In the Crosshairs
by Dragon Voldemort
Summary: WIP Death Eaters strike BACK! Order becomes a terrorist organization. Can Harry and his friends survive the viscious onslaught of slander, frameups, death, and destruction? Can they even hope to fight it? PostGoF 6&7yr RHr, Rated R for LSNVD
1. Innocence Lost

In the Crosshairs1

**by Dragon Voldemort2**

CONTAINS LANGUAGE, SEX, NUDITY, VIOLENCE, AND DRUG ABUSE.

No infringement upon JKR's work is intended, this is done for personal fun and enjoyment. I hope you enjoy it too.

MILD SPOILERS MIGHT EXIST FOR OOTP, HBP, AND DH (though if you're reading this, you're likely done with those).

"Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again—in light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can only fight it by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.3"

Chapter 1: Innocence Lost 

Upon the stone dais, without benefit of support, stood a stone arch, below which was draped the Veil of Death within the Department of Mysteries in the basement of the Ministry for Magic. The curtain was smoldering, for beneath its gaze, on the edge of death was a simmering cauldron with black flame underneath. Floating in the foul smelling and boiling substance were a pair of eyes, both were blinking and staring, at Hermione, as if pleading. Hermione gave a look of scorn at those eyes, and then returned her gaze forward, not moving, for she was gagged and tied up to a stone column. Beside her, also gagged and tied up, was her best friend, love interest of another best friend, Gia, who didn't pay any attention to those eyes, but instead, the snake like red eyes of the figure beside the cauldron, the one scooping out the green acid-like substance into a goblet. He then swirled the cup.

"Behold!" Voldemort exclaimed, "The Elixir of Immortality!"

**Two years earlier, more or less...**

It started all so innocently, that hot summer after their fifth year. Instead of Harry going to the Dursleys, by tapping his inheritance Harry was planning on treating his friends to a trip4 across Europe.

We start on the morning of Monday, July 1st, 1996, in the county of Devon, just outside the village of St. Ottery, at a dilapidated and impossible building of the Burrow. Outside this building, Crookshanks was chasing a rat around the pond. Smoke billowed out of the kitchen window instead of the chimney; an open window that framed Fred's blackened, soot covered, face. Bees buzzed as they went among the flowers and foliage of the garden. Gnomes frolicked in the garden. Just Apparated, dressed in emerald green robes, McGonagall approached the front door.

However, ignoring the morning just below the attic, in the bedroom of Ron Weasley, were four occupants asleep on the pair of beds. A glow was illuminating the bedroom; this glow was from the curtains that tried shielding the occupants from the fact that Sun was in the sky and threatening to pass them by. Breeze through the windows moved the curtains, letting rays reach their tendrils inside, hitting the occasional metal. Pigwidgeon's cage was empty; he had paid attention to the day. The four on the two beds were still asleep, on one was Ron and Hermione, the other Harry and Gia5, a Muggle; however, Ron was about to be the first to take notice of the day.

Ron stretched his arms, then lifted the covers and looked at his firm tent pole. Though physical, he didn't need that to realize he was feeling good, for leaning on him from his left, under the covers, was the other starkers beauty, Hermione, and he could definitely feel her knockers pressed against his skin, her fidgeting hand grabbing at his red curly pubic hair.

Snorting, the other couple in the room, on the other bed in the top room of the Burrow, turned, almost coordinated, pulling the sheet which only left Harry's left leg to the imagination. Gia, was behind him, her left arm over his shoulder, and her hand was stroking his ear. Above them, the rays of the early morning sun helped the myriad of Chudley Canon posters continue in their fading.

Creaks from the door, then, in rapid fashion, it opened. Ginny, with her wet red hair, her towel was in her hands, doing nothing to hide her knickers. A quick glance at Harry and study of his todger, then her eyes met Ron's staring back at her. Seeing Harry's dick gave her a shrewd guess as to the common state and given that Rita Skeeter had, not long ago, published a lovely photo of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia, all caught skinny dipping in a hot tub.

"Twat--" Ron started.

"Dickhead--" Ginny replied.

Hermione snorted, turned, pulled on the covers a tad.

"Bug off--no butchers--" Ron said.

"Dishy bollocks--" Ginny's eyes darted at Harry's full monty, then returned to Ron.

"Not of your concern," Ron said, "Scram--" He threw some old stained boxers at Ginny.

"Banging bobby!"

Ginny dashed in, _tripped_ to the floor, then looked at Harry's growing--

"You'll pay!" Ron threatened, "We're trying to sleep--fuck off you gormy--!"

"It's time to--" In quick action, Ginny pulled Ron's cover off. She then snapped her towel, hitting Ron in the bollocks.

"Ow!" A quick recoil, then Ron sprang up, holding his bruised bollocks under his stiffy, darted as fast as he could after Ginny. "Beastly arse--you're dead!"

Ron used his hands against the walls, leap stairs after stairs, chasing Ginny.

"He's coming!" Ginny shouted.

"What--?!" Ron stammered as he came out into the living room.

**_Click_ **

The flash of the camera had gone off, Colin was standing there looking. McGonagall was in the background, talking with Arthur Weasley in a pin strip suit.

"I was hoping for Harry," Colin said.

"Mr. Weasley--" McGonagall turned from Arthur to Ron, her eyes flickered across the pink skin.

"Showing your talent off?" Fred whispered at Ron.

With a flick of Fred's wand, Ron's volcano erupted. McGonagall waited until Ron's business stopped.

"The Hogwarts Board of Governors has elected to reward your efforts in freeing the school at the end of last term, please extend their gratitude to your friends," McGonagall said, "I have given your father the details of their generosity. I will look forward to seeing you in the fall."

McGonagall then turned around and went out the door.

"Oh," George said, "She'll definitely look forward to seeing you after this display--"

"Fred, George, everyone," Arthur said, "Give your brother some dignity."

"Whatever's left," Ginny said, grinning.

Ron turned around for the stairs.

"Get his ass!" Ginny said.

**_Click_ **

"Ginevra--" Arthur said.

"Family photographs," Ginny said.

Ron climbed the stairs. He couldn't believe it, ready to bang and spewing in front of Professor McGonagall, of all people! With the thoughts of that and that camera, Ron reentered his bedroom, closed the door, and then slid down it. He glanced around at the friendly faces. Ron glanced at Hermione, her busy brown hair, her brown blinking eyes, her knockers, the firm midriff, and down to her other features. Then at Gia, her blond hair and blue eyes, to her voluptuous knockers. He then glanced at Harry, the scrawny figure whose skin was too tight for his bones, with the green eyes looking back at Ron.

"Must've been exciting," Harry said.

"Shove it," Ron said, "Embarrassing more like it--"

"You ran after her like that," Hermione said, "What'd you expect--?"

"Cameras? Fred or George? McGonagall? Dad?" Ron said, "Can't believe--"

"Like a copy of those snaps," Hermione said as she sat next to Ron, she gripped him.

"What--?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Wank for them--?" Harry asked.

"You camp," Ron snapped.

"Likely thinking about McGonagall--" Harry said.

Ron snorted. "No way! She was appreciative about our last adventure." Elbows to the knees, he looked down. "Mum won't find out, she can't--"

"Being dead..." Harry started. 6

Ron glared at Harry, and then watched as leopard spots formed and danced on Harry's skin.

"Hmm," Gia said, "I could dig this."

"Went on the pull 'arry and--" Ron said.

"Watch it," Hermione said, "She's my friend too, so don't demean Harry's girlfriend--"

"Or what--?" Ron demanded.

"Hey shirty," Gia said, "Hermione'll likely stop being yours. Swot your stuff if you need to understand what you'd be wanking solo."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione; saw the greening of the ears.

"So Colin--?" Harry asked.

"What do you think?" Ron said, "Like always, Mr. and Mrs. Founders of your stupid unofficial fan club wanted your signed starkers photograph along with your perspective on shagging--that twerp diddled her boyfriend onto me!"

Ron blew off.

"We do need to get moving." Gia grabbed Harry's bum.

Harry groaned, then got up. Gia sat up.

"One at a time for the khazi," Ron said.

"That's your Mum's--" Hermione said.

"She may be dead," Ron said, "but this is still _her_ house--we need to abide."

"Never cared before--" Harry said.

"I do now," Ron stated.

Harry gave Gia a nudge; she grabbed a towel, and then after Ron moved aside, went out.

Downstairs, the kitchen table was already prepared much earlier; however, the food was being kept warm, by Dobby, who was on loan for that summer, for Professor Dumbledore thought it would help the Weasley family cope with the sudden and tragic loss of their matriarch, Molly Weasley, several weeks earlier. Charlie was sitting at the table, no plate in front of him; instead, he was reading "**Students Rid Hogwarts of Dark Squatters**" from the prior day's _**Daily Prophet**_. Fred was hunched over the sink, his hands were busy, when Harry and Ron came into the kitchen and sat down. Harry adjusted his glasses.

"At least you'll be able to properly floss with your curly--" Fred said

"Shove it," Ron said, "Like you're up to anything good--"

"I don't hear Mum complaining," Fred said.

Harry snorted.

"That's because she _can't_," Charlie said.

"Dickhead had something to do--" Fred said.

"It's not his fault," Charlie said, "Impressive what they accomplished, single handedly vanquishing You-Know-Who and lot from Hogwarts--"

"Where's George?" Ron asked.

"Getting ready to prank your room," Fred said, smiling.

Ron glared.

"Pass the syrup," Harry said.

It flew down the table into Harry's hand.

"Dobby happy to serve Harry Potter. Dobby hopes Harry Potter is pleased with meal."

"Yeah, Ta," Harry said.

Dobby vanished.

"Mum dies and you take off--!" Ginny exclaimed, coming into the kitchen.

"Haven't you done enough--?!" Ron demanded.

"Family comes--" Ginny said.

"Shove it!" Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley," Arthur said, coming into the kitchen, "Mind your manners!"

Ginny crossed her arms, her ears went green, her face went red.

"It is a family," Arthur said, "However, if Ron wishes to spend his summer like this, that's his decision to make."

"You have to excuse her Ron," Fred said, "She wanted more pictures--"

"Definitely not!" Ron exclaimed.

"Stay safe on the trip," Arthur said, "All of you."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

Arthur Weasley returned to the living room, where he was keeping an eye on Edward Weasley, the latest addition, born to Molly and Arthur back in April. In the meanwhile, Fred took a quick step back from the sink.

"Trouble?" Ginny asked.

"See for yourself," Fred said, grinning.

Ginny turned on the tap, and then fell. Out of the faucet, instead of water, streams of butterflies came out, swarming and filling up the room.

"Hello Mr. Finnigan," came Arthur's voice, "Come on in."

Harry and Ron looked to see Seamus Finnigan coming through the door.

"Late morning, eh?" Seamus said, looming over the table.

"Why should they stress themselves out?" Ginny said as she left the room.

"Happy couple," Seamus said, his eyes following Colin and Ginny climbing the stairs.

"Especially when they're ambushing others," Ron said.

Seamus snorted, and then glanced about.

"There is plenty of room," Charlie said, "and even more outside."

"Weather's decent," Seamus said.

Ron shrugged. He and Harry stood; Seamus followed them outside for a bit.

"Killer _**Daily Prophet**_ photo," Seamus said.

Ron snorted.

"Any advice for us poorer bastards?" Seamus said, "Thomas is absolutely. Suppose Professor McGonagall came to see you about OWLs--"

"She saw a bit more--" Harry said, his hand gesturing about his crotch.

"Shut it!" Ron said, "I'll kill--"

"How does Hermione like your double dating--?" Seamus asked.

"We already have full OWLs--" Ron said.

"What--?!" Seamus exclaimed.

"We tested after the little affair..." Harry said.

They continued chatting for a bit around the pond. A bit of horseplay ensued before Seamus started to leave.

"Would have loved to have seen Snape's face with your Order of Merlin, First Class," Seamus said. He then left.

Harry and Ron returned to the Burrow.

By the end of the day, all four had used the Floo Network and gone to Hermione's house in the city of Noigate7. Harry and Gia went first, and then headed for James Lane. They passed through a number of neighborhoods, going through parks, over streams, crossing the odd street here and there.

They then turned onto James Lane, the street of Gia's family residence. Only, there was no real house on the lot, the house that her father, Kevin Prescott, had inherited from her grandfather, they could not have afforded that home otherwise. Now, though, the house was missing, even though the birds among the trees did not know the difference. For, the house had been demolished, destroyed, by Death Eaters, several months earlier. In its place, as Gia saw when they rounded the corner, was a small RV parked in the driveway.

"What the--?!" Gia exclaimed.

"Hi Gia," said a man approaching.

This person was Bob Johnson, the neighbor across the street, he was jogging. The remaining wisps of his hair were combed over attempting to masquerade his near baldness.

"Thought Dad was crashing at your--" Gia said.

"Had to kick him out," Bob said, "Another relapse--it endangers us."

Gia rolled her eyes. She had seen her father kick his drug habit off and on through the years. To her, he had always drunk on occasion, but the pot and beyond, those started with the death of her mother so many years ago.

"You're welcome though," Bob said.

"Going on a trip for the summer," Gia said, "Might take you up come school."

Bob grinned as he adjusted his headband, he then continued jogging.

"Brace yourself, Harry," Gia said.

Harry and Gia approached the shaking RV. She knew this meant Dad was drunk after getting fired for the umpteenth time. Gia reached for the door, but it swung hard and fast, just missing her. In the doorway was Gia's step-mum, Ane, shaking with a bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other, she glared fiercely at Gia. Harry stepped in front of Gia, attempting to shield, as Ane flicked a burning ember at Gia.

"Blimey! Another whore?!" Ane shouted, "You stink! Fucking accident! Think your Mum even wanted you? Old man wants a bang--"

Ane stumbled, then lunged for Gia. Harry reacted, moved him and Gia to the side, both watched Ane hit the pavement.

"Fucking John!" Ane said, "He's saving you for himself! What'd he offer? Place in the beggar queue?"

Drawing Gia's attention, inside the RV, her Dad was busy with banging some young meat. Harry stepped on a discarded needle, breaking it, as he turned; he then Gia away.

"You don't deserve that," Harry said, "Let's go."

"Can we see Richard first?" Gia asked.

Harry shrugged, they left. They then meandered, first through a park, then making their way to 26 Oak, where they chatted with Richard, one of Gia's schoolmates.

The following morning, Tuesday morning, any hope for an early start was dashed, as none of the four teenagers bothered to wake before sunrise. Instead, Harry and Gia laid there, gazing upward at the ceiling mirror and the reflection of them laying there fully exposed. Harry studied his own features for a moment; every strand was bottle green, even the pubic hairs Gia was fingering.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "It's still green."

"Maybe you like it," Gia said.

A pounding came from the door.

"Hey four eyes," Ron shouted, "You said six, it's now seven thirty!"

A half hour later, Harry and Gia came into the kitchen. Ron looked up, and dropped his tea cup, the cup shattered on the floor into a myriad of shards—Crookshanks bolted from under the table and went under the living room sofa. Gia's grin met Hermione's look.

"Station!" Hermione said.

"You need a proper breakfast," said Linda8 Granger.

"No time," Hermione said.

"We'll manage," Harry said.

They made for the door.

"Have fun!" Linda said as they left.

With a running leap, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia managed to make the 0914 to Waterloo.

"Money money!" Ron snapped.

A gray cloud lingered over them, following them as they changed trains at Waterloo East. Ron remained content glaring at Harry. Harry watched Hermione walk about as she feigned an interest in studying the emergency instructions posted about. Gia watched the green of the fields and the hills roll past. An hour into the second train, Ron's eyes darted to glare at Gia, Harry spotted this, then grabbed Gia and took her down the corridor into the next carriage.

"That prat!" Harry exclaimed, his voice drifting back into their primary carriage, "Of all the ego-centric--"

"Sit and spin," Ron muttered.

"Ronald Bil--" Hermione started.

"Not you, too!" Ron snapped.

Hermione glared for a moment.

"You're doing this to yourself," Hermione said.

Ron continued his mood for some while. In the meanwhile, they arrived at Dover. Gia and Hermione went towards the waterfront, while Harry dragged Ron up to the Dover Castle9. Ron kept his distance from Harry as they poked about, eventually making their way into a tunnel leading to the outer gate guard shack.

"Blatantly gallivanting his rubbish--" Ron muttered.

Harry's small hands grabbed Ron by his shirt collar, magic flowed as Harry pushed him against the wall, Ron slouched until their eyes were level.

"Belt up you sour puss!" Harry said, "Gutted but this is supposed to be _fun_, all right? Or would you rather spend the summer with Ginny watching your arse?"

"Ew, Sick!" Ron said.

They both relaxed, exchanging smiles. Harry then leaned back against the other wall.

"She's got you by the bollocks," Ron said.

"Ya think?" Harry, after giving a quick look about, dropped his trousers enough to expose himself.

"Wicked," Ron said.

"Got some blue if you want," Harry said, pulling up his trousers.

"What's wrong with red--?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing," Harry said.

They continued down the corridor.

"Barmy," Ron said.

By the end of the day, all four had caught the ferry to Calais, then onto a train, before coming to a doze on their way to Brussels, Belgium.

They spent several nights in Brussels, waking up on their second (Thursday) morning there to Ron's now blue hair. All starkers, Gia, Harry, and Hermione laid on the bed looking at Ron, before a mirror. Hermione's eyes repeatedly traveled the handsome, a bit towering, still slender, figure standing in front of the mirror.

"It's a new me," Ron said, doing a strongman pose flexing his biceps, "I've got talent."

Harry chuckled.

"It's better than yours," Ron said.

"Swotting it?" Harry asked.

"He's just jealous," Ron said to Hermione.

Gia turned her head toward Hermione, past Harry's head.

"Dunno about you Hermione," Gia said, "Could be a fluke, but how they talk the talk, can they even use their tools properly?"

Harry loosed his hands, and then buried his face into his pillow.

"If they could," Hermione said, "It'd still take them a fortnight just to get started."

"Stick to the self-admiration Ron," Gia said.

Harry snorted.

A while later, after all four of them were dressed, Harry took a confident lead and led them down a series of shops, until Ron lit up.

"Chocolate!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry chuckled.

"Erotic Chocolate?!" Hermione stammered.

Harry opened the door to "Chocolats Érotiques", the blackened windows allowed the red illumination to maintain the atmosphere inside. Hermione picked up a chocolate dildo.

"Eww!" Ron said.

Harry meanwhile, was admiring some vanilla chocolate breasts. His hands mimicked the ones on display, his fingers on the glass guard; he then turned and placed them over Gia's.

Gia coughed.

"What about the sling shots?" Ron said, now next to Harry, looking at the display.

"Boys!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Like they'd ever grow out of it," Gia said, "hopeless. Reverse the charge though."

Hermione looked at Gia, and then grinned.

"What?!" Harry demanded.

Gia shaped her hands as the breasts, pressed them against Harry's chest. Hermione admired the light chocolate replica of the Greek statue David while Gia went towards the man in the back. Ron went and stood by Hermione, then looked at the statue himself.

"Who'd in their right mind...?" Ron muttered.

Gia came back, the man in tow with a camera, and then pointed at Harry.

"What the--?!" Harry asked.

Gia grinned wide. In a short while, they left the shop.

"You just consented to a chocolate statue?!" Ron, with a look of disgust at Harry, said, "Blimey!"

"Realize the fits my parents will have when that much chocolate arrives?" Hermione said, "They're _dentists_, remember?"

By Saturday, they made their way to Paris. In the Louvre, Ron stared at the motionless pictures, scorned the Egyptian artifacts section.

"I've seen better."

By the following Monday, Harry was sporting bright yellow hair as they passed a faded black door along a small black wall, within spitting distance of Notre Dame. A faded black sign showed a pointed hat, around which was printed "Chapeau Raccordé."

"Oh," Hermione said, "You have got to see this."

Hermione pushed the door open; they entered an old looking pub with a big fireplace to one end. People in robes and cloaks glared at these strangers, the old man behind the bar pointed a wand.

"Vous n'étes pas voulu, ne sortez pas!"

"Huh?" Ron said.

"Muggles are not welcome," Hermione whispered.

Harry pulled out his wand, levitated a nearby saucer.

"Don't dress like 'em then!" the barkeeper scolded.

"Secrecy?!" Harry asked.

"There is more than this," Hermione whispered, "Like back home."

Harry nodded. Hermione led the way into the back, through a brick wall after she had tapped her wand, and then into a row of shops.

"Smaller than Diagon," Ron said.

"Same idea," Harry said, "Look!" He pointed at _Quality Quidditch Supplies, Paris_.

Ron and Harry went into that store. Meanwhile, Gia and Hermione continued.

"Need any gift ideas?" Hermione asked.

Gia shook her head, and then stopped in front of another shop, _Unofficial Harry Potter Fan Club Outlet Direct_.

"Didn't realize--" Gia said.

"He knows you love him," Hermione said, "Though you can always read up."

They were looking at the display of literature, like _**Harry Potter Quarterly**_ which featured Harry and Gia on the front cover, or _**Understanding Harry Potter**_ leather bound book by Doris Crockford in English and French, or _**Speculation on Harry Potter's Victory**_.

"How does he cope--?" Gia asked.

"Dunno really," Hermione said, "Though you could get a scar too--"

Gia snorted.

"Really." Hermione pointed at the racks of various articles for a person to look like Harry Potter, from the raven black wigs in assorted sizes to glasses to scar tattoos to Hogwarts robes with the Gryffindor lion and beyond. "Let's show him."

While Monday evening marked the end of the first week for their travels, more significant was Tuesday, which was Gia's birthday, the ninth of July. By the end of which, they had made their way towards the Eiffel tower, and adding another day to their outward travel, found a hotel room in sight of the tower. They stumbled, in the dark, close to midnight, into their room, for the power had gone out, predicted to last for a number of hours.

Harry opened the curtains, letting them see upon the darkened Eiffel Tower, he was then the last to strip. He then sat on the floor beside the bed, looking at the Tower, no effort was made to conceal his stiffy. Ron moved toward the balcony, turned, and his eyes met Harry's.

"Barmy!" Ron said.

"Is there ever a right time?" Harry said, "Make use of fortune."

Hermione came back out of the toilet.

"What are you two scheming--?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing much," Harry said, "Just a flight--"

"Starkers?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm game," Gia said.

"Wicked idea," Ron said, getting out his Firebolt, his gift from Sirius the previous Christmas, "Some SEP and nobody should notice!" The Somebody Else's Problem (SEP) spell, tricks people into ignoring the wizard or witch. 10

Both Harry and Ron mounted their Firebolts, Gia got on behind Harry.

"Alright," Hermione said, "Don't forget I warned you."

Hermione climbed on behind Ron.

All starkers, with a quick spell cast11, flew out of the room. Up and down the Seine they flew, letting the light of the lit portion of Paris illuminate them for a short while. After an hour, they flew up and up, coming to a landing on top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Nice view," Gia said, now sitting with Harry behind her.

Harry started kissing her neck, his arms holding her tightly. Gia giggled.

"Going somewhere?" Gia asked.

"Maybe," Harry said.

Hermione looked at Ron.

"Does--? Is he--?" Hermione asked.

"Guess so," Ron said.

"On top of the--?!" Hermione stammered.

"Won't forget it," Ron said, "Less talk."

It started as a massage, Hermione lying down on the roof of the Eiffel Tower, Ron pushing. Harry, at the same time was busy with Gia. Both girls had already noticed that Ron and Harry were already aroused. During the course of the next few minutes, all would claim their first real shag, with precautions, for both Ron and Harry had made use of magic condoms. Harry had found this enchantment in the _Romantic Wizard_, though with a price of being Muggle-like for a day or two.

"We actually did it," Ron muttered.

A noise came from below, underneath the trapdoor, accompanied by boots stepping onto rungs. Startled, they immediately mounted the pair of Firebolts, and then shoved. They plummeted, barely missing the ground, and then leveled off. Just over the balcony of their room, as the lights came on, the brooms ceased supporting them, they crashed onto the bed.

"That was dangerous!" Hermione exclaimed.

Early Wednesday, they made for the station, and then boarded a train. Hermione held up a local paper and translated for all.

"Let's see," Hermione said, "Power out disables alarms ... Batteries ... Motion detectors ... recorded a presence ... Why unknown ... Guard saw bodies falling ... None recovered ... Guard ... within seconds of nabbing ... Investigation is proceeding. I wonder what the weather's like in Switzerland." She thumbed the paper and turned pages.

Ron snickered.

On the Thursday a week later, the eighteenth, they were several days into a hike along a remote trail, in the buff, across the Swiss Alps toward Austria. Looking toward the sunset, sitting on a big flat rock near the edge of a cliff, was Ron. This rock, in a field of many stretching hundreds of yards, was on the edge with a stunning view of a deep but narrow valley. Ron threw an empty ink jar down the steep slope; the shattering was heard several seconds later. Upon Ron's lap was a leather bound book, laid wide open, with tight writing on both pages of parchment around the many drawings. Ron's quill dipped itself in a new inkjar, and then continued writing.

"Littering?" Hermione asked, walking up.

Ron turned his head, looked at her knockers.

"Pervert," Hermione said.

"For days," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione sat on the rock, leaned into Ron's right shoulder, her legs were propped up. She looked at Ron's book.

"That's--?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Ron said.

"You're writing--" Hermione said.

"A journal," Ron said, "Not much, just little things since starting Hogwarts. Granddad gave it, at Mum's suggestion.

"Can I read--?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said.

"Harry won't like that biography of him--" Hermione said.

"It's either me or Skeeter," Ron said, "His choice."

In short order, hormones were in force when Harry walked up for a moment before turning around. A few minutes after that, Ron and Hermione returned to the small stone shelter that they would be spending the night.

"You wanted something?" Ron asked.

"Dinner's ready," Harry said, "Though playing with a wrapped sausage--"

"Hey!" Ears turning green, Ron glared at Harry.

By midday of July 30th, a Tuesday, Harry, Ron, Gia, and Hermione had made it to Romania, where they could then be found walking down a lane. This lane had already passed through a long line of painted stone trees, descended a few feet, with the same painted stones arching over the lane itself. Above and around them, both near and far, they could see--

"Dragons!" Gia exclaimed.

"Where's Norbert?" Ron asked.

"Better write Hagrid," Harry said.

Hermione snorted, and then explained Norbert to Gia.

In slow order, the buildings came close as they approached, eventually coming to the main office, in which, they met up with Charlie Weasley. After an orientation and talking with the other members of staff, Charlie led them across the road to a small assemblage of cottages. They entered the one marked "Weasley".

"Most definitely a bachelor pad," Hermione said.

Hermione's eyes, along with Gia, scanned the interior, noting the disorder, from the badly cluttered living room furniture to the refuse lined kitchen counters to the bathroom door, showing the toilet seat up and a near-empty roll on top of its tank. Harry stepped between them, walked across strewn newspapers to the ladder jutting up from the dining area.

"Sleeping can be the loft or the sofa," Charlie said.

Harry climbed up the ladder, stepping over the broken rung, and then looked about.

"Enough room up here," Harry said.

Harry swept with his arm; clothes tumbled down; and then placed his backpack down.

In the meanwhile, Hermione had shuffled her feet, blazed a path to the bookcases that lined the walls, and then glanced through some of the Wizard books. Ron traipsed the short distance to the sofa, and then sat down. Gia grimaced at the many stacks of dirty dishes, then, crossed through the tiny dining area crammed between the living area and the kitchen, to the bathroom.

By noon of the next morning, Harry found himself to be the only one up in the loft when he woke. A quick rummage for a pair of shorts yielded none—a look downstairs showed nobody and he could hear none, so he jumped down the ladder. Harry reached for the ladder but noticed he was too late—red hair materialized, one head kept flickering with a smile at his full monty.

"Ginny--" Harry stammered.

"Happy Birthday!"

Around Harry were many Weasleys and his friends.

"Umm--" Harry muttered, "Must--"

"Birthday suit's appropriate," Fred said, "Plus food's getting cold,"

"Lets eat!" Ron exclaimed.

George's hand escorted Harry, starkers, to an open chair around the kitchen table, the table's height was lower at the height of a coffee table. Harry sat, then propped his feet on the wooden table in front of him.

"Make yourself at home," Fred said, handing Harry a plate of food.

Harry studied the English breakfast containing a side slice of cake. His fork reached for the cake—everyone watched him carefully—he took a bite up and chomped on it. With a serious concentration, Fred and George watched Harry's dick flash blue followed by a fast torrent—Harry blushed as he realized they were watching him peeing

"There is a toilet--!" Fred said, pointing.

"Make this cake?" Harry asked, swotting Fred's facial expression.

Charlie left then came back with a pair of Trigger 10's, a Cleansweep 7, and a Nimbus 1000. An afternoon of Quidditch later, Harry cleared the sofa and then laid down. Fred and George loomed over and looked down on Harry.

"We _were_ going to sit down--" George said.

Harry grinned; Fred and George sat on top of Harry. Harry shrugged, and then let it be until Ron sat between Fred and George on Harry.

"Lumpy sofa," Ron said.

"How about a dragon?" Charlie said.

Tentacles came out of the sofa, wrapped around Ron tightly. Fred and George, startled, jumped.

"Your sofa!" George exclaimed.

Ron looked at Harry, smiled, and then shrugged. Charlie grabbed his wand, aimed at the sofa.

"Fred, George--?" Charlie asked.

"As much as we'd love to take credit--" Fred said.

"What's for dinner?" Ron asked.

"Seems to be you," George said.

Ron's face turned purplish, but the sofa vanished, causing Ron and Harry to hit the floor, hard.

"Ow," Harry said.

"Do you even want gifts?" Hermione asked.

After dinner, they turned to Harry's presents. From Hagrid was a note,

Harry,

Happy Birthday! I hope you find this helpful for the year. I tried sending chocolates, but the post refused due to some export issue. Hope you're enjoying your day and see you in September.  
_Hagrid _

Attached to it, was a book, _**Sizzling Book of Dragons**_, which started to huff out flame, the smoke of which billowed and added a layer of soot to his glasses.

"Stun it!" Charlie said, recognition filled his eyes.

Harry removed his wand aimed it, the book calmed down.

"Any guesses?" Ron asked.

Harry continued with gifts, among which were _**Quidditch: Rules of the International Association of Quidditch**_from Hermione, Chudley Cannons T-shirt from Ron, a pocketknife from Sirius, a box of assorted gags from Fred and George, and something more private from Gia in a secluded corner of their little cottage enclave.

To the chagrin of his brothers, Ron continued with Harry and the girls taking the Muggle way back toward England. This took time, which is why they could be found on the Rotterdam to Harwich ferry three weeks later retelling their adventures for the umpteenth time. The gray cloud resumed its position over Ron, who was with Harry on the seats as the girls roamed.

"How'd you like it?" Ron spouted, "To be reminded you're--?"

"Rich with friendship?" Harry said.

Ron remained a quiet sour puss until they finally returned to Noigate late, late Saturday night. Hermione turned the key and opened the door to her home, her eyes leveled to meet the returning gaze from Linda Granger.

"Mum?" Hermione spat.

"My daughter is returning from a big trip--" Linda said.

"Fantastic!" Gia exclaimed, eyes wide, "Dragons! We saw dragons!"

"I'll call my Dad," Ron said, headed for the fireplace.

"Now," Linda said, sitting on the arm of the sofa, "Tell me all about it."

"Where's Dad?" Hermione asked.

"Sleeping--don't change the subject," Linda said, "How was it?"

"It was great," Ron said, returning, "Everything happened!"

"No it did not--" Hermione protested.

"Everything?" Linda asked.

"Mother!" Hermione protested.

"I'll tell," Ron said, now on the receiving end of Hermione's tickling, "I'll tell everything."

Linda looked at the interaction. "It can wait until morning." She went for the kitchen and then up the stairs.

"Nice try," Gia said, in response to Harry tugging her toward the back, "big day tomorrow."

"In the hot tub--" Harry said.

"You promised," Gia said, pulling Harry.

"I lied," Harry said, tugging back.

Hermione shoved Harry toward Gia.

"Conspiracy," Harry complained.

Ron crashed onto the sofa, watched Gia and Harry make it to the staircase. Hermione grabbed a banana, and then came back as Harry and Gia vanished along the upper corridor toward their room.

"Grumpy, isn't he?" Hermione said.

"Had the right idea--" Ron said.

_SLAP_

Ron rubbed his cheek, looked up at Hermione standing there.

"It's not like it's a big deal or--" Hermione said.

"Her father not a big deal?" Ron said, sarcastically.

"It's just--" Hermione said.

"The diciest place for any guy to be," Ron said.

"Oh Dad--" Hermione softly called out.

Harry trembled the next morning, Sunday August 25, as he entered the living room. Kevin Prescott was waiting. Harry's eyes studied the thin frame for a moment, and then caught sight of a dentist's new boat dream, teeth that were in dire need of repair or replacement.

"Good to see you again," Kevin said, "I do insist on seeing them."

"Not the Dursleys!" Harry protested.

"You are dating _my_ daughter," Kevin said, "You can either come along or worry about what they might say without your presence."

Harry grumbled. "They're out for the day--"

"Have you called?" Kevin said, "Gia."

"They'll be pissed," Harry said.

Gia dialed the phone. "Mr. Dursley? ... My troop is selling cookies, interested? ... Two pounds fifty per box ... Side door, ten boxes. ... Ta."

"There is no side door," Harry said.

"Then they are home," Kevin said, "Come."

Harry and Gia left the house.

"Gia didn't mention Harry's relatives," Hermione said.

"Hope they don't force a breakup, they'd be in their rights," Ron said.

"They wouldn't--" Hermione said.

"Just might," Ron said, "Depends on whether their hatred and contempt of Harry outweighs their fear of association with him."

Turn after turn, Harry trembled until they reached yellow police tape cordoning off Privet Drive. Under heavy smoke, many of the row houses were charred, all had collapsed, and more smoke billowed from the smoldering wrecks of the parked cars. Harry led the way, past a police cruiser, and ducked under the tape.

"Stop!" a police officer said.

"My family!" Harry said, pointing toward number four.

"Likely dead--"

Harry bolted for number four, found a badly burned Uncle Vernon under the rubble, an Uncle Vernon that glared up at Harry for the last time. Harry blinked.

"You Bastard!" Vernon yelled, "You--"

"Didn't think you'd care--" Harry said as Gia and Kevin approached.

"Your uncle?" Kevin asked, uncovering Aunt Petunia.

"Found this unkempt scoundrel--?" Petunia asked.

"Never filed a missing person--" Vernon said, "Good riddance--"

"You should have shouted!" a medic scolded, arriving with a stretcher. A second was shortly behind.

Kevin, grunting, helped the medic move Vernon onto a stretcher.

"Runt likely did this--" Vernon said, "You'll wish you never were born!"

"On the verge of death and you're berating your nephew?!" Kevin said, "Look at--!"

"I have to ask you to leave," another police officer, who had just came over, said to Kevin, Harry, and Gia.

"They're related--" Kevin protested.

"You're upsetting them," the officer said, "Leave or I will have to arrest you--"

"We're leaving," Kevin said.

Kevin led the way back to the car, Harry and Gia in a fast trot behind. Kevin drove fast, tailgating the ambulances, toward the hospital.

"I don't want--" Harry said.

"And you'd regret it later," Kevin said.

Kevin parked in the handicap parking spot; they dashed into the A&E. Inside were gurneys, some draped in white.

"Dursleys," Kevin said to the nurse, "Mr. and Mrs--Just came in."

"I'm sorry," the nurse said, pointing toward two white draped gurneys in a queue as orderlies escorted them one by one.

Harry walked over, lifted the sheet of one, saw Vernon Dursley underneath. He then lifted the other, Petunia Dursley.

"You are not authorized--" an orderly said to Harry.

"It's over," Harry said, turning toward the door.

"Relation--?" the orderly said.

"Doesn't matter anymore," Harry said, walking fast out the door with Kevin and Gia behind him.

"Sir--" the orderly asked, following fast.

Harry spun fast, stared through his glasses, bearing at the orderly. "It matters no more--I'm nobody to them. Thank you very much."

Harry spun again, walked past the officer ticketing Kevin's illegally parked car. Kevin ran up, gripped Harry's shoulder.

"Very cold and callous--" Kevin said.

"The matter is over," Harry stated, "Good riddance--

"Services--" Kevin said.

"I'm likely banned," Harry said, "I'll live with it, better off I imagine."

Kevin opened his mouth.

"Don't press it," Gia said, "They were being unusually kind today."

Kevin turned, ran for his car, which was being threatened by a tow truck. They watched the car leave the parking lot without them. A few hours and hefty penalty later, they returned to Noigate. Harry entered the Granger's house first.

"--leveled today. Eyewitnesses report seeing three strange teenage boys moments before the incident. One is loosely described a strange pale face and blond hair; however all three were wearing black robes which will make identification of these culprits nearly impossible. At least twenty people have been reported killed. ..."

"Take it that things didn't go as planned," Hermione said, turning her attention from the radio to Harry.

"It's over," Harry said, "No more worrying--"

"Don't joke--" Hermione said.

"Blond hair," Ron said, "Any guesses? One or less?"

The next morning, Monday, Hermione came over and towered over Ron, for he was on the sofa.

"Diagon Alley!" Hermione said, "Come on! Get your list--"

"Later," Ron said.

"Things to study--" Hermione said.

"Start with Hagrid's book--" Ron said.

"Smolder my essays?" Hermione said, "Get your list--Stop right there!" Her gaze turned to Harry and Gia heading for the door. "We are going, NOW!"

"Alright, alright," Ron grumbled as he got up. He walked into the fireplace, dropped in Floo Powder, then shouted, "The Burrow!"

Green flame shot as Ron spun, for a moment, before being hurdled out of the fireplace. He tumbled, totally covered in soot, and fell to the floor beside Hermione.

"What the--?!" Ron exclaimed.

"No joking--" Hermione said.

**_Beep, BEep, BEEP!_ **

Three ascending tones came from the fireplace, accompanied by a voice, "We're sorry, but the fireplace you're trying to reach is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please contact customer service, or try your Floo again."

"Use the good stuff," Hermione said, pointing to another bucket of Floo Powder.

Ron entered the fireplace, again, dropping the Floo Powder, yelled, "The Burrow!"

Again, Ron was thrown out.

**_Beep, BEep, BEEP!_ **

Three ascending tones came from the fireplace, accompanied by a voice, "We're sorry, but the fireplace you're trying to reach is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please contact customer service, or try your Floo again."

"It's only getting worse," Hermione said.

Ron stood. "I'm trying! If you're not satisfied, try it yourself!"

Hermione grabbed Floo Powder, entered the fireplace, then yelled. She too found herself being thrown.

**_Beep, BEep, BEEP!_ **

Three ascending tones came from the fireplace, accompanied by a voice, "We're sorry, but the fireplace you're trying to reach is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please contact customer service, or try your Floo again."

Harry grabbed himself a handful of Floo Powder and tried, he too got thrown out, colliding with Ron, knocking them both over. Harry's glasses flung halfway across the living room.

**_Beep, BEep, BEEP!_ **

Three ascending tones came from the fireplace, accompanied by a voice, "We're sorry, but the fireplace you're trying to reach is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please contact customer service, or try your Floo again."

"Try this," Ron said, grabbing a new handful. "The Kirbys!"

After the same green flamed spin up, Ron was thrown out.

**_Beep, BEep, BEEP!_ **

Three ascending tones came from the fireplace, accompanied by a voice, "We're sorry, but the fireplace you're trying to reach is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please contact customer service, or try your Floo again."

"There is the train," Gia said.

"Just as reliable," Linda said, lifting her eyes from a magazine, "Just like BT12."

"Be a few minutes," Ron said.

Hermione and Harry sat back on the floor. Ron grabbed another handful of Floo Powder.

"Some just never learn," Hermione said.

"Calling the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office!" Ron shouted.

In the fireplace, the face of Perkins appeared in the fireplace.

"Which Weasley is it?" Perkins asked.

"Ron," Ron said.

"Just a moment," Perkins said.

Perkins disappeared, replaced by Arthur Weasley a minute later.

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"Dad," Ron said, "I can't get the Burrow--what's up with the Floo Network? It and the Kirbys are disconnected."

Arthur turned his face. "Perkins--? ... Thank you." He turned back to Ron. "Grangers?" Ron nodded. "I'll get back to you." Arthur disappeared.

Ron sighed. "Never had a problem before, though it gets me out of--"

"No it does not," Hermione said, "I do have my list and we do share some--"

"Ron?" Arthur's face reappeared in the fireplace. "Ours was abnormally disconnected at the source, Kirbys have some residual interference of some sort. I'm departing immediately." His face vanished.

"In the meanwhile, we're leaving--" Hermione said.

Arthur's face reappeared. "I cannot Apparate to the Burrow either."

"I'll drive you," Linda said, coming into the room with a set of car keys, "and I want to hear all about your trip on the way."

Arthur smirked. "I'll meet you out there." He vanished.

Linda Granger made good on her promise during the drive to Catchpole. All four teenagers tugged on their shirts as the details spewed forth. Ron guided their drive out from Catchpole to St. Ottery into the underused driveway for the Weasleys. Jaws dropped as they rounded the shrubbery. Ron opened the car door, they were still creeping forward, he stumbled as he gained his footing, and ran to the big pile of rubble where the Burrow formerly stood, and around the pile were other red haired individuals.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ron demanded.

Harry stopped beside Ron. "Explains the Floo thing."

"Not funny," Ron snapped.

Bill, staring at the pile from the other side, looked up and came around.

"Fortunately everyone is accounted for," Bill said, "I think the House Elves are holding themselves up in the tree house."

"Decades of memories." Arthur Weasley walked up. "According to the neighbors, a pale faced teenager boy with blond hair was asking around at the cafe about us, where Ottery Street was, that sort. His two male friends, both heavy build, took off in this direction. John, next door, said they walked past his place shortly before he saw the dust cloud. Took me an hour to walk from where I could Apparate to, definitely magic."

Charlie, who just arrived, started moving the rubble. They all pitched in.

"And they _will_ pay," Ron promised.

"Remain the better man," Arthur said, "an investigation will ensue, after which, we can rebuild, if we desire to. In the meanwhile, I believe all can find suitable accommodation--"

"Can't believe it!" said the voice of Percy coming from a distance on a path obscured by the leafy vines and bushes, "Having to _walk_ home. Juliet, I mean, I go to see Dad, told he's gone on an emergency. Can't Apparate or use the Floo Network. So what do I do? Have to Apparate to the Kirbys and walk from there--"

"Perce," said the voice of Juliet, Percy's current girlfriend, "it could be important."

"Yeah right," Percy said, "Fred and George again..."

Percy rounded the corner, in full and fancy dress robes, and froze in his footsteps. His eyes moved and he looked at the rubble pile for a minute before Bill looked up.

"Jams everything for miles," Bill said

"About time," Percy said.

All the other redheads glared. With the exception Percy who immediately left with Juliet, everybody else assisted in the recovery by rescuing a number of items, including their beloved VitalFamily™ kitchen clock. Harry and Ron loaded their stuff into the back of the Granger vehicle. As the light faded into twilight, Arthur took Ron and Harry aside.

"Have a fun year at Hogwarts," Arthur said, "I should see you on platform 9¾."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia climbed into the car. Ron squeezed into the back seat, his hand causing Hermione's shirt to bulge as he had slipped under and was feeling up her knockers until Linda gave him a very stern look.

"Up front," Linda said to Hermione.

Hermione moved up front, glaring. Linda got in and drove away, away from where the Burrow had stood.

By mid-evening, they stopped at a fast food restaurant back in Noigate. After which, Harry and Gia parted company, and started to walk.

"Certain?" Linda asked.

Harry nodded, and then joined Gia walking. A mile later, they headed down James Lane. Right before the S-bend to the house, a police cruiser was blocking the way. Flashing lights pulsed across the many homes and trees. Gia ignored the officer and cruiser, rounded the second bend to see the trailer on her driveway surrounded by police, firemen, and paramedics, even a medical transport was there and ready. Several officers had their weapons drawn and aimed.

"Sir--" the first officer chased Harry and Gia.

"But--" Gia protested.

"Back--" the officer said.

Within the swarm of responders, was one with the biggest hat, upon which was embroidered "Chief". She had just talked to another expert, when her eyes caught glimpse of Gia. Kristen Osborn jogged over to Gia, interrupting the officer.

"Gia, come," Kristen ordered.

Harry followed as Gia was led through the maze of cars, until they had sight of the bench outside the trailer. Upon which, sat three starkers individuals, sticks of dynamite protruded from a box, a big box underneath them, with wires to which the middle individual held down a trigger button.

"Experts believe releasing the button would detonate the device," Kristen said, "Gia--"

"Dad!" Gia exclaimed.

Sitting in the middle of the trio was Kevin Prescott, the detonator button in one hand and a pistol in the other aimed at Ane on his left, giggling on his right was the "Jane" that Gia had previously seen Kevin banging. Dilated and uneven pupils were glancing about the crowd in front of them. 13

"Not again," Gia muttered.

Kristen looked at Gia.

"He's been high before," Gia said, "Never this serious--"

"We could've intervened," Kristen said, "Now it's domestic and he's drunk--it endangers all of us."

Kristen handed Gia a microphone to the cruiser closest to the bench, Harry beside her.

"Dad--!" Gia pleaded, taking a step in front of the cruiser.

"Get back--" Kristen.

"Slut!" Kevin yelled.

Harry pointed at Jane, she was _doodling_ using a small knife on Kevin's bloody thigh.

"Enough--" Gia pleaded.

Quick, Jane then stabbed Kevin in the bollocks as if going for a meatball.

"Exciting--" Kevin said, a grin formed.

**_BANG_ **

The pistol went off, Ane started to slump as bits of her brain left sideways, but did not get a chance to finish the slump. Harry, meanwhile, leapt and spun, pushed Gia down and behind him. Kevin had let go of his pushbutton.

**_BOOM_ **

It exploded. Tearing through, the shock wave fractured the corpses, shredding body parts which flew, the lives draining from them as charring and burning continued. Most of them went up, then down, with the boiled blood going everywhere. Kevin's torso crumpled the minced fragments of the RV. Shrapnel, packed into the bomb as nails and other objects including shards of the former bench, went airborne, fast, toward everything in the vicinity, including the people and cars in front of the property. Piercing, many bore into Harry; he collapsed, falling hard onto the pavement. Harry's glasses shattered on the pavement.

"Harry!" Gia yelled.

Kristen plunged, ripped Harry's shirt off, saw the wooden shard going through his chest between the ribs. A paramedic was right behind, felt the neck.

"Still a pulse," the paramedic said.

Within thirty seconds, Harry was loaded onto a waiting helicopter and flown off, Gia alongside him. That five minute flight would forever be her longest; the hop to the hospital was not far. One flight nurse was gauzing the punctures while the paramedic continued hand pumping air into him. She followed as the paramedics rushed him into the hospital; she shoved a cameraman taking footage, the camera shattered. Gia ran into the hospital, only to be stopped by an nurse.

"He's--" Gia protested.

"In a moment," the nurse said, "I need more--"

"You've got his name--Harry Potter--" Gia said, trying to side step the orderly.

"And it's restricted!" the nurse said, "I--"

"Then come," Gia tugged on the nurse, dragging him toward the operating room.

After sanitizing herself, the nurse had an orderly escort her into the operating room. On a table laid Harry, his abdomen open, the surgeons worked, his blood colored their gloves. Gia turned, puked her dinner into a sink, and then stepped closer, saw the surgeons removing a fragment that was lodged near his heart.

Just before Gia bullied the nurse at the hospital, Hermione and Ron were laying on the carpet by the fireplace. Hermione was revising essays while Ron was _enhancing_ her school books.

"You've got school books--" Hermione said.

"Not in mint condition--" Ron said, dipping his quill in the ink.

Hermione snorted, then looked up at the telly that Linda was watching. On it was a picture of a flattened trailer and many police investigating.

"In breaking news," said the news anchor, "We have word that a police standoff has ended in tragedy. At least three people are dead and a young man is being rushed to the hospital. Our crew is heading to the scene and we will report when we have further details."

"Bad day for somebody," Ron said.

Hermione grabbed her mobile, dialed, put it up to her ear.

"Something wrong?" Linda asked.

"That looked somehow familiar," Hermione said, "Harry's not picking up the mobile we lent him."

"Likely busy with somebody," Ron said, "Give him space--"

"Just feels funny--" Hermione said, "Oh no you don't!"

Ron had threatened revision of her essay.

"We can settle this in your bedroom," Ron said.

"No!" Linda exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at Ron, her mobile rang.

"--and further reports are that a fourth victim was removed from the--"

"Hello?" Hermione answered, "Slow down ... we'll be there. Ta."

Hermione grabbed her coat.

"And--?" Ron asked.

"It was Harry," Hermione said, "He's in surgery now."

Linda grabbed her car keys. After Ron finished a call, they headed for Noigate hospital, which took an hour to get around a different accident tying up traffic. They entered the parking lot.

"Call when you need it," Linda said as Ron and Hermione got out.

Gia met them in the waiting room. Hermione looked at her.

"Still in surgery," Gia said, "He gave a couple of good scares--they thought he was dead twice, but he has seemed to have stabilized. They should be moving him momentarily."

Gia escorted them toward surgery in time to catch the orderlies moving Harry out; they followed into the Intensive Care ward. They neared a room, when Kristen Osborn approached.

"Miss. Prescott--" Kristen said.

"Sure," Gia said, moving off with Kristen.

Ron and Hermione entered the room. Harry had many tubes attached to him, a ventilator assisted. A nurse attached some electrodes to a heart monitor, then left.

"He's flirting--" Ron said.

"Isn't funny," Hermione snapped.

Gia came in.

"I'll let Richard know in the morning," Kristen said, departing down the corridor.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Gia explained the incident.

"High?" Hermione said, "I wasn't aware--"

"It's not like we publicized," Gia said, "Different each time--if he hadn't of died, I'd murder him myself for doing this."

"Gia," Ron said, "Did you get his--you know--"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"It ain't dirty," Ron said.

"A paramedic found it," Gia said, "Didn't seem to care, and gave it to me for safekeeping." She showed the tip of Harry's wand.

Hermione glanced at it, then Harry, then at Gia. "One thing at a time."

Just after midnight, the door opened. In came, in a slow walk, Dumbledore, leading Madam Pomfrey. She went straight for Harry, her wand was probing. Dumbledore, though, carrying a bag with cloth straps around his arm, turned to Ron.

"Excellent guard," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Weasley, thank you for passing along the information, Miss. Prescott--"

"There was no time," Gia said.

"Heart was in the right place," Dumbledore said, "Poppy?"

"Nothing too serious." Pomfrey gave Hermione a flask. "Give this to Mr. Potter when he wakes."

Dumbledore set down his bag. "Tokens for Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore and Pomfrey left.

"Now that they've left," Ron said to Gia, "Dare you to--" He was pointing, alternating between her mouth and the middle of Harry.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"Just looking out for his best interests," Ron said.

Around the same time as when the moon was trying to skirt behind the trees of the park, Harry's eyelids drifted open.

"What the--?" Harry stammered, "Ugliest nudes then this--"

"Nightmare," Gia said.

"Dumbledore--" Ron started.

"Him?!" Harry said, "Minor--"

"Major surgery is not minor," Hermione said, "Drink up! It's on Madam Pomfrey."

Harry took the flask, sniffed the contents, and then frowned.

"Ain't pumpkin juice Mate," Ron said.

"Your Dad--?" Harry asked of Gia.

"Dead," Gia said, "Nearly took you out--I'm tending to _you_."

Harry swigged the flask then downed the potion, sputtered a bit back.

"Definitely _not_ pumpkin juice," Harry said, "Nor anything better."

Through the door came a person in a white lab coat, Dr. Patrick, carrying the clipboard. He shooed Ron and Hermione, both protesting, out, then closed the door.

"How long has he been awake Mrs. Potter?" Dr. Patrick asked.

"Several minutes," Gia replied.

"I'm the one being tortured," Harry said, "All for a mild headache--can I leave now?"

Dr. Patrick snorted. "Inadvisable."

Harry yelped like a lonely puppy as Dr. Patrick examined him. The doctor poked about, checking the surgical scars under the bandages. "Fast metabolism." The scars were already fading. However, Patrick looked at the forehead. "That one, though--"

"Tattoo--" Gia said.

Dr. Patrick shook his head.

"A few days at least," Dr. Patrick said, "You could stand to gain a bit of weight--you're definitely underweight Mr. Potter, unhealthy." He jotted several notes on his clipboard, then left.

"Not wanting us--" Ron said as he reentered, he was munching on a slice of pizza, "Cafeteria's just down the--"

"Food!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Said gifts?" Harry asked.

Hermione grabbed the bag, set it on Harry's bed. Harry dumped out the contents, some cards and packages fell out. Harry opened the package of chocolate frogs from Hagrid.

Harry rattled off the names as he went through the cards. "Lupin, McGonagall--" Ron blushed "--Flitwick, Sprout, and ... Dobby." He held up a pair of socks.

"Supposed to sleep," Hermione said.

"I'm not tired," Harry protested.

"He should be." In through the door came Richard Osborn. "Mum just told me Gia--"

Gia smiled.

"Hitting--" Harry started.

Richard threw up his hands. "Bagged my own man, you certainly blasted onto the news--"

"Not funny," Hermione stated.

"She's normally a sour puss," Ron said, "Positively--hey!" Hermione's elbow recoiled from his ribs.

"Going hiking--?" Richard asked.

"All you can think about?" Gia asked.

"You were starkers and excited," Richard said, "Guess it's casual--"

"We're not sides of meat!" Hermione protested.

"I wasn't complaining," Richard said, "Think Mum'd agree if you needed the guest room--"

"Cheap action?" Hermione asked.

"I'm working my way with my girl," Richard said, "Perhaps--"

"Go for it," Ron said, "Worth it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry, however, had opened a letter addressed in Dumbledore's handwriting, out of which tumbled a pair of Hogwarts pins. Ron lit up.

"He agreed--?" Ron asked.

Harry read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter, _

I hope you have a speedy recovery.

You may be interested in resuming a particular arrangement. You may do so under the same terms as before. Enclosed are two items that you need for this. I do not mind Mr. Ron Weasley or Miss Hermione Granger taking part in this liberty should they wish to.  
_Professor Dumbledore _

Ron, Hermione, and Gia also knew what Dumbledore was implying. During the prior term, Dumbledore had consented to Harry commuting via Portkey.

"Perhaps you can help push Mum and Dad's away from their antiquated notions--" Richard said.

"Friendship first," Harry said.

"Right," Richard said, "Cafeteria then off." Richard left the room.

Ron slumped in his chair and started snoring, lightly. He continued sleeping as Gia's relatives started visiting.

Midday Tuesday, Dr. Patrick reentered the room; Ron and Hermione were not in the room. Patrick looked over Harry, his eyebrows raised.

"Remarkable," Patrick said, looking at the lack of surgical scars, "However, X-rays are warranted and I'll see to moving you to a regular room."

Dr. Patrick left. An orderly came in, moved Harry into a wheel chair, hanging the IV on the hook. Gia followed him through the X-ray room and then to a new regular shared room, three other teenage boys were in there, all of whom noticed the police escort.

"Wow!" one said, "Evil!"

"Don't anger him," Gia said. Harry rolled his eyes.

Through the door came more of Gia's relatives, Uncle Marty and her cousin Trevor.

"After what he did--" Gia said.

"I do not condone his final act Gia," Uncle Marty said, "However, do not condemn him for such a thoughtless act when it's obvious he was out of his mind. I thought he had gotten that under control a long time ago, before he married your Mum."

After a good hour, they were replaced by Uncle Milton coming in through the door.

"Uncle Milton!" Gia exclaimed.

"Hi Gia!" Uncle Milton said, "I just came over to get you."

"Huh?" Gia asked, "Get me?"

Harry studied Uncle Milton, looked at his eyes.

"With your Dad gone," Uncle Milton said, "I've assumed custody."

Harry's IV vanished.

"What?" Gia exclaimed, "Since when?"

"Just signed the papers earlier," Uncle Milton said, "You're to move to Surrey for a proper raising."

"NO!!" Gia shouted.

Harry jumped out of the bed, tugging at Gia's arm, dashed out of the room, his gown flailing off for all to see him starkers as he ran.

"It's final!!!" Milton shouted, "Detain her officers--!"

Milton found himself detained, long enough for Harry and Gia to slip down a corridor. Harry found himself clothed as he reached the nurse's station and slammed into Ron. Ron and Hermione joined in the run, the pen on the desk signed Harry out. They jumped into Linda Granger's just pulled in car.

"Go!" Harry shouted.

Linda drove off.

"What's that--?!" Linda asked.

"Barely know him," Gia said, "Yet he thinks he owns me--"

"Ignore that auto," Ron said, looking back at the tailgating car.

Mad behind them was Uncle Milton, threatening to wreck them both, flashing his brights and honking the horn.

"You need to sort this out _immediately_," Linda said, "I will not host juvenile delinquents."

They got a breather when a police officer pulled Uncle Milton over. Hermione punched numbers on her mobile, coordinated with Gia, and started talking. An hour later, Linda dropped Harry and Gia off at number 26 Oak, and then continued.

"Fast," Gia said.

"You count," Harry said.

They approached the green door of an orange red brick house, and knocked. Richard opened the door, revealing himself to be in a white T-shirt and blue shorts.

"Come in," Richard said.

They entered the living room, to the right was a staircase leading up, to the left, the ceiling dropped a foot half way across. Three couches were arranged into a square, finished by two metal chairs in front of the fireplace. Both chairs were occupied, one by a chubby balding older male, the other by a middle aged woman, both of whom were formally dressed. Gia and Harry sat on the sofa across the coffee table from the chairs. Uncle Marty was already sitting on one sofa, Uncle Milton on the other, both refusing to partake of the tea on the table.

"I'm Andrew Haller; the solicitor in charge of Kevin Prescott's estate," the fat man said, "Kevin retained me a number of years ago for this eventuality. First, let's introduce ourselves as we might not all be familiar with each other. I've been a practicing attorney for twenty years with experience in family matters and estates."

The mid-age lady next to him said, "I'm June Kaylor and I'm from the Family Services Division of Social Welfare. For twenty five years, I have helped families in crisis and in the aftermath of tragedy. I'm the mother of three kids and grandmother to two, three as of yesterday."

"Uncle Milton, Surrey."

"Uncle Marty, Liverpool."

"Richard Osborn, friend."

"Kurt Osborn, father to Richard."

"Harry Potter, boyfriend."

"Hi!" Gia waved.

"As I understand it--" Haller looked at his papers on the table "--Marty Prescott is handling the funeral arrangements. Is this correct?"

Uncle Marty nodded.

"I always let the families handle as much or little of that as they wish to," Andrew said, "Assets will be handled in probate, at which point, I will collect my legal fees. Today, the custody of Miss. Prescott is in dispute, for which, I have brought in Ms. June Kaylor to assist matters."

"Kevin Prescott failed to specify anything in his will," June said, "Miss. Prescott has expressed a strong interest in her own well being, this is respectable and it must be considered, despite what her relatives wish. Let us start with you Miss. Prescott."

"Harry--" Gia watched Harry's ear grow a tad pink "--I've got friends here, school and such--"

"From that bog that Kevin called a home?" Milton spat, "Glad it's gone--"

"Civility!" Kaylor snapped.

"Richard talked us into it," Kurt said, "We can offer her space."

"June and I discussed the options, legally," Haller said, "Relative--the easiest, adoption--impractical given the speed of the paperwork, orphanage--unlikely given the numbers here who're willing, and emancipation--possible--" He saw Gia's face "--it confers adult status on you a bit early."

"Gia needs to be raised in a proper environment," Uncle Milton stated.

"Same old bull, it gets tiring!" Uncle Marty said, "Repeatedly trying this dozens of times already--let her decide!"

"You're full of it Prat!" Uncle Milton said, "Besides, it's not a dozen--"

"Quiet!" Harry shouted, standing, "This is about her, not your egos!"

Harry walked, tugged Haller to the right, past a staircase leading down, another right and into a study where he pulled the doors closed.

"They're being nutters!" Harry said, "We need a resolution."

They talked for a good half hour, June joining them part way. Harry led the way back into the living room, he tucked Haller's card into his pocket.

"We have a proposal Gia," Harry announced to the group.

Uncle Marty and Uncle Milton looked at him. Gia glared for a moment. June sat down in her chair; Harry sat down next to Gia.

"Think you'll like this," Harry said.

"If you accept, Gia," June said, "We will push for emancipation on the condition you continue attending school. Pending that, I will assign temporary custody to Kurt and Kristen Osborn."

In short order, Gia left that house, leaving behind a disgruntled Uncle Milton, she was smiling. Harry walked with her.

"Thank you," Gia said.

"There's more," Harry said.

Gia gave a puzzled look.

"Similar conditions apply to me--" Harry said.

"What do you mean emancipation?" Sirius demanded of Harry as he stood in the guest room at the Grangers'.

"I can't list you as guardian, can I?" Harry said,

Sirius paced. "You are certainly out doing James Potter--Moony wrote about some near-death experience and I canceled my errand I was running for Professor Dumbledore--"

"Sorry," Harry said, "It wasn't much--"

"And what of your Aunt and Uncle?" Sirius said, "They--"

"Dead." Harry sat, and then explained both Privet drive and Kevin Prescott's bomb.

"Oh," Sirius said, "They certainly did not appreciate their callous toward them, but your parents would not have savored this news."

"This just makes legal what I have been doing," Harry said, "Making decisions for myself without having to get some stranger's consent. You are still my godfather, regardless of what the law says."

"Thank you Harry James Potter," Sirius said, "Write Professor Dumbledore immediately--"

Harry glared. Sirius studied the bottle green looking at him.

"Downside is you can't blame the Dursleys--"

Harry snorted. "Only downside there is--"

"With this publicity--Gia's safety--" Sirius said.

"Is germane," Harry said, "You'll be following her, all the time--"

"What--?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I need it," Harry said, "She's agreed to it."

Sirius studied the face of the teenager in front of him.

"Where are your glasses?" Sirius asked.

"Destroyed--" Harry said.

A knock came from the door.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted through the door, "Some reporter--"

"Send them packing!" Harry replied, opening the door, "Tell them Surrey, or Catchpole, or Brum!"

"Won't work," Hermione said, "Mum accidentally spilled--she tried not to, but reporters--"

"I won't take this." Harry stormed out of the room.

Harry glanced over the ledge of the balcony in the vaulted Granger living room, the cameraman was aimed at the kitchen doorway, and the staircase could be seen on the telly, live. With a push on the balcony, Harry leapt, crashed onto the cameraman--static showed for a brief moment on the telly, only to be replaced by the smoldering wreckage of the hospital. Dennis, the reporter, glared at Harry.

"This just in--" the anchor said.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Harry yelled, "BLIMEY! NOTHING GIVES YOU THE DAMN RIGHT--WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?! INVADING MY PRIVACY?! I DON'T WANT THE FUCKING PUBLICITY!" He flipped Dennis off.

"The people have a right to the truth!" Dennis shouted.

"SHOULD WE FILM YOUR GENITALS?!" Harry yelled, "THEY HAVE A RIGHT--"

"You are trespassing," Charles Granger informed Dennis, "Leave immediately, the police have been summoned."

"People got killed and you survived!" Dennis yelled, "They need to--!"

"BUGGER!" Harry yelled, "FUCKING MORON PRYING--BUZZ OFF!"

Harry spun around, dropped his trousers, and mooned Dennis. A second cameraman caught this, which then appeared on the telly for a moment. A moment later, the picture was replaced by a test pattern.

"See what you just did?" Dennis yelled, "We get penalties for that type of stuff."

"YOUR OWN FAULT FOR FILMING WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" Harry yelled.

"--serious situation," the news anchor said, "Noigate Hospital leveled with many casualties--"

"SEE WHAT YOU FUCKING DID?!" Harry yelled.

Charles opened the front door.

"Your moment of fame--" Dennis yelled.

"GOOD!" Harry shoved Dennis out.

That evening, Linda Granger helped Harry and Gia move their stuff to 26 Oak. After they unloaded everything into the living room, Linda paused for a moment.

That evening, Harry and Gia arrived at 26 Oak, Linda Granger had driven them. They unloaded their stuff into the living room.

"You're always welcome," Linda said, then left.

Snuffles, the Animagus form of Sirius Black, laid outside on the front step, Harry closed the door. Richard came down the stairs.

"Well," Richard said, "You need the tour."

"Others?" Harry asked.

"Mum's at work," Richard said, "Dad's taken Ant in to the shrink."

"Ant--?" Harry muttered.

"His sister," Gia replied.

They passed a stairway, and then headed down into the basement. Richard pointed out the storage in the middle, the work area to the left, and the laundry with toilet in the far corner. They walked over to the work bench; upon it were numerous electronics and projects. Harry picked up a small circuit with funny pieces mounted on green plastic.

"Ah," Richard said, "Variable Frequency Oscillator."

"He's into amateur radio," Gia said.

Harry placed the circuit back onto the work bench. They looked at the furnace and water heater before returning up the stairs. Richard then showed them through the study, the dining room, the kitchen, past another toilet and a upward flight of stairs then back into the living room. They climbed the stairs up into a small landing with five doors -- Andy to their immediate right, Richard's to the immediate left, another toilet straight ahead flanked by the parents on the left and an open door on the right leading to a cluttered room.

"Your room, now," Richard said, "It's getting cleaned up--later."

Gia pushed inward enough to see the myriad of boxes, books, clothing littering the floor and covering the bed, However, Richard gently pulled her out, and then opened the door to his room--this room was also cluttered but with a quite different flare. He pointed to the girl painting.

"My bird, Jen," Richard said.

Gia moved over, looked at the painting in progress which was far enough along to discern a starkers Richard as the subject. Harry looked up at many plastic models including one dangling from the ceiling.

"MIR space station," Richard said.

"Cool," Harry said.

Gia looked through the sliding glass door out to a roof deck; on it was a hot tub.

"Accessible from here, those other stairs, or Mum and Dad's room," Richard said, "Even have blinders for sanctuary."

Richard walked through the open door onto the deck. Gia followed, looked at the blinders obscuring every view. Richard sat on top of the spa, which was covered, facing them.

"Welcome to the family, with it comes great responsibility," Richard said, "First, it is acceptable to be less than decent. Second, never make your bed. Third, your floor can be your cupboard. This is now your home too--so do not act like a guest. Finally, treat Ant with disrespect." Richard smiled. "Now, your moon shot--brilliant!"

"When you shove a camera at me--" Harry said.

"Mum deals with that all the time," Richard said.

Harry and Gia went back in, then downstairs, and began to move their stuff up the stairs.

Both Harry and Gia were woken next morning, a Wednesday, by a fourteen year old girl shaking them. Harry looked up, saw the girl's knockers.

"What the--?!" Harry demanded.

"Ant!" Richard shouted, coming toward the bedroom door.

"Look at them--!" Andy protested, pointing to Harry and Gia's mutual full exposure, for their covers were on the floor.

"Let them sleep!" Richard demanded.

Andy walked toward Richard, pulled his boxers down, and then shoved. Richard fell backward onto his rear. Harry pulled the covers back over him and Gia as Kristen Osborn came out of her room.

"Andrea Osborn, you are on restriction!"

"He started it!" Andy protested, tears rolling down her face.

"Your bedroom, NOW! Stephen is to leave!" Kristen glared Andy back into her room, and then turned toward Gia's room. "Sorry about that, good morning."

Out of Andy's room came Stephen Stewart, who turned and went down the stairs. Andy's door slammed shut. Boldly modeling their underwear, Harry and Gia went down the stairs. Snuffles sniffed and looked up from his place in front of the fireplace.

Later that morning, Snuffles tagged along as Harry and Gia left the house. Snuffles ran around them, first checking out a neighbor's car, then the fire hydrant. As they took a foot bridge over a creek, Snuffles plunged into the water, came back out, and then shook vibrantly.

"Cut that out." Harry smiled. "If the doggy wants a bath, I'm sure we can find the most embarrassing--"

Snuffles knocked Harry onto the wooden bridge, towered over Harry, and growled.

"If you're going to be like that," Harry said, "we could stop by the vet, get you fixed--"

Snuffles whimpered loud, put his tail between his legs to tightly guard things, and moped off. Gia gave Harry a hand in getting up. Gia was chuckling.

"You two can be so funny," Gia said.

"I'm sure Snuffles will find more ways," Harry said, "after which, he'll need a flea bath tonight."

Snuffles whimpered.

"Richard could've come," Gia said.

"Not to Diagon--" Harry said.

"You've got an appointment--" Gia said.

"Appointment?" Harry scowled.

Gia tugged, Harry followed reluctantly to the eye doctor. After the appointment, he left the doctor sporting a new pair of glasses. Snuffles then came wandering back over to them.

"You've never been to Diagon Alley before..." Harry said.

Gia smiled.

Snuffles darted, next to Harry, who grabbed Snuffles tight.

"Maybe some shots--" Harry said.

Snuffles growled, wrenched forward out of Harry's grasp, and ran ahead. Snuffles chased several cats before he disappeared; he returned to Harry and Gia with Crookshanks on his back.

They returned to Hermione's home, and then entered, with Snuffles closing the door. Ron and Hermione were on the floor. Harry spotted Hermione, her panties were the only article saving her from starkerdom compared to Ron, who was partially dressed--all of their clothing had the telltale signs of a fast dressing.

"Toying with fate there Mate," Harry said to Ron.

Ron looked from where he was laying up to Hermione's bare knockers.

"Only if her parents were home," Ron said.

Snuffles, however, was sniffing about them. Hermione got up, grabbed some of her clothes off of the sofa, and then ran across toward the toilet. Gia looked at her mobile, and then pushed buttons.

"Get your list mate," Harry said, "About time for--"

Ron got up; they both went up the stairs.

"Hello?" Gia said, "Yep ... Yep ... Yep ... Bye."

Harry returned with his list, Ron was right behind. Gia was looking out the window when Harry jumped onto her back, wrapped his legs around her waist, arms about the neck, and he was looking down her front.

"Piggyback?" Gia stumbled for a moment under Harry's weight, and then recovered. "Uncle Marty called--he's picking me up--"

Harry whimpered.

Snuffles growled.

"Forgive him," Harry said to Gia, "Got something under that collar--"

Snuffles leapt and transformed.

"Speaking of parasites--" Sirius said, removing his black dog collar--which was a _gift_ from Harry the prior year.

Gia nodded.

"Fleas, Ticks, or is it Lice?" Harry asked.

"Fleas?" Hermione said, coming in from the kitchen, "Get Out!"

"Glad I burned James' flea joke list," Sirius said.

Harry sniffed at Gia's neck.

"Coming?" Ron said, going to the fireplace.

"Already have 'em," Hermione said, "I'm woefully behind--" She laid onto the floor, Crookshanks started walking on her back and started pawing her shirt. "Ow!"

"Just a minute," Harry said.

"Woman studies?" Ron said to Harry.

Sirius changed back to Snuffles, and then pounced, taking Gia and Harry to the floor. He started licking Harry.

"Gross!" Ron said.

Harry quickly got up and joined Ron into the fireplace. A moment later, they waltzed through the Leaky Cauldron to the backyard and into Diagon Alley. After a stop by the Apothecary, they were stopped in their tracks by the biggest of crowds in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. On an elevated platform was a brown and long haired individual--

"Whitehorn!" Ron exclaimed.

People looked at them and scowled.

"Yes," Whitehorn said, "There is always a prototype, some work, some do not. As to the Firebolt, it will prove to be the best broom for quite some time; you will not be dissatisfied with this broom."

"And we have a pair," Ron whispered, referring to the broom that Sirius had given him during the previous year.

"Will it be discounted?" one gentlemen asked.

"No," the shop keeper, standing near Whitehorn, said.

"How fast can your fastest prototype go?" a lady asked, her pink clothes fluttered and a quill moved.

"Let's go," Harry muttered.

They moved along, around this crowd and the small one around Flourish and Blotts, to pass into Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"Don't have the key--" Ron muttered.

"Stay here then," Harry said.

Harry followed the goblin into the cart, Ron got in beside him. The cart moved along the maze of tracks until it came to a stop in front of Vault 687.

"Don't look," Harry stated.

Harry gave his key and the goblin opened the vault. Ron looked over Harry's shoulder as coins tumbled into Harry's purse. After returning to the surface, they left Gringotts, when Harry noticed Ron's look.

"Not again!" Harry grumbled.

"Must be--" Ron exclaimed.

"You came!" Harry snapped.

"Buy Hogwarts!" Ron replied. He glared at Harry before looking away, he slumped his arms against his chest.

"Fine sour puss," Harry said.

Ron wandered off while Harry went into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. After picking up new robes, Harry came back out to find Ron sitting at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, eating the smallest of small of sundaes. Harry went to Mr. Fortescue, handed him several sickles.

"I do not think your friend is happy Mr. Potter," Fortescue said.

Harry sat down, in the corner away from Ron.

"He's jealous," Harry said, "He's richer in many ways--"

"People generally look past what they have and focus on what they do not," Fortescue said.

"It's going to tear us apart," Harry said.

"Money has destroyed the most treasured of friendships before," Fortescue said, "Tread carefully."

"Ta," Harry said, getting up.

Ron noticed Harry leaving Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, he followed. Harry was slowed by a crowd outside the bookstore.

"Excuse me," Harry said, parting the crowd to enter, "Oh no!"

A sign next to the store read, "Book signing today by Gilderoy Lockhart."

People, however, stayed clear of the steam rising from a vat of water outside the store. Outside, the manager stood, saw Harry and Ron approaching.

"Hogwarts?" the manager asked.

"Sixth year," Harry said, handing him the list.

"Oh no," the manager said, "and I thought _**Monster Book of Monsters**_ was bad."

With tongs, the manager reached into the vat--

"Dry one--" Ron said.

"Burned to a crisp," the manager said, bringing out a book that shot out flame, "Have your dragon hide ready?"

Harry grabbed the book, it immediately calmed down.

"H-How?" the manager stammered.

Harry shot a look at Ron, then grinned, he then handed it to Ron.

"Talent then," the manager said, "Good luck."

Harry and Ron entered the shop, avoiding the centered desk in the back, got their other books, and paid for them. On their way out, hands gripped both of their shoulders.

"Just a minute, boys," said the familiar voice, "We have unfinished business."

Harry spun; standing in front of them was Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Absolutely amazing," Lockhart said, "Fortune and years later--"

"Ill advised," Ron said, "waste of--"

"Not our teacher nor more," Harry said.

"True Mr. Potter," Lockhart said, "A good memory charm--"

Harry spotted Lockhart's wand showing, he concentrated, and the wand flew. Ron caught the wand, and then dropped it in the vat of smoldering books in front.

"Boys--" Lockhart complained.

Harry whispered a few words to Lockhart, who then withdrew. Harry and Ron left Flourish and Blotts.

"Irking," Ron muttered.

"Gets on my nerves," Harry said.

Ron looked at his list. "At least he's not going to Hogwarts, though Hagrid's still there--"

They both snorted and chuckled. After they finished their school shopping, Ron took Harry to 93 Diagon Alley, _Weasley Wizarding Wheezes_.

"It's finally taking off," Ron said, "Or so they claim."

They entered 93 Diagon Alley, behind the counter stood Ginny.

"George, Fred," Ginny announced, "we have guests."

"You don't need to announce every customer." George came through an open door from the back, he saw Harry and Ron. "Then again--"

"Who?!" Fred shouted from the back.

"Enjoying the holiday?" George said, "Come--stay Ginny."

Harry and Ron followed George into the back room. Harry spotted a beetle scurrying about the floor; he kicked it out the door, and then stuffed a towel into the crack.

"Hate bugs?" George asked.

"Not when it's Rita Skeeter--" Harry said, "She's unregistered."

"Real wizards yet?" Fred asked, coming into the back room from the stairs from below.

"Show some tack Gred," George said, "Are you?"

"Like we'd tell you," Ron said.

Fred conjured up party hats. "Celebration!"

_Tweet!_

Some party paper blowouts appeared and were going full swing, fell from the ceiling, balloons floated upward. Ron's face went bright pink.

"Rubbing it in?" Ron asked.

"Rubbing was--?" George asked.

George's chair started galloping like a bucking horse. George moved wildly as the chair shook him about before it finally threw him against the upward going stairs. His chair then walked, ran, the wooden legs moved, taking itself down into the basement.

"Wicked--" Ron asked, "Something new?" Ron saw Harry's look, then grinned.

"Ow--" George moaned, getting up.

"Still lacking--?" Harry asked.

"No!" Fred protested.

Ron perked up, looked up at his standing twin brothers.

"Who--?" Ron asked.

"Like we'd ever tell--" George said.

"Gin--" Ron whispered.

"You wouldn't--" Fred said.

"That's extortion--" George protested.

Ron grinned.

"We've got some product ideas," Harry said, "While I don't have the time--"

"Our silent partner at work--" Fred said.

"Ss--what?" Ron asked.

"We had to finance," George said, "We listed Harry as a silent partner--"

"That was f'ing blood money--!" Harry said.

"Did you miss Cedric's photo in front?" Fred said, "It's over the front doorway."

"Condoms," Harry said, "Magic 'em to shrink a man's asset or, using their mother's voice, scold 'em--"

"And we'd decimate the Wizarding population," George said.

Harry looked at a watch. "Best be going."

"Any more ideas--write," Fred said.

Ron shrugged. Both he and Harry left.

By late Thursday afternoon, Hermione's pestering had started to pay off, for Harry and Ron started realizing that their remaining time until start-of-term was dwindling fast. While Ron was already at Hermione's home, Harry and Gia were walking toward that home. Snuffles was being Snuffles and was encouraging Harry to play as they went. Snuffles gave Harry a stick to toss, Harry faked the toss but Snuffles still ran for it, Gia chuckled. Gia, had glanced up at Harry's face, not for the last time, her eyes landed where glasses used to be.

"How's the contacts working out?" Gia asked.

"Thanks for suggesting it," Harry said.

Harry grabbed a tennis ball from the pavement, he threw it down the walkway, and Snuffles lunged after it. Harry then stepped around an overturned wagon on the walk.

"Dad's funeral is Saturday," Gia said.

"I'm going too--" Harry said.

"Ta," Gia said.

Snuffles dropped the tennis ball, barreled into the shrubbery -- birds squawked and flew out of the bush.

"Annoying, the homework they assign before school even starts," Harry grumbled.

They paused, she ran her finger up his nose up to his forehead, then smiled. They continued. Snuffles darted for the back when they returned to the Grangers. Ron and Hermione were at the kitchen table, books cluttered, with Crookshanks curled up in Hermione's lap napping. Harry looked down at the essays Hermione was preparing.

"So," Ron asked, "Anything interesting happen today?"

Harry sat down his backpack, then sat down himself. Harry took out _**Portkeys: Theory and Operation**_, Hermione rolled her eyes--Ron caught this.

"A guy's got to do what a guy has to do," Ron said.

Hermione snorted.

"It's not an excuse--" Ron said.

Hermione shook her head.

"Where are your glasses?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.

"Contacts--" Gia said.

Ron raised his eyebrows. Harry looked at Ron, then turned his attention back to the Hogwarts Pins he was messing with.

"It's a better look," Hermione said while rearranging _**Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6**_.

Ron gaped, looked at Hermione, and pointed to Harry.

"Contacts _replace_ the need for glasses," Hermione said.

Ron looked at Harry.

"He just obliterated many lines of the Unofficial Harry Potter Fan Club merchandise," Hermione said.

Harry grinned.

"Ginny'll be very upset," Ron said.

Harry shrugged.

"Where is he?" Hermione demanded, she hung up the phone for the umpteenth time Sunday morning, the first of September.

"It's Harry," Ron said, lifting Harry's trunk into the car.

Ron and Hermione walked back into the living room. Linda Granger was pacing.

"Train's at eleven," Linda said, checking her watch, "Five minutes--we're leaving with or without him."

Hermione picked up her phone, hit redial. "Gia--where's Harry? He needs to hurry over ... We're leaving in five minutes--don't want him to miss--but-- ... Ta."

"And--?" Ron asked.

**_Pop_ **

Harry stumbled and fell onto the entry way--clothes in hand but not on him, Linda looked at the teenager scrambling and fumbling while attempting to dress.

"Come--" Hermione snapped.

Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder, then paraded him outside, letting anybody in the neighborhood see Harry climbing, starkers, into the Granger car. Hedwig hooted when she saw Harry. Linda got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Cutting it a bit close?" Hermione asked, looking over the seat to Harry scrambling to dress in the back.

"We'll make it," Harry said.

Ron saw Hermione study Harry dressing, then stuck his head in her line of sight, he slowly waved his hand. Hermione snorted.

"Your _friend_ will make us--" Hermione said.

"As usual," Ron stated, "Perfectly normal to run for the train--" Ron reached over the seat, grabbing Hermione.

"Not in front of your Mum-in-law--" Harry warned.

Ron blushed, Linda spat out tea, Hermione glared.

"We're not--" Hermione stated.

"Proposed--?" Harry asked.

The car lurched to the right, a horn blared, then Linda wrenched the steering wheel and brought them back between the lines. Hedwig hooted.

"Gah--" Linda exclaimed.

"Should've happened ages--" Harry said, watching Ron's ears turn even pinker.

"Harry--" Ron squeaked.

"Anything interesting this year--?" Linda asked, attempting to divert the subject.

"Muggle studies--" Harry paused as Hermione snorted "--his woman studies--" Harry gave Ron a slight nudge.

"Are you mad--?!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry smiled back.

"Moron," Ron said.

A speeding citation later, for going 92mph in a 60mph zone, they reached King's Cross at 10:52. With a warning of the train, they leapt aboard as the train rolled down the track, with Harry having jumped several feet as the train nearly left without him.

"Wicked!" Ron said, "Can we cut it closer next time?!"

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We could jump back off and miss--" Harry said.

"There's one," Hermione said, pointing at the compartment at the end.

Harry entered the empty compartment first, then opened his truck and removed his books, some parchment, and an ink jar.

"Don't tell me--" Hermione said.

"Just a little bit--" Harry said.

Hermione snorted.

"With Fudge--" Hermione said to Ron.

"A Mr. Victor Fallerschain," Ron said, "Dad mentioned him--seems clean and decent, even Skeeter can't seem to find anything. He's currently interim until the Wizengamot can ratify--new blood is what's needed. Dad's worried about him possibly sacking the old--"

"Like we'd be soo sorry for that!" Malfoy entered the compartment, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. "Suppose it'd be another sign of the errors of your ways Potter. Protecting Muggles, Mudbloods, and other rubbish; leads to consequences such as poverty, dead mothers, and broken homes. That shack wasn't worth much anyways."

"Out, Malfoy!" Harry was now standing, wand drawn. "Your presence is unwelcome--"

"Careful Potter, you're picking up their bad habits." Malfoy sniffed the air. "Easy to follow the stench--they can't afford clean their diapers14, but you--"

Red light shimmered in the compartment as stunning curses flew. As the smoky haze cleared, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were on the floor. Ron and Harry dragged them into the corridor, Ron slammed the compartment door.

"I--" Ron stammered.

"Why'd he even know?" Hermione said, "Write--"

Ron realized the truth of Hermione's question--Arthur Weasley had taken efforts to keep the news contained. He got out parchment and quill, then wrote a quick note. Harry held the window open for Ron to toss out Pigwidgeon. Pig tumbled before the fluttering fuzz was out of their view.

Harry returned to his essays, pestering Hermione as the train traveled. Clouds started to form and then bunch up as they traveled. It started as a light mist around York, then was a solid rain as they passed from Edinburgh to Glasgow, it became heavier until it seemed they were riding under the water of a lake. Harry closed his books, putting his quill away, as the train slowed to a halt at Hogsmeade.

"Firs' years, this way," Hagrid called out.

Harry merely waved, between the hard breeze, the rain pouring buckets, and the cold weather, Harry and the other students headed for the carriages -- all were soaked through their cloaks and other clothes. Ron, Hermione, and Harry saw the skeletal figures pulling the carriages. Seamus Finnigan climbed into the same carriage as Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"We might be floating across." Seamus looked at the rising lake water. "Did you have fun?"

"It was okay," Harry said, "Nothing exciting--"

Ron spat, opened his mouth, but shut it upon Harry's look.

"What did you--" Seamus looked at the castle approaching "--Blimey!"

Seamus studied the castle and its lack of a North Tower. Where there was a tower before, there was a rubble heap, the ruins of the structure that Voldemort had collapsed the previous June. Illuminated by the glow of the castle, shards of the stump rose just enough for its shadows to be seen.

"Curse was interesting--" Ron said.

"Ronald--" Hermione snapped.

"Indigo--web of magic," Harry said, "Fascinating, actually, though the result and the caster are deplorable."

Seamus looked at Harry and Ron.

"You wit--?" Seamus asked.

"Death Eaters galore," Ron said.

Their carriage came to halt under a short canopy in front of the castle.

"_Prophet_ mentioned some damage..." Seamus said.

Harry took the first steps out of the carriage. The others followed. Up the stairs they went, through the Entrance hall. Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table near the back of the Hall; they were sitting across the table from each other. Hermione looked around, eyes darting back and forth.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Went to give Moaning Myrtle a Cheering Charm," Ron said. His stomach growled.

Hermione snorted. Professor Flitwick entered the Great Hall with a long line of wet, wet, first years. After the Sorting Ceremony, Harry came into the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron.

"Where--?" Hermione asked.

"Talked to McGonagall," Harry said, "Later."

"Feed me--" Ron said.

Dumbledore rose with grace, but slowly and taking his time.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said, "Please enjoy."

Dumbledore placed his hands to his mouth, then waved them off; platters of food appeared. In no time, that food had been relocated to the hundreds of plates present then into the stomachs of the hundreds of students. However, Harry proceeded to take half a biscuit and a goblet of pumpkin juice. Hermione looked up from her salad to Harry's plate, she frowned.

"Always a pleasure to have you."

Out of the table came the silver shadowy figure of Sir Nicholas -- some of the first years spilled their pumpkin juice at the sight of the ghosts entering.

"Hello," Harry said, his eyebrows were arched and he was glaring, his arms were folded.

"Good to see you," Sir Nicholas said, "Unhappy--"

"He'd rather be elsewhere," Ron said.

"Hogwarts is a grand opportunity--" Sir Nicholas said.

"It's something else--" Ron said.

Sir Nicholas studied Harry for a moment.

"Grand sacrifice," Sir Nicholas said.

Hermione snorted, Harry grinned. Sir Nicholas moved onto the other Gryffindors.

"Three empty seats," Neville said.

"Three?" Ron said, counting on his fingers, "Hooch and Trelawney murdered--"

"Murdered?" Neville spat.

Dumbledore stood up, slowly, all watched. All hushed, the few who did not already clean off their plates, paused, though the Slytherins kept up their chatter until McGonagall chimed her cup.

"I have been well fed and watered ... Similarly I hope that you have too ... First years please note ... The forest is forbidden to all students. ... "Mr. Filch, ... our head caretaker, has ... added several things to ... the list of prohibited items including ... several lines from Weasley ... Wizarding Wheezes. ... New teachers--"

Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of their new teachers coming out of the Antechamber. Madam Pomfrey came carrying a flask to Professor Dumbledore, he drank it.

"Thank you Poppy." Dumbledore turned back to the students. "Dana Caldwell will assume the Divination Post. Nymphadora Tonks will assist Professor Lupin in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lastly, Oliver Wood has agreed to take the post in Quidditch and he will be balancing those duties with those demanded of him at Puddlemere United."

Dumbledore sat down. Harry hurried up to the Staff Table and went for Wood.

"Hi!" Harry exclaimed.

"It is good to see you Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, slowly standing with the assistance of Madam Pomfrey.

"Still have that Firebolt?" Wood asked.

"Great for skirt chasing--" Ron said.

Hermione nudged Ron.

Dumbledore grabbed a cane, shook as he bore his weight. The tap of his cane hitting the floor slowly echoed. Harry led the way, following Dumbledore out of the Great Hall.

"Professor McGonagall has informed me about your new arrangement," Dumbledore said, "That matter is settled."

Dumbledore paused his journey, Harry had given over two Hogwarts pins. Dumbledore tapped them with his wand, then returned them to Harry. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when he saw the pins self-transfiguring themselves into cloth patches. They resumed the procession.

"North tower--?" Harry asked.

"Bureaucracy is to blame," Dumbledore said, "Our esteemed planning commission is treating it as a new addition, meaning permits and an environmental impact statement. In the meanwhile, it leaks, so it has been cleared of nearly anything that could be affected by our weather."

Dumbledore headed down the ground floor corridor while Harry and Wood led the way up the marble stairs.

"Since when has he used a cane?" Harry asked.

"All week," Wood said.

"Will you be refereeing?" Ron asked.

"A nice tame--" Wood said.

"Tame?!" Hermione exclaimed, "Gryffindor vs--"

"You obviously haven't seen Pro," Wood said.

"Want to sign up Harry?" Ron asked.

Hermione snorted.

"Trouble of being a Professor--work is not over after the feast," Wood said, "Ta."

Wood took off down the fourth floor, while Harry led the way up the stairs to the fifth floor. Harry encountered the crowd on the seventh floor outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Sex," Dean replied.

The Fat Lady did not budge.

"Aren't you Prefect?" Ron demanded.

Harry pushed through.

"Hot tab!" Harry said.

The Fat Lady moved, the portrait swung open. Dean gaped as Harry walked through and up the stairs. Ron followed Harry up the stairs.

"Remember?" Harry said, "Dumbledore changed it before we left last year."

Ron snorted. Harry then ran up the stairs. Ron entered the dormitory in time to witness Harry vanishing. Behind Ron came Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Seamus looked at Harry's empty bunk.

"He'd better--" Seamus said.

"Cut him a break," Ron said.

"Just want to know his--" Dean said.

"Butt out!" Ron said, "Try the north tower if you're desperate--in the meanwhile, I'm--never mind."

Ron left the dormitory.

A few moments earlier, Hermione entered her dormitory, then crossed and sat at the foot of her mattress. She shuddered at the thought of the room being full of Draco Malfoy's victims in June. She laid back and zoned out for a bit, her thoughts drifted to that day on the train many years ago when she first met Harry and Ron. She then opened her trunk, tossed aside a pair of Ron's boxers, then grabbed her things and went for the bathroom. As she returned, Parvati was holding up Ron's boxers.

"Out of my--" Hermione demanded.

"Any action?" Parvati asked, holding the boxers forward for Hermione to examine.

Hermione ripped the boxers from Parvati's hands, threw them into her trunk as she slammed it shut.

"She did--" Lavender said, "Likely a real--"

"I am _NOT_ a--" Hermione protested.

"How was it?" Parvati asked.

"It's none of your business--" Hermione protested.

"Malfoy it was--" Parvati said.

"Extortion--" Hermione protested.

"Where?" Lavender asked.

Hermione fumbled the pockets of her robe; a Dungbomb fell out and lit off. Coughing was heard from all over the room, Lavender and Parvati went for their bunks. Hermione's eyes, though, landed on the _**Daily Prophet**_ picture posted on the bulletin board, the one with her, Harry, Ron, and Gia in her parents' hot tub. Hermione sat and then laid down on her bed, she jumped after feeling someone else under her bed covers.

"Anything wrong?" Lavender asked.

"N-No," Hermione said, "Forgot pajamas--" She could see strands of flaming red hair.

"What's it really?" Parvati said, "You've slept starkers like the rest of us--"

"Nothing!" Hermione said, "Seamus is--"

"He's out of the loop," Lavender said, "Though you're right."

Lavender, using a towel to shroud her femininity, left the dormitory.

"And Ron--?" Parvati asked, holding her bed curtains closed, facing Hermione.

Hands came out of the curtains, seeking her. Parvati moved to keep her exposed starkers body between the bed and Hermione. However, the sounds of someone blowing came through.

"Lesbian--?" Hermione asked.

Parvati's bed snorted.

"Sheets are just out of--" Parvati said.

"House-Elves everywhere are cringing--" Hermione said.

Hermione's bed covers snorted then started laughing.

"Oh-h-oh--" Out of Parvati's bed came a starkers Ernie Macmillan, he was peeing uncontrollably as he dashed for the bathroom.

"What'd you--?" Parvati was glaring at Hermione.

"Nothing." Hermione shrugged.

"Me, on the other hand--" Ron pulled down the covers to Hermione's beds, showed his bare head and chest.

"You--" Ernie returned "--I suppose--" He ripped the covers off of Ron, showing that all were starkers in that room. Ernie blushed as he got aroused.

"Go your way," Ron said, "I'll concentrate--" He pulled Hermione onto the bed and closed the curtains.

In the meanwhile, nearly a thousand miles away, Gia was settling down from a rather dull day in her new bedroom at her adoptive home, 26 Oak in Noigate. She was sprawled on top of her bed covers, imitation silk knickers covered her essentials, and she was staring at the light on the ceiling.

Rapidly, the door opened and then closed, Richard came in modeling his boxers.

"Blows big time!" Richard said, "Jen--on restriction--"

"It happens," Gia said, "There is Andy--"

"Gross."

Richard's look of indignation made Gia giggle.

"Need to change--Harry--" Gia looked at the clock radio.

"It totally--" Richard said, "Tomorrow we were--"

"Harry will be along--with me like this and you--" Gia looked at Richard.

"Nearly fifty quid--in advance!" Richard said, "She wanted--"

Gia threw a pillow at Richard.

"Didn't mean to dump," Richard said, "It's just totally--"

Harry appeared, dressed in his school uniform, landing from his Portkey, he fumbled as he tripped over Richard's feet. Gia looked at the overly dressed teenager--Richard, however, was rubbing his eyes and blinking extensively.

"Do you mind--?" Richard said.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"How--?!" Richard stammered.

"A trick," Gia said.

"Out of thin are?!" Richard exclaimed, "Laws of Physics--"

"Don't explain everything," Harry said.

"You broke them--ironclad!" Richard stated.

"Pay attention--" Gia said.

"I did!" Richard demanded, "What happened?!"

Harry sighed, walked over to Hedwig. Gia rolled over to the side of the bed.

"Got to swear, absolutely swear," Harry said, "To never squeal, to anybody, about this--"

**_Flash!_ **

With a draw and a flick, Harry's wand was drawn; Richard flew up and landed hard onto the bed.

"I'm a wizard," Harry stated, "I attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry--magic."

Harry and Gia explained. Harry stripped down to his briefs as they talked, he then knelt on the bed.

"Wicked," Richard said, "Scary too."

**_Knock Knock_ **

"Yes?" Gia answered.

Andy cracked the door open.

"Yo Dickhead," Andy said to Richard, "On the pull?" She turned to Harry. "Scored a pair--"

"Bloody Ant," Richard asked, laced with sarcasm, "Want something?"

"Your _dog_ is on Cody's favorite chair--"

"Explain it to Snuffles--" Harry responded.

"It's a dog--" Andy protested.

"Threaten him with Sirius Black then," Harry said.

Gia chuckled, Richard looked at them on the bed.

"Where is he--?" Andy asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Try it stupid dick breath--!" Richard snapped.

Andy punched Richard in the stomach, Richard gave chase, and both left the bedroom.

Harry and Gia woke Monday morning to Snuffles nosing and prodding them. Harry then looked to Richard whose towel had just failed him.

"He wanted in--badly," Richard said.

"I'd have appreciated another hour--" Harry said.

Snuffles growled.

"Worse than Pussy Ant--" Richard then looked at Harry. "Care to run--?"

Harry shrugged.

In short order, Harry was leading Richard in running outside of 26 Oak, both bare-chested. Harry's wand was secured under his running shorts.

"Always carry that stick--?" Richard asked.

"You can never be too careful," Harry said.

"Why haven't we heard of--?" Richard asked.

Harry regurgitated Hagrid's comments five years earlier, then explained the racist "Pureblood" issues. They returned to 26 Oak.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made arrived at Hagrid's Hut for their Care of Magical Creatures class, the first lesson for them. The sun was peaking through some of the clouds; the rays cast a modest shadow across the waiting and smiling Hagrid.

"Uh-oh," Ron whispered.

The rest of the class including a not-so-pleased Malfoy gathered around.

"Now," Hagrid said, "yeh should open up your books."

"How?" Draco Malfoy said, "It burns when we try."

Harry took out his _**Sizzling Book of Dragons**_, opened it, and shot Malfoy a grin -- Malfoy returned with a glare of mad rictus of rage at Harry. With the exception of Ron and Hermione, both of whom also had their books out, the remainder of the students had theirs soaking in bags of water. Hagrid beamed at Harry.

"Seems that 'arry figured it out," Hagrid said.

"With third degree burns no doubt," Malfoy snapped.

"Stun it," Harry said.

"Should've known," Malfoy said, with sarcasm, "Stunning--!"

"S'mething ever' _proper_ Wizard should know," Hagrid said.

Harry and Ron stifled their laughs, Hermione mimicked a camera, all three were memorizing Malfoy's look of horror.

"Most important magical creature is the dragon," Hagrid said, "Which is why we're going teh spend the entire year studying them. If lucky, I might be able teh get some as class projects."

"Doubt Dumbledore knows," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry snickered.

"What's so funny Ron?" Hagrid asked.

"When are we getting them?" Ron asked, "Eggs, Hatch-lings, or fully grown?"

Malfoy returned his glare at Ron.

"Not next week," Hagrid said, "Eggs'd be best; Hatchlings though may 'ave teh do."

Hagrid lectured on the basics of dragons and their magic. At the end, the class returned to the castle.

"That Oaf teaching about dragons!" Malfoy complained, "Doubt he's ever raised one."

Harry and Ron remained silent, watched Malfoy go down the ground floor corridor, they walked the marble stairs, Hermione was behind them. They reached the third floor and entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, in front was not Professor Lupin, but rather, Professor Tonks. Tonks walked back to Harry.

"I see one displeased student," Tonks said.

"I thought Lupin--" Harry said.

"That is _Professor_ Lupin--five points," Tonks said, "Now, Mr. Potter, Professor Lupin considered the matter and I **am** your instructor for the year."

Tonks returned to the front, waited for all to sit.

"In previous years, you studied about the Unforgivables," Tonks said, "This year, we start by learning to actually cast them; it's not the only thing as there will be more, but we'll cover that when we reach the material."

Later, they left the classroom.

"Teaching--!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Embarrassing more like it," Harry said.

"She didn't compare you--" Ron said.

"Once she started talking about helping my Mum change my nappies--" Harry said.

Hermione snorted.

They passed the school armor touching itself inappropriately and blowing a wad of gum.

"Keep up the good work Peeves," Harry said.

They entered the Great Hall; Hermione took delivery of the _**Daily Prophet**_ as she sat down. Ron looked at her as she ruffled the paper. Harry, however, grabbed the paper and read it.

Monday, September 2, 1996

The Daily Prophet

Victor Fallerschain New Minister of Magic

In a ceremony this morning, Victor Fallerschain was formally installed as Minister of Magic. Victor Fallerschain then gave his inaugural speech.

"Today marks a bold new era for the Ministry and the Wizarding community. Under my reign, the Ministry will devote itself to empower ever Wizard and Witch to overcome their challenges in life. Like them, the Ministry faces challenges. Under my predecessor, expenses increased which forced taxes to be raised no less than fifty eight times.

"Under my reign, processes will be streamlined, expenses will be trimmed, burdens will be lifted, and greater security will be had for all. These are among the many improvements that I am committed to bring to the Ministry.

"Now, my first official act as Minister of Magic will be to address a serious concern among my fellow Wizards and Witches. This concerns the threatening encroachment on Diagon Alley from undue influences. As my first act, I hereby ban all further Dark Arts shops from opening on Diagon Alley. The existing one, Fun and Power, will remove itself at the end of its current lease in two years.

"I look forward to changing each of your lives in the future. In this pursuit, I have reluctantly accepted an appointment to the vacancy on the board of governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope that my presence will leave a permanent mark on the children of our future. Good day."

This indeed marks a new era of the Ministry. Fallerschain has been the interim Minister for the past three months ever since the resignation of Cornelius Fudge. Fallerschain has the respect of those serving under him.

Fallerschain's Executive Assistant, Percy Weasley, commented, "The Ministry benefits have not been wasted on him and he has proven to be one of the Ministry's larger investments. He is willing to take risks. I find that his core values show through in his work. His full capabilities have only been recently discovered. The quality of his work is well known. Mr. Fallerschain is not afraid to ask questions that check the assumptions of others and he appears ever productive and has been seen dropping in at off hours."

"Well, he's in," Harry asked, "Wonder what he'll do differently?"

"Probably what they always do after promises of reforms," Ron said, "Fire the department heads, bring in new blood, and stifle hopes of promotions; either that or a Chinese fire drill. Dad's hoping his two person office is small enough to avoid real scrutiny. If anything, he needs more people like he's been requesting for years under Fudge."

In a short while, they left the Great Hall and started up the marble stairs. Ginny came running up from behind.

"Is it true--?" Ginny asked, "Does Harry actually have Herpes?"

"What?!" Harry stammered.

"I heard from Romilda," Ginny said, "She heard it from Natalie who heard it from Euan who heard it--never mind, you're going to deny it--"

"Oh no--" Hermione muttered, her eyes now avoiding Harry.

"What-?!" Ron asked.

"Thought it's have died out--" Hermione said.

Harry turned around, pointed at Ginny.

"I got tested last week," Harry stated, "I am clean."

"Yeah right--" Ginny said.

Ron jabbed Ginny. "Butt out!"

Ginny went up the stairs as they walked down the second floor corridor.

"Great!" Harry said, "My sex life has become Hogwarts favorite topic?!

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry returned Tuesday morning, Ron grabbed him.

"Guess what?" Ron said, "What do you suppose you've got--"

"What now?" Harry demanded.

"Pixie mites, apparently," Ron said.

"Hope it dies down," Harry said.

Things did not die down; rather, the rumors reaching their ears grew through the day to include Gonorrhea, Cliodna's Crawling Chlamydia, Gregory the Smarmy's Souring Scabies, Syphilis, Lice, HIV, among others. They passed the Hospital Wing when Madam Pomfrey came out.

"Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said, "Please come with me--"

"Wha--?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Let's not debate this out here--" Ron said, giving Harry a slight push.

Shadows in the background moved, a first year darted out of view.

"But--!" Harry protested.

"Professor Dumbledore has made the recommendation--" Pomfrey said.

"Going over--" Harry snapped.

Ron shoved Harry, dragged him into the Hospital Wing into Madam Pomfrey's office.

"R--" Harry scolded.

"Wanna debate this for all to hear?" Ron asked.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Pomfrey said, "It has come to my attention that you are suffering from a myriad of ailments that, for the safety and security of the general student body, must be addressed--this way."

Ron shoved, escorted Harry back into the Hospital Wing where Pomfrey drew a curtain around her and Harry.

"Dirty lies--all of them!" Harry protested.

"That is for me to determine," Pomfrey stated.

Shattering glass, howling, and protesting echoed throughout the Hospital Wing. Hermione came into the Hospital Wing, looked at Ron.

"Not there!" Harry exclaimed.

"Torture?" Hermione asked Ron.

"You know the rumors," Ron said, "Yes."

"Probably would love to have someone else poke him like that," Hermione said.

"Not by an old hag--" Ron said.

"Old hag?!" Hermione snapped.

"Correction," Ron said, "Madam Pomfrey."

They could hear something pulling back on the bed behind the curtains.

"What!?" Harry exclaimed, "You want me to do that?"

"A urine analysis requires urine!" Pomfrey stated.

"You're looking!" Harry protested.

"Fine," Pomfrey said, "I'll be right outside."

Pomfrey emerged from the curtains looking quite frazzled. Her tension eased when they could hear Harry filling a sample jar.

"Rough time," Ron whispered, "Wonder which one has it worse?"

"Got it," Harry announced.

Pomfrey took a deep breath, then entered the curtain. Several moments later, a dressed Harry and Pomfrey emerged.

"Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said, "I'll inform you of the results tonight."

Harry briskly walked for the door; Ron and Hermione followed. Malfoy, however, was passing the Hospital Wing at the moment.

"Ill already?" Malfoy said, "Sex wearing you down?"

"Going in for your wood?" Harry said, pointing to the Hospital wing.

"Give him a break," Ron said, "He needs help wanking--"

"You'll pay." Malfoy pointed at them, then spat at them.

Harry led the way away from Malfoy. As he passed through the corridors, the students gave Harry a wide berth. Rumors failed to abate, instead, Harry kept his thoughts about a thousand miles away.

Friday, he landed in Gia's bedroom carrying a backpack, already starkers he looked at Gia doing a charcoal sketch on some canvas in her lap. He shoved the canvas aside, then sighed as he sat in Gia's lap.

"I was--" Gia said.

"Bloody hell," Harry said, "Madam Pomfrey did more examinations--two of them today! It's only fueling those STD rumors!"

Gia flinched.

"I'm clean," Harry stated.

Gia reached, her hands cuddled his assets.

"She's getting her jollies off of my dick!" Harry exclaimed.

Gia grunted, her head on his shoulder.

"You--different matter," Harry said, "She's--well, old, and it's not right--"

Harry shuddered. Gia put him at ease until they had another spent condom on the floor. Before the evidence had vanished, shouting and stomping came from the hallway.

"I did not!" Andy yelled.

"You did too!" Richard yelled.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Mum!!" Andy yelled.

"She started it!" Richard yelled.

"He started it!" Andy yelled.

Andy and Richard kept bickering for ten minutes.

"To sleep, both of you!" Kristen shouted, "I do not care who started it!"

Doors slammed.

Saturday morning, Kristen Osborn drove Harry, Gia, Richard, and Jen.

"Though I'm letting you go anyways," Kristen said, "You're still on restriction Richard."

"But Mum--!" Richard protested.

"You knew those smoke grenades--" Kristen said.

"Thank you for driving us," Harry said, changing the topic.

"You're welcome," Kristen said.

They made their way to the trail head at a local preserve. Kristen drove off. They started up the trail.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Ant--," Richard said, "Well, she got this lice colony--all of my clothes, sheets, have to be burned--borrowing these."

"Your spare wardrobe on my floor is a good idea after all," Gia said to Harry.

Meanwhile, Ron escorted Hermione out of the Gryffindor Common Room, with a picnic basket in hand; they walked out of the castle.

"Does the _Forbidden_ in Forbidden Forest enter your brain?" Hermione said, "There's a reason--"

"No witnesses then," Ron said, "You can thank Dobby for lunch."

Ron led the way into the forest and then to Hermione's favorite pond. Mist floated in the air under the cold overcast sky above.

"We always come here," Hermione said.

"Want the Shrieking Shack--?" Ron asked.

"Years ago, I'd have turned you in," Hermione said, "Funny how things change."

They came to sitting on the pond.

"Suppose Harry--" Hermione said.

"Hiking," Ron said, "Having to screw Pomfrey--"

"Hey!" Hermione snapped.

"He deserves the break from it," Ron said, "Dreadful rumors--somebody started it and did so with a very mean streak--well, things can't get any worse."

Ron turned their attention away from Harry for most of the rest of the day. They returned to the castle as the sun was threatening to set.

In the middle of the Entrance Hall was Neville; his skin was pale, he was sitting on the floor, his eyes were glazed over, but his he was constantly rubbing his head.

"Neville?" Ron asked, "Alright?"

Neville kept gazing into nothing, but kept rubbing his head.

"A bit early--" Neville said, "Aw, a breakfast date."

Hermione's eyebrows rose with interest, her curiosity was piqued. Ron glanced at Hermione then back to Neville who was now rubbing his shoulder.

"What--?" Ron asked.

"Just had breakfast," Neville said, "Must've fainted, as I was heading to the library. Done your dragon essay yet? This headache--" Neville groaned.

Ron grabbed at the missing spot of hair on Neville's head.

"This way," Ron said, "Madam Pomfrey can cure your headache."

"Sure--?" Neville asked as he stood up.

Ron nodded. Ron and Hermione escorted Neville into the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey came over. Ron explained.

"Five points to Gryffindor," Pomfrey said. She escorted Neville to a bed and drew a curtain around them.

"Ron, Hermione!"

They turned, saw Gia waving at them; she was sitting next to a bed with a bandaged Harry laying on it. They walked over, Ron towered over the bed looking down at Harry.

"For somebody who despises Hospitals," Ron said, "You're a frequent visitor."

Green eyes looked up into Ron's brown eyes.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Slight disagreement with some rocks," Harry said, "I'll be alright." His green eyes looked at Hermione.

"Broken leg, fractured vertebrae, and lacerations," Gia said, "other trivial things as well."

Harry looked at the picnic basket Ron's carrying. "Well, you two had a nice day. Any action?"

Hermione glared at Harry.

"Neville had a mystery earlier," Ron said.

Harry's green eyes looked up at Ron, a mild grin on his face. Ron explained.

"Sounds typical--" Harry said.

"Felt funny--" Ron said.

"Found his brain--" Hermione stated.

"Can't get action without--" Harry said.

Ron glared at Harry and Hermione; Gia chuckled.

"Want your head made fun of?" Ron snapped at Gia.

"Hermione knows she can get away with--" Harry said.

"That is not--" Hermione said, "At least _I_ am not using the hospital bed for a--"

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"As _Professor Lupin_, I have the right and duty to." Lupin entered, then looked down at Harry. "So the rumors are true."

"It's nothing," Harry said.

"You are in a Hospital bed," Lupin said.

Ron studied Lupin. "Careful—do **not** harass him for seeking these services--"

Ron and Lupin locked eyes, Harry's green eyes darted between the pair.

"Pomfrey said--" Harry said.

"That is _Madam_ Pomfrey—one point," Lupin said, looking at Harry, "Do not get me wrong, I am happy that you came in, however, I still would like to know why."

"Freak accident," Harry said, "Rocks fell—it's normally safe to use."

"We came immediately," Gia said.

"Do you have any idea the seriousness of the situation?" Lupin sat down on a stool. "This time you were lucky—what if you were knocked out? They'd--"

"As happened during the summer," Ron said, "Muggles would--"

"A patient is trying to rest!" Pomfrey rounded around the corner. "OUT!"

Neville joined up as Lupin, Ron, and Hermione left.

"Better?" Ron asked.

"Much," Neville said, "Veritaserum—whatever that is—was in me--"

"Follow." Lupin escorted them into an empty classroom, Lupin sealed the door. "Explain Mr. Longbottom."

Ron explained their finding Neville. Neville backed up the explanation.

"You did right Mr. Weasley," Lupin said, "You and Miss. Granger may leave. Mr. Longbottom—this is serious for someone--"  
Ron and Hermione left the classroom. An hour later, they were both on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room when Neville returned to them.

"Big mystery." Neville scratched his head. "Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin think I was given a Memory Charm—like I really needed--"

"You're alright," Ron said.

"Ta." Neville went for the stairs up to the dormitories.

Late Sunday morning, Harry knocked on the door to Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid opened the door.

"Been wondering if yeh forgot where I live," Hagrid said, "Come in."

Harry entered. Already around the table were Ron, Hermione, and Gia.

"Your Madam Pomfrey gave me the boot," Gia said, "It's not like we were doing anything--"

Hermione snorted. "One more minute and--"

"Assist in my recovery," Harry stated pompously.

Ron's face went pink.

"Spending the night without--" Harry said, "Did you come back? Swore somebody tugged at my hair—likely a dream or the draft. Those pajamas were quite uncomfortable and itchy."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

They continued talking for most of the afternoon, Hagrid lit up as they described their trip, especially the dragon reservation.

By that evening, Harry and Gia returned to the bedroom in Noigate; shouting came from outside the bedroom door. Harry and Gia looked at each other, Gia shrugged.

"Why the fuck--" Andy shouted.

"And your--" Richard yelled.

"did you lock--"

"concern is--"

"their DOOR!?" Andy shouted.

"SO?!" Richard exclaimed.

"KEYS for your thieving accomplices--"

With a sigh, Harry opened the door. "Mind keeping it--?!"

"See?!" Richard pointed to Harry.

Harry eyes darted between the two; he quickly surmised their readiness for bed given Andy's knickers and Richard's boxers.

"Headline—ASSHOLE's ASSHOLE SPEAKS!" Andy snapped.

"Jackass!" Richard snapped.

Richard went for Gia's door; Andy lunged and ripped off Richard's boxers.

"Careful you arse kiss--" Richard yelled.

Andy kicked from behind Richard, her foot came up swift and got him right in the--

"Oww---" Richard tumbled into Gia's room, clutching his--

"Bloody bullocks," Harry said, closing the door.

"Can't escape--!" Andy banged on the door.

Harry's wand was now drawn; a black mark was on the door where his curse had just hit it as it passed through onto Andy.

"Sshit!" Andy slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Ta," Richard said as he moaned for another minute.

"She's got a fetish--?" Harry asked.

Richard snorted, then blushed as he saw Gia looking back at him; her eyes focused on his clutching hands underneath his todger, the blush went deeper as the todger snapped to attention.

"Sor--" Richard said.

Harry reached down, grabbed Richard's hand and pulled him up.

"Mum's furious about us not escorting you out--"

"Hogwarts was quicker--" Harry said.

"Try explaining to her--" Richard said.

Harry snorted.

"I thought it right," Richard said, "They—not convinced."  
"See what I can do," Harry said.

Both Harry and Richard left the bedroom, Richard to his room, Harry downstairs. Gia pulled the covers over her and laid on her side staring at the unblinking eyes of Hedwig.

"Nice to see that you're better," Kristen said, laying a book to the side of her easy chair, "Richard mentioned—it seemed rather serious for you to just run off like that. And your insisting they not follow—I have seen far too many situations where that turned fatal. Perhaps you can shed some light on it."

"It's nothing--" Harry said, "I'm fine now."

"Jen was very anxious about it," Kristen said, "It certainly wasn't minor--"

"Can't explain it--" Harry paused for Snuffles growl "--Seemed right--"

"Legally, you're an adult," Kristen said, "You should act like one--"

"I did." Harry got up, went for the stairs. "I do have school tomorrow."

Snuffles followed Harry, up the stairs and into Gia's bedroom. Harry turned around to face his godfather.

"Sirius--" Harry said.

"And I'd like to know," Sirius said, "I hear just fine as Snuffles--"

"I was going to tell you—honestly," Harry said, "Just went to the Hospital Wing--"

"Sane, but in front of Muggles?" Sirius said, "You _must_ remember that--"

"It was just a small--" Gia said.

"_Nothing_ is small or minor with you Harry," Sirius said, "Everything is significant--"  
"But--" Harry protested.

"As much as you would like to be average," Sirius said, "You are not average—"

"What--?!" Richard exclaimed, coming quickly through the door.

Sirius froze, but returned the look to Richard. Color drained from Richard's face, his wide eyes were fixed and glazed. Harry pulled Richard in, then closed the door. Sirius looked over the pale, and still naked, teenager.

"Memory Charm---" Sirius said.

"No—we'll explain--" Harry said.

"Are you mad--?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Would you mind?" Richard said, "Mum'd freak--"

Still in his Gryffindor dress trousers, Harry pressed his right fingertips against Richard's chest and his left hand against Sirius, his eyes landed on Richard.

Harry looked at Richard. "Keep your cool." He then looked at Sirius. "I do not want to risk a Memory Charm—he did see me use the Portkey--"

"In violation of the decree--" Sirius said.

"It was an accident--" Harry said.

"Given this family forgets to knock," Sirius said dryly, "Strong defense there--"

"Just sit, both of you," Harry said.

Richard and Sirius sat.

"Mum's not just any police officer," Richard said, "Hosting _him_ isn't favorable to the career for a chief of police--"

"So she won't know," Harry said, "Don't get me wrong, you deserve the explanation."

Harry delved into the affairs of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.

"He's innocent," Harry said, "And my godfather--"  
Richard choked for a moment.

"Tops Ant's shoplifting--" Richard said, "Still, he slipped in--"

Harry explained the Animagus transformation.

"Sirius _is_ Snuffles, literally," Harry said.

Richard snorted. "Tall tale."

Sirius transformed, then Snuffles started sniffing at Richard's bollocks.

"Now that's just not right," Harry said, pulling Snuffles away.

Snuffles transformed back to Sirius.

"Don't get it thought," Richard said, "With your emancipation—this isn't right."

"And list him as my legal guardian?" Harry said, "Are you mad?! Blimey--!"

"Protection," Gia said, "There are people out there who want to murder Harry—I'd make an excellent hostage to lure him in--"

"Mum could assign--" Richard said.

"This is out of her league--" Sirius said.

_Knock, Knock._

"At least somebody knocks," Sirius whispered, then transformed.

"Richard, Gia," Jen shouted, "Can I come in?"

"He'll be out in a moment," Harry replied.

Richard looked at Harry.

"Swear," Harry said, "Swear you'll tell nobody."

"I swear," Richard replied.

Still starkers, Richard stood. Harry opened the door, both Richard and Sirius left, then Harry closed the door.

Gia glanced over at the alarm clock, then back at a naked Harry.

"Fast--" Gia said.

Harry climbed onto bed, then crawled over Gia's legs. With a U-turn, she was staring straight up at his dangling bollocks and the todger snapping to attention. He was helping her strip.

"You _could_ lock the door and avoid accidents--" Gia said.

"Guess I'm trusting--" Harry said.

With a quick thrust of her arms, Harry was tipped over onto his back, Gia then sat to the side on his stomach. She looked down at the grinning face staring at her.

"You're either totally trusting or distrusting to the extreme," Gia said, "Great for us or your friends like Ron and Hermione, but lousy for defense and precautions. I've heard it stated in those defense classes I went to—_constant vigilance_ is the principal lesson. So practice it and lock the damn door—this should be your escape as you want it to be, but you need to protect it. Snuffles helps with this, but we all must work to protect—remember, we've got the local Police Chief in the next bedroom, she'd kick us out if she found out. Promise you'll do this--"

"Alright, alright." Harry struggled for a moment, Gia was still sitting on him. "It's just that you're a bit--"

"A bit what?" Gia asked.

Harry paused for a moment, then smiled.

Gia groaned, then got off of Harry. Harry rolled off the bed, past Hedwig's approving eyes, and locked the door. Harry turned off the lights and climbed back onto the bed.

Next morning, Monday the 9th, Harry reached the door to leave DADA when a hand gripped his shoulder and closed the door. Harry spun and saw Tonks standing there.

"I'm a bit worried Mr. Potter," Tonks said, "You're hesitating on the curses—spiders aren't--"

"Well ... I ..." Harry drifted.

"It's understandable," Tonks said, "If you wish to sit out--"

"Never," Harry stated.

"Then you need to convince yourself to learn them," Tonks said, "All of them are horrible, I'd give you a note for your next encounter--"

Harry snorted.

"You're a nice young man," Tonks said, "Far too nice to have to use these curses, but my note wouldn't buy you more than an antagonistic laugh. I'd even cast one on your behalf, if that'd work, but I fear it won't. For those who are at ease with casting these, we are fighting—I was forced to use one once, never again if I can avoid it, the memory still haunts me today."

"Ta," Harry said.

Tonks opened the door and Harry made for his next class.

After the last class of the day, Harry and Ron dashed to their dormitory.

"Quidditch, Quidditch--" Ron chanted.

They grabbed their Firebolts, then Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder.

"Hey," Harry said, holding his other hand outstretched with a badge, "McGonagall wanted me to give this to you--"

Ron snatched it up, Harry watched his grin form. "Captain?! W-Why? How?"

"You're simply the best for Quidditch Captain," Harry said.

They slung their Firebolts over their shoulders then left the dormitory.

"Feels like charity--" Ron said.

"Not again!" Harry exclaimed, "Just say 'Thank You' and be happy!"

Harry and Ron approached the Quidditch Pitch, already flying around was Josh Brenner, the only other returning player. Ron looked around the stands, numerous Gryffindors and their brooms were waiting. Harry spotted Oliver Wood.

"Aren't you supposed to be neutral--?" Harry asked.

"And supervising all Quidditch activity," Wood said, coming over, "Besides, we'd hate to see Gryffindor disqualified on some technicality, unless you're rooting for Slytherin--"

Ron snorted. Wood's eyes fell onto the captain badge pinned to Ron's tee shirt; he looked at Harry then back to Ron.

"Given that you seem to be Captain Weasley--" Wood paused for Ron's pink blush to pass "--Make certain each and every player is eligible—Slytherin will nail you if you don't. Otherwise, the show is yours."

Harry surveyed the crowd, spotted six first years, and pointed.

"First years off!" Ron announced.

"Potter was allowed--" one snotty first year boy snapped.

"Special dispensation—the rules have since been tightened," Wood said, "We can no longer bend on this."

Slamming the school broom onto the ground, the snotty first year and two accomplices stormed off. The other three first years, a girl and two boys, ascended into the stadium and watched.

"Can you get the Shooting Stars?" Harry asked Wood.

"Cruel, cruel, Harry--" Ron said.

"Talent," Harry replied.

"And I run the show," Ron said.

Shadows and the sun moved throughout the day as Ron ran the hopefuls through their paces. In the dim and rapidly fading twilight, Wood blew his loud whistle, Harry and Ron flew down to him.

"Need another afternoon?" Wood asked, "A whole week?"

Ron shook his head, then announced, "Tryouts are over—the decisions will be posted later."

They all made their way up to the castle,;however, Ron, Harry, and Josh Brenner made their way up to the sixth year Gryffindor dormitory. Several hours later, just before curfew, Ron came into the common room and tacked up a list.

Ronald WeasleyCaptain & Keeper

Harry PotterSeeker

Josh BrennerChaser

Ginny WeasleyChaser

Natalie McDonaldChaser

Justin PrewettBeater

Paul PrewettBeater

Ron returned to the dormitory, his eyes landed upon the brown bushy haired and brown eyed Hermione, she seemed to be sizing up Harry as he finished striping to his white underwear. Hermione looked at Ron.

"Dye them red and you've got a new Quidditch uniform—" Hermione said.

"Doubt Professor McGonagall would agree," Ron said.

"Lemme see--" Hermione stepped next to Ron, then pulled his clothing off save the underwear, then stepped back "--definitely, this'd be better--"

"Hmph," Ron grumbled.

"While you two get some more fun in--" Harry, with his right hand on Ron's shoulder, tiptoed up to his ear, then whispered, "Cool it Mate, she'd like you to play starkers--" he paused for Ron's snort "--Talented, girls will bonk—they dig you. Remember that." Harry gave a smile then vanished.

Hermione grabbed at the badge on Ron's shirt, tore it off with his shirt, then fingered the badge.

"Quidditch Captain," Hermione said, grinning at Ron, "We'll just have to see—wait a moment."

Hermione picked up a letter from the stand next to Harry's four poster bed, she read it.

"And more damn--OWW!" Ron jumped back as his toe had hit Harry's trunk.

Hermione spun around, her finger pointed at Ron.

"No wonder you're still poor!" Hermione said, "You wouldn't know what to do with a treasure—you've got the most precious of treasures, a true friend, and you're pissing on him! You've got friends, friends who want you to be happy, and you have family, a real family, with parents and siblings. Count your blessings Ronald Bilius Weasley! Count your blessings!"

Ron stayed quiet, but trembled a bit.

"Let him win!" Hermione said, "You will both be richer for it, far richer than Malfoy ever could be."

"Hermione..." Ron started.

Hermione looked over the nearly starker Ron, her eyes started at the red hair then worked their way down. Her right hand went over his chest; her left grabbed his right hand. She then looked at the white briefs, frowned slightly. Her right hand dropped his briefs.

"We'll do something about these later," Hermione said, "In the meanwhile the Quidditch Caption should be loaded."

Hermione's eyes studied Ron's V as it converged with his curly red pubic hair—she then grabbed his dick.

"Heard a rumor that Malfoy's paying good money—not nearly as good as this," Hermione said, "And he has to pay a fortune to use it—count your blessings."

Ron let Hermione guide him to his four-poster.

Adjusting to life at Hogwarts meant to Harry that he had to get accustomed to a level of scrutiny, and by association, Ron and Hermione had inherited this scrutiny upon becoming Harry's friends. Like all things, this scrutiny waxed and waned over time, however, the next morning, Tuesday, the intensity was beyond what they had previously experienced.

After Ron had retrieved Harry from Noigate, Ron waited for Harry to finish the shower. As Harry left the shower, Ron took a step; both looked over at the door which just opened. Harry and Ron, both starkers, collided.

_FLASH! CLICK!_

Colin was standing there with a camera, smiling. Leaving all else behind, Ron and Harry pursued, both stark naked, with haste. Colin took a step back and fell, letting himself tumble down the stairs. Colin fell faster than Harry flew down the stairs, at the bottom Colin stepped to the side. Coming fast out of the stairwell, Harry collided, Ron piling behind him, both toppled Hermione to the floor.

_FLASH! CLICK!_

Another camera went off, snapping a picture of both Harry and Ron starkers, on top of Hermione and her tight clothes. Applause came from around the room; Ron glared at Ginny and Colin. Hermione followed Harry and Ron back up the stairs.

"What the--?!" Harry exclaimed, re-entering his dormitory.

Hermione fidgeted in her clothes, her hands constantly readjusting, Ron looked her over.

"Um--" Ron said, "Did you grab the wrong clothes?"

"Guess," Hermione said as her clothes got tighter and tighter.

_RIP!_

"Don't you have others?" Harry asked.

"Last set," Hermione said, "Somebody did this!"

Ron rummaged his trunk, threw a dress shirt and jumper at her. Harry found some _spares_ in his trunk.

"But I'm a--" Hermione protested.

"Either that or go starkers for all," Harry said.

After a quick dress, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down the stairs. As they crossed into the common room, the entire room filled up with pink ribbon fluttering down. Cards, cards with _Adam_, _Eve_, and _Steve_ written on them, came floating down.

"Any guesses?" Hermione said.

Harry groaned.

Scrutiny and gimmicks did not ease. People noticed a smiling Harry casually looking at Hermione when he grabbed the _**Daily Prophet**_, they watched as Hermione picked food off of Harry's plate, they watched when Ron bumped Harry's shoulder and Harry not complaining, and while Ron's staring at Hermione's bosom was usual, they noticed Harry wiping up some spilled food from Ron and pumpkin juice from Hermione's shirt.

This scrutiny continued, for after breakfast, people trailed the three leaving the castle and arriving at Hagrid's Hut for Care of Magical Creatures. They noted the three catching and grouping each other; they watched the three head into the first floor boys' bathroom, only to come out with slightly rustled clothing. Several timed this excursion, then looked at their watches with a disapproving face.

By lunch time, the three entered an empty but pink Gryffindor Common Room. Ron rested on the sofa, Harry and Hermione stood in front of the fireplace.

"Weird," Harry said, "Normally Malfoy would've chastised us in lessons—we can guess to what everybody's thinking. All of those eyes and this _pink_!"

"It's the rumor mill," Hermione said.

"Don't want to imagine--" Ron shuddered "--the Great Hall--"

Harry poked his hand into the side of his trousers.

"You know, we could--" Harry said.

"No way!" Hermione said, "That is for--"

"I'm not hungry," Ron said over his growling stomach, "Really."

"Practicing tonight--" Harry said.

"Oh gimme!" Hermione snatched Harry's Hogwarts Pin and went up the stairs.

"See?" Ron said, "Have her trained already."

Harry snickered.

After that afternoon's Transfiguration, Hermione went for the library while Harry and Ron headed for Gryffindor Tower.

"First day of practice!" Ron shouted.

They finished climbing the stairs to the third floor, then turned onto the corridor.

"Got a strategy?" Harry asked.

Faint footsteps echoed underneath their own, they turned down the long corridor that was lined with suits of armor on both sides.

"Have to watch the interaction," Ron said.

"Teamwork is--" Harry stopped and looked around "--sup..."

Quidditch left their minds, replaced by the sudden realization that the armor was moving. Blades, an assortment from the armor collection, had all been relocated, sandwiching Harry and Ron between two intersecting fronts. A brief shout, Harry shoved Ron down onto the floor, pushing his friend out of line of fire. Harry lunged, but the first of the daggers punctured and tore into his shoulder, and a quick glow of light shimmered across him, his body remained levitated as the deadly instruments went to work. An axe bit into Harry's left bicep, a morning star tattooed itself into his buttocks, a pole arm burrowed through his chest and lung, and a sword hurled itself at his neck.

_ZAP!_

Shot from a wand at the end of the corridor, magic struck and disintegrated the sword. A second curse and the other weapons fell with a loud clang to the floor. A third curse conjured up a stretcher underneath Harry's falling and bloody body. Another curse and the stretcher moved rapidly down the corridor toward the Hospital Wing.

"Blimey!" Lupin ran and grabbed Ron's bicep, he pulled Ron up. "What the bloody hell--?"

"Fucking attacked!" Ron said.

With his first footing of his dash to the Hospital Wing, Ron's step into the small pool of Harry's blood caused him to leave a short trail of bloody left footprints as both he and Lupin bolted for the Hospital Wing. Both of them arrived at the Hospital Wing just after Pomfrey, Pomfrey was at working frantically. Silver and green sparks shot out of Lupin's wand, the sparks flew out of the Hospital wing.

"What happened?" Pomfrey demanded, but her focus remained on Harry.

"An attack," Lupin said, "Ron--?"

Ron's eyes looked at Pomfrey's scramble, then the bloody bed in which his best friend was badly torn.

"I'm getting her," Ron stated.

"Go!" Lupin ordered.

Ron made for Pomfrey's office. Lupin looked at the lack of sparkle in Harry's green eyes, then looked at Pomfrey.

Several minutes later, Ron and Gia came out of the office – Gia dashed to the bedside. She looked at Harry still laying there with some bleeding and an IV dripping in fluids into his left arm. Lupin grabbed Gia by the shoulder, pulled her back.

"Let her work," Lupin said, "It's serious and up in the air."

"He's lost a lot of blood--" Pomfrey said, "Remus—reserve blood."

Lupin nodded, went for the cabinets, "We're out of both Potions and reserve blood."

"You've got willing donors--" Gia said.

"Get the pump," Pomfrey said.

Lupin grabbed a pair of small boxes, he rushed them over. Pomfrey waved her wand, both boxes opened; each contained a small pump with tubes. Each pump attached itself with one tube to Harry, then the other tubes attached to Ron and Gia. With a whir, the pumps started draining blood from Ron and Gia, pumping it into Harry. Gia rubbed the only truly intact part of Harry, she stroked his right hand.

"We'll risk two pints each," Pomfrey said, "Stop the transfusion and notify me the instant you get dizzy or otherwise feel bad."

Pomfrey tended to Harry as footsteps slowly approached accompanied by a tapping of onto stone. Into the Hospital Wing came Dumbledore, Hermione was right behind him. Hermione did a run around and beat Dumbledore to the bed. Dumbledore steadied himself near the bed, Pomfrey glanced momentarily at his small shaking.

"I came as quick...as quick as I could," Dumbledore said.

"Quidditch practice has been canceled--" Ron said.

"Quidditch?! Quidditch?!" Hermione exclaimed, "That's all you could think--?!"

"Civility!" Pomfrey snapped.

"I'm a bit tied up at the moment." Ron kissed her angry face with her flashing brown eyes. "Be a darling and inform the team. Please?"

"Alright!" Hermione snapped. She left the Hospital Wing.

"I would appreciate an explanation," Dumbledore said.

Ron describe the attack.

"I heard a shout and rounded the corner to this barbarism," Lupin said, "I have not investigated yet—saving Harry came first."

"Understood," Dumbledore said, "I will look into the armor."

With a slow and deliberate gait, Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing and the tapping of his cane echoed for a short while after.

"Mr. Lupin," Pomfrey said, "Please remind me to as Albus for an assistant—I know expenses, but tending to Mr. Potter has become a full time job in of itself."

"Complaining--?" Ron asked.

"I mean no disrespect Mr. Weasley," Pomfrey said, "I love helping and healing, that's what keeps me here. However, with the frequency of Mr. Potter's visits, I get rather busy and need another skilled hand."

"If you'll excuse me," Lupin said, "I have an investigation to assist."

Lupin left the Hospital Wing. From Ron to Hermione, one of the pumps had its tube change arms.

"Wha--?" Hermione exclaimed.

"He needs it," Ron said, pointing to Harry.

Hermione sighed and the blood started transferring over.  
"Replenish yourselves." Aiming her wand, Pomfrey conjured up a table with pumpkin juice and sandwiches. "And when he comes around--" Pomfrey pointed at Harry "--shove twice as much down his throat—he needs to fill out." She prodded at Harry's clearly protruding ribs.

"Is—is he--?" Hermione asked.

"I wish I could say yes," Pomfrey said, her wand stitching another laceration shut, "time will tell."

"He promised--" Gia said, "Thing after another—it's constant--"

"That's Harry," Ron said.

"Attracts trouble like steel to a magnet," Hermione said, "It's not him, it's other doing it to him."

"He is definitely not doing Quidditch Practice," Pomfrey said, "Neither are you Mr. Weasley--" She closed the last of his lacerations "--I will be back momentarily." Pomfrey went for her office.

"So it's true!" Malfoy pushed his way forward to the front of group coming into the Hospital Wing, he spat at the foot of Harry's bed. "I should've known! Potter seems to have let the springs of Weasley's dilapidated mattress get to him. Sorry fellows, looks like your so called stars canceled practice for a little fudge packing!"

Josh Brenner led the Gryffindor Quidditch team in shoving Malfoy out of the Hospital Wing. Brenner and Ginny came over to Harry.

"Will he recover?" Ginny asked.

Ron looked at his sister. "Unknown."

"**OUT!**" Pomfrey yelled as she rounded back out of her office.

Nobody budged, that was, until a bang and sparks came from Pomfrey's wand.

With Harry stable, Ron and Hermione left Gia to tend to him, it was just past curfew as they departed the Hospital Wing.

"You're late," the Fat Lady said as her portrait swung open.

Ron shrugged.

Despite the giggling from behind the curtains in the corner, Hermione pulled Ron onto the sofa and cradled his head in her lap. Her hands stroked his ears beside the blue15 eyes that were watching the glint of fire in the brown.

"Two trips to the Hospital Wing in just as many days!" Hermione said, "Doesn't that bloke realize--?"

"It's Harry," Ron said, "Trouble's stuck to him like Spell-o-glue. So those pills--?"

"That perked both of you up--" Hermione said.

Ron snorted.

"Harry for once had no complaints about _that_ examination--" Hermione said.

Ron smiled.

"All that talk of the magic replacing the egg to let the normal cycle progress—wishful thinking!" Hermione said, "Just looking--"

"For a reason? I don't see why—you're the smartest witch here! It did cut down on Harry's whining and with all those nasty rumors--"

"Infections and Infestations?"

"At least we set the record straight--"

"By offloading the dirt on the entire and all of the student bodies--"

"Don't forget those boils and all that we've seen--" Ron said.

"Did you see her eyes go--?"

"She really harassed Harry too—she got Gia to persuade him into staying the night. Pomfrey's being wise--"

"That's _Madam Pomfrey_ Mr. Weasley!" Lupin said, coming through the portrait hole and into the common room, "You are sixth year and almost of age."

"Sorry," Ron said, sitting up.

"It was definitive that the armor was cursed to attack," Lupin said, "However, they did a good job covering their tracks so we unfortunately have no leads. I will keep you apprised of further developments, but I would not keep my hopes up if I were you."

"Ta," Hermione said.

Lupin turned around and left Gryffindor Tower. Ron turned around and looked at Hermione.

"Your place or mine?" Ron asked.

Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist and escorted him up towards the girls' dormitory.

The next morning, Ron and Hermione were a bit tardy when they caught up with Harry leaving the Hospital Wing.

"Freedom!" Harry exclaimed as they went down the stairs.

"Did she--?" Ron asked.

"Ron--!" Harry complained.

"We know you," Hermione said.

"For your information," Harry said, in a pompous manner, "Madam Pomfrey did release me."

Grumblings met them as they entered the Great Hall, McGonagall was handing out revised schedules and handed just one to Harry.

"For those who are concerned about their punctuality Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Why--?!" Neville muttered as Ron sat down at the Gryffindor Table.

Ron glanced at the food and started dishing some out to his own.

"Unbelievable!" Dean exclaimed.

Ron forked several sausages onto his and then Harry's plates.

"Blimey!" Seamus yelled.

Harry looked at Ron, but Ron kept his blue eyes on his plate and ate. Dean pointed at Harry, his mouth opened, but died with the other mutterings as Dumbledore, at the Staff Table, slowly stood up. Heads turned to look at him.

"Madam Pomfrey will explain ... the schedule change," Dumbledore said.

Pomfrey stood. Dumbledore slowly departed while Pomfrey started.

"It has come to my attention that a focused lesson on the issues of adolescent health is warranted," Pomfrey said, "Therefore, each year is to report to the Hospital Wing classroom at their designated time. Thank you for your cooperation."

Madam Pomfrey quickly left the Great Hall.

"Sexual awareness..." Neville moaned.

"We're all quite aware—boys versus girls," Seamus snapped, "Girls not arses--"

"Condoms--" Dean snapped.

"Cut 'em off—" Seamus grabbed a knife and then Harry's shirt, "Problem solved!"

Ron and Colin Creevey pushed Seamus back. Malfoy lead a pack toward the Gryffindor table.

"Falling for Slytherin bait and fodder?" Hermione asked.

"Balls to catch them in the act--" Seamus said.

"Easy!" Malfoy shouted, "Potter's a whore—sleeping around--"

Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs watched the showdown.

"Easy Draco," Pansy Parkinson said, "Potter's got a rough life—fucking fan after fan, weasels, Mudbloods, and other filth--"

"Weasel family fun--" Blaise Zabini said.

"Got your Herpes under control?" Harry asked, looking right at Malfoy.

"Do not slander--" Malfoy sneered.

"Relax," Tracey Davis said, "They're just trying to cover the emotional damage that weasels inflict on their bitches—family affair, you understand. As evidenced by this Mudblood, looks like Potter's in on the family secret on how to expertly hide the bruises."

"Careful--" Ginny whispered to Ron, both of whom had their wands drawn.

"Aw," Malfoy said, "Looks like they want some _family time_ everybody!"

Malfoy lead the pack of students out of the Great Hall.

"Adam, Eve, and Steve have fifteen minutes," Seamus Finnigan said, joining the crowd.

After a miserable day, Harry landed in Gia's bedroom in Noigate. Gia, on the bed, watched the naked boy jiggle as he fell; her eyes looked at his fully aroused bit below the waist and smiled at her side profile view of the indecent exposure.

"Awful day--" Harry said to the topless girl in trousers on the bed.

He climbed onto the bed.

"Nothing too exciting for me," Gia said.

_Knock, knock_

"Can we talk?" Richard asked through the door.

Harry got off the bed, unlocked the door, then got back onto the bed and used the covers to shroud his manhood, then leaned back across Gia's chest.

"Ready!" Harry said

Richard came in and then closed the door. Gia surveyed this boy's green and blue boxers that spared him from starkerdom.

"Mum freaked at Harry's incident--" Richard said.

Harry fixed his eyes onto Richards.

"Didn't have to say anything," Richard said, "Ron didn't say much, just that it was critical--"

"Wasn't too serious--" Harry said.

"Not serious--?!" Gia exclaimed.

"When they swore to take you in—they meant it," Richard said, "Which means they worry about you and your boyfriend here. Oh, Ant noticed your door being locked—ticked her off. Of course, the locks aren't really secure—I caught her in here last night. She found your birth control pills--"

"Their school doctor prescribed them--" Gia said.

"Well," Richard said, "Ant was frustrated at being unable to open the container--"

"They're not hers--" Harry said.

"Gotta understand how she thinks," Richard said, "If it's hers it's hers, and if it's ours, it's also hers. Even Mum knows she's a habitual thief."

Harry hopped over to the shelves, looked through a pair of trousers.

"My _debit card_ is missing," Harry said.

"Mum's got it," Richard said, "Ant tried to use it today and got caught—it rang up as stolen—since you didn't realize--"

"Have to give goblins credit there," Harry said.

"Goblins?" Richard asked.

Harry turned back around and looked at Richard.

"They run the Wizarding bank," Harry said, "No fooling them—and it's trouble to attempt to do so."

"Expect some questions about it from Mum," Richard said.

Harry sat onto the bed.

"So where is Andy?" Harry asked.

"Jail," Richard said, grinning, "Mum's punishment for her—and she only doles that out when it's really serious. Did it once after that car incident a few years ago, but Ant's in there every few months."

"Richard!" Jen shouted through the door, "Stop trying to pick up other women and get out here!"

"See ya," Richard said to Harry and Gia. He then opened the door and left.

Harry went over and locked the door shut and returned to the bed.

The next morning, Thursday the 12th of September, Harry joined Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall. Ron was finishing up his plate while the remainder of the dishes had been cleaned up. Up at the Staff Table, to the right and behind Dumbledore, stood a warlock who was tall and slender. McGonagall handed Harry a revised schedule.

"It would help if you were on time for a change Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

With a slow rise, Dumbledore's hand trembled on his cane as he stood; the other hand gripped his chair.

"Good morning," Dumbledore said, " ... Another day. ... To my right is ... Victor Fallerschain, ... the Minister of Magic. ... During his stay, ... you are to ... give him ... your full cooperation."

Victor Fallerschain swept past Dumbledore, his eyes roved across the hall at the various students.

"As you are all aware," Fallerschain said, "I am crusading against the waste and corruption that has gripped the Ministry for so many centuries. This crusade has caught the eye of your board of governors. At their request, I will be personally conducting an audit into the affairs of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Within several days, with your help, we should be able to find efficiencies to be had and reduce the unnecessary overhead expense to better allow your teachers to better educate you.

"Over the next day or two, with the help of my assistants, we will interview every student. Professor McGonagall has graciously reworked your schedules to accommodate the interviews. Together we can improve Hogwarts so that it can still be a beaming icon of Britain, an institute that has produced the finest of Wizards and Witches through the ages.

"Thank you for your valuable input."

Neville raised his eye as he peered at the schedule.

"Professor McGonagall appeared frustrated at last night's Prefect meeting," Dean said, "With all of the demands of the week, I think she gave up trying to make it work. It's a small break for everybody, save the interviews."

Ron looked at the schedule. "Bugger, likely saving the juiciest for last."

"More than we needed to know," Seamus said.

By mid-Friday, only Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left on the schedule for interviews. They entered the foyer of the fifth floor office.

"You're late!" Fallerschain snapped.

"Where's Dumbledore--?" Harry asked.

"Unnecessary--" Fallerschain said.

"We were told--" Harry protested.

"_I AM _running this show!" Fallerschain said, "Unless you're saying you're guilty of something, you won't need him. Mr. Ronald Weasley will be first--"

"Just start asking--" Ron said.

"Unless you intend to obstruct official Ministry business..." Fallerschain said.

Ron followed Fallerschain into an inner office. A solitary chair was beside the door, while a desk was on the other end of the office. Ron sat on the chair while Fallerschain sat on the desk. With a flick of Fallerschain's yew wand, the door locked itself and shimmered for a moment. Another flick and the illumination in the office shifted and concentrated the light onto Ron, for Ron could no longer see Fallerschain or the bare walls. A scratching of a quill onto parchment could be heard.

"A Quick Quotes Quill will be used," Fallerschain asked, "Will that be alright?"

"Um..I guess so."

"For the record, state your full name, your date of birth, and describe your wand."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. March 1st, 1980. Fourteen inches, unicorn tail-hair in willow."

"Do you have any friends?"

"Yes, Harry and Hermione."

The interview continued for a half hour. Hermione spent another half hour. Finally, Harry was interviewed for over an hour. The walked along the corridor.

"That was an interrogation—not an interview," Harry complained, "Wouldn't take no for an answer--"

"Your fault for not taking an adult!" Seamus said, coming quickly upon them, along with Parvati Patil, "Quit your whining—he's a great Minister! With this audit—he's fantastic! We spent the time talking about Quidditch and the Falmouth Falcons--"

"He had it in for me--" Harry said.

"Just because you couldn't exert your influence on him?" Seamus said, "In the two weeks on the job, he's boosted donations to St. Mungo's by fifty percent, slashed tons of Ministry waste. That waste will be used for research into better ways of fighting the Dark Arts!"

They passed Peeves plugging gum into another door lock.

"Not only that," Parvati said, "He's banned Dark Arts shops from Diagon Alley and revoked the lease for Fun and Power. Rumor is that Knockturn Alley will be cleared out and called Diagon Lane."

Harry turned into the courtyard; Ron and Hermione were two steps behind. Seamus and Parvati took one look at the gale force wind and pounding rain, the drenching was turning the grass into a swamp.

_SLURP! SLURP!_

Their shoes sunk several inches as they made it into the middle of the courtyard. Hermione cinched her cloak about her, but Harry allowed his shirt to seriously soak itself.

"Harder to overhear us," Harry said, "This audit—fishier than fish and chips."

"Efficiency is good--" Hermione said.

"Why the focus on us then?" Harry said, "You heard Seamus and you heard Fallerschain make a ruckus about our wanting Dumbledore with us."

"We do interact with him more," Ron said, "It just happens."

"And Fallerschain thinks of it as unhealthy," Hermione said, "Like... like--"

"I'm not worth it," Harry said.

"Don't say that," Ron said, "Dumbledore does have to spend more on security--"

"Favoring me--" Harry said.

"But none of the other students has a madman after him," Hermione said.

Harry looked at the water streaming down Ron's face.

"Any dirt on Fallerschain?" Harry asked, rubbing his scar

"Skeeter's found nothing so far," Ron said, "So he's clean—why?"

"Harry--" Hermione said, "Spit it out—you felt something--"

"Nothing significant," Harry said, "Just a mild tingle—it was slight--"

"You're scaring us—" Ron said.

"Like you're expecting me to say '_I sneezed and my scar tingled!'_ to Dumbledore!" Harry said, "If it sears like a hot poker, then I'll tell him. Until then, it's just my imagination--"

"Has it ever tingled before?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Give him a break--" Ron said, "It's likely all that blood I gave him Tuesday--"

Harry snorted.

"Let's just keep our minds open for now," Harry said, "If it gets worse or continues, we'll go to Dumbledore. In the meanwhile, though he seems a bastard, he _is_ doing right."

"Constant vigilance!" Ron stated.

Harry gave Ron a shove. They started to turn, but stopped when a voice thundered.

"POTTER! WEASLEY! GRANGER! GET OUT OF THE RAIN!"

Harry lead the way, the drenched trio got under the stone covered causeway around the courtyard.

"Twenty five points each for trying to catch pneumonia," Snape stated.

Harry went fast; the soaked and shivering three left a trail of water as they headed for Gryffindor Tower. In the dormitory, Harry beat Ron to the shower, then Ron watched as Harry started putting on a suit.

"Formal dinner in the Great Hall--" Ron said.

"Called a date," Harry said, "Try it with Hermione--"

Ron threw a pillow at Harry.

"Where to?"

"A restaurant."

"No shit!"

"Tell you at practice tomorrow afternoon--"

"Which is now the morning," Ron said.

"Don't pull a Wood—I will join you in the afternoon."

Ron went for the door. "Need to talk to Dumbledore."

"Like that?" Harry said, glancing at the naked Ron, "Besides, I talked it over with him and McGonagall, they're fine so long as I keep my marks."

"You included her on this--?"

"Have to--" Harry looked about, then leaned in close "--Dumbledore is dying--"

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Keep this to yourself and don't tell Hermione, not yet," Harry said, "Supposedly last spring was rough, really rough on an old man—they didn't elaborate, but Pomfrey said that he's is in the process and will likely succumb in a year, two at the best."

"Have they consulted—how can they be certain?"

"Dumbledore said that he's decided to accept fate and focus his efforts on the fight. Pomfrey will do what she can to make that as long as possible, but in the meanwhile, McGonagall is effectively the Headmistress with Dumbledore retaining the title until the end."

"What if, what if Dumbledore goes first?" Ron asked.

"Don't think about it," Harry said, "Anyways, I have to dash."

Harry fingered his Portkey and vanished.

Ron, not bothering to dress, sat on his four-poster bed and then leaned back, his arms were spread behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

Saturday morning, dressed in a plaid over-shirt and blue trousers, Ron entered the Forbidden Forest, carrying a picnic basket with his left hand and his wand with his right. The crush of red and yellow leaves under his footsteps complimented the music of the birds. Working through the ever denser groves of light barked trees, Ron skirted vines and bushes to come across a huddled mass sitting near the tranquil clear water of a modest pond. The red sullen eyes around the brown, the bushy eyebrows and hair, Ron recognized Hermione. With the tattered cloak, the torn blouse and missing knockers, Ron knew she was not alright. Torn and soiled panties at the bottom of the pond, Ron knew something was wrong. However, the slow breathing, the occasional whimper, the tears flowing, and her face repeatedly buried into her knees informed him that she was alive though very miserable. Ron felt her cold skin, but she was not shivering.

"Coming back for another round?" Hermione snapped.

"Wha--at--?" Ron stammered.

"Oh, it's you."

Ron sat down next to Hermione.

"I missed you," Ron said.

Hermione grunted.

"I'm sorry," Ron said.

"For what?"

"Think an apology--"

"Honestly, I'm clueless to what I did—you're upset--"

"Wasn't you."

Hermione's gaze went from her own tattered shoes to Ron's badly worn walking shoes.

"Been missing since yesterday evening--" Ron said.

"That long? Feels like it happened five minutes ago--"

Ron wrapped his arm about her, but she shrugged it off.

"Too promiscuous--" Hermione said.

"Ga-gah!"

"That's what I was accused of--"

"What happened?"

Hermione let Ron wrap his arm about her. With his other hand, he grabbed a flask from the picnic basket and brought it to Hermione's lips, she sipped it.

"Tea--?" Hermione said, "Thoughtful--"

"Dobby insisted--"

Hermione snorted.

"Pansy, she, she had Parvati hold me as she started ripping my clothes. Accused me of having lice that they were checking for—after I had left the library where I overheard Padma and Lavender—gah! Ive woken to condoms with smeared mayonnaise having been stuffed into my mouth, my shorts, littered about the floor of my four-poster, and tossed into my trunk. I've had my knickers _inspected_, my clothing scattered, my books hidden, my pills _confiscated—_it's so frustrating. And the rumors, oh the rumors, that we've got every disease known and unknown, that I've supposedly have had abortion after abortion, that you and Harry have supposedly raped and beat me into submission, the Madam Pomfrey's lessons and complimentary examinations were an excuse for her to help cover up our myriad of supposed problems!

"It makes me, it makes me want to quit Hogwarts—yes, I really do! So frustrating after spending countless time, meeting friends and supposed friends, studying, to toss it all over _this_!"

Ron sighed. "This is what we're going to do." Ron pulled the charmed blanket from the basket, laid it out. "First we're going to warm you up—you're absolutely freezing." Ron stripped starkers and sat on the blanket. He stripped Hermione and pulled her in front of him. Then he pulled the charmed blanket about them, the blanket expanded to let him to totally shroud them. Thus, Ron was sitting cross legged; Hermione was sitting in his lap, and his aroused length lining her fleshy crack. Her cold skin against him gave him goose bumps. She leaned back, so Ron leaned and stretched until they were lying down.

Hermione snorted, but did rotate until she was facing him downward. Blue eyes looked up at the brown as she started to shiver.

"You just wanted--" Hermione said.

"You are too cold, but if it helps you warm up--"

"Boys," Hermione said softly.

"Second, we report the assault--"

"That'd make matters worse."

"Third, you're staying with me—in the boys' dormitory—"

"Like that'd help."

"Or girls' if you prefer--"

"Even worse."

"Well, we're guarding you so this can't happen twice," Ron said, "Harry'll help see to that."

"Hogwarts is supposed to be safe," Hermione said.

"Was it for Harry?"

They settled down for several hours when the two-o-clock chime sounded from Hogwarts. Ron reached for the clothes.

"So soon?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I am Captain of the Quidditch team and we need to practice."

Ron aimed his wand and Hermione's torn clothes knitted the tears a bit, but the threads became quite singed. They moved to rise, but Ron held Hermione back, for the sound of quickly approaching footsteps reached his ears. They laid low, sliding under the dense brush – Ron pulled the blanket over them. From the Hogwarts side came the greasy black haired Snape with his billowing black robes; from the forest came the short balding Wormtail, his right hand reflected a bit of the sky above. They stopped an arms length apart, Snape looked into Wormtail's face, but Wormtail kept trying to duck the stare.

"I am incredibly busy--" Snape said.

"Master is no longer interested in Potter--"

"Liar."

"Do not get me wrong, Potter's death would still please him, it is no longer required."

"Potter's habit of sticking his nose where it does not belong--"

"Kill him, if you can," Wormtail said, "but you know where the focus must remain."

"Unless you have anything further--"

"Master does question your commitment--"

"Has he failed to read the _**Daily Prophet**_?"

"Surely you have opportunities--"

"Without betraying my position?" Snape said, "I have the confidence of the Headmaster—this conversation is terminated."

Snape spun around and walked for the castle. Wormtail transformed and the rat scampered off.

"That _was_ interesting," Hermione said as she crept out of their hiding space.

Hermione brushed the dirt from herself and then Ron.

"You're interesting," Ron said, his eyes were tracing her curves.

"How?" Ron said, "We've always suspected--"

"I don't envy Snape," she said, "Trying to keep his feet on both sides."

"His choice," Ron said, "I know mine."

Ron licked his lips, brought his mouth down toward her neck, but only got air--Hermione had taken a step and kept going. Ron caught up, pulled her close as they walked.

"Womanizer," she snapped.

"You're a woman?" Ron said, "Thought you're a girl--"

Hermione jabbed Ron in the stomach. They poked and jabbed as they came through the front oak doors of the castle. McGonagall came off the marble stairs and stopped them in their tracks.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger," McGonagall asked, "Where have you been?"

Ron held up the picnic basket and grinned.

"And Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Elsewhere," Ron stated.

McGonagall escorted them to the first floor and into her office; she stood behind her desk and looked at them.

"Where?" McGonagall asked.

"Noigate I think," Ron said, "Didn't ask for details last night."

"Ron--" Hermione muttered to scold.

"'Mione," Ron said, "McGonagall knows about the commute."

"That's _Professor_ McGonagall," McGonagall corrected, "Five points."

"Sorry," Ron muttered.

"Why worry--?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall maintained her thin mouth and stern look.

"Mr. Longbottom was found, beaten, on the third floor," McGonagall said, "While he was successfully treated in the Hospital Wing, you can understand our concern. Upon questioning, Mr. Longbottom was reluctant and trying to find some other plausible explanation, but he clearly remembers seeing Mr. Potter as the perpetrator."

"That isn't like Harry," Ron protested, "He'd never do that."

"You loyalty is admirable," McGonagall said, "However, Professor Dumbledore agreed with my assessment; we are certain that Mr. Longbottom was not trying to deceive us with it, to his credit, he was looking for anything to avoid naming Mr. Potter."

"Impostors?" Ron said, "Costumes in Harry's likeness are sold from a store in Diagon Alley, there's even a catalog!"

"Professor Lupin and Professor Tonks combed the spot thoroughly, Madam Pomfrey checked Mr. Longbottom for clues during her examination," McGonagall said, "We found no shreds or other evidence of a costume."

"Po--" Ron said.

"Until we ask Harry," Hermione said, "We won't know where he was earlier, for we were otherwise occupied."

"Thank you for your cooperation," McGonagall said, "I will want to speak with Mr. Potter as soon as he is available. Enjoy the rest of the day."

Hermione followed Ron into the boys' dormitory, she sat on Ron's four-poster. Harry was changing into his Quidditch Robes.

"You're early," Ron said.

"Got practice," Harry said.

"Recommend the windows—things are getting vicious." Ron explained finding Hermione and the assault.

"Are you hurt?" Harry asked, eyes focused on Hermione.

"Physically fine," Ron said, "We're late for practice but you are requested to see McGonagall first."

Harry flew out the window on his Firebolt. Ron and Hermione left the dormitory through the door to the stairs. Ron led the way across the common room.

"Hey bitch!" Parvati shouted from a table, "Find a different motel, this one's full!"

Monday the 16th, Hermione was in the fifth floor girls bathroom, near the library, when several sixth year Hufflepuffs entered. Hermione checked the bolt on her stall.

"Heard they did it in their common room," Hannah Abbott said.

"And the Prefects bathroom," Megan Jones said.

"Potter and his sidekicks--think they own Gryffindor," Susan Bones said, "and the castle."

Hermione stayed in her stall.

"Heard they plan to use their fellow Gryffindors to test new devices," Abbott said, "So stuck up, so spoiled."

"Wouldn't be surprised if more stuff happens due to them," Jones said.

The rumors became so rampant that Harry and Ron were unsurprised when they encountered McGonagall on the first floor just before Wednesday lunch.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "Follow."

Ron and Harry followed McGonagall into her office; she stood behind her desk with a thin mouth and no mouth.

"Mr. Finnigan was found lying beaten on the fifth floor," McGonagall said, "While Madam Pomfrey has tended to his broken nose, Mr. Finnigan swore that it was Mr. Potter who did it."

"But I didn't!" Harry protested.

"We just came from Charms," Ron asked, "Why was Seamus on the fifth floor?"

"That is beside the point," McGonagall said, "Mr. Finnigan asserted the culprit was Mr. Potter. Professor Dumbledore concurs that Mr. Finnigan is not lying."

"Delusions? Hallucinations?" Ron asked, "Could the injury affect his memory?"

"Remote," McGonagall said.

"I didn't do it!" Harry said.

"Fortunately, Professor Dumbledore is of the same opinion," McGonagall said, "I strongly advise you refrain from scandalous behavior -- that includes anything contributing to the rumors that I have been hearing regarding certain indiscretions."

On Thursday, the 19th, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia celebrated Hermione's 16th16 birthday with Hagrid. The celebratory mood evaporated Friday when Dumbledore stopped Ron and Harry.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, shaking on his cane, "Two first year Gryffindors, ... Mr. Ruff and Mr. Alison, ... were found beaten in a ... desolate part of sixth floor--"

"We didn't!" Harry protested under Dumbledore's penetrating gaze.

"Honestly!" Ron protested, "We haven't a clue."

"Stay vigilant," Dumbledore said.

Despite a hike on Saturday outside of Noigate with Richard and Jen, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would not enjoy fellowship at Hogwarts anytime soon.

On Monday, the 23rd, they walked past a statue.

"Hail the Faggot Potter!" the statue exclaimed, its arm and hand saluting.

On Tuesday, the 24th, in the fifth floor girls' bathroom, Hermione overheard another conversation.

"Potter hated Trelawney," Lavender said, "Gave some excuse for her murder, likely he had a hand in it, that's what Parkinson said."

"Heard from Ernie that Weasley offed Hooch to get a better Quidditch teacher," Jones said, "Unfortunately it worked."

"Sick, both of them," Lavender said, "Especially Weasley's pushing his dick at Granger so much."

"Like he's trying to cover something?" Jones asked.

"Wouldn't doubt it," Lavender said.

However, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's spirits were lifted on Wednesday when they read a notice on the common room bulletin board.

"Hogsmeade!" Ron said, "Saturday. Bringing Gia?"

"Are you kidding?" Harry said, "She'll love it."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

The thought of Hogsmeade helped her mood until that evening in the library. She was leaving through some books on the self while Ron was guarding his books and notes at a table. Parvati was thumbing through a book as she passed Hermione.

Parvati screamed and writhed.

All eyes in the library and Hermione's own looked at Parvati Patil collapsing to the floor and convulsing for half a minute.

"Parvati!" Hermione demanded, "What--?"

"You!" Parvati accused, "Thinking you could use me as a guinea pig for your Unforgivable!"

"I didn't," Hermione protested.

"No use denying it now," Padma said.

"Hermione," Ron pleaded, notes and books packed.

Ron and Hermione quickly left the library.

Their time passed quickly until the morning of Saturday, the 28th came. Harry had arrived with Gia and promptly headed down for the village of Hogsmeade. They visited the Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, the Post Office, the Hogs Head, and the Shrieking Shack.

"So," Gia asked, "Is this where we came to last spring?"

"Yep," Harry said.

Harry gave a quick kiss to Gia, then escorted her back to the village where they then entered Zonko's Joke Shop. He demonstrated a nose-biting tea cup, Gia snickered.

"Useful," Gia said, smirking.

Ron and Hermione joined them.

"Anything good?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled.

"Could visit Dervish and Banges—see the recent _Transfiguration Today_ or something," Hermione said.

Ron twiddled his index finger beside his head. Hermione pulled on his hand, though, and assisted Ron toward the bookshop. Harry and Gia followed.

Inside the bookstore, Hermione took her time browsing the shelves, picking at the books, and then pulled one out. She skimmed the table contents and flipped through the pages rather fast as Ron poked in the Quidditch book section. Harry was watching over Ron's shoulder.

Screams came from outside the book shop.

Harry and Ron bolted for the door, Gia and Hermione in their wake. Not looking as their feet pounded on the shop porch, Harry tripped first over a person slumped on the steps, then Ron. Both tumbled as the last of some very bloodied people collapsed to the graveled road. Blood splattered. Harry's hands broke his fall into a puddle of bile tainted blood, Ron fell onto a body. Gia and Hermione stopped in time to avoid tripping, both looked around at the Apparating witches and wizards who all had wands drawn.

_STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!_

Ron and Harry started to stand, blood on their clothes and hands, and stood up into the web of crossing Stunning Curses. Along with Gia and Hermione, they blacked out.

1"In the Crosshairs" (ITC) is THE sequel to my first fanfic Red and Green Patches and is post-GoF/pre-OotP HP fanfic. OotP/HBP/DH material may be incorporated into ITC at my leisure.

2I am an American Author, the Britishese is not guaranteed to be perfect.

3GoF, Ch 37

4Yes, a "trip" may be bit cliché, however, it is kept short to the essentials.

5Gia is Harry's girlfriend, the relationship was solidified in the prequel Red and Green Patches. She is a Muggle and a childhood friend of Hermione's.

6Post-GoF, remember? ITC was started prior to OotP release, Molly Weasley was my guess at the _fan_ who died.

Even though OotP etc have since been released, I have decided to stick with her demise.

7Canon, through HBP, simply describes Hermione's as living in a suburb south of London. Noigate is a fabricated name.

8Canon through HBP list Hermione's parents as Mr. & Mrs. Granger, or Dr's as they're dentists. For this fic, they are Charles and Linda Granger.

9Dover Castle is an interesting place to visit. If you do visit, be sure to check out the wartime tunnels too.

10Borrowed from Douglas Adam's "Somebody Else's Problem Field" depicted in his stories.

11In RGP, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had perfected wandless spell casting.

12British Telephone

13Don't do drugs – I mean it.

14For those paying attention to Britishisms, _diapers_ is valid but with a slight twist. British babies typically have nappies, however, the diaper is a nappy made of rags.

15Ron's eye color will now comply with DH, which was unstated until then – these were stated brown in the earlier ITC revisions, but blue works just as well for Ron and better in some of Ron/Hermione scenes.

16ITC predated JKR's revelation to Hermione's age. For ITC, she was born in 1980 which makes this her 16th birthday.

Page 64


	2. Students React

Chapter 2: Students react

**Saturday, 28 September 1996. 13:20:55.**

"He's coming to."

Ron's eyes fluttered open, he struggled for a moment against ropes binding him to a wooden chair. In front of him sat Dumbledore flanked by McGonagall and Snape, both were standing. Dumbledore kept his focus on Ron, blue eyes piercing into his soul, however the eyes were devoid of their normal twinkle.

"Perhaps this monster cares to explain," Snape sneered.

"My damn head is sore enough without--!" Ron snapped.

"Twelve people died," Snape sneered, "Call the Healers--"

"Where's--?" Ron's expression went more somber, his eyes glanced at Snape. "Twelve--?"

"From your blood fest melee," Snape said, in his usual dry tone, "Six more are under treatment in the infirmary in case you need to finish your handiwork--"

"It was not _our _blood fest!" Ron protested.

"Ten points for your cheek," Snape said, "The Minister will be here shortly to investigate you and your accomplices--"

"That is enough Severus," Dumbledore said, gripping his cane.

Snape glared at Ron.

"It wasn't us!" Ron protested to Dumbledore, "We heard screams like everyone else."

"What specifically do you remember?" Dumbledore asked.

"We were in the bookshop browsing the selection," Ron said, "We heard screaming, ran outside, tripped and fell. Then we were stunned. Weird seeing the falling--"

"Have the culprits been kept isolated like I requested?" Fallerschain entered the Headmaster's office.

Ron looked about, Harry, Hermione, and Gia were absent. Dumbledore's eyes moved off to the mirror that reflected Fallerschain's figure.

"Their guilt or innocence remains--" Dumbledore said.

"Plenty of eyewitnesses," Fallerschain said, pointing at Ron, "Guilty, guilty, guilty – they will be executed--"

"Then you must convince _me_ of their guilt," Dumbledore said, "Until then, any talk of them being removed from Hogwarts is speculation. To assist, I will personally administer Veritaserum--"

"What--?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald," Dumbledore said, looking at Ron, "The Minister is pressing capital murder charges against both yourself and your friends, so everyone must be confident in your statements in order for them to carry any weight. I will personally administer the dose--"

"Too late," Fallerschain said, "Charges have already been filed—they are to be surrendered--"

"Stop this squabble," Dumbledore said, "Demonstrate sufficient evidence to warrant the charges and I will release them into your custody. Until then, they remain under my protection with authority as the Headmaster and as the Supreme Mugwump."

Dumbledore grabbed a teacup and the pot.

"Hardly the time for tea—it's given orally--" Fallerschain protested.

"Entertain an old man's insistence for civility," Dumbledore stated.

Fallerschain glared as Dumbledore dribbled in several clear drops from a small vial into the cup of tea. McGonagall cut the ropes and handed the cup to Ron.

"It this wise?" Fallerschain asked, "Unbinding him? How long will it take to act? Especially in tea?"

"A minute, I have been assured," Dumbledore said, "Regardless, Mr. Weasley treasures my respect so he will cooperate."

Ron drank the tea and ate a biscuit.

"Very well," Fallerschain grumbled, "We'll try it your way."

After reaching into his pocket, Fallerschain took out his Quick Quotes Quill and placed it onto a roll of parchment.

"Name?"

"Ronald Weasley."

"Date of Birth?"

"March 1st, 1980."

"Who is your best friend?"

"Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Who is your girlfriend?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Minister," Snape said silkily, "I have no desire to hear Weasley's fevered adolescent fantasies--"

Fallerschain looked at Snape.

"Snape is it?" Fallerschain said, "Relationships are critical in my investigation, particularly murder ones. They can indicate where lies exist that even Veritaserum cannot dispel. If you don't want to stay, that is your choice."

Snape remained, Dumbledore rolled his eyes to the Veritaserum concern. Fallerschain looked back at Ron.

"Who are your parents?" Fallerschain asked Ron.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"Minister," McGonagall said, "Keep the questions germane."

Fallerschain looked at McGonagall.

"Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, Right?" Fallerschain said, "Unless you're assisting in a cover-up, I suggest you let me continue with the questioning."

"A skilled investigator could be more discrete," McGonagall said.

"I am conducting the questioning," Fallerschain said, "You may conduct your own, later, when you visit him in Azkaban."

Fallerschain looked back to Ron.

"What is today's date?"

"Saturday, September 28, 1996."

"Were you in Hogsmeade this morning?"

"Yes."

"Which shops did you go to?"

"Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, Zonko's, and the bookshop."

"Did you get blood on you?"

"Yes, but--"

"Did you see a killer at the scene before you?"

"No, but--"

"What were the injuries on the people?"

"Stab wounds, but--"

"Who was with you?"

"Harry."

"Do you mean Harry Potter?"

"Yes, but--"

"Are you aware of the incident where Mr. Potter was purported to beat Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes, but--"

"Are you aware that Mr. Potter's whereabouts at Hogwarts are routinely unknown."

"Yes, but--"

"Are you aware of the incident where Mr. Potter was purported to beat Seamus Finnigan?"

"Yes, but--"

"Did you stab anybody today?"

"No."

"Does your father know about your murders today?"

"I did not--"

"Yes or no, only."

"Minister," Dumbledore stated, "Do not compel any of my students to profess guilt, even if you have summarily convicted Mr. Weasley."

"Weasley and Potter are always guilty," Snape said, "Having the Headmaster hold these miscreants accountable would be a significant improvement--"

"And there is a difference between accountability and slamming them," McGonagall said, "Do not cauldron them for the sake of convenience. If you are the least bit concerned about apprehending the real culprits, it is quite conceivable that Mr. Potter had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Thank you for your support—Snape was it?" Fallerschain looked at McGonagall. "If you have been doing your _job_ when the other incidents came to light, perhaps this terrible tragedy could have been averted!" He then turned back to Ron. "How did you dispose of your murder weapon? Pass it off--?"

"Minister," Dumbledore said, "You are prematurely jumping to conclusions, and since you seem to lack the skill, get a qualified investigator. Consider yourself warned."

"Where were you when you hear screaming?" Fallerschain asked Ron.

"Inside the bookshop, Dervish and Banges."

"And you did--?"

"Ran."

"Where--?"

"Outside."

"That's when you started stabbing, Right?"

"I--"

"This interrogation is terminated," Dumbledore said, "Severus, please escort in Mr. Potter."

Snape left the office.

Fallerschain glared at Dumbledore. "This is uncalled for! The Board of Governors--"

"Will support a Headmaster protecting the students in his charge," Dumbledore said, "I have not failed to do so. However, they would be interested in learning about a Minister trying to assault a student within the castle."

"Rubbish--" Fallerschain said.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "You are suspended until further notice. I must ask for your wand--" he mouthed "--and Portkey." He then continued, "You are to return to Gryffindor Tower and will remain there—failure to do so will incur my wrath and I will not take the matter lightly. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Ron said, handing over his wand and the Portkey disguised as a Hogwarts pin.

"Merely suspended?!" Fallerschain exclaimed, "Half the inmates in Azkaban--"

"Steady your tongue Minister," Dumbledore said, "Minerva, please escort Mr. Weasley to Gryffindor Tower."

McGonagall looked at Ron. Ron stood up and followed her out the door to the descending stairs.

"Regardless of what truly happened," McGonagall said, "I have never been more ashamed in my life at the tarnish this episode brings to the formerly impeccable reputation of the Gryffindor house. I am very disappointed."

Ron bit his lip as they stepped off the stairs and passed the Stone Gargoyle. Harry and Snape passed them in the corridor. Ron and Harry looked at each other for a brief moment. McGonagall kept Ron going, passing many students with drawn wands trained onto them. McGonagall stopped right in front of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" the Fat Lady challenged.

"Murder," McGonagall replied.

The portrait swung open.

"I strongly advise you to heed Professor Dumbledore's instructions Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said.

Ron walked through and the portrait closed behind him, leaving him facing his housemates as he sat on the sofa by the fireplace.

"Murderers are not welcome." Dean Thomas flashed his Prefect badge.

"I didn't--" Ron protested.

"A dozen people can't testify to that," Thomas said, "We caught you red handed--"

"We tripped--!" Ron protested.

"Leave!" Thomas leveled his wand at Ron. "I do not want you near me again! _Percissus_!"

Wrenching his gut, Ron felt punched hard, the momentum of which pushed him and couch backward. Ron's head hit the stone floor. Thomas then leaned over him, wand drawn and aimed at Ron's head.

"Understood?" Thomas said.

Under glare of the students in the common room, Ron crawled the length of the room as Thomas kept his wand tip nudged behind Ron's ear. Thomas eased up as Ron ascended the stairs toward the boys dormitories. Ginny bolted, leaving her parchment to fly off the table, after pushing Thomas aside, she chased up the stairs after Ron.

"They should be locked up in Azkaban!" Josh Brenner exclaimed.

"Well I don't think they did it!" Neville said, "Always possibilities--"

"Maybe--" Thomas swung his wand around to the boy standing in front of the fireplace "--we have an--"

"Forget it--" Finnigan grabbed the wand "--some people need their own blood spilled--"

"Perhaps." Thomas went for the portrait hole.

"Dean?" Finnigan asked.

"We want answers," Thomas stated.

Applause of the several dozen students escorted Thomas out of Gryffindor Tower, the same cheering that echoed up the stone spiral staircase to the door that Ginny had just closed. Ron glared at the intruder into the sixth year boy's dormitory.

"It's a boy's--" Ron growled.

"I'm writing Dad," Ginny said, grinning, "You've topped—or, should I say murdered--George and Fred's record!"

"This isn't funny," Ron stated.

"Lemme see..." Ginny counted on her fingers. "Bill at Gringotts, Charlie playing with dragons, Percy at the Ministry, Fred and George with their joke shop—but now you in Azkaban on mass murder--"

"Shut it unless you want to be next!" Ron snapped, his fists now showing.

"Fine, if you insist," Ginny said, "Besides, blood wouldn't go good with this outfit."

Ginny left.

Ron browsed his trunk and removed _Apparation Theory_. He sat on the trunk and started to read.

Two hours later, Harry came storming into the dormitory. He swung and threw the water pitcher across the room, the glass shattered on the wall and water flew everywhere.

"Damn! Nightmare!" Harry exclaimed, "He seemed so convinced of our guilt that I swore he's already sold out the tickets to our Dementor's Kiss!"

Harry stomped his feet as he circled the dormitory for a moment.

"Twelve--" Ron said.

"Like I don't know that after Snape's gloating? Oh, he and Fallerschain seemed to make a sport out of trying to trip me, of trying to confirm what they seem so convinced of—there is no way we could be anything **BUT** guilty!" Harry clenched his fists. "BASTARDS! Wouldn't take anything that sounded like innocence—"

"Pressure's a part of investigations--" Ron said.

"Going along--?!"

"Was the same for me--"

"DICK FALLERSCHAIN! WANTS ME DEAD! THERE'S NO OTHER REASON!"

Harry ripped off the curtains to Seamus Finnigan's four poster.

"Murderers go to Azkaban, if they're nice."

"MAY AS WELL BE AN EXECUTION! ... ARE YOU IN? YOU'RE BLOODY CALM--!"

"So?"

"FALLERSCHAIN--" Harry mocked, "WHY DID YOU MURDER AND YOU'RE A DARK WIZARD, CONFESS!"

"Sounds as pleasant as mine—do calm down, just a bit."

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I CALM DOWN?"

Harry repeatedly banged his head against his own four poster.

"Dumbledore sent Gia back," Harry said, "I can't go!"

"Not alone there."

Their dormitory door opened, Hermione came in.

Harry grabbed for a Dungbomb, lit it, and threw it across to the door opening. Hermione closed the door as the Dungbomb ricocheted down the stairwell. Hermione locked the door.

"Am I interrupting?" Hermione asked, "Or should we continue to tick off our house?"

"No," Harry sneered, "Why come on in!"

"I'm in this mess too!" Hermione said, her flashing eyes trained onto Harry's green, "And yes, the Dementor's Kiss has been tossed around—I'd rather not experience that! As much as I'd like to take credit for gallantly trying to save your arses, I am trying to save mine too. Now, we are going to discuss exactly what you saw in the vain hope of vindicating ourselves. At least you'd be assured of at least a show trial, so we need to prepare."

"I'd listen to her if I were you," Ron said to Harry, "We've sorted stuff out before—true, not like this, but we can do it."

"So," Hermione said, sitting down on Neville's trunk, "You heard the screams and bolted. What did you see first?"

"Falling person," Harry said, sitting down on his own trunk, "Not just one, many."

"See anybody standing?" Hermione asked, "Not falling?"

"Not that I could see," Ron said.

"Nor I," Harry said.

"Did you see the object that--?" Hermione asked.

"I did not--" Harry protested.

"She's not accusing you!" Ron said, "Wish Fallerschain were so kind to just solicit our observations.

Harry glared.

"At least one bloke gets it," Hermione said, "So the object or more--"

"None that I could see," Harry said.

"Of the person you saw falling," Hermione asked, "How much blood did you see?"

"None on the one falling toward me," Ron said.

"So," Hermione said, "The culprit was invisible--"

"I'm not making--" Harry protested.

"Never said you were," Hermione said, "Look in your trunk for invisibility suggestions! What you described meant that whoever did it was close, very close, so the killers had to be invisible--"

"Killers?" Ron asked.

"One person trying to murder eighteen in the blink of an eye?" Hermione said, "While being invisible at close range and having to escape? All in the meanwhile framing us? It was premeditated murder and it was organized."

"Doubt we'd be allowed to hunt for clues," Harry said.

"Better than saying 'we didn't do it'," Hermione said, "Besides--"

_THUMP! THUMP!_

"_Alohomora!_"

Dean Thomas led the charge through, Seamus Finnigan was one step behind.

"Assaults? Murder? Dungbombs?" Thomas demanded, "Then locking us out of our own dormintory?!"

Harry's right hand flipped Thomas off.

"One move," Thomas said, wand now level at Harry's head, "Don't you dare make a--"

"What's another murder?" Ron asked, approaching Thomas with a shard of glass gripped in his hand.

"I'm booby trapping my bed to kill!" Thomas warned.

Thomas left the dormitory, Finnigan slammed the door closed. A glow of orange and the door melted, fused, into the woodwork sealing them in. Ron sighed, stripped, and then climbed onto his bed.

_Ron found himself bound by chains to a chair, a chair with raised benches surrounding him. Seated, as the chief of the Wizengamot with a ridiculous white wig, Harry looked down upon the red haired boy._

_"The prosecutor may incriminate the guilty," Harry said._

_"Associating with muggles, Harry Potter, mudbloods, and blood traitors," Hermione said, her robes billowing, "Ronald Bilius Weasley stands guilty of murder and betraying his friends."_

_"Guilty as charged," Harry sneered._

Ron shuddered as he woke Sunday morning, Hermione's swollen eyes were buried into his shoulder for she had cried for half the night. He waited a bit until Hermione started to wake.

"Good morning," Ron whispered.

Hermione sighed, then peered through the curtains. She fell immediately, sliding through the curtains as Ron watched her bare arse zoom past him.

"Wha—what happened?" Hermione stammered.

"Must be another _accident_," Finnigan said, surveying Hermione's exposure as he left the dormitory.

Ron climbed out of the bed, through the curtains. Four of the beds were unoccupied, the fifth, the fifth was a pile of charred wood and timbers where the bed should have been.

"How? What? Where?" Ron stammered.

Hermione shrugged.

"Aren't you the least bit—?" Ron exclaimed.

"I am not leaving on that search until I'm cleaned and dressed."

Hermione went for the shower, Ron followed.

After they had dressed, McGonagall came in, her eyes landed onto the pile of burnt timbers.

"Explain yourselves."

Ron shrugged. "Was like that when we woke."

"And where is Mr. Potter now?"

"Dunno." Ron walked over and rummaged Harry's trunk. "His Firebolt is over there--" he pointed to the broom laying on the floor against the wall "--he did go to sleep on his bed. His clothes are still here and the Portkey--"

"Is still on Professor Dumbledore's desk," McGonagall said, "I must report on this. Remain here."

McGonagall quickly left the dormitory, the door closed with the sound of if being locked. Ron sat on Neville's trunk.

"And here I was," Ron said over a growling stomach, "thinking about breakfast--"

"How can you think of food?!" Hermione stammered.

"With a growling stomach that hasn't been fed since yesterday morning?" Ron mocked, "Must be because Harry's missing--"

Hermione shoved Ron over. She then climbed onto Ron's four poster and closed the curtains. Ron recovered himself from the floor, he rubbed his elbow as he walked over to his trunk. He opened the trunk and removed Harry's Marauder's Map. He looked over the map, relieved that he had failed to clear it after his last use of it. Ron took his time studying the map, peering over the many facets of the drawings, like the many corners, nooks, and crannies of Hogwarts. After this study, he returned the map to his trunk, then let himself fall over onto his side. Ron rolled over and looked at the pile of timbers.

"Any bright ideas _genius_?" Hermione asked through the curtains.

"He's not at Hogwarts or he's dead--"

"Don't you dare suggest that!"

"He's always had enemies, enemies that would kill given half a chance—we've known that for ages. As much as we'd like to think otherwise, somebody could have succeeded."

Quiet sobbing came from behind Ron's bed curtains. McGonagall entered several moments later.

"Has Mr. Potter—have you found out anything--?"

"No," Ron replied, "Just speculated a bit too much."

"Both of you follow me," McGonagall said.

They crossed a crowded Gryffindor Common Room, the other students had parted to make for a wide berth. Once they were out of Gryffindor Tower, Ron spoke up.

"Why is everyone in the Common Room?"

"All students are confined to their houses until Mr. Potter can be accounted for," McGonagall said, "These matters are stressing Professor Dumbledore greatly."

"Should we have ignored those screams?" Ron asked.

"Do not get me wrong," McGonagall said, "A true Gryffindor would not let others suffer while they have the power to do something about it. Albus and myself believe you and your intentions, which I deem honorable. Unfortunately, you had the misfortune of being accused because you did respond, albeit a bit hasty if you tripped over those you were trying to save. On the other hand, Minister Fallerschain seems to require more persuasion to accept the credibility of your actions and statements."

"Was there nobody else who could corroborate--?" Hermione asked.

"The shop keeper perished along with the victims," McGonagall said, "Nobody else is willing to step forward."

"That bites," Ron said.

They made it to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk, his untwinkling eyes were focused upon Ron and Hermione.

"Can you elaborate on the whereabouts of Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, we do not know," Ron said, "A certain piece of parchment revealed nothing, so if he is at Hogwarts, he's dead."

"Disconcerting notion--" Dumbledore said.

"Hopefully wrong," Ron said, "Without a broomstick, he didn't fly--"

"Good," Fallerschain said, entering the office with a loud slam of the doors, "Two out of three—I specifically requested Potter."

"Whose whereabouts are being searched for by the entire staff," Dumbledore said, "All precautions--"

"Dragon shit!" Fallerschain said, "I specifically wanted to take them into custody, for both their safety and ours, and now I find you stalling. Well, we will make lemonade from lemons. So, while you find your misplaced Harry Potter, I will question them--"

Ron's stomach growled, once, then twice, and it then woke the snoozing paintings with the third growl. Fawkes joined Dumbledore in looking at Ron.

"When did you last eat?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yesterday morning," Hermione said, "Both of us."

"I have a search to attend to." Dumbledore waved his wand, a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice appeared on the small table by the three armchairs. "I expect full cooperation from the both of you with Mr. Fallerschain's questions, after which, you are to return to Gryffindor Tower. Due to the seriousness of the pending charges, you are not to assist in the ongoing search for Mr. Potter. Am I understood?"

Ron swallowed hard. "Yes."

Hermione nodded.

Dumbledore slowly stood, the tap of his cane accented his slow gait until he left the office. Ron and Hermione sat on the armchairs, Ron's hands reached for a sandwich.

"Just what do you think you're doing--?!" Fallerschain stammered.

Ron looked at the Minister, a sandwich was poised before his mouth. "Eating."

"Only when I say you can." Fallerschain's wand was drawn, the sandwich retreated to the plate. He then drew a vial. "You will consume this."

Ron and Hermione took drops from the vial. The sandwiches and juice sat there, virtually untouched.

"We will again go over Potter's murder plans," Fallerschain said, "I mean, clearly, he's the leader and organized this, you just followed like the obedient pawns that you are."

After more than four hours of insinuations, Dumbledore returned, entered the Headmaster's office. Ron's stomach growled louder than before. Dumbledore looked at the untouched sandwiches

"Torture by starvation is against numerous laws and statutes," Dumbledore said, "Doing so to children—they are underage."

"Said he could get more reliable information this way," Ron said, "He is the Minister--"

"Damn right I am!" Fallerschain said, "I can conduct my interrogation in any manner--"

"Pardon my intrusion." Dumbledore sat at his desk, picked up a quill, and started to write on a piece of parchment. "Oh, please continue, for this will make excellent fodder for the _Daily Prophet_."

"Eat!" Fallerschain barked. He then turned toward Dumbledore.

Ron dug into the sandwiches.

"It has been clear since the start that you intend to sabotage this investigation," Fallerschain said, "Clearly the standards of discipline at Hogwarts are in dire need of review. Good Day!" He bolted for the door and slammed it as hard as he could as he left.

"We are conducting a thorough search for Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "However, all ideas have been fruitless."

"May I get the Portkey back?" Ron asked.

"Do fail to understand the seriousness--?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Ron said, "However, Noigate is a place to look."

"I will consider that," Dumbledore said, "In the meanwhile, we will also continue the search for clues into yesterday's massacre. While his theory of your guilt is unsatisfactory, we have been unable to uncover any proof in your favor either. I can spare you Azkaban for but a short while, but I cannot do that for long. So, I would consider your defense if I were you. I will grant you limited access to the Library in addition to Gryffindor Tower—you will owl Madam Pince for any needed books."

Ron and Hermione left the office, then returned to the dormitory.

"We're charged with murder!" Hermione said, "And you, you're demanding your wand and Portkey!"

"Because we all know how fair and just a trial would be. Besides, if he's alive, you know exactly where he'd head--"

"Hogwarts."

"Get real. With murder charges on us?"

Ron sat on the floor, leaned against his bed, then pulled Hermione down with him. She leaned against his chest and he then wrapped his arms about her waist.

Earlier that morning, in the sleepy suburb of Noigate, south of London, in the middle class neighborhood along Oak St, where houses stand alone, the blinds of the upper back bedroom were not closed, nor the window itself. Beside the wide side window, one of two for that bedroom, was a perch on top of the shelving, with white feathers of the owl that was out at the moment. Covers strewn to the side, the world, if peering from above into the upper floor room, would see the buttocks and arse of a starkers teenage boy who had his face buried into the bosom of a starkers teenage girl, with the sweating boy laying face down at an angle on the bed.

Gia awoke to his family jewels entrusted to the palm of her hand, his arm around her hips, his moist breaths hitting her skin, and the sweat off his forehead was causing a trickle down the crack of her bosom. Gia's free hand reached over and quickly slapped his buttocks, then felt his eyelashes move as his eyelids opened.

"Weren't you, like, grounded?" she asked.

He turned his head, stared at the dresser on the other side of the bed. "I'm not complaining."

She right hand started rubbing his left ear lobe, he sighed.

"I certainly went to sleep there," he said, "Woke up here and I'm not going back."

"Well, I know of something we could do, and--" she slipped out of position, then opened the drawers of her dresser "--it requires a swimsuit."

"Don't know if I even have one--"

"Don't think Richard would mind." She opened the door.

"You're starkers!"

"Kristen's on the beat, Snuffles is chasing birds, Kurt took Andy to church, and Richard is at the airport. Relax."

Harry crawled and looked over the edge of the bed. Laying on the floor was Snuffle's collar with the Hogwarts pin attached, an emergency Portkey back to Hogwarts. He grabbed the broom leaning against the wall, and then used it to send the collar underneath the bed and out of reach—it slid across the hardwood floor. Gia came back with a small pair of light green spandex brief swimsuit, Harry looked at them.

"Why bother with swim wear at all?" he asked, his eyes going across Gia's femininity.

"Because they are not as open minded." She tossed the swimsuit onto Harry's back, then reached down to grab a T-shirt and pair of shorts which she also tossed onto his back.

As they left the house, Harry missed seeing the pile of available swim wear on Richard's bed. Gia grinned as she knew what she was doing, giving him the pair that'd be the most revealing. However, this was shrouded with the more modest clothing for the travel.

"Totally annoying!" Harry quipped, "Grand Dick accuses us for responding!"

Gia pulled him in with her arm wrapped about his waist.

"Sleep walking was a good idea."

"Way too far to do that—Hogwarts is in Scotland."

An hour later, they made it through the ticket booth entrance to the water park. Gia rented a locker where they deposited their outer clothing before going to stand in their first queue. She glanced at the clear outline at the bulge of Harry's faded light green swim brief. He didn't look at her thin pink two-piece suit, rather looked ahead. She then looked at his agitation.

"Have you never done this before?"

He shook his head.

"Well, if you can tolerate your Snape--" she said.

He snorted.

"Whose name is banished for the day," Harry said, "The Dursleys made all sorts of excuses."

She gripped his shoulder. "No excuses today."

Back at Hogwarts that evening, Ron returned the dormitory.

"Well--?" Hermione asked.

Ron flashed his wand and Portkey.

"Your ploy worked--" she said.

"It was never a ploy," he said, "Simply I knew where Harry would likely go and Dumbledore agreed that we had a better chance of bringing Harry back than anybody else. Anyways, the suspension has been lifted."

Hermione perked up.

"Yep," Ron said, "By no means is this over, but the charges have been dropped--"

"We're cleared--!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No," Ron said, "Charges are dropped, for now, as the Minister claims that he still intends to prosecute once he finds sufficient _evidence_ to re-press the charges."

Ron grabbed Hermione, tapped the Portkey.

"Y-you didn't warn--" Hermione said.

Ron shrugged.

"At least his habits haven't changed." Hermione cautiously stepped around clothing on the floor, none of it seemed to like the closet. "Is he hoping that an attacker would slip and fall?" She threw the mix of clothes into a heap in the closet, thereby clearing a path to the door.

Flying through the door, Snuffles barged in, then came to a fast halt and looked up at Ron and Hermione standing there. Snuffled backed up and closed the door, ran over and shuttered the blinds, then transformed.

"Where's Harry?!" Sirius demanded, "Moony sent a post—nearly spooked those Muggles—not to mention, this—" he shoved the _Daily Prophet_ at them.

Sunday 29 September 1996

The Daily Prophet

Potter Murders Twelve Hogsmeade Innocents

As stated in yesterday's _Evening Prophet_, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and three accomplices viciously murdered twelve residents of Hogsmeade and injured six more including four schoolmates. Harry Potter and his three accomplices gathered around Dervish & Banges bookshop, then waiting until a sufficient number of targets were present, satisfied his voracious appetite for blood and performed curse after curse, slaughtering to make the biggest and bloodiest massacre known within Hogsmeade in living memory. See pages 2 to 7 for extensive photographs depicting the aftermath.

Dumbledore Dismisses Potter's Blame

Citing extreme pressure from Albus Dumbledore, the Minister for Magic felt compelled to drop the murder charges that were pending against the famous Boy-Who-Lived, rendering this teenager immune to prosecution for any of his contemptible actions. This sets a dangerous precedent that the Minster hopes to overturn through a more probing investigation that should unearth convincing evidence that even the likes of Albus Dumbledore cannot ignore, thereby bringing a rambunctious teenager under control.

Dragons Gets Snake of Guilty Wizard

Friday, Dalbert Clifynydd plead guilty in front of the Wizengamot to smuggling two freshly hatched dragons into the country while concealing them in his trousers last July.

Mediwizards and law enforcement were summoned by Crown Inspectors who witnessed the howling defendant's trouser smouldering. Citing medical privacy, St. Mungo's administrators have refused to disclose whether treatment to restore the defendant's distinguishing features was successful or not.

After his six month sentence in Azkaban, Dalbert intends to petition to change his name to Del.

Letters to the Editor

Dear Editor,

I am astonished that Harry Potter would be even capable of harming another person in light of his heroic stance against You-Know-Who. I am certain that when the facts are fully known that Harry Potter will be vindicated.

Doris Crockford.

Dear Editor

This is another example of how we are fanning the flames to a famously favored teenager with known mental issues. It astonishes me how charges could be dropped in the face of such overwhelming evidence.

(name withheld)

Dear Editor,

Ever since Rita Skeeter's revelation to Harry Potter's unbalanced mental state, I have been sincerely that his troubles would not escalate. Unfortunately, the Ministry for Magic allowed him to continue to participate in the Triwizard Championship several years ago, a decision that cost poor Cedric Diggory his life. Once again, we find more victims of Potter's mental problems and we should treat this as a cry by a troubled boy for help. Every wizard and witch should feel obligated to render any assistance needed to help Harry Potter accept his condition and the assistance we all offer him.

Susan Macmillan

"It should be obvious to even a bloke like Severus that there are issues to be discussed," Sirius said.

"And I was about to--" Ron said.

"We did not murder them," Hermione said, "We--"

"I never doubted you or Harry," Sirius said, "However, it's clear that others do not see it the same way as you do."

Hermione snorted.

Ron and Hermione explained the past two days, taking about an hour to do so.

"This is serious," Sirius said, "I'm going to lend a nose in the matter."

Sirius summoned the dog collar, tapped the Portkey, and vanished.

"May as well look." Ron opened the door.

Hermione and Ron walked onto the landing.

"Whatcha doing?" Andy demanded.

Through her open door, Ron and Hermione saw her sitting at her desk scribbling onto a sheet of paper.

"We're looking for Gia and Harry," Ron said.

"Can't help you—they're not here." Andy slammed her pencil down, it broke. She then stared at them.

"It's always Richard, Richard, Richard, and his friends, friends!" Andy complained, "I sure wish he'd stop rubbing it in."

"Ron..." Hermione walked into Andy's room.

Ron descended the stairs into the living room. A figure loomed in the corridor to the kitchen.

"And you are--?" Kristen Osborn inquired.

"Um..." Ron stuttered.

The green front door opened, through which Harry and Gia walked in from the darkness of the night. Wearing just their swimsuits, their other clothing being carried, their skin was red, very red.

"Didn't you think of sunscreen?" Kristen asked.

"We are now," Harry said.

"Harry--" Ron started.

Harry looked at him. Kristen went up the spiral stairs to the master bedroom. Ron gripped Harry's shoulder.

"Oww!" Harry snapped.

"Sorry." Ron recoiled.

Kristen came back down, brought over a bottle of aloe.

"You may appreciate this," Kristen handed the bottle to Gia, then ascended the stairs.

Harry's eyes studied Ron's for a moment.

"We're heading back out," Harry said to Gia, "I'll do that stuff later."

A sharply contrasted pair of people walked out the door, respectable Ron and lobster Harry. Ron checked his pace to allow Harry to move slower. Harry grimaced a bit with each footstep as the bare foot came into contact with the pavement of Oak St. They turned into a park where Harry immediately treaded in the grass and laid down in a nook of the shrubbery.

"Better, much better," Harry said.

"Your bed was toast this morning," Ron said, sitting a few feet away, "The teachers are searching for you."

Harry removed the swimwear, leaving him starkers on the grass. He handed them to Ron.

"You get the prize," Harry said, "This burn hurts, shame I'm not going back--"

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry sat up, looked at Ron. "It's clear I don't belong there—everything, plus, waking up here--"

"Huh?" Ron arched his eyebrows. "You can't just--"

"Sounding like Hermione." Harry laid back down. "Can't explain it, like I wanted to be here instead of there—why fight it? And, as a convicted murderer--"

"Not so. Suspension is over, charges have been dropped—the Minister seems to need more time to gather evidence."

"Should take forever since we didn't do it."

"Agreed—if it's fair. Quite obvious the Minister is under tremendous pressure to nab some culprits and we're convenient. Really, how'd you commute?"

"Watch." Harry played with his length and started to toss.

"Enough of that!" Ron threw the swim briefs on top of Harry's action. "Save it for Gia—let her rub your scar or--"

"And have it act up?" Harry asked.

"And just how did it act up?" demanded Hermione, who had just come up to them, leaned over and punched Harry in the chest.

"Ow!!" Harry rolled over twice.

"You wear these, by the way." Hermione grabbed the swim briefs that had fallen off of him and threw them onto his face.

"In case you hadn't noticed," Ron said, "He's totally sunburned from head to toe, save his todger."

"Can't have that burned, can we?" Hermione snapped.

"Strange way to greet a friend," Ron said, "Harry—you said your scar--"

"Nothing to worry about," Harry said, "Slight tingle back at Hogwarts--"

"Nothing?" Hermione said, "Realize--"

"Suggesting You-Know-Who had something--?" Ron asked.

"Possible--" Hermione said.

"Not like that!" Harry sat up, then waited for Hermione to sit down. "It was light, a light tingle, like he was laughing or something! Now, if you two want to fight—I don't want to see it!"

Harry got up and walked off.

"You!" Hermione shook her finger at Ron. "You removed him--"

"Want his pants?" Ron threw Harry's swim briefs at her.

"It's a _swimsuit_. Did he just leave--?"

"Think so—back to her--"

"After the day at the waterpark with her—think his todger would have enough excitement," Hermione said, "First good use of your brains, ever, looking at yours to guess where he'd go--"

"Can you stop biting?"

"Why stop? Obvious the taste of breasts wets his appetite enough to hitchhike with no shame--"

"He didn't hitchhike."

She arched her eyebrows.

"And could you look in the mirror?" Ron said, "You've been condescending and _jealous_ for Harry ever since he started dating her! Is that all you can see in them—breasts and a dick?! Do you really know why he's even here tonight? He has no clue, none whatsoever, on how he made the trip, only that he did. They truly love each other—anybody giving _that _a cold shoulder is no friend of his. Get it? This relation is the best thing that's ever happened for him. If you're--"

"What?!" she demanded.

"I think you are, really are afraid of losing him. Ice his girlfriend and you'll succeed."

She studied the freckled face, the red eyebrows, underneath the mop of red hair. Her mouth opened for a moment, then closed.

"I do care," he said, "always have."

Ron pulled Hermione into a right hug. Both remained there looking up at the constellations.

By the time he had returned to 26 Oak St, Harry realized he was starkers. So, he walked around the house, looked up at the open window and saw shadows on the ceiling.

"Hey!" Harry shouted up.

Gia came to the window.

"Why'd you strip?" Gia asked.

"Burns," Harry replied, "Coming up--"

"Here--" Gia threw down a used towel.

"Ta, but—just a moment," Harry said.

Harry walked to the back corner of the back yard, then started in a dash. As he passed the edge of the house, he jumped and gripped the window ledge. For a moment, he dangled.

"Nobody's in the living room," Gia said, reaching out to Harry's hand.

Harry pulled up and climbed in through the window, saw Richard standing there, Jen was sitting on the bed. Jen surveyed over Harry's groin for a moment.

"Nice jump," Richard said, "Well, I passed--"

"Passed what?" Harry asked.

"My pilot's license!" Richard said, "It's in the mail—managed the private pilot's license!"

Harry shook his head. "Still don't understand--"

"I can fly a plane!" Richard exclaimed.

"He hasn't told a soul," Jen said, counting on her fingers, "Unless you count him bragging to Mum, Dad, Ant, me, a fellow at the grocery, the chemist, that kid down the street, and a few others."

Ron lead the way into the Headmaster's office Monday morning. Dumbledore looked at them, his twinkling blue eyes fixed themselves onto the party.

"More pleasant than the alternative," Dumbledore said, "I presume there is an explanation to your disappearance Mr. Potter."

"Wish there was," Harry said, "Went to sleep at Hogwarts, woke up there. Accidental magic is the best answer, for foul play would not have left me there."

"An interesting feat," Dumbledore said, "You may want to consult Madam Pomfrey about your sunburn Mr. Potter."

They left what would be the most positive encounter of the day. Draco Malfoy had crossed their path on the third floor.

"Why, it's the murderers!" Malfoy sneered, "We all know the truth even with them fooling Fallerschain. It's against those UHP's bylaws and their oath!" Malfoy raised his right hand. "_We swear not to press charges against the famous Harry Potter and his maggots._"

Hermione rolled her eyes. However, that was not the only insult as it became clear that the other students thought like Malfoy did, for they started watching for rule breaks and other mishaps. Prefect Dean Thomas docked points for Hermione being in the boys dormitory, otherwise, Thomas left them alone.

Hermione looked at the _Daily Prophet_ as a letter was delivered to Ron. She frowned before shoving it to Ron and Harry.

Tuesday, October 1, 1996

The Daily Prophet

Fallerschain Scraps Muggle Protection Act

Muggle Protection Act has been repealed due to the efforts of the Minister of Magic, Victor Fallerschain.

Fallerschain issued a statement, "In its infancy, the Muggle Protection Act was a noble cause to educate the magical community about sensitivities toward Muggles. Today, the lessons have been learned and the act easily leads to petty violations that serve no useful purpose. Yesterday, I ordered the clearing of all Dark Arts shops from the existing Knockturn Alley for the renovation into Diagon Lane, and the lease of Fun and Power was terminated last month. The Muggle Protection Act is an outdated piece of legislation that has outlived its usefulness.

"The repeal of the Muggle Protection Act will help cut our expenses and reduce your taxes. The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office has already been eliminated."

"Dad was fired," Ron said.

"That's awful," Hermione said.

"Swear not to bug you about it," Harry said.

Ron glared at Harry.

Animosity between them dissipated in light of that which was directed at them. For after Tuesday lunch, Harry joined Ron and Hermione walking along the first floor corridor. Footsteps came from behind, and a crash; Harry and Ron turned around, saw Draco Malfoy there, a glint in his eye.

"Well," Malfoy sneered, "Like father like son; bitching about a little misfortune. Oh, I forgot, all Weasleys are poor, homeless, and now unemployed! Potter, do you really want to associate with that rubbish?"

"What'd you say _arse_?" Ron asked.

"Do not insult me," Malfoy warned as he stepped closer to Ron.

Students nearby stopped and watched.

"Buzz off faggot!" Ron said.

"Well," Malfoy said, "Looks like the murderers need a lesson!"

Malfoy shoved and they started to exchange blows. Ron punched into the eye, Malfoy's left hook went to the stomach, Ron kneed hard into the crotch along with a right hook jabbed into the rib cage.

"Shouldn't we--?" Hermione whispered.

"He's holding his ground," Harry snapped.

Malfoy returned a left to Ron's right jaw, then Harry drew his wand. A bright red stunner shot at Malfoy, a shot that glimmered in the eye of a fast approaching Snape, Malfoy then collapsed to ground.

"SILENCE!" Snape ordered.

The other students shrank away, fast.

"Potter, Weasley," Snape said, "Hundred points, each, from Gryffindor and two detentions for _picking a fight_! To your dormitories—immediately."

Snape conjured a stretcher for Malfoy and then carried him off to the Hospital Wing. Harry looked at Ron.

"Go to the Hospital Wing," Harry said, "You're bleeding."

Ron wiped the blood from his mouth.

"No big deal," Ron said.

"Ron--" Hermione pleaded.

Ron shook his head and bolted for the stairs. Harry and Hermione followed up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You should get it looked at--" Hermione said.

"I'm not a wuss!" Ron said, "It'll heal."

McGonagall, passing by them, stopped. "Why are you not in the Hospital Wing Mr. Weasley?"

"Snape wouldn't permit it," Ron replied.

"I insist you follow me there," McGonagall said.

"I'll catch up with you," Ron said to Harry and Hermione.

News of the fight flew around the castle faster than a bad check in the mail, news that reinforced notions of the trio's reputations, reputations that gave other students cause to become colder and colder which festered into an atmosphere of hostility with seemingly no Gryffindor coming to their aid. In fact, Seamus Finnigan cued Draco Malfoy into the right moment, during Friday potions, upon which, Malfoy flicked an extra beetle eye into Harry's cauldron.

"Forty points from Gryffindor, Potter." Snape was looking at a blue liquid that was supposed to be orange.

**Monday, 7 October 1996**

Ron and Hermione opted to spend the weekend with Harry and Gia in Noigate, a short repose that had them cheery when Hagrid detained them after Monday's Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Hagrid escorted them into his hut. Hagrid pour tea and offered a plate of treacle fudge.

"Yeh have lunch in a few," Hagrid said, "So, I won' keep yeh lon'."

"It's alright." Harry sipped a bit of the tea, struggled to not grimace at very strong and over-infused beverage.

"Dumbledore—great man." A tear shed down the gleeful Hagrid's face.

"Uh-oh," Ron whispered, "He's happy."

Hermione snorted.

"Yes?" Ron asked, "And--?"

"He's approved," Hagrid said, "and says I nee' helpers--"

"The dragons?" Harry asked.

"Knew you'd help," Hagrid said, "Eggs arrive next week and we'll kee' 'em in the castle."

"Dragons do not like caging," Ron warned.

"Room's big enough while they're small," Hagrid said, "Enough s'each pupil has one."

"Be careful Hagrid," Hermione warned, "Do not interfere with Harry's date calendar."

Hagrid smiled.

"We can figure the schedule later," Hagrid said, "get ter lunch."

Harry led the way out of the hut.

"Blimey!" Ron said, "Wonder how this'll turn out."

Harry and Hermione chuckled, Ron joined in. However pleasant the visit was, they soon realized it was too long after entering the front doors of the castle. A queue of students stretched from the Great Hall up the marble stairs; some were vomiting, some coughing, and most looked awful. Draco Malfoy, in the line and beside the puking Crabbe and Goyle, turned and saw them entering.

"Hey," Malfoy sneered, "It's Weasley, Granger, and Potter coming back to the scene of the crime!"

"That is enough speculation Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall then looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "All students not needing medical attention are currently restricted to the Great Hall."

Definitely not smiling, Harry led the way into the Great Hall where the queue stretched up the full length of the hall, around the Staff Table, then to the back. Ron sat down at the Gryffindor Table, reached for some food, but the table was bare.

"What the--?" Ron stammered.

"As if you didn't already know." Dean Thomas had just returned from the Hospital Wing, a potion flask was in hand. "Poisoning the food—the search of the castle will yield the culprits, though that's a redundant and pointless task, as if they weren't using their brains."

Whiling away the time, Harry rested his head on his arms on the table, Hermione read a book, and Ron moaned about the lack of food. Whispers, murmurs, mutterings came along with the return of treated students from the Hospital Wing; all of whom seemed to implicate Harry, Ron, and/or Hermione.

Around three, McGonagall came and escorted them to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore's desk was empty with the exception of a cauldron, some vials with a clear liquid, some empty vials, and a collection of ingredients. Behind the desk sat Dumbledore, his eyes were not twinkling and he was looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione approach. Snape, standing next to him, took the opportunity to break the silence.

"Care to explain?" Snape said, dryly, "These were found in your possession, in your dormitories, in your trunks. These ingredients are the same as those stolen from my private stores last week. You forgot to clean, again, for the cauldrons and the vials contain the same poison as was in today's lunch."

"I would like an answer," Dumbledore said., "Do not make me repeat myself."

"I have no explanation sir." Harry swallowed hard under Dumbledore's gaze. "I have not seen those things before."

Ron shook his head. Hermione too.

"You have collaborated before," Snape said, continuing his glare, "Ingredients in Potter's trunk, Cauldron covered by a towel next to Granger's, vials in Weasley's--"

"We did not!" Harry said, "When would we have had the time? We spent the entire morning at Hagrid's for class and then a chat only to return to be accused of _this_."

"Do not talk out of turn Potter," Snape said, "Your continual altercations with Mr. Malfoy is sufficient motivation--"

"Risk getting my sister?!" Ron said, "A Slytherin might sacrifice them, but I value my friends--"

"Just what friends do you have left?" Snape said, "You have been caught with the means in your possession, within locked trunks, to brew such a potion--"

"We're capable of that?" Harry said, eyes flirting between Snape and Dumbledore, "In case you haven't noticed, the entire school is pissed at us, they _all_ have motivation to frame us, to frame us by planting incriminating evidence into trunks that we have never bothered to lock and that you have obviously managed to break into! You've--"

"Steady yourself Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

Snape waited for the next words from Dumbledore, anticipating their content.

"Albus--" McGonagall pleaded.

Dumbledore raised his hand, just a trifle, then slowly walked over to his pensieve, then pulled out white fluff from his head with his wand and added it to the pool. After a few moments, Dumbledore closed the cabinet and turned around.

"They are free to go," Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster--" Snape said.

"As you were Severus," Dumbledore said, "I have made my decision."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the office, but paused outside the doors, and loitered on the landing. They listened to the ensuing conversation.

"Potter has violated a myriad of rules with this incident of which they are quite capable of pulling off!" Snape said, angrily, "Incriminating evidence was clearly in their possession., evidence of an ongoing campaign to harass every student within Hogwarts. Nobody will be safe if we let them hone their craft. Fortunately, today's brew was not lethal, but tomorrow's could easily be--"

"We simply need more information," McGonagall said, "Only the lunch itself was poisoned, not the stores, which, in light of Hagrid's testimony--"

"Highly suspect," Snape sneered.

"Hagrid is extremely generous, but simplistic," Dumbledore said, "Rubeus could not successfully lie if he wanted to. They did not have the opportunity to poison the lunch. Nearly any student within this castle would have the ability to brew that poison and, through collaboration with another, be able to plant the evidence of the crime within the three trunks. More information is needed, for your suggestion that this is a harbinger of things to come is a disturbing but very possible notion. Minerva, keep a sharp lookout for our young friends. Severus, I expect you to examine the vials for fingerprints and other possible clues."

Snape's footprints were loud and headed for the door. Harry led the way down the descending staircase, leaping two steps at a time.

Minerva closed the door after her peer left. She then turned around to look at the half moon spectacles upon the old face.

"I, unfortunately, concur with Severus," Minerva said as she paced back to the desk, "Under normal circumstances, those students would have been expelled, if only in the interest of the general safety of those at Hogwarts. Yesterday it was assaults, today it was poison, and who knows what tomorrow will bring given the murders in Hogsmeade."

"That would be unfair to Mr. Potter," Albus said.

"You know as well as I do that it unfortunately becomes necessary to sacrifice one in order to save the whole," Minerva said, "While I regret the suggestion that we may have to commit the injury against Mr. Potter, it may be necessary."

Albus gripped the cane beside the desk and adjusted his posture on the chair.

"You are perfectly aware that the affairs of Mr. Potter are always unusual," Albus said, "Any other student would have been already removed under these circumstances. However, the possibility of external influence is quite plausible as there are parties would be very interested in seeing Mr. Potter removed from Hogwarts, as such a move would be very beneficial for their plans."

It would be wrong to say that the students of Hogwarts were pleased about Dumbledore's decision, quite the contrary for they were very displeased. At Quidditch practices, Harry and Ron's teammates took to addressing them by position-only, while Brenner made certain to slam the front oak doors of the castle in their faces. For Hermione, if acknowledged at all, would be referred to as mudblood, or worse, a mudcow. Outside of Ginny talking to Ron, no other student would speak to them. They found out another cold shoulder action Tuesday afternoon when Dean Thomas, entering Gryffindor Tower just before them, closed the Fat Lady portrait as fast as he could.

"Password?" the Fat Lady challenged.

"Poison," Harry said.

The Fat lady frowned and the portrait did not open.

"Ginny's likely inside," Ron said, "At least she believes us, but she's afraid to talk—"

"That's stupid," Hermione said.

"Not from her perspective," Ron said.

"Password?" the Fat Lady challenged, again.

"Guilty," McGonagall said, passing by. The painting swung open.

Rumors, by this time, were festering, which was evident when Madam Pomfrey detained Harry on the third floor after Wednesday's lunch.

"What this time?" Harry snapped.

"I expect courtesy from you, five points from Gryffindor," Pomfrey said, "It has come to my attention that you are suffering from sexual dysfunction and--"

"I assure you that it's working fine--"

"We need to schedule--"

"Is it life threatening? Contagious? I mean no disrespect, but I do _not_ want this checked, for--"

"You are reported to have an ailment and I need to verify--"

"Which will only encourage those slandering me! Do not order for I will not submit. My health is not in jeopardy, and unless Gia complains, there is nothing to investigate."

Pomfrey paused for a moment, looking over the sixteen year old teenager standing before her.

"As you wish." Pomfrey departed.

"What ails you this time?" Draco Malfoy, coming round a corner, sneered.

"Bug off!" Harry had his wand drawn as he withdrew, withdrew toward the library with his fellow students giving him as wide of a berth as possible. He sat down at the table with Ron and Hermione – nobody else stayed within twenty feet.

"What kept you Mate?" Ron asked.

"Pomfrey apparently believes those slanderous, vicious, and mean rumors--" Harry waved his hand in the air "--sexual _dysfunction_!"

"What is that checkup like?" Ron asked.

An owl dropped a red envelope in front of Harry.

"You dolt!" Harry tugged at the strings. "So long as Gia's--"

DO NOT BEAT YOUR GIRLFRIENDS!

Madam Pince glared at them, menacingly so. Harry shrugged, grabbed his bag. Ron and Hermione followed Harry out of the library.

"Overheard it in the bathroom," Hermione said, "Apparently, you're beating her--"

"I'm not!" Harry protested.

"Somehow they got the notion that we're raving murderous lunatics," Ron said, "I think you'll be able to convince them that you treat Gia just fine--"

Harry elbowed Ron.

"Hurry," Hermione said, "Heard their changing our password daily—or even more frequently. We are explicitly not to be told--"

"That bites," Ron said.

They reached the portrait hole, Ginny came along a few moments later.

"Ginny--" Ron pleaded.

"I'm forbidden from divulging," Ginny said, "But failed to mention anything about not writing it down, I must be clumsy."

Ginny _tripped_ and dropped a piece of parchment, which Ron then picked up.

"Anyways," Ginny said, "Just came back from the Hospital Wing – Dean Thomas tried to jinx your dormitory door—Madam Pomfrey said his antlers can be removed."

"Thump, thump," Ron said to the portrait.

Ginny entered first, paused at the footstep of the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"I'll wait for you to come to dinner--" Ginny said.

"Don't bother--" Ron said, stepping up toward the boy's.

"Charming," Ginny said, looking at the trio going up the stairs.

Hermione paused as she entered the sixth year boy's dormitory, just behind Ron and Harry. She was looking at the small table and chairs between Ron and Harry's four posters. Harry caught her glance at the food on the table.

"Asked Dobby earlier," Harry said, sitting down.

"Makes sense," Ron said, grabbing a ham steak, "Given how the others feel--"

"And we'd be fueling--" Hermione protested.

"I can't trust any of us eating with them," Harry said, "So far, they've just insulted us—how long until it goes further? Somebody poisoned Tuesday's lunch—do you think they made just enough for that incident or did they brew some extra?"

Ron nodded as he devoured his food.

Friday morning, Harry grabbed his Firebolt as they were about to leave the dormitory.

"Harry--" Ron protested.

"Unless you feel like always loitering for the password--" Harry said.

"No way--" Hermione protested.

"If you want to walk out, fine," Ron said, "I agree with Harry."

"Hmph!" Hermione growled.

Harry mounted his Firebolt, opened the dormitory window, and flew out. At lunch time, they flew back into the dormitory when Hermione took delivery of the _Daily Prophet_, then shared the front page article.

Friday, October 11, 1996

THE DAILY PROPHET

Potter Problem Dotter

by Rita Skeeter

It has come to your truly's attention that the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, is still out of anyone's control and now considered a menace to anybody who crosses his path. Potter's outlandish disregard for authority not only jeopardizes his own health and safety, but also of those who seem receptive to his intimidating and abusive personality, and also to anybody else who has the misfortune to cross this troubled wizard's path.

Potter has discovered sex and his hormones are taking him on a rampage that terrorizes every witch attending Hogwarts. Inside sources indicate that there isn't a witch inside Hogwarts that Potter hasn't tried to seduce, a seduction that frequently leads to success for this famous wizard. Renowned healer Edward Primm said that the unchained adolescent sex drive is the cause of our society's moral and physical decay. 'It wouldn't surprise me if Potter has spread Shott's Scabrous Syphillis throughout the whole of the upper form students,' said Primm.

Last week, Potter murdered twelve in Hogsmeade, a brutal assault that threatened an entire village, threatened the majority of students at Hogwarts, and terrorized all of those that survived. Bystanders responded quickly, only to discover Potter frolicking in the blood of his slaughter. Despite the eyewitnesses to Potter's slashing, Minister Fallerschain conducted an exhaustive and unbiased investigation, however, the overwhelming evidence proved insufficient to abate the pressure to drop the charges from none other than Albus Dumbledore.

This week, Potter poisoned Hogwarts by tainting the food supply with an illicit substance. "While waiting in the queue for the Hospital Wing, Potter came back to taunt us, the only one not poisoned," said Vincent Crabbe, sixth year student of Hogwarts. An immediate search yield incriminating paraphernalia in Potter's possession that clearly corroborated his guilt, however, Albus Dumbledore refused, again, to use his eyes.

In spite of these and the many petty incidents that have recently occurred at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, incidents that range from beatings to playing with Unforgivable Curses to dicey foreplay with the school armor, Albus Dumbledore has played the ostrich and kept his head in the sand about the truth of Harry Potter, therefore Potter remains unpunished for every single transgression. Harry Potter is completely out of control while those around him keep excusing his outlandish behavior. As Albus Dumbledore seems intent to shield Potter from any shred of responsibility, Minister Fallerschain should seriously consider launching an in-depth investigation into Potter and his activities for Potter's own self-good. In the meanwhile, Potter is well advised to keep current on Azkaban fashion.

"Bollocks!" Harry exclaimed.

Saturday, Harry and Ron walked toward the bus stop in Noigate.

"So--?" Ron asked.

"Richard said they'd meet us there," Harry said, "Hermione liked your todger this morning--"

"Like Gia didn't help you with handling after that article or editorials--?"

"I'll smack you--"

"Better—who's all coming?"

Harry and Ron met up with Richard and another person.

"Stephen, Stephen Stewart."

"Ant's--" Richard said.

"Like I'd discuss that next to her--" Stephen said.

Harry and Ron laughed, for not being at Hogwarts had a certain comic relief to it. They boarded the bus, for the first of two days spent at the Noigate racing track for Saturday's stock car races, then Sunday for the Demolition Derby.

A snake slithered beneath the feet of the legs from the person sitting upon a chair in front of the slow burning fireplace. Through the flames, a pair of green images floated in the air. In one, a pasty balding small man brewed a potion in a cauldron upon the stone of a different fireplace within the premises. In the other image, two people sat around a table that was provisioned with a bountiful meal. The potion brewer frequently glanced at the two diners, while all three were watched by the pair of red slitted eyes of the first person. At the table, the Keeper and the Seeker talked after their Sunday supper.

"Excellent work last month," the Keeper said, "Potter is now tainted by murder. Exactly who is this Gia Prescott?"

"Potter's dirty Muggle _girlfriend_," the Seeker said, "Why Potter would bring her to the smoldering ruins that the Muggle sees is uncertain."

"We will certainly have to do something about _that_," the Keeper said, "I understand the Weasleys will have problems tomorrow."

**Monday, 14 October, 1996**

Monday morning, the trio landed in the sixth year boy's dormitory at Hogwarts, a bit early. Hermione looked at the empty four posters.

"Are they alright?" Hermione asked as she sat down at their small table.

Harry ignored the question and worked feverishly on an essay.

"That's due, like in--" Ron said.

"I know!" Harry snapped.

Ron's blue eyes fixed on Hermione's brown.

"Avoiding us, right?" Ron said, "Think Neville's in the fifth years girl's--"

"He's seeing--?" Harry asked.

"Ginny's being sympathetic, I suppose," Ron said as he rearranged Hermione's fruit salad.

Later, they flew down to Hagrid's Hut for for Care of Magical Creatures. In front of the hut was a big crate full of round object, Harry and Ron looked them over.

"Dragon eggs," Harry said.

"Right yeh ar'," Hagrid said.

"More assaults on students?" Malfoy sneered as he approached.

After the other students came, Hagrid spoke. "Yer class project 's teh raise them."

"In a dilapidated wooden shack--?" Malfoy asked.

"Up teh the school," Hagrid said.

Hagrid beamed as Harry took the lead and grabbed an egg. Hagrid then escorted them to the Hogwarts castle and into an empty, but hot, classroom on the ground floor.

"Fine place for a class," Malfoy sneered as he fluffed the front of his shirt.

"The door 's over 'ere," Hagrid pointed as he spoke.

"Oaf finally learns what a _door_ is," Malfoy said.

"Belt it!" Harry snapped.

"Don't you dare tell me—" Malfoy warned.

"Ten points fro' Slytherin," Hagrid said, "Eggs need attention."

Harry put his egg into the hot pan, above the many flames of the room.

"Kinda like first year," Ron whispered.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

This room quickly became known as the Dragon Nest.

Of Harry's wizarding life at Hogwarts, the dragons were about the only bright spot. For at Tuesday lunch, Ron took in a pile of letters while Hermione took in her _Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, "Dragon shit!"

Hermione shoved over the _Daily Prophet_.

Tuesday, October 15, 1996

THE DAILY PROPHET

Fallerschain Combats Insurance Fraud

In the spirit of Fallerschain's bid to root out corruption, investigations have led to Arnold Weasley. Weasley, a disgraced ex-employee of the Ministry who has committed an aggrieves case of Insurance Fraud. Weasley recently filed an insurance claim for the collapse of his residence when it was clear to have been of shoddy construction and poorly maintained; it's demise was inevitable. In connection to this, Fallerschain fired his Executive Assistant Peter Weasley as an accomplice to this crime.

"Bloody bollocks!" Harry exclaimed as Ron shoved over his letter.

_Ron _

The insurance claim on the burrow was rejected and referred to the Minister of Magic himself; unusual in that this is normally the affairs of the goblins. I was personally interviewed, however the Minister did not believe my testimony. He's on a crusade to eradicate corruption, this claim is purportedly a prime example of it--he's trying to set an example for his zero tolerance policy. I do not know what could have been wrong; the burrow was clearly destroyed, sure, not a palace, but that was reflected in the claim.

The Minister overreacted and fired Percy on the spot; Percy had no opportunity to defend himself as he was given a Silencing charm. I'm going to see if I can calm Percy.  
_Dad _

"Totally unfair!" Ron rubbed the green tinge of his ears. "Percy's royally mad."

_Ron_

Hear about Percy getting fired? Or the insurance claim? Read the _Daily Prophet_.

Percy tried to avoid Dad; but Dad is Dad. They passed in Diagon Alley, Fred foolishly wagered on Percy. An argument ensued with cursing, quite a scene. Took three members of the Magical Law Enforcement Service and Amelia Bones herself to restore order.  
_maybe __George or maybe Fred or maybe both_

P.S. A curse is enclosed that you'll appreciate.

Ron looked at Hermione and drooled.

"Hey!" Hermione snapped.

Harry pointed to the last unopened letter. Ron opened it and started going through an entire roll of parchment.

"In short," Ron said, "Dad's a screwup and failure, I should dump you as a friend and distance myself as much as I can, and Percy seems to be forgiving the Minister for firing him. Of more interest is that the Minister is going to proclaim You-Know-Who as dead--"

"Voldemort isn't dead," Harry said.

"Don't you think I know that?" Ron said, "Anyways, they're going to cite the lack of activities as evidence--" Ron unfurled the parchment "--wasted a bunch of parchment--"

"Interesting that they seem to be sweeping this under the carpet--" Hermione said.

"He's a politician," Ron said, "Declaring You-Know-Who dead does appease people."

That afternoon, in the Dragon Nest, after the end of their class, the entire class waited as cracks were forming on some of the eggs.

"I'll be a moment." Hagrid left the room.

"Heard Elder Weaselbee is claiming _accident_," Malfoy sneered, "Ronasty's sneezing in a cold, blustery, excuse for a pigsty--"

As the snickering from the other students reverberated through the room, Ron lunged for Malfoy, Harry restrained and held him firm.

"Ain't worth it," Harry whispered.

"Or--" Malfoy said, "I suppose it might have been Potter and Weaselbee on a rickety trough--"

"Belt it!" Harry pushed Ron aside, stood toe to toe with Malfoy, his hand gripping the hilt of his wand.

"Do not order me--" Malfoy spat on Harry's feet.

"Do _not_ insult me," Harry warned, his green eyes were holding steady into Malfoy's gray eyes.

"Ow! Ow!" Malfoy's egg had finished hatching and the dragonling had bit his right hand, his left wrapped his right. He then turned away from Harry, foot positioned for a kick at the dragon.

"Best see Pomfrey--" Harry said.

"Injuries in this oaf's class--" Malfoy sneered.

"Quit then," Harry said, "Stop whining—unless you don't have the guts--"

"Never, ever, dictate terms to me Potter." Malfoy spat, again, at Harry's feet.

"Belt it or bug off!" Harry said, wand aimed, "If you'll excuse me, I have an egg to tend to."

Harry stepped back and turned to watch the cracks starting on his egg, while Malfoy scampered out of the hot classroom along with a crowd of other students. Only Ron remained with Harry, after Hermione had whispered into Ron's ear and then departed.

"What else--?" Ron said.

"Homework?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded and then they exchanged grins. Cracks continued until an appendage pushed out a big of shell.

"A leg--" Harry said, "But practice--"

"Bumped," Ron said.

"Train with them instead?" Harry pointed at the eggs.

"W-What--?!" Ron stammered.

"In lieu of brooms--"

"Hagrid Jr--" Ron shook his head, his eyes focused on Harry's serious face "--you'd toast the competition."

The common welsh green dragon, one leg at a time, crept out of the egg. With a push, the small, brown with green spotted dragon emerged. Harry scratched under the ears with his gloved hand, the dragon leaned into the scratching.

"Hello Maverick."

"Maverick?!" Ron stammered, "You're naming--"

"Everybody's got to have a name," Harry said, "Maybe Maverick wants to see Noigate--"

"Blimey!" Ron looked at Harry in disbelief.

Harry jumped from the snicker behind him. Albus Dumbledore stood there, his hands steadied himself on his cane.

"I apologize if I startled you," Dumbledore said while looking at Maverick, "It is uncommon for a wizard to watch a dragon hatch."

Wednesday morning, Ron heard several thuds from Harry's four poster bed.

"Oh, Harry," Ron said, "Hagrid's short a dragon and he assured me it isn't in his hut."

Harry snickered as he climbed out of his four poster, behind him came Maverick hopping down.

"Wha--" Ron stammered.

"Dunno how," Harry said, "He somehow followed me last night."

"Hagrid--you know the Polyjuice Potion is--" Ron said.

"I'm--" Harry started.

"Ron--Harry!" Hermione entered the dormitory, her eyes were fixed upon the dragon.

"Mental." Ron looked at Hermione, and nodded his head toward Harry. "Bloke swore dragon just showed up at home--"

"Dragons in a _muggle_ house?" Hermione said, "Do you know how dangerous--"

"Isn't Maverick adorable?" Harry gave Maverick a hug.

"Maverick?!" Hermione stammered.

"Who is hungry." Harry escorted Maverick out of the dormitory.

Hermione glared at Ron.

"What did I do?" Ron snapped.

_SLAP!_

"You ought to know better!" Hermione left the dormitory. Ron rubbed his reddened cheek as he too left.

After their afternoon lessons, Ron followed Hermione into the third floor girls lavatory.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded.

"Protection." Ron folded his arms and grinned

"I bet." Hermione went for a stall. "Shove off!"

Ron, however, entered the stall and closed the door. He leaned back against the door. Hermione glared.

"I'm serious," Ron said, "Harry agrees, the students are getting angry at us--"

The bathroom door creaked open, two pairs of footsteps came in talking. Hermione lowered her knickers while Ron crowded behind her so his shoes were not obvious.

"Heard Potter slept with McGonagall last night!" Padma told her sister.

"Since Potter fails to sleep in his own bed--true because Seamus told me," Parvati said, "Stiffening up his Potions marks, I heard."

Ron stuffed his sleeve into his mouth to suppress his gagging.

Parvati and Padma entered separate stalls, the bathroom door opened.

"Heard he was caught in the act with Flitwick," Padma said.

"Malcolm Baddock walked in on them," Pansy Parkinson said, entering her own stall.

"How does he keep that schedule straight?" Padma said, "Likely taking Owl orders or something--"

"Ask Hagrid--" Parvati said.

"That oaf?!" Parkinson exclaimed.

"Lunchtime special," Parvati said.

"Disgusting but Hagrid's not the oaf," Padma said, "Madam Pomfrey's been bugging Potter for more _appointments_--"

Hermione flushed her toilet, silencing the crowd. Ron opened the door and escorted Hermione out of the bathroom. Ron retrieved his Firebolt and they flew up to their dormitory where Harry was ready for Quidditch. Ron explained what they overheard.

"What?!" Harry stammered.

"Sleeping for marks, I--" Ron said.

"BOLLOCKS!!" Harry shouted.

Harry paced about the table at lunchtime Thursday. After Hermione went for the lavatory, he kicked his trunk, upon which some letters and a parcel box slid. His treacle fudge and food kept cooling under the breeze from the window.

"Rotten week?" Ron asked.

"Brilliant!" Harry snapped.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Ron pointed at the parcel box on the trunk.

"Wasn't expecting anything." Harry tugged on the string, but hesitated.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Harry yanked the string. With a flash of light and a slight thud, the box and string vanished. In its place, mad and on the loose after captivity in its jail, a coiled cobra looked at Harry, threatening with its mouth and fangs.

"Yikes!" Ron jumped backward, his chair toppled, and he fell hard on his posterior, his forehead went forward and his mouth slammed into the wooden seat. "Ow--"

Harry hissed in Parseltongue, but the cobra kept its menacing gaze. Harry hissed again, this time, the cobra turned and started uncoiling as it lunged at Ron. With a flick of his wrist, Harry had drawn his wand and cursed, the red stunning curse struck the cobra. The cobra paused its assault as it fell; it then turned and lunged at Harry. Ron drew his wand.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ The deathly green bead of magic flowed out of Ron's wand and struck the cobra. Lifeless, the cobra collided onto the floor. Ron then kicked the corpse underneath Seamus Finnigan's four poster.

"Guess I ticked somebody off," Harry stated.

Saturday morning, Hermione and Gia entered Debenham's.

"Is it ever going to end?" Gia looked at a light orange midriff shirt.

Hermione sighed, delved into the racks of clothing, toward the jackets.

"I mean Harry comes home and he's a nervous wreck," Gia said, "Very clingy, even did my housework in the buff--"

"What did Kristen say to that?" Hermione compared a longer brown jacket to a shorter brown jacket.

"She was out," Gia said, "Anyways, couldn't get him to really relax until we tried out Richard's new hot tub. I mean, I tried to be friendly, but he became a real prick about it. Finally had to hold his dick hostage before I even got him to agree to talk it over."

"Good trick." Hermione compared another couple of jackets. "Did you--?"

"Just squeeze it tight and make 'em swear on it," Gia said, "So, in the hot tub, he pushed way too fast until I stomped on his plans. Finally, finally, after much persuasion, got him to admit that things are going to hard lines. He did suggest that I introduce Maverick to that bully Derek Spaath1 at my school."

They moved over to lingerie.

"Ron suggested, and I agree with him," Hermione said, "that we escape school as much as possible as it is stressing all of us out. As much of a prat and dimwit as he is, I do have to give Ron a tiny bit of credit. "

"So this Minister--" Gia said.

"He's campaigning against corruption," Hermione said, "Unfortunately, he's blinded by his overzealousness--why use a flyswatter when you've got a grenade?"

They continued shopping.

Ron and Harry were walking back the afternoon of the 24th, a Thursday, from Quidditch practice.

"You had me going with your signing your Hogsmeade authorization," Ron said, "Emancipation--when were you going to tell me anyways?"

"Didn't see the point," Harry said as they crossed the threshold of the castle.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall, while approaching them in the Entrance Hall, said, "Follow me."

Harry and Ron followed into McGonagall's first floor office, McGonagall closed the door behind them. Puzzlement overcame Harry's face as he looked at the desk. In the middle were a number of jars, half were full of a milk white liquid, the other half merely coated in a residue of the same liquid. Snape was standing beside the desk with a familiar glare upon them, a glare that was accompanied with a stern disapproving look from McGonagall.

"Recognize them Potter?" Snape asked, dryly.

Ron looked from Snape to the prey. Harry kept his eyes focused upon the accuser.

"Containers of milk, I suppose," Harry said, "Recommend refrigeration--"

"Observe," Snape ordered.

Snape dipped a blank piece of parchment into the liquid and then laid it down upon the desk. After a moment, the liquid had dried and left a fine white varnished coating upon the parchment. Snape grabbed a quill and then tossed it. The quill struck the parchment.

_BANG!_

Billowing up away from the flash and noise were fragmenting shards of the parchment. The small explosion left spots in their vision and ringing in their ears. Snape's finger pointed to the scorched burn mark where the parchment had laid upon the wood of the desk.

"These jars, Potter," Snape said, firm and cold, "were found in both of your trunks. You covered all of the stairs of Gryffindor Tower, a stunt that sent seven of your house mates to the Hospital Wing. Would you care to explain?"

"I am disappointed in Gryffindor," McGonagall said, "I, too, am waiting."

Harry looked directly at McGonagall.

"We did NOT do this," Harry said, "I have no--"

"We have irrefutable evidence--" Snape said.

"Which you undoubtedly planted--" Harry said.

Ron, who saw the animosity grow, chimed in. "Anybody witness--?"

Snape's glare silenced the young Weasley. He gripped a vial nestled in his robes.

"Can anybody significant verify your whereabouts for the day--?" Snape asked.

"THAT'S--" Harry protested as his face grew redder.

"The Minister will--" Snape said.

"DOING VOLDEMORT'S DIRTY WORK?!" Harry yelled, "YOU'VE WANTED ME EXPELLED FOR YEARS!!"

Harry stopped to catch his breath under Snape's studying eyes.

"Get a grip on your temper--" McGonagall said.

"WHY SHOULD I?" Harry yelled, "HE'S FOUND A WAY TO MAKE HIS DREAMS COME TRUE! CONGRATULATIONS!"

Snape grabbed the jar and lifted it up.

"Unequivocal proof--" Snape said.

_WHOOSH!_

In a sudden surge, the white liquid swelled up and lunged. Like throwing paint, the liquid splashed and soaked Harry's Quidditch Robes. Snape drew his wand.

"Don't move--" Snape warned.

"HURRY UP!" Harry yelled, "VOLDEMORT WILL BE PLEASED!"

_BANG!_

Harry's robes disintegrated down to his undergarments; his white T-shirt and briefs were singed with burnt brown spots, spots that continued to enlarge around several holes that exposed his flesh. Harry shook for a moment, blinked, and then shook his head, several molten beads of his black hair clattered as they scattered across the floor. McGonagall blinked for a moment at the teenager with clumps of missing hair.

"Severus!" McGonagall scolded, "What have you done?! Assaulting a student--Albus must be informed--"

Snape sunk back slightly, eyes were wide upon her.

"I would never--" Snape protested.

"Seems to me that you just _did_," Ron said, "You clearly had the opportunity, the motive, the method, and two eyewitnesses to the assault--unless your intentions were of a sexual--"

Harry scowled at Ron, Snape glared.

"Take me for a fool?" Snape said, "Extortion--"

"Conjecture--" Ron replied.

"Fifty points for digging your grave--" Snape sneered.

"Severus!" McGonagall snapped.

Snape went silent.

"I am seeing Albus immediately," McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter you should return to Gryffindor Tower to remedy your situation."

McGonagall departed, but left the door ajar. Snape turned his glare onto Harry and Ron.

"Your Head of House may be buying your load of bollocks," Snape said, "I am not. Potter, you have--"

"Professor McGonagall?"

Leading the charge through the door, Ginny opened and entered with an entourage behind her. All eyes of the intruder quickly glanced from either Snape or Ron and focused upon Harry standing in front of Snape, for the singed holes had continued to enlarge and were more revealing; for the briefs had been reduced to an elastic band holding a leaf of fabric in front of a clearly engorged member and the T-shirt was nothing more than a collar. Snape could see the looks upon the intruders, Ginny and her small entourage.

"Boning up on Potions--?" Josh Brenner asked.

"Sorry..." Ginny muttered as she started to retreat.

"Wait!" Ron said, "Snape suggested he'd expel us unless we complied--"

Mutterings erupted among the intruders.

"Go!" Snape barked.

Harry lead the way out of the office. As he did this, both bands fell off, leaving Harry starkers and ready to bang as he walked.

"We could use company, sis--" Ron said.

"Why'd you say _that_?!" Harry demanded.

Ginny sped then kept pace, her eyes kept darting at Harry.

Ron shrugged. "Seemed the best way to save face--"

"By CONFIRMING EVERY DAMN DIRTY RUMOR?!" Harry yelled.

"Sorry," Ron apologized.

Harry broke out in a run and dashed up the corridor and out of the view of both Ron and Ginny.

"And you've got nothing to be ashamed of!" Ginny shouted down the corridor.

"Gin!" Ron snapped.

"Should he and his girl ever split--" Ginny said, "With his todger, he'd have his pick--"

"You aren't supposed to--"

"Saw yours in action--remember? Don't see what Hermione likes--"

"Prat!" Ron shoved Ginny.

Ron and Ginny entered Ron's dormitory a few minutes later. Hermione looked up at them from the small table.

"You're not in the new Quidditch uniform that Harry sported," Hermione said, "You should shower first--"

Ron shrugged, walked over to his four poster, and started stripping. Ginny sat down across from Hermione.

"Did you hear--?" Ginny asked.

Ron went for the shower.

Hermione shook her head. Ginny described the scene of Harry standing, nearly starkers, in front of Snape.

"You must have seen it wrong," Hermione said, "We'll ask Ron in a moment."

"He explained on the way up. Professor Snape is not going to live this down for a long time. You eat up here--?"

"All the time as it's too dangerous--"

"They're all taking your absence as proof of guilt--" Ginny said.

"Trying to convince them otherwise might be a lost cause." Hermione sipped a cup of pumpkin juice. "They'll twist the Snape incident--not like those are anything new."

On the morning of the final Saturday of October, the twenty sixth, Harry could be found in Hogsmeade, for it was a permitted weekend along with Gia, Hermione, and Ron. Harry loosened his jacket as he made for the Three Broomsticks.

"They're loose?" whispered a hag to a witch, both were departing the Three Broomsticks.

Harry rolled his eyes as he opened the door and entered, his friends were right behind him as he collided into a tall and big fellow, a fellow that made Dudley look short and reasonably thin. Harry stumbled back and then looked up at the fellow looking back with crossed arms.

"You're new," Harry remarked to this new bouncer.

"Out," the bouncer said, "You're trespassing, so you either leave or I toss you out."

"Fine," Harry snapped.

Harry stepped backward, but was too slow for the bouncer who gave Harry a firm shove. Harry lost his balance and tumbled backward, Ron stumbled, Hermione tripped, and Gia pushed herself against the wall. Harry landed on his arse with his hands hitting the gravel.

"You mad bastard--" Ron drew his wand, his eyes focused upon the bouncer.

"Not the place--" Harry started back up.

"All banned for life." The bouncer pointed at the four of them before closing the door, which left them out in the cold air.

"How rude of them--" Hermione said.

"Their choice, I suppose," Harry said.

Grin wiped from his face, Harry plucked the small bits of gravel out of his palms as he walked toward Honeydukes. In several moments, they entered Honeydukes and saw the glare of the lady behind the counter. She was pointing toward the door.

"Out!" the lady ordered, "Can't you read?! Leave!" She gripped the hilt of her wand.

Harry backed out and read the sign posted in the window.

Harry James Potter

and

Ronald Bilius Weasley

are not welcome!!

Harry sighed and then started to turn. Slowly, he rotated his sight down the road, toward Zonko's proud display of the sign and the hint down at Gladrags. Many people were watching them, some with their wands at the ready. Harry continued to spin, his sight passed the sign in the Post Office until he looked back up the road. Harry then looked at Ron shrugging. They quickly passed back up the road, but kept quiet until after passing the station.

"Can't say I blame them," Hermione said, "After twelve were cut down--"

"We didn't!" Harry protested.

"_They_ are not convinced otherwise," Hermione said.

They made it back to the castle and to their dormitory where Hermione grabbed the waiting _Daily Prophet._ Her eyes landed upon the front page article, which she shared.

Saturday, October 26, 1996

THE DAILY PROPHET

Potter in Mischief Again

by Rita Skeeter

Once again, yours truly regrets to inform you that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Should Have Died, is still wildly out of control. Last time, I informed you about the mischief Potter is causing, how a dozen people were murdered last month at his hands, how his out of control sex drive is dirtying the halls of Hogwarts, how Potter poisons the school meals, how Potter recklessly endangers himself and blames others, and how Potter is beating his fellow schoolmates. Evidence is surfacing that Potter's misbehavior is worsening.

Two years ago during the four champion debacle of the Triwizard Tournament, Potter's Potion teacher, Severus Snape was heard saying, "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here." Potter apparently continued with his rule breaking Thursday by adding an explosive surprise to the stairs of Hogwarts, injuring many students; all the while taking full advantage of the extensive liberty offered to this infamous and very spoiled wizard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

One may ask "Where is his supervision?" They need to only look so far as Hogwarts' Headmaster Albus Dumbledore who personally intercedes on each misbehavior and pressures the complainers to rescind their charges. Potter, whose bed at Hogwarts rots unoccupied at night, is sleeping around and the smart reader would seriously doubt that Potter even knows the names of those he forces his manhood onto.

Whether or not the rumors about Potter being a more powerful successor to the late You Know Who are true, certain things are absolutely apparent. Potter is a disgrace. Potter is a disgrace to Hogwarts. Potter is a disgrace to the Wizarding community. Potter should be expelled and banished immediately, and his wand destroyed. We should not in good conscious, permit others to commit foul acts against us, nor permit Potter to continue unchecked. Any decent and self-respecting person should write to Dumbledore and Fallerschain to demand immediate action.

"Arsehole of a barmy burk!" Harry threw the paper across the dormitory. "Can't see the truth--"

"This is juicier," Ron said.

Harry glared at Ron.

By early afternoon, the four had returned to Noigate and made their way into London. Harry came to a fast stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron near Charing Cross. Prominently posted on the door was a sign.

Harry James Potter

and

Ronald Bilius Weasley

are not welcome!!

"Well," Ron said, "I'm infamous."

Monday afternoon, Hermione walked across the grounds under the clouded sky with its light mist. She approached Harry who was skipping rocks across the lake. Harry took no notice of Hermione for a moment.

"No practice--?" Hermione asked.

"Why bother?" Harry said, "What, three hundred at Hogwarts? Of them, not one wants us here."

Harry shoved a piece of parchment at Hermione.

We, the undersigned, as students of Hogwarts, request that Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger be expelled immediately. Our safety is in peril so long as they remain at Hogwarts. Specifically, they have committed many acts against us, others, and themselves: Harry Potter raping Hermione Granger; using the Cruciatus Curse against others; setting at least one booby trap against their house; beating up many including Dennis Creevy, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Gia Prescott, Stewart Ackerley, Luna Lovegood, Lisa Turpin, Kevin Entwhistle, Owen Cauldwell, Kevin Whitby, Tracey Davis, Graham Pritchard, and dozens of others; murders of Trelawney, Hooch, and a dozen Hogsmeade residents; poisoning the school lunch; and sleeping with teachers. These three are disgraces to the Wizarding community and deserve immediate expulsion. We formally request this action, which must be handled in accordance to §112.69(a) of the Hogwarts' Rules and Regulations.

Sincerely,

Seamus Finnigan

Dean Thomas

Parvati Patil

Lavender Brown

...

"This isn't legal--" Hermione started.

"It ain't about rules but about how they feel about it, Hermione." Harry sat on the dormant grass, his feet now dangled over the edge onto the muddy bank. "Dumbledore tried to hide that letter, tried to keep me from seeing it, but I insisted. I arrived here years ago--apart from a handful, it's no longer home. All but a few would cheer when I leave--"

"Not true!" Hermione protested, "Many--!"

"Would forget me after I quit." Some small rocks tumbled down the bank into the water after Harry gave a couple of kicks with his heal.

"You'd be admitting guilt--"

"Thanks a lot! It's not about guilt or failure--face it, it sucks being here and people are getting hurt, killed--"

"It's not you--"

"Somebody is hurting them here _because_ of me," Harry said, "Anyways, Dumbledore said I had to wait a day before quitting."

Hermione paused for a few moments as Harry stared across the water.

"It is a serious matter and should be considered," Hermione said, "While I would like you to stay, I won't force you to stay."

Harry grunted and then stood up.

That evening, Harry returned from the hot tub and entered Gia's bedroom, only a towel draped over his shoulder saved him from being totally starkers. Harry closed the door and then felt a snout sniffing about his arse, he snorted, and his towel fell to the floor.

"What is it with dogs trying to sniff--?" Harry asked as Snuffles transformed.

"Funny enough," Sirius said, "It is a very useful way to verify it _is_ you, and since you want me in charge of her security--"

"Sure," Harry said, "Wonder if my Father knew you were--"

"James never considered quitting."

Harry spun around, sat on the bed, then looked at Sirius. Harry then leaned back onto the bed covers.

"My entire _house_ signed a petition to have me expelled," Harry said, "They're blaming me for everything, but the fact is that people are getting hurt by whatever is going on. Figure it'd stop if I left."

"James Potter would be very disappointed by you getting shoved out," Sirius said, "Not to mention the benefit a certain individual would gain from an eviction."

"Voldemort is nowhere near--" Harry said.

"He is not the only Dark Wizard," Sirius said, "He has followers, any one of whom could easily be perpetrating this. Consider this very carefully, especially as Dumbledore considers it ill-advised."

A jiggling of the door knob sounded for a moment.

"Now, as a responsible godfather--"

"You? Responsible?" Harry laughed. "Anyways, she's on pills--"

"It's worse than I thought." Sirius rolled his eyes. "I--"

"Need a flea bath--?"

"You should wait for marriage--"

"To which quitting would make that easier! Not that we're waiting--"

"Son of James Potter--you should be waiting as I'm certain they'd want--"

"Lemme see." Harry counted on his fingers. "They were married--"

"If only her father was still alive--"

"Just butt out!" Harry snapped.

Gia opened the door and Sirius transformed. Snuffles ran out. Gia undid her bathrobe, grabbed a brush, and sat beside Harry. She started grooming that hair that was below his belly button.

As they finished up cleaning up their equipment at the end of Tuesday morning Potions, Harry held Ron and Hermione back until Malfoy had finished slave driving Crabbe and Goyle into doing his cleaning. At the right moment, Harry led the way out of the classroom, then slowed down on the stairs, Hermione and Ron accompanied the slowdown that blocked the stairwell.

"Hurry up mudfuckers!" Malfoy shouted.

Hermione got out a piece of white paper, waved it about carelessly, and then shoved it toward Ron.

"What's this?" Ron asked.

"Something you two had better memorize," Hermione said, "Could take days to master, but you'll manage if you want any--"

Malfoy got a glint in his eye, darted his head to try to glimpse the paper. Harry, however, shoved up and looked over.

"Seems simple enough--" Harry said.

Malfoy glimpsed the title of the spell, his eyebrows raised. They crossed the threshold into the Entrance Hall.

"Good find--" Ron said.

Malfoy pushed Hermione, reached over, and then grabbed the paper out of her hands. He stuffed it into his pocket and then stepped back.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron grabbed Malfoy's shoulder, spun the both of them until his face was pressed into Malfoy's. Students gathered about to watch the impending confrontation.

"You stole--" Ron stated.

"You're imagining Weaselbee," Malfoy said, "Vin, Greg, see anything?"

Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads.

"See?" Malfoy spat.

"We saw--" Harry said.

"Well--" Malfoy stepped back and drew his wand. "It's your _incredible_ word against mine--"

"Suggest you return that before it gets ugly," Ron warned.

About them, people started surrounding them. Ron took several steps backward, and he was flanked by Harry and Hermione.

"More murders?" Malfoy spat at Ron's feet.

"It is _your_ wand that is drawn," Ron said.

Harry glanced at Malfoy's trousers.

"I've had it with your slander--" Malfoy sneered.

Malfoy muttered, but stopped. For all eyes had fixated upon Malfoy's trousers with a rapidly wet spot growing. Out of the crotch, wetness expanded rapidly and a stream was coming forth. Malfoy reached for his trousers only to have the belt open and the trouser seams split open, and then the trousers fell apart. This left Malfoy still peeing his undies for the crowd.

"You'll pay," Malfoy said, "Never humiliate a Malfoy."

"Then see Pomfrey about diapers for your problem," Ron said.

Everybody laughed as Malfoy was left modeling his formerly white undies now dyed with yellow. A squeak echoed in the hall as Malfoy's wet shoes accompanied his retreat down the stairs to the Slytherin dormitories. Harry, Ron, and Hermione started up the marble stairs.

"What a jerk," Ginny said, following, "Did he really steal--"

"Is it stealing when we wanted him to have it?" Ron asked.

That evening, Dumbledore ushered the small crowd into the dining room at the Osborn house in Noigate. Harry sat on the opposite end of the table from Dumbledore. Food lined the table.

"I took the liberty of arranging a few things," Dumbledore said, a twinkle was in his eye, "Regardless of how difficult things become, a few comforts are always appreciated."

Sirius looked at Harry.

"And I'm famished," Ron said, piling chicken onto his plate.

"I would like to say a few things before you decide," Dumbledore said, his eyes now focused upon Harry, "It is clear that one or more people are antagonizing and agitating the students. Whether they intend to simply make your life there difficult or are more ambitious is uncertain. However, I am confident that they are not your friends and to quit Hogwarts will play right into their plans. Even more damaging is that by quiting Hogwarts, you would complicate the efforts to fight against Tom. Quitting could easily condemn us all.

"Do not get me wrong, though. You have been slandered, you have been insulted, and you have been assaulted more times in the past two months than in the past several years at Hogwarts. Nobody here, nobody, would bear any ill will toward you should you decide to quit, for none of us have to bear your burden. Regardless of your decision, we will support you."

Harry sipped at his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Of course, Hermione plans to continue," Ron said.

Harry snorted, Hermione glared.

"I will await your decision in the morning," Dumbledore said, "In the meanwhile, I suggest you try the Shepard pie."

"Harry," Ron asked, "Can you stay at Hogwarts through Saturday's Quidditch match?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

After the food was finished, Dumbledore looked at Harry again.

"Why do you think Harry's quitting would cause so much trouble?" Hermione asked.

"Does Mr. Potter think he is capable of killing Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry dropped his cup.

"He just comes after me--" Harry said.

"Do you know why?" Dumbledore looked at the other people present, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Gia, and Sirius. "Do you want them to know?"

Harry shrugged.

"It has to do with an overheard prophecy--" Dumbledore said.

"Rubbish to believe in prophecies!" Hermione exclaimed.

"If you could convince Tom of that, you would save your friend a lot of aggravation," Dumbledore said, "As it happens, a person under Tom's supervision heard the first part of this prophecy, that set things in motion, so to speak. Professor Trelawney's first real prophecy.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have __power __the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seven month dies._"2

"While another, Mr. Longbottom, fits the prophecy on birth, Tom marked Mr. Potter as his equal. In his haste to deal with his supposed competition, he may have created the equal he feared. What is clear, though, is that Tom will continue going after Mr. Potter one or the other is killed.

"If you will excuse me, I have to return to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore stood. Harry and Ron went upstairs while Gia and Hermione climbed the spiral stairs to the hot tub. Ron closed in behind Harry in Gia's bedroom. Harry closed the door.

"You wanted to talk about something else?" Ron asked.

Harry grabbed a package and threw it onto the bed. Ron read the note.

Harry

Decent book, study it.  
_Dumbledore _

Harry opened the package to reveal _**Practical Legilimens and Occlumency**_.

"It's Hermione that likes books--" Ron said.

"And she'd have it memorized, cross indexed, and write a crib sheet," Harry said, "That's not what I need--regardless of Hogwarts, I need to learn this and I figured you'd like to learn it too. It gets intimate so it's either you or Snape to practice on. _You_ are the one I want to learn this with."

"Then you get to explain to her when she finds out," Ron said.

Thursday morning, Harry reread the note as he walked along the corridor of Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione, and Gia were following.

Harry,

Meet me in front of Professor Dumbledore's office Thursday morning.

_Oliver Wood_

p.s. Bring your friends

p.p.s. Muggle attire is acceptable

"Did Wood give you any clue--?" Ron asked.

"Quite allusive about it really," Harry said, "Though he did guarantee it beats staying at Hogwarts--"

"Does he know about--?" Hermione asked.

"Don't think--" Harry said.

"Bringing a muggle--" stammered Finnigan as he walked passed them in the corridor.

"Careful or I hex--" Ron took a quick step toward Finnigan.

"Only too happy at it!" Finnigan snapped as he walked out of range.

"Ron--" Hermione whispered.

Ron shrugged.

"Do be careful," Harry said as they turned onto the second floor corridor.

Standing in front of the Stone Gargoyle, Oliver Wood was pacing, his teeth were jittering, and his arms were twitching when he saw Harry first.

"You won't be disappointed--" Wood shouted out, "Hurry!"

Harry bolted into a run, stopped just short of colliding with the gargoyle.

"Galaxy Minstrels3!" Harry said.

The Gargoyle came to life.

"Just how often--?" Wood asked as Harry stepped onto the ascending staircase.

"All too often," Ron said, getting on the staircase behind Harry.

Several moments later, they all stumbled out of a fireplace into a crowded room. Pumpkins and cauldrons lined the walls, however, Harry pushed through the casually dressed crowd until he stood in front of a enormous green pitch. Not escaping the shadow of the embankment, the goal posts on both ends were darkened with only the top golden hoops shining. Over the blare of the stereo mix of Muggle rock and the latest from the Three Inch Wands, Wood spoke.

"Welcome to the Puddlemere United Country Club and our Halloween festival," Wood said,

"Hey Wood!" Fred came running over to them, "Why didn't you tell--Harry!"

Harry stumbled and fell under the force of Fred's running bear hug.

"It's good to see you too," Wood said.

Harry chuckled and then laid there.

Meanwhile, Ron drifted through the crowd of casually dressed people, his jumper outdid the sea of T-shirts. He avoided George Weasley and then returned to the fireplace, where he sat down with a single malt on a easy chair. Ron then glanced over at small end table beside the sofa, upon it was a miniature cell with bars with a small figure contained within. A closer glance revealed the raven black haired figure rattling the bars to the cell.

"Let me out!" the small Harry figure shouted, "Dumbledore! I haven't finished my mischief yet, get me out!"

_WHAM!_

Ron's fist came down hard and shattered the figurine. Fred dashed back over.

"You broke it," Fred said, "You bought it."

"I'll tell Harry--" Ron said.

"Don't you--"

Ron grinned.

"Prat," Fred said, "Do you realize how much we're making over this stuff? Vaults of Galleons when it settles--"

"What else--"

"Alright! Whatever we can imagine. Azkaban here, the Gallows, some effigies, that sort of harmless stuff."

"And you consider yourself his friend?" Ron walked away from Fred, he bolted into the crowd. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Found you!" Harry said, "Wood wants to show us around--"

"I lied," Wood said, "It's more--there's always a pickup Quidditch--"

"We're in!" Ron said.

Harry and Ron followed Wood out onto the Quidditch Pitch. Standing there, in front of two crates, were three wizards wearing white jackets, each with an embroidered title in blue outlined gold lettering. A thin but tall Coach Darrell Meyers stood in the center as the party goers surrounded him in a circle.

"Welcome to the season kickoff and Halloween party," Meyers said, "Given that we have some new faces and spouses with short memories, a quick introduction is in order. I am Darrell Meyers, the coach since 1989 and have been with Puddlemere United since 1980."

"Adam Gerber," said the stout wizard to Darrell's right, "Assistant coach since 1987."

"Leroy Kline," said the short but slim wizard to Darrell's left, "Assistant coach since 1994."

"Silvester Shadwell, Seeker."

"Amy Greystok, Seeker Reserve."

"Oliver Wood, Keeper as of today."

"Luke Sedgwick, Keeper Reserve."

"Stanly Emsworth, Chaser."

"Andrew Haslar, Chaser."

"Wallis Boomere, Chaser."

"Katie Bell, Chaser Reserve."

"Craig Nesper, Chaser Reserve."

"Anna McKenzie, Chaser Reserve."

"Lester Frogmore, Beater."

"Kristi Marshall, Beater."

"George Weasley, Beater Reserve," Fred said.

"Fred Weasley, Beater Reserve," George said.

Wood and Ron snickered.

"As corrected," Fred said.

"Harry Potter."

All eyes concentrated upon Harry.

"Ron Weasley."

"Weasley this and Weasley that--" Nesper said.

"We recruit on talent," Meyers said, "We promoted Mr. Wood to Keeper. We welcome George and Fred Weasley as reserve beaters. We welcome Miss. Bell as reserve chaser. Let us play!"

Meyers opened one crate and revealed a pile of broomsticks, all were the Nimbus 2002. Harry removes his Firebolt from his own pocket.

"Guests can choose," Meyers said as his eye winked.

After the sun carried out its threat to set, the skirmish Quidditch game came to a close and people returned to the club house. After a quick whisper from Wood, George and Fred escorted Hermione and Gia into the fireplace before vanishing along with most of the team until only the coaches, Wood, Harry, and Ron remained. Meyers sat down at a table, he was flanked by Kline and Gerber, across from Harry and Ron, while Wood sat at the end. Harry and Ron sized Meyers up, from the gold wedding band lightly tapping on the table to the yellow tie. Their brooms were already laid up beside them.

"As mentioned earlier, we recruit on talent," Meyers said, "Hopefully you can understand our hesitancy when Oliver suggested we look at a pair of sixth years from Hogwarts as we normally recruit seventh years from Hogwarts or fifth years from Kent Quidditch Academy. Leroy suggested to Oliver to arrange something--"

"Which I did," Wood said, "Given the current affairs, I figured this would beat the Hogwarts feast."

Harry chuckled.

"We would like to bring the pair of you on to train up," Meyers said, "For we foresee an opening within a--"

Creaking from a under-oiled door echoed followed by footsteps entering.

"Frank?" a squeaky voice inquired, "Frank? I have some wagers--"

A small, pasty, man rounded the corner into the room. Small watery eyes gazed upon Harry's. Harry returned the look to Wormtail. Meyers, Kline, Gerber, Wood, and Ron joined in the looking. After a moment of paralysis, Wormtail backed up.

_POP!_

Harry was now in the air and his Firebolt was starting to move toward Wormtail. Wormtail fumbled at the door knob and then departed. Harry pursued through the door only to return a moment later.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed as he landed.

"Wa--was that who I thought it was?" Gerber asked.

"Peter Pettigrew--" Ron said.

"He was killed fifteen--" Meyers said.

"So he wanted you to think," Harry said, "Wormtail, as he's known by nowadays...we had all better leave, now."

"Wait just a--" Meyers protested.

"I concur with Potter," Wood said, "Professor Dumbledore had explicit instructions. Onto the party."

Harry and Ron stepped out of the fireplace to be greeted by sun rays beaming through the cathedral sized bay windows.

"Late for a party?" Fred, looking at them, asked.

Ron shrugged and then mingled into the crowd of this living room. Harry, went toward Fred.

"Psst!" Fred said toward Harry.

Harry came closer.

"Can you give us a lead in to the next gag--?" Fred whispered.

"We're not--" Harry protested.

"Of course we know better," Fred said, "Forgive us for making a shitload--"

Harry snorted.

"Seriously," Fred said, "We're averaging fifty orders a day from Hogwarts alone. We could even afford an employee to manage the store so we could take these positions. Don't discount Oliver, he put in a good word for us--"

"It's like he's reassembling his team--" Harry said.

Wood had already came up to them, Leroy Kline was with him.

"Potter, a word?" Wood asked.

Harry stepped away from Fred. Wood escorted him to the corner of the windows.

"Good call Potter, that fellow returned with a contingent," Wood said, "They destroyed the clubhouse, complete with a Dark Mark."

"You seem to be aware--" Kline said.

"That person you saw was Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort's--" Harry said.

"Blimey!" Wood said as he flinched.

"Sorry," Harry said, "Pettigrew, his right hand man, committed the dirty deeds for which Sirius Black was blamed for. Being declared dead is his greatest asset to You-Know-Who. So, watch your backs."

"There are numerous security issues--" Kline said.

"I have the assurances from Professor Dumbledore--" Wood said.

"Dumbledore--" Harry complained.

"Give your Headmaster the benefit of the doubt, Potter," Wood said, "As I was saying, Professor Dumbledore has already written you that he will personally guarantee safety, both yours and Potter's.

"I believe we have a Halloween party to complete."

Meanwhile, Minerva McGonagall had already left the Halloween feast in the Great Hall and was busily grading through a stack of essays on her desk in her office. Her eyes fretted at this new list of proscribed conjurable objects declared upon the parchment by the student. With her right hand, the red ink came from the economy quill, writing out a note next to the list. "A Firebolt is not--"

A scream came from the corridor. McGonagall dropped the quill and hurried out.

"Professor--!" Susan Bones shouted.

McGonagall turned and spotted the sixth year Hufflepuff witch looking down upon a pair of students cowering on the floor.

"Mr Macmillan--" McGonagall said as she reached the first boy crouched to the side.

Ernie Macmillan did not respond, but kept trembling even as McGonagall grasped his shoulder.

McGonagall looked up at the witch beside Susan Bones.

"Ms. Boot—run and get Madam Pomfrey," McGonagall ordered.

McGonagall looked back upon Ernie Macmillan, his face was fully red, eyes swollen shut, and the jaw was trembling above the blood soaked shirt. Three feet away, Justin Finch-Fletchley laid flat on his back, head turned to the side and drooling blood.

"Explain--" McGonagall said as she looked closely at Justin.

"P-Potter and Weasley," Susan said, "They ran away as I approached--"

"Minerva!" Pomfrey approached. "Help me."

McGonagall and Susan assisted Pomfrey in bringing the injured students to the Hospital Wing.

"Follow me." McGonagall escorted Susan Bones and Terry Boot to the Headmaster's office.

"Please explain," Dumbledore instructed from behind the desk, his blue eyes had fixed themselves upon the girls.

"We—I saw Potter move up and punch Justin graping about how Justin nearly got him expelled in second year," Terry Boot said, "Justin tried to stop Potter but Weasley helped pin Justin down. I tried to stop Weasley, but he pushed me off and then continued trying to kill Justin."

"I came across Potter and Weasley clobbering Justin and Ernie," Susan said, "Before they knew I was there, I screamed. They panicked and ran."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said, "I will consider the matter carefully. You may return to your dormitories."

Susan Bones went for the door.

Terry started, but then paused. "They deserve to be expelled." Terry Boot went out of the office.

"Assaulting students Albus," McGonagall said, "I am afraid I see no choice in the matter but to agree with the her suggestion."

"Except that neither Mr. Potter nor Mr. Weasley are within the castle," Dumbledore said, "I am quite certain that whoever assaulted the students, it was not them."

"We have two eyewitnesses--" McGonagall protested.

Dumbledore drew a quill toward his desk and then took out a piece of parchment.

"I am quite certain," Dumbledore said, "Therefore, any punishment is inappropriate."

McGonagall left the office.

Friday afternoon, in the library at Hogwarts, Harry closed his notes into a book. Many eyes watched as he left the library with Ron and Hermione two steps behind.

"Where do you think--?" Pavarti Patil asked.

"Certainly not Quidditch," Seamus Finnigan said, "Heard Weasley canceled practice--"

"At least they are headed out of _here_," Wayne Hopkins said.

Applause erupted in the library before Madam Pince gave them all hard looks.

"Placed a wager on how long until they're expelled, Longbottom?" Seamus asked Neville.

"I don't think Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore--" Neville said.

"Shh!" Luna Lovegood hushed about the library. Only Madam Pince approved.

Neville looked over at the bottle in front of Luna, the bottle with the chunky white spoiled milk and the growing dark green bacteria in the neck.

"Not that--" Neville said.

"Quiet!" Luna then pointed at the bottle. "Bob is trying to sleep!"

Luna returned to her upside down _Quibbler_. Dean Thomas entered the library and sat down next to Seamus, Neville, and Wayne.

"Just saw our resident thugs changing into _muggle_ suits," Dean said, "Suppose--"

"Shh!" Luna hushed across the library at them.

"New uniform that shields you from a beating," Wayne said, "Wish Ernie and Justin--"

"At least they'll recover," Seamus said, "_This_ time. I saw our esteemed Headmaster trying to extort a different story from them. Bumbledick ignored the thugs skipping yesterday and excused their behavior. Our lives, our safety, and our well being is in danger and we must do something."

That evening, Ron and Hermione entered the Palace of the Imperial Garden Dragon.

"Weasley," Ron said to the waiter.

"This way," the waiter said.

Ron pointed toward the direction the waiter was going and looked at Hermione's brown eyes. The brown eyes glanced toward the black bowtie over the white shirt and then quizzically back up at the blue eyes. Ron grabbed the hand, smiled at his girl in her blue dress, and escorted her along.

"Since when--?" Hermione asked.

"Come," Ron said.

The waiter pointed them to table within a private booth.

"Would the gentlemen and the lady like a drink?" the waiter asked.

"Firewhiskey?" Ron asked.

"Before you get arrested," Hermione said, "Tea would be fine for the _both_ of us."

The waiter left.

"Normally you and Harry--" Hermione said.

"We're not faggots!" Ron buried his nose into his menu. "This is _our_ date, not his."

After an hour and a half, they finished their main courses. This left them with their fortune cookies.

"Open it," Ron said.

"I'm not into--"

"Just open it."

Hermione broke the cookie open, out of which tumbled a simple silver ring.

"You aren't--?" Hermione's eyes fixed upon his.

"Something a bit different. Anyways, we're just sixteen--I mean I do care about you...just take the ring. I used the _Vincio Amor _on it."

Hermione put the ring on, it shrank around her finger until the fit was snug. She raised her eyebrows.

"It binds us together in a promise to each other," Ron said, "So long as you choose to wear it, it cannot be stolen, it cannot be lost, it protects your virtue, and alerts me if you're in danger. Not as strong as what Harry did--"

"Just what did Harry do?"

"He found the charm in the _Romantic Wizard_," Ron said, "You know Harry. I found the details of it in a copy of _Stupefy!_ in the library. What he did permits Gia to experience the Wizarding World as we do, because it binds them together, either both stand or both fall."

Hermione rose rapidly.

"It makes him ordering Sirius to stay home even more dangerous--" Hermione said.

"Think for a moment, please?!" Ron gripped the side of her billowing yellow dress, his hand gently pulled her back down to the seat. "Until we see Death Eaters marching down the street, I think Harry can handle anything that might come up."

After dessert, they made their way along High Street and then to Commercial Street. At the intersection of Commercial and Oxford, Ron led Hermione up the stairs into Noigate's Victoria Ballroom.

Her hand gripped to Ron's elbow, Hermione paused at the threshold of the double doors that gave way to the modestly vaulted ballroom within. Above were two ornate unlit chandlers, instead yielding their role to the many Fresnel lights hitting the disco ball suspended in between the two, the probing glimmers skipped and danced about the room. On the floor, hinting to Hermione the error of her ways, were many costumed youth, some witches, some fairies, and some playboy bunnies to the ire of the adult chaperons.

"We could do something--" Ron muttered.

"Not with all--" Hermione protested, oblivious to the queue building up behind them.

"Mad." Ron escorted Hermione onto the floor.

One step, two steps, as Ron and Hermione were about to dance, they paused as the trembling rumbled through their feet. Hermione glanced over to Gia in her curt orange dress along with Harry in his black tuxedo and green bow tie. Following Harry's eyes to the source of the trembling, Hermione saw the dancing whale, Dudley, dressed up in his Smeltings uniform.

"Disgusting," Hermione whispered to Ron, her eyes unable to avoid the tidal waves in the rolls of fat.

"Who's that?" Ron glanced at the pretzel stick wrapped in a white dress with a necklace of pearls.

Hermione shrugged as the bucket of lard panted as he wobbled. Harry, however, dared to break through the circle of people yielding the floor while Gia loitered back with Richard.

"Out of the way shrimp!" Dudley bellowed at Harry.

"You found a date--?" Harry asked.

"Catherine worships me," Dudley said, "Not some delinquent bastard signed over to an orphanage--"

"Not your problem," Harry said as he tucked himself back in through the circle of people.

"Jackass is what he is," Ron whispered at Harry.

Harry spun around toward Ron, looked over Hermione in her strapless blue dress, smiled at her, and then turned back into the sea of teenagers. Before Harry returned to Gia, he stopped as two constables crossed toward the source of the trembles in the floor. While Dudley's date was now crying in the corner of the room, Piers had joined Dudley in some freestyle dancing. Both constables had stopped besides Dudley and Piers, however, neither Harry nor Ron could hear over the music.

"Suppose--?" Ron asked.

"Dunno," Harry said.

Dudley and the constables exchange some choice words. One constable firmly grabbed Pier's forearm. Piers struggled. Dudley attempted to defend his friend. The other constable apprehended Dudley when he became tipsy and fell, his fall activated the constable's pepper spray. Everybody started wheezing and coughing as the cloud dispersed. In a near breeze, Harry wormed his way through the crowd tugging Gia behind him. Ron and Hermione were close behind as they exited out onto Oxford Road.

_SCREECH!_

Motorists slammed on their brakes as the teenagers crowded into the street.

"Careful," Harry warned his friends.

"Biggest catch of the day," Jen muttered as she and Richard came over to Harry and them.

"Meanest chap around--" Richard said.

"Good riddance," Harry said, "He's a wanker--"

"You know him?" Richard raised his eyebrows.

"His cousin," Ron said.

"I fail to see the resemblance--" Jen said.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Gia joined in the laughter, until Richard looked over at the intersection with Commercial. Few cars were entering as the illegally parked police cruisers were discouraging that. In the middle of the intersection Stephen Steward and Andy were glaring at each other, neither were formally dressed.

"You treat--" Stephen shouted.

Harry worked his way around in the crowd forming about the feuding pair.

"But I love--" Andy protested.

"After all--theft is how you repay--" Stephen said.

"I didn't--" Andy said.

"She's lying," Richard whispered into Harry's ear.

"Bollocks!" Stephen said, his fist and middle finger raised at her, "You stole from my wallet. You tested positive months ago but still deny--"

"But--" Andy protested, tears were streaming down her face.

"Herpes," Richard whispered, "At least a year--"

"And Henry Weber--" Stephen said.

"Nothing!" Andy replied

"More lies COW!" Stephen exclaimed, "Dennis caught you two on his bed on more than one--"

"He's lying!" Andy shouted, "It's way too small--"

"We're through," Stephen said, coldly.

"Stevie--" Andy pleaded.

"Goodbye." Stephen turned around.

"Maybe it'll teach her--" Richard whispered, his whisper drifted further than he intended.

A glint of steel flickered into Harry's eyes as Andy's gaze landing upon Richard, her eyes fixated upon Richard.

"You bastard--" Andy screamed as she lunged, knife drawn, toward Richard.

Harry pushed and then tackled Andy to the ground. While coughing from the liquor breath, Harry pinned her to the ground. Meanwhile, she loosed her grip on the knife and it flew a few feet to the black boot that stepped on it. Andy looked between the green eyes of her tackler and the whites to the owner of the boot looking back down at her.

"Thank you Harry," the owner of the boot said, "I'll will handle this from here."

"Mum!" Andy protested as Harry pulled her up to the boot owner.

"Andrea Fianna Osborn!" Kristen scolded, "Just what do you think..."

Harry walked up Commercial. Richard followed first.

"Um, Ta," Richard said, "Now the dance--"

"Done with, for me," Harry said, "Dunno now."

Gia and Jen tagged along, but kept a short ways back.

"It would've been easier if--" Richard said.

"Magic can get in the way--" Harry said.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted as he ran to catch up, "You aren't supposed to--"

"He knew already," Harry said.

"And you're supposed to--" Ron protested.

"What?!" Harry said, "Make them believe--they deserve better."

"So what'll happen--?" Gia asked.

"Likely the same as usual," Richard said, "Juvenile detention for the weekend, see the court on Monday."

Saturday morning, Harry and Ron were running along the second floor corridor, their Quidditch Robes billowed with their strides. They had already left Gia and Hermione behind as the girls insisted on walking as the noise from the crowds at the Quidditch Pitch permeated the castle.

"Potter! Weasley!"

Ron and Harry stumble and barely miss tripping as they halted. In front of them, Snape was standing.

"This way!" Snape ordered.

"Severus...what is...the concern?" Dumbledore, having just emerged from the Stone Gargoyle, asked.

"Headmaster," Snape said, "These two have yet to serve their detention for the Thursday beating of Macmillan and Finch-Fletchley."

"No punishment was served, ... because it was unwarranted," Dumbledore said, "I am satisfied ... that Mr. Potter nor Mr. Weasley ... were involved in that assault."

"Slow morning?" Harry asked of Snape.

"Good luck on the match," Dumbledore said.

Under the glare of Snape, Harry and Ron resumed their run down the corridors. After a few stumbles over the stones forming the stairs down the hill to the Quidditch Pitch, Ron and Harry made it into the Gryffindor locker room.

"Wonder what inspiration our Captain will--" Brenner said.

"Likely 'Beat them or I'll beat you'", MacDonald said.

"Let the points rack up," Ron whispered to Harry, "Give them a nice defeat."

"Wonder if we need the Seeker or Keeper?" Brenner asked of all.

"Just play," Ron said to the team, his eyes momentarily focused upon Brenner.

Several minutes later, Ron lead the team out of their starting box, past the top box where Seamus Finnigan was announcing into the magic microphone.

"For Gryffindor," Finnigan announced, "It's Brenner, MacDonald, Ginny Weasley, Prewett, and Prewett!"

"Everybody--" McGonagall scolded.

"Sorry professor," Finnigan said.

With the collective speed of a Shooting Star, the crisp green Slytherins came out slower than a goblin gives out money. Taking a few breaths, Finnigan then resumed his announcement.

"Introducing, by means of a grand tour of the stadium, the Slytherin Quidditch team. First, we have Draco Lucius Malfoy who is leading as Captain this year. He has put together a team that has promise to dominate over the team of near all new talent for Gryffindor. Next, we have, as beaters, Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle. As chasers, we have Baddock, Bletchley, and Warrington. Last but not least, we have the Keeper for Slytherin, Theodore Nott. As I understand it, both Nott and Malfoy have submitted a proposal for a cheerleading squad to be formed. And Slytherin is nearly in position."

Chuckles drifted through the stadium as "nearly-in-position" sloppy formation was several yards below Gryffindor. Oliver Wood came out with the crate and a broom. In several moments, Wood releases the balls.

"And they're off!" Finnigan announced, "It appears that the Slytherins are guarding the low ground."

Eyes focused upon the sluggish flying of Slytherin and their insistent need to hug the turf. Meanwhile, Ginny, with the Quaffle, flew over the Baddock and Nott; she scored.

"You are supposed to guard!" Malfoy screamed at Nott.

Nott dropped and kicked the Quaffle at Malfoy. Malfoy ducked the Quaffle just to have Brenner grab it. Brenner flew up, passed Crabbe who just missed a Bludger, taunted Bletchley by waving the Quaffle in front of the face, and then up to the unguarded right goal to score. Laughter and clapping accompanied the scene.

"It looks like it just is not Slytherin's day," Finnigan announced, "I do suggest they reexamine their diets in the presence of Madam Pomfrey."

Malfoy attempted a pursuit of Ginny after she intercepted the Quaffle. Malfoy's ears tinged green as his Nimbus 2010 was being outstripped by her Cleansweep and the butterflies. Malfoy drew his wand.

"_Reductus!_"

The Quaffle disintegrated.

"Two penalties!" Wood shouted, "Do that again and you forfeit!"

As the score reached three hundred forty to zero, Harry decided to end it. He looked for the Snitch, spotted it below, and accelerated. Malfoy, spotting this, accelerated from the side and below, attempting to intercept just before Harry, rose as fast as a lead brick. As Malfoy collided face first into the ground, Harry grasped the Snitch.

"Gryffindor wins five hundred ten points to zero!" Finnigan announced.

Afterwards, Harry and Ron led the way up toward the castle. McGonagall and Wood accompanied Hermione and Gia as they caught up.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "I had never seen such a performance--"

"They screwed themselves--" Ron said.

"A new Nimbus should fly," Wood said, "Mr. Malfoy is demanding an investigation--"

"If he wishes to strip his broom--" Harry said, "They did it to themselves--"

"Everything is clean," Ron said, "We never touched them."

They paused at the front doors to the castle.

"Very well," McGonagall said as she went inside.

Wood looked at Ron.

"Your grins--" Wood said, "What the bloody hell did you--?"

"Here." Harry pulled Wood and Ron a bit aways from the doors. "We gave them the spell--"

"Why would they knowingly jinx--" Wood asked.

"We admit that we might not have mentioned the side-effects," Harry said, looking at the grin starting to spread on Wood's face, "It's the magic condom, it's a spell, great in a pinch, but your magic evaporates for several days. Judging by their performance today, I think some school rules were recently broken."

"Good one!" Wood bellowed as he started doubling over, "Not in the manual--"

"We had rookies," Ron said, "Best option."

Wood was laughing as he entered the castle. Hermione and Gia got near Ron and Harry when McGonagall came back out of the castle.

"Mr. Thomas now understands that he is not to attempt to lock you out of Gryffindor Tower again," McGonagall said, "If the password is changed without your knowledge, you are to inform me immediately. The current password is 'Expulsion'."

"The window is quicker--" Harry said.

"Use the portrait Mr. Potter," McGonagall stated.

They walked through the front door into the castle. Harry ignored the commotion in the Gryffindor Common Room and made it up to his dormitory. Ron had pilfered several treats and set them down on their table. Ginny entered the dormitory just after Harry pulled a bottle of wine from his backpack.

"There is a party--" Ginny said.

"Not for us," Harry stated as he poured wine into crystal glasses.

"All we managed was pumpkin juice..." Ginny said.

Harry grabbed a water glass from next to the iced pitcher, then poured the remainder of the bottle into it.

"Join us," Harry said.

"So what did happen?" Ginny sat down at the table. "Nobody expected Muggles on brooms."

"Calling us nobody?" Ron looked at his sister. "Let's just say it was expected. Now, are you and Colin--"

"That is none of your business," Ginny stated.

Hermione's muscles spasmed as she woke the next morning, to see flaming red hair with those blue eyes looking down upon her, wand drawn. She shivered as she was starkers, laying on wet grass, with modest trees looming overhead; the trees did nothing to shield her from the drizzle from the dark clouds overhead.

"_Crucio_!" the boy spoke.

Giggling beside the red haired boy was a raven black haired boy.

"Harry...?" Hermione stammered.

Hermione squirmed as the two boys in black Hogwarts uniforms laughed.

"_Acutum Penile!_" the raven haired boy spoke, wand drawn.

Conjured out of midair, a vibrating godemiche plunged toward her folds.

Meanwhile, back at Gryffindor Tower, Ron awoke to being solo in the bed, long after the sun rose above the horizon. He dismissed Hermione's absence to the library. After a shower, breakfast, and dressing, he massaged his pinkie as it started to throb. Ron reached for his Portkey when his arm dropped and massaged his muscles. He looked around the floor for spiders when his eyes landed upon one of Hermione's earrings, it dawned upon him that the throbbing was the tracer spell. He then realized that Hermione was in trouble.

Ron looked at the pile of Hermione's clothes on the floor. He then went to Harry's trunk, pulled out the Marauder's map. A scan of Hogwarts failed to reveal her location. Ron activated his Portkey, he landed in Gia's bedroom just as Harry and Gia were reentering from their extended shower, both were starkers and dripping wet.

"Ron--" Harry started.

"Hermione's missing." Ron rubbed his aching pinkie. "Ring's acting up--"

Kristen, who was coming up the stairs, flinched her eyes away from his front exposure as Harry cracked the door open.

"Snuffles!" Harry barked.

Kristen went into her bedroom while Snuffles came at full speed up the stairs. Harry closed the door. As Snuffles started to transform, Ron grabbed Snuffles as he activated his Portkey. Ron and Sirius landed in the dormitory. Sirius walked over and locked the door.

"Explain--" Sirius demanded as a dressed Harry landed on his bed.

"Hermione went to sleep in my bed last night and she's nowhere to be found--I checked the map," Ron said, "I also have reason to believe she's received at least one Unforgivable."

"I need her scent," Sirius said.

Ron rummaged through the pile of clothes in his trunk, tossed a pair of lace panties at Sirius.

"Why Ron," Sirius said, "I didn't know you wore--"

"Shove it," Ron said, "Harry--where's your fake wand? Mine is missing."

Harry looked in his desk drawer, then shook his head. Sirius transformed and Ron unlocked the door.

"I'll get Lupin," Harry said when they were in the seventh floor corridor.

Harry pulled his Firebolt from his magically enhanced pocket, mounted it, and flew down the corridor. After he turned the corner, shouting came echoing back.

"POTTER! NO FLYING IN THE CASTLE!" Snape yelled, out of sight.

As Ron could see the irritated Snape, a blur came back toward them.

"POTTER! FIFTY POINTS! LUPIN--!" Snape yelled.

"Buzz off!" Ron shouted back.

"You insolent fool," Snape said, "I will see what the headmaster has to say."

Snape's robes billowed as he went down a different staircase than Ron went down. Snuffles kept sniffing the stairs as they marched. Harry, however, landed with Lupin riding backside.

"Blimey!" Lupin said, "Harry explained--why are you aware--?"

"I put a tracer spell on her ring," Ron said, "She wasn't on the map, nor was she dressed when she left."

"As much as..." Lupin spotted the collar on Snuffles and broke out in hysterics. "Prongs Jr. did indeed manage it!"

Snuffles turned his head and growled at Lupin.

"Severus is right, Professor Dumbledore needs to be informed," Lupin said, "You keep working."

Lupin broke away from them on the sixth floor while Snuffles kept sniffing. Snuffles frequently stopped. Harry kept studying the Marauder's Map.

"Slytherins took holiday," Harry said, just as a Slytherin passed them outside the library, "Must be broken--"

"Umm," Ron said, "It's happened--"

"Before, I know," Harry said, "Wormtail knows--"

"Don't say it," Ron said.

Several hours later, Lupin rejoined their parade as they left the castle into the wind and the rain.

"Wish it'd go faster..." Ron muttered as he rubbed his pinkie.

"Small comfort," Lupin said, "Unfortunately, this is all the help I could muster, with Professor Dumbledore in London. It's a pity that few teachers give a damn about your predicament."

Slower than a baby's crawl, Snuffles kept sniffing here and there. Clothes were soaking wet under the raining ominous dark clouds above when they made it to an unused gate behind a bunch of overgrown shrubbery at a forgotten edge of the grounds. Shiny metal of the bolt on the rusty latch propped the gate ajar; Lupin pushed the gate open and they passed through into a lesser traveled, bigger, and darker forest than the Forbidden Forest.

A few hours later, as the gloominess of the forest was starting to get even deeper, they started hearing muffled screams and seeing flickering light ahead. Quieter and slower, they crept to the edge of a small clearing. A small blue fire burned in the middle, while Hermione was strewn on the ground; she was starkers, pale in color, gagged, bound, and face up. However, she was not responsive to the green flame that was dancing on her breasts, flames that were jetting out of the wands of two boys with the same likeness as Harry and Ron. Unlike the Ron and Harry at the edge of the clearing, these copies were laughing and grinning in their billowing black school robes with their Gryffindor badges. Lupin looked at Harry and Ron, all three had their wands drawn, and they moved inward.

Into the circle Harry, Ron, and Lupin charged. Ron tripped over a piece of firewood, which gave the copies sufficient time and they disapparated with a pop.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

Lupin conjured up a stretcher and blankets, he then joined Sirius in scouting the circle. Ron touched Hermione and hesitated, his fingers felt the coldness of the skin. Harry grabbed the self-heating blanket and threw it onto her.

"Careful Harry," Lupin said, "She's hypothermic at the moment."

Lupin assisted Harry in lifting her onto the stretcher.

"Nothing." Sirius stopped scouring the small clearing. "Nothing that'll help."

"You and Ron carry the stretcher," Lupin said, "We need to get her back fast."

Ron and Harry lifted the stretcher. Lupin held his wand forward, repeatedly blasted the vegetation apart as they made a fast trot back toward the gate. An hour later, they made the gate, where Sirius transformed. Another half hour and they reached the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey glanced in a mirror from her office, only saw Harry in the lead.

"Bed three Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said.

Madam Pomfrey quickly put her healer cap and then came out toward them, she then saw Ron, Lupin, and Hermione on the bed.

"Remus--?" Pomfrey asked.

"Assaulted and hypothermia," Lupin said, "Beyond that, I can't--"

"Pepperup--orange cabinet, third shelf," Pomfrey ordered as her wand started moving over Hermione, "You all take a sip and then get some dry clothing, then report back. Examinations are needed for you--"

"What?!" Harry protested.

"I am obligated to check all of you," Pomfrey stated.

That evening, Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk in the Headmaster's office. His eyes were not twinkling.

"Let us start with Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said.

"I went to sleep last night only to wake up--" Hermione gestured outside "--out there. Those impostors, they looked like Harry and Ron, but they did not behave like Ron nor Harry. They repeatedly used the Cruciatus and the Imperius curses. They forced...self pleasuring and indecent acts with a goat. They attempted to rape me--nice charm Ron. After which, it's a bit of a blur until I came to in the Hospital Wing."

"Charm?" Lupin asked.

"Her ring I gave her," Ron said, "Along with the tracer, I gave it a chastity charm."

"Ouch," Lupin said.

"Speaking from experience?" Tonks asked.

"Return to the matter at hand," Dumbledore said.

They all went quiet, then Ron spoke.

"After ... er ..." Ron said, "I woke up to her missing, I felt that she was suffering an Unforgivable, and determined she was not at Hogwarts via a certain artifact. I realized she was abducted, so I got Harry and we went looking."

"Abducted from Gryffindor Tower implies--" McGonagall said.

"Another explanation may surface," Dumbledore said, "Anything further?"

"I made inquiries regarding possible suspects within Hogwarts, no leads," Lupin said, "For instance, Mr. Malfoy had made periodic stops in at the library today, while Mr. Finnigan was serving a detention with Professor Sprout."

Dumbledore studied the harried group there.

"First, you are a true Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for recognizing them as impostors," Dumbledore said, "I conversed earlier with Remus and Nymph regarding their observations. I am still puzzled as to why."

"Perhaps they wanted to break us up," Harry said.

"You are formidable as a group," Dumbledore said, "Still disturbing."

"Hermione and I will be commuting--" Ron said.

"What?!" Hermione said, "That's not necessarily--"

"You were kidnapped from my bed, next to me!" Ron said, "You are not safe sleeping at Hogwarts!"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Weasley's suggestion sounds proper," Dumbledore said, "I despise today as the day a student no longer feels safe sleeping in this castle."

Just after Harry landed in the dormitory Monday morning, he gave Hermione a tight hug and then kissed her on the cheek. Hermione blushed.

"Overenthusiastic, are we?" Ron snapped.

Harry gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek. Hermione laughed as the look of disgust overcame Ron's face.

"Better?" Harry asked.

"Here." Ron shoved a new schedule at Harry. "Minister is investigating Hogwarts, again."

"Inquest," Hermione corrected, "He believes nothing is right at Hogwarts."

"Bitch is irritated we're dining here," Ron said.

"Bitch?!" Hermione stammered, "Professor McGonagall requested that we use the Great Hall."

"A bitch bitches," Ron snapped.

"Next time don't bother searching!" Hermione stormed out of the dormitory.

Hermione remained mad through Potions as she pushed Harry and Ron off with a glowering look. Harry and Ron moved to a different table.

"Must be that time of the month," Ron muttered.

"You _hope_," Harry said, "Could be a nine month--"

"Do not accuse Slytherin without proof." Snape paused by the table before going to the front.

"It never exists to him," Harry said to Ron.

"Twenty points Potter," Snape sneered.

_SPLAT!_

A spitball from Malfoy hit Harry's face. Snape, whose eyes witnessed this, proceeded to spell out the lesson on the chalkboard. At the end of class, under the watchful eye of Snape, Hermione filled her flask; then as she traveled up to the desk, Malfoy extended his foot and tripped her, her flask crashed onto the floor, spilling its contents. Harry and Ron both reached over and shoved Malfoy, tumbling him onto the floor.

"FIFTY POINTS each, Potter, Weasley, and the mudblood," Snape said, "And a detention, at lunch."

"Malfoy tripped--" Ron protested.

"Another fifty points each--" Snape said, "Wait, I do not believe Gryffindor has that many so I award fifty to your victim, Malfoy."

Malfoy and Parkinson had a hearty laugh as Harry led the storm out of the dungeon. Harry, however, paused at the threshold to drop a Dungbomb back into the classroom and lock the door.

"Bloody bollocks!" Harry exclaimed.

"Be careful," Ron said, "That's Snape's favorite deodorant."

"Ta." Harry lightly punched Ron in the forearm.

Tuesday afternoon, Harry and Ron heard their names being bellowed, in a familiar greasy voice, down that first floor corridor.

"Potter! Weasley!"

Being already late for Quidditch practice, Harry and Ron bolted into a run.

"_LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!_"

In near unison, Harry and Ron fell face forward, their noses smacked the floor; blood oozed out.

"Perfectly justified," said Minister Fallerschain, who was two steps behind Snape.

Snape grabbed the back of Harry's and Ron's shirts. "_Finite Incantatum_!"

Fallerschain covered with a drawn wand. Snape pulled the boys up, blood dripping onto their shirts, and pushed them forward, fast, down the corridor toward the Hospital Wing; their Firebolts remained behind on the floor of the corridor. Madam Pomfrey saw them enter.

"What happened?" Pomfrey asked as she finished emerging from a curtained bed.

"They are here to see their latest victim," Snape said.

"They are to be treated." Pomfrey examined the noses, and with a flick of her wand, the bleeding stopped. "Fortunately, nothing severe."

"Take a look." Snape thrusted Harry and Ron toward the curtained bed.

Fallerschain pulled the curtain back. On the bed, Josh Prewett was laying on his side in a full body cast. His face was heavily bruised and his eyes were puffed shut.

"Mr. Prewett will likely recover," Pomfrey said, "However, there is a good chance of some effects being permanent."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You caused this," Snape sneered.

"Finally," Fallerschain said, "Somebody is holding you spoiled bullies accountable--"

"We did nothing--" Harry protested.

"Codswallop," Snape said, "Over twenty witnessed the beating of your fellow Gryffindor into a coma. As Gryffindor no longer has any points left, your brooms are forfeit--"

"You will take no action Severus." McGonagall entered the Hospital Wing and saw Prewett laying there, she came over fast. "My goodness!"

Fallerschain nervously scribbled onto his clipboard.

"The head of house should see to it that their students do not kill one another," Snape said as he released his grip on Harry and Ron.

"Explain yourselves!" McGonagall demanded.

"We do not know--" Harry said.

"Bollocks!" Snape snapped.

"Give them a chance to explain," McGonagall said.

"We did not touch him," Ron said, "We do not know."

"Balderdash!" Fallerschain said, "I witnessed it! They spilled that poor kid's blood!"

"When was he beaten?" Harry asked.

"You ought to know!" Fallerschain said, "Expulsion has already commenced, this is now a criminal matter."

"Minister," Dumbledore said from the doorway of the Hospital wing, "Expulsion is my decision to make, not yours."

"This is a Hospital Wing!" Pomfrey exclaimed, "I have patients!"

"My office," Dumbledore instructed.

A short bit later, Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his left hand still propped up on his cane; flanking him were McGonagall and Snape. Harry and Ron stood directly in front of the desk. Fallerschain took a step forward and stood immediately behind Harry. Harry rubbed his scar for a moment, an action that Dumbledore noticed.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"And you seem to be running a circus!" Fallerschain pointed backward. "You have a second year in a coma and you are worrying about the assailant's well being!" Fallerschain then pointed at Dumbledore. "You ought to be worried about the safety and security of the students in your charge. These two thugs are jeopardizing that!"

"As Headmaster, I am charged with safety and well being of every student," Dumbledore said, "I am also charged with protecting their rights. Therefore, Severus, please explain."

"I came across Potter and Weasley beating on Prewett on the third floor, and yes, it was clearly Potter and Weasley," Snape said, "They ran off before I could apprehend them, so I brought their victim tot he Hospital Wing. I then saw Potter and Weasley, they ran after I ordered them to stop."

"Running is a clear sign of guilt," Fallerschain said.

"With all due respect," McGonagall said, "Given the ongoing feud between Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter has every reason to run regardless of guilt or innocence in this matter."

"McGonagall, is it?" Fallerschain scribbled another comment into his notebook.

"And what did you see Minister?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will tell you what I saw," Fallerschain said, "I saw these two, in their school uniforms, beating that poor student into a bloody pulp. That is what I saw, a matter that, as per school rules states, demands the immediate expulsion of--"

"I remind you again," Dumbledore said, "Expulsion is a matter for me to decide."

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall.

"Poppy summoned me," McGonagall said.

"Mr. Pot--" Dumbledore said.

"Why bother?" Fallerschain said, "We know--"

"Give him the opportunity," Dumbledore said.

"We were walking along when Snape attacks--" Harry said.

"Lies!" Fallerschain snapped.

Dumbledore looked at the Minister.

"We were going from the dormitory to Quidditch practice," Harry said.

"This fellow is a known criminal, in case you have failed to read the _Daily Prophet_!" Fallerschain said, "It's systemic, he is a murderous raving lunatic, take Potter's actions this summer on Privet Drive--"

"What about Privet--?" Harry asked.

"You intentionally flattened it!" Fallerschain said, "As the only wizard in that area AND being seen fleeing the scene moments later--"

"I did _not_ flatten it!" Harry protested.

"Magic as an underage wizard warrants immediate expulsion," Fallerschain said, "You have repeatedly violated both that and performed magic in front of Muggles! You--"

"Minister," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter has many enemies that would be eager to destroy him in any fashion--"

"Only _one,_ and he was certified destroyed fifteen years ago," Fallerschain said, "The board of governors will convene at noon on Friday to compel you to do _your_ job."

Fallerschain hurriedly left the office. Again, Harry rubbed at his scar.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"He is definitely not a fan," Harry said.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "Search the castle, including the laundry, for all uniforms belonging to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

"Urgent need to wash out the blood?" Snape departed.

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"I am ashamed at the disgrace that has befallen Gryffindor," McGonagall said.

"Our doubles--" Ron said.

"Have been busy," Dumbledore said, "I believe you."

"I would like to too," McGonagall said, "but dozens witnessed--"

"Professor," Harry said, "An impostor is an impostor regardless of how many people witness it."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled for a moment.

"In fact," Harry said, "The more the better if they are intending to frame. In fact..." Harry paused for a moment. "...the Minister said _school uniforms_."

"But you are in your Quidditch robes now," McGonagall said.

"Let us hope that is enough," Dumbledore said, "In the meanwhile, keeping your presence at Hogwarts to only what is needed would be advised. Minerva, please escort them to their dormitory. Harry and Ronald, please show up for classes tomorrow."

That evening, Harry closed the door to the study at 26 Oak in Noigate. Ron thumbed _**Practical Legilimens and Occlumency**_.

"Hermione will be ticked should she--" Ron said.

"She doesn't need this," Harry said, "I do. Besides, it might be useful during sex--"

Ron laughed.

"So Legilimens it is," Harry said.

Ron looked into Harry's eyes, muttered, and pulled an image, a memory, of Harry and Gia, at the water park. Harry and Gia were at the top of a big slide. Quickly, before the lifeguard could stop them, they stripped their swimsuits off, threw them over the railing, and then plunged down the slide. After plunging into the pool below, to a crowd of applause, a lifeguard got into their face and he was holding their swimsuits.

"All we got was a caution out of it," Harry said, "Besides--"

"Daring," Ron said.

"At least we didn't have to go looking for them," Harry said, "Only rule we broke was littering. At least I don't have Snape peering at that--"

"It'd just make him jealous," Ron said, "Not that his greasy hair catches any flies."

Harry stared into Ron's eyes, muttered, and pulled a torrent of images and memories; with Hermione playing dirty in her parent's kitchen, jumping into dangerous waters with Harry to rescue the girls; giving Voldemort a lifetime unofficial Harry Potter fan club membership; being dragged by Sirius to the Shrieking Shack.

Harry stopped. He then flipped the pages to the book.

"We're threatening Hermione's exclusive membership to the bookworm club," Ron said.

Harry snorted. He then landed his thumb onto _Chapter Three: Introduction to Occlumency_.

"Need to fight..." Harry muttered.

"And I know your look," Ron said, "Something--wait, you were rubbing your scar earlier--"

"I said it was nothing!" Harry snapped.

Ron glared at Harry's eyes, started to mutter.

"Alright!" Harry said, "Just a tingle again, something about trouble at the front."

"You should tell--" Ron said.

"It was really vague," Harry said, "Nothing of consequence."

Darkness had long since overcome the town when Harry and Ron finally emerged from the study to the smells of food grilling. Ron followed his nose to the gas grill on the back patio, he then stiffed Hermione's shoulder.

"Care for a wiener?" Ron asked.

"Prat!" Hermione said.

Richard flipped the hamburgers while Jen was setting out some buns and condiments.

"I want it well done!" Andy demanded.

"Alright." Richard slipped up a half-done patty onto the flipper and moved toward Andy.

"That's not what I meant!" Andy snapped.

"You said you thought it done," Richard said in a frustrated tone.

"Can I have another--?" Richard asked of Harry, his fingers were gripping his nose.

"Those things are vicious!" Andy protested.

Harry sighed. "Is she always a brat?"

"Am not!" Andy protested, "He's always a dick!"

"Thanks for showing me that a kid--" Harry said.

"I am NOT a kid!" Andy protested.

"Can I have one?" Gia pointed at a done hamburger on the grill.

"I want it!" Andy screamed.

"You'd think a brat would see that there's more than one?" Richard stated.

"I am leaving!" Andy stormed off, pouting. "Henry will make the night!"

"Good riddance," Richard said.

Harry picked at a hamburger for a few minutes before placing it on the ground for Snuffles.

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, after dinner, many are sitting around the tables.

"At least the resident thugs are nowhere to be found." Ernie Macmillan sat down next to Dean Thomas.

"Likely planning their next assault," Wayne Hopkins said.

"If that keeps them busy then they aren't bothering me," Thomas said.

"And just how do you know that?" Finnigan stood up. "Just who here is tired of sitting around and letting a bunch of jerks run about us?"

Applause came forth. Some were looking at Finnigan, others were trying to avoid the sight of his bruised right black-eye.

"And you cannot remain safe by staying in the shadows," Finnigan said, "Today, a fellow Gryffindor was beaten into a bloody pulp. Tomorrow, any guesses?"

More cheering came forth, Finnigan took a bow before he sat back down.

"It could have been something else," Neville said.

"I know Potter seemed like a nice guy," Finnigan said, "He fooled you, he fooled me, he fooled us all. As he attempted to murder Prewett today, I got socked trying to stop him--ask witness who was there, even Draco Malfoy. If Professor Snape showed up any later--well, let us just say that none of us are safe while Potter is around."

"Professor Snape's always so mean--" Neville said.

"He is mean," Thomas said, "But he will keep us safe."

The next morning, Hermione picked up a scrap of parchment from the floor of the boys dormitory.

We are removing ...

We are expelling ...

We are evicting ...

Gryffindor is evicting ...

The following are evicted from Gryffindor: ...

Pursuant to H.R.R. ...

Fuck! You're an idiot Dean.

"Can they?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said, "Expulsion is in the hands of both Dumbledore and the Head of House, while the Sorting Hat would have to approve the house eviction."

"Between the Prophecy and all, I don't see Dumbledore removing Harry--"

"But what about us?"

"Dumbledore knows he can't either," Ron said, "Harry'd quit altogether--"

"Harry knows how urgent it is for him to continue--"

"I've already had to plead with Harry on several occasions to get him to stay, too much suffering already--"

"But quitting would only make matters worse in the long run--"

"Hello?" Ron said, "This is Harry we are talking about."

"Right," Hermione said.

"Dobby wonders where Harry Potter is." Dobby just appeared carrying breakfast, he sets the platters down on the table. "Dobby puzzled by Potter's bed going unused."

"Thank you Dobby," Hermione said.

"He has a girlfriend," Ron whispered to Dobby.

"Dobby puzzled by laundry," Dobby said.

Hermione looked at him.

"What's puzzling?" she asked.

"Bad House-Elf!" Dobby banged his head on Harry's four-poster.

"No, you are a good House-Elf," Hermione said, "His laundry--?"

"What about his laundry?" Ron said, "It will help Harry Potter."

"Dobby sees very small amounts of laundry," Dobby said, "Dobby only sees school uniforms, school uniforms in funny places, places like the Library or a broom cupboard."

Ron studied the House-Elf intently.

"Please be more specific Dobby," Hermione said, "This could help Harry."

"Dobby talks to other Elfs," Dobby said, "Strays are found shortly after rumored incidents, strays that had previously vanished from the laundry prior to delivery to Potter."

"Thanks you," Hermione said, "One favor please?"

Dobby's eyes winked at her.

"Do not wash the next uniform found in an odd place," Hermione said, "Save it aside instead, we may get the evidence Harry needs."

"Dobby is good House-Elf." Dobby vanished.

Ron looked at the grin on Hermione's face.

"Don't you get it Ron?" Hermione said, "It means your doubles are tampering with the laundry, that may be very useful."

That afternoon, the Gryffindors left Charms.

"I wonder what charm we could use to send the bullies to Azkaban," Finnigan said, loudly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited a minute until the others had already left before they encroached the door. However, a figure loomed in the doorway, the figure of Adam Gerber, looking at them.

"Can I talk with you?" Gerber came in and closed the door to the classroom after Professor Flitwick left.

"Perfect!" Harry said, "Somebody who'll take in Hagrid's dragons."

Gerber snorted.

"Sorry to press on your schedule," Gerber said, "But we're in a bit of a bind. Wood somehow got himself into a coma this morning--he will recover, just not in time for the match on Saturday. Unfortunately, the reserve Keeper, the Seeker, and the Reserve Seeker all tested positive for some magic mushroom or something. While we could substitute in the reserve Chasers, we would lose the game. So, could you two fill in on Saturday?"

Mouths were disconnected as Harry and Ron stood there staring.

"Is grass green?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" Ron and Harry shouted in unison.

"Well," Harry said to Hermione while slipping his Portkey to her, "We'll catch up later."

Harry and Ron followed Gerber out of the classroom.

"Weird," Gerber said, "Coach Meyers stained his trousers, I mean, four players at once get fouled up -- very unusual. We're all relieved you agreed."

At the Stone Gargoyle n the second floor, Harry gave the password, "Altoids".

"Bad sign when you know the password to the Headmaster's office," Gerber said.

"It's useful," Harry said.

Dumbledore was sitting in an armchair near the fireplace, sipping tea. Pinned up over the fireplace, across the painting of Dippet, was a blue and white Puddlemere United pennant.

"Practice already?" Dumbledore said, "My, how time flies. Good luck, mind that you could use good publicity about now."

"We plan to delay revealing their true identities as long as possible," Gerber said.

"That'll keep the clubhouse standing," Harry sarcastically said.

"Do not avoid living for what the Death Eaters _may_ do," Dumbledore said.

Gerber lead the way into the fireplace. "Puddlemere United Club House!"

Ron looked at the trophy and plaque covered wall for the modest room they entered.

"Welcome to the club room," Gerber said, "Come, the others are already out on the Pitch."

Harry and Ron followed Gerber across the room, turned a sharp left, and went down the stairs.

"Robes," Gerber said, "We'll get some ordered for Saturday, in the meanwhile, we should have some ones suitable for practice."

After a quick change into solid blue sweat gear, Harry and Ron walked out of the staging area, through the double doors, onto the Pitch carrying their Firebolts. They paused, for they were midway between the goal posts of a huge stadium that went up hundreds of feet. Rows upon rows of seating scaled upward just outside of the pitch to the roof a thousand feet above.

"I'm calling them down." Gerber came up beside the awe inspired teenagers.

"Hold on for just a moment." Ron glanced at Harry.

Both Harry and Ron mounted their Firebolts, then shoved upward for Fred and George; the twins were batting a pair of Bludgers back and forth between them. Harry accelerated upward, squeezed between the converging Bludgers, banked backward, and then barreled around the twins. Ron came up a bit more gracefully.

"Hey--!" Fred shouted.

"You could--" George shouted.

"Enjoying the weather?" Harry asked.

"Blimey!" Fred exclaimed.

"Gerber wants a team meeting--" Ron said.

"You're not--" George said.

"We are as of now," Harry said, his grin was wide.

They flew back down to Gerber; the other players also came down.

"We aren't that desperate," George said.

"Unfortunately we are," Gerber said to the group, "As you're aware, we have a crisis. Down four players, these two have agreed to fill in on Saturday."

"No offense," Nesper, the Reserve Chaser said, "Two inexperienced sixteen year olds don't seem like the best idea."

"We all know what happened the last time you played Seeker," Gerber said, "I'd rather not repeat that. Our best option is a good offense on Saturday, so I need all experienced players. These two have played on their House team at Hogwarts and they have a lot of potential that we can use, especially on Saturday. So practice them hard, don't let up, and make certain they know what to expect from professional Quidditch."

Up in the coach's office, just under the top box, Darrell Meyers was looking out at the field. Leroy Kline was beside him.

"This had better work out," Meyers said, "I am taking a big risk on Professor Dumbledore's recommendation."

"He did not feel that the player shortage was coincidence," Kline said, "He is certain that putting these two into the game will upset anything that is going on."

"Failed medicals, right?" Meyers said, "We've had players fail before."

"Not like this," Kline said, "Further analysis of the tests show it whatever it was, it was poison in those three players. If Notley had not of found them when he did, the vacancies would be permanent."

Two hours later, after practice had finished, Harry and Ron stepped out of the fireplace in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Dumbledore swiftly looked up at them.

"I don't--" Harry said to Ron.

"Might I inquire as to why you are not in Gryffindor Tower?" Snape was standing beside one of the sets of oak shelves.

"Relax," Dumbledore said, "I requested they attend to an errand requiring the use of the Floo Network."

Harry and Ron quickly made for the heavy door, both leave the office.

"So--?" Harry asked.

"Floo Network can be tracked," Ron said, "Since you want to keep these a secret,--"

"Got it," Harry said.

Ron got out his Portkey.

After Harry and Ron landed in Gia's otherwise empty bedroom, they heard an automobile come into the driveway. They placed their school cloaks and bags onto the bed before venturing out and down the stairs. Screaming and wailing approached the front door, so Harry moved back into the room while facing the door. Gia and Hermione came in from the study.

"This could be interesting," Hermione warned as the door opened.

Andy was being escorted by Kristen Osborn. Richard and Kurt slipped around and came in.

"Andrea Osborn," Kristen said, "You are grounded until further notice."

"We should leave," Gia whispered to Harry.

"Stay," Kristen said to Gia, "See what your adopted sister is like."

"Mum! Mum!..." Andy collapsed to the floor; she pounded her fists into the carpet and wailed.

"Any allowance is forfeit until the fine is paid," Kristen said.

Richard escorted Gia and Harry into the dining room. While Richard closed the door, it did nothing to muffle the noise.

"Apparently," Richard said, "They had a John sting, you know, for prostitutes. They picked her up in the sting, she solicited for sex. She supposedly had some success at it. Mum is mad."

"I WANT OUT OF THIS FAMILY!" Andy screamed loudly. Stomping, shattering, and breaking noise ascended the stairs; a door slammed and glass shattered.

"We were planning on eating out anyways," Harry said.

"Mind if I come?" Richard asked.

"YOU ARE REPAIRING THIS!" Kristen yelled.

They walked through the kitchen and then into the living room. Harry paused at the sight of the stairs. Steps were broken, holes had been punched through the drywall, the handrail was splintered, and the stairwell light was shattered.

"I HATE YOU!" Andy screamed from upstairs.

"I'd come if I could,' Kurt whispered at the teenagers.

Richard walked first out of the house and skirted his mother looking up. A quick glance from Kurt kept Kristen from protesting her son's movement. Harry and Gia were two steps behind, while Ron and Hermione came a bit slower.

"DO NOT JUMP!" Kristen yelled.

"And I thought your temper was bad," Ron muttered at Harry.

Above, they could see Andy standing on the bench of her bay window, the glass already smashed with shards jutting out of the frame. Kristen's spotlight showed Andy's curves that were not hidden by the tight skirt nor blouse. Snuffles darted past Harry and went into the house.

"YOU NEVER CARE!" Andy yelled.

Harry slowly inched backward toward the sidewalk.

"I WANT OUT OF THIS FAMILY!"

Harry gripped the hilt of his wand.

"In front of Muggles?" Hermione whispered.

"STEP BACK!" Kristen yelled.

Snuffles crept up behind Andy and placed his nose underneath Andy's legs.

"MAKE ME!" Andy lunged forward.

Harry drew his wand, Andy's momentum reversed and she flew backward into the room. Snuffles laid down to let Andy fall upon him. Harry secured his wand, then glanced about the shadows. A police cruiser with flashing lights pulled up. Out of the cruiser came a male constable who looked straight at Harry.

"What's ha--" the officer asked.

"Over here!" Kristen ordered.

Harry slipped around the shrubs, crossed the street, and walked up the footpath between two hedges.

"That is a violation of secrecy--" Hermione said.

"We promised to discuss--" Ron said.

"Secrecy?" Gia asked.

"Whose has the wider--?" Ron asked Harry.

"We don't like magic to--" Hermione said.

"Talk melons--" Harry replied to Ron, his hands had cupped onto his chest.

"Can you believe the nerve--?" Gia asked.

"They're asking for trouble," Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron said, "We overheard you discussing our todgers this morning!"

Hermione's eyes flashed at Ron.

Several hours later, they returned to 26 Oak Street and entered. Planks from the side fence covered the broken steps, trash bags covered the holes of the drywall, and a drop light was taped up for the stairwell light. Gingerly, they climbed the stairs to Gia's bedroom. Richard, in blue and white plaid boxers, came in and closed the door. Harry and the others began stripping down for bed.

"Like the remodeling?" Richard leaned against the white plaster.

Harry snorted as he pulled his socks off.

"Mum's puzzled about _why_ Ant fell backward--" Richard said.

"Um," Harry said, "She should be grateful that Andy _did_ fall backward instead of forward."

Richard studied Gia's lace as she pulled it off.

"I figured as much," Richard said, "She peed on her bed--so that's now ruined."

"Sometimes I am glad to be an only child." Hermione wrapped a towel about her waist and then opened the door. She went for the bathroom while Richard when for his bedroom.

Since she had started sharing a bed with her friends, Hermione had found she generally slept sounder and was better rested in the morning. However, Thursday morning proved to be an exception.

At first, she was woken by a warm running sensation across her skin. Harry, on his side, was pressed against her, still asleep, but muttering and peeing. Their bed covers had long since vanished.

"No..." Harry muttered, "Not him ... me instead ..."

Gia never woke up, but kept up her light snore, she rolled onto her side, pressing her front skin onto Harry's backside. Her right arm reached around and held him tight on the stomach. Harry stopped muttering, but took another moment until he stopped urinating. Hermione herself took a few minutes to fall back to sleep, just as Hedwig returned to her perch with a mouse under her beak.

Just before six-thirty, she was awoken by a shout from the other room. She untangled herself from Gia and Ron, then slithered out of the bed. She bolted out the door, Kristen was standing at the threshold of Andy's bedroom; all of the green painted drywall had been ripped off, the planking over the window was fragmented, excrement was splattered about, and piles of lumber were where the furniture used to be.

"Have you seen her?" Kristen asked Hermione.

"Not since last night--" Hermione said.

"She--" Kristen handed a note to Hermione.

I HAVE DIVORCED THIS FAMILY! GOOD RIDDANCE!

Andy

Hermione sighed.

Ron, who was a step behind Hermione, gripped Kristen's shoulder and escorted her downstairs. They went into the kitchen where Ron filled the hot pot with water and Hermione flicked it on.

"Just calm down," Hermione said.

"Calm down?!" Kristen said, "My baby's missing--"

"Here." Ron grabbed the biscuit platter and held it up.

"Thanks." Kristen grabbed one.

"Who was she currently dating?" Hermione asked.

The phone rang and Kristen answered as the hot pot came to a boil.

"Hello? ... No, she's not here. ... What? ... He's missing? ... Andrea is too. ... Yes, I'll be at the station shortly. ... Thanks."

"Who?" Hermione fixed a cup of tea.

"Henry Weber," Kristen said.

Kristen looked at Hermione's look back.

"I think--" Hermione said, "She mentioned him last week."

Kristen sipped the tea; her muscles relaxed and her breathing settled down. Her eyes drifted downward and then locked upon Ron's curly red pubic hair; with things still warm and loose, he was leaning back against the sink. Kristen looked over at Hermione's naked skin.

"You're--" Kristen said.

"You screamed," Ron said.

"And what would your mother--?" Kristen asked, her eyes darted between the two starker teenagers.

"She's dead," Ron said.

"You do her credit," Kristen said, "Now, excuse me, I do--"

"No problem," Hermione said.

Kristen put on her constable hat, crossed the living room, and left the house. They heard the shower start upstairs.

"Can you believe we just--?" Ron asked.

"Harry had another--" Hermione pushed herself up and sat on the counter.

"Nightmare?" Ron said, "Been having them for ages."

"Gia's good."

Ron shrugged, moved over, and then sat on the counter next to Hermione. She stared as his todger as he spoke.

"I am not certain that they are all nightmares," Ron said, "He's muttered in his sleep for ages--I have to admit the pissing is more recent--Gia seems to soothe him in her sleep."

"We should talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"Really? And just where do you think that will land us? Harry has entrusted us, as friends, to keep this privy and I strongly suggest you respect that. For all you know, you could start doing the same, with whatever the bloody hell is going on at school."

"Well..." Her voice drifted as she watched his arousal show.

As Ron and Hermione were in the midst of things on the counter, Harry and Richard entered through the dining room sliding glass door from the patio. Harry looked over at them.

"Bold," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione tumbled, Ron stumbled up and left several small puddles of evidence on the floor from his freshly used volcano.

"Mum'll have a fit--" Richard said.

"She's preoccupied," Hermione said.

Richard raised his eyebrows, however, Harry kept moving through the door into the living room, then around and up the stairs. Richard followed with Ron and Hermione in the rear.

"What the--?!" Richard exclaimed at the sight of Andy's room.

"She ran away," Hermione said.

"I...I know she's talked about it before..." Richard said, "Never thought she had the nerve..."

Dobby watched Ron, Hermione, and Ron land in the dormitory five minutes before eight.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby hugged Harry. "Harry Potter travels like House-Elfs. Dobby is good House-Elf."

"Nice to see you too," Harry said.

With a crack, Dobby disappeared. Ron sat at the table and ate. Hermione grabbed the _Daily Prophet _and joined Ron, while Harry sat at his desk with parchment and a book.

"Eating?" Hermione asked.

"Have to finish," Harry said.

Ron glanced at the bottom headline, grabbed the paper, and read.

Arthur Weasley Apprehended

Arthur Weasley, the former head for the dissolved Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was arrested after failing to submit himself to punishment on insurance fraud Weasley, after having neglected the upkeep of his family home for decades, filed a claim with Gringotts against the standard Ministry personnel benefits insurance policy after his family home imploded last summer. Gringotts and the Ministry take a dim view on fraud and prosecuted this clear cut case to the fullest extent. Arthur Weasley is to spend the next ten years in Azkaban on account of his actions. We all feel safer with this fugitive from justice is now locked up.

"W-What?!" Ron stammered.

Hermione handed him some of the letters that were addressed to him. Ron ripped the first one open.

Ron,

In case you haven't read, Dad was arrested. Early this morning, Fallerschain and bunch of Magical Law Enforcement stormed the shop. Dad relented after our esteemed Minister threatened to take every Weasley in as conspirators. Sir Minister claimed the supposed fraud was the final straw on a career of cooking the books in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

Are you aware of any trial?

Your partner in Mischief,

George.

P.S. We've got Edward.

P.P.S This parchment should self-destruct in fifteen minutes, let us know if it works.

"That's...that's..." Harry was reading the letter over Ron's shoulder. "That Minister's playing right into his hand!"

"He may be." Hermione laid open the first letter to the editor. "But so is everybody else."

Dear Editor,

Having seen the pictures of the dilapidated pig sty, I support of the Minister's mission to hold Ministry officials accountable for their actions.

Adyna Gliston

"BOLLOCKS!" Ron shouted.

Ron recognized the seal on the the fancy envelope, so he threw it across the floor.

"It'll burn later," Ron said.

The letter took offense to this and self opened. Percy's voice filled the air.

Ron,

Undoubtedly, George or Fred have already written to you about Dad's arrest, maybe they made up some excuse, or other bull faced lie; Dad did this to himself. I never wanted to upset Mum, but the Burrow was a pig sty; Dad took the same care about everything else and you know where Mum is now. I hope he rots in Azkaban, it'd be an improvement.

Now, your life needs some changes too, unless you want to join Dad. First, I suggest you terminate your relations with Harry Potter, it was a nice idea but read the recent papers. Second, I recommend finding a nice pure-blood witch for a wife; Hermione, if you insist on keeping her, can be a servant or a mistress; this would repair your reputation in the eyes of the Ministry. Third, work on your Quidditch skills, good Quidditch players usually have their faults forgiven, which you need a lot of; I understand you're getting involved with the Puddlemere United, keep that up, though the Wimbourne Wasps would be a better team. Finally, that Order of Merlin is a good start, but that was awarded under a previous Minister so it will carry little weight with the respectable Fallerschain. Yes, I have forgiven him, I understood the need to clear out Dad's mess in hurry and I have been promised another position.

Percy

P.S. With Dad in Azkaban, I'm going to assume custody of you and Ginny as soon as I do the paperwork; I know you're looking forward to a responsible parental figure.

"How do I send a Howler?" Ron asked.

"Well--" Hermione said.

A brown owl swooped in and dropped off another letter for Ron.

"You're popular," Harry said.

Ron opened it.

Ron,

Blimey! I'm in Hogsmeade and on my way.

Charlie

"Short," Ron said.

"And here." Charlie entered the dormitory. "Come on down."

Ron got up, Harry and Hermione followed. They entered the empty Common Room and sat on the couch near the fire.

"We do have--" Hermione said.

"Excused," Charlie said, "I hope you don't mind me speaking with Professor Dumbledore. He agreed to excuse you from your morning lessons, Potions if I recall."

Harry's eyes lit up. Charlie smiled.

"You got George's letter?" Ron shoved Percy's letter at Charlie. "Percy's?"

"Fred's, which self-destructed." Charlie read the letter. "I am fed up, to tell you the truth, about everything that is happening. Percy's got the drift along with bad suggestions. Your reputation is in shambles and that is being shoveled onto the rest of us. Now Quidditch does help, so nurturing this relationship with Puddlemere United is a good idea. Custody does need to be solved--"

"Emancipation," Harry said, "Ron at least."

"Let us keep the options open," Charlie said, "Now, what the bloody hell has been going on around **here**?"

"Impostors, among other things." Harry leaned forward. "They are a part of a campaign to frame and discredit us, and it is working. Every time I turn around or read the _Daily Prophet_, I find myself accused of some malady or another, supposed _evidence _has been planted, and these impostors are a part of that plan. Percy was right, Ron and you all are getting trapped in my mess, maybe you should--"

"Oh no you don't!" Ron said, "Don't blame yourself--Mum wouldn't hear of it! "

"I presume you actually witnessed these impostors," Charlie said, "Doesn't anybody believe--"

"They're believing just what these schemers want them to believe," Harry said, "They read the _Daily Prophet_ and believe I'm a conniving and dangerous out of control teenager. Even the Minister believes it."

"And proof," Hermione said, "Since when did the Wizarding world listen to proof?"

"They don't all believe in death certificates either." Charlie pulled out a copy of that week's _Quibbler_.

Weasleys to Divorce

Mrs. Molly Weasley, formerly Molly Prewett, has petitioned for divorce after discovering several raunchy photographs of her husband, Mr. Arthur Weasley, with Amelia Bones at previous Ministry holiday parties. Mrs. Weasley was understandably irate after uncovering the photographs and unexplained pink lipstick stains on her husband's dress robes.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Slanderous--"

"Not really," Charlie said, "A bit late on the story. Dad did have several affairs at the Ministry. After finding out about her pregnancy with Edward, Mum dropped the petition." Charlie looked at the dangling dolls hanging on nooses from the bulletin board.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Another WWW product."

Charlie studied the likeness of the effigies of Harry and Ron.

"Pretty good likeness," Hermione said, "Don't you agree?"

"Suppose Fred and George would be upset if your affairs were settled," Charlie said.

"I'd rather be dealing with an upset Fred and George than this mess," Harry said, "We've got the morning, lets play with the dragons."

"Dragons?" Charlie asked.

"Hagrid managed it," Ron said.

"As a class project," Hermione said, "Hagrid got us dragon eggs to hatch, though they all go back to the reservation at the end of the month."

"I'm impressed," Charlie said.

Harry got up and went for the doorway.

Friday morning, Harry and Ron bolted down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny stood in their way.

"We're--" Ron protested.

"Rondick," Ginny said, "Wager on Puddlemere vs Falmouth? Odds favor Falmouth--"

"No thanks," Harry said, "If you'll excuse--"

"You're--" Ginny protested.

"I am not wagering," Ron said, "Fred and George aren't--"

"How'd you know--?" Ginny asked.

"George wrote--" Ron said.

"Dad's in prison and you're--" Ginny said, "Proceeds to go to bribes--"

"I will not have you join him in Azkaban," Ron said, "Move or I'll be going there too!"

"No practice and no wagering?" Ginny moved aside. "You hate Quidditch?"

Harry and Ron walked past the hail of spitwads, but paused as the portrait hole opened. Josh Prewett limped through; bandages were still wrapped around his head. Echoes of his cane were drowned out by the other Gryffindors in the common room.

"They kept the thugs." Prewett said as loud as he could.

Students drew back as Ron and Harry ran through the corridors, through the Great Hall, and then stopped before the door to the Antechamber. They paused to stop panting and then went in. Dumbledore was sitting around an oblong oval table with Dumbledore at one end.

"Just on time--" Dumbledore said.

"Late," Fallerschain said with his blue velvet covered arms crossed.

1"Spaath" is the last name for the bully on the first episode of Malcolm in the Middle.

2Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 37

3For the non-British, to quote "Individual chocolate discs in a crispy galaxy chocolate shell. Gorgeous! "

Page 68


	3. Ministry Medley

**Chapter 3: Ministry Medley**

"Sorry," Harry said, "We were held up."

"We should inquire with the Hospital Wing to see who the latest victim is," Fallerschain said.

Harry and Ron crossed to the other side of the table, and then sat in the two chairs that were positioned a few feet away from the table. Heat of the fireplace kept their backsides warm.

"You are being premature," Dumbledore said, "A roll call is--"

"We all know who is here," Fallerschain snapped.

"Neither of you are chairperson to this board," Bones said, "You are both out of line. Roll call is appropriate. Minerva."

McGonagall, who was sitting just to Amos Diggory's right, adjusted her spectacles and then looked down at her parchment, quill in hand.

"Chairman, Amos Diggory."

"I do not look kindly to students--" Diggory said.

"A simple 'yes' or 'here' will suffice," McGonagall said.

"Here," Diggory said, his simple bifocals were looking at Harry.

"Doris Crockford."

"I am quite disappointed with what I--" Crockford said.

"Please!" McGonagall snapped.

"Why yes, here," Crockford said.

"Elwyn Ollivander."

"The feathers do not lie, here."

McGonagall looked at Ollivander, next to Bones, and gave him a looking at. He smartened his posture.

"Rhedyn Nott."

"Here for this trash collection."

McGonagall glanced back to her roster.

"Philip Parkinson."

"Long overdue from what I hear, here."

"Daedulus Diggle."

"Here."

"Thank you Mr. Diggle," McGonagall said, "Narcissa Malfoy."

"This Potter brat is the worst thing that's ever happened to Hogwarts," Narcissa Malfoy said fast, "Here."

"Cornelius Fudge."

"Here."

McGonagall went through the final four.

"This whole formality is ridiculous--" Fallerschain said.

_Bang! Bang!_

"Order!" Diggory hit his gavel.

The Minister glared.

"Minister," Dumbledore said, "Under ordinary circumstances, a student would be expelled for verifiable--"

"Should we verify your personal ledgers?" Fallerschain said, "A few Galleons--"

"Gentlemen!" Diggory banged his gavel again. "Another outburst Minister and we will dismiss your claims, with prejudice. Headmaster, you have not been entirely innocent in this matter either. Both of you have substantial claims that merit our inquiry. We will start with the Minister."

Fallerschain got up and then stepped back, he came besides an easel with a black cloth draped over it. He gripped his thin wand with both hands.

"Harry Potter and his accomplices have clearly committed atrocious--the most darkest of acts, in the past months; this is merely the latest in a pattern of rule breaking that has been permitted by the Headmaster, a clear violation of his oath to the position. I could provide instances in prior years of this pattern, including enchanting Muggle cars to suspicious circumstances in the Triwizard Championship of a mere sixteen months ago—I believe that it was your son that was lost Mr. Diggory. However, those were past years and what matters is his behavior this year and how it endangers every student, every teacher, every governor, and every other person within these corridors.

"First, we visit an incident of underage wizardry that occurred this past summer—an event that, of its own accord, should have incurred an immediate and irrevocable expulsion were it not for the intervention of the Headmaster. A mere week before start of term, an entire Muggle neighborhood was decimated by a substantial Charm, the exact curse has not been ascertained, but the effects were devastating. Centered at or nearby number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey—Potter's residence of record—the destruction consumed more than brick and mortar, it slaughtered a number of Muggles including the good natured relatives that kindly took in Potter many years earlier.

"Professor Snape."

Through the door came Arabella Figg. Harry's jaw lowered for a moment, but then regained his composure. She moved into the room and then took the solitary chair that was placed six feet away from the table, right across from Amos Diggory.

"Do you swear to tell the—" Dumbledore started.

"Witnesses have already had Veritaserum given to them." Fallerschain turned to Figg. "For the record, please state your name and magical status."

"Arabella Figg, squib."

"What single word best describes Potter's relations in Surrey?"

"Adversarial."

"Did you see Potter on August 26? If so, what happened?"

"I was darning a sock for Quigley when—"

"Excuse me." Fudge thumbed through some parchment. "Just who is Quigley? I see no reference—"

"He's an Egyptian Mau—" Figg said.

"Foreigners?" Nott snapped.

McGonagall grimaced a slight grin.

"A cat," Figg said, "He tears his socks frequently, you see—"

"Onto the matter of Potter and his actions—?" Fallerschain said.

"My apologies," Figg said, "As I was darning the socks, the entire house shook—Miss. Violet will be no more. After I collected myself, I headed outside. House upon house was either on fire, smoldering, or gone—I got off lucky in only having to paint over the soot on my window shutters—"

"And Potter?" Fallerschain asked.

"Number 4 was reduced to black rubble," Figg said, "Harry was standing, arguing, with his dying Aunt and Uncle, before abandoning them. I know Harry and his relatives never really got along--"

"Which merely helps to corroborate Potter's actions," Fallerschain said, "Mr. Potter is the only Witch or Wizard living in or around that neighborhood, and is therefore, in accordance with established case law, liable for the consequences of casting that horrendous charm.

"Thank you Mrs. Figg, you're--"

"Rebuttal for the defense--" Dumbledore said.

"Later--" Fallerschain said.

"Now is the appropriate--" Dumbledore said.

"ORDER!" Diggory banged his gavel.

"If I may?" Snape looked at Diggory and caught a glance back. "If you wish to expel them Minister—I for one would not be disappointed—then procedure must be followed."

"Headmaster," Diggory prompted.

Dumbledore remained seating, but he did lean upon his cane as he looked at Figg.

"I do thank you for coming at our request," Dumbledore said, "Did you see Mr. Potter with a wand?"

"No," Figg said.

"Did you see him cast a curse?"

"No."

"Did you see him arrive?"

"No."

"Can you state that Mr. Potter was indeed at Privet Drive at the exact time of this devastation?"

"No."

"Did, at any point before this explosion, see Mr. Potter this past summer?"

"No," Figg said.

"Can I help it if she's a bit reclusive?" Fallerschain snapped.

"I remind that _you _chose her as a witness," Snape said.

Fallerschain glared at Snape.

"Mrs. Figg," Dumbledore said, "Did you see Mr. Potter, at all, during the summer of a year ago? Two Years ago? Three?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"Thank you Mrs. Figg," Dumbledore said, "No further questions."

Snape escorted Mrs. Figg out, meanwhile, Crockford and others were taking down their notes.

"An isolated incident? No," Fallerschain said, "As you will see in the prepared documents, there are highlights to some of the more trivial incidents that have since occurred.

"I now focus onto the next carnage of butchery. A freedom extended to most students is the privilege of occasionally visiting Hogsmeade. Over a month ago, this privilege was respected by maiming dozens and killing by their own bloodied--"

"You dropped--" Harry protested.

"Naively, I thought it best for you to continue your education, a decision I now regret," Fallerschain said, "Murder charges were merely _tabled_ while the Ministry investigated—however, we have been continuously stymied by a certain Headmaster. Professor Snape, if you would?"

A young lady entered the room, her flowery dress failed to keep her smiling as she took a seat.

"For the record, you are?" Fallerschain asked, "Could you describe yourself?"

"Candie Raybold, twenty four, and working at the Hogs Head."

"Describe what happened on Saturday, September 28th."

"It was a bit of a busy morning being that it was a Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts," Raybold said, "I had already promised Colby to meet him for lunch, so Aberforth let me take the late lunch. As I left—seeing as I worked in the Hogs Head, eating elsewhere would make it easier—I then heard the screams. Eerily, I followed them to see Harry Potter and some red head standing over those p—people. After those brutes were hauled off, I recognized the one Potter was standing over, it was—it was Colby."

Raybold brought out a handkerchief and dabbed a number of tears into it.

"We were—I was—he was..." Raybold said.

"A copy of this wedding invitation, between Candie Raybold and Colby Radford, is in your packets." Fallerschain held up a neatly wrapped roll of parchment. "It was to be held last week, October 31st."

Most of the governors rifled through their packets and looked.

"Now, Miss. Raybold," Fallerschain said, "Where are those two culprits seated--?"

Raybold spotted Harry and Ron sitting, her right arm swung and pointed. "Why haven't you had them kissed?"

"Was anybody else even near the victims?" Fallerschain asked.

"No," Raybold said.

"Was anybody there in use of an Invisibility Cloak?" Dumbledore asked.

"You cannot--" Fallerschain then looked at Raybold. "Did you see anybody running away?"

"No," Raybold said.

"Thank you Miss. Raybold," Fallerschain said.

Dumbledore made no objection as Raybold got up and allowed Snape to escort her out. Snape returned.

"Even after the Hogsmeade incident," Fallerschain said, "Some felt we had been treating Potter unfairly, harshly, and some have even stated unjustly. How right they were in that if things were fair, Potter would have been **expelled** after Privet Drive, he would have been convicted into a long holiday in Azkaban after Hogsmeade. Let me remind you that the amount of circumstantial evidence is exceedingly high in this case, more than enough for either a Muggle court of law or the Wizengamot or any other legal body on this planet—unless that court is being held by Potter's fan club.

"At Hogsmeade, we had evidence of his guilt, but were compelled to stop by strong political forces. If things could turn for the worse, they have. For Potter has since seemed determined that nobody mistakes his turn of character; his crimes now include brutal assaults upon the whole of Hogwarts. Many students have reported being beaten, threatened, and robbed by Potter and Weasley – a level of behavior that has never been tolerated before at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I personally witnessed such an assault on Tuesday.

"At the behest of a general inquiry, I came to Hogwarts on Tuesday to conduct some research into the operations of Hogwarts, and for that, I was about to visit Professor McGonagall. Instead, Professor Snape graciously offered to assist--" he ignored Snape's glare "--when we came across Harry James Potter and his sidekick, Ronald Bilius Weasley, attacking several other students--"

"Both of the Prewett twins were already on the floor," Snape said, "Paul Prewett was trying to protect his unconscious brother while also shielding himself. Potter and Weasley had them pinned to the floor, their fists continued to punch. As a responsible teacher, I immediately ordered them to halt—most fortunate for the twins that I came when I did, as Potter and Weasley did stop their beating, instead they ran. A few minutes later, we caught up with them as they were heading out for Quidditch Pitch—I could see through their veil of intentional ignorance."

"Thank you Professor Snape." Fallerschain looked at Snape for a moment.

"I should like to add that this was the worst I have seen out of any student during my tenure at Hogwarts, and students can be particularly vicious toward each other," Snape said, "Unfortunately, Potter and Weasley can be brutish even in my Potions--"

"You've always hated me!" Harry yelled.

"Calm down Harry," Dumbledore said, "The animosity between Mr. Potter and Severus has even once been documented in the _Daily Prophet_--"

"So you even condone the violence in your classrooms?" Fallerschain looked across the board. "This matter transcends politics or personal feuds. Instead, it is about the safety and welfare of every person in this castle being put into severe jeopardy because of these blokes remaining as students inside this castle.

"These bastards should be grateful that I am not the Headmaster for I would expelled them ages ago. I implore you, for the sake of the children, to jettison these menaces right **now**, not this evening, and certainly not later, but do it **now**."

"We have obtained the uniforms from the day in question," Dumbledore said, "We can show that a second pair--"

"Sorry there Professor--" Nott held up her hand before she looked at Diggory "--as mentioned earlier--"

"Yes, right." Diggory shuffled his papers. "Moving onto discussion--"

"Mr. Potter is entitled to a defense--" Dumbledore said.

"You had adequate rebuttal, and--" Diggory glared at Dumbledore "--if you had done a better job, Cedric would still be alive—and--" Diggory pointed at Harry "--you're responsible!"

"Amos!" McGonagall protested.

Amos fumbled, brought out a flask and took a sip.

"Sorry for the outburst," Diggory said, "My therapist—never mind. As unfortunate as it may be, we are pressed for time, and the Minister is correct that we have to act. The first proposal is for immediate expulsion of Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger--"

"Hermione?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Knowingly facilitating this mischief is not taken lightly either," Diggory said, "I will start by saying that I am clearly disappointed. I thought forgiving Harry Potter in the death of my son was the right thing to do—he seemed a proper lad at the time. Rules are rules and Harry Potter will learn to live with the consequences of his actions, I will favor expulsion—perhaps this will turn him around."

"As I said earlier, I use the feathers to help the perception," Ollivander said, "I do believe that what is happening here has a sinister purpose and for that, I believe the Headmaster has the right pulse on things—I will be voting against this ridiculous proposal."

"Believe as you will," Parkinson said, "I have been hearing a lot from my daughter on this—every student in this school is convinced, and they are not a bunch of liars. To protect her, I will be voting for expulsion."

"Codswallop!" Crockford said, "It's obvious that few are even considering the possibility that Harry Potter and Dumbledore are being truthful! I certainly will not support this proposal."

"With them hearing us express our minds?" Narcissa Malfoy said, pointing at Harry and Ron, "How can we freely do so if they beat up my Draco tomorrow?"

"How right you are," Diggory said, "Professor Snape--"

"Take them to my office," Dumbledore instructed, "I will see them afterwards."

Harry and Ron followed Snape into the Headmaster's office.

Snape paused for a moment. "Do not be so stupid to think that the Headmaster can shield you from your actions forever." Snape left the office.

"Bright and cheery he is," Ron said.

Harry broke out in a quick fit of laughter and then sat in one of the armchairs by the fireplace, he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Loads of help you are," Ron said, "I'll be expelled—never before--"

"Finally a first for you in the family."

"That's mean of you—"

"Sorry. At least you _have_ brothers and a sister—me?" Harry brought his feet to the floor, leaned his forearms onto his knees. "The Minister called the Dursleys _loving_? Barmy he is—I'm the gnome in his garden--" Harry drew his wand and gripped both ends with it horizontal in front of him "--wonder how this'll break--"

"Yours? Dumbledore will manage to save it—it's far too important. Mine, on the other hand—well, I do have one of Fred's here--" Ron showed a fake wand.

Harry sighed.

"This Minister is another bloody politician, as Dad says," Ron said, "Right now, bashing you is doing wonders for his political career."

"Bollocks!" Harry said, "He's already Minister--"

"Who gets _fired_ when he becomes unpopular."

"Sorry to drag you into all of this."

"Don't fret about it one bit." Ron drew out his pack of Exploding Snap.

After having lost track of the time, Dumbledore came into the office; he then closed and secured the doors.

"I have not lost my faith in your character," Dumbledore said, as his cane tapped in support of his moving to his desk.

Harry and Ron got up, stood in front of the desk as Dumbledore sat down.

"You will be pleased to learn that the Board of Governors has declined the petition for your expulsion," Dumbledore said, "therefore you are permitted to remain enrolled at Hogwarts. You may pass your thank you notes to Mr. Diggle as his vote was the deciding factor. However, since the second motion, was a general motion, it has less stringent requirements and therefore passed. I disagree with the motion, however, as Headmaster, I am duly obligated to carry it out to the best of my abilities—they even went so far to suggest replacements should I fail. Since I doubt you wish Professor Snape to become the Headmaster, I ask of you to cooperate fully. May I assume that I have your cooperation?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Effective immediately, a mandatory suspension will be instituted after any future incident. This suspension will cover Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger—I was unable to dissuade them from including her. This mandatory suspension will be to the morning of two school days later—for instance, if an incident occurred now, you would be suspended on Monday and could return on Tuesday. During a suspension, you are barred from all school functions, including house Quidditch, and you are to be physically separated from the other students."

"Yikes," Ron said.

"I need your Portkeys for modification," Dumbledore said.

Ron handed his over. Harry raised his eyebrows as he handed it over, Dumbledore caught the glance.

"One option would be to throw you into the dungeons," Dumbledore said, "However, I figured that would be harsh and unacceptable--" he studied the puzzlement on Harry's and Ron's faces "--as an alternative, I suggest the following.

"During a suspension, I ask that you make no attempt to reach Hogwarts, the castle, the grounds, or Hogsmeade." He returned the Portkeys. "I have modified your Portkeys so I can ensure you do not use them to return to Hogwarts during a suspension."

"What if something happens?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, you will not get help from Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "I suggest keeping your essentials places other than Hogwarts. I believe you have a third Portkey—destroy it as these are unregistered and three in one location is too many."

Dumbledore looked at his calender.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, "The next Hogsmeade weekend is scheduled for November 23. I strongly suggest you take a holiday around then, somewhere far from Hogsmeade with plenty of witnesses."

"Wh-why?" Ron asked.

"It's alright," Harry said as he glanced into Dumbledore's blue eyes.

Harry went for the fireplace, Ron started to come.

"I believe the Minister is a Falmouth fan," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkled.

Harry grabbed Floo Powder and tossed it with, "Puddlemere United Club House!"

Late that evening, Harry and Gia were coming down the stairs as Richard walked out the door. Loud growling of Harry's stomach fizzled in its attempt to overcome Kristen's shouting into the phone.

"What--?!" Kristen stammered into the phone, "Gilroy is demanding--?! ... Belt up for a moment Clair! ... Fine. .... Later."

Kristen slammed the phone, her angry eyes focused upon Gia and Harry. Richard had already escaped.

"Of all the outlandish things!" Kristen said, "Andrea and her chum are missing while Clair--all my sister is worried about are her damn eggs! She consented to have some of her eggs frozen! She is the one who decided to let her no-good-ex-husband have joint custody. And now he wants them fertilized by his boyfriend!"

"Any news--?" Harry asked.

"Just how do you expect men to seed--!" Kristen asked.

"Ant!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry," Kristen said, "Nothing as of late—more friends?"

Ron and Hermione were poised to enter the living room from the dining room.

"If now's a bad time—we could go over to my--" Hermione started.

"Sorry—hectic," Kristen said, "I'm needed down at the station."

Kristen grabbed her coat and went out the front door.

Several minutes later, Gia sets down a tray of unevenly heated frozen pizza—she had used the microwave oven—on the table next to the hot tub. Starkers, she climbs into the hot tub, where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were, all also neglected attire. Snuffles paced and looked at the blinders several times before transforming. Sirius looked at the water where the foam failed to hide the boys excitement.

"A lecture is long overdue--" Sirius said.

"Don't worry," Ron said, with his legs stretched out and his toes tickling Hermione's breasts, "Madam Pomfrey already--"

"Gave a lecture you obviously didn't bother listening to--" Sirius said.

"I am curious to what happened," Hermione said.

"Can't you see?" Harry had his hand pointed toward Ron's lap.

_SLAP!_

"Alright, alright." Harry explained.

"That's unfair!" Hermione protested.

"Dumbledore agrees!" Ron said.

"With the makeup of the board—it isn't a real surprise," Sirius said, "Especially with Oscar Kramer—the Kramer house is known for its hostility toward Muggle interactions."

Hermione shook her head. "Wish more would be enlightened--"

"Unfortunately, there is history behind his family," Sirius said, "Oscar is descended from the eldest son of Ansell Kramer who lived in the fifteenth century. Ansell's youngest son was a squib, and that squib had a son, Heinlich Kramer. As you may recall from Professor Binn's boring lectures, Heinlich gained notoriety as a prosecutor of witches and even went so far as authoring a manual for witchhunting. With that treason, Ansell's eldest son, Erich, relocated the family to near Carisle."

"What do we do about all of this?" Gia asked Harry.

"Dunno." Harry shrugged.

The next morning, Harry led his group into the Headmaster's Office. Already there were Dumbledore and McGonagall; Dumbledore was dressed, not in his usual purple cloak, but instead in a blue and white one.

"We'll be safe--" Harry said.

"I have season tickets." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Dumbledore stepped first out of the fireplace at the Puddlemere United Clubhouse. Coach Meyers was pacing about the clubroom.

"Nice to see a dedicated fan--" Meyers said, "and I suggest the players--"

"We'll be there," Harry muttered as he went for the stairs. Ron followed.

"Cheerful lot," Hermione said.

"You were fortunate not to be in attendance yesterday," McGonagall said.

"There is nothing like a good game of Quidditch." Dumbledore turned the corner.

"Better here than back at Hogwarts," McGonagall said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Students firmly believe the rubbish that is going on," McGonagall said, "They will be fuming--"

"Bloody bollocks!" Finnigan yelled as he threw the _Daily Prophet_ across the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Watch it!" Lavender Brown snapped.

"You had better believe it!" Finnigan walked over to Lavender. "You had better watch your back, because while we haven't seen them today—they might not let you see the night."

"There's an explanation," Neville said, "Since we don't know—"

"When they'll attack?" Finnigan said, "Blimey!" Finnigan shifted his posture toward Neville. "They _used_ to be our friends, or so we thought—If I so much as looked at you funny, in Potions, Professor Snape would have both of us scrubbing frog brains from the ceiling." He picked up and again threw the _Daily Prophet_; it landed in the fire and then started burning. "If you heal fast after you get knocked into the Hospital Wing, you just might have a moment in the castle without them. If they break your ribs though, you'd leave the infirmary into their tender special escort."

"I already wrote my Mum," Thomas said, "Though concerned, she doesn't want me leaving Hogwarts—yet. I might still."

"Don't let them chase you out," Brenner said, "Now—I believe Falmouth is playing--"

"Yes." Colin Creevy got out his smuggled wireless, and flipped it on.

"--day," the wireless blared, "The weather is calm here in Puddlemere and the players are already starting their warmups. Look—two more United players just joined, a bit late--"

Writing on parchment came to a slow pace as the common room filled with the wireless.

"Since we all know that good players warm up all night long," another voice from the wireless said,"Hold on, this brings the number of Puddlemere players to twelve—"

"Hey Weasley," Brenner said, "Is the betting--?'

"Hush!" Finnigan snapped.

"--four players listed as unable to play earlier this week," the first wireless voice said, "Mighty suspicious Bert, it could invoke the two sevenths rule--"

"Which has not been done in many years Joe," Bert said, "To recruit on an emergency basis, the coach would already need somebody--"

"Perhaps Malfoy," Neville said.

Snorts and laughter came about the room.

"Whatever Potter and Weasley did—we can't beat the look on Malfoy's face from last week," Justin Prewett said, "I still hate them, but you can't deny it wasn't the least bit funny."

"Paging Mr. Thomas," said the Fat Lady from a portrait above the fireplace.

Dean Thomas looked up at the portrait, then glanced at the portrait hole. He walked over and opens the portrait. Ernie Macmillan, Hanna Abbott, and Wayne Hopkins was standing there.

"Come on in." Thomas let the portrait close after his guests entered. "Nigel! Could you--?"

"Yeah, sure," Nigel said.

"--We all remember the last time he put a Keeper into a Beater position; poor bloke broke both arms trying to block the Bludgers," Joe said.

Snickers went across the room.

"I mean, failed medicals?" Bert said, "We all know Quidditch can be rough, which is why each player has their health closely monitored by the team Healer."

"And we will be right back."

"I wonder who they found," Ginny said as she kept looking at a ledger.

"Scabs who'll work for anything thrown their way," Thomas said.

"The League likely found them some," Macmillan said, "They wouldn't want a boring game."

"Good thinking--" Hopkins shoved a bowl of carmel corn at Macmillan.

"Is your life a bore?" the wireless crackled, "Tired of exams, performance reviews, or life in general? Charm yourself, your friend, or your enemy with a canary crème pie from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Guaranteed to enchant your life. Located at 93 Diagon Alley."

Ginny grinned at others looked at her.

"They're—they're advertising?" Colin said.

"It makes sense," Ginny said.

"Welcome back," Bert said.

"Look at those players strutting--" Joe said.

Finnigan hopped along the floor, while pretending to be on a broom, circled the sofa.

"--to get," Bert said, "They've got guts as he appears to be lining up for a practice flyby against one of the Falcons—even before the game--"

Finnigan lunged at Macmillan, before feinting into a roll to in front of the sofa.

"--am taking a peak at the new player—blimey!" Bert said, "It can't be--"

An exploding toffee drowned the wireless while that player had the Falcon in his sights. Harry, in his white Puddlemere United uniform, accelerated to leave Ron behind. He ascended fast and furious. The yellow lightening "one" on his back stood out from the blue "Potter" and the other number, "seven". He darted upward fast and passed a foot away from a dawdling Falmouth Falcon, number 13, Hill.

"Bloody--!" Hill glanced to his right.

Harry had already looped over Hill was now diving down Hill's left side. If Harry had inhaled, he would have struck the dark gray uniform about Hill's left elbow.

"Bollocks!" Hill snapped.

Fred Weasley intercepted Harry's descent. Harry came to an abrupt halt.

"You don't harass the opponent like that until the game starts," Fred whispered.

"The coach said--" Harry protested.

"To warm up," Fred said, "It's nearly over anyways, so better head in shortly."

For a moment, Harry pointed his broom for the door to the locker rooms, but instead pulled up.

"One lap." Harry smiled.

Fred watched Harry go for the stands. Harry went over to where Dumbledore, McGonagall, Gia, and Hermione were sitting. Gia smiled. Hermione looked at him.

"Make Gryffindor proud," McGonagall said.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, returned the smile, and then flew one lap about the stadium. Harry did not bother to dismount until he was actually in the team room, adjacent to the locker room. Ron was pulling off his uniform, a process that left him shirtless as he admired the back, "Weasley" along with the number nineteen.

"Just don't forget to earn it," Kline said to Ron as Kline entered the team room; Kline gave a friendly slap on the back.

Gerber came wheeling in a cart of bagels and fruit, pitchers of pumpkin juice were on the bottom.

"Coach Meyers will be here shortly," Gerber said, "A light snack is suggested."

"Before Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Because it takes the crowds hours to fill up the stadium," George said, "Though feel free to fill up—we'd love the picture of you--"

"Keep it light, fellows," Kline said.

Although Kline pretended to be interested in Craig Nesper's discussion with Katie Bell over the state of Craig's girlfriend, Kline kept an eye on the pair of teenagers. The still shirtless Ron had brought a number of items back from the cart and then sat next to Harry on the bench. Ron pushed a bagel against Harry's white undershirt.

"Eat," Ron ordered.

Fred caught Kline's glancing, then walked over to him.

"Nice gesture." Harry pushed away the bagel. "But no thanks--"

"You need to--" Ron said.

"You're sounding like Hermione." Harry slid away on the bench.

George caught Fred's glance at him, so he walked toward the bench.

"You've eaten twice in the past three days—I've counted," Ron said, "Eat or I get George to stuff--"

"You're being silly--" Harry protested as he slid to the end of the bench, against the wall.

Ron scooted to the end, then pushed himself until his pinned Harry's green briefed posterior against the wall. George stands in front of the pair.

"What's up brother?" George asked.

"Getting him to eat so that he doesn't faint--" Ron said.

"Alright!" Harry grabbed a grape from Ron and snorted it down. "There. Happy?"

"I meant more--" Ron said.

"Now that everybody is well fed and watered," Kline said, "We can go over today's strategy."

As Kline started the strategy, Meyers was in the midst of his interview.

"According to what we heard, you are down four players--" Bert said.

"Five," Meyers said, "It certainly is not a pretty position to be in, as the Keeper, the Reserve Keeper, the Seeker, and the Reserve Seeker were, as you've heard, unable to play—we knew about those four earlier this week."

"Seekers are pretty important," Joe said.

"You can't win the game without one," Bert said.

"An extreme handicap, it certainly is," Meyers said, "We did an emergency recruitment to help offest these losses--"

"You said five--" Bert said.

"A reserve chaser notified me today that he came down with a severe case of the Dragon Pox," Meyers said, "Given the number of elderly wizards and witches in attendance--"

"I had the nastiest of cases last winter," Joe said.

"He was inadvertently admitted to the magical beast section of St. Mungo's," Bert said.

"We appreciate your coming by," Joe said.

"My pleasure," Meyers said, "I've put my money on Puddlemere."

Laughter came through the wireless in the Gryffindor Common Room at Hogwarts, which inspired the students to chuckle and drowned out the rain hitting the window. Other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws responded to the Gryffindors' invitation such that the room was packed by the time the players were about to debut.

Harry and Ron queued up with the others in the box behind the doors. George and Fred spotted the trembles.

"You're more nervous than you ever were at Hogwarts," George said.

"Don't want to screw up—" Ron said.

"Relax," Fred said, "Don't let it get to you--"

"Easy for you to say," Harry said.

"We left the Canary Cremes back at the shop," George said.

Harry snorted, Ron sputtered.

Pupils shrunk fast as the doors opened to the sunshine coming through the small wisps of clouds in the otherwise blue sky.

"PUDDLEMERE UNITED!"

Mackenzie lead the charge as the white uniforms graced upward on their collection of Firebolts.

"MACKENZIE! EMSWORTH! HASLAR! FROGMORE! MARSHALL! BOOMERE! NESPER! WEASLEY! WEASLEY! --"

Ginny perked to the names.

"WEASLEY! AND POTTER!"

"Bloody hell!" Finnigan exclaimed.

"They aren't here," Thomas said.

"But to _reward_ them--?!" Finnigan exclaimed.

Harry was airborne, along with Ron and the team, doing a double lap around the stadium; Harry paused as he spotted the big black dog, Snuffles, sitting next to Dumbledore. Harry then took his place with the team floating above the middle of the Pitch. In the middle, a middle aged witch dressed in black and white stripped referee robes opened a crate. A snitch and two Bludgers came out. She then tossed the Quaffle up into the air.

"AND THEY'RE OFF!"

Chasers dove for the Quaffle. Ron and Falmouth's Larson flew to their goals. Falmouth 13 ignored Harry for the start of the game.

"McCormick to Walsh to Stalton to foul! Bell takes the shot and save by Larson."

Harry circled clockwise above the game as he kept an eye out for the Snitch, while Hill, Falmouth's Seeker, circled counter clockwise.

"I'm your worst enemy Shrimp," Hill said on one passing.

"Hi Voldemort," Harry replied on their next passing.

Hill flinched, spasmed for a moment, enough to lose control and lose a hundred feet of altitude. Harry spotted the Snitch near Ron, he then accelerated and barreled toward Ron, but lost sight of the Snitch after evading a Bludger; he then resumed his search while fouls were being called every ten seconds. Hill started to shadow Harry.

Ron caught the Quaffle and passed to off to Boomere, who then headed for the other goal.

Harry glanced at pair of converging players, he dove, accelerating, and was tailed by Hill. As Two Falmouth Chasers, Shelton and Walsh, converged onto Mackenzie, Harry continued the dive. Falmouth's Hubert and Bayley knocked the Bludgers at Harry. Harry went between the three and then pulled up. Hill and the Bludgers collide with Shelton and Walsh, the three of them get knocked off their brooms and slammed into the ground. Mackenzie scored.

"FALMOUTH CALLS A TIMEOUT! FIFTY TO EIGHTY!"

Several moments later, after being checked by Medi-Wizards, Shelton flew up, then Walsh, and then finally Hill, the play continued. Harry took a lap around the stadium seats, he exchanged waves with Gia, and then ascended to being two hundred feet above the action in his clockwise circling. Hill came up from behind and bumped into Harry's shoulders. Harry replied in kind.

"Think you're hot?" Hill said, "You're nothing shrimp."

Harry looked at the air in front of him and then spawned an idea. He reached forward in a grabbing motion before he accelerated downward. Hill followed, along side but a foot back. Harry continued to reach until ten feet above the ground when he gripped his broom handle and pulled out of the dive, he skirted the ground by an inch. Hill slammed his broom handle into the ground and got thrown off.

"WELL EXECUTED WRONSKI FEINT!"

Harry climbed back up, Hill caught up at sixty yards.

"So obvious—I just played along--" Hill said.

"Excuses." Harry spun a U-turn and started counterclockwise. As he passed Hill, yet again, he did a Sloth Grip Roll to avoid the collision. Hill reversed course and followed.

"Try Pee-Wees!" Hill shouted.

Five minutes later, Harry accelerated to avoid another Bludger, however, Hill was less fortunate. Harry heard the snap when the Bludger hit Hill in the head; Hill slumped over fast to the right. Harry pulled back fast and caught the falling hill. Harry eased Hill to the ground. "Medi-Wizards! NOW!"

"FALMOUTH'S BLUDGER INJURED THEIR SEEKER!"

Harry reached the Medi-Wizards and handed Hill over to them, he then flew back up.

"FALMOUTH'S RESERVE SEEKER IS IN THE GAME!"

Harry looked up and saw, in white lettering on the dark gray uniform, "Malkdad, 27". Malkdad was already flying for the Snitch. Harry accelerated hard and overcame the lead to barely overtake Malkdad when Harry's hand gripped the Golden Snitch four inches in front of Malkdad's hand. Harry held the Snitch above his head and then looked at the smiling Dumbledore in the stands, he then headed for the locker room.

Dumbledore waited for the crowds to thin out before he moved. McGonagall, Gia, and Hermione followed Dumbledore out of the seats and into the corridor. After a moment, Hermione spoke up.

"This isn't toward the clubroom, Professor," Hermione said.

"I have another idea in mind," Dumbledore said.

A couple of more turns and stairs, Dumbledore sneaked into the rear of a modest auditorium. He guided them into the last row of seats. Reporters and cameramen helped to fill the rest of the seats before they watched as the players, with Harry and Ron last, entered and took seats behind a table on the stage, each table had a magic microphone and a glasses of water. Meyers walked in between the pair of tables

"Welcome to the post game session for a great game," Meyers said, "We are all thrilled to win. First question."

"Halvorsen of the _**Daily Prophet**_." A tall and slender man stood. "What specifically do you credit for your win? Considering the previous games?"

"Teamwork," Meyers replied, "Next question."

"Jeffery of the _**Wizard Sport**_ in Kent." A short and chubby man, with black hair and brown eyes, stood. "Of considerable speculation is the sudden introduction of two players. Could you elaborate?"

"Five players were unable to play in today's games, we had no talent available for two positions," Meyers said, "Pursuant to section 6.21a of the rules, we elected to bring in a pair of temporary replacements. Next question."

"Mandel of the _**Liverpool Wizarding**_." A skinny witch with gray hair stood. "What are the replacements' qualifications?"

"They are currently on teams at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Meyers says, "Ne--"

"Seeker on the Gryffindor House team," Harry said.

"Keeper for that team," Ron said.

"Robbins of _**Quidditch Weekly**_." A tall and chubby man stood up. "Why were five players were out of play?"

"Two are at St. Mungo's, and three suddenly tested positive for illicit substances," Meyer says, "Earlier, we got wind of a massive bet placed for a Falmouth win, that may have something to do with it. Ne--"

"Voldemort--" Harry paused for the usual flinches "--wanted a sure bet."

Ron covered the microphone. "Nice way to steal the interview."

"I'll talk later," Harry muttered in reply.

"Stoner of _**Witch Weekly**_." A chubby and young witch stood. "The Ministry declared You-Know-Who dead, how can you account for that?"

"They're wrong," Harry said, "Voldemort is not dead."

"Even in light of no recent activity?" Stoner asked.

"He's a murderous raving lunatic," Harry said, "I doubt that he really knows what he's up to either."

Snorts and snickers flowed across the room.

"We are discussing Quidditch," Meyers said, "Next question please."

"Halvorsen of the _**Daily Prophet**_, again," Halvorsen said, "To the new players, when did you start playing at Hogwarts? What position?"

Ron hesitated, but Harry nudged him.

"Fifth year, Keeper," Ron said, "However, I've always played with my brothers before that."

"First year, Seeker," Harry said, "My current position."

A thin man, holding some equipment, stood. "Bert of the Wizarding Quidditch Network. There's been some confusion to the identities of these fine players. Can you please state your names and ages?"

"Ronald Weasley, 16."

"Harry Potter."

A witch in an ugly yellow dress with pink trim stood up.

"Rita Skeeter," Harry said, "I will answer only if you swear not to distort my words."

"I am a reporter," Skeeter stated.

"A bad one," Ron said.

"I beg your pardon." Meyers glanced at Ron and then Harry.

Harry covered the microphone. "I've had experience with her libel before--"

"My Quick Quotes Quill--" Skeeter said.

"Sends the truth down the loo with every mark it makes," Harry said, "Anything for a juicy story--"

Halvorsen looked at the expressions between Harry and Skeeter.

"Mr. Potter," Halvorsen said, in spite of the scowling expression on Skeeter's face, "In your early encounter with Hill, the Falmouth Seeker—you sent him into a tailspin--"

Harry snorted. "His mouth tried to intimidate me, I returned the favor."

"In your final encounter," Bert said, "Hill was injured and you helped—unusual in professional--"

"I've seen enough death," Harry stated.

"You are corroborating behavior at Hogwarts, as documented--" Skeeter said.

"If you had bothered to investigate—you'd find we're being framed," Harry said, "Take last week on Halloween—I was supposedly beating some students at Hogwarts, yet I had spent the whole day with Puddlemere at their holiday celebration. I appreciated the hospitality, by the way."

"What are their futures with Puddlemere United," Robbins asked.

"They are still students at Hogwarts and so will need to complete that," Meyers said, "After that, we might talk."

"How did they destroy the Puddlemere United Country Club?" Skeeter asked.

"You are out of line, there," Meyers said, "Neither Mr. Potter nor Mr. Weasley were around to even witness its destruction. Mr. Potter spotted Peter Pettigrew, warned us to clear; we did so by sending Mr. Potter onto the evening party and then left the building to watch. Death Eaters demolished the building--"

"There has not been a reported Death Eater incident for decades," Stoner said, "And Pettigrew—died with honors attempting to apprehend Sirius Black--"

"You are wrong and unfortunately the Ministry got it wrong too," Harry said, "Pettigrew is alive and is Voldemort's right hand man—Sirius was attempting to apprehend Pettigrew when he got fingered.

"Pettigrew came to the--" he paused to rub his scar "--country club in an attempt to fix the bet placed against Puddlemere because the odds at that time had Puddlemere as the favorite. He wanted to arrange to have Puddlemere's key players incapacitated, but since I happened to be there, he had to destroy as much evidence as he could. Voldemort is displeased."

After the conference, Ron became unresponsive after getting the check from Coach Meyers in his office. Harry and Gerber were the only other people in the room.

"Four thousand and--" Ron repeatedly muttered as he held a handful of gold coins "--ten Galleons."

Harry glanced at Ron's bright smile and returned a slight grin.

"You're not in trouble," Gerber said, "Far from it."

"This is _Professional_ Quidditch, you play, we pay." Meyers explained, "However, I am curious how you knew about--"

"Sorry, that is privileged information," Harry said, "Now carrying this much gold—sorry but Diagon Alley--"

"Luckily--" Meyers laid down a pair of _**Gringotts Deposit Authorization**_ and _**Gringotts Vault Request**_ forms "--just fill these out."

Short while later, Harry and Ron met back up with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione, and Gia.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"They do have a team shop." Dumbledore held a shopping bag with the markings.

Harry glanced at McGonagall's new blue and white hat, before he led the charge into the fireplace.

They emerged into the reception of St. Mungo's; McGonagall stood in the queue at the nurse's station. Dumbledore sat on the first chair he found, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia stood.

"That was admirable and noble of you," Dumbledore said.

"It's nothing--" Harry said.

"However," Dumbledore said, "even though I do encourage people to call Voldemort by name, do not joke with it."

"Hill brought--" Harry said.

"This way," McGonagall called to them.

They followed McGonagall to the magical lift, they went to the fourth floor and walked down the corridor, and into the Bowman Wright memorial wing. They entered a room, Wood was on one bed, while the other one was occupied by Hill. Wood was awake and surrounded by the other Puddlemere United players. Hill was semi-lucid with Falmouth about him.

"Wood!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry I missed the game," Wood said, "Heard we--"

"Won?" Ron said, "And how--"

"You also had a rather lengthy post-game interview--" Wood said.

"Why'd you have to say You-Know-Who's name?" Nesper demanded.

"Voldemort is the name he chose," Harry said, "His birth name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Blimey!" Hill said, "You're still saying--"

"Fear of a name only heightens the fear itself," Hermione said.

"How bad is it?" Harry looked down at Hill in braces.

"Spinal cord may be damaged--" Hill said, "Thanks for helping me down."

"You were unconscious," Harry said.

"Normally players don't bother--" Larsen said.

"Then you're being idiots," Harry said.

"Good sportsmanship Shrimp," Hill said.

"I am _not_ Shrimp," Harry said.

"You're really Harry Potter?" Hill said, "You'll make a formidable Seeker."

"Albus," McGonagall said.

"I am sorry to break this up," Dumbledore said, "but we do have business back at Hogwarts to tend to."

Back at Hogwarts, Harry realized they would not be able to sneak into Gryffindor Tower the moment the portrait swung open. However, the crowd failed to pay heed, so Harry walked through the crowd. Ron, Hermione, and Gia followed up the stairs into their dormitory. Ginny came in glaring at Ron.

"You didn't tell—not one word!" Ginny said to her brother, "You were _in_ the game and you didn't tell--"

"Didn't have to," Ron said, "You found out—"

_SMACK!_

"That's not how I wanted to find out!" Ginny protested.

"This is a boys dormitory," Gia said, "Please leave--"

"Have you looked in a mirror you troll?" Ginny barked.

"Out!" Ron glared at Ginny. "You are out of line--"

"With your tramp in here too?" Ginny said, "I should tell Thomas--"

"Go get him!" Hermione snapped, her eyes flashed.

Ginny retreated under the thread of Ron's wand and left the dormitory. Hermione's wand was out to lock the door. Harry activated his Portkey and they held on.

"Just how did you know about that bet?" Hermione asked as they landed in Gia's bedroom in Noigate.

"My scar--" Harry said, "--during the interview."

"Dangerous--" Hermione said, "Even an idiot like him could put the pieces together."

Ron snorted as they left the house. "You just called You-Know-Who an idiot."

"I did, didn't I?" Hermione said.

They walked down the middle of Oak Street, turned right onto the sidewalk along Macy's, and then went several more lights before entering the _Flaming Blue_.

Meanwhile, Cenek considered the wizards in front of him. The keeper had an advanced copy of the _Evening Prophet _and Wormtail was trembling at the sight of this goblin.

"We could not afford to lose that money--" Wormtail said.

"A contract is a contract." Cenek pointed to the contract. "Did you or did you not sign here?"

"Yes, but--" Wormtail said.

"You agreed to the possible forfeiture of your money," Cenek said, "This bold clause at the top stipulates that quite clearly--"

"It was a sure bet once we arranged--" the Keeper said.

"Are you confessing to attempting to fix the wager?" Cenek shook his head. "Clause two stipulates a penalty at twice the sum of initial bet and the final winnings."

"No, no issue is being raised," the Keeper said, "My colleague seemed a bit disappointed. Sorry to have taken your time."

"_Squandered_ is more like it," Cenek sneered.

The Keeper quickly escorted Wormtail out the back door and left Cenek's office. In the cold, damp, and dark alley, the Seeker joined.

"Well?" the Seeker demanded.

"No dice--" Wormtail said.

"We're out--?" the Seeker said, "We are in trouble--"

"We?" the Keeper said, "It was _you_ who decided to wager his money without asking him—there is a way to recoup it--"

"How?" the Seeker asked.

"Harry Potter." The Keeper shoved Harry's photo on the _Evening Prophet_ at the Seeker.

"Harry Potter!" Finnigan stammered when he glanced at the _Evening Prophet_. "He gets all the perks—murdering his way--"

"Unfair," Neville said, "He's--"

"Unfair is quite right," Finnigan said.

"He's a good Quidditch player--" Thomas said.

"So somebody who catches a Snitch ought to get free passes for life?" Finnigan said, "Maybe—Dean--?"

Thomas stood and followed Finnigan out of the Common Room.

"There has got to be another explanation," Neville said, "Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let Potter even touch Hogwarts he was really trouble."

"Perhaps the Headmaster needs his blinders lifted, Longbottom," Macmillan said.

"What if Potter's right and he's in the clear?" Neville asked.

"Harry Potter is innocent--" Ginny protested.

"You mean he hasn't stolen your family broach for his bitch," Padma Patil said.

"You're safe because you're a Weasley," Wayne Hopkins said.

The next morning, Ron moaned and gripped his head inside Gia's bedroom in Noigate.

"My head," Ron groaned.

Harry came back in and handed him a pair of pills.

"It's Muggle stuff," Harry said, "it helps."

Ron popped the pills. Harry sat down on the bed in front of Ron, he placed a book in between them; both were sitting under Harry's Puddlemere United uniforms affixed to the wall.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She and Gia are—well, after last night," Harry said, "They'll be out for a while and we're never going back to the _Flaming Blue_, again.

"And this—well--" Harry opened the copy of _Practical Legilimens and Occlumency_ "Snape'll be in for a surprise once we figure this out."

Ron glanced at the bookshelf, he saw the mix of Muggle and magical books, like _Origins of the Dagger and Bow_ along with _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_.

"Your bookshelf--" Ron said, "You've got Muggles--"

"Like anybody here looks. Now, we've dabbled with essays--" Harry noticed Ron's eyes rolling "--I chose _you_ to help--" Harry grabbed his wand "--should I start or--?"

"_Legilimens_!" Ron snapped, his wand drawn at Harry.

Blackness came to Ron, muffles filled his mind, until a blur of color came to it. Soon, he saw himself wrapping a towel about himself in the Puddlemere United locker room, just after their victory the previous day. The eyes quickly followed the tile into the communal shower where they started surveying the other occupants. The hands came to a slow crawl as the eyes focused upon Katie Bell lathering herself under the spray of shower nozzle. Well soaped nipples filled the view as Katie turned around--

Harry had closed his eyelids before they opened back up to the red head sitting on the bed.

"Nice rack--" Ron said.

"Don't you dare tell--" Harry warned the freckled face, "_Legilimens!_"

Ron felt the sharp tug on his mind, various nipples flashed past when a shrouded undeveloped pair appeared. A startled eight-year old girl was glaring back from behind a pyramid of thick bubbles in a bathtub.

"You twit--" Ginny scowled at Ron.

"I need to use--" Ron replied.

"Out--" Ginny threw a hard brush at the door.

Ron closed the door—a half hour later he was being confronted by Molly Weasley, Ginny was by her side.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly Weasley yelled, "How dare you do this to your sister?"

"I'm sorry--" Ron pleaded, for he thought this was being overblown, Ginny had walked in on him many times before.

"You should be more than sorry," Molly continued, "Do you know how hard your Dad and I work to put food on the table or a roof over your head? And this is how you repay us? You're grounded!"

It was only then when Ron had looked at Ginny, in her bathrobe, holding a decapitated Unicorn doll. Ron glared at Ginny before he went for the stairs. Ginny bolted back up the stairs, Ron gave chase; he grabbed her right outside of her bedroom.

"You and Luna did that last week--" Ron growled.

"Never interrupt my bath again," Ginny said, "Now let go before Mum discovers that towel you _ruined--"_

"I never--" Ron said.

"Not yet," Ginny looked at him.

The older Ron was then looking at Harry's arched eyebrows, the bottle green eyes twittered about.

"How do you put up with such a brat?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Ron said, "She's my sister, of course I still hate her."

"But she's being so mean," Harry said, "I just don't get it--"

"I'm sorry you got stuck with such awful relatives—I did get her back," Ron said, "Legilimens_!_"

Tiny Harry was running, looking at the wet pavement beneath him, but Dudley and Piers fell behind in their pursuit. Harry collided, fell backwards, and then looked up at a lady.

"Don't run in the rain—you'll slip," the Lady said.

"Yes." Harry got back up and walked along.

Dudley caught up and tacked Harry. Piers joins in the punching of Harry. Blow after blow, Dudley and Piers did not stop, Harry's blood got onto their hands, his nose dribbled out. Dudley snatched the round rimmed cheap glasses and snapped them. Harry blacked out.

"What do you think you're up to?" Uncle Vernon demanded of him, after he and Dudley returned home, "Picking a fight with Dudley? After all we provide to you out of the goodness of our hearts, you repay us with this insubordination? Cupboard!"

As Harry entered the cupboard, Ginny's bedroom came into sight. Ron was hiding under the bed when Ginny came into her bedroom. A previously all pink room was now solid blue.

"How--?" Ron said to Harry.

"Dunno--" Harry said, "Tired or should we do some more--?"

Ron grinned as he said, "Legilimens_!_"

Harry and Ron spent the rest of the day practicing.

Hermione's nose was the first curdle the following Monday, just after she, Harry, and Ron returned to the sixth year boy's dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione plugged her nose.

"It reeks!" she stammered.

Harry took a slow breath and adjusted his tie. "We can put the laundry off--"

"House Elfs do that," Neville said, "It's been smelly for the better part of the—when did you show--?"

"You snooze--" Harry took a closer look at his four poster "--exactly how long has this been smelling?"

"Like you couldn't smell it for two nights--?" Neville asked, peering over Harry's shoulder as he ripped at the cloth covering.

"Sinus infection," Hermione stated.

Harry grabbed a cup from his desk and pressed down on the bed covers.

_Sizzle! Crackle!_

Harry pulled back fast, only the top half inch of the glass came with him, the remainder sank as the cloth quickly engulfed itself in green flame.

"Who'd want to kill you?" Neville squeezed in between Ron and Harry. "I mean you've gone _professional_--"

"Somebody obviously does," Harry said, "Seamus or Dean--"

"They've mellowed," Neville said, "It's not them--"

"Not everybody worships professional Quidditch players--" Hermione shoved the _Daily Prophet_ at Harry. He looked at the front page article while Neville left the dormitory.

_Harry Potter Needs Supervision_

_Submitted by Victor Fallerschain_

Harry Potter willfully and repeatedly demonstrates an arrogance throughout the Wizarding World, an arrogance that, coupled with his fame, he routinely abuses to illicitly extort dubious _favors_ from others.

How was Potter even permitted to circumvent the procedures and rules enacted to protect the welfare of every student at Hogwarts? A young wizard sneaking out of Hogwarts, while committing a serious truancy offense, to play out a immature fantasy of professional Quidditch—a childish fantasy of many—yet there is no evidence of either the Headmaster or another teacher doing anything to keep Potter safely at Hogwarts. The rules of Hogwarts clearly state that a student in attendance must remain on the premises, unless a bona fide emergency exists or are granted a visit to Hogsmeade by parental permission. Quidditch is not an emergency.

Were the Quidditch excursion the only recent incident, a childish indiscretion, we would all be sorely tempted to banish the affair under to under the carpet. Fact—Potter destroyed his neighborhood in Surrey that lead to the tragic demise of his caring guardians, which means that Potter committed manslaughter. Fact—Potter has been repeatedly assaulting other students at Hogwarts, a pile of medical incident reports document this. Fact—Potter's hands were red with blood in Hogsmeade.

Rita Skeeter clearly has a better grasp on the troubled Harry Potter. Whether Potter knows he is lying is uncertain, perhaps he is merely deluded. As evidenced by his ludicrous claims about You-Know-Who or Peter Pettigrew—both deceased—concerns about his mental state are well justified.

In prior cases, a troubled teenage wizard would have been ignored and abandoned, to wither in his footsteps; but today we have an opportunity for change, to help our wayward charge. I have ordered the drafting of a Broad Lowerstone Unstable Delayed Growth Einsicht Report so that we may get a better understanding by which we can help steer Harry Potter onto a better path.

Until that report is completed, we should strive to reign in his boundaries so encourage him to act responsibly. Everybody should reach out to Harry Potter and educate him on how a Wizard should behave; he should cease mingling that Muggle animal and instead date a proper Witch deserving of him; he should pick proper friends, such as the model Hogwarts student Draco Malfoy, and disassociate himself from the corrupting influences of the blood traitor Weasleys.

After all, we are doing this for Harry Potter's own self interests.

"He thinks he knows--?" Harry sputtered.

"And you were right--" Hermione pointed to an article at the bottom of the front page.

_Goblins Confirm Wager_

Gringotts Goblins, while acknowledging a 125,000 Galleon wager on the Puddlemere United vs Falmouth Falcons match, have refused to investigate citing that any claims are moot. How Harry Potter became aware of this wager being associated with You-Know-Who should be investigated.

"Of course Harry's right--" Ron flinched from Hermione's elbow to his left ribs.

"Bollocks!" Harry barked; Ron and Hermione looked over his shoulder.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _  
It has come to my attention that with the death of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, you are without living relatives or legal guardians. Therefore. Severus Snape has been appointed as your guardian, the adoption paperwork will be finalized shortly. You will be expected to spend your holidays with him.

Victor Fallerschain, Minister of Magic

"Weren't you emancipated--?" Ron asked.

"I believe that the Minster is permitted to act," Hermione said, "But extenuating circumstances--"

"I'm going to tell Snape--" Harry said, a mild grin was on his face.

"And just what do you think that'll get you?" Ron demanded.

Harry waved the letter in Ron's face. "Grease R' Us—do you think he will want me hanging around? Who'd have a more miserable time?"

"Don't challenge him," Ron said with a dry voice, "He already puts up with you in Potions."

"True." Harry went for his desk and rummaged for a quill.

A short while later, Harry was two paces ahead of Ron as he queued up outside the Potions dungeon. Snape's footsteps echoed far behind them. Malfoy was leaning back onto the brick of the corridor.

"Earned your first scrap of food Weaselbee?" Malfoy sneered, "Or did they just tie a Knut to a string?"

"Belt it!" Finnigan snapped at Malfoy, his eyes steadied onto the gray.

"If I had known Quidditch players could come and go—I'd have offered Hogwarts' greatest Quidditch team--" Malfoy said.

"Gryffindor vs Slytherin," Ron said.

Snorting and snickering came from between the sixth year students.

"Flying bricks--" Thomas said.

"You're all _gullible..._" Malfoy saw Snape come fast up the corridor.

"This is a classroom." Snape walked past them and opened the door. "Keep your unchecked aggression out of the classroom, Potter."

After Potions, Snape walked with fervor out of the classroom, Harry ran up from behind him.

"Snape--!" Harry barked.

Snape ground to a halt and waited for the raven haired boy look at him.

"Twenty points for your disrespect--" Snape growled.

Harry shoved the wrinkled letter into Snape's hand. Snape read it.

"You would clearly benefit--" Snape said.

"And watching you explain this adoption to Voldemort--" Harry said.

Black eyes studied the bottle green eyes, Snape looked hard. "Never mention him by--" Green eyes twinkled and twittered. "Just how you came to know of the bet--"

"He asked you to find out," Harry said, "or she will be lost forever."

Snape broke his study of the green eyes, but instead climbed the stairs. Just after entering the Headmaster's office, Snape crossed over to Dumbledore's desk and glanced down at the open glossy pamphlet that was piled on several more. Underneath "Visit Barbados" was a sandy beach with a young woman in a bikini on a water lounger floating in the surf.

"But... but... that... that WOMAN... she... I..." Snape sputtered.

"Pish-tosh, Severus," Dumbledore returned with a twinkle, "That is normal beach-going attire these days... decidedly less than in my day, I must admit. Are you reacting on moral grounds?"

"And you should," the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black said, "Decidedly inappropriate."

"Moral grounds...? No - that hussy can wear whatever she likes; it's obviously a free country, wherever it is," Snape returned. "It's hard for me to imagine... would you clothe yourself in such a fashion on a beach?"

Dumbledore took a sidelong glance at the brochure. "I should think not," he said. "I have no need for the top half, certainly."

"Moral turpitude corrupts," Black said.

"But... but... I..." Snape gibbered; he was decidedly more green than before.

"Cease your fretting, Severus. I'm far too old to wear such beach clothing; a cotton top and Bermuda shorts would suit me, I believe," Dumbledore assured him.

Snape gathered himself until he could resume his customary silky tone. "I admit to some relief at that disclosure, Headmaster."

Dumbledore pulled a roll of blank parchment over the pamphlet. "Now to the matter at hand. I need you to brew _vecturaveneficum_."

"I did not believe suicide was in your talents, Headmaster," Snape said, "This potion is incompatible with any _firmare_--"

"It is intended for another, three doses and the antidote," Dumbledore said, "I know you are capable--"

"You knew I had orders to brew _apiumvitium_," Snape said, "and you know--"

"Blame does not lie in you nor do I bear any malice," Dumbledore said, "Instead, you have done me a service and I thank you for it."

"A service Albus?" McGonagall asked as she entered, "Surely you're--"

"If I may be excused--" Snape said.

"Certainly," Dumbledore said.

Snape spun around and left quickly.

"His poison is killing you and you're--!" McGonagall said to Dumbledore.

"I do cherish my life, Minerva, so don't get me wrong." Dumbledore leaned back his chair. "It has forced me examine my life and get my other affairs in order. Unknowingly, Tom has made us, and Harry, more dangerous, for I now have the clarity to remain focused on getting Harry ready."

"Albus, Mr. Potter is just a boy," McGonagall protested, "It would be unreasonable even for a mature and adult wizard to bear the burdens--"

"Unfair? Unjust? Certainly." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "You know as well as I do that life is rarely fair. Fate has dealt Mr. Potter a lousy hand, compelling him to become the wizard faster than any other has been asked to do. To be a care free youthful boy is a luxury for Harry, I intend to give him that time where we can afford to.

"Besides, I don't think Harry is doing anything that should concern us Minerva."

As Dumbledore finished his sentence, Richard slid into Gia's bedroom, he blushed even though his boxers made him overdressed. Harry quickly collapsed onto Gia, he pulled the sheet over their naked bodies.

"Sorry--" Richard started back for the door.

"It's alright," Gia said.

"Mum's doesn't see why I should take a week off school," Richard said, "She thinks she should help you sort out your school affairs--"

"If only it were that simple," Harry said, his chin resting on Gia's left shoulder, "You could remind her of Ant's disappearance—you're having _issues?_"

Richard sighed.

"He doesn't want to end up at a shrink's office," Jen said as she slipped into the bedroom.

Harry's eyes drifted onto Jen's bare chest, but Gia's focused on Richard.

"You tell her that you're helping a friend in the only way you know how," Gia said, "Or, Ant's behavior is so disturbing that you need a week away from her--"

Richard snorted.

"Time off for good behavior?" Harry said.

Richard groaned.

"We'll help talk to her." Harry reached for a pair of dirty briefs loitering on top of the shelves.

Hedwig hooted and Jen looked.

"Neat, an owl!" Jen stepped over to the snow white bird.

Ron right hand tightly grabbed Hermione's arm, restraining her from tumbling Tuesday morning; they had just landed in the boys dormitory and Hermione's feet landed in the middle of a pile of letters. Her imbalance continued as she slipped on the envelopes; Ron swung his left arm across, fast, and steadied her by his hand clamping onto her sweater covered breast. Even before she landed a good footing, her flashing brown eyes trained themselves onto Ron's. Ron's arm lurched back, which let Hermione's weight throw her onto the table.

"What?!" Ron stammered as the table collapsed under Hermione.

Harry stood over her and pulled her back up.

"You grabbed me on the--" Hermione started.

"Pardon me for trying to catch you--" Ron retorted.

"You saw what he did Harry--" Hermione whipped.

"I'm staying out of this." Harry turned back to opening the envelopes.

"Some friend you are--" Ron snapped.

_Bang!_

A red Howler exploded with a series of explexitives in a ladies' voice.

_HARRY POTTER_

YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, BLURTING YOU-KNOW-WHO'S NAME AND SCARING POOR PEOPLE WITLESS TO A VANQUISHED ENEMY, PICKING PATHETIC PEOPLE AS FRIENDS, AND SCREWING A MUGGLE

"What's with your pile of post?" Ron asked Harry.

Hermione looked over several envelopes, her head shook. "It's not just for him--"

"All of us," Harry said, "Though some of it is horribly misspelled--"

"This one's properly spelled Harold," Ron said as he looked at one addressed to _Harold Plotter_.

An owl flew in with a Howler addressed to "Roland Weasley", it exploded open with a deep man's voice.

_ROLAND WEASLEY _

STAY AWAY FROM HARRY POTTER, YOU ARE UNFIT TO CALL YOURSELF A FRIEND!

Hermione's mouth opened, but not before another Howler arrived, addressed to "Dirty Beastly Slut",

_MUDBLOOD GRANGER _  
YOU WHORE, LOVE POTIONS AGAIN!

"Every point of yesterday's article is in the Howlers," Harry said, "And the other assorted mail—except--" Harry handed a letter to Ron. Harry looked at his own letter for a moment,

_Harry Potter_

Copies of your emancipation papers were received yesterday; this makes issues of adoption moot.

We remind you that this matter could have been avoided if you had properly notified the Ministry of this earlier, in a timely fashion.

We duly recommend you clean up your behavior as detailed in the Minister's article in yesterday's _Daily Prophet_.  
_Todd Hamlin, Ministry Legal Affairs _

"Dumbledore and McGonagall agreed I did everything--" Harry said.

"What?" Ron said, "You didn't want Snape--"

Harry punched Ron's stomach. Ron groaned as another Howler burst open.

MUD FUCKING BENDER! BURN YOUR WAND!

Ron shrugged, then opened his letter.

_Ron _

The Ministry has graciously offered me a position in the new Auditor General division, I get to be an Auditor! I start next week. They offered 2500 Galleons per year, plus performance bonuses; more than the paltry sum they were giving Dad; may Azkaban teach him a lesson or two. Can you believe it? Me? An Auditor? If Mum and Dad had brains, they'd be proud.

I heard about your game Saturday, excellent start; but only if you can get your name separated from Potter; a disgrace! I mean, saying You-Know-Who's name in public? Reckless, irresponsible, or fear-monger come to mind; and those are the good terms. Asshole, bigot, and jerk are the mediocre ones. The Ministry is completely confident that You-Know-Who is dead, and your so-called-friend has the gall to call the Ministry _wrong_; even a poll taken yesterday shows that eighty two percent of the Wizarding community agrees that You-Know-Who is gone! I suggest you tell Potter that when you break off your friendship with him; which I know you'll find a sensible and reasonable course of action.

It said on Sunday's _Daily Prophet_ that you're intent on continuing relations with that Mud Blood Granger. BREAK IT OFF NOW! She's not worth the damage to your reputation or your potential Quidditch career. I know it's hard to tell somebody you're dumping them, but give it a break! Muggles don't have feelings anyways, that'll make things easier. There are plenty of Pure Blood witches in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff without having to go to Slytherins. Speaking of this, I found an interesting young witch in Cornwall, too young for me, but just right for you; I've invited her for Christmas so you can meet her.

I know, breaking off your friendship with Potter is tough to do, but do it! He's misled the entire Wizarding community about the identity of his girlfriend; for that he should be ashamed and remorseful. Even had me fooled into thinking she was a Mudblood witch refusing Hogwarts; but a Muggle? This tarnishes ever Wizard in existence! CONVINCE POTTER TO SPLIT UP!

Write, correspond! I've sent many letters without a reply.  
_Percy _

"That arsehole!" Ron snapped.

"Interesting that he was given a position," Hermione said, "No offense, but your family name is a pariah--"

"What about--?" Ron demanded.

_**BOOM!!!**_

A letter in the pile exploded, the blast threw Harry across the floor, blood oozed from new gashes and cuts. Ron and Hermione managed to jump back.

"Harry!" Hermione yelped, but Harry didn't budge.

Hermione felt at his neck and then conjured a stretcher. Ron heaved his friend onto it. Both of them carried it to the Hospital Wing.

Harry woke back up as Pomfrey came up to him.

"Explain yourselves!" McGonagall demanded as she had caught sight of Ron and Hermione's run.

"An exploding letter--" Ron started.

"We got a deluge--" Hermione said.

"Do you mind?" Pomfrey said as her wand ran over Harry, "Mr. Potter--"

"I'm fine!" Harry protested.

"Let your Healer determine that," McGonagall said.

"No Quidditch today--" Pomfrey said as Harry's cuts and lesions were vanishing.

"But--" Harry protested.

"Do not fool around with a concussion," Pomfrey said, "Otherwise, brain damage or death could result. Now, I will recheck you after lessons, so you may leave."

"Mr. Potter I wish to discuss--" McGonagall stopped as she then realized that Harry had already departed the Hospital Wing.

As Harry and Ron left the Hospital Wing that afternoon, a voice sneered from behind.

"Psychiatric advice Potter?" Draco Malfoy sneered, "Did a letter get to--?"

"And just--" Harry turned around to face the blond haired creep "--how do you know--?"

"Haven't you read?" Malfoy said, "You're the wanker I know you to be—hanging around this beastly tramp--"

"Do not insult--" Ron said.

"Belt up and bugger off--" Harry snapped at Malfoy.

"And turn my back on you--?" Malfoy said.

"You fag," Ron said, "Go and hump your warted knob into Goyle's--"

_SMACK!!!_

Malfoy's right fist crossed Ron's left jaw, a moment after Wood rounded the corner.

"Twenty five more points Malfoy," Wood said.

"So, he's got you fagging?" Malfoy stook a step, then whispered, "This ain't over."

Malfoy left, and Wood looked at Ron.

"McGonagall suggested I might find you here," Wood said, "Can you come with me Weasley?"

Harry entered Wood's ground floor office first; pennants littered the wall. One wall was devoted to Hogwarts; the presences of Gryffindor colors were the most prominent, while token gestures were made toward Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin; moving team pictures covered most of the past two decades. Another wall had many professional teams, including Puddlemere United and the Appleby Arrows. A third wall was behind a big oak desk, a portrait of the late Madam Hooch took most of the wall, while several crates of Quidditch balls lined the juncture with the floor. Oliver walked past the fourth wall, it held a compact interleave of school brooms, before he glanced up at the portrait as he stood beside Harry.

"Her death was so pointless," Harry said.

"So death should have a point?" Wood asked as he sat down behind the desk.

"I mean, people get old and it happens." Harry sat down besides Ron, across the desk from Wood. "But to be victim of the Killing Curse just for being an irritant—nothing heroic, no good reason to the sacrifice—Death Eaters treat it so casually, blimey!"

"I judge her by the life, so I'm glad her death irks you," Wood said, "Did you like the game?"

"It was definitely fun," Ron said, "However, we've already got a Quidditch team--"

"It never hurts to get a taste of professional Quidditch," Wood leaned forward. "Somebody did knock me out, don't know who, but I was out cold—the need was genuine." He slid a Gringotts key toward Ron. "Your money is in vault number 2034."

"You should've seen his face in Meyer's office--" Harry started.

"I heard," Wood said, "Now, your post-game interview was an eye opener--"

"Post-game interviews happen all the time, right Ron?" Harry said.

"Yes," Ron said.

"While this has been pleasant," Harry said, "If you'll excuse us--"

Wood looked up at them. "I thought your practice was canceled--"

"And what do you think we want to do with our newly found time?" Harry said.

Wood snorted.

Ron and Harry left the office, rounded a corner before Harry removed his Portkey. Ron activated the Portkey and held on. They landed in Hermione's bedroom in Noigate, Hermione was already on the bed reading a book.

"I wanted Gia's--" Harry protested.

Ron yanked the Portkey from Harry and then gave a hard look. Hermione looked at this.

"You're just full of tidbits on You-Know-Who--" Ron said.

"Common knowledge--" Harry protested.

"A wager? Snape?" Ron said, "Somebody's going to think _you_ are You-Know-Who."

"I'm not!" Harry protested as Ron pushed him to sit on the bed.

"Difficult to prove," Hermione asked, "Is your scar--?"

"Just flashes and stuff," Harry said, "It's not worth bothering--"

"When politely _asking_ You-Know-Who is tough--" Ron said, "Or do you plan on him answering his owl post? So, what's he up to?"

"I don't think it works that way." Hermione, sitting behind Harry, reached up and massaged the shoulders. "Tidbits, people, anything could help."

"Like Voldemort torturing over failed bets?" Harry stammered.

"Don't worry about getting everything," Hermione said, "Just get what you can and record it—maybe it'll make sense later."

"I'd just be telling stuff you already know," Harry said, "Like that he's got the prophecy."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We _didn't _know that," Ron said, "The prophecy's serious too—it's not like he should be able to--"

"Like it'll really change his mind about killing me--" Harry said.

"Prophecies are guarded at the Ministry," Ron said, "That implies--"

"It changes a lot," Hermione said, "You're now a major obstacle, not just an irritant--"

"An irritant?!" Harry exclaimed.

"To him and be proud of it!" Hermione said.

"You're calling me—" Harry protested as he leapt to his feet, his rage focused upon the red haired arse in front of him.

"She's right, Chap," Ron said, "You put him into a ten year holiday--"

"YOU'RE SIDING WITH--" Harry yelled.

"Calm down," Ron said, his right hand tried to tug Harry back onto the bed.

"I AM CALM!" Harry protested.

Ron threw his Portkey at Hermione, and then pulled Harry toward the door. "We're going for a drink Mate."

Harry glared, but allowed Ron to pull him out of the house. Still dressed in their Hogwarts sweaters, shirts, ties, and slacks, they walked for ten minutes before they entered the White Horse; few others were there.

A burly barman looked at Harry standing at the bar. "What'll be your grub?"

"Pizza and two bitter pints," Harry laid down a twenty pound note.

"You didn't have to--" Ron said as Harry placed the bitters on the table.

"Yes I did." Harry sat down. "You had a reason--"

"Got that right—you seemed ready to explode--"

"An _irritant _you said--"

"Blimey yeah!" Ron sipped at his bitter. "How many times have you stopped his plans for world domination? Half a dozen? Dunno about you, but if I were bent on world domination, I'd certainly find meddlers to be irritating. It's a not an insult, but rather a compliment there mate." Ron smiled.

Harry snorted, and then returned a grin. Ron went up and got their waiting pizza, and then returned.

"Now, Percy's bloody wrong." Ron nibbled on his pizza. "You're a good friend to have, but we're in this mess together--"

"You'd be safer without me," Harry said.

"Quit that nonsense—this isn't the first time he's tried to boss me around." Ron sipped on his bitter. "All the prophecy did was change his motive for killing--"

"You mean Vo--"

"Not here, use _He_."

Harry finished off his bitter while Ron went to the bar for lagers.

"He's wanted me dead for years," Harry said, "It's not like he's succeeded--"

"Not it's for lack of trying! He only has to succeed once. And actually getting the prophecy requires either you or him to walk into the Ministry—have you visited there lately?"

Harry glared.

"Didn't think so," Ron said, "So, how did he get—"

"His plant at the Ministry--" Harry blurted.

"That's serious. Have you told Dumbledore--?"

"Like I'd tell him everything—besides, the Hogwarts plant might find out--"

_THUD!_ Ron's mug went fast onto the table top, suds spilled over.

"I knew you'd make a scene--" Harry said.

"Do you realize the bloody hell of it all? Dad's mentioned the trouble that stirred in the Ministry in the first war—with people in Hogwarts—tomorrow, we're going to talk to--"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes." Ron leaned over the table. "You hate it when stuff is kept from you."

Ron's push lasted through the next day, which is why Harry found himself around a table in Lupin's office at Hogwarts after Wednesday's morning lessons. Ron and Hermione were also around the table.

"You seemed anxious to talk Harry," Lupin said.

"What do you know about Tonks?" Ron asked.

"That is _Professor_ Tonks, Mr. Weasley," Lupin asked, "Why the concern?"

"We know Voldemort has a plant at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"That is a serious accusation," Lupin said, "Others fit the profile better, Professor Snape, for instance."

"I think Snape overestimates his importance, it isn't him, it's somebody else," Harry said, "Tonks is new--"

"If only James and Lily could hear this--" Lupin said.

"We know that there is a plant here," Hermione said, "We've got three new teachers—Tonks--"

"James Potter trusted her," Lupin said, "So did Lily. Both Arthur and Molly Weasley do, and I trust Tonks--"

"You trusted Pettigrew--" Harry said.

"Just listen for a moment," Lupin said, "Dumbledore trust Tonks, for goot reason. At every opportunity, at every choice I have witnessed, she has always fought against Voldemort, like you do, without hesitation and at the risk of her own life. Now, could she be an impostor, or twisted—anything is possibly, but highly unlikely. Do you have anything of substance regarding her?"

"No, nothing," Harry said.

"We've had teachers go sour before," Ron said.

Lupin nibbled on a sandwich and sipped at his pumpkin juice.

"Hogwarts should not be proud of that," Lupin said, "You're asking questions though, something we fail to do all too often. Severus is a Death Eater--"

"No," Harry said, "Voldemort doubts Snape's intentions—when I see Snape through his eyes, Voldemort hesitates and is reluctant."

"Have you discussed this with Professor Dumbledore..." Lupin recognized Harry's stare, a stare he saw years ago in James "...you haven't. You're sixteen and you think you can take on the world—maybe you can, but don't be a damn fool about it. Keep him aware of what's going on and _listen_ to what he's got to say. Now, will you tell him?"

Harry groaned, but relented to find himself in the Headmaster's office after the afternoon lessons. Harry's green eyes locked onto Dumbledore's twinkling.

"Please elaborate Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Seems so trivial--" Harry said.

"While a single glimpse is unlikely to be useful," Dumbledore said, "The group of them could yield the insight needed to solve our puzzle. Does Voldemort have people at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Harry said, "A plant and his doubles, though a double could be the plant. Not just Hogwarts—the Ministry as well....that could be—that's likely how he got the prophecy!"

"Percy Weasley was recently hired," Lupin said.

"Percy's merely stuck up!" Ron protested, "He's not going to crawl to You-Know-Who!"

"You misunderstand," Lupin said, "Like him, we need resources too."

"We're not--" Harry protested.

"War is never a clean affair," Dumbledore said, "In the future, Mr. Potter, I would appreciate being informed in a more prompt fashion—a simple owl post would suffice. Our entire fate could be sealed by the delay of information that would otherwise seem trivial.

"Now, I would suggest an extra layer underneath the Quidditch Robes at practice, for it is a bit nippy outside."

Harry and Ron left the office. Several moments later, Hestia Jones came in, her handkerchief mopping tears off her face.

"Hestia?" Dumbledore said.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," Hestia Jones said, "I got—I got fired!"

"I'm truly sorry, my condolences," Lupin said.

"Might I inquire to the circumstances?" Dumbledore said.

Hestia looked up at him behind the desk.

"I—I patrolled the Department of Mysteries, like you had wanted, when I noticed the prophecy was indeed missing," Hestia Jones said, "I started checking the security records when Clarke found me out. I was fired on the spot—he seemed more concerned about protocols than irregularities--"

"What irregularities?" Lupin asked.

"I'm sorry—I don't recall," Hestia Jones, "They seemed funny, but I didn't have time..."

"Understood," Dumbledore said, "I suggest a good tea with Minerva, after that, I do have something that should take your mind off of it."

"Thank you." Hestia Jones left the office.

Lupin stared at Dumbledore's desk for a moment.

"Things—it must all be related somehow," Lupin said, "Plants at the Ministry, Hogwarts--"

"It means that Voldemort has learned from his past mistakes," Dumbledore said, "He has managed to turn student sentiment against the one who could smite him."

"If that's all the plant is doing--"

"Unfortunately, that is not all this person is up to."

Thursday evening, Harry led Ron up a ladder through the ceiling of the upstairs landing in the Osborn's residence. After Ron stepped onto the loose rough cut lumber in the center, Harry drew up the ladder and closed the trapdoor. Harry flipped on the single light bulb and then sat in the middle of the room; he motioned for Ron to sit.

"Nobody comes up into the loft here," Harry said, "Figured we could practice, but not with Snape as Dumbledore suggested today."

Harry set _Advanced Occlumency _and _Advanced Legilimens_ down onto the floorboards.

"You could just go with Snape," Ron said, "He knows--"

"Polishing a turd would be more fun," Harry said.

Ron snorted.

"He'd fish every memory out of me and give me a detention for each one!" Harry said, "We can do better. We duel."

Ron grinned as they stood back up. Both took two steps behind, wands raised.

"_Legilimens_!" Harry rattled.

"_They're gone!" Cornelius Fudge yelled as Harry and Cedric vanished._

"_This isn't supposed to happen," Hermione said._

"_Likely a Champion prize," Ron said._

"_No--" Hermione pointed at Dumbledore's expression "--he's concerned, so it's trouble."_

"_It's Harry, he's always--"_

"_Exactly."_

_A flicker later, the memory warped to seeing Harry reappear and holding Cedric's corpse._

"_He's Dead" People shouted in the stands._

_Good, Ron thought--_

Harry was on the floor, laughing. Ron scratched his head for a moment and then shrugged.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Ron said.

"Your Tickling Charm--" Harry said, "Why'd you think good--"

"You said this'd get intimate!" Ron said, "You've got it—I ain't perfect--"

"Never said you were," Harry said, "We all have our moments—come on and try it on me."

They stood back up and continued for an hour, until the final round, with their wands drawn, both simultaneously said, "_Legilimens!"_

_Wicked, Ron thought._

_Yeah, Harry retorted._

_We both said--_

_Yep--_

_Who'll break this--_

_Dunno--_

_After we skinny dip in the hot tub with the girls--? Ron inquired._

_Like I need this to know your thoughts--_

_This could be useful--_

"_Finite Incantatem!"_ Harry said, "At a later time..." Harry held his hand up as he heard footsteps on the stairs below, a peak through the edge of the trapdoor showed Gia and Richard climbing the stairs, Jen and Hermione had yet to start.

"Any word on Ant?" Gia asked

"Nope," Richard said, "Mum's—well, she's filed the missing person report, but like that'll be of help--"

"She hasn't scolded him once, yet," Jen said, "So there's one advantage."

Richard grinned slightly as he led the girls into his bedroom.

"He was dripping in mud last night when he came into the house," Jen said, "Kristen said nothing, except 'Hello'. She was mopping when I stopped by this morning before heading over to school."

"Has Ant done this before?" Hermione asked.

Harry heard Richard bring the bedroom door to a near close, the shaft of the deadbolt hit the door jam. He slowly lowered the door of the trapdoor, but did not lower the ladder.

"Yes," Gia said.

Harry slowly lowered himself, holding the edge of the opening, until he dangled. Ron followed.

"But not like this," Richard said, "Normally a day...I think a day and a half was the record, before this."

Harry dropped to the floor, he tried being graceful about it; Ron dropped too.

"Hear something?" Jen asked.

_SLAM!!!_ Harry had already pushed the trapdoor back up, the springs took over before he could stop it. Hermione opened the door.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione scolded, "You scared the heck out of us when a simple 'Hello' would have sufficed!"

"Hey, I'd done some research--" Richard picked up a pile of papers "--Les Pierre is better for beginners. But, we need some clothing, skis, that sort."

"I'll have a crisis of confidence Saturday," Hermione said, "Dad'll--"

SLAM!! It came from downstairs door.

"I WAS DOING FINE!" Andy screamed.

"Blimey!" Richard whispered, "And I was hoping they wouldn't find her."

Richard crept first out of his bedroom to glance down the stairwell. Kristen was standing just inside the door, Andy was on the lower step with her ear being tightly gripped. Andy's skimpy red dress left little to the imagination as the short skirt portion was thin and translucent.

"Andrea Fianna Osborn," Kristen said, "You had us worried--"

"I"M FOURTEEN!" Andy shouted, her glare fuming at Kristen, "I CAN LEAVE IF I WANT--!"

"Sorry, but two more years, at least," Kristen started nudging Andy up the stairs, "but if this is the way you're conducting your life--"

"MUM!" Andy pleaded, "IT'S RICHARD'S FAULT!"

Richard eased Harry and Ron back into his bedroom, then kept the door slightly ajar to listen.

"Enough!" Kristen said, "You will be confined to your bedroom and you will clean it up."

Kristen brought the bedroom door to a near close, with Andy inside her bedroom.

"I NEED TO USE THE PRIVY--!" Andy shouted.

"You just used it moments ago," Kristen said, "We could call for an ambulance."

Kristen latched the door closed.

"WHAT?!" Andy exclaimed, "BARS ON MY WINDOWS?!"

Kristen saw the crack of Richard's bedroom door, she motioned for them to follow downstairs. Kristen handed Richard a piece of paper as he came down. He looked over the police report.

"What?" Richard stammered as he nearly tripped over himself on the bottom step.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Arrested in Manchester on prostitution charges," Richard said, "It's not the first time—and being underage, that means--"

"The crown will decide if the bloke will be charged with child statutory rape," Kristen said, "Andrea is seeing the therapist tomorrow after she is questioned as her ex-boyfriend, Henry Weber, was found lying in a ditch two days ago outside Cardiff, he's dead.

"You all will get tested--"

"What?!" Richard stammered.

"Not now, I've already had enough cheek from Andrea," Kristen said, "She just tested HIV positive--"

"Positive--?" Richard sunk onto an arm chair.

"HIV?" Ron muttered.

"I'll explain later," Hermione whispered.

"I've been in your shoes before so I understand what you're trying to hide from me," Kristen said, "If you're as mature as you think you are, then you should always get tested when you're in a relationship. No arguments, alright?"

Richard nodded.

Ron couldn't argue either, especially after he stripped for bed that evening; starkers, three sets of eyes could see his freely dangling length as he crawled onto the bed and into the mutual skin admiration club. Ron momentarily glanced into Harry's eyes, they exchanged silent Legilimens, and then Ron turned over with Hermione on the other side. Harry dozed off fast and turned over; Ron tempered himself as the new hand rested itself against his fluffy pubic hair, instead, Ron pulled the covers over the lot of them. Harry had rolled several times before Ron made it asleep himself.

_Walking, stumbling, Ron made it along a dark and slimy path, a path lined with burning skulls atop gravestones, but the black flame lent no help toward the treading footsteps along the way. Behind, Harry saw the ownerless wand poking Ron in the back, prodding him forward. Both step onto plank in the midst of a bed of burning hot embers. Around the circle of coal, an inner ring of people writhed, gagged with their knickers; the outer loop were robed in black, the illumination of their faces showed their glee as they applied the Cruciatus Curse upon their naked prey, some opting for the burning of their flesh in the coals to escape the pain. Standing, untouched in the coals, Voldemort gloated over them—a flick of his wand and the white hot coals lodged against Harry's and Ron's bare feet._

"_With every motion," Voldemort said, "they suffer because of you."_

_His followers started to push as they cursed, first onto the coals was Gia. A liquid seeped out of her and started to lather itself upon her skin, it slowly melted, dissolving flesh in rhythm with her muffled screams._

"_With every blink," Voldemort said, "they suffer because of you."_

_Harry squirmed against the ropes binding him, his dignity escaping as all could watch his length relieving itself. Ron was paralyzed as pieces of Hermione's butchered flesh burned into brown mud, which then dried into dirt; Draco Malfoy celebrated another muggleborn gone._

"_With every breath," Voldemort said, "they suffer because of you."_

_Lily Potter grimaced as Snape pushed his former crush onto the coals; she ignored the ants chewing her apart until she touched Harry; she turned to honey and the bees joined in the feast._

"_With every sound," Voldemort said, "they suffer because of you."_

_Fat under their skin as Harry and Ron burned, caked in coal. Draco Malfoy poured the gasoline on--_

"Ron! Ron!" He woke to Hermione's shakes.

"What!?" Ron noted the darkness and glared at Hermione.

"Harry..." Hermione said.

Ron looked, barely, for Harry had moved, his buttocks now between Ron and Hermione, Harry's back was on Ron's stomach. Harry was being a regular fountain on Hermione, peeing across her left lower thigh. Without waking, Gia rolled over and caressed Harry's right ear lobe, the spray nozzle sputtered down to a slow drip.

Ron went back to sleep but kept snooping on Harry's dreams; the next one was a pleasant Quidditch fantasy against Malfoy and Voldemort, but the last one Ron remembered was of Voldemort executing some lightly dressed teenage boy. Vaguely, Ron noticed Harry leaving for his morning run, but then grabbed his last hour of sleep before Hermione shook him again.

"Time to get up," Hermione said.

Hermione was mostly dressed, already, with her knickers and trousers already on. She pulled the covers off the bed, exposing Ron's arousal.

"At least the sheets dry quickly--" Hermione said.

"What did you do--?" Ron asked.

Hermione pulled on Ron's ankle and dragged him out of the bed.

"You're being mean--" Ron said as he stumbled to a standing posture.

"Get moving," Hermione shoved him out the door and into the bathroom, "Now unless you're expecting me to bathe you--"

"Will you?" Ron put on a puppy dog face.

"Now you're being a git!" Hermione glared at him until he backed into the shower. She drew the shower curtain between them. "Besides, we need to discuss how to get Harry to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Why?" Ron asked as he turned on the water.

"Oh come on! His nightmares! I could have had pints of piss if I had that fetish!"

Ron poked his head out of the shower curtain. "Do you?" Ron ducked back in as Hermione threw a wash cloth at his face. The cloth hit the curtain with a splat and dropped down onto the linoleum floor.

"I'm being serious!" Hermione said, "He needs something--"

"Like he'd agree to see Madam Pomfrey," Ron said, "even if that'd help, which I doubt, I think he's got to want the help, we can't impose it. In the meanwhile, we can be understanding--"

"Just because you've got the fetish--" Hermione said.

"I didn't say that." Ron turned off the water and drew the curtain back open, he grabbed a towel and stepped out to dry. "We can be his friends—that's as much as we can do. If it's a broken arm, it's easy to get him in, but this—sorry, I think it'd go wrong to try."

"You're impossible!" Hermione slapped his buttocks as he slipped past her, she glared at his grin.

Ron rounded the corner into Gia's bedroom. Hermione started to follow, but Harry came in through the front door, and then started up the stairs. Hermione glanced for a moment at Harry sans shorts.

"Harry—shorts optional?" Hermione asked.

Harry stopped at the top of the landing and looked down, he saw the front of his mesh jock strap.

"I wondered about the breeze," Harry remarked, "Bit nippy..." He dropped the strap and went for the bathroom

"Boys," Hermione muttered as she entered the bedroom.

"Ready," Ron said.

Hermione looked him over, first from his shoes, up the trousers with a belt, and then to his bare shirtless chest. "At least you've got your tie..." She tugged at dangling strip from his neck.

"Very funny," Ron said, "Harry managed to drench my shirts last night. Hold on!"

Ron activated his Portkey while Hermione held on; the Portkey yanked on them momentarily before it pushed back, and then they tumbled back into Gia's bedroom

"Know how to work it--?" Hermione asked as she stood up.

"Not now," Ron said, "Stand back."

Ron activated the Portkey, his wand in hand. It pulled him through Noigate until he landed in Hermione's bedroom. He noticed the small bundle on the bed, and then Linda Granger coming back into the room with a hammer and nail.

"Oh," Linda said, "I thought you two were at--"

"We are—were—she is," Ron said, "What's that?" Ron saw Linda drawing out a small leotard, she let him grab it to look it over.

"It's Hermione's old ballet costume," Linda said.

Ron grinned as he held it up.

"I figured she'd appreciate this after I noticed she had mounted your Quidditch Robe," Linda said, "Don't you agree--?"

"Dunno about her," Ron said, "Have you considered the living room?"

"That sounds better," Linda said, "Don't let her be late for school."

Ron grinned and then activated the Portkey. He then landed in Gia's bedroom as Harry came in.

"Realized you forgot me?" Hermione said, "What took--"

"Your Mum says 'Hi'," Ron said.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"We need to try your Portkey Harry," Ron said as an owl delivered a letter, addressed to the three of them.

_Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss. Hermione Granger,_  
Mr. Paul Prewett was beaten this morning, he has implicated Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

Pursuant to the Governors resolution 9611-2, you are suspended from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until seven in the morning on Tuesday, November 19, 1996.

_Albus Dumbledore _

"If I hurry, I can catch up with Gia." Harry rushed his trousers on and then ran out the door, he was still adjusting his Hogwarts tie as he ran.

Hermione grabbed Ron's Portkey and activated it. They landed back in her bedroom.

"One of Dad's shirts should fit you," Hermione said, "Then we can talk about Harry's nightmares some more--"

"Drop it," Ron ordered.

"What?!" Hermione stammered, "He's getting nightmares—when Madam Pomfrey could give him a potion--"

"They aren't going to vanish, not before You-Know-Who is vanquished," Ron said, "It ain't going to be solved by drowning him in something from a bottle, so drop the matter. Anyways, we can't do nothing until Tuesday, so I suggest London, I've got an errand to do."

Hermione shrugged while Ron pulled out a small roll of parchment. Hermione followed Ron through the streets from Waterloo, until they entered an apartment building in the Islington area. Ron climbed the stairs and then knocked on flat 203. Hermione caught up in time to see another red haired, Percy, opening the door.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"We need to talk," Ron said as he shoved past his brother.

Hermione closed the door as she slipped in.

"You're trespassing," Percy scolded, his face hinted of green anger, "Just because you've got red hair--"

"You rather I shout about your callous attitude from the street?" Ron said, from in front of the living room window, glaring at Percy, "Or should we roe on Diagon Alley until your employer hears about you?"

"It is fact! It is pragmatic! And it's real!" Percy argued, "Muggles are not wizards! They lives are uneventful, boring, and unproductive! Mingling reflects badly on your career!"

"Listen to yourself!" Ron said, "You're _justifying_ Lucius Malfoy's dogma--"

"Sometimes he was _right_!" Percy exclaimed.

"Are you actually defending Mum's murder?" Ron demanded.

Percy took a step back, against the fireplace mantle.

"No," Percy said, "Of course not--"

"Where do you loyalties lay?" Ron asked as a hint of twinkle glanced across his pupils.

"You shouldn't have to ask," Percy said, "Perhaps I was a bit overbearing—I'm sorry. Dad's noble ideas got him a token cupboard at the Ministry and an ocean view at Azkaban. And now, I see what could be a promising Quidditch career spoiled by murdering rampages with your friends--"

"We have not spilled a lick of blood," Ron said, "Yet, we have been repeatedly framed by some rogue impostors running around with barrels of Polyjuice Potion having one bloody good time at our expense. Voldemort--"

"Blimey!" Percy said, "Didn't Mum or Dad--"

"Afraid of his name?" Ron said, "He's on the rampage--"

"Minister certified him _dead_!" Percy said, "Fifteen years--"

"What's the worry about his name then?" Hermione asked.

"He—he might come--" Percy stammered.

"Too late," Ron said, "He murdered yet again, last night!"

"H—how--" Percy said, "You still should avoid the appearance of being Harry Potter's friend for your own sake--"

"Way too late," Ron said, "I'll be killed regardless just to spite Harry, either because I'm a friend, or because I was a friend. I'm trapped and so are _you_. Voldemort has agents inside the Ministry, now, as we speak—just why do you think you were hired?"

"I'm a good--" Percy protested.

"You make for a good snoop," Hermione said.

"Or be used," Ron said, "Hold a rule book to your face and you could wind up doing Voldemort's handiwork. Can you trust Harry's word that Voldemort is alive and means us no good?"

"Uh..." Percy did a bit of searching, his face blushed with pinkness. "Yes."

Percy walked solemnly through a door into the single bedroom. He closed it behind him.

Hermione sat herself and then Ron down on the only futon sofa in the room.

"You're being hard on Percy," Hermione said.

"He's a Weasley," Ron said, "And he's resentful of the poverty Mum and Dad lived in; we didn't have a castle, nor a vault of Galleons. Percy's right that if they had held Malfoy's opinions, they would have done better in eyes of the Wizarding World, but that wouldn't make them right."

Percy returned with a business like composure, Ron looked Percy in the eye, Percy flinched.

"You feel like Professor Dumbledore--" Percy said to Ron.

"You're older," Hermione said.

"It's his stare," Percy said, "It's like the Headmaster's."

"Really?" Ron beamed, his eyes started to twinkle. "Like it?"

"No," Percy said flatly, "I find it offensive."

"Get used to it," Ron said, "And I won't abandon Harry—flat out. Nor will I endorse him quitting Hogwarts, that's been heavily discussed; our odds are better having Harry still in attendance. I have an idea--"

"We're doomed," Hermione quipped.

"Hermione--" Ron groaned.

"She is right," Percy said, "You need to be careful—at least get Harry to break up with that muggle, there's plenty of proper witches--"

"That won't fly," Ron said, "Harry will be Harry and he hates the interference that fool Fallerschain is--"

"_Minister_ Fallerschain deserves respect," Percy said, "Potter is still out of control--"

"It's his double that needs to be reigned in!" Ron said, "And we think the bloody git is coordinating with whomever Voldemort has working in the Ministry. You're in the position to help—you're an auditor!"

"But keep up this charade of hating Ron and Harry," Hermione said, "You don't want to be found out."

"Besides," Ron said, "You might find the link to Hogwarts—the Minister audited--"

"Speaking of Hogwarts," Percy said, "Today _is_ a school day if I am not mistaken--"

"Suspended--" Ron said.

"Which means dungeons--" Percy quipped.

"Technically, we are not allowed contact with any other student," Hermione said, "Aside from ourselves and Harry."

"Keep that up and you might make Head Girl," Percy said.

"I hope not," Ron said, "Mind if we borrowed your fireplace? I'd like to visit George and Fred--"

"No pranks," Percy said, "One trip only."

Ron and Hermione went for the fireplace, both grabbed handfuls of Floo Powder. By early evening, they had already taken the 1557 from Waterloo and were subsequently walking along Pine Court when Richard and Jen caught up with them.

"And how was your day?" Richard asked.

"Went to London," Ron said, "She insisted on visiting the Tate Modern—what's with pianos strung upside down anyways?"

"You just wouldn't understand even if I spent a year explaining," Hermione said.

"Might I observe you always demeaning him?" Jen said, "He's a nice bloke--"

"Making your moves?" Richard asked.

"Be careful there Osborn," Jen said as they entered the dining room of 26 Oak, through the glass door from the back yard. Snuffles paced through to the living room. "You don't want your lights punched out like Harry--"

"What happened to Harry?" Ron asked Jen.

"I heard he got knocked out in the locker room--" Jen said.

"That's not what happened, nobody touched him," Richard said, "Maybe a panic attack, or something, looked like a seizure to me--"

"His scar?" Hermione asked.

"That's all?" Jen said.

"Gia had to come in to calm him down," Richard said, "I don't see—"

"His scar has acted up before," Ron said, "Neither of you get it—Harry can take punishment all day long and not utter a single complaint. With the pain of his scar acting up, you'd be offing yourselves—it's essentially torture, and it is not trivial."

"It's just a scar," Richard said.

"It's much, much more than that," Ron said.

Ron left the dining room; Hermione followed. They entered Gia's bedroom; Ron turned around and let himself fall backward onto the bed. Hermione looked over the books on the shelves.

"Interesting assortment of books—_Advanced Chemistry_, _Historical Magic, Magical Drafts and Potions_, _Algebra_, _Advanced Drama_, _Unfogging the Future_, and so forth," Hermione said, "How do you know what Harry feels from his scar?"

Ron had his wand out; Hedwig watched as he levitated a soccer ball in the air.

"You know how Harry is, not mentioning pain," Ron said, "He slipped once—just once, enough for me to get a clue, that's all."

"Just because you got yourself the Gringotts Debit Card--It doesn't make you an expert "

"Those two things are utterly unrelated--I would've thought you would be doing your essays by now--"

"Not with my books and notes at Hogwarts," Hermione said, "Though I could do a bit of light rereading—Muggle and Magical books mixed together—is that legal?"

"So long as he's not enchanting the Muggle ones."

"That act got scrapped."

"That doesn't mean it was wrong."

"Cut that out!" Harry had just entered the bedroom and saw Ron's levitation of the soccer ball.

The ball fell, hit the foot-board of the bed, and flew out the door; it made a racket as it bounced down the stairs. Ron pointed his wand and closed the door behind Harry.

"You're not supposed to do magic--" Harry scolded.

"What do you remember--?" Ron asked.

"They grill it into your head the first year--" Harry said.

"I meant your scar." Ron sat up, blue eyes locked onto green. "Richard said--"

"It was nothing--" Harry said.

"A seizure is how it was described," Ron said, "That means—what specifically do you remember?"

Hermione looked at Ron, then at Harry.

"If you must know," Harry said, "Voldemort knows of our suspensions and is demanding to know where we're being kept—like he'd guess here."

"This is serious," Hermione said.

"Since we can't be found at Hogwarts," Harry said, "Somebody bore the brunt of his fury."

"Glad we took Dumbledore's terms," Ron said as he swallowed.

"We need to tell--" Hermione said.

"Against the terms of the suspension," Harry said, "But if you want to tell Sirius to tell Dumbledore, that's your affair. As for me, I'm going with Gia to a study session over at a friend's of hers."

"On a Friday night--?" Hermione stammered.

"Yes," Harry said, "See you two later."

Harry put his jacket back on and left the bedroom.

"That settles it," Hermione said, "My place."

Hermione tugged at Ron and they left the house.

Tuesday morning, Hermione was flanked by Ron and Harry as they looked over their news and letters in the dormitory. Hermione perused the _Daily Prophet_.

"They're--" Hermione shook the newspaper slightly "--apparently, the North Tower collapsed of its own accord. Shoddy maintenance is the _official_ determination of the Hogwarts audit." Harry and Ron looked the article over.

_Shoddy Care Doomed Hogwarts North Tower_

The Hogwarts Inquest Committee, chaired by Solicitor Derek Xavier, has determined that the North Tower at Hogwarts collapsed due to neglect and poor maintenance. This sad state of affairs at Hogwarts must be corrected before reconstruction will be authorized.

"Voldemort collapsed--" Harry said.

"Where's the proof?" Hermione said, "Death Eaters and you two? You're as popular as a pariahs--"

"So's Percy." Ron snorted and chuckled.

_Ron _

Fred and I were doing the circuit when we sauntered into the Leaky Cauldron. Percy was real pissed—he got mad when Tom refused to serve. Tom was relieved when we pulled him down Diagon Alley to our shop to sober him up. Percy just got dumped by his bird, Julie, _and_ he lost all earned seniority at the Ministry. He chose colourful vocabulary to describe you, Julie, Harry, Dad, and everybody else that ever crossed him.

So, did your evening go any better?

George

"Though he's trying to defend himself," Ron said while Harry reached for a crumbled wad of parchment besides Seamus Finnigan's four poster.

_Ron_

George or Fred may be writing you; they're lying.

Julie did break up with me -- she's a jerk so this was foreseeable. Blimey! What's it with women anyways?

If you wish to be emancipated; I have enclosed the appropriate legal forms.

_Percy _

"That'd be useful," Harry said, "But this--" He held open the sheet of parchment.

_Hogwarts Student Council: Potter Resolution_

This council, effective 18 November 1996, has expelled Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger from any and all social activities at Hogwarts, where feasible. These activities includes, but not limited to, offering or receiving assistance, conversations, discussions, dances, letters, or other situations where contact is not compulsory.

Potter, Weasley, and Granger are menaces to Hogwarts; the students want them removed from the school, no questions asked. Any and all actions are encouraged to persuade these menaces to remove themselves voluntarily; Prefects will cooperate in this matter.

This resolution passed unanimously.

"We've got a—?" Ron muttered.

"The student council has not been authorized by the Headmaster." They jumped, startled, to see McGonagall standing in the doorway to the dormitory, she was holding several sheets of parchment.

"But--?" Harry stammered, parchment shaking in his fist.

"Mr. Thomas took the liberty of creating the council on Friday." McGonagall handed them their schedules. "Ordinarily, such an idea would be noble and looked favorable upon—occasionally, they would be formed in years past. However, Mr. Thomas galvanized his fellow students with the specific intention of evicting you by any means necessary. Fortunately, any measures passed by a student council are not legally binding and the Headmaster has chosen to ignore the complaint."

"Thank goodness," Hermione said.

"Regardless of the fairness, you three have a serious problem with your reputations at Hogwarts," McGonagall said, ignoring the rolling eyes and the barmy looks, "Every student does have the right to avoid contact with you wherever possible. They may not endanger you in pursuit of this policy."

"I'd be having kittens should this all stop," Harry said, "It's should be blatant that I can't control these doubles framing me at every turn."

"I will help you where I can," McGonagall said, "That is a promise to the lot of you."

"Thank you Professor," Ron said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione soon found out that McGonagall's attitude was not reflected by her staff. They had no sooner sat a table in Charms for their morning lessons, than the other students started commenting.

"How long until they're gone?" Finnigan asked, toward Thomas, but loud.

"Dunno," Thomas replied, "Not long with Goyle banging Granger."

"I will now collect your essays everyone." Flitwick entered the classroom.

Hermione's face went mortified as she looked at Harry, and then Ron. She whispered, "Know anything about an essay?"

Flitwick gave a disapproving look as Hermione, Harry, and Ron could not produce the essay; Flitwick collected essays from the remaining students and placed them into a folding portfolio folder. He got up onto the pedestal.

"As Friday's essay was mandatory—no late submissions, no exceptions," Flitwick said, "Those who failed to produce an essay on such a trivial matter have now failed the course. As such, those students must now leave and never return to this classroom."

"But--" Hermione protested as Flitwick vanished the chairs beneath them.

"This expulsion from my lessons is final," Flitwick said, "You have proven you have no potential in this subject and I will refuse to tutor on selfish bastards."

Hermione was about to protest, but Harry and Ron pulled her. Under the applause and cheers of the other sixth years, they left the classroom.

"You're just going to let him--" Hermione protested.

"He already vanished your chair," Harry said, "Want to see how soon until--?"

"Explain yourselves!" Tonks was glaring down at them.

"We were expelled from Charms," Ron replied.

"Well, it serves you right," Tonks said, "Seeing as you left before I had to assist the Professor with your removal, I will not resort to escorting you—you are to go there immediately."

"But--" Hermione protested.

"Twenty points," Tonks said, "Start walking before I add detentions to the matter."

Harry led, Ron and Hermione followed; Tonks returned to her classroom.

"That was rude," Ron said.

"Just as gullible--" Harry said.

"Go to Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"Are you crazy?" Harry said, "He's got better things to do than worry about me!"

Harry missed the pop of a House-Elf vanishing behind them. At the speed of House-Elf magic, Dobby slipped into the Headmaster's office.

"This change in carefully proscribed schedule--" Snape said.

"As you are quite aware I use the official scheduling quill," McGonagall said.

"Is holding such a lesson outside your capabilities Severus?" Dumbledore asked the Potions Master.

"No," the greasy haired teacher said, "Such a lesson can be made conform to the curriculum. May I be excused?"

"I appreciate your efforts," Dumbledore said.

Snape turned around and left the office. Dumbledore noticed Dobby, his motion with his hand made McGonagall yield her voice.

"Dobby was requested to watch Harry Potter," Dobby said, "Dobby reports news on Harry Potter." Dobby described Charms.

"Expelled?" McGonagall asked.

"Do not remove that lesson from their schedules, yet," Dumbledore said, "I shall speak with Filius and Nymphadora. In the meanwhile, see that the rescheduling is complete, I shall wish to review them."

The next morning, Wednesday, Harry glanced at his schedule as he came down the spiral staircase; he stopped halfway to the common room to reread the note underneath his sole lesson assignment, Potions, the note was in loopy handwriting.

"Dumbledore's writing on--?" Ron asked.

"I _was_ right," Hermione said, "You should have gone--"

"Shut up!" Harry read, "Harry, I find it disappointing you did not consider news of Professor Flitwick's actions worthy of my attention; this affects us both. Second, I apologize in advance for day you will spend with Professor Snape, it was unfortunate that it is necessary. Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore apologized--?" Ginny asked as she climbed up the stairs past them, "Wish he'd apologize more often."

"Belt it you git!" Ron bellowed back up.

As they left Gryffindor Tower, they saw Finnigan ahead; Finnigan spotted them.

"Thug alert!" Finnigan bellowed.

Thomas and Longbottom looked over their shoulders.

"Day-long Potions--" Neville said, "All those cauldrons--"

"Small price to pay," Thomas said, "At least there—Snape can keep them restrained."

"But Malfoy--" Neville protested.

"Hey," Finnigan said, "Humiliation or _murder_, your choice."

"I choose the third option," Thomas said, "Removal."

"A bung or a bang—you can bury any cock up around here," Finnigan said, "Maybe we could do the same."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last ones to enter the Potions dungeon. They walked to their usual back-corner table, but Malfoy was already sitting there, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"As you can see, we already have _this_ table," Malfoy said, "So unless you're planning to murder--"

"To your seats," Snape commanded as he entered the classroom.

Harry took the only remaining table, in the middle of the middle. Ron and Hermione joined Harry. Snape's wand flicked at the board, it turned itself over to reveal the topic of the day, _Veritaserum_.

"That's highly advanced--" Hermione said.

"I expect even the pathetic of my students to be capable of brewing this staple," Snape said, "As this has an intricate process, the morning will be spent studying the delicate aspects to the making of _Veritaserum_. Once I am satisfied that will not kill yourselves in the process, you will begin to brew the potion, which wil be this afternoon. Your will find that your lesson schedules have been altered to accommodate the brew."

Hermione started to speak, but the glare and head shake from Harry silenced her. Instead, Harry glanced at Ron, their eyes twitched under the cast.

_Legilimens! _Harry and Ron thought.

_All day in Potions? Ron thought, Kill me--_

_Dumbledore had a reason to order it, Harry thought in reply, Dunno why, but its here somewhere._

Ron eased up and he laid out his parchment, quill to the side.

"Unfortunately, the selection of Potion textbooks is quite limited," Snape said, "I will therefore dictate as you write notes."

Snape kept his word and even had lunch delivered so they would not be interrupted. At the end of lunch, they had finished the first portion of the lesson. They got out their ingredients. Malfoy, however, grabbed a clear glass jar of live spiders, under the studying eye of Snape.

"Professor," Malfoy said, "Did you not say that live spiders would give a more effective product? This may sound silly, but might we brew a more potent potion?"

"Live spiders can be meddlesome, we have yet to cover all of the considerations," Snape said, "However, in the interest of research, you may kill live spiders just before adding them. We shall be able to observe the effects of using freshly killed spiders versus the twenty dead per Knut variety."

Malfoy had a mad grin across his face as he began the potion, but he had to wait a short while, as adding the spiders would be their last task for the lesson, before putting the brew into storage to simmer for two days. Malfoy twisted the jar lid, Crabbe readied his book.

"No no," Malfoy said, "There's better ways to kill the vermin—we're wizards after all."

Malfoy opened the lid, but Crabbe dumped the spiders into bowl; the slippery sides of the bowls kept the spiders restrained. Malfoy leveled the wand at the spiders; Ron noticed the only the spiders stood between the wand and Harry's head. Harry tensed up, his hair stood as goosebumps formed across his skin.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Malfoy shouted.

Harry shoved the table and lunged forward, the bead of green light emerged from Malfoy's wand. Ron turned and tripped himself to the left, as he was then exposed to the dart of death that had just missed the bowl of spiders. The table landed with a loud crash just behind Finnigan, Thomas, and Neville. Their cauldron leaned slightly backward as its support fell beneath it, the cauldron hit the floor with a loud clang between Finnigan and Thomas; the heat of the splashed liquid caused Finnigan to stumble as a flinch. The toxic green messenger therefore missed Harry by a foot, Ron by a mile, but Finnigan only by a shave; it punched a black mark and a bite from Snape's podium.

"Blimey!" Malfoy said, "Missed—_Avada Kedavra!_"

Crabbe and Goyle had joined in the incantation, and both shared Malfoy's sense of aim; three deadly kisses missed the spiders. Ron shoved Hermione in his trip and so toppled her over; Harry punched the calves of Thomas and Longbottom, they fell backward onto Harry's table. Finnigan was already hopping to his left as he gripped his right trouser leg. Harry's dropped cauldron had already rolled forward as its contents poured across the front of the classroom. Crabbe's curse shattered several glass ingredient jars, Goyle's ignited the spilt lesson with black flame, while Malfoy's blew out the left table legs of Finnigan's table. A second cauldron fueled the rising tempers and the fire. As Snape's glare fixated on Harry getting into a kneeling position, Malfoy idled his wand, but he also prompted Goyle and Crabbe to store theirs.

"All points taken from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted.

"BASTARD!" Harry shouted, "POINTS FOR VOLDEMORT—LETTING DEATH EATERS MURDER--"

"Belt it," Snape ordered.

Harry stood up, his bottle green eyes fixated onto Snape's.

"REWARD THEM--" Harry pointed at Malfoy "--FOR LYNCHING!"

"Indefinite detention for making a scene," Snape said in a dry voice.

"DUCKING A KILLING CURSE--" Harry said.

Harry did not notice the other students with their drawn wands. Finnigan grabbed Harry from behind, Thomas held the wrists.

"Do it," Finnigan said to Malfoy. Snape remained silent.

"_Avada--_" Malfoy started.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Ron retorted, he caught Malfoy's wand and then discarded it into the growing black flame.

Finnigan reached over with his hand and ripped off Harry's Gryffindor lion. Finnigan then doubled over as Hermione kicked them in the bollocks. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown cursed; Ron and Hermione doubled over puking.

"Fifty points to whoever deals with this menace," Snape said as he left the classroom.

Terry Boot and Susan Bones quickly grabbed Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's school bags; while the others converged onto Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Wait, I've got an idea--" Macmillan's wand was drawn and it conjured ropes, tightly binding Harry.

Hopkins and Goldstein joined in, binding Ron and Hermione.

"Leave them," Macmillan went over and started spilling the cauldron, "And leave yourselves."

Macmillan was the last of the others to leave the dungeon, the fire grew in intensity as the other potions started to ignite. Macmillan locked the door; flames grew around Harry, Ron, and Hermione tightly bound on the floor.

"_REDUCTUS!"_ Lupin came through the door first. _"PROTEGO!"_

McGonagall could only observe from the door as Lupin ran though some of the flame, first to Harry. He removed the ropes, then removed Ron's and finally, Hermione's. All three got up, grabbed their confiscated bags and ran out of the dungeon. Dumbledore came up to see the well sooted faces.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said to Lupin.

Dumbledore looked at the flame. "Go."

Lupin and McGonagall escorted Harry, Ron, and Hermione upstairs; they entered the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey fussed over them for a few moments.

"No stress," Pomfrey ordered.

Harry sighed, but they were then escorted to the Headmaster's office; Dumbledore was already behind the desk.

"First I would like to apologize," Dumbledore said, "The situation heated faster than we could respond."

"You knew--?" Hermione said.

"Of course he knew," Harry said, "Us? In Potions? For an entire day? With Snape? He's not a fool Hermione."

Lupin shook his head slowly.

"You will, of course, be suspended, for a week per our agreement," Dumbledore said, "For the record, it will be listed as 'refusing to be murdered'."

"Albus!" McGonagall exclaimed, "That's a horrible reason--"

Dumbledore looked at her, she studied the momentary twinkle.

"It will be duly noted," McGonagall said, "However, an investigation is required before a finding can be determined."

"Upon inquiry," Dumbledore said, "You are to state that Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger have been suspended, and that it complies with the tenets of resolution 1996-11B—no further information will be provided, understood?"

Lupin and McGonagall nodded.

"Before Remus lets the angry mob in," Dumbledore said, "I must ask for your Portkeys."

Lupin walked to the door while Harry and Ron relented. After Dumbledore hid the Portkeys in his desk, Lupin unsealed the doors. Snape led the group of students.

"Headmaster," Snape said, "Failing your duty? Again? These beasts assaulted their fellow classmates, they endangered the lives of every student bothering to learn, an education that they interrupted with their antics, not to mention the destruction of the dungeon--"

"Destruction?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"It was the only way to contain and extinguish the fire," Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster," Snape said, "A reasonable and sane approach would be expel—in the past, you have expelled for far less."

"We want them gone!" Dean Thomas exclaimed.

"They tried to push me into the fire!" Finnigan shouted.

"I need to pass Potions and they toppled my cauldron!" Longbottom added.

"They tried to tear me limb for limb," Thomas exclaimed.

"Ernie saved--" Hannah Abbott started.

"Silence!" Dumbledore ordered.

"Forget it—he doesn't care--" Finnigan started.

"Silence!" McGonagall snapped.

The crowded office was looking at Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Mr. Finnigan," Dumbledore said.

"Potter dumped his cauldron and shoved," Finnigan said, "Next thing I knew, I was on the floor and the dungeon was on fire. We tried to control Potter—if it weren't for Macmillan, none of us would be alive."

"Mr. Thomas," McGonagall said.

"Like Seamus said," Thomas said, "However, the cowardice of Professor Snape befuddles me."

"Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said.

"As we were about to add the spiders--" Hermione started.

"LIAR!" Finnigan shouted, his arm pointed.

"Mr. Finnigan!" McGonagall snapped, "You're out of line!"

Finnigan relented, momentarily.

"Malfoy tried to kill his spiders," Hermione said, "He missed—if it weren't for Harry or Ron--"

"We'd be better off!" Thomas snapped.

Dumbledore's staff hit the floor, the loud thud silenced the room.

"Professor Lupin," Dumbledore said, "Please remove the students from this office—except for these three." Dumbledore had pointed at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"No justice behind closed doors," Finnigan quipped as he left the office.

"Headmaster," Snape asked, "Are you just going to let--?"

"Silence Severus!" Dumbledore said.

Snape glared, his fury fuming.

"We had the dungeon under watch," McGonagall said, "We know what happened—care to hear the witnesses?"

"Severus Snape," Dumbledore said, "While I am not an expert in brewing Veritaserum, I do know that dead spiders were perfectly usable in this situation. You deliberately allowed a student to perform a Killing Curse, in your dungeon, _unsupervised_ with none of the usual precautions taken. You witnessed Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley taking efforts to save their own lives, yet you took no action except punishing them. You witnessed the other students attempting to complete the dirty deed, yet, with a fire raging, you abandoned your post. Whether you are merely unqualified for your post, or you deliberately encouraged three of your charges to be assaulted is known only to you; you have let down the trust I have vested in you.

"An serious attempt was made on Mr. Potter's life under your watch, I will not forget it."

Snape remained silent.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said, "May you take Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger to serve their suspension?"

Minerva started to escort Harry, but he stopped her.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, "Regardless of the good of my attendance at Hogwarts may be, it's in nobody's interest that the other students remain in jeopardy because of me. Aunt Petunia was correct, raised as a Muggle at a Muggle school would have saved everybody a lot of trouble. I renew my request to withdraw from Hogwarts."

"If Harry goes, I go," Ron said.

"Same for me," Hermione said.

"Might I remind you that you are currently suspended," Dumbledore said, "I cannot accept any tendered withdrawal until such time as the punishment has been served. If after that time, you wish to pursue that option, I will, of course, honor it."

McGonagall escorted Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the office.

"Did I understand correctly?" Snape asked, "Did Mr. Potter previously request to withdraw? It would behoove you to agree—the damage to Hogwarts is growing with every day of his stay."

"Any person who claims to be against Voldemort must support Mr. Potter attending Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter must be allowed to stay, regardless of the damage, for leaving would cause even move suffering than has already occurred.

"After today's incident, you are on your final chance. An attempt was made on Mr. Potter's life under your charge, I shall not forget.

"I need the _vecturaveneficum _you brewed, now."

"That will take a bit of time," Snape said, "Currently my office is difficult to reach--"

"Do not forget your hand in that," Dumbledore replied.

"It's almost like you had this mess planned--"

"Having Mr. Potter spend a day with you?" Dumbledore smirked. "Why should I expect anything other than a mess?"

Snape glared and then turned around for the door.

Several steps behind, McGonagall sighed as she opened the door to the dormitory.

"I'm ashamed of Gryffindor's conspiring to attack fellow--" McGonagall noticed that Harry and Ron were cleaning everything out of their trunks into their backpacks. "--You surely do not need all of that for your suspensions."

"We're not certain we'll return--" Harry said as he cleaned out the drawers of his desk, "--that and with their attitudes? We're better off storing our stuff elsewhere—but the trunks will remain, for now."

Ron wrote a hasty note and attached it to Pigwidgeon's leg, it flew off.

"I take it personally when students are chased out of Hogwarts," McGonagall said, "It is so unjust--"

"Story of my life," Harry said.

"It still does not make it right," McGonagall said.

Meanwhile, Tonks entered the Headmaster's office.

"Has Potter been expelled?" Tonks said, "Dirty slime deserves--"

"Nymphadora!" Dumbledore said, "I am amazed that you have forgotten the _oath_ you made to Lily Potter."

Tonks' face turned pink.

"His actions--" Tonks started to protest.

"Do you really fail to realize the damage that Voldemort is inflicting?" Dumbledore said.

"He's not in the castle--" Tonks protested.

"His influence has poisoned the atmosphere of Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "His influence fostered today's events, and I doubt he is displeased with them—apart from Mr. Potter's survival.

"Since you seem to need a bit of evidence--" He handed her a piece of paper "--I need you to go here and observe--"

"I have classes--" Tonks said.

"As Headmaster," Dumbledore said, "I have already granted you leave and arranged for a substitute. Go and watch, in a week, you will understand—bring along your wireless and listen."

"Albus!" Cornelius Fudge came into the fireplace.

"Cornelius," Dumbledore said, "How goes your retirement?"

"Awful word, just awful—Just say that I'm dabbling with writing at the moment," Fudge said, "You asked a favor of me."

"Yes, in several moments," Dumbledore said, "Nymphadora..."

The door opened and McGonagall returned. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were dressed in muggle wear. Snape came in with two potions.

"I was unaware that suspensions merited an audience," Snape said.

"We need witnesses," Dumbledore said, "Cornelius--?"

"I have arranged for your requested Dementors," Fudge said.

"I was under the impression that you had resigned," Snape said.

"Please!" Dumbledore took the two flasks, he sniffed both and returned the blue one to Snape. "You are all to bear witness, to the whole procedure—Nymphadora, another witness could be useful."

Dumbledore turned to look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said, "I now formally suspend you, persuant to the Hogwarts Board of Governors' resolution 1996-11B; your crime is surviving attempted murder."

"That's utterly ridiculous!" Fudge said, "Unless it's an official execution—survival is never a crime!"

"Resolution 1996-11B made it a crime," Dumbledore said, "In accordance, they will be transported to a location outside of Hogwarts and will not be permitted to return until the sentence is served.

"Please accompany as we escort them off the premises."

Dumbledore's cane moved him slowly for the fireplace, but he waited until the lot of them stood in the fireplace. Dumbledore threw down the Floo Powder.

"Granger residence, Noigate," Dumbledore said.

They stumbled out of the Granger fireplace, as the clock chimed five-o-clock, and into a dark living room.

"Where are the candles?" Fudge asked.

Hermione walked over to the opening to the kitchen; she flipped the switches and lights illuminated both the kitchen and living room. Dumbledore led the group into the kitchen; he conjured up three tea cups, but waited until the others could see him divide up the yellow potion from the flask.

"Mr. Potter, your consumption of this _vecturaveneficum_ is strictly a personal request and voluntary," Dumbledore said, "Until you drink the antidote—which is currently at Hogwarts, do not attempt any form of magical transportation—you will be restricted to purely Muggle means. And I need the three of you to sign this consent document now and after consumption."

Dumbledore laid out a roll of parchment—Harry didn't bother to read it, but merely signed the first underscored line with his name on it. Ron grabbed the quill and signed. Hermione raised her eyebrows as she read.

"We acknowledge the risks--" Hermione started.

"At least one bothers to read what they sign," Snape said, dryly.

"Just do it," Harry said, "Trust me."

Hermione groaned, and then signed. She looked up to see that Harry had already consumed his share, Ron was starting on his. She rolled her eyes, but also consumed her potion.

"Now sign here," Dumbledore said, pointing to the second set of lines, "It asserts that you did, in fact, consume the _vecturaveneficum_. Afterwards, the rest of us will sign as witnesses to this consumption and that this is not Hogwarts."

All of them signed the parchment.

"I have arranged for this fireplace to be disconnected at midnight," Fudge said, "It will be reconnected when I authorize it—it is nice the liberties that an ex-Minister is granted." Fudge Disapparated.

"Make the most of your time." Dumbledore led the teachers to the fireplace, they all vanished.

Hermione glared for a moment.

"We best be going," Harry said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the Granger residence and walked up Queen Mary's Road.

"You didn't even bother to read--" Hermione said.

"I trust Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Did you see the part about _'on penalty of death'_?" Hermione stammered.

"So?" Ron asked.

"Think about it!" Harry said, "Dumbledore _extended_ the suspension beyond what's required."

Hermione looked at him for a bit.

They walked quick, and were at 26 Oak inside of fifteen minutes.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Andy yelled, she was in her bedroom facing Kristen.

Harry opened the door and climbed the stairs.

"Richard has behaved," Kristen said, "You might try it too."

Harry slips into Gia's bedroom; Ron and Hermione followed, while Richard closed the bedroom door. Richard saw Harry shoving skis into his backpack.

"Cool," Richard said, "How much can those carry?"

"Dunno." Harry shrugged.

"I don't think they've emptied them, ever," Hermione said, "Likely a mold convention somewhere."

Harry continued to dump in ski clothes, clothes in the tubs underneath the bed, and several school bags from the shelves into the backpack. He then crossed over and stroked Hedwig's feathers.

"I'll be back in a week," Harry said, "Les Pierre is a muggle ski resort—I doubt an owl would go unnoticed."

Richard left the bedroom. "Ready!"

"Andrea," Kristen said, "I am trusting you, on your own, for a short while—do not squander it."

Two cars pulled up to the small hangar the Noigate Regional Airport at 6:12 that Wednesday evening. Richard jumped out of Kurt's car and started pulling the door back on hanger number 23.

"Be careful," Kristen said. She glanced at the small plane that had been partially revealed.

"We'll be fine," Richard assured as he finished opening the hangar door.

"Just call when you arrive safely," Kristen said, "Now, I'm already late for Ian's farewell dinner, he accepted a transfer to the Cornwall Police Service."

"I'll loiter until they take off," Kurt said.

"Thank you dear," Kristen said as she got into her automobile; she drove away.

Harry looked at the small plane, about twenty eight feet long, thirty six foot wing span; it had a low wing, so the whole thing was about nine feet tall. It had a white top side and a red belly, and a four bladed propeller. Richard walked right and started around the plane. He opened a small door to the rear of the ten foot long cabin.

"We don't have too many bags—they go here," Richard said.

Jen set in the suitcase with hers and Richard's gear; she lowered in the two backpacks. Richard started them back around the plane.

"This is a Piper Saratoga II TC that Trevor picked up, used, several years ago," Richard said, "The engine was shot, so he crammed in a Pratt Whitney 450--" He grabbed the propeller "--and with this, this can cruise at 260 knots."

"Sounds fast," Hermione said.

"Compared to a Firebolt?" Ron stammered.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"In case you didn't see it on the way in," Richard said, "There is a portable loo several doors down—I suggest you use it as there isn't one at nine thousand feet."

Jen took the suggestion first, followed by Hermione and Gia.

"Great! Now there's a queue!" Ron moaned.

Harry, however, watched as Richard walked about the plane. Richard moved the ailerons, the elevators, and the vertical stabilizer as he surveyed their mechanisms.

"So," Harry asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's a preflight check. I have to be be certain it's flightworthy—it's standard procedure." Richard took out a glass cup, poked its spigot into the right wing, where a small bit of liquid filled the cup. "This is fuel and it's clear—which is good."

Harry started to rub a horizontal gray tube under the wing.

"Don't!" Richard said, "That's the pitot tube, it measures the air speed."

Harry had already flinched his hand back.

"Fascinating," Ron said, "Dad would love to see this Muggle plane work."

"There you go again with that word '_Muggle_'," Richard said.

"Just means you've got no magical abilities," Harry said.

After Harry, Ron, and Richard took their turns at the portable loo, Richard removed the wheel chocks and attached a handle to the front wheel. He started to pull.

"Why don't we just walk?" Ron asked.

"I want to close the hangar door before we started her up," Richard said.

However, he didn't have to because Kurt closed the door as the tail cleared. Richard then opened the plane's canopy.

"The front has the most head room," Richard said, "So I suggest Ron be up there."

"Why?" Hermione said, "It's not like he actually uses his head."

"Mione!" Ron looked at her glare back.

Harry led by stepping onto the wing and then climbing into the far back seat. Hermione joined him. While Gia and Jen took the middle seats.

"Don't bother with the canopy, yet," Richard said as he sat.

Richard put on a headset and then handed one to Ron. Harry and the rest took the hint and put theirs on too.

"CLEAR!" Richard yelled out of the canopy.

_CHUG! CHUG! WHIRL!_

Ron watched the propeller spin up as the engine started with its roar. Richard opened the throttle a bit and then taxied the plane taxied to the fuel, where he stopped the engine; they all got out. As Richard slid a credit card into the reader on the pump, Ron spoke up again.

"Why bother with fuel?" Ron asked.

"Unless you're planning to hocus pocus," Richard said, "The plane requires fuel to fly."

"We could just find a broom for Hermione," Ron said.

"Ron!" Jen snapped, "To imply that your girlfriend is a witch—that's poor taste indeed. Why do you put up with this bloke?"

Unaware of the photographer using a telephoto lens from the other side of the airport, Richard finished the pumping; they climbed back into the plane. Richard put the nozzle back onto the pump, and then got in himself. Ron merely watched Richard work the controls as they taxied to the runway, but he looked straight forward as Richard opened the throttle to full. The plane accelerated rapidly until it reached ninety three knots when Richard pulled back on the stick. The back end dropped as the front end started upward; the extra weight pushed them into their seats as the plane soared into the sky. Richard banked to the right for a bit, but resumed the upward climb in the east-south-east direction. After ten minutes, he leveled off.

"We are at nine thousand feet," Richard announced, "At two hundred sixty knots, we have a several hours until we arrive."

"Now," Jen said, "Your referring to Hermione as a witch—highly insensitive."

"I don't mind," Hermione said, "He does it all the time."

"That does not make it right," Jen stated.

"Just like my school suspension," Harry said.

"That was how you were planning on being excused from classes?" Gia asked.

"Ancient history," Harry said, "It was minor--"

"Attempted murder _is_ major--" Hermione stated.

"Harry's dangerous--" Jen protested.

"You misunderstood," Hermione said, "They tried to kill Harry—"

"That is rough," Jen said, "It should be investigated--"

"You wouldn't understand if I took the whole time to explain," Harry said, "I want to forget it and have fun."

"Still--" Jen started.

"I'm fine—nothing is chasing or trying to kill us," Harry said, "So, life is good."1

Richard shook his head. "You've got a barmy way of looking at things."

"I also have a girl to my right AND two in front of me," Harry said.

"I'm hungry!" Ron said as he gazed about the street lights below.

"At nine thousand feet?!" Richard exclaimed.

"I may have something in my backpack." Harry reached for his backpack; his headset's curled cord started to stretch as he dove in.

"Oh—keep an eye out for clouds," Richard said, "We're doing nighttime VFR, that's a tad dangerous—safe if we're careful."

"Harry should be up here then," Ron said.

"He's digging for food," Hermione said, "Speaking of which—thanks a lot for mentioning food!"

Gia turned and looked at the pair of shoes, ankles, hovering about three inches above the opening. Gia motioned to Hermione, and Hermione removed one of the shoes.

Ron saw the shoe being tossed forward. "Sex in the plane?"

"Boys!" Hermione snapped.

"Hey," Ron said, "You're the one stripping--"

"I'm checking for athlete's foot," Hermione said, "We've got hours--"

"Then you also need a lice inspection--" Ron said.

Richard glared. "I do have to fly the plane, so let's not distract me too much!"

"And I'm still listening!" Harry said, "We've got chips, soda, juice, wine—hmm... hot dogs—"

"Soda--" Ron said.

"No loos for hours!" Hermione said.

Harry tossed up a bag of Cheetos and some juice cartons.

"Care for champagne?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, I'm flying," Richard said.

"Flying pissed can be fun," Ron said.

"What about those hot dogs?" Gia asked.

"Can you light the fire Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Fire?!" Richard said, "Do not light one."

"It's fireproof--" Ron protested.

"Fooling around with fire in a plane is lethal," Richard said.

"Don't tempt them," Hermione snapped.

Several hours later, the plane descended toward Les Pierre, France.

"At least that tail wind helped," Richard said.

The plane descended toward the runway lights, plowed snow was piled on both sides of the landing strip. The landed with a hard jolt and fast deceleration of the brakes.

"Got to love complimentary parking," Richard said as he taxied to a covered parking stall.

Harry thought nothing of the flash from across the runway, instead focusing on his legs protesting the confinement of the past several hours.

"So," Harry asked, "What do you think?"

"A broom is better," Ron said.

"Ron!" Jen snapped.

After having their passports stamped in the small customs office, they boarded the resort's courtesy shuttle. Ron looked at the clock on the dash.

"It's not 11:08 pm," Ron said.

"Time zones," Hermione said, "France is an hour ahead."

"Don't you know anything?" Jen asked Ron.

"Why bother when we've got a walking encyclopedia?" Harry asked.

"Boys!" Hermione exclaimed.

The shuttle weaved around the city center toward the outskirts. It drove up a single lane road, the mood cast light onto the surrounding hills of the valley. They made it to the parking lot of a tall wooden framed structure, a shorter one stood to the right of the big one.

Harry walked under the awning and through the doors first; by the time Richard, Jen, Hermione, and Gia made it inside, Harry was nearly finished at the reception desk. Harry signed one more form and then turned around with a fist full of card keys. Harry handed out the cards, but noticed he had an extra.

"Ron wanted to look at something," Hermione said, vaguely.

"He'll find us," Harry said.

They took the elevator up and then entered room 409. Harry crossed past the pair of beds and looked out the floor to ceiling window that overlooked the slopes below.

"Suppose we could go for a run--" Harry said.

"No!" Hermione said, "You're taking lessons--"

"If he wants to break his legs--" Jen said.

"And he'd take that as an invitation," Hermione said.

Harry watched a shadowy figure fly across the top of the Douglas Firs.

"Blimey!" Harry said, "That dolt of an arse!"

Hermione strained her eyes, followed Harry's hand to the flying speck.

"What is--?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend," Harry replied.

They watched the broom blend into the foliage as it stayed out of the bright lamps illuminating the slopes. She then glanced to her left, inside the room, and then jumped. Harry flipped a switch and turned on illumination of the slightly elevated in-suite hot tub.

"It's included," Harry said, "Nice idea."

Hermione watched as Harry stripped and climbed down into the hot tub. He looked over the railing and out onto the slopes. Hermione joined him in the hot tub.

"May as well rent the skis now," Richard started for the door.

"Mind if I tag along?" Gia asked.

Gia and Jen followed. Harry tensed for a moment when Hermione's bare hip came into inadvertent contact with his; his mind drifted back several years to when Moaning Myrtle tried to do less in the Prefect's bathroom. He cringed for a moment and grabbed his scar; Harry started to moan.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

A blur at the window as Ron came to a halt on the Firebolt; he drew his wand to open the window. Ron came into the room.

"Help get him onto the bed," Ron said as he came over to lift Harry out of the tub.

Hermione grabbed the ankles and both of them laid Harry down onto the bed; Harry progressed into convulsions. Ron ran into the restroom and brought back a cloth soaked in cold water; he dabbled it across the sweating forehead, around the hand. He caressed Harry's earlobe.

"We should tell--" Hermione said.

"Drop it," Ron said, "Harry'd never go for it--"

"Go for what?" Harry demanded as he returned to normal.

Ron looked down into the green eyes.

"Spill it," Ron ordered.

Harry momentarily looked at Ron's faded yellow T-shirt before he panned back to the freckled face.

"Voldemort," Harry said, "He thought our fun in Potions to be laughable—he punished Snape for not doing more to assist."

"Now--" Ron stood back up "—seeing as you're skinny dipping—" Ron pulled his shirt off "—with my girlfriend—" His thumbs slid inside both of his waist bands "—I shall—" he dropped both his trousers and underwear "—join you."

Before she could protest, Ron picked her up, his right arm went across her buttocks while his left carried her backside. Those his eyes were only a foot or so off her bosom, Hermione wrapped her arm about him to cling on. Ron stepped slowly into the hot tub.

Hermione was not the last one out of the room the next morning; but she was close. Gia had already followed Ron and Richard out toward the buffet—Harry had sped himself along. Jen kept Hermione back in the room momentarily.

"Does he always have nightmares?" Jen said, "I mean Harry?"

Hermione nodded. "One or two a night, sometimes more."

"I don't want to pry, but he's got mental problems," Jen said, "I'm concerned—he's unstable—"

"Harry is completely safe to be around," Hermione said, "It's--" she thought about it "—it's post traumatic stress disorder. He's okay—lets go."

Jen left the room; but Hermione thought her fib over and resolved to talk to Ron about it.

They gathered just before eleven outside the lodge, they were gingerly gathered around a seasoned man dressed in yellow with blue and green skis. This man looked around at his audience, first at the four _matched_ and _coordinated_ ski clothes; all four had predominately white jackets, white trousers, white ski poles, only their racing stripes differed. Richard and Jen dressed simpler.

"Good morning, I'm Gary Turner," Turner said, "If this is your first time on the slopes or are in need of a refresher, you are in the right place. For the next several hours, we will cover the basics—to conclude with some downhill skiing. After which, you will have the necessary skills, though you may want to hone them before you attempt the black diamond—expert trails. We will begin with falling—"

"Falling?" Harry retorted.

"Falling properly is crucial to avoiding serious injuries," Turner said, "Oh yes, you will invariably fall on the slope—so it is where we start."

As the afternoon wore on, Richard wished he had the same Gore-Tex pants, the sportswear summit parka, and the Thermamax gloves that Harry had purchased the prior weekend. However, his wool red jacket and wool black trousers did their job to keep him warm. He did get a kick when Jen volunteered to fall first, though, as she had tried skiing once before. They watched blue jacket over white trousers take a fall, her purple and orange skis contrasted in the snow.

After learning how to fall and the basic maneuvers on flat snow, Turner brought them back together.

"We will now going up onto the slope." Turner held up a poster with trail markings. "Do take note to how the trails are marked; the green circle is what we will be going down—even though it is marked for beginners, it is suitable for anybody on the slopes. The blue square is a bit more advanced and considered an intermediate trail. The black diamond indicates a challenging expert grade trail—do not attempt this until you are absolutely certain you can handle it. I have had to remove the corpses of those who underestimated the challenge of their chosen trails."

Turner led them onto the short lift to the top of a beginner trail, about fifty feet in elevation, but a several hundred yards long. Turner pointed to the green ring about the green circle.

"This ring indicates that this course is even easier and is considered a novice course," Turner said, "But don't let that mess with you—novice courses are fun too."

Ron watched as Harry pushed off first, the blue racing stripe wobbled down the hill. Harry started to dive, he cartwheeled until he tumbled face first into the snow, fifty feet from the bottom. Ron pushed off, his yellow stripes glistened under the glow of the sun.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

Ron wobbled, his skis crossed themselves, before he found himself sliding sideways; the skis dug themselves into the snow and threw him over. Ron raised his head and crawled over to Harry.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'm alive, regretfully," Harry said, his voice slightly garbled by the snow.

"Injured—?"

"Voldemort's angry—somebody's failing to find us at Hogwarts, also knows Snape's lying."

Ron raised his eyebrows for a moment. "Want to try the slope again?"

Harry groaned for a moment. "Alright."

Together, Harry and Ron pulled themselves back up onto their skis.

"Where's our poles?" Ron brushed snow off his shoulders.

"Right behind you." Hermione, with her red racing stripes, was carrying two extra sets of ski poles.

"Are you alright?" Turner came to a stop near them.

"Everything's in the right place," Harry said.

"You're bound to suck at something the first time," Gia said. Harry glared at her, and then glanced at her green racing stripes.

"Everybody tumbles in the beginning," Turner said, "An occasional bruised ego isn't a bad thing."

"We're going again," Harry said.

"That's the spirit," Turner said.

On the next trip down the trail, Turner watched Harry and Ron, still wobbly in poor control, make it successfully to the bottom.

"One more try," Turner said, "If you want to."

After the third trip, Turner gave them a quick clap.

"You all now know how to ski," Turner said, "It's now just a matter of practice. If you need further assistance or desire more advanced lessons, don't hesitate to sign up."

Gary went for a lift for the more advanced slopes. As Harry was more focused on Gia and Hermione returning to the lodge, he did not notice the other passenger on Gary's lift.

"Hi!" Gary said to Nymphadora Tonks, "I didn't expect you—nor teaching Harry Potter to ski! Not as natural to him as Quidditch, but he just needs to focus and he'd be a great skier."

"I didn't expect to be here either," Tonks said, "However, Professor Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on things here—there's no reason I can't have fun too."

Gary smirked.

Back at the lodge, Richard and Jen joined Gia and Hermione in returning to the lodge. All four, though, kept an eye on Harry and Ron getting onto a lift a bit distant from Gary's.

"Next time," Ron said, "Next time it hurts—we Legilimens."

"You don't want to—" Harry protested "—it's painful—you'd be better with a Cruciatus—"

"I need to know—it's that simple. I can't properly understand it otherwise."

Harry and Ron kept at their fun; Richard and Jen joined them frequently. Gia and Hermione did so sparingly, instead frequented the shops a bit. By Saturday, Harry had discovered snowboarding. Freshly woken, He and Ron made their way onto the lift for their first trip of the day, shortly before noon. Harry's black snowboard, with its red and yellow flame, hung from his feet. While Ron kept the skis on himself. They remained blissfully ignorant of the affairs at Hogwarts.

Fallerschain stormed into the Headmaster's office and slammed three wands onto the desk.

"They were caught red handed," Fallerschain said, "You are to surrender—"

"I thought you said you had caught them," Snape said.

"Escaped," Fallerschain said, "Blatantly obvious that they were _helped—_never fear, a formal inquiry should uncover their accomplices."

"These are not their wands." Dumbledore ignored the glare. "I believe Mr. Ollivander sold them their wands, he should—"

"What?!" Fallerschain said, "I confiscated these myself! Or perhaps you provided them spare wands."

Dumbledore paused for a moment to regain his breath.

"We all witnessed the culprits performing their deed in broad daylight," Dumbledore said, "False wands are pointless. Now, unless you have anything more substantial—"

"Substantial?!" Fallerschain said, "Look here—" He had his finger pointed at Dumbledore "—you saw it yourself! Victim's families are demanding justice and I am not going to stand in the prosecutor's way! You had better produce the culprits by the trial or I'll have you kissed as an accessory to murder! In the meanwhile, I think the board of governors should find themselves a Headmaster that accepts the truth."

Fallerschain turned around and left the office.

"I presume Mr. Potter has been expelled," Snape said, "He was, after all, caught red handed with his wand."

"Mr. Potter's wand is unique—none of these fit," Dumbledore said, "I need both you and Minerva to verify his whereabouts."

"England to Scotland can be done in less than a day," Snape said, "Even by Muggles."

Harry, though, had reached the top of the course.

"It's interesting," Ron said, "The things Muggles come up with."

"It's their way of life," Harry said, "You're sure about this?"

"You could join Hermione on the green circle runs," Ron said, "She claims comfort, but all she does it go slow and look at the wildlife."

"Gia likes the smaller runs," Harry said, "Just remember—the right fork!"

They shifted their weight and started down the slope. They passed the blue square marking the trail, steered right, past the fork to the jump; they gained speed and weaved their way down the two mile long slope. Ahead, at the bottom, they spotted Snape and McGonagall standing right in front of the snow backstop. Harry swerved hard, his snowboard showered a fine spray of snow onto Snape.

"Watch where you're going, you—you Muggle!" Snape shouted.

Harry let his momentum carry him to the ski lift; Ron followed and sat on the chair.

"We should have stopped and talked—" Ron said.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, "And let Snape ruin a perfectly good holiday?!"

This time, Harry took the left fork.

"This is bold—" Ron shouted as the air and snow rushed past.

"It's a bit late—" Harry said.

They went over the edge of the ski jump and went airborne, then they looked down. McGonagall and Snape were looking around, beneath them.

"Albus said they'd be here--" McGonagall said as Harry and Ron started to plummet.

"We have to sort them out from--" Snape said.

"Look out!" Harry shouted at them.

McGonagall and Snape looked about them, but did not think to look up.

"Geronimo!" Harry yelled as he hit the snow.

Poorly positioned, Harry tumbled and slid, he cartwheeled down the slope; as Ron rolled past McGonagall, Harry slammed into Snape, the black robe billowed as they both rammed the snow.

"Blasted Muggle!" Snape yelled.

"Then don't stand in the middle of ski run," Harry said, "Didn't realize you were that daft, Snape."

"If you are alright Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "We want a word with you."

Ron came back and pulled Harry up onto his snowboard. Snape stood back and shook the snow off of himself.

"We should talk inside," Harry said.

Harry removed his snowboard and carried it to the lodge. Harry led the way up the stairs to a small, private parlor. Snape glared as Ron brought in several mugs.

"A lager for you." Ron handed Harry a mug.

Snape looked at Ron, who, like Harry, had already removed his outer layer and were now in T-shirts and trousers.

"Underage drinking--" Snape said.

"How do you like your skiing?" Harry said, "It's legal for me to drink in France."

"Frivolous snow snorting is atypical for Hogwarts suspensions or a murderous relaxation," Snape said, "International travel just to find you--"

"You found us," Ron stated.

Snape was about to speak again, but McGonagall looked at him.

"Quiet, all of you," McGonagall said, "We need to verify your whereabouts, specifically for today."

"Quite crowded--" Harry said as he sipped on his drink, "We've been here since Wednesday. It's been a pleasant holiday--until now."

"Three murdered in Hogsmeade and all you can be concerned about--" Snape said dryly, "They bore your likeness--"

"Unfortunate for the victims—we certainly didn't want deaths," Ron said, "But the impostors played into our hand, just like Dumbledore hoped for. Why else do you think you brewed that potion?"

"An incident in Potions--" Snape started.

"Genuine," Harry said, "But you seriously wondered why Dumbledore would schedule me for an all-day lesson with you? This trip was already booked! Now, as I understand it—I'm the one under investigation, so I can't collect the evidence. Therefore, I shall leave that in your oh-so-capable hands, and we shall get back to the slopes."

Snape blinked as Harry got up to leave the parlor—Harry's mug was already empty.

"Take care not to break your neck," McGonagall said.

Harry turned a cold stare onto Snape. "I no longer care."

Harry then left, Ron followed.

"Do you finally understand my warnings about mixing childish vendettas with--" McGonagall started.

"We had better hurry before the rest of your lot adopt Potter's irresponsibile attitude," Snape said.

"Can you put your hatred for everything Potter aside?!" McGonagall stood up.

Snape looked past her, ignored her expression, glanced at Harry leaving the lodge with his skis in hand, stood up, and quietly left the parlor.

"You aren't planning--" Hermione had caught the gleam in Harry's eye as he looked at the ski jump.

"We already--" Harry protested.

"Reckless," Hermione said, "Purely reckless--"

"Fun," Ron said, he ignored Hermione's dagger eyes.

"It's better than Snape--" Harry said.

"Do you _want_ to spoil your holiday?" Hermione asked.

"As expected," Harry said, "He's here."

"That isn't funny," Hermione said.

"Nor should it Miss Granger."

Hermione tumbled off her skis—McGonagall pulled her back up.

"Sorry Professor."

"I had wanted to speak further with you Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "May I?"

They returned to the lodge and reentered a private parlor. Hermione sat next to McGonagall, while Harry and Ron sat on the other side of the table.

"As I have informed Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "An incident occurred at Hogsmeade today—three were murdered. I would presume that, either yourselves or the Headmaster had an inclination—regardless, I was appalled by the callousness of the Hogwarts students toward yourselves. You do not deserve their mistreatment—as part of their punishment, they are helping to restore the Potions dungeon."

"Get a different Potions teacher," Harry said, "perhaps they'll--"

"That matter rests solely in the hands of the Headmaster," McGonagall said, "In the meanwhile, I personally ask you, Mr. Potter, to remain in attendance after your holiday. While I understand the suffering that others are imposing, do not them be the persuading argument, do not appease their methods."

"We will make him--" Hermione started.

"You will let him make up his own mind, Miss. Granger," McGonagall said, "Now, if you will excuse me, I must hurry."

McGonagall got up and left the parlor. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"We didn't realize that you were--" Hermione said.

"I hadn't thought of it—until now," Harry stated.

"Three people dead and you hadn't thought...?" Ron started.

Harry grimaced, his hand started upward but he forced it back down, he gritted his teeth instead. Ron and Hermione both noticed.

"Harry," Ron said.

"Stop--" Harry said.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Ron said.

"If he wants to be--" Hermione stopped as Ron looked at her.

"Come on Mate--" Ron said to Harry.

"Alright—as you insist, it's not terribly important," Harry said, "Voldemort is laughing about today's incident—he enjoyed the show."

"Not important..." Hermione again noticed Ron looking at her.

"Let's hit the slopes," Ron said, then looked at Harry's appreciative look.

They kept enjoying the snow, until Monday afternoon. Harry held a snowboard in his hands as he rode the lift up; Ron held onto his ski poles. As they got off at the top of the slope, Harry grimaced.

"What--?" Ron asked.

"Nothing--" Harry said, his hand twitched.

"Now I know you're lying--"

"Am not--" Harry started to shove off.

Ron tackled. They somersaulted off the side of the trail into the heavy snowbank.

"You dolt--!"

Ron stared at the raven haired head in the snowbank; Ron held Harry down and looked at him in the eyes.

"_Legilimens!"_

"Bloody arse--" Harry snapped.

Ron saw as Harry saw, eyes looked down upon the _Daily Prophet._

_Ministry to Guide Harry Potter_

_by Rita Skeeter_

By decree from the Minister of Magic, the Harry Potter Guidance Committee (HPGC) was formed in response to Saturday's appalling demonstration that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is in desperate need of guidance. Himself childless, Victor Fallerschain admits to be unqualified in properly handling and supervising a teenage orphan—like all orphans, the Wizarding community should play its important role in ensuring a healthy childhood for Harry Potter.

Dolores Jame Umbridge, an astounding administrator, was appointed to chair this committee, an committee that will have the authority of law in all matters concerning Harry Potter—he will be required to abide by their guidance. Umbridge's first task will be to select competent representatives of the Wizarding community to fulfill her mission—to turn Harry Potter into a Wizard that we all can be proud of.

Under the echo of cold laughter, Nagini set herself upon her meal—a young girl pleading for a dead mother. A quick swallow and a kicking bulge hinted at the satisfied snake.

"_Finite Incantatem!"_ Ron said.

Harry shoved on Ron; Ron fell into the snowbank himself.

"Blimey!" Ron said.

"For what--?!" Harry demanded.

"They've got no right--"

"You're in the minority."

"I care, alright? I care!" Ron stood up, "Now, don't spread that around--"

"I'm mum," Harry promised.

Wednesday morning, Harry thought about packing when Ron and Richard came back into the room.

"Sorry, we're going to have stay another day," Richard said, his eyes faking a look disappointment, "It's lousy weather in Noigate—all of today. So, it's better if we flew out tomorrow."

Jen laughed at Richard's gaze.

"I'm not complaining..." Harry then grabbed a letter addressed to him, in a familiar loopy handwriting, he took the note into the hallway—Gia followed.

_Harry,_

The Ministry has filed charges. A trial is scheduled for Friday, 8 am. Yourself, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, and Miss. Prescott have been charged. Please be at the Granger residence no later than seven thirty.

_Dumbledore _

"Why me?" Gia asked.

"I haven't a clue," Harry muttered.

The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Richard got off at the very top of the lift. Two trails were before them, the left one had a single diamond, while the right one had a blue square. Harry, however, glanced in between the trails, a sign was covered in black plastic, while several horizontal two by fours barricaded a third rough trail.

"No!" Ron had caught the glint of Harry's eyes.

Harry, however, had already pushed off, he ducked low to avoid the red skull nailed to the barricade; he went down the center trail.

"Too late." Richard shoved off down the right trail.

"You're right on that." Ron went for the left trail.

Twenty minutes later, Ron faced an irate Hermione coming right at him. Ron glanced, didn't see Richard, but tried for the lodge—Hermione intercepted.

"Whose bright idea was it for him to take that trail!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's marked off limits--"

"Did you take it?" Ron asked.

"I meant HARRY!" Hermione yelled, "Thanks to your oh-so-nice-help, he's under the care of the ski patrol—not to mention the on-the-spot _penalty_ for ignoring—I thought you were his friend--"

"I'm not his nanny," Ron asked, "Where is he?"

"In the lodge," Hermione snapped, "Go and see what's your fault!"

They approached the lodge—Jen came running out.

"They're evacuating--" Jen paused as they heard the ambulance leaving the front side "--Gia's going with him now—we need to--"

"Pack," Hermione said.

Several hours later, Ron stepped off the lodge's courtesy at the hospital. Hermione accompanied him, while Richard and Jen continued on for the airport.

"They aren't--" Ron started.

"Unless you feel like hauling all of the luggage around..." Hermione said.

Ron approached the first nurse he saw inside the hospital. She was behind a reception desk.

"Est-ce que bonjour, comment je peux vous aider?" the nurse, Truax, asked.

"My friend was just brought in," Ron asked, "where is he?"

"Comment grossier!" the young nurse said, "Vous ne comprenez pas."

"From the skiing accident," Ron said loudly, "a Harry Potter."

Brown eyes glared from the blond. "Imbécile arrogant! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais tracasser?"

"I'm looking--" Ron shouted slowly, "--for Harry Potter."

"Porc Égoïste!" Truax exclaimed, "Probablement impuissance."

"Pardon me Ron," Hermione grabbed his shoulder and pushed him aside, "Mon ami, Harry Potter, est à cet hôpital. Où est-il?"

"Just a moment." the nurse looked at a clipboard and then checked her computer, "Wait here—it will be a while."

Ron sighed as he and Hermione sat down on several of the chairs.

"She could speak English!" Ron said.

"Insisting she speak it is like making you speak French in London," Hermione said.

Later that afternoon, Harry and Gia came into the waiting room; Harry had a cast on his entire right leg, another on his left arm, bandages wrapped around his bare chest, and a hospital gown wrapped tightly about his waist.

"Was it worth it?" Hermione demanded as Harry used his crutches.

"Can I go again?" Harry asked.

"We're late enough as it is," Richard said.

"I am glad we could accommodate your busy schedule," Snape said the next morning as Ron and Hermione entered the living room.

"It wasn't safe to come--" Ron said.

"My goodness!" McGonagall watched as Harry limped into the Granger's living room.

"Pomfrey can fix me--" Harry said.

"Not unless it's an emergency." Dumbledore looked at the grandfather clock.

"No, it's not," Harry said.

"I do not have all day." Fudge tapped his foot.

"I need you to bear witness--Severus," Dumbledore conjured up three glasses.

Snape took out a vial and divided the blue smelly concoction between them. Harry snorted, gagged, and then drank his down first. Ron and Hermione held their nosed as they consumed.

"Please sign." Dumbledore held out a clipboard with parchment and quills.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione signed. McGonagall, Snape then signed. Following that, Fudge and Dumbledore signed.

"Thank you Severus and Minerva," Dumbledore said, "Cornelius, I also thank you—feel free to drop by in several hours. Now, off to the Ministry."

At two minutes past eight, Harry limped into the courtroom.

"You're late."

"Sorry—stairs were harder--" Harry used his crutches to get to one of the four chairs.

"Inexcusable," Fallerschain said, "The Wizengamot provides for many competent Healers, one of which is at Hogwarts—or so I have been led to believe."

"Minister." Dumbledore looked up onto the benches containing the many robed officials of the Wizengamot. "As you are pressed for time, I had elected to forgo immediate treatment, having just learned of his injuries myself—he will be treated at a later time."

"This Wizengamot should be grateful that Harry Potter could fit us into his busy schedule," Fallerschain said, "Harry James Potter, you have been charged with three counts of murder in the first degree, six counts of attempted murder first and second degrees, assault in the first degree, conspiracy to commit murder, escaping from a legal Ministry confinement, and illegal use of Unforgivable curses during the commission of a felony. How do you plead?"

Harry glanced about those on the benches and then looked back at the Minister.

"Not guilty," Harry said.

"Upon the same charges," Fallerschain said, "Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Gia Marie Prescott—how do you all plead?"

"After you hear the evidence," Dumbledore said, "You will conclude them to be not guilty--"

"Order!" Fallerschain said, "I will record your statement as a plead of 'not guilty'. Given Dumbledore's disregard for the feelings or rights of the victims nor their families, a trial was scheduled to prove the proven—to that task, Mr. Todd Hamlin will prosecute."

Dressed in black robes, the sharp and clean wizard stood and came down to the floor.

"Today we will be hearing witnesses and discussing the facts of what happened on Saturday, November the twenty third in Hogsmeade," Hamlin said, "Fact—what started as a peaceful outing to Hogsmeade became Potter's personal training ground--"

"Objection!" Dumbledore said.

"Overruled," Fallerschain said, "You will have ample opportunity to make a rebuttal."

"Fact—upon entering Hogsmeade, Potter immediately started by assaulting the first student he came across. Fact—Potter attempted entry into the Three Broomsticks, an establishment that gave him a lifetime ban after prior illegal acts. Fact—Potter assaulted his teachers and Ministry Aurors. Fact--it took a crowd to restrain Potter. Fact—Potter was taken into custody. Fact—Potter escaped said custody.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, after you consider the testimony of witnesses, you will find, without hesitation, that Harry James Potter did willfully lead his friends in an awful rampage that left three dead and others injured. You will find that Harry James Potter is guilty on all charges."

Hamlin paused for a few moments and then sat down.

"I first ask the members of the Wizengamot to forgive an old man for not standing," Dumbledore said, "My esteemed colleague is no doubt confident in what he was provided, however, he was not provided the full picture, and so I will show you that he is wrong in his assertion. When we have finished, you will be convinced that Harry James Potter is _innocent_ of the charges, for he was not in Hogsmeade--"

"Objection!" Hamlin said.

"It is up to you to prove it otherwise," Dumbledore said.

"We will decide that," Fallerschain said, "Mr. Hamlin, please proceed." His look at Dumbledore silenced Albus' pending objection.

A hand steadied the peruke over the combed hair as Hamlin stood back up.

"The prosecution calls Justin Finch Fletchley," Hamlin said.

"Peter," Fallerschain asked one of the court scribes, Percy, "If you may?"

Harry glanced at Ron's puzzled expression as Percy complied with the Minister's request. Justin Finch Fletchley walked into the room, his Hogwarts robe on display, and glared at Harry before he sat in the witness chair, to the other side of Fallerschain, so the Wizengamot could clearly see him—as well as Dumbledore and Harry and Ron.

"Will you please state your name and occupation for the record?" Hamlin asked.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, sixth year student at Hogwarts."

"Why don't they swear--?" Harry whispered at Dumbledore.

"Veritaserum," Hermione whispered.

"Silence!" Fallerschain ordered.

"Can you please describe the events on Saturday in your own words?" Hamlin asked.

"It was awful--" Finch-Fletchley said.

"Objection!" Dumbledore said.

"Please leave the opinion for the Wizengamot," Fallerschain said.

"Ernie—I mean Mr. Macmillan, and I visited the post office, a moment or two later, we heard screams from outside. We went went outside to see Potter and Weasley pummeling Kevin Whitby—one punch, two punches, a kick, another kick—that sort. Weasley then binds Whitby in ropes, Potter smacked and punched Whitby when he collapsed. While Potter and Weasley were whooping Whitby's arse, Potter's girlfriend—being a Muggle and all that—she punched Madley really, really hard; Granger clearly enchanted a Cruciatus Curse at Madley, who then collapsed.

"A tall, slender man, yelled at them to stop—in response—in response, Potter cursed or something because a metallic thing came out of his wand—it hit this man in the chest. This man splattered blood as he fell—limp--to the ground.

"We tried to stop the madness, tried to intercede, but they—Potter's deadly quartet—didn't tolerate that, but instead repaid--"

"Objection--" Dumbledore said.

"Overruled," Fallerschain said.

"Do I--?" Finch-Fletchley asked.

"You continue where you left off," Hamlin said.

"Potter, he didn't like us trying to stop him," Justin said, "Terry Boot, who was nearby, lunged at them. Potter's Muggle grabbed, and then kicked and punched until she fell down—Terry went out. Others tried to stop them, but they wouldn't put up with that. Ernie, Ernie Macmillan, he ran toward Granger, she toppled him over onto the ground while Weasley kicked him. Ernie went out too—luckily he made it.

"Another fat man came out yelling at Potter, he tried to shoot ropes from his wand, but Potter blocked and replied with '_Avada Kedavra'_ – that awful curse hit the fat man dead cold.

"So many tried to stop them—it's a bit of a blur--"

"That's alright," Hamlin said, "Just state what you can recall."

"Madam Sprout came from the Three Broomsticks," the student said, "Two Slytherins—Baddock and Avery—tried to avoid the mess, but the Muggle grabbed them so Potter could reuse his metal spike on Baddock and drove it into his right shoulder. Weasley used the Killing Curse on some short and fat man—I've seen him around the village, don't know him by name. A crowd formed around this action, a dozen or two yards off, each one either witnessing or trying to stop the slaughter—too chicken to help--Malfoy, Crabbe, Finnigan--"

"Identities are not--" Hamlin said.

"Objection," Dumbledore said, "Identities--"

"Hamlin is prosecuting," Fallerschain said, "Reserve that for cross examination."

"It was mayhem," Justin said, "Professor Tonks and Lupin approached to stop, but some Ministry Aurors descended and quickly stunned them—they did a good job stopping that massacre."

"Could you recognize the perpetrators--?" Hamlin asked.

"Objection--" Dumbledore said.

"Overruled," Fallerschain said.

"Can you please identify the alleged perpetrators?" Hamlin asked.

Finch-Fletchley nodded, then pointed to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia.

"Your turn," Hamlin said to Dumbledore.

Eyes of the Wizengamot fell onto Dumbledore.

"We appreciate your help Mr. Finch-Fletchley," Dumbledore said, "When was the last time you saw Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, or Miss. Prescott before this incident?"

"Objection," Hamlin said.

"Sustained," Fallerschain said.

"When did you first see any of these four Saturday morning?" Dumbledore asked.

"When I went outside the Post Office," Justin said.

"Am I correct in understanding you did not see any of them before you entered the Post Office," Dumbledore asked, "On that Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Did you see any of them on Friday prior--?" Dumbledore asked.

"Objection," Hamlin said.

"Sus--" Fallerschain looked at Umbridge, seated with the other members of the Wizengamot, shaking her head "--overruled."

"No," Justin said.

"And on Thursday—two days prior?" Dumbledore asked.

"Objection--" Hamlin said.

"The Headmaster is free to make this trial more expedient," Fallerschain said, "Objection overruled."

"No," Justin said.

"Did you see any of them Wednesday the twentieth?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Justin said.

"No further questions," Dumbledore said.

"Redirect," Hamlin said, "Mr. Finch-Fletchley, isn't Hogwarts a big castle?"

"Yes," Justin said.

"So," Hamlin asked, "Could you have simply missed Potter on those days?"

"If I could help it, yes," Justin said, "Potter's become a big jerk as of late--"

"Objection--" Dumbledore said.

"Stick to the question," Fallerschain warned.

"I'm through," Hamlin said, "Unless my esteemed colleague--" he saw Dumbledore shaking his head "--you are free to go, or stay and watch if you so desire."

Justin got up, went up into the crowd on the benches behind Harry.

"The prosecution now calls Nymphadora Tonks," Hamlin said, "Mr. Weasley—I mean Percy Weasley, if you could?"

Tonks shook her purple hair as she came into the courtroom. She crossed along the stone to the witness chair where she then sat.

"Please state your full name for the record," Hamlin said.

"Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks," Tonks said.

"What is your occupation?" Hamlin asked.

"Auror for the Ministry," Tonks said, "However, I am currently taking an extended sabatical to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You must enjoy that," Hamlin asked, "Were you at Hogsmeade on Saturday? If so, could you elaborate as to what happened?"

"Yes I was and I did see that horrific event," Tonks said, "Remus and--"

"Remus?" Hamlin asked.

"Professor Remus Lupin who also teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts," Tonks said, "We had gone to the Hogs Head for some drinks. After a half pint of lager, we heard screams from outside, so we immediately hurried outside. We ran up to the main road where we saw Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, and Miss...er..future Mrs. Potter--" Tonks watched Harry's cheeks blush to red "--attacking a group, several other Ministry Aurors came in and stunned them. I assisted the Aurors in carrying the culprits into the Hogsmeade Detention Center—it's a pair of cells in the back of the post office, meant for temporary use."

"What happened after that?" Hamlin asked.

"I needed a drink, so I went over to the Three Broomsticks—Madam Rosmerta insisted I take a flask of Port to go. When I returned to the post office, I returned to the temporary holding cell. Cheriton was sitting guard, reading the morning's _Prophet_, when I noticed a grin on Potter's face—a wand was in his hand. I think I managed to draw mine, but I was stunned—blacked out long enough, because when I came to, they were gone."

"How many wands did you confiscate?" Hamlin asked.

"We searched them for their wands," Tonks said, defensively, "I counted three—given that one of the party is a Muggle, that was what I had expected. Archer confirmed they were wandless after I had check them."

Hamlin paused for a moment. "I'm sure you did your job admirably." Hamlin sat back down. "No further questions."

"Ms. Tonks," Dumbledore asked, "How much time passed from the capture to their escape?"

"Twenty or thirty minutes, I think," Tonks said, "I didn't look at my watch."

"Did you check for disguises?" Dumbledore asked, "Were they under the influence--"

"Objection!" Hamlin said, "This is getting ridiculous!"

"Sustained," Fallerschain said.

"Why did you return to the post office?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wanted to ask them _'why'_," Tonks said, "I did not understand the behavior."

"Final question," Dumbledore asked, "Can you please note Mr. Potter's attendance of your lessons for the three days before this incident?"

"Yes," Tonks said, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger missed the lessons that were scheduled for Wednesday and Friday. Also, Hagrid complained to me about them missing their Thursday Care of Magical Creatures lesson."

"No further questions," Dumbledore said.

"Redirect," Hamlin asked, "Has any of them missed a lesson before? Any?"

"Yes," Tonks said, "However, that's when they were suspended—or one of Professor Snape's--"

"Thank you for your time," Hamlin said, "No further questions. We now call Ewell Mitch."

Tonks went up into the stands, while Percy went out to bring in a handkerchief mopping the tears in her eyes. Ewell testified to the family that one of the victims left behind. After Mitch, Hamlin called upon Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Auror Cheriton.

"The prosecution rests," Hamlin said.

"Here's your opportunity to make a fool out of yourself," Fallerschain said to Dumbledore.

"Truth is never foolish, especially in light of charges that would see underage wizards _kissed_," Dumbledore said, "The defense calls Professor Severus Snape."

Percy did not even get up before Snape entered the courtroom. His black robes billowed as he walked over to in front of the witness chair, but he remained standing.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record," Dumbledore said.

"Severus Tobias Snape. Potions master at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Were you teaching on Tuesday?" Dumbledore asked, "If so, what? And did anything happen as a result? Please elaborate."

"Yes," Snape said, "I had a full day lesson planned for the sixth years to teach the brewing of Veritaserum—a difficult brew. Potter instigated a fight with Malfoy, you suspended him."

"Please describe _vecturaveneficum _for the Wizengamot," Dumbledore said.

"Objection--" Hamlin said.

"Overruled," Fallerschain said, "I had failed my Potions OWL."

"Under the influence of the poison _vecturaveneficum_ a wizard cannot travel by magical means—it is impossible," Snape said, "Only the antidote can abbreviate it."

"Poison?" Hamlin asked.

"You are out line," Fallerschain said to Hamlin.

"Did you brew _vecturaveneficum_ recently?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Snape said.

"What became of this recent brew?" Dumbledore asked.

"The poison was given to Potter, Weasley, and Granger as part of their suspension," Snape said.

"When did you next see Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, or Miss Granger, after the suspension started," Dumbledore asked, "Why? And where was the encounter?"

Eyes of the Wizengamot watched Snape's expressionless face.

"Saturday, upon your request to find Potter immediately after the incident in Hogsmeade," Snape said, "I found Potter and Weasley outside a Muggle brothel near Les Pierre, France."

Skeeter's hand scribbled fast across the parchment, her Quick Quotes Quill momentarily yielded. Several eyes of the Wizengamot noted the reporter's activity.

"Where in France is this?" Dumbledore asked.

"This establishment of ill-repute is located at the base of the Alps," Snape said.

"No further questions," Dumbledore said.

"What was the nature of the fight?" Hamlin asked.

"Irrelevant," Snape said, "Potter always picks on Malfoy."

"Was the one day suspension satisfactory?" Hamlin asked, "What was your preferred punishment?"

"The suspension was for seven days," Snape said, "I had asked for expulsion."

"Did the suspects attempt magical transportation during their suspension?" Hamlin asked.

"Do you have an objection?" Fallerschain asked Dumbledore.

"No," Dumbledore said.

Hamlin looked over at the defense table, Ron and Harry gazed at his eyes.

"They would be dead if they had tried," Snape said, "_V_ecturaveneficum does not inhibit magical transport, but ensures it is fatal to do so."

"Could they have taken an antidote and not informed you?" Hamlin asked.

"No," Snape said, "The _v__ecturaveneficum_ and the antidote must be brewed together. If I had misplaced the antedote, there would be no recourse."

"No further questions," Hamlin said.

"Redirect," Dumbledore said, "Was Mr. Potter aware of the details of _vecturaveneficum_?"

"Doubtful," Snape said, "_V__ecturaveneficum_ is an Auror grade potion that is not taught at Hogwarts."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said, "Defense calls Cornelius Fudge."

Heads turned to watch Fudge enter the courtroom as Snape left.

"Please state your name for the record," Dumbledore said.

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge."

"Were you summoned to Hogwarts a week ago Tuesday, the nineteenth? If so, please describe."

"Yes," Fudge said, "You had summoned me because you wanted a witness. When I got into the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts, I was informed that Harry Potter and his lot were being suspended for a week on grounds of self-defense--"

"Rubbish," Fallerschain said, "And it's just a day--"

"Rubbish or not," Dumbledore said, "The board of governors required me to suspend regardless of fault for a day—I elected to extend that suspension. Continue Cornelius."

"We used Floo Powder to go to the house of Hermione Granger. Professor Snape produced the _vecturaveneficum_ where it was duly administered to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

"Are these correct? If so, describe." Dumbledore handed up three sheets of parchment. "These are defense exhibits one, two, and three."

"Yes," Fudge said, "It testifies that we did, under penalty of perjury, attest to the administration of _vecturaveneficum_ to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They acknowledged that they would not attempt to use magical transport and that it would be a binding magical contract until they drank the antidote."

Harry glanced over at Ron and Hermione.

"It then goes on to state that they consumed the antidote this morning," Fudge said, "Just before coming to this trial."

"Where was the consumption?" Dumbledore asked.

"At Hermione Granger's house," Fudge said.

"Which, for the record, is south of London," Dumbledore asked, "Right?"

"Yes," Fudge said.

"No further questions," Dumbledore said.

"Do you know where Potter or his friends were between these times?" Hamlin asked.

"No," Fudge said.

"So," Hamlin asked, "between Tuesday of last week and this morning, you did not know where they were? Could they have been in London? Edinburgh? Hogsmeade?"

"Yes," Fudge said, "Anywhere."

"No further questions," Hamlin said.

"Redirect," Dumbledore asked, "Did you go to Hogsmeade during those times? If so, did you notice anything unusual?"

"Yes," Fudge said, "Surrounding Hogsmeade and Hogwarts were stationed many Dementors."

"No further questions," Dumbledore said, "The defense now calls Gary Turner."

Fudge left while Gary Turner came in.

"Please state your full name and occupation for the record," Dumbledore said.

"Gary Allen Turner, ski instructor at the resort just outside Les Pierre, France."

"On Wednesday the twentieth," Dumbledore asked, "Did you provide lessons? If so, to whom?"

"Yes," Gary said, "I didn't get their names at first—they are sitting there--" he pointed to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia "--but two are missing."

"How was their skiing?" Dumbledore asked.

"Objection!" Hamlin said.

"Sustained," Fallerschain said.

"Did you see them after those lessons, before coming here today?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Turner said, "Repeatedly they were on the slopes, several times a day. I saw the black haired kid try a snowboard—he seemed talented."

"Are you aware of the incident surrounding his current injuries?" Dumbledore asked, "Please elaborate."

"Yes," Turner said, "As I understand it, yesterday morning, he skiied down a trail that was closed because it had become extremely hazardous."

"No further questions," Dumbledore said.

"Can you testify to where they were at ten in the morning on Saturday?" Hamlin asked.

"I had seen them throughout the day," Turner said, "As to the time—one loses track of that on the slopes."

"I will record that as a 'no'," Hamlin said.

"Nothing further," Hamlin said.

"Redirect." Dumbledore handed up a photograph to Turner. "Defense exhibit four. Please study the picture. Can you re-answer the prosecutor's question?"

"Yes, this clears up a lot," Hamlin said, "It's from the security system, it's me passing three of them at five minutes to eleven, French time, on Saturday—I think the red head was hungry again."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said, "Defense calls Minerva McGonagall."

Percy looked at the picture of Hermione, Ron, and Gia entering the cafeteria at the lodge; he then placed into the evidence folder. McGonagall sat down in the witness chair.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record," Dumbledore said.

"Minerva Margaret McGonagall, I am the deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Between Tuesday of last week and this morning," Dumbledore said, "Please ellaborate on what you know on the whereabouts of Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, and Miss. Prescott."

"Objection--" Hamlin said.

"Overruled," Fallerschain said.

"I was summoned Tuesday afternoon to the Headmaster's Office," McGonagall said, "Upon entry, I had learned that there was a serious incident where Mr. Malfoy had apparently been trying to kill spiders for his potion—he had used the Killing Curse, inadvertently sending it to Mr. Potter. Suffice it to say, the resulting commotion required that Mr. Potter be suspended. Professor Dumbledore extended that period by a week. I helped to escort them to Miss. Granger's house south of London where we administered that hideous poison. Unbeknown to them, I had followed them in my Animagus form that evening though their town, until they got into a Muggle flying aeroplane. Once that aeroplane started to fly, it went east and did not stray. I then returned to Hogwarts.

"After that, I did not see nor hear about Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, or Miss. Prescott being near or around Hogwarts until this incident on Saturday. After the incident, I travelled to Les Pierre myself and confirmed that Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, and Miss. Prescott were still there skiing; none of them knew anything about the incident until I had informed them. I investigated at the resort and then returned to Hogwarts.

"Apart from that brief encounter on Saturday, I did not see Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, or Miss. Prescott until this morning."

"Can you state the time you saw them take off?" Dumbledore handed over a receipt mounted on parchment. "This is defense exhibit five."

"A cat does not check their pocket watch." McGonagall pointed to the first one. "This receipt is for the potion that Muggles use in their aeroplanes, at 1825 on Tuesday."

Dumbledore handed over another mounted receipt. "This is defense exhibit six."

McGonagall studied the receipt. "This is a receipt for the parking of their aeroplane in Les Pierre, from Tuesday the twentieth through yesterday, Thursday. It was noted that the aeroplane did not move during that time."

Dumbledore handed over a third mounted receipt, he ignored the glare from Fallerschain. "This is defense exhibit seven."

"Aw," McGonagall said, "This is the receipt from Mr. Potter's room reservation at the ski lodge, it adds in three footnotes. One, charge for the the ski lessons. Two, a one day extension—he originally planned on returning Wednesday, but delayed it a day. Third, a hefty charge room service—I think he will appreciate the service at Hogwarts."

A snicker came from one of the reporters.

Dumbledore handed over a fourth mounted several page bill. "This is defense exhibit eight."

"Yes." McGonagall looked over the bill. "As Mr. Potter ignored the trail markings, he was fined and then billed for his medical care from a Muggle institution, this is dated yesterday."

Dumbledore handed over an album. "This is defense exhibit nine."

McGonagall started leafing through the pages of the picture album. "This is the assorted pictures the Muggles took of themselves, some with a date and time—these ones include one or more of this defendants. There is this one on the ski slope at one minute past eleven, another toward the end of the ski slope--three minutes past eleven." McGonagall leafed through the album.

"Could Mr. Potter have the time to travel to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Objection—calls for a conclusion!" Hamlin said.

"Sustained," Fallerschain said.

"The incident in Hogsmeade started at two minutes past ten," Dumbledore asked, "Where was Mr. Potter then?"

"Skiing on the slopes in Les Pierre, France," McGonagall said.

"Where was Mr. Potter at four minutes past ten?" Dumbledore asked.

"Objection!" Hamlin said, "Potter was clearly in Hogsmeade--"

"That is for the Wizengamot to decide," Dumbledore said.

Fallerschain glanced about the members of the Wizengamot.

"Overruled," Fallerschain said.

Dumbledore handed over a handful of bagged lift tickets. "Defense exhibits ten, eleven, twelve, and thirteen."

"Right here," McGonagall said, "At four past eleven, French time, which is four past ten in Hogsmeade, Mr. Potter had his lift ticket stamped—he was getting on the lift for another run."

"At half past ten?" Dumbledore asked.

"Both Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were going onto the lift," McGonagall said, "Again."

"No further questions," Dumbledore said.

"Professor McGonagall," Hamlin asked, "For how many years have you been teaching at Hogwarts?"

"I came onto staff in December of 1956," McGonagall said.

"Forty years, that takes dedication," Hamlin asked, "Are students suspended often?"

"Typically it is a rare event to actually suspend a student," McGonagall said, "Normally, a threat is made of either suspension or expulsion, and then the student either corrects his behavior or the threat is carried out."

"Detention is a step below that?" Hamlin asked.

"Yes," McGonagall said, "Most punishments are simply that, detention."

"How many of these detentions are considered fun for the students?" Hamlin asked.

"None that I can recall," McGonagall said.

"So," Hamlin asked, "Was this suspension really a punishment?"

"Objection!" Dumbledore said.

"Overruled," Fallerschain said, "Get to the point."

"An out of school suspension is just that, out of school," McGonagall said, "Our authority ends at the edge of the grounds, any student on an out of school is unrestricted; however, we will judge their behavior should they decide to return."

"Couldn't Mr. Potter have just Apparated to Hogsmeade in Muggle fashion?" Hamlin asked.

"Muggles cannot Apparate in any shape or form," McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter's fastest option to Hogwarts or Hogsmeade was Muggle aeroplane, which takes hours."

"Could the Potter you saw at this resort be himself an impostor?" Hamlin asked.

"No," McGonagall said, "I spoke with Mr. Potter upon my arrival at the resort—it was definitely the Mr. Potter I know from previous encounters."

"No further questions." Hamlin glared at Dumbledore before he took his seat again.

"Thank you Minerva," Dumbledore said, "The defense rests."

"Mr. Hamlin," Fallerschain said, "You can make your closing argument."

"Members of the Wizengamot," Hamlin said, "Do not be fooled by their smoke and mirrors. Fact, Mr. Potter was indeed in Hogsmeade last Saturday. Fact, many people saw the defendants savagely assault and murder many innocent people—blood was spilled. The victims and their families deserve answers and deserve justice. Convict on the truth, convict to the principles of justice, convict to your consciouses. Don't let more blood be spilled. It's about time for them to reap what they sowed."

"Headmaster," Fallerschain said.

"Dear Wizengamot," Dumbledore said, "We have four teenagers who clearly spent time on a holiday, and the prosecutor would have you believe they spent hours traveling from the French Alps to Hogsmeade to do what they are accused of? For those with underage wizards and witches at home, you know that would never happen—inebriate themselves, perhaps. We have clearly shown you that Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, and Miss. Prescott were nowhere near Hogsmeade nor could they reach it in the time required. My advice to Mr. Hamlin is to keep looking, the culprits are still at large and are impersonating, framing the wrong parties. Acquit so the real perpetrators can be found. Any other outcome would be a miscarriage of justice that would rob four teenagers of their souls."

"Alright," Fallerschain said, "We now come to the verdict—which I remind you, it need not be unanimous. All in favor of convicting, signify by raising your wand."

Fallerschain, Umbridge, and others raised their wands.

"Twenty five to convict," Fallerschain said, "All opposed."

Amelia Bones was the first to raise her wand, others followed suit.

"Thirty five to clear," Fallerschain said, "Therefore, the verdict is that Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger, and Gia Marie Prescott are cleared of all charges. You are free to go. However, I do urge you to examine your actions that have precipitated this trial and apologize for the wrongs that you have done.

"I remind the reporters that you may ask either the Wizengamot or other parties for interviews in the Atrium, and no sooner.

"This trial stands adjourned."

Noise grew as the Wizengamot left first, then the reporters, which left Dumbledore with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"It was a fair trial," Dumbledore said, "I must return to Hogwarts in time for Dinner, and I presume you will want those injuries tended to."

"Tomorrow," Gia said. Dumbledore's twinkle had caught her eye.

They got up and left the courtroom. At the lift, Ron paused as red hair crept into his vision..

"I left something back there," Ron said, "I'll catch up with you in the Atrium."

Dumbledore smirked, while Harry, Hermione, and Gia got into the lift. Ron watched the lift go up out of view. Ron looked about the empty foyer to see the red haired Percy catch up with him, he directed Ron into another lift.

After the lift doors closed, Percy drew out his wand. "_Imperturbatus._"

"A murder trial," Percy said, "You've outdone Gred and Feorge."

"They didn't have impostors."

"They had each other. Quite a holiday—with your girlfriend too."

Ron grinned widely.

"There were many questions left unanswered--" Percy said.

"--and we'd like some answers," Tonks said to the people around the modest table in a back room of the Hogs Head in .

Aberforth had just brought in some sheppard's pie to compliment the roast. Remus sniffed at it.

"After we are well fed and watered," Albus Dumbledore said.

"Aurors at the Ministry are about to stage a revolt over the verdict," Shacklebolt said, "They believe that Potter was caught red handed and that we conjured up lies to cover up—they are furious."

"There was no cover up," McGonagall said, "I inquired and uncovered what Potter was really doing at the time in question--"

"Personally, I do not doubt your integrity," Shacklebolt said, "Nor do they hold you responsible, but they believe you are being manipulated--"

"I do want to know," Fred Weasley asked, "What was going on?"

"Remus," Albus asked, "Could you start us off?"

"Yes." Lupin sipped a bit of Firewhiskey. "Earlier this month, Hermione was abducted—Harry and Ron consulted me. While they were with me, we came across her, a ways off the school grounds. Two individuals bearing a strong resemblance to Harry and Ron were tormenting her. They Disapparated before I had a chance to apprehend them—however, it was quite clear that at least two people have taken to borrowing Harry's and Ron's likeness."

"Which showed that the impostors were at Hogsmeade last week," McGonagall said, "They—Albus, did you know that impostors were going to attack?"

"It was likely, but I did not anticipate murder," Albus Dumbledore said.

"With good fortune," McGonagall said, "This should temper the attitudes of the students--"

"--are spoiled brats!" Finnigan shouted to the crowd in the Gryffindor Common Room, "While we toiled away cleaning their messes—they were skiing! Ski a slope here, murder a jerk there, hop over to Hogsmeade and get off a round or two before another round of drinks in the snow!"

"If they were banging in the snow," Ginny asked, "Why go to Hogsmeade?"

"That's _if_ you believe their tripe," Thomas said, "Just because the prosecutor or the minister convince the Wizengamot doesn't mean they didn't do it—just that Dumbledore ambushed them with his trickery."

"Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?" Neville said.

"You want to wait until Potter determines you're not a werewolf after a stake goes through your heart?" Macmillan said, "They were squirming because they got caught—they're still guilty as far as I'm concerned. Wonder how many Galleons Potter is short on?"

"It's like who the bloody hell would even bother to impostor those jerks--?" Finch-Fletchley said.

"I told you to verify Potter's suspensions!" the Keeper said to the Seeker, "Will you explain to our Lord or should I have Dumbledore send him your used ointment bottles—postage due?"

"No, no—that will not be necessary," the Seeker said, "Some alibis--"

"Keep a closer eye on them!" the Keeper said, "We cannot have a repeat, but me might be able to spin this blunder."

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed Monday morning as he looked at the _Daily Prophet_.

"You're preaching to the choir," Hermione said.

2 December 1996

**The Daily Prophet**

_Our Best Hope_

by Rita Skeeter

Recently appointed Umbridge is quickly assembling our best hope for salvation of the crumbled and troubled teenage wizard, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Tasked with leading the difficult charge of the newly established Harry Potter Guidance Committee, Dolores Jane Umbridge has carefully vetted the qualifications of all applicants. Minister Fallerschain has endorsed and approved her selections to handle the difficult task of rectifying unfortunate mistakes our handsome hero has unwittenly made. Dolores focused her sights upon those individuals that have shown great aptitude and experience in dealing with the raging hormones of troublesome youth.

Having faithfully served the Ministry in her many years, Dolores naturally retained her position as chair of the committee to act as a liaison....

Harry sped through the list of names and then spat.

"Narcissa Malfoy?!" Ron stammered, "Are they serious--?!"

"This--" Hermione pointed at the article underneath "--Bones resigned?" She scanned the article "Budget cuts—will stay on the committee--"

"Whoa!" Harry went over and picked a small half sheet of torn parchment from underneath Dean Thomas' four poster.

_First Edition_

**HOGWARTS CORPSE**

_New School Paper_

_by Ernie Macmillan_

A select group of students have formed to publish the _Hogwarts Corpse_. This student newspaper is intended to be published every Monday or as circumstance warrant. Students are invited to submit articles for publication to either myself or Seamus Finnigan. In addition to current events, the _Hogwarts Corpse_ will have features such as Letters to the Editor, Classified Advertisements, and a section on useful tips to remember when Potter confronts you.

_Unverified Facts_

_by Seamus Finnigan_

A regular feature will be the publication of facts and other news in rapid circulation around Hogwarts.

Fast moving news indicates that Harry Potter has been caught raping Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle in the past weeks. However, the latest incident, rumored to have taken place during Potter's recent suspension, is unlikely to hold sufficient muster to convince the teachers into action. Crabbe and Goyle should be grateful that Ronald Weasley has refrained from this as sources indicate that Weasley has an incurable form of HIV, the initial stages of the deadly AIDS disease. ---

"Blimey--?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Like you're surprised?!" Harry walked over to Ron's jarred trunk.

"What?!" Ron stammered.

Harry opened the trunk with his wand, inside was filled with leeches.

"I take it that the Professor managed to place dummy trunks here," Hermione said.

"What does it look like?!" Ron snapped.

Apart from Terry Boot being beaten on Wednesday, the week was uneventful until Saturday the seventh, a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry, Gia, Hermione, and Ron left the Hogwarts castle.

"Can't believe you're daring--" Hermione stated.

"We were cleared," Harry said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Hermione said.

As they approached the Three Broomsticks, a notice was posted on the door.

**NOTICE**

The following persons are prohibited from Hogsmeade:

Harry James Potter

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Hermione Jane Granger

Gia Marie Prescott

Prohibited people attempting entry to Hogsmeade establishments are subject to arrest, monetary forfeiture, and imprisonment.

"Blimey!" Harry said, "Wish they could have sent a note--"

"With a trial?!" Hermione stammered.

They turned around and returned to Hogwarts.

"It's unfair," Gia said, "The way they're treating--"

"Story of my--" Harry said.

"Back so early?" Filch said, as he was guarding the front castle door, "My, we are in trouble, aren't we?"

"No," Harry said, "Mind us."

They climbed the marble stairs and Harry led the walk along the third floor corridor. A highly polished door appeared, they stopped to look. Ron pulled on the brass handle. Inside was a cozy room, black walls and ceiling, padded floor, and a crystal orb. Harry doubled back and entered the room.

"I don't know—" Hermione started.

"Looks harmless enough," Ron said.

Harry took off his ski jacket and laid it down on the floor. "If we don't like it, we'll go home."

Hermione turned the key in the lock and closed them in. Ron dove onto the floor and then rolled over.

"Feels like I'm floating," Ron said.

Harry used the ski jacket as a pillow and laid down next to the orb. Gia sat down. Harry rolled to his side and looked at the orb. He grabbed the black crystal and laid it on his stomach. Hermione stumbled as the room went dark, their perception of time blurred.

"You could've warned--" Hermione said.

"Awww," Gia sighed as she laid out on her back.

Blurred colors formed upon the ceiling, they came into focus as a bluish planet flew past them. Its moons rotated about. They relaxed as the planet zoomed out, out of the star system, out of a nebulous galaxy, and out to a galactic supercluster. It zoomed back inward, to a spiral galaxy, zoomed into a collapsing super red dwarf that produced a supernovae, the matter imploded into a black hole. They get sucked into the black hole, through the swirl of gas about the event horizon, and then are staring at the small singularity at the center. Morphing, the singularity turned into an atom, the outermost electron dropped a shell and caused a photon of light to escape. Hurling through space, the photo traveled, into the solar system, it headed for a bright blue marble, missed the planet to come onto an orbiting satellite instead; the photo reflected upon a solar panel, bounced off the moon, and then refracted through the atmosphere into the night, ricocheted on a stop sign to only be absorbed by the dark road asphalt.

"Can't this thing do more?" Ron blurted.

Harry lifted the orb and gazed into it; the ceiling changed and showed images with sound.

Their perspective changed to that of a small kid in a crib. Lily Potter ran into the nursery.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off."

Sounds, sounds of a person stumbling, became dominant, it came from another room. A door below burst open, a high-pitched cackling laughter pierced through them.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

With a thud, a body hit the floor. Lily Potter reached for the baby in the crib, but Voldemort came in first. He raised his wand upon them, his eyes focused upon those looking at him.

"Not Harry!" Lily screamed, pleading, "Not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl!" Voldemort ordered, "Stand aside, now."

"Not Harry, please me, take me, kill me instead," Lily pleaded, "Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy."

"He is to be killed, try to save your neck you fool."

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please --- I'll do anything ---"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

"No," Lily pleaded, "not Harry!"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Green death expelled itself toward Lily Potter, the sickly curse shot out of Voldemort's yew wand and extinguished the life within as her corpse fell. That phoenix feather came to point at the toddler, the red eyes focused with intent.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Less friendly than a hose of ice cold water, the wand opened up to let its torrent of green hatred bent upon them.

Blackness overtook them until a piercing scream filled the room. Eyes bolted open to see Petunia Dursley staring down, screaming in horror at the sight of the baby.

Hermione trembled, shivered, as the image changed.

Backed up against a corner of the fence, they were near the car on Number 4 Privet drive, the view shook as Dudley punched and kicked; Harry's wrists were being restrained behind him. Dudley then backed up, picked up a stone, and threw it at Harry. Harry looked away from Dudley's nice and proper clothing and down his bare leg to the new cut on his shin.

"Orphan can't afford proper clothes," Dudley said, as he looked over Harry's sole garment, the undies, as they other rags were laying at Dudley's feet—he had already ripped them off to leave Harry defenseless to the pouring rain.

"But--" Harry protested.

Dudley threw another stone. Then a quick sight of a frying, Harry blacked out. He came back to in the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was rubbing salt into his wounds, pouring on a bit of iodine, and using duct tape as bandaging—he was laying starkers on the floor.

"Serves the boy right," Uncle Vernon said to Dudley, "You teach him manners and respect for all that we provide for him, "Can't even dress properly." Vernon glanced at Harry's lack of garments. "Come!"

Aunt Petunia's eyes left him while Harry jumped at Vernon's bark. He led the youngster to the cupboard door.

"My clothes--" Harry protested.

"Later, if you behave," Vernon said as he shoved Harry into the tiny space.

Harry saw the beady eyes glance at him through the grill of the vent as the deadbolt and lock went into place.

"This isn't relaxing me--" Hermione said.

"Sorry, it's a part--" Harry started.

"Pass it around," Ron said.

Harry gave the orb to Hermione. She peered into it and their view changed.

Suddenly they were in a gymnasium. A younger Gia along with a group of other eight-year-olds surrounded a younger Hermione. A glance at the corner showed two adults discussing something, they would occasionally return the glance but kept talking.

"Look at the freak!" A short boy with curly brown hair said, "A walking encyclopedia!"

"A teachers pet!" the younger Gia taunted.

"Can't even jump a rope," another girl said.

"Can't believe we were that mean to you," the current Gia said.

Again, their view changed.

An eleven year old Hermione brought her horse, Diago, to a slow trot in front of her mother, Linda Granger.

"Having fun?" Linda asked.

"Can't I bring him?" Hermione asked, "Didn't you--?"

"Your letter said an owl, a cat, or a toad," Linda said, "They replied to my inquiry that a horse is out of the question, your dormitory would be too small to properly board it."

Tears clouded the vision as the young Hermione cried. Diego bolted forward and ran fast, Linda started in a run but could not match the speed. Diego bucked and Hermione flew and landed hard onto the ground.

Hermione paused and the orb started to latch upon her memories of Harry and Ron. It started with their first trip on the Hogwarts Express, to her chastising Ron in Charms, their encounter with the Troll, and continued through their first several years at Hogwarts. Eventually, the image changed that muted their mutual laughter.

Hermione blinked at the maze in the Quidditch Pitch; Harry and Cedric had vanished as they grabbed the Triwizard Cup. Murmurs and whisperings swept the stands.

"What happened? … Are they alright? … Wasn't ware of another task..."

Steadily, the noise got louder and louder. After fifteen or twenty minutes, purple sparks shot out of Dumbledore's wand and then a loud bang sounded.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore said, his voice amplified by his wand, "We are assessing the situation."

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"Dunno--" Hermione blotted a tear "--dunno.."

Murmurs rose fast when Harry reappeared at the edge of the maze, about an hour after his disappearance. The crowd ignored the tearful boy, instead focusing on the lifeless Cedric. "He's dead! … Cedric Diggory! Dead!"

"Stop Hermione!" the current Ron said.

"What?..." Hermione glanced at Harry and he was shaking, squirming.

"Harry--?" Gia asked.

Ron, however, grabbed the orb and shoved it into Harry's trembling hands over his scar. Harry glanced about, before the orb came into his eyesight.

In the middle of a small thirteen mirror sided room, strapped to a wooden plank, a starkers girl of twenty or thirty was secured from escaping. Flicker of the thirteen candles allowed for the room to make her raper feel self-important. Voldemort's robe covered his mount of this screaming pile of flesh.

"Power," Voldemort said as he thrusted, "Power to control—mine, not yours."

"No—No--" the girl yelled between her moans and screams.

"You scream because I permit it," Voldemort said, "Be grateful--"

His climax gave a short lived rejuvenation of his otherwise dry and old skin.

"You impregnating raping bastard--" the girl scolded.

"Pathetic disservice to thy Dark Lord." Voldemort restored his robe. "Wormtail!"

A mirror moved to reveal a door, the balding traitor stepped into the room.

"Nagini needs meat," Voldemort said.

"No!" the girl protested as Wormtail started to unbind enough rope to drag her onto the floor.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort's wand pulsed and the girl screamed, writhed, as she was slid across the rough stone floor. "Send in Snape."

"Harry--" Hermione said.

"It's happening, like, now," Ron said, noticing Harry's fondling of his scar.

Snape was escorted by Wormtail and two cloaked figures as he walked in. Voldemort flirted his vision off the white masks and onto Hogwarts Potions Master. Snape kept his focus upon the ground before the Dark Lord.

"You disappoint me," Voldemort said.

"I was summoned," Snape said.

"Your task was simple—watch Potter," Voldemort said, "Yet, Potter spewed knowledge of a certain bet to the _Daily Prophet_."

"Potter has not revealed--"

"Excuses!" Wormtail said, "He expects Potter to simply confess!"

"Even that pathetic creature understands," Voldemort said, "You knew Potter was suspended yet you failed to provide any intelligence."

"The Headmaster did not--" Snape said.

"That fool is not in my employ, you are." Voldemort drew his wand, "I have enough of your petty excuses."

"I shall do better--"

"Silence!" Voldemort had his wand leveled, Snape did not betray any sign of trembling. "_Avada Carmel Corn!_"

The wand remained idle.

Harry snickered.

"Shall I?" Wormtail asked.

Snape looked up, not to the face, but on the lower robe. Voldemort put his left hand on his hip, extended his right arm kinked at the elbow. Voldemort sang.

_I'm a little teapot, short and stout;_

_Here is my handle, here is my spout;_

_When I get all steamed up, hear me shout;_

_Just tip me over and pour me out!_

Harry was laughing.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Fascinating," Voldemort said, "Your blunder has brought me the answer—your life is spared, for now. You're dismissed."

Snape left the room.

"Interesting room," Harry said as his eyes went wide.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Mudblood—I should have expected," Harry's voice said, "Potter's pathetic gang of misfits, including a Blood Traitor and Muggle snake fodder."

Harry reached for Hermione's throat, his hands started to go about her as she shrieked. Ron pounced and restrained Harry underneath him; Ron aimed his wand at Harry's head.

"Kill me Weasley! Be the hero!"

"What's happening?" Gia asked.

"Focus on him," Ron said, "He's being possessed!"

Ron struggled to keep Harry pinned onto the plush pillows.

"While you have the chance!" Harry said, "Kill me Weasley! Kill me and be done with it!"

Gia got into Harry's face, she grabbed his shoulders.

"Pathetic..." Harry's voice drifted off.

It went dark as the orb stopped its imaging.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"We're seeing Dumbledore--" Ron started.

"Over something so trivial?" Harry asked.

"You were just possessed!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Do we have to carry you?" Ron asked.

Snape was several steps behind as they stepped onto the spiral stairs of the Stone Gargoyle.

"Wait here Potter," Snape said, "I have an urgent matter--"

"I think we share that matter." Harry ran up the stairs before Snape could reach him.

Hermione, Ron, and Gia accompanied Snape into the Headmaster's office.

"I told you Potter--" Snape said.

"_Avada Carmel Corn_?" Harry said.

"How?!" Snape stammered.

"I believe your matters might indeed be related." Dumbledore came out of his private study door, he slowly climbed down the stairs.

"Voldemort was about to kill Professor Snape..." Hermione said.

Snape glared at them.

"It's about my--" Harry whispered.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "I suggest you start at the beginning."

"After trying Hogsmeade this morning--" Harry said.

"That was yesterday," Snape said, dryly.

"We must have lost track of the time." Harry explained about the room and the orb. "My scar—you know how it is..."

"Is that power maniac is the best this world has to offer?" Gia asked.

"It offers much more, it's wonderful," Dumbledore said, "I hope Harry gets the opportunity to show you the best of it."

"We saw You-Know-Who raping some girl before having Wormtail feed her to Nagini," Ron said."

"Voldemort was about to kill him," Harry said, "kill Snape when I..."

"Your doing Potter?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore studied Harry closely.

"Voldemort then fumbled the curse," Hermione said, "the Killing curse."

"Don't forget the singing!" Gia exclaimed.

"Singing?" Dumbledore asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I didn't think it through," Harry said, "After getting him to fumble the curse, I got Voldemort to sing a nursery rhyme, before..before--"

"You-know-who possessed him," Ron said, "We managed to fend it off, but--"

"You are right to be worried Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "I suggest you get adequate rest for tomorrow's lessons. Thank you for coming to me."

Harry left the office, Ron, Hermione, and Gia flanked him. Dumbledore looked upon Snape.

"It appears that you owe another debt to Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "I am curious to his selection of nursery rhymes."

"I am a little teapot," Snape said with distaste.

"Clearly," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter is in need of Occlumency training."

Monday morning, Harry landed in the boys dormitory at Hogwarts; he saw Hermione starting to read the _Daily Prophet_ article entitled "Harry Potter Sleeps For Better Grades". Hermione noticed him.

"Skeeter's handiwork," Hermione said, "Your classmates have noticed our beds are typically empty so they're jumping to conclusions. On theory is Professor Snape--"

Ron spat out his pumpkin juice.

"Well," Hermione said, "That proponent said they caught Harry stripping in front of the professor some months ago--"

"You mean after Snape blew up Harry's clothes after a heated debate?" Ron asked.

"Fuel for this fire," Hermione said, "Also on the list is Hagrid, Oliver Wood, and Professor Dumbledore—we do go into his office a lot. Anyways, it's inferred that your marks are being improved and that needs to be remedied."

"Bloody hell," Harry said.

Ron laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry joined in with snickering. Their jovial mood lasted until they crossed the Gryffindor Common Room and swung the portrait open. In front of them, Draco Malfoy was returning their looks and a big grin was across the face. Two Ministry Aurors, prepositioned to the side of the door, shoved Ron and Hermione onto the floor;, a letter got dropped on them. Then, they grabbed Harry tightly by the arms.

"What the--?" Harry demanded.

"This shall explain." One Auror shoved a letter into Harry's hands.

Harry craned his neck, his eyes locked upon Ron's, both whispered "_Legilimens!_"

"Before I forget," Malfoy said, "Let me introduce them—Walmer and Langdon. This change at Hogwarts is Ministry approved and for the better."

"This is uncalled for!" McGonagall said loudly as she came down the corridor toward them.

"Professor McGonagall, I believe," Langdon said, "Any staff interfering in this matter will have their employment terminated from Hogwarts under the joint authority of the Harry Potter Guidance committee and Hogwarts Board of Governors."

"Letter on my desk--" McGonagall caught her breath "-it goes against a thousand years of history at Hogwarts!"

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"Order and Orders," Walmer said.

Walmer and Langdon pulled Harry along the corridor while Malfoy followed.

"You are going to like me," Malfoy said to Harry.

"I'm sorry," McGonagall said to Ron and Hermione, "I have never seen this level of abuse or meddling. You may as well read your letter."

Ron and Hermione read it.

9 December 1996

_Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger_

Your friendships with Harry Potter have been terminated. Failure to keep adequate distance from Harry Potter will be a criminal offense.

Cordially,  
_Dolores Umbridge, Chair of Harry Potter Guidance Committee _

"Bloody Bollocks!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hope so."

Ron looked at the letter again.

"It seems to work," Harry thought.

"Blimey!" Ron thought, "How long--?"

"Dunno," Harry thought, "My letter--"

9 December 1996

_Harry Potter _

Pursuant to the guidelines, you are hereby ordered to:

1. Gia Prescott is no longer your girlfriend. You will be introduced to several more appropriate candidates selected by this committee at a later time.

2. The friendships of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have been terminated, they are not a proper influence on your character.

3. Draco Malfoy is now your best friend.

4. You will be transferred to Slytherin house, under the tutelage of Severus Snape, to the best extent possible.

5. You will spend the winter holiday at the Malfoy Manor.

This may seem cruel now, however this is being done for your own best interests. Failure to comply will be deemed a criminal offense. Two Ministry Aurors have been sent to enforce this order.

Cordially,  
Dolores Umbridge, Chair of Harry Potter Guidance Committee

"Blimey!" Ron agreed in their thoughts.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled from the stairs.

"Good luck, we'll find a way," Ron retorted to Harry.

"Sorry, Malfoy's worse...."

Harry's thoughts faded. Ron and Hermione stood there looking vaguely down the corridor.

END OF CHAPTER

1Line adapted from Wishweaver's Realizations.

Page 77


	4. Umbridge in Charge

Chapter 4: Umbridge the Umpire

Ron and Hermione ran down the second floor corridor, toward the Stone Gargoyle.

"What's the password?" Ron asked

"Skittles!" Hermione sounded.

Ron pulled Hermione onto the stairs as the Stone Gargoyle moves upward. Voices reverberated from the Headmaster's office.

"I repeat!" Fallerschain said, "I will abide by the decisions of that committee, as I expect you and the boy to do! They have already examined his lifestyle and determined it to be wanting. They have issued an antisocial behavioral order for Potter to shape up, and shape up he shall do by all the powers we can muster to assist."

Hermione restrained Ron from bolting into the office.

"This level of interference is unprecedented-" Dumbledore protested.

"I am truly sorry if you are incapable of seeing the big picture," Fallerschain retorted, "This decision is final—the order on you stands until they deem you unfit for Potter's presence. I have no more time to squander on the fits of a pampered child. Good day!"

"Mr. Weasley! Miss Granger!" Dumbledore called through the door.

Ron and Hermione entered in time to see Fallerschain vanish in green flame in the fireplace.

"I loathe disrespect for the Minister," Dumbledore said, "but, good riddance."

"It's unfair!" Hermione and Ron said.

"I concur," Dumbledore said, "Until Mr Potter is in peril, I am prohibited from overtly meddling in this matter. Now the Hogwarts library always keeps up to date on the legal code." He quilled a note on a piece of parchment and handed it to Hermione. "As its final act, the Sorting Hat refused to acquiesce to the Minister's demand to uphold the transfer of houses, so while Mr. Potter is still Gryffindor, he is in Slytherin care for some while."

"Final act?" Hermione asked, "Couldn't they force the transfer another way?"

"Tradition and procedure have long vested that authority in the Sorting Hat," Dumbledore said, "As the Minister saw fit to destroy it, the replacement will take some careful consideration, but let us not dally on what need not be decided for eight or nine months. In the meanwhile, I suggest you hurry up for your morning lesson while I attempt to salvage-"

Ron and Hermione left the office. Hermione started for the Library.

"No-" Ron said, "This may be our only chance to see Harry."

Ron pulled them toward Charms.

"Just what did he give you in that note?" Ron asked.

"Unlimited access to everything in the library," Hermione replied, "You're included."

"Oh great," Ron muttered.

At the end of the last morning lesson, Transfiguration, McGonagall pulled them aside and then waited for the remainder of the students to file out.

"This barmy bloody hell-" Ron started.

"Gryffindor courage and friendship," McGonagall said, "Never forget that."

With that, Ron and Hermione departed. Soon, they neared the Entrance Hall where Harry was already crossing it, escorted by the Minister Aurors, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Harry!" Ron shouted as he tried to close in.

"Get Lost!" Auror Walmer sneered as he pushed Hermione back.

Harry's mouth moved but nothing came out. Auror Landon yanked, ignoring the soft crackle, Harry's head back toward the Great Hall.

"When Potter learns proper respect," Malfoy said, "He might let servants address him."

Eyes fixated upon Harry being escorted into the Great Hall, then upon Ron and Hermione going for the Gryffindor Table—the first time in months that they had entered the Great Hall for a meal. Students along the line trembled as Ron and Hermione passed along the benches of the Gryffindor Table. Of those already seated, only Ginny did not clear out as Ron and Hermione sat down. Finnigan and Thomas glanced over at Harry, who was looking at them. Malfoy sat directly across from Harry, but kept glancing at him; Goyle and Crabbe flanked Malfoy while the Aurors flanked Harry.

"Have no sympathy for the bastard," Finnigan said.

"Always a Slytherin," Parvati said, "It's for his type of slime."

Ron glanced at Harry, their pupils locked upon each other. Both watched each other mutter, "_Legilmens!_"

_Ron_-

_Hi ya Harry-_

_Can't talk—silencing spells-_

_Why'd you want to talk to him? Or—those Aurors—we've coined them to be bouncers._

_Only slightly better after McGonagall mellowed them—but this morning was worse. Our Minister doesn't like to take no for an answer—he showed up for the "ceremony"._

"_Minister," Dumbledore said, "All transfers of house must be approved by the Sorting Hat."_

"_Put it on Potter," Fallerschain demanded, "Let's see stalling in action."_

"_It is the way of Hogwarts," Dumbledore said._

_Auror Landon snatched the Sorting Hat from Dumbledore's hand and shoved it over Harry's head._

"_I would have preferred-" Dumbledore said._

"_Bee in your bonnet?" the hat whispered._

"_Those blokes want me in Slytherin," Harry replied._

"_They're right, you know," the hat said, "You would have done well in Slytherin."_

"_I'm Gryffindor!" Harry retorted, "My friends are in Gryffindor!"_

"_You are closing your mind to options-" the hat said._

"_Hurry up!" the Minister barked._

"_Sorting is a deliberate affair," Dumbledore said._

"_We all know that Potter is a Slytherin!" Malfoy said._

"_I will NOT have my friends dictated by some wannabe-" Harry quipped at the hat._

"_All in due time," the Sorting Hat announced._

"_Malfoy's a-" Harry said, "Why should I let boffins meddle in my affairs? Or let those blokes push you around?"_

"_You seem confident in your decision," the hat said, "Grab your cap for they will not like mine—Pardon me as I borrow your skill."_

_Harry felt the light zap of a static discharge as he touched his own cap, Malfoy and the Minister took a step toward Harry. _

"_Well-?" Malfoy demanded._

"_I shall not be bullied—my original verdict stands," the dirty wizard's hat announced, "This fledgling is to remain Gryf-"_

"_I knew it!" Fallerschain yelled as he swiped the dirty and ragged old hat from Harry's head. "This will deceive no more!" He threw it with a curse into the Headmaster's fireplace—the hat obliterated into a billowing puff of golden sparks. "Hogwarts deserves-"_

"_MINISTER!" Dumbledore yelled, the wrath of his fury kept him balanced as his cane fell and wand was drawn. "YOU DESTROYED A LEGACY OF HOGWARTS!" _

"_CANCEL-" Harry started._

"_DO NOT FOOL WITH MY TEMPER!" Fallerschain yelled, before pointing his wand at Harry, "HIDING BEHIND YOUR CLOAK OF FAME—YOU WILL COMPLY OR REGRET THE CONSEQUENCES!"_

"_YOU'RE TRESSPASSING-" Dumbledore retorted._

"_WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Fallerschain demanded of Harry._

_Aurors Walmer and Landon grabbed Harry's legs and dragged him on his backside out of the Headmaster's office, accompanied by Malfoy's laughter._

_The Sorting Hat... Ron wondered._

_Blimey arses-_

_Agreed._

"Ron," Hermione said, "You haven't touched-"

"Thinking-" Ron said.

"Hmmm-" Hermione felt Ron's forehead "-no fever-"

_Don't let me keep you, Harry thought._

Ron flinched, Hermione's hand landed into his soup. Harry snorted to the ire of Malfoy.

_Curse Malfoy the runs, Ron thought._

_Good one!_

Malfoy got an indignant expression on his face and then bolted out of the Great Hall.

_Staff Table! Harry thought._

Its ivory glistened as the crack of it hitting the floor reverberated in the chamber. Students quieted down and watched Dumbledore slowly progress to the podium in the middle.

"I hope that each of you is well fed and watered-" Dumbledore glanced about the Great Hall "-It saddens me to report that the great treasure of Hogwarts, representing a long tradition that can never be truly replaced—the Minister for Magic, in a fit of rage, chose to destroy the Sorting Hat earlier this morning. Attempts to recover it have been unsuccessful. Currently, we are assessing the situation. Fortunately, we have adequate warning and will therefore institute a suitable method in time for next fall's Sorting Ceremony. That is all."

Murmurs erupted and echoed among the students of the Great Hall.

"One guess why," Hermione said.

"Refused-" Ron started.

"Don't mean to intrude-" Ginny started.

"Then don't," Ron snapped.

"Prat!" Ginny said, "See I care if you're shanghaied into Slytherin!"

"-What will they use?" Finnigan wondered loudly.

Ron noticed the Aurors starting to get up.

"Have Potter punch them-" Thomas said, "If they go out fast, Gryffindors."

Ron stood up, grabbed Hermione and went for the door.

"Let go-" Harry protested as Landon pushed Harry across the Entrance Hall.

Ron drew his wand.

"Let him go!" Ron ordered Landon.

"Ron-" Hermione whispered.

Ron's wand went flying as Walmer pointed his wand at Ron.

"We are authorized to use deadly force," Walmer said, "That was your warning Weasley."

"Don't Ron-" Harry started.

"Silence!" Landon barked.

Landon and Walmer picked Harry up by his ankles and wrists; they carried him like a side of beef down the stairs. Crabbe and Goyle closed ranks, while Malfoy laughed as he kicked Ron's wand across the floor before joining the parade down the stairs.

"Taste of his own medicine," Finnigan sneered as he walked by.

"Malfoy's got a new trophy," Ron said with disgust.

The next morning in the Great Hall, Malfoy kept Harry's back against the wall again, himself besides Harry, a coy grin on Malfoy's face, while Harry looked as Ron and Hermione came into the Great Hall. Malfoy kept glancing about at others watching him with his prize.

Ron watched as an Auror shoveled food onto Harry's plate, which was followed by Goyle shoving Harry out of the way to unload the plate. Harry shrugged and then waited until Ron finished loading his own plate. He and Ron exchanged their glances.

_Had a thought, Ron thought, Go missing Friday and I'll get you declared dead._

_What? Harry retorted._

_Hermione and I discussed—it worked for Wormtail-_

Harry snorted.

"I'm glad you agree that those blokes are filthy pigs," Malfoy said while pointing at the Gryffindor table.

_I'm certain Dumbledore would find you advisors—teach you what you needed to know-_

_This plan does not bode well- a third thought echoed in_

_What? Who? Ron quipped._

_It's an advisor, Harry said, "It's-_

_Sorting Hat was destroyed, Ron protested._

_A thinking hat does not survive a millennium without a trick or two, the hat replied._

_Um... yeah, Harry responded, the Minister destroyed **my** cap—though he might have been thinking otherwise._

_Does Dumbledore know? Ron inquired._

_It's scared- Harry started_

_A thinking cap is never frightened, the Sorting Hat retorted, My self preservation is essential-_

_It's scared. Ron grinned._

Owls fluttered in, one dropped a letter into Harry's hands.

_What-? Ron inquired._

_These brutes forced me to dump Gia via owl post—I had no option but to comply, Harry explained._

_In a shrewd and clever way, the hat chipped in._

"Pathetic Potter's broken heart?" Malfoy sneered before grabbing the note and reading it.

_Harry Potter, _  
A nasty note that becomes true. Girlfriend, you no longer have, Boyfriend, you no longer are.  
Gia Prescott

_You broke up? Ron inquired._

_Fast witted you are, Harry noted, Everyone here is pleased with that._

_It's over?_

_No._

_Blimey! Ron thought, Who the hell accepts a rain check for a relationship?_

_I had to up the ante, Harry thought, Malfoy's about to move out—the only way to keep her was to propose—I'm engaged! Bye for now._

As the Aurors shoved Harry along the Slytherin table, Ron knocked over the pumpkin juice.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "Ron!"

Hermione was busy trying to contain the pumpkin juice spill while Ron kept staring at the wall.

"Blimey!" Ron muttered, "Just what have they done?"

"Move!" Hermione ordered.

That evening Ron grabbed Hermione in the Gryffindor Tower as he activated his Portkey. They landed in her bedroom in Noigate.

"We weren't supposed-" Hermione said, "I mean we've got no business-"

"If we had no business, then Dumbledore would have confiscated the Portkey," Ron said, "No, we've got to talk to Harry-" Ron said as he left the bedroom.

"Who is now a Slytherin-" Hermione protested.

"And guarded by jailers who don't know about his Portkey." Ron paused as were about to go down the stairs and turned to her. "Do you really think Harry'd stay put at Hogwarts? What do you think the committee ordered about Gia?"

"That's not fair-" Hermione asked, "How'd you know-?"

"Harry's the trophy of Malfoy," Ron said, "You'd think they'd let him continue to date Gia? I mean, we're cut off and we're not Muggles!"

They continued down the stairs.

"He better not cooperate with that," Hermione said.

"He'll certainly fight to keep it," Ron said, "So, let's rescue him."

"Hi there." Gia looked up as Ron and Hermione entered her bedroom.

"Did Harry write you-?" Hermione asked.

"Your—I mean wizards, witches, they claim to be superior," Gia said, "Yet how can they be such arses and arrogant to think that this is remotely right?"

"Superiorly dimwitted," Harry said as he had just landed with his Portkey.

Gia snorted and then laughed.

"Mind if we talked?" Ron asked.

"You came a long way out of your way if you didn't," Harry said, "Especially with what the committee-"

"Just come-" Ron said.

"I wanted-" Hermione protested.

"Later," Ron stated.

Harry and Ron took the footpath and started to wander.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed as he kicked a fencepost, "What a gang of Bloody Arses!"

"Need a drink?" Ron asked.

"Do you need to even ask—tomorrow's school, won't Hermione-?"

"You're sleeping with Slytherin, right?"

"Bloody brilliant," Harry said, "Bloody brilliant with that barmy batch of arses. I mean—I can't lie to Dumbledore, nor can I tell him I'd refuse—It's blatant that I already put him into a bind—I can't let it loose either as I can't marry before I finish Hogwarts—I mean—I mean—I'm a bloody dolt!"

They rounded toward the _Destitute Angel_.

"You're the one being brilliant," Ron said, "You wanted to keep her—so you found a way around those-"

"Don't tell anyone," Harry said as he opened the door below the small weeping angel.

"Haven't even said a thing to Hermione," Ron said, "I swear."

Harry swiped a beer from the barkeep while Ron waited for his lager.

"They've given me a list of _approved_ dates!" Harry said as Ron sat at the table, "I mean the pure nerve-"

"Can't stray from it?" Ron asked.

"Not supposed to." Harry sipped his beer. "Gia talked me into it—I've started drafting stuff for the _Quibbler, Witch Weekly—_I mean being restricted to only Purebloods-!"

"Did I understand you-?" asked a woman from a different table.

"Do I know you-?" Ron started.

"Crockford," the elderly lady said, "Doris Crockford."

Before Ron had a chance to stop him, Harry had already gotten up and was headed over to the other table. Thus, Ron followed suit.

"Can I see that-?" Doris asked Harry.

Harry handed over the list.

"This is-" Crockford muttered as she read over the list "-it almost reads like a who's who from You-Know-Who-"

"You mean Volde-" Harry started.

"Not in the open!" Crockford snapped.

"You mean they're all Death-" Ron started.

"Not you too!" Doris said, "All spawn of them—I would agree that this list in unsuitable for yourself-"

Harry spat. "You're judging-"

"This list would not be favorable in terms of impressions," Crockford said, "Do keep in mind that it is not uncommon for Wizards to have relationships on the side of marriage-"

"Adultery-?" Harry stammered.

"Traditionally, marriages were not for love, but arranged for reasons of politics," Doris said, "A wizard, in such a position, would consort his passion outside the union. Not that I was trying to impose anything on yourself."

Ron sipped his beer and noticed Crockford slipping a bit of potion into her wine.

"Pardon-" Ron started.

"Sorry—enlarges the bladder," Crockford said, "Don't tell my mediwizard-"

Ron grabbed the vial and eyed the yellow substance.

"Youth aren't in need of that," Crockford stated, "Besides, it is merely temporary relief—in an hour or two-"

"Perfect." Ron poured in several drops into Harry's lager.

"You shouldn't have-" Crockford said,

"Ron-" Harry protested.

"Trust me," Ron said, with a grin, "It'll help."

"I doubt Professor Dumbledore will appreciate that-" Crockford said.

"Dumbledore?" Harry stammered, "What does he know?"

"It's a plan." Ron looked at Crockford. "At least in dealing with one annoyance tonight—it's not like it stops either, but instead it keeps coming and coming at us. It's—it's-"

Ron delved into the events of the term, including the Hogsmeade incident, the doubles, and finally the second Hogsmeade incident.

"You had definitive proof that you were somewhere else?" Crockford asked.

"Yep," Ron said, "However—we're supposed to be really cunning and had figured out a way-"

Ron's and Crockford's eyes caught a glimpse of a rapidly approaching mug; an oblivious barkeep failed to notice the lager floating in midair as it came to a rest in front of Harry.

"Don't you think that Mr. Potter has had enough-?" Crockford asked.

"How do we stop him?" Ron said, "I mean...um..."

"Funny you!" Harry chimed.

"Does he normally-?" Crockford asked.

"Exceptional circumstances require exceptional measures," Ron said, "I think Hermione said something once."

The barkeep looked over at them.

"Mind your drinks!" the barkeep said.

"You should listen-" Crockford said.

"Sober!" Harry exclaimed, "am I!"

"As a responsible adult here," Crockford said, "Professor Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed, "Old coot-"

"He may be an old coot," Crockford said, "However, he would not have permitted your arrangement if certain precautions were not enacted-"

Ron raised his eyebrows while a bottle of scotch poured itself into Harry's cup.

"-due to current circumstances," Crockford said, "So, he asked me to _loiter_ in town so in case you were in need of assistance-"

"Harry doesn't like intrusions—" Ron said.

"I was not asked, nor would I, intrude." Crockford swirled her cup and the liquid made several laps. "Suppose some of the fathers on that list decide to show up—here—you could find yourselves needing the assistance. You spend a lot of time in this town—your presence will not go unnoticed forever. We all-"

"We?" Ron asked as he pocketed a pair of beers.

"Not supposed to tell Mr. Potter how many are watching," Crockford said, "Nice try."

"WATCHING?" Harry shouted—platters of food agitated on the counter.

"Get him out of here before the Ministry-" Crockford ordered, "I'll cover..."

Ron pulled Harry up onto his feet and slung Harry's left arm about Ron's neck; Ron nearly dragged Harry as he moved them both out of the _Destitute Angel_. Ron subsequently pushed Harry down onto the leaf covered grass in small park; Ron sat on the grass besides the flat Harry. Ron pulled out several of the beers he had pocketed, opened one of them, and handed it to Harry.

"Darling, my," Harry said, "You, Thank."

"Feeling better?" Ron asked.

"HAPPENING!" Harry yelled.

Harry grabbed Ron, and then pulled him down as he kissed the air.

"Fair not!" Harry muttered, "Bastards Bloody! Girl Love—Replaceable, not—me..."

Ron shoved the other beer bottle at Harry. Harry started to miss his mouth with the bottle, beer drenched his Hogwarts dress jumper and white shirt.

"Fair—not-" Harry said, "Bastard—arse—Malfoy—Jerk-Kiss-it-Must go-"

Ron grabbed Harry's Portkey, and then grabbed Harry as Ron activated it. As they traveled, Harry's trousers started to dampen in the crotch. An excited House Elf greeted them.

"Dobby helps-"

"Go! I'll deal-"

Ron stripped Harry starkers and then directed him toward Malfoy. Ron paused for a moment to watch Harry—dribbling from beneath—move toward Malfoy. Malfoy—who snored loudly with open curtains, discarded bed covers, and solely sheathed in a pair of teddy bear boxers with "Love Mum" embroidered on them—might have missed the start of a golden Niagara Falls until Harry started to vomit. As Malfoy's eyelids started to twitch, Ron activated his Portkey and landed in Gia's bedroom.

"You're late!" Hermione snapped as he returned.

"Sorry," Ron apologized.

"And Harry-" Hermione spotted Ron carrying Harry's Portkey and Wand "-how is he-?"

"Why-?" Gia started.

"He was in no condition to sleep here—I won't permit it," Ron stated, "Anyways, he's currently irritating a particular Slytherin-"

"And you've been drinking too!" Hermione said, "Enjoy the sofa!"

"What-?" Ron stammered.

"I second that," Gia said.

The following morning, Ron paused next to the Stone Gargoyle on the second floor, an hour before class.

"Breakfast is in the-" Hermione said.

"Skittles!" Ron barked at the Stone Gargoyle.

Ron led the way up to the top and knocks on the door.

"Enter!" Dumbledore commanded.

"Pardon our intrusion-" Hermione started.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said, his eyes were twinkling, "always a pleasure."

"And news to the Sorting Hat?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately an exhaustive search of the fireplace has failed to uncover anything, nor can a replacement be made without Fawkes consent—he has so far refused," Dumbledore said, "I appreciate your sorrow, however, I assume that there are other matters on your mind." He paused for a moment. "Where the Minister is concerned, we must tread carefully."

"That—this situation of that committee-" Hermione said, "It's unprecedented to have a committee wield that much authority over a single person. If we borrow from Muggle Law, then behavioral prohibitions can be issued, but that is still rare and come from a judge...I can't find anything referencing a similar circumstance in any Wizarding reference."

"It would likely have been buried," Ron said, "We tend to let Wizards run amok and not take action until it gets too late. This committee does not seem to have Harry's best interests at heart."

"That is an assessment from your point of view, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "It does appear that this committee was formed with best of intentions even if the outcome has been rather poor and is being misguided with erroneous information."

"But when they enforce it with the threat of deadly force-" Ron started.

"Please elaborate," Dumbledore said.

"Can't keep them sorted," Ron said, "One mentioned that he was authorized to use deadly force to enforce the matter."

Dumbledore paused for a moment.

"I suggest you do not loiter as I believe that you are scheduled for Potions," Dumbledore said.

"Like we'd miss _that_!" Ron said, sarcastically as he and Hermione descended the staircase.

"Potions can be very important!" Hermione chimed.

"And you said that with a straight face?" Ron snapped.

Hermione giggled.

As they entered the Potions dungeon, the last of them, Ron and Hermione took the table behind Harry, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle with bouncers flanking the ends of the table.

"You are to make a-" Snape flipped the chalkboard as he strolled in "Blood Potion!"

Ron set his cauldron up.

"Disgusting-" Malfoy said, "-puking and pissing-"

"What'd you do?" Hermione demanded, quietly, of Ron.

Ron's smirk nearly erased itself.

"He couldn't have snuck out," Malfoy said, "I make the best of curfew alarms—it even caught Professor Snape-"

"Wasn't-" Crabbe started.

"Doh!" Malfoy said, "Night wailing in the bathroom—reminded him of the Weasels, no doubt about that!"

A slight grin tarnished the otherwise professional look of Langdon.

Harry fumbled his empty cauldron—it rattled loudly as it tumbled across the floor. Snape's gaze focused in time to see Harry puke onto Malfoy's neatly arranged ingredients before he fell to the floor. Walmer waited until after the smack to the nose to pull Harry back up onto his feet. Snape ignored Neville's freshly melted cauldron, but instead focused upon his early Christmas treat as he approached.

"Forty points Potter-" Snape started to sneer.

"Potter is drunk!" Malfoy barked.

Only discipline kept the glee from escaping his features.

"Fifty points more," Snape said.

"He's been confined to the Slytherins!" Ron protested, "Certainly their Prefect-"

"Fifty points and detention Weasley!" Snape's gaze returned to Harry. "Drunkeness is not tolerated at Hogwarts-"

"Beg your pardon," Langdon said, "Potter never left the dormitory—he couldn't have—I do not know how he-"

"You have apparently lost your sense about students," Snape said, "Never underestimate..."

Snape focused his gaze upon Ron. Ron felt the penetrating eyes. A thought—an image—surfaced of Snape privately _tutoring_ Pansy Parkinson—a lesson not likely to be approved for any syllabus.

"How..." Snape muttered as his eyes turned to Hermione for a moment, he then looked at Langdon.

"We've searched Potter numerous times-" Langdon said.

"Regardless," Snape said, "A house Prefect is expected to keep his charges in line-"

"I do not know!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Madam Pomfrey measured his blood alcohol to be 0.38 percent," Walmer said, "Unfortunately, her extensive inventory does not include any Sobering-Up potion so Potter must bear through it."

"I am disappointed with Slytherin," Snape said, "One point will be taken for letting Potter get drunk..."

Ron wondered if Christmas was canceled.

Snape's gaze, for a fleeting moment of vanity, happened upon Harry's unsteady eyes. Ron noted the change in Snape's expression as the gaze started to penetrate. Snape reached for his wand but instead started to sink under Harry's gaze—Snape was starting to convulse.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled, "STO-!"

Langdon leveled his wand at Ron.

Snape continued to cower for a moment before it came to a stop—Ron realized that was not of Harry's design.

"Class dismissed." Snape trotted out of the dungeon.

Ron caught a glimpse of Harry's eyes as the bouncers started to drag him out of the dungeon.

_Legilimens!_ Ron peered fast and could tell that the dropped inhibitions had let the years of simmering rage come to the surface. Ron could feel the intensity with which Harry bore upon Snape—Ron broke it off just before another presence could finish emerging. He watched as Harry was pushed out of the dungeon.

"Cool!" Parvati Patil said to Finnigan, "I have never seen him dock a point from Slytherin!"

"Snape saw the eyes of a killer," Finnigan said, "I mean, why'd he cower? Likely did something to preserve his neck."

"Bloody drunk," Dean Thomas said, "Well pissed."

Ron took time to mull it over as he slowly stowed his supplies, but the brown angry eyes kept their focus upon him. Ron couldn't avoid them after he sealed up his bag.

"So that's what you DID?" Hermione scolded, "You got-"

"Did you listen to Malfoy-?" Ron said, smuggly, "Did you see what he did to Snape-?"

"You could have KILLED him!" Hermione snapped.

Ron retreated slightly and adjusted his shirt collar before following a highly agitated Hermione out of the dungeon. Ron pretended to take an interest in the paintings to avoid Hermione's constant glancing. After they passed the Hospital wing, turned right, and their view is bolted straight ahead. A huddled mass, on the floor, near a statue, was slumped to the ground—blood was smeared on the wall and some seeping out from under his robes.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"MADAM POMFREY!" Ron yelled.

Hermione conjured up a stretcher as Tonks rounded the corner. Tonks ran over and reached Harry at the same time as Ron.

"My goodness!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as sprinted over.

"Ron!" Tonks barked.

Ron and Tonks pulled Harry onto the stretcher. Hermione tore off the shirt to reveal a puncture wound as Pomfrey arrived.

"Careful!" Pomfrey said as Ron and Tonks lifted the stretcher. She immediately conjured up a lot of bandages and proceeded to compress them across the wound, her wand started probing. "But hurry!"

They walked fast toward the Hospital Wing; Pomfrey had Hermione compress the bandages on top while she compressed some more on his backside.

"Why the Slytherins got him drunk—I'll never know," Pomfrey said as they entered the Hospital Wing, "It certainly doesn't make this any easier—this one. And carefully this time!"

Ron and Tonks put the stretcher onto one bed—the stretcher vanished. Tonks left the Hospital Wing.

"Will he-?" Hermione started.

"Blood Potions!" Pomfrey ordered.

Ron looked and noticed Snape laying on the bed across the aisle.

"What about-?" Ron asked.

"Would you rather I not tend to my patient here?" Pomfrey asked.

"No..." Ron started.

"If you do not mind," Pomfrey said, "This requires delicate still."

"Yeah, right." Ron grabbed Harry's cap and went for the door.

"If you were in Slytherin-" Snape said.

"Fortunately I am not!" Ron stated as he went for the door.

"Ron-" Hermione whispered, "He's got-"

"Get away!" Walmer barked as he came into the Hospital Wing.

"This is a Hospital Wing!" Pomfrey scolded as she started cause the bandages to grow into Harry's wounds.

"Out of my way!" Malfoy shoved Ron aside as he entered.

"Clear out!" Pomfrey shouted.

"Let her work Mr. Malfoy," Fallerschain said as he entered the room, "And Walmer—you too."

Ron stepped back and allowed them to enter. He quickly switched his cap for Harry's cap.

_Great!_ Ron thought.

"Your fears may be well founded," the hat whispered.

"What is his condition?" Fallerschain asked.

"As his healer I am obligated-" she said.

"Will he survive?" Fallerschain asked.

"Fortunately, yes," Pomfrey said.

"Weasley—step away!" Langdon ordered, wand drawn.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore commanded as he entered.

"This is-" Pomfrey started.

"I appreciate your dedication," Dumbledore said.

"This is your-" Fallerschain said.

"I am the duly appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "While you are guest of this castle, I expect you to conduct yourself in a civilized manner. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Fallerschain said, "I still expect his transfer to be approved-"

Ron wondered about the insistence.

"Slow, aren't you?" the hat whispered.

"I have a teacher and a student in the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore said, "Poppy, I presume none of these others are needed at this time?"

"It will take time for Mr. Potter to recover and regain consciousness," Madam Pomfrey said, "However, I can manage it."

Snape got up.

"Severus-" Pomfrey said.

"It is superficial," Snape stated.

They removed themselves to Headmaster's office. Tonks joined up with them.

"I have a drunk student that was stabbed-" Dumbledore started, as he sat behind his desk.

"About time you showed some concern-" Fallerschain started.

"We found Harry bleeding in the corridor-" Ron started.

"From the beginning," Dumbledore instructed, "I presume that Mr. Potter showed up to Potions?"

"Highly inebriated," Snape stated.

"Harry left Potions in their custody and we subsequently found him in the corridor—maybe ten minutes apart, at the most," Hermione said, "We immediately summoned help."

"Did you see a knife?" Dumbledore asked.

"No—didn't think to look-" Ron said.

"I went back," Tonks said, "The House-Elfs were too efficient—even the blood had already been cleaned up."

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, "As was pointed out, Mr. Potter was your charge."

"Answer him boy!" Fallerschain snapped.

"I had to ask Professor McGonagall a question," Malfoy said, "Potter insisted on heading to the next class."

"And Mr. Langdon-?" Dumbledore asked.

"We had paperwork to complete," Langdon said.

"You were not to abandon the tyke!" Fallerschain reprimanded.

"Severus-?" Dumbledore asked.

"Best fully discussed later," Snape said, "While Potter may have deserved this fate of his, I did not observe Potter's whereabouts between the lesson or the infirmary."

"Minister-"

They looked to see a lady, who was wearing a fluffy pink cardigan and a black velvet bow on top of her head, enter the office.

"Dolores-" the Minister said.

"Is this—what should we-?" Umbridge handed him a piece of paper.

The Minister sighed.

"Playing hardball Headmaster?" Fallerschain said, "We shall see—in the meanwhile the Aurors will remain-"

"They shall go," Dumbledore ordered.

"Pardon-?" Fallerschain demanded.

"Do not misunderstand me," Dumbledore said, "I am certain that they have been both trained to the fine standards demanded of Ministry Aurors, however, their skills in protecting a teenager in their charge are apparently lacking. It is clear that Mr. Potter's health and safety were endangered under the custodial supervision of Mr. Malfoy and your Aurors. As Headmaster, I am revoking that arrangement while Mr. Potter is in the castle, grounds, and property of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr. Potter shall be returned to the house that he was sorted in—after he has served his suspension."

"What?" Fallerschain exclaimed, "Not that rubbish-?"

"I am required to abide by the resolution that you crafted," Dumbledore said, "Regardless of my opinion on the justice of the matter, I am required to suspend him. If you wish to convene the Board of Governors, that is your option."

"You have not heard the last of this!" Fallerschain said as he departed. Langdon, Walmer, and Umbridge followed him out. Malfoy ran out after them.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

Hermione picked up the paper.

"It's-" Hermione started, "-I'm impressed."

"In more words?" Ron asked.

"He apparently filed a protest with the Muggle courts," Hermione said, "He petitioned for reconsideration of the orders...it would have moved the entire matter into open Muggle Court. That's his handwriting-"

Dumbledore let his eyes twinkle for a moment.

"But how?" Tonks asked.

"Headmaster," Snape said, "The Dark Lord was adamant that Potter sneaked out Monday night—a lewd rendezvous. He was...displeased by any suggestion that Potter heeded orders."

"And Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore asked, "Do you have any idea how Mr. Potter could have become drunk?"

Snape looked at Ron for a moment. "Mr. Malfoy has already been held accountable-"

Ron realized the trap as Dumbledore's eyes focused on him.

"We...I..." Ron said as he tugged at his shirt collar, "It was my idea."

Snape nearly smirked.

"You can guess where Professor," Ron said, "We thought...get Malfoy to think twice about keeping Harry."

"I am not amused," Dumbledore stated, "Your irresponsible behavior endangered lives today and resulted in an assailant that will likely escape. I would have figured that your friend's life would have be more important to you than settling a petty score—exactly why that isn't, I cannot fathom. Miss. Granger, would I be correct that you either had a role or failed to bring the matter to my attention?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Hermione was not present-" Ron started.

"I, for one, would like to know how to stop this from repeating-" Snape started.

"I have granted you a huge liberty and you have repaid it with irresponsibility," Dumbledore said, "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. Am I a fool?"

"No," Ron replied.

"The Minister considered suspensions harsh, however I now disagree," Dumbledore said, "Your confession is to your credit, so I might permit the liberties to continue afterward, however, I will be considering that at a later time.

"You are hereby suspended for three and a half school days, to return on the seventh of January. You are be permitted to retrieve your school bags before departing for your parents. I will be writing to your parents about this incident. Mr. Potter will be joining you after Madam Pomfrey approves of his release."

Dumbledore paused for a moment.

"However, do enjoy the holidays," Dumbledore said, "Nymphadora will accompany you to your bags."

Ron and Hermione left the office with Tonks.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "Something else is on your mind."

"As previously discussed, Potter needs training," Snape said, "I could not distinguish between who was trying to kill and who was trying to save me."

"Understood," Dumbledore said, "You should return to Poppy."

As Ron and Hermione landed in the entry of her parent's house, Hermione ripped the Portkey out of Ron's hand. Her brown eyes were flashing at Ron.

"You!" Hermione yelled as she encroached on him, "You could have KILLED-!"

Ron took a step backward.

"He's going to make-" Ron protested.

She took a step to match.

"That does not excuse your utter lack – How much did you give-?"

"I lost track-" Ron tripped as he backed up, landing on his posterior and looking up at the eyes that wanted to tear him to pieces "-wonder if Malfoy's teddy bear boxers-"

"Shame on you for getting your best friend-"

"Go great in his biograph," Ron said as he crawled backward.

"What?" She barked.

"Hot tub?" Ron asked.

Her eyes flashed and the air tensed up.

"If-" she started.

"I will..." Ron got up and secured his bag. "I may talk to you tomorrow."

Ron bolted for the fireplace and tossed in the Floo Powder. Hermione failed to hear his whisper as he vanished in the typical green flame.

The Keeper looked upon the Seeker.

"You—you just had to-" the Keeper said, in disbelief.

"Potter—he was vulnerable!" the Seeker protested.

"And it possibly could have killed him!" the Keeper exclaimed.

"Isn't that the whole _point_?" the Seeker asked.

"Our master knows the plan!" Wormtail said, "Be satisfied with that!"

"Potter will be killed," the Keeper said, "His death has already been scheduled for the most appropriate moment. His closest two friends-"

"At the appropriate time," Wormtail said, "Any others are fair game."

Ron spun and spun as he traveled the entirety of the Floo Network a time or two before he flew out of the fireplace. After a collision with a chair, he fell onto his front as he started to puke. Ron allowed his anger, and his desire to seek revenge, to flow with the waste—he pushed himself onto his hands and knees.

"Blimey! First time?"

"Sick?"

Through the reflection of the new puddle, Ron saw Fred and George standing overhead.

"What's it with women?" Ron asked as he looked up.

"That-"

"explains-"

"everything."

Ron stood up and extended his hand. "Hello. I'm Ronald Weasley from Diagon Alley Department of Heath of Safety. I need to ensure that each one of your products endangers the welfare of your customers."

Fred and George paused for a moment to consider the new grin on Ron's face.

"Feel free to buy and check," George said as they started to escort Ron into the back.

"If you weren't dressed like a Hogwarts student-" Fred started.

"That is where I thought-" George said as he sat down, straddling the back side of a chair.

"Suspended!" Ron said as he started putting on more normal clothes.

"Wonderful!" Fred said, "Mum'd be so proud—we are-"

"What'd you do-?" George asked.

"It'll be in the _Daily Prophet-_" Ron said, "Hermione—she didn't agree with it."

"And you fled to your older brothers," Fred said, "We'll take care-"

"Two wands-" George said as Ron transfigured Harry's cap into a light brown outback hat "-and-"

"Careful!" Fred said, as Ron stashed the wands in the front side of his shirt, "Some bloke at Oxford Academy lost his family heirlooms doing just that."

"Anyways—suspension calls for a celebration at the Leaky Cauldron," George said, "We'll stop by Ollivanders-"

"I've been-" Ron protested.

"I'm disappointed George," Fred said, "I thought our brother held us in higher esteem than this!"

"I'd be disappointed if he had any kind of respect for us whatsoever," George said.

Ron sighed.

"A new low-" the hat whispered as Ron left the store.

"Shut it!" Ron whispered, "Can't go about with _Harry Potter_ written into the cap now, can I?"

Fred and George took Ron by the shoulders, they escorted him into Ollivander's. A soft bell rang in the back.

"Good afternoon," the old man with wide eyes said as he came out of the back, "How may I be of service?"

"Our brother needs a holster for his wand," Fred stated.

"I shall need to see the wand," Olivander stated.

Ron fumbled as exposed both wands as he started to remove his. Ron caught the moon wide eyes noticing the hilt of Harry's wand, the eyes stared at each other for a moment.

"It will be returned to him," Ron said.

"Of course." Ollivander examined Ron's fourteen inch willow with one unicorn tail-hair. He conjured up a dozen roses with it before returning it. He then looked over Harry's holly wand and poured water onto the roses. "Given this wand, it must be reliable—it has been a while since their last polishing-" Ron couldn't recall Harry ever polishing it "-may we speak privately?"

"Gredie, Feorgie-" Ron started.

"Come to the Leaky Cauldron when you're finished," George said as he and Fred departed.

"A polished wand is a usable wand," Ollivander said as he took out some polish and a cloth, "Now you need a holster—just a moment."

Ron took the polish and cloth, he started polishing his wand as Ollivander walked behind his counter and started back into the shelves.

"Why aren't holsters standard?" Ron asked a loud.

"Not every witch or wizard needs a holster," Ollivander said as he returned with three long and thin boxes, "A witch without a House-Elf might be content to keep it in the kitchen counter or in a purse, or the student who can use a school bag, whereas an Auror needs it available wherever they may be. And the particular need for the holster dictates the design. It is therefore better to wait until the need presents itself—which it has in your particular case."

Ollivander opened one of the boxes and took out a thin and narrow piece of red dragon hide with a small loop. As he inserted Ron's wand, the wand vanished as it passed through the loop—he smiled as he set it down. He then opened the next box—black dragon hide of similar design.

"My, it actually worked!" Ollivander exclaimed.

"Um..." Ron muttered.

"To the experienced eye, many things can be read from a wand," Ollivander said, "The wands you currently possess do not confirm the rumors in the rags, but instead confirm what the wands could foretell when I sold them. While Ollivanders sells many lines of holsters, all of fine construction and quality, none of them are suited to the tasks that await. Custom needs dictate a custom design—these represent my contribution to your struggle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It took years to gather what was needed to create these and I had only recently finished them. I suppose the renewed urgency helped."

Ollivander handed over a roll of parchment along with the holsters.

"How much-?" Ron asked.

"Consider it a loan for now and a gift upon defeat," Ollivander said, "These three are unique—there are no others—and they are tailored specifically for three wands. Do not reveal them and read that note, in private, at your earliest opportunity."

Ron put all three holsters under his shirt and paused.

"How—I mean, thank you," Ron said.

"Allies and Enemies do share one thing in common," Ollivander said, "You will find them in unexpected places. Keep your guard up, but not too much as to not to be able to sort out which is which. Bless you and good luck."

Ron left Ollivanders.

"Stop!" the hat whispered.

"What...why?" Ron paused.

"Difficult, very difficult," the hat said, "Busy, very busy, but no talk."

"Yeah?" Ron exclaimed, "I want answers!"

"Potter saved me from becoming nothing, for that I owe a debt," the hat said, "For while I am a thinking hat, a hat that had to leap, for even observers can become entangled in messy wizarding affairs. Legilimency cannot avoid all snares."

"It's my holiday!" Ron protested.

"Your actions are your own," the hat said, "To accept or refuse is up to you."

"I-" Ron started.

"A thinking hat can only advise those willing to accept guidance," the hat said, "Events are drowning you and Potter while you seem to be crashing your friendships into the rocks. However, this hat will not interfere with those plans if that is your pursuit."

"If you become a nuisance-"

"Talking to a hat gets noticed," the had said, "even if it is a thinking hat."

Ron looked around a noticed people starting to glance at him. He looked about as he made for the Leaky Cauldron. Where the Dark Arts shop, "Fun and Power," used to be, a "Museum of Muggle" stood. Just down the the former Knockturn Alley, now known as Diagon Lane, is Bashir's Carpet Bazaar. Ron reached the brick wall at the end of the Alley, followed behind a witch passing through, into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Brother!"

Ron darted to Fred waving him over.

"Scan the room," the hat whispered.

Ron's eyes started to glance, he recognized Crockford, Diggle, Tom, and Shacklebolt.

"What-?" Ron thought.

"Vigilance," the hat replied, barely audible, "Always know your surroundings. Gryffindor's first rule of defense."

Ron walked over to Fred and he escorted Ron into a private parlor. George was already sitting there with a bottle of Firewhiskey and some hot wings.

"Now-" George laid down several _Daily Prophets_ "-we want the inside scoop at Hogwarts-"

"These aren't enough?" Ron said as he started to scan the pages.

"Specifically-" George opened the fourth page and pointed.

Ron looked past the "Suit Alleges Patient's Toes Were Licked During Eye Exam in St. Mungo's" headline to "Sorting Hat Destroyed."

Sorting Hat Destroyed

A beloved tradition of Hogwarts has come to an end due to the antics of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

Hogwarts and Ministry confirm that the Sorting Hat, a beloved tradition of Hogwarts, has been destroyed by Albus Dumbledore in an attempt to interfere with Ministry affairs. Albus Dumbledore, commonly understood to be usurping the Ministry, wrongly accused the Minister during a speech to the students and refuses to accept responsibility for the loss of a treasured legacy. Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been derelict in his duties to protect the artifacts in his charge.

"Hogwash!" Ron blurted.

"_Quiet!"_ the hat whispered quickly into Ron's ear.

"The Ministry is at odds with Hogwarts," Fred said, "Whether they are interfering with the editorials is a matter of debate, but it's quite clear that Potter's credibility is nonexistent, Professor Dumbledore's is rapidly falling, and ours—at least we are selling merchandise of fine quality-"

Ron snorted.

"We are," George said, "Officially we support nobody except ourselves. So far, that keeps us out of trouble with the other merchants. We understand that Harry broke up-"

Fred pointed to the third page.

Potter's Ex-Girlfriend

In compliance with good common sense, Harry Potter has announced that he indeed has terminated relations with one Muggle girl. In a statement, Harry Potter said, "Gia (the Muggle) is no longer my girlfriend." Everyone is pleased that Harry Potter has done the right thing in this matter and we sincerely hope this becomes a trend in other matters.

"So?" Ron asked.

"Of course," George asked, "How would he know-?" He pointed to an early printing of the _Evening Prophet_.

Potter's Backstabber Ex-Friend

by Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter was found stabbed and possibly drunk this morning at Hogwarts, he is currently laying in the Hospital Wing undergoing treatment. Undetermined is the role of Ronald Weasley, an ex friend, and his bitterness leading him to backstab Harry Potter. Harry Potter's lack of memory of the incident could lend credence to popular theories about Weasley's use of Memory Charms to cover up his actions.

"I summoned-" Ron asked, "Don't you have a shop to run?"

"Did you at least get a holster-?" Fred asked.

"I spent nothing-" Ron started.

"It was to be your Christmas gift-" George said.

"Don't bother," Ron said.

"Of with this spat with his girlfriend," Fred said, "It might do him a lick of good."

"I'm not certain about her-" Ron said.

"You've been buddy buddy with her for a while," Fred said, "Some solo time could do you good."

"Like Angelina?" Ron asked.

George smirked.

"But, you could try to become like us," George said.

"N—No," Ron stated.

"We do have hired help but we do not like leaving them minding the shop for too long," Fred said.

They got up and left. Ron entered the Museum of Muggle.

"Hello. Weasley, Ron is it?"

Ron turned to see the stooped, timid-looking, old wizard with fluffy white hair. Perkins extended a hand.

"It was a dream your Father had for quite some while," Perkins said, "Shame he can't see it from Azkaban—I managed to secure an educational grant from the Ministry."

Ron recognized the fuse wire.

"His-" Ron started.

"I understand he had quite a collection of artifacts," Perkins said, "Though not all survived the dest—I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Ron said as he passed the description of eckletricity and the exhibit on muggle attitudes toward magic, his eyes landed on the big diagram of a rubber duck. "If Mum only knew that he finally found somewhere to put all of this-"

"Fine woman she was," Perkins said, "Your Dad hopes for this to be a tribute to her memory, to show that Muggles are as clever as we are and that we can accept them as brethren."

Ron returned to Weasley Wizarding Weezes just after six.

"George!" Fred yelled, "You can stop checking the rubbish bins!"

"Upstairs-?" Ron asked.

"We've found a spot," George said, as he entered, "No more using the office as a bedroom. Also the Health and Safety don't check there."

After a brisk walk, Ron entered the tightly built house, stairs were to the left.

"Welcome to the estate of George and Fred Weasley," Fred said, "It's not much but it's home. You can use one of the bedrooms on the second floor."

"Oh—we'll enslave you to help out around here—" George started.

"It's better than an angry Hermione," Ron said.

"You are desperate-" Fred stated.

"It's either us or Percy-" George said.

"Who'd outlaw drinking-" Ron said.

"He's got a point there," Fred said.

"Whatever!" Ron stated as he started to climb.

Ron passed the door on the first floor marked "_Danger!"_ and kept on climbing. He paused at the second floor landing, it had only two doors—both were open. In the left room, a bed fit the room lengthwise, the one on the right also had a small desk under the sole window of that room. Ron stepped into the room on the right and closed the door. The bed on the right stretched from the door to the window, the tiny desk managed to fill underneath the window to the wall. On the wall, across from the bed, was a big, but cracked, mirror. Ron placed the bag onto the floor and sat on the bed; his back was against the wall and stared at the dim reflection of himself in the mirror. He placed the cap onto the bed beside him.

A day, Ron considered, it was just one day for things to go from good to bad. Hermione—he hoped she would have calmed down by the time he gets around to calling her. Or Harry. Ron pulled out Harry's wand and examined it in the dim light—he'd return it as soon as Harry gets released and returns to Noigate.

"Every wizard should know their holster," the hat said, "and their wand."

Ron reached for his trousers.

"The other wand," the hat stated.

"Just kidding-" Ron started as he pulled out the roll of parchment. He used Harry's wand for light—the parchment was blank on both sides.

"A maker of wands gave you that note," the hat said.

"Oh yeah," Ron said, "Right."

Ron used his own wand to shine light onto parchment and the note came forth.

These holsters are tailored to your three specific wands, they will not work with other wands.

These holsters have been manufactured in the hope that they prove useful, but do not reveal them to others. Significant enhancements are: self-polishing as seen on some holsters, modified Fidelius Charm to mask their presence, and each holster will expand to hold all three wands when needed.  
_Sincerely, Ollivander. _

"That's it?" Ron stammered, "What's so special—I'm talking to you hat!"

"Knowledge must be learned, not given," the hat said, "Experiment for you wish to take enemies by surprise."

Ron sighed and put his holster under his left wrist; he then stood up and placed himself next to desk. He levitated the mirror to the backside of the door and then inserted his wand. He experimented with drawing—fast—then slow. A third time and the wand leaped out of the holster and the hilt came into his left hand, but the wand tip was pointed up his arm.

"Erm..." Ron started as the hat grimaced.

Ron holstered his wand and moved the holster to his right wrist. And tried it again. His wand leaped out, through the loop, and the hilt landed in his wrist—ready to be used.

"Cool!" Ron said.

His wand leaped back to the holster.

"Malfoy will never see-" Ron started.

"That holster should remain out of sight," the hat said.

Ron looked into the mirror and neither the holster nor wand hilts could be seen in the reflection. He placed Harry's wand into the holster and tried to deploy it. Harry's wand refused to leap. A quick thought and his own wand leaped.

"Interesting," Ron said as his wand returned to the holster.

"Wands are the maker's specialty," the hat reminded.

"Too bad it can't hide it when in use," Ron said.

"A deployed wand cannot be hidden," the hat said.

The door suddenly opened. And Charlie came in to be looking at the tip of Ron's wand leveled at him.

"Easy there," Charlie said, "No cause for alarm."

"It's been a day," Ron stated.

"Fred and George offered to take us out for dinner," Charlie said.

Ron grabbed the hat as he stowed his wand.

Around a half past midnight, McGonagall came into the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was looking over the _Daily Prophet_.

"I can't believe that you would read that rubbish-" McGonagall said.

"As accurate or inaccurate as it may or may not be," Dumbledore said, "It contains nuggets of truth and certainly embodies the current sentiment of the population at large. One must be careful while reading this, lest they may come to erroneous conclusions, errors that could prove fatal. Unless you are sleepwalking, might I inquire to the visit?"

"Poppy is furious that you let Mr. Potter leave the Hospital Wing-" McGonagall said.

"I gave no such authorization," Dumbledore said, "I am disappointed that Mr. Potter would give the impression-"

"He didn't say anything," McGonagall said, "I—we inferred—that is beside the point. Mr. Potter is not in the Hospital Wing!"

"Has he left the castle by normal means?" Dumbledore asked.

"I asked—no," McGonagall said, "There is his normal-"

"I know each and every crossing by that means," Dumbledore said, "Alas, Mr. Weasley was the last one who left—I believe Miss. Granger was with him. Do keep your inquiries discrete and mindful of hour."

"It is difficult to sleep," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore smiled for a moment as McGonagall left the office.

The next morning, a Thursday, Ron woke to an unfamiliar bed. He missed the harem in Noigate. He quickly dressed and descended.

"Dad's arrest still-" Ron said as he started to finish his plate of bacon and eggs "-I don't know—I can't quite describe it."

"It's a bit late-" Fred said as he munched on some flakes of a cold cereal.

"Can't shake the feeling," Ron said as he finished his orange juice, "Just seems funny."

"He's already in Azkaban," George said, "We could use help at the shop-"

"Sorry," Ron said, "I've got other plans."

Ron adjusted the fit of the light brown outback hat as he left the house.

"Level Eleven, Department of Audit and Legal Services," the female voice of the lift said as the doors opened.

Ron stepped onto the floor and walked through doors and into a room full of cubicles, the drab and dull off gray punctuated the rows. The tail of his Muggle overshirt flapped as he strolled along until he paused at the side of an empty cubicle labeled "Donna Newingreen, Secretary of the Harry Potter Guidance Committee." Ron looked at the decorations. A "Harry Potter is a Menace" sign hung over a slew of photo clippings from the _Daily Prophet_. On the desk was a list of girlie names along with a pile of dossiers.

Ron shook his head just as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ron spun about to see Percy glaring at him.

"What, What are you doing here?" Percy demanded.

"Came to see you!" Ron said, his finger poked into Percy's stomach.

"I am on the clock," Percy said, "I do **not** have time to entertain guests."

Percy started to walk away, Ron followed.

"Percy-" Ron whispered, rather loudly, "I need your help-"

"Follow me," Percy commanded.

Ron followed Percy through the maze to a cubicle, the nameplate read "Percy Weasley, Auditor and Clerk." Inside this small, undersized box, was only one personal affect—his framed NEWT results. The rest of the cubicle, save the chair, were filing cabinets and piles of boxes containing other assorted folders and papers.

"I want to examine Dad's records—I mean whatever put him into Azkaban-"

"That matter was already settled-" Percy said, "I have no authority to reopen-"

"I want to see them!" Ron asked, "Can you get a-"

"I'm sorry," Percy said, "as you can see, I have a stack of work to finish. I'm risking my job—outsiders are not supposed to be in the auditor-"  
"Peter, I-"

Ron turned to see a thirty-something wizard approach.

"Sorry Mr. Xavier," Percy said, "Ron was about to leave-"

"Can't believe you're turning your brother away-" Ron said.

"Isn't this Ronald Weasley?" Xavier asked, "Friend of—?"

"I'm trying to see our Dad's case files-" Ron said fast.

"Approved," Xavier said, "Well, somebody has to do today's audit." He signed on a small pad of parchment and tore off the top leaf. "Examine the finances of the investigation and have fun."

"Thanks!" Percy snapped at Ron as Xavier walked off.

"Why fret?" Ron asked, "You're-"

"Come!" Percy snapped, "You got me into this-"

Percy was grumpy as he led the way.

"At least you've got me to help," Ron said.

"Aurors downright despise audits, they're among the worse lot," Percy said, "_**You**_ get to deal with them."

"Didn't they reorganize-?" Ron asked idly.

"That didn't go over as well as publicized," Percy said, "With the exception of the new department, of course."

They stepped out of the lifts on the second cubicle and shortly made it to the door marked "Auror Headquarters".

"They like the title," Percy said, "Best not to argue."

Percy handed his form to the thin tall wizard, sitting behind the front desk, and was missing a small chunk from his right temple.

"Early today," the wizard said, "Torture starts at one-"

"I am auditing today and I have a lot of other things to get done on top of this audit," Percy said, "A specific case is mentioned so I need the catalog."

"One moment to help the senile," Buckland said as he handed over a roll of parchement. He immediately returned to composing a memo regarding the cleanliness of the Auror's communal coffee pot.

Ron peered over the shoulder while Percy scanned the catalog. Percy pointed to case _AW96-1011_, marked in red. Percy put the roll down on the desk.

"You know the way," Buckland said, "Unless we should squander precious time-"

"Follow-" Percy said to Ron.

"Just a moment!" Buckland said, "Only badged auditors-"

"He's my assistant," Percy asked, "Are you _interfering_ with the audit?"

"No, go ahead," Buckland said, "Stay out of the way!"

"Cheery fellow," Ron muttered.

Percy moved along the cubicles and reached a guarded door by an Auror.

"Audit!" Percy flashed his badge and the witch let them inside.

Percy walked past the majority of white cabinets, and past the yellow ones, to come to a single red cabinet. He opened the cabinet and pulled out the folder for _AW96-1011_. The Auror kept her eye upon them.

"Suppose there's little-" Ron started in a whisper.

"Squandering resources, them audits," The auror said, "A career at Gringotts is better than being an-"

Percy leafed through the folder for a moment.

"We do dirty work-" Auror said, "Dangerous—and you auditors quibble over Knuts—"

They left that room and entered a conference room. The Auror watched through the glass.

"What's got you so interested?" Percy whispered.

"It got you fired!" Ron replied.

"That place was a dump," Percy stated.

"That's not _fraud!_" Ron said, "Sorry, but I don't believe the _Daily Prophet—_why's it red?"

"Classified as secret," Percy said, "Either an overzealous or new Auror."

Percy laid the contents of the folder on the table.

"I don't know what you expect to find," Percy said, "We have the Auror's report about the dilapidated state of the house-" He threw that onto the table "-and from Gringotts, the insurance contract of policy-" he tossed that onto the table "-and the claim form demanding more than the value of the policy-"

Ron grabbed the claim form and started to look at it.

"-notice of cancellation and a letter requesting prosecution. An auror noted the conflict of the claim. Short transcript from the trial that Dad didn't bother to attend—and the order of his imprisonment as carried out last month. Seems pretty self-explanatory."

Ron examined the forms as the hat got into his head.

"That's too cut and dry," Ron said, "I mean—he would've had this in front of him when he wrote out the claim. I mean, he would have known it was covered to five thousand Galleons—only that much? I can't see why it's fifteen. Could somebody have altered it?"

"All legal documents—Gringotts is certainly no exception-" Percy said as he started to gather the other documents into a pile "-are treated with snake venom. Dad's signature formed a magical seal—it cannot be altered."

_Snake venom_, Ron wondered, _Could it—does it react to-?_

_Salazar discovered the use of snake venom but never recorded its flaw._

_So this could have been altered by a Parselmouth? Say, add a one?_

_Examine it carefully._

Ron grabbed Percy's magnifying glass and examined the one.

"My," Percy said, "You are suspicious."

_The wand of Fawkes, the hat injected._

Ron took Harry's wand out—the one glowed green.

_A perfect Parseltongue would have left no trace—this was through the mouth of another._

"Percy," Ron said, "This claim has been tampered with."

"That's impossible-" Percy said.

"I am telling you—it's altered!" Ron said, "Look at the dates—more than a week passed between Gringotts receiving and reviewing the claim. That one was added after Dad signed. I know you and Dad never saw eye to eye, but to leave him in Azkaban when we still have a chance of proving his innocence? Don't tell me you're that cruel-"

"Alright!" Percy said, "If it will settle matters, we can talk to Gringotts! However, auditors cannot reopen the case-"

"At least _we'll_ know he's innocent," Ron said.

"There's a big _**if**_ in that," Percy said as he closed up the contents of the file.

"So," an irritated Cenek asked of Ron and Percy, a mere fifteen minutes later, "Just what is it that you are accusing us of?"

"Lax security by allowing a document-" Ron started.

"That's not the best tone-" Percy snapped.

"It was altered in their possession when it was altered!" Ron retorted, "The seal nearly broke from the extra ink permeating it!"

"Elfric the Verifier will dispute your accusation momentarily," the goblin stated, "We goblins pride ourselves-"

"Dad signed it, in person, here," Ron said, "Your records documented that, therefore it was altered here."

"Elfric will assure us that your lies are just that!" the goblin seethed.

"How to remedy this," Elfiric the Verifier said a few minutes later, "To keep this quiet-"

"I want reports on this," Ron demanded, "And at least a dozen copies of it."

"Reports? Copies?" Elfric said, "Those do not serve the interests of Gringotts."

"If pressed," Ron said, "Just say a Dark Wizard circumvented your security—that's forgivable."

"Ron!" Percy scolded.

"Who else would have the motivation?" Ron replied, "Or the ability?"

"I don't know what got into you-" Percy said as they left Gringotts.

"Dad got framed!" Ron said, "Doesn't that bother you in the least? There is far more going on here than we've found out—that's the _only_ thing I'm certain of right now! While I'd wager that the Aurors do not like auditors upending their investigations—but I would have expected a better job from a first year student at Hogwarts! Get with it man—something really terrible is taking hold, something that endangers us all, and your bloody concern is whether the i's were dotted and t's were crossed before we're all bloody annihilated!

"I'll see you at Christmas."

"Maybe," Percy said as Ron went out of the Leaky Cauldron.

_A thinking hat you definitely are, Ron thought._

_You are welcome, the hat retorted._

Ron stopped by a Muggle pay telephone and stepped into the booth. He took out a slip of paper from his wallet before he dialed it.

_Dad'd be proud that he finally learned how to use this, Ron thought._

"Hello?" Hermione's voice asked.

"Hi-"

_Click!_

Ron dialed the numbers again and somebody picked up.

"Hi-" Ron started.

"Never call again!" Hermione yelled as she slammed the phone.

_Click!_

Ron reentered the Leaky Cauldron and wrote on a piece of parchment,

_Hermione _

Please, please talk to me, it's important.  
_Ron _

He rented an owl and sent it off. He then returned to the Muggle pay telephone and dug out another slip of paper. He tapped in the numbers.

"Hello?" Richard asked.

"Is Harry or Gia around?" Ron said, "Harry left school later than me, so just seeing if he's there."

"Neither are here," Richard said, "Come to think about it, Gia is usually here by now. I'll leave a note—where can I call you back?"

"There's no telephone where I'm staying," Ron said, "Thanks anyways."

"I'll leave a note," Richard said, "Nice talking."

Ron hung up the handset.

It was after seven in the evening when Ron entered the house of George and Fred. He picked up the _Daily Prophet_ and gasped at the front page article_._

Dumbledore Derailing and Stifling Harry Potter Guidance Committee

by Rita Skeeter

Albus Dumbledore, a misguided fool, is meddling in and thwarting the efforts of the British Wizarding Community to rescue Harry Potter.

Dolores Umbridge, chair of the Harry Potter Guidance Committee, expressed her frustration with Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for his lack of cooperation with the affairs of Harry Potter, for which Umbridge has cited numerous examples. Dumbledore has failed to keep Umbridge apprised of Harry Potter's condition - yesterday, Harry Potter was viciously backstabbed by ex-friend Ronald Weasley - Umbridge deplores the lack of security Dumbledore has afforded to Harry Potter to permit a shady ex-friend to get so close to this famous wizard. In another incident, Umbridge cites Dumbledore's refusal to let Harry Potter fulfill his wishes to become a Slytherin, the most prestigious house at Hogwarts. As further evidence of lack of concern, Dumbledore has refused to release the records of Harry Potter to this Committee. At every opportunity, the dingy old bat Albus Dumbledore refuses to cooperate with the Ministry or the Harry Potter Guidance Committee.

As Ron finished, a Howler came in.

Ronald

Never, ever, do that again!  
_Percy _

"Bloody hell!" Fred said, "You've been busy—Goblins now dislike the name 'Weasley'."

"Might I inquire-?" Lupin, sitting at the small bar, asked.

"Dad was framed," Ron stated.

"Wishful thinking-" George started.

"Ahem!"

Ron turned and saw Dumbledore sitting next to the fireplace in an easy chair.

"Are you certain Ronald?" Dumbledore asked.

"Quite," Ron said as he took out his copies of everything, "It is quite clear that the supposedly fraudulent claim was tampered with—altered."

Dumbledore took the copies and started to look them over. His eyes wanted to twinkle to Ron's accomplishment, but not so much for what he had uncovered.

"Headmaster," Snape said, "How could an immature wizard determine-?"

"Please start from the beginning," Dumbledore said.

Ron explained the trip to see Percy and the audit.

"You are the first of us to have seen the case folder," Lupin said, "And uncovering the tampering-"

"What is more fascinating is that this Weasley knew to look for this," Snape said.

"Goblins said Weasleys insulted their security," George said.

Lupin snorted.

"Only a complete idiot would try to fool the Goblins," Ron said toward Snape, "Dad was not an idiot and he filled out that claim in good faith! Therefore somebody-"

"Even the Goblins are at a loss for an explanation of how-" Lupin started as he glanced at the report.

"Which implicates-" Snape said, "-him!" Snape was pointing at Ron.

"Silence!" Dumbledore commanded, "Ronald did us a great favor in uncovering this—and the simplest explanation is the most likely. If true, the implications are indeed staggering and we must redouble our vigilance."

"Professor?" George asked.

"Can we rely upon Percival-?" Dumbledore started.

"Don't count on it," Fred snapped.

"I concur," Ron said, "He was miffed just by me visiting-"

"You did your father a great justice," Dumbledore said, "It will take time to appeal properly. Now, what do you know of Harry?"

"What?" Ron stammered.

"Nobody has seen him today-" Lupin said.

"Suspended," Ron said, "Or so I thought."

"While he was indeed suspended," Dumbledore said, "We know he is not at Hogwarts nor in Noigate. I was hoping that you had an idea."

"Sorry," Ron said, "I do not."

Ron spent the next day helping at the shop. That evening, after Lupin about to leave the house he pulled Ron aside.

"Your little trip into the Ministry has impressed the members of the order," Lupin said.

"I didn't do it to impress-" Ron said.

"We know that," Lupin said, "We're thinking about bringing you into the order."

"Are you serious?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Lupin said, "You may be a bit on the young side, but we think you're mature enough to handle it."

"Is this the old crowd?" Ron asked.

"We prefer the term _experienced_," Lupin said, "Thank you very much."

"Thank you," Ron said as Lupin left.

Saturday morning, Ron found himself being shaken awake.

"Wake up!" Ginny said.

Ron woke to his bed covers being on the floor and revealing his habit of sleeping starkers.

"Stay away from my todger-" Ron stated.

"Why fret about that scrawny thing?" Ginny stated, "Colin's at his parents so you're-"

"It's a holiday!" Ron protested.

"I could get mugged out there!" Ginny said, "I got places that I want to go-"

Pig came in and dropped two letters at his feet.

"Blimey!" Ron said, "You are supposed to _DELIVER_ these to them! I wrote them!"

Ron tossed the letters aside and grabbed his bathrobe.

That evening, Ron returned to the house and grabbed the _Daily Prophet—_Ron came to a fast stop as his stomach dropped in response to the photo of a burning house, a house he recognized that was engulfed in flames.

Muggleborn Granger Botches, Several Killed

Early this evening, a massive disruption was recorded by the Ministry in the vicinity of Noigate, home town to Muggleborn Hermione Granger, the infamous ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter from several years ago. The Granger house was set ablaze this evening with the Muggles responding, several bodies have so far been removed, one of which may be that of Hermione Granger. Whether this tragedy is the result of a Love Potion gone wrong, Harry Potter taking revenge on a backstabber and casting a Dark Mark, or a domestic dispute involving Ronald Weasley, is unknown at this time.

"Ron!" Fred said as Ron bolted up the stairs.

Ron returned with his Firebolt.

"Certainly not in the middle of London-!" George exclaimed.

"Blimey!" Ron said, "I bloody hell-"

"Language-" Fred snapped.

Ron flew out the door and cast the SEP spell upon himself as he flew. He flew down toward Waterloo station.

"... and Noigate, has left platform three," an announcement called out.

Ron followed the train.

Dumbledore Apparated into the living room of Fred and George.

"Professor!" Ginny remarked.

"If you would please mind," Dumbledore said, "I need-" he wobbled on his cane and gripped it hard "-a moment with your brothers."

Ginny started up the stairs while Fred eased Dumbledore into an armchair.

"I'm fine now," Dumbledore said, "I was hoping to find Ronald-"

"He bolted-" George handed him the _Daily Prophet._

"Understandable," Dumbledore asked, "Have you seen Mr. Potter at all? Has he been here?"

"No," Fred said, "Ron's tried to owl only to have it come back unopened."

"Tell Ronald that any information he has would be very valuable about now," Dumbledore said.

"Harry's missing-?" Ginny asked.

"By the simple definition, yes," Dumbledore said.

"Gin-!" Fred scolded.

"I am definitely concerned," Dumbledore said.

Ron arrived in Noigate a bit after midnight—he had to land to make his way. He ran to see a burnt husk—a firefighter standing watch shooed him away. Ron sneaked behind the truck and flew to land on the roof of a neighbor's house. It was utterly destroyed—flat, completely flat and still smoldering. Ashes filled the gaps in the basement, the hot tub was ruined, and the burnt shells of the cars were illuminated by the faint glow. A star shimmered and reflected on something that Ron could not yet make out but felt familiar. He pointed his wand and it flew up toward the hand. Ron caught the object—a ring, Hermione's ring. He stared at it.

A bit later, he walked, found an awning and jumped a few feet to it. He then found a low spot next to a fence and climbed down. He hopped onto the burnt and singed grass. At the end, he saw a box that he recognized—a trunk, Hermione's trunk, in the middle of the mess. An attempted step, he immediately threw himself backward to avoid falling through the timbers. Ron drew his wand and levitated trunk—it floated to the backside of the hot tub.

"What the-" the firefighter exclaimed, "-you-" He was looking at Ron.

"_Obliviate_!" Ron exclaimed.

The firefighter's eyes twitched and Ron felt a hand clamp his shoulder.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley."

Ron spun around to see a wizard sporting a jacket of the Magical Law Enforcement.

"Magic performed outside of school and magic performed in the presence of a Muggle," the wizard said as he jotted on a pad of parchment, "Flying a broom in the presence of a Muggle, and an unauthorized memory charm performed on the Muggle—these are pretty serious-"

"Hermione-" Ron protested, pointing at the wrecked house.

"If we continue performing magic in front of Muggles then we continue to risk the exposure of our world," the wizard said, "And memory charms are a dangerous spell to be performed by an untrained student. Do you now understand the seriousness of this situation?"

"Yes," Ron stated.

"This is a serious matter," the wizard said, "However, I do have some compassion for your loss here and I do understand what could motivate you to perform said magic. Therefore, this is what I will do—I cannot, unfortunately, sweep the entire matter under the rug, so a citation must be issued. A general misuse of magic—the statutory penalty is five Galleons if paid within three weeks—will be it. I also must caution you that any further misuse will not be taken so lightly. If no further infractions occur, then you may petition for this citation to be expunged from your record in three years. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Ron said.

Ron accepted the piece of parchment.

"Now," the wizard said, "I suggest you remove yourself from this area less you be tempted again."

Ron walked over, grabbed the trunk and his Firebolt. He started to move it and the wizard spotted this.

"Just this once-" the wizard transfigured a pair of wheels onto the base of the trunk.

Ron dragged the trunk along the road.

"Why burn that mudblood's house?" the Keeper demanded of the Seeker.

"Dumbledore permits Potter to visit his Muggle," the Seeker said, "And the mudblood's fireplace was connected to the Floo Network—his Muggle lives in the same town."

"Wormtail," the Keeper said, "Please keep an eye on that town."

"Bite Potter," the Seeker said to Wormtail.

"The Master has plans," Wormtail said, "Especially when it comes to Potter."

"Do not kill!" the Seeker said, "I understand that! Maiming is an entirely different matter."

"Do be careful!" the Keeper said, "Do you realize just how much evidence you left behind that pointed straight to you? It simply had to be turned over to Muggle authorities. That Headmaster won't look twice after we toss him a bone."

After a few blocks, Ron slipped into a park with the trunk. A quick charm allowed him to slip it into his pocket before he collapsed into a slumber.

Ron woke to a sun bearing down on him and his foot getting tapped.

"Ron?"

Ron looked and saw Richard standing overhead. Jen was beside Richard.

"Any news on Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Oh," Richard said, "They've searched the house—her parents didn't make it. As to her, we don't know right now."

"Harry? Or Gia?" Ron asked as he stood up.

"What?" Richard said, "They still haven't shown up? Sorry but Mum will have to be told-"

"Mind if we go back?" Ron asked, "Freshen up?"

"I can get to the store myself," Jen said, "I'll meet you back at the house."

Ron and Richard trotted along for the house while Jen left them.

"Mind you," Richard said, "Mum's really cranky at the moment—with the murders and-"

"Murders?" Ron asked.

"Hermione's folks," Richard said, "I should rather state that the folks that we suspect are her parents—the remains have not been positively identified. It was an unusually intense fire—it will take a lot of sorting to really confirm anything."

They returned to 26 Oak and entered. Ron climbed up the stairs and Richard followed into Gia's bedroom.

"Okay—need to show you-" Ron took out a piece of a parchment and addressed to Harry; he attached it to Hedwig's leg "-deliver it girl!"

Hedwig glared.

"Normally she would take off," Ron explained.

"Seems like she's not happy," Richard said.

Ron found an owl treat and gave it to her. She hooted.

"Now?" Ron asked the bird.

Hedwig refused and shook the parchment off. Ron glanced about and a crumbled wad of parchment caught his eye and he picked it up.

"When was the last time anybody saw Gia?" Ron asked, "For certain?"

"We walked home on Wednesday," Richard said, "I thought she came home Thursday-"

"Did you see her?" Ron asked as he opened the wad.

"She was finishing her hair—Thursday morning," Richard said, "She was right behind me as I left for school."

"Did she make it?" Ron asked.

"I thought so," Richard said, "What is it?"

"Harry's suspension notice," Ron said, "I think we can call it off."

Ron checked Harry's trunk.

"What-?" Richard asked.

Ron sighed and slid down the wall onto the floor, he concentrated.

"It's bloody obvious," Ron said, "Keep this quiet—promise me that."

"Alright," Richard said.

"When he does show—use the owl," Ron said, "I'd like to know—and if you hear from Hermione too."

Ron burned the parchment in the fireplace before he returned to London that evening. He landed in the tiny courtyard behind the row house, and entered into the kitchen.

"It's about time," Fred said.

"Sorry," Ron said, "I'm not in the mood-"

"Mr. Weasley."

Ron saw Dumbledore sitting next to the fireplace.

"Any news on Hermione-" Ron started.

"I was hoping for information regarding the whereabouts of Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

"Sorry," Ron said, "Haven't seen him—Hermione's house-"

"That is being looked into," Dumbledore said, "In the meanwhile, not knowing the location of Mr. Potter is troublesome-"

"What about Hermione?" Ron demanded.

"Mr. Weasley, while I am definitely disturbed by the prospect of losing such a fine witch," Dumbledore said, "My first priority is the fight against Mr. Riddle. Therefore I must be concerned with the welfare of Mr. Harry Potter as he was in our custody when he vanished."

"I don't see it in the pages of the _Daily Prophet_ so I'm not worried," Ron stated as he made for the stairs.

"I thought your friendship with him meant more than that," Dumbledore said as Ron climbed the first few steps.

"Until you produce Hermione," Ron said, "There is nothing further to talk about."

Ron climbed the stairs. His wand instinctively came out as he entered the bedroom—the dark figure became Sirius.

"Where is my godson?" Sirius demanded.

"Why don't you ask Snape?" Ron snapped.

Sirius grabbed Ron's shirt collar.

"If anything-" Sirius growled, "-and I mean it—if _anything_ happens to him, you won't see me coming when I repay it in kind."

_Boom!_

Ron's magic erupted and Sirius flew out the window—Ron repaired the window and closed the door. He got out a quill and settled down with his journal.

"I'd make a good secret keeper," Ron said to himself in the mirror.

"Loyalty to friends is a tricky thing," the hat said.

"Not you too-" Ron snapped.

"I know your mind," the hat stated as Ron started to write.

15th of December 1996, Sunday

Hermione! Hermione! I found her ring—I so want another explanation, but she wore that ring continuously.

Meanwhile two baboons were more concerned with Harry than Hermione's demise! I mean, Dingy-Bat—he couldn't care less! And that mutt—I'm going to have to watch it as he's not—I don't know if it was Azkaban that did that to him. Hope Dad can escape that fate.

I could tell them what I do know about Harry—with Gia, his Firebolt, and his skis missing. That's enough to locate him, if I so desired. And they're right, being wandless could get him into trouble, but I reckon he needs the holiday even more. He'll owe me as I doubt those others will let this matter rest.

Sirius reentered the house and settled in front of the fireplace.

"Did you have any luck?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius shook his head.

"I do need you to look for Miss Granger-" Dumbledore started.

"What about-?" Sirius protested.

"I did not suggest abandoning the search for Harry," Dumbledore said, "However, she is a friend of Harry and Ronald obviously feels that her predicament is the more dire one. All three are a threat to Mr. Riddle's designs, and so I worry about the lot of them."

"Yes Headmaster," Sirius said just before transforming.

Snuffles left the house at the same time that an owl delivered a short note to Ron.

The Minister has a weekly press conference open to all. Enclosed is a pass for yourself, don't be late.

Percy.

Ron raised his eyebrows at the ticket enclosed in the parchment.

"I would have expected tickets to the Chudley Canons," Ron remarked.

The next morning, Ron returned to Noigate using Harry's Portkey and found Richard in his bedroom.

"Oh," Richard said as he laid on top of the bed facing the floor, "Mum is still angry—best to avoid her. Hermione's parents did perish, but before the fire—they're formally waiting for the dental record check—but nothing found on Hermione herself. I think I saw Snuffles earlier-"

"Snuffles is here?" Ron exclaimed.

"Several hours ago, I think," Richard said, "Around town sniffing something. I did promise to keep you informed."

"Thanks," Ron said as he activated his Portkey and returned to the guest room in the twin's house.

Ron walked down to the living room and almost reached the door to find Sirius blocking his path.

"Ronald," Dumbledore said from the armchair next to the fireplace.

"Excuse me-" Ron started.

Ron saw a figure coming in from the kitchen sporting jet black hair and a scar. Ron thought it similar to Harry but a quick look—his wand was leveled and discharged.

"Ron!" Fred snapped as the figure landed on the posterior, stupified.

"I do not know who that impostor is-" Ron started.

"We did not expect it to fool you Ronald," Dumbledore said, "While you seem unwilling to help in locating Mr. Potter, it is clear that others _are_ actively trying to locate him. By having Nymphadora, and others, impersonate the image of him, we can keep other agents confused."

"Good plan," Ron remarked.

"We're so-oo glad that you approve," George said.

"On that note," Dumbledore said, "I would like to have yourself impersonated too-"

"Me?" Ron stammered.

"It's easy to do," Fred said, "Or would be if we didn't have to stoop-"

"Git!" Ron snapped.

"Yourself and Harry are frequently seen together," Dumbledore said, "It would improve our odds-"

"I'll consider it," Ron said, impatient for the door.

"I apologize—have some tea." Sirius held out a cup to Ron.

Ron sniffed it. _Something familiar-_

_Veritaserum- the hat remarked._

"Thanks but no thanks," Ron said, "Will you stop-"

Ron caught a piercing gaze of Dumbledore.

"We are insistent on protecting your friend," Dumbledore said.

_Inward the gaze probed, Ron felt it coming inward. He struggled for a moment before he pushed his gaze of Hermione's burnt house to the surface._

"I'm sorry-" Ron started.

_The gaze eased up._

"I am sorry if I misjudged you," Dumbledore said, "Your concern for Miss. Granger must be overwhelming you at the moment. I wish you more luck, however, do make inquires regarding Mr. Potter for his well being should also be of concern."

Ron left.

"Sometimes the old ways are more productive," Sirius said.

"Sirius—you must understand that he is being consumed by that fire," Dumbledore said, "He may not have been personally there, but he heart is. We will need to keep a watch on him—perhaps using Mr. Potter's disappearance to help him move on."

"This is depressing us all," Lupin said, "At least we have a way to distinguish Potters."

"I certainly didn't see that coming," Tonks said as she got up, her Harry image nearly gone, "I could have sworn his wand wasn't out."

"It was the fastest I had ever seen," Dumbledore stated.

"Better than the fortnight I commonly see," Lupin said.

Ron sweated slightly after he had left the house.

_That was close, Ron thought, Quite strong._

_Dumbledore is above the average, the hat retorted, I could sense your struggle._

_You helped? Ron replied, Thanks._

_It is wise to have a thinking hat._

Ron snorted.

Ron met up with Percy in the Atrium of the Ministry for Magic.

"Cutting it a bit close," Percy said, "Still—your audit—I've garnered a reputation of being tough."

Ron snorted.

"It's going to help my career," Percy said, "I've been recommended for a promotion."

Victor Fallerschain came out from the lifts, walked across the atrium, climbed a few steps and stood behind an elevated podium.

"Good morning," Fallerschain said, "and thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules.

"I am pleased to announce that I have proposed to the Wizengamot that we reduce the VAT by one percent. The splendid sleuthing done by the Audit division has uncovered many ways to reduce costs while maintaining an excellent level of service. As those reforms are implemented, we will continue to reduce the VAT and allow every citizen to know that they will be well benefited from every hard earned Knut they do surrender. My sources indicate that this will be the first tax cut in living memory.

"I have also authorized and released funds to facilitate essential repairs at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which will include reconstruction of the North Tower. While the Headmaster and myself do not necessarily see eye to eye, we both agree that the children are our future and their education should not suffer to politics. Still, our worthy Auditors will be overseeing this project to ensure that every Galleon is spent wisely."

Ron glanced at Percy for a moment before returning his attention to the Minister.

"What about the Muggleborn's demolition of her home?" a reporter asked, "What role did Harry Po0tter play, especially in light of his tendencies demonstrated at Hogsmeade?"

"First, this was a tragedy," the Minister said, "Two have been confirmed dead and the Ministry extends its condolences to the friends and family of the victims. Any charm used has been deemed to be minor, and unless the muggleborn witch is confirmed to be among the dead, this will be considered a muggle affair and is being left to them to sort it out.

"Second, due to interference from the Headmaster, no evidence has come to light to either completely exonerate or convict Harry Potter or his friends. As all charges related to Hogsmeade have been tabled and are unlikely to be reexamined without new substantial information, it is highly unlikely that either Harry Potter or his friends would intentionally cause this incident. It is therefore being treated as an unfortunate accident."

"However," another reporter said, "In forming the Harry Potter Guidance Committee, you cited murder as to why it was being formed. So, what role is the committee playing in investigating this act of Dark Arts by this blooming Dark Wizard?"

Ron choked for a moment.

"Let me make this clear," Fallerschain said, "This Ministry does not believe that Harry Potter nor his friends are going Dark. We formed the committee to help Harry Potter overcome his behavioral issues which can sometimes erupt from angst regarding problems for any teenage wizard, especially one whose parents were tragically murdered at an early age. We hope, through Dolores Umbridge and the others, that we can impart wisdom upon Harry Potter to try to keep him from becoming a burden on society.

"If Dolores Umbridge has a fault, it is that she cares too much for her charge and can become over-zealous in trying to protect Harry Potter. An unfortunate side effect of her recent efforts is that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore are thumbing their noses at this committee. I have instructed Dolores to take a gentler approach to try to coax Harry Potter back to a state normalcy. We all adopted Harry Potter in our hearts fifteen years ago, and so it is in all of our interests straighten him out."

"Balderdash!" a reporter snarled.

"Has Harry Potter brainwashed you?" another reporter demanded, "Imperius curses have been used before! Or bribes!"

"I strongly refute that accusation," the Minster said, "All employees—myself included—are being required to submit their personal finances to the auditors, effective immediately. And hereafter, they will be reexamined at least every three months. While I do not believe that any bribery or corruption has occurred during my tenure as Minister, you, the citizens, deserve assurances to that.

"I would like to speak further, but we have run out of time for today. Due to the holidays, our next session will be in three weeks. I wish everybody a happy Christmas!"

"See?" Percy said to Ron, "The Minister can be reasonable."

Ron opened the letter that was await him at the house. He gave Hedwig a treat and allowed her to leave.

Ron,

Just spoke with Mum—they have confirmation that Hermione is indeed alive. She apparently wasn't home at the time. I don't know where she's currently staying though.

Richard.

Ron sighed and grinned.

Wednesday, Ron was reading the _Daily Prophet_ in the cafe, by the window, across the way from the Noigate Library.

Committee Outraged

by Rita Skeeter

Dolores Umbridge, chair for the committee, expressed outrage at both the Minister for Magic, Victor Fallerschain, and the Headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, for their persistent meddling and interference into her attempt to rescue Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, from his self-fueled dive into the practice of the Dark Arts. The Minister repeatedly censors press releases from the committee, which obscures the severity of misdeeds of Harry Potter, facts that the public has the right to know. And Dumbledore has repeatedly stonewalled on providing any information about, repeatedly denied access to, and repeatedly refused to implement any of the corrective measures that we all know are in Harry Potter's better interests. We, the Harry Potter Guidance Committee, could use all available ideas, assistance, and resources of the Wizarding World to prevent a tragic hero from turning into the next Dark Wizard.

Ron moved to the letters to the editor.

_Dear Editor,_

I am appalled that Albus Dumbledore could let Harry Potter become a Dark Wizard! Dumbledore had the nerve to allow Harry Potter to turn so rotten on us under his very nose. The world would be a better place without Harry Potter.

Sincerely,

Walter Wayne, Kent

"As long as you do not take that seriously—a day not roasted in the paper is a day wasted."

"Fancy meeting you here," Ron said as he looked up to see Dumbledore standing there.

"You may want to be careful with overexposure on that print," Dumbledore said as he sat across the table from Ron.

"Even Hermione finds it enlightening," Ron said, "Now, did you just happen to be in the neighborhood?"

"Alas, you saw through my cunning alibis," Dumbledore said, "I merely wondering if you had found out more information regarding our mutual friend."

"I told you already!" Ron snapped.

"I would have thought you valued your friendship better than this Ronald," Dumbledore said, "And the fact that you've got his wand disturbs me greatly. That is highly dangerous if we cannot be around to protect-"

"Leave him alone!" Ron yelled as he stood, "Can't you grasp that?"

Ron stormed out of the cafe.

A greasy voice welcomed Ron back to Fred's and George's.

"Weasley!" Snape sneered.

"It's a bloody holiday!" Ron protested.

"Do you seriously expect the Dark Lord to take a holiday for your convenience?" Snape said, "It is my pleasure to burst your delusions and inform you that he does _not_ take holidays. He has become very upset as Potter—it could endanger our plans-"

"You've got a plan?" Ron asked.

"When all the Dark Lord can see are Muggle breasts he tends-"

"Where is this place?" Ron said, "I'd love to see it for myself."

"You arrogant adolescent fool—this is no time for teenage antics! The Dark Lord is actively seeking Potter—we need to know where he is-"

"Belt it!" Ron snapped.

"How dare-"

"We're on holiday," Ron said, his wand now drawn, "Try me."

"Potter is in need of immediate lessons," Snape said, "You have been warned."

Snape glared as he Disapparated. Ron climbed the stairs and entered the room. He used his wand to probe the shadows before he sat down on the bed. He took quill to his journal.

18th of December 1996, Wednesday

Nice try Dumbledore—thinking that Snape could catch me off guard. Why can't he just leave Harry be? At least Snape confirmed one thing—Harry's doing alright and I think he wants it to stay that way.

"Exactly what am I to trust?" Richard asked of Ron the next morning, "I mean—Hermione's parents were murdered—positively identified—so they think it was arson. However, there was no accelerant but it moved faster than even the fasts fires they have seen. Mum is livid with Gia missing—I haven't mentioned Harry to her, yet! All I've got is your word that Harry and Gia are off doing something together and are perfectly alright—for all I know, they're laying dead in some ditch! I'm sorry if I sound a little terse—I just don't know what to think!"

"I have to admit that I don't really know what they're up to," Ron said as he sunk in the sofa, next to a stack of "_Gia Prescott—Missing" _posters, "I—I haven't exactly been thinking straight myself. It's just that everything I've seen and heard leads me to believe that's what Harry is up to. That's all."

"Then why don't you just tell Mum what you know?" Richard asked.

Ron's wand leaped to his hand and had it aimed at Richard.

"Mellow out," Richard said.

"You aren't the first to be asking me that," Ron said as his wand retreated.

"Because it might be the right thing to do," Richard stated.

"But it also feels like the completely wrong thing to do," Ron said.

Later, Ron entered the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and moved through the thick crowd.

"Business is doing good," Ron said.

"As long as you don't blow it up," Fred said.

"Excuse-" Ron retorted.

"Go easy!" George said, "We had to setup some sorting on your hate mail-"

"Wha-?" Ron said.

Fred picked up a letter.

"I swear to make you see the light," Fred said, "Or so this bloke from Liverpool wrote to you."

"And that's the gentle one," George said, "You're getting Howlers and curses—you're famous."

"I'd rather not be," Ron stated.

"You might want to speak with the sorter in back," Fred said.

Ron shrugged and walked into the back. Lupin closed the door and turned around.

"Ronald, Ronald," Lupin said, "I understand that you told Professor Snape off—I would have been surprised had you not done so. I mean, with your friend Hermione's near miss and her parents...it's quite understandable-" he poured some tea into two cups "-no I did not stoop to Veritaserum unlike a certain other person attempted—I would hope that your trust in me could be enough."

Ron sniffed the tea for a moment before sipping it.

"Being cautious is a good thing," Lupin said as he sat across the table from Ron, "I also understand that the bonds of friendship can be stronger than the best Fidelius Charm ever could. However, there comes a time when we must help that friend by recruiting reinforcements. Harry is a strong and powerful wizard—nobody would doubt that—he could handle any routine problem, even wandless as I now understand him to be. However, he is still one wizard, alone, no wand and no backup—he is utterly alone and, if overpowered, could easily find himself outwitted and in trouble. I do not know of any reason that would justify abandoning a friend to such a defenseless state-"

"I repeat," Ron stated, "I have not seen Harry since I left Hogwarts."

Ron got up and went out the back door.

Lupin looked upon the Headmaster late the following afternoon, in the living room of Fred and George.

"I just don't get what's possessed Ron," Lupin said, "He knows more than he's letting on—that much is certain. Luck—only luck has kept Potter out of the grips of the Death Eaters."

"Let us hope that the luck lasts long enough for us to find Harry before they do," Dumbledore said, "I shudder to think what they have could have in store for him."

"I just read-" Fred said as he entered the living room "-here." He handed the _Daily Prophet_ over to Dumbledore.

"Don't say-" Lupin said.

"Fortunately it is not Harry," Dumbledore said, "but it is equally disturbing."

Dumbledore laid the _Daily Prophet_ onto the short table with the front article up.

Finch-Fletchley, Hogwarts Student Missing

Justin Finch-Fletchley, a sixth year wizard at Hogwarts, has vanished. According to the family, Finch-Fletchley left for a trip to Diagon Alley on Monday and has failed to return. Finch-Fletchley apparently used unreliable Muggle transportation, the role of which is still under Ministry investigation. Unknown is the depth of the investigation into the role that Harry Potter, the aspiring Dark Wizard, has played in this disappearance. Speculation is that this action is in response to Finch-Fletchley's daring testimony against Potter earlier this month. Any person with knowledge about Finch-Fletchley's and/or Potter's whereabouts should report immediately to Magical Law Enforcement.

"Finding Harry is no longer optional," Dumbledore stated, "In case Ronald was mistaken to think otherwise."

"How?" Lupin said, "Ron's clammed up, in case you hadn't noticed. Torture might work."

Ron received the summons to return to Fred's and George's before seven in the evening.

"Strange..." Ron muttered as he peered over the parchment.

Ron's wand was drawn as he went through the door.

"Caution is good," Tonks said from her seated position on the stairs.

Ron looked about the crowded living room. Hagrid was sitting in the corner, while Lupin was on the armchair next to the one that Dumbledore was sitting in. McGonagall was looking at him too, among the many faces, some of which he did not immediately recall the names for.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said, "I have the privilege of welcoming you into the Order of the Phoenix. Your visit to the Ministry swayed the doubters-"

"Not all of the doubters were persuaded," Snape said.

"You impressed enough boy," Moody said, "There are always teething issues for newcomers-"

"And-" Ron started.

"Where do I send Harry's gift?" Hagrid demanded.

"N—no-" Ron started to backstep to the door.

"We are an army waiting to protect your friend," Moody said, "Certainly you would want the troops deployed reasonably—unless-an impostor-"

"I certainly would have believed that explanation if I hadn't listened to Albus going on about this," McGonagall said, "I would think the spirit of Gryffindor house would be sufficient for a friend to divulge what he knows-"

"Sorry," Ron said, "Not going to-"

"Every member of the order is required to cooperate-" Dumbledore said.

"I have not yet accepted-" Ron said.

"That's true," Tonks said, "Technically, until the ceremony-"

"And if this is how you treat members," Ron said, "I might refuse it."

"Never has a Gryffindor **refused** admission into Godric's group-" McGonagall said.

_True, the hat retorted into Ron's head, however, your reasoning is sound._

"Weasley has never been the brightest of the lot," Snape said.

"Harry needs to be protected," Dumbledore said, "Every Death Eater is-"

"And what about him-" Ron pointed at Snape.

"He has proven his worth," Lupin said.

"If Harry turns up dead," Sirius said, "Do not expect-"

"Just what is the procedure for a refusal-?" McGonagall asked.

"_Obliviate!" _Snape started to yell.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Ron shouted, wand drawn.

Snape's wand flew—only Dumbledore's foot stopped it from rolling into the fireplace.

"I shall not be a part of any group demanding I betray a friend," Ron said as he went back out the door.

"Ron-" Tonks followed.

Ron turned around at the edge of the street to face her.

"I'm sorry but they should not have assaulted you like that," Tonks said, "I don't pretend to fully understand what you're up to, but it's touching—let's just say they can get a little obsessed."

"That's an understatement," Ron said, as he turned around, "I'll be back after it clears out."

"You just need to understand that Professor Dumbledore is under a lot of pressure too," Tonks said as she went in front of him.

"Not my problem," Ron stated.

"Yes it is—you respect him enough to listen to his constant badgering," Tonks said, "The Ministry is compelling Professor Dumbledore to produce Harry for that committee."

"He's been ignoring them-" Ron said.

"Ignoring the Ministry comes with a price—even if the request has no official penalty attached to it," Tonks said, "Just remember that."

"Later," Ron said as he departed.

Saturday, after he had sent letters with Pig, Hedwig, and a dozen rented owls from the Leaky Cauldron to Hermione, Ron went into Flourish & Blott's and picked up _Advanced Tracking_. Ron sat down at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor with an banana split as he started to read it. A shadow came over him, he looked up and saw the figure of Harry. Ron looked.

"Tonks!" Ron snapped.

"How did you figure it out?" Tonks asked as she sat down.

"Like I'd tell you," Ron said, "Besides, if you got it right—how would I tell the real one apart?"

"Do you think it'd fool everyone else?"

"Yes," Ron said, "Most definitely—anybody who doesn't know the real Harry, that is."

They watched as people started to avoid the parlor.

"We should go," Tonks whispered.

"I agree." Ron grabbed the book and stood.

"Trying to find Hermione?" Tonks said, "Sometimes girls just don't want to be found—it doesn't mean they're lost to you."

They passed a sign in the stationery's shop window, "_SNAP POTTER'S WAND!"_ and another sign in the window of the Apothercary, "_STOP MUDBLOOD POTION BREWING!"_, as they left Diagon Alley.

The next morning, Ron was woken by owls flapping in the room—all with letters attached. He pulled the first one from Hedwig, then Pig. He then put quill to his journal.

22nd December 1996, Sunday

Fourteen owls out, fourteen returned. Hermione is really pissed to keep refusing—I'M SORRY! Maybe Dumbledore has talked to her as a way to get me to cave. Harry NEEDS his holiday—I don't care how urgent the request. If Dumbledore can't figure it out, I doubt the Death Eaters will—he's normally one step ahead of them. Actually, with everybody demanding our expulsion and me being at odds, I'm surprised that Dumbledore hasn't let me go—though we would likely drown if that happened.

Ron put them away and dressed before he descended the stairs. He found himself sliding down the bottom four.

"Hey," Fred said, "It's extra busy and we could use the help-"

"I wouldn't, if I were you," Ginny advised, "I think they're planning-"

"We're disappointed," George said, "Why would you think-"

"Because it's YOU!" Ginny exclaimed.

"That's low—" Fred said, "Anyways, where's Harry?"

"Shove-" Ron started, only to notice a horde of spiders coming toward him. He edged toward the fireplace.

"We repeat," George said, "Where's-"

"Stop this!" Ron said as the oversized spiders bore their mouths toward him.

"Only when we get what we want-" Fred said.

A spider chomped down the _Daily Prophet_. Another started on an armchair. Encroached, Ron grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace. Ron emerged into the Leaky Cauldron and walked through to the Muggle side. He climbed up the stairs of the apartment building in the Islington area and knocked on the door to flat 203.

"Ron," Percy scolded as he opened the door.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go," Ron said, "Fred—George-they're being themselves again."

"As long as you don't mind the sofa," Percy said, "Don't loiter—somebody might see us."

Ron entered the flat.

"You aren't exactly being held in high regard in the _Daily Prophet_," Percy said, "They've gone so far—I doubt your misuse of magic citation will matter."

"You heard?" Ron said.

"I work in the Ministry for Magic," Percy said, "Of course I heard about it."

The next morning, an owl woke Ron up from the sofa just as Percy was headed out for work. Ron looked at a familiar green script on the envelope. He opened it to reveal a letter and another, smaller, envelope.

Ron,

Would you please forward this onto Harry? We have also extended an invitation for him to join, but we need his reply in the utmost of urgency.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Somehow-" Ron's wand looked the envelope over and it glowed green. "-a tracking charm, if I'm not mistaken."

"Very observant," the hat said.

Tuesday, the day before Christmas, Ron entered Diagon Alley.

"Go away!" a witch screamed while she threw a tomato at Ron.

Ron ducked and the tomato hit a young girl behind him. Ron's wand came out.

"Snap it!" an elderly wizard yelled.

Ron stowed his wand and spun around into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Scram!" Tom barked, "We invoke the right to refuse service!"

Ron left for Muggle London.

The next day, Christmas, Percy got dressed for work.

"Percy," Ron said, "I think it's alright-"

"A holiday is the best time to conduct an audit," Percy said as he left.

An owl arrived for Ron.

We didn't mean to scare you that bad. We promise not to harass you.

Fred & George.

Ron used the Portkey to return to Fred's and George's. As he entered the living room, Snuffles toppled Ron and growled into his face.

_Grrr...Grrr...Grrr...Grrr..._

Snuffles bared his teeth.

"As I told you-" Ron punched the mutt right on the nose.

Snuffles backed a way for a moment while he howled.

"Back away!" Ron said with a drawn wand leveled at Snuffles.

"Sirius!" Dumbledore said, "Behave!"

Snuffles backed away. Dumbledore beckoned so Ron sat across from him, next to the fireplace. Dumbledore held up a book, _Classic Poems of Alchemy_.

"Aberforth," Dumbledore said, "My dear brother—this first poem is called _Cracked Cauldron Cackle_, it might be of interest to Mr. Longbottom_. _ Entertaining, this book is, because Aberforth knows that I need to have a good laugh even if I think I do not. Friends are like brothers, they should have the persons better interests in their hearts, even if the person themselves-"

"Sorry," Ron said, "You're not getting anymore from me on this matter."

"I just pulled a rather angry Sirius-" Dumbledore started.

"And just who let him into the room?" Ron asked.

"Suspicious," Sirius said, "You do not know the first thing about loyalty-"

"Unlike you?" Ron snapped as he stood up and went for the door.

"I just don't get it," Sirius said.

"Alas, we might never know," Dumbledore said.

Thursday, Ron entered 26 Oak Street.

"Good to see you," Kristen said.

"Good morning ma'am," Ron replied.

Kristen escorted Ron into the dining room—a nice brunch was already prepared.

"It really is-" Kristen said as she held out a chair for Ron to sit down in, "After so much—I mean, it really is a pleasure. I had invited Hermione—but she is still out of town."

Richard came into the dining room, sat two seats away from his Mother to leave Ron on the opposite side in between the two.

"I must admit," Ron said, "It's been stressful too."

Ron helped himself to a waffle.

"I also must confess," Kristen said, "I understand that you have some information regarding Gia's whereabouts, and I was hoping to solicit that from you. I effectively adopted her as a daughter, so I am concerned as only a mother could be."

_Hat! Ron thought as he froze at the thought of divulging, Hat! I want to be able to—heck, I've wanted to divulge what I knew since Dumbledore first asked—but this is different than him. However, I can't let it leave—I'm not certain-_

_A dilemma you have, the Hat replied, If you trust this woman to not voluntarily divulge and you truly wish to share, a Fidelius Charm I could assist with-_

"Well," Ron said, as he swirled a cup of juice and looked, alternating, into both Kristen's and Richard's eyes, "You must not to say to anybody-"

"If that's what it takes-" Kristen said.

"We swear," Richard said.

"Bear in mind that I do not know their location nor have I talked with either of them about it," Ron said, "I only tell you this because you're concerned about Gia more than Harry-"

"Harry is missing too?" Kristen asked.

"Mum-" Richard said.

"I have every reason to believe that Harry and Gia are—how should we put it?" Ron said, "They took off on a holiday together. As to why they did not inform you, you will have to ask them upon their return. Nobody else, as far as I reckon, has been able to piece that together—whether they are too daft to see it, I cannot fathom."

"Why could you have not simply entrusted me with this?" Kristen asked.

"It's complicated," Ron said, "As I think you had a hand in Harry's court petition of two weeks ago, you are aware that things in his life are not normal. While I do have more clues about where to look—having everybody out looking for him would endanger him more than it would help protect him. I already have told you more than I have told anybody else, but unfortunately, I will have to leave you at that. I'm sincerely sorry if this hurts you."

Kristen thought about this for a few moments.

"I respect your decision," Kristen said, "While I wish you had more confidence in me, but I respect your decision."

"In the meanwhile," Ron said, "Please keep Gia listed as missing."

Ron's cordial mood lasted until he stepped in through the door into Fred's and George's living room.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Snape stood there, gloating.

"If I were bent on your destruction," Snape said, "You would be dead, you pathetic Weasley—unable to defend yourself against the most basic of charms."

_You can escape this Weasley, the Hat remarked, Just concentrate-_

_The thought of motion moved through his blood, his arteries wicked his will out to his articulated limbs._

Slowly, Ron raised his arm, wand drawn.

"Incapable of eluding even the most incompetent of Death Eaters," Snape said, "_Crucio!_"

Ron's arms twitched and convulsed as his entire body screamed out in pain. Thought fled his mind, chased by the intolerable sensation.

_Fledgling- the Hat thought to Ron, -listen to me._

Narrow thought ebbed back in.

_I—escape-_

_Focus, the Hat replied, there are two ways to stop a curse being cast. Can you name them?_

_Like now is a really fine time to be debating the intricacies of spell casting! Ron snapped._

"Severus!" Sirius yelled as he entered through the back courtyard into the kitchen, "What do you think-"

_You can stop this, the Hat said, the curse can only stop from him, however, the curse is coming from-_

Sirius stood dumbfounded as an orange bead of magic backtracked along the Cruciatus Curse. As it reached Snape, it devoured Snape and he disintegrated with a shower of sparks. Ron relaxed as the curse was lifted from him.

"Just what did you do?" Sirius demanded.

"He—he-" Ron started.

"He was just going to ask you about Harry," Sirius said.

"What a fine way of going about asking!" Ron said, "And you wonder why I won't join your group if this is what you have to offer!"

Sirius glared. "Where is Harry?" Sirius asked as he started sharpening a knife.

"Bugger off-" Ron started, "-actually, bugger your flea ridden fleece-"

Sirius threw the knife toward Ron. Ron heard the knife pass his ear by an inch before it embedded itself in the door.

"If I had been trying to kill—you would be dead. I want the location of Harry—now! You seem smug with your not caring that Harry could be in trouble or dead. I thought you had better sense-"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ron said, wand aimed, "You talk and you talk, but you seem to consider Harry some prize to haggle over—how many Galleons do you plan to sell his dismembered corpse after you and your comrades pull him apart into a million different pieces? Do not follow me—you—you've made it clear that you're willing to murder me! Wormtail may have framed you—but you're just as good as a murderer, you've certainly got the instincts."

Sirius ducked as a curse emerged from Ron's wand, it hit the counter and ricocheted. A chunk of fireplace brick blasted itself apart upon impact of the magic. Ron climbed the stairs and grabbed the trunks from the guest room—he used Harry's Portkey to deposit them in Gia's bedroom.

"So," Dumbledore asked as Sirius entered the Headmaster's office later that day, "Did you get anything out of our turtle?"

"Duck," Sirius said, "To say that he is upset is an understatement—did you authorize Snape to use the Cruciatus-?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I had asked Severus to be harsh—I did not fathom that he would resort-"

"Ron forced an Apparation on Snape—while he was under the curse," Sirius said, "I understand it will take the House Elfs days to get the smell out of the clothes."

"Remarkable," Dumbledore said, "I dread having to exert this much effort onto a teenager—and that I have to exert pressure is surprising given his record. He does not seem to care that the Death Eaters are currently scouring the whole of the British Isle looking for Harry Potter—it is only a matter of time until he is found."

"Ron will wish himself dead-" Sirius said.

"No," Dumbledore said, "Unfortunately, for some selfish reason, Ronald no longer has our better interests at heart. Without employing the tactics that we despise in our enemies, I doubt we will get anything of value. I only hope that he is prepared to endure the consequences of his decisions."

"Headmaster-" Sirius protested.

"He has made his choice and we must make ours," Dumbledore said, "I do not believe that order membership will likely be in store for him, however, I will not rescind the offer, yet."

Saturday, Ron looked upon the _Daily Prophet_ from the comfort of Percy's living room.

Hogwarts to Upgrade Security

The Board of Governors has accepted the Ministry's offer to station Aurors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in an effort to bolster the security and safety of the students. Unmentioned in their statement is the reason for this need being to protect the students from the antics of the increasingly troubled Harry Potter.

UHP Urges Caution Among Members

The Unofficial Harry Potter Fan Club has issued a statement advising its members refrain from dressing up as Harry Potter or his friends while in public. The UHP cited a rise in attacks upon its members as the reason for the press release.

"Well," Percy said, "You're rising in popularity."

Ron frowned and arched his eyebrows.

"Rumor is-" Percy said, "You know the whereabouts of Harry Potter-"

"Not you too-" Ron started.

"I was not going to badger," Percy said, "It's gossip about the Ministry—I mean why else would Dumbledore be focusing on _you_? You honestly thought that, with the size of his little gang, that a secret could be kept forever? The bigger the conspiracy, the harder it is to keep that secret.

"If you ask me—it's better to keep it a secret anyways. I mean—I still like the kid, for some odd reason. However, with some editorials demanding the Demeantor's Kiss for lot of you—best to keep him out of sight. Works right into that committee's plan to encourage you lot to abandon the Dark Arts—it's not like they can think for themselves. At least the Minister is trying to stir some sense into them—encouraging them to evaluate the boy first."

The next Friday, the third of January, Ron missed the funeral service for Hermione's parents as he wasn't related by blood. Ron, dressed in a black Muggle suit borrowed from Kurt Osborn, entered the Noigate Country Club for the reception. People were waiting patiently near the walls, a table in the center had a catered buffet lunch. Many flowers adorned the place, in vases on the tables and potted planters on the floor. Twenty minutes later, the priest came in, followed by people dressed in mostly black, including Hermione's Aunt Cheryl; those people started helping themselves to the various dishes, and the other people crowded about the table. Ron waited some more. Ten minutes had passed and the crowd had just cleared from around the table when Ron saw the sight he was waiting for. Ron watched as the bushy brown hair topped her simple black dress, covering her from the neck to the floor—however, black shoes could be seen underneath the bottom hem line. Her eyes stayed down as she paused at the table—indecisive about her choice of food. Ron came up behind her.

"The cheese looked popular," Ron stated.

"Ron," she said, just glancing a bit at the boy in the suit, "I wish I had more to say."

"I know people wear black to attempt to look ugly, but it didn't work on you. Can we—talk?"

"Um, sure."

They walked out into the cold air, along a footpath under some thick trees.

"I do apologize—I didn't realize how much I had hurt you, and I missed you dearly," Ron said, "I panicked when I saw the _Daily Prophet _article—the house, I came as fast as I could, but—I am sorry about your parents—it doesn't matter how much I try to sweet talk it, it'll always hurt. I thought you had joined them—owls returned—likely due to your Untrackable Charm-"

"Oh! I had totally forgotten-" Hermione said, "Of all the chaos..."

"And you're...you're—something's wrong-"

"No...not really...I try to tell myself it wasn't important, but Mum and Dad—I didn't agree—we were angry the last time I...it's too late to make up."

"I wish I could make that better," Hermione said, "Look—some of them came to see me—I had better get back."

Ron and Hermione returned to the reception.

That evening, Ron closed the door to the study. He sat on the sofa, sideways, leaned into the armrest; Hermione leaned into his chest as he twiddled with her hair.

"How was Cardiff?" Ron asked.

"Lovely for a holiday," Hermione said, "JJ and I—maybe I shouldn't talk about that bloody-"

"It's alright."

"JJ lived several doors down. He was alright, at first—we walked all over the place, even went to the Christmas Market. He—guess it was because he was a bit older—didn't want to wait and forced it-"

"Did he harm-"

"Don't forget who you're dealing with here. He won't try anything anytime soon. Don't get me wrong here—I wanted you, but—well, I had chased you away and he happened to be nearby. I'm sorry for cutting you off like that—I was angry and wanted you to grovel, but things got in the way."

Ron returned her ring and then handed her the holster; she raised her eyebrows at the small loop.

"Here-" Ron inserted her wand into the loop "-it's good and you'll have to learn to use it-"

"Just feel so guilty—that was what caused the row between Mum and me. They wanted to pull me out of Hogwarts—well, I smuggled the wand as I left..."

"Well," Ron said, "Mr. Ollivander wants us to defeat the Dark Lord—do not reveal this to anybody else. I've got Harry's too-"

"You haven't given it to Harry yet?" Hermione asked.

"I'm in a bit of row with Dumbledore over that," Ron said, "I don't want to cause alarm, but Harry hasn't been seen since in weeks—but before you protest, I firmly believe that Harry is alright, just enjoying it with Gia-"

"They broke up-"

"You haven't figured it out?" Ron said, "He's been careful to state that Gia's not his girlfriend, which is quite true, but people just assume he broke up—he took _your _suggestion and proposed. She's his fiancée."

Ron explained Dumbledore's tactics and the Order.

"Such a group—we belong-" Hermione said.

"Not now," Ron said, "We're already a group—you, me, and Harry. I think that's sufficient. Allied with the Order—yes, but not obligated to serve the Order. You'd need guardian permission anyways—you're not yet-."

"Got myself emancipated," Hermione said, "I figured if you two blokes could manage it-"

"You're a smart witch," Ron said as he fiddled with her hair, "and I'm happy to have you back."

Saturday, a note was dropped to the feet of Ron and Hermione; the envelope had no address or markings. They opened the note, composed with letters and words clipped out of newspapers.

A toll has been exacted for misdeeds done, orphans.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, "Does this imply-"

A tear flowed down Hermione's cheek.

"Pay it no heed," Ron said.

For the rest of the day, Hermione took Ron shopping for new clothes; she updated his wardrobe.

"Must be the last of my Puddlemere earnings," Ron said, as they left H&M's, "Can't believe you had me spend that much on shoes. I see no reason for more than two pair—one for Quidditch and one for everything else."

Monday morning, Hermione joined Ron as he met up with Percy in the Atrium of the Ministry for Magic. The Minister came to the podium.

"I am pleased to announce that the Wizengamot has approved the five point reduction in the value added tax, which will go into effect tomorrow," Fallerschain said, "I have reviewed rough designs for the reconstruction of the North Tower at Hogwarts and I have endorsed using the opportunity to add in desperately needed classroom space. Unfortunately, a Werewolf has been caught teaching at Hogwarts in violation of the law; that Werewolf has been stripped of his position and will no longer threaten our precious children.

"An anonymous tip-off prompted an inquiry that revealed that Harry Potter is harboring the convicted mass murderer, Sirius Black. Sirius Black has apparently been involved with Harry Potter for years, and has been able to do so due to Black being an Unregistered Animagus. Black has been exploiting his Animagus form to evade Magical Law Enforcement and the Ministry Aurors since his escape from Azkaban."

"What does Black's Animagus look like?" a reporter asked, "Is Black currently helping Potter create his own brand of Death Eaters?"

"Unfortunately, our informant failed to provide that," Fallerschain stated.

"And what of Harry Potter's confession?" a second reporter asked.

Hermione glanced a Ron, and he glanced at her, both were bewildered before they looked back at the Minister.

"I had already told Umbridge that it was inappropriate to issue confessions on Potter's behalf," Fallerschain said, "While I support having Potter take responsibility, confessions must be made by him. It was, however, appropriate to freeze Potter's assets until such time as the committee can manage it on his behalf, perhaps by issuing an allowance and keeping a watchful eye on any purchases he may make."

"On a quick note, due to personal reasons, Amelia Bones has resigned from her role on the committee. She will be replaced by Rita Skeeter—an avid fanatic of Harry Potter but also willing to acknowledge his faults.

"May you all enjoy your day!"

Ron and Hermione turned.

"Thanks Percy," Ron said.

Percy nodded.

That afternoon, Ron and Hermione returned to the Osborn house. Ron trailed Hermione into Gia's bedroom. The door was closed behind him and Sirius rested his hand onto Ron's shoulder.

"Why here?" Sirius asked.

Ron spun about. "That's for Harry to explain—I just suggested coming here for tonight."

"Moony suggested you might know something-" Sirius said.

"Can't help it if you're too thick-" Ron said.

"You ungrateful, insubordinate-" Sirius started.

"Bastard of a Snape-" Ron snapped.

"CAN IT!" Hermione shouted, wand aimed between the two of them, "Both of you!"

Ron looked at his watch. "We've got five minutes—tops."

Sirius looked as Ron pulled out a thin book, _Wards: A How-to-_Guide, and a thick, black, musty book, _Ministry Wards._

"Where-?" Sirius asked as he pointed to _Ministry Wards_.

"Sorry—a promise is a promise," Ron said as they went down the stairs, "We've got to do this outside."

Sirius transformed as Ron opened the door. Snuffles went over to an overgrown shrub in the corner of the backyard and transformed. Ron handed over Harry's wand.

"Wait-" Ron said as he backed over to another corner of the house.

"This will show-" Sirius said.

"Five—Four—Three-Two-One-Go!" Ron said as he counted out loudly.

"_Jaciotego!"_ The two said in unison.

They both moved around the house, repeating, numerous times in the span of several minutes before they returned to inside the house.

"Good," Ron said, "Keeps magic from within the house from being detected at the Ministry—reinforce the attic tomorrow."

"This troubles me-" Sirius handed Harry's wand back.

"He's good without-" Ron started.

"Just the fact that you have it-"

"He was drunk."

"Like _that's_ a great excuse-"

"You're an adult," Ron said, "So figure it out! If you can't—then I pity you, I really do. You can stay here, peacefully, or brood somewhere else! Now, if you excuse me—"

Ron went for the stairs and then entered the bedroom. He closed the door.

"Just what did Percy promise?" Hermione asked.

"I just know-" Ron looked at his watch "-the Improper Use of Magic Office is getting a rather intrusive audit and can't be bothered about us."

That evening, Ron caught a glimpse of the papers that Kristen had as he came into the living room. Kristen was entrenched in her reading.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Weekly briefing from the Police Organized Crime Unit," Kristen said as she closed the thick file folder, "Technically I'm not supposed to take them out of the station, but I was too busy today. Guess they hired a new liaison who seemed obligated to tell us everything about these... Death Eaters... whoever they are-"

"From _Amelia Bones_?" Ron asked.

Kristen looked up at him.

"How do you-?"

"Makes sense—her brother was killed by one," Ron said, "And yes, they're a dangerous, very dangerous, group of people, who like murder for sport. If you knew how much Harry's been a thorn in their designs, I doubt you'd let him leave the house."

After a bit he returned to the bedroom. Hermione was dressed in lingerie, laying down into the bed, her head propped up by her hands and elbows as she read _Ministry Wards_. She saw his shadow against the bed as he stripped down.

"Interesting," she said, "This definitely is not available from Flourish and Blott's."

"I'm not revealing my source," Ron said as he started to toy with her lacy attire.

A bit after midnight, Ron woke to Hedwig hooting and hooting.

"He-" Ron started.

She hooted as she looked at the window. Hermione woke as Ron went to the curtains. On the other side, a raven black haired teenage boy with bottle green eyes was sitting on a Firebolt; a blond haired and blue eyed girls right behind him on the handle, her arms were wrapped tightly about his waist. Ron opened the window long enough to allowed him to fly in.

"Harry...?" Hermione, in groggy state, said.

"Told you," Ron stated.

"Why aren't you at-?" Harry asked as he undressed.

Ron explained the house.

"Sorry," Harry said, "If we had known-"

"That's what you get with _Untrackable!_" Hermione snapped.

"He didn't have his wand," Gia said.

"It's here-" Ron handed it over Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said as he laid it aside on the bookshelves.

"Here." Ron handed Harry the holster fitted for the wand, and demonstrated. "I'll go over it in the morning."

"How was it?" Hermione asked Gia.

"I was skeptical at first," Gia said, "It was wonderful! Skiing—_Rashin_, I think it was called, was a nudist resort for skiing."

"Until we flew back-" Harry said.

"Won't things freeze-?" Hermione remarked.

"Just gets cold and stuff," Harry said, "Still works fine-"

"So, you're alright," Ron said, "Doubt this will satisfy Dumbledore-"

"Him?" Harry said, "The last person I wanted to see-"

Ron explained Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape, and Tonks.

"I can't believe they _FELL_ for it!" Harry said.

"Fell-?" Hermione started.

"Even you should have figured it out," Harry said, "It was a distraction—kept us all worried about me while it let them carry on."

"How strong is it getting?" Ron asked.

"Enough to know if they were getting close," Harry said, "Nope. Wormtail I think has made it into the Ministry-"

"That'd explain the tipoff." Hermione explained the press conference.

"Could you not ruin things so soon?" Harry said, "It's supposed to be school in the morning—if...as long as it's not too bad."

"We do need the rest," Ron said, "Signed us up for evening lessons-"

"Hermione?" Harry demanded of Ron.

"Kristen's—muggle techniques of self-defense," Ron said, "With everything going on—we need to be good without our wands too."

The next morning, the four of them woke to find a big mass of black fur over top of them. Snuffles was sniffing and pawing at the covers.

"That's perverted," Ron said, "To go pawing at your godson-"

Snuffles laid down onto the covers.

"You're suffocating-" Harry protested.

"Has he been treated for fleas lately?" Gia asked.

Snuffles whimpered but allows Ron and Hermione to leave for the shower. Snuffles transformed.

"Stay under the covers," Sirius said, "You went missing for weeks—you should have told somebody-"

"Nosing into the wrong thing," Harry said, "Ever hear about this big, bad, and ugly wizard called _Voldemort-_?"

"Who's after you!" Sirius snapped.

"I think I missed that detail somewhere-" Harry said.

"This isn't funny," Sirius stated.

Harry sat up and brought his head out of the covers.

"If you suggest I let Voldemort castrate me, that'd solve his nightmares," Harry said, "I do _not_ need a smothering babysitter mother. I chose to spend my holiday privately with Gia and that was my choice. I can face danger—but you—you chickened out being a secret keeper to my parents and now you're lecturing me? You always know how to play it _safe_."

"You know nothing-" Sirius sneered.

"I will not have you, nor anybody else, run my life," Harry said, "I'm tired of these politics. I'm glad Ron turned that order down—it would have been a mistake, a mistake that I could have too easily made. If you do not appreciate me—then feel free to leave and don't let the door hit your arse on the way out."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore about he over indulgence of liberty he has granted you," Sirius said as he started to tap his Portkey, "He can definitely use my talent elsewhere."

"Tell him I quit," Harry said, "I've got Gia to protect."

Sirius vanished from Noigate and landed in the Headmaster's office.

"Harry showed up as you had suspected, based upon the hint of Ron's note," Sirius said, "Harry lied about Gia—they're still a couple. And I thought Azkaban was bad. It may have been the heat of the moment, but he sounded serious about quitting."

"If I had any color remaining in my hairs before, it would have disappeared in the past several weeks," Dumbledore said, "I am disappointed that neither Harry nor Ron were willing to be forthcoming. You accepted the role of godfather, so welcome to parenthood, the most difficult job there is. It is certainly clear that Gia must be protected at all times. I want you to return and protect her whenever she is not in the company of Harry."

Sirius transformed as he tapped the Portkey. Snuffles returned to Noigate.

"You're back?" Ron asked as Snuffles entered the bedroom and transformed.

"For the protection of Gia," Sirius said.

"A stalker!" Gia said.

"Did he confirm it?" Harry asked with a sarcastic tone, "Did Dumbledore confirm that a big bad Wizard is indeed after me?"

"You may return to Hogwarts," Sirius said, just before he transformed to Snuffles and left the bedroom.

Hermione crossed the sixth year boys dormitory and picked up a very short newspaper from the top of Finnigan's trunk.

7 January 1997, Tuesday

Hogwarts Corpse

Dark Arts of Hogwarts

by Seamus Finnigan

Revelations have confirmed that several of the students are actively practicing Dark Arts here at Hogwarts. Potter—the dreamer of fanciful tales of Basilisk, the murderer seeking glory from the Tri-Wizard championship at the price of Cedric Diggory's life, and liar hoodwinking Dumbledore at every opportunity. Whether or not one believes You-Know-Who was defeated, beware for Potter and his servants intend to replace him at any cost. Just ask Justin Finch-Fletchley what that cost is, may he be returned to us.

Ginny's Tower

by Ginny Weasley

Rumor has it that the Gryffindor Quidditch team now stands a good chance to win the Quidditch Cup. After all, a cup is a small tithing to Dark Wizards. To those concerned, I have procured a small inventory of _Death Omens: What To Do When You Know the Worst is Coming,_ get your own copy while supplies last.

Justin and Paul Prewett have started a new venture in the procurement of steel body armor. In the single day they have been business, they have already received a dozen orders.

_Self Defense Lessons_

by Padma Patil

Are two Aurors from the Ministry really going to keep you safe at Hogwarts? We doubt it. So, in response to heightened concerns, the House Prefects are offering self-defense lessons to help when Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Should-Be-Killed, turns the corner. Please contact one of your house Prefects for further information.

A bit later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the office of Professor McGonagall, who was sitting behind her solid wood desk. Harry was clutching the copy of the _Hogwarts Corpse_.

"Miss. Granger, may I extend my deepest condolences on the loss of you parents—I know it's difficult," McGonagall said, "I am available to talk if need somebody to talk to."

"Thank you for the offer," Hermione said, "I...I just don't know."

"Of course," McGonagall said, "As you may or may not have noticed from that student paper, you have an image problem. While I do know that the majority of it is outside your control, you _can_ control how you act in the presence of others and attempt to portray the image you want them to have of you. If it would help, I could find opportunities to volunteer at St. Mungo's or another Charitable organization."

McGonagall then peered at them over her spectacles.

"I trust that I do not need to elaborate on the threats that await you outside this castle," McGonagall said, "You must absolutely be prepared, as prepared as you can possibly be, to have the best chance at succeeding. I assure you that I will do everything I can to assist you, as has Professor Dumbledore so committed himself, for we still believe in you. I have compiled the a list of essays from each of your classes so you may continue to study the material during your suspensions, for while credit cannot be earned, your lessons should not fall as victims.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, please ensure that the Gryffindor Quidditch team can practice and play without your presence—I am not asking that you step aside, for I think that you are being treated unfairly, and-" she gave a thin smile "-we do not wish for Professor Snape to gloat."

They took their schedules and went out toward Hagrid's Hut.

"Well-" Malfoy sneered toward Ron, "If you scrape enough off Finch-Fletchley—you might afford new robes."

"Careful Draco," Parkinson said to Malfoy, "They murdered the Mudblood parents-"

"The should be expelled-" Thomas said.

"Dumbledore's an old man," Parvati said, "Needs to hump something—"

"Let's find out-" Goyle drew his wand and aimed it at Harry. Harry's clothes started to rip, but stopped when Goyle's wand went flying. Ron's wand was then leveled at Goyle."

"Put that away," an Auror, behind Goyle, said, wand pointed at Ron.

"Buckland-" Ron started, "Thought you had better things to-"

"You're that damn assistant of that blasted Auditor!"

"Put yer wands away," Hagrid said as he came out, "No dragons today."

Buckland and Ron withdrew their wands.

"How touching-" Malfoy sneered as Hermione repaired the rips in Harry's clothes.

"Twenty five points from Slytherin," Hagrid said.

"Hiding behind that oaf-?" Malfoy snapped.

"Make that fifty and a detention," Hagrid said.

"Paid off the Aurors yet?" Ron asked of Malfoy.

"Twenty points Ron," Hagrid said.

"Favoritism-" Malfoy protested.

"There is no door outside," Hagrid said to Malfoy, "Staying will cost yeh thirty points a minute."

Malfoy stormed up to the castle.

"Don't let Malfoy get to yeh," Hagrid told Ronald.

After the lesson, they found Madam Pomfrey blocking in the Entrance Hall.

"This way Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said.

"I'll be with Wood," Ron said.

"Do I have-?" Harry protested.

"It will be easier on yourself if you cooperate," Pomfrey said, her eyes looked upon him.

Harry dragged his feet a bit, but followed; Hermione accompanied him into the Hospital Wing.

"So," Harry asked, "What-?"

"You left against medical advice and you have been missing for weeks-" Pomfrey said.

"I know exactly where I was—I wasn't lost-" Harry snapped.

"I am certain of that," Pomfrey said as she waived her wand, "If you wish to protest, discuss the matter with your Headmaster. He has the right to order any student in attendance into the Hospital Wing for examination and treatment."

"I feel fine," Harry protested.

"There's more," Hermione asked, "Isn't there?"

"I'm sorry, but your guidance committee has ordered that you partake in an examination from some specialist," Pomfrey said, "Hogwarts is required to ensure that you make it to that appointment-" she lowered her voice "-your cooperation while in that appointment is a different matter."

Harry sighed.

"Madam Pomfrey." A short, but modestly built, wizard came out of Pomfrey's office—he presented a badge and a piece of parchment to her as he approached. "I take it that this is Mr. Potter. Just head this way Mr-"

"When I am finished," Pomfrey said, "We took this opportunity to perform a routine examination ourselves prior to your visit. Now, I need to get some ointment-"

"Ointment?" Harry stammered.

"I do see some pimples starting to blossom," Pomfrey said, "That one on your nose is destined to become really ugly-"

"Alright!" Harry said, eyes wider than usual.

After Pomfrey applied the ointment, Harry joined Durlocks in a small lecture room with plush chairs. He secured the hat that Ron had returned to him—now merely disguised as his school hat. Durlocks pointed at Hermione starting to enter.

"This is to be a private examination," Durlocks said, "Just between me and your friend. Please leave."

Hermione backed off and closed the door, but not before using one of Fred's Extendable Ears. Madam Pomfrey shared in the listening. Harry started glancing as the slate of notes as Durlocks got out a Quick Quotes Quill.

Subject: Harry Potter

Need to inquire regarding anger management, self control, and behavioral issues. Staff acquiesced to demand for urgent treatment of acne, a harmless and common ailment among teenagers. Potter is frightened of pimples.

"Now," Durlocks said, his eyes glanced into Harry's-

_Yikes! Harry quickly focused upon the Quidditch Cup from so many years ago._

"I am Douglas Durlocks and am on the guidance committee. I work as a Youth Counselor at St. Mungo's. Now, the questions I will ask are quite personal and will uncover things you do not tell even your closest of friends-"

_Harry felt the eyes trying to penetrate—looking for a topic._

"Why should I tell you?" Harry demanded, "Why would I tell a complete stranger-"

"You are obligated to willingly and fully participate in this examination to our satisfaction-" Durlocks said.

_Harry felt the eyes trying to suggest cooperation, to tickle tidbits out. Harry focused most of his thoughts onto his first flight on his Firebolt which let his emotions control his tongue._

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, "You're a dolt if you believe any of what you're writing-!"

"Quiet before I have to confine-" Durlocks warned.

"You and your ego-" Harry started.

Subject displays difficulty with anger management, becomes emotional without reason.

"I have every reason to-" Harry shouted, "You manipulative bastard-"

Subject resents proper supervision.

"Improper-" Harry spat at Durlock's feet.

"_Imperio!" _Durlocks had his want aimed at Harry.

His eyes widened as Harry stood.

"I'm leaving," Harry said, "Never cross my path again."

Subject displaying arrogance and attributes of Dark Wizard. He may be experimenting with Unforgivables on self. Clearly out of control and mentally imbalanced. Morals are questionable at best.

As Harry left the Hospital Wing, Hermione beside him, they paused as they heard screams from a nearby classroom and then ran for it. They entered the classroom and it was empty.

"I heard it too," Hermione said, "Could have been a ghost."

"Yeah," Harry said, as they left, "Likely was."

Ron, meanwhile, was in Wood's office.

"You know that I'm am supposed to be impartial with the House teams," Wood said, "However, I could certainly help Ginny oversee practices when you're unavailable."

"Thank you," Ron said as he stood.

"Given that I was captain myself," Wood said, "I do hold pride. Now, I know that you're being wronged, but do not be afraid to pass the position onto somebody else if that is what is in the better interests of the team. Though I hope you get this all sorted before that is necessary."

Ron left the office, a few moments before Wood did. As Ron turned a corner, he gasped for air as a pair of hands and a string ran about his throat, cinching it closed. Arms squeezed on the chest and a face came to view, the face belonging to the hands strangling him, with the eyes that Ron looked into, a penetrating glance into the eyes that looked like Harry as he passed out.

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked as Ron started to regain consciousness.

"Fortunately Oliver came across in time-" Pomfrey said.

"He's waking," Harry said.

Ron opened his eyes and was in the Headmaster's office. He was laying on a mattress and felt a clump of hair that was missing.

"Why here-?" Ron started.

"An attempt was made on your life," Dumbledore said, "Poppy, is Mr. Weasley in immediate danger? If not, could you excuse us?"

"I insist on examining him later," Pomfrey said as she left.

"I am concerned-" Dumbledore said.

"It was _my_ neck!" Ron snapped.

"Which is why I am concerned," Dumbledore said, "I need to know what happened."

"After I left Wood's office," Ron said, "It was...sorry about this Harry, but your impostor—it looked just like you."

"You would have been rendered unconscious in a matter of seconds," Dumbledore said, "How can you be certain? It is not like you had tea and biscuits with your attacker."

"As Tonks found out," Ron said, "I know my Harry's—pardon-"

"Unfortunately I am not permitted to distinguish between the predator and prey where you three are concerned," Dumbledore said, "Therefore you will be suspended—to return on Thursday. It is unfair, but so ordered."

"It is unfair," Harry stated.

"At least we agree on that point," Dumbledore said, "Recent events have suggested that you have been lying to me—on top of prior behavior. I want you to tell me the truth as I adjust protections of people based upon my assessment of threads as I have a finite number of people which I can rely upon—and that number might be dropping by three this very moment. You clearly stated that you dumped Miss. Prescott-"

"I told you that she was not my girlfriend—nothing more, as I am required to tell you," Harry said, "However, you need not worry about _protections_ as I can take care of myself-"

"I disagree," Dumbledore said, "You had one strangled friend today-"

"Hogwarts is supposed to be safe!" Ron snapped.

"Dozens of students have directly experienced that to not be the case," Dumbledore said, "And many more fear that they will be the next victims of your doubles. As promised, your liberties will be curtailed and I must know your intended locations at all times-"

"No," Harry stated. Ron and Hermione drew around him. "You preach from the almighty pedestal but this is my life and I want no further interference-" Harry activated the Portkey. "If you wish me to continue at Hogwarts, then that liberty must persist—that is my condition."

They vanished.

McGonagall came into the office a few moments later. She looked at Dumbledore and the nearly full cup of tea shaking in his hand. He looked up at her from his chair as Lupin came into the office.

"Everything we've worked for is falling apart on account of teenage hormones," Dumbledore said, "On the one hand, we have Mr. Potter sticking it to that committee and cuts his examination short, and on the other, using the Portkeys before I managed to confiscate them, thereby also cutting the serious discussion short."

"If the students cannot be well behaved under our scrutiny," McGonagall said, "Then we cannot teach them and have nothing to offer them. Therefore, direct and persistent insubordination is just cause for expulsion—I am sorry to say might be appropriate."

Dumbledore sighed and put the tea on the adjacent end table—untouched.

"If these were ordinary students-" Dumbledore said, "We say that because we want to pretend that they are, indeed, ordinary, when their entire set of circumstances do not meet that criteria. We have invested a lot of time and energy—so much so that we have effectively put all of our eggs into that single basket—just to have it disintegrate before our very eyes."

Lupin came forward a step.

"If I may interject," Lupin said, "You might see them as teenagers, but you are still treating Harry as the infant you placed on the doorstep many years ago. They are now adolescents, who, by their very nature, question authority—even yours Albus. While I am not privy to the details of his romantic life, I believe that he complied to the letter but not to the spirit regarding his girlfriend. What I am saying is to wait for all the evidence before you judge them too harshly.

"They still seem resolved to defeat Voldemort and I suggest we work with that. They want to manage their security, then I saw we let them—we expect them to take on Voldemort, right? Then the ought to be able to handle it. I am not suggesting that we abandon them either—rather we have a person or two keep a guard in their town, at a distance, to assist as needed, and a place of safe retreat available for when it gets too thick."

Dumbledore paused for a few moments.

"The poison-?" McGonagall asked.

"It can cloud the mind at times," Dumbledore said, "And it's a bit slower—I mean everything else is speeding up."

"You ordered pizza?" Hermione snapped at Ron, both in the kitchen, "Without asking first before using my-"

"Have you seen Harry?" Ron said, "He's thin—when did he last eat?"

"I could ask Gia-" Hermione said.

"Then it's already been too long!" Ron exclaimed, "He doesn't eat when he's stressed!"

Ron took delivery of the pizza when Harry came down the stairs.

"Good thinking!" Harry said, having also changed into jeans and a T-shirt.

Harry put a slice onto a plate and set it aside.

"So—before we work on essays," Ron said, "I think you've got the holsters wrong-" He pointed first to Harry's under his shirt and then to Hermione's behind her ear. "Do this right-" He then pointed to his on the underside of his forearm, near his wrist, with the wand hilt toward his elbow.

"Seems awkward-" Hermione started.

Ron summoned his wand, it leaped into his hand.

"Fast," Harry stated.

Ron grinned.

It was ten to seven when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia finished walking along Fredrick Court to the intersection with Main, across from the Constabulary, and approached the primary school. Harry wiggled his shoulders inside his gray fleece sweatshirt—they were all wearing matching sweatshirts and sweat trousers.

"How long will those welts last-?" Gia asked.

"A day or two," Hermione said.

"A potion-" Ron started.

"Madam Pomfrey didn't want to risk it-"

"See?" Ron said, "I pass out and they hold a serious conversation-"

"You already knew the important part-!" Hermione snapped.

"Can it!" Harry said, "Ron survived—end of story."

They entered the school's gymnasium and went to where the wooden floor was covered with thick mats. Other people were gathered gathered around, some in police issue blue sweats, including Kristen standing in the center.

"I was wondering if you'd show," Kristen stated.

"Had a reminder today," Ron said.

"Those welts-" Kristen said, as she stepped close.

"Rough day at school," Ron stated.

Kristen stepped back to the center.

"Welcome to Self-Defense I," Kristen said, "This is one of many courses coordinated through the community affairs office of the Noigate Constabulary. In any situation, avoidance of a physical conflict is desirable, however, some of you may find yourselves in situations where you have exhausted all other possibilities. To my side is Ashton Tremble, a qualified instructor from the Royal Army."

An hour later, the group paused for a short breather.

"While today motivated you," Harry said to Ron, "You signed up yesterday."

"Have you not been paying attention for, like, months?" Ron said, "It's bound to get nastier—perhaps you're supposed to defeat You-Know-Who by punching him in the noggin?"

Harry laughed.

A quarter after nine, they left the Primary School and walked back up Fredrick Court, Kristen joined them in the walk.

"Gia—it is nice to see you," Kristen said, "Remember a good defense requires you to be proactive—to let people know when you leave on a trip. I adopted you and I do care what happens-"

"Harry shouldn't be telling anybody-" Ron started.

"That'd expose-" Harry started.

"You two seem downright paranoid," Kristen said, "I frequently go into risky situations—that is part of my job—and though I know I can handle anything that comes my way, I always call for backup."

"But secrecy can help with safety," Harry stated.

"Only if you expect to be mobbed," Kristen said, "I did talk to Ashton and he was impressed by Harry—all of you were wonderful too, but on Harry, I was accused of bringing in a ringer—I think he was humoring me. You have talent Harry. Though all of you seemed well motivated."

"Have to forgive her," Ron said of Hermione, "Can't pick it up out of a—Hey!"

Hermione jabbed Ron in the stomach.

As Harry crossed Gia's bedroom, close to ten, Harry spotted two letters on the desk, addressed to him. He opened the first.

Harry,

It is clear our arrangement is not working out and Dumbledore can make better use of my talent in other locations. Don't take unnecessary risks.

_Snuffles_

"He plays with a werewolf and he's lecturing me on risks?" Harry exclaimed.

He then opened the letter written with emerald green ink.

Mr. Potter,

I am disappointed by your display today. I thought you respected me and my judgment. I am sorry to have been so mistaken. Henceforth, any and all protections surrounding yourself is your responsibility and shall bear the consequences when they prove insufficient.

I also consider your repeated threats as extortion and I do not look upon them kindly.

_Dumbledore_

"He's right," Hermione said, "You're repeating-"

"If that's how he thinks," Harry said, "I can fix that!"

Harry grabbed quill and parchment.

_Dumbledore_

You're delusional if you consider my warnings to be threats. I apologize for your misunderstanding so let me make this clear.

**I QUIT!**

_Harry Potter_

Harry attached the note to Hedwig and she flew off.

"I doubt Professor Dumbledore is going to like that," Hermione said, "However, you may be a tad rash-"

"Am I?" Harry said, "Most of those students agree—my mere presence endangers them all! It's better for the school for me to leave."

An hour later, Dumbledore looked upon the response drafted by McGonagall.

Mr. Potter,

Any student wishing to resign must do so in person to either the Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress. Said resignation would become official after a mandatory seven day waiting period.

The courtesy of an exit interview is requested by your Head of House so we may get a thorough evaluation concerning the quality of your education at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall will be visiting at the next suitable opportunity.

"Fortunately," Dumbledore said, "I do not believe that Mr. Potter has actually read the rules and regulations of Hogwarts."

"It was all I could think of," McGonagall said, "I hope we can convince him otherwise."

"I am at a loss myself," Dumbledore said, "We have tried both the carrot and the stick—though to be honest, expecting extraordinary restraint from Mr. Potter—I doubt I had the stamina in my youth that he has been demonstrating. If he were an ordinary student, I would have expelled him purely for the safety of the students of Hogwarts and then made arrangements for private tutoring."

"Perhaps we should try," McGonagall said, "I will make inquiries."

"Thank you Minerva," Dumbledore said as he signed the letter.

"Blimey!" Harry, fresh from his morning run, exclaimed as he read the letter in the morning.

"They don't want you to quit." Gia rested her chin onto his shoulder, her hands slipped his shorts down." Likely scoured the entire rulebook to reject it." Her hands ran his loins, under his shirt, and onto his stomach.

Ron glanced out of the covers and rolled off the bed. He grabbed the _Daily Prophet_ as he narrowly avoided an aroused and starkers Harry toying with a similarly interested Gia. He quickly went for the bathroom, Hermione was behind him.

"A little warning would have been nice!" Ron said.

"And you're expecting them to schedule?" Hermione said.

Ron looked upon the article on the fifth page.

Potter, Insane Dark Wizard

_by Rita Skeeter_

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is quite obviously an insane Dark Wizard, as throughly discovered by the guidance committee during an exhaustive psychiatric evaluation. Potter exhibits numerous traits commonly found in Dark Wizards, such as being prone to extreme fits of anger, usage of the Imperious Curse to obtain sexual favors, and frequently hearing disembodied voices. The sensible reader is strongly advised to avoid this brooding Dark Wizard at all costs.

A short while later, after Harry had escorted Gia to school, they were in the study—book bags on the floor and other books piled about.

"You seemed well rested," Hermione said.

"Sorry about that-" Harry said.

"Like you're really sorry about it," Ron stated.

Harry snorted as he sat down.

"It's the scar," Harry said, "After saving Snape—let's just say that while I see through his eyes in anger, he sees through mine in lust. Not only does he see, he tries to exploit it, but he can't if I give in and let the lust drive things. If him watching me bang Gia makes him a better person—then that's great."

"Dreadful news," Ron said, a bit sarcastically.

Harry laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know that people are painting you as a Dark Wizard!"

"Like this didn't explain it?" Harry threw the _Daily Prophet_ at her.

"People celebrate when Dark Wizards are killed-" Ron said.

"Doubt it-" Harry said, "They seem to like them."

"And once they figure out their mistake," Hermione said, "It'll be too late!"

"It would be easier to simply cave in and allow yourselves to die," Snape said as he entered the study.

"Get lost," Harry said, "I haven't a clue why Dumbledore thinks that you can change my mind-"

"Remarkably interesting that Hogwarts is a boarding school where famous wizards-" Snape started.

"Did you come for a reason other than to hurl insults and see us in our underwear-" Ron said.

"Nothing of that sort," Snape said, "I came, at the Headmaster's request, to impress upon Potter the need to take a certain lesson-"

"From somebody who fails to recognize when his _Dark Lord_ is fooling him into thinking that the entire British Isle is being searched for me!" Harry said, "I've got rogue doubles and you're preaching-"

"Insubordinate liars!" Snape said, "The Headmaster erroneously thought-"

"Can't figure anything out unless it's in print?" Harry threw a tightly, but opened, roll of the _Daily Telegraph_ at him.

"A lesson in manners-" Snape started as he drew his wand. Harry glanced at Ron.

Snape's wand flew into Ron's hand while the Hogwarts pin flew to Harry. Harry tapped the pin three times and threw it at Snape. Snape vanished. Ron twirled Snape's wand.

_**Whir! Whir!**_

"What's-?" Hermione asked.

"It's coming from outside," Ron said as the noise was filling the room.

They left the study, turned left, and were at the landing for the stairs to the basement when the house shook violently. Crunching timber, shattering glass, and screeching breaks momentarily deafened their hearing. Dust filled the air. They coughed and coughed as they went for the door.

"ANDREA OSBORN, GET OUT OF THE CAR! ALL OF YOU!"

Harry tried the front door, but it refused to budge. Ron tried assisting, but had no luck until Hermione's charm. They walked out and looked upon the tire ruts running across the house.

"Are you alright?" Kristen asked the teenagers modeling their underwear.

"We think so," Ron said.

The tire ruts ran from the street into the hole in the front wall of the house, where a green sedan seemed to be trying to lounge in the study. Inside the car, Andy was behind the steering wheel, while two other guys were in there with her. Parked on the street were two police cruisers with a third coming to join in. A highly irritated Kristen was running for the house, another officer at her side.

Andy bolted and ran through the house; Kristen and her side officer ran around the sides of the house. The other two blokes climbed out the back and attempted to run. Harry tackled one to the ground, while Ron tackled the other. Kristen returned as she pulled a screaming Andy back.

"They made me!" Andy protested, "It's their faults."

Harry glanced at the guy struggling underneath him.

"Stephen?" Harry inquired.

"You fucking-" Stephen screamed.

"Her fault?" Ron's tackled guy yelled.

Officers quickly came and grabbed the guys from Ron and Harry. Kristen shuffled Andy into the back of her patrol car while the others guys were shuffled into the other cars.

"Busy day?" Ron asked.

Kristen glared at him.

"Why couldn't they just use the door?" Hermione asked.

"At ninety miles an our in a stolen car?" Kristen said, "I hope you aren't too shaken up-"

"We got out right before it crashed," Harry said.

"Now she's grounded," Kristen said, "Excuse me while I get her to the station."

Kristen drove off and Ron shivered just before Harry did.

Hermione looked them over, dressed in just their briefs and shook her head.

Snape landed in the Headmaster's Office.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape unrolled the newspaper—it was open to the Engagements section.

Harry James Potter and Gia Marie Prescott, engaged on 9 December 1996. Wedding to likely occur in July 1998 due to educational restrictions.

"I see Remus Lupin's hunch validated," Dumbledore said.

"They lied-" Snape started.

"I am still disappointed that they felt that they could not entrust me with this information," Dumbledore said, "That committee will not be pleased."

That evening, Harry returned to the house and entered the living room; Ron was right behind him.

"Did you see the damage?" Richard said, "She's in deep now—and residing at youth detention-"

"No offense," Harry said when he spied the grin on Richard's face, "She's headed for even deeper and meaner stuff given what she's doing. You might want to help her, despite her being a jerk."

"Careful-" Richard said as Harry started to step on the plywood covering the first several steps of the stairs.

"Hi Hedwig!" Harry said as he entered the bedroom.

Ron closed the door. Both of them laid back onto the bed, wrinkling their suits.

"Girls," Harry said, both exhaling and a grin on his face.

"Ahem!" A dark figure in the corner cleared their throat.

Harry's wand leaped out, a light brightly illuminated the face of McGonagall. They relaxed, stowed the wands, and turned on the lights.

"Sorry-" Harry said, "You startled-"

"I was here when you entered," McGonagall said, "If I was a Death Eater-"

"You can't be one," Harry stated.

"Thank you for that assessment," McGonagall said, "I came to speak with you."

"How can we be of help?" Ron asked.

"Rather than state that," McGonagall said, "I would like to hear your thoughts first."

"You mean our resignation?" Harry looked upon her while Hedwig hopped onto Harry's lap. He stroked the features. "It's annoying—more than annoying, the assaults, the injuries, the deaths—Hogwarts would be safer without me. And now that Dumbledore thinks me a liar-"

"Albus knows when somebody is not being forthcoming," McGonagall said, "First, congratulations. Second, few students have really managed to provoke his ire and you are now in that not-so-proud minority."

"What he demanded is that I be confined to a cell in the dungeons!" Harry said,

"Professor Dumbledore's concern is whether you can be _trusted_ with the privileges that he grants," McGonagall said, "As of late, he feels you no longer respect him."

"How can we respect him," Ron asked, "When he keeps blindly shoving his pawns around?"

McGonagall paused for a moment.

"Tempers have flared and words have been exchanged, more than anybody has intended," McGonagall said, "Do not misread my intent, my focus is on reconciliation before we finish tearing ourselves apart. I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore to see if we can reach a mutual understanding. Is there anything else that we need to discuss?"

Ron handed over Snape's wand.

"Oh," McGonagall said, "Wood informed me that the tryouts for reserve members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team went smoothly. May we win the cup this year."

McGonagall tapped the pin and vanished.

"You gave the wand back?" Harry asked.

"Did you want to hold onto Snape's wand?" Ron retorted.

"Good point," Harry said.

"Speaking of Snape-" Ron rummaged in his backpack and pulled out a package wrapped in Christmas gift paper. "For you—my Christmas gift."

Harry felt the weight of it. "Are you sure this isn't for Hermione?" Harry tore the paper off to reveal a leather bound book.

"Open it," Ron said.

Harry opened the book and flipped through each of the blank pages.

"Um..." Harry said, "Enchantments are worthy of Hermione-"

"It's a journal for you," Ron said, "The Sorting Hat suggested it'd help to jot down your thoughts and feelings—you can burn the pages later if you want. Just the act of keeping it will help with Occlumency—which even you admit that you need more skill in."

"If Rita Skeeter got a hold of this-"

"We can enchant it—just to be sure of it. Here."

Ron got out a quill and inkjar. "Severus Snape's Guide to Love, Dating, and Romance," he wrote in big letters at the top of the first page.

Harry laughed.

"Keep the rest of it blank," Harry said.

"You can have fun-"

"You seem comfortable with this-" Harry turned tot he second page and doodled.

"Have one of my own," Ron said, "And before you protest—I've always had one since I started Hogwarts. And yes, that includes you-"

"You're journaling-" Harry snapped.

"Would you rather that your biography be sourced exclusively from the _Daily Prophet_?" Ron said, "Besides, it's not like I intend to publish this!"

Harry scribbled a big, mean, face in his journal.

The next morning, an owl delivered a letter.

_Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger,_

Stephen Cornfoot, a Ravenclaw, was found beaten this morning on the seventh floor corridor, he claims it was Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley who ganged up on him. While I am certain these are the impostors, I am still bound by the whims of the Board of Governors.

You are suspended and may return no earlier than Monday, January 13.  
_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster _

Later that morning, Harry and Ron climbed up into the attic. Ron got out _Practical Legilimens and Occlumency_ and laid it down next to the Sorting Hat.

"So," Ron asked, "How much has You-Know-Who attempted to possess you?"

"Like I said," Harry said, "Sex keeps it at bay—I don't know if he saw when me and Gia did it as we skied down the run."

"So," Ron said, "Got to cure you of being a fanatic!"

Ron looked into Harry's eyes and focused.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," Harry stated.

"See?" Ron said as he broke off the gaze, "Much work to do-"

"You possessed me!" Harry exclaimed.

"Just who else do you want to practice with then?" Ron said, "Snape? You-Know-Who? Or Dumbledore?"

Harry remained silent.

"I thought so," Ron said.

"Disorganized minds are easy to conquer," the hat said.

They worked on this for the remainder of the day, possessing each other and trying to fend off the attacks. By the end, they managed to repel the attacks. They climbed down the ladder.

"Do this tomorrow-?" Ron asked.

"So that's where you were!" Hermione demanded, "Doing what?"

"Curing Harry's sex drive," Ron snapped.

"We can do that with a knife," Hermione stated.

"Don't you ever suggest that!" Harry warned as he clutched his crotch.

After their evening self-defense course, Kristen accompanied Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia as they returned for the house.

"Interesting moves," Kristen said.

Ron grinned.

"Wonder how..." Hermione muttered to Gia.

Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

"Boys!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We can prove it!" Ron said.

"I understand you were suspended again-" Kristen said, as she wanted to change the subject.

"It's unfair," Harry said, "Another impostor attacked before we could even get to school. Of course, our Headmaster admits that it's unfair-"

"Unfortunately he has been given a zero-tolerance order," Ron said, "We're required to be suspended regardless of the truth."

"Absolutely barmy..." A glint had caught the corner of Kristen's eye, a dull reflection from the thickets. "Just a moment."

Kristen approached the vines and moved her flashlight about; nobody missed the sudden reflection from a pair of lifeless eyes. Under the thorny bare binders, the stench of decay swept up to their noses from the pale white skin of a naked mass, freeze dried blood was on the ribs surrounding a gapping hole in the chest. Harry gave a cursory glance at the maggot crawling infestation trailing into the lungs before he looked upon the face—he dropped to his knees.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley."

END OF CHAPTER

[A/N: A special thanks goes to rhmac12 whose review managed to jumpstart my muse back into action.]

Page 64


	5. Eximo Macula

Chapter 5: Eximo Macula

"You knew him?" Kristen asked of them as they stood over the maggot ridden corpse of Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"He went to our school," Ron said, "He's been missing for weeks."

"Go home," Kristen said, "I'll cover this."

Kristen took out her mobile.

After they got to the house, Harry attached a note to Hedwig's leg and she took off. Ron followed through the window as Harry jumped out of it. Ron pinned Harry to the bush.

"They're going to blame—" Harry said, "He died because of me!"

"I—" Ron said, "Honestly, I don't know what to say. It wasn't your knife—"

"It may as well have been—They can't get to me—so they take one who testified against me!"

"I do know that the Muggle Police will want answers—perhaps they can do decent job and figure this out."

Ron followed Harry up to the bedroom. Ron closed the door after Harry buried his face into a pillow. Ron went down to the kitchen where Hermione and Gia were sipping tea.

"-but which Death Eater?" Hermione said while Ron poured himself a cup, "They had many hundreds during the first war—while their organization is, overall, hierarchal, there is plenty of chaos with cells and the desire to replace one another."

"Why stab-?" Gia asked.

"It's gruesome," Ron said, "Undignified for our kind."

Ron went back out and up to the bedroom—soft moaning could be heard through the door. Ron shuttered the light in the landing and stuck his head through. Harry was sitting, stripped from the waist down, at the edge of the bed next to the shelves.

"_Crucio!"_ Harry's wand was aimed at his hard length.. It twitched and softened—he dropped his wand onto the floor, cradling his members with both hands, and fell backward onto the bed. He focused on the ceiling as he moaned.

Ron edged back and made some loud stomping noise on the landing. He flipped the light on to find Harry had pulled a sheet over top of his lower half.

The next morning, Harry returned from his run and entered the house. Hermione looked up from the adjacent sofa, and standing there was Harry, wearing soaked shorts and shoes dripping water, his chest was bare, his skin was pale with water and sweat beading down it, and a waterfall was trickling from his bangs of hair. Harry sneezed twice.

"Don't you freeze-?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing like snow-" Harry started.

"What happened?" Her eyes darted across the scraps and bruises. She felt the hard and cold skin of his stomach—the skin went pink under her contact. "Maybe frostbite-"

"Tripped in the park," Harry said, "Thicket of vines lack their leaves but not their claws."

"Come," Hermione said.

Hermione covered the essay that she was working on and escorted him up the stairs and into the bathroom. She took out some rubbing alcohol from the cupboard and dabbed it across Harry's cuts. Harry tensed but bit his lip to avoid wincing. Hermione looked at the skin turning a mild red.

"_You_ may thing it's warm-" Hermione said, "but cover up!"

"And get heat stroke?" Harry asked.

"Snow is everywhere!" Hermione snapped.

Harry stripped and entered the shower. A short while later, he came into the bedroom while drying himself with the towel. He saw two letters for him.

"Dumbledore," Harry said of the one written in emerald green ink, "Appreciates me giving him—it's not like I really had a choice there."

Harry set his towel to the side as he picked up the second letter. Ron and Hermione watched as he looked at the backside of this envelope. A wax seal, bearing the likeness of a lightening bolt, kept the sheet of fancy parchment closed. Harry tore at the seal and it gave way. He read the letter.

_Harry Potter_

Under the order forming this committee, you are required to reimburse the Ministry for the operating costs. Enclosed is an itemized listing of services rendered by this committee and their respective costs. You are required to sign the enclosed form authorizing the regular removal of this fee from and control of your Gringotts vault, your key will be confiscated at a later time. Keeping costs under control, the fee for this past month is a mere 1,500 Galleons.  
_Dolores Umbridge, Chair of the Harry Potter Guidance Committee _

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed, "The nerve—insults upon injuries!"

"Don't pay," Ron recommended.

"You have to sign—" Hermione started.

"No I don't!" Harry said as he crumbled up the letter, "That's the point of signatures, right?"

"You are required to sign," the letter said, as it uncrumpled itself and leapt back into Harry's hand.

Harry ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He threw it into the fireplace, but the letter jumped back out and flew into his hand.

"I will be signed by you—" the letter said, "and signed now!"

Hermione's quill, from on top of her materials on the sofa, flew up to the letter. The quill started to sign Harry's name to the letter.

"Try parseltongue." Ron summoned a rubber snake from the other side of the room. "Tell it to buzz off."

Harry hissed as the quill was nearly finished. The parchment engulfed in flames, the bill became ash.

"Funny you'd think of that-" Harry said.

"Legal documents are soaked in snake venom," Ron explained, "Being a parseltongue-"

"I'm not the only parseltongue—your Dad's-" Harry said as he sat down onto the sofa. "I'm already a liar, thug, thief, killer, and cheat—dead beat rounds it out."

"Dress you animals!" Hermione snapped, both Ron and Harry starkers.

"Animal-!" Ron said as he looked at Hermione.

"I have a headache," Hermione said, "Move before I tattoo 'Malfoy' onto that thing."

"You wouldn't-" Ron said.

Hermione took her quill and brought it within an inch of his member. Ron moved and went for the stairs.

Ron skipped the bedroom, but instead joined Harry and went up into the attic. Harry laid down _Advanced Legilimency_ along with the Sorting Hat_. _

"New Quidditch strategy?" Hermione asked as she poked her head through the trapdoor mid-afternoon, "Moon your opponents?"

She was looking at Ron and Harry, neither of whom had yet bothered to dress.

"It'll distract them," Ron said, "The sheer perfection alone-"

"Like yours are perfect-?" Hermione snapped.

"You like them," Ron said, "So they must be."

"You'll flash them to make up for not finishing your essays?" Hermione said, "I'd like-"

"It's alright Ron," Harry said as Ron went for the trapdoor, "I can manage."

"Hmph!" Hermione said.

Hermione escorted Ron into the bedroom, where she grabbed clothes and shoved them at him.

"You think your essays are your own business," Hermione said, "but as I'm entangled in both of your affairs—I have an interest in _you_ studying too! I don't want you expelled or held back a year—I'd have to face Malfoy on my own!"

"Alright, alright," Ron said as he pulled on a T-shirt.

Several hours later, Ron carefully and quietly entered the attic.

"_Crucio!" _Harry, still undressed, had his wand pointed at his leg, he bore it out. "_Crucio!" _He had his wand pointed at left arm, and he bore it out.

Ron cleared his throat.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, startled.

"Hermione and I were headed out," Ron said, "Wonder if you wanted to come and meet up with Gia."

"Can't—too many essays," Harry said, "Rather I'd prefer it if I weren't disturbed."

Ron climbed down back down and closed the trapdoor.

"At least he's finally taking those essays seriously!" Hermione said, "But Gia-"

"Let's not call it a date then," Ron said, "Let's just call it a group tonight."

"Can I come?" Jen asked from the bottom of the stairs, as Harry and Ron came down. Gia was in the living room.

"Sure," Ron said, a grin was on his face.

Ron escorted the three girls out the door.

"I'm glad Harry's showing some responsibility," Hermione said.

"Richard has some big project for school to work on," Jen said.

"I was looking forward-" Gia started.

"Yep," Ron said, "Anyways—where to?"

As they walked along the shoveled pathways, they made it past a yard with windmills and small plastic mountains.

"Miniature golf?" Ron asked, "What's that?"

"You might get a hole in one there," Hermione said, "Unlike the bedroom-"

Jen chuckled.

"My treat," Gia said as she turned toward the entrance, "Dad's estate is almost settled—got an advance on it today."

"Means mine-" Hermione started.

"You parents had that dentist practice," Jen said, "That's bound to take even longer."

They returned late that evening. Ron waited until everybody had gone into the respective rooms before he pulled down the trapdoor. Quietly, he climbed up and looked. Harry was still on the floor, he was repeatedly pointing his wand at various body parts, and twinging.

"May I ask?" Ron said.

"_Obliviate!_" Harry said, wand aimed at Ron.

Ron ducked and then entered the attic. He confiscated Harry's wand as he sat down next to Harry.

"Why-?" Ron started.

"I'm warning-" Harry started.

"I've seen you many times using the Cruciatus Curse on yourself-" Ron said.

"I've got this big bad Dark Wizard I'm supposed to kill," Harry said, "Had to start-"

"Hogwash!" Ron said, "I doubt you could ever properly cast a Killing Curse—you lack the mean bone required, and I think that's a good thing."

"Then what am I supposed to use?" Harry asked sarcastically, "A mirror?"

Sunday morning, after his morning run, Harry, modeling briefs, went back down the stairs. A breeze of cold air sent goosebumps onto his skin. Gia, in her sweats, came fast from behind him and ran her hands across his skin as she gave him a hug. They entered the dining room, where they could see Kurt Osborn was trying to re-secure plywood across a portion of the hole in the wall.

"Hotcakes are in the oven," Kristen said as she was looking over a big piece of paper on the end of the table, "Help yourself."

Harry crossed his arms across his chest as he looked over the blueprints. He shivered slightly.

"Since Andrea started the remodeling project," Kristen said, "We thought we'd put in a small greenhouse to liven it up—it's always been a bit dark in there. Once the insurance assessor and the planning commission give it's approval, that is."

As Gia brought out a stack of pancakes, Harry turned around and went upstairs. He entered the bedroom, where Hermione wiped away tears and threw him the _Daily Prophet_, opened to the second to the last page.

The Daily Prophet

Muggleborn Deaths on the Rise

Rate of deaths in Muggleborn infants has jumped significantly since the beginning of the year, the cause is as of yet unknown. This trend is not present in Pureblood infants. Of what relation this has to Dark Witch Granger's recent quote, "Mmmmmh... babies... fresh from the grill pans," has yet to be determined.

"Unless you're hiding something," Harry said, "You know—sorry."

Harry left the bedroom while Ron consoled her and climbed the ladder into the attic. Ron came up into the attic several moments later and sat in front of Harry.

Harry reached out and stroked Ron's chest.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed as he retracted his hand, "Possessing me without-"

"Like You-Know-Who sets up an appointment?" Ron said, "Does he-?"

Ron found himself ripping on his own underwear.

"Latest fashion," Harry said.

"Harry!" Ron said, "Let's keep this clean-"

"I've seen your mind," Harry stated.

After several hours, Ron set the hat, currently as a light brown outback had, onto Harry's head.

"Alright," Ron said, "What's the dirtiest thing Harry has done with Gia-"

"Teenagers never change," the hat said, "Potter's intimate secret … hmm … your skill is improving fledgling … Weasley's suggestion for a journal has done you good … my task entails more than Occlumency … Weasley has demonstrated greater loyalty than you realize … it may expand as the bond is the first I am aware of short of myths."

"Well?" Ron asked.

"While Potter is successfully blocking my inquiry," the hat said, "His technique gives much else away."

"How much has this helped?" Ron asked, "Last night, you and Gia-"

"Be careful not to train your adversary," the hat said.

"Relax," Ron said to Harry, "Don't worry and …. size up her knockers-"

"Can't you think about anything but sex?" Harry snapped.

"It's harder to suppress," Ron stated.

"Weasley has it right," the hat said.

Ron looked into Harry's eyes.

"Don't possess me!" Harry exclaimed.

"We've got to practice!" Ron said, "Got to try when it's unexpected-"

"Constant vigilance is always in order," the hat said.

"Ahem!"

Ron turned around, with her head poking through the trapdoor, Hermione came up and closed the trapdoor. She grabbed the hat and put it on her head.

"An enchanted hat," Hermione said, "Wise investment to pick up a little mental-"

"That's no ordinary hat—" Harry said.

"Hmm." Hermione took it off and looked at it closely. "While it looks like something from H&M's, it's quite ragged and well used—Knut a dozen?"

"Quite more valuable than that," the hat said.

"Get rid of it," Hermione said, "It's picked up Ron's warped sense of humor."

"Granger," the hat said, "You would have done well in Ravenclaw."

Color drained from Hermione's face.

"Is this what I think it is?" she stammered, "Dumbledore said-"

"What he thought he saw," Harry said.

"They'll be pleased when we tell them," she asked, "Why haven't you—?"

"It's scared," Ron said.

"A thinking hat is never scared," the hat said, "I shall return when the time is ripe."

"It accounts for Ron's sudden outburst of intelligence," she stated.

"Hey!" Ron protested.

Monday morning, Hermione was woken by cold and wet slithering past; she swatted at it. Arms pulled her closer to the coldness before she opened her eyes to see it's Harry shivering.

"Um..." Hermione said.

"Sorry, slipped in that creek," Harry said, "With Gia already at school, it's either you or Ron."

"Shagging-?" Ron asked as he came in.

"I'd get hypothermia," Hermione said as she felt Harry's cold crotch.

Ron threw over a letter for Harry.

Harry shuddered as opened the letter bearing the distinctive lightening bolt wax seal.

_Harry Potter_

Reports strongly suggest that you frequently state the name of a recent Dark Lord audibly in public settings; this behavior is unacceptable in today's modern society. Effective immediately, you will be penalized one Sickle per uttering, enforced by the curse on this letter.

As you are aware from Durlocks' examination, you are having issues with controlling your temper; anger management sessions will be scheduled to help you keep this under control.

While we cannot compel you, we still urge you to reconsider your cold shoulder to the model student and citizen Draco Malfoy, Narcissa has offered to settle the committee's bill at one month per year should you become friends with Draco Malfoy.

We have failed to receive your signed form or payment for the bill sent to you last week, while we feel this may be due to the use of an incompetent owl, we remind you that failure to reimburse the Ministry for the committee's expenses will not be taken lightly.  
_Dolores Umbridge, Chair of the Harry Potter Guidance Committee _

"Guess Voldemort-" Harry said.

"One Sickle," the letter said.

"Umbridge is a snake." Harry hissed in parseltongue, the letter reduced to ash.

"You're getting good at that," Hermione said, "Used to require a snake."

Ron threw over the _Daily Prophet_, opened to a transcript of a press conference.

"Welcome," the Minister said, "Moving this conference to Sunday will allow every Wizard and Witch in the British Isle to be properly informed before the start of their busy week.

"To help promote the safety and the welfare of the students at Hogwarts, I am assigning another two Ministry Aurors to help protect the halls of Hogwarts. Others will be assigned as their schedules permit. While student safety is the responsibility of the Headmaster, the Ministry has a vested interest in the matter."

"Are four Aurors enough?" asked Alvescot, a freelance reporter for the _Daily Prophet_, "Especially in light of Potter's murdering Justin Finch-Fletchley, one of many such acts?"

"I would station two with each child, if we had enough available Aurors," the Minister said, "Unfortunately, we do not, nor would the Headmaster permit such a large number."

"Reports are that Dumbledore knew of Black using Finch-Fletchley for training up Potter," asked Oakdale, also of the fine _Daily Prophet_, "Are you encountering any resistance from this conspiracy?"

"While it is clear that Harry Potter is influencing Albus Dumbledore," the Minister said, "We must be careful to determine the facts before coming to such a conclusion. We do know that Black is close with Potter, and Potter is close with Albus Dumbledore. As the corpse of Justin Finch-Fletchley contained evidence of magical torture in addition to the obvious physical torture, your hypothesis might be substantiated in the coming weeks, however, the Muggles in charge of the investigation have not yet considered Potter a suspect.

"May we all hope things improve before next week. Good day!"

Harry sat there, somber look upon his face. Hermione waved her hand in front of his face before the eyes moved.

"You spaced-" Hermione said.

"What came first-?" Harry asked.

"Does it matter?" Ron said, "You...hold on..."

Gift Shop Vandalized

The Kent UHP Gift Shop was vandalized late last night causing an estimated 10,000 Galleons in damage, the store hopes to be back in business by the end of the week. Significant damage was done to the merchandise, and the letters "EM" were painted onto the door; however, nothing was stolen and the suspects currently remain at large.

After they returned to Hogwarts, Ron read the _Hogwarts Corpse_ as they walked along.

"Anything of interest?" Hermione asked.

"Macmillan accuses Harry in Finch-Fletchley's death," Ron said, "Advises body armor and writing a will. A true loyal supporter."

They passed the sight of two students wearing the Prewett body armor, Hogwarts cloaks draped over the exterior.

"Mr. Potter," Tonks called out to them on the third floor, "Can I see you for a moment."

Harry entered the office and came back several moments later.

"Well-" Ron started.

"Gave me-" Harry showed _Stupefy! Stunnington's Auror Handbook_ for a moment and then buried it into his book bag.

They came to the line waiting for the Potions dungeon. Clinking reverberated throughout the corridor as Finnigan banged the back of his armored head on the stone wall.

"Don't that get hot?" Thomas asked.

"Take it off and I become as cool as Justin," Finnigan said.

Malfoy spat at Ron's foot.

"Bug off!" Ron snapped.

"Reforming the Death Eaters?" Malfoy mocked, "What are you calling them? Potter Eaters?"

"Shove off," Harry said.

"Shaking," Malfoy said, "Suppose with Finch-Fletchley, I should be begging for my life, right? You will not get that-"

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said as he came through, "Keep the accusations to a minimum for this lesson. I am certain each student is already keeping up to date with the news of Potter."

"What news would that be?" Harry asked.

"Dawdle and lose points for tardiness," Snape sneered.

Everyone shuffled into the dungeon. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were last through the door and every table was purposefully filled.

"Spread around," Snape ordered.

Harry and Ron pressed in to the table occupied by Finnigan, Thomas, and Longbottom.

"Alright," Thomas said, "It's nothing to die over."

"Wise choice," Malfoy sneered as Finnigan, Thomas, and Longbottom moved to other tables.

A potion appeared on the board, an Armor potion.

"Some of you may find this of use," Snape said dryly, "Some will likely botch it, while some have no need for it." All eyes went to Harry.

They started on their potions. Snape came around, collecting essays. Neville melted a cauldron when Snape came to Harry.

"Twenty five points Mr. Longbottom," Snape said, "Your essay Potter."

"Why bother?" Harry said, "You'll just mark it _unacceptable_-"

"Wrong answer Potter," Snape said, "Detention tonight to finish it."

Harry's green eyes turned red. "All night to prove yourself." Harry's eyes returned to green. They watched the color drain from Snape's already pale face.

"Remedial Potions, nightly," Snape snapped, "until we get your behavior under control."

Harry hissed in Parseltongue. A dozen cauldrons spilled as everybody looked at Harry and Snape.

"Fifty points," Snape said, "Control your tongue Potter or forfeit it."

The chalkboard shattered into pieces.

"Leave!" Snape ordered, "the three of you are expelled from this class."

"We didn't-" Ron protested.

"Leave." Snape drew his wand.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione grabbed their bags. As they left, Harry hissed more Parseltongue-a mess remained on their table.

"Harry," Ron said, "Wish you'd control that."

"Who said I didn't?" Harry gave a brief smile.

"You let Voldemort possess?" Hermione asked.

"All I'll say is that Snape will not understand the insults I threw at him," Harry said.

"You got us kicked out!" Hermione said, "And for that?"

"Snape was going to kick us out," Ron said, "Didn't matter why."

"Did you even do the essay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "Right here." Harry pulled out his roll of parchment.

Hermione grabbed the roll and smacked Harry with it.

"Dark Witch indeed," Harry said.

"Hmph!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the library.

At lunch, Harry went for Wood's office while Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall. As Ron and Hermione walked along the table, everybody else moved to ends of the table—except for Ginny.

"Hope they aren't claustrophobic," Hermione said.

"Some likely figure that's better than winding up like Finch-Fletchley," Ginny said.

"How's business?" Ron asked.

"Making a fortune on the Death Omens book." Ginny sipped her pumpkin juice. "Selling fifty effigies a day, here at Hogwarts. Some are burning theirs in hopes of warding you off of them-something I encourage. Fred and George have made me their fourth partner in their business. They request that you don't mention anything about their original investor, it'd ruin the current line of profitable products."

"Glad to be of assistance," Ron said.

"I've witnessed some of the beatings," Ginny said slowly, "It definitely looks like you and Harry doing the thumping."

"Impostors," Ron said, "You should've learned of a potion your second year that can accomplish that."

"Can't think of it," Ginny said.

"It may be on your OWL," Hermione said.

"Polyjuice," Ron whispered, "Our impostors would look exactly like us."

"Requires a month to brew," Hermione said.

"Mail order," Ginny said, "At least there used to be shops in Knockturn Alley where you could buy any potion you wanted. Unless the owners died, they might be mail ordering their transactions."

"That'd leave a lot of paperwork," Ron said.

"Not if somebody else bought, then shipped," Ginny said, "-I'm speculating Ron."

Screams came from the Entrance Hall just before Ron finished his lunch. Ron got up and bolted for the door, other students ignored their fears and rushed behind him to all be greeted by the same scene. Naked on the floor, bound and gagged, was Parvati Patil. On top, with black raven hair and emerald green eyes, an exact resemblance to Harry, was forceably banging her.

"Stop!" Ron shouted, wand now drawn.

Brown eyes locked onto the green eyes, the boy ignored Ron to finish his crime. Colin Creevy snapped pictures. A red stunning spell shot from Ron's wand, toward the rapist.

"_Protego!_"

Ron's spell was deflected-knocking over one of the school suits of armor-by Seabrook, a Ministry Auror. As the rapist bolted up for the stairs, Seabrook cursed and missed. Ron ran after the rapist, only to be tripped up by a curse from Seabrook, he fell and landed on the floor.

"Hope they castrate him!" Padma Patil came over to Parvati, lent her coat for cover, and undid the ropes. "No good having Weasley interfering-"

"I was trying to catch-" Ron protested.

"Sure you were." Echo from Ernie Macmillan's armor as he stepped echoed.

Dressed in his Hogwarts school uniform and cloak, Harry showed at the top of the stairs, he looked at Ron.

"Miss anything?" Harry asked.

An avalanche of food and other objects were hurled at Harry, who ducked out of view. Ron and Hermione climbed the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

They turned to see the other Ministry Auror, Buckland.

"I had assumed you'd want to take us to Dumbledore," Ron said, "I apologize if I was out of line."

"You're always out of line," Buckland sneered. He grabbed the collar of Ron's shirt and pulled Ron up the stairs, Hermione followed.

Buckland pulled Ron, still by the collar, into Dumbledore's office; Harry and Hermione came two steps behind.

"May I inquire to what happened?" Dumbledore asked, "Why is an Auror manhandling-

"Revenge," Ron said, "There was an incident a moment ago-" He was silenced from Buckland's wand.

"You are not to silence students without authorization even if you disagree with their statements," Dumbledore said, "Release Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore had his wand drawn, his eyes were not twinkling. Buckland released the silencing charm.

"I assisted Percy in an audit of the Aurors last month and he was there." Ron loosened his shirt collar, Ron then explained the incident as he saw it. "It was the impostor Harry, I could have caught him if it weren't for Seabrook."

"Lies," Buckland said, "You were going to battle us, you were intending to be his accomplice."

"Ron shot a stunning curse at the rapist," Hermione said, "Seabrook prevented it from hitting."

"For all Seabrook could have known," Buckland said, "It could have been a new type of Killing Curse, we would have been unable to acquire answers from Potter."

"Mr. Buckland," Dumbledore said, "You are dismissed."

"They go unpunished?" Buckland asked.

"They are suspended in accordance with previous precedents," Dumbledore said.

"In the real world, rapists get sent to Azkaban or worse." Buckland spat at Dumbledore's feet, then left.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore asked, "Are you certain it was the impostor?"

"Absolutely," Ron said, "I know Harry well enough to know it to be the impostor."

"Excuse me," Hermione asked, "Could Madam Pomfrey collect the DNA left by the rapist?"

"DNA?" Dumbledore asked.

"Muggle science," Hermione said, "Take a sample of the semen, compare it to the suspects, and you can eliminate or convict people with it."

Dumbledore got up, went to the fireplace, called, "Poppy, can I have a word?"

Pomfrey's face showed.

"How is Miss. Patil?" Dumbledore asked.

"Shaken of course," Pomfrey said, "She is otherwise fine, she is taking a shower now. Her twin is helping here."

"Damn," Hermione said, "Too late."

"Excuse me?" Pomfrey asked.

"A hypothesis that can no longer be tested," Dumbledore said, "We would have needed to examine her prior to the shower."

"I'm sorry," Pomfrey said, "but the procedure is to clean up the victim as soon as possible."

"We will reexamine those procedures another time," Dumbledore said.

Pomfrey's face disappeared.

"The floor of the Entrance Hall might have something," Hermione said.

"I will check into this Muggle technique and how it works," Dumbledore said, "Unfortunately, the procedure is clear with you, do not return until Wednesday. I shall keep you informed."

Ron activated his Portkey, Harry and Hermione touched it as they vanished.

"Damn!" Harry ripped off his cloak and slumped to the floor, sliding down the edge of the closet door, until he sat on the floor, knees propped.

"My double-" Harry said, "One guess to where _those_ pictures will wind up—I never wanted _that_ published!"

"Ron was completely confident it was an impostor-" Hermione said, "It was out of your character as you check and double check consent—Ron was more confident-"

"How much more can there be?" Ron said, "We know the real Harry-"

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Sorry," Ron said, "A part of the crowd—wish it was him."

A knock came from downstairs.

"I'll get it." Hermione went out and down the stairs.

Harry looked up an Ron.

"Sorry but I couldn't get any more," Ron replied, "He did have an evil pride—he was pleased that everybody bought it. He was curious to whether I bought the disguise—if you call no clothing a disguise. When we find the culprit—I won't need a wand, just a knife-"

"Hey!" Hermione shouted up the stairwell, "What do either of you know about an assessor?"

"Let him in!" Harry shouted back.

"Chauvinist!" Hermione shouted in reply.

Harry sighed and got out _Stupefy!_.

"Attic-?" Ron asked.

"An Auror should maintain control at all times of the situation," Harry said, "First line—that explains the behavior of those Aurors, you violated their control and their authority. Blimey! It means that not only we—We can't just try to catch those doubles, but we also hope there's no Aurors around when we catch them. But who'd believe us now? We also need the Aurors as witnesses if we're to have any credibility."

Harry tucked the book under his arm and went up into the attic. Ron followed.

"Lemme see-" Harry thumbed through the book, "Essays will do us a load of good—nah!"

Harry's wand appeared in his hand, Ron flew backward and slammed into the floor.

"Cushioning Charms would be nice," Ron said as he started to get back up, he rubbed his shoulder.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione demanded, her head appeared through the trapdoor, "We have a Muggle insurance assessor downstairs. You start crashing and she starts wondering-!"

Harry flew backward and slammed against the wall near the chimney.

"If you two are intent on killing each other," Hermione said as she started back down, "Use some silencing charms so we don't have to listen to it."

Hermione closed the trapdoor.

As Ron opened the book, Harry flung his hand with his wand. Metal darts emerged and embedded themselves into the rafters near Ron.

"I'd like to live-" Ron said.

Ron's wand came to his hand. Harry grabbed at his own left forearm, he pulled up his sleeve to reveal welts across it.

"You should've fought!" Ron exclaimed.

"This isn't right," Harry said, "We should be counting and stuff-"

"Like a Death Eater is going to play fair," Ron said, "Let's be mindful of the Muggle."

Ron had just finished with the Cushioning and Silencing charms when his wand flew—Harry caught it. Harry twirled the wand for a moment before it flew back toward Ron. Midway, the wand changed direction. Harry's wand flew and joined as both wands landed into another pair of hands in the attic.

"I should not have been able to catch you off guard like that," Lupin said.

Harry glared, Ron stared. Lupin eased them both into sitting on the plywood, and he sat too.

"I won't be confining you to a cell, if that's your worry," Lupin said, "It's a good thing I was fired, otherwise, I would be obligated to report your underage wizardry. Also, I am not going to ask why the Ministry hasn't sent an owl your direction.

"I keep it simple. I offer my services as a tutor-"

"Tutor?" Harry stuttered.

"Hermione included," Lupin said.

As the assessor had already left, Lupin had them gather in the living room.

"What?" Hermione asked, she was flanked by Ron and Harry. Lupin was sitting on a small footstool.

"I offer my services to tutor you while you're suspended," Lupin said, "I've already spoken to Mad-Eye and he's willing to assist-"

"This seems a bit fishy-" Harry said.

"Will you forget about Dumbledore?" Lupin said, "This is about _you_ Harry. You may be the best student at Hogwarts in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but you do not have the luxury of **just** a NEWT exam—you need to be the best, period. Better than an Auror, better than—simply put, you cannot settle for second place.

"You can guess to who is responsible for current mess-"

"Voldemort," Harry said.

"Ultimately, yes," Lupin said, "Their campaign is working and it's very effective—maybe a dozen on this Isle would come to your rescue, if pressed, and half of them are Weasleys. Whether they are pushing for your expulsion is...academic. What matters is that you are being stripped of opportunities and I intend to help see to it that you overcome that.

"Now, Dumbledore is aware of my offer too, but it was my idea and you are free to decline. Judging by how I was able to capture your wands a few minutes ago, you're not good at handling your own protections."

Hermione had a grin on her face. Harry and Ron were devoid of expression.

"Your ideas for tutoring?" Hermione asked.

"It's pretty straightforward," Lupin said, "As I've already been your teacher once before, that gives us a start. As you're adults in the eyes of the law, I will treat you as such. It may be difficult at times, but I promise to try. We do need to work out a schedule, let us assume that you will be suspended indefinitely for this purpose, and we will work around whenever you happen not to be suspended."

Harry snorted. Hermione got out a spiral notebook and pen, wrote in the days of the week.

"Self Defense Tuesdays and Thursdays." Ron glanced at Lupin. "We're taking an evening course on Muggle techniques so Harry can punch You-Know-Who in the noggin."

Lupin snorted.

"Dates on Friday-" Harry said.

"You're optimistic," Hermione snapped.

Ron grabbed the notebook, removed the current page, and then wrote onto it.

"We need more than that!" Hermione ripped the pen out of Ron's hand. "We take school hours! With or without a tutor present, agreed?"

Harry started to open his mouth, but her eyes held his voice back.

"Good," Hermione said.

"I would not suggest restricting yourselves to those hours," Lupin said, "However, we can work with this. Since you are being adult about this, I do not want to hear any whining about this. I am aware that Professor McGonagall gave you the course syllabus for rest of the year, I suggest you work on that when I'm not here and persuade her to get you the syllabus and essays for next year if possible."

Ron stared, Harry gave a blank look, while Hermione grinned.

"Not all in a day," Lupin said, "Do you know what will kill Voldemort? You all know how seemingly insignificant facts can make a difference. As adults, I expect you to do this on your own accord."

"I've escaped-" Harry started.

"Will luck get you through the next encounter?" Lupin said, "What if something you learn allows you to defeat him once and for all? Wouldn't that make this all the more worthwhile? Maybe the secret is a potion—poison him first before you attempt a Killing Curse? You need every advantage you can get—and they are trying to strip you of that advantage. Not to mention there's the question of what you'll do after you defeat him-"

"We're not certain about the after-" Harry said.

"If you're convinced you'll die immediately after, you'll find a way," Lupin said, "On the lives of Lily and James and yours—please don't. Please plan on life after him—don't idly surrender it. Learn, not only to defeat him, but to also live life after he's gone."

"Neither may live-" Harry started.

"Foolish to even mention that," Lupin said, "Few know of it, idly spreading it about would make him seek-"

"Harry's told us-" Ron started.

"He already knows," Harry stated.

"I hope you've informed Dumbledore about this," Lupin said, "Real prophecies are stored deep within the Ministry of Magic. Only the parties to whom the prophecy concerns can get it—you or him. For him to get it in full—unless you told him—would be for him, himself, to get it."

"Oh," Harry said.

"The fate of your education rests in your hands," Lupin said, "There are those in the Order willing to assist you—Shacklebolt, for instance, or Fred and George-"

"Turn You-Know-Who into a yellow canary!" Ron exclaimed.

Lupin chuckled.

"If that is all it would take," Lupin said, "Many could be persuaded to feed it and water it and change its papers once a day until it died out—much simpler that way. However, likely requires knowledge on Harry's part here—we are fighting an adversary who has studied a lot of magic, maybe even surpassing Dumbledore. You do not have an easy task—that is why we are willing to help, however, we expect you to be ready and eager to learn when we meet. I readily dismiss teenage antics, others will not.

"I strongly urge you to start on those essays, if you have not already done so."

Hermione handed Harry his school bag as Lupin disapparated. She marched them into the dining room.

"My hand hurts," Ron complained when the sky was darkening from the approaching evening, "Third Transfiguration essay so far."

Harry pointed his wand at a cup and turned it into a blue biting cap. He put it on his head.

Late that evening, Kristen sat at the dining room table, across from Harry and Gia. She laid down a pad of paper and a pen.

"Why the paper-?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, this is official business," Kristen said, "I need to verify your whereabouts during your holiday."

"Why-?" Harry started.

"We were in Switzerland," Gia said, "Rashin—I think, a nudist ski resort. As we wanted to be undiscovered, we used the aliases George and Ginny Evansfield."

"Receipts would be useful," Kristen said as she jotted notes.

"Harry paid cash up front," Gia said, "Don't think we bothered saving them."

"Plane tickets—passports, anything that could document it?" Kristen asked.

Gia scratched her head.

"Like she said—we wanted to be undiscovered," Harry said, "Guess we were too thorough for our own good."

"Officially, I am supposed to wait for the evidence to come to a judgment," Kristen said, "In this case, I do hope that's _all_ that you did—and my hunch is that you're alright here, but I cannot make any promises until we sort this out. It is the absolute viscousness of it all that has me irked."

"What viscousness?" Harry asked.

"You know the poor boy we found," Kristen said, "Most murders do not generated this kind of reaction, but letters have been pouring into the station insisting that you killed the bloke. Some claim to have witnessed you murdering him—but the details were all wrong on all of the claims, so they have little credibility. Some claim some trial as motivation. I'd ignore the whole lot except it's apparently become political and, as such, I now have to take every lead, no matter how ridiculous, seriously."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Harry!" Gia said, "You did have that—sorry Kristen. Remember when we took that trip to France in November? There was an incident near his school—a thousand miles away from where we were skiing. Anyways—the prosecutor got a burr up his arse and insisted on us being in two places at the same time. I mean—who'd take a break from a skiing holiday-?"

"I would like the documentation for that trial," Kristen stated.

"I wish the school were in your jurisdiction," Harry said as he laid his head onto the table.

"I appreciate your confidence there," Kristen said.

The following morning, Tuesday, Kristen dressed for work before she climbed down the stairs into the living room. She saw the huddled mass of Harry on the sofa next to the fireplace in front of the lukewarm ash, blanket over him, and shaking.

"Please...no..." Harry muttered.

Kristen walked over, looked at Harry, pulled up a stool, and then sat. She ran her fingers along his sweating face and felt the burning sensation of his scar. She held his hand, and while the shakes calmed, the muttering continued.

"Not Diggle!" Harry exclaimed, "No!"

Kristen glanced at the clock, and then back at Harry. She stayed there for ten minutes, waiting for the mutterings to come to a stop. He slept peacefully for several minutes. She left for work.

"Nice equipment."

Harry woke to Andrea standing there, she had lifted up the blanket and was staring at Harry's naked body.

"Hey!" Harry snapped as he pulled the blanket back down to cover himself.

"Why hide-?" Andrea asked.

"It's _my_ decision to make," Harry said as he wrapped the blanket about him, "Not yours!"

Harry pulled the blanket in tight and used it as he climbed back up the stairs. Gia looked at him as he entered the bedroom.

"Are you ready to make up and apologize?" Gia asked.

"He—Ron was out of line," Harry said, "We were about to, last night—I mean, mentioning _rape_ as a start to an evening—I'm sorry, I should not have hit Ron."

"You hit your best friend out of anger," Gia said, "How can I be certain you won't turn on me?"

Harry paused for a moment.

"I've apologized to you, I've apologized to him, I've apologized to Hermione," Harry said, "That's all I can do—wait, there's one more way."

Harry went to the bookshelves, took out _The Romantic Wizard_, and flipped it open. He rummaged in a shoe box and grabbed a picture of him and Gia with dragons in the background, and then grabbed his wand.

"_Repono!_"

Gia watched as his family jewels spasmed—squiggly outlines of them appeared on the back of the photograph paper. She raised her eyebrows as Harry gave her the picture.

"Whatever you do, don't loose it!" Harry said, "I'm entrusting my sincerity to you—I can't...erm...perform until I get it back."

"You're-" Gia said, "what-?"

"I formally entrusted my...heirlooms...to you," Harry said, "That curse puts them into that picture—it can be reversed, unless the picture is destroyed, and then I lose, totally."

Harry then grabbed his shorts for his run—he ignored the drenching rain that was pouring down as he left. Ron and Hermione came back into the bedroom from their joint shower—they dressed. Hermione then grabbed the _Daily Prophet,_ placed it under her arm as she went downstairs. As she worked on some eggs, she looked it over.

"Of all things-" Hermione started.

Protect Your Daughters from Perverted Potter!

Harry Potter, the Boy Who should have Died, is now threatening the halls of Hogwarts and may force his whims on your daughter as his next victim of shame. Yesterday, Potter was witnessed raping a sixth year girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in full view of everyone! Not only has Dark Potter gone astray, he is determined to spread himself with a generation of faithful followers.

For all those with daughters at Hogwarts, it is strongly recommended that action is urged. Harry Potter should be castrated immediately to prevent further troubles, all protests should be sent to Albus Dumbledore, the person responsible for permitting Potter to terrorize an entire generation of our children.

"They should be protecting you from me-" Ron started as he wrapped his arms about her.

"Too true," Hermione replied.

Ron then opened his letter from Ginny, out fell a copy of _The Hogwarts Corpse._

"Anything in there?"

Ron read past the articles titled _"Dark Potter Bangs Patil in Rape"_ and _"UHP Hogwarts Dissolved"_.

"Not of particular use," Ron said, "Except—footnote that an order for Harry's castration-" He yelped.

"There has to be some legal ground-" Hermione started.

"Unfortunately..." Dumbledore said as he entered the kitchen from the living room, his cane slowly tapped as he lumbered along, "Under ordinary circumstances, the punishment would be far worse. Harry's impostor raped a student, a child, under the eyes of the law, a crime that could result in the Demeantor's Kiss or a lengthy stay in Azkaban. I do not know what possessed the Minister to impose such leniency-"

"Leniency?" Hermione snapped.

"Even if we could produce an impostor," Dumbledore said, "I doubt many would believe that Harry is not guilty of that crime. Mr. Patil—understandably upset—was persuaded to accept castration as the fastest means to resolve the situation. It avoids the harsher sentences and permits Harry to continue his education at Hogwarts."

"Education at Hogwarts?" Hermione stammered.

"I think I'd rather be expelled or go to Azkaban-" Ron started.

"Unfortunately," Dumbledore said, "I had to swear a Wizard's Oath to help in carrying out the sentence as Mr. Patil would not go along with this sentence. Where is Mr. Potter-?"

"Out for a run—he should be back-" Hermione started.

Harry came in through the back door.

"Hey-" Harry asked, "What's up?"

"It does sadden me that Mr. Riddle will have stolen another thing of value," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore grabbed Harry and vanished with the Portkey.

"Blimey!" Ron said, "Promise me Hermione—kill me if that ever needs to happen to me-"

"There is more to life-" Hermione started.

"Not to a guy," Ron snapped.

Lupin joined Harry and Dumbledore as they returned. Ron and Hermione were in the dining room when they heard it.

"I wish there was a better way," Dumbledore said, "I had hoped to see offspring—that, sadly, is no longer possible."

"You did what you had to do," Harry said, "If you two will excuse us-"

Harry grabbed Ron's collar and Hermione's arm; he pulled them up the stairs and into the bedroom. Harry closed the door before he tightly grabbed Ron in a tight hug.

"I think you've got it confused-" Ron started.

"Thank you thank you!" Harry said.

"I think you've got me confused," Hermione stated as she watched Harry continue the tight hug, "Though I don't know of any other friends who've been castrated-"

Harry shook his head and got out _The Romantic Wizard_.

"If it weren't for the fight-" Harry said, "I mean—after the bullocks implants are put in tomorrow we need to reverse-"

"A big stroke of dumb luck," Hermione said as she looked it over, "It—those implants could complicate matters."

"Just what did I do?" Ron asked.

"Confused as ever," Hermione said.

"It means-" Harry, while acting drunk, left arm about Ron's neck, used his right to press his fingertips into the chest, said, "-it means I'm only out a bit of shame, pride, and fifty Galleons."

"You hope Gia hasn't lost whatever-" Hermione said, "I mean, I doubt it's as easy as you're making it sound."

"We need to get it right the first time, so if it takes a while to study it, so be it," Harry said, "We do have guests..."

"Just remember to act grumpy," Hermione stated.

Harry lead the way back down the stairs.

"Might I suggest ice?" Lupin said, "I doubt wand practice would go over well right now."

Harry snorted.

"As I figured," Lupin said, "Don't despair though, there are other options for kids. A good pile of essays should prove distracting-"

Harry snorted.

"Professor-" Hermione started.

"I'm no longer a Hogwarts-" Lupin said.

"That's irrelevant," Hermione said, "You've earned the title as far as I am concerned."

"Thank you," Lupin said, "That is gracious of you to say."

"There's a book we don't have," Hermione said, "A good quality Healing book—"

"While I sympathize with the loss," Lupin said, "It's irreversible-"

"Complications-?" Hermione stammered.

"Poppy would be appalled to suggest that her procedures-" Lupin started.

"Extreme weight gain might be an issue-" Hermione said, "which is besides the point. We're suspended so often that we should have some competency in the matter."

"I will see what I can do." Lupin disapparated.

That evening, Gia dragged Harry out for a walk.

"I totally forgave-" Harry started.

"Did they-?" Gia's hands probed into the front of his jeans.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Humiliating—parading me about like a stock bull or something. Mr. Patil—the father of the victim—insisted on it being fully public—everything! Insisted on everybody being able to verify that I had indeed been—you know! And wanting samples to ensure that it worked—that wasn't a show I had ever envisioned giving! I'll get those implants-"

"I thought you—this morning-" Gia started.

"Shhhh!" Harry said, "Everybody needs an explanation—even if it's the right one—when they happen to glance-"

"Hmmm," Gia said, "Your so-called _Justice_ seems rather barbaric-"

"It is," Harry said, "_Mean_ and _cruel_ is more like it—maybe _spectacle_ is better. Doubt there's a student who didn't laugh when I doubled over in agony during—it still hurts."

The next morning, Kristen halted Harry from leaving for the run. Harry paused, this time he was wearing a full running suit.

"I thought you had to-" Harry started.

"Have a seat," Kristen stated, "Unfortunately, my job starts with you today."

"Umm..." Harry muttered as he slowly drifted onto the sofa.

Kristen looked into his eyes as she started to talk. Harry eased up as he looked into hers.

"As I found you on the sofa yesterday morning," Kristen said, "I presume that you had a falling out with Gia-"

"We worked through it-" Harry started.

"I'm happy for that, but it isn't why we're talking," Kristen said, "Yesterday morning you were having a nightmare-"

"I don't have nightmares!" Harry protested.

"Of course you don't," Kristen said, "An active dream—whatever it was, you were muttering '_Not Diggle_'-"

"I don't remember that," Harry replied.

"I thought nothing of it at the time," Kristen said, "However, by the time I got to work, we had another murder—Diggle-"

"Dedalus Diggle?" Harry asked.

Kristen's eyes widened.

"I've met him before," Harry said, "But really just a face and a name—he's dead?"

"We have received anonymous tips," Kristen said, "Several included a photograph of the crime in progress."

"I didn't-!" Harry protested.

"I know!" Kristen waved his anxieties down. "I have a habit of looking at the clock—and Richard sees to it being accurate—so unless you're able to be in two places simultaneously...political reasons keep you on the list of suspects, but Frank is aware of your alibis. We looked up your file—rather blank, but what I needed to know is to how to contact a Mr. Dumbbell-"

"Dumbledore?" Harry said, "I can have him contact you."

"That would be appreciated," Kristen said, "I hope your day goes well."

Kristen left the house. Harry sighed before going upstairs.

After a shower, he returned to the bedroom where Hermione glanced at his not-so-great assets. She turned the page of the _The Daily Prophet_.

"Don't bother to look," Hermione said, "Coercion doesn't quite capture the true spirit of your manhood—I prefer the voluntary wholesome view."

"Um...thanks," Harry said as he blushed while dressing.

"Oh...no..." Hermione started on the article, buried third page, underneath the detailed set of measurements to Harry's assets, but ahead of _UHP Offers Cancellation Policy_,

Potter Killed Dadelus Diggle

Dadelus Diggle was found murdered in the town of Noigate early Tuesday morning, the same location where Potter's Mudblood ex-girlfriend used to reside and where Finch-Fletchley's corpse was found. Despite eyewitness and Muggle photographic evidence testifying to Potter's crime, the Muggle police are refusing to consider Potter a prime suspect. Ministry officials have stated that everything points to a Muggle type crime and so it is a Muggle affair.

Of primary interest is Potter's presence away from Hogwarts, this would confirm speculation that the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, permits Potter to leave Hogwarts to roam the Isle to practice his Dark Arts. Many speculate that this was Potter's lashing out for his castration.

"That'd be Kristen-" Hermione started.

"She saw me on the sofa at the time of the murder," Harry said.

"Murder?" Ron asked as he woke.

"Dadelus Diggle," Harry stated.

As they landed in their dormitory, they saw Dobby standing next to their small table.

"Dobby brings breakfast!"

"That's nice Dobby, you certainly try but Hogwarts no longer feels like home," Harry said, "I have to use the Great Hall today."

"Dobby was sadden to hear about the mutilation of Harry Potter."

"You and me both," Harry said as he made for the door.

They passed some nervous first years in the Gryffindor Common room and left the tower.

"And they had to snap more pictures!" Harry complained as they left the Great Hall an hour after they had entered.

"At least you've got an alibis!" Hermione whispered, Ron by her side.

"Hey Potter!" Malfoy sneered from behind, "Don't let Weasley kick you—those might break. Snip! Snip!"

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, it was time for lunch. Harry raised his eyebrows as he read the freshly delivered note.

"Wh—why separate?" Harry muttered.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll walk you," Ron said to Hermione.

Tonks motioned for Harry to join her in her office. A small lunch selection was on the round corner table.

"I thought you just wanted to talk," Harry stated.

Tonks guided Harry to sit at the table.

"Since when did I need a reason to talk to the son of Lily and James Potter?" Tonks said as she sat down, "I also figured you could use some pleasantries after yesterday-"

"I'd rather not discuss that-" Harry said.

"Fair enough." Tonk sipped her juice. "Any theories to-?"

"As if full coverage in the paper wasn't enough-?" Harry said, "Have to catch those impostors-"

"Ron tried to do just that on Monday," Tonks said, "Doesn't look like that's working-"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Sorry," Tonks said, "So, this girl you're seeing-?"

Harry blushed.

"Alright," Tonks said, as she grabbed a sandwich, "How about Gryffindor's odds for the Quidditch Cup? The Slytherins are playing a mean game so far."

Meanwhile, Ron entered the Headmaster's office.

"Have a seat," Dumbledore said, from an armchair next to the fireplace, "I would appreciate the company for lunch."

Ron sat across the small table with a modest lunch selection, he immediately took into the ham.

"Leave it to Nymphadora to suggest this," Dumbledore said, "Time is a precious thing and we often overlook the simple things in life, especially in light of the recent events. All of which are very worrisome."

"Way I figure it," Ron said, "Anybody who sticks their necks out for Harry get it hung—which is why the Minister has no concern for Harry, nor the Aurors-" He switched to a chicken leg.

"As Chief Warlock, I have the right to inspect any prison," Dumbledore said, "I took the liberty of inspecting Azkaban. Arthur Weasley is in as good of spirits as anyone can have in that place. I would have loved to have chatted, but one does not loiter in Azkaban. I did manage to get his signature to appoint myself as his solicitor so I could file an appeal on his behalf. Of course, I cannot guarantee anything."

"Yeah, that's great," Ron said as he grabbed a baked potato.

"Severus expressed concern about Harry," Dumbledore said, "He said that Riddle possessed Harry during Potions. Doesn't that frighten you-?"

"No," Ron stated.

Dumbledore dropped his cup of pumpkin juice.

"Please enlighten me," Dumbledore said, "Any friend should be utterly concerned—you seemed that way last month. There are skills that Harry could learn, but has so far refused-"

"No, I won't enlighten-" Ron said, "Hope his fixing doesn't hurt his Seeker Skills-" Ron took a bite of a roast beef sandwich.

Dumbledore spent a few moments looking as Ron continued devouring the contents of the lunch platter.

"Do you respect me?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron looked up at the blue eyes.

"If you're asking—you've already made up your mind," Ron said as he stood up, "Tell the House-Elfs that the food was delicious, we'll have to do this again, and I promised Hermione to help her in the library."

Ron left the office while Dumbledore sat there blinking.

Meanwhile, Hermione entered McGonagall's first floor office. Upon a table was a lunch platter with many fruits and vegetables.

"You wanted-" Hermione said as she started to sit.

"As head of your house-" McGonagall said, "-I am afraid that I do not see you as often as I'd like to. With as much as has happened, I felt you would like to talk."

"And Ron or Harry-?"

"I like them, but I have seen enough of Mr. Potter recently," McGonagall said, "And...you know how boys are—there are times when it is better for them to not be in the conversation. I do have some books I could lend to help Mr. Potter deal with things."

Hermione wiped away a tear as she tried to much on the salad.

"Ridiculous!" Hermione said, "All leads—save the eyewitness and pictures—are botched, so of course they have to march him in front of the school to make an example of! It was totally undignified-!"

"It was also undignified to Miss. Patil," McGonagall said.

"But we now have two victims here!" Hermione said, "Parvati was violated, true, but so was Harry. This impostor took it out on the both of them! They rushed to vengeance and Harry got castrated on the front of _the Daily Prophet_!"

"Just don't forget the other victims before you, yourself, rush to judgment," McGonagall said, "I do not endorse either side on that account."

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"Diggle was a good friend of mine," McGonagall said, "I knew him since we went to Hogwarts ourselves. He insisted on studying at a Muggle University after he left here.

"Do not misunderstand me. Whatever has been happening is also having grave consequences for others, never do I want to see you treating it lightly."

"Yeah," Hermione muttered as she poked at her food, "I should know."

"So-" McGonagall started, on a lighter tone.

Dumbledore's face appeared in the fireplace, he glanced about.

"I need to see Miss. Granger in my office," Dumbledore said, "It cannot wait."

Hermione grabbed her bag and left the office. She ran into Harry on the second floor.

"What's going-?" Harry started.

"Dunno," Hermione said.

Harry gave the password and then stepped onto the ascending spiral staircase. Upon entering through the heavy doors, they saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Ronald is at St. Mungo's-" Dumbledore asked.

"What? Why?" Harry asked "Will-?"

"Relax—I understand that he has stabilized," Dumbledore said, "Of more concern is to know who _'EM'_ is-"

"I haven't heard of them," Hermione said.

"Neither have I," Harry said.

"Ronald left this office after his talk with me," Dumbledore said, "He was found face down on the second floor and seriously bleeding. Evidence suggests that this was an attempted lynching as some marks—in his own blood—that indicated that this _'EM'_ was claiming responsibility.

"Unfortunately, as has become the custom, you are suspended until Friday—however, you are excused until his recovery. Be advised that St. Mungo's has wards and usage of your Portkeys would be inadvisable. You may use my office for travel to there—do not enter any part of Hogwarts, save this office, until Friday. Understood?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"I understand that one of you has taken a liking to Healing," Dumbledore said, "I agree it would be useful, but I must forewarn that if you plan to address the procedure you received-"

"It got the Minister off our backs," Harry said, "And—Parvati felt better-"

"At the high cost of your irreplaceable flesh," Dumbledore said, "A bit late for you, but revised procedures would make it unwise for your impostor to strike again. I will send my regards shortly."

Harry and Hermione entered the fireplace.

"That was fun," the Seeker said to the Keeper, "All of it! I want to do it again-"

"No!" the Keeper snapped, "You seriously think you could get away with it a second time?"

"N—of course not," the Seeker said, "The students are so wound up—they tried to lynch Weasley-"

"You..." the Keeper started, "I admit that I underestimated the fury that you unleashed—it is a powerful force to reckon with. Spare that Mudblood and Weasley—for now-"

"Our Master-" Wormtail started.

"He may have to _wait_, just a bit more as I've got an even better idea," the Keeper said, "Stoke and harness the people's fury for now—that will make it far easier for him to get what he wants."

"Harry! Hermione!" Lupin called at them from the waiting area of St. Mungo's. He escorted them up the stairs to the fourth floor and into a room where Ron laid on the bed. Harry adjusted his light brown hat before he walked up to the side. He lifted the right eyelid over the blackened eye and peered in—the left was swollen.

"It's all your fault-!" Ginny scorned, finger wagging, at Harry.

Harry glanced and noticed the sea of red hair.

"Sorry chum," Fred said, "You know how impressionable our-"

Hermione picked up Ron's limp hand and stroked it—her thumb jumped upon the first swollen cut line.

"He should get better," Charlie said as he bounced baby Edward, "He sort of regained consciousness—but the Healers induced the coma to help. It's quite painful."

"So, he'll make it?" Harry asked.

"Always blunt, aren't we?" Moody asked.

Charlie handed Edward to Ginny before he dragged just Harry out into the corridor.

"What-?" Harry asked.

"We're sugar coating it," Charlie said, "The Healers don't know and we don't know if he wants to recover. If the attackers managed to break his will-"

"They didn't-" Harry started.

"Can you be certain?" Charlie said, "We all support you—but you've seen the price paid so far on that. We do know that if Ginny had been any later—well, we'd be boxing him up instead of being here."

Harry swallowed hard.

That afternoon, Harry and Hermione emerged into the Headmaster's Office.

"Any news?" Dumbledore asked, sitting behind his desk.

"Uncertain," Harry said, "I have a fiancée-"

"One moment, if you would," Dumbledore said, "We had you three separated because we wanted a better understanding of your current troubles—that decision was in error and a mistake. I add it to my list of regrets. As a result of today, your schedules have been altered. Harry you will be attending Arithmacy-"

"I have no interest-" Harry started to protest.

"You will tonight," Hermione snapped.

"Your interest is besides the point Harry," Dumbledore said, "Attacks are occurring when you three part company and are therefore vulnerable. Miss. Granger at the library during Quidditch Practice, for instance. I am saddened to agree that Hogwarts is no longer safe for any of you—therefore, you should stick together."

Hermione grabbed on as Harry activated his Portkey.

Hermione immediately removed books from her bag and the shelf to place them onto the bed. She leafed through the _Healing _book, _Arithmacy_, and _The Romantic Wizard._ Her pen moved on the paper.

"Can't wait-" Harry said.

"Not so fast," Hermione said, "You definitely do not want to rush this—I'll need to study yours-"

Harry pulled his trousers and underwear off.

"I don't understand-" Harry said, "Should be a curse-"

"Are those the implants-?" Gia asked as she entered the bedroom.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Look real," Gia said.

"And he wants them gone for some reason," Hermione said, her hand waved in the air about her head.

"Have the photograph?" Harry asked.

"What happens to the implants?" Gia asked.

"Good question!" Hermione turned to the bookshelf and grabbed _Ministry Penal Devices._

"Wh—where-?" Harry stuttered.

"You may owe Percy a big thank you note," Hermione said as she started to leaf through the book.

"I'll be sure to write," Harry said.

Hermione snorted.

"And-?" Harry started.

"The fractal analysis of the Healing Charm might be the easier part," Hermione said, "These definitely have more to them than just a pair of marbles—wards to keep them in place along with some nasty results from convicts trying to remove them. Simply castrated and you can still please Gia—with these, your drive is utterly suppressed and so they _want _you to request them. Anyways, I think we can do it, but I'd like to eat first—mind Gia?"

"Oh," Harry said.

"You definitely _don't_ want to have to see Madam Pomfrey about this," Hermione stated.

"Here." Gia laid down the photograph. "Had a close call as some teacher caught a glimpse—I managed to sweet talk him out of confiscating it."

They returned a half hour later to the bedroom. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, letting his interests dangle.

"Okay," Hermione said as she looked at her paper, "We have to do this simultaneously—you do the switch back while I drop the ward. Gia-"

Both wands were drawn and aimed.

"Five...four...three...two...one!"

Light from their curses flashed in the bedroom—Gia jumped back on the bed. Harry then doubled over, curling onto his side. Hermione cursed again.

"What next...?" Harry asked, in a soft but strained manner. He didn't bother to move.

Hermione cursed again.

"Is it...?" Harry asked.

"You can relax now," Hermione said.

Harry stayed curled as he cuddled things.

"But leave them alone!" Hermione watched Harry ease up on his clutching. "Face it—this is normally permanent—and it would have been if it weren't for your foolhardy experimentation-"

Harry grinned. Gia stroked his back.

"I owe the lot of you," Harry whispered, "If there was ever a time for a Wizard's Debt—thank you all. They still throb-"

"They will for a while—but holler if it's a sharp pain," Hermione said, "I added some protective charms to help—but don't use them for...I'm thinking a week."

"A week-?" Harry started.

"It could have been for _life_!" Hermione snapped.

"At least the impostor can't rape-" Harry started.

"As hard as we try, they could still learn-" Gia said.

"It's all over the front pages of _The Daily Prophet!_" Harry said, still curled on the bed, "Mr. Patil insisted on the full Wizarding World know about the procedures—complete with photographic evidence that I couldn't stiffen without a Ministry controlled potion and a Healer. As I'm legally certified to be impotent, he can't rape again in my image."

As Harry entered Ron's crowded room in St. Mungo's, the weather in the magical window changed from overcast to a category five hurricane with bolts of lightning shooting across the sky and a tornado started to spawn. Gia tried to close the window while Snuffles sniffed about Harry.

"Who's the one that's upset?" Moody asked.

"What?" Gia asked.

"The window shows the moods of those in the room," Lupin said.

"Really?" Harry snapped.

A bright flash illuminated the room for an instance, the loud crack of thunder roared in.

"Watch it!" Charlie said, "You'll injure Ron further-"

"He's got every reason-" Fred said, "Unless you missed his _Daily Prophet _expose-?"

"Harry-" George handed over a slim but long wrapped box to Harry. "-we-I mean Fred and I—felt you might need this as there's no point in not pleasing the miss-"

"He shouldn't have raped her!" Ginny shouted.

"_The Daily Prophet_ showed it all." Everyone stared as Percy entered the room.

Moody and Lupin, however, had their wands drawn. Harry glanced at Percy and immediately grabbed him to escort him out of the room.

"Harry!" Percy started.

"Why doesn't the word _Polyjuice_ enter the minds of those at the Ministry?" Harry said, "And that's likely one way of many ways to impersonate somebody!"

"Um..." Percy started, then paused, before he resumed, "I'm not sure—that is so elementary-"

"And effective!" Harry said, "Your brother is lying in a coma because of it!"

"Who I wanted to see-" Percy said, "Why do you remind me of the Headmaster?"

Harry gripped his scar.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"Voldemort—somebody just said that I can no longer be a martyr," Harry said as he slid on the wall, "Blimey! And it's been effective-"

"And he's dead-" Percy said.

"And I'm destined to be the first to know!" Harry said as he was sitting on the floor of the corridor, "You still trust Ron and me—or you would have squirmed. He's very much alive—but he'd rather nobody realize that until it's too late for whatever he's got in store—and being so tarnished—people would cheer my death—you—can't figure out your why you're assisting if you doubt-"

"I'm not certain if I know myself," Percy said as he leaned against the opposite wall, "Ron's still my youngest brother—and your punishment, well, everybody at the Ministry knows it was a revenge more gratifying than sending you to Azkaban. I just abide by the rules-"

"And you're likely being manipulated by them, so that makes you a pawn," Harry said, "As am I. Welcome to the club. You live and die by those rules—you navigate them well. You've certainly helped so far—and I thank you for it."

"If you'll excuse me," Percy said, "I do want to see Ron before I leave as I've got a late night audit—it takes them by surprise."

Harry and Percy returned to the room. Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bed. Gia pretended to be interested in the weather patterns.

"I don't see a wand on you boy," Moody said as his magical eye surveyed Harry, "How do you expect to defend-"

Harry had his wand pointed at Moody.

"A fake-" Moody started.

With a curse from the wand, the vase on a small table shattered.

"You're underage-" Percy protested.

"I've got a big bad wizard after me and half the wizarding world ticked off," Harry said, "Should I just ask them to wait until I'm of age? If that worked, I'd be happy to do so."

"Constant vigilance," Moody said.

Percy gave Ron's limp hand a quick grasp, and then he left. Harry sat on the foot of Ron's bed.

"Any progress?" Dumbledore asked as he entered the room late into the night. He conjured up an armchair.

"He should be on the mends," Harry said, "Be out in the morning-"

"You're almost as bad as Poppy," Dumbledore said, "I read the chart-"

"Oh," Harry said, "If it weren't for me-"

"I would be disappointed if you didn't take every causality seriously," Dumbledore said, "If it weren't for you, Ronald might not have made it to even see Hogwarts, have you considered that? You value that life and that makes you better than those that we're fighting, however, it hinders you if you let the burden paralyze you. It is your value of life that helps others see the better side of you-"

"I thought that was adequately covered in _The Daily Prophet-_" Harry said, he ignored Gia's look at him.

"I do know you well enough to know that you do not believe that," Dumbledore said, "We both know that, given time, the truth will exonerate you—even the students-"

"Oh the students!" Harry said, "They want me _gone—_and, I'm getting tired of them!"

Dumbledore paused for a moment.

"It is clear that a toll is being exacted for you to remain at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "I will no longer stand in your way should you decide to yield. However, I personally request that you do not give into the pressure. You must remember that the students are being mislead by your impostor-"

"That does not excuse their actions," Harry said.

"Of course not," Dumbledore said, "With either decision, I believe that we are both in agreement with you getting properly trained. Concur?"

"Yes," Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"After being possessed on Monday," Dumbledore said, "You need lessons from Professor Snape, the matter is urgent and not open for-"

"I am _not_ going to take any lessons from Snape," Harry said, "And neither of you, on that matter—no-it should not be done-"

"You have me confused," Dumbledore said, "Earlier you agreed to more lessons—yet, you refuse-"

"Drop the matter," Harry stated.

"If-" Dumbledore started.

A loud crash came from the hallway.

"Dumbledore-!" Moody yelled.

Dumbledore got up, Harry came into the hallway two steps ahead of the professor. Down the hallway, a broken vase laid at Moody's feet; from both directions, mobs of people were descending upon them.

"DIE POTTER DIE!" the mob chanted, "DOWN WITH WEASLEY!"

A crash came from inside the room.

"What's happening-?" Hermione muttered, half asleep.

"Wake up!" Harry snapped inside.

"_Protege!"_ Dumbledore and Moody shouted, the mob pressed into the magic.

"Evacuate-" Harry whispered, "Somebody else is moments behind-"

"Are you-?" Dumbledore asked.

"He knows I'm here," Harry said.

"Just how-" Moody said, "All exits-"

"They want me and Ron-" Harry said, "I..."

Harry ran back into the room and dug into Ron's clothes. He handed Ron's Firebolt over to Hermione as he started to pull his own out of his pocket.

"Ingenious!" Moody shouted back into the room.

Harry fumbled for a moment, trying to maneuver Ron's unconscious mass. Hermione lifted Ron onto the back of the broom, and then fastened ropes to bind him to Harry. Gia got onto the other broom behind Hermione.

"Follow!" Harry commanded.

Hermione's hands shook.

"Relax," Gia whispered.

Harry bolted from the room and flew. He flew over the heads of Dumbledore and Moody in the corridor. The mob scattered as Harry bore down upon them, before they gave chase. He turned left, heading for the end of the hall, toward the stairs. The doors opened to reveal a particular individual dressed in Healer robes, with red eyes, and a yew wand aimed at Harry. Harry leaned in, the broom sped up as it accelerated along the floor. Voldemort, with a hood raised over the back of his head, whispered with force; a bead of green light, the deadliest of curses, started to barrel out of the phoenix feather. Harry wrenched his Firebolt up hard, a hole punched itself through as Harry passed up to the fifth floor. A second green curse came up, but just after Harry pulled a hard right and punched through a wall. China in the visitor's tearoom shattered as it was flung across the room. Parts of the mob, unable to reach the fourth floor, recognized Harry and curses started to fly. Harry pulled up fast and went out a skylight, a real skylight, and found himself shooting off the roof.

Ministry officials started to Apparate as Muggles looked up at Harry. Oblivators ran amongst the Muggles while the Aurors cursed toward Harry. Harry flew around a Muggle Building and cast SEP upon himself. Harry soared up another hundred feet and then flew toward the Thames.

"I know, I know," Harry said to the comatose mass tied to him, "No other good choice."

Harry eventually reached Noigate, and then 26 Oak. He entered using Gia's bedroom window. Dumbledore was already there and he assisted in laying Ron onto Gia's bed.

"I don't-" Harry started.

"Let us just say that Miss. Granger's flying needs some improvement," Dumbledore said, "I do need to inform you that St. Mungo's did not look kindly upon your departure and we have all been banned for life."

"Voldemort-" Harry started, "but Ron-"

"I have already sent for Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said, "As I am hesitant to move Ronald any further, this is our only option. She will be downstairs shortly."

Dumbledore tapped his Portkey and vanished. Gia came up the stairs a few moments later with Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said as she entered, "I'm still disgusted with what I was required to do-"

"Work on Ron," Harry said, arms crossed, "We were evicted-"

"And I referred you there in the first place," Pomfrey said as she looked over Ron, "It's revolting-"

"You had no choice-" Harry said.

"Everybody has a choice," Pomfrey said, "It is the alternative one dreads—like in your case. _Ripper_ cuts all and leaves nothing—half of his victims die from that method. Instead, I was able to use a mere surgical curse without the additional Cruciatus Curse that they had wanted me to use."

"They used your conscious against you," Harry said, "So, I forgive you—but that wand, sorry, it's never to touch me again."

"Understood—," Pomfrey started.

"And Ron-?" Hermione asked.

"He was on the verge of being murdered," Pomfrey said, "He needs rest, minimal disturbance, and plenty of dumb luck."

"He'll be up and around in no time," Hermione said.

"Owl if there is any change—I suggest you study that book on Healing," Pomfrey said, "Now, do I have to go back down the stairs-?"

"Tap three times," Harry instructed.

Pomfrey vanished. Harry laid down on the bed.

"She said-" Hermione started.

"It's been-" Harry said, "Better to sleep."

"Ha..." Hermione stopped as Harry's eyes shuttered.

"I-" the Keeper said, "That was unwarranted-"

"The Master will do as the Master does," Wormtail said.

"A dead Potter does _not_ accomplish what he ultimately wants-!" the Keeper said.

"Are you questioning-?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Alive, Potter is useful," the Keeper said, "Alive and those sheep will eagerly give you the keys to the entire Wizarding World."

Lupin looked up the following evening, as Dumbledore entered Lupin's living room, in a small cottage.

"Just what is the _Katra Effect_?" Lupin asked_._

"Pardon?" Dumbledore said, "It's been quite some while since anybody even mentioned it-"

"Harry did," Lupin said, "He believed that he did it with Ron."

"Just what is-?" Sirius asked.

"If Harry is correct," Dumbledore said, "Ronald was in dire need of help and Harry lent his innate self ability to heal. It is so rare that I would be skeptical of Harry's assessment."

"One of those handbooks," Sirius state, "_Ministry Mysteries_ might have it-"

"Are you serious?" Lupin asked, "How could he possess-?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"They never cease in their ability to amaze," Dumbledore said, "How many-?"

"A dozen, maybe more," Sirius said.

"How can-?" Lupin asked.

"Those handbooks are the most heavily charmed and warded objects in existence," Dumbledore said, "It outstrips Hogwarts, I believe."

"I can't touch them," Lupin said, "For I would be compelled to return them."

"Ron hinted that Percy-" Sirius said.

"Auditors are such a new position," Dumbledore said, "I doubt that even the Minister has fully realized the implications. It is heartening to hear that Percy is reaching out to Ronald, for whatever reason—Percival is still shunning the rest of his family."

"And if we lose Ronald-?" Lupin asked.

"If Harry's assessment is correct, then Harry has endangered himself," Dumbledore said, "The last known case, over a century ago, proved fatal. However, they would both need to be Legilimency—to which Harry needs-"

"Have you considered that Harry might be training with Ron?" Lupin said, "You mentioned it was awfully personal-"

"Alas," Dumbledore said, "That would explain some of their recent behaviors. Still, myself or Severus would be more suitable-"

"They're being...they're being..." Sirius started.

"Teenagers," Lupin said.

Meanwhile, Harry threw the _Daily Prophet_ across the room, having read the article several times over, before Hermione came back into the bedroom.

Potter Wreaks Havoc at St. Mungo's

Yesterday, Dark Potter's friend Dark Weasley was brought to St. Mungo's for some self-inflicted injury. Dark Potter shows, makes a fuss and racket, and proceeds to punch holes in the building before flying on a broomstick over Muggle London. All of the Ministry Oblivators were sent out in force to cover up for the latest act of Dark Wizardry from Potter. Apparently, castration has not tempered Potter's behavior. Normally, incidents of Underage Wizardry and violation of the secrecy decrees would get the perpetrator expelled from their school of attendance; however, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was also present and endorsed Potter's actions. St. Mungo's Board of Trustees convened an emergency meeting, dismissed outlandish fairy tales of the accused, and issued permanent bans on Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Gia Prescott, Albus Dumbledore, and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody; they joined the small list of people who may not enter St. Mungo's Hospital. According to charter, such bans carry the force of law, violations are capital offenses punishable by summary execution. In one night, six people joined this select group that used to be two, the late You-Know-Who and late Grindelwald.

Harry laid on top of the bed covers, his face buried into the duvet.

"Dumbledore was impressed," Hermione said, "You're not supposed to be able to punch holes in the wards of St. Mungo's. He held Voldemort off from the room, which gave us time, he was also curious to why the death toll wasn't."

"They're after me," Harry stated, "but their plot won't work if the _Daily Prophet_ announced a sighting of him."

The next morning, Kristen greeted Harry as he returned from his run.

"Working-?" Harry asked.

"I do get time off," Kristen said, "And sometimes it's needed. Can we talk?"

Harry sat on the sofa, near the fireplace. Kristen handed him a cup of tea and then sat down. Harry took a sip.

"How is everything going?" Kristen asked.

"So so," Harry said, eyes on the floor before they drifted up to her.

"I noticed that Ron slept the entire day yesterday-"

"Ill, but our school nurse has already visited him several times-"

"Hospitals are more than sculptures," Kristen stated.

"If you're worried, she'll be back around eight," Harry said, "You can talk with her."

Kristen ate a biscuit and sipped her tea.

"Anything on Diggle?" Harry asked.

"We are still getting letters upon letters insisting that are the culprit," Kristen said, "Some seemed to shout—figure it must be Dale Tate's latests—he's good with pranks and jokes. The sheer number trying to fry you-"

"Not surprised, I'm not well liked at school-"

"St. Mary's? Why it starts with a single letter 'H'-?"

"The laws of this Isle prohibit me from telling you the real name or where it is," Harry said, "You'll find myself, Hermione, and Ron covered by that."

"Your problems at school, to which you've been quite elusive about, would be a good spot for me to generate a list of enemies to investigate. Though you're here so much-"

"I wish I could have you investigate it thoroughly—I think you'd do a better job," Harry said, "An open mind to the obvious is what they lack. They ignore the motives of the Death Eaters-"

"Ron mentioned them," Kristen said, "They're real-?"

"Yes," Harry said, "And they have ever motive-"

"No reason to kill-" Kristen said.

"They get a perverse pleasure from killing," Harry said, "Hence the name. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course," Kristen said.

Harry went up the stairs and entered Gia's bedroom. Ron was still laying on the bed.

"Running?" Hermione said, "You need rest."

"At a certain point-" Harry said."

Harry picked up an envelope addressed to them in emerald green ink.

Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger,

The Board of Governors passed another resolution. The Minister of Magic is now authorized to issue suspensions of up to a month. I am obliged to honor them.  
_Dumbledore _

"That may be advantageous-" Hermione started.

"Wha-?" Harry exclaimed.

"The reality is that we can study more during a suspension," Hermione said, "Now, I need-"

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Yes?" Gia asked.

"A Madam Pomfrey is here to see Ron," Kristen said as she opened the door.

"Thank you for bringing her up," Harry said as Pomfrey entered the room. She started to look at him.

"I'm curious to how he's doing," Kristen said, "It is _my_ house and I am concerned."

"I'll inform you of the results," Pomfrey said.

"I will hold you responsible Harry if full disclosure does not occur," Kristen said as she closed the door.

"Meaning-?" Hermione snapped.

"She's a Muggle and smart," Harry said, "She knows St. Mary's is a ruse—it's getting dicer to keep her in the dark."

"As to Mr. Weasley, I plan to keep him in the coma for a short while longer," Pomfrey said, "However, the worst has passed."

"Can't we wake him-?" Hermione asked.

"And you know how he would respond to orders to rest!" Pomfrey said, "He's second only to Mr. Potter."

Harry blushed.

Pomfrey then pointed her finger at him.

"You should study up on the general Healing charm," Pomfrey said, "If it helps, I can assign an essay-"

"He'll do it," Hermione volunteered.

"Her-" Harry said from the corner of his mouth.

"Do not make excuses Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said, "As you swore me off as your Healer, then you must be able to handle things. You might yearn to debate me on this, but I'm rather certain your friends and girlfriend have a vested interest in you learning it. Have a pleasant day."

Pomfrey left the bedroom.

"Her..." Harry silenced at the glare of Hermione.

Gia rolled her eyes as Hermione shoved the Healing book at Harry.

"Alright!" Harry snapped.

Harry placed the book aside to grab the remaining letter from the desk, his eyes passed the big and havy package addressed to Ron.

_Harry Potter _

After your abysmal and appalling behavior at St. Mungo's Hospital, you have been billed for damages occurred. 5,000 Galleons have been added to your bill, now outstanding at 6,500 Galleons. Enclosed is a quill to write out 5,000 lines, "I will not damage hospitals." Remit these by the end of next week.

_Dolores Umbridge_

Chair of the Harry Potter Guidance Committee

"I think Percy's package of books to Ronald is more useful than that," Hermione said, "They're trying to drain you dry."

"Figure that out?" Harry snapped.

"You can stop pretending to be grumpy," Hermione said.

Harry went for the bathroom and shower. He returned to the bedroom to find Percy standing there. Percy moved the package into the lower shelf.

"Thank you for those," Harry said, "They've already been useful."

"A department of the Ministry is allocated only so many," Percy said, "They can't go over the quota, if so, then they have to be disposed of.

"So, how is Ron?"

"I'd like a bit of privacy to dress," Harry said, the towel wrapped tightly about his waist.

"I took sick leave to see him," Percy said, "As he's here—well-"

"We had no good location-" Harry said.

"He should recover," Hermione stated, "Madam Pomfrey thought it better to keep him asleep until then."

"I also needed to talk to you," Percy said to Harry, "In private?"

"Just a moment," Harry said.

A few moments later, Harry escorted Percy into the basement, and over to Richard's workshop.

"The study—well," Harry said, "Their daughter is a bit eccentric."

"How much do you know about your finances?" Percy asked.

"I've got a pile in Gringotts-" Harry started.

"Not much then. As the Ministry job doesn't pay particularly well—the perk there is in the benefits, I've taken to consulting for Gringotts. As the Goblins are rather irritated that their vaults are being used for money laundering-"

"Just add soap-" .

"Not that type of laundering," Percy said, "Your personal vault is empty-?"

"What-?"

"Relax, the goblins are sorting this out. Your vault's contents was transferred into Mr. Diggle's vault earlier this week. Yours is one of many involved in unauthorized transactions."

"Daedalus mentioned some issues last week-" Lupin said as he came in.

"You mean he was murdered over _this_?" Harry asked.

Percy glared at Lupin for a moment before he returned his attention to Harry.

"Diggle, though a fool, kept meticulous financial records—as some on more limited means do," Percy said, "I've examined them, and it's clear that small transactions were occurring that he could not account for. It's only gotten worse after his death. Your personal vault was drained, and the Potter Family Trust—we put a stop to that."

"Trust?" Harry asked.

"It's not surprising that Dumbledore did not elaborate, despite making the arrangements," Percy said, "Upon the death of your parents—they left without a will—you inherited the family trust. Additionally, some assets were set aside, in the vault that you have the key for. Various people also paid some tribute to you over the years—those moneys went into the vault."

"How much went missing?" Lupin asked.

"I don't have an exact figure yet," Percy said, "It's over a million Galleons so far from Harry's vaults. Millions from the others. That is why the Goblins have hired an outside auditor—me—to help them sort it out, as this is costing them dearly."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"If you'll excuse me Harry," Percy said, "I need to get moving."

Percy climbed the stairs.

"Can you trust him?" Lupin asked Harry.

"Why?" Harry said.

"His other brothers have tried writing him only to get Howlers and curses in return," Lupin said, "Exactly why he's willing to go to bat for you or Ronald is—well, baffling."

"It may be a debt—we did rescue him last year," Harry said, scratching his chin, "Otherwise, beats me. It's nice to see him though—and useful at times."

"I'm just advising caution, and if he's indeed benign, no harm done," Lupin said, "He's certainly managed to get you a nice collection of those Ministry Handbooks—that boggles the mind on the how—walking out of that building with those is a very serious offense—an Unforgivable might just be more serious, but some people doubt that. Keep them safe. I'll have Moody stop by-"

"What?" Harry snapped.

"You have Ron in a—your mind is likely-" Lupin said, "I mean that you are worth the extra precautions."

Harry glared for a moment.

"Not only do I consider you a dear friend, but you also happen to be the offspring of two dearly departed childhood friends of mine," Lupin said, "Therefore, even though you are perfectly capable of protecting yourselves, I shall still impose upon it from time to time."

Lupin's grin erased the glare from Harry.

Harry passed Gia in the living room before he returned to the bedroom where Hermione shoved a _Daily Prophet_ at him, the details of his implants were fully described.

"I can just reach down-" Harry started.

"You need to know what to expect," Hermione said, "-after all, you don't want anybody getting the wiser about you dodging a castration!"

"I wouldn't call it dodging—that curse hurt," Harry said, "I don't need to re-read about it!"

"I know it was the revenge that Mr. Patil wanted, it was about shame and humiliation," Hermione said, "I respect and admire that you put up with it to keep future victims from experiencing what Parvati did. I'm proud-"

"Who made them?" Harry asked, "The implants-?"

"Supplied by the Ministry," Hermione asked, "Why-?"

"A minute, maybe two, ago," Harry said, "Wormtail explained to Voldemort that an extra surprise were in them—a poison designed to seep out—not certain when."

Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"Not at a good time then," Hermione said, "You have to write-"

"No!" Harry said, "We got them out—and if he finds out—sorry, it's to remain between us." Harry glanced at the article. "As far as I can tell, they're like having the real thing, minus the fun functionality of my equipment."

"And to recap-" Hermione shuffled that morning's _Daily Prophet. _ "They seem to love you. You're getting blamed for Diggle and Finch-Fletchley—to which, a campaign is being waged with Kristen. Many feel that castration was too light and want you drawn and quartered. We've been banned from all magical clinics, and forget about Diagon Alley anytime soon. Oh—some incident of this _'EM'_ along with a note about them inquiring to your faithful patronage of Gringotts._"_

"Who heck are they?" Harry asked.

"Ministry refuses to investigate," Hermione said, "Claim they have more important things than dealing with some proactive citizen cleanup effort—I wonder..."

Harry flung his wand, a metal dart embedded itself into the plaster above the closet door.

"You'd think that investigating real Dark Wizards would be a more important-" Harry started.

"Disinformation—somebody is obviously taking advantage of a Minister paranoid about the Dark Arts," Hermione said, "It's easier to bury the messenger that Voldemort is still around—you're it and a reminder of it."

"Can't I just grow up?" Harry exclaimed.

"Voldemort doesn't want you to."

"It's still-"

Hedwig hooted and hopped over to Harry, she nipped at his ear.

"Go downstairs!" Harry snapped.

Hedwig's eyes went wide, she flew to the window and tapped. Hermione pointed her wand and opened the window long enough for Hedwig to fly out.

"She's mad!" Harry exclaimed.

"And so are you!" Hermione said, "While you have every right to be, she's sensitive to it."

Hermione handed him his _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_.

"Get _Flying with the Canons-_?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and then started rearranging the books on the bookshelf.

"I won't be able to find a thing-" Harry started.

"If Lupin can see these Handbooks, then so can others," Hermione said, "These are not exactly to be found in Flourish and Blotts." Hermione opened _Ministry Penal Devices._ "Spiked collar consisting of-"

"Don't give them ideas!" Harry snapped.

Harry grabbed his parchment, quill, and the book. He went down the stairs into the dining room and started working on the essays. He was halfway through another Charms essay when, just after five, his hand started to cast deep shadows from the multicolored light of the fireworks exploding above his head. Harry saw Fred standing there.

"This _is_ a Muggle house!" Harry said, a grin on his face.

"We had to practice before we went to entertain our brother!" George said.

"He's upstairs," Harry said, "Hasn't gone anywhere for a bit—and if it weren't for Hermione's charming of a bed pan—we'd have kicked him out-" Harry noticed Fred and George weren't returning the grin "-sorry, poor taste."

"It requires some more practice on the delivery," Fred said.

"Are you going to show us the way or do we have to guess?" George said.

"Alright!" Harry got up and led the way up the stairs.

As he tried to enter, the bedroom was crowded full of people.

"Shall we draw up tickets and use a stopwatch?" Harry asked.

"Nice decorations," Fred said as he pointed at the Puddlemere United robes on the wall.

"This is _my_ bedroom," Gia said as she loitered outside.

"And-?" Ginny demanded of Pomfrey.

"I do not see what all this fuss is about," Pomfrey said, "As I told them earlier-"

"You knew-?" Ginny demanded of Harry.

"Do I look like an owl?" Harry asked.

"I thought I would come and see-" McGonagall said as she had to come to a halt in the landing.

"The room's a bit cramped—" Gia said.

"We could fix-" McGonagall's wand caused the room to expand—they could start piling in.

"Need I remind you it's a Muggle house?" Lupin asked as he climbed the stairs.

"Join the crowd," Harry stated.

"I apologize Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "I should have scheduled this—however, you must realize that with Ronald being here-"

"Just why isn't he in the Hospital Wing?" Charlie demanded as he came in, Edward in his arms.

"That is out of the question," McGonagall said, "This _EM_ is making their presence known—threats were left promising blood if Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley so much as set foot in the Hospital Wing. The Trophy Room was violated, cases smashed, and many trophies were defaced—especially if they bore the names of either Weasley or Potter. Gryffindor Tower was entered yesterday and they smashed their trunks—everything else was spared."

"I've received threatening notes," Ginny said, "Body armor might be a good investment."

"Graffiti was left on the door of Hagrid's Hut," McGonagall said, "At least they're leaving their signature to each act, so we know what they did once we catch them. However, that may be difficult as nearly every student seems to be endorsing this behavior—the House Prefects have a good idea but are refusing to divulge anything of use."

They waited while Pomfrey continued her examination of Ron. She came to an end.

"I'll be back in the morning," Pomfrey said.

"Ginerva has requested to stay the evening," Dumbledore said.

"Um...sure," Harry said, "There's a sofa or two downstairs..."

Ginny glared.

"It's what is available," Harry stated.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey departed.

"I've got dragons to tend to," Charlie said as he left.

"And a shop-" Fred and George said as they departed.

Harry and Hermione started down the stairs, Ginny followed.

"Who are all of the redheads-" Andy, on the stairs, asked.

"Family of the friend of the fiancee to the girl with title to the guest bedroom Dimwit," Richard said as he entered through the front door, Jen in tow.

"It seems simple enough," Jen said.

"Hi," Ginny said to Andy.

"And you are-?" Andy asked.

"Ginny," Ginny said, "Brother to the friend—enough with that."

Harry and Hermione went into the dining room to continue on their essays.

The next morning, Pomfrey came into the bedroom, Harry had yet to get up.

"I did not realize that your hours-" Pomfrey started.

Harry reached over and grabbed a towel to shield himself as he left the bed covers.

"I'll be a bit-" Harry grabbed some dirty clothes with his other hand and made for the bathroom.

"Not everybody is a morning person," Hermione said as she laid the Healing book on the desk.

"I appreciate the humor," Pomfrey said, "Mr. Weasley—I think it's time."

Pomfrey got out a bit of a potion and carefully dribbled it down the gullet. Hermione looked on while standing directly overhead of the face.

"Oh-" Ron muttered.

"Ron!" Ginny shouted as she bolted into the room.

"Get out Gin-!" Ron exclaimed, "Prat spying-"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Andy shouted out on the landing, toward Richard.

"IS NOT!" Richard yelled.

"YOU PLANTED IT!" Andy yelled, "DON'T DENY-"

"Ginny-?" Harry asked as he returned to the bedroom.

"I DID NOT!" Richard yelled.

"Make certain that George or Fred-" Harry said as Ginny started to move out of the bedroom.

"YOU DID TOO!" Andy yelled, "MY ROOM! WHAT WAS MY BEAUTIFUL ROOM!"

"YOU DID IT TO YOURSELF!" Richard yelled, "CARE TO EXPLAIN HOW?"

"Why was Ginny here?" Ron asked.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed.

"You got knocked into the next week chum," Harry said, "It's Sunday-"

"Are you certain?" Ron said, "I left Dumbledore's office—something hit me—Thursday-?"

"It is definitely Sunday," Pomfrey said, "As you have recovered Mr. Weasley—if you need anything further, use the owl."

Pomfrey left the room.

"GEORGE! FRED!" Ginny yelled, "GET UP HERE!"

"Them-?" Ron asked.

"At least you're awake," Gia said as she entered the bedroom.

"Ahem-" Hermione said as she gave him a hug, "-you'll be up in no time."

"Good that our brother is better now," Fred said as he entered, "We're going to teach you for scaring-"

"Might I get an explanation?" Ron asked.

Harry and Hermione covered the events.

"You've outdone us on lifetime bans," George said.

"Ta," Ron said, "Harry—my Firebolt ready?"

"You're kidding-" Hermione said.

"It's a Muggle town," Fred said.

"We're getting hungry-" George started.

"Alright!" Ron snapped, "Get out so I can dress."

After a run to a local cafe, they started to head back to the house.

"You're feeling confident," Ron said to George.

"You should see the revenues on the advance orders for the dildos," Fred said.

"Are there more than just the one you gave me?" Harry asked.

"Did you expect us to make just one?" George said, "Sorry if we seem insensitive as we've already shipped dozens-"

"That's mean-" Ron started.

"If it weren't us, it'd be somebody else," Fred said, "That UHP shop is selling copies of those photographs from your...erm...procedure! We just happened to be first to market with a fully functional—people _are _interested in your cock-"

"I had no choice!" Harry said, "The Ministry compels-"

"We sympathize," George said, "The demand is there—a lot of demand. Even the UHP is reworking their statues to reflect the accurate pictures-"

"You don't get it!" Harry snapped, "I hate it all-"

"We'll donate the proceeds to the victim fund of You-Know-Who-" Fred offered.

A tall green trash can disintegrated. Harry took off in a run down the path, George followed in a hard pant.

"Slow down-" George begged.

Harry sped up, George tried to speed up.

"Stalker!" Harry shouted back.

George Apparated a point just ahead of Harry.

Harry ran until he reached the back yard. He darted through the sliding glass door into the dining room, he ran up the stairs.

"In cause you didn't figure it out," Harry said, "That's deplorable—despicable and I hate it completely-"

"We didn't mean to offend—" George started.

"We'll-" Fred asked, "Do you smell smoke?"

Harry grabbed the box from the desk, smoke was billowing out of it, he opened the window and jumped out. Fred and George Apparated to the ground below as Harry came to a stop. Harry fumbled the box to the ground, where the dildo came out as it was burning itself into a fine ash.

"Suppose we need better quality control," George said.

Harry glared.

"It's about integrity," Fred said, "We already accepted-"

Harry continued to glare at Fred. Fred backed away and Harry advanced.

"You've got a mean set of eyes," Fred managed to say.

Fred bumped into the fence.

"What did you do-?" Ron asked as he crossed the lawn.

"Nothing," Harry said.

"We were debating the future of a product line, or the lack thereof," George said, "Fred and I are going to discuss it later."

"Can it wait?" Ron asked.

Fred looked upon the glare of Harry. "No."

Fred and George disapparated.

"What'd you do?" Ron pulled on Harry's arm, "If you hurt them-"

"Would you like it if your cock were featured-" Harry looked at Ginny, "How many were they manufacturing-?"

"Thousands, I think," Ginny said.

"I think they're taking my advice to castrate that product line," Harry said.

Harry returned to the bedroom where Hermione gave Harry an article from the _Daily Prophet._

Doris Crockford, Founder of UHP, Dead

Ministry officials stated that Doris Crockford died of natural causes as the Magical Law Enforcement Squad attempted to take Crockford in for routine questioning. Doris Crockford is survived by her granddaughter, Ashlie Crockford.

"That's that," Harry said, "What about the fan club-?"

"There are others who can take over," Ginny said.

"I've recovered-" Ron said.

"Professor McGonagall said I could return with you tomorrow," Ginny said, "You supposedly have-"

"Who said we'd take you?" Ron asked.

"Because you're a gentleman," Hermione said.

"Have fun on the-" Ron started.

"THAT'S FINAL!" Kristen shouted from down below.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Andy shouted.

Harry went down the stairs. Andy entered and stormed up the stairs, her door slammed and loud sobs came through the walls. Kristen slammed the front door.

"Hi," Harry said.

"You wouldn't believe-" Kristen said, "She stole a hundred pounds from the collection plate at church! I can't believe that I'm raising a thief and a crook! Counseling is definitely in store for her!"

"I'll see what I can do," Ginny went for the Andy's room.

"Be careful!" Kristen said.

"Gin can hold her own," Ron stated.

"Now that you've recovered," Hermione said, "You're both behind on your essays—and-" she looked at Harry "-you know my threat."

"Cruel," Ron said as he passed Hermione, "absolutely cruel-"

"The power of your knowledge-" Gia started to say to Hermione.

"Stop polluting her," Ron said to Hermione, "or we hide your essay list!"

"Good one," Harry said to Ron, "Attic?"

Harry and Ron went for the attic.

The next morning, Harry returned from his morning run and met Ron in the bedroom.

"George wrote," Ron said, "All of their dildos went in the same fashion as yours did—lots of damage to the UHP gift shop that nobody can figure out yet."

"Good," Harry said, "We need to return Ginny to the torture pot-"

"Hogwarts," Ron stated.

"What's the difference?" Harry asked.

Harry used the shower and returned. He was halfway through dressing when Ginny barged in.

"Excuse me," Harry said, "I'm trying to dress-"

"I have to return to Hogwarts now-" Ginny said, "My clean clothes-"

"I wondered what the stench was," Ron said as he came back from the shower, towel wrapped about him.

"Ginny," Harry said, "Wait for us-"

"But-" Ginny protested.

"Our things are here," Harry said, "Just wait."

Ginny sulked out of the bedroom and waited for them to finish.

Ron then pulled out his Portkey.

"You do this all the time?" Ginny asked.

"Don't tell a soul-" Harry started.

The Portkey jerked at their navals and they then landed at Hogwarts.

"At least we're not suspended, yet," Ron said as he put his Portkey.

They looked around at the four posters, both Harry's and Ron's were piles of ash. Notes on top of the ash read "EM".

"I told you to wait!" the voice of McGonagall came from the stairs, "Others share the dormitory."

"Keep it simple," said a deep voice.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Is everybody decent?" McGonagall asked.

Harry looked about. "It's clear."

McGonagall opened the door and through it came Umbridge. Two Aurors flanked her.

"What are those thugs-?" Ron demanded.

"They are the Ministry's finest," Umbridge said.

"Step aside-" an Auror, Archer, said as he shoved Harry aside and lifted trunk.

"Breakfast is served." Dobby was there, breakfast on the table, and wide eyes.

"You fool of an Elf!" Umbridge snapped, glared, and started for Dobby.

Harry stepped between the two; Ginny sat down at the table.

"Move!" Seagrave barked, wand drawn.

Hermione and Ron sat down at the table.

"While you may have the authority to force this search of Mr. Potter's trunk," McGonagall said, "Starvation of students is prohibited. We have plenty of other tables."

McGonagall flicked a wand and a new table appeared. Archer dumped the contents of Harry's trunk onto the table, stuff scattered, the telescope rolled off the edge and broke when it hit the floor. Seagrave stomped on it.

"Control yourself!" McGonagall said, "Destruction of student property is a crime in its own right."

"It was a Dark Item," Seagrave said, "It was enchanted."

"See?" Umbridge said.

"You did not prove that," McGonagall said, "It looked like one bought from the student store."

Umbridge sorted through the contents, compared it to the list of student items.

"Potter is missing more than half the items," Umbridge said, "Check his bag."

Archer picked Harry's bag from next to Harry's leg and dumped those contents onto the table; the inkjar crashed onto the floor smashing itself open. Umbridge poked through the essays, parchment, and quill.

"Where is everything else Potter?" Umbridge demanded, "Books, a broom, your infamous owl, various Dark Items, and your wand. Your potions supplies are also missing and your coin purse."

"The items Mr. Potter has been permitted to keep at Hogwarts has been tightly restricted," McGonagall said, "Books, owls, potion supplies including his cauldron, and other items. Potion supplies were removed long ago to the Potions dungeon where Severus Snape keeps an eye on them. I oversaw the removal of the remainder of the items from the premises of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"His wand?" Umbridge asked.

Harry stood up, wand pointed at Umbridge. "Anyone seeking my wand is into the Dark Arts themselves." Harry removed his wand from sight.

"You are covering up!" Umbridge said, "I am determined to find where you have hidden Potter's real trunk in Hogwarts."

"Look around," Harry said, "I've tried keeping more, but it seems to disappear on me. Now, I expect you to replace my inkjar and telescope that your henchmen destroyed. You claim to demand responsibility, then demonstrate it."

Harry spat at Umbridge's feet.

"If you'll excuse us," Harry said, "I have classwork to see to."

Harry's bag, parchment, quill, and essays flew into his arms.

"Actually Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "You need to see me in my office first."

"Analysis of your conspiracy you mean," Umbridge said.

"If you have evidence then use it," McGonagall said, "Otherwise, I have duties to perform including providing Mr. Potter with his current schedule that resides in my office. Come Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up.

"Ginny," Ron said, "Your dormitory."

"Aren't girls prohibited from the boys dormitory?" Umbridge asked.

"You qualify for that," Harry snapped.

"I am aware of the situation that keeps them from being able to enjoy a meal in the Great Hall," McGonagall said, "Therefore, they are permitted to use the dormitory for dining purposes. Anyone who can work the arrangement with the kitchens is permitted this privilege."

Ginny tailed as Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the dormitory with McGonagall in front. McGonagall closed the door to her office and then sat at her desk. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked on.

"I am not surprised by the results-we supplied that decoy," McGonagall said, "Your beds were found destroyed this morning-Mr. Thomas took advantage and advertised your deaths.

"Given the state of affairs, your schedules have been rearranged to focus on those subjects ill suited for correspondence, namely Care of Magical Creatures and Potions—yes Potions! Professor Snape cannot expel-"

"I told Dumbledore-" Harry started.

"_Professor_ Dumbledore," McGonagall said, "He suggested the solo lessons, perhaps Professor Snape will prove more hospitable."

"We'd like to do more than just those-" Hermione said, "The value of asking questions-"

"I wish we could do more," McGonagall said, "However, we must use the time permitted in the most efficient manner possible."

The warning bell rang.

"May your day improve," McGonagall said.

Harry led the way out of the office. They spent the morning with Hagrid before returning right before noon. In the Entrance Hall, Umbridge was there.

"Follow Potter!" Umbridge ordered.

Ron and Hermione followed as Harry started to move.

"Just Potter," Umbridge commanded.

"I'm under orders not to abandon them within Hogwarts," Harry said, "You must accommodate."

"You heard the lady-" Archer groveled as he leveled his at Harry

Harry's wand leapt into his hand and Archer's wand flew down the stairs toward the basements. Seagrave drew his wand, Ron's came to bear, and Seagrave's flew into a suit of armor. Umbridge started to draw her own wand, but Hermione's was leveled at her.

"I believe this qualifies for a trip to see Dumbledore," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione crossed toward and up the stairs. Harry climbed behind.

"_Imperio!"_ Archer could be heard to say.

Harry shrugged it off. Umbridge, Archer, and Seagrave gave chase; they caught up as the Stone Gargoyle was opening.

"After you," Harry motioned.

They went up the ascending spiral staircase.

"Minister-" Umbridge said as she entered the office first, "Potter refuses-"

"Potter is ordered to cooperate-" Fallerschain started.

"With what?" Harry snapped as Ron and Hermione came in behind him.

"Anger management sessions," Umbridge said, "Without-"

"I already told you," Harry said, "I cannot abandon them-"

"You shall comply-" Fallerschain said.

"Minister I did give such instructions-" Dumbledore started.

"You interfering fool!" Fallerschain snapped.

Dumbledore's desk fell apart, Harry stepped up to Fallerschain. Green eyes latched onto black eyes.

"Bloody hell you bastard!" Harry said, "Last time we separated, people attempted to murder us—Hogwarts is not safe and you're unconcerned-"

"You only have yourself to blame," Fallerschain said, "As for your assault-"

"Mr. Potter is free to express himself as disrespectful as it may be," Dumbledore said, "You are safe-"

"As Minister..." Fallerschain said.

Harry advanced and glared.

"As Minister," Harry said, "You sold my balls without an investigation. As Minister, you've been lousy and inept, unable to prevent the deluge of massive fraud going on at Gringotts. You let this serpent push on anger management when I'm clearly showing restraint-for you wouldn't like what I want to do but won't. You call yourself a Minister? You're pathetic."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Harry stepped back.

"You spoiled son of a bitch," Fallerschain said, "Archer, Seagrave, make certain Potter attends-"

"Albus!" McGonagall entered the Headmaster's Office.

"Hold your tongues!" Dumbledore said to Fallerschain and Harry. "Minerva?"

"Snakes," McGonagall said, "Hundreds of poisonous snakes were just released in Gryffindor Tower. Mr. Finnigan is in the Hospital Wing and several students claimed they saw Mr. Potter release them."

"The sessions will have to wait," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter has been suspended until Wednesday-"

"Through the end of the month," Fallerschain said with relish.

"Victor!" Umbridge protested, "Potter needs anger management-!"

"Really?" Harry said, "With what the Minister authorized last week, I should be ripping him to pieces, but I'm not."

"Please leave," Dumbledore said, "I need to administer their punishment-"

"They are not to have any contact with any other student-" Fallerschain said.

"Unless you leave this office," Dumbledore said, "I cannot make that guarantee."

"Evading every edict," Fallerschain sneered as he lead the procession out of the office.

Umbridge, Archer, Seagrave, and McGonagall left the office; the doors came to a close.

"While you have every right to be angry," Dumbledore said, "That did not leave a good impression with the Minister."

"I don't care," Harry said, "He was scared of me—that was-"

"You know which Wizard uses fear and intimidation," Dumbledore said.

"I'm not trying to," Harry said, "Just letting you know that he was."

"Remus advised that his cottage would be best-" Dumbledore started.

"He's talking-?" Ron blurted.

"You do not have a monopoly on my correspondence with my friends and colleagues," Dumbledore said, "Use his fireplace and do not return until-" he leafed a desk calendar in his hand "-February the third, a Monday."

A minute later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace. Hermione tripped over the black mess of Snuffles, who looked at them and bark. From down some stairs on their left, Lupin came into the living room.

"Dare I ask?" Lupin inquired.

"Gave the Minister a piece of my mind," Harry said.

"Noon," Lupin said, looking at his watch, "George needs to-?"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Just a friendly wager among friends," Lupin said, "Relax—we...maybe it wasn't the wisest of-"

"It's alright there," Harry said, "Pretty safe bet anymore that it'd happen. We have to the end of the month on this one."

"Anyways, welcome to my home," Lupin said, "You may wish to add this to your Portkeys for we can do things here that are unobserved. Leave your bags and follow."

They went down a flight of stairs and then through a door. The edges of the room could not be seen.

"It is an illusion," Lupin said, "but it definitely feels big. Your Headmaster sought fit to lend the room-"

"It's Hogwarts-" Harry started to protest.

"It is a room that comes and goes according to need, but it is not Hogwarts," Lupin said, "I suggest we make use of it."

"Alright," Harry said.

"An experiment," Lupin said, "Get your wand out Harry."

Harry's wand leapt into his hand.

"Create a table-"

"How-?" Harry asked.

"Just say-" Hermione started.

"Not that way," Lupin said, "Just imagine it Harry and do it."

Harry thought and flicked his wand. Toothpicks appeared and fell to the ground.

"He has to-" Hermione started.

"You're good at stringing Latin together," Lupin said, "I'm trying something else here. Harry—move the toothpicks to, say, over there-" Lupin pointed. Harry's wand pointed and the toothpicks over an inch.

"But Professor-" Hermione protested.

"I think it's cool," Ron stated.

"Can you show-?" Harry asked.

"You have the talent to use your imagination in your magic," Lupin said, "Like Hermione, I use Latin as a crutch, so alas, I cannot demonstrate it."

Ron whispered into Lupin's ear. Lupin waved his wand and a boulder, ten feet in diameter, appeared.

"Aim at the boulder," Ron said, "And what do you think about the Minister-?"

"What are you implying-?" Harry started to ask, a curse shot forth and it pulverized the boulder into a shower of sparks.

"Anger management-?" Hermione started to ask.

"That old hag was right about Harry having a temper," Ron said.

"Are you implying-" Harry glared, a second curse tried in vain to double pulverize the boulder.

"You're right to be angry!" Ron said, "Taking it out on the boulder seems a tad better than destroying a Potion dungeon, desks, or every dildo on the Isle! Try something else, focus it through the wand."

"Are you mad-?" Lupin started.

Curses shot forth out of Harry's wand, many parallel to each other, encompassing the colors of the rainbow. Reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, and indigo flooded the room. Curses splintered off to form an intricate web as curses interwove themselves across the entirety of the room. Suddenly they found themselves floating up on a raft as the room flooded. The raft moved to the center of the room and then fire shot up to surround them in a ring of flames. Stepping through the flames came the Minister of Magic, Umbridge, Snape, Voldemort, and hundreds of demeantors, all encroaching on them.

"Incantation-?" Hermione asked.

Out of Harry's wand rose the Dark Mark.

"What are you playing at?" Lupin demanded.

"Die Potter Die!" voices repeatedly chanted, "Die Mudblood Die! Die Weasley Die!"

Floating above the ring of fire, the students of Hogwarts appeared and laughed at them.

"More-" Ron whispered.

"Merlin," Lupin said, "Stop this before-"

Ropes appeared and bound them. The fibers cinched together, their shoes vanished and the raft turned into a bed of burning coals."

"This hurts-" Hermione started.

They sank through the coals into water below—the water stung the freshly burned skin. Roots reached out and pulled them further under, the Devil's Snare refused to let them out. One by one, their throats spasmed and took in water; they blacked out only to awake on the cold stone floor of the barren room.

"Got what you wanted?" Harry said, "A dream I—hope you're happy!"

Harry bolted for the door, Ron gave chase. Harry stormed into a small reinforced room, Ron slipped in before Harry slammed the door shut.

"I want to be alone!" Harry snapped.

"After that?" Ron sat on the cold iron floor and leaned back against the cold iron wall. He looked up at Harry brooding.

"You'd don't know-" Harry started, "There's no way—Minister thinks I'm spoiled? They paraded me—the Dursleys would be happy to hear I have mental problems—!"

"Your friends hate this too," Ron said, "Do you think we like watching you get carved up like a roast?"

Harry stared into the blue eyes, and the blue stared back into the emerald green eyes. They kept it up for a few moments.

"I agree it was a lynching!" Ron said, "They did it for a moment of gratification—so that was your nightmare-"

"I don't have nightmares," Harry said, "But yes, it was a dream I had last night—though this one was shorter."

"I suppose their idea of anger management-" Ron pinched his nose. "A big bad wizard is after you—curl up and go to sleep!"

Harry snickered.

"Doubles are framing you," Ron said, "But why bother with an investigation when we can blame you? Oh, and stop the impostors for doing the awful things you're doing."

Harry chuckled.

A shimmer of light came across them as the iron door opened.

"We were talking-" Ron started

"And this door does not open from inside that room," Lupin said, "I use it with every full moon—and I go in tonight. "

"Oh," Harry said as he started out.

"Don't worry," Lupin said, "I've already got somebody for tomorrow so you don't have to tear up a Muggle house."

They returned to the room, Hermione glared at Ron.

"Your idea-" Hermione started.

"Calm down," Lupin said, "Ron encouraged Harry to demonstrate what I was trying to teach-"

"You couldn't-" Harry started.

"Like Hermione I rely upon enchantments and whatever Latin I might know," Lupin said, "You, Harry, have the innate ability to use your imagination instead. They don't teach that at Hogwarts, and its a shame that they generally don't try to bring it out in those who are capable. There are no textbooks, no teachers, for this, save yourself."

"No books?" Hermione muttered.

Harry laughed and then pointed his wand. A tall stack of books appeared next to Hermione, from floor to ceiling. Ron snickered.

"Get this mastered and you may render seven years of Charms and Transfiguration moot," Lupin said.

"Now you tell me?" Harry said, "If I had know this earlier-"

"Might!" Lupin said, "There might be a limit and enchantments are needed—I have not traveled the road so I'm uncertain."

Hermione reached for a book in the middle of the stack. The books hissed smoke and flames; one tried to bite her hand. Ron chuckled.

"These Look interesting," Hermione said, "Though I wasn't aware of the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 36_."

Ron rolled his eyes. The books jumped and the pile fell over backward, scattered themselves across the floor; they all scampered to the far edges of the room.

"See Harry?" Lupin said, "You can just do it. If you want a table, make it; if you want a chair to become a couch, change it."

Hermione chased _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 46_ across the room; Harry pointed his wand and the book disintegrated in a puff of flame.

"You're toying-!" Hermione shouted.

"And you thought those existed!" Harry snapped.

"Try it for yourself Ron," Lupin said.

"What-?" Ron stammered.

Harry whispered into Ron's ear.

"Not in front of them!" Ron said, "Even better—stand over there."

Harry walked thirty yards away. Ron pointed his wand at one of the spell books, the book turned into a Bludger and flew at Harry. Harry's wand shot forth a purple curse that disintegrated the Blodger.

"Be a Beater!" Ron protested.

Ron's wand aimed at another of the books and it became a Bludger that flew toward Harry. Harry's wand turned into a bat and swung for the Bludger. The Bludger flew fast and went toward Lupin. Lupin ducked and it hit Sirius, who was just entering the room, in the abdomen. The Bludger went for Hermione, but it reverted to a book as it landed into her hands.

"Effective," Lupin said.

"I couldn't conjure it up," Ron said.

"Any ability here will be useful," Lupin said, "And keep in mind that your talents are all different."

"We intend to push your abilities to your limits," Sirius said.

"Padfoot," Lupin said, "We discussed this already. We will _IF_ they want us to."

"Moony," Sirius said, "I-"

"Wait," Lupin said to Harry. Lupin grabbed Sirius and dragged him out of the room.

"What do you suppose-?" Hermione asked.

"Should we keep them from fighting?" Ron asked.

"What do you think you two were playing at-" Hermione started.

"Entertainment," Ron stated.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do you suggest we ask for relaxed play from Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Hermione froze, went blue, and fell. Ron rushed to catch her.

"What did-?" Ron demanded as he eased Hermione to the floor.

"Body bind," Harry said, "She should know-"

"Which we can help at a later time," Lupin said as he returned, "We finished our little conference."

Harry looked them over, Sirius was sporting a newly formed black eye while Lupin had a bloody nose."

"I apologize for my attitude," Sirius said, "Remus gave a convincing reason to do things his way. To be effective, you must be aware of not only your strengths and weaknesses, but also of your friends strengths and weaknesses. And never should you let your own weakness hinder your friends from developing their strengths."

"Put simply," Lupin said, "You need to know yourself—not the smut of the _Daily Prophet_."

"We already know-" Ron started.

"And exactly what will Hermione do next?" Lupin said, "I think we've had enough for the day."

A short while later, Harry put his cloak and bag down on Gia's bed. Dull thumping came from downstairs.

"What-?" Ron started.

"Kristen did say the contractors-" Harry started.

"And we've got to study!" Hermione snapped.

Harry disapparated.

"He requires a license!" Hermione said, "Lupin going on about no enchantments-"

"I had the Bludger one memorized," Ron said, "If it works for Harry, why argue-"

"We had his ridiculous-" Hermione started.

"Don't you get that it was his nightmare of last night?" Ron said, "Now, to my studies-" Ron closed in on Hermione.

"Of your essays!" Hermione said, "Wonder where Harry-"

"One guess-" Ron grabbed his bag and went down the stairs.

Hermione joined Ron in the dining room, Ron kept an eye as the contractors tore out the front wall of the study.

Several hours later, Ron felt a tapping on his shoulder. Ron turned to see the bottle green eyes of Harry and smile on his face.

"You wouldn't believe where I ended up!" Harry said.

Ron turned a bit more, saw Gia talking to Hermione. Ron pointed at Gia.

"Girls locker room," Harry said, "She was in there after gym class."

"You were slapped how many times?" Gia asked.

"I do want to hear this," Ron said.

Ron went to the end of the table; in came Richard and Jen.

"It's the peeking-" Jen said.

"I just wanted to see Gia-" Harry said, "-the fact you were all in the showers-"

"You lucky dog," Ron stated.

"Excuse me?" Hermione snapped at Ron.

"It was impressive that the teachers let him off the hook," Jen said, "If it weren't for him thwarting Derek Spaath's attempt to rape Lisa-"

"He wasn't supposed to be in the girls locker room-" Harry started.

"Unlike you?" Hermione snapped.

"It's funny how he could sneak in so successfully," Jen said, "It freaked the teachers out."

"That's my Harry," Gia said.

The next morning, Harry returned from the morning run to be greeted by an article in the _Daily Prophet_.

Dumbledore Encouraging Rebellious Potter

by Rita Skeeter

Dolores Jane Umbridge, Chair of the Harry Potter Guidance Committee (HPGC), and Victor Fallerschain, Minister of Magic, both confirm that Potter, the Boy Who should not have Lived, is utterly rebellious and demented; Potter's behavior is totally unacceptable and is being encouraged by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Potter's behavior is running unchecked by a majority of the staff at Hogwarts.

Yesterday, HPGC ordered a locker inspection of the possessions of Harry Potter at Hogwarts. Umbridge confirmed that they received nothing but road blocks and impediments from the teachers including Potter's head of house, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. Umbridge report that she was stalled in her inspection by McGonagall, which gave Potter sufficient time to dispose of incriminating evidence - his bed was conveniently in a pile of ash upon her arrival. Inspection of Potter's possessions resulted in finding less than half the items normally associated with a student in their sixth year; both McGonagall and Potter provided no reasonable explanation to account for the missing required school items. Umbridge concludes that either the items were destroyed or hidden prior to her arrival.

HPGC also ordered anger management sessions for Potter in an attempt to help him to better mitigate the stresses of ordinary teenage life; as noted before, Potter has shown tendencies to anger over trivial matters like pimples on his nose - HPGC also hoped to ensure Potter was not blaming anybody else for his inexcusable behavior of last week that led to his castration. Umbridge tried to bring Potter into the session, but Potter refused and sought refuge with Albus Dumbledore. Potter lashed out at the Minister of Magic until Dumbledore found reason to suspend Potter - the Minister extended this to the end of the month for reasons of the outlandish behavior on the part of Potter.

Minister of Magic Victor Fallerschain is understandably irritated by this constant lack of cooperation on the part of Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore has consistently stymied and stalled all attempts to intercede on the Potter matter - Dumbledore has refused to allow Fallerschain access to Potter during the suspensions, thereby preventing Fallerschain from verifying that Dumbledore is abiding by the conditions of the suspensions.

All reasonable readers should be outraged by this behavior; Dumbledore harboring a known Dark Wizard thereby permitting the destruction of our way of life. This proves that Albus Dumbledore, credited with the removal of Grindelwald, is still fallible to the devices of the emerging Lord Potter, successor to the devices of You Know Who. When begging for your life, remember, we tried.

"Guess I'm in danger," Ron said, looking over Harry's shoulder.

"Ha ha," Harry quipped.

Ron picked up his letter.

Ron

Thanks for the ideas, George and Fred will make loads from the snakes. For your information, Seamus Finnigan was severely bitten, some others were also bitten. Finnigan was a close call in the Hospital Wing, Pomfrey has him staying the night. I do realize it's not you, but others think that Harry was the main culprit, though none of the eyewitnesses heard Impostor Harry use Parseltongue - like that'd affect their accusations, NOT! (If only we could use the snakes for Gryffindor vs Slytherin.)  
_Ginny _

"Are snakes legal in Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron said.

They landed in Lupin's living room ten minutes after eight.

"You're late and no wands."

They saw Moody aiming a wand at them. The wand flew into Harry's hand.

"Now I have one," Harry stated.

"Spare wand cores?" Moody asked.

"Who needs a wand?" Harry asked as he thew the wand back. "And I think your eye needs an adjustment."

The following evening, Harry sank into the hot tub on the second floor deck outside of Richard's room. Neither he, nor Gia, nor Ron, nor Hermione bothered with suits as they lounged there. He tensed a bit as several feet swept past his lap.

"Relax," Hermione said.

"I am," Harry stated as his eyes darted between her chest and Gia's.

Ron snorted.

"It definitely feels nice," Gia said as she saw Kristen come out through the door from the master bedroom.

"Being a responsible adult, I should-" Kristen started.

Green light flickered and reflected, it shimmered on the surface of the water. Harry stood up to join in Kristen's gaze off the deck. Ron stood as the waxing gibbous started to rise into the sky of Noigate. Above a house several streets over was a green skull with a serpent, eyes were green. A yellow lightning bolt was fixed to the forehead of the skull.

"A Dark Mark," Ron muttered.

"Blimey!" Harry said, "Wonder who the victims were?"

Kristen stood there, mesmerized by the sight.

"This is your affair," Ron said to Kristen.

"Will you get-?" Gia started.

"Likely," Harry said as he jumped out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel.

"Stay here," Kristen said, "I will go-"

"You want us along," Harry stated.

"No," Kristen said, "If there's a crime it's my-"

"Death Eaters sent that up," Harry said, "It _is_ my business."

Harry dashed for the bedroom as a phone rang from inside the master bedroom. Kristen answered it while Harry busily dressed.

"Hello?" Kristen said, "Really? ... Where? ... I'll be there."

Harry met up with Kristen at the bottom of the stairs, Ron and Hermione were right behind him.

"I said-" Kristen said.

"I must know-" Harry started.

"I've got no time to argue," Kristen said as she left the house, "Tell me what you know."

"It's a tall order-" Harry started as they jogged toward the loitering green skull.

"You're reacting harshly," Kristen said, "This means that you know something-"

"A Dark Mark is the Death Eaters," Ron said, "It's our business-"

"You're being evasive-" Kristen said.

"My Mum was murdered by one-" Ron said.

"This is a police matter," Kristen said, "I want more-"

They came into sight of a house that had been flattened, emergency vehicles surrounded it and a drawn wand brought Harry to a halt.

"What are you doing here?" Moody demanded, "This place is swarming with Ministry including a Minister, so _THINK_ boy about what they'd say to _you_ being here."

"What are you-?" Harry asked.

"Go back," Kristen said as she returned, "Tell Andrea and Gia—the Stewarts, all four of them."

"I concur and I shall escort," Moody said.

"I didn't catch your name-" Kristen said.

"He's alright," Harry said, "As long as he's the real Mad-Eye Moody."

Ron and Hermione joined in the return to the Osborn's.

"That could have been a _trap!_" Moody stated.

"Kristen could be walking-" Harry started.

"It's swarming with Ministry," Moody said, "That is not a—"

"Like I trust them," Harry retorted.

"We saw the Dark Mark-" Ron said.

"And you thought you could handle it?" Moody said, "In case it escaped your attention, that Mark was not the mark of old-"

"Blimey!" Harry said.

The next morning, a picture of the mark adorned the front of the _Daily Prophet._

Potter Strikes!

Fears of a new Dark War were validated last night by the Minister of Magic who confirmed that a Dark Mark was spotted rising over two Muggle towns last night. Potter has evidently altered the Dark Mark to include a yellow lightening bolt resembling the infamous scar, this new mark is dubbed the Potter Mark.

Ministry officials confirm responding last night to reports of the Potter Mark; they found the Muggle family of four murdered by use of Killing Curses. Muggle authorities swept in, yet they refuse to consider Potter, the obvious, a suspect in the matter.

Later that evening, a second Potter mark was seen rising above Portsmouth. Again, Ministry officials investigated and found that a Muggle family of six was found murdered with Killing Curses after a lengthy torture session.

Clearly, Potter is rising in his performance of the Dark Arts.

"Might you leave a Potter Mark on me?" Gia asked from behind Harry, her arms wrapped about neck.

"That's not funny," Harry said, "I need to get going—"

"Can it wait a few minutes?" Gia asked.

"Yep," Ron said, he grabbed Hermione and activated the Portkey.

"Where is Mr. Potter?"

Ron and Hermione landed to see McGonagall standing there.

"He'll be along momentarily," Ron said.

"I trust that Professor Dumbledore advised you to keep Portkey to a minimum as they are unregistered," McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter should have traveled with you."

Harry landed, his clothes, including his slacks, his shirt, and his tie, were well wrinkled.

"Smarten yourself up Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "We have much to cover and little time to do it in."

The entered the room below Lupin's Manor.

"You have studied the theory," McGonagall said, "and I know that Miss. Granger can do it with stretchers-"

Ron felt a nudge on his leg, he looked down to see a yellow Labrador there. The dog put down a green tennis ball, took a step back, and looked up at Ron.

"Scram!" Ron said to the dog.

The dog stepped forward, nudged Ron's pants, took a step back, and looked up at Ron.

"Whose dog?" McGonagall asked.

"Dunno," Ron said, "Scram mutt!"

Ron gave a sharp kick toward the dog; the dog took a step back to avoid the kick, whimpered, nudged Ron, and then looked back up.

"Alright," Ron said.

Ron reached down, picked up the ball, and threw it across the hall. The Labrador ran after the ball, grabbed it in its mouth, and ran back to Ron. Harry snickered.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall asked, "Did you conjure up the dog?"

"Yes," Harry said.

The dog and ball vanished.

"I am trying to teach things that you may very likely find of use," McGonagall said, "Please take this seriously, for I had only one hour to spare for tutoring."

"Yes," Harry said.

The next afternoon, a Friday, Harry was dumping food supplies and clothing into his backpack.

"This isn't a good idea," Hermione said to Ron, "We have studying-"

"You can stay if you want," Ron said, "I'm going along-"

Hermione shoved books into Ron's backpack.

"Ready?" Kristen called up the stairs.

"I asked," Gia whispered to them.

"They likely were going to use their Firebolts," Hermione said.

"In a moment!" Gia shouted back down.

Several hours later, they pulled alongside the forest into a small parking lot as the light was dwindling fast.

"If anything goes wrong, don't hesitate to call," Kristen said.

"Will do," Gia assured as they got out of the car into the rain.

"Can you still see-?" Kristen asked.

"We've got torches," Harry said as he started to shut the car door, "We're fine."

They holstered their backpacks and made for the trail; Kristen pulled back out of the parking lot.

"Suppose Harry wants to strip and sport things to the top," Hermione sneered.

"Can't afford the wrong party spying anything," Harry said, "Though you could have Ron-"

"Not at these temperatures," Ron said, running his hand across the goosebumps of his neck.

They looked around, saw nothing but the faint glow of their eyes. Their pupils dilated fast as the parking lot was flooded with light from Harry's wand, transformed night into day, birds chirped.

"To heck with the torch," Gia said.

They went for a trail.

"Go ahead Harry," Ron said, "Hermione and I-"

"Brave," Harry said as he moved ahead fast, the light faded until Ron and Hermione were in the darkness again.

"So where's the Sorting Hat now?" Hermione lifted Ron's jacket, ran her hand between that and his T-shirt, "It's obvious it's on you somewhere."

"It's obvious that you're ticked-" Ron started.

"Oh really?" Hermione said as she shoved him backward onto the ground, "How could you figure that out?"

"Calm down!" Ron said as he looked up at the angry witch, "I figured we could talk."

He got up as the eyes flashed.

"Can we talk?" Ron asked as he prodded her back into walking, albeit, slowly.

"I know Harry has problems," Hermione said, "We all do—but you see to be putting him before me, you're more concerned with vanity than safety. Yes, we do need to do things, but we need to have some concern with safety—which you seem to be ignoring. After Snape came for Tonks this morning, he spoke to me—and while he's Snape, he seems more concerned about Harry's safety than you are. Do you realize how close the Death Eaters were to finding Harry over the holiday—another day and—that resort might not have survived. I agree with Dumbledore and Sirius, Harry was irresponsible."

Ron shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.

"No response-?" Hermione started.

"I'm listening," Ron said.

"You both seem to think that the meaning of life is to keep your gonads happy!" Hermione said, "Make certain Gia keeps her daily dose, that's why he likes her, right? Maybe I shouldn't have put them back for him, that'd help his studies immensely. Before you give me this issues crap, Harry's fine, a bit stressed as we all are, but he's always fine in the end, he can put up with it."

"Keep going," Ron said as he paused to water a tree.

"There's your cavalier attitude toward his scar," Hermione said, "We've known since December that he can and will be possessed by Voldemort. Snape did tell me that he could privately tutor Harry to help with the scar thing - I know they hate each other, but this is serious - yet Harry has done nothing since Dumbledore first offered in October! Yes, October! He's been neglecting this for three months so far, and from what I've heard, you're encouraging it! Here we have this thing that Harry could learn but doesn't. Don't you have a thing to say about that?"

"After you finish," Ron said.

"Probably haven't given it any serious thought," Hermione said, "For when anything happens, you go after Harry. You seem determine to scuttle our relationship, for, for no good reason. I want a response."

"And you deserve one," Ron said as he pulled Hermione in close.

"Not like that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Are you making me choose between you two?" Ron asked.

"It seems like you've already chosen," Hermione said.

"Then you've got things wrong," Ron said.

"You just called me an idiot."

"That, you're not. Harry's made his case to me—of what you call lack of concern is the opposite as I was convinced that those were best for Harry—I won't delve into the details-"

"Ronald Weasley, you're talking in riddles and cover-ups, can you honestly expect me to believe your load of codswallop without any shred of evidence-"

"If you like Harry, then don't question this as proof might come too late."

"I'm not second rate to you!" Hermione jerked out of Ron's grasp and moved forward faster than him. "You might want to catch up with Harry—since you're more interested in him."

"I've got the sleeping bag-" Ron said.

"Good," Hermione said, "seeing as you can't conjure one up."

Hermione turned left, off the trail, three miles up from the parking lot. Ron followed. She hiked along the creek for a bit until they reach the rock face at the end of the forested valley. About a hundred feet high, small rock faces helped to form a steep embankment, bending about six hundred feet wide, water trickled in small waterfalls into a pool below. By the shore of the water, on a flat surface, was a four-person tent brightly illuminated from within. Hermione entered and closed the zipper, while Ron loitered outside and kept quite. Harry was sitting on top of his sleeping bag, his wand was stuffed and propped between the netting and giving off the daylight-like illumination.

"Ron-" Harry started.

""He's-" Hermione said, pointing, "Can I use your sleeping bag? You and Ron could-"

"What's up?" Gia asked.

"Ron's the biggest prat-" Hermione said, "No offense but he only seems to interested in me when he wants to bang—otherwise it's the auto-essay-quill-"

"You do them well," Harry said, "RON!"

Ron opened the zipper and crawled in. Harry glared at him.

"You will, under no circumstance, break Hermione's heart," Harry said, "I shall be cold until you rectify things."

Ron swallowed hard.

"Do give him a chance," Harry said to Hermione.

"Well?" Hermione asked, "Do you have the sleeping bag or not?"

"Yes," Ron said as he removed his backpack.

"I'll be back in a bit," Hermione said as she reached for the zipper of the tent.

Ron followed Hermione out of the tent and sat next to her on a log a bit away from the tent.

"I'm not perfect and I've botched things before," Ron said, "I want you as my girlfriend and I want Harry as a friend—I don't want to have to choose. I'm sorry that you feel like this—I've goofed up."

"Do you understand my point?" Hermione said, "You're doing the opposite of sensibilities—when you part from Harry long enough to look at me, you flatter and push to bang-"

"I'm sorry that it seems like flattery and shiny beads. I want you to be happy—do I need to sacrifice Harry to make you happy?"

"I'm not saying that you kill him," Hermione said, "But shouldn't you want to make me happy first?"

"You cited the reasons earlier," Ron said, "To have done differently would have destroyed my friendship with Harry. You're whittling down my choices—date you and lose Harry, or keep Harry and lose you—it's coming to that."

"Not it isn't!" Hermione protested.

"You're questioning split second decisions," Ron said, "Who do I sacrifice, who do I keep?"

"Don't do this!" Hermione warned.

"You said so yourself!" Ron said, "I protect him and you're accusing me of choosing him over you! I can't win! If I choose you, we lose Harry, but if I choose Harry, I lose you! In both cases, I lose! I'll await your decision in the tent."

Ron got up and returned to the tent. He woke Saturday to see Harry and Gia missing. Hermione was still asleep in a conjured sleeping bag. Ron watched her face as her eyelids went through the rapid eye movement. Her eyes fluttered open a bit, she breathed, and he kept his hands off of her. Her eyes spied his.

"Well?" Ron asked quietly.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'd guess Gia," Ron said, "But I thought you didn't want me worrying-"

"Strange," Hermione said.

"Harry'll keep," Ron said as he dressed, "Mind a walk?"

Hermione accompanied him out of the tent. They turned around and saw ropes dangling on the side of one of the rock faces. Harry was waving from near the top. Ron returned the wave and then headed for the trail. Hermione followed.

"You turned down-?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Ron said, "I thought I'd spend the day with you and you and you and you and you and you and-"

Hermione jabbed him in the stomach.

"I've bungled things before and will likely do so again," Ron said, "but my actions toward Harry have not been mistakes. You've confided things to me before that you expect me not to tell Harry, right?"

"I should be able to trust you," Hermione said.

"Same goes with Harry," Ron said, "If he confides in me—well, it would change your opinion of me for the better, and that I'm very certain of. When I tell you that you don't understand, it's because of that—what you don't know makes all the difference."

"While I don't want you to scrap the friendship," Hermione said, "You seem more concerned with the friendship than the friend."

"I'm concerned about that friend," Ron said, "Speaking of which—wanna fly instead of walk?"

"Which pocket?"

"Right, of course."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Then that's a no?" Ron asked.

"At least you figured that out," Hermione snapped.

"And another thing," Ron said, "You've become so damn irritable."

"Really?" Hermione snapped, "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Ron stated.

He slowed her down, put his hands to her jacket and tickled. Hermione giggled for a moment.

"Trying to bang?" Hermione snapped, her eyes flashing, "Trying to remain a bachelor?"

"Okay," Ron said, "Punch me-"

"Pardon-?"

"Punch me."

Hermione punched Ron in the crotch. Ron clutched the crotch of his trousers and bled profusely from his nose.

"I didn't mean-" Hermione started.

"Didn't what?" Ron asked, blood dripping over the leaves of the trail.

Hermione pointed her wand at his nose.

"Funny," Hermione said, "Can't get it to heal."

Ron placed a small wrapper in her hand, bore the words "Bloody Nose Toffee, WWW."

"You prat-" Hermione said, a grin on your face.

"A grin!" Ron exclaimed, "Great!"

They waited until the bleeding stopped, but the trail was covered in red.

"Looks like something in real trouble," Ron said.

Hermione chuckled. Ron moved them along.

"We all needed a break," Ron said, "That's why I agreed to this weekend."

"Harry had his three week holiday," Hermione said.

"And look at what's happened since then! Murders, attempted murders, that Potter Mark, and all that other hogwash just because we've continued to live. Essays be damned! We need a break—your irritability is evidence enough of that! So, let us, for the day, forget all of that and enjoy things, today."

"So, just where is that Sorting Hat?"

"I prescribe at least one full goof off day per week," Ron said.

"I'll keep that in mind Dr. Weasley," Hermione said.

"So Hermione Weasley-"

"What did you just say-?"

"Just trying out the name."

"Premature, _very_ premature."

Several meadows and miles later and other hikers later, Hermione looked at Ron.

"And what about Snape helping Harry-" Hermione said.

"Would you want to demonstrate banging in front of Snape?" Ron said, "It's really intimate-"

"Harry's talked to you-?" Hermione asked.

"Our best interests are in keeping others from interfering with Harry and Gia-"

"You're skirting the-"

"And we'll keep arguing if we keep the subject! I'd rather not argue today—maybe this will help."

Ron brought out a beer bottle.

"Beer?" Hermione said, eyes wide, "You're proposing-?"

"Just one," Ron said, "Split it."

Ron opened the bottle, took a swig, and then handed it to Hermione. They alternated until the bottle was empty. Ron threw the bottle into the air, destroyed it with a curse from his wand.

"Keep that up and the Ministry's likely to come," Hermione said.

"Screw the Ministry," Ron said, "They're likely trying to send us to Azkaban, next month at the latest."

"Then don't give them a reason," Hermione said.

"They ain't looking here as much," Ron said.

Ron pulled her close to him, he kissed her.

"Sex," Hermione said, "I knew it!"

"You're still stressed," Ron said, "Have another."

Ron reached into his jacket, pulled out an ale, opened it, and handed it to Hermione. Hermione turned her flashing brown eyes on Ron.

"Trying to get my drunk!" Hermione exclaimed, "You ought to be ashamed!"

"Funny that I'm not," Ron said, "Drink up."

Ron pulled out another ale and chugged it down, then threw the bottle to the side of the trail.

"Littering now?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry," Ron said.

Ron turned around and blasted with his wand, destroying the bottle.

"Drink up," Ron said, "Waste of a good ale otherwise."

"Then you drink half of it," Hermione said.

"Alright," Ron said.

Ron grabbed her bottle, chugged a bit more than half, Hermione drank the rest.

"You've got more body mass," Hermione said.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, "I'm not fat! But I love you!"

"You might want to stop with the drinking," Hermione said.

"I love you," Ron said.

"Sex?" Hermione said, "Is that-you're a boy, of course."

"I love you," Ron said.

They returned to the campsite as the light was fading, Gia and Harry were sitting on easy chairs around the campfire.

Sunday, Kurt Osborn drove them back to Noigate and onto Oak street. They saw a floor to ceiling triple paned glass curved structure sticking out about six feet from the rest of the house, the study was clearly visible. They got out and headed for the door.

"The contractors finished," Kurt said, "Likely not the last of the Andrea inspired remodels. You never saw the one that gave us that roof deck. Anyways, the only danger is if she drops things out her window-"

"Or gets another car," Richard said as he opened the front door.

A bit later, Ron and Hermione entered the study. In the glass extension were trays for plants over the carpeted floor.

"Wonder how soon until it'll get stained?" Hermione causally asked.

Ron closed the study door and they sat on the sofa. She pulled out her Transfiguration book.

"I wish you'd encourage Harry to study rather than having Gia motivate him in the hot tub," Hermione said, "He has this Dark Wizard after him!"

"It is his life," Ron said, "If he wants to spend the evening with her—let him spend his time as he sees fit. Can I see your essay on..."

Hermione glared at Ron and they passed the evening quietly working.

The next morning was bright and a Monday, the atmosphere was enshrined in a sunshine that made it feel warm despite the freezing temperatures, iced puddles, exhaled breaths forming streams of white, frost instead of grass, or icicles on the gutter pipes. Birds jumped among the trees lining the creek behind the fields, behind which a three story bank building could be seen. The distant rumbling of the motorway was masked by the students pouring out of the portable classrooms as they tried to make for their next class.

The cold breeze caused Gia to sneezed as she walked in front of a portable classroom.

_**Whiz, Crack**_

A small hole with many concentric rings of cracks was overlooked by the screams that came from within the classroom.

Gia took another step, slipped on ice, landed on her butt.

_**Whiz, Crack**_

Another small hole formed, new concentric rings of cracks added to an intricate pattern on the glass. More screams came from within the classroom.

_**Whiz**_

A hole appeared in the timber of a nearby handrail. Gia rolled over to another portable facing the one with holes, she can see in the glass, the reflection of the bank building.

_**Whiz, Crack**_

A hole appeared in the window with the reflection, from the top. Gia moved three feet to her left.

_**Whiz, Crack**_

A hole appeared in the window where she could see the reflection of the building. Gia moved another three feet, left sleeve beyond the portable she's standing next to.

_**Whiz**_

A hold appeared in the sleeve of her jacket. She moved back to her right and entered the portable. Gia did not recognize the students, a year or two younger than her, but she recognized Mr. Williamson, her former chemistry teacher, who was in the middle of a physics lecture.

"Mind-?" Williamson asked.

"Someone's shooting at me," Gia said.


	6. Dark Wizard Rising

**Chapter 6: Dark Wizard Rising**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the living room on the sofas when Hermione's mobile rang. Hermione answered.

"Hello?" Hermione asked.

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

Hermione put her hand up, Ron backed off.

Hermione's expression went from good to bad as she listened. "Slow down," Hermione said, "What? ... That's serious ... I'll tell him ... See you."

"Well?" Harry asked.

Hermione put her mobile away, then looked at Harry.

"That was Gia," Hermione said, "Somebody tried to kill her at school, they caught the sniper who had a picture and contract on her-"

Harry bolted and Ron gave chase, out the door. Harry ran into a park, dashed under an evergreen hedge. Harry's wand was aimed it at his own head. Ron threw himself, plunging into the hedge, and knocked Harry wand as it started to curse. The curse killed the hedge by disintegrating it into ash.

"You had no right-" Harry scathed.

"My duty-"

"You can't stop-"

A second curse started to fire from Harry's wand. Ron's wand leapt out and cursed, it interrupted Harry's curse. Harry then hurled onto the ground, stomach wrenching, and puked. Ron confiscated Harry's wand.

"What did you-?" Harry demanded.

"What I had to do," Ron said, "Come back."

Ron lifted Harry up to a near standing posture..

"The ground," Harry said, "it's spinning."

"Want to try another curse?" Ron asked.

Harry stumbled to the ground, puked another time. Ron lifted Harry into a fireman carry, walked back to the house. Hermione looked at them as Ron carried Harry into the house.

"What happened-?" Hermione asked.

"Ill," Ron lied.

Ron carried Harry up the stairs and into the bedroom. He laid Harry onto the bed and then closed the door.

"What did you do-?" Harry asked with a groggy and soft voice.

"It'll wear off," Ron said, "You'll want to sleep—we can discuss things later."

"Why thank you Dr. Weasley," Harry snapped.

Ron left the bedroom and stood on the upper landing to hear the conversation below.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Where's Harry?" Gia demanded.

"Took ill after hearing-"

"A nightmare! Got shot at—a school! I'm supposed to be safe! If this is supposed to be a good relationship-"

"Harry told you the risks."

"When I'm in the crosshairs of some sniper-!"

"You accepted-Gia!"

A door slammed and sobs came from the study below. Ron climbed down the stairs, passed Hermione, and entered the study. Gia was on the sofa with her back toward the door.

"Get out Hermione-!" Gia demanded,

"You've got gender identity-" Ron started.

Gia kept her gaze toward an empty plant holder.

"Ron! I'm sorry. Did she send-?"

"Do you love him?" Ron sat on the floor behind the sofa.

"Of course—what kind of-?"

"Something that had to be asked-"

"Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy—cute and caring. He did warn me—pestered me—but if I hadn't of sneezed, that bullet—it's a world of difference between...I want a life and kids, not a funeral."

Ticks of the clock filled the air for the several moments until Ron spoke.

"That first time—words cannot prepare. You thought it weird, but he was hesitant because he knew the threat and what would be in store for you—a threat that would likely persist regardless of what you do know. Harry knows the danger he put you in—that's why he's upstairs sulking-"

"Sulking-?"

"He's not taking it well."

Gia got up and left. Hermione came in, her flashing brown eyes were trained on Ron.

"She's going to catch-"

"No she won't," Ron stated, "I thought she could cheer up Harry."

"I can fathom how," Hermione said as she sat on the floor next to Ron, "and that'll cure Harry-?"

"I cursed him-"

"I'm ashamed—to think you call-"

"I had no choice—we have to protect them no matter the cost-"

"I can understand why—to meet his daily-"

"Do you not understand? They need each other—it's more than lust, it is the only thing they have to live for, and the Death Eaters nearly stole that away."

"Mind sparing that level of thought on us?"

"I know what we can do!"

Ron leapt up, passed by Gia on the stairs, and dashed into the bedroom. Ron attached notes to Pigwidgeon and Hedwig; he sent them off.

"You could have asked."

Ron spun around to Harry's sullen eyes looking at him.

"I didn't want to disturb—sorry."

"Just what did you hit me with?" Harry demanded.

Ron cast an Imperturbable Charm on the door and locked it. He then sat on the bed, near Harry's feet.

"Want to talk –?"

"You attacked me!"

"Belt up! That sniper hit you hard—and this wasn't your first suicide attempt. And suicide won't solve a bloody thing."

"You're seeing it totally wrong-"

"With a curse that destroyed a hedge—I know what I saw. Either talk with me or I will get Dumbledore-"

"That's extortion-"

"I'm glad you recognize the obvious. I am not going to let this slide—I insist you talk. And you're not leaving until..."

Ron summoned over an unused chamber pot from the closet, removed the note, and then placed it onto the floor next to the bed.

"What?" Harry stammered.

"No excuses," Ron stated.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to snore, loudly. Ron could see the eyelids flutter, but stayed there, watching. Harry tossed and turned for twenty minutes with his face buried in the pillow. Harry's eyes then went wide, he sat up fast and bolted for the door. Harry struggled with the door knob and glanced at Ron, Ron pointed toward the chamber pot. Harry puked into the pot.

"Remove this jinx-" Harry started.

"Can't," Ron said, "Not until-"

Harry threw a punch at Ron, striking the chest. Ron didn't fight back. Harry gave a good right to Ron's shoulder. Ron peaked under his shirt at the new bruises—Harry's fist came into contact with the chest. Harry ran back over to the chamber pot and puked.

"You're supposed to fight back!" Harry snapped.

"Would that make you feel better?" Ron quipped.

Harry puked again. He then shoved Ron onto the floor and gave him a quick swift kick into the crotch. Ron gritted his teeth as he now laid on the floor.

"I want my wand back!" Harry demanded.

Harry ran back over to the chamber pot.

"And if I did?" Ron asked, his voice squeaked an octave high.

Harry came back out and punched Ron. Ron blacked out for a moment before he came back to. Harry was kneeling over him and looking down.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "I shouldn't have-"

"Care to talk-?" Ron asked.

"The pot's getting a bit full," Harry said.

Ron cast a good Cleaning Charm to the pot and the stench faded.

"I just knew this would happen," Harry said as he sat back on the bed, "I mean—she accepted it, but—today—it was just different. I..."

"Go on," Ron said.

"I thought, I though..." Harry laid and looked up at the ceiling. "If I were gone—it'd spare her, it'd spare you—that's why I tried to … you know... suicide."

Harry's face showed his indignation as he found himself vigorously wetting his sweatpants.

"Interesting," Ron stated.

"Did I the curse make me admit-?"

"You did," Ron said.

"Why curse-?" Harry asked.

"I'd rather you puke than kill yourself," Ron said, "You're worth it! You're worth knowing. And did you even stop to think that this stuff would still continue without you?"

"I may get killed-" Harry said.

"You might," Ron said, "but don't rush it because we still want you around."

"Why-?" Harry asked.

"I doubt you'll ever truly understand," Ron said, "You've always showered me in friendship, compassion, and understanding—a refuge from my brothers. You give without though of return and reward. It'd tear me up if you had succeeded. Now I won't admit this in front of others-"

Harry snorted and sighed, his eyelids drooped. Ron left the bedroom and went down the stairs.

"Ron baffles me at times," Hermione said to Gia, "He's blind as a bat when it comes to me, but he makes himself the expert on yours. I wanted to talk to him, but his first concern wasn't me but Harry. It's not like this was the first time—it's Harry before me! I didn't exactly like you getting shot at either-"

"Maybe you're misjudging Ron?" Gia said, "If it weren't for him, doubt Harry and I would have been together this long. Maybe he felt that helping Harry first was in both of your interests? Of course, you could just ask him—speaking of the devil-"

Ron was entering the study.

"I'll ignore any screams that I hear," Gia said as she left the study. Gia closed the doors sealing Ron and Hermione into the room.

Ron jumped over the sofa, sat cross-legged and turned toward the witch on the other end. He tried to lean over and kiss, but got air as she leaned back.

"Lemme see," Hermione said as she started counting on her fingers, "Gia gets shot. You curse Harry. Gia's alright, but you still see her. Then you consort, again, with Harry. And this little piggy gets none."

"You would've regretted me not doing so," Ron said, "I'm here now-"

"Too late," Hermione said, "This isn't the first time that I've had to do with a teddy bear instead of you!"

"I'm sorry," Ron said, "Now, I think-" Ron leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"You can't be serious-" Hermione started.

"I am," Ron said, "I think we can-"

"Oh I don't doubt that you can pull it off," Hermione said, "It's inappropriate-"

"I've already written two people-" Ron started.

The front door opened.

"You won't believe what happened-" Richard said as he came around into the study, "Entire school on lock-down—some accident-" Jen was behind him.

"It wasn't an accident—shooting," Hermione said, "Gia was the intended target."

Richard's jaw dropped.

"How'd you know-?" Jen started.

"She's upstairs with Harry-" Hermione said.

"If it weren't for her sneezing-" Ron said.

"Yikes!" Jen exclaimed.

"A contract-" Gia said as she came back into the study.

"Hit?" Richard said, "No wonder school was canceled to the end of the week."

"Excuse me," Ron said as he left the study.

"What's with him?" Jen said, "Why'd you put up with him?"

"Good question," Hermione said, "Never had an answer myself."

Several hours later, Ron returned to find Hermione laying on the sofa by the fireplace. Ron set his packages aside and laid on the sofa, on top of her. He saw the flashing brown eyes lookuing up at him, but went ahead and felt the warm skin under her blouse.

"I no longer fear those," Ron said.

"You should," Hermione replied.

Later that afternoon, Hermione entered the bedroom. Some moaning was coming from the sleeping Harry on the bed. Gia was working on some homework at her desk. Hermione's nose curdled from the smell fo the chamber pot.

"Why the-?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned over and puked into the pot before he laid back down. Hermione applied a Cleaning Charm to the chamber pot.

"Richard gave that to me as a joke," Gia said, "At least somebody's using it."

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, his voice warbled.

"Trying to find more mischief—he can't seem to find enough of it," Hermione said, "Cursing you certainly doesn't win any favors. Next thing we know, he'll be prescribing Killing Curses for acne-"

Harry leaned over and puked again. Gia sprayed from a can of air freshener.

"There is a bathroom-" Hermione said.

"Too far," Harry said.

"Ron defies logic and reason-" Gia said.

"Maybe that's why you like him?" Gia said, "He's full of surprises—"

"It's Ron's curse," Hermione said, "I'd release it if I could-"

"Thanks-" Harry said before he used the pot, again.

Hermione sorted through the books, pulled out _101 Things Every House Witch Should Know_. She aimed her wand at the post and cursed.

"Should be self-cleaning now," Hermione said.

"Thanks-" Harry said, "You're doing better than Ron-"

"Why'd he curse you?" Hermione said, "He's going to get an ear full-"

Harry used the pot.

"Your charm works," Harry said.

The front door slammed. Hermione left the bedroom.

"UNFAIR!" Andy shouted as she stormed up the stairs.

"What'd you want-?" Andy snapped.

"Nothing," Hermione said as she descended the stairs.

"Hi," Ron said, he was standing a bit from the front door.

"You-" Hermione said to Ron, her finger in the air.

"Enough!" Kristen snapped.

Hermione looked at Kristen, still in uniform, waiting for them.

"I've got a contract hit on Gia to deal with," Kristen said, "And Andy thought nobody would notice a five finger discount! I need to talk to you."

"Understood," Hermione said.

"We're trying to figure out who would pay fifty thousand for her death," Kristen said, "We're trying to come up with enemies while this group, 'EM' as they call themselves, are giving tips that Harry ordered it."

"Death Eaters would be first," Ron said, "Those arses of this _EM—_dunno."

"I need all others-" Kristen started.

"As you don't seem to believe us-" Ron said as he stood up, "-either of those two are likely."

Ron grabbed his packages and went for the study.

"Can you get to him?" Kristen said, "While these Death Eaters-"

"They have reason," Hermione said, "At least enough for them."

Hermione went for the study, her eyes bore down on Ron.

"And we still have your irresponsible curse to dis-" Hermione started.

"You'd be cursing if I hadn't!" Ron said, "I have matters to attend to."

Ron left.

"I just don't get him," Hermione said to a potted fern.

Hedwig hooted and hooted the following morning. Harry's eyes opened first, Gia was also on the bed as the covers were on the floor.

"You'd think I could sleep in after-" Gia started.

Harry puked into the chamber pot next to the bed.

"Ron's got a curse in store," Harry said.

Hedwig hopped over and nipped at Harry's ear.

"Hedwig!" Harry said.

Gia stroked the feathers while Hedwig looked upon her naked wizard and his girl.

"I'll get you something in a bit." Harry got up.

"Catch." Gia darted out the bedroom.

Harry chased her into the bathroom.

"Got you cornered," Harry said.

Gia turned on the water and grabbed the active shower head, pulled it out of the base, and sprayed water at Harry. He laughed as she smiled, he tackled her into the bathtub.

Richard peeked out his door, saw the water flowing out from underneath the doorway and heard the giggles coming from within. Steam was billowing upward from the sudsy lake that was on the landing, the outflow was cascading down the stairs.

_SPLASH!_

Water could be heard hitting the door, a surge of even more water forced its way out. Richard looked and saw the empty bedroom before he knocked on the bathroom door.

_SPLASH!_

Richard knocked louder, ignoring the commotion from down the stairs.

"Yes?" Harry could be heard.

"Will you be careful in there?" Richard shouted, "Waterfalls are on the stairs, hot rain is in the kitchen, and fog everywhere!"

"We've actually used up the hot water!" Gia replied.

"Good," Harry quipped.

Shortly, Harry and Gia came out, a big towel bound the two of them together.

"Oh," Harry said as he saw the puddle.

They returned to her bedroom and paused. Gia closed the door and then joined in Harry's blinking. Their bed covers had been restored, the floor cleared of all the clutter, the windows cleaned, everything organized, and changes of clothes were neatly laid out on the bed including pairs of mismatched socks.

"Somebody's been here," Harry stated.

"An awfully nice somebody," Gia said.

Harry was dressing when he paused to dash back out and then come back a moment later.

"He's fast—whoever," Harry said, "Dry loo paper and the lake is gone."

"Swimming would be nice," Gia said, "I am hungry—perhaps something's in the kitchen."

"Hmm..."

Harry grabbed tightly about her waist, she proceeded to pull on her sweatshirt around the both of them. Harry stretched the neck opening and stuck his head out behind and to the left of hers. She giggled and he jumped to wrap his legs about her. Gia stumbled as she left the bedroom.

"Something's unnerving-" Harry whispered.

"Such as my sudden gain of weight?" Gia replied.

They looked down the stairs into a sea of darkness from an unlit living room.

"I think Richard left already," Gia said.

They stumbled down the stairs, Harry gripped her shoulders tightly. In the shadows were people, but he had not time to concentrate. Sparks, lights, and noise erupted. Fireworks filled the living room, fireworks that were choreographed to the tune of the Weird Sisters from a small device in the center of the room.

_SURPRISE!_

Lights went on—surrounding them was a sea of red and gold. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Snuffles, Lupin, Hagrid, Wood, Tonks, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were looking upon them. A fast approaching House Elf grabbed around the bundle of Gia's sweatshirt.

"Dobby is proud to help Harry Potter," Dobby said, "Dobby hopes Harry Potter is most pleased-"

"Excuse me-" Harry dropped himself out of Gia's sweatshirt, and ran back up the stairs.

"What did you curse with?" Hermione whispered into Ron's ear.

Dumbledore and Snuffles went into the dining room, and then returned when Harry came back down the stairs.

"Mind explaining?" Harry asked Ron.

"Hello 'arry," Hagrid said.

"Celebrating your engagement," Ron said.

"That's sweet," Gia said.

"And long ago," Harry said.

"As I recall," Dumbledore said, "You kept it secret for a while."

"And Fred and George were itching for a party," Wood said, "Looks like they found a reason!" He held up a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Moderate that Oliver," McGonagall said.

Floating in from the kitchen on a platter was a white frosted cake, it came to a rest on top of the table that Dumbledore conjured up. On the top were small figures of Gia in a white dress, Harry in his Gryffindor Quidditch Robes with Firebolt in hand, Hedwig perched on Harry's shoulder, and a small Hungarian Horntail sleeping behind the couple. Around the edge were a couple dozen candles glowing different colors.

"Make a wish," Lupin said.

"Isn't that for birthdays?" Harry asked.

"We wanted candles," George said.

"Hurry," Gia said, "Before the smoke detectors-"

"Smokeless," Fred said.

Harry huffed and blew out the candles, he levitated an inch then set back down.

"We're waiting to eat it," Ginny said.

Ron reached around Harry, passed the knife to Gia. Gia sliced the cake, placing pieces onto the plates.

"Dobby could-" Dobby said.

"Let them," Ron whispered.

"Cake for breakfast." Tonks shook her head. "What would Lily Potter say now?"

Harry took a bite of his cake, the white frosting and chocolate center.

"I doubt James would object," Lupin said.

Tonks came up, took over for Gia, and continued serving the cake. Hagrid got the entire second layer to the cake. Harry noticed, as Hagrid moved, a pile of gift wrapped packages under the front window.

"Gifts?" Harry asked.

"Presents," Fred said, "To be opened in private."

"Some may be unsuitable for minors," George said.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'll be sixteen on Saturday!"

"Thank you for reminding us," George said.

"So easy to forget," Fred said.

"Not that it matters," Ron said.

Ginny glared at Ron.

Harry and Gia mingled in and talked with those present.

"So this is what half the staff is up to."

Ron turned to see Snape standing by the front door.

"Scram!" Ron said.

"Mr. Weasley-" Snape sneered.

"Severus," Dumbledore said.

"The Minister wishes to see you," Snape said.

"A number of us need to return," Dumbledore said to Harry, "congratulations."

Snape's nose curled as he looked at the banners and streamers strewn about the room. His next comment cut short by a glare from Ron.

"Miss. Weasley," McGonagall called out, "Nymph, Oliver, Rubeus."

Ginny came over, then Tonks, Dumbledore, and Hagrid. Dumbledore tapped his Portkey, they held on and vanished along with Snape. Fred and George came up to Harry; George extended his right hand which Harry shook.

"Man," George said, "Good luck with the lady."

"We hope our gift helps," Fred said.

"We assure you," George said, "It's the only one."

"Have a shop-" Fred said.

Fred and George disapparated.

Harry looked at the feigned innocent look on Ron's freckled face.

"Suppose this was your idea?" Harry snapped.

"The fun does not end," Ron said.

"You will not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby shouted.

Harry and Ron looked to see Dobby confronting Sirius.

"He's alright Dobby," Harry said.

"What's next?" Gia asked.

"You, Harry, get to spend the day with-" Ron said.

"Us," Lupin said, "Come Harry, Gia."

Harry and Gia followed Sirius and Lupin to the study. Ron and Hermione went for the stairs.

"What exactly are you up to?" Hermione asked.

"What Harry wants," Ron said, "Which gives us time."

He kissed her, but her brown eyes flashed.

"Come." Ron pulled Hermione into Gia's bedroom.

"Sure the party was fun," Hermione said, "But at eight in the morning on a working Tuesday is not the typical time for them, we should all be studying."

"I have my reasons," Ron said, "In the meanwhile, Harry and them are spending the day down there-so we can study if we want."

"What about Harry studying?" Hermione asked.

"This was more important," Ron said, "Besides, what more does he have to study? All he has to do-"

"Voldemort will take over all because YOU keep distracting-" Hermione shouted.

"Can it," Ron said, "I know what I'm doing."

"Really?" Hermione tapped on his forehead. "Sounds hollow to me."

"Know any waterproofing charms for books?" Ron asked.

"_Protegoaqualibri_," Hermione asked, "Why?"

Ron grabbed _**Stupefy! Stunnington's Auror Handbook**_ from the bookshelf, pointed his wand at it, and cursed. Ron stripped his shirt, started for his pants.

"What are you-?" Hermione asked.

"Going to read comfortably in the hot tub." Ron finished stripping, had book in hand.

"In broad daylight?" Hermione asked.

"Easier to read in," Ron said.

Ron slung a towel over his shoulder, went out the bedroom, through Richard's bedroom, and to the roof deck. Ron removed the cover, and sank in. He opened up the book and started reading. Hermione came out a bit later, starkers and with her _**Mungo's Book of Healing**_, twelfth edition. Ron smiled as he looked at her.

"Better than the library," Ron said.

Hermione scowled at Ron as she stepped into the hot tub.

"Not as many books," Ron said, "but you only read one at-"

"We could be seen-" Hermione said.

"Makes it exciting-"

Hermione splashed water at him.

Harry and Gia sat on the sofa in the study. Lupin conjured up a plush chair while Sirius closed the door.

"Remodel?" Sirius asked.

"Ant insisted," Harry said, "More like her stolen car."

"I hope your little fits-" Lupin started

"Talk to Ron-" Harry said.

"It was Ron who suggested this," Sirius said.

Lupin conjured up a pail.

"My skills are not as good as James was," Lupin said, "He would have done an ornate self-cleaning chamber pot made of china with gold trim."

"Before we get to that topic," Sirius said, "I heard about yesterday, I once again offer my services for protection of Gia."

Harry puked into the pail.

"Some illness," Lupin remarked, "Not self cleaning either."

"Yes," Gia said.

"Our noses still pick up on that discrepancy below the belt from you Harry," Lupin said. Sirius nodded.

Harry looked at them, grinned.

"Don't confirm it," Sirius said, "I'm impressed though, a feat worthy of James."

Harry's eyes darted between Lupin and Sirius. "This seems suspicious-"

Lupin grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey on the table and poured it into four shot glasses.

"Go easy-" Sirius said.

"He'd likely prefer Port like Lily did." Lupin handed a glass to Harry.

Gia took a glass, sipped, then leaned in on Harry. Sirius removed a quill from his pocket, pulled out a roll of parchment, and set it down on the table. The Quill posed itself to write.

"Quick Quotes Quill for you," Sirius said, "Figured you might want notes. See, you bear a strong resemblance to James, except for your eyes and a bit shorter - one of the few things you really know about James Potter. It's among the things your persuasive red headed friend grills into us at every opportunity. You now sit here, girl on your arm, ready for-something James and Lily would definitely be proud of. You look so damn similar that it's easy to get you and him confused."

"He's dead," Harry said.

"In flesh," Lupin said, "His memory is still alive." Lupin sipped. "Our motives-unfortunately you've become cynical enough to ask. Simple really; you and James are different, you want to know about James."

"You are different." Sirius took a swig. "You're much more serious now than James was, but then, you definitely have more on your plate. James wasn't exactly serious, definitely not before he joined the Order."

Harry's eyes darted back and forth, he relaxed when Gia wrapped her arm around him and placed her hand on his thigh. Lupin spied the reaction.

"You're right Padfoot," Lupin said, "Harry, you're sixteen and engaged, yet you know little about James Potter. We're going to fix that."

Harry's eyes darted back and forth between Sirius and Lupin.

"There are no strings attached apart from spending the day with us," Sirius said.

Harry rolled his eyes; Lupin chuckled.

Lupin and Sirius went into anecdote after anecdote about their years at Hogwarts. They kept Harry preoccupied until mid-afternoon when a knock came at the doors.

"Harry? Gia?" Hermione said through the door, " Kristen called and she wants you to drop by the police station in fifteen minutes."

Sirius rolled the quill up in the parchment and handed them to Harry.

"We hope this helps to fill in some of the gaps," Lupin said.

"It does," Harry said, "Thank you."

Harry and Gia left the study.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked as Harry and Gia entered the police station.

"Kristen asked us-" Gia said.

"Chief!" the receptionist shouted.

On the left were a number of doors made of dark wood with translucent windows for the upper half. The first door was labeled "Chief of Police" with "Kristen Osborn" written underneath.. Hanging on the green walls, above the dark wood paneling of the lower half, were some paintings, a tall potted tree was next to the entrance doors. Kristen's door opened, Kristen looked out.

"Harry, Gia," Kristen requested.

Harry and Gia entered her functional office. Harry glanced as the mural painting of the Osborn in a family portrait; Richard and Andy being several years younger than the current ones. Gia glanced at the leaves draping from the potted plants upon the file cabinets. Kristen grabbed one of the chairs and sat to the side of her desk.

"Are we in trouble?" Gia asked.

"No," Kristen said, "The Police Organised Crime Unit also found it unnerving that a sixteen year old would have a contract-"

"Osborn," an approaching voice, from outside the door accompanied by footsteps, said, "Why would they target some random sixteen-" The owner of the voice entered the office, and looked at Harry and Gia. "It makes sense."

"It does Ms-? Sorry-" Kristen started.

"Ms. Amelia Bones," Harry said, "Have a seat."

Kristen glanced at Harry.

"You mentioned Death Eaters-" Kristen started.

"Please excuse us," Bones said, "I need to interview-"

"Of course," Kristen said, "If you two start feeling overwhelmed-"

"We'll be alright," Harry said.

Bones drew her wand after Kristen departed. Harry's wand was leveled at her.

"Relax," Bones said, "Thwart eavesdropping." She cast an Imperturbment Charm as Harry tucked his wand away. "Given the threats—"

"Why'd you serve on such a virulent committee..?" Harry blurted.

Bones paused for a moment.

"Would it help if you knew that nothing was done unanimously?" Bones said, "Being the head of Magical Law Enforcement is why I was asked to serve—I had my reservations given how much your reputation is being slaughtered, possibly by those who saw to that contract. As Dolores has bought that tripe and truly believes that you are the successor to You-Know-Who, I felt that my being on the committee would bring some balance to it. Though given the effectiveness of their campaign, trying to get people to recognize the facts as presented—fortunately for you, Professor Dumbledore sees things as they are. And on top of that, they boasted about billing you-"

"Burnt it," Harry said.

"Umbridge makes those impossible to get rid of—that's why she has stayed as Senior Undersecretary for so long.

"As to you two, I know understand why a fifty thousand pound contract was taken out on your girlfriend-"

"Fiancee," Harry corrected.

"While I doubt Dolores would be pleased," Bones said, "I'm grateful that you're keeping the committee from ruining your life.

"As to why they resorted to muggle hitmen-"

"Voldemort wants me dead," Harry said, "He might not be caring to how-"

"It's about time for class-" Gia started.

"Class-?" Bones said, "You're suspended-"

"Local thing," Harry said, "Muggle self-defense."

"I wish you the best of luck," Bones said.

After class, several of Kristen's colleagues accompanied them as they returned for the evening.

"I'm aware this may seem extravagant," Kristen said, apologetically, "However, as a threat has been made against Gia, I make no apologies for being cautious."

"Snuffles is adequate-" Gia started.

"While helpful," Kristen said as the approached the front door, "a dog is-"

"Mom!" Andy shouted as she opened the front door, "That jerk entered my room-"

"Did not—and she came into-!" Richard started.

"And what is the complaint?" Kristen asked.

"He cleaned my room!" Andy snapped.

"She cleaned-" Richard growled.

"I'm not complaining," Kristen said as she looked around.

"She misorganized-" Richard protested.

Gia sighed and went up the stairs.

"You touched my stuff!" Andy protested.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Gia into the bedroom. Upon the bed sat Dobby.

"Dobby was most pleased to help Harry Potter," Dobby said, "Dobby must return to Hogwarts."

Harry rummaged the dresser, found a pair of warn socks, and then handed them to Dobby.

"Dobby thinks they must have made a mistake," Dobby said as he looked at the identical light blue pair.

"It's alright," Harry said, "Thank you for your help."

Dobby snapped his fingers and vanished.

"Funny," Gia said, "He's so-"

"Eager to please?" Harry glanced at the pile of wrapped packages on the desk.

Harry spotted one wrapped in parchment.

"Lemme guess-" Harry tore the parchment off to show a book, _Gutter Boy: What She Wants._

"You might want to read-" Gia suggested as Harry blushed.

In the middle of the following morning, Gia and Hermione walked past WH Smith on their way to Orchard Books.

"I just don't get Ron's-" Hermione started as they entered.

"Can't fault that party," Gia said, "I think Harry enjoyed it."

"He-" Hermione glanced at _What a Boy Wants, "-_I mean-" her finger went past _Boys for Dummies, "-_redundant. He cursed Harry sick—and it's not a prank."

"Ron said that Harry didn't take the sniper-" Gia said as she glanced at Einstein's Bridge, "Richard'd like this."

"Wonder what Ron's got in store for me-"

"Like that contract was great news-"

"And we know why-" Hermione threw her arms up "-there's nothing on dealing with an idiot of a boyfriend! Not even a _Friendship for Dummies_- if I could even get him to read it!"

"Write it," Gia suggested.

"That isn't bad-" Hermione started.

A short while later, they were at a table in a tea cafe. Hermione had a pen to a pad of paper.

"Lets get this done before Harry shows up," Gia said.

Hermione looked at her.

"Ron doesn't just show up-?" Gia asked.

Hermione shook her head as she contemplated her hand.

_**Friendship Through the Ages **_

1. Do not curse your friends sick.

2. Give her needed attention.

3.

"Keep it to ten," Gia said as she sipped her tea.

"Five," Hermione said, "They won't remember more."

Gia started to sketch on one of the sheets, a diagram of Ron blocking a goal came forth.

"You're good-" Hermione started.

"Polaroid would be better," Gia said.

"He's such a prat-" Hermione said, "Why'd I choose him? I mean, he's nice and all, fun to be around, and he'd rescue me if I were drowning. I just can't fathom why he'd curse Harry like that—not a sympathy move, definitely. I wish Ron would grow up-"

"You know how boys are," Gia said.

"But his preoccupation with Harry-" Hermione said, "It's like it's Harry before me—funny how two wads of flesh change things."

They continued on their list for a short while before getting up. They walked along as a blue car passed them and turned left behind them.

"I've got an idea-" Gia turned onto Yelm Alley, a generally dark area despite the abundance of sunlight and ducked into the first door on the left, into _Exotic Literature_. A half hour later, Hermione led the way out as they returned to Paul Street—she was flipping the pages, stock full of boys, starkers, in compromising positions.

"Harry and Ron will-" Hermione started, "-we'll see how they take this-"

"Suppose they're retaliate-" Gia started.

" I'd be surprised if they didn't-" Hermione said.

"Unless you feel like flashing that-" Gia grabbed the magazine and shoved into her purse.

As Paul Street turned left, they walked along the paved trail to the right.

"If Ron proposed-" Gia started as they crossed the footbridge over an iced-over small creek.

Hermione snorted.

"Not that I've-" Hermione stammered, "you're suggesting-?"

Rags from behind suffocated them in sweet vitriol and they blacked out.

Kristen dialed Hermione's phone the moment the sheet of paper crossed her desk, _Wanted: Hermione Granger._

"I just can't fathom why somebody would take out a hit contract on a sixteen year old," Frank, a detective, said to the chief, "And—I-"

"No answer," Kristen asked, "Did Trevor-?"

"He saw them near the mall-" Frank said.

"I told them to stay-" Kristen started.

"Bottling up teenagers," Frank said, "You might as well find the holy grail."

"Chief!" In came a beefy officer bearing two purses, "We-"

Kristen was on her feet and heading for the door.

"Two more contracts-" A skinny officer started as he made for Kristen.

Frank glanced at the paper as he followed. "Blimey! What sort of devil takes out-"

"Contracts?" Wormtail spat at the Keeper, "Our Master made it clear-"

"Does he expect Potter to-" the Keeper started, "-does he expect Dumbledore to abandon the boy? This will keep that band of misfits out of our way."

"It wasn't us who-" the Seeker started.

"When Potter's vault goes into death preferred bounties-" Wormtail started.

"An idea from a student," the Seeker said, "A student tired of the shame that Potter has brought to Hogwarts and the house of Gryff-"

"Do NOT utter that name-" the Keeper snapped.

"An informal bidding war started," the Seeker said.

"To which you have failed to dissuade," the Master said as he showed.

"It helps our cause," the Keeper said.

Harry was throwing a dog biscuit at Sirius when the phone rang.

"Thanks..." Sirius said dryly.

"Hello?... Yes. ... No, why? ... When? ... None, prospects? ... They said shopping. ... Thanks." Harry slammed the phone down.

"And-?" Ron asked.

"They found the girl's purses-" Harry said, "-and a contract is also out on Hermione."

"Where-?" Sirius started.

"On the trail near the mall and Paul Street," Harry said.

Sirius transformed as he leapt and went out the door.

Harry disapparated and Ron heard a splash. Ron bolted up the spiral stairs to the roof deck. Harry's midriff laid on the pool table, his head was weighted down with a stone neck brace, and his head under the water-bubbles diminished with the water he was inhaling.

"_Reductus!_"Ron's wand appeared in his hand.

The stone brace shattered, the fragments gouging bloody scrapes and cuts into Harry's neck-his still under the water. Ron pulled Harry out of the water, the unresponsive eyes were a glassy pale green. Ron laid Harry on the cold deck, pushed the head to the side, and then pushed down on Harry's chest-water spewed out.

"Come on," Ron said to the slightly bluish face, "Damn it.."

Ron lowered himself, put his mouth onto Harry's, and blew in. Ron kept this up for several more breaths until Harry took a shallow breath, then another, and kept going, but he remained unconscious. Ron grabbed Harry and heaved him up over the shoulder, ripping the clothes frozen to the deck. Ron then carried and laid Harry down onto Gia's bed—stripped the wet clothes and pulled the covers over him. He then grabbed Hermione's _**Mungo's Book of Healing**_ from the shelf and opened it.

When Hermione came to, she found herself gagged and bound. Cold metal underneath her vibrated and shook in the dim and cramped compartment. Next to her, still out, was Gia. Hermione kicked the back of the seats, with her bound legs in unison, which made for a light thud.

"One's awake," a deep voice said.

"They need not worry," another deep voice said.

Both of the voices laughed as they hit another bump. Hermione heard the muffled scream of Gia. Hermione rolled slightly, felt something wrapped in plastic behind her—the tape on her mouth blew off during her sharp exhalation.

"A body!" Hermione whispered as she started to feel tugging on her feet.

"Got it," Gia whispered.

"Cramp trunk," Hermione muttered.

"Come here often?" Gia whispered, "You're a witch, you should be able to do something!"

"Take a moment." Hermione struggled with her wrists, tried to move her hands. "Just need my wand."

The car lurched.

"You idiot!" the first deep voice said.

They heard the siren of a police cruiser behind them, the car accelerated. They lurched, Hermione hit her head against one of the large trunk hinges.

"Can't they drive?" Hermione snapped.

"Driving like-" Gia started.

Crunching of bending metal and the girls blacked out.

"She's coming around."

"The other?"

"Still out."

Hermione opened her eyes, blinked, and saw two police officers standing back from her; a doctor pointing a bright light to her eyes. Hermione blinked. Hermione turned her head, saw Gia laying in the next bed, she turned to the office, one of whom was Kristen.

"Hermione?" Kristen asked.

Hermione smiled.

"I still need to run several tests," the doctor said, "but they can wait." He went over to Gia.

Kristen came up to Hermione's side, she pointed to the other officer.

"That is Dale Tate," Kristen said, "He's investigating this matter. What do you remember?"

"Was walking along," Hermione said, "I remember is somebody putting a cloth over my mouth, smelled of Ether. Woke up in that trunk, bound and gagged-Gia, same thing. Two voices from the front, sirens, and I suppose a crash."

"She's coming around," the doctor said of Gia.

Gia blinked, looked around. "Huh?"

"What do you remember?" Kristen asked.

"Walking then I woke up in a trunk," Gia said, "Not much else."

"Doctor?" Kristen prompted.

The doctor checked both of Gia's pupils. "Like the other, some tests in a bit." The doctor left the room and Tate closed the door.

"What happened?" Gia asked.

"I was surprised that you had left the house-" Kristen started.

"It was cramped-" Gia started.

"That trunk was even more so," Kristen said, "Your captors ran a red light-we didn't suspect the vehicle at the time of carrying you. In the wreckage—we found they had two contracts on you two-"

"Did you ask them-?" Hermione started, "And Ron-?"

"Called them twice so far—Ron declined the lift-" Kristen said, "rather elusive-?"

"How soon 'til I can smack-" Hermione started.

"I do not advocate domestic violence," Kriste said.

"I was kidding!" Hermione said, "He's still due-"

Knocking came from the door.

"I think the doctor-" Tate said.

Ron looked over the book in the bedroom, Harry still laid unconscious on the bed. Ron glanced through all of the spells for another one to try when his stomach growled loud. A glance at the clock and a touch of the warming neck, and he shrugged and went down the stairs. After he finished off a cold chicken drumstick, he started back through the living room.

"Mr. Weasley."

Ron looked up to see Dumbledore standing by the entrance, a shaky hand on the cane. Snuffles was laying on the sofa.

"I heard something regarding Miss. Granger-" Dumbledore started.

"She's recuperating," Ron said, "though I doubt that's the reason-"

"May I speak to you in private?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron led the way into the study, he beat Dumbledore at casting an Imperturbment Charm.

"You are not of age," Dumbledore said, "Undoubtedly the Ministry-"

"We've warded against that." Ron explained as Dumbledore chuckled. "I assume that was not the reason for this conference, though. You rarely give a straight answer."

"You'd make for an excellent Headmaster if I may be so bold," Dumbledore said.

"Huh?" Ron put on a face of revulsion. "Imagine the teasing George and Fred would give me, it'd be Percyism this or that."

"I'm not suggesting now," Dumbledore said, "You have a lot of fine qualities that would make you suitable, perhaps just before you grow old and senile. For instance, you got the idea for yesterday's extensive festivities at the last moment and you managed to pull it off."

"Trying to flatter me?" Ron asked.

"I know a Mood Curse when I see it," Dumbledore said flatly.

"Oh." Ron's face dropped.

"I take it, you followed the guidelines on its use," Dumbledore said, "Of which, I am fully aware of."

Ron slid into the armchair, stared at the floor.

"At your age and with your curriculum," Dumbledore said, "I take it that you had a compelling reason to learn it."

Ron slid down in the chair, head near the seat, he kept his gaze on the floor.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of Ronald," Dumbledore said, "Quite the contrary, now that I realize what you have been up to, I consider it noble. Your mother would be proud."

"Still..." Ron trailed off and thought for a moment, he pushed himself back up to sit properly in the chair. "You may or may not be correct in your observations, or your hypothesis. I strongly urge that you back off on this, meddling will make matters worse. I suspect you'll ignore my warning, so I'd like your word on the matter to heed it."

"Your logic eludes me," Dumbledore said, "He clearly needs help."

"Even if there is substance to the matter," Ron said, "you are not to meddle."

Ron stood up.

"If you need assistance, ask," Dumbledore said, "If you fail, I will hold you personally accountable."

"If I fail," Ron said, "There will be nothing left to hold accountable."

Dumbledore nodded.

Ron released the Imperturbment Charms on the door. Snuffles bounded in, lifted his leg to one of the plants, and watered it. Ron shook his head as he went out to the living room.

"Ron-" Kristen was looking at him. Hermione was giving Ron a look of daggers. "-we dug up more in regards to contracts-" Kristen shook as she sat in a chair.

"I'll get Harry," Ron stated.

Ron went up and entered the bedroom. Harry's green eyes were staring at Ron, taking in the movements as Ron towered before sitting.

"I still accept the consequences," Ron stated.

Harry continued to stare at him.

"Your head is worth twice mine-"

"Don't say-"

"We've all got contracts—Dumbledore-"

"What are you going to tell him?" Harry demanded.

"He's downstairs," Ron said, "Suggest you dress-"

"If you tell them—anything," Harry said, "Friendship goes bye bye."

A short while later, Harry and Ron were sitting on the soft between Gia and Hermione. Snuffles leapt into Kristen's lap where she started rubbing his belly. She looked over to Lupin entering the living room..

"Albus, our concerns-" Lupin started before he looked upon the crowd "-I wanted to discuss matters with the Headmaster-"

"Ahem," Kristen said, "This is my house—as such-"

"When it comes to elements of security-" Lupin started.

"Introductions," Ron started, "Kristen is the—what was it?"

"Chief of Police," Kristen stated.

Lupin eased up and looked around.

"Amelia Bones was hired into their Home Office," Harry said.

"Tipped them off about Death Eaters," Ron said, "She unearthed the contracts on us."

Dumbledore looked at them with interest.

"Everyone here has a vested interest in Mr. Potter's well being," Dumbledore said, "and that of his associates."

Harry took a deep breath.

"We've received multiple contracts-" Kristen said as she passed papers about "-multiple figures and multiple parties—you can thank the Police Organised Crime Unit for sending those it found. These Death Eaters and this EM seem to be the main backers-but there's so many middlemen on these that we've had a hard time pinning anything down."

"My information is less in contracts and more in bounties for their severed heads. In pounds sterling-" Lupin counted on his fingers "-half million for Harry, two hundred thousand for Ron, less for Gia and Hermione."

"Half a million?"

Richard and Jen were standing by the door, jaws open.

"Upstairs," Kristen ordered.

Richard and Jen went up the stairs slowly.

Hermione shuffled through the contracts.

"Different middlemen, different cuts," Kristen said, "The constabulary is buzzing as nobody can fathom why four teenagers are wanted dead so desperately—and then I've gotten notice that a mass murderer, Sirius Black is in town-" she rubbed Snuffles belly some more as Lupin and Harry glanced at each other "-I hope you understand my position."

"We are aware that people have wanted Mr. Potter dead for some time," Dumbledore said, "I felt the commute had offered some safe harbor, that appears to no longer be the case."

Harry nibbled at Gia's finger, Cody barked outside.

"I would be interested in anything you care to tell me," Kristen said, "They are in jeopardy."

Snuffles rolled over, fell off of Kristen's lap, and landed on the floor. Snuffles bolted for the dining room the came back via the kitchen with Crookshanks on his back. Snuffles bounded onto the sofa and settled into the laps of Gia, Harry, and Ron; Crookshanks settled into Hermione's. Harry petted Snuffles.

"Maybe fixing him will calm him down," Harry said.

Snuffles growled, Lupin chuckled, and Dumbledore snickered. Kristen's eyes darted between them all.

"Inside joke," Ron said.

"He should get fixed unless you want to deal with people complaining about fresh liters of puppies," Kristen said.

Snuffles moaned.

A short while later, Lupin accompanied Harry and Ron up to the bedroom.

"Many thousands upon your _heads—_with bonuses for breaking up friendships," Lupin said, "As I understand it, Hermione was kidnapped earlier today and I'm certain you don't want that to happen, again, so you need to prepare. Can I expect you, at my manor, tomorrow morning, at eight?"

Harry nodded.

"Good," Lupin said, "I look forward to it."

Harry reached for a book on the shelf, but Ron grabbed Harry and threw him onto the bed.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"You need to punch something-"

"N-"

Ron leapt onto the bed and hovered over Harry—then slapped.

Hedwig hopped back to her perch, her eyes steadied themselves onto these wizards. Harry pushed on Ron—Ron slammed into the closet wall, the mirror shattered.

"One moment." Ron drew his wand, charmed the room, and then tossed the wand aside.

Harry sat up, Ron jumped on the bed, and then Harry pulled Ron over and to the side. The window opened long enough for Hedwig to fly out. Harry pinned Ron, but Ron then pushed on Harry. Harry flew back and crashed into the bookshelves, the books fell to the floor.

"Never underestimate a Weasley's thirst for mayhem," Harry sneered.

Lights flickered and Harry ran onto the bed. Harry put Ron into a headlock.

"What the?" Hermione exclaimed as she and Gia came into the bedroom, both were looking at the boys.

"Three against one?" Ron suggested.

"What?" Harry said, "Like they would."

"Can't handle it?" Ron asked.

Ron broke loose of the headlock and pushed Harry. Gia closed the door.

"You can't be endorsing this?" Hermione asked Gia.

"Looks fun," Gia said.

Harry pinned Ron, Gia reached over, but Hermione jabbed Ron into the stomach, hard.

"Time out," Ron said, "Punching wasn't allowed."

"We were kidnapped and a car wreck and unconscious!" Hermione snapped, "You never came-I thought deserved-assuming you're my boyfriend."

"Actually," Gia said, "I am curious why Harry-her statements apply to you Harry."

"What?" Hermione snapped, "Another curse?"

"That's endearing to any relationship," Gia said to Ron.

"I liked our fighting-" Harry asked, "Can we continue?"

Hermione glared, her eyes were flashing between the boys, "I thought—it's something I shouldn't have to ask for!"

"You don't understand-!" Ron protested toward Hermione.

"Ron-" Harry warned in a sharp whisper to Ron.

"This..." Ron paused as he stood up.

Hermione studied the face, Ron's eyes darting between the lot of them.

"I'm warning-" Harry snapped.

"This _is_ your fault!" Ron retorted, "Your reckless behavior—you've endangered-"

"I never asked-" Harry seethed.

"I was _obligated_ to!" Ron snapped.

"You-" Hermione's eyes darted to Ron.

"You've told me numerous times to put you first," Ron said, "You're right-"

"Don't-" Harry warned.

"And you've voided any promise I've made," Ron said.

Ron summoned his wand and casted an Imperturbment Charm to the room.

"Our friendship is terminated," Harry said to Ron

"Harry-" Hermione pleaded.

"You want me to choose," Ron said to Hermione, "So I am. If Harry succeeds at suicide, don't blame me!"

"Suicide?" Hermione's jaw dropped with her stammer.

Gia looked at Ron, speechless.

"To my knowledge-twice this week," Ron said, "If I had been any later-"

"Some friend you were!" Harry snapped.

"You'll splinch if you try Apparating," Ron warned.

"Are you-?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I wish I was kidding," Ron said, "But he tried drowning himself after he heard—I apologize to you for not coming to you in the hospital, but he was unconscious for most of the day! And it wasn't the first time-"

Hermione looked at Harry closely and saw the welts on the neck.

"Just how many times-?" Gia asked.

"I'm-" Harry started to get up.

"No you're not," Gia said.

"I'm trying to figure if-" Hermione started.

"Do you want his corpse as proof?" Ron said, "He's got a psychopathic killer after him—a killer to whom collateral damage is a part of the adventure. It'd depress anyone with decency—and all of that carnage just to get at Harry."

"We need to talk to Dumbledore-" Hermione said.

"No, not yet," Ron said, "He picked up on the Mood curse and suspects—Harry, try again and—well, we want you to live—in spite of those bounties I'd still like to know you."

"I'm puzzled where you found a brain-" Hermione started.

"I borrowed yours," Ron said.

Harry snorted.

"Regardless," Ron said to the girls, "We need to safeguard this within you—the _fact_ that it drove Harry—well, should be obvious-"

"What are you planning-?" Harry asked.

"We could try Memory Charms-" Ron said.

"You know our luck-" Harry started.

"Occlumency," Ron stated.

"I wanted-" Harry started.

"I agree you need to learn-" Hermione started.

"He already has," Ron said, "I mean you and Gia-"

"I'm not a witch-" Gia started.

"It's more about presence of mind—we'll see what we can do," Ron said, "Anyways, Harry and me-"

Harry coughed.

"-have been practicing-"

Hermione glared.

"It's intimate..." Ron said before he left the bedroom and entered the bathroom.

Ron turned the taps and started filling the bathtub. He slid into the water as Hermione entered the bathroom. She closed and locked the door. Ron looked up to her.

"I'm not certain that I entirely believe you," Hermione said.

"When his biggest impediment to the Patronous Charm was finding a happy memory-" Ron started.

Ron laughed as Hermione started to fume.

"-I know—I've wanted to discuss it," Ron said, "It's just—you saw Harry's reaction. Anyways, it took me years of sharing a dormitory and Legilimency to even suspect it, Hermione."

"You're-!" Hermione started.

"Our Quidditch Strategy?" Ron said, "It's so intimate—well, Harry didn't want Snape-"

"At least he took it seriously-" Hermione started.

"And you'll keep that to yourself," Ron stated right before he pulled on Hermione.

_SPLASH!_

Hermione fell into the water, her clothes soaking.

"We have to remedy-" Ron said as he started to help remove her shirt.

"I'll bet!" Hermione snapped..

Ron returned the grin that she started to form.

The next morning, Harry rummaged about the recently arrived letters. He peeled one with a distinctive seal.

_Harry Potter _

Your behavior of late is appalling. You have been fined for casting the Potter Marks - in addition to your outstanding balance, you are liable for 7,000 Galleons.

_Dolores Umbridge_

Chair of the Harry Potter Guidance Committee

"If they killed me," Harry said, "They'd make a profit."

"Sit," Gia commanded the starkers wizard. "We need to talk."

Harry looked at her, but she sat him down onto the edge of the bed. She sat next to him and looked into his face.

"You may have been kidding-" Gia started, "-but-I can accept that enough comes your way that it seems easier. I hope I'm enough of a reason for you not to kill-"

"I-" Harry started.

"It's unfair to me if you—we've done so much and have more-"

"Of-"

"Promise me that you'll work on this—everything. I want you alive, understood?"

"B-"

"I want you to do everything in your power to try to stop this madness," Gia said, "However, in the meanwhile, I'm glad we've had this little talk."

Harry sighed as Gia got up and left the bedroom.

A bit later, Lupin watched as Harry, Ron, Gia, and Hermione landed in his living room.

"Good morning," Lupin said, "Set your bags down, you won't be needing those, but you will be needing these-"

He handed three coins and then grabbed onto Gia's hand.

His eyes flashed red as he said, in a cold voice, "-always the fool Potter!"

Harry had only time to glare before he felt a jerk behind his naval and then landed in a small dark chamber lit by only a single candle. In the reflection of a mirror, he could only watch as a figure behind him, in dark robes with a black mask, cursed. Harry froze in a body bind, his Firebolt tore out of his right pocket and vanished. The metal coin had already affixed itself tightly to his collar as feminine screams came from all around him, screams that he recognized.

"Gia!" Harry shouted, but his own voice was stifled by the stone of the chamber.

Harry overcame the body bind, drew his wand, and then exited along the only passage out of the chamber.

Meanwhile, Ron felt his Firebolt rip out of his pocket as he splashed down into a musty corridor with some standing water. He heard Gia and Harry screaming. Wand in hand, a strong light brightened the withered green rock. He crept along to his left.

Hermione found herself in a small warm room. Soft light showed a painting on one of the blue walls depicting the destruction of the library at Alexandria. She paused, thought, and then conjured up a piece of parchment, upon which, a map showed itself. The guide sketched out the surrounding chambers and corridors of a maze, with a red dot showing her location. She heard a scream and walked out through a doorway.

Lupin and Gia landed in the middle of the Practice Hall, close to the ceiling. It was a petite area with three passages through the solid stone walls. In the middle of the hexagonal area was a shrouded gazebo.

"Scream," Lupin said.

Gia screamed.

"How was my performance?" Lupin asked as he escorted her up the steps of the gazebo.

Gia looked at him.

"I know, it's a bit mean," Lupin said, "Can you scream again?"

Gia screamed before she looked at the table with plenty of tea and biscuits.

"It was Moody's idea to given them this little test," Lupin said, "You're the bait, but stay here in the gazebo."

Lupin turned back for the stairs, but then he paused.

"Will you be alright?" Lupin asked.

"Just seems so sudden-" Gia said.

"You're the best motivation for them," Lupin said, "I'm joining the fun and I doubt they'll be here for a few hours-"

"That long?" Gia asked.

"Likely," Lupin said. He left the gazebo and out one of the passageways.

Gia nibbled on a biscuit, opened the copy of _Hamlet_ laying on the table, and ignored the two Firebolts beneath it.

Harry's heart was racing as he inched along another corridor. He passed a room to his right devoid of all but a few suits of rusted armor. On his left was a deli advertising Muggle sandwiches. He turned right with the passageway when a foul smell overpowered his nose. The next door was advertising meat, "Muggle Meat, 5 Knuts a pound". Corpses were hanging from meat hooks, some dripping blood, while the display case had skinned legs, arms, and other body parts. Another scream to his ears, and he wand was in his hand as he entered the room. Even more corpses, various stages of carving, were scattered about.

He passed one intact male hanging from the ceiling, but as soon as his back was to it, arms grabbed Harry tightly about the waist and yanked. Harry stumbled, a knife went to his throat as the body came down. A shove and Harry's wand was tossed aside.

"Die-" the man said, "You murdering-"

In a flash, the knife disintegrated, and Harry then jabbed into the man's stomach with his elbow. The man gripped Harry's throat with one hand and pulled on the arm with the other. Harry raised his legs, allowed himself to fall, and then used his momentum to pull the assailant over. As the man fell onto the floor, Harry summoned his wand. Before the man could recover his balance, Harry stunned the man. Harry avoided the other hanging carcasses as he left the room, finger impressions on his throat and rips in his sweatshirt. He stowed his wand and crept down a flight of stairs.

"Bloody hell-" Ron muttered as he turned a corner to come face to face with a snarling werewolf.

Ron stepped backward, and then broke out into a run as he spun around; the werewolf gave chase. He ran up a flight of stairs, a snip from the jaws and the werewolf took out a bit of the right trouser leg. Another bit claimed Ron's left shoe. He turned and found the wide abyss he had seen earlier, ran across the flimsy thin plank that sank down ten feet, but held, for him to cross. As werewolf took this slower, Ron drew his wand and blasted the plank. The werewolf plunged into the abyss. Ron followed the corridor away from the abyss.

Hermione came across a smoky smell in the corridor; around the corner, a figure dressed in black robes and black mask was tossing book after book into a barrel of flames. Among the titles were _Mungo's Book of Healing_, _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions_, _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_, and _Muggles Who Notice. _A glance behind and the walls shifted to block her escape, a glance forward and the figure started to look about.

Hermione exhaled and then a smile crept across her face. She used a Disillusionment charm upon herself, walked around the corner, skirted behind the figure when he moved and brushed upon her. As the books were falling from the hands of the figure to the floor, he cursed, she summoned a book to block. She cursed back, the figure fell, the body bind brought him down atop of the books.

"Close," she muttered.

Seven floors and seven hours after he had started, Harry climbed another flight of spiral stairs—Gia's screams echoed louder within him. Light from his wand illuminated a beaten old green door with a rusty handle, brown water seeping in and cascading down the stairs. Harry turned the knob and moved his soaked shoes into the cold flow of muddy water. He cautiously labored his feet up the slippery stone stairs. His head emerged from the stairwell, the dark and black sky overhead kept up the downpour of bitter rain between the thick hedge to his right and the muddy field to the far left.

Harry's heart pounded as he rushed up the stairs, he slipped to gain a mask of fetid muck. His wand used the hedge to divorce itself of the slime as he crept along. A fast singe of the hedge next to his right shoulder made him look to see a curse coming from the public loo. He dropped and returned a curse, the assailant fell, stunned.

Screams of Gia resonated in Harry's head as he turned the corner of the hedge. He brisked away the brief tears to see the stone alter inside a collection of stone pillars in the middle of the soggy clearing. Upon the low lying alter was a glass water tank trapping Gia, submerged, and pounding on the glass while a figure in black sharpened his knives.

Harry bolted for the alter, the figure shot curses, which he dodged. Other figures, from the shadows, fired curses and Harry tripped over a pair of stiffs. He saw the cold faces of Ron and Hermione before he shot curses at the figure—a stunning curse, a partial body bind, a full body bind, and ropes. None of the curses had an effect. Harry let his mind wander as curses shattered some of the stone pillars, but not the tank as Gia continued to pound. Harry crawled to a nook of a broken pillar, drew himself up, and then took a deep breath. He readied himself, wand drawn, and stepped out of his nook.

As the figure started to turn, Harry shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

A bead, in green, a curse, flowed from Harry's wand. The figure collapsed, crumpled to the ground.

Harry opened the tank and pulled Gia out. She coughed but started breathing. She kissed him, but Harry instead dropped to his knees, turned and looked at the corpse.

"I killed him," Harry muttered.

A hand rested on Harry's shoulder.

"No you didn't, not really."

Harry looked up, saw Lupin standing over him.

"What?" Harry said, "I used the Killing Curse, he died."

"A drone used for practice," Lupin said, "Do not get me wrong. A Killing Curse should never be taken lightly, but I needed to know that you _would_ use it. Follow."

Harry followed Lupin up the steps into the gazebo. Ron was standing while Gia and Hermione were seated at the table.

"For those unaware, Voldemort was never here," Lupin said, "Moody and I needed an honest assessment and this exercise-"

"You call getting bitten by a werewolf—exercise?" Ron asked.

"It's not-" Hermione started.

"I _must_ transform at a full moon—I _can _at other times and retain my wits," Lupin said, "This exercise was as real as we could without inviting Death Eaters. Each coin are recording devices—independent essays for each one assessing not only your own performance, but that of the others—rights, wrongs, strengths, weaknesses, and lessons learned."

"I'll kill him," Ron said as they landed in Gia's bedroom in Noigate.

Hermione looked at Ron, Ron looked at Harry.

"Do you two mind?" Gia said, "Hermione wants a word."

Ron and Harry left the bedroom.

"I never said that," Hermione said.

"It's written all over your face," Gia said, "Hell! I sleep with you and the boys regularly, you'd hope I-"

Hermione gave a chuckle.

"I'm uneasy with Ron's story last night," Hermione said, "Trying to figure out how he dreamed that up."

"You're jealous that Ron picked up on that," Gia said, "Give him credit, I think he's right."

"There is a way to find out," Hermione said, "Guard the door."

Hermione went over to the shelves, rummaged around, and removed Ron's journal. She opened it and started searching.

"Ron'd be furious-" Hermione said, "I'm looking for Harry references ... Monday, Ron expresses lots of concern for Harry ... This occurs far back, before June? ... and-"

Hermione pulled out a folded piece of parchment

"A psychiatric profile," Hermione muttered, "He did all this?"

"Put it back and leave it to Ron," Gia said, "Don't squabble, for it's Harry that this is all about."

"B-but I can study up!" Hermione stammered, "I-"

"We don't need a turf war," Gia said, "Harry's opened up to Ron, not you. Ron's likely doing arse kissing to Harry for what was spilled last night-Harry is very uncomfortable right now. Let Ron keep the lead on this, I will back him up."

"Argh!" Hermione said, "It's so damn frustrating-!"

"It absolutely is," Gia said, "Now that we know, we can help. Can't say I blame Harry, he's got this psychopath after-"

Ron came back into the bedroom.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

Ron grabbed the bag from the bookshelf and then dumped the books onto the bed. He handed _Practical Legilimens and Occlumency_ to Hermione.

"Have fun-" Ron started.

Hermione picked up _Advanced Legilimens_. "Where did you-?"

"Dumbledore lent them to Harry," Ron said, "I figure you can-"

Harry entered the room.

"Ron-" Harry started.

"One glance from Snape-" Ron started.

"I've seen them," Hermione said as she picked up _Advanced Occlumency_.

Gia snickered.

"Now," Ron said to Harry, "If you'll excuse me-"

Ron then went to his trunk.

Snuffles watched as Ron placed his pewter cauldron on the gas stove. He turned on the gas burner beneath and then opened _Most Potente Potions. _ Snuffles transformed.

"Fancy a potion? Severus could fix you up," Sirius said, "Need I remind you of where you're brewing, the occupants of this house, or the underage wizardry you're doing?"

"For someone who's an unregistered Animagus," Ron said, "You seem awfully concerned about this."

"As a responsible adult-" Sirius said.

Ron laughed. "You? Responsible?"

"I have a duty to point out-" Sirius said.

Ron added a pair of lacewigs and stirred.

"May I know-?" Sirius asked.

"No," Ron said, "Though it's good I stocked up last holiday—you might want to go outside. I understand Cody's getting his shots tomorrow, two's company-"

"You wouldn't-" Sirius sneered.

"I'll ask Harry about proper pet care," Ron said.

Sirius transformed and ran for the living room.

"What'd ya tell him?" Harry entered from the dining room, merely wearing trousers, lipstick lips covering his bare chest. Harry sniffed at the cauldron. "What's this? Doesn't smell good, almost as bad as Polyjuice."

"It's related." Ron returned to his work on the potion.

"So?" Harry asked.

"It's a dream switcher," Ron whispered, "For you."

"What?" Harry said, "You should've-"

"Mind talking a bit louder?" Ron snapped, "Sirius might not hear us."

Hermione came into the kitchen with some of her potion notes.

Ron drew his wand and cast an Imperturbment charm.

"I was thinking that we use something stronger than a cheering charm-" Hermione started before she paused in front of the cauldron. She glanced at it for a moment.

"It's a dream switcher," Ron said, "Lets us take on your nightmares-"

"I don't have nightmares!" Harry protested.

"I don't care what you want to call them," Ron said, "_You_ wetted the bed at least three times last night-"

"I don't-" Harry protested.

"Gia's got it on film-" Hermione said.

"She has?" Harry asked.

"You asked her to be your _wife_," Hermione said, "Who is very worried about _you_."

"Why not dreamless-" Harry started.

"Not good for long term use," Ron said, "We're trying to help you fight so you can enjoy life and put Moldiwart to shape."

"Moldiwart?" Harry said, "Just how much are you lying-?"

"We notice the bed wetting!" Ron said, "So has Kristen. And your mutterings—we put up with it! At least Hermione's charms haven't let you ruin the mattress."

After they returned from the self-defense class, they entered Gia's bedroom.

"I'd love to take her up on her offer for more Muggle stuff," Ron said.

"Investigative Techniques," Hermione said as she flipped through the pages, "Something the Ministry for Magic should take."

"Bomb Defusing and Disposal-" Ron pointed.

"Why-?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds cool," Harry said as he closed the door.

"Boys!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"'Mione," Ron said, "We have to make due as there's no Bomb Construction class."

"Like I'd ever expect you-" Hermione slammed the catalog shut.

"Suppose one of those showed up at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Muggle electronics wouldn't-," Hermione said.

"What wouldn't-?" Gia entered the bedroom.

"I need two strands-" Ron said.

"Has to be hair?" Harry asked.

"Any two bits," Ron said, "Hair's typical."

Ron got out two cups, poured the chalk blue potion into them, as he emptied the flask. He added two of his own and then Harry's. They watched the fizzing and popping.

"Me first," Ron said as he drank the cup, sputtering for a moment, "Definitely not Butterbeer nor Firewhiskey."

An Imperturbment charm kept the rest of the house from waking to Ron's piercing screaming.

"No!" Ron shouted, "No! Not her, no!"

Harry felt trickling, so he reached over.

"He's wetting," Harry said.

"I know that," Hermione said, "Normally it's you."

"Mum!" Ron screamed.

Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at Ron. The mouth remained open as the air rushed past.

"Silencing charms," Hermione said, "Nice."

Ron convulsed and twitched, back and forth.

"I'm worried," Gia said.

"We switched dreams with that potion," Harry said, "Didn't realize-"

"Easy to miss," Hermione said.

Ron was the last to wake on Friday, he saw Hermione reading _Pracitcal Legilimens and Occlumency. _He massaged his throat.

"You screamed most of the night," Hermione said.

"Did Harry have a nightmare-?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said.

"Vaguely recall a Voldemort-" Ron said, "Was talking to himself in the mirror—if true, means he knows about the suicide attempts. Hope it's a nightmare—not the scar. Where is he?"

"Running," Hermione said, "Over the objections of a rather vivid Kristen—despite the bounties and contracts. And if Voldemort-"

"Suicide would certainly solve his problem," Ron said, "Which is why you must learn Occlumency-"

"You're so secretive-" Hermione said.

Ron grabbed her by the shoulders, his eyes drifted from her starkers form up to her eyes, and gazed in.

"My first period!" Hermione glared at Ron. "You-?"

"Unless you want _Snape_ learning about that," Ron said, "It's intimate—and, well, Harry was under that distinct threat. So, we'll help you learn, to protect Harry."

Saturday morning, Harry returned from his run to see four envelopes, not letters, laying on the desk. Hermione glared as Harry picked one up.

"I knew you two went for a date last night-" Harry opened the envelope, "Citation for lewd—Did Ron really-?"

"Yes," Hermione snapped.

Harry laughed.

"It's not funny-!" Hermione protested.

"Yes it is," Harry said as he leafed through the other three, "Sex in-"

"It's none of your-" Hermione swiped the envelopes from him.

Early that afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gia, and Snuffles landed in the living room of Lupin's manor. Fred and George were "decorating" the room. Lupin saw them first and Snuffles transformed. Edward was curled up sleeping on the cushion of an easy chair, his head using a box labeled _WWW: Firework Specials_ as a hard pillow.

"Hello," Lupin said.

"Splendid," Ron said in a formal voice, "Party for the Minister, I assume." Ron tossed his hair a bit, picked several pieces of lint off the sleeve of his overshirt. "Just had these robes cleaned. Hope I can make a perfect performance before I ask for a promotion to head rule stickler."

Fred and George laughed.

"Good-" Fred said.

"impression-" George said.

"of-"

"that-"

"git-"

"Percy."

"You would be?" Ron asked, keeping the pompousness.

"Have you heard from Percy lately?" Fred asked.

"Sent me a letter this morning," Ron said, "Reads the muggle newspapers."

Harry snickered.

"What'd we miss?" Fred asked.

"Harry," Hermione muttered.

"Why? It's a matter of public record," Harry said, "Ron went on this date last night-"

"Stop or we discuss your public display of several weeks ago," Hermione warned.

"We were discussing Percy if I recall," Harry said.

"Yes," George said, "Percy's sending cursed letters. Yesterday, one to Fred did something-"

"I don't want to discuss," Fred said, "Bill, Charlie, old school mates, and everyone we know of is getting them, except you."

"Could be a trap," Ron said, "Get close enough, then clobber for thirty thousand-"

"Ron," Hermione whispered, tugged at his arm.

"Thirty thousand what?" George asked.

"Galleons," Lupin said, "Price on your brother's head."

"George," Fred asked, "What do you say to a sudden cash infusion?"

Harry walked quickly and distinctly from the room; Ron followed. Harry slammed the door shut on the protected room in the basement, and then bumped into Ron.

"You're here-?" Harry barked.

"If you want to sulk, that's fine," Ron said, "But I do care."

Ron sat on the floor, stared into the blackness; Harry slid down the wall until he sat on the floor. They remained quiet for a bit, the only sounds they heard were their breaths.

Ron then let off, Harry choked for a moment.

"Bugger-!" Harry snapped.

"Sorry," Ron said, "Must've been something I ate-"

"Like last night-?"

"Hermione's furious about it—I thought it cool—I mean, we were caught _twice_!"

Harry snorted.

"A potion from the _Romantic Wizard_ and beer-" Ron said with a grin, "She won't let me live last night again!"

"If you do anything to her-" Harry started.

"You're jealous because you hadn't thought of it—"

"You seem intent on following me-"

"Am I being dense? Selfish?" Ron said, "Hermione, Gia, and myself want to hold onto you-"

"Did you not see this morning's _Salem Stake_?" Harry said, "Several UHP folk, I guess, murdered because they foolishly dressed up as me—their companions, dressed normally, left unharmed."

"That's not all—" Ron started.

"You think-" Harry lunged at Ron, struggled but managed to put Ron into a headlock. "I could snap your neck."

"I trust you won't," Ron said, "If I'm wrong, then I'm dead."

"I'm a killer," Harry said.

"You don't do it idly and you take every measure not to."

Harry let go of the headlock. Ron rolled over, but kept his head on Harry's legs.

"See?" Ron said, "I hated his timing—but I was expecting him to do something. I mean—bounties-there's every reason—I mean, I trust you to act if it means the difference between us living or dying, whatever the required action might be. You tried everything to no avail, and as a last resort, you had to use that curse.

"Now, it's about time to get back to the party."

Ron's wand glowed and gave off a beam of light.

"Ow!" Harry said, "Could've warned me."

Ron went to the door, and pushed on it.

"Locked," Ron said.

"Once a month there's a werewolf in here," Harry said, "Suppose the locked part is guaranteed."

"What's this?" Harry reached for a cord dangling near the ceiling, to the right of the door. Harry pulled it.

The door creaked open, Lupin was standing there.

"About time," Lupin said, "I might have started to worry."

"You knew?" Harry asked.

"We saw you leave the living room," Lupin said, "I figured you'd find the bell cord-it could've been cursed."

Harry and Ron followed Lupin back up the stairs. After he entered the living room, Ron walked over to Gia, she was holding Edward sitting against her chest. Ron stood to the side of Gia, shoulder to shoulder, and faced Harry looking at them both. Ron beefed up his chest.

"Yes Harry," Ron said in a formal tone, "Gia and I have the pleasure to announce the birth of a baby Edward who appears a bit older due to one of Fred's aging potions."

Harry's ears tinged green. Fred and George wore some grins.

"Think we'll be having one less brother in a moment," Fred said.

Harry glared at Ron. This was interrupted by Ginny and Colin stepping out of the fireplace. Noise, lights, colors, and flashes filled the room for a few minutes.

"Happy birthday!" They all shouted at rose red faced Ginny.

"Splendid robes," Ron said, Edward now in his hands. He was looking at the Gryffindor Quidditch robes Ginny was still wearing.

"Wonderful practice," Ginny said, "Too bad the captain missed, again."

"Bit of a disagreement with the Minister," Ron said, "Plan to be there for the game."

"Sober?" Fred asked.

"Maybe," Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Ron a look.

Bill conjured up a table, Charlie levitated a cake out with sixteen candles.

"Make a wish Gin," Colin said.

"If she practiced right," Ron said, "She shouldn't have any wind left."

Ginny drew in deep breath, huffed in an exhale, and blew them out-almost. They did go out, but relit themselves again. Ginny pulled one candle out, dunked it in the glass of water.

_BOOM_

Sparks flew from the water, flashes of light in the air, and they settled down; Ginny rubbed away the wax and revealed it to be-

"Wet starting fireworks!" Ginny said, "Interesting, can you ship me some unlit ones?"

"Opportunist," George said, "Fifteen to go."

One by one, Ginny repeated with a candle, the fireworks exploded, and then the candles were all put out.

"Here," Ron said, "Let Edward at the cake."

Ron stepped forward, lowered Edward toward it.

"No!" Ginny said, pushed Edward back.

"Sibling rivalry continues," Hermione muttered to Harry.

Fred stepped forward with a knife, Ginny took it and tried to use it. They knife whimpered.

"I'm not a slasher!" the knife pleaded, "No, I won't!"

They were laughing, except Harry.

"Get a regular knife," Ron said, "Otherwise the cake will go stale."

"You wouldn't!" George said.

"Edward needs his cake," Ron said.

Lupin provided a different knife that Ginny used with success.

After they were done with the cake, Ginny opened her gifts, ending with a small one from Fred and George. She handled the gift, the size of a toothpick box, and opened the small bow tie. The box expanded in size until it became a long and thin package. Ginny opened it, her jaw dropped.

"A Firebolt!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ginny marveled at it, and her name written into the handle.

"Is it jinxed?" Ginny asked.

"Funny you should ask," Fred said, "No."

"We want you to cream Slytherin," George said, "Need a decent broom for that."

"Take it business is healthy," Ron said.

"Could we have another photograph of you?" Fred asked.

"We want to vary our effigy inventory," George said.

"Figures," Ron muttered to Harry.

Harry, however, was busy playing with Edward. Near the end of the evening, they dispersed.

"That was nice," Gia said as they landed in her bedroom, "I see our party wasn't the only one with fireworks."

"Fred and George love them," Ron said.

Harry laid on the bed while Gia, Ron, and Hermione went downstairs and talked to Kristen. Upon returning to the bedroom, a blue owl was waiting, with a letter tied on for Ron.

"An express owl," Hermione said.

"No point in waiting," Ron said.

Ron reached over, relieved the owl, and it flew off. Ron opened the letter, his jaw dropping as he read.

_Ron _  
Ginny was raped by EM after we returned to Hogwarts. She is understandably upset by the incident and I can't get her to talk about it. She wasn't willing to see Madam Pomfrey until Professor McGonagall ordered her to do so.

After we returned from the party, we were ambushed on the fourth floor by a gang wearing black masks and robes, they identified themselves as EM and claimed this was the reward for supporting Potter. I was held down by several and could only watch. After they let us go, Ginny ran for the girls bathroom, but I dragged her to Professor McGonagall. Thankfully, Ginny was ordered to the infirmary, but she had already washed away the evidence - except the Herpes, Pomfrey is optimistic that can be taken care of.

I'm sorry to have to be the one to report this, but you had to know. Bastards, stole a lot from Ginny including her virginity.

_Colin Creevy _

"Blimey!" Ron said, "Harry, do not take this personally, but this _EM _has made the Weasleys their enemies."

Harry tore the letter out of Ron's hands, and read.

"Don't do anything rash-" Gia started.

"It's because of-" Harry started.

"It's EM dammit!" Ron snapped, "They-"

"Raping your sister—can't the EM grasp that?" Harry exclaimed.

"Their intelligence is about that of the Minister's," Hermione said.

The next morning, Harry was greeted by a letter of his own.

_Harry Potter _

Good news and bad news.

I was able to verify that your vault was raided in violation of policies at Gringotts and that paperwork regarding the freezing of your assets was improperly filled out. Therefore, Gringotts' insurance policies have covered your losses, gold has been deposited into your vault to the value specified in the previous audit performed at the time of the assets being frozen. Secondly, your account has been released.

Bad news, the transfer of funds is still under investigation. However, it is quite clear that fifty thousand Galleons from your vault were used to fund the original bounties on your heads. Congratulations on financing your own execution.  
_Percy Weasley _

Harry sank down onto the bed.

"What?" Ron grabbed the letter. "Blimey! At least you get your vault back."

"My inheritance-" Harry said.

"The bounties are growing anyways-" Hermione pointed to page nine of the _Daily Prophet._

Problem Solver

Potter, Harry : 102,322 galleons

Weasley, Ron : 54,729 galleons

Granger, Hermione : 32,518 galleons

Prescott, Gia : 26,806 galleons

Removal of these problems would be greatly appreciated. Contributions can be sent to "Bye Bye". To claim a reward, submit relevant documentation. 10,000 galleon bonus for each relation severed.

"A hundred thousand?" Ron exclaimed.

"Two million pounds," Hermione said to Gia.

"It's soaring-" Harry said.

"Before you do anything rash-" Hermione said.

"Occlumency for the day?" Ron asked.

"Can't," Hermione said, "I don't think we're suspended, not yet."

"We could change that," Harry said.

"No!" Ron said, "We dare not mess with Dumbledore—he's the only thing standing between us and Azkaban!"

"I was just kidding," Harry said.

"It wasn't funny," Ron said.

"I have to admit," Hermione said, "We get more done while suspended—I almost agree with Harry on this one."

"Never thought I'd hear that," Gia said, "I do have school myself."

Ginny was already eating at the small table when they landed in the sixth year boys dormitory.

"Dobby-" Ginny started.

"Got Colin's note," Ron asked, "Did they find-?"

"Not enough evidence," Ginny said, "Aurors claimed all rights of investigation, and they figure I invited it."

"That's not right," Ron said, "Tell us-"

"Ron!" Hermione said, "That's not how to approach this."

"Sorry," Ron said, "Never had the experience."

"Good," Ginny said, "You don't want it."

Harry kicked open the trunk besides his spartan bunk, it was full of books and supplies.

"Blame your committee," Ginny said, "They stocked it up with all the required things, placed Anti-Dark charms on it, and promised to send you an outrageous bill. Charge thousands for the cheapest items—the Ministry way."

Later, McGonagall was lecturing to them, "I must insist on the importance of Potions."

"It's all we do anymore!" Harry protested.

"I sympathize with that," McGonagall said, "However, the schedule stands-I do not want you skipping either. However, I did relent to Hagrid's request."

"Hope Hagrid has something good," Harry said as they started down the stairs, "Even Cornish pixies-"

"Hey you! Stop!"

Seagrave approached.

"What-?" Harry snapped.

"I demand to know-" Seagrave started.

"Class," Harry said, "This is a school-"

"Don't get smart," Seagrave said, "You're always looking for trouble and playing innocent!"

"Hey, no magic in the corridors," Harry said, pointing down the corridor where a pair of second year Hufflepuffs were cursing a Ravenclaw.

"Imperius curse from you, no less," Seagrave sneered.

"Our wands aren't even out," Hermione said.

"We're always watching," Seagrave said, "Keep that in mind."

Seagrave turned and left, ignoring the corridor magic. Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued.

"Blimey!" Ron said, "Thought he was an Auror, enforce the rules. Perfect 'Mione job-hey!" Hermione had jabbed him in the stomach.

"Watch yourselves!" Harry snapped.

They stepped over the newly formed thin wire strung across the stairs, while several arrows flew past their heads in the Entrance Hall.

"No throwing!" Seabrook barked as they went out the front doors.

As they approached Hagrid's Hut, Seamus Finnigan was one of several sporting off their body armor.

"Wise investment Gryffindors," Malfoy sneered, "Never know when your resident killers may strike."

"Calm down Malfoy," Hagrid said.

After the lesson, Harry, Ron, and Hermione avoided the Great Hall, to climb the marble stairs. The stairs shook wildly as they climbed to the first floor and then walked along the corridor. Carefully, the went around fast appearing puddles of water, before turning the corridor in which Dumbledore, Fallerschain, and two Ministry Aurors spotted them. Both Archer and Buckland drew their wands.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "The-"

"We deserve some answers," Fallerschain demanded, "You will provide them."

"What?" Harry asked, "What do you-?"

"They are to be taken to Azkaban," Fallerschain said, "Charges of Dark Arts and murder yesterday near Liverpool."

"As I have repeatedly said," Dumbledore said, "I demand proof before I will release these students."

"I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU WANT!" Fallerschain yelled, pointing at Harry and Ron, "BY ORDER OF THE MINISTER FOR MAGIC, THESE TWO ARE TO BE ARRESTED IMMEDIATELY!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Harry ran, away from the approaching Aurors. "I NO LONGER CARE WHAT YOUR PROBLEMS ARE!" Ron bolted toward Harry, ran as fast as he could. "NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN!"

Aurors fired curses from their wands, Ron's hand grasped Harry's shoulder; a fireball erupted where Harry and Ron had stood, bricks from the walls and timbers from the ceiling fall. The Aurors shot curses through the flames. When the flames died moments later and the dust settled; both Harry and Ron were not to be seen.

"YOU ANIMALS!" Hermione yelled to Buckland, "YOU-!" She had received a silencing charm from Archer.

"They were resisting arrest." Fallerschain wiped his hands. "Perfectly justified."

"Minister," Dumbledore said, wand raised, "assassinating students in not tolerated in this school, nor the destruction of school property. You are permanently banned from Hogwarts. Charges will be filed."

"We've settled the matter anyhow." Fallerschain said, "Come."

Fallerschain, Archer, and Buckland quickly departed down the corridor. Hermione stared at the spot of the several bricks and timbers, blinking at the spot where she saw her best friends vanish before her eyes, their bags crushed under it.

"Can't we do anything?" Hermione asked.

"A search will be conducted immediately," Dumbledore said, "You wait in my office Miss. Granger."

Hermione picked up the bags. "I want to help find-"

"Hermione," Dumbledore said, "Searching Hogwarts is a matter for the teachers, wait in my office in case they found a way. In either case, you are suspended."

"What-?" Hermione asked.

"Not my rules," Dumbledore asked, "Do I need to escort you to my office?"

"No," Hermione said, "I know the way."

Dumbledore went for the staff room, Hermione went for the second floor.

Hermione was going along the second floor corridor. Two figures dressed in black robes came out from the side corridors ahead. They wore black masks, had Hogwarts badges on their left breasts over flashing 'EM' red lettering, and they advanced on Hermione. She looked back, saw two more coming from behind. She darted to the side of the corridor, the figures continued to converge on her. Ahead, the Auror Ferne looked down the hall, saw this, but shrugged his shoulders and walked out of sight.

"Leave Mudblood leave," the figures chanted, "Be gone Dark Witch be gone."

Hermione sprinted, but was caught by the figures in front. Hermione screams echoed through the hall until a wand tip was pushed into the back of her neck. They gripped her tightly. A fifth one approached, ripped the front of her clothes from neck to crotch, and spread them open, exposing her breasts and folds to all. Through slits in the black robes of her attackers, hard lengths wrapped in opaque red condoms showed. The fifth one pressed in, attempted to penetrate, but stepped back, clutching his sack under the black cloth; he recovered, then pulled out a knife.

"Rid her," the figures chanted.

"A message," the fifth figure whispered. He shoved the knife up her folds and twisted, blood came out; he removed it and then sliced into her breasts, once on the left, then on the right, and again on the left.

"STOP!"

The figures fled and the knife disintegrated. Wood and McGonagall rushed to the fainting Hermione. McGonagall conjured up a stretcher; Wood helped Hermione on it; McGonagall removed her cloak and covered Hermione. Wood and McGonagall lifted the stretcher, carried it toward the Hospital Wing.

"My goodness," McGonagall said, "Never before in my years."

"EM again," Hermione said.

"They haven't the right," McGonagall said.

Wood and McGonagall carried the stretcher into the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy!" McGonagall called out.

"Where?" Wood asked.

All the beds were already destroyed, ashen. In their places were several life size replicas of Harry and Ron, ablaze. Pomfrey came out.

"I have no space," Pomfrey asked, "What happened?"

"My office," McGonagall said, "Miss. Granger was attacked on the second floor corridor."

Pomfrey lifted the cloak, looked. Immediately applied some charms. "I have to get several things. I will go to your office." Pomfrey left for her office.

Wood and McGonagall entered her office; McGonagall waved her wand and cleared her desk; they laid the stretcher on it. Through the fireplace came Pomfrey carrying a small bag. Pomfrey laid the bag down, lifted the cloak, and started tending to Hermione. Instinctively, Wood clasped Hermione's hand, looked at her face.

"Relax," Wood said, "Don't let the bastards win. Why were you alone anyway?"

"Evidently you haven't heard," McGonagall said.

"Heard what?" Pomfrey asked.

"I heard about the Minister wanting to arrest Harry and Ron," Wood said, "I presumed that was why we were searching the castle."

"Vanished is more like it," McGonagall said.

"Aurors shot curses at them," Hermione said, "Flame and then nothing."

"Oh," Wood muttered.

Ron, whose hand was grasping Harry's shoulder, found himself knee deep in dry snow. They fell forward and their faces were brushed with the cold white powder, their hands could feel the firmly packed ice below. They untangled and then stood up in the subfreezing temperatures of the air, a strong breeze was blasting them from behind. They looked around at the barren white flat landscape, nothing but the snow to the blue horizon where the sun was slightly above and to their right. They took breaths of the thin and dry air; they wrapped their cloaks tightly and huddled.

"Well?" Ron asked, "Where are we?"

"Not Hogwarts," Harry said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Duh," Ron snapped, "I figured that out Hermione-"

"Don't insult-" Harry said, "Nothing significant to the horizon. Arctic?"

They trudged at a slow pace through the snow; hair fluttered into their eyes.

"Winter up there," Ron asked, "Antarctic?"

"Better than what that jerk had in mind," Harry said.

Ron shivered, Harry conjured up a couple of wooden walls and two chairs; they sat. Harry pointed his wand, a warm flame burned a short distance from their chairs on the snow.

"You're getting better," Ron said, "Apparation too."

"You think it was Apparation?" Harry asked.

"Either that or we're dead," Ron said, "At which point, who cares?"

Harry chuckled.

"Suppose we'll go back at some point," Ron said, "Our Portkeys should work."

"_If_ we want to go back," Harry said.

"Hermione," Ron said, "Her and piano would be nice."

"Can't conjure her up," Harry said.

Ron reclined his easy chair.

"Hermione might spell your dreams tonight," Ron said.

"Don't get exactly what you're up to with it," Harry said, "There are side effects. Yesterday I was looking for a tampon before I realized-"

Ron snickered.

"We are your friends," Ron said, "Helping you goes with the territory."

"Should probably get back," Harry said.

"When we want to," Ron said, "Of course, we barely escaped the imaginary and fluffy snow bird, took us lots of time too. Those snowmen didn't help matters."

Harry laughed. Ron looked at his watch.

"Should go back," Ron said, "This cold is making me hungry."

"Order pizza when we get back to Gia's," Harry said, "Likely suspended."

"At least collect Hermione," Ron said.

Ron got out his Portkey; Harry grabbed on. They were whisked away from the glaciers.

"That should do it." Pomfrey said as the last of her phoenix tears dribbled onto Hermione's wounds.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

Hermione tried to pull on her tattered robes to cover herself only to have them totally fall apart. Her face blushed red. Wood pulled off his sweater and handed it to Hermione.

"I'll get some trousers," Wood said, "Enough for you to-"

"Thank you," Hermione said.

Wood left, came back moments later and handed them over.

"A bit loose," Hermione said, "but they'll do."

"This way then," McGonagall said, "Oliver, please accompany us."

Wood nodded.

They approached the stone gargoyle on the second floor. Wood left; Hermione and McGonagall stepped onto the ascending staircase. Voices came through the door.

"I told you," Fallerschain said loudly, "The board approved my actions, they have overridden your ban. With them dead, the matter is now moot, the warrants have been rescinded-they have still been cited for resisting arrest."

"Come," McGonagall whispered to Hermione.

McGonagall entered the office followed by Hermione.

"Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said, "You were expected-"

"Excused Albus," McGonagall said, "She was attacked, Poppy has already tended to her injuries."

"It was her fault in all likelihood," Fallerschain snapped.

"Fault is irrelevant," Dumbledore said, "She is still suspended, come back Wednesday."

"But-" Hermione said.

Harry and Ron appeared, behind the back of Fallerschain. McGonagall's jaw dropped. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled for a moment. Fallerschain turned around.

"Ron! H-!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Explain yourselves!" Fallerschain demanded.

"As far as we could tell we Apparated." Ron was scratching his head. "Had to use the Floo to return."

"That's impossible!" McGonagall said.

"Quite," Dumbledore said.

"Whatever it was," Harry said, "We were not at Hogwarts-Apparation is as good an explanation as any."

"You admit to Apparating?" A smile came across Fallerschain's face. Fallerschain took a quill to a pad of forms, scribbled, and handed them to Ron and Harry.

"Apparating without a license," Fallerschain said, "Hundred fifty galleons each, to be billed via Potter's committee. That's on top of the hundred for resisting arrest."

Harry frowned.

"Later," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger, you are suspended, do not return until Wednesday. You may use the fireplace."

Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron; they went into the fireplace with Ron's "Weasley Wizarding Wheezes."

Only his professionalism kept Dumbledore from expressing his glee as the Minister and entourage left the office.

"Albus," McGonagall said, "It's only getting worse. Today—the students are starting to take matters into their own hands-"

"This EM?" Dumbledore asked.

"Affirmative," McGonagall said.

"I know what you were about to ask, do not," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter cannot be expelled at this time, there is just too much at stake to jeopardize his education."

"Which is rather ineffective here," McGonagall said, "I understand that Mr. Lupin is having better luck-"

"Nor do we want to make the precedent to encourage them to evict others," Dumbledore said.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," Fred asked at the three stepping out of the fireplace into Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, "What brings you here?"

"Quick before you scare away all of our customers," George said.

Ron grabbed a handful of Powder, they step into the fireplace with "Lupin Manor!"

"It's only noon," Lupin asked, "Dare I ask?"

"Nothing much," Harry said.

"Guys," Hermione said, "I don't want to do wand practice today."

"We had a Minister watch us depart," Ron said, "Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Lupin asked, "Do you have those essays from last week?"

"Still in progress," Harry said, "Admittedly."

"Tomorrow then," Ron said, "Bye!"

Harry activated his Portkey; Ron and Hermione grabbed on. They landed in Gia's bedroom.

"Did you really Apparate?" Hermione asked.

"As near as we can figure," Harry said.

"Antarctica was our guess," Ron said, "Care for a visit?"

"Why wear Wood's stuff?" Harry asked.

"I was attacked after you vanished," Hermione said as she sat on the bed.

"Tell us," Harry said.

Hermione explained it to them. Ron tried to wrap his right arm about her chest, only to be met with a glare.

"Lemme check-" Ron started, his hands on her sweater.

"No," Hermione said, "Pomfrey said to wait until Wednesday."

"Are you-?" Ron started.

"And before you go jumping off a bridge-" Hermione pointed at Harry "-don't let the bastards win-"

"Price is getting rather high-" Harry started.

"Already paid—my parents, even," Hermione said, "I can't do a damn thing about it, so losing you would be pointless."

"You're all worried-" Harry said.

"Have to nip it in the bud," Ron said.

"What puzzles me," Hermione said as they entered the dining room, and the sat down to work on their homework, "is your Apparation—you're not supposed to-"

"He's done it before by accident-" Ron said.

"But from Hogwarts-" Hermione said, "Wards, enchantments-"

"We did break the wards at St. Mungo's," Harry said, "Maybe the rumor protects better than the wards themselves?"

Harry disapparated.

"Don't encourage him," Hermione said, "He might splinch-"

"Which he will if he doesn't learn," Ron said, "I doubt our training licenses would be granted."

Around five, Harry and Gia led a small group in through the sliding glass door. Richard, Jen, and Snuffles were following. Ron and Hermione scrambled to hide the bulk of their work.

"Funny," Jen said, "Always secretive about it."

"Simple," Gia said, "Ron is ashamed of his abysmal marks, Hermione doesn't like to brag about hers."

Richard and Jen went through the door to the living room, their footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"Well?" Ron asked, "Where this time?"

"Drama," Gia said, "Ironically, I was supposed to be demonstrating a magic trick when Harry appeared on the stage. Got top marks, much better than anything I could do."

"Muggles witnessed that?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "but we covered it up."

"Even Mr. Smythe was impressed," Gia said, "All the others were really lame by comparison-rabbits out of hats or some card trick. Hope Harry's suspended for my next act, I have to repeat tomorrow with something else."

Hermione shook her head. "We promised Lupin."

"Morning," Harry said, "Not the afternoon." He grinned.

The next morning, Tuesday, after Harry went for his morning run, Ron woke to a voice.

"Ahem!"

Ron's eyes opened his eyes to see a balding man with red hair standing at the foot of the bed. The man clearly saw him between the two unclothed girls.

"Dad!" Ron sat up, pulled the covers to ensure coverage of the girls. "It's not as bad as it looks!"

"Nothing could be as bad as this looks," Arthur Weasley said as he grinned, "Good to see you."

"I thought you were-"

"Released," Arthur said, "You lead the effort, or so I was told. However, you should be at Hogwarts-"

"Suspended," Ron said, "Usual reasons—some Minister with a grudge, I suppose." Ron tapped Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm trying to sleep-" Hermione started.

"Mr. Weasley!" Harry entered the bedroom, closed the door.

"It's splendid Harry," Arthur said, "Your friend is-"

"I trust him," Harry said, "Even now."

"Good thing that bloke of a Minister-" Ron started.

"Ronald!" Arthur said, "Be kind-"

"That Minister is not on our good side." Harry went for the book shelf, removed a stack of _Daily Prophet_s, and handed them to Arthur.

Arthur looked at Ron, pointed to Hermione. "Are her parents-?"

"In there," Harry said, "There's a study downstairs."

"If Molly were around, you'd be in store for a Howler Ronald." Arthur left the bedroom.

"He thinks I can't handle myself?" Ron had his right hand to his chest.

"Oh," Harry said, "We all know you can-"

Ron threw his pillow at Harry.

"Unregistered Portkeys?" Arthur asked as Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Hall beneath Lupin's manor.

"Arthur," Moody said, "Or so you may appear-" His eye peered Mr. Weasley over.

"He's the one who attempted to raise me," Ron said.

"Vigilance," Moody said, "Constant vigilance, you have prices on your heads!"

"Prices?" Arthur asked.

"Currently there is a bounty for the death of your son," Lupin said, "Fifty four thousand-"

"Dumbledore didn't explain a thing," Arthur said, "Saw him briefly after the boat arrived."

"We're getting distracted," Lupin said, "Moody can conduct today's lesson. Arthur?"

"Certainly," Arthur said as he left with Lupin.

"Can I see your wands?" Moody asked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione promptly handed them over.

"Never just give it over!" Moody said, "I could use these to kill you." Moody looked them over. "Well polished, blessing they still teach that."

Harry's wand flew back to Harry.

"Spare wands?" Moody asked.

"Not exactly," Ron said.

"You should always carry a spare," Moody said, "Especially you three."

Moody returned the other wands.

"My eye is picking up magic on you boy." Moody's magic eye looked at Harry's right wrist. "Saw your wand disappear, so it must be a concealed holster, which is very useful if I dare to say so. Still, practice with these." Moody handed them three normal dragon hide wand holsters.

"We already have-" Harry said.

"Think boy, decoys," Moody said, "Or you lose yours. You should be well practiced with both your holsters and these. Your wand is your best weapon, we'll start by practicing drawing them from these holsters. Weasley, Potter, face off."

Harry and Ron faced each other; they put their wands into the holsters on their hips.

"Distance," Moody said, "On the count of three, you draw and curse _expeliarmusperculsus_. Hands to your hilts."

Harry and Ron did this.

"One, two, three," Moody counted.

Harry fumbled, Ron got his out first. Harry's wand flew to Ron, Harry gritted his teeth.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry's wand flew back to him.

"Practice that," Moody said, "Try different positions, and get the feel of it."

"Harry," Ron said, "Repeat." Ron pointed to his wrist.

"We know you have that one working adequately," Moody growled.

Moody continued working with them for the remainder of the morning.

That evening, Harry reached for a flask of the dream switching potion.

"No!," Ron snapped.

Ron wedged himself between the shelf and looked at Harry.

"Why? I want it" Harry said, "It's a good sleep tonic."

"Not unless you want to talk to Pomfrey," Ron said, "We can't handle nightly use, not yet. Too much will harm _us_ and it takes us a week to shake off your nightmares."

Wednesday morning, after his run, Harry watched Gia dress.

"A week to shake?" Harry said, "That's what Ron-"

"A bit conservative—I watched myself vaporize in a puff of smoke," Gia said, "You've had a lifetime's worth of nightmares, so we're willing to take it off your shoulders. There's just a limit to how much, that's all."

Gia noticed Harry was still tense, so she moved her hands and rubbed his shoulders, and he relaxed.

"We're heading for a suspension," Harry muttered as they descended down the stairs toward the dungeons.

"No!" Hermione said, "Stop thinking like that—don't _invite_ it! You're better than them"

"Was that a compliment?" Ron scratched his head.

They lined up outside the dungeon. Aurors Wakefield and Dunnett were present along with the other sixth years. As Finnigan looked at them, his armor squeaked.

"You're supposed to oil that regularly," Thomas snapped, his visor fell over his eyes.

"Better to hassle with that than-" Macmillan said, the metal hands of his armor banging away at the wall.

"Wise investment," Malfoy sneered.

"Where's yours?" Lavender Brown asked, her armor being pink.

"I think I could handle Potter if I had to," Malfoy said.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled.

"Outburst in the corridors," Dunnett said. She scribbled a note and handed it to Harry.

"Potter never learns," Snape said, coming through and opening the door.

"Ignore it Harry," Ron whispered.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the classroom, took the front center table.

"Today," Snape said to them all, "You will make a Depressing Potion and then test it."

"I hate this already," Ron whispered to Hermione.

Harry returned with their supplies and cauldrons from the cupboard under the sink. They worked on the potions, Harry progressed, his turned pink. Neville Longbottom's, on the other hand, turned-

"Blue," Snape said, "You added three spider legs, not two?"

Longbottom nodded.

"Test it," Snape said, "Hope your friends are in the mood to help you."

Longbottom shook, sipped his potion. He reached for a knife and attempted to slit his throat. Thomas and Finnigan watched. Harry ran over, grabbed the knife from Longbottom's grip, and threw it to the floor. Dunnett had pointed his wand at Harry.

"Thirty points each," Snape said, "Potter, no attempted-"

"I didn't!" Harry protested.

Snape stepped over to Harry's cauldron, ladled the substance.

"Orange?" Snape sneered.

"It was pink!" Harry protested.

"Another thirty points," Snape sneered, "Dismissed."

They cleaned up and left.

"Why'd it turn orange?" Harry asked.

"Thought I saw Malfoy slip something into it," Ron said.

"Why'd Longbottom do that?" Harry asked.

"Three spiders makes it a suicide potion," Hermione said, "You saved him, but nobody'll thank you."

Longbottom ran past them. Hermione ducked for the nearest girl's lavatory. Ron and Harry followed her into it.

"You shouldn't-" Hermione protested.

"You need body guards," Ron stated.

Harry and Ron went into the stalls adjacent to Hermione's. The door swung open.

"Knew it," Bulstrode said, "Mudblood's bag."

"Thirty two thousand-" Parkinson started.

A crash and Bulstrode slammed into the door of Hermione's stall, shattering the door. Harry and Ron left their stalls, wands leveled.

"We're supposed to be killers," Harry asked, "Want to find out?"

"No no," Bulstrode said, "Simple misunderstanding, thought the door was stuck. Nothing to murder over."

Bulstrode and Parkinson backed up, left the bathroom.

"See?" Ron said to Hermione before he repaired the door.

A bit later, they entered the library and took a table in the middle of the room. Every other student made a hasty exit.

"All to ourselves," Hermione said, "That's nice."

After Charms that afternoon, they were intercepted by Dumbledore, Fallerschain, McGonagall, and Aurors Pedlinge and Edred.

"What this time?" Harry demanded.

"Your brooms," Fallerschain said, "Hand them over—you'll get them in time for the game-"

Harry looked at McGonagall.

"Hush Minister," McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, the Minister claims to have heard credible allegations that your Firebolts are jinxed and ready for the use of Dark Arts on your opponents."

"They're not-!" Harry protested.

"That is for us to find out," Pedlinge said.

"Practice!" Ron protested, "We haven't practiced in ages!"

"That's your own faults," Fallerschain snapped.

"Be reasonable Minister," McGonagall said, "They do have a practice in a few moments."

"Minister," Dumbledore said, "Might I suggest that they use them for practice, then we hold them in safekeeping while not in use? Say in Mr. Wood's office-the Quidditch instructor?"

"I will supervise this practice to enforce the mandate," Fallerschain said, "The repository for the brooms will be deferred until later."

Fallerschain marched off with his Aurors and Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "Your Quidditch robes are in my office."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed McGonagall.

"I'm not certain that you noticed," McGonagall said, "I safeguarded them last month when it became clear people might take their grudges out on those."

They entered her office and she then got the robes out from her wardrobe.

"I have to attend," McGonagall said, "You may use the office, Miss. Granger, you may wait-"

"She's not leaving our sights," Harry said, "Not here."

"Understandable," McGonagall said, "Certainly you can't go everywhere."

"We have," Ron said, "Thwarted an attack in the girls bathroom."

"I do not advocate you entering a girls bathroom," McGonagall said.

"What other choice do we have?" Harry said, "Leave her to be attacked again? No."

"I do not want to hear of any indiscretions," McGonagall said. She left the office.

"Besides," Ron said, "Who'd carry our old robes?"

Ron and Harry quickly changed into their Quidditch Robes; got out their Firebolts; and gave their old ones and bags to Hermione. She stuffed them into a lump, and then put them inside hers.

After practice, just after leaving the Quidditch Pitch, the Minister came up to them.

"Your brooms!" Fallerschain demanded

"Where should we store them?" Harry asked.

"You heard the Minister," Saltwood, another Auror, said, "Hand them over."

Harry and Ron handed them over to Saltwood.

"You will be permitted to use them for practices and the games," Fallerschain said, "We wouldn't want to risk any _accidents_."

"What assurances do we have about security?" Ron said, "Wouldn't want them stolen under Ministry care."

"They will be in one of our secure offices," Saltwood said.

Fallerschain looked over the brooms as he and Saltwood headed for the castle.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ron asked.

Ginny ran up to them.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, "I, um, let it slip, that you might, you know, the Dark Arts and all. See Hufflepuff cave in, as they're rumored to do."

"Gin, you bastard!" Ron demanded, "How could you?"

"You want to win, right?" Ginny said, "Wouldn't do anything now, an Auror's looking."

"Where?" Ron asked, spun his head around, by which time Ginny had gone.

"Well," Harry said, "Go."

Harry took out his Portkey, they slipped into some hedges, and he activated it.

Meanwhile, Gia, Richard, Jen, and Snuffles left the school with two constables escorting them.

"Annoying," Gia said, "These vests get hot." She pulled at her shirt.

"Mum seems insistent on it," Richard said, "Not much else we can do about it. At least she's letting us walk instead of being driven."

They turned at the end of Ashton Lane onto George Road when a car sped past.

_CRACK, CRACK, THUD_

Ashley, one of the officers, laid slumped on the ground and a bloody hole in the side of her head, blood pouring out from underneath her.

"Shots fired from passing vehicle, officer down," Ernie, the other officer, shouted into the radio, "Corner of George and Ashton; vehicle was four door blue Toyota sedan."

"Gia," Richard said, "Your shirt."

Snuffles pushed them back against the building, into the cover of a stairwell. Jen looked at Gia's shirt, the hole in the front across her heart. Jen lifted the shirt, which showed the stopped bullet in the vest.

"Too hot?" Jen asked.

"It's still tender," Gia said.

Ernie came to them. "Paramedics on their way, a car's coming to pick you up so stay put, and are you hurt?"

"Still checking," Richard said, "Gia got shot."

Ernie looked at her. "Where?"

"Vest seems to have gotten it," Jen said.

"Check underneath," Ernie said.

Jen lifted underneath, pushed the lining of the bra aside, showed a bruise.

"Could've been worse," Ernie said, "Keep checking."

Ernie paced away.

"All this to get at me," Gia muttered.

"How can you be so certain?" Richard asked.

"Two hundred thousand pounds," Gia said, "Current price on my head."

"Someone wants you dead?" Jen said, "It's so unreal, twice last week, now this."

"I know," Gia said.

Police cars, ambulances converged on their location. Kristen found them immediately.

"Another attempt," Gia said.

"If you're unharmed," Kristen said, "I need you to come to the station."

"A bruise is all," Gia said.

"My car," Kristen said, "I have some things to check to first."

Gia, Richard, Jen, and Snuffles went for Kristen's police car.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione landed in Gia's bedroom.

"An entire day?" Hermione said, "We made it for an entire day."

"Maybe we should check the Hospital Wing," Harry said, "See who's been sick."

"Or you could, like, pay attention."

They turned, Gia was sitting on the bed, topless, and fidgeting with her trousers.

"New bruise?" Harry sat on the bed, examined the mark on her chest. He came in close.

Ron glanced a look into Gia's eyes. She pulled Harry close and rolled him over until she was on top.

"You had something to say?" Ron asked Gia.

"Bruise is from a bullet," Gia said, "Another attempt."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "Another?"

Harry fidgeted, Gia put her full weight onto Harry before she explained the incident, watching him squirm.

"A person dead?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately," Gia said.

Harry struggled, Gia's arm muscles tensed. Ron put his weight and held the shoulders down.

"Nice dress."

Ron looked, saw Andy coming up the stairs.

"School Uniform," Ron corrected.

"Whatever," Andy said, "Could use it for the next cross-dresser's dance."

"No," Ron stated.

Andy entered her bedroom, closed the door.

Hermione looked at Ron, his Quidditch robes still on him.

"You might want to change out of them," Hermione said.

"Hey," Richard said as he came up the stairs, "Mum wants a discussion downstairs, everyone."

"In a minute or two," Ron said.

Richard pounded on Andy's door.

"Scram!" Andy yelled.

Richard opened the door.

"Scram dickface!" Andy shouted.

"Mum wants us downstairs, now," Richard said, "Goes for you and them."

Harry and Gia came down, took a sofa, looked at Kurt, Andy, Richard, and Kristen also there. Snuffles leapt onto Harry and Gia's laps.

"This summarizes the topic," Kristen said. She handed around a photocopy of a letter.

_Muggle Police Chief Kristen Osborn of Noigate _  
It has not slipped our attention that you have failed to press charges in recent incidents against Potter, who obviously is the culprit behind the recent atrocities in your town and listed as a suspect.

We know you are the mother of a family of four residing at 26 Oak Street; yourself, a husband Kurt, a son Richard, and a daughter Andy. We strongly encourage you to think of their lives and charge the obvious culprit Potter-failure to do so may be unfortunate.  
_EM _

"What's a Muggle?" Andy asked.

"You," Richard snapped.

"Richard!" Kristen snapped.

Kurt looked at the letter.

"This looks serious Honey," Kurt said, "A death threat in fact."

"The backside, which you don't see, was," Kristen said, "This 'EM', whoever they are, seem to mean business. Harry, any ideas?"

"All we know is that the EM hates me," Harry said, "Other than that, no."

"Why haven't you charged Harry?" Andy asked.

"This EM doesn't seem concerned for justice," Kristen said.

"About sums them up," Harry said, "Gia made me aware of-"

"We caught the car," Kristen said, "But the culprit took his life—he had a contract on her for a hundred fifty thousand pounds."

The next morning, Thursday, Harry, Ron, and Hermione descending the stairs from their dormitory.

"A second day in a row, a record, right 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Don't read anything into it," Harry said, "If something happens today-"

"The game, of course," Ron said, "We'd be suspended for it."

Harry's wand appeared, a curse fired, burned several lengths of ropes blocking their way into the common room; they looked at the rest of it when they reached the bottom.

"A snare," Ron said.

"Our own house!" Hermione exclaimed.

"To whom we're scum,' Harry said, "And we're worth hundreds of thousands of Galleons dead-that'd compromise more than one person's morals."

"Transfiguration?" Harry asked on the first floor.

"We we need to show that we're still attending," Hermione said, "When possible."

They entered the classroom, where much mutterings started quickly, a pile of armor toward the back of the room was agitated. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a front desk. McGonagall entered the classroom. Thomas raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Thomas?" McGonagall asked.

"The students strongly feel that staying would jeopardize our safety unless we wore our armor," Thomas said.

"Not necessary in this classroom," McGonagall said, "I have it on good authority that you are not in danger. It is now February, so we will begin our studies on human transfiguration."

"Lecture," Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry removed his Quick Quotes Quill that Sirius had given him; he put it to work taking his notes as McGonagall lectured. Hermione gave him a sharp glare that he ignored.

After practice, the entered the Headmaster's office.

"I hope your performance during practice is an indication of the game," Dumbledore said, "As you may have noticed, you graced this school with your presence for a second day in a row, a new feat for the year. Your troubles are likely not holding out without a reason."

"Given the traps nipping at our heels," Harry said, "I agree."

"Traps?" Dumbledore asked.

"Little things," Ron said, "Snare here, trip wire there, treacherous new puddles, things falling when we approach, poisoned candy left on our beds-all the little things. Nerves take a beating here."

"Be extra careful and cautious," Dumbledore said, "Do have a pleasant evening."

Harry activated his Portkey; Hermione grabbed on; Ron slipped.

"Of all the people who know how to use a Portkey!" Harry exclaimed as he and Hermione landed in the bedrrom.

"Go back-" Hermione said.

"He's got his own," Harry said.

Harry quickly changed out of his robes and into normal attire, and then sat on the bed in front of her. He opened _Practical Legilimens and Occlumency._

"This will be personal-" Harry said, "As you've only done this with Ron—have to be certain-"

Green eyes stared into brown eyes, she kept her breaths steady, but shallow. Green eyes kept it up for a number of minutes, until she shivered, Harry let up.

"Cold," Hermione said, "and-"

"You need work," Harry said, "Someone else could've gotten anything they wanted-"

"That's not fair of-" Hermione said,

"Life's not fair," Harry said, "In case you haven't noticed!"

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"You've read the books," Harry said, "An essay, at least one foot, per chapter."

"You assigning essays?" Hermione asked.

"Ron and I did them-" Harry reached for his bag, pulled out a stack of parchment held together with elastic bands. "-Don't tell me you're _afraid_ of essay work." Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

Ron landed and saw them on the bed.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Harry's about to do me," Hermione said.

"What's the event?" Ron asked.

"I assigned her essays," Harry said.

"Figures," Ron said, "Sorry about that-Dumbledore advised that I wait a bit-gave the usual reminder about using them as sparingly as possible and to space them out if using both."

"She needs a lot of work on Occlumency," Harry said, "Suppose her Legilimens is in about the same state."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Like broom flying," Ron said, "There's only so much you can learn from the book-that's your biggest weakness 'Mione, if it's not in a book, it's harder for you to pick it up."

"That's not true!" Hermione protested.

Harry looked at her. "Yes it is, and we promise to rub it in, but we all have weaknesses."

"Like trying to off yourself once a week," Ron said.

"That's not true!" Harry protested.

"Twice last week and you wanted to last night," Ron said.

"I didn't try it!" Harry protested.

"You thought about it though," Ron said, "We'll work some more."

"I don't-!" Harry protested.

Ron stared into Harry's eyes.

"No!" Harry protested.

"You weren't fast enough," Ron said.

"Before you fight," Hermione said, "I'll remind you that it will have an negative impact on your social life."

"Who ever said anything about a fight?" Harry asked.

The door opened, Gia stuck her head in.

"Dinner is ready for those interested," Gia said.

Friday morning, Harry was almost out the front door when Kristen beat him to it.

"In light of the bounties," Kristen said, "You know how I feel about these runs-"

"I can handle-" Harry started.

"A protective vest-"

Harry sped off before Kristen could finish. After he neared the end of his second lap, he turned back onto Oak Street from Macy's, ran along. Harry saw a man trying to hide behind a hedge, sighting something at him.

_Crack, Crack_

Harry stopped, saw two bullets come to a stop in front of him in the air. Harry plucked them out and put them into his pocket, continued to run.

_Crack, Crack_

Again, Harry stopped, removed the two bullets hanging in the air in front of him. Harry, a bit closer, saw the rifle and it disintegrated. Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued running, oblivious to the guy pounding his fist into a car window. A few minutes later, Harry entered the front door, saw Hermione and Gia standing there.

"What a pleasant sight after a pleasant run," Harry said.

"Kristen called," Hermione said, "Someone called in a sniper aiming at a runner on this street, funny the runner bore your description. Shots were supposedly fired; officers are scouring the scene."

"Tell them to come here," Harry said. He laid the four bullets out on the coffee table. "Excuse me, I have to get ready for school, remember?"

Harry went for the stairs.

"He seems so calm," Gia said, "Maybe-"

"Oh, he's fine about himself under fire," Hermione said, "It's when others are getting things."

The phone rang, Hermione picked it up. "Hello? ... He showed up. ... No, he's fine. ... He mentioned it, collected the bullets. ... See you."

Hermione and Gia went up and entered the bedroom as Harry was returning from the shower.

"Hi there," Harry said, "Looks like sleepy head is still asleep."

"Kristen wants to talk-" Gia said.

"I Plucked them out of the air," Harry said.

"You what?" Gia asked.

"Don't know how," Harry said, "Stopped in midair, collected them."

"You'll have to come up with a Muggle explanation," Hermione said.

That afternoon, after practice, they returned for the castle.

"Weird," Ron whispered, "Three days?"

"Maybe they want" - Harry dodged a rabid rat coming at him - "an opportunity to collect on the bounties."

They entered through the front oak doors, passed their life size effigies dangling from the ceiling on nooses and climbed the marble stairs. They entered the Headmaster's office; Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Tonks were there.

"Good, you got my message," Dumbledore said, "I wanted to invite you to the order-"

"We already declined membership," Ron said.

"Wise," Snape sneered.

"Only members can attend," Tonks said.

They stepped out of the fireplace into Lupin's crowded living room. Already there were Fred, George, Arthur, Bill, Bones, Doge, Fletcher, Jones, Moody, and Shacklebolt.

"This is for adults," Shacklebolt said, pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"They are legal adults," Arthur said.

"Hi Dad," Ron said.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "I understand a buffet is around here."

With plates full of reminders to the meal, they sat around an oval table with Dumbledore at the end of it.

"Eighteen," Dumbledore said, "Healthy turnout."

"It would've been nineteen," Bones said, "Heard that Sturgis Podmore was picked up on charges on being a Dark Wizard-he's been kissed."

Many gasps came from around the room.

"Demeantors?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "Let me introduce three youthful people that you're certainly aware of-Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. While they are not members nor wish to be, events do revolve around them, and it would be foolhardy of us to dismiss them."

"Young blood is certainly needed," Shacklebolt said, "However, if they aren't members of the order, there's no reason for them to be here. My fight is against Voldemort, not worrying about the typical teenager problems."

"Potter has made a mess of things," Snape sneered, "There's no good to be gained by bringing his problems here."

"Others have been heaping problems onto young Mr. Potter faster than he can dispel them; that is not his fault, not in the least," Dumbledore said, "Their resolve against Voldemort cannot be understated, they have done much against him and maybe more than some of you. We had offered them membership earlier, but they refused-I now understand their motives and concerns-so we should not pressure them. I can state that we share many of the same vested interests."

"That's nice and eloquent," Jones said, "I'd welcome them into the order if they desired membership, but they should be members to attend."

"To alleviate their concerns," Dumbledore said, "I have proposed to bring them on as affiliates if they so chose, it does not carry the obligation and burdens of a full membership. In either case, one topic of tonight concerned their welfare, so it was fitting to include them in that discussion."

"What about my welfare?" Harry snapped.

"I am aware of a report this morning concerning you," Bones said.

Dumbledore's eyes darted between Harry and Bones.

"What report?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing major," Harry said.

"Kristen thought it was," Hermione said.

"He missed," Harry said, "So no, it's not major."

"Please elaborate," Dumbledore said.

"Someone took shots at Harry this morning," Hermione said.

"I was out for my run," Harry said, "Minor, really."

"People shooting at you isn't minor," Arthur said.

"As Snape said," Harry said, "My problems are my own, not yours."

"You know exactly why they are our problems," Dumbledore said, "However, you are an adult, so if you wish to handle them in a different fashion, that is your prerogative."

McGonagall put her hand up, everyone else quieted.

"Mr. Potter, your committee tried something," McGonagall said, "Today, she came to my office, demanded that I remove you from the Quidditch team. I refused with some well chosen entries in the rule book, but she did not take it kindly."

"Quidditch is known to induce violence among its players," Snape sneered.

"Slytherin's a perfect example," Hermione snapped.

Fred and George beamed at her.

"All this banter isn't getting us anywhere," Shacklebolt snapped, "Severus, news from your end."

"Fat as usual," Fred whispered to Harry.

"You looked?" Harry whispered back.

"I have met once since last week," Snape said, "As usual, they kept mum on most things."

"Yeah," Harry said, "Voldemort doesn't trust you."

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, eyes peering at him.

A moment of silence.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"If Potter lets me continue," Snape said, "They were aware of the bounties, and I suspect they had some motive behind it. They are also aware of this _EM_, but I could not discern more-it's Potter's problem anyway."

"Ginny had an encounter with them," Arthur said, "I've snooped, taking in other experiences; Lupin and I have been puzzling over this. EM seems devoted to harassing Harry and all supporters."

"Word on the street," Fletcher said, "Seek EM after killing Potter."

"Potter's problem," Snape snapped.

Harry bolted from the room, Ron followed.

"Yours if the bounties work!" Hermione snapped back.

"Let us remain civilized," Dumbledore said,

"Are we talking about that prophesy?" McGonagall said, "Divination is-"

"Sibyll was right on several occasions," Dumbledore said, "Voldemort took it seriously."

Ron and Harry returned.

"'Mione," Ron whispered.

"Mr...I mean Ronald Weasley," Dumbledore asked, "Is it too much to remain civilized?"

"It is clear that our presence is hampering things," Harry said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went into the living room where Harry activated his Portkey. They landed in Gia's bedroom; Gia looked up at them.

"Everything okay?" Gia said, "You're later than usual."

"Meeting," Harry said, "Dumbledore sprang it on us at the last minute."

Harry and Ron woke to Gia and Hermione carrying in trays for them.

"What?" Harry said, "Have a run to do."

"Quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"We're not suspended?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron sat up; the girls set down the trays over their laps. Each had a stack of hotcakes, a glass of orange juice, over-easy fried eggs, and some sides of bacon. Gia poured them some cups of tea and gave it to them.

"Breakfast in bed," Gia said, "I hope you two don't mind."

"Nude girls would be nice," Harry said.

"Don't push your luck," Hermione said.

Harry poked at his tray while Ron consumed his.

"Eat Harry," Ron said, "I don't want a starving Seeker."

"I don't eat breakfast," Harry said.

"You do today," Gia said, "Eat."

"Give him a break," Ron said, "He had two grapes yesterday, must be stuffed."

"When was your last meal Harry?" Gia asked.

"Gryffindor will lose unless you eat all of that," Ron said flatly.

They stared, watched, until Harry consumed it all.

"If you'll excuse me," Harry said, getting up.

They made it to the Quidditch Pitch ten minutes before eleven.

"Hurry," McGonagall said.

McGonagall and Tonks escorted Hermione and Gia into the top box while Harry and Ron went for the locker room. They were greeted by Fallerschain, who gave them their brooms.

"Do not try anything funny," Fallerschain warned.

Harry and Ron entered the locker room.

"There you are," Ginny said, "I was getting worried."

"Time to line up," Ron said, "Nice broom sis."

Ginny carried her Firebolt and they lined up in the booth.

Gia and Hermione sat down next to McGonagall, Tonks and Arthur Weasley to their sides.

"Should be exciting," Tonks said.

"I've watched before," Gia said.

"I hope their skills are up to par," McGonagall said.

"Should be," Hermione said.

Finnigan took up the magic microphone.

"Welcome to Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff," Finnigan announced, "Eagerly anticipated match to see if Hufflepuff has the nerve to fight, in a heated match to the death, our resident Dark Wizards-"

"Finnigan!" McGonagall snapped.

"We will see if Hufflepuff will dare to tempt fate," Finnigan announced, "Presenting Gryffindor - Weasley, Potter, Weasley, Brenner, MacDonald, Prewett, and Prewett sporting a total of three Firebolts - you'd think they'd afford seven-"

Out of the box flew the Gryffindor team.

"Finnigan!" McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry Professor," Finnigan announced, "Presenting Hufflepuff. Smith, Macmillan - slow with that body armor - Cauldwell, Stebbins, Summers, Whitby, and Hopkins. Players are lining up."

Ron flew toward the goals while Harry took high center above the other players. Macmillan slowly rose to match Harry's position.

"Seekers match off," Finnigan announced.

"You're the Seeker?" Harry asked Macmillan, but got no response.

"Wood is coming out," Finnigan announced.

Wood laid the box down, let loose the Snitch, the Bludgers, and then the Quaffle.

"They're off!" Finnigan announced, "Seems Hufflepuff is tempting fate."

Harry started a loop around the stadium. A Bludger came straight at him, so he tried to pull up, but the broom turned and went for the Bludger.

"No!" Harry protested.

He wrenched on the broom, but it kept for the Bludger. At the last moment, Harry loosened his grip and did a barrel roll; the Bludger zoomed past touching the twigs. Harry regained his balance and took off as usual.

"Rogue Bludgers!" Hermione protested after she saw Ron fighting his own.

"It's their own faults if they can't manage a Bludger or two," Fallerschain snapped.

"You too?" Ron asked as Harry sped by.

Harry nodded; he then tried to pull his broom up, but couldn't. Instead, he saw both Bludgers converging on him. Harry tried to dive, but the broom refused to. Harry repeated his roll, one Bludger passed him by, but the other got him in the shoulder. Harry blacked out.

Harry came to moments later as he slammed into the ground. Undazed, he mounted his Firebolt, and sped up. Harry caught sight of the snitch by the Gryffindor goal posts. He gave chase, the Snitch went up, he went up, and then the Snitch went down, but his broom refused to. Harry gripped tight as his Firebolt leapt into the sky.

"Unorthodox strategy!" Finnigan announced in his rapidly fading voice.

Up and up, the Firebolt reached the clouds, the pitch nothing but a dot below. A lurch, another, and Harry kept his grip. A crack formed in the handle, the Firebolt shredded into pieces; Harry lost his grip and fell. Above him, the shreds fell, turning into sharp metal daggers, and chased. Halfway back, Harry saw Ron's Firebolt zooming up into the air, past him.

Harry blacked out.

"I said-" the Keeper berated the Seeker.

"I did not jinx Potter's broom!" the Seeker protested.

"At this time I don't care if it was you or not," the Keeper said, "You provided enough information to those students-"

"Are you saying the students took the initiative?" Wormtail asked.

"Yes," the Seeker said, "They-"

"Then, they would not mind Potter disappearing," Wormtail said.

"Not yet!" the Keeper said, "We can harness it-" he looked at the Seeker "-take no further actions against Potter."

"Help-?" Wormtail sputtered.

"Neither," the Keeper stated.

"He's coming around."

Ron opened his eyes, he and Harry were laying on Gia's bed. Both Gia and Hermione were watching them.

"Morning," Ron asked, "Can I-?"

"You're too weak for that," Hermione said.

"Only one way to find out," Ron said.

Hermione came over, kissed him; then she got her wand out and pointed it at Ron.

"Er..?" Ron asked, "'Mione?"

"Checking," Hermione said, "Madam Pomfrey can't take the time out to check you until tomorrow."

"Why are we here?" Harry asked, elbowing his way up. Gia bent down and kissed Harry.

"You!" Hermione pointed at Harry's bare chest. "Dumbledore's very irritated about you extracting that Wizard's Oath out of Madam Pomfrey-the one that prevented her from attempting a treatment on you."

"I get your touch instead," Harry said.

"All the right places?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Sorry to see that," Gia said, "You lost."

"We what?" Ron exclaimed.

"After you two got knocked out," Gia said, "Your team was short two players, critical ones. Your favorite Minister overruled Wood, wouldn't allow your team to bring on two reserve players, stated only a captain was permitted to do that."

"An assistant captain can," Ron said, "Ginny was capable."

"Minister overruled that," Gia said, "He blamed you for your troubles, had no sympathies. Hufflepuff walked over your team-scored repeatedly until dusk. Four hundred eighty to ninety."

"Our brooms?" Harry asked.

Hermione pointed to the two twigs on the desk. "All that remain."

"They were jinxed," Ron said, "We couldn't control them properly."

"Yep," Gia said, "Should read the Minister's spin-Dumbledore did something to slow your descent."

She handed them the morning paper, complete with a picture of them hitting the ground and the knives raining down onto them.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Sunday, February 9, 1997

Potter's Dark Magic Backfired

Infamous Dark Wizard Potter and his side kick Weasley took a tragic-who are we kidding-glorious plunge to the ground during yesterday's Quidditch match at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Potter, and then Weasley, both shot to high heights, then apparently jumped in what would've been a splendid Quidditch move if it were successful. In a display of Dark Magic at its fullest, the farsighted could see the intent, their brooms turned into shrapnel of knives obviously intended for their opponents, the house team for Hufflepuff. When Potter fell back into the stadium, it became clear that his Dark Magic alone wouldn't help, for he seemed unresponsive, and would have died were it not for the intervention of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster. Currently, their fate remains unknown as the nurse, Poppy Pomfrey, refuses to release their status in the Hospital Wing or a death certificate-we hope the later is true. It was very clear that Potter's Dark Magic did nothing to stem his team's poor performance, they lost despite Potter's efforts.

Minister's Outtake

Immediately following Potter and Weasley's outlandish display, Minister of Magic, Victor Fallerschain, issued a statement.

"Clearly, the Dark Magic being used by Potter and Weasley backfired on them; maybe they will learn a lesson from all of this. Some have speculated that the brooms were jinxed to aid in their performance; they were searched earlier this week, and they were securely locked away in Ministry custody since then. However, we will not rule out the possibility of them using something sufficiently clever as to be able to elude the best in the field of curse detection-but things might have been applied at the games and the brooms refused to take the load. An investigation is not warranted, and it would be irrelevant as the brooms in question were confirmed to have been destroyed. It's their own faults, if they stopped dabbling in Dark Arts, perhaps future incidents would be adverted. Thank goodness it did not affect the outcome of the game."

Potter Unfit to Play Quidditch

by Rita Skeeter

Yesterday's appalling performance of Potter and his resorting to Dark Arts proved what Dolores Umbridge tried to convince the staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Harry Potter is unfit to play Quidditch and should be removed from his house team immediately. Umbridge, chair of the Harry Potter Guidance Committee, tried to reason with Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, however, McGonagall rebuffed the accusations and concerns, permitted to let Potter play, McGonagall seems intent on disregarding common sense.

Umbridge and the rest of the committee has been peering over the school records of the past six years; the startling conclusion is that Potter only made the team due to his fame, not his talent, and therefore is unqualified to hold the position of Seeker, a coveted position for fame seekers. Umbridge went over the troubles during past seasons as evidence.

Rules were allowed to be broken, and Potter was gifted the position of Seeker on the house team for his Gryffindor house. In his first game, Potter demonstrated numerous control problems with his broom, demonstrating his inability to fly properly during that game but yet was lauded as a good player; he missed the last game apparently due to issues of health. His second year, he suffered a broken arm for his first game of the season, and demonstrated a clear inability to avoid Bludgers hit his direction; the last game of that season was canceled on account of the Dark Arts he had been dabbling in at that time. His third year, he fell off his broom during the middle of a match-totally unacceptable for a Quidditch player. While Potter has since gained childish skills in flying, this demonstrates that Potter is shown clear favoritism on account of his fame, and this leaves his other so-called skills as being highly dubious at best-he is unfit to play.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed.

"They were working properly until the Minister took them!" Harry said.

"Locked in the Auror's office," Hermione said, "Any guesses to the security they gave them?"

"None likely," Harry said, "A school filled with enemies and a bounty-"

Hermione nodded.

"Wait, it says Sunday here," Ron said, "I-"

"It is," Gia said, "You've been out a day."

"Why here?" Harry asked.

"Thank your fan club, EM;" Hermione said, "They made their presence well known when they attempted to use the Hospital Wing."

"Did they catch any?" Ron asked.

"Heavens no," Gia said, "The Minister isn't investigating either, your own faults apparently."

"Figures," Harry said.

"Once you're fit, dress," Gia said, "There's something you must see."

Harry and Ron dressed; Harry followed Gia out of the bedroom, Ron and Hermione tailing. As they climbed down the stairs, the matter became obvious. In the far corner of the living room was charred wood, new bracing, and much scorching-all the furniture in the room was missing. Harry went for the front door.

"Harry!" Kristen snapped.

"I have to see," Harry stated.

Harry opened the door, Ron followed, and they went out; they saw the scorching that extended from the front wall upward, the pool deck missing, and burn marks along the corner of Richard's bedroom. On the ground, the shrubbery burnt, snow melted away, and much mud of heavy tire-tracks. Kristen came out.

"You've got bounties on your heads!" Kristen said.

"I know," Harry asked, "How?"

"Firebomb last night hit the corner," Kristen said, "Fortunately the house is standing; inspected this morning. It's structurally sound and habitable, but not pleasant-heed the yellow tape."

"Any culprits?" Harry asked.

"Left us a note," Kristen said, "Come inside."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia followed Kristen into the dining room. They weaved around the piled furniture blocking the study, and went to the other end of the table. Kristen handed them a photocopy of a note.

_The Osborns _

We told you to press charges against Potter.  
_EM _

Monday morning, Harry returned from his morning run when Kristen stopped him from climbing the stairs.

"Harry," Kristen said, "I-"

"I can handle myself," Harry said.

"While I disagree with that statement," Kristen said, "I need to speak with Hermione."

Harry nodded and climbed the stairs and Hermione came down. Ron cinched the towel around his waist.

"I got word," Kristen said, "Your relatives in Cardiff, are dead, all four of them. Sorry to be-"

Hermione ran up the stairs, bolted into Gia's bedroom, and collided with a naked Harry. Ron shut the door, grabbed a firm hold on Hermione.

"I thought it a nightmare!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" Gia asked.

"Saw it, saw them through his scar!" Hermione pointed at Harry.

"You did?" Ron asked, "Why would Voldemort-?"

"This is serious," Harry asked, "How did you hear?"

"Kristen informed us," Ron said, "'Mione, Lupin lives near there, you could use my Portkey."

"Thanks," Hermione said, "but school-"

"Can wait," Harry said, "We'll cover."

_Knock, Knock_

Harry wrapped a towel about his waist, opened the door. Kristen was standing there.

"Hermione," Kristen said, "I could drive you there, if you needed to."

"That's alright," Hermione said, "I know the way."

"Are you certain?" Kristen asked, "Bounties and all?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Thank you for the offer," Harry said, "She's safe though."

Kristen closed the door. Hermione made for Cardiff while Harry and Ron made for Hogwarts. Harry opened the _Daily Prophet_, his jaw dropped. Ron's eyes widened.

Monday, February 10, 1997

Potter's Army of Darkness

Once the saviors during the Dark Wars; Potter has corrupted the Order of the Phoenix and turned it into an army of darkness, whose skills and talents exceed that available to You-Know-Who at the peak of his reign. Revealed to the Ministry when a member of the this Order was arrested on fraud and theft charges during a dubious business transaction involving the heist of numerous banned potions; it is quite clear that Potter and his cohorts are planning for the hostile takeover of the Ministry, a treasonous revolt against the crown. Current members assisting Potter are (confirmed) Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, werewolf Remus Lupin, convicted murderer Sirius Black, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Arthur Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Amelia Susan Bones, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, Hestia Jones, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Sturgis Podmore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Aberforth Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, and Emmaline Vance.

Due to its treasonous intents, dubious goals, shady business, and inclusion of known Dark Wizards; the Order of the Phoenix is now deemed to be a criminal organization, continued membership in this organization will not be taken lightly. All those mentioned and unmentioned who are affiliated to this are strongly advised to terminate your relations.

Albus Dumbledore Removed from International Confederation of Wizards

In a strong statement of cooperation between the British government and the international community; Albus Dumbledore has been expelled by the International Confederation of Wizards. Current Minister of Magic Victor Fallerschain will now represent British interests.

Problem Solver

Potter, Harry : 156,289 galleons

Weasley, Ron : 89,354 galleons

Granger, Hermione : 51,714 galleons

Prescott, Gia : 39,830 galleons

Osborn, Kristen : 2,100 galleons

Osborn, Kurt : 1,038 galleons

Osborn, Richard : 731 galleons

Osborn, Andrea : 352 galleons

Removal of these problems would be greatly appreciated. Contributions can be sent to "Bye Bye". To claim a reward, submit relevant documentation. 10,000 galleon bonus for each relation severed.

Ron read his letter.

_Ron_

Thought you would be interested; I was working late Friday night when I passed Mundungus Fletcher in the corridors in the arms of the Magical Law Enforcement.  
_Percy _

"At least he kept it short," Harry said.

"Can't exactly write a ten page sonnet from the Ministry," Ron said.

Harry opened his letter, the seal made the sender obvious.

"What's your bill to now?" Ron asked.

"Seven thousand," Harry said, before hissing "Umbridge is a snake!"

The bill burst into flame and turned into fine ash.

"If I ordered a Firebolt-" Harry said, "I'm not paying them for harassment!"

"Have the eggs, extra fluffy," Ron said, "Before you starve yourself-!"

Harry glared at Ron.

"It's not healthy," Ron said,"You haven't ate since Saturday-I shouldn't have to argue."

Ron heaped food onto Harry's plate, Harry took one bite.

"Feel like a kid-"

"You've been acting like one," Ron said, "If you want me to play little broomsticks, I will."

A short while later, they entered McGonagall's office.

"Hermione's relatives perished in Cardiff last night," Ron said.

"I will send my condolences," McGonagall said, "We were unable to get anything about your brooms as the Aurors constantly interfered and blamed you-"

"They were jinxed," Harry said, "They had a mind of their own—including murder."

Outside the Potions dungeon, as Harry and Ron lined up, Finnigan pounded his metal armor fists onto the stone wall.

"Careful," Thomas said, "It's not indestructible."

"Wish our Dark Wizards weren't," Finnigan said.

"Maybe more tricks on brooms?" Malfoy sneered, "One could only hope."

"Amazing how quickly Potter can destroy anything," Snape sneered.

He stepped in front of Harry and Ron, lowered his voice.

"An organization around since Godric Gryffindor," Snape whispered.

Snape walked to the door, opened it; they all filed in.

After lunch, in the Transfiguration classroom, McGonagall paused in front of Thomas.

"Remove that armor," McGonagall ordered.

"Professor!" Thomas protested.

"You are safe in this classroom," McGonagall said.

"No," Thomas stated.

"You may leave then," McGonagall said, "but at the cost of points and detentions."

All save Harry and Ron left the classroom. McGonagall sighed heavily.

"Have to forgive them," Harry said, "Most of them have been brainwashed."

"I am still disappointed in Gryffindor house," McGonagall said, "As I have been all year long; they applauded your falls Saturday, they wanted you dead. Students in the stands started hurtling things, only by enforcing the rules about littering could we stop it-you can thank Severus for that idea."

"So," Harry asked, "What now?"

McGonagall looked at them.

"Thank you for staying," McGonagall said, "I will dispense with theory about human transfiguration and get straight to the practice."

"Whoa!" Ron said, "We're talking bouncing ferrets, right?"

"Ferret, maybe, but not bouncing," McGonagall said, "I know you two learn by doing. Stand and Mr. Potter, try it first on Mr. Weasley."

"What if he makes a mistake?" Ron asked.

"I can sort anything out," McGonagall said.

Harry smiled at Ron.

"Alright," Ron said.

Ron went into the aisle; Harry walked in front of Ron.

"A badger," McGonagall said, "Molly always wanted to see that one."

"Wait a moment," Harry said.

Harry concentrated, aimed his wand, Ron started to transfigure; wound up with a well freckled badger with red hair on top and black skin, it had Ron's feet and hands.

"Not bad for a first attempt considering you likely never read the theory," McGonagall said, "Bring him back."

Harry concentrated, aimed his wand at the fidgeting badger; it transfigured back into Ron.

"Try to get it all the way next time," Ron said.

Harry aimed his wand; Ron changed and became a red furred ferret.

"Looks like a ferret," McGonagall said.

"Good," Harry said.

Harry aimed his wand; the ferret turned back into Ron.

"No bouncing," Ron warned.

"I do not want to hear you doing this to any other student," McGonagall stated.

"Except in self defense," Ron said.

"Unlikely," McGonagall said, "Mr. Weasley, try it on Mr. Potter."

Ron chuckled at the expression forming on Harry's face.

"Feline!" Ron shouted, wand aimed at Harry.

Harry changed, partially; he wound up with a back furred cat body, human head, and human feet.

"Feels cramped," Harry said.

"_Reverti!_" Ron shouted, wand aimed at Harry.

Harry returned, almost, to human form; he retained a tail.

"Gia might like it," Ron said.

Harry's tail wrapped itself around his leg. McGonagall aimed her wand, the tail disappeared.

"Can we add body parts like that?" Harry asked.

"It is not recommended," McGonagall said, "Try again Mr. Weasley."

"Canine!" Ron shouted, wand aimed at Harry.

Harry changed, almost; he had the body and feet of a black terrier, but his human head remained.

"Afraid of my bite?" Harry asked.

"_Reverti!_" Ron shouted.

Harry returned to his form.

"Try again," McGonagall said.

"_Crocodilus!_" Ron shouted.

Harry changed into an alligator; he tried to take a bite out of Ron's leg. Ron aimed his wand, the alligator reverted to Harry.

"Trying for an afternoon snack?" Ron asked.

The class bell rang.

"See you tomorrow," McGonagall said.

"Unless-" Harry said.

"Be optimistic Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

As Harry and Ron left the classroom, they heard it.

_Bang, Bang, Boom_

Flashes, smoke, and noise; Harry and Ron fell flat on their backs. Running up the corridor, in the billowing robes with the flashing Ministry Auror badge, was Edred.

"Stop!" Edred shouted.

McGonagall came out of the classroom.

"My goodness!" McGonagall said.

"They are in trouble," Edred said.

"That is for myself and Professor Dumbledore to decide," McGonagall said.

"This way," Edred ordered.

"We are seeing the Headmaster," McGonagall said.

They went along the corridor, to the second floor, and into the Headmaster's office.

"What may be the issue this time?" Dumbledore asked.

"Potter, Weasley," McGonagall said, "They left my class to be accosted by something and then this brute."

"Slander is not-" Edred said.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore said, "Edred."

"Saw their explosive devices go off as they left the classroom," Edred said, "Their injuries are of their own making."

Dumbledore surveyed the burns on Harry and Ron.

"Superficial," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley?"

"Left the classroom," Ron said, "Got hit by those blasts."

Harry nodded.

"They did it!" Edred said.

"Any other injuries you might have?" Dumbledore asked Harry and Ron.

"No," Harry said.

"Edred," Dumbledore said, "They have been suspended in accordance to previously established resolutions, you may return to the corridors."

Edred left the office, slammed the door shut.

Dumbledore went over to the fireplace, threw in powder.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said.

Pomfrey's face appeared.

"Have a pair of burn cases," Dumbledore asked, "Can you send the potion through?"

"I should inspect the burns," Pomfrey said.

"Out of the question," Dumbledore said, "One refuses."

Pomfrey went away, returned with a bottle she handed through.

"One mouthful each," Pomfrey said, "They should consult _Mungo's Book of Healing_ or myself."

"Thank you Poppy," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore handed Harry and Ron the bottle; they took their swigs.

"I wish you had not sworn Madam Pomfrey to that oath Harry," Dumbledore said.

"I had no choice," Harry stated.

Ron counted on his fingers. "Come back Wednesday?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "Hurry before the Minister arrives."

Harry activated his Portkey, Ron held on.

"Can I get that tail back?" Harry asked.

They landed in Gia's bedroom.

"You're serious?" Ron asked.

"It opens up new possibilities," Harry said, "Think about it."

They removed their cloaks.

"Mind if I try again?" Ron asked.

"Without someone around to undo any mistakes?" Harry said, "Don't."

"Likely right," Ron said.

"Want to go for Hermione?" Harry gave him the Portkey.

"Take it you're planning-" Ron said.

"Try it yourself," Harry said, "She might be in the locker-"

Harry disapparated. Ron activated the Portkey. Ron landed in Lupin's living room.

"Ron!"

Ron saw Hermione looking at him; her Aunt Cheryl beside her. Ron sat beside Hermione.

"There wasn't anywhere better to go," Hermione said, "Your head..." She fingered the bruise on his right temple.

"Explain later," Ron whispered.

"Your boyfriend," Cheryl said, smiling.

Hermione went beat red in her face; Ron gave her a hug, and she went even redder.

"My Aunt's watching," Hermione whispered.

"I know," Ron asked, "I'm not embarrassed. Are you?"

"Nice seeing you." Lupin served up another cup of tea. "Dare I ask?"

"Not now," Ron asked, "Doing anything important?"

"Not really," Hermione said, "We settled details earlier, Aunt Cheryl needed a place to stay, and Lupin offered."

"Cardiff looks a ways away," Ron said.

"I do have a Muggle car," Lupin whispered into Ron's ear.

Tuesday, Harry returned from his morning run. He opened up Hermione's _Daily Prophet_ and looked through, he landed upon the many letters to the editor.

"Can't I just enjoy my life?" Harry muttered.

He read two.

Letters to the Editor

_Dear Editor, _

I'm appalled a man like Dumbledore, who I used to respect, could let things get so out of control with Potter. Now I've learned he's assisting Potter in all of this! Dumbledore has made it clear to all, he is endorsing Potter's accession. I wish Dark Wizard Potter had the decency to use one of those knives to slit his own throat-it's save us all a lot of trouble.

_Barney Foetor, Exeter _

_Dear Editor,_

Eradicate Potter, problem solved. _  
Gumble Smith, Manchester _

"They love you," Ron said. Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry collapsed on the covers over Gia.

"Good morning," Harry said as he stroked her hair.

"Feels like my alarm clock," Gia muttered.

"More effective than that," Harry replied.

Gia wrapped her arms around Harry.

"You know," Gia said, "I'm not suspended, unlike you."

"I'm tagging along," Harry said.

"We've got practice with Lupin!" Hermione protested.

"Your attention needs to be elsewhere," Harry said, "Practice is out of the-"

"But-!" Hermione protested.

"He's right," Ron said, "You've got another matter to worry about." Ron kissed Hermione.

A bit later, Harry left the house with Gia; Richard and Jen to one side, Andy to the other; Ernie in front of them, and another officer to the rear.

"Lots of people," Harry said, "Not very...well, it's a high profile."

"You and Ant makes for more," Richard said, "Normally it's five."

"Like I want to be associated with these freaks," Andy snapped.

"Have to forgive her," Richard said, "Mum caught her skipping yesterday, turns out most of last week too."

"It's boring," Andy said, "No point in going."

"Harry's going voluntarily," Jen said.

"A freak," Andy said, "Though the breasts explains that."

"Be nice Ant," Richard said, "He could whip you."

"Ahem," Ernie said, "Not in front of two officers. Right Arnold?"

They turned onto a path through the park.

"Harry should be wearing a vest too," Arnold said.

"I'll-" Ernie said.

"I'm fine," Harry said.

Harry caught Gia's slip on the icy footbridge.

"School's still a buzz with Gia's magic tricks last week," Jen said, "Very realistic appearing and disappearing, a canary was involved. Amazed she'd risk Harry."

"I wonder-" Richard said.

Harry nodded to Richard's look at him; a grin crept across Richard's face. Harry then adjusted his yellow and red stripped tie.

"Only proves he's a freak!" Andy snapped.

Harry glared at Andy.

"She's lying," Harry said.

"Finally caught on?" Richard asked.

"He's a freak," Andy snapped.

"You can be one too," Jen snapped at Andy.

"HIV," Richard whispered to Andy.

"Shut up!" Andy snapped.

"Sounds like a decent idea," Arnold said.

They continued toward Noigate Public School.

At noon, Harry accompanied as Gia was escorted, under guard, to Smeltings.

"Sucks," Gia said, "You'd think they could get the cafeteria working before the fall."

"Suppose classrooms first," Harry said.

"You'd think science was important," Richard said, "Those won't be ready for ages."

They entered through the front doors of Smeltings-the officers departed.

"Creepy," Harry said, "Being in here."

"Know what you mean," Gia said.

Harry loitered in front of their trophy displays. He saw one award "Fattest student", under which Dudley's name was listed five times so far - he saw Vernon Dursley listed six times several decades ago.

"Like father like son," Harry muttered.

The floor of the hallway shook; Harry turned, saw Dudley approaching from a flight of stairs, in their path to the cafeteria.

"What are you doing here?" Dudley demanded.

Harry saw the carton of tobacco in Dudley's pocket.

"Need a tail?" Harry asked, "Or a snout?"

"You're a freak!" Dudley exclaimed, "This is _my_ school!"

Harry approached Dudley.

"Perhaps," Harry said, "Hocus pocus!"

"No-no!" Dudley said, hands attempting to cover his rear.

Piers backed away.

"Be quiet then," Harry said.

Harry went past Dudley and down the corridor.

"Hocus pocus?" Jen asked, "He's scared of hocus pocus?"

Harry thought for a moment.

"It refers to something else," Harry said, "Between him and me."

Harry followed Gia into the cafeteria; they went and purchased their lunches. They took an open seat among the many Smeltings students.

"Hey!" one Smeltings boys said, "This is our turf!"

"We have a right to be here," Harry asked, "Can you pass the salt?"

Another Smeltings boy threw the salt shaker at Harry who caught it.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"We need to teach the runt a lesson," the first Smeltings boy said.

"Join the line," Harry said, "My head's currently valued at one and a quarter million pounds."

"We intend to see," the second Smeltings boy said, pounding his fist.

Screams came from nearby.

"She stole my purse!" a Smeltings girl yelled.

Harry saw Andy running fast, a Smeltings purse in her clutches. Harry leaped from the table, ran after Andy; Harry caught up to Andy and tackled her.

"Going somewhere?" Harry asked.

"It's the freak!" Andy exclaimed.

The Smeltings security guard came over, picked Andy up by the collar and arm-Harry got out of the way.

"You're coming with me," the guard said.

Harry returned to Gia and his lunch.

"You're alright," the first Smeltings boy said.

"Saw you picking on fatso earlier," the second Smeltings boy said.

"You mean Dudley?" Harry asked, "You are?"

"Donald," the first Smeltings boy said.

"Ivan," the second Smeltings boy asked, "You know that bloke?"

"Unfortunately," Harry said, "Cousin of mine-I'm Harry."

"Gia," Gia said.

"I assume boy, girl," Ivan said.

Gia nodded.

Harry and Gia continued talking until she had to return.

Heading out of Smeltings, Harry and Gia came across a familiar sight; Kristen dragging the kicking Andy out the building.

"Hi," Kristen said, "Your escorts are busy, can you manage?"

"Sure," Harry said.

"Mum!" Andy protested, "His fault, all his fault!" Andy pointed at Harry.

Kristen rolled her eyes, pushed the struggling Andy into the rear seat of her patrol car. Harry and Gia walked for their school; Kristen rolled her car slowly along the road as they walked.

Thursday morning, Harry moped as Ron and Hermione ate their breakfast.

"How soon until-?" Harry started.

"Those Shooting Stars weren't fun—rather use a butterfly," Ron said, "Hopefully we can get the latest copy of _Which Broomstick_."

A short while later, as they walked down the corridor toward the Transfiguration classroom, they passed a first year with a yellow liquid seeping out of their armor.

Harry and Ron snickered.

"That wasn't funny," Hermione scolded.

"Will it rust his armor?" Ron asked.

Before they could enter the classroom, McGonagall pulled them into a aside.

"Pardon my indulgence," McGonagall said, "Come in on cue."

They watched Thomas and Finnigan clunk past in their armor into the classroom. McGonagall then entered the classroom; she left the doors propped open enough for Harry to hear.

"I remind you," McGonagall said, "Armor is not to be worn in this class."

"What if-?" Thomas asked.

"I assure you that you are safe within this classroom," McGonagall said, "I have never been so disappointed in Gryffindor than I have this year."

"Talk to the resident Dark Wizards," Finnigan snapped.

"Remove your armor," McGonagall ordered.

Much clunking and clanging was heard as sets of armor were stored in the back of the classroom.

"I will remind you that this is a school of witchcraft and wizardry; you are a part of a community that practices our talents," McGonagall said, "You are so busy persecuting three that you seem unable to think. They have had enemies for many years, enemies that would benefit from the divisions that have formed, enemies that would make themselves known as they pointed their Killing Curses at you."

"You-Know-Who's dead!" Pavarti Patil protested.

"Regardless of the accuracy that," McGonagall said, "Many others still exist."

"Hogsmeade murders!" Finnigan protested.

"What is appalling is the poor abilities of this community to conduct a thorough investigation," McGonagall said, "Books are available in the library on invisibility, means are available to create impostors. You all seem to conveniently forget that magical techniques exist that make it a trivial matter to frame others-I do not advocate their use for that. Miss. Patil, during your unfortunate experience last month-I have it on good authority that it wasn't who you thought it was, rather someone impersonating the person they wanted to frame."

"Dozens of people witnessed it!" Patil protested.

"That's exactly my point," McGonagall said, "You saw their impostor who may have been among you laughing as punishment was doled out to the wrong party."

"Sorry Professor," Thomas said, "We don't believe you."

"Keep an open mind Mr. Thomas," McGonagall said, "It is now common knowledge that those three do not spend much time at Hogwarts, however, they have been accused of acts while they weren't permitted to return. While I am not asking you to change your minds, I do ask that you think for yourself-"

"We don't believe you," Brown said.

"Thank you for your sincerity Miss. Brown," McGonagall said, "Professor Dumbledore and myself believe that your fears have been played to, that your perceptions of Potter, Weasley, and Granger are being manipulated by Death Eaters and Voldemort."

"Blimey!" Thomas said, "Don't say-"

"I will say it when needed," McGonagall said, "For the purposes of the essay I am to assign, you will consider them innocent; draft an analysis of three incidents that you have witnessed or been a participant in, research at least three ways that they could have been framed or otherwise setup."

"We don't believe that," Finnigan said.

"You will for the assignment," McGonagall said, "Mr. Finnigan, you will include the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match in your analysis."

"It's not Transfiguration," Brown said.

"It may or may not be," McGonagall said, "This is a school where every student should become a critical thinker, this assignment will be completed by yourselves and will be done by the end of next week."

Much mumbling.

"Cue," McGonagall said louder.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the classroom. They took seats at the front; the others glared at them.

"We continue our lessons on human transfiguration," McGonagall said, "First a demonstration; Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

Harry and Ron went to the front of the classroom.

After Charms, they returned to the dormitory. Thomas came in and walked over to them, his armor off.

"As Prefect," Thomas started, "I should probably give you the benefit-"

_BOOM_

The castle shook; the ceiling and roof above the dormitory blew off, cracks formed in the walls and floors, Harry's bed was obliterated, his desk and the committee trunk were heavily damaged. Thomas and Hermione laid on the floor, unresponsive. Harry and Ron, in heavily singed clothes, were against the bottom of Ron's overturned four-poster. Blood flowed off the bloody stump on Thomas' left arm. Thomas' four poster laid in shreds; Longbottom and Finnigan's turned on their side.

"A bomb," Harry muttered.

A short while later, they landed in Gia's bedroom. "Suspended and we can't even send him a get well or anything! Not that he cares, but-!"

"Calm down," Ron said, "It's in Pomfrey's hands now-you heard the Minister, a week. 'Mione, you still look shaken."

Hermione looked at them. "Like Gia said, something to be said for that. Unnerving to say-"

Harry walked for the door; Ron looked at Harry's eyes, extended his foot, and tripped Harry. Harry fell to the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"Sorry 'Mione." Ron pounced on top of Harry, held him down. "Saw that glint, one hinting at his next move, the one I act upon to stop."

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Ask this jerk," Harry said, "He toppled me!"

"I thought you might've been thinking for a moment," Ron said, "Suicide-"

"No!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron glared into Harry's eyes.

"Liar," Ron stated.

"Have to pee!" Harry snapped, "Unless you want it, let me go."

"I'm following," Ron said.

"Pervert!" Harry said.

Ron got off, but kept a firm grip on Harry's shoulder. Ron followed Harry out of the bedroom and into the toilet.

"Humiliating," Harry said, "You."

"I've seen that glint before," Ron said, "It's preceded each attempt. You can't stand the thought of others getting hurt because people are trying to harm you. Your self-worth is nonexistent, so it's an easy decision for you. I promise to take your mind off all that this weekend, I've got it already planned out."

"You do?" Harry asked.

They heard the door squeak, saw Hermione there watching Harry's business.

"She's interested," Ron said.

"Prat!" Hermione snapped.

"I'm curious," Harry said.

"Was about to tell you," Ron said.

Sunday, Ron and Hermione gave Kristen the slip and went into London.

"We shouldn't have," Hermione said.

"It's a bit dangerous," Ron said, "But—well, something is weighing on my mind and a little outing-"

"No citations-"

"No," Ron said, "That's not on my mind. I figured a good dinner-"

"Here-" Hermione said, "Some Italian-"

"Alright," Ron said as they turned into an Italian restaurant.

After the main course and midway through the dessert, Ron's fingers trembled.

Harry looked at the box Ron left on the dresser in the bedroom.

"He wouldn't—" Harry started.

"What?" Gia asked.

"It's-" Harry said, "It's a ring box—I mean we had to-"

"When it feels right," Gia said, "It feels right."

"Yes," Hermione said, her voice trembling.

Monday, Harry returned from his run to Gia changing into her clothes before she left. Hermione showed him the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, February 17, 1997

"Suspected Dark Wizard Control Act" Passed Into Law

Owing to the sudden rise of Dark Arts by certain youths attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards passed the _Suspected Dark Wizard Control Act_ (SDWCA) to cope with and curb anyone dabbling in Dark Magic.

British Minister of Magic, Victor Fallerschain, immediately listed Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger to this list as Dark Wizards or Witches. Additionally, Gia Prescott, though a Muggle, was added as a known accomplice. The Minister is currently assessing the names listed last week, they may be listed as accomplices in the near future.

Suspected Dark Wizard Control Act

This major piece of legislation hopes to put dampers onto any aspiring Dark Wizard. Several sections are outlined.

"Suspected Dark Wizard" is any person that any Minister of Magic has deemed to have begun dabbling in the Dark Arts; including, but not restricted to, Unforgivable Curses, murders, general terrorism. Included in the restrictions are any accomplices deemed to be assisting a person dabbling in Dark Arts. Removal from the list requires a super majority approval of the International Confederation of Wizards and approval of the listing Ministry of Magic.

The SDWCA places reasonable restrictions onto the suspected Dark Wizard-which can be changed by the Minister of Magic at any time for any cause. Any issued Apparation licenses are revoked, Apparation is not permitted on the part of a suspected Dark Wizard. The suspected Dark wizard is prohibited from having any of the following in their possession; portkeys, brooms, flying carpets, floo powder, wand holsters, wands, cauldrons, potion supplies, spell books, books on magic of any kind, any Dark items, invisibility cloaks, fireworks, Dungbombs, potions, or any replicas thereof-the exception being at their wizarding school of attendance in the exercise of their coursework and scheduled obligations.

The SDWCA removes all redress the suspected Dark wizard may seek under statutes; this permits the magical community at large to deal effectively with all emerging threats, including the formation of any specialized task forces, posting of rewards, bonds, or the elimination of the threats. The SDWCA also limits any redress afforded to supporters of the afore mentioned threats.

Violations of the SDWCA or any verifiable demonstration of Dark Arts by the suspected Dark Wizard are now capital offenses; punishable by the Dementors Kiss or summary execution.

Eximo Macula "EM"

Legitimized by the SDWCA; Eximo Macula, which means "Expel the blemish", or "EM" for short, is a new organization devoted to the removal of the Potter threat by any means necessary. EM seeks the permanent removal of Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Prescott.

Mr. Clarence Patil, whose twin daughters attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is a prominent member of EM whose worldwide membership has approached a million people already. Mr. Patil said, "We seek the removal of these threats that continually harm and maim their fellow students."

Mr. Patil refers to one daughter being raped last month in front of many witnesses-Potter was castrated as a result, but it has not stemmed his thirst for violence. This was verified when an out of control explosive device blew up on Potter maiming a fellow school mate just last week.

EM hopes to cut Potter short, prevent him from carrying his evil designs out on the world.

America Disapproves of Potter

In a recent Gallop poll, people were asked whether Potter is a growing threat.

Yes :72%

No :25%

Undecided: 3%

(Margin of Error, +- 3%)

Secretary of Magic Charles Kelly is in coordination with the British Minister of Magic with handling this emerging threat.

Problem Solver

Potter, Harry : 203,982

Weasley, Ronald : 134,845

Granger, Hermione : 78,400

Prescott, Gia : 52,032

Removal of these problems would be greatly appreciated. Contributions can be sent to "Bye Bye". To claim a reward, submit relevant documentation. 10,000 galleon bonus for each relation severed.

Note, Kristen Osborn, the muggle police chief refusing to press charges, is no longer deemed a problem-she is an obvious victim of the Dark Arts of Potter, therefore that money has been distributed into the others.

"We need to rearrange everything," Harry said, "We need to hide the contents of those shelves."

Hermione tried hiding a letter, but Harry snatched it out of her hands.

_Potter, Weasley, Granger _

I drew the short wand, so I'm writing you on behalf of the Gryffindors.

**YOU SUCK!**

To think, we almost believed McGonagall until you hit Thomas with this-he's still unconscious and gets to look forward to a new prothstetic! Everyone is skipping those essays in case you're wondering.  
_Seamus Finnigan _

"What'd I tell you?" Ron said, "They love us."

Harry opened a letter.

_Harry Potter_

Your listing as a Suspected Dark Wizard is disappointing but not surprising. We strongly urge you to cease use of all magic.

_Dolores Umbridge, Chair of the Harry Potter Guidance Committee _

"Another fan," Ron said, "What'd I tell you? They love you."

"Can it," Harry said, "Our backpacks—might be good for storing this-"

Harry grabbed his backpack and began to dump the items out. Ron followed the example. Potion flasks, clothes, broom servicing kits, skis, ski clothes, food some moldy some good, tents, sleeping bags, ropes and the climbing gear, champagne, wine, books, crystal glasses, and much much more. Hermione pawed through the books tumbling out of Ron's back pack.

"These look familar." Hermione handled _Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders_.

"Borrowed it from your Mum last spring," Ron said.

"Exactly how many do you have?" Harry picked up _Kaplan and Sadock's Synopsis of Psychiatry: Behavioral Sciences Clinical Psychiatry_.

"Remember, I was desperate to help you," Ron said, "Quite a few books."

Harry looked over _The Interpretation of Dreams_ by Freud.

"I find this staggering," Harry said.

"We're emptying these," Ron said, "Remember?"

They finished dumping their things; a moldy package of hot dogs fell out of Harry's backpack onto the floor along with a bag of charcoal. Miniature Eiffel Towers and dragon figures fell out of Ron's backpack onto the floor. The entire bed was covered with stuff, the floors to the side of the bed were filled just as high if not more, many things scattered across the floor.

"Finally," Hermione said, "I have the answer that Gia and I've been wondering-exactly how much you two have in those. Probably your first time clearing them out I suppose."

"Guessing we need better arrangements," Harry said.

"If you want to consistently be able to find things," Hermione said, "Yes."

Hermione reached for Ron's backpack.

"She wants to touch our sacks," Ron said.

Hermione jabbed Ron in the stomach; Harry chuckled.

"Normally you do," Harry said.

Hermione glared at Harry.

"My goodness!"

They turned, saw Lupin standing there.

"Finally moving in?" Lupin asked, "I saw the _Daily Prophet_, and sorting this is more important than why you were not showing up. As Moody was needed elsewhere—I suggest Apparation, but I will be mental and not realize I'm teaching-"

"We get the point," Harry said.

"Do you?" Lupin said, "Voldemort could now murder you in full daylight on the Westminster bridge with no criminal repercussions—a fly now has more legal rights to life than you do. I shall see you next week."

Lupin disapparated.

Harry led the way into his backpack. Ron and Hermione came and looked around at the blackness.

"Open canvas I expect," Harry said.

"I'm thinking double or triple layered," Hermione said.

"Multiple compartments," Ron said, "What you saw of Moody's trunk."

"I will need to work this out," Hermione said.

"It is my sack we're talking about," Harry said, "I assume one layer as deception, make it a regular muggle backpack; the second layer, like what I had, the third one be a cellar of sorts-requires our wands for entry."

"Awfully roomy for a backpack," Hermione said.

"You read the article, everything magic needs to go in here," Harry said, "Let's see."

Harry got out his wand, pointed, shelves appeared along with aisles; a hardwood floor appeared beneath them. A ladder appeared to the portal in the illuminated white ceiling for the backpack.

"Link them," Ron said, "Same cellar for both."

"Are those permanent?" Hermione pointed to the shelves.

"Yes," Ron said, "The shelves are a part of the backpack."

"Strange," Hermione muttered, "Harry's never taken Arthimacy for this."

"Doing as I do anymore," Harry said, "Imagine it."

"The other compartments and linking before we bring stuff in," Ron said.

They climbed the ladder up and out. Harry pulled on one edge to reveal the cavernous layer.

"Good spot for the skis," Ron said.

Harry peeled away another layer, revealed a normal muggle interior to the backpack. Harry reached in and felt the bottom.

"Finally gives the muggles an explanation," Harry said.

"Mine now," Ron said. He pulled his backpack next to Harry's.

Harry looked into it, aimed his wand, under it appeared the same cellar as Harry's backpack. Ron opened Harry's to the celler, stuck his arm it, they saw it wave in Ron's backpack; Ron removed his hand. Harry then repeated the layers on Ron's backpack.

"Three's good," Ron said, "Gives people a plausible explanation if they detect the magic."

"Hermione's part," Harry said, "Charming the inner layer to our wands."

"You're jumping to conclusions," Hermione said.

"You're better at that than us," Harry said.

Harry handed her his wand; Ron did too. Hermione took her wand, muttered her charms, inaudible to Harry or Ron. She handed them back.

"Simple," Hermione explained, "Need two hands, but you touch with one, peel with the other."

Hermione demonstrated, opened up the cellar on Harry's backpack.

"The fun part," Harry said, "Sorting."

Ron glared at Harry; Hermione rolled her eyes.

After Hermione shuffled the books, in order, onto the shelves, Ron scratched his head.

"Just as easy as a heap," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

After they finished filling the backpacks, they placed them on the shelves next to Gia's books.

"Later!" Harry said as he concentrated and vanished.

Gia was leaving drama, headed down the shielded corridor to the main building.

"We're still trying to figure out how you did it-" Lisa said.

"Magic," Gia replied.

"You can fertilize the lawn with that," Stephanie said.

"Well," Harry said, "A good magician never reveals his tricks."

"Harry!" Gia exclaimed.

"It's been hours," Harry said. He kissed her on the cheek.

"You're quick," Lisa said, "Never saw you come up."

"He's good," Gia said, her arm now wrapped around Harry.

They walked past the front door-no escort.

"Press ahead," Harry said.

Snuffles walked along, right behind them, and they left the school for Smeltings. An officer, Ernie, came up panting.

"Sorry about being late," Ernie said.

Harry shrugged. Jen came up to them.

"Richard's spending too much time in that lab," Jen complained.

"He's happy there," Gia said.

"Mind Harry going ahead?" Jen asked.

Harry shrugged, walked on ahead, Snuffles stayed with Ernie and the girls.

_VROOM, VROOM_

A car came down the road at a high rate of speed, it swerved directly at Harry. Harry watched the car approach, then suddenly found himself next to Gia. The car crashed into the big concrete cinder blocks, dragged the block a few yard, the driver flew through the windshield and hit the roof of portable classroom, blood flowed down into the gutters.

"Calm," Ernie said, "Back."

Gia and Jen scooted back; Harry stepped closer to the car wreck.

"That includes you." Ernie gripped Harry's collar, pulled him back.

Ernie ran to the driver struggling a bit on the roof; the driver stopped his motions. Ernie talked into his radio. Jen though, stared at Harry.

"That was interesting," Jen said, "Your movement was very rapid."

"I can be quick," Harry said.

"Not that fast," Jen said.

"Next time," Harry said, "pay closer attention."

"I was," Jen said.

"A good magician-" Gia said.

"Never reveals their tricks," Jen said, "I know! This was more than a trick."

"Ignore it," Harry said, "Or, get your eyes checked."

"I'll be asking Richard," Jen said, "That's for sure-he's the science buff."

An ambulance and several police cars pulled up; the paramedics immediately went after the driver, they checked, and pulled a white sheet over him. Ernie, meanwhile, had searched the car with his gloves on, pulled out a sheet of paper with Harry's picture plastered in the middle of it.

"Well," Harry said, "We know the target, now for a spot of lunch."

"You seem calm about this," Ernie said.

"He's the idiot that decided to crash his car," Harry said, pointing to the paramedics carrying the corpse on the stretcher.

Harry led Gia; they walked around the wreckage for Smeltings.

"You do seem calm," Gia said.

"There's a difference between attackers and victims," Harry said.

Gia stroked Harry's shoulder; they went past the gazing Smeltings students in through the front door.

That evening, Harry was sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace; the flickering light still showing it to be a place under repair, the outer walls almost restored. Gia was laying across the seats, head in Harry's lap while he was reading _Apparation Theory_. Snuffles was laying on the hardwood floor in front of the fire; his tail went up and down, back and forth.

"Pretty boring," Harry said, "Useful, but boring."

"That's your appearing trick, right?" Gia asked.

"Yep," Harry said, "So far, I can't control it."

"You come regularly," Gia said.

"I know," Harry said, "My accidental magic can do that."

_Slam_

Harry hid the book behind his back, looked up. Kristen took off her jacket, went out into the kitchen, returned with a cup of tea.

"Of all the stupid things-" Kristen complained.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Heard about the car thing," Kristen said, "Happy to see you're alive. It's just higher ups, I have superiors to answer to. It concerns you."

Snuffles darted his eyes up at Kristen.

"Why?" Harry asked.

Kristen looked at them, the metal of her uniform flashed a bit.

"I can no longer provision you with escorts," Kristen said, "I know that you never enjoyed them, but you at least understood the necessities. I've been ordered to have all protection around you to be removed."

"Who asked it?" Harry asked.

"Comes from the Home Office to the Provost to me," Kristen said, "Some branch to branch mandate, duly approved by the Prime Minister himself. All I'm permitted to do is sit back and watch as people try to kill you-all investigations into the murder attempts on you have been officially dropped. I am also getting pressured to file charges against you-that I can buck for some time, but that may fail at some point."

"You saw-" Harry protested.

"I know," Kristen said, "Totally unfair to you. I did have Frank, the investigator, drop you from the suspect list, but that only buys me some time."

"Sounds annoying, really," Harry said.

"It is," Kristen said, "They even wanted that vest back, but with a little creative paperwork, it's now my spare vest."

"Thanks," Gia said.

Tuesday morning, after Harry escorted Gia to school, he returned to the bedroom by Apparating int.

"I did it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Might want to be careful," Hermione said, "In case you didn't read, Apparating without a license is now a capital offense for you-don't risk splinching."

Harry apparated to the other side of the bed.

"Ultimate in laziness!" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry apparated back.

"I could even-" Harry said.

Harry disapparated.

"Stop encouraging him!" Hermione snapped.

Harry apparated, now bearing a lipstick stain on his cheek.

"Wonderful," Ron said.

"Now that you've perfected that," Hermione said, "You need to figure your way out of a splinch—and Healing-"

"Wh-?" Ron started to sputtered.

"Read the _Daily Prophet_ for the full scoop!" Hermione said, "We're banned from seeking services of Healers."

Harry sat on the bed, picked up _Mungo's Book of Healing_.

"I'm thinking of spilling to Kristen," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked, "Are you raving mad?"

"What do you plan to spill?" Hermione asked.

"Magic," Harry said, "She needs to know."

"That's a serious thing," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry said, "Unfortunately it's looking like I might."

"Only if you have to," Ron said, "Muggle'd destroy us."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing," Harry said, "Given how they've treated us!"

"Not all of them," Hermione said, "Even most are being tricked."

"If they had half the brains of a snake," Harry said, "They wouldn't be so easily fooled."

"Study," Ron said, "Worry about Magic vs Muggles later."

Wednesday, Hermione insisted on escorting Gia. Harry turned over the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Wednesday, February 19, 1997

America Adds Potter to List of Known Terrorists

In a strong show of support, Secretary of Magic Charles Kelly announced that any person listed under the Suspected Dark Wizards Control Act will be automatically listed as a known terrorist and thereby prohibited from entering the United States of America. Now listed are Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Gia Prescott. In a round of international cooperation, the Australian Ministry, the Canadian Ministry, the French Ministry, and a substantial number of other countries are considering similar moves in response to swelling public outcries.

Gia and Hermione turned the corner onto Macy's where they saw several police cars swarming a small convenience store-Kristen was one of the officers. Gia and Hermione walked past, saw Kristen pushing the figure of Andy into the back. Kristen looked at them, blinked several times at the sudden ending of footsteps in the snow, and returned her focus at Andy.

"You've got it all wrong Mum!" Andy protested.

"Save it for later," Kristen said.

Kristen closed the door, returned to the store.

"Suppose tonight's going to be interesting," Gia said.

"Some people choose to be jerks," Hermione said.

A short ways later, Hermione and Gia followed a group of students down Ashton lane toward the walkway crossing the creek. Gia and Hermione weren't paying attention to their own footprints showing in the light snow.

"Hear about that car Monday?" one boy asked.

"Cool," another boy said, "Heard it scared the shit of that girl's boyfriend."

Hermione stopped at the other end of the foot bridge; Gia stopped too. Snuffles continued his romping in the snow under the bare vines lining the creek. Hermione pointed to the footsteps leading off the path and stopping at close range, two pairs of feet to their right, their faces would be pointed-

"See them?" a deep male voice whispered.

"Supposed to come this way routinely," another voice whispered, sounding younger.

"What's that?" a deep male voice asked.

Wind blew, snow from the trees fell; it drifted downward and formed the outline of two people looking at them, a hand pointed to them.

"Now!" the younger voice exclaimed.

Dillusionment charms released, revealed two adolescent males there, both with wands raised at Gia and Hermione. Their SEP failed.

"Aw ha!" the black haired boy exclaimed.

Gia reached forward, yanked one wand out of the brown haired boy.

"Avada-" the black haired boy started, wand aimed at Hermione.

Hermione's wand was out, the black haired boy's oak wand flew into Hermione's hand. The boys pounced and tackled the girls to the ground. Hermione kicked the brown haired boy in the crotch. They struggled, rolling onto the ground, and exchanging punches. The black haired boy got free and retook his wand.

"_Crucio!_" the black haired boy yelled, wand aimed at Gia.

Gia gritted her teeth. Hermione got pinned by the brown haired boy, who took her wand.

"_Crucio!_!" the brown haired boy yelled, wand at Hermione.

Both boys collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Huh?" Gia muttered.

"Hi there," Harry said, standing a few feet away, "Got your message."

Ron apparated behind Harry, Ron in nothing save his underwear.

"Underwear warrior?" Hermione asked.

"Managing things alright?" Ron said, "Better go before-"

Harry looked over the two boys, removed a roll of parchment, grabbed their wands.

"Harry," Gia said.

Snuffles sniffed at the two bodies; Harry and Gia went for the school. Hermione activated Harry's Portkey, Ron grabbed on.

Ron and Hermione landed in Gia's bedroom.

"Might try rescuing naked," Hermione said.

"Thanks for the idea," Ron said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"That self-defense course was a good idea," Hermione said.

Harry apparated in with lip stains were on his face. He handed over the roll of parchment. Hermione opened it showing clear pictures of them plus Gia's normal route near the school. Harry pointed the "EM" designation at the corner of the parchment. He then left the bedroom, Ron followed him into the study.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"What else happened?" Ron demanded.

"They called the cops, Kristen, because of the fight," Harry said, "It was ruled self-defense, we're off the hook. The thugs, were taken by paramedics, seemingly in alright condition-they croaked without cause."

"What?" Ron asked.

"I killed them!" Harry exclaimed, "My anger killed them! I wanted them dead for striking Gia, next thing I knew, they were!"

Harry and Ron returned to the bedroom thirty minutes later; Ron and Harry were sporting black eyes and a number of bruises; Harry's clothes were well torn.

"What on earth?" Hermione asked.

"Little discussion," Ron said.

Hermione shoved _Mungo's Book of Healing_ at Ron.

"You fix yourselves," Hermione snapped.

Hermione left the bedroom.

"Felt good," Harry said.

"See?" Ron said, "Needed something to feel guilty for."

They laughed. Ron got out two bottles of beer, and they drank.

"No hard feelings?" Harry asked.

"Are you mad?" Ron said, "If those existed, you'd be dead."

They chimed the bottles together, drank.

"To apparation," Ron said.

They chimed the bottles together, drank again.

"To women!" Harry said.

"And sex!" Ron exclaimed.

It was noon before Hermione dared to enter Gia's bedroom; Harry and Ron had collapsed on top of the bed covers, stains on the covers from bottles of beer whose empty glass containers were strewn about the floor. She shook Ron.

"Huh?" Ron said, "My head."

"Wake up!" Hermione said, "We have things to study!"

"Hurts," Ron said, "Quiet head my."

Hermione went over to Gia's first aid kit, took out two pills, popped one into Ron's mouth, closed it shut.

"'Mione!" Ron protested, muffled.

"Swallow," Hermione ordered.

Ron gulped, went for a glass of tea. Hermione repeated with Harry, he didn't swallow, but the pill slid down his throat.

"Now I want explanations," Hermione said.

"Will you ease up?" Ron said, "We'll study in a few moments."

"Oh," Hermione said, "I can see you're strained, sleeping for half the day, must be really tiresome."

"Can it," Harry snapped.

"Wait for us downstairs," Ron said.

Hermione left the bedroom.

Late that afternoon; Harry and Ron were working on several essays in the dining room, Hermione reading _Apparation Theory_. The sliding glass opened, then closed, nothing Harry or Ron could see; still their wands were drawn.

"That would be a capital offense." Sirius appeared, Gia next to him.

"You're carrying a servicable wand?" Harry asked.

"Too true," Sirius said. He stashed the twelve inch oak wand under his robes, then transformed into Snuffles.

That evening, Kristen had called them into the living room. Kristen was in her chair while Richard and Andy stood nearby.

"I realize you're frequent targets," Kristen said, "However, I want you to report attempts-"

"That's public records then," Harry said, "It'd be teaching those assailants-"

"I mean it," Kristen said, "I can still do things to assist, but I need to know about attempts. They gave due grounds today to investigate-a car bomb was discovered on my patrol car during a routine checkup. Fortunately, that was removed without incident. I'm concerned for your safety."

"We can manage," Harry said.

"Andrea could do stuff to help," Kristen said.

"They're freaks!" Andy protested.

Kristen looked at Andy's unwavering face.

"I deal with many people at work," Kristen said, "Some are rather odd, but I still treat them with respect-something we'll have to work on with your counselor-"

"Waste of time," Andy snapped.

"Robbing convienance stores-bank today-is due cause to seek counseling for you," Kristen said, "You've got problems Andrea, we're trying to help you."

"Rubbish! You controlling freaks!" Andy ran for the stairs.

Kristen sighed, sipped her tea. Richard went for the stairs; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia went up the stairs.

Thursday, Ron apparated into Gia's bedroom. He had bits of vine and snow over him; dirt on the knees of his trousers.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Gia made it safely," Ron said, "Thought I'd walk back, but forgot the SEP. EM spotted me, gave chase. I ducked around a corner into hedges, apparated here."

"At least you're safe," Hermione said, "Your behavior yesterday-"

"Aw," Ron said as he whimpered and rubbed his eyes.

"Almost worked," Hermione said, "Not today."

"Hermione," Harry said, "You're learning, that's final."

"What if I-?" Hermione asked.

"We'll put you back together," Ron said.

Harry and Ron pulled on Hermione and she came down to the living room.

"Know why she's nervous," Ron said.

They entered the living room. Harry opened his mouth, but was cut off by Hermione's jab to his stomach.

"He never-" Ron protested.

Ron received a jab. Harry walked to the other end, the hardwood floor present, they saw the painters through the window. Harry closed the blinds.

"From there to here," Harry said.

Hermione shook a bit.

"Okay," Hermione muttered.

Hermione tried, her torso appeared at the other end, her waist and below remained in front of Harry.

"'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Not pleasant," Hermione said.

"Remember the spell?" Harry asked Ron.

"Lemme get the book-" Ron said.

"You promised!" Hermione snapped.

"We promised nothing about bugging you," Harry said.

"Argh!" Hermione muttered.

"Simple really," Harry said.

Harry and Ron got out their wands; a couple minutes later, Hermione was intact and standing in front of them.

"See?" Ron said, "We could."

"Had to bail out Ron on Tuesday," Harry said, "While you were busy reading."

"Fascinating view of you," Ron said.

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Try it again," Harry said, "You have to want to be there."

Hermione tried again, this time she made it.

"Back," Harry said.

Hermione apparated back.

"Splendid," Ron said, "Her first apparation. Calls for celebration, don't you think Harry?"

"Premature," Hermione snapped into Ron's face.

"Go for the study," Harry said.

"Through walls?" Hermione snapped.

"Yes," Harry said, "We've got enemies in case you haven't heard."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Either that, or," Ron asked, "can you apparate out of your clothes?"

Hermione glared at Ron.

"We'll tease until you Apparate," Harry said.

Hermione disapparated. Ron and Harry ran to the study; Hermione was standing there. She disapparated.

"Where to?" Ron scratched his head.

"That gives me an idea," Harry said.

Harry disapparated, then apparated back clutching Hermione.

"We're playing hide and seek," Harry said, "We hide, you find us, and you travel only by Apparation."

"It's childish," Hermione said.

"But likely effective," Harry said, "You're IT and you follow in thirty seconds. In the house for now, yell if you splinch. Study is home base."

Harry and Ron disapparated.

Hermione thought for a half minute; she apparated into Andy's bedroom.

"Darn," Hermione muttered, "Wanted the other."

Hermione concentrated, apparated into Gia's bedroom, she looked into the closet.

"Gotchya!" Hermione said to Harry in the corner.

Harry disapparated.

"Argh!" Hermione muttered.

She apparated downstairs into the dining room; she looked into the study where Harry was grinning at her.

"Find Ron," Harry said.

"Why would I want to?" Hermione asked.

"Shopping?" Harry asked.

"We've got bounties!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Good," Harry said, "Use those to-"

Hermione apparated into the kitchen, then the upstairs bathroom, then into Richard's bedroom, then into Andy's bedroom, then into the master bedroom, then into the basement, then into the laundry. Smiling at her was the face of Ron, who disapparated. Hermione apparated back to the dining room, saw nobody in the study room.

"Means he's back in?" Hermione muttered under her breath.

Hermione apparated upstairs to Gia's bedroom, nope. She apparated to Richard's bedroom, nope. She thought for a moment, apparated into the attic; both Harry and Ron were there. Her wand was out quick. Both eyes grew wide as she approached them.

"Hey!" Ron said, "I can't apparate!"

"Disapparation Jinx," Hermione said, "Also in that book."

Harry held out a cream. "Care for a cream?"

Hermione took it, ate. Ron and Harry laughed as Hermione turned into a yellow canary.

"Good!" Ron exclaimed.

The canary moulted, then came back as Hermione.

"So classic," Harry said, "You'd think she'd wise up by now."

Hermione glared at them.

"A great investment, don't you think?" Harry said, "All that joy and happiness."

"Another game," Ron said, "This is fun."

"This is pointless!" Hermione said, "We have more important-"

"No we don't," Harry said, "Even if you're uncomfortable with it, you need to be able to do it. Even you escorting Gia to school under SEP, you got ambushed along the way. We need to master this, there is no doubts about that-I'll see later if I can pull Gia along."

"Are you mad?" Ron said, "Muggles can't apparate."

"Gia might," Harry said, "Portkeys are controlled apparation, she can do that."

"With you," Ron said.

"It's not perfect," Harry said, "but I still have to try."

They continued practicing.

Friday morning, they returned to Hogwarts. Harry looked at the ceiling and bunks, all restored.

"Looks like nothing ever happened," Harry said.

"We know better," Hermione said.

"Dobby is proud to serve breakfast," said the elf standing there.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry said.

Dobby snapped his fingers and vanished.

Harry paced the dormitory while Ron and Hermione ate breakfast.

"Have a bite," Ron said, "Splendid this is."

"Absolutely," Hermione said, "You have no idea what you're missing Harry."

Harry paused by the new display next to Thomas' bed; a chopping block, an effigy of Harry, head on the ground, axe leveled into the block, the fake corpse with its neck on the block.

"Splendid," Harry said, "Wonder what else."

Harry opened the trunk next to the bed; along with the required items, a fake left hand covered in fake blood.

"Wonder how long," Ron said.

As they left the dormitory, Harry stopped in the common room. It was filled with numerous "Die Potter Die" on the walls. Harry, though, opened his school bag and then scattered creams and toffees about.

"Gifts," Harry said, "Stuff from your twin brothers."

"You're giving gifts after what they've done to you?" Ron asked, "Are you mad?"

Harry made for the portrait hole, stepping over the snare, and left the dormitory. They stepped around a suspicious square on the floor—Harry cautiously reached over and tapped it with his foot, and an arrow shot out of a nook striking the wall on the other side of the corridor. They kept moving.

"Hope they've got these tuned to just me," Harry said, "Hate to see anyone else caught up in the traps."

At noon, Harry passed Thomas leaving the Hospital Wing; Ron caught the dagger look from Thomas. Hermione crowded as they came to Ginny on a bed.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"EM," Ginny said, "One of their thugs-but, get this, that Auror Blackmoss supposedly witnessed it and claimed it was you three. Those cloaked figures beat me-Madam Pomfrey said my arms should heal over the weekend. Not allowed to practice until Monday at the earliest."

McGonagall entered the Hospital Wing, came over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Unfortunately, the Minister bought the Auror's testimony," McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger, the Minister has issued a one week suspension. Return a week from Monday."

"Get well sis," Ron said.

Early that evening, in the study, Harry was looking at Gia's eyes.

"Try it again," Harry said to Gia.

Harry gazed into Gia's eyes.

"She may be the first muggle-" Hermione muttered to Ron.

Ron gazed into Hermione's eyes.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

They quickly smartened themselves while Gia opened the door. Kristen was standing there along with a red haired young man standing next to her. Ron looked.

"Gred!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's Fred," Fred said, coming in.

Kristen left.

"Suppose there's a reason," Ron said.

"Since when do I need a reason-" Fred said.

"You have one," Harry said.

"You all look appropriately dressed for a night on the town," Fred said.

"Haven't you read the _Daily Prophet_?" Hermione said, "They want-"

"Have that covered," Fred said, "Come."

Harry, Ron, Gia, and Hermione followed Fred out of the study toward the front door.

"You have bounties!" Kristen protested.

"We know," Harry said.

"You're just going along with this?" Ron whispered to Harry.

They went out, followed Fred around the corner of the house, between two windows and obscured by a bush; Fred took out a big metal hoop.

"Grab on," Fred said.

They did, which was accompanied by a jerk at the navals and they landed in a room that Harry and Ron recognized it.

"Back room," Harry said.

"Yes," Fred said, "We need your measurements."

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"We've been lent a able assistant who can take them," Fred said, "We need them though."

"Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter," said the fast appearing house elf.

"That doesn't answer our questions," Harry said.

Fred came up, lowered his voice.

"We need them to protect you," Fred said, "Accurate measurements are needed."

"Dobby keeps Harry Potter's secrets," Dobby said.

"Where's George?" Ron asked.

"Upstairs," Fred said, "You'll come up when you're done."

Fred went up the stairs. Dobby escorted them one at a time into the small loo.

"Why'd they need measurements?" Ron muttered as they climbed the stairs.

They emerged into a darken vaulted room that lit ablaze in fireworks. Ron grabbed a toffee from a bowl nearby, he ate it.

"Whoa!" Ron said over the noise of the fireworks, "It's all sideways."

Ron stumbled, fell over, with the fireworks still going. Ron watched the rest of the fireworks, from the floor.

"Surprise!" People in the room shouted, well most of them.

The candles were well lit, the room was illuminated. Fred, George, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Tonks, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and others including-

"Snape?" Ron asked.

"I assure you that I am here on other business," Snape sneered.

"Your engagement," Harry said, "We're celebrating." Harry offered a hand to Ron, who stood back up, albeit wobbly.

"You should expect that from the perspective toffees," George said.

Ron looked at Harry. "You knew?"

"Payback," Harry said.

Dumbledore approached. Ron looked at him.

"It also gives an excuse to meet," Dumbledore whispered.

"Enjoy," Harry said to Ron, "You and Hermione."

"We have a buffet," Fred announced.

Ron went over to the buffet, grabbed a plate.

"I wonder-" Ron muttered.

"Nothing lethal or poisonous," George said, "If you're wondering about that."

"No," Ron said, "It's your reputations."

"Try the chicken," George said.

Ron avoided the chicken, went for the steak instead; Harry, however, went for the chicken.

"Eating?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I do get hungry from time to time," Harry replied.

Harry bit into the chicken, a pair of antlers grew out of his head. Harry continued munching, the antlers grew to an impressive size. Gia reached up, felt them.

"Catching things?" Fred asked.

"Suppose half the food is like this," Arthur said, coming over to inspect the antlers.

"Dunno," Harry said, "Livens things up, don't you say?"

"Somebody's in the spirit," George said.

Amelia Bones came up to Harry.

"Heard Kristen's as furious as I am about those mandates," Bones said.

"Mandates?" McGonagall asked.

"Perhaps it is time to all share a table and ponder the future of our couple," Dumbledore said.

They sat around a oblong oval table with Dumbledore to one end.

"It is time to discuss these matters in a civilized fashion," Dumbledore said, "There will be no qualms about membership, for the Order has been laid to rest until further notice."

"We disbanded?" McGonagall asked.

"Affirmative, but I am sponsoring an informal card club, to meet when we feel like playing card games such as poker or bridge," Dumbledore said, "Next matter, the act that was passed earlier this week, it concerns us all."

"As I read it," Snape sneered, "It is Potter's affair."

"Until we're named," Arthur said, "All it takes to impose those draconian restrictions on any of us is the stroke of a quill. No wands, nothing is permitted to the listee that could offer any measure of defense. The keyword in that act is _suspected_, they need no hard evidence for that."

"We're under those restrictions _now_. Snape," Harry said, "I'm a third class citizen-no rights."

"I would not put it quite like that," McGonagall said.

"How would you put it?" Harry snapped, "Open Potter season?"

"Let us discuss the act itself," Dumbledore said, "Unfortunately, Harry seems to have summed up its effects rather candidly. Anyone named is demoted to a third class citizen, they are a permissible target with no rights of retaliation or defense. Any open attempts to arm or defend themselves-with the exception of being inside an accredited wizarding school-is grounds for summary execution. All of us should be scared, Voldemort's plan with regards to Mr. Potter appears to be having some measure of success."

"I have not managed to get any hint to what the full plan may be," Snape said.

"It astounds me that the Wizengamot could pass such a thing," Arthur said, "Nobody is safe from this, and it's worse than the Ministry edicts given during the first war. Why not just list them as Dark Wizards and bring back the edicts?"

"It would then include Voldemort," Harry said, "Don't you see? He has influence into the Ministry and the Wizengamot; he gets this thing passed that applies to me and not him."

"Disturbing," Dumbledore said.

"Arthur, to answer your point," Bones said, "You were in Azkaban when most of it was occurring, the wizards and witches on the Wizengamot has been steadily changing-it's accelerating from what I know of late-more and more are avid supporters of the Minister, they'll rubber stamp most anything."

"So our plant at the Ministry tickles the Minister's funny bone about Dark Arts," Hermione said, "They get this passed."

"We will need further information about it," Dumbledore said, "Amelia mentioned something about mandates."

"Essentially," Bones said, "Our Ministry of Magic managed to get the draconian provisions entered into Muggle affairs. Approved by the Prime Minister, it is an order that extends the act. Muggle police are prohibited from offering any form of protection to Harry etc, they are also prohibited from pursuing charges-in accordance with that act. Also, an order of non-treatment has been issued in case they made it to a hospital. They have been listed as dangerous individuals, to be tracked."

"Potter fumbled again," Snape said.

"Severus, that is enough," Dumbledore said, "It is clear that Voldemort and the Death Eaters are trying to make for an easy prey. It is not Mr. Potter's fault-none of it ever has been. This EM has been explained, and I would not be the least bit surprised if they shared some of their membership with the Death Eaters."

"Harry, do take credit," Tonks said, "You're not an easy target."

"All this hogwash is making things harder," Harry said, "It used to be just Voldemort and Death Eaters; now it's every person that's corruptible with Galleons, which now includes half the population."

At the end of the debating, Fred and George brought back a levitating cake. They set it onto the table, but the cake had no candles. Ron and Hermione cut the cake, handed pieces out.

"Glad to see you have your wand," Moody whispered to Harry.

"My what?" Harry asked, eye winking.

"Never mind Potter," Moody said.

Eventually, most of them left, except for the pile of gives, and Fred and George.

"We had gifts for you," George said, "Need to show you."

Fred and George handed them each a long wrapped box.

"They're the ones engaged," Harry said, nodding at Ron and Hermione.

"Open it," Fred said, "You'll quickly understand."

Harry set his box on the table, tore the wrapping paper open. He lifted out a soft garment, a one piece of cloth that was could cover him from ankle to head with some discrete accommodations.

"Um," Harry said, "Interesting, what is it?"

"Single piece of long underwear," Fred said, "It's made of finely woven strands of dragon hide, a chameleon dragon."

"Do these do what I think they do?" Ron asked.

"Yes," George said, "Useful against a number of unfriendly charms, not everything, but much more than normal underwear."

"Wear it under everything-it's not jinxed or cursed," Fred said.

Harry put his dragon underwear to the side, took out a pair of trousers and a jacket.

"Dragon hide as well," George said, "Fashionable those are."

Harry pulled out dragon hide boots. Gia marveled at hers.

"It's nice, but awfully spendy," Ron said.

Fred walked behind Ron, put his hands on Ron's shoulders.

"Dear brother—you are making us a fortune in effigy sales," Fred said, "It'd be a shame for those to dry up if something were to happen to you-"

"Touching," Ron said.

"And Dad's been panicked over that Act all week long," George said, "He'll sleep much better knowing you had these."

Harry pulled out the dragon hide hat, tried it on.

"Chameleon dragon?" Hermione asked.

"Useful," Fred said, "We had to go for that too-if the Ministry got word of this-"

"It'd be listed," Harry said.

"Rest of the gifts should likely be opened in private," George said, "We'll package these."

George got out a box, opened it, and placed all the gifts into it-including the dragon hide; then the box shrunk down to the size of a sugar cube.

Saturday morning, Harry put on the dragon hide underwear—it took on the same coloration as his starkers self, before he dressed normally. Wand holster was secured. Harry glared as Richard tagged along.

"That's not wise," Harry said, "With active bounties against me-and they don't care about bystanders."

"I still need the exercise," Richard said.

Harry drew his wand, aimed it at Richard.

"Whoa!" Richard exclaimed.

Harry cast SEP on them, then he put his wand away.

"Precaution-" Harry said as the continued.

Near the end of their second lap, as they were approaching Oak Street, they came across a young man standing on the corner with Oak Street. Maybe thirty, this fellow was holding a sheet of paper bearing a description and photograph of Harry; he fingered his knife under his coat. Harry and Richard ran around; the man, realizing something, started jabbing into the air, but Harry and Richard had already made their way onto Oak Street.

"See what you mean," Richard asked, "We're invisible?"

"Not quite," Harry said, "Tricks their mind into ignoring our presence."

Harry released the SEP as they entered through the front door.

"Quick," Kristen said, "Never even saw you run up."

Richard stopped; Harry climbed the stairs.

Monday, a letter awaited him as he returned from his morning run.

_Harry _

Heard you acquired a new clothing line - do not use for our training sessions.  
_Lupin_

"Seemed unnecessary anyways," Harry said.

"You didn't come yesterday afternoon," Ron said, "We tried Diagon Alley, needless to say, that stuff saved our hides."

"Why'd you try there?" Harry asked.

"Any guesses?" Ron asked.

"We can owl Fred and George for books," Harry said.

"_IF_ I know the titles," Hermione said, "We can't browse via owl."

A bit later, they entered the Practice Hall.

"You're late," Moody said, looking at them.

"You always say that," Harry said.

"Potter," Moody said, "The last one to a duel is always late."

"Simply put," Lupin said, "You have many skills, many talents, but it's a bit fragmented. We need to bring them together at the same time as we teach you new ones; so we'll start with why I asked you to not wear your that wardrobe from Fred and George. You might not always have it, so you're better off learning to duel with unwanted exposure."

"You don't mean-" Harry protested.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Potter," Lupin said, "When it comes to curses to worry about, the simple weave of your garments offer no protection. We'll start simple-_Stupefy_!"

A red curse shot out, stunned Harry who fell to the floor.

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"Ennervate!" Lupin said.

Harry's eyes opened.

"You stunned me!" Harry exclaimed.

"You can overcome an Imperius curse, but not a Stunning," Lupin said, "You need practice."

"_Imperio_!" Moody chanted, wand aimed at Harry.

Harry summoned Moody's wand.

"Severus grumbled over that last year," Lupin said, "A bit easier-_Petrificus Lacertus._" His wand was aimed at Hermione.

"Looking for a book?" Ron quipped.

Hermione twisted her upper body, but her arms remained still.

"I can't jab!" Hermione exclaimed.

"This will bruise less than the full," Lupin said.

"Mind over matter," Harry said.

"_Petrificus Lacertus_," Moody chanted, wand aimed at Harry.

"My arms," Harry exclaimed.

Moody stepped within a few feet.

"Fight it my boy!" Moody said.

Harry moved his arms.

"Good start," Moody said.

Lupin and Moody tasked them to more and more binds, including the the full body bind. After a quick lunch, they returned to an altered Practice Hall. In it were a bunch of pedestals, small steps, some columns, a few barricades. Standing in front of them was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Second half of the day," Lupin said, "Dueling, an hour or so each round. Harry against Shacklebolt, Ron against Moody, and myself against Hermione."

"You picked them!" Hermione protested.

"Death Eaters don't play fair," Harry snapped.

"Any lines?" Hermione asked.

"None," Harry said.

Harry's wand was drawn, Shacklebolt doubled over for a moment. Harry ducked behind a newly formed tombstone.

"Addition?" Shacklebolt said.

A body bind fired from Shacklebolt to Harry. Harry rolled, shot a curse back, only to be reflected by a shield charm with the curse striking the ceiling; two stones fell.

"Shoo!" Shacklebolt said to the puppy nibbling at his legs.

Harry hit Shacklebolt with a body bind. Shacklebolt shook it, sent an stunning curse to Harry, who got stunned.

Ron had a curse off at Moody, but was reflected by a shield charm; Ron dived, but did not avoid Moody's stunning curse.

Hermione had a curse off to Lupin, but he apparated behind Hermione and stunned.

All three were revived with Lupin standing over them.

"See?" Lupin said, "Even with notice, you're easily subdued.

"Skill-" Hermione protested.

"Death Eaters are never fair," Harry snapped.

Hermione stared at Harry.

"You've made it clear I can't move you out of harm's way," Harry said, "You _must_ be able to cope with it."

"Potter lasted the longest," Shacklebolt said, "That puppy was an interesting distraction."

"Puppy?" Lupin asked.

Lupin looked, saw a puppy nibbling playfully at his ankles. He looked at the grinning Harry.

"What's it with you and dogs?" Ron asked Harry.

"Dunno," Harry said, "Might ask a werewolf, or a big black mutt."

"Change partners," Lupin said, "I'll be the dog catcher, Moody will take on the girl, Shacklebolt will take on the red head."

They all dueled, rotating partners, for the remainder of the afternoon.

"For tonight," Lupin said, "I want you to draw up how the binds work, how the stunning works, and ways you think you can beat it-no collaboration."

Ron activated his Portkey. They landed in Gia's bedroom.

"Homework?" Ron exclaimed, "He assigned homework?"

"Rather enjoy this?" Hermione snapped, wand aimed at Ron who gritted his teeth then bent over.

"Can't believe you'd-" Ron said.

"A sample of what's in store," Harry said.

Harry stripped, went for the bathroom.

"Why'd you use that curse?" Ron demanded.

"To make my point," Hermione snapped.

"It's called unforgivable for a reason!" Ron said.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron.

"Harry's got the measure of things," Hermione said, "We need to be able to fend ourselves."

"I know that," Ron said, "I'm talking about your curse."

Late that evening, Harry and Ron left the community center that evening from their class.

"Great," Ron said, "More homework, have to figure out red wires from green wires from everything else."

"Bomb Disposal," Harry asked, "What do you expect?"

"Take the quick way?" Ron asked.

"I'm escorting you," Kristen said.

"Thought that's prohibited," Harry said.

"As an officer, yes," Kristen said, "As a friend, no."

"No disrespect meant," Harry said, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into; you're better off going solo than being with us."

Kristen's cell phone rang.

"Really? ... Alright ... Be there." Kristen hung up, turned to them. "Sorry guys, duty calls."

Kristen turned around, went for the police station.

Harry and Ron disapparated, both apparating into Gia's bedroom.

"You went to that class!" Hermione snapped.

"You could've signed up," Ron said, "Maybe you could petition."

"Investigative Techniques," Hermione said, "Starts tomorrow evening."

"You're already able to figure things out," Harry said.

Hermione blushed.

"More than that," Hermione said, "Includes stuff I might be missing for us."

"Now the thing for Lupin." Harry got out some ink and parchment, sat at the desk.

"That hide underwear is useful," Gia said.

Harry raised his eyebrow, turned and looked at Gia.

"Ran across a couple of wizards, apparently, in the mall," Gia said.

"A bit more clever than the previous ones," Hermione said, "Realized that an abduction in a crowded Muggle mall was not the best idea. They tried the Imperius on Gia, but relented to following. We thought they lost interest- wrong. They followed us into the ladies room, they tried a couple of curses before I responded. Dragon hide came in useful."

"What happened to them?" Ron asked.

"A bit too powerful on the Memory Charm," Hermione said, "I think they're having a wonderful time with mall security now."

Harry returned to his parchment, quill in hand, and kept writing.

Wednesday, Harry, Ron, and Hermione handed over their parchment over as they entered the Practice Hall.

"We'll focus on the shield charm today," Lupin said, "Then more practice-"

"We are pushing on you-" Moody said, "-we want you to succeed."

Thursday, Harry skipped his morning run to read the front page article on himself.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Thursday, February 26, 1997

Anatomy of a Dark Wizard

Unlike previous Dark Wizards, the case of Harry Potter dropping into the Dark Arts provides an unique opportunity to figure out what makes a Dark Wizard. This is allowed by the extensive documentation in journalistic media, thereby allowing for an objective and unbiased perspective into this - perhaps we can identify key preventative measures for the future.

Since a toddler, Potter has been constantly worshiped as the hero with that incident with You Know Who. He was lavishly loaded with praise and little criticism from his loving relatives, the now dead Dursleys, showing that Potter has chosen to follow a similar path as other Dark Wizards. His fame, his fortune, and richness has undoubtedly left an impression on the teenager making him prone to being greedy.

Continued on Page Five.

"It'd be useful if they had a real Dark Wizard and truthful documentation," Hermione said, standing there and looking over Harry's shoulder.

Late that afternoon, Harry was dueling against Moody and Shacklebolt in the Practice Hall underneath Lupin's manor while Ron, Hermione, and Lupin were watching.

"Come on Potter!" Moody said to Harry hiding behind a boulder.

"Aw," Harry moaned, he vanished.

Moody and Shacklebolt looked.

"Where'd you go Potter?" Moody asked.

A minute earlier; Gia was walking along the footpath toward Ashton Lane away from the school, Richard and Jen next to her.

"Thanks for staying late," Richard said, "Needed an audience for that."

They crossed the footbridge; Gia screamed for a moment. Richard and Jen looked at her, Gia saw the teenage boy behind them with a wand drawn. Richard and Jen screamed, two shadows from behind came up to Gia. Gia, Richard, and Jen stood there; looking at the three new boys, all with wands drawn. A brown haired tall boy stood behind Richard and Jen; a pair of blond haired shorter boys were behind Gia.

"Witnesses," the brown haired said, "Right Dylan, Avon?"

"Accomplices Blake," Dylan said.

A curse shot from Blake's wand, hit Gia, but no effect.

"We know how to dispose of them," Avon said.

Red curses fired from behind Gia; Avon and Dylan fell into Gia's view. Blake fired a stunning curse, to something behind Gia. Harry appeared lunging toward Blake; he tackled. A curse fired from Harry's wand, Blake collapsed. Harry stood up, looked at Gia, brushed the dirt off of him. Gia came over to Harry, pulled him in a tight hug.

"Mind explaining?" Jen picked up the maple wand of Avon, looked at it.

"First get you back." Harry took out his Portkey. "Grab on, all of you, to this."

Harry activated the Portkey. Harry, Richard, Jen, and Gia landed in Gia's bedroom.

"I repeat," Jen said, "Explanations are needed."

"Gia, Richard," Harry said, "Let you deal with the question, have to get back to training."

Harry disappeared. Jen stood there, blinking.

"Your fiancee Gia," Jen said, "He appears and disappears."

"Yes," Gia said, "Normally does."

Gia and Richard explained magic; Snuffles came into the bedroom, curled at the foot of the bed.

Harry apparated behind Shacklebolt and Moody; he stunned Shacklebolt, and then dodged Moody's curse. Lupin looked at his watch.

"It's been long enough for today," Lupin said.

"Nice surprise Potter," Moody said, "Interesting maneuver."

"Agreed Moony." Harry came over to him, Ron, and Hermione.

Moody revived Shacklebolt; both came over.

"Didn't realize you could Apparate Potter," Shacklebolt said, "Gone for the longest of times."

"Gia needed me for a moment," Harry said, "We'll be here tomorrow."

They went up to the living room; Moody and Shacklebolt left using the fireplace.

"In the middle of training, you went skirt chasing?" Lupin asked.

"Wouldn't call it that," Harry said, "She was under attack, had to intercede."

"You knew that?" Lupin said, "Of course, if her life was at stake, I wouldn't argue."

"It was," Harry said, "Let's go."

"Same as usual," Lupin said, "Writeup detailing your performance. Also, look at conjuring objects for use in battles."

Ron activated his Portkey; Harry and Hermione held on. They landed in Gia's bedroom where Richard and Gia were still explaining to Jen.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Sorry, but she witnessed the attackers using curses," Harry said, "It wasn't me, but them, that forced it."

"Explain what happened," Ron said.

Harry explained.

"You're a witch Hermione?" Jen asked.

Hermione nodded.

"It explains Harry's move last week," Jen said.

"If you'll excuse us," Harry said.

"Certainly," Richard said; he and Jen left the bedroom.

Saturday, Harry woke up, rolled over, and looked into Ron's face; his brown eyes opened.

"Happy birthday," Harry said.

Harry rolled back over, kissed Gia, before getting up and headed out for his run.

Ron was peering over the _Daily Prophet_ when Harry returned and set down a copy of _The Daily Sport_.

"Peruse," Harry said, "But don't tell Hermione."

"Huh?" Ron flipped the pages, his eyebrows raised. "Interesting."

Harry pointed to a picture of two topless girls. "See? This one has implants."

Ron looked at each picture, taking in the figures.

"Got your swim suit?" Harry said, "Thinking swimming, public pool."

Ron shrugged; short bit later, Harry and Ron left the house. After swimming, Ron pulled Harry to a fast food restaurant, where he ordered. They watched as their orders were gathered; at the last minute, the employee pulled a burger to satisfy a complaining customer. Finally, Harry and Ron got their orders, then went over to a table. Ron nibbled at his burger, then the complaining customer collapsed.

"Sam!" the adjacent lady screamed.

Sam's head hit the floor, his face rapidly turned blue, no other motion came from him.

"Help!" the lady screamed.

An employee rushed over, looked at Sam while another person punched 999 into a telephone.

"He was fine until he ate your burger!" the lady exclaimed, "What did you do-?"

"They should be fine-" the employee protested.

The cook darted past them all, in a fast run, and ran out the door. Harry ran, chased after the cook, and tackled.

"What you do?" Harry demanded.

Harry saw the glint of a knife under the cook's belt; Harry wrestled and removed it, tossing the knife aside toward Ron. Harry stared into the cook's eyes.

"Figures," Harry muttered.

The police came up rapidly.

"He poisoned the food," Harry said, pointing to the cook.

An officer came over. "How can you be certain?"

"I just am," Harry said.

The officer detained the cook; another went into the restaurant where the paramedics were rushing in. Harry and Ron sat on the curb nearby.

"You know how," Harry said, "Remember that last minute switch, yours with that fussy customer's burger? The cook poisoned them, the ones intended for us-good thing I didn't take a bite."

"He's working here," Ron said, "Certainly-"

"Another opportunist," Harry said, "Saw the opportunity-that bloke bit it."

They saw the paramedics carting off a gurney with a white sheet draped over Sam.

"Harry," Ron said, "Before you do anything-"

"You're jumping to conclusions!" Harry snapped.

"That cook's the one who did it, not you!" Ron said, "Want you to remember that."

Harry looked at Ron's watch.

"We do have other things to do," Harry said.

Harry touched his Portkey against Ron's skin, and they then landed in Lupin's manor.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shouted a chorus of people.

After the fireworks settled down; Ron looked around. Hermione, Gia, and a number of red haired people were there including-

"Percy?" Fred asked.

Percy walked decisive and quick; he went for Harry and Ron, pulled them aside.

"We need to talk," Percy whispered.

Harry and Ron followed Percy up the stairs, they went into the empty loo; Ron cast an Imperturbment charm against the door.

"You aren't supposed-" Percy said.

"We need them," Harry said, "Enough incidents to prove that."

"You two are in a mess with recent legislation," Percy said, "It is clear money flowed to buy it. Your gift, Ron, is being owled, the last I can get my hands on-the missing one being the Minister's personal handbook. You asked about hiring, it's suspicious to say the least. I'll have to show you, the documents are safeguarded but not with me."

"Thank you," Harry said.

Percy turned his look to Ron. "Happy birthday, you're now of age. Keep your head."

Ron grinned.

"If you'll excuse me," Percy said, "I'm in the middle of a big audit at the Ministry, had to pull an all nighter already."

Ron released the charm on the door; they left.

"An Imperturbment charm on the loo?" Tonks asked.

"You should be glad you didn't hear it," Harry whispered.

Ron chuckled; they went down the stairs.

"Hi Perc-" Fred said.

Percy disapparated.

"How rude," George said.

"At least he came," Arthur said, "More than I can say for anybody else."

With flaming red hair, Ginny came over to Ron, extended her hand diplomatically.

"Happy birthday brother," Ginny said.

Ron shook her hand; they turned their attention to the cake coming into the living room. Everybody else sang, Ron's face going red. Ron blew out the candles, that exploded into more fireworks.

"Happy birthday Ronald," Dumbledore said, reaching for the knife.

"Albus," McGonagall snapped.

Ron cut up two slices of the cake, handed one to Dumbledore and one to McGonagall.

"Thoughtful Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said.

"Which Mr. Weasley?" George asked.

"The mature one," McGonagall said, "Ronald."

"We're disappointed," Fred said.

Fred walked after McGonagall.

"You look happy," Hermione said to Ron; she then kissed him.

"Get a room," George said, smile on his face, to Ron and Hermione.

"It's my birthday," Ron said,

After more mingling; they finished the cake.

"Presents!" Ginny demanded.

Ron took this suggestion, dived into one box containing a number of chocolate frogs and assorted sweets. Ron continued until he came to a long thin package.

"Wonder?" Ron said arrogantly.

"One moment Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said.

Ron stopped and looked at McGonagall.

"It was a pleasure with this party," Dumbledore said, "Ginny Weasley, you need to use the fireplace with us. Nymphodora too."

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Plausible denyability," McGonagall said, "We too can guess, but we do not wish to needlessly be aware of violations of that heinous act last week."

"Oh," Ron muttered.

McGonagall, Dumbledore, Tonks, and Ginny went into the fireplace.

"Now that they're gone," Bill said, "Let's see."

Ron tore open the packaging, revealed two broomsticks, both of a solid grey color including the twigs. One bore the name "Ronald Weasley" and the other "Harry Potter". Ron looked them over, no other markings.

"I don't recognize the model," Ron said.

"Me neither," Charlie said.

"You shouldn't," Fred said.

"Are these better than Shooting Stars?" Ron asked.

"Far better," George said, "Outstrips a Firebolt."

"They do?" Harry asked.

Fred and George crouched to where Ron and Harry were sitting.

"These aren't model brooms," Fred said.

"Experimental prototypes for the next one," George said, "Grey is just a protective coating for now, keeps it jinx free until first flight."

"Color will be that of a Firebolt," Fred said, "We met Whitehorn, he's having some difficulties so he can't get working brooms to the market-these are them."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Would we lie?" George asked.

"Again?" Ron asked.

"We're disappointed," Fred said.

"These are Whitehorns," George said, "He declared that for inventory. Anyways, these will outstrip the released model, for these lack the safety charms which allows for better performance."

"None?" Harry asked.

"Nothing about breaking, or anti theft, or anti tampering," Fred said, "Everything for speed and agility, but you can break your necks on these."

"I like them already," Harry said.

"Oh," George said, "Whitehorn will happily replace them if you shove the handle up You-Know-Who's rear."

"Let's fly." Ron dashed out the door with the broom in hand; Harry two steps behind.

"At least we have some distance to the neighbors," Lupin muttered to Arthur.

Ron, then Harry, mounted and took off.

Fred took a picture of them and their smiles.

"Harry hates pictures," Gia said.

"We know," George said, "Whitehorn wanted them though."

"Seeing happy customers is worth a lot," Fred said.

Ron and Harry flew around, the grey coating coming off to reveal the two brooms, colored the same as their former Firebolts.

"Must've cost-" Hermione said.

"That's moot," George said, "Remember how useful those have come in before? They need the brooms."

"Seeker's looking good," Fred said.

Ron and Harry came down to the door of Lupin's manor.

"We're happy," Ron said.

They went back into the house and the living room.

"It is nice to see you." Arthur hugged Ron.

"Likewise," Ron said.

Arthur, George, Fred, Charlie, and Bill disapparated. This left Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gia, and Lupin.

Lupin turned to Harry.

"Your suspension is slated to be over Monday," Lupin said, "You know the drill."

Harry activated his Portkey; Ron, Hermione, and Gia grabbed on.

On Monday, Harry skimmed past the Problem Solver, noting that he was listed for four hundred forty one thousand, before he turned to a freshly arrived letter.

_Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger_

You have been suspended for two weeks on order of the Minister for Magic. You may return to Hogwarts no earlier than Monday, March 17, 1997.

Hagrid was conducting his rounds this morning in the Forbidden Forest, he came across the remains of Natalie MacDonald.  
_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts _

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed, "Sucks for others-"

Harry disapparated. Ron apparated into the attic, saw Harry sitting on the floor, tears from his eyes. Ron pulled Harry's face onto his shoulder.

"You-" Harry muttered.

"Shhh," Ron uttered.

Harry regained his composure.

"What are you going to tell?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ron said, "It's a nonincident to me-good actually."

"Good?" Harry asked, "Her murder, good?"

"Not that, you," Ron said, "Got tutoring with Lupin."

They apparated back into Gia's bedroom.

The next morning, the incident was on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Tuesday, March 4, 1997

Bloody Potter Strikes Again at Hogwarts

In an appalling continuation of his Dark ways, Bloody Potter murdered a fellow student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry over the weekend. With this brutal attack, Dark Potter demonstrated that he has no remorse. No longer are the associates of Potter safe, for he murdered Natalie MacDonald, a third hear Gryffindor student who was a prominent chaser on the house team. MacDonald's family have been notified; services will be held. Donations can be made to the Eradicate Potter fund.

Potter's sentence? Two weeks suspension from Hogwarts-the Minister attempted more but was rebuffed by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster.

UHP Dissolves

The Unofficial Harry Potter (UHP) fan club has announced its dissolution effective immediately; all those with existing memberships will be issued refunds in the proscribed manner. Factors prompting this dissolution included the drastic drop in membership, the dissolution of all the chapters, and attacks on UHP members with four confirmed dead to date. This marks the end of an era where we had mistakenly worshiped Harry Potter and were mislead into idolizing someone who should have been left to die so many years ago.

Harry threw the paper down onto the floor. He turned for his running clothes, but Gia grabbed his leg and pulled him back to the bed, her hands ran across his tense skin, easing under her touch.

"I was going for a run," Harry whispered.

Gia grinned.

"That doesn't change her death-" Harry said.

"Do I need to make this clear?" Gia said, "Your troubles stay off this bed, alright?"

Gia watched his eyes dart across her face, his thumbs pressed into her chest.

"I mean it," Gia said, "Forget your worries when you come onto this bed."

Harry pushed her hand away with his tongue. "Gia-"

"On this bed," Gia said, "Nobody's attacking, so you are to relax, okay?"

"You know that's not true," Harry protested.

Gia studied his inquisitive eyes.

"Unless we hear them breaking down the door," Gia stated, "There is no trouble."

After Gia had dressed, Harry and Gia left the house, a few paces ahead of Richard and Jen.

"You're dedicated," Jen said, "Mind if we follow?"

"In fact," Harry said, "I do."

Harry and Gia rounded the corner. Harry clasped Gia's hand; they vanished.

"Might want to warn me," Gia said as they landed in an utility closet.

Harry cracked the door open; they went out into the hallway corridor and into the library.

"You're consistent," Gia said, "Should likely bring Hermione."

Harry snickered.

They went into a corner secluded with many books. Gia backed Harry against the books and kissed him. Harry disapparated.

That afternoon, Harry looked at his watch while he shook off the stunning curse from Moody.

"Sorry about this," Harry said, "Have to escort her now."

Harry disapparated.

"Doesn't he trust Sirius?" Lupin whispered to Ron.

"It's to that point anymore," Ron whispered in reply, "Harry has to oversee it."

Ron shook off the leg binder from Shacklebolt.

Harry apparated behind Gia, came up to her, kissed her on the neck. Gia wasn't paying attention; she was focused onto the figure being loaded into an ambulance in front of the school, Jen stepping into the ambulance.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Kristen bumped into them.

"Harry, Gia," Kristen said, "This way."

"Snuffles," Harry called.

They followed Kristen, she escorted them into the police car. Kristen got in.

"Andrea pulled something stupid, idiotic," Kristen said, "She was playing with explosives! In a school! They hope Richard'll make it."

The car pulled out fast, followed the ambulance.

"Ant?" Harry asked.

"Still being questioned," Kristen said, "Fred took that over, I, well-"

"Understood," Harry said.

"I hope I didn't raise a monster," Kristen said, "I hope she has some conscious."

Kristen shook her head.

They arrived at the hospital and entered. Kristen went for the duty nurse.

"Richard Osborn was brought in here a moment ago," Kristen said.

The nurse checked charts, the computer.

"He's been taking into emergency surgery," the nurse said, "The surgeon was neutral about survival-"

"Meaning?" Kristen demanded.

"I'm sorry I've nothing further," the nurse said.

"You can wait here or go home," Kristen said to Harry and Gia, "I'll keep you informed-"

"Let me go!"

They turned, saw Andy being brought in by Fred; Kristen turned to Andy.

"Andrea Osborn," Kristen said in a stern voice, "Richard's in surgery now, think about what you've done. You better hope he makes it."

"How long is it supposed to take?" Harry asked.

"It's emergency surgery," the nurse stated.

"Willing to spend all this time on him-!" Andy protested.

"How much have we spent on you?" Kristen said, "Visits to a private hospital, private counselors-"

"Waste of money-counselors," Andy said.

"Harry." Gia tugged on his arm, they went down the corridor and around a number of corners.

"Huh?" Harry muttered.

"Respect," Gia said, "Something else happened today at-"

"Don't tell me." Harry slammed his back against the wall. "What was it this time?"

Gia looked into those green eyes as he slid down the wall.

"Yes, there was another attempt." Gia reached and grabbed his hand. "Details are unimportant." Gia pulled him up.

"How?" Harry asked.

Gia shook her head. "It was a dumb one-later. Get back to Richard."

Gia gave him a kiss, wrapped her arm around him.

"You seem to trivialize a lot of things lately," Harry muttered.

Gia stopped him, looked at him.

"Things to matter and you do care," Gia said, "It's been paralyzing you as of late. I do want to get those bastards attacking you, but I don't want you drowning."

"Again?" Harry asked.

"There shouldn't have been a first time," Gia said, "Come, see how Richard's doing."

Gia pulled Harry along. They came across a waiting area; Andy was sitting in the corner, arms crossed, frown on her face, glaring at the floor unless Kristen wasn't looking-then it was a dagger look at Kristen. Kristen sat there, face against her hands, elbows propped against her knees, her police hat resting on the adjacent seat. Kristen spied them approaching.

"He's still in surgery," Kristen said.

"It's his-" Andy said.

"Quiet!" Kristen snapped.

"We'll be at home," Gia said, "Let us know-"

"How are you getting there?" Kristen asked.

"Safely," Harry said.

Andy rolled her eyes. Harry looked at Gia's long face.

"Gia, stay here," Harry said.

"Huh?" Gia asked.

"It's written all over your face," Harry said, "I'll be at home."

Gia nodded, Harry walked.

Harry apparated into Gia's bedroom at the same time that Ron and Hermione landed. Ron tripped over Harry and fell onto the bed; Hermione snickered. Harry laid on the bed, stared at the ceiling. Ron sat up on the edge of the bed, looked at Harry.

"Gia?" Ron said, "You didn't return."

"She's at the hospital-" Harry said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Let him speak," Ron snapped.

"Ant did something stupid at school," Harry said, "Richard got caught and is in surgery."

Ron spotted Harry's gazed look into the white ceiling.

"What are you up to?" Ron asked. Hermione's eyes darted.

"What do you mean-?" Harry asked.

"You're up to something-" Ron said.

"No-someone does know our impostor's identities," Harry said, "Maybe I could interrogate-"

"Only one that definitely knows is-stay here," Hermione said, "Don't even think about your brooms."

"Wait Harry," Ron said, "Think we can do something."

Ron went over to the closet, opened his backpack, and climbed into the cellar. Ron lit the gas burner on the stove under the cauldron. He opened _Godley's Ultimate Party Potions_ and started adding ingredients. Harry looked over Ron's shoulder; in went some beetle eyes, ripples formed in the surface of the dark liquid.

"That's a new book," Harry said.

Ron stirred. "George got it, thought we'd appreciate it."

"This does-?" Harry asked.

"Wait on your idea until I finish this-twenty minutes," Ron said.

"You seem confident if you think I have an idea," Harry said.

"I'll take credit then." Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sick, disgusted, with things too. MacDonald's murder for instance."

"Nobody said it was murder," Harry said, "It does bug me though."

"Know when her service is?" Ron said, "We should go-banned from the one at Hogwarts."

"Had to be murder," Harry said, "I mean, why go solo so deep into the forest? We know it's got dangers, but it'd be obvious if Hagrid's pets got to her."

"Maybe a beating gone wrong," Ron said, "That'd be an explanation-stop!"

Harry stopped in the middle of the opening to the dining room-he spun around and glared at Ron. Ron ignored this and poured the potion, now orange, into a cup; he set the cup to the side. Harry sniffed the potion as he entered the bedroom.

"Dunno about this," Harry said.

Hermione looked up from the bed, her eyes darted between the cup and the faces.

"Hair each," Ron said, "Obvious after that."

With a fizzle and a pop, the potion was primed for Ron to take a swig. Harry took a swig, as did Hermione.

_Hear me? _Ron thought.

_Yeah_, Harry thought.

_Better than Legilimens for what I intend_, Ron thought.

_Boys!_ Hermione thought.

"Attack," Ron said, "See how far-"

Ron flashed an image of a meeting of Death Eaters.

_You mean to-?_ Harry thought.

_Said so yourself_, I thought, _He knows, so go for it_

Ron flashed through his memories of Harry and Gia banging.

"I can manage," Harry snapped.

A wave of ecstasy overcame them as Harry brought forth memory of him and Gia having extended fun on a ski slope, and their act of happiness and love.

"Oh," Hermione muttered.

They got the disgusting image, Voldemort sipping on a bit of snake milk, his red eyes glanced upon his own in the mirror and went wide.

_Hogwarts_, Ron thought.

"Out of here Muggle lover Pureblood!" Voldemort shouted.

They got the flash of a memory, an image of the castle, in ruins.

_Plant_, Hermione thought.

"Out Mudblood!" Voldemort shouted.

They got a flash of weeds being plucked.

Harry flashed images of Malfoy.

"I'll kill you Potter if you don't stop this!" Voldemort shouted.

"Tried numerous times so far!" Harry said, "You could stop this if you wanted to-"

"Out Potter!" Voldemort yelled.

Voldemort apparated into a dark corner of a muggle park, sent a killing curse to a jogger who fell over dead, a Potter Mark rose into the sky, and Voldemort apparated back to original room..

"That death was on your hands Potter," Voldemort said into the reflection in the mirror.

"No it's not," Ron said, "You killed him, not Harry. A top student at Hogwarts? Not bright Riddle."

"Weasleys are not proper wizards," Voldemort said.

We gagged and choked, air failed to get into our lungs.

"End of Potter," Voldemort said, "Three nuisances down in ten, nine, eight, seven-"

They blacked out, but woke to see a not too happy Sirius looking at them.

"Mind explaining?" Sirius held up the empty glass. "Found you convulsing and gasping for air. Ironically, stunning turned out to be the solution to whatever mischief you were up to."

"Suffice it to say," Harry said, "Have a ways to go before we try to interrogate Voldemort again."

Sirius blinked, eyes darted. "Please elaborate."

"Thought three against one was decent odds." Ron grabbed the glass from Sirius. "Not yet anyways."

"I'd like a better explanation," Sirius said.

"We tried picking his mind and you saw what he sent us," Harry said, "I'm checking on her."

Harry got up and disapparated.

"Where does he think-" Sirius said.

Harry apparated.

"Good news," Harry said, "Richard's out of surgery—but he's still in a coma."

Harry disapparated.

"He's without a license!" Sirius exclaimed, "It's a capital offense if he's caught!"

"Your head is one too," Ron said.

"With all those attempts so far," Hermione said, "It's a death sentence to not be able too-so, we need practice."

Sirius' eyes darted. "Splinching?"

"Figured that out too." Ron splinched, torso across the bedroom.

"You're in trouble-" Sirius said.

Ron unsplinched, brought the rest of him to his torso. "Why?"

"Good, very good," Sirius said, "Nobody 'cept the Ministry is supposed to do that."

"Unfortunately, we cannot rely upon them." Ron grabbed his _Godley's Ultimate Party Potions_ and descended into the cellar of his backpack.

The next morning, they confirmed Voldemort's excursion.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Wednesday, March 5, 1997

Potter Strikes in Salford!

Oblivators were out in force last night for three hours after the latest strike by Dark Wizard Harry Potter. Potter killed a muggle in the middle of a park and then issued his infamous Potter Mark. Ministry officials have promised a full investigation, one that is not needed to exact the truth we all know.

"Full investigation," Harry said, "know how that'd go."

"Voldemort killed-we know something new," Hermione said, "He did cast the Potter Mark."

"So?" Ron came in and closed the bedroom door.

"This confirms what we have suspected," Hermione said, "Voldemort being in league-"

"We've known that," Harry snapped.

"We _conjectured_ it," Hermione said, "Seeing Voldemort cast the mark _confirmed it_, big difference, it's substantial."

"Mind explaining?" Gia asked.

"He won't leave us alone," Harry asked, "So, why should we leave him alone?"

Ron waited at the bottom of the stairs for Kurt to leave the house, gave a few pats to Snuffles laying in front of the fireplace, and then entered the kitchen. He saw Andy scribbling in the dining room. Ron grabbed several scones and tea; he sat at the dining table, across and down from Andy.

"What are you working-?" Ron asked.

"What's it to you?" Andy snapped.

"Don't share then." Ron bit into a scone.

Andy scribbled, rushed, for a few minutes. "Have to write about a well known figure, I chose Sirius Black, but not much is known-"

"Have you talked to him?" Ron said, "He might consent to an interview."

"Get real," Andy said, "Know Mum's reaction? Be worse than yesterday, even if I could even contact him. Wanted, he's hiding-"

"I do know several things," Ron said, "Sirius is innocent of the crimes he was convicted of. He-"

"Love to get Mum to see that about yesterday," Andy said, "Wasn't my fault."

Ron finished his second scone, then looked at Andy in the eyes.

"If your actions or if you otherwise contributed to Richard's injuries," Ron said, "Then you are responsible. If he should die as a result , then you killed him-there would be no way to rectify that.

"On Sirius, the person he was summarily convicted of murdering still lives today."

"Thirteen villagers!" Andy protested.

"I've spoken with Sirius on this," Ron said, "I've seen Pettigrew-the one that's supposed to be dead- alive and mobile. Pettigrew murdered, severed his finger, and then vanished. The authorities arrived and believed it to be Sirius-there was no trial."

Andy blinked.

"If you'll excuse me." Ron stood and left the dining room.

Harry apparated into Lupin's living room, behind Ron, in time to see the pointed greasy nose appear in fireplace. Attached to the nose, stepping out of the fireplace, with his black billowing robes was Snape.

"Teaching them anything outside of Hogwarts is a capital offense Remus," Snape sneered, eyes focused on Harry.

"Having fun has not been outlawed, nor cups of tea," Lupin said, "Insults is not the reason for you to befoul my house."

"Errand for your master?" Harry snapped at Snape.

"Curb your tongue Potter," Snape sneered, "You are advised that any repeats of last night are guaranteed to be fatal."

Snape entered the fireplace and vanished.

"Good riddance," Ron said - which did not dismiss the looking of Lupin's sullen eyes at them.

"Repeat of what?" Lupin asked.

"We...um..." Harry scratched the back of his neck. "We tried to exploit my scar, tease out a couple of identities-didn't exactly work out as planned."

Lupin thought for a moment.

"We aren't trying again for some while," Ron said.

"Won't even ask how," Lupin said.

"Then don't." Harry went for the stairwell.

That afternoon, Harry apparated behind Gia; he ducked out of the spray of the hot water.

"You're early." Gia worked the shampoo through her hair.

Harry darted his eyes around at the other naked girls in the locker room showers.

"Sorry, wasn't aware of your schedule." Harry pulled up his sleeves, worked her hair.

"While I don't mind," Gia said, "The others-"

"Have already reached a consensus." A girl under the next shower head looked at Harry and Gia.

"Lisa?" Gia asked.

"You aren't-?" Harry asked.

"You'll find our terms reasonable," Lisa said.

Harry walked out of the girls locker room; side by side with Gia. Snuffles confronted them, glaring.

"Hi Snuffles," Harry said, "We can handle ourselves, go home."

Snuffles growled.

"We are headed to the hospital," Harry said, "No cause for alarm."

Snuffles sniffed the concrete and bolted; Gia and Harry panted, but were unable to keep up. Snuffles returned and nudged them into a nearby closet. Harry closed the door, Snuffles transformed.

"Did you do _anything_ in the locker room?" Sirius demanded.

"You're being nosy-" Harry said.

"I smelled our rat," Sirius said, "Yes, a fresh trail, ten minutes at the most."

"Wormtail?" Harry asked.

"How long did you expect your charade to work?" Sirius asked, "Did you do something in there? Should I check to see if your ruse was discovered?"

Harry blinked.

"I'm checking," Sirius said, "Go straight to that hospital, use the Portkey."

Harry took it out, activated it. Him and Gia landed in the janitorial closet in the hospital, and then opened the door.

"Need I ask what you're doing in there?" Kristen walked up, toward Richard's room.

Harry grinned, he and Gia followed into the room. Jen spied them entering and shook her head.

"I told you 'Mione, we could've been here sooner-" Ron entered the room. "Harry, we need to talk."

Harry followed Ron out of the room.

"'Mione felt unsure about Apparation-hard to describe in a book," Ron said, "Though, she might've felt otherwise after we flew."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Got used to the Unbreakable Braking Charm," Ron said, "Cafeteria, my treat."

Harry scowled at Ron.

"Strange after my offering to buy," Ron said.

They went through the double doors into the cafeteria. They poked through the meager selections and went to a table.

"You said need to-" Harry said.

"Yes," Ron said, "McGonagall came by after you left-MacDonald, any guesses?"

Harry glared.

"She overheard a rather vibrant conversation," Ron said, "Their findings are that we're guilty-you, me, 'Mione-"

"Gia?" Harry asked.

"Outside jurisdiction-escapes...escapes our punishments," Ron said, "Also, they added a finding of sexual deviancy, rape, with me getting the blame. We supposedly had some ritual sacrifice-details in tomorrow's _Daily Prophet_."

"What torture?" Harry asked.

"We both must escrow-tonight," Ron said, "I'm to get castrated-same as you were-and we get flogged."

"Flogged?" Harry asked.

"Ignorance is bliss," Ron said, "We have two options, submit or flight."

Harry shoved his untouched tray to the side. Ron's eyes darted to meet green.

"I'm not hungry!" Harry exclaimed.

Later, as Ron sorted through Gia's box of pictures, Harry sulked to the floor.

"I got you into this-"

"It's that arsehole of a Minister-" Ron started.

"No—it's-"

"If you subscribe to that, then they have stripped away your rights to have any friends. All this makes me ashamed to be a wizard."

"I used to think magic could take me away from the Dursleys," Harry said, "Instead, it gave me a world full of them-wizarding world is very cold, very cruel, and very bitter. Muggles are never given due credit-they've made it to where injustices are fewer and further between; more substantive investigations would have taken place. Wish the Ministry to take a clue-was there any evidence against us?"

"They can't do worse without a witness-in other words, none," Ron said, "Knowing them, evidence is not required."

[end of chapter]


	7. Hunted

Chapter 7: Hunting

They returned to Noigate late Thursday afternoon. Tears came to Gia's eyes as she saw the extensive welting and messing across their starker naked bodies. Gia touched the big thick one running from Harry's left buttock up to his right shoulder, he flinched. She looked at the puffed and shut right eye of Harry's, then Ron's left. She looked at the crisscrossing cuts and slashes across them all, the tender red skin, the blue bits of Ron and Harry. She sniffed at their skin.

"Smells like you were playing in the sewer," Gia said, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Hermione kept her puffed eyes closed, let Ron guide her into the bathroom. Gia went to fill the bathtub, but it was already filled. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped in; Hermione shrieked; Harry and Ron gasped, gritted their teeth.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Gia said, "His letter had more than enough."

"Who's letter?" Harry said, "Wanted you there."

"Your Professor Dumbledore," Gia said, "He mentioned that if I had shown, I'd be humiliated next to you, and being a muggle-"

"Enough!" Harry soaked, squeezed, between Ron and Hermione.

"Basically," Ron said, "Castration then whipping-got to the point where we fouled ourselves in front of them. Macnair thought it wasn't painful enough if we didn't at least piss to each lashing."

"Then our schoolmates-" Hermione cried for a moment "-permitted to carry out their fancies-Malfoy was encouraged to rape me."

"Some used us for the loo," Ron said, "and then whipped us themselves."

"Know what?" Gia said, "Your injustice makes me sick-leave them."

"I've tried!" Harry said, "Here! You know what they're up to- I leave and they follow. I'm trapped."

Gia lifted Harry's arm, he moaned.

"Added pleasure," Hermione said, "They dislocated each and every one of our joints; after breaking limbs and repairing them."

"Ouch," Gia asked, "Why stick to a separate system?"

"I feel like publishing for all the muggles to know," Harry said.

"That's heresy," Ron said.

"Look how well you folk are managing," Gia said, "Or should I say-feel how well."

Gia worked on the gunk matted into Harry's hair below.

"Can't you seek a doctor-Healer as you call them?" Gia worked on Harry's back.

"For this-not unless it's a disability," Harry said, "That and we're already banned."

"Ron, Hermione, get cleaning," Gia said, "This'll take long enough as it is."

Ron and Hermione moaned; started to work.

"Sounds like they wanted to strip you of your dignity Harry," Gia said, "It won't work on me-you still have it, they're the ones that lost it."

Gia finished scrubbing and rinsing Harry; then pulled him to standing.

"This'll hurt, but I know you'll want it in one dose," Gia said, "Hate for your welts to become infected."

Gia took out the rubbing alcohol and poured it over Harry. He shuddered a bit.

She then took a towel, dried him as he stepped out.

"Before you complain," Gia said, "A little mothering is good for you."

Ron and Hermione soon followed suit. As they entered the bedroom, they saw a figure that was already sitting on the bed. Gia turned on the light to show Dumbledore on the bed, Fawkes sitting on the perch beside Hedwig, and Crookshanks napping beside them. Hermione cinched her towel up.

"Always good to preserve the dignity one has-no matter how much is left," Dumbledore said, "I hope I am not unduly imposing, for I wanted to speak with you. First, school; if you do not wish to continue, I'll understand, simply do not show up at your next opportunity and I will treat it as such. Second, I became aware that some things have occurred in the past week; is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Dunno about like," Harry said, "We tried to exploit the scar, see who his plants were. I get the impression that he suggested today, for he made no effort to hide his laughter-I nearly lost control."

"Wormtail," Ron said, "Saw him poking around."

Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"Our problems are mutually linked," Dumbledore said, "I have been treating you as the adults you are. How bad has the situation with the bounties gotten? Not the values, but their impacts."

"Besides the numerous attacks?" Harry said, "Not much."

"Why am I learning of that now?" Dumbledore said, "I assume that you have been keeping a record-"

"No." Ron shrugged.

"You may be missing important clues, patterns," Dumbledore said, "It may prove useful to do so; figure out how much of your routine they know."

"If you'll excuse us," Ron said, "We are taking evening courses we'll likely be late for."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled; he glanced at the photographs Harry and Ron had laid out the night before.

"You might be grateful that an old man occasionally leaves his office doors unsealed," Dumbledore said, "Though with his voice, everyone in the castle likely heard him."

"Is that all?" Hermione asked.

"In your haste to leave, you forgot this-" Dumbledore gave Hermione her ring. "I agree that wearing that would have made matters worse." Dumbledore stood. "Fawkes wanted to get away from Hogwarts for a day-hope you don't mind the imposition. Unless you have anything more, I need to return."

They shook their heads; Dumbledore vanished.

"Don't tell me," Hermione said, "You'll apparate to class-you'll splinch!"

"We won't make it otherwise," Harry said.

"You do look bad," Gia said.

"Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter!"

They saw the House-Elf standing there.

"Um..." Harry stuttered.

"Excuse Dobby." Dobby touched Harry's swollen right eye, the swelling subsided and the eye opened. Dobby then touched his skin, the welts vanished. Dobby repeated for Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks," Harry muttered.

"Didn't realize-" Ron said.

Gia pointed at Harry's back, the small gouge running from his left buttock up to his right shoulder remained.

"Dobby realizes those are permanent reminders," Dobby said, "Dobby cried, for Dobby knows Harry Potter will bear that mark for life."

"Fawkes?" Harry asked.

"Can only heal-" Hermione said.

"May as well," Harry said, "I'd like my hide intact."

Dobby, who had already collected tears, applied it to them; the gouges vanished leaving light burnt marks.

"Better, I guess," Harry said, "Dobby, stay if you want-we have to go. Fawkes, can you stay until tomorrow?"

Harry and Ron quickly dressed.

"'Mione, we're drinking after class-don't argue," Ron said, "We're taking these-"

Ron grabbed the incoming _Daily Prophet_, _Witch Weekly Special_, and then a thick letter; he placed them into his bag. Harry and Ron disapparated.

"Dobby knows the physical marks are all but gone," Dobby said, "Dobby knows other marks were formed that are not so easily removed."

"Thoughtful," Gia said, "I think we can manage those."

"Dobby," Hermione asked, "Know of anything suspicious before MacDonald was found?"

"Dobby is unaware," Dobby said.

"Ask around," Hermione said.

"Dobby is more free with his tongue than most House Elfs," Dobby said.

"Anything will help," Hermione said.

"Dobby must be excused," Dobby said, "Dobby is supposed to be at Hogwarts, tending Winky-"

"What about her?" Hermione asked.

"Dobby help Winky after she took too many Butterbeers," Dobby said, "Winky saw friendly witch and wizards tortured."

Dobby vanished.

"He's cute," Gia said, "Funny too-the loyalty."

Harry and Ron were still sore when they left their class that evening.

"Know-think Dad's jealous," Ron aid, "Me living among muggles, getting acquainted with things-wants me to explain that stove in the kitchen."

"Wish I were a muggle," Harry said.

"This looks decent." Ron' pointed to Mike's Pub ahead.

"Wands at the ready-we kill the rat if he shows," Harry said.

They entered.

"Of age?" the bartender demanded.

"Yes," Ron said, "Doesn't matter—we have things to forget."

Harry and Ron took seats at a table.

"Should've used a Memory Charm," Harry said.

"Agreed, too late though," Ron said, "You're assuming they didn't slip something into those cocktails-likely did as they wouldn't want us to forget."

Harry and Ron chugged down their first beers, then started on their seconds. Ron took out the _Daily Prophet_, eyes opened wide.

"See?" Ron said, "Your arse made the front page-that crack shot. See the magical whip come down and you-not a family newspaper."

"Enough of that!" Harry snapped.

"Why?" Ron pointed. "Our convictions on manslaughter, mine for the rape of her." Ron flipped the pages. "My castration is page six, much about assessing our pain levels."

"Keep that up and use a Cruciatus," Harry said.

"Couldn't use that," Ron said, "Nine hours would constitute an execution."

Harry flushed down some peanuts with some more beer. Ron looked at _Witch Weekly_.

"Ladies still think you're cute-even as a killer," Ron said, "Comparisons of our features with other well known celebrities. Oh, somebody's supplying dildos of your-survey shows two out of five women have one, half of those admit to using it-"

"Enough!" Harry barked.

"Fine." Ron opened his letter, his expression changed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Percy-informative," Ron said, "He's a busy auditor-looked at the _investigation_ case file. He sent a copy-two documents, the autopsy of MacDonald and the report." Ron rested the letter, picked up the autopsy report. "Murdered and sexual indiscretions are included-damn, that's what happened to Hermione last month. Similar patterns."

"Go on," Harry said.

Ron shuffled to the report. "Recommends the charges; referenced the stories in the _Daily Prophet_ as authoritative. Essentially, no investigation."

"Like we expected one." Harry chugged a beer, popped a pill.

"Drink and sober?" Ron returned to Percy's letter. "Percy checked up on the auditors, did four today-concluded that they're being bribed for their findings, rewards after the fact."

"Figures," Harry said, "What gets me-if we're so bad, we should be in Azkaban now, regardless of Dumbledore's stance."

"Dunno," Ron said, "Whippings-light for what we were convicted of. Sure keeping Dumbledore busy."

Harry looked up.

"Maybe that _is_ the point," Harry said, "Oh—blimey! Oh shit indeed."

Harry bolted for the door; Ron threw down a ten pound note, then followed. They walked briskly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Don't you see what's happening?" Harry said, "Dumbledore, the order, me-we're running around chasing some trouble makers. Voldemort-he knows Dumbledore's time is limited, he keeps us busy while he regroups. We know he's recruiting and this EM gives him potential recruits. Me-tarnished so Dumbledore can no longer organize or bring in supporters."

"Damn," Ron muttered, "Bounties..."

"An easy victory if I'm too badly injured to fight," Harry said, "He knows the prophesy and believes in it enough to bring it into force. I can only live if I can get him to leave me alone-he won't until I kill him."

"Damn," Ron said, "Bounties on me? Girls?"

"Retaliation," Harry said, "You know my stance to why-me. It sure keeps Dumbledore and the order trying to protect us; time they could be using in other ways."

"Blimey!" Ron said, "Know-"

"Tell him later," Harry said.

_Crack, Whiz, Crack, Whiz_

A pair of bullets came to a halt by Harry; he plucked them out of the air.

"Know what?" Ron said, "These marks might vanish if you worry about them tonight."

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked.

"Try it," Ron said, "Worth a try in the least."

They ignored the car peeling out.

"Want to try this one?" Harry pointed to the Dungeon pub.

Ron shrugged, they entered. Harry picked up a pair of whiskeys and brought them over.

"You seem calm," Harry said, "Malfoy was enjoying himself-they all were."

"Knew I'd find you in one of these." Hermione walked up, stored her wand; Gia followed.

"Join us," Ron said, "We're discussing today, and then drowning it."

Hermione and Gia sat.

"This isn't a good idea-" Hermione said.

"Remember today?" Harry snapped.

"Malfoy raping you, page two." Ron laid open the _Daily Prophet_. "They recommend everyone following his example. When Harry and I were forced to-page four!" Ron pointed to the graphic picture.

"Why comply?" Gia said, "Surely-"

"Entertainment," Ron said.

"We had to," Hermione said, "Threats of summary execution-those cuffs made it more painful not to comply."

"Read up on it." Harry shoved the paper to Gia. "Students-they got their jollies."

Harry downed a beer, continued on the whiskey.

"We did come up with a theory," Ron said.

Ron explained.

"That may be possible," Hermione said, "The real culprits likely watched us take the heat."

"Bribery," Gia said, "Sounds newsworthy."

"We'd be dismissed as whiners." Ron munched on some steak fries.

"You know who you have to tell this to," Hermione said.

"Later, tomorrow," Ron said, "Tonight, we discuss this so we can move on."

"Easy for you to say," Harry said, "Some will likely want me to autograph that photo of me-"

"I'm saying we have to," Ron said, "We need to discuss this miscarriage of justice. Today was an attack by Voldemort-we need to move past it."

Harry took the _Daily Prophet_, looked at the front page, and puked onto the table.

"Not easy," Ron said.

They continued looking at the paper and talking; they drank, moving from bar to bar as they got kicked out.

"I thought I told you—no more deaths!" the Keeper said to the Seeker, "Do you realize how much it took to cover up-?"

"Potter should be in Azkaban-" the Seeker said.

"And do you realize what would come out during a trial?" the Keeper said, "No more deaths at Hogwarts, period!"

"But Potter-" the Seeker said.

"Besides," the Keeper said, "Potter's deadly antics are graduating from Hogwarts—but he can still cause plenty of mischief there. Get creative!"

Harry woke up Friday, felt hard concrete underneath him. He felt the cold of his wet trousers smelling of urine, smelled the vomit not too far away. He saw Ron laying close by on the floor, looked around, he saw concrete of a -

"Jail cell," Harry muttered.

"Hey Kristen, one's awake!"

Harry sat up; placed his head to his forehead. "My head..."

"Given your levels last night, I'm not surprised." Kristen walked into view.

"Gia? Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Woke up in time for school," Kristen said, "Your being underage and drunk is my current concern."

"And mine." Lupin walked around the corner.

"If you read the paper, you'd understand why." Ron looked at them.

Kristen's eyes darted; Lupin's sullen eyes concentrate d on Harry.

"Why did you come?" Harry demanded of Lupin.

"When the son of James missed his tutoring session, I came looking," Lupin said, "Some people still do care about what happens to you."

Harry stared up at him.

"You seem conscious," Kristen said, "I'll let you get cleaned up, and then we have matters to discuss-do not make a fool of me."

A bit later, they were in the living room of 26 Oak Street. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on the sofa, while Kristen and Lupin, seated on adjacent easy chairs, were looking at them.

"First," Kirsten said, "You are minors and were in possession, that is a citable offense."

Ron tugged at his shirt collar. "Still needed it."

"Normally, people would regret their actions about now," Kristen said as adjusted her shirt, "Also—their records show several convictions-"

"Our impostor problem's gotten worse," Harry said, "He's raped and murdered—money changes hands and investigators fail to investigate—and then summary convictions without trials."

"Who-?" Kristen said, "Bribery is very serious."

"Our group, our school, is very paranoid—been persecuted before," Hermione "Misgoverned by it's own Ministry. If we could bring you in to investigate, we would-" Hermione said, "You're far better than anything that has been afforded to us."

"Thank you for that confidence," Kristen said as she sipped her cup of tea, "While you certainly are maligned, having convicted rapists, killers, isn't appealing."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle—he's been after me for as long as I remember," Harry said, "He's the mastermind—wish he'd leave everyone alone."

"I wish you didn't resort to drinking," Lupin said.

"Can you say you wouldn't?" Harry snapped.

"Unfortunately," Lupin said, "Nobody can say yes or no."

Kristen sipped her tea.

"Drinking does not solve problems," Kristen said, "And in this case, I am an officer of the law, and you were minors in possession. Therefore, the citations will stand—I would expect some community service if I were you. I just wish you had felt more confident in me to share these issues-"

"Must remember that betrayal cost Harry his parents," Lupin said.

"It is simply nice to know what is happening to those living under this roof," Kristen said, "I do care."

"No offense," Harry said, "Nice to leave that crap there, not bring it here."

"I do hope to get meaningful updates," Kristen said, "Ridiculous, outrageous is a proper term, assuming you're being forthcoming on this."

Later that morning, Ron and Hermione landed Lupin's manor. Fawkes flew from Ron's shoulder, landed besides the fireplace.

"Bit early-" Lupin started.

"Being wasted last night-" Ron said.

"Wasted?" Arthur looked at Ron from his chair. "Mum would be writing you a Howler right now."

"Read the paper," Ron snapped.

"You won the pool-" Lupin said

"Son-" Arthur said as he stood, "Let's talk."

Upstairs, Ron cast his own Imperturbment Charm onto the study door, on top of Arthur's. Arthur blinked at this.

"I am of age!" Ron protested.

"Not what I meant," Arthur said, "You've already moved beyond enchantments—good, but I was wondering if you're planning to compromise your principles now that you're under siege."

"What?" Ron exclaimed, "Why?"

Arthur placed his hand on Ron's shoulder; Ron recoiled a moment, Arthur massaged it.

"Never enough time," Arthur said, "Proposition, come home with me-at least through the end of your current suspension. You and your lovely Hermione stay with your old man, your twin brothers."

"I, like, have studies, classes," Ron asked, "Missing me? Hmm... Harry..."

"He can survive," Arthur said, "What do you say?"

"I'll ask Hermione," Ron said.

"We've had so little time," Arthur said, "Anything on Percy?"

"He's have a loads of fun auditing and playing by the rules," Ron said, "Even has the case file for MacDonald's-"

"At least he's talking to somebody," Arthur said as he led the way back down the stairs.

"Two Weasleys-a blessing," Dumbledore said as they entered the living room.

"It could always be three," Lupin said.

Ron blushed, his face went pink.

"Ron-" Arthur prompted

Ron reached into his bag and handed over a thick file to Dumbledore. Dumbledore frownd as he read.

"History is repeating itself," Dumbledore said.

Ron had a puzzled look that Arthur saw.

"During his first rise, the trend was disturbingly like now," Arthur said, "Chertsey, Minister at the time, was in a similar denial and had a tendency to come down hard on the messengers. He tried to hush the first attacks, but they continued until he was forced to acknowledge-a delay that cost him his job and political career. You-Know-Who supposedly thanked Chertsey before killing him a month later."

"Autopsy conforms to Poppy's findings," Dumbledore said, "This bribery is disturbing. Has Percy determined the source of money?"

"No," Ron said, "So it could be Death Eaters, Voldemort, EM, anyone trying to make it easier to collect a bounty, or anyone else including Malfoy-I think Percy is still working on that, takes him time."

"One thing about Voldemort," Dumbledore said, "He _can_ find the right man for jobs and he usually does. Why the Minister was willing to relent from prison remains a mystery."

"We speculated-Harry came up with an idea," Hermione said.

Dumbledore's eyes darted.

"Keeps us preoccupied," Ron said, "You-all of us-about our safety, others, and our impostors. Our recruiting ability is nil while Voldemort is regrouping and building up his ranks."

Harry apparated behind Gia and kissed her on the neck. Gia giggled.

"You're a freak!" Andy said to Harry.

"What's she-?" Harry whispered.

Kristen pulled up, Harry rubbed on Snuffles.

"We'll be fine-" Harry said, "Go home."

Snuffles bound off as they climbed into Kristen's police cruiser.

"I hope you've thought of an eloquent apology for when Richard recovers," Kristen said.

"Why should I?" Andy said, "His fault."

"And just who was playing black powder?" Kristen asked.

Andy remained silent. They reached the hospital and entered.

"Is Richard still in room 35A?" Kristen asked of the nurse at the desk.

A frown came across her face as she typed into the computer. "I'm sorry-"

Kristen started to collapse while Andy bolted out the door. Harry ran to see Andy in the driver's seat of Kristen's police cruiser.

"Andrea-!" Kristen shouted.

Lights flash and the siren blared as Andy pulled out. They watched the car narrow missing them and dash out onto the road. Cars honked, swearing came from a truck driver. Kristen called on the radio while Harry reentered the hospital.

"Hello," Jen said as she was getting a bit of tea and a snack from the stand.

Kristen came in, saw Jen.

"When did he die?" Kristen demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Jen said, "Richard was the same when I left for a spot."

Harry walked toward the nurse, stared her in the eyes. He spun her monitor around.

"Richard isn't pregnant!" Harry exclaimed.

"How could a boy-?" Kristen demanded.

"Must be in error," the nurse said, "I'm sorry-"

"This way-" Jen said.

"Have a kid to catch," Kristen said as she left the hospital.

Harry and Gia followed Jen.

"What happened?" Jen asked.

"Ant bolted," Harry said, "Stole Kristen's car."

They entered the room; Richard was laying motionless on the bed.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Jen asked Harry.

"No," Harry said, "If Hermione were here, maybe, she's studied Healing."

An hour later, the entire hospital could hear the voice echoing and reverberating throughout the hallway.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _DEAD_?" Kristen shouted from way down the corridors.

Harry looked at Jen, then Gia; he and Gia left the room, went down the corridor.

"Unresponsive, no pulse, no pressure, no breathing, cold, dead."

"NO!" Kristen yelled, "DO SOMETHING!"

"She's gone."

Harry and Gia rounded the corner, saw Kristen sobbing, she was clutching the limp hand of Andy on a gurney. The doctor, however, paused as he was about to drap a white cloth over the corpse, looked at her stomach, and felt.

"Surgery—now-" the doctor ordered.

"She's-" Kristen asked.

"Gone," the doctor said, "But her kid-"

An orderly helped them run the gurney across a corridor and through a pair of double doors. Gia pulled Kristen down onto the seats outside the operating room.

"Pregnant?" Kristen muttered.

"Suppose it's a silver lining," Harry said, pacing.

"What happened?" Gia asked.

"Andrea crashed the cruiser a mile away," Kristen said, "She made it home and ate the rat poison—I think. Someone dialed emergency. We showed up, Andrea..."

Kristen puffed her eyes with a tissue.

Several minutes later, an orderly came out. "Kristen, this way."

Kristen led as they entered the room, some blood was on the floor, but the doctor was holding a small bundle and making faces. He saw her.

"Proud to present a baby boy," the doctor said, "I'm guessing nine months-seems vibrant to me."

The doctor made another face before handing the baby to Kristen.

"Ant was HIV-" Gia said.

"Already testing the blood," the doctor said, "We'll know-

"Andrea?" Kristen asked.

"Her remains have been removed to the morgue," the doctor said, "I suggest you worry about the living first."

An orderly came over with a clipboard. "Birth certificate."

"Who's the father?" Harry asked.

"Andrea never said a thing," Kristen said.

"Pregnancies don't always show," the doctor said.

"We do know about the mother," Gia said.

Harry took the baby into his arms; he started making faces.

"Funny thing," the doctor said, "The nurse who took the blood sample got an unexplainable rash as she did it." He gave the baby a tickle.

Harry looked at the baby boy, smiled.

"Name," Harry said, "James might work."

"Paul, after my late brother," Kristen said, "I already decided."

"We're expediting the blood test," the doctor said, "I'd like him to spend the night, given the rough delivery."

"We'll be with my son—and now grandson," Kristen said, "Room 35A."

Kristen took Paul, held him tightly in her arms. She shook as she walked.

"Can I?" Gia took Paul and held him as she walked.

Harry steadied Kristen's walk as she entered room 35A. Richard looked at them, as his mother grabbed his hand tightly and sat.

"Mum?" Richard asked the woman who seemed not to respond.

"Those shouts seemed to wake-" Jen started.

"Ant's dead," Harry said.

"You're-?" Richard started to stammer.

"I suppose she had a conscious after all," Kristen said, "We'll never know."

"Isn't there something you can do?" Jen asked.

"Nothing can bring back the dead," Harry said.

"But-" Gia started.

Richard looked at Paul funny.

"Apparently she was pregnant," Kristen said, "Small miracle—you too."

Gia handed the baby over to Richard.

"Who's the father?" Richard asked.

"We're thinking you might have a better idea," Harry said.

"Until then," Kristen said, "I still have a grandson."

"Dad?" Richard asked.

"He's coming as soon as he can," Kristen said.

Ron and Hermione emerged from the fireplace into Fred and George's small living room.

"Why it's the two exhibitionists-" Ginny said from an armchair.

"Shut it git!" Ron snapped.

"Children-" Arthur scolded.

"Not like we had a choice," Ron said.

"Should get that kink checked in your-Hey!" George's knees wobbled, he lost his balance for a moment. "Jelly Legs-Ron!"

"Never took out my wand," Ron said, "Besides, I'm not permitted a wand outside Hogwarts, therefore-"

"Ron-" Hermione whispered.

"Same guest room?" Ron asked.

"Middle one's available," Fred said, "Miss. Granger can stay with-"

"Me," Ron said.

Hermione tugged on Ron's arm; they climbed the stairs.

"Remodeled," Ron said as he entered the middle guest room.

"Magical geometry," Hermione said.

Ron looked at the double wide bed. Hermione set her bag down on the wide desk.

Saturday morning, Harry was sitting on a chair in Richard's hospital room working on some homework for his Bomb Defusing and Disposal class. Gia was working on an English essay while Jen was reading _Moby Dick_.

"Boring introduction," Jen grumbled.

Richard turned over, his eyes remained shut.

"Could've done something," Harry mumbled.

"What?" Gia asked, "Do what?"

"Kept Ant-" Harry said.

"Enough!" Gia snapped.

Harry glared at Gia.

"Domestic-" Ron entered the room, and the cross to Harry. "Can I speak with you privately?"

Harry laid down his materials, followed Ron, and left the room. They walked into the woods behind the hospital.

"We're having trouble," Ron said, "Hermione says I need your help with the escrow thing—save my-"

"No need to ask," Harry said, "Of course."

They apparated into Gia's bedroom; Hermione was flipping through _Glenburn's Guide to Sexual Dysfunction_.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Trying to figure out what's wrong," Hermione said, "You were much easier than now."

"My bollocks are whithering," Ron said, "Need you to perform the spell work."

"Why me?" Harry said, "Spell work is her specialty."

"Intricate spells-not power," Hermione said.

"I'm not that-" Harry protested.

"Yes you are," Ron said, "A Healing Charm."

Harry got out his wand. Later, they landed in a janitorial closet at the hospital.

"Wish you'd get comfortable with apparation." Harry put away his Portkey.

"Know she can't learn it from-" Ron said.

Hermione's hand recoiled from Ron's stomach, which growled.

"I'll visit Richard while you two go for lunch," Hermione said, "I'm not hungry."

"Neither am I," Harry said.

"Come." Ron tugged at Harry's jumper.

Harry and Ron made for the exit near the nurse station, exiting side by side.

_Boom, Whiz_

An explosion, ten feet in front of them, six blades flew, one hit Ron's arm, the arm fell, severed below the shoulder. Ron and Harry toppling backward, their eyes swelled shut, their hearing faltered, they felt themselves being jostled around. Ron felt a mask going over his face, he struggled, but was held down and lost consciousness.

Hermione snorted as she glanced through Harry's Bomb Defusing and Disposal notes laying in Richard's hospital room. Gia looked up at Hermione.

"Boys," Hermione said, "Like this'd ever be useful."

Kristen entered the room at a fast trot. "Gia, Hermione, come now."

Hermione and Gia followed, walking quickly behind Kristen who stopped them.

"What's-?" Hermione asked.

"It'll be a shock," Kristen said quick, "Someone planted a mine in front of the entrance-Harry and Ron-"

"We want to see-" Hermione ordered.

"There's been damage," Kristen said.

They turned the corner and entered another hospital room; on two beds were Harry and Ron, bandages encompassed both heads including eyes, bandages covered Harry's left arm, Ron's right was heavily and tightly bandaged in a sling along with some splints.

Ron sniffed. "'Mione, right?"

"Your eyes-" Gia reached for Harry's bandages.

"Caught the blast," Harry said, "Doctor claims the contacts saved-"

"Why a mine was at the hospital in the first place-that is under investigation," Kristen said, "It is clear that Harry and Ron were the only victims; Harry caught most of the blast along with Ron. That mine had blades, one severed Ron's arm-it was reattached and the doctors are optimistic provided he gets therapy."

"Muggle stitches," Ron said, "Wait until-"

"Fascinating." Arthur walked into the room; eyes wide and looking at the equipment.

"Called him," Kristen said, "I have an investigation to tend to."

Kristen left the room.

"A mine?" Hermione exclaimed.

"It went bang," Ron said, "Who criticized our desire-"

"Trouble again?" Ginny walked in, pulling on a waddling Edward.

"Can't see and it's still too damn crowded!" Ron snapped.

"Better have better manners for when Dumbledore arrives." Fred entered; George, two steps behind.

"Dumbledore?" Harry complained.

"An explosion? A mine?" Lupin entered. "Moody is checking-"

"Silence!" Hermione ordered, "Everyone else-out! Get the door Gia!"

"But-!" Gia protested.

"Out!" Hermione ordered, "Queue up outside, then wait a few moments."

"He's my-" Ginny pointed at Ron.

"Out!" Hermione snapped, glaring at Ginny.

"Bitch!" George snapped.

Hermione drew her wand. "_OUT!_"

Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, Edward, Lupin, and Gia left the room; Gia got the door.

"Gia could've-" Harry protested.

"You need rest, after..." Hermione pulled out a vial.

"What's your brain-?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at the pearly white liquid in her vial.

"Dobby filled this up from Fawkes," Hermione said, "Knowing you two-felt it to be a wise idea. Use it on Ron's arm first-there should be enough."

Hermione removed a bit of the bandages with her wand, administered the tears. She then worked on Harry's arm and shoulder, then their faces and eyes.

"Thank you Hermione," Ron said.

"A couple of miracle cases," Hermione said, "Better think of some excuses for the muggles."

_Knock, Knock_

Hermione walked over, parted the curtains on the door. It was Dumbledore and a pair of nurses. Hermione glanced back to Harry.

"Letting them in." Hermione opened the door, allowed them and Gia in before closing the door in the face of Charlie.

"Time to change bandages," one nurse said.

Gia, Hermione, and Dumbledore watched as the nurses changed the bandages on Harry and Ron.

"Remarkable healing," the second nurse muttered.

The nurses left.

"I presume that the lovely Miss. Granger had a hand in that remark," Dumbledore said.

Hermione blushed.

"I should not have to ask," Dumbledore said, "Obviously, I am concerned."

"Walked out the door-the explosion," Ron said.

"Mrs. Osborn described it as a mine," Dumbledore said.

"Could be-plenty have motive," Harry said.

"You are assuming you were the intended targets," Dumbledore said, "That has not been confirmed; though likely, I agree. Moody is now patrolling and looking for any more. Yes, for if there's one, there could easily be more."

Moody showed his head at the door.

"I'm letting him and Lupin in." Hermione opened the door, Moody entered carrying a bundle, Lupin followed. Hermione closed the door.

Dumbledore glanced at Moody; Moody conjured up a table and set the bundle down upon it.

"Nothing to fear," Moody said, "This has been neutralized."

Moody removed the wrapping to reveal a tight sphere with six wide blades protruding and a missing core-that as laying to the side.

"Muggle explosives predominantly," Moody said, "Interesting is this-" Moody held up a small sphere, about the size of a marble. "Embedded in the core-a proximity device containing three minute hairs; black, red, and brown."

"How many have you found?" Dumbledore asked.

"This is one of two found near that school," Moody said, "I have never seen this before."

"Common idea from muggle warfare," Hermione said, "The land mine; the victim steps on it."

"Touch the sphere Granger," Moody said.

Hermione touched the sphere; it flashed, then gave off a small halo of a green skull with emerald eyes and a serpent tongue-

"Voldemort," Dumbledore said, "Likely the newest device in their collection."

"Explains who," Hermione said, "Could use Madam Pomfrey on them-"

"No," Harry and Ron said.

"You're not in a position to argue," Hermione said.

"Poppy will still respect their wishes, regardless of how we may feel about it," Dumbledore said, "I do wish you'd move past that and let her help as she wants to."

"No," Harry said, "We have our reasons-don't ask."

"I wish to consult her," Hermione said, "Don't mind that? She is competent."

"I will speak to Poppy upon my return," Dumbledore said.

"In the meanwhile," Lupin said, "You should remove that Alastor." Lupin glanced at the mine still laying on the table.

"It's harmless," Moody said.

"Muggle explosives can be unstable," Ron said, "Get it out."

Moody complied, bundled the stuff up.

"You can store it in the manor," Lupin said.

Moody left the room.

"Certainly many questions have been answered," Dumbledore said, "There still remains the concerns over your safety. They obviously know enough of your routines to plant these devices-more caution is likely needed."

"Alastor and I will be studying that device tonight," Lupin said.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, conjured up a vase with flowers and set it onto the table against the wall.

"I certainly hope you get better soon," Dumbledore said, "Miss. Granger will likely have a hand it that."

"I have things to tend to," Lupin said, "If you'll excuse me-this crowd outside the door will want in."

"One at a time," Hermione said.

Hermione opened the door, Dumbledore and Lupin left the room. Arthur came in, and then Kristen entered. Kristen closed the door.

"It's a mystery—all of it, save the fact that it was there," Kristen said, "It unnerves me that I had to misregister them—there's a no treatment order out-"

"With the bounties on their heads-" Hermione started.

"Given past edicts, I'm not permitted to investigate on their behalf," Kristen said, "However, somebody did leave a live explosive at the entrance to a hospital—that I am obligated to investigate."

"Thank you," Arthur said.

Sunday afternoon, as Ron started to walk out of the hospital room, Gia pulled him aside.

"Ron," Gia said, Hermione needs attention, yours in particular."

"Huh?" Ron uttered.

"I know you boys are clueless at somethings," Gia said, "Hermione—that ordeal—she hasn't gotten past it. Rapes are painful to deal with—you need to help her by being there for her. Help her get her ego and self respect up—build her back up, the sooner, the better."

As Ron and Hermione landed in the guest room at Fred and George's, Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's that-?" Hermione stammered.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared. Ron returned the glare, then looked at the bags and darkness under her eyes. Ron wagged his tongue at Hermione, her eyes flashed. Ron pulled her close for an embrace, she swatted with a slap across Ron's face. A tear came to her eye, she stepped backward, with her hand now over her mouth.

"Oh my," Hermione muttered.

Ron sat her down onto the bed, he then grabbed a desk chair for himself. He straddled the back as he sat backwards on the chair, but faced her.

"Look—what happened, happened, I'm sorry to say," Ron said, "I still see the same beautiful witch I poked fun of years ago but now respect as a good friend—and... I'm at a loss for ideas. I just know that you're suffering and I want to help you."

"How do you and Harry cope with it?" Hermione blurted.

"I don't know if we have," Ron said, "but for us, the drinking incident has helped—given us a reason, even if it is misplaced, to aim our anger."

Hermione remained silent.

"The one thing you can count on is I won't relent until you're feeling better," Ron said.

Hermione snorted.

"See?" Ron said, grinning.

Hermione rolled eye eyes.

"Now," Ron said, "The muggle paper said something about an exposition at the national gallery—interested?"

"Uh oh," Ron said as he perused Monday morning's _Daily Prophet_ in the expanding living room of Fred and George.

"We're just remodeling," Fred said, wand out, "Nothing to fear."

"Hermione-" Ron said as he gave her the _Daily Prophet._

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, March 10, 1997

Known Victims of Potter

Recent debate has surfaced questioning the extent of Potter's dive into the Dark Arts. We at the _Daily Prophet_ feel a listing of known British victims is in order, listing name followed by place and date of death (or discovery).

Vernon Dursley, Little Whinging, 25 Aug 1996; Petunia Dursley, Little Whinging, 25 Aug 1996; Edwin Morris, Hogsmeade, 28 Sep 1996; Rick Nolton, Hogsmeade, 28 Sep 1996; Clark Clynderwen, Hogsmeade, 28 Sep 1996; Winston Tegryn, Hogsmeade, 28 Sep 1996; Robert Gelly, Hogsmeade, 28 Sep 1996; Sarah Castleby, Hogsmeade, 28 Sep 1996; Nicole Amgoed, Hogsmeade, 28 Sep 1996; Carl Edenfield, Hogsmeade, 28 Sep 1996; Duke Bolsterstone, Hogsmeade, 28 Sep 1996; Clancy Mirfield, Hogsmeade, 28 Sep 1996; Jack Traquair, Hogsmeade, 28 Sep 1996; Marge Lanton, Hogsmeade, 28 Sep 1996; Adam Mitch, Hogsmeade, 23 Nov 1996; Donald Kornell, Hogsmeade, 23 Nov 1996; Ronald Conley, Hogsmeade, 23 Nov 1996; Linda Granger, Noigate, 14 Dec 1996; Charles Granger, Noigate, 14 Dec 1996; Justin Finch-Fletchley, Noigate, 9 Jan 1997; Dadelus Diggle, Noigate, 14 Jan 1997; Paul Stewart, Noigate, 22 Jan 1997; Carolyn Stewart, Noigate, 22 Jan 1997; Victoria Stewart, Noigate, 22 Jan 1997; Stephen Stewart, Noigate, 22 Jan 1997; George Oxley, Portsmouth, 22 Jan 1997; Jane Oxley, Portsmouth, 22 Jan 1997; Michael Oxley, Portsmouth, 22 Jan 1997; Terrance Oxley, Portsmouth, 22 Jan 1997; Elizabeth Oxley, Portsmouth, 22 Jan 1997; Mary Oxley, Portsmouth, 22 Jan 1997; Fred Bewley, Barmouth, 25 Jan 1997; Sam Prenteg, Catterick, 26 Jan 1997; Stanley Kilburn, St. Andrews, 1 Feb 1997; Milton Aldford, Liverpool, 2 Feb 1997; Carolyn Aldford, Liverpool, 2 Feb 1997; Glen Aldford, Liverpool, 2 Feb 1997; Warren Huxley, Liverpool, 2 Feb 1997; Tonya Huxley, Liverpool, 2 Feb 1997; Duxton Gawsworth, Holmes Chapel, 8 Feb 1997; Jarod Darcy, Cardiff, 9 Feb 1997; Cindy Darcy, Cardiff, 9 Feb 1997; Mark Darcy, Cardiff, 9 Feb 1997; Trenise Darcy, Cardiff, 9 Feb 1997; Windy Biddulph, Chesterfield, 15 Feb 1997; Rylah Shirebrook, Worksop, 16 Feb 1997; Cherry Nettleham, Mablethorpe, 16 Feb 1997; Bernard Downham, Skipton, 20 Feb 1997; Wilson Nelson, Bridlington, 22 Feb 1997; Reese Dalton, Penrith, 22 Feb 1997; Crosby Colmonell, Moffat, 23 Feb 1997; Joseph Arran, Ardossan, 1 Mar 1997; Brian Elsrickle, Greenock, 2 Mar 1997; Natalie MacDonald, Hogwarts, 3 Mar 1997; Benjamin Lendrick, Mallaig, 5 Mar 1997; Roger Clachnaben, Stonehaven, 8 Mar 1997.

Do not let their memories fade as the Ministry of Magic attempts to handle our Potter problem.

Potter Taskforce

After much petitioning by a majority of the population, the Minister for Magic Victor Fallerschain has responded and created the Potter Taskforce to help alleviate the threat that Harry Potter poses to the community. Minister Fallerschain apologized for the delay, but stated that needed legislation had to first past the Wizengamot which did so early Friday.

"Who better to deal with Potter than those who know him best?" the Minister said, "I therefore assign the duties and responsibilities of the Potter Taskforce to the Harry Potter Guidance Committee."

A key feature of the authorization legislation is the ability of the assigned taskforce is the ability to issue Anti Social Behaviour Orders (ASBOs) to any person in connection to Harry Potter. Normally, ASBOs require a lengthy court proceeding to be issued, however, the Wizengamot has recognized the severe threat of Potter and has allowed the taskforce to issue them.

Upon questioning, the chair of the Harry Potter Guidance Committee, Dolores Umbridge, responded, "Finally, this committee has the instruments needed to affect changes needed in the life of Harry Potter to stem his dive into the Dark Arts. Before, there was little legal recourse this committee could exact in response to Harry Potter's refusal to comply with the fair guidelines of this committee."

Umbridge also noted Harry Potter's delinquency in paying bills despite his enormous wealth. Apparently, Minister Fallerschain is still negotiating with the Goblins to allow the Ministry to assist on the collection on money duly owed.

Problem Solver

Potter, Harry : 492,000 galleons

Weasley, Ron : 328,000 galleons

Granger, Hermione : 215,000 galleons

Prescott, Gia : 176,000 galleons

Removal of these problems would be greatly appreciated. Contributions can be sent to "Bye Bye". To claim a reward, submit relevant documentation. (These values are now rounded due to the astounding growth of the values.) 10,000 galleon bonus for each relation severed.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed as he threw down the _Daily Prophet_. He passed over to read his latest bill from the Harry Potter Guidance Committee. "A hundred galleons for storage of a broom so it can get jinxed? I'm not paying twenty thousand just to be harassed!" He hissed and the bill disintegrating.

He tore open the next letter.

_Harry Potter _

In accordance with the mandates, ASBOs must be issued in a letter separate of other business.

You are prohibited from any and all contact with Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley.

Failure to comply with these orders, at the Minister's direction, are deemed criminal acts in accordance with the Suspected Dark Wizard Control Act and are therefore capital offenses.  
_Dolores Umbridge, Chair of the Harry Potter Guidance Committee and Potter Taskforce _

"Bugger!" Harry exclaimed, the lamp on the nightstand shattered.

Harry hissed, the order disintegrated. Gia gave Harry a kiss on his neck. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"At least she didn't order you or me-" Gia said.

"Might be her next one," Harry said, "Have school, right?"

"Been canceled on account of Ant," Gia said, "Memorial this afternoon there."

"Gives us the morning," Harry said, "After my run."

"Great, want to see them jiggle," Gia said, fondling his sack.

"Don't do that nude-it's indecent as well," Harry said.

"Actually it's not," Gia said, "Read about that case? It is legal so long as you're not lewd about it."

Harry stared at her. "If I had an accident?"

"You won't," Gia said, "If that's an issue, we'll cope."

"We'll stand out-" Harry said.

"So?" Gia said, "Put your shoes on and we're running."

"No," Harry said flatly.

"I won't force it." Gia rubbed his shoulders. "Used to be you didn't care."

"Things change," Harry said, "Bounties, assassins, and land-mines!"

Gia spun him around.

"You're right, you're not running today," Gia said, "I want you, Harry Potter, to describe just what the heck happened Thursday, from your voice."

Ron and Hermione landed in Lupin's living room.

"Harry?" Lupin said, "Get him—this concerns him too."

Ron disapparated, then apparated back moments later.

"He's otherwise occupied," Ron said, "He also mentioned the first ASBO from Umbridge—and they're legal now. He's prohibited from contact with either myself or Hermione, though he's promised-"

Lupin signed.

"Can you get Harry?" Lupin said, "This is a lesson he will not want to skip."

Ron disapparated, returning moments later with a ragged and doggedly dressed Harry, in nothing more than a T-shirt and briefs.

"My being here is-" Harry said.

"Bullocks!" Ron said, "Have to catch you."

"This way," Lupin said.

"You know I wanted to spend the day with-" Harry muttered.

"We'll keep it brief," Hermione said.

Lupin led the way to the Practice Hall, where they walked up to a table covered by a cloth.

"We won't keep you for long," Lupin said to Harry, "There are several things you must be aware—stay or return after that.

"You promised-" Harry started.

"Once you see-we spent the weekend looking and analyzing this." Lupin removed the cloth to reveal the mine.

"Oh," Harry muttered.

Lupin picked up a blade. "Harry and Ron, you're in that class, so some of this should seem evident to you."

"Blades are," Ron said, fingering his right bicep.

"You've got your explosive." Lupin picked up a chunk. "This one is on the outside, recognize the skin?" Lupin peeled back the watery looking cloth.

"Invisibility cloaks?" Harry asked.

"Same stuff," Lupin said, "You won't see it unit it goes bang-Moody can with his eye."

Ron picked up the core, poked at the wires.

"Probably better at that than us," Lupin said, "Seems to be the muggle-"

"Ignitors," Harry said, "Sets off the explosive."

"Ingenious blend of technology," Lupin said, "Wires and all give the muggles an explanation, magic to selectively target it."

"We heard about the hairs," Harry said.

Lupin held up the sphere.

"Proximity, I presume," Ron said, "Likely we have to be close enough to catch the blast."

"We think the mix allows for that, for this sphere requires touch," Lupin said, "We can replicate this actually, a rather trivial potion that even I could do it with some concentration. You then embed the hairs and let it gel up. Takes an hour or two to make; rest of this, not certain."

"Better part of a week," Ron said.

"Assembly line would speed that up," Hermione said.

Harry looked at the pieces. "For that sphere to work, requires our presence to be amplified, right? No muggle techniques exist."

"Isn't this muggle?" Lupin held up a piece of string.

"Does nothing to help that," Ron said.

"Perhaps that's magical," Hermione said.

"So much magic, it floods Moody's eye," Lupin said.

"Regardless of that," Harry said, "How can we find these before it hits us in the face-literally."

"An intricate ward might help," Lupin said, "We're not certain there. I was planning to start on those next week."

"So, I'll have to lead the way," Harry said, "Just step on it."

"Close actually to what we had in mind," Lupin said, "Pray nobody else is around as they'd get hit instead. We can extend your presence."

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"These things trigger when you're nearby," Lupin said, "Spells exist for extending your presence, just enough, to trigger these things from further away. Hopefully, you can then dodge the blades."

"That's not much to go by," Harry said.

"It's better than nothing," Lupin said, "Unless you want magical eyes-requiring removal of an existing one. It's a potion, one in most glamor books, _Praesente Tendere_. I suggest you make that when you get back."

"Great," Harry exclaimed, "A potion."

"You're right Harry, you should return," Lupin said, "You seem ungrateful for the help I'm trying to provide."

"What?" Harry snapped.

Lupin stepped toward Harry.

"You're full of nothing but disrespect today," Lupin said, "You come, dressed like this is a terrible imposition. Since that's your attitude, I have nothing further I can teach you. Go home."

"But-" Harry protested.

"No squabbling," Lupin ordered, "Leave, you're now trespassing."

"Fine," Harry snapped.

Harry folded his arms, disapparated.

"That was a bit harsh-" Ron said.

"I suggest you go and explain it to him," Lupin said, "I tutor as a favor to you. I expect the same courtesy and respect owed any teacher, failure to show that is unacceptable. Sometimes Severus is correct about Harry, remember that. You have been gifted the privileges of adulthood, but also the responsibilities of it-one of which is to show due respect when called for even if you disagree with it. Coming half dressed and a snobbish attitude was uncalled for, I expect better from the son of James and Lily, and I'm absolutely certain they would be supporting me now."

Lupin sighed.

"I do think this is important," Ron said, "Under attack continuously, it wears out the nerves, we need to do something."

"It wore me out, so no, I won't be continuing today," Lupin said, "It's the first time you've been under this sort of threat, unseen since the first war, and then only briefly. I sympathize, but I have to remain stern on this, you'll understand at some point."

"Something else you're not telling us?" Ron asked.

"You're reminding me of Albus," Lupin said, "Respect and dignity is needed, especially now. From now on, address me as Professor Lupin, I think that'll help."

"We're not at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"I was, once," Lupin said, "There is a reason why they use the title at Hogwarts, even though we're technically teachers."

"Yes Professor," Hermione said.

"Better," Lupin said, "Suggest you go."

"There is something you're not telling," Ron said.

"Professor, add the title," Lupin said, "But yes, I got listed."

"Listed?" Hermione asked.

"Accomplice to you," Lupin said, "I'm now under the same draconian provisions."

"What do you recommend studying?" Ron asked.

"You're smart enough to figure that out," Lupin said, "Come back next week, I think we'll need some time to sort things out. Off, go, shoo."

Ron turned, then paused.

"One thing," Ron said, "Harry did refuse the second time-I didn't take no for an answer, sorry."

Ron and Hermione then left the Practice Hall. After they returned to Fred and George's, they went for the stairs.

"I have to agree with Lupin on this," Hermione said, "While it's clear what we interrupted, Harry was acting, rather unruly—that doesn't excuse his behavior-"

"No it doesn't," Ron said as he kicked his legs against the base of the bed.

"Oww," Gia exclaimed, as her hand had just gotten pinched in the bed frame.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, still working on her.

"Stop," Gia said, "I'll be late."

"Why?" Harry said, "I like this."

"Stop," Gia said, "Stop now."

Harry scooted away, whimpered. Gia got up, started dressing.

"That's not going to work," Gia said, "You failed to explain why your session with Lupin was cut short and I have a service to attended."

Harry sat there, arms folded, glaring.

"That's it Harry Potter," Gia said, "You will clear out until you can act, act like you used to."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry snapped.

"I am going to that memorial," Gia said, "You are not."

Gia grabbed her jacket and left the bedroom. Harry came to her, sloppily dressed, halfway down the stairs.

"I told you-" Gia said.

"You need protection," Harry stated.

"Snuffles will suffice," Gia said, "If you follow, you will have nothing left to protect."

Gia left the house while Snuffles followed, she slammed the door shut. Snuffles romped around, then came up to the walking Gia, he studied her face.

"Sorry," Gia said, "Sometimes I have to wise him up, you know how boys get."

Snuffles growled. Gia looked at the sign ahead.

"McLeod veterinary," Gia said, "Perhaps they can help you."

Snuffles growled even louder. Gia giggled.

Ron woke Tuesday morning and rolled over to survey the girl. Hermione giggled as Ron tickled.

"I should regret fixing things," Hermione said.

"But you don't-" Ron said, "Thank you—thank you—thank you-" he kissed her with each pause.

She reached down to scratch her leg, her hand got stuck between his package and her thigh. She didn't try to free it as she felt his arousal forming.

"Make certain it works?" Ron asked.

Hermione snorted.

A bit later, both were smiling, stretched and laying on the bed, the evidence of their romp still visible in the reflections of the mirrored ceiling.

"Maybe it was just last year, or the one before," Hermione said, "I remember Parvati debating lousy reasons—I don't think the _I've been castrated and need to see if it all still works_ ever came up."

Ron laughed as they started to hear a rustle.

"Fred-" Ron started.

A snowy owl flew into the room, Hedwig descended with a letter to them.

"Stay for a moment," Ron said.

Hedwig roosted on the edge of the desk chair, looked suspiciously at Pigwidgeon fluttering about. Ron took the letter addressed to him and Hermione, opened it.

_Ron or Hermione_

Is Harry with you?

We had a slight disagreement, I went to Andy's memorial, only to find him gone. He hasn't shown himself since. Snuffles can't track him either.  
_Gia _

Ron sprung out of the bed and put on the first thing he could grab.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"If she's complaining, there's something wrong," Ron said, "Read the letter."

Hermione glanced, a frown came over. Ron threw her a bathrobe.

"Apparate there, find out," Ron said, "Apparate, you can do that."

"You know-" Hermione protested.

"Portkey then." Ron threw her his Portkey.

Hermione cradled her bathrobe in one hand and activated the Portkey with the other.

"Heel Hedwig," Ron said to the bird, "I may need you to track."

_Knock, Knock_

Ron creaked the door open, Arthur was standing there.

"I heard a bit of noise," Arthur asked, "All alright?"

"Gia complained of a missing-" Ron started.

Hermione returned, bathrobe still not on, but wrapped about her arm—she blushed at the sight of Arthur.

"Talked to Gia," Hermione said as she hurried to put the bathrobe on, "He simply can't be accounted for; no police reports, but no signs either. Sirius can't track-too difficult given that his scent is all over that place."

"I'll summon-" Arthur started.

"Not yet," Ron said, "I'm tracking first-"

"With bounties, it's out of-" Arthur protested.

"I'm looking," Ron stated.

Ron wrote a quick letter and then attached it to Hedwig. He opened the window, mounted his Whitehorn, and flew behind Hedwig.

"He's crazy," Fred said, peering over their Dad's shoulder.

"Can't argue with the method," Arthur said.

"Don't you have a store-" Hermione started.

"Can you lend us a bit of help?" Fred said, "We'd appreciate you double checking the books—we're wary of some new hired help-"

"It'd keep you occupied," Arthur said.

"In a bit," Hermione said as she walked past them.

Hedwig and Ron had finished their rest in Penzance, then continued on over water past the coast.

"Hope you've got it right," Ron muttered to Hedwig ahead of him.

They approached a small cluster of islands southwest of Land's End of Cornwall. Hedwig lead on, over some small islands. Ron steadied himself in the gale force winds, Hedwig stalled several times; they finally came to a small rock in the water, a solitary figure sitting on top occasionally being sprayed by the sea. Ron landed as far away as he could from the figure, his noise being drowned by the noise of the ocean. Ron stored his Whitehorn and stepped slowly toward the figure. He saw the outline of Harry strongly contrasted from the lightening beyond. Hedwig dropped the letter to Harry.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Harry opened the letter.

"Who'd send an empty letter?" Harry said, "Hedwig, go home before you get yourself killed."

Hedwig nibbled at Harry's ear, then flew off.

"Still doesn't answer who'd..." Harry examined the scrap of parchment.

Ron sat to the backside of Harry.

"Likely another person who hates me," Harry said, "She didn't bother to sign it. Everything falls apart around me, doesn't it?"

Harry grabbed a rock, threw it into the water.

"They all hate me," Harry said, "They proved it, they did, last week. Wish I never had magic, or been born-we'd all be better off!"

"I can think of some people who think otherwise," Ron said.

"Ron?" Harry exclaimed, "Can't escape you, can I?"

"Not when that girl, the one you accused of hating you, got very concerned about you missing," Ron said, "Spent most of the day following Hedwig."

"So you-" Harry said.

"Picked that trick up ages ago," Ron said, "Lovely spot to build a house, don't you think?"

A wave slammed against the rock, drenched them with water; Ron slipped several feet from the impact, Harry fell backward and scraped himself against the rocks. They got themselves back up, sat where they were, backs against each other.

"You could put a garden in," Ron said, "Maybe a deck, with a hot tub. A dock could go over there-" Ron pointed toward the shore with the big waves.

"Very funny," Harry snapped.

"They really did hurt you, didn't they?" Ron asked.

"What? You looked at your arse in the mirror?" Harry snapped.

"Besides that," Ron said, "Saw the advance copy of _Witch Weekly_ last night, had a sample doll with it. Of you actually, makes a mess when you touch-"

"Enough!" Harry snapped.

Another wave drenched them, Harry shivered for a moment.

"Should leave," Ron said, "Your talking to me is a violation-"

"To hell with that!" Harry said, "Why the fuck should I care? They all seem to know better than me on how to run my life! Those idiots bought that smut!"

"They are idiots," Ron said, "That doesn't excuse their behavior, but they will come back apologizing later."

"Like that helps," Harry said, "It's already done. If my willy goes stiff at Hogwarts, snip snip and I lose them now. Have a flock of idiots who think compulsory sex is like consensual sex. Their laughter, their jeers, said it all. Every breath I took, _whip_, every sideways glance, _whip_. Can't enjoy myself without recalling it, their entertainment as they whipped our nuts during everything, or our hands, or our backs, or rears."

"Thought you and Gia were working on that," Ron said.

"Didn't do squat like she thought it would," Harry said.

Ron gritted his teeth.

"Harry," Ron said, "You do have friends that care, ones who do stick up for you. I won't always get it right, but it won't be for a lack of trying."

"Sure did wonders with Lupin," Harry said.

Ron threw a rock, watched a crab walk along.

"You're being a royal pain in the arse right now," Ron said.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed, "I got plenty of those!"

"You were out of line with him," Ron said, "Lupin was trying to help, and you bitched and bitched-don't expect everyone to take that! You're awfully damn irritable now."

"Great, I'm irritable!" Harry exclaimed, "Just-"

Another wave collided with the rock island, and this time, it swept, pushing them along, after which, they were adrift and floating.

"Don't bother!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron reached, grabbed Harry's shirt collar. Harry struggled.

"I'm not worth it!" Harry protested, ripping loose.

Ron reached, grabbed around Harry's torso, pulled as he swam.

"Dammit, don't struggle!" Ron snapped.

Ron swallowed water, but made it back to where he could stand in the water. He pulled Harry upright.

"You're such an idiot," Harry said.

"Saving you makes me an idiot?" Ron said, "Have to consult Gia."

Ron tugged, pulled Harry back up to the top of the rock; their wet clothes flapping a bit in the strong winds.

"I don't care what you think of me right now." Ron firmly gripped Harry's neck above the collar, active Portkey in his palm.

Ron and Harry landed in the guest bedroom at Fred and George's.

"Blimey!" Harry snapped.

Ron laid his now wet Whitehorn on the bed for drying; Harry removed his and slammed it on the bed.

"What shall I tell Hermione? Gia?" Ron asked, staring at the soaked Harry.

"Whatever you want." Harry went for the door, but slipped on their puddles of water from their clothes; he banged his head on the floor.

Ron leaned over Harry.

"You're doing an awfully good job alienating the few people that do care," Ron said, "I won't keep saving your arse forever you know."

"You can start now," Harry snapped.

Harry got up.

"Where are you headed?" Ron asked.

"Nowhere," Harry said. He disapparated.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed.

Ron sat on the floor, leaned against the bed. Ron sighed.

"What's with this water-?" Hermione exclaimed from the stairs.

She opened the door, saw Ron sitting there, a big puddle from him and the floor draining toward the door and down the stairs.

"Shut..." Ron motioned.

Hermione shut the door.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"We've lost him-" Ron said.

Hermione gasped.

"Not like that," Ron said, "They've broken him, he no longer cares."

"Take it you found him," Hermione said.

"He took off, again," Ron said, "Cursed me for trying to help."

"Portkey?" Hermione said, "Want to see Gia."

Ron tossed it to her. "Doubt you'll find him there-he's convinced that she hates him."

Ron motioned, Hermione sat on the desk chair.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"Likely sulking, again," Ron said, "We have to make him care, make him realize we do care."

"Why not just let him sulk?" Hermione asked.

"It's been stolen from him," Ron said, "That's why."

"I do know that you need to eat-" Hermione started.

Ron's stomach growled.

"Normally I tell Harry that," Ron said, "With him-"

"I insist that you get something first," Hermione said.

Shortly after midnight, Gia woke to people landing in her bedroom.

"Ron—Harry-!" Gia said to the three people there.

Harry, however, was being fireman carried by Ron, limp and cold, his clothes were soaked or frozen.

"Quick-" Ron said as Hermione helped set this icicle of a Wizard onto the bed.

"What-?" Gia stammered, "how-?"

"Hurry-" Ron indicated.

Gia helped Ron in stripping the cold clothes off of him and moved him into the bed.

"We need to warm him up," Hermione said, "Hypothermia-"

"I'll turn up the heat-" Gia moved for the thermostat on the wall.

"No—not yet!" Hermione said, "He found him on a glacier—we have to warm his insides first, for the shock can kill."

Hermione took a cup and conjured up some tea in it—Ron felt it to be lukewarm.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It's charmed to warm inside," Hermione said.

"How do you expect to get it in?" Ron asked.

"Could drip it, or easier-" Hermione conjured up a small long tube and a funnel.

"Just have to get that in," Gia said.

"_Mobilius_," Hermione muttered, wand aimed.

The tube snaked inward; Hermione poured in the liquid. She then vanished the tube.

"Send Hedwig if you've got any troubles," Hermione said, "Suggest you warm him up, keep him company under the covers, if you get my drift."

Gia nodded; Ron took out his Portkey. She woke later in the morning, the skin of Harry bearing his warmth. Her fingers poked about when his eyes fluttered open, and the pupils landed upon her.

"How?" Harry muttered. His eyes darted at the ceiling, around.

"You've done it before, winding up with me."

"Thought you hated-"

"I hated your attitude, your behavior, Monday, not you," Gia said, "I thought you were mature enough to understand the difference, to handle being told you're out of line when you need to be told."

Harry blinked and blinked, his eyes stayed focused on her.

"You were rude to Lupin, to me," Gia said, "You needed a timeout so I gave you one, and you ran! You've dated me long enough to know the rules by now! I want to know why you ran off like that, why you neglected yourself and me, why you were being such a pain Monday."

Harry squirmed slightly, his hand bumping against her.

"Calm down," Gia said, "Answer the damn question."

"Sorry, I..." Harry said, "Needed to think."

"More. After your stunt, more is needed."

Harry squirmed, pulled himself out of my entanglement, he sat on the edge of the bed. Gia sat up.

"Do you love me?" Gia asked.

"What sort of question-?" Harry asked.

"One you should be able to answer."

"Of course I love you."

"Then show it, dammit" Gia said, "Tell me what is going through your head-unless you're lying."

"I do care," Harry said, "I do care a lot about you."

Gia swung herself around, she was his left side, her right hand on his shoulder.

"Then show it," Gia said, "You claim to love me, to care about me, just to off yourself the next moment. Trying that says the total opposite."

"Never said-" Harry protested.

"Do you care about yourself?" Gia asked.

"What kind of question-?" Harry asked.

"One that has to be asked," Gia said, "You tried suicide, again, and it is a problem that we need to discuss. You need to be open with me."

"When?" Harry snapped.

"I just know." Gia went to her desk and opened the drawer. She pulled out a six inch bladed knife, a present from Richard, and tossed it onto the bed along with the wand. She turned and met his wide green eyes. "I'm getting tired of your asshole of an attitude, the omissions, the half truths; therefore, you need to make a choice. If you wish to kill yourself, you have two instruments at your disposal. If you're just tired of me, leave and never return. On the other hand, if you do care about yourself, about me, you may stay, but I shall expect full disclosure and cooperation from you, no protests. It is unfair to you, or to me, to spend any more time in this relationship if you're just going to sabotage it today, tomorrow, next week, or whenever you felt like it."

Gia removed her ring and tossed it onto the bed.

"We're through?" Harry asked, blinking.

"If you say we are, then yes," Gia said, "You have thirty minutes. Just remember, that door is one way, so if you leave, we're history."

She grabbed the egg timer from the desk, her bathrobe, and left the bedroom. She entered the bathroom, ducked behind Richard, and went to the bathtub. She turned the tap and then set the timer to thirty five minutes.

"I was about to use that!" Richard stated.

Gia sunk into the pool of water, the bubbly bath started to foam. Tears started to wet her eyes. Richard paused.

"Is everything alright?" Richard asked.

"Always be honest with Jen," Gia said, "Tell her anything and everything—I don't really want to go into it."

"Now can I use-?" Richard asked of the shower.

"I intend to soak—you see the timer," Gia said, "As to the shower—feel free."

"And if Ant barges..." Richard said, "I think you need to tell me everything that's going on—alright?"

Gia nodded and Richard turned on the shower. Gia explained, and as she finished, Richard got back out of the shower.

"Barbaric," Richard said, "I...You and Harry?"

"The timer is for him to make a choice," Gia said, "I got fed up-"

"He's been assaulted at it got through," Richard said, "Might I suggest counseling-"

"He'd be worse than Ant there," Gia said, "He has to accept the help—if not, well, parting now may be best."

Richard paused his toweling for a bit. "It is your relationship," he said, "but I hope it works out." He left the bathroom. Gia turned the tap to try to get some more hot water, and she then added another fifteen minutes to the timer.

An hour and a cup of tea later, Gia trembled as she reached for the doorknob of her bedroom. She stepped through and shut it behind her. She looked at bed to see Harry was still sitting there, wand to the side, but the tip of the knife bearing a bit of blood. The grip of his right hand onto his left hinted at the origin.

"Have you made a decision?" Gia said, "A person downstairs is more than capable of evicting you."

He looked up at her.

"Do you have something to say?" Gia asked, "Flight? Let that wound bleed you to death? Or-?"

"Stay," Harry said.

"Do you agree to my terms?" Gia asked, "You allowing me to help? You talking about everything?"

Harry nodded.

Gia sat on the bed and moved his hand to show the slit that was still bleeding on the underside of his wrist.

"This?" Gia asked.

"It started as death—you don't understand how seductive it is," Harry said, "No more Voldemort in my head, me seeing my parents, or ending the pain I'm bringing to everyone I know. Announcing my death would save you—it could have saved MacDonald—or kept Parvati from being raped, nor Ginny."

Gia towed away the blood from his wrist.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked.

"I'm not certain—you helped there," he said, "It's still unbearable to see you, or others, suffering-dying because of me."

Gia paused on her toweling as the bleeding had trickled to a slow ooze. She laid her hand in his left thigh.

"This has never been easy as I've never known how to answer that," Gia said, "I do know that I love you and I'm willing to help. He chose to attack you and is still doing that, but you're focusing on the past—you need to worry about the future and plan on one for yourself. If you're killed, let them have a hard time at it—if I go, it's unlikely a would I want to live in. I accept the risks and that has never changed. I trust you to keep me safe as best as you can, but I know that it can still fail, so if you decide to then fall on your blade, that will be your decision. But, to break off a relationship to spare my life, you're spare if you think for a moment that you're that important to their plans that they would stop altogether if you're gone? I don't think it works like that. I have already placed my life into your hands, that means that your problems are also my problems."

Gia mopped a little bit of his blood before glancing at his arousal.

"You've made me uncomfortable, so that intimacy can wait," Gia said, "Instead, tell me the main thing that's on your mind."

Harry flinched as she touched his chin.

"Sorry—I didn't mean-" Harry said, "Every touch brings it back—the whips, the laughter, Voldemort's promise to steal even more—I thought I drowned it out—I hope you never have to endure it. Those whips, Macnair had three bound as one, belted out a curse one notch short of the full Cruciatus—the torture curse."

Gia placed her hands onto his shoulders.

"I promise that we will work through this and help you expel those demons from your head, it may be slow, but we will," Gia said, "You are worth it to me. You are worth it to the red head that repeatedly brought you here. You are worth it to the witch that helped alleviate your hypothermia. One suggestion that has arisen is counseling for you-"

"Counseling?" Harry exclaimed.

"Ron is overwhelmed—he's trying to help you while trying to fight and trying to keep Hermione happy," Gia said, "We need help, plain and simple, and if a counselor can help us, then it is worth it. You owe me to do everything you can—I want you to be fun again, as you have been before. And as you're the wizard, confidentiality shouldn't be a problem.

"Shower—next door."

"I know where that is-" Harry started.

"And drop that irritability-" Gia said.

Harry left for the bathroom, Richard came in.

"Um..." Richard started before he fidgeted with his collar.

"I hope I made the right decision," Gia muttered as she held up the ring, "Stop blushing."

"I was thinking-" Richard said, "As counseling—well, might I suggest yoga instead? It might help with that Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder that you seem to be encountering."

He held out a book, _Yoga for Dummies._

"But you won this-" Gia started.

"I never got into it," Richard said, "Harry might benefit."

"Thanks," Gia said.

Richard left the bedroom.

"You're suggesting yoga?" Harry asked as he and Gia left school that afternoon.

"I figured it was worth a try," Gia said.

Harry and Gia made for the path.

"We could go quicker," Harry said.

"Not this time!" Gia said, "We have to go—from there, yes. Explain to-" she pointed haphazardly at the other students.

"We're targets," Harry said, "So we're stalling-"

Harry pulled her aside and ducked around a portable classroom.

"Think about it," Harry said, "We're targets, and if we walk along with all of them-more casualties."

Harry backed her against the wall.

"Don't think so negatively-" Gia said.

"We have to-" Harry said, "-as our bounties are still active and nobody's giving a damn about the bystanders."

Harry bared his wand, looked about, and Disillusioned the both of them. They walked across the soggy grass back to the pavement of the footpath.

"Lots of rain lately," Gia muttered.

They both saw the swollen waters of the creek threatening to flood the footbridge.

"As long as it holds," Harry replied.

They approached and could clearly see the other bank. A whistling filled their ears, they approached the edge of the meadow with the foliage under the adjacent trees, a second whistle.

"_Accio Wand!_"

Harry's wand flew out of his cuff and the Disillusionments failed. The wand flew, across the bridge and into the grip of a boy now standing there on the other side of the bridge; that boy was dressed in black trousers with a black jumper.

"My wand!" Harry protested.

"Sounds like a violation of the SDWCA to me," the boy said, "My pleasure to enforce it."

Harry lunged, but was intercepted by a second boy who had just appeared from the side. Gia started forward to be intercepted by a third coming out of the foliage.

"Hold them still Brisley, Bastwick." The boy aimed Harry's wand at Harry. "_Avada Kedavra!_."

"With pleasure Oxwick," Bastwick said.

Harry wrenched, the curse striking Bastwick.

_Snap_

Brisley bent Gia's upper right arm unnaturally, bones started to protrude.

"_Imperio!_," Oxwick said, curse struck Harry.

Harry threw Bastwick aside, started after Brisley dragging Gia along the footpath.

"_Accio!_" Oxwick said; Gia flew out of Brisley's arms and across the bridge.

Harry ran, tripped, and with assistance from Brisley flew over the side of the bridge into the creek.

_BOOM, WHIZ_

Blades flew from where Harry had tripped, an explosion tore the bridge apart in the middle. Several blades impaled themselves into trees, cutting them down. Another blade flew, barely missing Gia, toward Brisley and severing his neck; Brisley fell, his head rolled. Another blade flew at Oxwick, severing off his right, wand carrying, hand. Oxwick collected his arm, ignored Harry's wand rolling on the ground, and disapparated.

Harry surfaced in the creek, swam toward the edge toward Ashton, and climbed onto the bank. He ran to Gia, laying on the ground.

"Gia, Gia!" Harry shook her.

"Harry?" Gia said, "Bloke broke my arm."

Harry grabbed for his wand. "Have to get you to the hospital-I'm not great at Healing. Get it set, then I can charm it."

Sirens could be heard fast approaching. Harry whipped out his Portkey, used it, and they landed in the janitorial closet at the hospital. Harry escorted her quickly to the Accident and Emergency, dodging questions along the way.

A short while later, the doctor finished resetting the bone in Gia's right arm, he moved to a bowl of plaster material.

"Unfortunate incident," the doctor said, "What are you going to tell the police? I assume magic is involved."

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Hogwarts class of 1887, Hufflepuff," the doctor said, "I know who you are, the prices on your heads, and have been reading that filthy _Daily Prophet_. Those young and naive might be convinced, but not an old doctor who has witnessed campaigns of the past—and yes, I recognized Paul Osborn's reaction."

"Healing Charms?" Harry asked, eyes back at Gia.

"Fortunately," the doctor said, "I subscribe to the Hippocratic oath and ignore orders of non-treatment-"

A door closed, footsteps could be heard coming through the corridor.

"It's done," the doctor whispered.

Kristen entered the room.

"I got a summons from the nurse," Kristen said, "You had some connection to the incident near the school."

Kristen came over, looked at Gia.

"Another collection attempt on the bounties," Gia said, "Plus that explosion."

Kristen readied her pad of paper.

"I need as much as you remember," Kristen said.

"We approached the bridge from the school," Harry said, "Those three jumped us—another mine decapitated one of them."

"Did you get their names?" Kristen asked.

"Oxwick, Brisley, and Bastwick," Gia said, "That's what they called each other.

"And—what happened to the other two-?" Kristen asked.

"One grabbed his arm," Harry said, "Both of them—not certain—had to come here."

"You made it in a hurry-" Kristen said, "sorry, I meant no disrespect—just faster than I would have anticipated—did you take a taxis-?"

"I wasn't paying attention," Harry said.

The doctor rolled his eyes.

"And Gia-?" Kristen asked.

"She'll survive," the doctor said, "Hairline fracture—no cast needed, but she will need to go easy on it. If it bothers her in the morning, she should return."

Gia hopped off the table, wrapping her arm around Harry.

"You're wet and filthy-" Gia said, "We need to fix-"

"I'd feel better escorting you home," Kristen said.

"We'll walk," Harry said.

Kristen dropped her hat. "Three people, by your account, tried to kill you for money, and there are very likely more about; so, you're talking about walking, in broad daylight, for two miles?"

"Thinking, not planning," Harry said,

Kristen rolled her eyes.

Later, Harry entered Gia's bedroom, he slouched against the bed and sat on the floor. Gia sat beside him, placing her hand onto his leg.

"Enjoy-" Harry started to snap.

"That was not fun, but my decision has not wavered, I still accept the risks," Gia said, "You're correct—we should have gone an alternate route, even if it's longer-"

"You have to Apparate," Harry said, "There's no other choice."

"I'm a muggle," Gia said.

"I know that," Harry snapped.

"Relax, alright?" Gia said, "Relax and find out. As you have books on the subject, no need to consult with Hermione—you're capable."

Harry removed his wet clothes and then went into his backpack. He pulled out _Apparation Theory_ and flipped through the pages.

**What can Apparate? Not Muggles. **

A common dilemma with Muggleborns or mixed marriage, is the realization that Apparation can provide a simple and effective means of transportation. Simply put, Muggles cannot Apparate, nor can they use Floo Powder or Portkeys on their own. Apparation causes stress and trauma on any object, which is sufficient to kill any living being. However, the magic used during Apparation binds a protection onto the wizard or witch thereby permitting the Apparation to commence; when the wizard or witch is weak (ie. sick, injured, etc), the binding magic may fail resulting in a splinch.

In the cases of Floo Powder and Portkeys, the stresses are survivable by a Muggle, but these methods may only be initiated by a wizard or witch.

"Damn!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's an introductory book," Gia said, "Anything more authoritative? There's those Ministry handbooks."

Harry returned moments later with _Ministry Transportation_ and opened it. He perused, stopping at an entry.

Apparation of Muggles

Muggles cannot apparate in the strictest sense, but there is a technique that mimics the effect. _Usage of this is strongly discouraged and is prohibited to be taught outside of official Ministry affairs._ Usage is not encouraged, however, there are occasions where an evacuation of the muggle (law enforcement, etc) is necessary and no other methods are available.

The trick involves turning the wizard or witch (you) into a sticky Portkey allowing the muggle to accompany you during the Apparation. The enchantment, "_portaviscos_," must be stated just prior to your Apparation, the muggle must hold onto you, and the effects wears off immediately upon arrival.

Update 1825: Splinching is fatal to the Muggle.

Update 1890: Memory Charm must subsequently be used on the muggle.

Update 1970: Prior approval from the Minister of Magic is required.

Update 1972: Usage is prohibited.

"It is possible after all," Harry said, "Good."

"We can try that later," Gia said, "I want to do something else."

"Yoga?" Harry said, "We only have—"

"Enough to start with-" Gia said, helping him into a sitting position that stared at the perch with Hedwig on it. "Now—just sit and think of nothing else but your bird."

"Huh-?" Harry muttered.

"Expel all other thoughts—I'll return in time," Gia said as she left the bedroom.

The next morning, Harry's jaw dropped at the front page article of the _Daily Prophet._

THE DAILY PROPHET

Thursday, March 13, 1997

"We're Misunderstood"

by Rita Skeeter

For the past months, Harry Potter has been the victim of a smear and smut campaign perpetrated by agents of You Know Who; all attempts to thwart this has been stymied by bribery, corruption, and ineptness on he part of the Ministry of Magic among other peoples. Yours truly secured an exclusive interview with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, both friends and associates of Harry Potter.

"Harry [Potter] had enemies ever since he was born, namely [You Know Who], something people conveniently forget-you are all playing into [You Know Who]'s hands. Methods exist for impersonation, the well known one being Polyjuice Potion that every potions student should be aware of," Hermione Granger said.

"We have been continually framed or nobody cared enough to investigate. Take January's rape of Pavarti [Patil], the culprit was not Harry [Potter], but the impostor. Many students claimed to have seen Harry [Potter], that is the point of Polyjuice. That investigation was fumbled-I tried to stop the culprit, but the Ministry Aurors stopped my efforts," Ronald Weasley said. This statement can lead to wonder if the Ministry is encouraging rape. Supporting documentation was shown, in the form of money transfers, records, that no investigation was conducted. Harry Potter was summarily convicted and sentenced with no opportunity to defend himself; his manhood was taken from him for some Galleons into the Ministry coffers.

Numerous other incidents were discussed, ones in which they were either the prime suspects or presumed guilty.

"We have been repeated implicated where the only evidence, if any, is that of our likeness which can be easily forged by means of Polyjuice. For those who may not realize it, this is a magical community, therefore, there exist magical methods in which framing can easily be done. [You Know Who] is taking advantage of the sheer lack of standards when it comes to assigning blame," Hermione Granger said.

This complex conspiracy to get them seemed a bit far fetched to yours truly, however, they deserve a voice.

"The reason [You Know Who] has been after Harry [Potter] for his entire life, lays not in the first defeat in 1981, but in a prophecy that came to his attention, one that was predicted by the late Seer [Sibel] Trelawney [former Divination instructor]. In this prophecy, Harry [Potter] is to have the ability to defeat [You Know Who]; one is fated to kill the other. Whether you believe it or not, [You Know Who] took it seriously enough to list Harry [Potter] for execution," Ronald Weasley said.

"So far, that has not occurred, one way or the other. [You Know Who] is alive and well, he is regrouping as we speak, he is forming an army to get us all. You, you are playing into his hands, allowing his play to unfold, and your last words will be the realization that we are correct," Hermione Granger said.

To prove the extent of this, they provided documentation from a credible anonymous Ministry official. This documentation, both from the Ministry and Gringotts, clearly shows money being illegally transferred between vaults, with some flowing through the high security Ministry vaults. Harry Potter's gold was reputedly misappropriated to fund the bounties currently on his own head; the goblins have since covered the losses and assure that everyone's vaults are covered against any such loss. Additional documentation shows the appalling lack of hiring standards occurring.

In the recent death of their fellow schoolmate, Harry Potter and friends were sentenced to a terrible punishment. A research of the Aurors at the Ministry revealed a disturbing pattern of failure to investigate and bribery; in this case, no investigation occurred for the death Natalie MacDonald.

"Our sympathies still go out to her family. They punished the innocent people, while the culprits could easily have looked upon our punishment," Ronald Weasley said.

Of extreme curiosity, pending the outcome of that display, is the current love life of Harry Potter.

"Nothing can or should be determined by coerced acts, we had to comply or be killed. It was rape, rape as dictated by the fancies of the students, not us," Ronald Weasley defended about their sexual orientations.

"Being fixed makes that moot. We do know that Harry [Potter] and Gia are trying to make things work out in spite of that handicap," Hermione Granger said.

"Harry [Potter] and I consider ourselves straight," Ronald Weasley said.

Some readers may wonder the acceptance of yours truly for this interview. These teenagers deserved a voice, even if you may disagree with their statements.

"I can't believe Ron'd-" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry," Gia said softly, "I think Ron did you, did us, a big favor. The article looks unusually factual, and it does plant a seed of doubt in people. Maybe it'll work, maybe it won't, but he's at least trying to change people's minds."

Gia grabbed a letter addressed to Harry, handed it to him. Harry opened, his eyes scrutinized it.

_Harry Potter _

As you've undoubtedly read my article in the _Daily Prophet_, this material is currently under review by the committee. During this review, all ASBOs have officially been suspended.  
_Rita Skeeter, HPGC _

"Doesn't rescind anything," Harry said.

"It does, while it's being reviewed," Gia said, "That's a little bit of progress."

"Guess," Harry muttered, "Not much."

"I suggest you take what you can get," Gia said, "Every bit helps."

Gia rubbed his shoulders. Harry opened the last letter.

_Harry_

Hope you're not too offended, but the publicity was needed (the culprits had it for months). Hope Skeeter lived up to her end of the bargain, releasing you from those damn orders. Made her report honestly, confiscated her quill, but she didn't promise a lively article.  
_Ron_

"In case you were worried he didn't care," Gia said, "Proof he does."

"Still didn't want to resort to her!" Harry snapped.

"Calm down," Gia said, "He is doing something to help, maybe you should consider an interview."

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"More protestations of our innocence," Gia said, "They have barely begun from what I read. Stand up for yourself, be heard. In the meanwhile, the shower is available."

As they became ready to depart, Harry looked her over in her clothes.

"Apparation?" Harry asked.

"I'll-" Gia said, "So long as you're—yes."

Harry wrapped his arm tightly around her, enchanted, and disapparated.

Gia puked onto the grass and tumbled over, nearly taking Harry with her.

"Bit rough," Gia muttered.

"Have to get you used to it." Harry grabbed her hand, pulled her up.

Gia popped in a breath mint. They traveled out of the park, and crossed Smeltings Drive to the school.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were playing in bed when they both heard it.

_Pop! Pop!_

Ron spun, evidence of his fertility showed, he threw a sheet over Hermione.

"Out!" Ron demanded, his wand now leveled at Fred and George.

"Caught our little bro-" Fred said.

"Wasn't supposed to-" George started.

"It doesn't," Ron said, "Leave-"

"Our house-" Fred started to come over.

Ron's wand cursed, both Fred and George flew back out into the corridor.

"Ron-" Hermione snapped.

Ron jumped into some trousers and pursued.

"We saw him Dad-" George was starting to say when Ron emerged into the living room.

"Belt up!" Ron demanded, "At your rate of blathering-"

"We want to know-" Fred started.

"Read the _Daily Prophet!_" Ron stated.

"Pretty active for being a castrated-" George said.

"Children!" Arthur snapped.

They turned and looked at him.

"Weasleys stick together," Arthur said, "We shall not pry into his secret, but guard it with our lives. Fred, you seem to forget the threats-" he handed over the copy of the _Daily Prophet_, saving it from Edward "-unlike your business, Ron's affairs mean the difference between life and death for many people. Not to mention that he was a guest in your house, some privacy should be afforded him. No protests, you will forget that you ever saw what you saw after you intruded upon them."

That evening, Harry and Ron left their class.

"So you tended their store today?" Harry asked, "How'd it-"

"They assure me it will never be repeated," Ron said, "Apparently, my presence drove away a number of customers. Glad to be wearing the dragon hide—it took a number of curses before we could escape."

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

Ron wrapped his arm about Harry.

"Will you stop blaming yourself?" Ron said, "I failed to see your wand among them—it was others, not you, that did it. And—I found out about their latest product line."

"Great!" Harry exclaimed.

A dog from a yard barked at them.

"And just how do you think they afforded the dragon hide?" Ron said, "Just warning-"

"I hate it," Harry said.

"I sympathize," Ron said, "But it's going to be produced—if not by them, then by somebody else."

They turned down a footpath between houses and then over a shallow ravine.

"STOP!"

They turned to the voice behind them, it was Moody.

"Careful Potter," Moody growled, "Do not make a move."

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"I see a mine ahead and one behind," Moody said, "They seem to reproduce."

Moody aimed his wand, one mine and then another showed.

"That should be it," Moody growled, "Disarming..."

Moody aimed, his expression froze as color drained.

"Get out!" Moody snapped, "Apparate to over there!"

They all apparated to the other end of the footpath, they turned to see two explosions in the alley between the houses. The wood fence of the houses was partially standing but otherwise burning. A dog laid dead in the backyard of one house. Windows were shattered, screams could be heard, the nearby lampposts flickered and went dark.

"It's changed," Moody said, "I could not disarm as before, anti-tampering it seems."

"What are you doing here anyways?" Harry demanded.

"Guarding your life," Moody growled, "Thought that was important to you."

"Not at the expense of yours," Harry snapped.

Harry nudged Ron, they disapparated and then apparated into Gia's bedroom.

"Sorry about not telling you about Skeeter," Ron said, "She wants an interview—I have her Quick Quotes Quill-"

"Thanks a lot-" Harry snapped.

"I know you're irritated and you hate publicity," Ron said, "However, we have to take our side to them. Hermione and I did it-"

"They hate us-" Harry said.

"Because they haven't heard our side!" Ron said, "We are obligated to stand up and take our sides to the papers—it's the only defense I can think of."

"I'm uneasy about this," Harry said.

"Also—I'll skip tomorrow," Ron said, "Dad's offered to take me and Hermione on a trip for the weeked—see you Monday and don't forget your broom for practice."

Ron disapparated.

Friday, Harry slammed the bedroom door shut as he returned from his morning run.

"I _was_ sleeping!" Gia protested.

"Caught Moody following me, again," Harry said, "Told him off, he had better listen."

"You're exposed out there," Gia said.

"I can manage," Harry said, "I've managed all my life, I can certainly manage a run."

"They worry about-" Gia started to say.

"Bull-" Harry snapped, interrupted by an owl delivering the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Friday, March 14, 1997

Whiners

Ministry of Magic spokesperson issued a strongly worded statement in response to allegations published in yesterday's _Daily Prophet_.

"This Ministry does not look favorably upon the whining and excuse making from known suspected Dark Wizards who blame everyone (including the dead You Know Who) for their trouble making except themselves. The Minister of Magic has vigorously pursued a campaign against corruption and Dark Arts during his tenure which has resulted in much progress. False accusations against the Ministry is uncalled for, defamation charges are being considered at this time."

Retraction of Article

Editors here at the _Daily Prophet_ formally retract yesterday's article "We're Misunderstood" written by Rita Skeeter.

Corrupt Ministry Investigators

_by Rita Skeeter _

As unearthed in yesterday's paper, a trend of corrupt Ministry investigations has emerged, highlighting the inept inability to give accurate answers in certain high profile cases. Aurors are being bribed and encouraged to give certain verdicts, regardless of facts. Investigations are being conducted without just cause or taking an exorbitant amount of resources. A comprehensive study of every case is prohibitive in terms of time and space for this article, so this reporter focuses on the case files for a single individual, namely, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Since the start of the school term, nearly fifty cases have been opened on this teenager, which is significant given only two existed prior.

As the first case of this streak, opened on the second of September prior to any of the activities attributed to Potter. This case has no motivating act, no reason to exist, other than it does, and was designated secret - this was headed by then Junior investigator, James Otterswick. Otterswick was first hired July 27 of last year fresh out of Durmstrang, he was promoted in September to Deputy investigator, then in December to Chief investigator, both promotions came immediately after cases which found guilt in Potter. Otterswick signed off guilt on two other notable cases, the alleged rape by Potter in January and the alleged murder of MacDonald, all of his cases on Potter have had flimsy or no evidence to support the charges. In every case, an extra two hundred galleons made their way into Otterswick's Gringotts vault, money whose source cannot be accounted for, but was deposited within a day of his signature.

Of the forty one cases available for review, a total of thirty investigators were assigned to investigate (many more than once). For the murders in Hogsmeade last September, three investigators were assigned; Otterswick, Shrimpling, and Lamarsh; Otterswick signed for guilty while Shrimpling and Lamarsh signed for not guilty; a week later, Lamarsh was demoted and fired for "poor performance", Shrimpling was merely demoted, then later fired for "poor performance" after a second finding of not guilty. This pattern repeats itself for each and every case file; those investigators who declare Potter guilty are rewarded with promotions and money, while those who clear Potter are then demoted and later fired. Investigators are intelligent people who can figure things out, for nobody has dared to clear Potter of any charge after the first of the year.

These trends clearly indicate that the investigators are being bribed and corrupted, resulting in Harry Potter being determined guilty with shoddy evidence or none at all. Regardless of your opinion of guilt or not, everyone deserves a fair evaluation, for this pattern of recklessness does a disservice to Potter, the victims, and everyone.

"Skeeter's article looks interesting," Gia said, "Exposing the filth."

"Likely issue a retraction tomorrow," Harry snapped.

"This gets it into the people's minds," Gia said, "A retraction is good for protecting the _Daily Prophet_ editors from liability. Surprised Skeeter can get that in."

"She has a habit of slipping things in at the last minute," Harry said, "Works for her, unfortunately."

Gia grabbed the letter attached to the fluttering Pigwidgeon, showed it to Harry. He opened it.

_Harry_

Skeeter is having fun. You should consider giving her an exclusive.

Hermione and me are leaving now, must run.  
_Ron _

"He should not consort with the enemy," Harry snapped.

"He's covering your six better than you are," Gia said, "You need the publicity, put that blasted Ministry on the defensive."

"It's annoying to have to air my troubles in the bloody newspaper," Harry said.

"Your troubles have been coming from that bloody newspaper," Gia said, "Fight fire with fire and use it to your advantage."

As they were about to leave the house, Richard beat them to the door.

_Creak, Squeak_

"Have to pester Dad to get that," Richard said.

Harry closed the door.

_Squeak, Squeak_

They walked along Oak Street. That evening, Harry and Gia returned to the house.

_Creak, Squeak_

They walked through the door, Gia closed it.

_Squeak, Squeak_

"Richard?" Kristen asked from her easy chair.

"They went to see a movie-" Gia said, "Doubt they'd be home anytime soon."

"With everything—understand I get uneasy," Kristen said, "You-"

"We're fine," Harry said.

_Waaa_

"Forgot how exhausting this stage was," Kristen said as she made for the stairs.

Harry and Gia looked on as Kristen picked up Paul and held him for a few moments.

"Not another one!" Kristen said, "And a bath too-"

Harry plugged his nose and then followed Gia into her own bedroom. She sat on the bed. Harry watched Kristen go into the bathroom and heard the sink filling. Kristen went back and brought Paul back to the bathroom. Splashing could be heard.

"According to Tonks," Gia said, "Your parents did that to you too."

"Dursleys would use air sprays and lock me in the cupboard," Harry said, "Rags, not proper nappies. You can thank Ron for unearthing those memories I'd rather forget."

"I can only imagine-" Gia started.

Harry rolled his eyes.

_Creak, Squeak_

_Woof, Woof, Woof_

_Waa, Waa, Waa_

"Ouch!"

Harry saw Kurt shuffle to the bathroom.

"I'll check," Kurt said.

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof_

_Waa, Waa, Waa_

"Um," Harry muttered.

"Stay put," Kurt said to Harry.

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof_

Footsteps came on the stairs, Kurt stood on the landing looking down.

"What right do you have-" Kurt protested.

Figures, shadows, were on the stairs.

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof_

"None of your concern Muggle," said the first figure.

Harry was on his feet, wand drawn, approached the door but kept himself partially shielded.

"I demand you leave-" Kurt protested.

"_MOVE!_" Harry ordered Kurt.

"Move aside," the dark robed figure said.

"You are trespassing," Kurt said to the figure, "Leave, police are on their-"

Harry shielded his wand, crept to Paul's room.

"Move, yield," Harry mouthed to Kurt.

"This is my house," Kurt said.

_Crash, Crash, Crash_

"_Avada Kedavra!_," the figure chanted.

Harry shoved Kurt, but too late, the green bead of light hit Kurt, who toppled.

"Step away from the baby," the figure demanded, in a rapid voice.

Kristen shielded Paul.

"No!" Harry spun around the corner, wand drawn and aimed at the figure, one of three, with dark robes and masks. Sirius toppling the one lowest on the stairs.

"Potter!" the figure said, "What a sweet surprise, two for the price of one. Back away and save her neck!"

Harry backed up, shielded Kristen and Paul.

"Harry..." Kristen muttered.

"It's out of your league," Harry replied.

"Move or, teach you a lesson," the figure sneered, "_Avada-_" The wand aimed to Gia's bedroom.

"_Stupefy_" Harry shouted, red bead hitting the figure.

Sirius tackled the second figure.

The lead figure paused, then repeated, "_Avada-!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry's curse struck the figure, who fell.

The second figure disapparated, Sirius crashed to the stairs. The figure at the bottom of the stairs moved, Sirius grabbed the wand laying on the floor, and bound the figure in ropes.

"I demand explanations!" Kristen shouted.

"Kurt's dead," Harry said, "And the murderer."

Kristen moved toward Kurt's motionless body.

"Do not kid-" Kristen said.

"They're Death Eaters, all three," Harry said, "Gia, tend to Paul."

Kristen shook Kurt. "Kurt! Honey! Harry, call-"

"It's too late," Harry said.

"Call damn it!" Kristen exclaimed.

"We have to evacuate, now!" Harry said.

Harry aimed his wand, the window in Gia's bedroom broke.

"Hedwig, fly and meet me later," Harry said.

"Remus?" Sirius said downstairs, "Show now-emergency."

Harry summoned a phone, a cordless flew from Richard's bedroom. Harry punched in 999.

"Here." Harry shoved it at Kristen, who took it.

"What?" the voice of Lupin said.

"Death Eaters came here," Sirius said, "Appeared random-one escaped."

"Remus go," the voice of Dumbledore said, "I'll be there in a moment."

Harry lifted the mask of the fallen figure, the light showed it to be Macnair.

Lupin apparated into Gia's bedroom, came out.

"Oh my," Lupin said, "What happened?"

"Attack," Harry said, "Strange thing-I was the surprise, they wanted the baby for some reason."

"It won't be for long," Lupin said.

Kristen laid the phone to the side.

"I still want explanations," Kristen said.

"It's out of your league," Harry said, "We need to leave, this house won't be standing for much longer."

"Police, ambulances, a couple minutes," Kristen said.

They heard a raging storm outside.

"Too long," Harry said, "We have to go, quick."

Harry walked into the bedroom, grabbed his backpack. Dumbledore came up the stairs.

"Kurt!" Kristen said to Kurt.

"He took a killing curse," Harry said.

"Mrs. Osborn," Dumbledore said, "Harry is correct, you must pack. We can buy you some time."

"Voldemort," Harry said, "He raged for a moment, he's on the way. The escapee was killed."

"That explains Severus," Dumbledore said, "I will be downstairs. Pack."

Tonks passed Dumbledore, she came up.

"We can do this quick," Tonks said, "I need a box."

Harry knelt behind Kristen.

"We'll give you an explanation about magic, but that will take time," Harry said, "Kurt and this intruder are dead. We need to save our skins, more thugs are on their way and they will beat the police here."

Tonks grabbed a box from the nursery of Paul's room. She took her wand, items leapt into the box. She moved from room to room, repeating.

"He's dead?" Kristen said, "It was just a beam of light."

"No, it was a beam of death," Harry said, "We'll explain, but we aren't safe here, come."

"I can't leave him," Kristen protested.

"You have to," Harry said, "There is no other choice. Downstairs, now."

Tonks went down the stairs; Gia followed holding Paul. Harry grabbed Kristen's elbow, guided her down the stairs.

"Have a job-" Kristen protested.

"Tornado!" Bones shouted, "Hurry!"

"It's connected." Sirius threw powder into the fire.

Dumbledore and Moody came back into the house. They saw the twister touch down onto the street.

"Now!" Sirius said.

Gia and Tonks went into the fireplace, vanished. Harry pulled on Kristen, dragged her into the fireplace.

Harry and Kristen stumbled out of the fireplace into the living room of Lupin's manor. Kristen coughed and coughed. Sirius brushed the dust off of Kristen.

"Kurt!" Kristen said, "I need explanations."

Lupin apparated in followed by Bones. Dumbledore apparated in several moments later.

"The house is a loss," Dumbledore said, "Voldemort and his minions are combing the debris looking for Harry. Snape disposed of Macnair's corpse."

"I-" Kristen said.

"You shall get one," Bones said.

"Magic," Harry said, "It does exist."

"That's Sirius Black," Kristen said, pointing at Sirius.

"At least I'm known," Sirius said.

"You're safe," Harry said, "We can worry about him later, magic first."

Tonks and Gia returned, had a nappy on Paul with an oversized shirt. Harry explained magic along with demonstrations.

"That doesn't explain them," Kristen said, "The ones in our house."

"Death Eaters," Harry said, "Perhaps one of these others can explain better."

Bones took a chair, explained about Voldemort, etc.

"This is a lot to absorb," Kristen said.

"Richard and Jen had the same experience," Harry said, "So did Gia, so does every muggle that learns-muggle is a term for no magic, you or Richard for instance."

"That doesn't explain them," Kristen said, "Why they came in or anything."

"I thought it was for me," Harry said, "If I'm a surprise, then I don't know."

Dumbledore looked at them, then said, "We still have the one Sirius captured. When Minerva returns with Veritaserum, we can get answers to that."

"Sirius Black," Kristen said, "He's a known fugitive and was in my house!"

"Has been for months actually," Harry said, "He requires more explanations. Yes, a fugitive, but innocent of his crimes. Got railroaded, similar to me now."

"Let me take over," Tonks said, holding _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_.

Harry shrugged, let Tonks in to the chair. Harry walked into the kitchen, made himself a cup of tea. He sipped, his hands shook, then set the cup down.

"How are you holding up?" Lupin asked.

"I killed him," Harry said.

"Obvious it was Macnair that killed," Lupin said, "Not you."

"No," Harry said, "I killed Macnair. Me, my wand, my curse, me."

Lupin studied Harry for a moment.

"Was your life in danger? Theirs?" Lupin asked.

Harry nodded.

"Did you try something else first?" Lupin asked.

Harry nodded.

"Try disarming?" Lupin asked.

Harry stared. "That escaped me, I could've-"

"It's been done," Lupin said, "You still had three people to defend besides yourself. He's dealing out death while you're trying to spare his life, it's a noble idea, but one that can get you or others killed."

Harry dumped the tea into the sink.

"I'm a killer," Harry muttered, "His ghost is now in my wand."

"I will speak with Dumbledore about deleting it," Lupin said, "I'm certain-"

"That doesn't bring them back!" Harry snapped.

Harry turned for the door, Lupin grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"You did what you had to do," Lupin said, "Nobody said it would be pleasant."

"I know," Harry muttered.

Harry went for the the door. McGonagall emerged from the fireplace carrying a vial.

"I had to search that cupboard!" McGonagall said, "Hard work by itself."

"Answers Mrs. Osborn, we hope," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore took the vial, administered it to the unconscious figure, mask torn off and hood down to reveal a young man.

"Enervate!" Dumbledore said, wand aimed.

The man awoke.

"_Imperio!_" Dumbledore asked, "Who are you?"

"Oswald Kirkestone."

"Why did you go to 26 Oak Street tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

"Muggleborn was there," Kirkestone said, "We were to cleanse the filth."

"Who else went with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Macnair, Brockgreen," Kirkestone said.

"Was this the first Muggleborn to be cleansed?" Dumbledore asked, "If not, what is the plan? Since when did it start."

"No, there were others," Kirkestone said, "Every weekend, Macnair collected names of Muggleborn infants from the census, we killed the lot. Cleansing is what Macnair called it."

"Did you know the name of the infant at 26 Oak Street?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Kirkestone said, "Macnair said one was there."

"The muggles would notice babies dying," Dumbledore asked, "How did you cover it up?"

"Muggles are stupid and inferior," Kirkestone said, "A Memory Charm is used, then the muggles think it to be SIDS, a common death in infants."

"Did you expect to find Harry Potter at 26 Oak Street?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Kirkestone said, "It was a surprise when Macnair announced it. Potter never did magic there."

"How did you become involved with Death Eaters, Voldemort, and this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Recruited by Wormtail after graduating from Durmstrang last summer," Kirkestone said, "Muggleborn cleansing was deemed easy, entry level, so I was assigned to Macnair along with Brockgreen."

"Why kill the muggle?" Dumbledore asked.

"Things did not go as planned," Kirkestone said, "Brockgreen was to use the Imperius, to avoid detection of the campaign against muggleborns. Brockgreen was occupied. Muggle was unusually confident, blocking our way."

"Remus, Sirius," Dumbledore said, "I trust you have a location."

"For a week only," Lupin said.

"He is an accomplice to murder," Kristen said, "It occurred in my jurisdiction."

Bones looked at her.

"How do you plan to sell that to a judge?" Bones said, "Any mention of magic and you're laughed out of the courtroom. Not to mention, that would bring in the Ministry and we've read how their investigations go, especially since Harry would be involved."

"We can hold him for now," Dumbledore said.

Lupin and Sirius escorted Kirkestone toward the stairs.

"I am interested in your sides," Dumbledore said, "Harry."

Harry explained. Sirius came up, listened from the stairwell.

"Mrs. Osborn," Dumbledore said.

"Was giving Paul the bath," Kristen said, "Snuffles barked and barked below, Kurt...he confronted those jerks on the stairs. Harry seemed to understand, he fought back and somehow stopped the chief jerk with his own light."

"Mrs. Potter-I mean Miss. Prescott," Dumbledore said.

Several chuckled to the fast growing rosy blushing on Harry and Gia. Harry ducked, hid his face behind Gia, earning a chuckle from Sirius. Kristen looked on as Gia explained.

"I do need to return," Kristen said, "Richard and others are worried by now."

"It is likely safe to do so," Dumbledore said, "However, the Portkeys and fireplace won't work."

"Yes they will," Harry said, "I'll bring you back Kristen, Gia and I will-I don't know actually."

"Use the guest room upstairs," Lupin said.

"Paul-" Kristen said.

"I will handle him," Tonks said, cradling him, "Paul is safe, might wake Hogwarts, but I'll be around tomorrow."

"You're a total stranger to me," Kristen said, "Nice, but a stranger nonetheless."

Tonks handed Paul over to Kristen. Harry came to stand besides them.

"I'd suggest, if Lupin or somebody has the space, we put them both up," Harry said, "Paul is still a target. Sending them there might be fatal."

"I'll dress the study up into a makeshift guest room," Lupin said.

"I'll take him until you return," Gia said, taking Paul into her arms.

"Hold on to me," Harry said, "This will be rough."

Harry muttered under his breath, a dull pop, both Kristen and Harry had vanished.

"Did he-?" McGonagall stammered, "She's muggle-"

"That's impossible," Tonks said, "She's dead."

"Then I am too," Gia said, bouncing Paul a bit.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, he then disapparated. McGonagall stood up, went for the stairs.

"I'll help you Remus," McGonagall said. She and Lupin left.

Bones looked at Gia.

"That revealed where you were staying," Bones said, "You may need to consider other options. I do have to go and see what damage control is needed and also the Ministry's response. Their chief executioner has just been killed, by Harry, a week after those punishments from him."

Bones disapparated.

Tonks tickled Paul. "He's cute."

Gia adjusted her cradle of him, placed a bottle into his mouth, and fed him.

Harry apparated down the walk toward Pine Ct, Kristen stumbled and hit the pavement. Harry extended his hand, pulled Kristen up.

"Rough," Kristen muttered.

"Gia thought so," Harry said.

They returned to the pile of timbers, stones, and debris that used to be the house at 26 Oak Street.

"Kristen!"

They saw an officer approach in his thirties.

"Trevor!" Kristen said.

Trevor came up.

"Strange this is," Trevor said, "A tornado in this area, very compact, and it took out your house. We found...sorry to have to tell you...your husband didn't make it. We are also puzzling over your report of intruders the few moments before it happened."

"I should tend to the investigation-" Kristen said.

"No, you understand why," Trevor said, "Richard came by, absolutely frantic. I coaxed him down, he's at his girlfriend's place."

"Kurt was murdered before we left," Harry said, "We had to abandon as the twister approached."

"Harry, get Richard," Kristen said, "I need to help here-it was my house."

Harry worked his way through the emergency vehicles. He saw a shimmer ahead in the headlights. Harry took out his wand, illuminated the spot about fifty feet ahead. It exploded, blades embedding themselves in fences, one small tree fell. Kristen rushed over.

"Harry?" Kristen asked.

"Another mine," Harry said, "It went before I got too close-I'm still enroute to Jen's."

"I will come," Kristen said.

They walked along the footpath toward Jen's, Kristen stopped him.

"How much do you know about these mines?" Kristen asked.

"A bit-I won't speak here," Harry said, "Too many ears."

"I will want answers," Kristen said, "All of this is impacting me, my work, everything."

"You've joined the club," Harry said.

Harry kept moving for Maple. Harry went to the door, knocked. Kristen came up behind him. They saw the curtains of the bay windows flutter, a pair of eyes looked out. Footsteps came over, the door opened. Jen was standing there.

"Come in," Jen said.

Harry and Kristen came in, saw Richard on the sofa with a box of tissues.

"Mum!" Richard exclaimed.

Richard leapt, hugged Kristen.

"Dad?" Richard asked with a weak voice.

Harry shook his head, kept a solemn face.

"Paul? Gia?" Richard asked.

"Both safe," Harry said.

"Thanks to Harry," Kristen said.

Harry looked at Jen.

"Parents? Anyone else here?" Harry asked.

Jen shook her head. "Mum's at her sister, Dad is likely getting pissed."

"Sounds reminiscent of someone else," Kristen said.

"What happened?" Richard said.

"More than that," Harry said, "Far more." Harry sunk onto a chair, stared at the stained carpeting. "Far more..."

"We can get you some fine counselors to help-" Kristen said toward Harry.

"No thanks," Harry replied.

"Mind-?" Richard asked.

Kristen explained the incident.

A while later, Harry apparated, Kristen tumbled onto the floor of Lupin's living room.

"Rough," Kristen muttered.

"That's impossible!" Tonks said, "Apparating muggles, really. Can't pull the wool over this girl's eyes."

"Now that I'm aware of magic," Kristen said, "I assume you can fill me in on the incidents revolving around you Harry, the details you undoubtedly omitted."

Harry nodded, and he then started explaining everything, event by event.

"It seems rather tall," Kristen said, "Some of it at least. The magnitude of what you're implying."

"It's either that or he's a career criminal," Tonks said, "With who is after him, what I have read and witnessed, I know and can vouch."

"You never mentioned much," Kristen said.

"You don't understand," Harry said, "At your place I could ignore it, be someone not for my name but for me. It's something that's difficult to explain, but important. Occasionally things crept through, but it worked until today."

"Have you considered where you will live after this?" Kristen said, "I cannot guarantee anything. The house will take months to rebuild if I can even take it, it sounds like you need a protection program to hide you."

"I simply do not know," Harry said, "I need to assess our options in the morning."

"Harry?" Gia walked into the living room.

Harry looked at her.

"It's late," Gia said as she brought Paul over to Kristen.

Gia escorted Harry up to the small bedroom above the living room.

"It should go without saying, we need to talk," Gia said, "You should ensure the privacy of this."

Harry brought forth his wand, cast an Imperturbment charm on the door.

"You said-" Harry started.

"You—is more like it," Gia said.

Harry looked at her face.

"I never said-" Harry protested.

"Maybe it failed to sink in," Gia said, "It was self-defense, but you killed tonight. I recall your protests from when Lupin tricked that out of you. I know you well enough, you need to discuss what happened."

"I did what I had to do," Harry said.

Gia sat on the bed, pulled Harry down along side him.

"I doubt you're buying that and neither am I, instead you're stalling," Gia said, "I know you hated Macnair and he was a Death Eater, but that still won't make you feel right about it. You'll have the same issues when you get Voldemort."

"Never promised-" Harry said.

"You will nab, I'm confident in that," Gia said, "I swear not to relent on helping you. So, list the reasons why you're a killer."

Saturday, Harry was slower than Gia in getting up. He had nearly had his trousers on when he heard

_Knock, Knock_

"Breakfast is ready and about to get cold!" Tonks said through the door.

Gia opened the door and escorted Harry out.

"And don't say you're not hungry," Gia said.

Gia pressed him forward. Tonks followed and saw his bare back, with the diagonal mark upon it. Instinctively, Tonks touched it, Harry flinched.

"Don't..." Harry muttered.

"This is from-?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," Harry snapped.

At the table, they saw the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Saturday, March 15, 1997

Whiners, Again

Ministry of Magic spokesperson issued another statement in response to recent allegations made.

"Lies published on behalf of Potter are libel and will be prosecuted. This is very obvious to be an orchestrated campaign to undermine the foundations of the Ministry and subvert the rule of law. People hired into the Ministry are of outstanding character and perform their duties with excellence. Allegations based upon classified case files is improper and foolhardy at best, any amateur is certain to have trouble interpreting the contents of professional documents not taking into account all of the complexities involved.

"However, to answer certain concerns and issues brought forth, the mentioned case files will be examined to determine the likely source of the whiners apparent misunderstandings."

Retraction of Article

Editors here at the _Daily Prophet_ formally retract yesterday's article "Corrupt Ministry Investigators" written by Rita Skeeter.

Wrongly Castrated

_by Rita Skeeter _

Ronald Weasley was wrongly convicted in the rape of Natalie MacDonald for he did not commit the crime in question despite the Ministry's assurances; this means that a teenage boy was robbed of his manhood during an atrocity that this community termed "punishment". Our Minister of Magic still claims that this matter had been appropriately handled. Despite this new revelation, Ronald Weasley has no means of legal recourse under the terms of the SDWCA.

The exonerating evidence lays in the very substance used to convict, semen found on MacDonald's body and collected during the autopsy. Yours truly analyzed this semen using a technique known as DNA; the semen did not come from Weasley, therefore Weasley is innocent of the crime he committed. If the Auror investigating had done his job properly, Weasley would still have his stolen family jewels.

Macnair Retired

Walden Macnair, Chief Executioner and a member for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, retired yesterday after a long tenure at the Ministry of Magic. Fellow coworkers wished Macnair the best of luck enjoying his golden years.

Kristen read over the paper.

"This is what you're dealing with?" Kristen said, "It's an outrage, to say the least."

"Pretty much," Harry said.

"Wasn't aware of Ron, or you, being..." Kristen said, "Well, fixed."

"Long story," Harry said, "Talk about that later."

Dumbledore entered the dining room.

"Harry," Dumbledore asked, "May I speak with you? In private?"

Harry shrugged, got up.

Dumbledore closed the door to the study and cast an Imperturbment charm. He then sat in an armchair and motioned for Harry. However, Harry remained by the makeshift crib, looking at Dumbledore.

"There is much I need to discuss with you," Dumbledore said, "However, much will have to wait unfortunately. The matter I needed to discuss is your living arrangements-"

"Gia and I-" Harry protested.

"I am not criticizing," Dumbledore said, "The fact remains that your existing residence is gone. Under normal circumstances, you would have been at Hogwarts and this issue would have been moot. Of your current acquaintances, only the Lupin or the Weasleys have the capability and comfort level to host you-"

"Or remain in Noigate," Harry said, "Gia would prefer to continue her education-"

"And if you rent a flat, how long until that place is ruined? Or the next," Dumbledore said, "I've been considering an alternative already for a while, for this eventuality. It took me a fair bit of time to research the issues involved, but I am the authorized executor of the Potter estate."

"I am not dead," Harry stated.

"Not you," Dumbledore said, "But that of your parents—they had no will, so as such, I had to follow the law with regards to their inheritance. Knowing them as well as I did, I was able to make choices in line with their values."

"Me to the Dursleys?" Harry said, "I doubt they would have chosen that."

"We shall save that debate for another time," Dumbledore said, "Suffice it to say, I had no good options available to me at that time. Given your age at the time, not everything was to be transferred to you until you became of age. A trust was set up specifically for you, at Gringotts—which is the vault you have a key to. The Potter family trust contains a number of properties, one of which lays close to the city limits of Noigate."

"A place known to contain-?" Harry asked, "How long until Voldemort-"

Dumbledore sighed for a moment. "If he were aware of the title—I shall let you tour it with myself and Moody. It is safer than where you were.

"I'm not promising-" Harry said.

"I will let you decide," Dumbledore said as he stood, "I am merely presenting the option."

It was close to noon when they came to the end of Pickering Place—it ended in the middle of an empty field. Dumbledore handed them a note. Harry, Gia, and Moody read it.

The property is 66 Pickering Place.

They saw as the house started to rise up out of the ground, a dilapidated horse shed beside it.

"Seems a bit cramped," Harry said.

Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped three times on the door. The door opened a crack, but refused to budge. Harry gave a ran and collided with the door, pushing it open. Harry stumbled, kicking up dust, as he entered the small living room.

"Foolhardy," Moody growled, "What if something were on the other side?"

"This house has been abandoned for a century," Dumbledore said, "There may be a surprise or two."

A even smaller dining area and kitchen were on the first floor. Gia climbed the steps to see a pair of small bedrooms and a lavatory.

"Well-" Harry scratched his head.

"This house is better warded than any other that you could find in Noigate," Dumbledore said, "Having a home that is safe helps tremendously. I shudder at the thought of you becoming nomadic, but whether you take up residence, that is your decision."

"We can make this work," Gia said, "A little paint-"

"I should point out that if you arrange anything else in this town, it becomes a matter of public record," Dumbledore said, "Now, if you would rather look at other properties in the trust, I can arrange that, but none are this close to Noigate."

"Seems like you're trying to force things," Harry said.

"I am not," Dumbledore said, "This is merely the best I can offer under the circumstances with your desirements in mind. Suitably warding a new place is labor intensive, the Ministry would know—and to leave a place unwarded—I shudder at the thought."

Gia pulled Harry up into a bedroom and closed the door.

"I-" Harry started.

"We need a place," Gia said, "I'm starting to agree with you—imposing on the Osborns is too much risk to them regardless of what they say. We're being hunted, wherever we go. If these wards are up to the challenge—I say we go with it."

"It's cramped," Harry said, "But we need to adopt something better for mail—Kristen mentioned a double blind mail drop—I'm just uneasy—can't pinpoint it."

"Try it tonight?" Gia said, "Then if we don't like it—we can move on."

"Alright," Harry said.

They returned to the living room.

"We'll move in," Harry said, "If anything happens-"

"You will be prepared to handle it," Dumbledore said, "If not—well, some remodeling and it would then be well suited for future endeavors with her."

Harry looked at the twinkling eyes for a moment.

"Catches, strings, that sort," Harry said.

"As you can tell, some repairs might be in order," Dumbledore said, "You will be the master of the house Mr. Potter, so how you handle matters is up to you."

"I am curious to my full inheritance," Harry said.

"It has been some while since I inventoried everything," Dumbledore said, "I did know enough about the Dursleys to not tell you until after you left."

Harry snickered.

"Now," Harry said, "We don't want to be heckled—what if Voldemort-"

"I hope that will not be an issue," Dumbledore said, "This house has stood for centuries and withstood the assaults of predecessors to Tom, but that is no guarantee as there never are.

"I'll take it," Harry said.

Dumbledore cleared the tea set, took out a roll of parchment from his sleeve, and laid it out. He laid down an inked quill next to the roll.

"Read it first," Dumbledore said, "Always read before you sign."

Harry unrolled the parchment, his eyes scanned. He set it down, grabbed the quill, and signed. He shuddered, then sat back into the chair.

"Um..." Harry muttered.

"Common for these things," Dumbledore said, "The wards should be-"

"What happened?" Moody stammered, "My eye, just now, it's jammed and won't work."

"Wards," Dumbledore said, "And good luck Mr. Potter—I will send along my housewarming present in a bit."

Dumbledore turned around and left the house.

"Housewarming present?" Harry asked, "I wonder what-"

"Dobby is happy to serve Harry Potter!"

Harry nearly groaned, but instead looked at the House Elf.

"Well," Harry said, "We do have a second bedroom-"

"Bad Elfs use rooms," Winky said, "Winky is a good Elf."

"Maybe-" Gia went for the cupboard under the stairs.

"Winky uses cupboard-"

A nameplate appeared on the door, "Dobby and Winky".

"I suppose that settles that," Harry stated.

Sunday morning, Harry grabbed the paper and letter from the cauldron by the fireplace. He brought it over to the table where Dobby had already laid down a breakfast. Gia at while Harry opened the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Sunday, March 16, 1997

Ministry Defends Conviction

A spokesperson for the Ministry of Magic responded to yesterday's allegation. "The Ministry stands behind its investigators and decisions regarding the criminal investigation. The investigation in question was full, complete, and thorough even though the reporter did not obtain access to the entire case file. DNA, the technique quoted, is a fallible Muggle thing that is inadmissible in any Wizarding trial.

Retraction of Article

Editors here at the _Daily Prophet_ formally retract yesterday's article "Wrongly Castrated" written by Rita Skeeter.

"Bunch of dumb arses," Harry muttered.

"Covering their own butts is more like it," Gia said, "Sounds like politicians trying to squash the scandal, thereby ensuring it."

Gia took a bite of her oatmeal. Harry turned to the letter, opened it.

_Harry _

You and Ron-lay off with the press! Coworkers already suspect me to be the leak, I am getting pressured and that interferes with my ability to uncover the entire thing first. It will take some time to smooth things over.  
_Percy _

"He should talk to Ron," Harry snapped.

"Calm down," Gia said.

"You're always saying that," Harry said.

"Because you need it," Gia said, "It's a damn stressful life you've got, you need the reminders."

Gia gave him a kiss, the tension in his face melted.

"See, better?" Gia said, "Today, we do have repairs to work on, things to do."

"Likely the only Hogwarts student worried about running a house," Harry said.

"Dumbledore obviously thinks you can handle it," Gia said, "With Dobby and Winky helping, we can manage."

Harry sipped some tea.

Late Sunday, Ron and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into the living room of Fred and George's.

"Ron!" Ginny asked, "Did you two-?"

"Shut it Git!" Ron snapped.

"Your Muggle newspapers," Ginny complained.

Ginny grabbed a small stack and shoved them at Ron. He opened the Saturday's _Daily Telegraph_ and then tugged on Hermione's shirt.

THE DAILY TELEGRAPH

Saturday, March 15, 1997

Compact Tornado Hits Noigate

Last night, a compact tornado hit the medium sized town of Noigate, an hour south of London. This tornado touched down shortly after 9:45 pm, took out a single house along the well to do Oak Neighborhood, it then dissipated. Reporters witnessed the removal of one apparent victim. While tornadoes are unusual events for England, they are not unheard of. Weather scientists are still baffled about the weather conditions surrounding this event.

"Wonder how close...?" Hermione muttered.

"Suppose Harry witnessed it or something," Ron said, "I'll go ask him."

Ron went up the stairs a flight and disapparated. He apparated back several moments later and ran down the stairs. Hermione saw the filth, the dust, the splinters on his trousers.

"You're quick," Hermione said, "A mess in a minute."

"Why are you fancying marriage with that bloke?" Ginny said, "We don't take returns."

Ron tugged on Hermione, they went up the stairs to their guest room.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Gone," Ron said, "House in a million shards."

"Them? Any word?" Hermione said, "I want-"

"Came to get you," Ron said, "Let us go, apparate."

Hermione glared.

"You need to," Ron said, "You can."

Ron and Hermione disapparated.

Monday morning, Gia stopped Harry from running.

"But-" Harry protested.

"If they see you—they can track you," Gia said, "I'd rather not lose this place. Are you-?"

Harry opened a letter.

_Harry, _

You have not been suspended, yet. I remind you that should you desire to quit, do not bother showing up.

_Dumbledore _

"He's asking-?" Harry stammered.

"There are consequences for you to continue attendance," Gia said, "He is aware of that, you are aware of that. With what has happened, I doubt he wants to force you. As I see it, attending gives you a better chance at fighting, so I'll support your return."

"If it were easy, I'd continue—no questions asked." Harry sighed. "Lupin is good, but he's only teaching defense. There is other stuff there—Hagrid's class, even the biting, and Quidditch."

Harry passed over the listing of 547,000 galleons for his head in the _Daily Prophet_ and turned to the _Hogwarts Corpse._

THE HOGWARTS CORPSE

Monday, March 17, 1997

Potter Returns Today

_by Ernie Macmillan _

Potter, Weasley, and Granger are set to return after their murderous rampage two weeks ago taking out their fellow house mate Natalie MacDonald of the third year. For those thinking about doing without your armor, think again, for MacDonald's was found in a pile near her bed. Your prefects should have already handed out the emergency whistles in the likely event of Potter bearing down upon you, keep it well guarded for it may save your neck.

For those enjoying the fine cuisine offered at this institution, be on the watch for the tastes of your food. Potter is rumored to be routinely urinating into the food which will give it a strong after taste; fortunately, we all know what that smells like after his light _punishment_ a week ago.

For those worrying about an accumulation of Dark Items at Hogwarts, your Prefects have seen to mitigating those. Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor Prefect, has allowed the Prefects to inspect the school trunks for Potter et al. Some suspicious items were found. One was a muddy ribbed condom (ribbing gives better traction) in Weasley's trunk with full evidence of use, this obviously predates Weasley's castration, but it supports the commonly held views about Weasley's sexual orientation. Another item found were some urine soaked sheets, long since dried owing to their suspension, this supports the rumors about Weasley wetting the bed, perhaps this insecurity led him to his raping of MacDonald.

True Tales of the Aurors

by Dean Thomas

In this new feature column, we refute accusations by showing the kindness and care demonstrated by the Ministry Aurors to the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Mandy Brocklehurst, sixth year Ravenclaw, wrote, "Last week, in the library, I was having trouble with my Potions homework, when Auror Sidney offered several tips. I earned the highest mark of the Hufflepuffs."

Euan Abercrombie, second year Gryffindor, wrote, "Wednesday, Pritchard of Slytherin tried picking on me and my friends, Auror Wells put a stop to that. Thank you Wells."

Sally-Ann Perks, sixth year Hufflepuff, wrote, "When Malfoy nicked my silver hairbrush to give to Parkinson, Auror Buckland interceded. He listened to both my side and Malfoy's, he gave us adequate time to explain our situations. Buckland returned my hairbrush and gave a detention to Malfoy."

Juliet Barsham, first year Hufflepuff, wrote, "When I received news last week about my grandmother dying, Auror Barsham took the time to help me sort through the issues I had. She listened and comforted me. Thank you Barsham."

That is a small selection of the hundreds of anecdotes that occur each and every day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even when Potter is not in attendance, these hard working people serve as valuable role models for everyone.

"Well," Gia said, holding Harry tight, "I can guess that if you decided to quit tomorrow, your Headmaster would honor it—grudgingly, but would."

"He'd make it an exercise," Harry said.

"Well, go today," Gia said, "If it's not up to your liking, there's always tomorrow to quit."

"Um...hadn't thought of it that way," Harry said, "Well, I still need to escort you to school—Sirius said he'd meet up with you there."

A bit later, Harry landed in the dormitory. He looked at Ron and Hermione.

"You look grumpy-" Harry started.

"You could have written us a note!" Ron said.

"I thought you two wanted to be left alone on your Dad's trip-" Harry started.

"Showing up to a demolished house isn't our idea of a welcome-back-Hermione!" she said.

"And if I could strangle that werewolf—I would," Ron said, "He refused to say anything until this morning—after we spent a bunch of time looking!"

"I'm sorry about that," Harry said, "Having the food-"

"Dobby didn't deliver-" Hermione started.

"And you're eating it?" Harry exclaimed—his wand came out and he banished the food.

"My breakfast!" Ron snapped.

Harry's palms planted onto the table, he glared at Ron.

"Three hundred thousand for your head!" Harry said, "Unless you can vouch for that food being safe, don't eat it. I'm not having you killed for carelessness! I should escort you both to Pomfrey just to be safe! Think Weasley, think!"

Ron got up, shoved Harry a bit. Harry stepped back and gave a look of daggers at Ron.

"You're getting grumpy," Ron said, "Like Moody."

"Vigilance!" Harry said, "You have a price on your head that exceeds many people's net worth! I should expect you to value it, like you claim to value mine."

Hermione wedged herself between them, she pushed them apart.

"Calm down," Hermione said, "Harry's right, we should have checked."

"May as well go now," Ron said, "Given that breakfast was ruined."

Ron grabbed his bag; Harry grabbed his cloak. They left the dormitory, only to tumble near the bottom where the last several stairs vanished on them. They rolled over some ropes.

_Snap_

They looked up, saw the loops of the snares hanging from the ceiling. Harry then looked toward Ron.

"See?" Harry said.

Ron got up, brushed off his cloak.

"Lousy timing," Ron said, "A second one way or the other, it would have worked."

Harry and Hermione stood up. They glanced at the stairs, now reappeared.

"This is dangerous," Harry asked, "What if they got somebody else?"

"They travel in groups anymore," Hermione said, "So it's not as much of a concern when people will bail them out."

After traversing the obstacle course of the corridors and staircases, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered McGonagall's office.

"Good morning," McGonagall said, "It is a pleasure to see you."

Harry stared at the floor as he approached the desk, Ron and Hermione flanking him.

"I was uncertain if you would even show," McGonagall said, "However, I do expect you to look at me when I am talking Mr. Potter."

"Sorry Professor." Harry looked at her.

"First thing to cover is your schedules," McGonagall said, "Tricky to arrange, but this will do. There is an item that Remus intended to cover-you still do, that will be first with Professor Tonks. Wood has something prepared for the afternoon."

"If we make it," Harry said.

"I encourage you to be more optimistic about it," McGonagall said, "Your publicity did alter one thing to your benefit. Professor Dumbledore called a meeting of the Board of Governors yesterday, they approved a resolution to rescind the one from November. They concurred that it went too far and were appalled at some of the unintended consequences; namely getting suspended for being on the receiving end of an assault."

"Minister?" Ron asked.

"They did not have to votes to overturn that," McGonagall said, "Although the Minister has applied it to you three, he has the discretion to do so for any student in attendance. The Ministry Aurors also stay."

"Darn," Harry said, "Might suspend me anyways."

"That may be so," McGonagall said, "Another change was afforded to the students at large. They are permitted to leave the confines of Hogwarts for weekends, many are already using that privilege. Hogsmeade has been authorized for all weekends for third years and above. All provided their parents or guardians sign the release forms-being emancipated, that is moot for you."

"Ginny rubbed that in," Ron said.

"You may not have noticed them," McGonagall said, "There are two fire platforms to the side of the Entrance Hall, they are connected to the Floo Network during the weekends. I am aware of your situation, but you may wish to present a plausible front for your many disappearances from Hogwarts."

"If that is all, good day Professor," Harry said.

McGonagall remained quiet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the office. A fast moving arrow shot down the corridor at them. Harry's wand was in his hand, a curse fired, it destroyed the arrow.

"No Dark Arts in the corridors!" Archer growled from behind them.

"We have a right-" Harry protested.

"No you don't Potter," Archer said, "A second time and it's capital."

Archer spat at Harry's feet, slimed the shoe.

"Now scram!" Archer barked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked away.

"We're attacked and he's breathing down our necks!" Harry bitched.

Ron pulled them into a nook.

"Vanish," Ron muttered.

They disillusioned and made it into the defense classroom five seconds before the bell rang; they released their disillusionments. Tonks jumped.

"Seems weird," Harry said looking around, "Must be drunk or something, a nightmare."

"Those Quidditch muscles really suit you," Tonks said.

"Hitting on students?" Harry asked.

Tonks stopped, looked at his face.

"I never," Tonks said, "Merely admiring the fine product of Lily and James."

Ron leaned toward Harry. "She's got a crush-"

"Look at the rules," Tonks said, "Since that he's castrated, I can make more open and honest comments without it being regarded as a pickup line. One of the nice thing about being a teacher, seeing all the young and handsome students come through."

"Suppose this was to be a one on one with us," Ron said.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"The class," Ron said, "You're supposed to be teaching."

"Oh that," Tonks said, "It was not intended to be one on one, rather a lesson for the sixth year Gryffindors. The others revolted when I informed them about your presence, the prospects of a house cup are getting slim for Gryffindor even if you manage the Quidditch Cup."

"We always-" Harry protested.

"When you play, I agree that you'll win," Tonks said, "Your attendance is not assured."

"So," Hermione asked, "What was Lupin going to teach us?"

"Protective wards and charms," Tonks said, "Normally, I would spend a term in the seventh year covering these. However, I will accelerate that schedule for a primer today. You will understand in a moment."

"You never explained what-" Hermione said to Harry.

"Later," Harry said, "This castle has ears."

Tonks brought in the table from her desk and some chairs; she then brought in a tea kettle and cups.

"Have a seat," Tonks said, "This is a class, but this is more comfortable."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around the round table; Tonks poured them tea, then sat down herself.

"Your peers seem to think this is unnecessary," Tonks said, "We are covering wards and protective charms today. The basics, but you must understand the principles involved. I suggest notes, for this is material you need."

Hermione got out her quill, looked eagerly at Tonks. Ron chuckled. Harry got out a roll of parchment and his Quick Quotes Quill. Hermione scowled at Harry.

"Great idea Harry," Ron said, "Should use Skeeter's-I still have it."

"Are you crazy?" Harry said, "You'd get a roll of notes about the weather or useless beauty products."

"Just use 'Mione's notes later," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yours are of much better quality-" Ron said.

"Enough banter," Tonks said, "Protection charms, like the Imperturbment Charm or the Disillusionment Charm or SEP, are forms of wards. With normal spells and charms, you intend to act or change something. With wards, you intend to prevent something from occurring. You are setting up a rule or set of rules with each ward, no apparation or no magic for instance."

"Disapparation jinx," Harry said.

"Another rule," Tonks said, "They constrain actions. Now, erecting wards may seem easy and simple, but most are not. A single rule, a single ward, is simple; the complexity lies in the interaction of multiple rules and multiple wards. Some rules manifest themselves as actions in of themselves, shield charms can do that."

An hour later, Ron slumped in his chair, again. Harry's eyes kept darting to the window. Hermione and the Quick Quotes Quill were diligently taking notes.

"I am lecturing," Tonks said.

Tonks slammed her hand onto the table, Harry jumped and looked at her.

"What?" Harry muttered.

"This is important," Tonks said, "You, of all people, should realize that."

"You're making it dull and boring," Harry said.

"It's vital!" Hermione snapped.

"Boring and dull are vital?" Ron said, "Has to be a way to liven things up."

"Think Harry of what a minute notice could have done for you recently," Tonks said, "You will then understand why this is important."

"I'm not doubting that," Harry said, "I prefer Lupin's method, just doing it."

"I can accommodate," Tonks said, "Stand."

Tonks stood, the desks of the classroom moved to the side. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood.

"Get out your wands," Tonks said, "We will practice the Zone."

"What's that?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"You can project a zone of perception," Tonks said, "Say out to a few meters, it allows you to feel something approaching that you'd rather not encounter. It takes energy, however, it is damn useful in rough situation, or Hogwarts in your case. Also illegal in Quidditch."

Harry got out his wand, held it to his face.

"_zonatentare_ is the incantation," Tonks said, "Until you refine your casting, the size will vary from person to person."

They spent the rest of the lesson practicing this and other charms. After that, they left for the next lesson.

"I'm hungry given the appalling short breakfast," Ron said.

"Harry was right-" Hermione said.

"Um... Great Hall? Hagrid's? Or, beyond the castle?" Harry said, "We could try the kitchens—but you read-"

"Treacle fudge is not a meal," Hermione said.

"Great Hall," Ron said, "I despise the place, but it's the only option."

They turned the corridor and froze. Ahead was three life sized dolls of them naked and imitating the pain of their ordeal hanging. A second year Hufflepuff boy had one in his grips as he was repeating his own participation in the punishments.

"What-?" Harry exclaimed.

"It..it's not what it seems," the boy stammered.

"It's disgusting!" Ron exclaimed.

"Unfortunately it's legal."

They turned, saw McGonagall standing behind them.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

McGonagall guided them past the pale white faced boy and down the corridor.

"I should have informed you earlier," McGonagall said, "That display was setup by the students. I ordered it removed, but the students protested to the Minister of Magic. It is to remain and the students are free to do whatever in that matter. There are now several others scattered throughout the castle including one in the hate of Potter corridor."

"The what?" Harry asked.

"Fifth floor, near the North Tower reconstruction," McGonagall said, "Students have erected a display illustrating their _displeasure_ of you. It saddens me to see this, but we were overridden on that too."

McGonagall went for her office; Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down the stairs dodging the curses belching from the posts of the handrails.

Students gasped, others stared. Some coughed and choked, spitting up food. Many moved swiftly to clear room, others made a haste to leave. A number moved rapidly for their armor stored against the back wall of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall, moved over to the Gryffindor table and sat. Even Ginny and Colin moved to the other end of the table.

"Why bother?" Goldstein yelled over from the Ravenclaw table to them.

Ron paused on his leg of chicken.

"We're hungry," Ron replied in a loud voice, "It surprised you that we eat?"

"We now know how long you can survive on shit!" Hopkins, a Ravenclaw, yelled.

"Ignore them," Harry said.

"Bunch of arses they are!" Dennis Creevy yelled.

"Ooh," Ron said to Harry, "Even your fan-"

"Let's check their rears!" Macmillan yelled.

"Worked on your lack of performance?" Ron shouted.

Some snickers, some snorts came across the room.

"Have to excuse him," Ron shouted, "Hasn't been around the block like Parkinson!"

"That's mean," Hermione snapped.

"Why should I care?" Ron said, "They're the ones that insisted on us-"

"Some men know how to get what they want," Malfoy sneered from behind them, "You no longer have the balls."

"Know what?" Harry said, "You handled yourself like you're banging your Mum."

"Potter-" Malfoy sneered.

Ron stood, faced Malfoy.

"About right," Ron said, "That's the only hole-"

"Going from the family experience Weasley?" Malfoy sneered.

"Harder little dragon," Ron mocked, "Do it for Mummy!"

"Five, now six brothers and Potter," Malfoy sneered, "We know where you learned things, to become the cocksucker you are."

"Mummy teach you?" Ron mocked, "Or Crabbe? Or Goyle?"

Finnigan approached, others encroached.

"Can it," Harry said, "It's not his fault if he can't tell boys from girls or the sides apart-is that why Bulstrode is looking so unhappy? Or was it your mood swings?"

"Mummy made him withdraw," Ron mocked.

"Do not insult my family," Malfoy sneered.

"Can't take your filth?" Ron snapped.

"I suggest you shut up Malfoy," Harry said.

"A threat!" Thomas exclaimed.

Finnigan lunged, Malfoy backed up. Finnigan tackled Harry onto the floor; Harry rolled over, crawled fast, and stood up. Harry drew his wand, aimed it. Meanwhile, Ron turned, drew his wand at the fast approaching Macmillan. Hermione backed up, aimed hers at the group.

"Should remember the last people to tangle with them," Malfoy said, "Look at the memorial stones if you've forgotten."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione backed slowly for the doors.

"Potter, stop!"

Ministry Auror Gairloch approached rapidly.

"Attempts to use Dark Arts is capital if I recall-" Gairloch said.

"We are leaving!" Harry protested, "They were about to-"

"Save it for Dumbledore," Gairloch sneered.

Gairloch escorted Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the Great Hall.

"I assume there is a reason for interrupting my lunch," Dumbledore said from his chair near the fireplace.

Gairloch let the doors close; Harry, Ron, and Hermione in front.

"We were attempting to have lunch ourselves," Harry said, "We thought we'd try to-."

"Perform some Dark Art wizardry to control their peers," Gairloch stated.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Did you conduct an investigation?" Dumbledore said, "I assume you can tell me who you questioned to obtain this information."

"I received a report of fighting," Gairloch said, "Came into the Great Hall to see their wands raised and poised to fire. If it weren't for me, many students would have been slaughtered."

"That is for me to decide Gairloch," Dumbledore said, "Get a piece of parchment and quill, I want you to detail your side. You may use an empty classroom."

Gairloch huffed. "Letting them off the hook, unbelievable!" Gairloch stormed out of the office.

"Good riddance," Dumbledore said, "Please explain your version."

"I did get a bit hot tempered," Ron said, "I spouted off a bit."

Ron's stomach growled.

"Have a seat," Dumbledore said, "House Elfs always insist on bringing me too much food."

Dumbledore motioned, they sat down on adjacent chairs.

Harry explained the events in the Great Hall.

"I am astounded you would even dare such an act," Dumbledore said, "Students have not been very receptive to the press."

"You're disappointed?" Harry asked.

"To the contrary," Dumbledore said, "It is courageous to attempt that, however I do not look favorably upon the fighting of your peers. As it is, I am surprised you chose to dine there, you had some arrangement with the kitchens for private dining."

"Without Dobby," Harry said, "They won't show, we cannot be certain about the fitness of the food if it's been sitting unattended."

"You're getting as paranoid as Moody." Ron munched on a sandwich.

"I have good reason to be," Harry snapped.

"You failed to explain the weekend," Ron said.

"Told you, this place has too many ears to discuss," Harry said, "Tell you later."

"Certainly the incident could be discussed," Dumbledore said, "This is my office and secure."

"Of intruders, not snoops," Harry said.

"I'm offended!" snapped a gentlemen in one painting.

The warning bell sounded.

"It was a fine lunch," Dumbledore stated.

They left the Headmaster's office.

"You're late," Harry heard as he entered Wood's office. Wood was looking at them.

"Our schedule said after noon," Ron said, "We assumed-"

"I should have clarified it with the Professor," Wood said, "I was intending lunch with you."

"Would've saved us a hassle or two," Ron said.

"Been fighting?" Wood stepped toward Harry, moved the hair, and looked at the hand marks from Finnigan on Harry's neck.

"Misunderstanding in the Great Hall," Harry said, "We'll live."

"I hope you can stand tea," Wood said, "There are several people you unintentionally kept waiting, but they'll forgive my miscommunication. Come."

They walked under the painting of Madam Hooch and toward a door. Harry and Ron dropped their jaws, stood for a moment in the doorway to Wood's inner office. Sitting around the table were Gerber, Kline, and Meyers of Puddlemere United, to their side was another wizard.

"Have a seat," Wood whispered.

Harry and Ron crept for the chairs, Hermione took hers rapidly. Wood sat next to Harry.

"Let me introduce Harry," Wood said, "You may recognize these three as coaches." Wood pointed from Gerber to Kline. "Though you may not recognize the last one, Devlin Whitehorn, owner of the Nimbus Broom Company."

"W-Why?" Harry stammered.

"Hey," Wood said, "It's either me or-McGonagall said you might have enjoyed the afternoon with Professor Snape."

"That's not needed," Hermione said.

"Same greasy git I always hear about I presume," Gerber said.

Ron sipped tea, helped himself to some biscuits.

"Look," Meyers said, "We do not believe all the press about you, we know how reporters like to blow things out of proportions even when nothing occurred. We did not believe it last fall and we don't believe it now."

"We have been punished, harassed," Harry said, "That is true."

"We are referring to your supposed Dark revelation or whatever," Gerber said, "The amounts of filth people are heaping onto teenagers is unbelievable at times, nobody is willing to take responsibility for themselves or their own actions."

"It's nice, but the point?" Harry asked.

"In a rush?" Wood asked.

"Sorry, nerves do get rattled," Harry said, "On the way from Dumbledore's office, we had those three snares to deal with, a pair of swords wanting to behead us, the mess on the stairs, and several more. He says he pities us but I have yet to hear anything about helping."

"Slow down Harry," Wood said, "All in good time. I organized this meeting to extend an offer which would benefit you."

Meyers looked at Harry and Ron.

"Bluntness is a good trait," Meyers said, "We are facing a shortage of two players in the near future. It should be of no surprise, the Seeker and Reserve Keeper. In accordance to league rules, the Reserve Seeker will be promoted. We offer you the vacant positions."

Ron's jaw dropped. Hermione studied their faces, a grin came across her face.

"Dunno what to say," Harry said, "School, Voldemort..."

Harry took a breath.

"We can work around most of the worries," Kline said, "You would start by attending one practice a week for specialized coaching. Then come summer, you would start with the two week camp, after that you would assume the normal practice schedule. Your first game would be in the fall."

"If I can work it being a teacher," Wood said, "You can work it being a student."

"That aside," Harry said, "Dumbledore might have something already in mind for us over the summer. I get the feeling he has something up his sleeve, especially with Voldemort on the rise."

"Camp would be a different matter," Kline said, "for the rest of it, there is no reason we can't accommodate a rather busy schedule."

Ron looked at the painting on the wall of the third year Quidditch final, then looked at Wood.

"Eligibility," Ron asked, "Would this affect our playing for the house team?"

"Funny enough, no, but don't expect nobody to protest," Wood said, "So, even if you had to forfeit those, you would have more opportunities to play."

Harry and Ron looked eagerly at Meyers, Hermione snickered.

"Hermione?" Wood asked.

"Just wondering how long it will take for them to accept this," Hermione said.

"This would be a contract," Gerber said, "The standard starting term is for two years and then we renegotiate. We are required to wait a minimum of four days before you can accept-there have been too many shortcomings in previous years. I strongly suggest you read the terms and the rulebook. We are willing to negotiate reasonable alternative terms."

Harry took the piece of parchment, looked at it.

"Camp," Harry asked, "That is-?"

"A wonderful time," Wood said, "You eat, breathe, and play Quidditch; it hones up your skills in all the positions."

"Right now, this is to remain confidential," Meyers said, "The security problems would be a nightmare were this leaked prematurely. We will certainly work out the arrangements for camp. As long as we can ease the other people of the league, it would be a good opportunity to generate favorable impressions."

Wood looked over Harry's shoulder, Wood pointed toward the bottom.

"A bit lower per game than what you were afforded last time," Gerber said, "You must understand that was an emergency, so higher rates are justified. In this case, you will be playing more times so the compensation is more than adequate given your league experience."

"Just seemed higher than what mine was," Wood said.

"We like to be fair in this matter," Meyers said, "The levels are reasonable considering that they cannot practically moonlight and it guarantees us in securing their fine talent. Potter is exceptionally gifted, Weasley is talented and does benefit from being in Potter's shadow."

"Hey!" Ron protested.

Meyers steadied his eyes on Ron.

"Regardless of how you like to see things," Meyers said, "You are well known due to your acquaintance with Potter. You two have gained a reputation, that while I abhor, still remains in the minds of most of the other coaches of the league. We held a meeting a week ago and the topic of your eligibilities rose, the consensus was that most would not hire you. You were one vote away from being banned, our votes; we have seen you in action and are willing to take you on."

"I will definitely consider this," Harry said, "I will likely accept your offer, though I need to discuss several things with Dumbledore."

"Look at it this way Leroy," Wood said to Kline, "We're going to be the only team with players that routinely hunt Dark Wizards in their down time. You've heard them, they're still worrying about that despite this golden opportunity. It does say something about their character."

"Wood," Kline said, "I assume you can arrange another meeting."

"Depends if we're suspended," Harry said, "Another location might be needed."

"We trust you won't be the real cause of that," Meyers said, "Despicable to castrate without verifying anything. We will see if that affects your game play."

"One thing," Harry said, "You mentioned this to be confidential, yet you have Whitehorn here. While we admire his work and profession, he is an extra set of ears."

"I am the principal owner of Puddlemere United," Whitehorn said, "This is my business."

"No disrespect was intended," Harry said.

"As you pointed out the security implications," Whitehorn said, "I was surprised you didn't comment earlier."

"If you excuse us Devlin," Meyers said, "We need to get back to run your team."

Meyers, Kline, and Gerber stood and left. Harry stood there, his eyes darting between Wood and Whitehorn.

"Now," Wood said, "There are situations where you've had to fly—I know some and there are undoubtedly others. Like that last match where you suddenly needed a new broom. I've collected some materials for the lesson. Come this way."

Wood led the way to his main office where he grabbed a bundle of twigs and sticks.

"I am going to teach you how to make things fly," Whitehorn said, "While we'll work on a broom, the basics should also allow you to put a bounder into flight."

Harry stopped Whitehorn as they left the office and made him step over the tripwire before entering an empty classroom.

"You should report it," Whitehorn said.

"Means paperwork," Harry said, "We'd get blamed—and there's a dozen more waiting in the corridor if we went to report the first one."

They went to the tables and started to get to work. At the end of an hour, Harry and Ron both had a core and twigs on their brooms. Hermione was still struggling. Ron and Harry surrounded Hermione.

"Suppose she didn't do the required essay-" Ron said.

"What essay?" Hermione snapped.

"They always fight like this?" Whitehorn whispered to Wood.

"Pretty much," Wood replied.

"Why does she put up with the teasing?" Whitehorn whispered.

"Eighth wonder of the world," Wood said, "Never know."

Ron had meanwhile helped Hermione with the twigs. Harry already had his hovering.

"Good," Whitehorn said, "Try it out."

Harry threw his leg over his, he concentrated, and the broom flew, a bit slow, but it flew. Harry went up, touched the vaulted ceiling, then came down.

"A bit better than a shooting star," Harry said, "Hurts to ride." Harry rubbed at the crotch of his trousers.

"You should consider a Cushioning Charm," Whitehorn said, "It was developed explicitly for that reason."

Hermione worked on the last twig for hers. Ron hovered his, mounted, and rode it. He wavered a bit, then settled in. Ron touched the ceiling, then returned.

"Seems like a shooting star to me," Ron said, "Or, maybe as fast as a butterfly."

Hermione's hands shook, she trembled as she hovered her broom. Color drained from her face and she mounted. The broom started to move, she gripped tightly. Her balance wavered, Ron and Harry stayed below her.

"Going to look up my-" Hermione muttered.

"Can't," Ron said, "You're too low."

Hermione's broom was still at their shoulder level.

"Go higher," Harry said.

Hermione pulled up, wobbling. The broom rose, but she tumbled down and into Ron's arms. The broom zipped, hit the ceiling, and came crashing back down.

"Not a born flier," Whitehorn said.

"She'll figure it out," Ron grinned into her face.

"Can too," Hermione protested.

"Show it then," Harry said, "Outside might be better."

"I would like to see that," Whitehorn said.

Harry led the way, they brought the brooms along and went down to the Quidditch Pitch.

That evening, Hermione glared at Harry in the living room at 66 Pickering Place.

"I can't believe, that you—after all of my protests," Hermione said, "You put Winky and Dobby up in the cupboard-"

"Then you talk to them," Harry said, "I offered them the bedroom."

"You are talking to the founder of SPEW," Ron said, "One step removed from SPUG."

"I've even tried paying them," Harry said, "Both refused. If you want House Elfs to be free—you have to get them to want it. Just wait until I try to give Winky maternity leave."

"She's pregnant?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, haven't asked," Harry said, "Winky and Dobby seem close, likely just a matter of time."

Harry stopped, took a breath. Ron stared at Harry.

"You are both welcome to stay," Harry said, "It's what Dumbledore offered-"

"And you actually took it?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nevermind," Ron said.

A short while later, Ron came bearing a small cauldron that he set next to the fireplace.

"What-?" Harry asked.

"It's for mail-" Ron said, "You honestly didn't think that Dumbledore wouldn't be already screening for hate mail and security? We obviously can't have owls coming—so this lets him deliver it without owls."

Hermione saw Harry's face starting to contort.

"Now," Hermione asked, "What happened while we were away?"

Harry proceeded to explain the weekend events.

The next morning, Hermione fetched the _Daily Prophet_ from the cauldron. It had a photograph of their wands drawn in the Great Hall.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Tuesday, March 18, 1997

Poised to Strike

Yesterday, in an audacious move, the infamous Dark Wizards attempted to yet again strike without remorse. This move was fortunately tamed by the Ministry Aurors on the scene at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore refused to take action against Potter, clearly showing the fallacy the board of governors recent move to repeal the resolution that would have ensured Potter's temporary removal.

Accosted, Assaulted, and Evicted

_by Rita Skeeter _

Yesterday, three students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry entered the Great Hall for lunch only to be accosted, assaulted, and evicted by their fellow students. Lackadaisical response from Ministry Aurors exemplified their incompetence by failing to solicit any accounts, but instead pontificated their own preconceptions by slandering the victims and turning a blind eye to the perpetrators. Yours truly personally witnessed the incident from start to finish.

Seeking nourishment in the Great Hall for the midday meal, these three students entered the Great Hall. They attempted to eat, but were stymied by the bombardment of insults (unsuitable for publication) and a violent attack launched upon them. Forced to defend themselves, these students took action to save their own necks, but were chastised by Ministry officials who apparently consider self-defense a Dark Art.

These students are no stranger to this insidious slander, for they continuously find themselves evading the snares and traps placed to way lay them. On the few occasions the Ministry officials witness these attempted murders at Hogwarts, these continuously victimized students are then chastised and punished for _performing_ the Dark Art of self-defense.

People continually write, demanding to know how Potter could evolve into a Dark Wizard. These incidents show that it is the Ministry that refuses to see Potter for anything but a Dark Wizard. Potter has become the scapegoat for the inadequacies in our Ministry of Magic.

Problem Solver

Eximo Macula (EM) acknowledges that members of their organization are managing the bounties currently on the heads of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Gia Prescott. Leading members emphasized that such measures are legal and encouraged under the Suspected Dark Wizard Control Act; they also remind everyone that these persons are extremely dangerous and should be approached with extreme caution.

"Skeeter seems busy," Harry said, "Didn't even realize she was there."

"We escorted her," Ron said.

"What the bloody you tell her?" Harry said, "She's been a magnet or something."

"Let's put it this way," Ron said, "She loves a scandal, we simply let her on the fact that we're in the midst of a scandal. Right now, our being innocent generates a lot of controversy, so I felt we should take advantage of that."

Harry groaned.

"She is on your committee," Ron said, "So keeping her abreast of what is really happening-they shouldn't be interfering in the first place, but this does give them an idea. We will figure out who's dead set against us and who's not."

"I hate all of this." Harry slammed the paper down and walked upstairs.

After they arrived at Hogwarts, they walked into Wood's office.

"Good morning," Wood said, "Devlin thought your brooms could be carried a bit better than the arrangements you had. He sent me a pair of these."

Wood laid two black padded long slings.

"Your brooms can be carried in these with lesser risk of damage," Wood said, "Whitehorn said your pocket trick is clever but could be unfavorable to the condition of your brooms. An added advantage is the anti jinx protection these offer."

Harry reached into his pocket, pulled out his Whitehorn and laid it into the sling.

"Works," Harry said.

"We do have that act," Hermione said.

"Let's put it this way," Ron said, "Don't matter, we're permitted these inside of Hogwarts as it's accredited. Outside, we're dead if we encounter anybody wrong."

Ron slung his Whitehorn sling over his shoulder, checked the fit, and wore against his backside. Harry did this too.

Right after lunch with Tonks, they walked along the third floor corridor into an intersection with another corridor. Hermione took the lead by a few steps, passed two statues and into the middle of the intersection; Harry and Ron nearing the statues themselves.

_WHIZ, CRACKLE, SIZZLE, WHIZ, CRACKLE, SIZZLE, WHIZ, CRACKLE, SIZZLE, WHIZ, CRACKLE, SIZZLE_

Bolts of light came from the corners of the floor at Hermione and impaled upon her, smells of burning flesh came to their noses. Arcs formed randomly between points on her, clothes burnt rapidly, skin blistered and reddened. Hermione screamed as the arcs formed, moved, and vanished; then repeated. Hermione writhed and squirmed, she lost her balance.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron screamed.

Ron rushed first and grabbed her arm; Hermione fell to the floor. The arcs moved rushed onto Ron's skin leaving Hermione. Ron writhed, his clothes burned, his skin blistered. Ron moaned, started to scream when Harry grabbed Ron. The arcs traveled onto Harry's arms and onto Harry thin frame; Ron slammed into the floor. Harry's body arced in flight, arcs roving and burning and blistering.

A bead of yellow light came from down the corridor at Harry, it struck, the arcs dissipated. Fast approaching, with black billowing robes, was Snape.

"Explain Potter," Snape sneered.

Harry slammed, left shoulder first, onto the floor; a dull pop was heard.

"Explain," Snape demanded.

"Take a look at them!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry pointed at some spheres by the corners, four spheres. Each one had a gaping hole from which the arcing magic had come.

"Headmaster, now," Snape ordered.

Harry stood, gripping his left shoulder. The shards of burnt clothes and the bit of blackened dragon kept their modesty.

"What did you have to do with them?" Harry asked.

"Move!" Snape ordered.

Harry picked up the Whitehorn Sling and bag with his right hand. Ron picked his up, nudged the beetle perched on the bag opening. Hermione picked up her school bag.

"Get those," Harry said, pointing to the spheres.

"I will make the decisions here," Snape said.

"Get them dammit!" Harry said, "We are going to Dumbledore."

"That is _Professor_ Dumbledore," Snape sneered, "Ten points Potter."

Snape did pick up the spheres and then followed them moving slowly along the corridor until they entered the Headmaster's Office.

"Wait," Snape sneered.

Snape went to the fireplace, summoned Dumbledore who stepped through. Dumbledore saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione; his eyes darted taking in the maze of black streaks across their skin.

"Please explain why they are in need of replacement garb," Dumbledore said.

Hermione explained.

"You were out of line Granger," Snape sneered.

"Please explain your version Severus," Dumbledore said.

"I was patrolling the corridor," Snape said, "Spotted Potter's magic out of control, obviously an experiment with these devices."

Snape placed the spent spheres on the desk. Dumbledore examined them methodically.

"Summon Minerva," Dumbledore said, "Every student is on lock down, they are to remain in the classrooms while the castle is searched. Take any and all other devices into the custody of Tonks."

Snape left.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I recognized the curse deployed by these devices, a particularly nasty one," Dumbledore said, "Resurrected by Grindlewald as a method of painful execution, it causes a chain reaction in one's own magic that eats the victim with those arcs as you described them. Touching the victim transfers the curse which explains what you described. The annihilation curse was considered at one time for inclusion in the Unforgivables, but was passed over due to its limited use and the general preference for the Killing curse."

"It was quite painful," Hermione said, "However, we're alive."

"That was not the intention by the manufacturer of this device," Dumbledore said, "The only reason you survived was the dragonhide you were wearing, that will absorb the curse changing from death to what you experienced-dragonhide is consumed in the process. I will request that Fred and George provision you with new articles."

"Which will remain secret," Ron said, "Not to be published."

Dumbledore looked at Ron for a moment.

"Why would you think I publish anything in regards to this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Never said you would," Ron said, "Just in case you felt so inclined to pick up a quill, thought I would make my desires clear."

Dumbledore poked through the device he had opened. He lifted out a smaller sphere about the size of a marble. He extracted out a single brown hair, compared it against the color of Hermione's. It matched.

"Strange," Dumbledore said, "Targeted to just one. The mines were keyed to the three of you."

Dumbledore dissected the other three spheres, he also took out a single strand of hair.

"Perhaps they were limited to one for these," Hermione said.

"That would suggest there are two more sets of these somewhere in this castle," Dumbledore said, "As to you, the resolution was repealed, but your safety still matters. For you, the school day is now over including Quidditch practice. Therefore, I suggest-"

"We do as we normally do," Ron said, "Go to our undisclosed safe house."

"Be careful," Dumbledore said, "There is no telling if the Death Eaters have managed to plant these devices from Voldemort Research and Development in other locations."

They landed in the living room of 66 Pickering Place. Harry lowered his bag and right arm, leaving his left arm limp.

"My arm-" Harry grumbled.

Hermione reached for Harry's swollen left shoulder with mild bruising; Harry stepped back out of her reach.

"It could be dislocated!" Hermione said, "I heard the injury and you haven't been using it-"

"Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter." Dobby appeared.

"Thanks but no thanks," Hermione said, "We need to learn Healing."

"Go have fun with Winky," Harry said.

Hermione aimed her wand, nodded. Dobby vanished.

"It is dislocated," Hermione said, "I can fix it, here."

Harry moved forward. Hermione reached, popped the shoulder back. Harry gritted his teeth for a moment."

"Still have the marks," Ron said.

"Should've asked Madam Pomfrey first," Hermione said, "Need to consult the books."

Hermione went for the stairs.

"Funny," Harry said, "Getting used to Gia coming out, thought for a moment. I'd like to be with her now, but I have to wait until after I fetch her from school. You, nearly got you killed, so Idid feel suicidal for a moment—but of her...I think it's passed."

"Thanks for being honest—glad you didn't act," Ron said, "We've got a bit of work for that class tonight."

After returning from the class, Ron was carrying an orange cat.

"She's going to be—" Ron started.

The cat sprang out of Ron's arms and jumped toward Hermione coming down the stairs.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Found him wandering-" Ron started.

Hermione gave him a quick kiss before smothering the cat with attention. The purring filled the room.

Wednesday morning, Harry sat at the dining table. Hermione shoved the _Daily Prophet_ at him with a front page picture showing the arcing on Harry's skin from the previous day's events, another picture showed the remains of the sphere laid out on Dumbledore's desk.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Wednesday, March 19, 1997

Attempted Murder at Hogwarts

_by Rita Skeeter _

Yesterday, a device planted by Death Eaters at Hogwarts took to its purpose in an attempt to assassinate Harry Potter. This device, a product from You Know Who Research and Development, unleashed an annihilation curse designed to torture its victim before death; this curse was last reputedly used by Grindlewald. This design uses a proximity triggering mechanism keyed to the victims, similar to the one currently employed in mines being deployed targeting Potter.

This device unleashed its lethal cargo upon students who survived merely because they happened to be wearing an extra layer of clothing. Ministry failed to express any interest in the welfare of the aforementioned students, rather they blamed the victims for their own lynchings.

"You brought her along?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron shrugged.

"You know how I felt about that!" Harry said.

"Sorry," Ron said, "I felt it critical she got a feel for a typical day at Hogwarts. She will be there today as well. Harry, we need to fight fire with fire, we've got the Ministry on the defensive."

"We're not after the Ministry," Harry said, "We're after Voldemort."

"Who seems to have some influence with someone at the Ministry that has influence with the Minister himself," Ron said, "We must flush that person out. Our question is who. Skeeter is an investigative reporter, so we're giving her juicy material to report-she realizes right now that the truth is mighty juicy."

Ron opened the letter addressed to all three of them.

_Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger,_

Need I remind you that Rita Skeeter was permanently banned from Hogwarts two years ago? I will hold you responsible if her presence causes an undue distraction to the normal operations of this school.  
_Albus Dumbledore_

"It's your idea!" Harry exclaimed at Ron.

"Sorry, but we need it," Ron said, "You're slandered so ofter you're blind to the advantage of good press. Yes, she promised to be there today. Something of interest may occur."

"Actually that would be a relief," Harry said, "Right now, three days straight-we know how that goes."

"Think positive," Gia said.

"Fine," Harry snapped, "I'll praise the next assailant."

"Let's go," Hermione said.

Shortly before noon, Harry flew his Whitehorn from Gryffindor Tower down to Hagrid's Hut. Balanced on his left hand were a stack of pizza boxes filling his lungs with smells of the sausage and spices. Harry knocked on the door, Hagrid opened.

"Brought lunch?" Hagrid said, "I could've got yeh Treacle Fudge."

"Felt like pizza," Harry said.

Harry came in, set the boxes down around the table where Ron and Hermione were already sitting.

"Should leave the empty boxes laying around the common room," Ron said.

"That's mean," Hermione said.

Hagrid sat at the table.

"Interesting press of late." Dumbledore illusioned himself, sat at the table. "Also interesting cuisine."

"We were-" Harry protested.

"We have been confrontational as of late," Dumbledore said, "A little down time is appreciated."

Dumbledore sat at the table.

"May I?" Dumbledore asked.

"Go ahead," Harry said.

Dumbledore grabbed a slice of the vegetarian.

"We did get your note earlier," Harry said.

Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"I do not appreciate the wool being pulled over my eyes," Dumbledore said, "I was unaware of her presence until the article-things could easily have been compromised. I would not have been adverse to her presence if I knew about it rather than finding I was bugged."

Ron swallowed, then grinned.

"Another matter," Dumbledore said, "Harry, I have a request to make of you."

That afternoon, Harry apparated behind Gia in the school corridor. He saw blood splattered across the wall and floor, Gia had a handkerchief to her eyes, and a white sheet draped over a corpse to the side. Police were swarming with their cameras and chalk.

"What?" Harry whispered.

"Potter, ought to know better," Moody growled from behind Harry.

"Are you done here Gia?" Harry asked.

Gia nodded. They walked and Harry took out his Portkey. She hugged him tightly after they landed in the living room.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I was walking along," Gia said, "Lisa was alongside me, an explosion, and she's dead-just like that. Moody apparently recognized the device as being targeted at me-four hairs now, whatever that means."

Harry pulled her tightly, rubbed her back.

"Before you consider anything," Gia muttered, "I do need you now."

Harry comforted her.

Ron sat at the dining table Thursday morning, he handed over the _Daily Prophet_ for them to read the front page articles.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Thursday, March 20, 1997

Safety at Hogwarts

Editors at the _Daily Prophet_ agree, Potter is responsible for those dangers that jeopardize his safety and that of his cohorts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This assessment is backed up by the consensus of the the students at that school, respectable members of society, the Ministry of Magic, and everybody else. If Potter's dabbling in Dark Arts results in these spectacular displays, we hope he continues and gets himself killed, we have no sympathies to the inevitable awaiting Potter.

Delusional Potter

by Ernie Macmillan, sixth year Hogwarts

Yet another victim has fallen under the spells of Harry Potter, namely the formerly respectable Rita Skeeter. This newly found spokesperson is pleading on the behalf of their own safety, ironic considering how Potter and his friends have been terrorizing the students at Hogwarts for years. Egotistical and delusional, the spoiled rotten famously rich Harry Potter has always gotten his way since his arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since the beginning of the school year, Potter and his fellows have waged a war of terror on fellow students. Potter's gang is well known for beating, raping, and murdering within the walls of Hogwarts.

Potter is now complaining about his security? He deserves more than what he's getting-Potter's death will come too late to save my dead best friend Justin Finch-Fletchley. Nobody will miss Potter when he's gone; I too want him dead.

"Wrong," Gia said, her hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Still..." Harry muttered.

"Three other people in this house would care," Gia said, "We'd miss you were it to happen."

Gia bent over, gave him a kiss.

That afternoon, just before Quidditch practice, Harry walked into Dumbledore's office, following were Ron and Hermione. The beetle on Ron's shoulder paid attention, standing above the crimson of his robes. Harry spied the small thin cylinder thinner than a tuna can laying dissected on the dark wood of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore set aside his magnifying lens and looked at them.

"Suppose the latest-" Harry said.

"Bugged," Ron said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "Fancy a look yourselves."

Harry took a step forward, looked at the canister containing mostly-

"Hairs," Harry said, "Black hairs-mine. Where? How?"

From one edge, Dumbledore lifted a small pearl white sphere about the size of a marble, held it up to the light. Through the translucent substance, they saw a single black hair.

"Quite obvious what this device is for," Dumbledore said, "It is a hair trap designed to capture more of your hairs discretely. Two other similar traps were found planted outside of Wood's office. These prove that somebody in this castle is in need of more of your hairs to replenish their own supplies. They must keep them sorted, otherwise they would use one trap where they have three."

"Mean we just walk past and _pluck_?" Ron asked, "One more hair to their collection?"

"Affirmative Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "It requires one hair to start, but can collect a vast number in return."

"We got these three," Harry said, "There could be more."

"In operation," Dumbledore said, "I do not have sufficient evidence to determine for how long or how frequently emptied by the user. All we do know is that the collection rate has to be sufficiently low for you not to notice the missing hair. Tonks is currently undertaking a search of the castle. These do not threaten your safety directly, so I leave Quidditch practice up to you."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Friday morning, Ron rustled the _Daily Prophet_ he was reading, a picture of the hair trap on the front page.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Friday, March 21, 1997

Double Proof

_by Rita Skeeter _

Proof of doubles in Potter's case was obtained by the discovery of this hair trap designed to collect the hairs of the unsuspecting prey for use in Polyjuice Potion, mines, and other insidious devices from You-Know-Who Research and Development. This collection device, one of six found yesterday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, proves that foul play is amiss with regards to Potter's supposed misdeeds, and it leads credence to the conspiracy theory first brought to you by yours truly.

Ron turned to the opinion section, read a bit.

"This person from Peterhead doesn't believe us," Ron said, "Thinks we've brainwashed Skeeter too."

"Like I didn't know that?" Harry snapped.

"Harry, it's informative," Ron said, "Let's see, a snippet from the _Salem Stake_, suggests a place for us-looks uncomfortable."

"Why are you bothering to read that?" Hermione said, "We know what they think."

"It's a question of how widespread the muck is spreading," Ron said, "We all hate it, but we need to be aware."

Just before noon, they climbed up the stairs at Hogwarts from the dungeons and made it along the first floor. They dodged another sword flying at them.

"Giving us a morning with Snape!" Ron complained, "Can't believe they'd-"

"At least we used his prep period," Hermione said, "Hate'd to see it when we're stuck with other students."

"Given everyone's attitude-Sprout was nearly as bad yesterday," Harry said, "Good, coming up."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered Wood's office.

"Welcome," Wood said. He closed the door.

They sat around a table with plenty of food. Also around the table were Meyers, Gerber, Kline, and Whitehorn.

"They're likely disappointed it's not pizza," Hermione said taking a small helping of salad.

Meyers chuckled.

"We have been reading the press," Kline said, "Nice line of articles."

"Thanks, I guess," Harry said.

"Look," Gerber said, "We can't say we trust either side of the story; however, it should be getting much more attention. Sure, dig deep enough, we could likely find something legitimate to criticize, say littering in a park or something. What we do know is our exposure to you, the personal interactions. This lunch for instance. That counts."

They ate lunch, Ron consumed half a chicken. Harry kept himself contained to a half cup of tea. Meyers then finished, looked at them.

"Well," Meyers asked, "Have you considered our offer?"

"Didn't need the time," Hermione said, "Their minds are already made up-just hand them the quill."

Meyers laid out two sheets of parchment, but withheld two quills.

"Read those first," Meyers said, "Make certain you understand before you sign."

Ron and Harry took the sheets, read.

"You seem rather sticky on that," Hermione said.

"We have had our fair share of _I wasn't aware_ excuses," Meyers said, "We want them to be aware of the guidelines and rules to begin with, that has proven quite useful in the past to reference this document."

"Seems fair," Harry said.

"It is meant to be," Kline said, "You respect us and we respect you-everything else stems from that."

Ron and Harry took the quills, they signed.

"Last fall, we deposited directly to your Gringotts vaults," Gerber said, "We can make the same accommodations."

"Sure," Harry and Ron said.

"We now have the matter of the practice schedule we talked about Monday," Kline said, "Once a week until camp in July, you come to the stadium after classes and spend four hours in practice."

"You will find that those four hours will beat whatever you're up to in the normal Gryffindor practice," Wood said, "Also, it won't be affected by suspensions."

Harry scribbled on a scrap of parchment.

"Might we practice more often?" Ron asked.

A smile crept across Kline's face.

"Alright," Meyers said, "Show up Monday and we will refine the practice schedule."

They stood, shook hands.

"Before you get too excited," Hermione said, "You do have that Suspected Dark Wizard Control Act to contend with, the provision restricting brooms. That applies to them."

"You can thank Fred and George," Whitehorn said, "Professional Quidditch has been added to the exemptions for that provision-however, it was not advertised for political reasons. Security has been bolstered."

"Other players?" Harry said, "Once this leaks, there's that vigilante organization to contend with."

"Bound by the same letter you just signed," Meyers said, "They are obligated to help with secrecy where warranted."

Wood looked at his watch.

"It is getting late and you do have another class," Wood said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the office.

That afternoon, Harry landed in the janitorial closet at Noigate Public School. He crept out and found Gia coming down the corridor.

"Hi!" Harry said.

Gia grinned.

"Harry," Gia whispered, "Need to check for mail-"

"Sure," Harry said.

They ducked around a corner, Gia held on. Harry apparated into Kristen's office. Kristen jumped back, her door partially open.

"Harry," Kristen said, "I assume-"

"You, of all people, should be on family leave," Harry said, "Gia wanted to check her mail."

"Just a moment," Kristen said.

Kristen left, came back a few moments later. Gia picked first at the formal looking one.

_Dear Gia Prescott_

You have been cordially invited to join the National Holden Honor society. To accept this nomination, please be at Noigate Center of Excellence at 679 Center Drive by 7 pm Friday. You may bring one friend or associate to witness this occasion.  
_Chapter President, Noigate UK _

"Who are they?" Harry asked, "National Holden Honor society?"

"Dunno," Gia said, "I'm aware of Golden, but not Holden."

"I'm certainly not aware," Kristen said, "Richard would be in it."

Kristen examined the letter.

"This center, the address quoted," Kristen said, "I urge you not attempt this, it doesn't feel right."

"Agreed," Harry said.

"I will have somebody stake it out," Kristen said, "Let you know how that turns out."

Gia leafed through the rest of her mail, tore open one letter.

"Dad's estate," Gia said, "Apparently lucky to escape-somebody from the government apparently filed a protest a day late. I would've lost the rest of it."

"One guess who," Harry muttered.

"Well," Kristen said, "Nice to see you. I'm not certain where you're currently living, I hope it's acceptable."

"It is," Gia said, "Wonderful."

"We're trying to keep the location secret," Harry said, "See you later."

A bit after nine thirty, Harry walked out of his bedroom.

_Knock, Knock_

"I'll get that," Harry said.

_Knock, Knock_

Harry opened the door and smiled.

"Welcome to the Potter...um," Harry said, "My home."

"Pathetic Potter Palace?" Snape sneered.

"Severus, be civil," McGonagall said, "This is after all Mr. Potter's house. It does not reflect well upon yourself to befoul him with insults during his housewarming party."

"Truth never befouls," Snape sneered.

"Civility Severus," Dumbledore said.

"The housewarming will be held in the living room," Harry said, "Dobby and Winky can set you up with anything you may need."

Fred and George walked around, looking up the stairs.

"Tour is after the party," Harry said, "Ron will be down momentarily."

Fred and George started climbing the stairs.

"No!" Harry had his wand out, aimed at the staircase.

Fred and George felt the invisible wall halfway up the first flight.

"No fair!" Fred exclaimed.

Arthur whispered into Harry's ear.

"Up the stairs, and straight across," Harry said.

"Fred, George," Harry said, "Refrain from self-inviting yourselves"

Fred and George gave Harry a look of daggers; they went for the living room.

"Found that lesson useful?" Tonks asked.

"Yep," Harry said.

The living room was a bit cramped, but cozy.

"First," Dumbledore said, "We should be grateful to Mr. Potter for agreeing to let us meet here. As we know, the Lupin Manor is under surveillance. Our attempt to deliver Wolfsbane Potion in time was thwarted, so he must instead rely solely upon that room of his. As the Weasley twins know, any location in Diagon Alley is now out of bounds as well. Same is true for Hogwarts and for any of our personal homes."

"Hogwarts is understandable," Harry said, "Their shop? Thought that had private space. Same was true with their house."

"Not any longer," Fred said, "As part of the Diagon Alley crime prevention program, all shops are routinely patrolled inside and out-they are targeting us specifically due to our relationship with Ronald."

"My house is under constant surveillance," Bones said, "We are finding that all residences of former order members are under similar scrutiny."

"Ministry surveillance?" Harry asked.

"EM surveillance," Arthur said, "As near as we can figure, they want to ensure that your Potter eaters-or whatever they're calling us-do not get out of control or mingle among ourselves."

"Unlike you Harry," Tonks said, "The rest of us haven't had the need to be so secretive about location. As an Auror, mine was held secret, but it did leak. Bones was kept secret, but it too leaked."

"The Burrow was well known to be located in Catchpole, Devon," Arthur said, "We made no secret of its location."

"It impacts our ability to meet," Dumbledore said, "That is why we are grateful that Mr. Potter agreed to let us meet."

"It's a nice place," Fred said, "Wondering how he got it."

"Inherited it after his previous location was destroyed by Voldemort," Dumbledore said, "Which brings us to the events of the prior weekend. Harry, I believe that is for you to explain."

Harry explained the attack, save Macnair's death. A look of horror started to creep across Arthur's face. Bones explained the interrogation.

"They're into the census?" Arthur said, "If they're getting Muggleborn locations, then they could get anything in there. It's existence has been a source of debate for years, the fear being it is used in that manner."

"Fortunately," Dumbledore said, "There are measures we can take and I will do so immediately before we find this location published as Mr. Potter's address."

"A fine job of excuse making in the press," Snape sneered.

"What'd you expect me to do?" Harry snapped, "Curl over and die?"

"Civility Severus," Dumbledore said.

"It is your thug organization causing him pain Severus," McGonagall said, "Remember that."

After the meeting, Harry returned to his bedroom and found Ron standing in front of the dresser, above which was a green ghostly head of Percy.

"Remember," Ron said, "We need those census folders destroyed for our safety."

"I cannot make any guarantees," Percy said.

Percy's head vanished.

"Mind?" Harry asked.

Ron lifted a flat grey stone with a center dip

"Private fire," Ron said, "Allows for fire chats between the two stones, little chance of interception. It only gets my head, nothing else."

"Wards should've-" Harry said.

Gia and Hermione entered.

"Oh Gia," Harry said, "Kristen spoke to me after our class, turns out we did the right thing. They investigated, the building was rigged to burn by means of remote control."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

Gia explained the letter she had received. Ron shrugged.

"Getting clever," Ron said, "Should be suspicious about any invitation."

"Also," Harry said, "They're attacking inheritances, you need to check into that Hermione."

Hermione looked at them.

Gia explained her letter while Harry stripped for bed.

"Which means..." Ron said, "Insult upon injury-before you consider anything Harry-"

"What-?" Harry stammered.

"He's just being cautious," Gia said, "You, Harry James Potter, should have a right to friends."

"This again?" Harry snapped.

"Yes," Ron said, "You'll find us stubborn and persistent on this, you need the reminders."

Gia pulled Harry down on the bed.

"The price has already been paid," Gia said, "There is no going back."

"You're-" Harry protested.

"My best chance is to stick with you," Ron said, "We depend on your survival for our necks."

"I can't believe-" Harry protested.

"Our survival is mutual," Ron said, "We all live or die together, there is no middle ground. Our odds are best together."

Harry stared at the floor. Ron pulled Harry down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sorry," Ron said, "Sorry if it seems like I'm strong arming you into something. I have pulled you out of too many close calls to merely let this go, the attitude you've expressed. I simply do not want you to feel bullied out of having me or them as friends, we've been through too much. I could handle you changing your mind on who your friends were-if it were of your own accord. In terms of Voldemort, the Ministry, and the like, our fates are sealed with yours; nothing we do can change that. I do intend, you permitting, to ride this storm out with you, regardless of the consequences."

"You just seem so pesky at it," Harry said.

"As of late, you seemed to need it," Ron said, "Remember who sacrificed themselves in chess because of friendship. Remember who went into the Chamber of Secrets to rescue my sister. I want it to be friends forever."

Harry then leaned back against the counter.

"I can still remember," Harry said, "I also remember whips onto you and what was forced-that lingers too."

"At least you had someone to commiserate there," Ron said with thought, "You did get Macnair."

"What gets me on that," Harry said, "No accusations, nothing in the papers. Macnair is one I _did_ kill, but nothing. He disappeared-where are the charges?"

"You're thinking negative," Ron said.

"I'm serious," Harry said, "I mean, that's something the Minister could prove with a search of my wand. So, why isn't he? Everyone thinks Macnair simply retired."

"He'd also get Kirkestone," Ron said.

"An investigator would cover that up," Harry said, "Specifically because it'd prove the Death Eaters do exist. Of course, but why not the pressure from the Minister in any case?"

"We're not certain there isn't," Ron said, "Percy mentioned there is a lot of turmoil in the Ministry right now. They're looking for the leaks, they're getting orders for internal investigations all over the place to refute our allegations. Serious shit is occurring there, but the Minister simply wants to project a calm face to the public."

"Also good to let people know he's doing something," Harry said, "Wish he'd tell people about it."

"Maybe he will," Ron said.

Saturday morning, Hermione got to the _Daily Prophet _first.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Saturday, March 22, 1997

Reviews at the Ministry

Yesterday, the Minister of Magic announced a top to bottom review of all processes and procedures at the Ministry of Magic. This is the start of an overdue semi-annual evaluation and is a routine manner. However, the Minister hopes this will assure everyone including some notable whiners that the Ministry is a well run institution upholding the values this community holds dear.

Rita Skeeter Caught Red Handed

Yesterday, Magical Law Enforcement Squad raided the apartment of Rita Skeeter in Colchester; they discovered numerous Dark Items and other corroborating evidence hinting at a strong alliance with the Dark Harry Potter. Among the items discovered were books on dark curses, dark quills, and shrunken muggle skulls. Further investigations showed that Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus, also illegal. Skeeter eluded authorities and fled the scene. Minister Fallerschain has listed Rita Skeeter under the SDWCA as an accomplice to Potter.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed.

"Fuck!" Ron said, "She tries to be kind-look at her reward."

Harry stormed out of the dining room. Ron ran and restrained him from leaving th ehouse.

"I run and you jump!" Harry snapped.

"Want to know your plans," Ron said, "If you have nothing better, a pairs of hands want to play with you."

"Grope will you?" Harry snapped.

"Gia," Ron said, "We want the you that won't stop fighting, one that can take the punches without killing you. Our fates depend on you responding well to this crude flying at us, we need to react to this. So, we'll visit Skeeter."

Harry apparated, Ron beside him, into a small parlor; at the table was a lady in her pink dress. Besides her, on the table, were some cream cakes and a bottle of gin. The lady looked at them, jumped, then settled down.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley."

"Hi Rita," Ron said, "Read the article."

"These parlors are warded," Skeeter said, "Tom promised-"

"Harry has a way," Ron said, "Mind?"

Ron pointed to the table, Skeeter nodded, so Harry and Ron sat across the table.

"Ms. Skeeter," Harry said, "I have not always been fond of your reporting, especially the plethora of lies until Ron confiscated your Quick Quotes Quill. I found the last week...well...refreshing, that is until I read about this morning. I suppose that's why you're here."

Harry turned his glare on Ron.

"I wish you hadn't brought her in," Harry said, "She's now a target!"

"Look, we were getting decimated," Ron said, "When those idiots come crawling back to us when Voldemort attacks, they can't hide behind ignorance."

Ron turned back to Rita.

"Must understand Voldemort has this habit of clobbering anyone who supports Harry," Ron said, "After that, Harry has a way of blaming himself. For someone who's been a target for life, had others perish at his feet, it's hard to argue. Right now, they are systematically destroying Harry's right to a girl, to a family, to friends, to a future, to an education, and to a life."

"We are not to rehash that," Harry said, "The question is how to remove Ms. Skeeter from being a target. Regardless of how I feel about your reporting tendencies, your life is now at stake."

"I can publish a retraction," Skeeter said, "It will be in tomorrow's paper."

"What form of retraction?" Ron asked.

"You'll see," Skeeter said, "It should work."

"If not," Harry said, "You'll be seeing us again."

"Let me ask you a question," Skeeter said, "How do you cope with the strain of this? I'm in a mess after just being listed, but you're still kids in a way, so it must be even tougher on you."

Ron bit his lip.

"It is," Harry said, "Depressing in fact. People getting killed, raped, and the like just to get at me. It takes strong friendship to pull us through."

"Summarizes it for me," Ron said.

"If Ron has nothing further," Harry said, "I hope things work out for you Skeeter."

Harry extended his hand, Skeeter shook. Ron shook his head when Harry looked.

"I would like an exclusive when this is over," Skeeter said.

"I won't promise those," Harry said, "Not now at least. Good day."

Harry and Ron stood.

"They revoked my apparation license," Skeeter said.

"Provisions of that stupid act," Harry said, "Close your eyes for a moment."

Ron grabbed onto Harry, they disapparated.

Sunday morning, Harry read a letter, a frown came across his face, and his ears went green.

"Damn!" Harry exclaimed.

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry then handed them the letter to read.

_Harry_

EM attacked Lupin's manor and destroyed it; Lupin fled in werewolf form and his whereabouts are unaccounted for. Those fools, bastards, they unleashed a werewolf into the local village while denying him the Wolfsbane potion that could have kept him docile-read the _Daily Prophet_.  
_Snuffles _

"Oh my-" Hermione said, "You're right Harry, with me and Ron."

"Have you consulted-?" Ron asked.

"Not yet," Harry said, "EM is acting extremely reckless, outside the rule of law."

Harry opened the _Daily Prophet_, saw a front page picture of a vicious werewolf tearing at a victim.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Sunday, March 23, 1997

Werewolf Terror in Ogmore

Last night, a werewolf on the prowl viciously attacked near the village of Ogmore, Wales. three people were killed, two more were bitten. Ministry authorities are now hunting to eliminate this threat.

Reflections

_by Rita Skeeter _

Yours truly is a reporter with a thirst for controversial stories, most note worthy of these has been the publishing of the last week. Many have taken issue with my coverage on Potter's story and how he does not feel that he is slipping into the Dark Arts; while you may disagree with his position, the possible consequences should he be right are too grave to be ignored. Judge for yourself whether you feel he is being framed at every step, or he is merely making an excuse for his actions.

Yours truly dared to report the tale you deserve and have been demanding to know. What is uncalled for is the accusations and dirt now being thrown; the breaking and entering into apartments to frame by planting various suspicious items; this includes my suspension from the _Daily Prophet_.

"Glad she responded," Harry said, "Wonder how it'll fare? Not well I suppose."

Gia rubbed Harry's shoulders.

"It may work," Gia said, "Give it a chance."

Monday morning, Harry, having returned from a sneaked run, entered the house and saw Gia on her hands and knees, head over the bowl of the toilet.

"Interesting position," Harry said, "Don't know if I fancy..."

Gia hurled. Harry came down fast, stood on his knees next to her, wrapped his arm around her midriff.

"Um..." Harry muttered, "pregnant?..."

"Not that," Gia said, "Don't feel well."

Gia hurled again.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled.

Hermione came in a few moments later.

"What?" Hermione came over.

"Ill," Harry said, "You're the expert."

Hermione brought her wand to bear, checked Gia.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Slight bug, nothing serious, should be better tomorrow."

"School-" Gia said.

Gia hurled.

"We all do except her today," Harry said, "Dobby!"

"Think that's the last-" Gia started.

"Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter."

Harry turned his head to Dobby.

"Gia's ill and needs rest," Harry said, "After I leave, your job is to tend to her all day until I return. Understood?"

"Dobby is good House Elf," Dobby said, "Dobby will do as Master Harry Potter wishes."

"Thank you," Harry said, "Bring her breakfast in twenty minutes."

Dobby vanished.

"Twenty minutes?" Gia asked.

Harry turned toward her, his face looked into hers.

"Since you're ill, no arguments," Harry said, "Though, I won't darken your day."

Hermione ran up with the _Daily Prophet_ as Harry escorted Gia to the bed. He sat on the bed and looked at the bounties.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, March 24, 1997

Problem Solver

Potter, Harry : 593,000 galleons

Weasley, Ron : 397,000 galleons

Granger, Hermione : 261,000 galleons

Prescott, Gia : 213,000 galleons

Lupin, Remus : 2,300 galleons

Skeeter, Rita : 1,900 galleons

Removal of these problems would be greatly appreciated. Contributions can be sent to "Bye Bye". To claim a reward, submit relevant documentation. (Values are now rounded.) 10,000 galleon bonus for each relation severed.

"She's on their hit list?" Harry exclaimed, "She's done nothing."

"Way I figure it," Gia said, "This EM has no remorse about whose lives they ruin. Don't see any real difference between them and Death Eaters."

"Likely have people belonging to both," Harry muttered.

After they got to Hogwarts, they went for their Care of Magical Creatures course.

"I got a good surprise for yeh," Hagrid said.

They went out the front doors, a third year Hufflepuff ahead of them slipped on the wet grass, gained his balance, then broke off for the greenhouses. Rain started soaking into Hermione's robes. Hagrid's lamp helped to ward off the dark cloudy skies pouring the rain onto the ground.

"Wonder what the surprise is," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Better than whatever's in the corridors," Harry replied.

"So true," Ron said.

They approached Hagrid's Hut.

"This?" Hagrid asked.

Hagrid approached a big crate in front of the hut. From the flash of lightening in the background, they could see the black painted "Hagrid" against the brown wood.

"Your surprise?" Harry asked.

"Can't be," Hagrid said, "That's in the woods for when the rest of the class arrives."

The crate rattled from something; Hagrid grabbed a pry bar.

"Don't open it," Harry said.

Hagrid stuck the pry bar under the lid. Harry, Ron, and Hermione backed away.

"Nonsense," Hagrid said, "Can't know without-"

"No," Harry said.

"Nothing I can't handle," Hagrid said.

"Stop," Harry said, "We've-"

_Pop, Flutter, Flutter_

The lid fell to the side; out of the crate flew many dark creatures, bat like wings, missing Hagrid a bit to the side of the crate. Flying fast and furious, a number turned toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry saw the heads, for where there should have been eyes there were none, for where there would be a mouth there was a gaping hole sucking in the air around. Dozens, then hundreds flew out.

"_EXPECTO PATRUM!_" Harry shouted, wand out.

Out shot the stag, the patronus, charged the creatures fast growing in numbers, but the creatures sucked away the stag.

_EXPECTO PATRUM!_" Harry, Ron, and Hermione shouted.

Again, each patronus charged out, but the creatures devoured them. Hagrid slipped back into the forest. Numbers grew, more came at them; Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran toward the castle each throwing a patronus every few steps. They slammed the front doors closed and breathed deeply. Out of the rafters, one flew straight down for Harry, jaws wide open. Ron's wand was out, aimed, and killed the creature an inch from Harry's mouth. They watched the corpse tumble onto the ground. Ron reached, picked it up by a leg, and held it up; the three foot wingspan became self-evident.

"Looks like a demeantor crossed with a bat," Ron said, "Is that even possible?"

"Looks so," Harry said, "Definitely felt like a demeantor-go to Dumbledore now."

They started up the stairs to the Entrance Hall.

"Stop!"

They turned around to see the wand of Auror Archer aimed at them. Archer's wand flew into Harry's hand. Harry took a step forward, aimed the wand at the chin of Archer.

"Before you object, I will tell you the situation," Harry said in a calm but firm manner, "Professor McGonagall, who is approaching us, will undoubtedly want to know the situation too. Every student needs to be confined to within the castle, for we have thousands of these flying demeantors. Since the Minister is undoubtedly suspending us, we shall be going to the Headmaster's office. You and your competent group of Aurors can handle this, killing curses work on them."

Harry handed Archer his wand back, then lead the way up the stairs. Ron and Hermione followed; McGonagall ran up the stairs.

"Assaulting an Auror is sufficient reason," Archer said.

Midway on the stairs, Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around, looked at Archer.

"Three against one?" Harry said, "Poor odds. Your time is better spent tackling those things outside."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione resumed their climb up the stairs; they shook off several curses from Archer and rounded the corner. They heard the front door slam as they approached the Stone Gargoyle on the second floor.

"McGonagall informed me," Dumbledore said to them as they entered the office, "Measures are being taken already."

Dumbledore examined the creature that Ron set on the desk in the Headmaster's office.

"Now we know why they waited," Harry said.

"Murders also bring in a lot of scrutiny," Dumbledore said, "Perhaps that spooked our foe."

Dumbledore looked again at the creature.

"You said Hagrid ignored your warnings?" Dumbledore asked.

"You know Hagrid," Harry said, "The box looked like it had something alive in it."

Dumbledore gave a guarded and weak smile for a brief moment, then returned to his emotionless face.

"We will have to wait until Hagrid comes out of the woods," Dumbledore said, "This is clearly the product of serious and dangerous breeding-it is readily believable that somebody placed that crate for Hagrid to find and that your timing was coincidental."

"We arrived early for a scheduled class of the sixth years," Harry said, "It was obviously placed there prior to us arriving. Whoever placed it had no regard for the other sixth years either."

"After an incident like this," Dumbledore said, "I was required to notify the Minister, he is investigating with the Aurors. Hide and do not show."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione disillusioned themselves, stood in the corner. Sweeping in as the doors swung open, first it was McGonagall followed by Fallerschain.

"Minerva," Dumbledore asked, "Status?"

"Almost..." McGonagall shook.

"Perhaps-" Fallerschain said.

"Silence Minister," Dumbledore said, "Give my Deputy Headmistress a chance to collect her thoughts. Minerva?"

"With the exception of one student and one teacher," McGonagall said, "All students and teachers are safe and accounted for. Immediately implementing Mr. Potter's suggestion helped significantly."

"Rubbish," Fallerschain said, "Potter likely-"

"Silence!" Dumbledore snapped.

McGonagall shook for a moment.

"Hagrid's whereabouts are unknown," McGonagall said, "A student, who was outside greenhouse two at the time, got kissed by one of these, lost his mind." McGonagall took a breath. "Owen Cauldwell, a third year Hufflepuff."

"Thank you for your report Minerva," Dumbledore said, "I will contact his family, determine what their wishes are."

Dumbledore turned his focus to Fallerschain.

"You may proceed with your assessment Minister," Dumbledore said.

"This is clearly a case of experimental breeding of dangerous creatures," Fallerschain said, "Auror Gairloch reported witnessing your Hagrid opening the crate with some assistance from Potter and his friends, he also reported seeing Hagrid fleeing into the woods. Upon his return, Hagrid will be arrested and detained. Potter and his friends are hereby suspended for a week as conspirators to today's tragedy."

Ron steadied Harry's hand.

"We are not certain about Hagrid's involvement save opening the crate," Dumbledore said, "I have been led to understand that Hagrid was surprised by its sudden appearance, but ignored caution and common sense."

"That is for the investigation to determine," Fallerschain said, "Rubeus Hagrid is well known for keeping and breeding dangerous creatures, his record is against him. One student kissed did you say Professor McGonagall?"

McGonagall nodded.

"His family will demand answers," Fallerschain said, "I will get them. Hagrid will be detained and interrogated; given what I am aware of now, charges and a trial will likely result. I assume this dead creature is on your desk for a reason."

"I was examining this specimen," Dumbledore said, "I do know that killing curses work, so does a patronus, but those are feeble against the numbers currently flying around Hogwarts. I hope suitable actions have been taken in Hogsmeade to stymie any further casualties."

"I must tend to this...this horror," Fallerschain said, "I repeat, however, that Potter and his friends are suspended for a week."

"I heard you Minister," Dumbledore said, "I will settle that matter quickly."

Fallerschain left the office.

"Shall I get Mr. Potter now?" McGonagall asked.

"No," Dumbledore said, "I will handle that."

McGonagall left. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped out of their disillusionment.

"I am grateful Mr. Potter that you kept your temper in check," Dumbledore said, "You heard about your suspensions, taking into account the upcoming Easter holiday, that permits you to return April 8, a Tuesday."

"Cauldwell?" Harry asked.

"His soul, if the report is accurate, has already been digested," Dumbledore said, "It is too late to recover him. His family will be contacted, they may elect for euthanasia in this case as that is the most humane thing to do."

Harry looked at the creature still laying on the desk.

"Who'd breed these?" Harry said, "Hagrid remembers Azkaban too much to even approach a demeantor let alone have it breed with a bat."

"There are methods, potions and the like, that can allow anything to mate," Dumbledore said, "A demeantor with bats would require a Dark Potion indeed. If it's the one I can think of, then muggle blood would be required."

Hermione turned away from the desk.

"Horrifying notion, I know," Dumbledore said, "I also suspect there was a short maturing time after they escaped; that is why you were able to escape them so easily Harry. You would have drowned from them if you had waited."

"Leaves me wondering if this is attempted murder on us," Harry said, "Or a frame-up for publicity? But Hagrid?"

"I do not have the answers, yet," Dumbledore said, "I will let you know when I have further information. In the meanwhile, I suggest you leave before the Minister comes into this office in the next two minutes."

Harry sighed, got out his Portkey. They landed in the living room at 66 Pickering Place.

"Dammit!" Harry exclaimed, "Knew it couldn't last! Hagrid! Cauldwell!"

Harry bolted up the stairs, Ron gave chase. He grabbed Harry by the shirt collar.

"Don't!" Harry protested.

"Stop!" Ron said.

Harry spun and glared at Ron.

"I realize you're upset," Ron said, "If you need an-fine. We all need to talk about this, not just you."

"Talk is not going to help Hagrid," Harry snapped.

"It may," Ron said, "At least fill in Gia, help Hermione, she gets stressed out too."

"Not the same," Harry snapped.

"Doesn't matter that you and her are different," Ron said, "Get a grip on your temper and lets help her; last thing Hagrid wants is infighting. Come downstairs for some tea, please?"

Harry walked past, brushed hard against Ron's shoulder. Ron spun around, pursued.

Harry groaned.

"You're always following me," Harry said.

"You have a tendency to...um...overreact," Ron said, "If you need to think, be by yourself, that's fine."

"Meaning you don't trust me," Harry said.

Ron paused Harry for a moment, looked at him.

"Frankly, no, not with that," Ron said, "I can trust you in most anything, but not when it comes to that. When I worry, I follow, period."

Harry breathed, stared at Ron.

"Wish you'd stop following," Harry said.

"If I were as suicidal as you've been," Ron said, "I'd want you to do the same for me. I do care and I can trust you with my life, Hermione's, but not yours, not yet."

"Gia and I did discuss this matter already," Harry said.

"You did a lot of damage," Ron said, "It'll take time until I can trust you again. What were you considering earlier?"

"Rescuing Hagrid," Harry said, "Bringing him somewhere-Minister's convinced of Hagrid's guilt."

"Making him a fugitive," Ron said, "Doing so-we should discuss with Hermione."

"Always Hermione-" Harry said.

"When in doubt, ask Hermione," Ron said.

Harry gave a weak grin. Ron grabbed a cup for tea from the Kitchen while Gia came down the stairs.

"While it's nice you're home early, at least for me," Gia said, "I'd like a firm explanation-Hermione's been pestering me about my health."

"Anything I should-?" Harry asked.

"She's fine," Hermione said, "I was just being cautious."

"School," Gia said, "I can tell something is up."

"Hagrid," Harry said, "They're arresting Hagrid."

Harry explained the demeantor bats, the Minister's response.

"All of it is disgusting," Gia said, "Never understood demeantors."

"Dumbledore dropped a letter into the cauldron," Hermione said, "Haven't read it yet."

Hermione opened a letter addressed to them, opened it, and read.

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione _  
Minister Fallerschain managed to arrest Hagrid, who is understandably upset. Hagrid was interrogated, the Minister claims sufficient evidence exists to press charges. Hagrid has been accordingly charged; he will be detained in Azkaban until trial that will be held either late April or early May.  
_Albus Dumbledore _

"We have to do something," Harry said, "I've thought of a way."

"What?" Hermione asked, looking eagerly at Harry.

"We take the blame," Harry said, "Call Hagrid an innocent bystander, that this was some sort of joke of ours that got out of hand. Something that would get Hagrid off the hook. They believe us to be Dark Wizards, might as well use that."

"How soon until they knock that theory out?" Hermione said, "We're blatant and habitual liars to them. Hagrid is known to be your friend as he is to most of the people attending Hogwarts."

"Get Hagrid?" Harry said, "Why? I know that not everybody is ecstatic about his choice of pets, but why?"

"At least he's getting a trial," Ron said, "Likely a fair one at that-too many people would object otherwise."

Harry threw his tea cup onto the floor, it shattered.

"He's trying to screw me over, again," Harry said, "Voldemort made Hagrid take the blame fifty years ago, now he's doing it again. Muggle blood-any guesses how that is obtained? Voldemort has successfully terrorized all of Hogwarts and nobody there is safe until those bats are all eliminated-we can't ever be certain. But why am I just a conspirator?"

"Minister's being manipulated as usual," Ron said, "So likely, his plant has yet to suggest-"

"Fuck!" Harry said, "Here, I was-"

"Ready to confess," Hermione said, "Your execution would be mightily easy to justify with a signed confession, from you, that you committed Dark Arts to breed these creatures."

"Hagrid, poor Hagrid," Harry said, "Would a confession get him off the hook? We'd have to quit Hogwarts, become fugitives, but it'd save Hagrid."

"Would Hagrid want you to sacrifice yourself for him?" Hermione said, "We need facts first."

"I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try everything I could to rescue him," Harry said, "We must do something! I'm writing a note to the _Daily Prophet_."

"First," Ron said, "Suggest consulting Skeeter, she may have a better idea-we're proverbial liars so we'll likely not be believed with Hagrid still getting shafted. I'd like to explore everything first before we pen that."

"I'll sign if needed," Hermione said, "However, let's keep our heads if possible."

Harry and Ron apparated into Meyer's office a bit before two.

"Have to admit," Harry said, "Her idea sounded better, just hope it works."

"Excuse me," Meyers said, looking up from his desk.

"Sorry," Harry said, "We needed to Apparate in-unnoticed. This seemed the best spot."

"Floo, apparation points, walking," Meyers said, "There are other possibilities."

"Not safely," Harry said, "Spend a day in our shoes-you'd understand like Skeeter now does."

"Second," Meyers said, "How did you make it past the apparation wards? Those were crafted by the finest in the business."

"Harry just has a way with those," Ron said, "We came to practice, you seemed interested in that Friday."

"We will have to set up a point for you to Apparate safely," Meyers said, "I assume away from prying eyes. In the meanwhile, practice, you seem a bit early."

"It'll be in tomorrow's _Daily Prophet_," Ron said, "That's for certain."

Meyers went for the door.

"Others will be showing up about now," Meyers said, "I hope it's nothing serious."

"It was," Harry said, "Not us, but we're still taking heat for it."

Meyers thought for a moment, kept the door closed.

"In case anybody asks," Meyers said, "You're here because we're providing you some training sessions to supplement your lack of practices at Hogwarts due to circumstances beyond your control-something like that. Several players you're bumping are to remain unaware of your offers until camp."

Meyers escorted them out of his office and down the stairs.

"You'll need to choose lockers," Meyers said, "However, follow."

Meyers lead them to a small room with a window of sunshine on a country landscape. Inside a tall young adult wizard stood—Harry started to twitch.

"Keep going," Meyers said, "This is Notley, the team Healer."

Harry's jaw dropped and he started to turn. Ron grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into the room.

"Every player is required to undergo routine examinations," Meyers said, "Last time, we could rely upon the records of your Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts. However, as I understand it, you are no longer under her care."

"Every player gets weekly checkups from me," Notley said, "It has saved their lives on more than one occasion."

"We expect you to fully cooperate," Meyers said, "You need to submit to the examinations before I can allow you to practice."

Meyers stood and left.

"Come in—Harry can go first," Notley said, "I'm certain you wish to practice as soon as possible."

Ron pushed Harry in and then closed the door.

"As you wish," Notley started.

Ron drew his wand and cast an Imperturbment Charm against the door.

"Precaution," Ron said.

"Scale please Mr. Potter," Notley said.

Harry glared at Ron before he stepped on to the scale. Notley jotted the numbers and spent a moment studying them.

"You're underweight Potter," Notley said, "We'll need to do something about that."

"I feel fine," Harry protested.

"It's a problem," Notley said, "I can see it without the scale." Notley lifted the shirt to show Harry's rib cage with skin partly wrapped around. "This should be fuller, for instance." Notley held up his wand. "You have too little fat-it's unhealthy."

"Mean I should look like Dudley?" Harry snapped.

"No," Ron said, "Not obese, Harry, but you've always been thin, even Mum commented on that."

Harry glared at Ron.

"It's supposed to private!" Harry snapped.

"Who'll chase you when you bolt?" Ron asked.

"I meant you snooping!" Harry said.

"I am ensuring you go through with this," Ron said.

"According to what I'm seeing Potter," Notley said, "You should be dead from chronic malnutrition and starvation. What have you eaten today?"

"Um..." Harry muttered.

"I'll answer," Ron said, ignoring Harry's glaring green eyes and the ears getting a tinge of green, "Nothing except that sip of tea, same I think was true of yesterday, and Saturday. Friday, think it was a sliver of cake."

Notley tapped his pen on his chart for a moment, looked at some more numbers.

"It is quite clear you've got an eating disorder, Anorexia," Notley said, "You are woefully underweight for your height and you're losing weight according to the charts previously submitted from Madam Pomfrey, it's so bad that you'll likely be disqualified from playing until this gets resolved. You have a tendency, as described by your friend, not to eat and I am seeing that in vitamin deficiency. This must be corrected for the sake of your health, period."

Harry opened his mouth to protest.

"Thank you for pointing it out Notley," Ron said, "You can be assured he'll get assistance on this faster than he can say _Dobby_."

"You wouldn't-" Harry protested.

"I will," Ron promised.

"You should've brought him in sooner," Notley said to Ron.

"I knew his dismal eating was a problem," Ron said, "Just the severity, to bring him in, that's difficult. Here, you held the Quidditch carrot out in front of him."

"It's only a matter of time, should this continue," Notley said, "For the effects can be things like brittle bones, loss of hair, and other unattractive qualities."

Notley flipped through charts.

"Madam Pomfrey suspected this years ago as a possibility," Notley said, "She never did anything-her notes indicate being overruled by Dumbledore on the matter."

Ron sank into a chair, thought for a moment.

"How much did she know?" Ron asked.

"Chronically underweight for his age and height," Notley said, "Figures were hovering where intervention would be warranted, usually involving coordination with his guardians. An aunt and uncle according to the papers, loving-"

"No, they weren't," Ron said, "A report like that would've made matters worse. Am I right Harry?"

Harry remained silent.

"The origins of this is not to be discussed here or on that chart," Ron said, "I think I understand, but Harry'd be uncomfortable discussing it now. Let's move on for the examination, we'd both like to practice."

"I will return to that later," Notley said, "Now, the examination is comprehensive to include everything."

Harry squirmed on the table, then held his hands over his trousers.

"Harry, Notley," Ron said, "We need privacy assurances. As you're likely to find out-"

"Ron-" Harry muttered.

"He's about to find it out," Ron said, "We might as well get assurances or promise him a Memory Charm. Count the scars on your skin-we need a Healer. You know why Pomfrey is out of the question. Hermione is smart and learning quick, but she lacks the experience and training. Others-you know it's a capital offense for us to seek services."

"One slip-" Harry protested.

"It is a matter of trust," Notley said, stroking his chin, "I suggest we scrub the examination right now, go to a location you're more comfortable in, and we can discuss things. So, I will suggest deferring your practice a day until we get matters settled. Get dressed and meet upstairs in Coach Meyers office."

Harry groaned.

"Examinations are required prior to your participating in practice," Notley said, "Go and meet me upstairs in a bit."

Harry glared at Ron as they left the examination room and crossed the locker room.

"What do you think-?" Harry snapped.

"Face it," Ron said, "We need a Healer, we need one, _I_ need one, _you_ need one. We used to have Pomfrey-you know her standing orders. Give this bloke a chance, I'll get a background on him."

Harry ignored Ron opening his locker, but grabbed Ron by the shoulders.

"My eating habits are none of your concern," Harry growled.

Ron pushed Harry back.

"It's killing you," Ron said, "It _is_ my concern."

"With Voldemort-" Harry said.

"If you're convinced that'll be the end," Ron said, "I'm sure you'll find a way. Need I talk to Gia?"

"No," Harry muttered.

Ron pulled Harry to select their lockers first before they walked up the stairs, quietly, into the club room. They heard the voices drifting from Meyers office, the door slightly cracked open, the shadowed outline of Meyers standing on the other side showed on the translucent panel.

"...unwilling to complete the examination," Notley said, "I could get height and weight, no problem, but when it came to thorough examination, no. Like I suspected from the photographs in the _Daily Prophet_, Mr. Potter is severely underweight-it is simply unhealthy and a serious problem that must be addressed."

Harry and Ron sat on chairs near the door.

"I'll just order them with a bit more force," Meyers said.

Ron shook his head.

"Unwise Darrell, unwise," Notley said, "Given what I've seen, I don't blame them for being reluctant with anything, particularly with trusting a Healer they've only known for less than an hour." Paper slid on a desk. "Almost a million galleons on their heads, look at their skin for the evidence of numerous close calls, they have every right to be nervous and paranoid-remember that crazed fan last year onto you?"

"It's that much?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Your idea?" Meyers asked.

"Give them time to trust," Notley said, "It will be more beneficial to me, to you, and to them. I am aware you circumvented a lot of procedure to bring them on, to give them the time and chance."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"A lot," Meyers said, "It's a big risk, taking them on so early. Potter?"

Harry glared at Ron, who ignored and stared at the trophy case.

"Anorexic," Notley said, "His magic is the best explanation for him being alive, but that will last for only so long. As to both of them, the last Healer to get within wand distance castrated them, so aversion is understandable."

"Your recommendation?" Meyers asked.

"In home stay by myself," Notley said, "Bring Oliver Wood or another player if that would soothe their nerves."

"Dunno about that," Harry muttered.

"Or me," Meyers said.

"Give them a chance," Ron whispered, "Just Notley-we can handle that."

"Depends on them," Notley said, "We should talk to them now, they're likely coming up the stairs momentarily."

"Still-" Harry muttered.

"Boot him if he gives trouble," Ron whispered, "It's your house."

With a turn of the knob, the door opened, Meyers stepped out and went for the stairs.

"We're here," Harry said.

Meyers spun around, saw Harry and Ron sitting besides the door.

"Notley said-" Meyers said.

"You were in a conversation," Harry said, "So, we waited."

Harry and Ron stood, entered the office with Meyers. They both saw Notley sitting behind the desk.

"I'm not certain how much you overheard," Notley said, "Essentially, I would like to spend the night at Hogwarts to observe and talk with you."

"Um..." Harry muttered.

Ron turned, closed the door, took out his wand, and cast an Imperturbment Charm on the door.

"You're paranoid," Meyers said.

"Constant vigilance," Ron said, "With a million galleons-security is an issue."

Notley studied their faces for a moment.

"It is useful to understand you Potter before issuing blind prescriptions," Notley said, "You are now a member of this team, that means your health is our concern too. Coach Meyers will be investing time and money to build up talents within you, he has a vested interested in your welfare. Darrell has never been good at medicine or Healing, so he defers health issues to me. As an act of good faith on my part and to observe, I will accompany you back to Hogwarts-I'm certain Professor Dumbledore could find me room."

"Except you won't find us there," Harry said, "It'd also be unsafe until they manage to contain those demeantor bats-"

"Demeantor bats?" Meyers asked.

"Long story," Ron said, "Nice surprise we had this morning."

"Back to your request," Harry said, "We are not staying at Hogwarts, rather we've been commuting. If you wish to spend the night, you're welcome to, however, you leave with us."

"Benjamin," Meyers said, "I suggest you prep. Potter, Weasley, I do expect results."

"Darrell," Notley snapped, "Don't force."

Harry gave Meyers a sharp and piercing look, then turned back to Notley.

A short while later, Notley joined as Harry and Ron landed in their living room.

"This was your idea," Harry snapped at Ron.

"You-" Ron protested.

"I'm checking on her first," Harry said, "He can choose a room."

Harry ran for the stairs and quickly vanished.

"He's a bit miffed," Notley said.

"Yep," Ron said, "It's an imposition, can't blame him there."

Notley looked at Ron.

"You seem to know him well," Notley said, "However, I could do an exam on you first."

"We do need to know more about you," Ron said, "You sort of popped into our lives. Excuse me for a moment, I'll show you up in a moment."

Ron walked quick and deliberate into the kitchen, shut and locked the door, even using an Imperturbment Charm on it. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his flat black stone, stared at it laying in his palm in front of his face.

"Percy," Ron said to the stone.

Ron returned several minutes later, saw Notley still standing there. Notley was trying to look entertained by studying the intricacies of the candle holder mounted to the wall.

"Coat rack there," Ron said, pointing to the one against the stairwell.

Notley hung his coat up.

"Not saying I trust you yet," Ron said, "We've got too much on the line to idly toss that around."

Hermione landed in the living room, her brown eyes widened as she saw Ron and Notley there.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Need to talk to you, Harry, and Gia," Hermione asked, "Who's this?"

"Benjamin Notley, the team Healer," Ron said, "He's staying the night."

"Is Harry that seriously injured?" Hermione said, "Take-"

"You'll likely get the sofa," Ron said.

"I've had worse," Notley said, "We can fix-"

"No magic-" Ron said, "We're keeping a low profile."

"Aw," Notley said.

Ron went up the stairs to find himself meeting eye to eye with Harry, glaring at him. Harry shoved a package hard against Ron along with an envelope.

"Yours I believe," Harry sneered.

Harry made a beeline for his bedroom door, slammed it shut. Ron rolled his eyes.

"He seems-" Notley said.

"Peeved?" Ron said, "We're ramming this down his throat-that room would do."

Ron went into his and Hermione's bedroom, he sat on the bed and opened the package. It was a package with an envelope addressed to Harry.

_Harry _

Coach Meyers contacted me regarding your reluctance about a Healer Benjamin Notley. Such reluctance, given your past experiences, your status, and concerns, is understandable.

Benjamin Notley attended Hogwarts and graduated in 1975, a Hufflepuff. He interned under Madam Pomfrey for three years starting in 1980. A copy of the credentials, as investigated then, are enclosed along with other materials. Notley has my full confidence and I trust his integrity as I trust yours.

While I wish you'd regain your confidence in Madam Pomfrey, I would be heartened to know that you've vested it in a capable Healer.  
_Dumbledore _

P.S. You disillusioned to hide from the Minister this morning.

Ron then leafed through the documents, examined them.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"It's a letter of reference from Dumbledore concerning Notley here," Ron said, "See what Percy has to say."

After Ron chatted with Percy, he went out into the upstairs landing and turned to the other bedroom door—which was closed.

"He checked out at the Ministry," Ron yelled.

Ron then went down the stairs.

Notley stared at him.

"You checked with them?" Notley asked.

"Worried?" Ron said, "Maybe we should check with the muggles."

"You're just being very thorough," Notley said, "That's all."

"Am I?" Ron pulled off his shirt, threw it to the floor. He ran his left fingers around the light groove scar inscribed around his right bicep. "This got severed several weeks ago by a mine intended for us, it could've easily been my neck." Ron glared at Notley. "I can show you more, but I've made my point."

"That reminds me of what I needed to talk to you about," Hermione said, "Gia and Harry need to hear too-the latest incident."

"Let's go upstairs-" Ron started.

"Why bring a Healer here?" Hermione asked.

"To be adopted," Notley said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"At the team, we sprang this on them," Notley said, "Hoping to gain their confidence, I thought a stay in your lair would prove my trust in you."

"'Hermione," Ron said, "You're smart but inexperienced, we do need one to be available when we need them. You had something-come"

Ron led the way up the stairs, Hermione followed as he entered through the door to Harry and Gia's bedroom.

"Pestering me in-" Harry snapped.

"'Hermione insists it's important," Ron said, "Come."

Harry gave Ron a look of daggers.

"I dropped by my attorney about my parent's estate," Hermione said, "There has been a protest filed, it will be severely delayed at best. Now, I happened across Richard and Jen, something occurred at school that concerns Gia and us. Dreadful, Richard witnessed it and avoided injury himself."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Apparently," Hermione said, "Three gunmen barged into the school office, demanded for them to produce you Gia. They were rather upset about the unexcused absence, took possession of the address list and shot several employees along with students. The secretary was killed, the others are in critical condition. Whatever address you have listed Gia, they have it."

"It's the one Kristen provided, or the old place," Gia said, "This isn't listed."

"One person dead and you're talking about school records?" Harry exclaimed.

Harry sprang, bolted, Ron pursued—as Harry left the house, Ron shoved him for an abandoned shed. They didn't see the shadow on the path on the other side of the clearing.

"Let's count today's body count Weasley," Harry said, "Lupin's manor, Hagrid, Cauldwell, and now some secretary!"

"Hagrid's not dead," Ron said.

"With the Ministry investigating?" Harry said, "Might as well be."

"Sorry about earlier, Notley," Ron said, "Thought he could help up, help you. I've known that your eating hasn't been great-"

"It's my stomach," Harry said, "Not yours."

"And you want to ask Voldemort to wait while you eat a bowl of soup?" Ron said, "It is my worry when you lack the strength to confront Voldemort at that crucial moment. Dursleys really did a number on you, withholding on a whim, a can of soup per day, I've seen your memories."

Harry kicked the boards for a bit, ignored the fine wood bits spraying onto their faces.

"You've gotten worse with the crap flying," Ron said, "I know you don't want to be like the morbidly obese Dudley, but don't starve yourself to death-they'd laugh at that, at you, for succumbing to it."

"You know why I won't," Harry snapped.

"That's no reason not to eat," Ron said, "On Notley-we need a Healer."

"One poke-" Harry said.

"We should be able to trust him," Ron said, "He's not Pomfrey, he's not been ordered to report should he find out. If he knows, I'm certain he can alter the documents to hide-"

"Meyers complained to Dumbledore!" Harry said.

"A bit sneaky, I agree," Ron said, "However, we did need verification on Notley. Already, we have conducted two background checks on him, one by Dumbledore, one by Percy. He earned decent marks at Hogwarts, born in 1957, is a Hufflepuff, was a Prefect, lives in a house in Wiltshire, earns 25,000 galleons per year from Puddlemere United, has 20,000 galleons outstanding on the house loan, gambles occasionally in small amounts. He earned the Order of Merlin, third class, for risking his neck during Voldemort's first war. He interned at Hogwarts, got hired on six years ago by Darrell Meyers. Meyers and Notley are close friends from being in the same year, same house, at Hogwarts. What more do you want to know?"

"Can we trust him?" Harry asked.

"He's been cited on more than one occasion for interfering in official investigations," Ron said, "He takes the patient confidentiality seriously when we request it. At a certain level, he is obligated to keep Meyers abreast, but nothing further."

"Anorexia?" Harry said, "Meyers talked to Dumbledore-"

"Have to ask him," Ron said, "Dumbledore, if he were sure of you getting treatment, would likely keep it under wraps."

"You ditched your shirt in a hurry," Harry said.

"Thought I'd explain our reluctance to him," Ron said, "It's not normal to be this hesitant-but we've been through too much."

"I do want to think," Harry said.

"After which," Ron said, "I expect Gia will need a bath in your presence."

"Thinking below the belt again?" Harry asked.

"Always," Ron said, "That's what friends are for."

Harry smiled.

Ron returned to the house, Hermione and Gia were sitting on the sofa, while Notley was reading in the corner.

"You still need to explain," Hermione said.

Notley took an adjacent seat.

"There's a second half to it," Ron said, "It touches on something I was going to pursue after we had finished the...you know. You're both aware of Harry's eating habits, when he does."

"Never much," Hermione said, "Then once a day if that."

"Pretty much," Gia said, "I can get him to eat more occasionally."

"Do it more frequently," Ron said, "Notley here did get measurements of Harry, it's a problem. You need to be aware of it to help."

Hermione and Gia both looked to Notley.

"Harry's marrying one, the other he considers a sister," Ron said, "They're family."

Notley swallowed for a moment.

"Underweight," Notley said, "Underweight and slipping. His magic's holding him together right now, but when that eventually fails, it deteriorates rapidly from there."

"It's a disorder to not eat much," Ron said, "Anorexia. We need him to eat."

Notley paused Ron for a moment with a gesture.

"You have to be careful in these things," Notley said, "To force food, it can cause other eating disorders such as bulimia where the person binges and pukes. It's obvious that you have some grip on the issues involved, likely better than Potter himself."

"You assumed the Dursleys were loving," Ron said, "They were not, they hated his parents and loathed him. They and Voldemort are the root of most things. The Dursleys used food as a weapon, they would spoil their own child while depriving Harry of anything beyond bare survival. His cousin is the fattest thing I've ever seen. You mentioned Dumbledore overriding Pomfrey, he likely suspected that a report would only have made matters worse with the Dursleys, which it would have."

"You're telling me," Notley said, "With his fame, his fortune, he was neglected?"

Ron nodded.

"You've measured the result," Ron said, "People are now being killed in his name, it's stressing him out worse than ever before, so he's cut back on the eating. It was a standard response of the Dursleys to problems."

"You could write the authoritative book on him," Notley said.

"We might," Ron said, "Though it won't be published for decades."

They heard the front door open. Ron silenced Notley's next comment. Harry came in and over.

"What are you-?" Harry asked.

"Entertaining your guest," Hermione said.

"Harry," Gia asked, "Can I talk to you some more in private?"

"Sure," Harry said.

Gia escorted Harry into their bedroom, then closed the door.

"She seemed to calm him," Notley said.

"She's got her ways," Ron said.

Notley sighed. Hermione shifted her position. Ron moved over and sat next to Hermione.

The next morning, Harry got up and saw a new door on his upstairs landing. He opened it and saw a big room.

"I'm imagining-" Harry started.

Harry heard a chink of the mail cauldron. He ran down and opened it.

Mr. Potter,

Have you seen the Room of Requirement? It went missing after Lupin's house went destroyed and it has yet to return to Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore.

Harry snorted. He went back up the stairs and saw that the room was a running track. He entered and started to run. Ron woke a bit later and made his way down the stairs.

"Do you all always sleep together?" Notley asked.

"Mean the four of us?" Ron said, "Not always, but usually-we're straight in there if you're misreading-"

Notley chuckled for a moment.

"No," Notley said, "I'm not referring to certain pictures."

"He needs friends, especially now," Ron said, "We sleep better-dunno how to explain it, but we think nothing of it anymore."

Notley sipped his cup of tea.

"Since you and Harry are straight," Notley asked, "Don't you worry about contact?"

"No," Ron said, "I'm simply not bothered. Besides, waking up with two naked girls in bed-?"

"You're not supposed to-" Notley said, "...be interested."

"Guess you'll eventually know what we don't want to be caught in an examination," Ron said, "We're still capable."

"Both certified and witnessed," Notley said, "Potter went empty for a day!"

Ron wrapped his arm around Notley.

"Look," Ron said, "We do need a Healer, and now that you know the truth, you may as well help in the cover up. Were word to leak out, we couldn't save our nards a second time. See, Madam Pomfrey destroyed two lumps they assumed to be-"

"Implants," Notley said, "I get it now."

Ron grinned.

"Right now," Ron said, "Madam Pomfrey is under standing orders to finish the job were she to find out. You can understand our hesitancy to examinations, I've considered a Memory Charm."

Notley thought for a moment, fiddled nervously at his own self.

"If I believed the _Daily Prophet_-" Notley said.

Ron gave a penetrating gaze at Notley's eyes.

"Our chief troublemakers wouldn't either," Ron said, "They'd know we aren't the threat we're made out to be."

"You're making it extremely difficult for yourselves to get a Healer," Notley said, "Extreme skepticism annoys just about anybody."

"People are dying protecting him," Ron said, "People are dying who never knew him. We are dealing with an enemy who exploits any and all trust we may have. Signing up for Puddlemere could easily make them eligible for the next wave of violence against us. Harry took possession of this property after Death Eaters attacked the previous house a week ago-home of the muggle police chief! Harry found solace in the castration by knowing that our impostors couldn't rape again in his name, they can't in mine either now. Stakes are very high right now, very high, and it's more than the simple embarrassment of having a kink shown in the _Daily Prophet_. It's about blood having been spilt, will be spilled."

"My goal has always been for the health and welfare of the players," Notley said, "That includes you and him. I swear, by my wand, to take measures to protect the existence of your working nards."

"Thank you," Ron said, "That actually helps."

Ron sighed, took a breath.

"Just so you know," Ron said, "I do trust you, it's a matter of assuring it to Harry. I think I know how."

Ron sprang up out of the chair, went out the door.

"Good, he's still running," Ron said.

Ron went for the mail cauldron in response to a new clink. His jaw dropped at the _Daily Prophet_; he thrust that and the letters at Notley.

"What?" Notley asked.

"He's not going to be in the mood to eat after seeing that," Ron said, "Need Gia."

Ron hid the paper and letter as Harry came down the stairs. He glared at them as he went over to the table. Ron came in close, so did Gia. He continued to glare.

"Do we need to play little broomsticks?" Ron asked.

Harry glared and then grabbed a strip of bacon.

"I care about you," Gia said, "Your lack of weight is a problem and I intend to address it. For that, you need a doctor, an expert, or somebody to keep tabs on it. Notley has assessed the situation, your health needs attention. You need someone, Notley has offered to help. Ron trusts him, Dumbledore trusts him, Hermione trusts him, and I trust him. The question is will you trust him?"

"After Ron pulled the sleaziest-I like privacy!" Harry snapped, "likely spilled to Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore cares too-" Ron started.

"I'm his weapon, of course!" Harry said.

"He cares more than that," Ron said, "It's deeper than that, so don't underestimate him. If I've studied him like you, he bears remorse and guilt for not adequately protecting _your_ parents, so forgive him if tries to smoother you with it."

"You still ambushed me!" Harry said.

"You need to trust someone, some Healer," Ron said, "He has sworn a Wizard's oath to keep your secrets, that's damn strong. He's not a death eater and not an agent of Dumbledore or the Ministry. If he spills, well, we get him listed and the EM takes care of him."

Harry's eyes darted to the papers on the chair and the fact a towel was obscuring the front page; his eyes darted back to Ron.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

"I wanted that to wait until you ate," Ron said, "I lost my appetite from it."

"Need to use the loo first," Harry muttered, arms crossed.

"Dobby'd love it if you used the floor," Ron said, "You're not leaving our sight."

Harry glared.

"We'd do you a disservice to push you from one disorder to another," Ron said, "Now, you need to see the paper and the letter waiting for you."

"What about?" Harry snapped.

"Lupin," Ron said, shrinking away to a chair.

"What about him?" Harry demanded.

"He's dead," Ron said, "Paper has the details, letter confirms it to being him."

Harry shuffled and opened the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Tuesday, March 25, 1997

Werewolf Stopped

Residents of the village of Ogmore can now breath again now that the rampage of a vicious werewolf has been put to a permanent end. Successfully tracking and hunting the dangerous creatures, a consortium of Ministry officials and concerned citizens cornered and then killed the beast.

Calls have been renewed for stronger Anti-Werewolf legislation to enact better controls and safeguards against these terrifying dark creatures.

"It's those idiots who released him!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry tore open his letter, read quick, green tinging his ears.

"Come," Ron said, "We need to talk away from him"

Harry and Ron went up to the Room of Requirement. Ron closed the door.

"I've drawn a line," Ron said, "I will cooperate with him when it comes to body health, this underweight thing for instance. I will divulge enough for him to understand it's chronic and will take time to fix. However, I won't tell him anything about the your depression, suicidal moments, for now-you do appear to be improving. You're wanting to run off to think rather than offing yourself."

"Glad you noticed," Harry said, "You still follow though."

"Until I'm totally satisfied," Ron said, "I'm not telling what'll let you off the hook, for I don't want to be fooled. Besides, you occasionally need a friend without realizing it. I do get pesky, but I care enough to be a pest when needed-not when you want it."

"You talk a lot," Harry said.

"So?" Ron asked.

Harry groaned.

"Will you let Notley in?" Ron asked.

"I'll give him a try," Harry said.

"That's a start," Ron said, "That's a start."

A bit later, Harry apparated along with Notley and Ron into Meyers office.

"Darrell's wondering how you pulled that off," Notley said, "You're supposed to be splinched from the wards."

"Get Harry to strengthen them," Ron said, "Fast."

"I need to talk to Darrell first," Notley said, "then, meet me in the examination room."

Harry glanced at the clock that read 09:33 am on the wall. Ron followed out the door, down the stairs, into the locker room and into the examination room. They sat on the examination table. They waited, then Harry sighed.

"Taking his time," Harry said.

Ron squeezed the cushion of the exam table. Notley came in, and then closed the door.

"Sorry for keeping you," Notley said, "I talked to Coach Meyers, he is happy you've agreed to the examinations."

"And-?" Harry asked.

"I gave him some sage advice on what not to do with regards to you," Notley said, "He will be down at the end of the examination. This can be one at a time and private if you wish."

"I'll be first," Ron said, "Harry can stay."

Notley looked at his chart, then back up. He sat down on a chair, looked at Harry and Ron.

"Yesterday," Notley said, "I failed to explain players and medical information. As players, certain information is deemed public information and treated as such; this includes your height, weight, and the like. Certain information is deemed semi-private, between you the coaches, and other players as needed; the anorexia is one, along with anything affecting your performance or ability to play. Other information is strictly private and will stay between us."

"What all is public?" Harry asked.

"Required?" Notley said, "Height, weight, game injuries, and any medically required potions."

Notley looked down at his chart, then back up.

"With Meyers," Notley said, "Any matter that is life threatening or crippling would qualify to be reported. Now, if your girls decide to make use of my services too, that would be confidential with the exception of my acknowledgment that they are under my care."

"Suppose this starts with my getting onto the scale," Ron said.

"Weasley, since you volunteered to go first," Notley said, "Yes."

Notley pointed to Harry then the chairs; Harry moved over and sat on one of the chairs. Ron stood on the scale, Notley measured and jotted the numbers.

"A tad above normal weight," Notley said, "but nothing to be concerned about."

Ron got off, sat on the table.

"You made a request," Notley said, "I'll look at that first, but I need a full explanation of what you did to spare them-a remarkable feat I might add."

Ron explained the escrow, the implants, the removal, and the various Healing Charms tried. Notley snapped on some latex glove while Ron dropped his drawers.

"This is one I need to think about," Notley said, "There is evidence of scarring and damage that still needs to be remedied. For the practice, I will add a support charm."

"You'll find something," Ron asked, "Right?"

Notley ignored this, and looked at his chart.

"Now," Notley said, "I do need an accounting for each scar and blemish, do that first."

"That's necessary?" Harry said, "Murder attempts, all of his, all of mine."

"Common sense, medical wisdom, and league rules," Notley said, "It must be thoroughly documented."

Notley brought over a mirror in front of Ron.

"I'll poke, you'll talk," Notley said.

Notley and Ron covered each one starting with darkened spots from the annihilation curses on the forehead to the recent gashes on his legs. Notley reviewed his sheet counting.

"A hundred give or take," Notley said, "All, by your accounts, from murder attempts save the mark from your ordeal. I can remedy most of those away. As you mentioned, you need a regular Healer."

Notley went over to the cupboard, returned with a shot glass full of a light green liquid. Ron consumed it.

"At the end of the practice," Notley said, "I'll be repeating the check."

Notley continued the checks on Ron including vitals.

"Done," Notley then said, "Potter, scale."

Harry rolled his eyes, got onto the scale. Ron sat. Notley changed his gloves, then measured.

"Same as yesterday," Notley said, "Had to repeat since I scratched yesterday's exam including my notes. Same thing, stand in front of the mirror, I'll poke, you talk."

Harry groaned, stood in front of the mirror. Notley covered Harry's blemishes, then counted.

"A hundred twenty give or take," Notley said, "Same thing."

Notley got Harry a short glass full of the same green liquid. He then performed the rest of the examination.

"Looks fine below," Notley said.

"Haven't had problems," Harry said.

"I assume you don't want any," Notley said, "That finishes your examination Potter."

Harry sat on a chair adjacent to Ron.

"I'll be summoning in Meyers," Notley said.

Notley left the room and came back immediately with Meyers, he then closed the door.

"Results?" Meyers asked.

"I'll be giving them a followup later today about their numerous blemishes," Notley said, "Darrell, most of those scars do come from people trying to kill them, bear that in mind. Weasley is definitely fit for play. Potter will be permitted to practice so long as he eats regularly, gets daily checkups from me, and I do another night of home observation."

Meyers turned to Harry.

"Before you protest Potter," Meyers said, "I trust Ben's judgment in these matters, so his recommendations stand."

Meyers sat in a chair, looked at them.

"I do care about every player both on and off the pitch," Meyers said, "That includes safety, health, and your general welfare. I also expect the players to cooperate in rectifying any health issues that may arise, you'll find Ben is quite flexible when it comes to methods so long as it gets resolved. I want your assurances Potter that you will cooperate with Notley and Weasley on the treatment."

"You'll get ugly if your weight continues to drop," Notley said, "Totally unattractive and repulsive to all girls-"

"Yes," Harry said weakly.

Meyers looked at Notley.

"Ben," Meyers said, "Can't believe you just pulled-"

"It's true," Notley said, "As the weight drops, organs stop working properly. He'll lose hair, his fingernails, and then there's the soft hair that'll grows on his body. Lanogo, it'll cause any girl to turn away. Before that, he'll be totally useless for Quidditch. The lack of energy can make it difficult to concentrate, the swelling of the joints will hamper any talents he has, bones will be brittle and easy to break, lack of red blood cells will hamper any recovery. Of course, I'm assuming he's lucky and survives that long from his starvation."

"Wouldn't want to scare Gia now, do we?" Ron asked Harry.

"I said yes," Harry snapped at Ron.

"Swear by your wand," Ron said, "Swear you'll honestly work on this."

"You're holding me to that?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ron said, "I've already explained my take on this."

Harry sighed, brought forth his wand.

"Yes," Harry said, "I swear to work on it in good faith."

"Good," Ron said, "I'm satisfied, so you should be too Coach."

Harry stowed his wand.

"You always carry your wands?" Meyers asked.

"Affirmative," Ron said, "That is something we don't budge on either. We'll be having them at practice and games. I know it's frowned upon for games, but I've had too many curses thrown at me to part with it."

"Same for me," Harry said.

"I'll delve into security in a moment," Meyers said, "I did chat with Professor Dumbledore yesterday regarding your reluctance to accept Notley as a Healer. I felt it to be in your best interests, however, I did not intend to offend you. I apologize for not asking you first."

Ron adjusted his position.

"How much did you tell him?" Harry asked.

"That was not our first chat with regards to you," Meyers said, "I didn't feel it was sneaky, but you're a bit more sensitive than I realized. Professor Dumbledore and I do normally correspond from time to time, he is a devoted fan of the club. We were planning on inviting you on at the normal schedule for players, Wood made it abundantly clear that it would be foolish not to. As to all of the interaction between Wood and Dumbledore, I'm not certain, but it was Dumbledore who requested we bring you on early. We did not automatically take him up, for we did discuss things at length prior to committing."

"A handout?" Harry asked.

"No," Meyers said, "Dumbledore merely got us thinking about it, we decided it was the best thing for the team. Now, about the anorexia, Dumbledore asked me during the chat if we got weight measurements on you Potter. I think he suspected something being amiss with your weight already, I merely confirmed it."

"Still-" Harry said.

"I apologize if it seems I betrayed you," Meyers said, "Your weight is now public information as a player, it'll be demanded once we formally announce your joining."

"Either way," Notley said, "Anybody scrutinizing those photos from your ordeal-it will be an easy conclusion to draw. Based on Madam Pomfrey's notes, your weight has been a concern for quite some time."

"It will take some time for me to adjust to your needs," Meyers said, "The sensitivity you place on certain details is extreme compared to other players. I am willing to learn, but it does take time."

"Alright," Harry said, "I forgive."

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Security wise," Meyers said, "Dumbledore is concerned about that, so I am collaborating with him on bolstering our security. It takes some sweet talking to the fans, but they will feel safer in the end. Everyone coming into the stadium will be searched, wands will be held for storage at the gates. You need to be using the players entrance and I will mark down an exemption for your wands. I am trusting you will exercise sound judgment."

"I do understand security," Harry said, "Wish you told us sooner."

"Like I said, I'm learning," Meyers said, "Most players wouldn't care one way or the other. Now, it is lunch time, so we will go and eat, then we can practice."

Notley gave Harry a look, Ron turned and looked at Harry.

"Alright, I'll go," Harry said.

"Remember, eat until you're full," Notley said, "Darrell, can you send something down here? I'll be busy for a while."

Meyers nodded, escorted Harry and Ron out of the examination room.

Harry and Ron first dressed into their practice blue shorts and white T-shirts along with their shoes. Then, they went for the cafeteria.

Ron _helped_ Harry with a modest selection of food, they then set their trays on a round table. Harry watched Meyers coach jacket billow as he sat next to them. Ron shoved a fork into Harry's hand.

"Eat," Ron said, "Coach, let's ease off on any talking until he's finished the plate."

Ron watched as Harry shoveled a scoop of potatoes into his mouth.

"You're getting annoying," Harry said with food in his mouth.

"I promise to be annoying," Ron said, "If I have to."

Ron watched as Harry progressed through half of the plate then stopped.

"Can you honestly say your stomach is full? " Ron asked.

Harry nodded. Brown eyes locked onto green, Ron stared into Harry's eyes. Harry shook his head.

"Continue," Ron said.

Ron worked on his own lunch, but kept looking at Harry's progress.

"A bit of sage advice," Meyers said, "We tolerate teasing and insults among the players, including your figures, but don't let it get you down. Your opponents will only give it in a worse form."

"They're nothing compared to Voldemort-" Harry said.

Meyers flinched.

"This'll give you practice for him too," Meyers said, "Things are quite easy when your opponent tears themselves down for you."

Harry finished off his plate.

"Notley did express concern that he might resort to the other eating disorder," Ron said, "A cycle of eating and puking."

"If Potter does," Meyers said, "Report it to me and Notley immediately."

"Ron..." Harry muttered.

Ron spun his head to Harry.

"I'm covering what you might think of," Ron said, "You swore a promise to Gia and I'll be damned if I let you break it. You have been warned Harry."

Harry returned the glare.

"Will you ease off?" Harry said, "You're nagging like a housewife."

"So long as you comply," Ron said, "I'll shut up about it."

Meyers darted his eyes for a moment.

"For practice, we generally use older brooms to focus on techniques," Meyers said, "Grab a Nimbus 1000 from the broom closet. I'll be seeing to the players who've shown up."

"They don't all show up?" Harry asked.

"There are practices and then there are practices," Meyers said, "Today is not mandatory, so not all players show up. You are normally free to come anytime to practice outside of games so long as either I, Notley, or an assistant is here."

Meyers smiled, got up, and left the cafeteria.

Harry and Ron walked onto the Quidditch pitch each carrying a Nimbus 1000. They saw four girls chatting while sitting on the grass sunning themselves from rays coming through an opening in the roof above.

"Potter!" Katie Bell exclaimed, "You're practicing?"

"Yep," Harry said.

"Looks better in person than in the papers," Mackenzie said.

"I should keep my mouth shut," Marshall said.

"No, don't," Harry said, "I mean, talking's fine."

"We're the only ones to sign up for today," Katie said, "Rest had other obligations. Oliver is working overtime at Hogwarts helping with clean up of a pest problem."

"That still?" Harry said, "Those were a mess."

Ron got up, grabbed the Nimbus 1000, mounted, and started flying. Harry laid back, hands behind his head, and stared upward.

"Coaches are slow," Marshall said, "Normally, they're out here by now."

"Good," Harry said, "Laying here feels good."

Ron had long since landed and laid down on the grass near them, conversation already exhausted. Kline came out to them, his sweat pants chaffed as he walked over.

"While I can't argue with it so far," Greystok said, "this was called a practice for a reason."

"Yes, we're letting the socializing continue," Kline said, "Now, Potter, you might consider flying in a bit. We'll start drills in about a half hour."

Kline walked back toward the clubhouse side of the field.

"There is only one reason they'd let _socializing_ go on," Mackenzie said, "Two new people who're supposedly practicing for Hogwarts."

Harry blushed rosy red.

"Shadwell's been worried ever since they were brought on for that game last fall," Marshall said.

"Me for that matter," Greystok said, "We won-unusual."

"Suppose you know Potter, Weasley," Katie said.

"We may," Harry said.

"Dodgy answer at best," Mackenzie said, "So, lets see, it's a Keeper and a Seeker that are _training_ for Hogwarts. Of course, the coaches might like their playing better than existing players. That lines up Sedgwick, Wood, Shadwell, and...Greystok, two of whom should be worried."

"Are you implying-?" Greystok asked.

"You are one of two Seekers," Katie said, "Potter is a smarting good one at Hogwarts, never failed to catch the Snitch...when conscious."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Coach Meyers will do what's best for the team," Harry said, "Though, I certainly won't be playing any time soon in any game."

Katie felt his ribs through the shirt "-thin. Suppose you're disqualified on weight."

"How-?" Harry stammered.

"Wood grumbled about it at Hogwarts," Katie said, "It's an easy guess."

Greystok piqued and looked at Katie, she returned the look.

"Potter's a light eater," Katie said, "Thin and small, that sort." Katie poked into Harry's stomach. "No flab, nothing underneath. I'd wager that you're too light."

"Notley did complain," Harry said, "Wondering what Ron-"

"Nothing," Ron said, "It's her observation. More helpers would certainly be nice."

Harry groaned.

"Maybe a fan club-" Ron started.

"We never said that," Katie said.

"I'm flying," Harry stated.

Harry rolled out of Katie's grip, went for a Nimbus 1000, mounted, and flew into the air.

"He gets touchy," Marshall said, "He seemed so comfortable-"

"He wasn't," Ron said, "Likely a leap of faith in your reactions."

Ron reached for the Nimbus 1000, mounted, and flew up in time to see Kline enter the pitch. Ron caught up with Harry first; Kline came up to them, his whistle hung around the collar of his light blue T-shirt. Kline bounced a Quaffle between his hands. They hovered above one set of goals.

"Alright gentlemen," Kline said, "We'll work on flying today."

"I know how to fly," Harry said.

"Yes, but do you know how to really fly?" Kline asked.

Harry stared at him.

"It's not just about riding a broom," Kline said, "It's about making the broom do what you want it to do with the precision and control you need. We'll start with concentration."

"I can-" Harry started to protest.

"We'll see," Kline said, "You're going to be buzzing the girls."

A smile crept across Ron's face as he saw Harry's look. Kline tossed the Quaffle to Harry.

"Hold that and buzz them at...say...two feet above," Kline said, "From this end to the other."

They looked down, saw the girls laying, sunning themselves.

"Tough," Ron muttered.

"Meant to be," Kline said, "Potter first, dive then flat to the other goal, then return across them, and up."

Ron watched as Harry dived, started over one, but drifted; his broom handle hit the grass and he tumbled.

"If he can get past that distraction," Kline said, "He can get past anything."

Harry shook himself off, looked up at Kline; Kline motioned. Harry mounted the broom, flew back up to them.

"I've seen worse," Kline said, "The twins, they couldn't pull out of the dive to start."

After practice, Harry and Ron entered the examination room.

"Who slipped anorexia to the team?" Harry demanded.

"I did inform Meyers yesterday," Notley said, "He likely told the other coaches before I talked to him this morning. Of course, it is rather easy to guess just by looking at you. It's prudent to remember Potter that you're the most sensitive of the players to these matters, the coaches are learning but they will make mistakes."

"I still don't like it," Harry said.

"Never said you would," Notley said, "In this case, it's likely a better thing to help give you encouragement."

Notley landed in the living room with them just to watch them leave the house.

"What-?" Notley stammered.

"An extracurricular thing," Hermione said.

After their course, Harry and Ron left the community center and Ron bared his Portkey. Harry put his hand out to cover it.

"Remember?" Harry said, "Hermione had a class and Notley had some errands, that bench." Harry pointed his eyes at the bench under a nearby lamp.

Ron relaxed, they went over and sat on the bench along the road.

"We should've chosen somewhere else to meet back up," Harry said, "Too exposed here."

Harry stood up, Ron followed, they sulked back into the shadows of the shrubbery of the park. Harry grunted, Ron stayed silent. They both watched people trot past. They then saw Notley as appeared, scratched his head, and looked around. Harry and Ron stepped back onto the sidewalk. Notley turned to see them.

_BOOM, SMACK!_

Harry found himself pinned against a stone wall by a foot wide lead ball containing many spikes, he had seen it appear a short distance from him before it struck. Blood oozed, the ball moved away rapidly. It moved back, slowed, but nicked Notley in the right leg. Harry slid down the wall, blood oozing from his shirt. It moved again for Harry's head. Ron, wand drawn, stepped in between, his curse missed, but the ball struck him in the abdomen, he fell backward onto Harry. The ball moved back out again. A red curse from down the street fragmented the ball into shard that fell to the ground. Hermione ran up. Notley was gritting his teeth as he was hunched over.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione ran to them.

Notley limped over to Hermione leaning over Harry and Ron's unconscious bodies.

"We need to do something!" Hermione exclaimed.

"St. Mungo's," Notley said.

"We're banned, killed on sight," Hermione said, "Have things at the house?"

"Mostly," Notley said.

"We're going there," Hermione said.

Hermione grabbed Ron's Portkey, shoved it against Ron and Harry, Notley held on. They landed in the living room.

"Get my bag," Notley said, "Antidote-"

Hermione ran for the stairs. She returned a few moments later with Dobby and Gia in tow. Dobby levitated the bag and sent it flying toward Notley, also sitting on the floor between Harry and Ron. Notley's right trouser leg was ripped off, showing the scrape and adjacent puncture wound below his knee. Ron's shirt and trousers were torn open to expose his stomach with the multitude of puncture wounds, blood coming out, a dotted red pattern started above his naval and extended down his thighs. Harry was a fountain of blood coming from his shoulder, the corner of his chest, from the several dozen puncture holes. Notley dumped the contents of the bag onto the floor, grabbed a vial, shoved it to Hermione. Dobby touched Harry, but the bleeding did not stop, tears came to Dobby's eyes.

"Administer," Notley said, "Both."

Notley returned his wand to Harry first. Gia slid to the floor, sat looking beside Harry. Hermione took out the dropper, dripped into Harry's mouth.

"Faster," Notley said.

Hermione poured a small stream, Harry gagged for a moment. Hermione then moved over to Ron, administered the clear fluid.

"Will he-?" Gia asked.

"It missed the heart," Notley said, "that's the good news."

Notley continued until the bleeding slowed to a trickle. He then moved over to Ron.

"Not as bad as Potter's," Notley said as he worked with his wand.

Hermione's eyes watched as Notley worked, slowly, the bleeding slowed.

"I'll need some moist towels to wipe the blood," Notley said.

Dobby vanished.

"Will they survive?" Hermione asked.

"We'll know very soon," Notley said, "Wipe when-"

Dobby appeared with two white towels. Notley handed one to Hermione, then went back over to Harry. He examined Harry.

"Actually," Notley said, "Hermione, let Gia do that. Get back there, see if you can collect any shrapnel. Use gloves."

"Dobby will get the gloves," Dobby said, then vanished.

"Well," Notley said, "Good news is that I've stopped the major bleeding."

"Bad-?" Gia asked.

"This will take time to heal," Notley said, "Pressure is low, but steady."

Dobby appeared with a pair of dragon hide gloves and a small dragon hide bag. Hermione activated Ron's Portkey, vanished.

"We wait," Notley said.

"A bed upstairs-" Gia said.

"No," Notley said, "I don't want to move them."

Dobby snapped his fingers, two blankets and pillows appeared.

"Don't move them," Notley warned, "Don't pull over the wounds."

Dobby pulled one blanket up over the lower half of Harry, he tore the pillow in half and propped the head still. Dobby moved to Ron, propped the head, then covered the lower half of the legs. Gia sighed. Notley grabbed the bottle of antidote, administered himself some drops, then poked his wand at his right leg.

"It's at that point I'd normally refer to St. Mungo's," Notley asked, "How'd they earn a lifetime ban?"

"Voldemort attacked us," Ron said, "So, we didn't checkout properly."

Notley jumped a bit, saw Ron's eyes open.

"That answers one question," Notley said.

"What happened?" Ron said, "I remember some thing with needles."

Notley explained what he saw.

"Figures," Ron asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"Collecting the shrapnel," Notley said.

Ron reached for his trousers.

"Stop," Notley said, "You're in no-"

"If there's one, there's more," Ron said, "You sent her back-"

Hermione landed, breathing hard, with a full sized lead ball in between her gloved hands. She looked at them and grinned.

"Collecting now?" Ron said, "Suppose we know where that originated from."

Hermione smiled, showed it to them.

"Get that-" Notley said.

"It's inert," Hermione said.

Dobby snapped his fingers, a low table appeared. Hermione set the sphere down where it settled onto three of the spikes, they sank several millimeters into the wood.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Still out," Notley said, "Compared to Potter, Weasley was minor. On Potter, that thing's sibling penetrated with it's full force. Ignoring the injuries, those spikes contained poison, Potter was first and got the full dosage. I could feel the tingling on my leg, so I knew; I had you administer a generic antidote. As for damage, we have the punctured lung, the many blood vessels, missed the heart but did nick a pulmonary. We have a broken collar bone and the dislocated shoulder."

"Which you'll fix," Ron said.

Ron sat up, pulled the blanket up to his groin. He looked over at the bloody towel beside Harry, the blood on the floor.

"After he overcomes the poison," Notley said, "That's keeping him unconscious right now."

"He's strong," Ron said, "He'll make it."

"Funny," Notley said, "thought I was the Healer."

Gia felt Harry's hand, saw the eyelids flutter.

"Answers that question," Ron said.

"Don't move Potter," Notley said, "Have more things to take care of."

"I told you Harry," Ron said, "We needed a Healer."

Notley aimed his wand at Harry's shoulder, started his work.

Hours later, Gia followed Harry out to the shed. She grabbed gingerly about his bandages as they sat on some musty old straw. He wrapped his left arm about her and tickled her side.

"How did the examination go?" Gia asked.

"Likely be able to practice tomorrow," Harry said, "Depending on how my shoulder heals."

"I know that," Gia said, "I meant the about your weight."

"It's only been a day-"

"You ate three-?"

"First time in ages."

"I do want you healthy," Gia said, "Never underestimate that."

"I'm sick of Ron nagging-irksome."

"I'll talk to Ron, but we are worried. So long as you cooperate with Notley on this, follow our guidelines, you won't hear a peep from me."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"If the threat of nagging motivates you-"

"You said _our_ guidelines-"

"We're to be aware of _everything-_" Gia said, "Examinations, Conversations, Eating, the Loo, or whatever we need to be certain that _you _are complying. You've got black marks on this, so take it seriously."

"Making it sound like a straight jacket," Harry said.

"No," Gia said, "It is a struggle for your survival, we'll do all we can to help you."

Midday Wednesday, Harry and Ron apparated to the edge of a shopping center. Harry shrugged his shoulders for a moment, adjusted his dragon hide coat, and then the straps of his backpack. Ron instinctively did the same. They crossed out of the shrubbery and across the street into the parking garage.

"Wish Notley'd let us practice," Harry said.

"He's allowing an hour," Ron said, "Could be worse."

"Still-" Harry said.

"He's more cautious than us," Ron said, "Still, poison is poison, suppose it's for the best."

Harry and Ron went up a ramp.

"Sirius saw the bandages," Harry said, "Made me explain it. Argh!"

"Maybe Gia'll like those new spots of yours," Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes. They reached the second floor, crossed over on the foot bridge.

"Saw Hermione studying yours," Harry said, "The one-"

"That one?" Ron said, "Notley assured it'd heal soon enough."

They turned into a Woolworths.

"What do you have in mind?" Ron asked.

"Dunno yet," Harry said, "Need something for tonight."

"Could've sent Dobby," Ron said.

"If I knew what I wanted," Harry said, "but I don't."

They turned an aisle down party supplies.

"Your brothers might work," Harry said, "However, it's nice to get out from time to time too."

"We could try them later," Ron said.

Harry shrugged. Several other customers moved away from them.

"Must be the leather," Harry said.

"It's not-" Ron said.

Harry leaned in.

"To them it is," Harry whispered.

They perused the store, then the other stores. A bit later, Harry and Ron left the shopping mall.

"Well," Harry said, "I'm not complaining."

They both felt thuds from behind as Harry activated his Portkey. They landed in the living room.

"Your backpack!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yours!" Harry exclaimed.

They jettisoned their coats, looked at their backpacks shriveling on the floor from a network of blue arcing across them. They saw the arcing being deflected by their coats, the coats now splayed out over the floor with the blackening backpacks on top of the coats.

"How do we-?" Harry asked.

The arcing increased exponentially, started making feeler bolts for them. Harry and Ron both backed up.

"Our stuff!" Ron exclaimed.

_Bang_

The backpacks shriveled then exploded into a fine ash. Replacing them was a mound of books, skis, ropes, and all the stuff they had stored in them.

"So much for those," Harry said, "Suppose it was another of those devices we experienced last week?"

"Looked right," Ron said, "Lucky we had those coats on."

"Did those survive?" Harry said, "They'd be covered if they did."

They stared at the pile for a moment, started shoveling.

"Those coats were thicker," Ron said, "They could've withstood it, may require repairs though."

Hermione came down the stairs.

"What the-?" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron sniffed Hermione's hair as she approached to look at the pile.

"We lost the backpacks," Harry said.

Harry explained the demise, their theory.

"Likely agree,' Hermione said, "Though I wish you had gotten the devices-it could've been a wizard or two."

"To our backpacks?" Harry asked.

"Poor aim," Hermione said, "We've had numerous examples of that."

Ron picked up a book.

"Well," Ron said, "Get to sort these-"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Clothing optional-" Ron said.

"Argh!" Hermione exclaimed.

She went back for the stairs.

"You know how she-" Harry said.

"I know, I know," Ron said, "Well, let's move this."

Harry and Ron pitched the stuff to the side, got their jackets from under the pile. Harry looked his own, saw a minimal amount of darkened spots, several openings that were sealing themselves.

"Wicked," Ron said, "These were spendy."

"Huh?" Harry muttered.

"They repair themselves," Ron said, "That's expensive."

Harry chuckled, Ron stared.

"Just thinking," Harry said, "Whoever planted those devices likely helped with financing these-effigy sales. Our underwear was toasted."

"This stuff is thicker," Ron said, "That may have something to do with it."

"It works," Harry said.

Harry and Ron went up the stairs.

Later that day, Harry removed his shirt as he crossed the locker to the examination room, Ron trotted behind him. Harry gripped the knob on the door and twisted, the door opened.

"-take one every morning for two weeks," Notley said to Katie Bell sitting shirtless on the exam table.

Katie looked at the blushing Harry, glared.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

Harry closed the door, they heard it lock.

"Should've knocked," Ron said.

"I know that now!" Harry said.

Harry and Ron went to their lockers to get out their practice clothes when Katie came over to them.

"Doctor is in," Katie snapped.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "We got used to-"

Katie's eyes went from the green eyes to the bandages covering Harry's shoulder and then the dotted pattern on his chest.

"What's this?" Katie said, as her finger hovered on one of the dots, "An interesting story, I hope."

"Nothing much," Harry muttered.

"Embarrassing?" Katie asked.

"I wouldn't call the attempted murder of you, _nothing much_." Notley came over.

"See you in a bit Katie," Ron said.

"Attempted murder?" Katie muttered as Harry and Ron walked into the examination room.

Notley closed and locked the door to the health room, then turned to Harry and Ron sitting on the table.

"I expect you to safeguard matters as you want done for you," Notley said, "Now, I've decided not to spend another night at your place. I already have a clue what your lives are like, and it's also clear that your delay last night while waiting for me could've cost you your lives."

"Wasn't major," Harry said, "Wasn't the first time and certainly won't be the last. This week, three attempts so far. We had the bats on Monday-"

"That wasn't confirmed," Ron said.

"Voldemort confirmed it," Harry said, "Then yesterday's you saw, then this morning. Admittedly, they're improving their tactics, but we're surviving."

Notley stared at them for a moment, shook his head, then took a breath of air.

"I should give you-" Notley said.

"Relax," Harry said, "Not all of them get us, today's missed us."

Notley went to work, gingerly removed Harry's bandages. Ron saw the green tinge to the skin underneath.

"Reaction to that poison," Notley said, "Not frequent, but harmless, it'll clear in a few days."

"You identified the poison?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Notley said, "Lethal of course, but the antidote worked. Potter, scale."

Harry glared.

"Unless you want the effects of the poison counted negatively against you," Notley said.

Ron grabbed Harry's buttock and pushed him off the table. Harry grunted, the got onto the scale.

"Underwear would've protected me from that pervert," Harry said to Ron.

"You always have the option of leaving him outside," Notley said, "I find the examinations more efficient and productive when the player is starkers. I am the team Healer, I have a team to look after, so I have to balance my time."

Ron kept his stare to the wall chart on anatomy, Notley read the numbers.

"It's not as bad as I feared," Notley said, "Lost a pound from things yesterday. It is, however, a slight worsening, so I need you to eat and try to get in a fourth meal if you can manage it."

"We've got that thing tonight," Ron said, "We'll get him something."

Harry got off the scale, sat on the exam table.

"Great," Harry snapped.

Notley stroked his chin for a moment, looked at his chart.

"I'll modify it," Notley said, "I still recommend the fourth meal, but I'm aware it's a tall order. In the meanwhile, I'll prescribe these." Notley went to a drawer, opened, got out a bottle of medicine, brought it back. "Take one with every meal, it should help with the vitamins."

Notley wrote on the side of the bottle, handed it to Harry.

"Pills?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Notley said, "It should not be taken as a sign to eat less. These are multivitamins, so they should help. Do this then, I'll increase the recommended practice time for tomorrow and I'll permit the lesson the coaches want to cover as well."

Notley then continued on Harry, then Ron.

Harry and Ron walked down the short hall and onto the pitch. Nearby, Katie was grabbing a drink of water, and spied them with their bare chests.

"Shorts only?" Katie said, "Macho."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You could try it," Ron said.

"Wood would be guaranteed to crash," Katie replied, "Again."

Harry grabbed a Nimbus 1000.

"Never explained those new leopard spots," Katie said, "Dunno what you overheard-"

Harry stepped in front of Katie, looked into her eyes.

"Nothing of consequence," Harry said, "What were you talking about?"

Katie smiled, climbed back on her Nimbus 1000.

"I think she likes you," Ron said.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped.

Harry mounted the Nimbus, flew up. At the end of his hour, Harry headed for the locker room. Fred and George came down to him.

"Cutting out early?" Fred asked.

"Thank you for that dragon hide," Harry said, "Saved our necks, again."

"Funny where the proceeds came from to fund those," George said, "That replacement underwear should be available sometime next week. Making the garments is easy, it's getting the material that's difficult."

Fred and George then turned toward Harry with grins.

"Speaking of that," Fred asked, "Had a chance to see our new line of dolls?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thinking of one?" George said, "Your girls might appreciate a little action."

Ron glared at George.

"They don't seem unhappy at the moment," Harry said.

After Ron and Harry were about to leave the Locker room, they were intercepted by Notley who motioned them back to the examination room.

"Um..." Harry muttered.

"Not another," Notley said as he closed the door, "I'm aware of your Portkeys, set them for here."

Harry looked at him.

"I'm aware of your situation," Notley said, "Having a Healer follow only complicates matters, so set your Portkey to permit travel into this room, for emergency use."

Ron scratched his head.

"Either that or we make ones," Notley said, "It's quite clear you need ready access, come here, at least you'll have the tools and can summon me with that panic button on the wall."

"What if someone's already in here?" Harry asked.

"If it's you, it's an emergency," Notley said, "They'll understand."

That evening, Harry and Ron landed after their class. Ron looked at the empty spot on the floor.

"Guessing somebody bothered to clean it up," Ron said, "Couldn't believe how miffed 'Mione was earlier. I thought she liked books."

"Must've been irritated," Harry said.

Hermione landed, both hands were gloved and carrying two devices. Harry and Ron immediately sulked backwards away from Hermione. She snickered.

"You've got them!" Ron said, "Step away gently."

"They're inert," Hermione said.

"How?" Harry stammered.

"I'll show you tomorrow," Hermione asked, "Who's the ones taking that class?"

"Showing we need it," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, then laid them on small table next to the staircase. She pulled the cover off the third object. Side by side, they saw the devices. On the left was now a mine, a curser, and a mace. Shards of a silvery cloth laid nearby.

"You're certain these are safe?" Harry said, "They look live to me."

"We've certainly had enough samples to play with recently," Hermione said, "Tomorrow."

Hermione grinned at them.

"No hair traps?" Harry asked.

"Not that I've seen," Hermione said, "Those would only be useful for the supplier of the hairs, likely trying to hold a monopoly to keep his usefulness. It's a high demand market apparently."

"How high?" Harry asked.

"Look at the serial numbers," Hermione said, "Funny enough, they're marking them, likely to resolve the inevitable disputes."

Harry _borrowed_ Hermione's gloves, picked up the mine gingerly, looked its black surface over keeping his fingers clear of the six big blades. He focused on the bottom.

"236," Harry said, "Blimey!"

Harry then gingerly set the mine down. He went for the curser, he picked up the black sphere, it's black leather bulging from the curse contained within, and rotated it to look at the bottom.

"118," Harry said.

Harry moved to the mace, grabbed around the spikes of the ball, and rotated. He looked at its bottom.

"Fifty two," Harry said.

"I believe they're sequential," Hermione said, "Means that at least 236 mines have been constructed, 118 cursers, and fifty two of these maces."

"We can also assume they're not being made for ornamental reasons," Harry said, "They're either deployed or in transit or waiting to be deployed."

"I can disable them, for now," Hermione said, "As soon as they change something, I may have to start over."

Harry breathed.

"It's nice to see what we're up against," Harry said, "You've done good."

_Knock, Knock_

Harry crossed back over to the front door, he peaked out the small window to the right. He saw Dumbledore standing there with a host of people. Harry opened the door.

"Welcome," Harry said, "The memorial for Remus Lupin will commence shortly."

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore entered, behind came McGonagall, Tonks, Arthur, Moody, Sirius, Bones, Jones, Fred, George, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, others, and finally, Snape.

"Snape?" Harry muttered.

"While we had our moments," Snape sneered, "I still respected him, unlike a Potter I know."

Harry glared.

"Children!" Dumbledore said to Harry and Snape.

Some went into the living room, however, some went over for the table, especially Moody with both eyes studying the devices.

"Away!" Moody barked.

Harry and Hermione came over though to the table.

"Those are-" Moody said.

"Safe," Hermione said, grin on her face.

"They're still ready-" Moody said.

"I know," Hermione said, "However, they won't unleash their payloads."

Fred and George came over, peered over Harry's shoulders.

"Wicked," Fred asked, "Prototypes for us?"

"No!" Harry said, "Don't even touch them, look if you want, but don't touch. They're still live."

Dumbledore was looking from besides Fred.

"They should be removed," Dumbledore said.

"No!" Hermione said, "I need them to teach these two blokes tomorrow, how to detect, disable, and avoid these things."

"I will am interested in that lesson," Moody said.

Hermione grinned.

"It'll be starting at eight thirty," Hermione said.

Ron glared at her.

After the gathering, Harry watched most of the guest leave through the door. Sirius came up.

"Thank you Harry," Sirius said, "Touching tribute to his legacy."

Harry nodded, choked down his tears.

The next morning, Harry woke to find himself trapped in the bed. He tried to move, but laid there for a few moments. Hermione, did stir as he moved to extract himself.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered in a soft voice.

"Trying to go for a run," Harry replied.

"Don't you think you over doing those?" Hermione whispered, "Notley mentioned it as a symptom-"

"It helps me to think," Harry said, "Gets me going. Now move or I'll...um..."

Hermione moved and Harry got off the bed, headed for the door. As Harry went down to the dining room, he saw Hermione finishing the _Daily Prophet_.

"Anything good?" Harry asked.

"Same old stuff," Hermione said, "Rita's getting slammed in the editorials for buying our _hype_. Hagrid, there's much sympathy brewing for him, they fell for that _anonymous_ article suggesting you masterminded the bat thing. No sympathy for Lupin, the Ministry is trying to confiscate the estate as _punishment_ for being a werewolf. We are still the scum of the wizarding world, most would cheerfully kill us themselves if they got the chance. Lies mostly."

"Why read?" Harry asked.

"Never know if something useful will turn up," Hermione said.

Ron looked at Harry sitting.

"She reads then spits the important stuff to us," Ron said.

Harry popped a multivitamin then helped himself to a modest plateful. Gia studied Ron's look for a moment.

"He's eating so don't worry," Gia said to Ron.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"Ron was about to complain," Gia said.

"Not that-!" Harry exclaimed.

"Eat," Gia said to Harry.

Later, Harry returned from escorting Gia in time to see Moody and Shacklebolt walking up to the door. Harry opened it and motioned for them to enter.

"Foolish not to challenge us Potter," Moody said.

Harry remained quiet while they went over to the table with the devices. Shacklebolt scrutinized them.

"Moody told me about them," Shacklebolt said, "Fascinating to see them up close."

Moody's eye went over the devices. Ron came down.

"Hermione is ready," Ron stated.

Moody and Shacklebolt followed Ron and Harry into the Room of Requirement. Hermione looked at them.

"Can any of you see what's flying around?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up, saw the vaulted ceiling.

"No," Harry said.

Moody scanned with his eye.

"I can," Moody said.

Both Ron and Shacklebolt shook their heads. Hermione removed her right hand from behind her back, revealed a small clod of a powder. She threw it against the floor, the powder billowed into a fine cloud of dust and drifted upward.

"Now can you?" Hermione asked.

They looked up, saw many turbulent wakes of small objects flying through the dust.

"Simple yet effective," Shacklebolt said.

"Muggles would notice if it's always foggy," Ron said.

"Only when you need to," Hermione said, "For that, remember that zone that Tonks showed us? Use that, out to about twenty or thirty meters, you'll feel it enter, then cast the smoke or fog or something."

"You still have an active device," Moody said, "Seeing makes them easier to destroy, but it still explodes if you're too close."

Hermione sighed.

"Took a while," Hermione said, "However, it occurred to me that whoever planted these needed to control them, that sort. Having one from Dumbledore's growing supply, I experimented and managed to do that. So, we have three devices out there without a target to attack, no hairs. Place in a hair and it will move."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Simple." Hermione held up a small pearly white sphere with a hanging Dark Mark over it, she aimed her wand. "_capilldelere Hermione Granger_." A small strand of brown hair appeared stuck to the tip of her wand, the Mark dissipated.

"Can you put it back?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, aimed her wand, hair still stuck. "_capillinstruere_" The hair vanished, the sphere emitted a Dark Mark.

"Removing all hairs?" Harry asked.

"_capillidelereomnes_" Three hairs came to be stuck on the tip of her wand, a black one, a brown one, and a red one.

"Good work," Ron said, "You're a genius."

"Be careful to not become dependent on her," Moody growled.

Harry and Ron spun their heads toward Moony, jaws open and they were glaring.

"People you've come to rely upon might not be there when you need them the most," Moody said, "Potter, you should've been able to figure that little puzzle out. Lupin was right, you have a lot to learn boy. It was an interesting lesson Granger."

Moody and Shacklebolt left. Hermione let the dust clear, then let her eyes flash at Harry and Ron.

"Uh oh..." Ron muttered.

Hermione walked by, grabbed the collars of their shirts, and escorted them up to the library. She turned around and glared at them.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You, both of you!" Hermione said, "You never taking anything seriously!"

"We do," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said, "You'll know what to do with this."

Hermione shoved _Stupefy! Stunnington's Auror Handbook_ into Harry's clutches.

"Any tables need propping?" Ron asked.

"Argh!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry flipped the pages.

"Fire starter?" Harry asked.

Hermione glared with her flashing brown eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't take this seriously!" Hermione snapped.

"Relax," Harry said, "We do, but we'll still tease."

Harry grinned.

"What topic?" Ron asked.

Harry glanced at the table of contents.

"Tracking," Harry said, "Haven't done that yet."

"I do have a better book," Ron said, "_Advanced Tracking_."

"Basics first," Hermione said.

"Start with locater charms," Ron said, "You know, find Gia when you need to."

"Simple," Harry said, "Apparate."

Hermione shook her head. Harry's eyes darted between them.

"It's uncommon," Ron said, "You've somehow combined the locater charm with Apparation."

"Well," Harry said, "We start with hide and seek."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How immature," Hermione said.

"You two hide, disillusioned," Harry said, "I'll look in thirty seconds."

Harry grabbed Ron's watch, looked at the seconds hand. Ron and Hermione immediately left the room.

That afternoon, Harry and Ron walked to the pictch.

"And you-?" Ron asked.

"Same weight," Harry said, "No change—you didn't come in-?"

"Do I need to?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head.

"He said we could do whatever the coaches were planning on-" Harry started.

"I can explain."

They turned and saw Kline there.

"We cleared the practice schedule for you two," Kline said, "What we're going to learn today is falling," Kline said.

"Falling?" Harry said, "Jump off a cliff-"

"Fall properly," Kline said, "To mitigate injuries or that sort. I want you to get comfortable with falling from many heights."

"Trying to kill us?" Harry said, "We could walk outside, that'd work."

"Quite the opposite," Kline said, "Let me demonstrate."

Kline mounted a Nimbus 1000, flew up to twenty feet, then fell. Kline rolled and recovered to a standing position. The Nimbus flew until it crashed into a wall.

"We should-" Harry said.

"I'm alright," Kline said, "A bruise at most. We'll start small and work our way up."

"I don't plan to fall from my broom," Harry said.

Kline looked Harry in the eyes.

"Again," Kline said, "You need the confidence to know that if you do fall, you can recover. Some times, it's advantageous to fall. We'll start from your position, standing. I'll demonstrate, you practice."

Kline demonstrated a rolling fall, Harry and Ron worked until they had this down. Kline started getting out stepping blocks and gradually increased the height until they were doing twenty feet.

"You're going to get bruising if we go higher," Kline said.

Kline waved his wand, mats appeared. They gained another ten feet to make for thirty.

"After this," Kline said, "You do risk serious injury. With practice, you'll be able to go up another few feet, to maybe fifty reliably on the mats. However, the games do not have mats."

"Why bother?" Ron asked.

"You need to gain the confidence you can with mats and the nets," Kline said.

"Nets?" Harry asked.

"Maneuvers we're going to teach you can rack your nerves," Kline said, "You need to trust the nets so you can learn. You'll fly above and intentionally fall, hold onto your brooms."

Kline waved his wand, nets appeared fifty feet above the grass of the stadium, the roof rapidly retracted. Kline mounted his Nimbus, flew around the edge of the net and then above; Harry and Ron followed. Kline demonstrated from thirty feet landing into the net. Ron and Harry followed, landing into the net.

"This is fun," Ron said.

"Glad to hear that," Kline said, "Higher now while I watch."

Kline moved to the side. Harry and Ron flew moved progressively higher in steady increments, they fell onto the net then flew back up a bit higher. Harry and Ron kept going higher and higher until the net started to touch the pitch. They both rolled over on the net. Kline came over.

"You're doing well," Kline said, "However, it's as much as Notley'd permit for you Potter."

Ron looked at his watch.

"You've got to get Gia in not too long," Ron said.

Harry and Ron flew off the net, Kline got rid of it with a wave of his wand. Harry and Ron went for the locker room.

Friday morning, they returned to the Pitch at Puddlemere United.

"He thought I gained a quarter pound," Harry said.

"Progress is progress," Ron said, "We'll keep you from going too far."

Kline came out.

"Good," Kline said, "You're certainly eager to play."

"We're suspended," Harry said, "Choices are to study or practice."

Kline grinned. He showed his wand and the nets appeared as the roof retracted.

"Falling again?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Kline said, "You're going to learn to control your fall."

"Meaning?" Harry asked.

With a wave of his wand, a large bullseye appeared flat on the grass.

"Go up to roof level and fall," Kline said, "Try for that."

"See why you're so insistent on the examinations," Ron said.

Kline's eyes looked at Ron.

"Yes," Kline said.

Harry climbed onto the Nimbus 1000, felt the rush of air across his bare chest across his blue shorts; he flew up in the windy stadium to the roof level. Harry rolled over, fell, fell close to the edge of the nets near one of the posts. Ron climbed onto his borrowed Nimbus 1000, flew upward and fell; he landed a few feet from Harry. They both saw Kline fly up to the same spot and fall, instead he fell a bit off center but clearly above the bulls eye. They watched Kline come over, but they laid there on the net letting the sunshine soak into their bare chests. Harry and Ron waited until Kline loomed over them.

"As you saw," Kline said, "You can control much of _how_ you fall. We'll work until you've mastered it."

"Lots of emphasis on falling," Harry said.

"Ease up," Ron said, "It'll come in useful when those lemmings of that EM push us off the cliff."

"I wouldn't put it quite like that," Kline said, "You can affect how you fall by interacting with the wind and self-protection magic. Wind stuff is studied extensively by muggles, aerogymnastics I think."

"You mean _aerodynamics_," Harry said, "Richard droned on for hours some times."

Harry and Ron got up, they climbed upward and fell. They repeated again and again with Kline's tips until they were able to get the bullseye. Kline varied the wind strength and had them continue. A bit after noon, Kline stopped the practice and they went to the cafeteria. Kline came over along with Notley and Meyers, sat at the table Ron and Harry were starting in on lunch.

"Falling over yourselves today?" Meyers asked.

Harry groaned, then reached for a sandwich.

"I know it may seem strange," Meyers said, "However, it comes in useful. Most teams have you practice on your game brooms-bad karma. You should be able to take any broom and make it fly, make it perform. A really good flier can fly a Shooting Star against a Cleansweep or a Firebolt."

"Shooting Stars have a hard time against a butterfly," Ron said.

"In the hands of an inexperienced or a poor flier," Meyers said, "I would agree."

After lunch, Kline came out with them.

"Oh," Harry said, "Have an obligation at three."

"Want to be done by when?" Kline asked.

"Just an intermission," Harry said, "Have an errand at that time."

"Admit it's her," Ron said, "He's escorting his girl from school-security."

"Breaks are needed anyways," Kline said, "Now, back to flying."

Harry and Ron each grabbed a Nimbus 1000. Kline got out a magic carpet, then stood in the middle of it. Harry looked at him.

"Come," Kline said.

Harry and Ron stepped on, stood in the middle. The carpet flew upward gently which allowed them to keep their balance as it rose higher above the stadium and the net below.

"This time," Kline said, "dive head first, broom to your side, then mount at five hundred feet. If done right, you won't hit the net."

"Crazy," Ron said, "but sure."

"Seems fine by me," Harry said.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"We're at height," Kline said.

Harry dived off first, broom to his side.

"There's a reason we don't like family accompanying players on practices," Kline said.

"Mum'd freak out if she were alive," Ron said.

Ron dropped to his knees, tumbled over the edge of the carpet. Ron passed Harry on the broom at six hundred feet, he started mounting at five, but the net approached too quickly and he landed in it. Ron got onto his Nimbus, flew back up and repeated, this time managing to miss the net by five feet. They quickly moved to balancing and then aerobatics on the brooms.

At three, Harry and Ron crashed into the net, not for the last time.

"My, my. We were wondering who was monopolizing the stadium."

Harry and Ron both looked, they saw Fred and George standing there with brooms.

"We had the stadium reserved," Ron said.

"Coach Meyers agreed to let us get in some flying," Fred said, "Besides, looks like we need to teach our brother a sense of survival."

"You're actually going through with that program?" George blurted.

Harry and Ron flew over, then down to Fred and George on the pitch.

"Seemed reasonable," Harry said.

Kline came down as they edged next to the door into the locker room. Harry went into the room.

"Your first sucker?" Fred pointed to Ron.

"It is a very fine program," Kline said, "You could benefit from it tremendously."

"There's a reason why nobody's bitten before," George said, "We're not crazy-congratulations on finding a pair of nuts."

Ron grabbed and pulled out a lock of George's hair. George glared, ears turned green.

"Perhaps I should swap this into the mines I have at home," Ron said, "The first one I met severed my arm at a hospital."

"Dad wants a lock of your hair," Fred said, "He's gotten himself a new clock."

"Tell him no thanks," Ron said, "It'd only serve to give him an ulcer."

Ron stuck his tongue out at Fred, then took off fast on the Nimbus, Fred was in hot pursuit. Ron flipped Fred off as he flew even higher.

"I'll get you Runt!" Fred yelled.

Ron slowed, let Fred get close to grabbing the broom. Ron rolled and fell from five hundred feet. Ron looked up, saw Fred zooming rapidly on a broom downward. Ron mounted and pulled at the last moment, Fred went into the net. Ron saw George laughing from the sidelines.

Harry landed in the janitorial closet at school, crept out, and saw Gia following a man in a suit. Harry quickly walked up behind Gia.

"What's happening?" Harry asked Gia.

"Dunno," Gia muttered.

They passed through a door marked "Headmaster Nolan Lydum." The man closed the door after them, he took a seat behind the desk. Harry stood besides Gia.

"I will be frank about this Miss. Prescott," Lydum said, "Your scholarship and your behavior is excellent, a compliment to this fine institution. However, my first concern has to be the safety and welfare of those students attending this institution. I and the school board agree this will be unfair to you, however, it must be done. You are being expelled."

"What?" Gia exclaimed.

"I am truly sorry that this measure had to be taken with a promising student," Lydum said, "Evidence before the board strongly hinted at the security risk your presence imposed upon the school, not from you, but those apparently out to kill you. Anonymous tips hinted that the original building was leveled last spring due to your attendance. Currently, there exists some sort of bounty on your head in excess of two million pounds, this makes your presence a magnet for assassins and killers; the risk to the other students is simply too high to be tolerated. This decision is final."

"But-" Harry stammered.

Gia gave him a sharp look, then returned her eyes to Lydum.

"I will file an appeal," Gia said.

"I would expect nothing less," Lydum said, "However, that appeal would be heard by the board. So unless you can refute the bounties and the threats against you, any appeal will be denied. With the construction and other expenses, this school simply cannot afford the extra security measures required to protect one student. Every member, every teacher, concurs this was a heart wrenching decision, but we feel it is in the best interests of everyone."

Gia stood, mouth still open.

"A stipulation was added," Lydum said, "You will still be permitted to take your A-level examinations and attend the subsequent graduation as you would have otherwise been able to do. To help you prepare, a consortium of your teachers volunteered to help you home study for the A-levels next year."

"She is but isn't expelled?" Harry asked.

"She is being expelled," Lydum said, "I do wish both of you luck in your future endeavors. You need to leave."

"Wha..what about my stuff?" Gia asked.

"You are permitted to empty your lockers, but then leave," Lydum said, "I expect a post from you containing any school items you may have at your home. After that is all cleared, I will gather and post the materials you need for home study. I will be issuing a press release that you have been expelled, may that stem the flood of incidents around the school."

Harry tugged on Gia, they left the office. Harry lifted the hem of his T-shirt, wiped the tears from Gia's face. They stood in front of her now empty locker.

"It sucks," Harry said, "It really does. Suppose Hermione could help your studies though."

Richard and Jen came up to them in the hall.

"Hi," Richard said.

Harry glared.

"Alright?" Richard asked.

They left the school, another tear came down Gia's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked.

"Expelled," Gia said.

"For what?" Richard stammered.

"For being a target," Harry said, "You know, me."

"Cited security concerns," Gia said, "It's not fair."

Richard exhaled then inhaled.

"It is," Richard said, "But we do have people dying at the school from those maniacs after you."

Harry stopped them along the sidewalk of Smeltings Drive, in front of some thick shrubbery. Harry faced Richard.

"I'm not certain when we'll see you next," Harry said, "Take care."

A tear came to Gia's eye, she gave Jen a hug, shook Richard's hand.

"It feels like goodbye," Richard said.

"It might be," Harry said, "We have enough people trying-one may succeed."

Harry and Gia went into the shrubs, Harry activated his Portkey.

That evening, Harry and Ron left the community center.

"Strange," Harry said, "We're actually certified to defuse Muggle bombs now."

"Dad will definitely be jealous," Ron said, "I mean, this?"

Ron read over his certificate another time.

"There's a difference between practice and reality," Harry said.

Harry activated his Portkey.

Saturday, Harry started on breakfast when he slammed the _Daily Prophet_ onto the table.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Read," Harry said, "It gives a detailed description of Snuffles, also caught on to him loitering around Lupin as a werewolf."

Harry shoved the paper at Ron.

"Eat," Ron said.

Harry glared at Ron. At ten, they waited in living room to see Percy landing, gripping the _Daily Sport_ that Ron had sent.

"We have to be quick," Percy stated.

"This way," Harry said.

They climbed the stairs and entered Harry's bedroom. Harry cast an Imperturbment Charm on the door.

"You are cautious," Percy said.

"You should be too," Harry said.

"Don't remind me," Percy said, "My movements are being watched."

"By who?" Harry asked.

"Not yet certain, but your Portkey will throw them off for some while," Percy said, "Still need to be quick."

"Wards surround the house," Harry said, "Dumbledore was impressed by them. You said you had an update."

"I have been examining the books, the employments, of many people there," Percy said, "It is clear that things are fishy. Take the Aurors, most have finances that are too clean, if you get my drift. Examine their habits, their houses, and it's very evident that they're spending more than they're officially making; some claim moonlighting, but the figures do not substantiate it, nor do the _rewards_ I mentioned earlier. They are getting supplementary income."

"Suggesting something illegal," Harry said.

"Possible," Percy said, "Also, I've looked at the personal histories of recent recruits. Some are listed as reformed Death Eaters having taken some evangelical path toward enlightenment. For a Minister who's scared of the Dark Arts, someone is pulling the wool over his eyes."

Harry shook his head.

"Reformed Death Eaters as Aurors?" Harry said, "They'd know their Dark Arts, but you don't want the fox guarding the chickens. There's no such thing as true reform to a Death Eater."

"Dumbledore managed one," Ron said.

"We're never certain of his true loyalties," Harry said, "Double agents are useful for Dumbledore and Voldemort to communicate when they want to. Percy, any luck on the money thing for buying the SDWCA?"

Percy sighed.

"That was a big and messy transaction," Percy said, "Money changed hands frequently and all over the books, both at the Ministry and at Gringotts. Whoever did it, they were skillful at altering accounts to mask it. I may have an answer, it can be any one of dozens of people."

"Let us know as soon as you find anything out," Harry said, "Our lives may depend on it."

"Suppose you already have something planned," Percy said.

"Not yet," Harry said, "Though I can tell you, it'd likely involve the _Daily Prophet_, Veritaserum, and the Minister of Magic. Inviting some EM lemmings would be nice."

"I will let you know as soon as I have news," Percy said, "This Portkey of yours-"

Harry grabbed the _Daily Sport_, motioned and they returned to the living room.

"This'll take you back," Harry said, "It'll self-destruct as a Portkey, but you'll still be able to peruse this fine literature."

Harry handed it back to Percy who vanished.

"This gives us stuff to ponder with Hermione," Harry said.

At a half past noon, Harry and Ron arrived at Puddlemere United stadium. They went from the office to the club room where people were carrying brooms including Ginny, Colin Creevy, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"If we wanted to risk our necks," Brenner said, "We could've stayed at Hogwarts where it's safer."

"Hey," Ron said, "We want to win that Quidditch Cup. Irrespective of your opinion, you're safe with us today."

"Likely said the same to MacDonald," Abercrombie snapped.

Harry looked toward Colin Creevy.

"Ginny," Colin asked, "How did you score this place for practice?"

"Fred and George are on the team," Ginny said, "A deal was cut with the coaches permitting play."

They left the club room, and went for the pitch. Where Harry and Ron got out their Whitehorns.

"Weird," Harry said to Ron, "Almost got used to the Nimbus."

"And would be a tip off to them," Ron said.

Ron lugged over the box set to the side of the pitch to the middle. He opened it up to show four Quaffles, eight Bludgers, and a pair of Snitches.

"Training set," Ron said.

Ron threw out a set of balls, they practiced. At the end of the practice, most of the players quickly followed Colin out of the stadium back up to the club room. Ginny, however, accompanied Ron and Harry into the Puddlemere locker room. Her eyes traveled the name plates of the lockers, she went along one row, then she went across Fred, then George, then-

"Ron!" Ginny said, "You never said a thing!"

"It's meant to stay secret," Ron said.

"Security reasons," Harry said, "Mitigates troubles for a while."

"Both of you!" Ginny said.

Ron grinned a bit.

"Yep," Ron said, "I mean, we have a cup to defend, Harry and I need practice."

"You did seem a bit more agile on the broom," Ginny said.

"One little thing to show you sis," Ron said.

Ron lead the way back onto the pitch. Ron mounted his Whitehorn, flew to the ceiling, and fell. Ginny froze, watched.

"Oh my!" Ginny said.

They watched as Ron mounted the broom and flew with ten feet to spare, he came over to them.

"A death drop," Ginny said, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"Strangely, I'm not," Ron said, "Must get it from my family."

Ginny slapped Ron.

"Hermione was wondering," Harry said.

Ginny glared at Harry.

"Better get her going," Ron said, "She's likely got an early shift."

"All I am is a clerk to you?" Ginny asked.

They left the pitch.

Sunday, Harry and Ron returned to 66 Pickering Place.

"That was close," Ron said, "Lucky we tried that zone thing."

"A bit tiring?" Harry said, "Felt it myself."

They made their way up the spiral staircase. Looking up, they saw steam rising from the bathroom. Harry and Ron found both girls in an expanded tub and relaxing.

"Ron!"

Ron looked around, saw that the others were equally puzzled.

"Ron!"

Ron reached into his pocket, removed his flat black stone. From the dip in the middle, a green ghostly image of Percy's head rose.

"Yes?" Ron asked.

"It took much effort," Percy said, "I figured it out, both of them. In the Ministry it's-"

Percy choked as hands wrapped themselves about the throat. Gasping for breath, Percy's head fell and vanished.

Ron bolted first, Harry followed. They apparated into into Percy's apartment and looked around at the papers strewn about. Harry laid his wand in his hand. Ron searched around the fireplace.

"Point me Percy Weasley," Harry said.

The wand laid still in his hand.

"Point me Ronald Weasley," Harry said.

The wand moved to point to Ron.

"Point me Percy Weasley," Harry said.

The wand laid still in his hand.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, "I'll get something stronger."

Ron went for Percy's bedroom while Harry looked around in the living room. Harry went for the table strewn with parchment and leafed through invoices. Ron came back out with a small cauldron and ingredients, set them on the table. Harry felt something tingle the hair on his back, grabbed Ron, and apparated across the room. They saw a curser sphere on the coffee table unleash a curse to their former position. Smoke billowed into the room from the bathroom.

"As quick as we can," Harry said.

Ron ran for the fireplace, grabbed the black stone from the mantle; Harry stuffed as much of the parchment on the table into Percy's black courier bag. Ron came back to Harry, smoke was getting thicker.

"We should leave," Ron said.

"I agree," Harry said.

Flames emerged from the bathroom, the rug was on fire. Harry grabbed Ron, they disapparated. They apparated into the living room of Fred and George. Arthur was reading next to the fireplace.

"Dad!" Ron exclaimed.

Arthur looked up.

"Percy's missing," Ron said, "Kidnapped is our best guess."

"When?" Arthur asked, "How?"

"A few minutes ago," Harry said.

Harry explained the conversation, the fire. A saddened expression came across Arthur's face.

"It is suspicious," Arthur asked, "He knew who?"

"Said he did," Harry said, "Cut off as he was about to say."

Fred came down the stairs, looked at them.

"Percy's missing," Ron said, "In trouble."

"Soulless git of a-" Fred said.

"Who was about to get Ronald out of a big mess," Arthur said, "I'll contact Dumbledore immediately. You should sort through that parchment you collected, see if you can duplicate Percy's work."

Harry dumped the parchment from the bag onto the coffee table, Arthur summoned Dumbledore in the fireplace.

"Invoices, receipts," Harry asked, "How does he stand it?"

Fred sat down, helped poke through the pile.

"He had his laundry done last week," Fred said looking at one slip of paper.

Dumbledore stepped through the fireplace and into the living room.

"Evening," Dumbledore said.

"Percy was nabbed before he could spill the beans," Ron said.

"He was one word away!" Harry said, "He knew he had watchers as of yesterday-damn! We should've had him stay."

"Too late now," Dumbledore said, "I will contact the Ministry. Percy is an employee of theirs, certainly they will take an interest to look."

Dumbledore stuck his head into the fireplace. Harry looked up on the wall, saw a clock hanging there, like the old one in the burrow; it had hands for Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Edward, Harry, and Gia.

"New clock?" Harry asked, "Why am I-?"

"We consider you family," Arthur said, "As you can see, some hands still need hairs; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Gia, and Hermione."

"How'd you get mine?" Ron asked.

"This family? How could expect us not to?" Arthur said, "Besides, we are now aware of the two mortal peril alerts tonight for the both of you."

"As I told you Fred," Ron said, "Dad'd get an ulcer!"

"We were under no obligation to listen," Fred said.

Dumbledore turned out of the fireplace and faced them.

"Ministry has launched a search and rescue," Dumbledore said, "In this matter, I do trust them Mr. Potter, for this is a Ministry employee they are looking for."

"The Ministry is exceptionally good at looking after their own," Arthur said.

"Except Percy figured out who the plant was," Harry said, "He had to of."

"Ministry involvement does not preclude us from looking," Dumbledore said, "Which we will."

Harry slumped back in the chair, explained their conversation with Percy the previous day.

"Reformed Death Eaters?" Arthur exclaimed, "Such rubbish!"

"It has been done before," Dumbledore said, "However, never entrusted to such a position."

Fred threw down his stack of papers.

"I can't make heads or tails out of any of this," Fred said.

"We didn't have time to grab everything," Harry said, "That's assuming the critical paperwork was even in his apartment."

"Let's go help Harry," Ron said.

"Are you kidding?" Arthur said, "The moment you show up, their investigation will change. Stay away, and let them concentrate on finding Percy, not the slaying of you."

"You did do the important thing Ronald," Dumbledore said, "You alerted us, everyone, to his being kidnapped."

"Sitting around feels so useless," Ron said.

"If you'll excuse me," Dumbledore said, "I will be off to assist."

Dumbledore disapparated, so did Arthur.

"Anyone wondering how much our brother spent on groceries, feel free," Fred said.

"Whose groceries?"

They turned, saw George entering the living room from the stairs.

"You said you wanted to turn in early," George said.

George looked at the pile of receipts littering the living room, read one, his eyebrows went up.

"You spent ten galleons on a lunch last week?" George asked.

"You know, the Minister and all," Fred mocked in an imitation of Percy.

Ron laughed.

"Which doesn't explain the new red head in the room," George said.

"Percy's missing," Harry said.

"He's always been missing," George said, "To all 'cept Runt there."

"He's been spending months trying to track down our troubles in the Ministry," Harry said, "He figured it out, but was cut short."

Harry explained.

"Who ever thought the rules could be so useful?" George muttered.

"Likely had the time of his life," Fred said.

"Dumbledore's searching," Harry said, "the Ministry's supposedly searching, to keep that from being true. See you two tomorrow."

Harry and Ron got up, left. They then landed back in Noigate.

"Wish we could've-" Ron exclaimed.

Ron's eyes caught the glint in Harry's eyes.

"We don't know anything yet!" Ron said, "There are many possibilities besides the one you're thinking of."

"Percy could be-" Harry said.

Ron gripped both of Harry's shoulders, looked into his eyes.

"Stop thinking like that," Ron said, "Even if that remote possibility is correct, then it was in battle, honorable."

"I don't get your acceptance," Harry said.

"If you thought any conflict with Voldemort would be bloodless, think again," Ron said, "There will be casualties, there will be. Just being a Weasley guarantees me a chance to join that list."

Ron moved a bit, hand still on Harry's shoulder, and went for the stairs.

"I don't like it," Harry said, "Deaths revolving around me."

"I know," Ron said, "Just remember, Dumbledore's trying to turn you into a weapon against Voldemort; it's in Voldemort's best interest to stop that. It's unfair to you."

Ron looked up, saw the steam drifting out of the windows from the bathroom above.

"Try the girls," Ron said, "They'll help."

"Not with deaths," Harry snapped.

"With you," Ron said.

Harry groaned, but slipped up the stairs to where the girls were still soaking.

Monday morning, Harry laid the Daily Prophet down onto the table.

"I think they liked the bats," Harry said.

"Why do they think seven hundred thousand would accomplish what a hundred thousand wouldn't?" Ron asked.

At Puddlemere United, Harry and Ron saw a net deployed much lower than before, Kline came over to them.

"Interesting," Harry muttered.

Kline held up two strips of cloth to them.

"Blindfolds gentlemen," Kline said.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"You need to learn to use your other senses to fly," Kline said, "Your vision may be on the Snitch, or it could be dark, in any case, we'll work on you flying blind. For integrity, I suggest you curse yourselves for the moment in addition to these."

Harry grabbed his cloth, put it on.

Early that evening, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Gia returned to the house after a quick errand. Ron and Gia were carrying several pizzas each, Hermione was carrying the soda, while Harry had his gloves on holding a mine and a mace.

"Ordering pizza gets interesting," Harry said as he set the devices down, "If we ordered lighter, could've brought those other two rather than destroying them."

"Nice collection we're accumulating," Ron said.

Tuesday morning, Ron read a letter on the way into the dining room, slammed it down on the table.

_Ronald Weasley_

Percy failed to show up for work for the second day in a row; this is highly unusual in light of his otherwise perfect attendance. He has listed yourself as his designated contact in case of emergencies. I am wondering if there are circumstances that I should be aware of, otherwise, please check into his status.  
_David Xavier _

"What-?" Harry asked.

"Percy didn't show for work," Ron said, "It only worsens things."

Harry sighed.

"Nothing yet from them," Harry said, "You were there last night. Total loss on the apartment-sickening."

Late in the afternoon, Harry showed up at Puddlemere United, changed, and went out onto the pitch. Only Gerber was there, who came up to him.

"You wanted to break me and Ron up?" Harry asked.

"Specialized training," Gerber said, "Kline said you can fly blind."

"Did that yesterday," Harry said.

"At least you weren't crashing by the end of the day," Gerber said, "That brings us to the next phase of your training, the Snitch."

"I've can see it fine," Harry said.

"See, yes," Gerber asked, "Can you hear it?"

Harry looked at him.

"Knew that'd attract your attention," Gerber said, "If you can hear it buzzing nearby, you'd look and then fly in a game. The stadium is empty and otherwise quiet so you can train on what to listen for."

Gerber gave Harry a pat on the shoulder.

"If you can do this...my, my," Gerber said, "You'll be good. We did the same for your friend and the Quaffle. We'll repeat with the Bludgers, there you'll want to avoid."

"Standard training?" Harry asked.

"No, not by a long shot," Gerber said, "This is new, an idea us coaches hashed out for you, more intensive and more focused than before."

"Others have said-" Harry said.

"That we've tried portions of this on them," Gerber said, "You're getting it all, an attempt to build up your talents, your instincts, before they get entrenched at camp. It was the main advantage to bring you on early, we can start correctly."

Harry took the blindfold, Gerber released the Snitch.

Meanwhile, Kline glanced at Meyer looking out the window at Harry and Gerber.

"If only we could get the others to do this-" Meyers said, "-next season we may have a good shot at the cup."

"Potter is learning," Kline said, "So is Weasley."

"To Potter, the broom is a limb," Meyer said, "It's talent and we've got a chance to hone it!"

Friday morning, Gia watched as Harry finished his run in the Room of Requirement. She closed the door and then pinned him against the wall. She wrapped her arms around him.

"With me expelled," Gia said, "Kids could happen if it weren't for your no-dependents rule."

Harry took a moment.

"Don't feel ready—not yet," Harry said.

"Who ever is?" Gia said, "Yet it happens."

"Are you saying-?" Harry said, "I mean with Voldemort—another Potter to murder-"

"Plan to have a life ahead," Gia said, "Your skin feels-" she felt it "-better."

"Really?" Harry asked.

Gia felt his ribs.

"Takes time," Gia said, "But then I'll have more of you."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Want to practice?" Harry asked.

"That's like, the worse line you've tried," Gia said, "so far."

After a bit, Harry eventually came down the stairs, he paused at the pile of devices accumulating.

"We should get rid of some," Harry said as he sat down at the dining table, "Never know exactly how stable Voldemort's gadgets are."

Harry lifted several cauldron cakes off the stack and then glanced at the _Daily Prophet_. He dropped the spatulas and the cakes flopped onto the floor.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Friday, April 4, 1997

More Missing Hogwarts Students

Two students attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have gone missing this week. Ernie Macmillan and Padma Patil have disappeared without a trace, the Ministry is investigating. Currently, most students are away from Hogwarts for their Easter holiday to return next Monday.

Padma Patil, a sixth year Ravenclaw, was kidnapped from her Hampshire home Wednesday evening. Her twin sister, Parvati Patil, was brutally raped three months ago by Harry Potter, one might speculate that this disappearance is somehow a retaliatory strike against the Patils. Clarence Patil, the father and understandably upset, held Potter responsible for his actions three months ago and intends to do so again.

Ernie Macmillan, a sixth year Hufflepuff, was kidnapped from his Surrey home Tuesday evening. Macmillan has been an outspoken critic of Potter at Hogwarts and has encouraged his fellow school mates to express their displeasure about the Dark Potter continuing his education to further his explorations into the Dark Arts. Reasonable speculation draws the conclusion that Potter could be attempting to silence his critics.

Minister of Magic, Victor Fallerschain, has assured the public that the Aurors are investigating and that the aforementioned students are being looked for as quickly as possible.

Properties of the Potter Trust

The following is a listing of all known properties being held by the Potter Family Trust. The infamous Harry Potter is slated to inherit these in the near future.

Harry scanned the list and one stood out.

66 Pickering Place, Noigate

Harry's eyes scanned down the rest of the list taking in places like Glasgow, Godrics Hollow, London, Cardiff, Catchpole, Blackpool, Aberdeen, Fort William, Hogsmeade, and many others.

"Yuck indeed," Ron said.

Late that evening Harry paced in the Room of Requirement.

"You seem uneasy," Hermione said.

"Really?" Harry snapped.

"Given you haven't stripped yet-" Hermione said.

Harry left the room and went to his bedroom. They looked outside and saw stuff moving up the lane.

"Wards-" Hermione said.

"Not against this—quick," Harry said.

Harry roused Gia while Hermione roused Ron. They went to the other bedroom, saw even more figures.

"We have to-" Harry muttered.

They climbed out onto the awning of the dining room below, and mounted their Whitehorns.

"We need to-"

"Harry Potter is not-" Dobby yelled from inside the house.

Winky's screams were cut short.

"Oh no-" Harry muttered.

_Pop, Pop, Pop..._

"Fly!" Ron snapped.

They jumped off as hooded and dark robed figures closed onto the house. They both flew.

"There!" one figure yelled.

Curses fired toward them, and brick flew. Harry rolled, Gia gripped for her life, as he pushed past the creek. He turned and followed it to the lake—curses following them. Harry plunged and Ron mimicked, both went under the surface. Ron gripped onto Harry who disapparated.

Ron woke first Saturday morning; he moved himself along the sticks and dirt out from under their conjured blanket. He banged his head against the small tree trunk and rubbed it. He got out and stood up, he brushed the dirt off of his dragon hide trousers, adjusted his jacket. He then looked at the pitch of his hands.

"Ew," Ron muttered.

He tried wiping the sticky mess off, but couldn't. He instead walked across the needles and sat on the crest of a tall river bank. Below him was a flowing river about ten yard across, beyond that was a grove of alders below a tall hill covered with various evergreen trees. Ron looked to the right and left, saw they were in a valley of some kind. Harry came up from behind, sat next to Ron, then pointed at a creature with black fur.

"Bears?" Harry asked.

"Looks like one," Ron asked, "Where are we?"

"Dunno yet," Harry said, "Given what was after us, anywhere was better."

Ron glanced at his watch, tapped it twice.

"This ain't right," Ron said, "According to this, it's two in the afternoon."

Harry pointed to the growing line of light from the sun starting to illuminate the top of the hill in front of them.

"Has to be morning," Harry said.

"Vegetation's all wrong," Hermione complained.

Harry turned his head, saw Hermione still under the blanket with Gia. Both were shivering a bit.

"Huh?" Harry muttered.

"Doubt it's England," Hermione said, "I mean, that hill in front of us."

"Dunno," Ron said, "A thousand feet or so."

Harry turned, looked.

"More," Harry said.

"I mean the plants," Hermione said.

"Um..." Harry muttered.

"They're not all native to England or Scotland," Hermione said.

"Given there's snow at the top," Harry said, "Suppose it's thawing here."

An owl swooped down, delivered a letter.

"It's got post," Harry said.

Harry opened the letter addressed to him.

_Harry Potter_

Tonks and Snuffles sorted through the rubble of your former house. Dobby, Winky, Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, and Crookshanks perished.  
_Dumbledore_

"Untrackable, now," Hermione said, "If that owl can get to us, so can anyone else."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione bared their wands for the moment required.

"What do we do now?" Gia asked from underneath the blanket.

"We're homeless now," Harry said.

"No we're not," Ron said, "Bunk with my brothers or something. Maybe Dumbledore'll give you another property."

The blanket vanished, Gia sat up. Both Whitehorns were laying on the ground beside her. She brushed dirt off her jacket, then shook it out of the brooms.

"We're out of those options," Harry said, "EM seemed thorough in their listing yesterday, any that were missed will be found. Who do we stay with? Last Muggles we did that with lost their house. Our relatives are known and likely being watched. Our best chance of survival, right now, is for us to move constantly. Stay in one place for a night or two, then move on."

"I want a spot to call home," Gia said, "I've always wanted that."

Harry turned his head, looked at her.

"You value your life?" Harry said, "It's quite clear by now that nowhere is safe-I no longer care what Dumbledore says about that. We're going to make it as damn hard as we can for them to track us. We're being hunted, get used to that."

Hermione leaned back against the trunk of a wide tree.

"I agree," Ron said, "Glad you're feeling better Harry."

"Dunno," Harry said, "The air here, it's fresh, just does something. I mean, I know we lost there, things killed, but it's uplifting, the smells, the birds chirping, and I can't explain it."

Harry glanced at the eagle soaring along the trees.

"Hogwarts?" Hermione said, "That's predictable, so is Puddlemere once that's inevitably leaked."

"Hogwarts, we still have to go," Harry said, "One, I don't want to cave in. Second, that plant is there, the real culprit. Catch him red handed-we can clear our names there."

"Puddlemere, we'll still go," Ron said, "I mean, we need to keep practicing."

"We'll randomize our schedule," Harry said, "I mean, the same time on the same day of the week-that'd be rather obvious after a bit of spying."

Ron's stomach growled loud, it drowned out the rush of the water of the river below.

"First," Harry said.

Harry grabbed the patch of his Portkey from his wand holster, removed his wand. He transfigured it, then messed around.

"Clearing it of all save Hogwarts and Puddlemere," Harry said, "and, adding the outside point to be more or less random. Yours too Ron."

"You won't know where-?" Ron asked.

"Correct," Harry said, "Look, it helps when we don't know where we're headed. You'll be able to narrow it by saying a preference, Canada for instance, or an English speaking country, or French."

Harry stored his Portkey back into his wand holster, then reached for Ron's, fiddled, and returned it. Harry then dug through his pockets, only to pull out his wallet and passport. Ron pulled out a wallet, and his two stones. Hermione reached in, but found nothing. Gia shook her head.

"We'll get the girls wallets-purses are too bulky," Harry said, "Ron, I'll grab a stone for-"

"Percy!" Ron said, "I mean, he'll want it back."

"Face it," Harry said, "There's a good chance he's gone. I mean, recall the conversation he was interrupted in? _Eureka!_ I fear he's been silenced."

"That's mean to say," Ron said.

"Look at the reality, the facts," Harry said, "He knew he was being watched, he figured out who the plant was. It wouldn't be a long stretch for the plant to know that Percy was onto him. I mean, what we'd do next? We'd have grabbed the fellow and forced a confession, under Veritaserum, for printing in the _Daily Prophet_. Likely in front of the Minister's nose if at all possible. Percy's next words were going to be a name."

"It's still cruel and cold hearted!" Ron snapped.

"I'm being pragmatic," Harry said, "We have those stones now and we may need to split up-we need them."

Hermione returned from her jaunt into the woods behind them.

"I think he's right," Hermione said, "It makes sense."

Ron frowned.

"Until we know one way or the other," Harry said, "You keep one, I'll keep the other."

"I hate diving up his things," Ron said, "I hate it before we know."

Harry moved one stone over to Ron.

"I hate it too," Harry said, "_We_ are being hunted, we don't have the time to wait."

Harry moved the other stone toward him.

"I do agree it's strategic for us to split," Ron said, "A group of four does get noticed, these will help us. You can't talk me out of my glum though."

Harry picked up both wallets, pinched a wad of money and moved it over to Ron's.

"You're paying-?" Ron stammered.

"No," Harry said, "I'm sharing. You can't afford to be stuck short. We need to set those up, muggle accounts, many of them."

"Swiss accounts," Gia said, "We need those."

"We go there on Monday," Harry said, "I'll see if Dumbledore can open up my family trust."

"You will?" Ron asked.

"If we have to, yes," Harry said, "Suppose we should figure out where we are."

Harry looked over, saw the gleaming white of the snow caps, the sun light sweeping across the deep green of the trees. He looked down to the river, saw the cascading of the water rushing around the boulders.

"It's nice here," Harry said, "Sorry to have to leave it."

He then summoned his Whitehorn to fly the twenty feet to him. Ron grabbed his broom.

"I'd like a shower first," Hermione said, "Perhaps that river has a nook for a bath, then some clean clothes."

Ron scrambled down the bank.

"I'd like it too," Gia said.

Ron felt the water of the river, came back up.

"No," Ron said, "Way too cold for that."

"We need to keep moving," Harry said, "This valley looks too big to walk to anywhere sensible."

Harry got up, mounted his Whitehorn. They flew their brooms miles down the river of where they camped. They passed many trees, saw hikers along the trail following the river. They crossed over a lake, passed a dam, and followed a highway.

"Elwha," Harry shouted to Ron, "That's the river we were along according to those signs."

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

They looked, saw the body of water toward their left, it spanned some distance to a low range on the other side.

"Port Angeles is four miles away," Harry said, "Some place call Bremerton is a bit further."

"United States," Hermione said, "I think we went across the pond."

"We passed many ponds," Ron said.

"I meant the Atlantic Ocean," Hermione said.

They passed over houses, a strip mall, other commercial buildings, then landed in some shrubs of a small park in the middle. They released their Disillusionment Charms. Harry and Ron stowed their Whitehorns in their pockets.

"I know these aren't great," Harry said, "but we can't go carrying slings now, can we?"

They left the park, saw the signs marking the street as 2nd St. Harry spotted an ATM, went for it.

"You already have-" Ron said.

"Not this currency," Harry said.

Harry stuck his debit card into the ATM, conversed with the goblin.

"He's got a point," Hermione said, "Unlike galleons, muggles use different monies for different countries."

"So these British pounds he gave me-" Ron said.

"Are only good in Britain," Hermione said.

"Sounds rather limited," Ron said.

"It is," Hermione said, "Of course, muggles have figured ways around that, there are places that offer to exchange the different monies."

"For a take," Gia said.

"Damn it!"

Ron turned toward the ATM, saw some man yelling at the machine, Harry returned to them.

"Cleaned it out," Harry said, "Here."

Harry handed a stack of bills to Ron. Ron's ears tinged a bit green as he took the stack.

"Let's put it a different way," Harry said, "How soon until the Minister finds a way to confiscate my vaults?"

"You're being cynical," Gia said.

"Am I?" Harry said, "We're listed as suspected. How better to cobble us than to drain my vault? They've wiped out that house, likely many other properties. You could fund the Ministry for some while with the contents and tax cuts are pretty popular."

Harry pointed out a restaurant, they went for it. Harry sat on the bench around the table sandwiched between Ron and Gia. They glanced over the menus.

"Your pills?" Ron asked.

"Likely in the debris," Harry said, "We'll need to go back in a bit, see what we can recover."

Harry looked over the menu; they ordered.

"Sorry to seem soulless earlier," Harry said, "I sure hope I'm wrong about Percy, I hope he's just toying with us or something, but I can't ignore the clues though, it did seem suspicious in the least and his skipping work proved that."

"It's not easy," Ron said, "Talking about a brother being dead when I don't know."

"Never said it would," Harry said, "We need to be prepared, either way."

"Our plans?" Hermine asked.

They accepted the breakfast from the waitress and started eating.

"Shouldn't we be worried about poison?" Gia asked in a whisper.

"We're how far from where we started?" Harry asked.

"Eight hours according to Ron's watch and the clock on the wall," Hermione said, "A few thousand miles perhaps."

"Which means we need an opportunist who recognizes us here," Harry said, "We were staying in a small city for months, made it easy for hitmen to figure out. Now, it's anywhere in the world. However, we need a simple test besides eating it."

Harry forked another bite.

"Or carry a generic antidote," Hermione said.

"I prefer to keep carrying requirements to a minimum," Harry said, "Should easily fit in my pockets, or I don't carry it."

"If you can get brooms into them," Hermione said, "Anything-"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Smart Aleck," Harry said.

Ron gave Harry a shove.

"Hey," Harry said, "I'm anorexic."

"Doesn't stop me from defending Hermione," Ron said.

Harry returned the shove.

"Stop it!" Hermione snapped, eyes flashing.

"Let them act their age," Gia said.

"I'm not in the mood to baby sit," Hermione said.

Harry grabbed the check, set down a twenty dollar note.

"Green," Harry said, "These notes are all green."

"Yes," Gia said.

They got up, left the restaurant.

"We'll need to go back," Harry said, "Eight hours you said Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "It's ten here, so, it's six in the evening there."

They ducked behind a dumpster, Harry grabbed on, and they disapparated. They apparated in the field behind the ruins. They walked over, peered at the pile where a two story house used to be

"Everything that could be salvaged has been salvaged."

They turned around, saw Dumbledore standing behind them.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Dumbledore said.

"You said the wards would protect," Harry said.

"You, of all people, should be aware that any ward can be penetrated," Dumbledore said, "With sufficient magical power, they can be toppled."

"You also said you'd keep the transaction secret," Harry said.

"Reread the article," Dumbledore said, "I kept the transfer from the trust to you secret. However, the fact this place was in your family trust was not a secret but has been public information for decades. As to other the other holdings, I will be conducting an survey of their condition tomorrow."

Harry looked at the pit.

"What has been recovered?" Harry asked.

"All things are currently located in 64 Pickering Place," Dumbledore said, "However, it will not take long for the EM to think about listing my holdings."

"No it won't," Harry said, "We may need auxiliary storage for what did survive."

"Have you made arrangements for a place to stay?" Dumbledore asked.

"We have that figured out," Harry said, "No, you won't know where."

"This level of animosity-" Dumbledore said.

"It's justified!" Harry said, "Look at the last place _you_ suggested, it's a wreck! My owl, Hedwig, is dead, my first gift ever! Ron's owl, Hermione's cat, Dobby, and Winky, dead! So, pardon me if I'm reluctant to take any advice from you."

Dumbledore paused for a moment.

"Your items and a delegation of well wishers are in 64 Pickering Place," Dumbledore said, "You are welcome to visit. I have also made provisions for replacing the cauldrons for mail, as I said on the house, you are welcome to accept or decline."

Harry kicked a broken timber.

"Suppose there's even worse news," Harry said.

"Nothing as urgent," Dumbledore said, "The goblins, in their infinite wisdom, canceled the insurance policies yesterday morning against the holdings citing unacceptable risk."

"Knew there was something," Harry grumbled.

"I will be over there," Dumbledore said, "You are welcome to come or not."

Dumbledore disapparated.

"I feel like-" Harry drew his wand, cursed, and vaporized the burnt stump of where a tree was.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia stood around looking at the debris until dusk approached. They also took notice of the five freshly dug graves bearing the markings of their dead servants and pets.

Harry approached the door of 64 Pickering Place.

"Wait," Hermione said.

They stopped, she cast a fog of glowing smoke. Harry assisted in destroying a fast approaching mine along with a mace. The door opened, Moody came out.

"Who's firing curses?" Moody demanded.

"We were," Harry said.

They approached the door and entered.

"Ron!" Arthur approached.

"Hi Dad," Ron said, "Like, our stuff, is like, here."

"Only one trunk survived," Sirius said, "Some books did survive, Tonks was surprised by a thirty five book series that did."

"Where are the others?" Ron said, "Dumbledore made it sound like many."

"I volunteered to wait," Arthur said, "Your things are this way."

They followed Arthur into a small drawing room.

"We need to store most of it at your place Dad," Ron said.

"Certainly," Arthur said, "Doubt Fred or George would mind."

Harry approached the table, on it was his trunk. He opened it, sorted through the items.

"Invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

"If it's not there," Arthur said, "Then it was destroyed beyond any use. EM seemed intent on destruction and they achieved their goal. I'll leave you to sort it out."

Arthur left the room. Harry dumped out the meagerly contents.

"My journal survived," Ron said.

"Mine didn't," Harry said.

Harry grabbed an old piece of parchment, grinned, then folded it gently and placed it into his pocket.

"My diary isn't here," Hermione said.

"Our pills are." Gia retrieved a pair of bottles, handed one to Hermione.

"I see none of our essays," Hermione said, "None, nor school books."

Harry retrieved his photo scrapbook given to him by Hagrid.

"My pictures are gone," Gia said.

Harry bumped the photo album.

"No," Harry said, "Looks like someone added them to the photo album. Based upon the notation, Tonks saw some pictures I was promised wouldn't slip."

"Without a camera," Gia said, "There's no hope of any more like that."

"Buy one," Ron said, "It's what Harry always does."

"Let's not get into that," Harry said, "I was robbed yesterday, we all were."

They continued sorting with most of everything going into Harry's trunk.

"Well," Harry said, "That's that. Suggest we get back and have some lunch."

Ron nodded.

"What are these?" Hermione asked holding what looked like pocket protectors with notes.

Harry grabbed one, read the note.

_Harry_

This is the mail courier, equivalent to the cauldron. Insert this into a pocket you wish to have letters and newspapers delivered into. Packages will be retained at Hogwarts until delivery can be arranged for. Acceptance of this arrangement is signaled by placing this into your pocket, otherwise, leave it on the table and I will collect it later.  
_Dumbledore_

"Actually," Hermione said, "It's a good idea, keep the owls down."

Harry nodded, inserted his into the inside pocket of his jacket. Ron, Hermione, and Gia did likewise. Harry carried the trunk out of the study and back to the living room.

"Dad," Ron said, "Store that." He pointed to the trunk Harry set down.

"What are you taking with you?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing much beyond our wands," Ron said.

Arthur stared at him.

"Where can I find you?" Arthur said, "Surely, we can take you in, the spare guest room."

"No and no," Ron asked, "Anything new on Percy?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Off to lunch," Harry said.

They left a puzzled Arthur behind.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia apparated behind a dumpster around the back of a strip mall in Port Angeles, Washington, in the United States.

"Well," Ron said, "Here we are, again."

They went to the front of the strip mall, entered a drug store, then perused the aisles; after that, they left the store, crossed the parking lot, and entered a fast food restaurant.

Later, they flew back up the Elwha river, settled down on the shelf to the west forested side of the river. With scrutiny, they could see people hiking on the across on east side.

"While you might not mind spending forever," Hermione said, "I'm going to want to shower or a bath."

"We'll go for a hostel tomorrow then," Harry said, "In the meanwhile, we have that-" Harry pointed to a small cove from the water in the rocks of a pool of water. "We'll do it when it goes dark."

"It is an issue," Gia said, "Clothes, that sort."

Harry exhaled then inhaled, the birds tweeted.

"We can clean what we have," Harry said, "Replace when it wears. It's in the only book I brought along, that Auror Handbook. When in doubt, travel light. We can conjure lots of what we need for as long as we really need it for."

Ron looked at them sitting on a pair of logs.

"So," Ron asked, "We just sit around and chat all day?"

"Or hike, or tour, or read," Harry said, "If you want to run off to Cairo and visit a pyramid, do so."

"Realize at this rate we're going to run afoul of international treaties," Hermione said, "We have legally conjurable objects, we have transportation restrictions, and many others."

"Those rules are stupid if we can't live," Harry said, "I'm tired of getting my arse kicked, I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing, I want to act, I want to topple the conspiracy against us, I want to topple Voldemort, it's the only way to get him to stop attacking, to leave me alone."

They saw a hawk fly up the river, a fish jump in the rushing water.

"What do you suggest?" Ron asked.

"Reexamine all of our suspects," Harry said, "Take a second look. If they were seen at an event, don't worry about that. I mean, if they're Polyjuicing us, then it's not difficult for them to fabricate an alibis."

Hermione adjusted her jacket.

"And catch Malfoy in the act-" Ron said.

"We don't know it is or isn't Malfoy," Hermione said, "We've had this discussion before."

"He certainly wouldn't stop anything," Harry said, "We should check his trunk and see if we can't find something of interest in it."

"And we'd be expelled if caught," Hermione said.

"Then we won't get caught," Harry said.

Ron coughed.

"A Slytherin?" Ron said, "Likely booby trapped."

"We need to check every trunk at the school," Harry said.

"They've been searched since this started," Hermione said.

"Doesn't mean the culprits don't hide beforehand," Harry said, "They'd know of an impending search, now wouldn't they?"

"Can't you ask Dumbledore to search?" Gia asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"He needs to have cause," Harry said, "And such a search would involve the Aurors."

Harry took out his Auror Handbook, handed it to Hermione.

"Have fun," Harry said.

Harry got up, brought Gia on a stroll along the river. Hermione looked at Ron.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"If he's doing what I think he's doing," Ron said, "He's about ready to give that depression of his the boot. Either that, or he's so angry he's thirsting for revenge."

"That's dangerous," Hermione said.

"I know," Ron said, "He's fed up, I'm fed up, we're all fed up."

Hermione sighed, leafed through the handbook.

Sunday, they flew down to Port Angeles, went into a different restaurant.

"Sucks being homeless," Run muttered as they sat down at the table.

"And if you're dead?" Harry asked.

Ron glared at Harry.

"Who do you want to be their next victim?" Harry said, "Gia and I discussed it heavily yesterday afternoon, we have a golden opportunity."

Ron raised his eyebrows. The waitress came over, they ordered.

"We do," Harry said, "Forced to being nomadic, we can see the world, and I intend to. Gia's requested Athens for a day, she and I will be doing that soon."

"Interesting spin," Ron said.

"Now _you're_ getting depressed," Harry said, "I know Percy's missing, but-"

Harry's _Daily Prophet_ slipped, the front page fell open.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Sunday, April 6, 1997

Setback for Potter

EM has acknowledged leading raids designed to strip Dark Potter of resources needed to continue his experimentation and practicing of the Dark Arts. EM successfully removed all buildings and safe havens from all properties held by the Potter Family Trust. Solicitors for the EM and the _Daily Prophet_ have confirmed that such actions are permissible under the SDWCA.

EM was vindicated in its actions by the discovery that Potter had indeed taken up residence in the holding at 66 Pickering Place in Noigate, a building strewn with wards, an indication that there were Dark Arts to be hidden. With the assistance of a special consultant (who wished to remain anonymous and hidden), the wards were removed and Potter was evicted.

EM has assured us that Potter can no longer take refuge there to continue his experimentation. Muggle residents of Noigate can now sleep securely knowing that a terrorist has been removed from their community.

EM is a world wide organization boasting 340,000 members in Britain and Ireland, this organization is dedicated to eliminating the threat of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Shouldn't have Lived.

"Did they bother to see who their special _consultant_ was?" Harry said, "It was Voldemort in flesh and blood who took down the wards. Blimey! They're the worst set of hypocrites this world has seen."

"You're certain?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely," Harry said, "I saw that curse from both sides if you get my drift."

The food arrived, they started eating. Harry popped his multivitamin, then worked on his fried eggs.

"Still think we could use Bill or Charlie or something," Ron said.

"Your family is known!" Harry said, "Gia, it does remind me, make for Fred and George's should we get separated. Should make you a Portkey for that."

Ron looked at Harry.

"We do need a base of operation," Harry said, "They are known to be a bit cozy with us, so it won't harm them to be there from time to time. Staying full time wouldn't be good."

Ron shoved a scoop of hash browns into his mouth.

"You insisted on us sticking together, so fine," Harry said, "Survival is important and the rules have changed. Keep them guessing—they can't anticipate our next location as even we don't know."

"So where to today?" Gia asked.

Harry looked at the map, pointed.

"Seattle looks interesting," Harry said, "Take a look, then move on."

"Could go up their space needle," Gia said.

Harry shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"We should be studying," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "The one drawback of this is we can't lug many books around. You've got that one I lent you, otherwise you'll need to use a library. Seattle looks big enough that it's likely to have one."

"A magical one?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," Harry said, "However, be very cautious if you go for that."

Harry paid the tab, they left the restaurant.

"Long ways," Ron grumbled as they landed.

They had just crossed Puget Sound and were in the shrubbery on Capitol Hill overlooking downtown Seattle. They stepped out of their disillusion and stowed their brooms. Gia looked around, saw Lake Union to their right, then the Space Needle, then the skyscrapers of downtown Seattle.

"Majestic," Gia said.

"And confused weather," Ron said as it started raining, not for the first or last time.

They left the park, walked along the street.

"Straight roads," Hermione said, "Much straighter."

Gia held up a camera, snapped a picture of Harry.

"Can't believe you talked me into buying that," Harry muttered.

"World traveling?" Gia said, "A camera is warranted."

"Four?" Harry asked.

"Need pictures of us," Gia said.

Around ten that evening (in Seattle), Harry and Ron were prohibited from entering a bar in Pioneer Square.

"Twenty one?" Ron said, "I have to be twenty one here? Blimey! I can hold my liquor."

"Told you," Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry reached for his inside pocked, pulled out the _Daily Prophet_. His eyebrows raised as he read it over in the lamp light, his arms struggled to keep it from being blown away by the wind.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, April 7, 1997

Problem Solver

Potter, Harry : 865,000 galleons

Weasley, Ron : 684,000 galleons

Granger, Hermione : 451,000 galleons

Prescott, Gia : 297,000 galleons

Skeeter, Rita : 4,100 galleons

Removal of these problems would be greatly appreciated. Contributions can be sent to "Bye Bye". To claim a reward, submit relevant documentation. (Values are now rounded.) 10,000 galleon bonus for each relation severed.

Dumbledore Impedes Investigation

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is impeding an official Ministry investigation by refusing to disclose the current whereabouts of Harry Potter, needed for questioning in several recent unexplained disappearances. Dumbledore has refused the many requests over the past weekend to disclose the whereabouts of Mr. Potter or to produce him for questioning. Potter remains the primary suspect in the disappearances of Ernie Macmillan and Padma Patil.

Skeeter Removed from HPGC

Rita Skeeter, a known collaborator of Harry Potter, has been removed from the Harry Potter Guidance Committee (HPGC). This committee is not searching for a replacement, but has instead elected to allow a reduction to four members to curb the expenditures that Potter is refusing to cover as required.

In a statement, Dolores Umbridge, Chairperson of the committee, said, "Skeeter has been removed because she now buys into the excuse making of Potter, the same problem that has plagued the wizarding community for many years. Skeeter now readily accepts that Potter is above all the rules and laws that bind us together. This committed had no choice but to remove her for that reason and the fact that she has failed to show up to regularly scheduled meetings."

The committee has expressed displeasure at the cold shoulder offered by Albus Dumbledore. Numerous times, Dumbledore has refused to transfer control of the Potter family trust to the committee for better safe keeping. Numerous times, Dumbledore has refused to permit any access to Harry Potter for routine questioning. Numerous times, Dumbledore has refused to cooperate in urging Potter to pay his debts.

Trial Date Set

Rubeus Hagrid, the former Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, will be tried on charges of illegal breeding of dangerous creatures starting on May 5, 1997. These charges are stemming from the release of dangerous creatures at Hogwarts that resulted in the mercy killing of Owen Cauldwell, a third year Hufflepuff. These creatures, half bats, half demeantors, present an extreme danger to all who cross their paths.

Hagrid has elected to retain Albus Dumbledore as a solicitor on his behalf. Both are advised that the best chances for court mercy is to iterate how it was Potter who obviously masterminded this dark scheme to terrorize his fellow students at Hogwarts.

"It's Sunday!" Harry exclaimed.

"At least Hagrid gets a trial," Ron said, "More than we'll be offered."

"Must remember the time differences Harry," Hermione said, "Here, it's Sunday, there, it's Monday. If you're looking to open a Swiss account, they're likely opening about now. Then, you two have practice at Puddlemere in a couple of hours."

"Time flies," Harry said.

They perused the rest of the paper, then shoved it into a nearby recycling bin. Harry grabbed onto Ron, Hermione, and Gia; they disapparated in front of a plastered drunk. The drunk man, sitting on the sidewalk, took a big swig out of his bottle.

Tuesday, Harry woke along side of Gia, Ron, and Hermione; they were in a private room of a hostel in Madrid, Spain. Harry shook the others awake.

"I'm tired," Ron snapped.

"Skipping a night of sleep does that," Hermione said.

"We've also got school," Harry said.

"That's right," Ron said, "Too bad we weren't expelled, then I'd sleep all day."

"No you wouldn't," Hermione said, "I'd see to that."

Harry groaned as he got up, then went for the shower. He returned to see Ron sitting on the edge of the bed, Hermione comforting.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked.

"No!" Ron barked.

Harry reached for the letter to the side, read it.

_Ron_

It's Percy, sorry I couldn't tell you in person.  
_Dad _

Harry shuffled to the clipped article.

THE DAILY TELEGRAPH

Tuesday, April 8, 1997

Body Washes up Along Thames

Monday morning, a mutilated body was found along the Thames River just east of London. Identity is being withheld pending notification of family. This person is described as a man in his early twenties with red hair. Persons knowing information regarding this are requested to contact Scotland Yard.

Harry moved over, slid his hand onto Ron's bare shoulder.

"Wish I could do something," Harry said, "Perhaps you should skip Hogwarts-"

"I want to get the bastards who did this," Ron growled.

Harry got up and dressed. A bit later, they landed in McGonagall's office.

"My goodness!" McGonagall exclaimed. She was looking at the four of them from behind her desk.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said, "We no longer feel our dormitories to be safe."

"And why are you not in your school uniform Potter?" Snape sneered from besides McGonagall's desk.

"I-" Harry started.

"You thought you could flout even more rules?" Snape said, "You will explain to the Headmaster along with why you brought your pet muggle."

Harry glared at Snape, but followed him and McGonagall out of the office. Dumbledore peered over his half moon spectacles from behind his desk. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood there, not in their school robes, but in their dragon hide trousers, white shirts, Gryffindor ties, and dragon hide jackets; Gia stood back near the door. Snape watched with anticipation, McGonagall was not looking pleased.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has a dress code," Dumbledore stated.

"I am aware of that-" Harry said.

"Yet you show up in spite of-" Snape sneered.

"If I had a choice I would!" Harry snapped.

"Get a grip Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "School uniforms are required."

"Destroyed," Harry said, "I have no replacements, I can no longer walk into Madam Malkin's to get any, nor do I have a spot to store them."

Snape glared at Harry.

"Enough excuses for your failure," Snape sneered, "Potter, you will-"

"Silence Severus," Dumbledore said, "Unlike most students, Mr. Potter's situation is unique. Normally, he would have been expelled months ago for reasons of safety and welfare of the students. Also, such a measure would be warranted as being in the best interests of Hogwarts for the near term. However, I have been reluctant as I know such a maneuver would not be in the long term interests of Hogwarts or anyone one else save Mr. Riddle."

Dumbledore paused for a moment.

"Twice in the past weeks," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter has been chased out of his residence, twice it has been destroyed. As I'm aware, the incident last Friday incurred some heavy losses in life and property."

Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"Yes," Harry said, "It did."

"As you may or may not be aware," Dumbledore said, "The remainder of your properties have since suffered a similar fate."

"That was Potter's affair," Snape said.

"How is Voldemort destroying his property his fault?" Dumbledore said to Snape, "It is not his fault."

Dumbledore paused, long enough for Snape and Harry to get into a mutual glare.

"Where are you staying now Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry returned his eyes to Dumbledore.

"Nowhere," Harry said.

"That is an unacceptable response," Dumbledore said.

"Your office for the moment," Harry said, "I no longer have a residence inside or outside of Hogwarts."

"That will have to be remedied," McGonagall said.

Harry looked at McGonagall.

"With all due respect, how?" Harry said, "I can't stay in the castle, I can't stay in any spot for long. I am a hunted man, I must act accordingly."

Harry looked at Snape.

"Yes, what you've always wanted to hear," Harry said, "I, Harry Potter, am homeless, permanently."

"That is not true," Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Where then?" Harry said, "Hogwarts where I can't sleep unless I want to be lynched. Weasley's? They're next on EM's search list. Your places, not too much of a stretch to look there. We already agreed that inhabiting muggle buildings would be bad. Then where?"

Harry's eyes fixated on Dumbledore's.

"I am being hunted," Harry said, "I no longer wish to take on a permanent residence anywhere, it's too vulnerable."

"Where have you stayed since Friday?" Dumbledore asked, "Where will you stay tonight?"

"We've spent the two nights in America, last night in Madrid," Harry said, "Tonight, I don't yet know and that's the point."

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore.

"Albus," McGonagall said, "You can't be thinking of endorsing this? We can certainly do something."

"At what cost Professor?" Harry said, "Who's neck do I put on the EM's list? That house, was toasted three weeks after I took up residence. Do I ask the twins to sacrifice themselves, their house, and their shop? How about Bill or Charlie?"

"We have discussed this," Ron said, "We are in agreement to give Voldemort a rather difficult time finding us."

Hermione nodded, Gia did too.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "Get that potion I requested."

Snape went for the fireplace, stepped through, then came back a moment later. He set down a flask of a yellow chalky liquid goo. Dumbledore brought the flask toward him, looked at it through the glass toward a candle.

"The decision to use this is yours alone, I cannot in good faith force it upon any of you," Dumbledore said, "This potion should render all locater charms on you useless, permanently and for life. This will include owls, House Elfs, or any other magical device designed to find or record your location."

"Why not use this earlier?" Harry asked.

"It took almost a month to brew," Snape said.

"Also," Dumbledore said, "This is not something to take idly. Before these mines or the sniper, the safety of your residence was sufficient. One of the wards offered partial shielding sufficient for general security, but that will no longer suffice. I repeat, this potion, once taken, is permanent. You will forever be untrackable by anybody. You will be the only other people alive apart from Mr. Riddle who has consumed this."

"So those devices-?" Harry asked.

"Will not find you by locater methods," Dumbledore said, "That does not eliminate their using other means."

"It also precludes us from finding you," Snape said.

"Not a loss to you," Harry snapped.

Dumbledore conjured up four glasses, brought out four sheets of parchment along with a quill.

"The decision is yours," Dumbledore said, "There are other methods, but not as certain as this measure would be."

Harry looked over the form.

"Once taken," Dumbledore said, "You need to designate a mail drop point, to be recorded. I do recommend Hogwarts, here, however, you are free to change it now or at any other time."

Harry poured into one cup, held it up.

"Snape brewed it," Harry said, "Could be poisoned.

"If it is," Dumbledore said, "You would have sufficient time to execute Severus as a traitor."

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore, but was silenced by his look. Harry took the glass, drank it. Ron stepped forward, poured his cup, drank. Hermione and Gia did too.

"Now that we have that matter settled," Dumbledore said, "We return to the matter of your school uniforms and other arrangements. Severus, you may leave."

Snape let his robes billow as he left the office.

"If it's a matter of storage," McGonagall said, "We can certainly find a location in this castle for your uniforms."

"It's not just that," Harry said, "We suffered losses during the last encounter with EM, blood was spilt, books were burned, clothes were destroyed. We lost a lot."

"Given the situation," Dumbledore said, "I think we can spare some robes Minerva."

McGonagall went for the door.

"Wait," Harry said, "Percy was found dead."

Dumbledore looked at Harry. Ron nodded.

"Has Ginny-?" Harry asked.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall left the office.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "I suggest you have other matters to attend to today in lieu of classes."

Ron opened his mouth, Harry looked at him. Green eyes met brown for a minute. Ron nodded. Ron returned his focus to Dumbledore.

"Harry suggested that this morning," Ron said, "Upon reconsideration, I believe it to be best."

Harry turned around.

"Gia," Harry said, "Go with them-I don't want you traveling in this castle."

Gia came over, looked at Harry, puzzled.

"I don't," Harry said, "See you tomorrow."

Harry gave her a quick kiss. Dumbledore looked at Gia.

"I can not guarantee your safety in this castle Miss. Prescott," Dumbledore said, "Nor can I guarantee it for any of you."

Ginny came into the office, followed by McGonagall. Ginny's eyes darted between Ron looking at her and Dumbledore.

"Miss. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "You are excused for the day for matters of family importance."

"Wha-Why?" Ginny stammered.

Her eyes met Ron's saddened eyes.

"Percy's dead," Ron said.

Ginny kept quiet, followed Ron and Gia to the fireplace; they stepped in.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Harry asked, "Short term interests and all?"

Dumbledore gave McGonagall a look, she hung two black cloaks on the coat rack, then left the office.

"You already know the important answers to that question, otherwise, you would not be here at this time," Dumbledore said, "Please have a seat."

Dumbledore got up, escorted them over to the armchairs to the side of the office. They sat.

"Have you ate breakfast?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded.

"I checked through the debris a final time," Dumbledore said, "I found one item that may be of interest to you, it certainly insisted upon being returned."

Dumbledore pulled a light brown outback hat from his pocket, fluffed it open, and handed it over to Harry.

"I will wish to borrow it come September first," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

Harry put it on.

"Now," Dumbledore said, "I wish to speak with you about your education."

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"I have pulled you from all of your classes," Dumbledore said.

Hermione's jaw dropped, her arm twittered.

"Expelled?" Harry stammered.

"No," Dumbledore said, "You have been reassigned. While you are at Hogwarts, your training, your education, will be personally supervised by myself. It is clear that your requirements are different from your classmates. If you wish, we can maintain the pace during suspensions."

Harry and Hermione stepped into Disillusionment as they stepped off the spiral stairs, past the Stone Gargoyle, and onto the second floor corridor. Harry kept his wand drawn in his hand, pointed it along the corridor ahead. Coming out of disillusion was a thin wire laid across the floor attached to a taught elastic cord. Harry cursed, the trip wire vaporized.

"Magic in the corridor?" Hermione whispered.

"I do not care," Harry said, "These traps are dangers to us and everyone else-inherent safety laying in the quality of the workmanship into them."

They saw a jug come out of disillusion near the corridor, Harry fired a curse, the jug and contents vaporized. Slowly, they marched down the corridor, vaporizing one booby trap after another.

"Stop!"

They turned, saw Auror Archer trying to scan the corridor for them. Harry and Hermione stepped to the side, but Archer's curses shot through their old location. Harry and Hermione slipped onto a set of stairs, they cautiously stepped downward. One by one, they removed the traps; a snare here, a sword there.

"Glad we took that potion already," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah," Harry said, "All these things we obsoleted in one swig."

They walked along the first floor, removing a trap here, a snare there, a threatening sword laying flat on a window sill. They turned the corner, saw their dolls in use by a fourth year Ravenclaw boy. Harry and Hermione waited in the corners, refreshed their disillusions, and waited until the boy was done on Harry's doll. With a curse, the dolls disintegrated into a pile of ash.

"That felt good," Harry whispered.

"All this corridor magic," Hermione said, "Should count your stars that I'm not a Prefect."

Harry and Hermione retreated, went back and down a different corridor; they disabled the many more snares and traps. Harry halted about twenty feet away from Wood's office. He reached up and removed another small flat cylinder, opened it up, and saw it was empty save the black hair in the pearly white marble. Harry set it onto the floor, cursed, and destroyed the hair trap.

"Another down," Harry said.

"It's going to take weeks to clean the entire castle," Hermione said, "Even then, we're assuming people aren't going to adapt and make changes."

"Don't burst my bubble!" Harry snapped.

"Just pointing-" Hermione said.

"I know," Harry said, "We do have Dumbledore to Wood cleared."

Harry gave Hermione a smile, they knocked on Wood's office door.

Harry and Hermione stepped into illusion as they entered Wood's office. Wood took a moment to look at their dragon hide as he closed the office door.

"My, my," Wood said, "New uniforms-"

"Dumbledore felt this safer-under the table," Harry said.

Wood looked under the table.

"I meant," Harry said, "Crawl under, now."

Hermione did so, Wood hesitated then crouched. Harry pointed his wand at the corner of Wood's desk, cursed, and ducked. A curser appeared, exploded, and left a small raging fire on the corner of the desk. Harry cursed again, extinguished the flames.

"Harry!" Wood said as he rose, "I wish you would've warned-teachers are-"

"Incapable," Harry said, "Sorry, but I've had enough-I'm in charge of my own safety, not you, not anybody else."

Hermione's eyes darted quickly.

"You offered lunch," Hermione said.

Wood escorted them to his inner office, platters were laid about. Wood took a bite of a sandwich, then sat.

"Coach Kline has been impressed with your willingness to entertain that training regiment," Wood said, "All previous players have protested at some point, then they resort to traditional training."

"Let's see," Harry said in a pompous manner, "The evening after I played blind chicken with Bludgers, I was flying and dodging Killing curses-the training came in useful. Therefore, one can imagine that their training might not seem so dangerous."

Wood sipped his pumpkin juice.

"Does put things in perspective," Wood said.

After Harry and Hermione left Wood's office, they stepped into their disillusion, and walked along the corridor; they paused as Finnigan and Thomas came up the marble stairs, both sporting "Freed Noigate April 4" badges pinned to their robes.

"Hey the dolls!" Finnigan ran to the location of the ashen ruins.

Thomas caught up. "Potter!"

Harry stepped out of his disillusion, wand drawn.

"Worried Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"Uncalled for," Thomas said, "Ten points."

Harry flexed his eyebrows.

"You assisted Voldemort," Harry said, "Did you bother to look at who your _special consultant_ was? You fought along side of him, you aided him in destroying my house. You aided in the murder of my owl, my friends. It is an act I will never forget."

Harry stepped into disillusion.

"You Know Who is dead," Thomas said into the air, "You liar, you..."

Harry ushered Hermione down the stairs, they waited behind several statues for the corridors to clear and the class bell to ring. Harry and Hermione slipped down the stairs toward the dungeons.

"Can't believe Dumbledore-" Hermione whispered.

"He was neutral," Harry said, "Which means we need to be careful."

They renewed their disillusion, then came to the stone wall. Harry removed his worn parchment from his pocket, looked at it.

"Clear," Harry said, "Look, we're merely unnamed fading dots." Harry straightened himself out, whispered "_muggles are beasts_" to the door.

The stone wall moved, they cautiously stepped into the Slytherin common room. Several first years came by, Harry and Hermione ducked to the side. The stone wall closed. Harry went for the corridor to the boys dormitories, Hermione followed; Harry hopped stones that Hermione then hopped. Harry stopped in front of the sixth years dormitory, then reached to the sign and stuck his fingers down it. The door opened.

"Could search the others first," Hermione whispered.

"Malfoy first," Harry whispered.

They entered the empty dormitory, Harry had his wand drawn and verified that. Harry's eyes darted from trunk to trunk, landing on the one marked "Malfoy". Harry donned some latex gloves, fidgeted on the lock. Harry popped the lock using his wand, Hermione assisted searching. They poked through Malfoy's trunk, then Crabbe's, then Goyles, and then the rest of the trunks in the sixth years. They moved to the seventh years, then the fifths, then the fourths, then-they heard footsteps. Harry and Hermione renewed their Disillusion, snuck out of the dormitory, slipped by the crowd in the common room, and slipped out the door as two second years were leaving. Harry and Hermione backed into an alcove, stepped out of their disillusion.

"Thought Malfoy'd have something," Harry said, "Takes so long to search."

"Wonder why it takes the teachers ages?" Hermione asked.

"It's a day," Harry said.

Harry got out his Portkey, activated it. Hermione held on. Wednesday morning, Harry and Hermione came to a sidewalk cafe overlooking one of the canals of Venice. Harry and Hermione pointed, paid for the entrees. Harry carried Hermione's selection over to a canal side table.

"Different city every day," Hermione said, "Weird to get used to it."

Harry popped a multivitamin, and took a bite. Hermione reached into her dragon hide jacket, removed her _Daily Prophet_, and a letter. Hermione took a look at the front page, her jaw dropped, then she went for the letter.

"Um..." Harry muttered.

"Read," Hermione said.

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione_

Padma Patil's remains were discovered yesterday evening in Noigate, Kristen Osborn wants to talk with you.  
_Dumbledore _

Harry reached for the _Daily Prophet_, but Hermione kept it. She moved over the "Potter's Victim Remains Found" headline to the inner pages.

"You really don't want to read about that, do you?" Hermione said, "This other article is much more interesting."

Hermione laid the _Daily Prophet_ open, Harry read the article titled "Summary of Potter's Activities."

"All this in a week?" Harry said, "Botswana, Australia, Canada, Japan, Russia, Finland, Denmark, Bulgaria, India, South Africa, Egypt, Mexico, Iceland, and Libya; that's supposedly in addition to whatever I was doing here."

Hermione nodded.

"All having reported cases of Potter Marks and finding victims underneath them," Hermione said, "It's two attacks a night."

"Why?" Harry said, "He already has the legislation to kill me on a whim, what more could they be after? It doesn't make sense."

"Since when did their methods truly make sense?" Hermione asked.

"Never said they do," Harry said, "You, of all people, should recognize what I'm trying to do."

Harry paused, sipped his coffee.

"Continue," Hermione said, "I'm listening."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Does Voldemort want me dead in the short future?" Harry asked.

"Seemed obvious Friday," Hermione said.

"Did it?" Harry said, "He drove me away, killed those close, but not me. It's like they're trying to convince people I'm a menace, but who's left? The Minister could toss us into Azkaban today, who'd protest? Few would."

Hermione sipped her juice.

"Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"Why go international?" Harry said, "Just use a liberal dose of Polyjuice and go about Hogwarts until the Board of Governors expel. I can't make sense of their plan. Ron's going to be disappointed about our findings."

Hermione sighed.

"Ready?" Harry said, "Go see what Kristen wants."

They got up, went for a restroom, then disapparated. Harry and Hermione joined Ron and Gia in Kristen's office.

"Have a seat," Kristen said.

Hermione and Gia sat in two chairs; Harry conjured up two more, then sat.

"Convenient," Kristen said, "I am certain your Headmaster gave you some indication as to why I asked you here."

"Padma Patil," Harry said.

Kristen looked at Harry, nodded.

"I am getting pressured to consider you suspects," Kristen said, "In order to clarify or refute this, I need answers from you. I have to do this formally in this instance-that means standard interviews."

Harry's jaw dropped.

"I made four investigators aware of magic," Kristen said, "However, anything of that sort-you'll need to explain. Follow."

Kristen got up, they followed.

Harry entered a small grey room, a mirror on the other side stretched the width of the room. He sat at the chair to one side of the single table furnishing the room. A man in his forties in a shirt and tie came in after Harry, he closed the door and sat down on the other side of the table. Harry fidgeted for a moment, then looked over the man, the white shirt, the dull red tie, the wire running up his ear to an earpiece.

"I'm Greg McAshton," McAshton said, "You can call me Ashton."

McAshton held out a hand to Harry, who shook.

Ron entered a small grey room, of the same design as Harry's. A man in his late thirties came in behind wearing a jumper over a light T-shirt. Ron sat in one chair, the man in the other.

Hermione entered a small grey room, she sat in one chair; a lady in her late thirties sat to the other side.

Gia entered a small grey room, she sat in one chair; a lady in her early forties entered and sat to the other side of the table.

Late that afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia reentered Kristen's office.

"I'm sorry for having to put you through that," Kristen said, "I hope you can understand. I'm getting pressured to file charges with no proof to substantiate the claims-ridiculous. With these investigations, I can justify not doing so-I was watching. If you have nothing, then enjoy the remainder of the day."

Harry sighed, got out his Portkey and activated it. A short while later, they sat down at a private table in a restaurant in Oslo Norway. Ron laid two small fish on the table.

"Worth it," Ron said, "These are babelfish, they translate any language into what you understand, English. Gia and I have already put some into our ears, suggest you do the same."

Harry and Hermione took theirs, inserted them into their ear canals; felt them vanish.

"Takes some getting used," Ron said, "Percy's body's being held for examination, likely next weekend before we can do anything."

Harry remained silent for a moment, Gia gripped Ron's shoulder.

"We _inspected_ Malfoy's trunk," Harry said, "Nothing."

"You did?" Ron asked, "Nothing? Are you sure?"

"We both looked," Hermione said, "We also searched those likely to conspire-nothing."

Ron kept his frown.

"You'd think he'd know," Ron said, "Something-"

"We haven't eliminated that," Harry said, "What we do know is that he does not have any Polyjuice laying around."

"It's been a while since any impostors," Ron said, "Perhaps he ran out."

"Nothing in his trunk incriminates him," Harry said, "Nor around his dormitory."

Ron's ears tinged green.

"We've concluded Malfoy's not the mastermind," Hermione said, "Devilish, maybe, but not conniving enough to pull it off."

"Of course," Harry said, "He wouldn't be above holding the door as the culprits walked into Hogwarts."

"Should interrogate him," Ron said.

"How?" Harry said, "We can't kidnap him then lob questions at him, we lack Veritaserum, or Polyjuice, or sufficient evidence to accuse him. We need proof before accusations or we sink to their level-something I refuse to do."

"Let us consider another possibility, not a student, but Wormtail-he can slip in and out of Hogwarts without being noticed."

"Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy is Malfoy," Harry said.

"It's plausible," Hermione said.

"Where's Hagrid when you need him?" Harry said, "Need a Basilisk to guard the sewers, enhance the forest, that sort."

Ron snorted.

"Perhaps a dragon," Ron said.

They chuckled.

"Where tomorrow?" Gia asked.

"Dunno," Harry said, "Depends if we're suspended or not."

"It does?" Ron asked.

"Slight change in plans," Harry said, "If we have school the next day, want something a time zone or two at most away from Hogwarts, otherwise, anywhere."

Ron stared for a moment out the window at a car passing the restaurant, his eyes then came back to Harry.

"Unless you like jet lag while trying to concentrate on schoolwork," Harry said, "Now, Dumbledore talked to us about the education for the rest of our stay, it affects you."

Friday morning, they sat down at a small cafe in Lisbon, Portugal. They ate for a bit, then dived into the post within the pockets of their dragon hide jackets. Harry removed two letters addressed to him, one bearing a familiar seal.

_Harry Potter _

This is the bill for the services rendered by this committee.

Starting Balance : 20,000 galleons

Interest (6%) : 1,200

Late penalty : 500

Bat Cleanup : 300

Murder Penalty : 1,500

Donation, Victims : 5,000

Services Rendered : 1,500

Current Balance : 30,000 galleons

Please remit 30,000 galleons immediately; this is reflecting bad upon yourself to let your debts become so mismanaged.

Also, I remind you that as a convicted sex offender, you are required to register your address with the local authorities. You are also requested to furnish the address of your residence to this committee so we can register it appropriately at the Ministry of Magic.  
_Dolores Umbridge, Chair of the Harry Potter Guidance Committee _

"Register my address?" Harry exclaimed, "Is she crazy?"

Harry hissed, the letter disintegrated. Harry turned to the next letter.

_Harry_

I'm currently staying in the care of a certain police chief we know and love-I'm now blond at her suggestion.

Thought you ought to know, she's now getting threats from the EM pressuring her to file charges. Stern and firm woman, she's not caving in, but she is getting political pressure.  
_Snuffles _

"Blond?" Ron said, "Like to see that."

"He's being serious," Harry said, "This pressure, it's not right. Have to do something nice for her."

"No bribing now," Hermione said.

"She's risking her neck to do the right thing," Harry said, "That needs some recognition."

Ron reread his letter.

"Good news," Ron said, "Fred claims revenues are up, thanks us for encouraging sales."

"At least they're happy," Harry said, "Well, school."

"Tomorrow _is_ Slytherin vs Ravenclaw," Ron said.

Hermione shot her flashing eyes at Ron.

"We know, we know," Hermione said.

"We're not going," Harry said, "At least I'm not."

"I am," Ron said.

Harry and Hermione glared at him, a frown came across his face.

Monday, Harry unfolded the _Daily Prophet_, ignored the canoe floating by on the waterway in Rotterdam, Netherlands.

"Well," Harry said, "Our bounties have gone up-suppose the Patil murder did that."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's curious," Ron said.

"Wonder at what point we're affecting the economy?" Gia said, "I mean, three million galleons-somebody's going to notice."

"Some families have much more than _that_," Ron said, glaring at Harry.

Harry glared at Ron.

"It could easily be affected," Hermione said.

Hermione opened the letter for Harry.

_Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger_

Your Minister of Magic caved into strong political pressure, he has suspended you for a period of two weeks for the death of Padma Patil and kidnapping of Ernie Macmillan.

You may return no sooner than the morning of Monday, April 28, 1997.  
_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster. _

P.S. If you insert this letter back into your pockets, it will become a Portkey that I can use to arrive at your location to continue lessons.

Harry looked at them, read the letter.

"We do need lessons," Harry said, "Voldemort isn't stalling for nothing, but we'll take advantage of it."

Harry shoved the letter back into his pocket.

A week and a day later, a Tuesday, Harry sat down for a midday meal in Bombay, India. He took out the _Daily Prophet_ and glanced at the title, his water cup shattered.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Tuesday, April 22, 1997

Riot in Azkaban

Yesterday, a severe riot broke out among the prisoners in Azkaban. Most of the injuries sustained were minor, however, one prisoner was killed during this incident. The Minister of Magic has assured that a full investigation will commence into the circumstances surrounding this outbreak; he has also used this as an example of why Demeantors should be allowed to return and guard this notorious institution.

Killed in the riot was the former Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid.

"Hagrid's dead," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione glanced at him. Harry opened the letter addressed to him.

_Harry_

Hagrid is dead, the Daily Prophet should have delayed publication, but it is correct. I have been officially notified as his solicitor.  
_Dumbledore _

Harry left the room, the building, and hurled to the side of the street. Ron came up.

"You're not supposed to-" Ron said.

"Bug off!" Harry snapped.

Harry recovered himself.

"Was it the food?" Ron asked.

"Haven't touched anything," Harry said, "Just felt sick after reading-"

"Hermione wants to talk too," Ron said, "Please come back in."

Harry came one step at a time, he returned to the table.

Friday, Harry and Gia sat on the sand under a small tree of an oasis, gazed at the pyramids in Egypt. Gia took out the _Daily Prophet_, read the front page article to Harry.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Friday, April 25, 1997

Skeeter Murdered

Rita Skeeter, the once respectable journalist, was found murdered yesterday on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. No investigation will occur as her death falls under the SDWCA, any investigation would therefore be squandering precious Ministry resources. Speculation is that Potter decided to show what happens to all who ally themselves with him; beware and heed the signs Albus Dumbledore.

"I wasn't there!" Harry exclaimed, "Argh!"

"You have a Ministry, a populace, who seem to forget about silly things like proof or evidence," Gia said, "Not a surprise they'd jump to conclusions."

Harry exhaled, hard, sighed.

Monday morning, Harry helped Gia along a road in the Republic of the Congo.

"Good thing we saw that doctor yesterday," Harry asked, "Still sore?"

Gia nodded.

"Have Pomfrey take a look at your sprained ankle today," Harry said.

"I'll live," Gia said.

"Yes," Harry asked, "But will you be comfortable?"

They approached a cafe and entered.

Gia stumbled as she and Harry landed in McGonagall's office; Harry reached down, helped her up. Ron and Hermione landed, mud dripping from Ron's clothes, he was covered from head to toe. Hermione retracted then went for the sink to wash the mud off her hands.

"Don't ask," Ron said.

"He's going to the dormitory to clean," Hermione said with a grin.

Hermione dragged Ron out the door.

"Get you to Pomfrey," Harry said to Gia.

Harry helped Gia out the door and down the corridor to the Hospital Wing.

Around noon Tuesday, Harry carried the picnic basket from the kitchens, Gia followed, and they walked out of the castle. They heard screams coming from the lake, so Harry and Ron ran to the edge of the cliff, they froze taking in the view.

Below, along the edges of the cliff over the lake, to the other side of the castle, there was a flat board sticking a ways over the water. On the edge were three people they recognized, a black haired and green eyed boy, a red haired and brown eyed boy, and a brown haired brown eyed girl; wands aimed at a gaggle of bound students, one second year being forced to walk on the plank.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances, the basket bounced as it fell down the cliff. Harry and Ron mounted their Whitehorns and flew, charging the impostors, wands drawn. With a curse from Harry, the second year girl on the plank found herself on land, ropes vanished, she ran. A curse from Ron, the ropes on the other soon-to-be victims vanished, they fled, but Thomas drew back and watched along with Finnigan. Harry and Ron circled the three impostors, glaring.

"Stop them!" Harry yelled to Finnigan.

The impostors backed up, curses from Harry fired toward the impostors, binding the three in ropes. Both of them felt curses to their backs, turned and saw two Aurors fast approaching.

"STOP!" the Aurors yelled.

Harry ignored, continued to encroach on the impostors. A killing curse singed the grass under him, Harry turned around, looked at Archer with wand ready to fire.

"Ignore me another time Potter," Archer warned, "and it becomes fatal."

Harry landed; Ron stood behind Harry.

"Get those impostors!" Harry demanded, pointing backward.

"Who?" Archer asked, eyes darting over then back.

Harry turned his head, the impostors were gone.

"They were just there!" Harry protested, "If you had done your job-"

Archer approached Harry, a pace away, and glared; Gairloch kept to the distance, wand drawn. Finnigan and Thomas sulked back.

"Don't tell me how to do my job boy," Archer said, "You are coming with me, we'll sort out what Dark Arts you performed today and who your assistants were."

"But-" Harry said.

Archer glared at Harry.

"Don't talk back," Archer said.

"Arsehole!" Harry snapped.

A curse from Archer, Harry's cheek bled. Archer's wand shattered. Harry gave Archer a shove; Archer fell down to the ground.

"Where'd they find you?" Harry said, "Rent a Death Eater?"

Archer got up, Harry and Archer circled each other.

"You've signed your death warrant Potter," Archer growled.

Harry bared his wand; Gairloch fired a killing curse, missed Harry, but struck Archer. Archer fell down to the ground.

"STOP!"

Harry, Ron, and Gairloch stopped; they saw Dumbledore fast approaching, his face full of fury with wand drawn.

"My office, now," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Thomas, get Madam Pomfrey here immediately."

Dumbledore led them into his office, his face of fury was looking at them.

"Please explain why I have a dead Auror on the premises," Dumbledore said.

"May we start from the beginning?" Harry asked.

"If that helps," Dumbledore said.

Harry explained.

Ron explained.

"Interesting trick, conjuring up doubles to take the heat," Finnigan said, "Saw these two fly over, tried to deflect the blame by supposedly _rescuing_ us, then picked a fight with the Aurors."

"Potter was being unruly and a nuisance," Gairloch said, "Standing orders are to give a warning first."

"Did you send a killing curse towards Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"In accordance with policy, yes," Gairloch said.

Dumbledore's eyes remained fixed on Gairloch.

"You are to leave Hogwarts immediately and are banned upon further visits," Dumbledore said, "Killing curses are unacceptable at Hogwarts, that policy has to be modified. Other means do exist for regaining control, even of Mr. Potter."

"Minister's going to have something to say about this," Gairloch said.

"I am certain he will," Dumbledore said, "School rules are quite clear in this matter, leave now."

Gairloch went for the fireplace. Dumbledore's eyes glanced onto Harry and Ron.

"You let your temper get the better of you Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "Picking a fight with the Auror is unacceptable, even if he threw the first curse. Mr. Weasley, you should have done something to stop it, yet you stood by and watched, thereby condoning the action. You are both suspended, on my authority, for a week-to return no sooner than next Tuesday."

"We have to collect the girls," Ron said.

"Miss. Prescott must leave," Dumbledore said, "Miss. Granger has not been suspended."

"Without an escort," Harry said, "She leaves with us."

"That is her choice," Dumbledore said, "Fetch if you wish, then leave."

Harry and Ron left the Headmaster's office. All four entered the cafeteria at Puddlemere United; they placed their trays on a table then sat.

"Annoying!" Harry said, "We almost had them! So damn close!"

A salt shaker shattered, the pepper shaker did somersaults.

"Did they look-?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ron snapped.

Hermione glared.

"Did you get a chance to do the eye thing?" Hermione asked.

"Glances," Harry said, "We definitely put fear into them-genuinely panicked. We could have searched the laundry for soaked clothing if we weren't suspended."

"Anything more?" Hermione asked.

"You're-nothing of use," Harry said.

"I caught a glimpse as the Aurors approached," Ron said, "They felt relieved."

Harry looked at Ron, green eyes met brown, locked for a moment.

"Archer was in on it," Harry said, "Come to think of it, his motive for the confrontation was to stall me, stall us from nabbing-damn. I'd have killed him myself if I'd known."

"Gairloch?" Hermione said, "We also have motive."

"Could've been anything," Harry said, "Too late to ask-money, a Death Eater, in the EM, anything. Come to think of it, those might not've been our normal doubles."

"In what way?" Gia asked.

Harry swallowed a bite of food, took his multivitamin, then took a swig of his beer.

"We know the EM is trying to get us booted from Hogwarts," Harry said, "At a third of the UK population and most of Hogwarts, it's not a far stretch to say that some wouldn't be willing to stage something to get us expelled. Of course, that'd make the Death Eaters happy, so hairs would be easy to come by."

"Realize," Ron said, "You just named every other student as a suspect including Wormtail."

"Polyjuice-" Hermione said.

"It wouldn't be hard to get that, now would it?" Harry said, "We have to consider everything."

Harry huffed, shoved his half eaten lunch to the side, and got up.

"I'll be practicing," Harry said.

Harry left the cafeteria.

"He's upset-" Hermione said.

"We both are!" Ron said, "Realize what Dumbledore suspended over top of? The Quidditch Final!"

Ron left the cafeteria. Hermione looked at Gia.

"Suppose we should find a seat," Hermione said.

"Not yet," Gia said, "I want to find that Healer of theirs."

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno," Gia said, "I feel lousy."

Gia entered the health room, her jacket billowed as she came to a stop.

"Hello," Notley said.

Gia closed the door.

"Hi," Gia said, "I...um..."

"Have a seat," Notley said pointing to a chair.

Gia sat.

"Mind telling me what's on your mind?" Notley asked, "Does it concern Potter?"

"No," Gia said, "I noticed it this morning, the headaches, then my throat didn't feel well. Since then, my back is now sore-muscles, I think. Generally, I don't feel well."

Gia reached for her blouse, Notley stopped her.

"Just sit on the table," Notley said.

Gia got up, went over.

"Harry complains-" Gia said.

"About what I require the players to do," Notley said, "It's about attitude mostly. With them, if they come in dressed, they treat me poorly and unprofessionally. Strip them down, they become attentive and willing to participate, certainly not dawdle at all."

Notley got his wand out, but paused first, looked at a rash starting to break out under Gia's chin.

"How long?" Notley asked.

"Didn't realize-" Gia said.

"We'll find out," Notley said.

Notley aimed his wand at Gia, started his checks. He then tapped his wand twice, tried again.

"Just a minute," Notley said.

Notley went over to his shelf of books, pulled out _Comprehensive Compendium of Pathology_; he flipped page after page, occasionally using his wand on Gia. Notley scratched his head.

"Can't be right," Notley said, "You haven't been to central Africa, have you?"

Gia's face grinned a bit from guilt.

"Congo," Gia said.

"That would qualify," Notley asked, "When?"

"This past weekend," Gia said.

Notley flipped the pages.

"I have eliminated all the other possibilities," Notley said, "According to this, you have Ebola-untreatable by muggle medicine, but mediwizards in Africa have devised a treatment."

"Ebola?" Gia asked.

"Affirmative," Notley said, "With the close contact, I'll have to check Potter as well."

Gia stared as Notley went to his formulary of medicines and potions, watched mix some together. Notley poured a dose into a glass, handed it to Gia.

"This should work," Notley said, "You'll feel sore, stiff, for a week. If things do not recover by, say, next Tuesday, see me."

Gia consumed the bitter murky brown concoction.

Harry was flying in the stadium, he was standing on the handle of his Nimbus 1000, blindfolded, and trying to chase the Snitch across the pitch. Notley came out, looked up.

"Potter!" Notley yelled.

Harry wobbled, his balance faltered, and he fell. He fell, slowed by Kline's curse who was watching from the sidelines, but Harry did roll as he contacted the grass, then stood up. Harry removed his blindfold, saw Notley coming over.

"Darrell!" Notley yelled.

Meyers came running over, joined up with Harry and Notley.

"Ben?" Meyers asked.

"Potter," Notley said, "Need to check you in the health room."

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"You heard him," Meyers said.

"I also need to check everyone else," Notley said.

Harry went for the locker room, then into the health room.

Wednesday morning, Ron woke up on the sand of the beach, saw the sun rising across the water. Waves lapped up to their feet. Ron felt Hermione against his skin, felt the air and his exposure, their clothes laid in a pile as pillows on this incredibly small south Caribbean island. Ron laid there, stroked Hermione's skin, let her rub onto his. He waited until Hermione lazily woke, his eyes saw her eyelids flicker open.

"Morning," Ron muttered.

"Hmm," Hermione uttered.

Hermione moved, let Ron sit up; Ron scooted back onto the grass under one of the few trees of the island. Ron grabbed his jacket, reached into the pocket, removed the things. He focused on the letter addressed to him.

_Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger._

The Minister of Magic was not pleased about yesterday's incident. He has issued a two week suspension, which I will consider concurrent to the one I already issued. You may not return until Wednesday, May 14.  
_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster _

"Figures," Ron said, "We're suspended 'Mione."

Hermione moved, sat next to Ron; both read over the next one, complete with a picture of the second year on the plank.

THE HOGWARTS CORPSE

Wednesday, April 30, 1997

Potter Fools Nobody

by Seamus Finnigan

In a daring attempt to provide _proof_ to his outlandish claims, Potter staged an interesting yet feeble attempt to fool us all. Using Dark Arts of the worse kind, Potter created himself a set of doubles to do his dirty work yesterday, this permitted himself to appear to be coming to our _rescue_. Potter and Weasley were stopped in their tracks by the Aurors who were not fooled, unfortunately, Auror Archer did not survive the confrontation. All the students of Hogwarts proudly salute Archer for his sacrifice in the line of duty.

"Yellow," Ron muttered, "Quite yellow."

Hermione picked up the _Daily Prophet_, looked at the same photograph then read the article.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Wednesday, April 30, 1997

Dangerous Pirate Potter

Yesterday, Dark Potter struck again at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a unique fashion reminiscent of the the old seafaring ways of muggles. In a cruel act, Potter manufactured himself some doubles using Dark Arts, then proceeded to act like a pirate and force his fellow students to walk a plank-presumably to their deaths. This madness came to an end when the Aurors stationed at the school confronted Potter, a confrontation that resulted in the brutal killing of an Auror.

Ministry officials confirm that Auror Archer died in the line of duty and that Auror Gairloch was reprimanded by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, for taking reasonable measures to stop Potter's brutal rampage. Being shielded by Dumbledore, Potter incurred the only punishment that Minister Fallerschain could dole out, a two week suspension which will surely comfort the grieving relatives of Archer.

"Never said once about Gairloch being the one who killed, not Harry," Ron said, "Absolute spin."

"Auror died due to incompetence-lousy press," Hermione said.

"Small comfort when the inquisition continues upon our return," Ron said, "Madness, pure madness."

Ron placed the two papers into a stack, stood; Hermione rescued the _Daily Prophet_, but Ron peed onto the _Hogwarts Corpse_. Hermione perused the rest of the _Daily Prophet_.

"I wanted-" Ron protested.

"I know," Hermione said, "In a bit."

Thursday, Gia and Harry sat down for lunch in St. Petersburg, Russia. Harry took a look at the small article on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ toward the bottom of the page.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Thursday, May 01, 1997

Ebola Strikes Hogwarts

An epidemic of Ebola has struck Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ebola, a disease native to central Africa, is a relatively harmless virus when properly treated by a mediwizard (muggles are confounded by this). Both the Headmaster and Minister have assured the _Daily Prophet_ that the school nurse Madam Poppy Pomfrey is handling the situation with due diligence. Speculation that Potter could be linked to this outbreak has been refuted by the Minister of Magic.

Harry sunk in the chair, his face went red.

"At least the Minister refuted it."

Harry looked up, saw Dumbledore there.

"How?" Harry muttered.

"You may want to consider who placed that newspaper into your cauldron," Dumbledore said, "May I sit?"

Harry waved to the seat across from them, Dumbledore sat.

"I apologize for my harshness Tuesday," Dumbledore said, "I was not completely myself at that time. Words were exchanged, but Archer should have shown more restraint. I have canceled the suspension I issued. However, you should reflect upon it, your actions should not have been motivated by anger or hatred."

Harry exhaled.

"We were responsible for the Ebola," Harry said, "We picked it up over the weekend-not intentionally."

Dumbledore chuckled for a moment, his eyes twinkled.

"That will keep Voldemort guessing," Dumbledore said, "This is a different location than yesterday."

Harry nodded, then explained the Portkeys.

"For a while, your safety lies in the fact that Voldemort is unaware of your situation," Dumbledore said, "However, it is inevitable that it will change. I should not have been able to sneak up on you like I did."

"And?" Harry said.

"Patience Harry," Dumbledore said, "We need to discuss your summer schedule."

Harry apparated into the living room of Fred and George. Harry balanced a platter of food in his hand, Gia

"Ronald!" Arthur said, "You can at least say hi to your Dad."

"Or not," Ron said.

Ron left the room.

"Dumbledore should be along in a few moments," Arthur said, "What's that you're carrying?"

"Some appetizers," Harry said.

Harry set down his platter, pulled the top to show it to be sushi. Gia set down her bag, removed the bottles of vodka. Arthur spat out his tea.

"Wha-?" Arthur exclaimed.

"It was legal," Gia said.

Hermione set down a platter and a bowl, lifted the foil to let the aroma of the burritos fill the room; she moved the plastic from the bowl to reveal the cucumber, onion, and tomato salad.

"Interesting selection." McGonagall approached the table, looked at the new arrivals.

Hermione glanced at the mashed potatoes then looked at the sushi.

"Suppose it is," Hermione said.

McGonagall took a plate, helped herself. Dumbledore entered the house, along some others. Dumbledore peered over the selections, added his contribution, then helped himself to a plate. They mingled for a bit.

"Potter isn't helping our recruitment," Snape sneered, "His stunt-"

"It wasn't-" Harry protested.

"Children!" Dumbledore snapped.

Harry and Snape went silent, but Harry kept his dagger look at Snape.

"I am curious," Bones said, "Above and beyond the rubbish in the _Daily Rag_."

Dumbledore glanced at Snape.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "Let Harry have the floor."

Harry explained the incident.

"Gairloch sent a killing curse at you?" Bones asked.

Harry nodded.

"I was wondering why the Minister didn't arrest you on the spot," Bones said, "Killing an Auror is not taken lightly-in this case it was due to incompetence. Gairloch should have been charged for the killing curse at a school."

"It involved Harry," Arthur said, "Therefore, the matter is officially closed."

"Wouldn't want to uncover their role in the matter," Ron said.

Dumbledore looked at him, then Harry.

"Mind sharing?" Dumbledore asked.

"We think Archer was in on the act," Harry said.

"More excuse making Potter?" Snape sneered.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "Leave, await for my return."

Snape stood, left the room, glaring at Harry.

"What evidence do you have Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Just in their reactions," Harry said, "It seemed like the impostors were grateful the Aurors arrived, it seemed like Archer wanted to let them escape. It's not enough to act upon."

Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"Even raising the suspicion helps us to look for more clues," Arthur said, "If one can collaborate, more can."

"With everyone hating us," Hermione said, "We do have the possibility of copycat crimes designed to get us expelled or executed."

"Any student caught at Hogwarts engaging in these activities are to be punished," McGonagall said, "I caught Mr. Finnigan trying to set up some more booby traps this past weekend, he received detention assigned to help remove traps."

"However," Tonks said, "Few teachers are paying notice. I do, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Wood do, however, I've caught Sprout letting many slide."

"I gave her a lecture the other day," Dumbledore said.

"You were close?" McGonagall asked.

"Another minute more and we'd have had the impostors marching into the Great Hall," Harry said.

Arthur shook his head.

Early Sunday morning, Ron rolled out of his bed in Melbourne Australia, walked over into the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes and returned several moments later. He looked down in the dim light, saw a letter half way out of his dragon hide jacket on the floor. His eyes darted between that and the bed with Hermione sleeping on it. Ron bent over, picked up the letter, opened it.

_Ron _

Gryffindor won the match! The new players did work out, we managed to squeak by Ravenclaw. Point wise, this put us in the lead of Slytherin by twenty points. We should have won the cup then and there; however, numerous protests have been raised, the Minister interfered, then the only way we could actually get the cup was to agree to a runoff match-the many varied protests ranged from Dark Arts to blaming the Ebola. Professor Dumbledore did try to award the cup, but was overruled.

In short, we play in two weeks. If you're suspended, the match will be deferred until you're not. (So, unless Slytherin protests again, you will get to play in the Quidditch Final.)  
_Ginny _

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione rolled over on the bed until her face was buried in the pillow. Ron stared for a moment at her bare back and butt, the green drained from his ears. He then reached for his jacket, removed the black stone, and laid it in his hand.

"Harry," Ron whispered to the stone.

Nothing.

"Harry," Ron repeated.

A green ghostly image of Harry's head rose from the stone.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Ginny wrote about the Quidditch game," Ron said.

"Gryffindor won," Harry asked, "Right?"

"That's not all," Ron said.

Ron read the letter.

"At least we get to play," Harry said, "Interfering Minister though."

"Unprecedented," Ron said, "Likely just to irritate us."

"Can't talk for long," Harry said, "Have a pig roasting on the beach, Gia and I intend to spend the evening."

Harry's image shifted, showed his neck along with a necklace of flowers.

"Where are you?" Ron asked.

"Hawaii," Harry said, "Have to run."

Harry's image vanished.

"Cooking Dudley?" Ron muttered.

Ron crawled onto the bed, brought his skin into contact with Hermione's, then tried to go back to sleep.

Midday Monday, Harry met up with Ron in the locker room.

"Hi," Ron said.

Harry got out his Whitehorn broom, winked at Ron. They carried them out onto the Quidditch Pitch. Kline came over to them, a puzzled look on his face.

"We've got a game in a couple weeks," Harry said, "We need to practice on our brooms."

Kline smiled.

"Was wondering how long it'd take you," Kline said, "Many features on those Firebolts-"

"Not Firebolts," Ron said, "Better."

Harry and Ron mounted, they kicked off for a few minutes before practicing the other techniques on them.

A week later, Hermione took a look at the _Daily Prophet_ while sitting on the ground on Melasta Island of Outer Herbridges of the Western Isles of Scotland. She sputtered a the weekly bounty totals.

"We shouldn't stay here too long," Ron said, "Even though it's desolate, it's still Britain."

"I don't like getting chased away." Hermione read the rest of the paper.

"It's not pleasant," Ron said, "but we're safer, nobody's getting hurt."

"Nobody's getting hurt?" Hermione's eyes flashed. "Read the paper-many still are all over the planet! A third of the countries have experienced so-called Potter attacks!"

Ron sighed.

"We're not getting hurt," Ron said, "It's helping Harry, I think. I mean, we haven't been under real attack in like a month. Yes, we've lost people, but those would've happened under the mine-a-day plan."

"Voldemort will catch on at some point," Hermione said, "We may be untrackable, our bodies, but there might be other ways we haven't thought of."

"At least Harry will be refreshed and not depressed nor suicidal," Ron said, "That will be a great advantage. Wonder if Harry's getting anything from his link-"

"Been puzzling over that," Hermione said, "Voldemort is shielding, but why not lead Harry into a trap? I mean, nothing would speak volumes more than tricking Harry into arriving-like that first Hogsmeade incident. I'm thinking there may be some autonomous activity going on away from Voldemort-of course, he's aware of it occurring, but the planning, the execution, of the plan being done by Death Eaters. Voldemort concentrating on what he needs most, numbers, and the others carrying out their plans."

Ron shivered for a moment.

"Whatever is next," Ron said, "Don't want to think about it."

"Whoever is carrying those out haven't given a thought to their own survival," Hermione said, "With them pulling this stuff off, they could be a real threat to Voldemort himself."

"Small peanuts," Ron said.

Hermione perused the paper, handed one article in the sports section to him.

Puddlemere United Bolsters Security

Puddlemere United has announced an increase in security to be implemented for their matches. Coach Darrell Meyers maintains that these measures are precautions in light of the current atmosphere, they are designed to make both the players and fans safe at every match. Precautions include searches of all incoming people, confiscation and storage of non-game necessary wands, and hired security patrols. Meyers would not confirm any rumors circulating about an eminent shakeup in their players.

"It'll leak at some point," Hermione said.

"Just like our random destination will fail us at some point," Ron said, "Until then, exploit it."

Hermione prodded to Ron.

"Talk to Harry," Hermione said, "Need to know where we're meeting Dumbledore today."

Ron reached into his pocket, removed his black stone.

Two days later, on Wednesday, the fourteenth, Ron and Hermione landed in McGonagall's office, Harry and Gia were already there. Harry had his hands in the pockets of his dragon hide jacket. Harry passed McGonagall's desk, went for the door.

"About time," Harry said.

Ron, Hermione, and Gia followed Harry; they left the office, passed McGonagall in the corridor.

They went down to the end of the corridor where it formed a T with the corridor above the courtyard, some students could be seen enjoying the pleasant early morning weather while eating their breakfast. Harry turned left. They approached the end of the portion overlooking the courtyard, with a corridor off to their right. Harry felt a curse impact the back of his dragon hide jacket. Harry spun, ahead he saw Pavarti and Lavender spinning around toward them, to his right he saw Goldstein and MacDougal with wands aimed, from behind he saw Thomas and Finnigan advancing with wands aimed. Harry backed against Gia, faced Thomas and Finnigan. Ron backed against Gia, faced Goldstein and MacDougal. Hermione backed against Gia, faced Lavender and Pavarti. Footsteps echoed in the corridor as more students approached, Longbottom, the Creevys, Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson, Josh Brenner, and many others.

"Five million galleons!" Parkinson shouted.

Curses fired from the dozens of drawn wands. Harry, Ron, and Hermione cast textured shield charms, reflecting the nasty curses back to the one who cast them. A skin slicer rebounded to Thomas. A leg locker rebounded to Brenner. A stunning curse rebounded onto Goldstein. A Cruciatus curse rebounded onto Pavarti, she screamed. Jelly Legs rebounded onto Longbottom. What missed the shield charms hit their dragon hide jackets and was repelled. Harry heard the shattering of the bones in Hopkin's right arm from the rebounding curse.

"We want you dead!" Thomas yelled.

More chants, but no more curses flew as the wands flew to the feet of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia. Thomas glared.

"We want you gone!" Finnigan yelled, "You're unfit for Hogwarts!"

"Murderers!" Parvati yelled, "Leave!"

"We have a right to be here!" Ron replied.

"Tell that to Ernie!" Hopkins snapped.

Thomas took a step forward, toward Harry. Harry waved his wand, Thomas fell backward onto the floor.

"I will take whatever measures are needed to protect myself Thomas," Harry growled.

Wards went up fifteen feet away from Harry, a light purple film. Finnigan pressed against the barrier, the hairs on the back of his hand singed and he pulled back rapidly.

"Ow!" Finnigan exclaimed.

"I warned you," Harry growled, "It gets worse with each attempt."

The ten minute warning bell for classes rang. Three red curses rebounded off the wards; they saw the approaching Aurors Seabrook, Seagrave, and Buckland fall onto their faces slamming into the cold stone floor behind Finnigan and Thomas.

"You!" Hopkins exclaimed, "You Dark Wiz-"

"Are you in the EM?" Harry demanded.

"Who isn't?" Thomas exclaimed.

"We aren't," Ron said.

"Doh!" Finnigan slapped his forehead.

"You're doing the Death Eater's dirty work," Harry said, "Remember that! You're absolutely right to be worried, there are people who've murdered your friends, my friends, but it's not us!"

Hopkins glared.

"Tell that Finch-Fletchley or Patil," Hopkins said, "Found in your favorite community!"

Thomas stepped back, stooped next to the unconscious Buckland.

"Does the word _framed_ mean anything to you dolts?" Harry said, "This is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry-hence magic. Floo Network, Portkeys, and other techniques exist for transporting corpses-even Muggles can figure out how to frame! I've had enemies for decades-and you're willing to conveniently forget that! You are aiding and abetting the Dark Wizards, you're _letting_ them continue their Dark Arts against all of us. We should be uniting, not dividing."

"Stop your Dark-" Thomas yelled, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

A green curse shot out of Buckland's wand in Thomas' hand, it went forward, penetrated the ward, but hit a freshly appearing animated silver shield in mid air; the shield fractured into pieces as it absorbed the curse.

"The only Dark Art I have witnessed today has come from you Mr. Thomas." Dumbledore stepped into illusion five feet away from Harry, wand drawn, with a wave, all the wands on the floor and in the other students possession gathered themselves into a tight bundle in the new purse Dumbledore was carrying. "This way."

Dumbledore looked at Harry who then dropped the ward. They all followed into an empty classroom. Neither Dumbledore nor McGonagall were happy, both of whom were looking at the classroom of students who had partaken in the attempted lynching. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia were standing to the side, the rest were sitting on the chairs lined in a semicircle. Their wands laid in a pile on the table in front; Buckland was nursing the back of his head. Pomfrey was tending to Hopkins at the moment. It wasn't Dumbledore that broke the silence.

"Going to expel them for their Dark curses?" Thomas asked, "Aren't you?"

"We did not-" Harry protested.

"Did too!" Thomas exclaimed at Harry, "We wouldn't have gotten hurt if you hadn't!"

Dumbledore looked at Thomas.

"Shield Charms are not Dark-" Dumbledore said.

"Potter's are," Buckland sneered.

"I saw the entire confrontation," Dumbledore said, "The only Dark Curse I witnessed was your Killing Curse, Mr. Thomas. You have a minute to persuade me not to expel you."

"I...um..." Thomas muttered under the gaze of Dumbledore.

Thomas went silent as he studied the look of cold fury.

"Your Prefect Badge," Dumbledore said.

Thomas reached for it, his hands shook, he slowly unclasped the badge from his collar, handed it over to Dumbledore.

"You will not be expelled, not today at least," Dumbledore said, "However, you are now suspended through next Friday, you will receive two weeks of detention. Until further notice, you are on probation Mr. Thomas. Any more acts on your part will lead to expulsion."

Dumbledore looked over at the gloating Pavarti Patil.

"You should not be so smug with yourself Ms. Patil," Dumbledore said, "Your Prefect badge, that goes for the rest of you."

Dumbledore collected the remaining Prefect badges from those gathered.

"They get off?" Finnigan demanded, pointing to Harry.

"_You attacked them_," Dumbledore said, "They tried to go from one office to another-you attacked them, you tried to lynch them, to murder them."

"We'd be safer," Goldstein sneered.

Dumbledore looked at Goldstein.

"Would you?" Dumbledore asked, "Are you sure of that? Are you sure you have the right people?"

"Of course we are," Hopkins said, "You saw what they did, they broke my arm."

Dumbledore looked at Hopkins.

"_Your_ curse broke your arm," Dumbledore said, "Their response was quite tempered if you ask me-for if they were Dark Wizards, you would have been dead before you had finished that assault onto them. With that attack, they would have been within their traditional rights to kill you for it."

Hopkins opened his mouth, to speak, but was silenced by a penetrating look from Dumbledore.

"Everyone here played a role," Dumbledore said, "With the exception of the victims, the rest of you have been assigned three and a half weeks of detention, save Mr. Thomas who has already been punished. Points have been lost from all houses, you will find the totals currently standing at zero. You are dismissed."

With a wave of Dumbledore's wand, the ones on the table flew to their respective owners. Dumbledore rested his hand on Harry's shoulder, kept him from departing. Ron, Hermione, and Gia stood around, watched the others leave.

After all the attackers had left along with the displeased Aurors, Dumbledore waved his wand at the door and sealed it. He then turned to the inquisitive eyes of Harry studying him.

"We will review that from your point of view," Dumbledore said.

"You watched the whole thing?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "I saw the first stunning curse hit your jacket. I stayed out of it as I noticed you were adequately handling the situation from a survival point of view."

"The Killing Curse-" Harry said.

"I never fool around with one of those," Dumbledore said, "My actions with those should never be viewed as a statement. Until that point, I considered the conflict as an adequate test of what we have been learning-your shield and ward were interesting."

"Borrowed the idea from the muggles," Harry said, "They can make reflectors and mirrors that shine back at you."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled for a moment.

"I am not saying it was the first time," Dumbledore said, "However, the continued improvising and improving are keys to success."

They sat on some of the chairs.

"I would like to cover how you could improve based upon today's experience," Dumbledore said.

Harry and Ron walked out onto the Quidditch Pitch that afternoon. Harry carried his Whitehorn, started to mount, but took a look at the other players.

"Firebolts?" Harry asked, "All of them?"

"You're slow," Ginny said, "Fred and George bought them for the team."

"They're just floating," Ron muttered.

"How many?" Harry asked.

"Ten," Ginny said, "That's for team brooms. I still have mine, you still have yours, and it's all coming from the same source."

Harry's ears blushed pink.

"Have you seen their books?" Ginny said, "One peek and you'd understand exactly how much your problems are bringing in-they're coming out way ahead."

"Good chances at the cup I guess," Ron said.

Colin came over.

"That's the idea," Ginny said, "They bought these last weekend, debut on Slytherin."

"See their new Nimbus 2200s?" Colin said, "Draco Malfoy made an investment."

Ron chuckled. "When will he ever learn?"

"He also bought himself a Firebolt," Colin said.

Harry shrugged. "He'll just be faster at not finding the Snitch."

Some laughed.

After practice, Harry and Ron returned to the castle, went for Wood's office on the first floor. They entered, saw Hermione working diligently at a table, Gia reading a book nearby.

"Hi," Hermione said, "Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you two."

"What about?" Harry laid his Whitehorn on his dragon hide jacket on the nearby shelf.

"Didn't say," Hermione said, "It wasn't urgent."

Harry removed his wrist guards, shrugged.

"We'll talk to him now," Harry said.

"Any progress?" Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder at her essay.

"Trying to cheat?" Hermione asked.

"Never." Ron set his Whitehorn down along with his wrist guards.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've heard that before."

"We'll be back in a bit." Harry gave Gia a quick kiss.

Ron followed Harry, both moved for the door, their Gryffindor Quidditch robes billowed; they stepped into disillusion and left the office. Gia raised her eyebrows when she glanced over to the Whitehorns resting on the piled dragon hide, the pair of wand holsters laying on top.

"Shouldn't they-?" Gia asked.

"Yes." Hermione dropped her quill, got up.

Hermione grabbed the wand holsters and ran for the door; Gia two paces behind. Hermione navigated the corridors, rushing. They both skidded to a stop as they saw McGonagall levitating two stretchers floating past them down the corridor. On top of the stretchers were Harry and Ron, both covered in burns.

"Wha-?" Hermione stammered.

"Follow," McGonagall said.

Hermione and Gia followed the stretchers, Pomfrey besides them, Moody in front. Pomfrey caught Hermione's glance at the fluid packs feeding into their arms.

"Alastor inserted those," Pomfrey said, "No, I did not violate that blasted oath they made me swear."

"Will they-?" Gia asked.

"Likely yes," Pomfrey said, "Depends on Notley's skill, Albus is fetching him now."

They approached the doors to the Hospital Wing.

"Stop!" Moody growled.

They did, a few feet behind, twenty feet from the door.

"Guard here," Moody growled to Pomfrey.

They saw Notley fast approaching with Dumbledore from within the Hospital Wing.

"Stop Albus," Moody growled, "There's another trap on the door, three feet up."

Notley and Dumbledore stooped as low as they could, scuttled out of the door and over.

"I know of a location," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore waved his wand, they all disillusioned. McGonagall started Harry and Ron's docile bodies into motion.

"I stunned them," Moody said, "Makes this easier on them."

They moved down the marble stairs, then to the front oak doors. Dumbledore led them in the darkness across the grass to Hagrid's Hut. He unsealed the front door, then opened it. McGonagall set the stretchers down gently onto the round table. Notley immediately started in with his wand.

"What exactly happened?" Hermione asked.

"If you'll excuse me." Moody went out the door.

Dumbledore took one of the chairs and sat down in it.

"They were lucky Alastor and I were coming out of my office when we did," Dumbledore said, "We did not see them coming along the corridor for the Stone Gargoyle-presumably you had given them my message. They were halfway down the corridor when an inferno broke out, filling the corridor around them with hot fire and flame. I extinguished the flames, I summoned Minerva and Pomfrey then returned to my office to call Mr. Notley."

They saw Notley work gingerly at the burns.

"With their level of burns," McGonagall said, "Stunning was the best given the pain."

"I am curious why they were not wearing certain garments," Dumbledore said, "Those could have offered some protection."

"Guess they were a bit too fast for themselves," Hermione said, "That stuff is still in Wood's office."

"I will get your things." McGonagall left.

Notley handed a vial of a potion to Gia. "Administer, alternate drops between them." Gia uncorked the cap, started a drip with Harry then with Ron.

"This may seem grisly, however I doubt Hagrid would have minded," Dumbledore said, "When you are not suspended, you will be permitted to use this hut. I will personally see to security."

"Harry wouldn't-" Hermione protested.

"They are not going anywhere tonight," Notley said, "This will take time for them to recover."

"Quidditch?" Gia asked.

Notley rolled his eyes.

"I will see them on Friday for an examination," Notley said, "I will not make any premature judgments for their fitness for that."

"I assume the fire was targeted," Hermione said, "However, we are untrackable-"

"As I told you at the time, other techniques exist," Dumbledore said, "Any muggle technique from spying to stalking."

With a creak, the door opened, through which came McGonagall carrying an armful and Moody carrying a sleek black box. McGonagall placed the bags, the Whitehorns, and the other clothes onto the bed, then left. Moody showed Dumbledore sleek black box, opened it.

"Fascinating," Dumbledore said.

Hermione leaned over, looked into the box containing a laser at the top, then two portals inline below. Below the laser was a red ruby for the middle portal, the bottom containing a sapphire attached to a pearly white sphere. She raised her eyebrows at the lead rectangular slab under the laser to the side of the gems; wires from all three lead into the box.

"We obviously have the interaction of muggle and magic technology," Dumbledore said, "The ruby beam, it appears to detect if anything passes regardless of invisibility."

"Like my eye," Moody said.

"The light would pass through anything invisible," Dumbledore said, "The bottom would be some sort of identifier for you."

"It would trip for us?" Gia asked.

"Yes," Moody said, "Angle mirrors on the other side reflect the beams back."

"We're untrackable," Hermione said.

Dumbledore's eyes lifted from the box to Hermione.

"Your appearance can still be judged from the hairs," Dumbledore said, "This device would conceivably compare then act when it matched you."

"It would release and spark the inferno," Moody said.

"To burn them alive," Gia said.

"That would be the intention." Dumbledore sighed. "We seem to be in an arms race with the Death Eaters. We counter one device or technique only to get another dealt at us. However, we will find a way to cope. Placing these in the school is dangerous and my wrath will fall upon the person responsible. Minerva is starting a search now of the castle for any clues to the culprits."

Dumbledore stood.

"I wish you a peaceful evening," Dumbledore said, "I have matters to attend to."

Dumbledore left the hut with Moody. Hermione turned and watched Notley work, easing a burn at a time.

Thursday, Hermione woke in the wide bed of Hagrid's, Gia still sleeping beside her. She looked over to Harry and Ron still laying on the scrubbed wood table, Notley slumped in a chair to the side. Discretely, Hermione slipped on her clothes under the covers, then stepped out letting the covers fall back down onto Gia. Hermione took the several steps over to the table and looked down on the faces of Harry and Ron, still out. Hermione then looked at the package laying on another chair under two papers. She picked them up, read under the picture of them with wands drawn in the corridors.

The Daily Prophet

Thursday, 15 May 1997

Potter Accosts Students

_by Ryan Elcot _

Yesterday, Potter and his accomplices pummeled Dark Curses at their students in the corridors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Despite witnessing the despicable display of Dark Wizardry, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore saw fit to punish the students cowering for their lives dealing out suspensions, detentions, and docking of points, to all save Potter and his cohorts thereby revealing once again Dumbledore's true intentions.

After consulting with the top Auror on the scene and the Board of Governors, the Minister of Magic overturned the punishments being dealt out as unfair to punish the victims of the crime. The Minister did stipulate that since no students had been seriously injured in the incident, the matter of punishment of Potter would be left in the hands of the Headmaster.

This incident only stems to confirm that Potter is a deadly nuisance to the wizarding world and that stronger measures are needed. This is in addition to the growing number of deaths attributed to Potter in the recent weeks; last night, three people were savagely murdered in Kiribati along with four later in Syria.

Hogwarts Corpse

Thursday, 15 May 1997

Potter Strikes!

_by Seamus Finnigan _

Viciously, Potter stalked in the halls yesterday morning choosing for the right moment to spring, and he launched his voracious attack upon the innocents only worried about making their first lessons in time. Dark curse after Dark curse shot forth, breaking limbs, knocking people out, threatening to kill any who dares to stop his moment of fury. Intervention by our infamous Headmaster only goes to show who Potter has been practicing upon. Fortunately, the Minister of Magic saw the truth of the situation and yanked the unfair punishments dealt out on Potter's behalf.

Potter Explodes Upon Himself

In a dazzling display of Dark Wizardry, a student witnessed Potter engulfing himself into a ball of flame last evening on the second floor corridor. This student, who understandably wishes to remain anonymous, recounted the flames erupting from Potter's feet and spreading onto Weasley. The intention of this wizardry can only be guessed as the goal was not self-evident to the witness. In response to this fiery display, the teachers felt fit to order the lockdown and search of us last night-Potter should have been searched instead!

Hermione set the paper down, sighed. Notley stirred, looked up at Hermione. She handed him the papers.

"Read the latest slander," Hermione said.

Notley raised his eyebrows as he read.

"Any progress?" Gia got out of the bed, came over, wrapping a bathrobe around herself.

"I will be waking them shortly," Notley said, "Keeping them stunned seemed easier."

Hermione grinned for a moment. Gia went for the door, opened it, to be met by the dawn.

"Not so fast!" Moody growled.

Gia looked at the person stepping into illusion.

"But-" Gia protested.

"If you value your neck," Moody growled, "You'll stay inside."

"I need a shower-" Gia protested.

"It'd be your last," Moody growled, "With a school full of assassins, _think_ girl, _think_."

Gia shut the door, turned to Hermione.

"We'll find something later," Hermione said.

Notley put the paper down, then stood up next to the table. He peeled back the purple blankets over Ron and Harry revealing their bare chests. Notley poked around in a couple of spots on Ron.

"They'll have the ideal patient experience," Notley said, "Wake up healed."

"Can we add in some pain?" Hermione said, "They'd not take things-"

Notley shook his head, then aimed his wand. "_Enervate, Enervate_."

Ron opened his eyes first, peeked under his blanket to see it being the only thing shrouding his body and Harry's. His eyes then darted to Hermione and Gia standing there.

"What were you two up to?" Ron said, "Something naughty-"

"Hagrid's Hut?" Harry said, "Should've gone elsewhere."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry moved his right arm, to lift the blanket, then stalled with a slight moan, his left hand moved to his shoulder.

"Much damage had to be repaired," Notley said, "You'll find things sore for some while."

Hermione reached down for the packages on the chair, sorted through the three of them.

"You can practice today," Notley said, "I will want to examine you midday tomorrow. If you'll excuse me."

Notley went for the door, left. They heard voices.

"Benjamin?" the voice of Dumbledore said.

"They'll live," Notley said, "Give them a few moments to smarten up."

Dumbledore sighed.

Ron pushed the blanket off to the side, then sat on the edge of the table. Harry ripped the wrapping off his package, pulled out some dragon hide underwear along with a normal pair, then read the attached note.

_Harry _

Fred and George Weasley were finally able to replace what was destroyed two months ago-you should wear this at all times for obvious reasons.  
_Dumbledore _

Ron opened his package, found the same thing. Hermione found just the pair of dragon hide underwear in hers. Hermione then handed Harry and Ron their wand holsters with their wands.

"You shouldn't leave these idly about," Hermione said.

"We-" Ron protested.

"You did too," Gia said.

Hermione explained the fire as they dressed.

Dumbledore came into the hut a few minutes later, his eyes twinkled for a moment at the sight of Harry and Ron standing there, pretty much covered in dragon hide. Dumbledore sat them around the table, looked at Harry and Ron. Gia flipped the page of a book she was reading while seated on the bed.

"You had a failure yesterday," Dumbledore said, "Yes, you have had a number of successes as of late. If this were a mere class, you would be the top students of Defense Against the Dark Arts, however-"

"This isn't a class," Harry said, "It's our necks. If they tried a hundred times, they only have to get one success to succeed, whereas one failure on our part-disaster."

"Correct Harry," Dumbledore said, "I assume you can at least guess your failure yesterday."

"We accidentally left our wands behind," Harry said.

"I was unaware of that failure," Dumbledore said, "There are a couple of others that I am aware of."

Harry scratched his head.

"I don't know Professor," Harry said.

"What did you last remember?" Dumbledore asked.

"Flames," Harry said, "Flames wicking up and burning our Quidditch Robes, burn easily unlike our-we should have changed into our dragon hide first before going off."

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can't you think for yourself?"

"It's nicer when I can borrow-" Ron said.

"Use your own or you'll lose it," Hermione said.

Harry however, looked at Dumbledore.

"You implied multiple failures," Harry said, "We walked forward, flame erupted from something. I can't see anything else."

"You stepped into the trap unaware that something was amiss," Dumbledore said, "Do not get me wrong here-the fact that it was a surprise to you was a failure in your own defenses."

"You should've been using the zone," Hermione said to Harry.

"Affirmative," Dumbledore said, "I realize that is a high energy measure, but you can no longer afford not to at Hogwarts. There is a lower energy measure that would be nearly as effective."

Harry perked up.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"There are many different ward," Dumbledore said, "Nymphadora will be coming by in an hour to help you master the Alert Bubble Charm. In the meanwhile, breakfast."

Dumbledore waved his wand, platters appeared on the table along with plates.

"I assume you're not happy about the Minister's interference Professor," Hermione said.

Harry raised his eyebrow, Gia came over and sat next to him.

"I am not happy in the slightest," Dumbledore said, "Overruling on a serious matter-reckless. He sent the message that Killing Curses are permitted at Hogwarts-that idiot."

Ron raised his eyebrows, Harry scanned the articles.

"What did the others say?" Harry asked.

"Normally I do not slander a Minister, but this time the description fits," Dumbledore said, "The Minister came around while you were practicing, in a fit as always. He interviewed Mr. Thomas and several others, all were lying to the Minister, but the Minister believed their tales as they corroborated what Buckland had been saying. The Minister was on the verge of suspending when I promised to deal with you personally-we are having breakfast together."

Dumbledore nibbled at his fruit salad.

"Minister sure seems to enjoy interfering-it's a school matter to discipline," Harry said, "He thinks I can do nothing right."

"His perception comes from the papers, one read and you would understand why," Dumbledore said, "Voldemort has done a superb job, a plant in the Ministry is no longer needed. Minister Fallerschain is reacting to political pressures now, frying you is the popular pastime. Your troubles are his chief concern anymore, they are mine, as they should be. He seems fit to pursue you as a culprit, simpler from his perspective."

Harry poked at his side of bacon.

"Picking on me," Harry said, "That's what they're doing."

"It is unfair on you," Dumbledore said, "However, I do firmly believe that Voldemort would be doing a lot worse if he were not so focused upon this campaign against you. Unfortunately, it is not restrained in nature, so people are being killed as a part of it-look at the recent rise in foreign activity."

Harry shuffled the paper. "Syria and Kiribati, wherever those are."

"That was last night," Dumbledore said, "So far, the Death Eaters have been launching attacks in one or two countries per night, sending up the Potter Mark as they do it. You of course get the blame, some eyewitnesses get fooled by the occasional Polyjuice."

"How many hairs do they have?" Harry asked.

"Uncertain," Dumbledore said, "Only a part is needed, any size. Likely, the hairs are being chopped or ground to permit the maximum distribution possible. They only need that though for some of the countries, the ones with better forensics. In many, just the Potter Mark alone is sufficient to allow the authorities to place blame."

Harry sighed.

"Disturbing," Dumbledore said, "So far, we estimate forty percent of the countries have sustained at least one attack so far."

"Internationally?" Hermione said, "There's little point-they've already excited the people here."

"Unless they have caught onto the scope of our commute," Ron said.

Dumbledore looked at Ron, then sipped his pumpkin juice.

"More disturbing is the reports of what is following these attacks," Dumbledore said, "Apparently, late last month or early this month, some sort of blind decree made its way past the International Confederation of Wizards to lend support to the British Minister of Magic in resolving this situation. Nearly each one of the countries attacked has endorsed the measure shortly afterward in their usual manner. What the decree exactly is, nobody seems to be willing to speak with me on that."

"Not a drive for a birthday gift," Harry mumbled.

"Definitely not that," Dumbledore said, "What-I need to figure out."

"Sounds dangerous," Gia said, "A blank check for something."

"It may or may not be blank," Dumbledore said, "Those in the know are not talking-it has undoubtedly passed the Wizengamot by now."

A knock came from the door, then Tonks entered the hut; she saw them still around the table.

"Well well," Tonks said, "Nice meeting location."

"It is," Harry stated.

"Of course," Tonks said, "No disrespect intended."

"I will leave you in her care," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore left.

"Well," Tonks said, "Come."

They left the hut where Tonks led them onto the Quidditch Pitch, Gia sat off in the stands.

"Only open space I could find," Tonks said, "Now, you have the basic issue of being unaware until you stumble into something. The Zone, while good, is quite draining. Simple enchantment, _membraclamor_. Protect yourselves and try to hit me."

Tonks stepped into disillusion. Harry felt his skin tingle, being magically pricked. Harry fired off a curse blindly.

"Try the damn enchantment," Hermione snapped.

Harry and Ron mumbled.

They spent the better part of three hours firing curses at random around the pitch. A tingle on his skin, then Harry would fire off a curse. They heard Tonks voice coming from all around.

"Just Potter now," Tonks said.

Ron and Hermione backed off, then laid on the ground watching Harry. Harry kept firing curses around the stadium for another half hour until finally, Harry fired a curse and Tonks illusioned.

"Figured it out?" Tonks asked.

Tonks stepped into disillusion, Harry's skin tingled, then a curse and Tonks illusioning.

"Yes," Harry said, "Can tell the direction it's coming from."

"Exactly," Tonks said, "Quite useful, wouldn't you say?"

"Why not tell us that earlier?" Harry asked.

"It sticks better this way," Tonks said, "Weasley, Granger, you're next."

Harry laid on grass, watch Tonks repeat with Ron and Hermione. Tonks came back up to them.

"You should always use that," Tonks said, "You do have to renew it periodically, but it's awfully damn useful."

"Yep," Harry said.

Ron's stomach growled.

"About time for Lunch," Tonks said.

They went for the castle and the office of Tonks. She served them lunch.

"We'll need to cover more," Tonks said, "You can vary the distance you set it at. Further out gives you more of a warning, but it draws more of your energy and will also have more false alarms; the smaller one is better in crowds."

Harry sighed.

"Can I set it about something else?" Harry asked.

"Mean like Gia?" Tonks said, "It can be done, but moot if you can't reach her in time. This alarm is good for your reflexes, but it does not protect."

Hermione finished her salad.

"So," Hermione asked, "What's next?"

"You get to spend the afternoon with Professor Flitwick," Tonks said, "I do have classes to teach."

"Him?" Harry said, "He hates-"

"Is highly skeptical," Tonks said, "He is neutral at this time. He wants to believe you, but can't at this time. In either case, you are more than a match for him."

Harry groaned, they then got up and left the office. They all stepped into disillusion and kept moving. They passed Thomas with a shiny Prefect badge pinned to his collar as they entered entered the Charms classroom. Gia looked at the carvings in the wall while Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped into illusion.

"My goodness!" Flitwick fell backward, clunked his head.

"We were told-" Harry said.

"Of course," Flitwick said.

Flitwick got up, the door to the classroom closed.

"I was told to give you a lesson normally reserved for the seventh year," Flitwick said, "That I shall do. A lesson on controlling your curses, the strength and scope of it. I have already lost one student in my-"

"We know!" Harry barked.

"Calm down," Ron said, "He has every right to berate-"

"It's unjust!" Harry snapped.

Flitwick looked up at Harry.

"I apologize for bringing that topic up," Flitwick said, "However, any further outbursts and this lesson is over."

Flitwick stood on his podium, they sat on the desks.

Saturday, Harry woke first in the small room in the hostel in Prague of the Czech Republic. He removed a letter from his jacket, and opened it.

_Harry Potter _

You are hereby warned that any use of Dark Arts or Dark Magic at today's Quidditch match will result in a life time ban from ever playing Quidditch again.  
_Victor Fallerschain, Minister of Magic _  
_Dolores Umbridge, Chair of the Harry Potter Guidance Committee and Potter Task force _

"You should talk to Voldemort," Harry sneered.

Harry moved onto the school paper.

THE HOGWARTS CORPSE

Saturday, May 17, 1997

QUIDDITCH FINAL

Brave Slytherins

_by Draco Malfoy _

As Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, I can assure you that we will not be swayed by any Dark Curses Potter might try to use in an attempt to cover their obvious shortcomings. Each member of my team has already drafted their wills and made preparations should Potter lash out-we are not scared or fooled by his lousy intimidation. We feel that today will show what we all know, Slytherin is superior at Quidditch.

Harry continued reading the rest of the paper declaring that Slytherin would win.

"That's what they think," Ron said, looking over Harry's shoulder, "We'll show them."

Harry sat on the bed.

"What I find strange is this," Harry said, "Why haven't we been suspended? Surely, the agents wouldn't care about a school match-unless it's a student."

"Or," Hermione said from the bed, "Unless that person has a friend at Hogwarts, or wants to show up and watch the game."

"At least we get to play," Ron said, "With how things are going, it might be our last at Hogwarts."

"Hadn't thought of it like that," Harry said.

Later in the morning, Harry and Ron went for the locker room at Hogwarts, both in their Quidditch Robes carrying their Whitehorns. McGonagall led the way to the stands for Gia, Hermione, and Kline following.

"Some good and wholesome Quidditch," Kline said.

"Wholesome?" McGonagall said, "This is Gryffindor vs Slytherin."

"Like I said," Kline said, "Wholesome."

They climbed to the top of the top box, sat down behind Seamus Finnigan. Finnigan turned, glared at Hermione.

"Do not worry Mr. Finnigan," McGonagall said, "They are under my supervision."

"Like they were earlier this-?" Finnigan snapped.

"You lied to the Minister," McGonagall said, "To think, a Gryffindor turning on-"

"Speak to the monsters," Finnigan snapped.

"Keep your tongue in check," McGonagall warned.

Hermione sighed, watched over the field. Gia noticed Dumbledore escorting up the Minister and then taking seats nearby. She then turned her attention to the sun soaking grass under the blue sky with a few small clouds drifting through.

Harry and Ron lined up with the others of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team behind their doors. Ron exhaled, gripped his Whitehorn.

"All Firebolts," Brenner said, "Against Slytherin, we have a chance."

"We'll be winning," Ron said.

"Fire off a Killing Curse or two," Paul Prewett said, "Scare 'em."

"There will be no killing from us," Harry said.

Wood stood to the side of the Quidditch Pitch. Finnigan took up the magic microphone, clicked it on.

"Welcome to the runoff Final for the Quidditch Cup!" Finnigan announced, "Today we have Gryffindor vs Slytherin and it should prove quite interesting. Pre-sent-ing Slytherin! Captained by Draco Malfoy!"

Doors opened under the Slytherin section, out zoomed seven green blurs.

"Malfoy!" Finnigan announced, "Baddock! Bletchley! Warrington! Pritchard! Southwick! Lavick!"

Malfoy circled the stadium showing off his nicely polished Firebolt and smiling.

"An entire team on the latest Nimbus!" Fallerschain said to Kline, "Should be no match for Gryffindor. Why are you here?"

"It's fun to watch the odd nice and clean game," Kline said.

McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Pre-sent-ing Gryffindor!" Finnigan announced.

Doors opened under the Gryffindor section, out zoomed seven scarlet blurs outpacing the green.

"All Firebolts!" Fallerschain exclaimed.

"Any broom from a manufacturer is legal," McGonagall said, "I looked up that rule myself some years ago. Besides, I see Mr. Malfoy of Slytherin has a Firebolt."

Hermione grinned, spied Dumbledore's eyes twinkling. Harry circled up to the top, faced off of Malfoy.

"Scarhead!" Malfoy shouted, "Bring your parachute?"

"Scared of heights?" Harry shouted back, "Have yours ready?"

"You're going to-" Malfoy sneered.

Harry glared at Malfoy.

"Implying anything?" Harry demanded.

Malfoy cleared his throat.

"You're a pathetic flier Scarhead!" Malfoy sneered, "You'll find a way."

"I can take the fall," Harry replied, "Can you?"

Malfoy opened his mouth, but got interrupted.

"Wood comes out to release the balls!" Finnigan announced.

"Those two argue a lot," Gia said pointing to Harry and Malfoy.

"They've never liked each other," Hermione said.

Gia pressed the omnioculars to her eyes. Wood set the box down, reached for the latch, and opened the case. He released the Snitch, the Bludgers, then threw up the Quaffle.

"They're off!" Finnigan announced.

The crate was banished to the side of the stadium, Wood mounted a Nimbus 2001, and flew upward, whistle in hand. The players blurred, crimson mixed with green.

"Gryffindor in possession!" Finnigan announced, "Watch those Firebolts go!"

Brenner flew quickly down the field, out paced the Slytherin keeper Malcolm Baddock, and ran the Quaffle into the middle goal.

"Score to Gryffindor!" Finnigan announced.

Cheers came from some of the Gryffindors in the stands, the rest of the students booed including the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. McGonagall shook her head.

Ron was watching from in front of the goals to the left side, he was sitting on his Whitehorn like a bench, both legs dangling to one side, and the broom pointed to his right. He saw the Quaffle in the grip of Pritchard racing toward him, Bludgers from the Prewetts converged as Brenner and Ginny moved in. Ron moved his broom quick, sliding over and blocking the Quaffle from entering the goal. He handed the Quaffle off to Ginny, then moved in time for a Bludger to hit Pritchard. Wood blew his whistle.

"Foul!" Wood shouted, "Do NOT enter the Keeper's box!"

Players moved to the side to let Ginny take the penalty shot. Malfoy, however, zoomed up to the top box.

"A timeout is called as Slytherin is to protest this calling," Finnigan announced.

Mild cheering came from the stands. Gia watched Harry circle the stands above flying backward on his broom, tail first. McGonagall gasped when she saw this, thus she grabbed the magic microphone from Finnigan.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall shouted, "Quit horsing around!"

"He can break his neck if he wants to," Fallerschain said.

"Totally irresponsible!" McGonagall said.

"Defines Potter to a tee," Snape sneered.

Wood came up to the top box.

"I understand there is a challenge," Wood said.

"Yes," Malfoy said, "First, Graham was outside of Weasel's zone. Second, Weasel is flying his broom in contradiction to rules by not flying properly."

"The International rule book merely requires contact of the player with his or her broom," Wood said, "Technique of flying is not regulated. Second, the zone alarms activated, therefore, my ruling stands."

Malfoy looked at the Minister.

"You heard him student," Fallerschain said, "This is your jurisdiction Dumbledore."

"For that," Dumbledore said, "I defer the decision to the referee, in this case, Oliver Wood."

"My ruling stands," Wood said, "You can either accept it or forfeit the match."

Malfoy huffed, flew off. Wood rolled his eyes then flew off to supervise.

"The game continues!" Finnigan announced.

"Didn't have enough Galleons to buy the Minister?" Harry asked Malfoy.

"What did you imply?" Malfoy snapped back.

Harry adjusted his balance, stood up on the handle of his broom, glared at Malfoy. Malfoy though took a sharp look at the thousand feet to the ground as they circled.

"You might fall," Malfoy warned.

"Know something I should be aware of?" Harry asked.

Ginny made her penalty shot, a quick rebound and Colin put in another.

"Like your pathetic flying Scarhead?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry kept flying backward, in front of Malfoy's fast trot.

"You mean you can't do this," Harry said.

"I'm not that stupid," Malfoy said.

Harry noticed the Snitch teasing behind Malfoy's head, then his eyes locked back upon Malfoy's.

"You mean you _can't_," Harry said, "At least it hasn't been jinxed yet."

Malfoy's eyes darted, spied what was coming that Harry heard approach, his eyes returned to Harry.

"You should add one," Malfoy sneered, "They'd love to see-"

Harry ducked for the approaching Bludger that zoomed over his back and hit Malfoy on the shoulder. Malfoy gritted, but kept his balance.

"A Dark Art!" Malfoy yelled.

"Bludgers are now Dark Arts?" Harry laughed. "You gotta be kidding! I could kill you for the suggestion."

Harry kept his eyes locked upon Malfoy's.

"You could," Malfoy said, "With the Minister watching..."

Malfoy dived down; Harry tilted his feet and fell, grabbing his broom. Malfoy kept a lead until Harry mounted his Whitehorn in free fall, then saw what Malfoy was after, the Snitch was glittering on the field. Harry outpaced Malfoy, then Malfoy's Firebolt slowed for the approaching ground from the Unbreakable Braking Charm. Harry did not slow down, he did pull in time to brush his knuckles across the grass, then rose in pursuit of the Snitch. Harry slowed, kept neck in neck with Malfoy, with the brutal body slams going back and forth. McGonagall watched Harry's maneuvers, her face a pure white, along with some discrete Cleaning Charms.

"He's a lunatic!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He's got a conversation in store for him!" Gia said, peering through the omnioculars at Harry.

Kline tried his best to hide his smug and guilty look from McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Dean Thomas is currently accepting wagers for Potter's death!" Finnigan announced.

"Mr. Finnigan!" McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry Professor," Finnigan said.

The Snitch eluded Malfoy and Harry let it remain until Gryffindor was up, a hundred twenty points to twenty. Harry was to one end of the pitch, Malfoy circling above. Malfoy dived for a glittering object recognized as the Snitch; Harry moved fast. Malfoy bumped Harry when they met up, Malfoy reached for the Snitch near the handle of his broom. Harry was several feet to the left, but above. Harry pushed with his left arm, stretched out with his right hand, leaving only his left hand gripping the handle. At forty feet in the air, Harry swung downward, his right hand moved past Malfoy's by an inch and grabbed onto the golden object. Harry's swing downward wasn't fast enough to avoid Malfoy's punch to his left shoulder. Harry reflexed, lost his grip, and fell.

Gasps and cheers came from the crowd at the sight of Harry falling, Malfoy pursued. Malfoy tried to pry at Harry's tight hand, but Harry hit the ground in a roll and stood presenting the Snitch. Harry summoned his wayward Whitehorn back to the ground, mounted, and flew out to avoid the converging Bludgers that smacked Malfoy onto the ground, unconscious.

"Gryffindor has caught the Snitch!" Finnigan announced, "Gryffindor wins at two hundred eighty points to twenty!"

Harry flew to Wood, handed over the Snitch, then flew up to the top box. Ron came along, they both grabbed Hermione and Gia; flew out before Dumbledore had a chance to bring out the cup. Harry and Ron flew their Whitehorns around the back of the top box and the stands, out of sight, and into disillusion. They flew toward the castle, in through the window of Wood's office, and landed. Hermione gave Ron a kiss.

"You won!" Hermione said, "You beat them-and Malfoy's tactics."

Harry and Ron quickly divested their Quidditch Robes, then changed into their normal dragon hide.

"Malfoy may be improving," Harry said, "but he has a long ways to go."

"He did spot the Snitch," Hermione said.

"After it loitered by him for half the game," Harry said, "We were racking points, so I didn't bother catching it for a while."

Ron got out his Portkey.

"Ahem"

They turned, saw Wood and Ginny standing in the doorway of the office.

"We were about to leave," Harry said, "So you and her can-"

Ron gave Harry a punch.

"She's my sister!" Ron turned to Wood. "You had better be careful!"

Ginny blushed, Wood turned a brilliant shade of red.

"It's not that," Wood said, "Somebody disagreed with your rapid departure."

"We won the cup!" Ginny said, "There's a party to commence shortly in the Tower."

"Without us sis," Ron said, "We're not wanted there by many."

Ron held his Portkey behind his back; Harry, Hermione, and Gia crowded in.

"That's not true!" Ginny said.

"The Lynchings this week say otherwise," Ron said.

Ron, Hermione, Gia, and Harry vanished leaving a blinking Ginny staring.

They landed on a desert plain with sage brush, Harry gripped onto the four of them and they disapparated. They apparated onto the outskirts of Waimea, Hawaii. Harry pulled out the small cloth small backpack from the pocket of his dragon hide jacket.

"We need to stock up," Harry said, "then sleep in tomorrow to handle the long day."

Harry breathed once, they stepped out and went for the small grocer.

An hour later, they were heading up the Waimea river then flew up several side canons. Several times, Harry and Ron flew the length of the small canyon looking, then landed at a small area under the trees adjacent to a river cascading over a small set of falls into a sizable cool pool with some yellow flowers dotting the bank.

"Any guesses?" Hermione asked Gia.

Harry took out his Auror's Handbook.

"We need privacy," Harry said, "Totally."

Harry flipped through the pages. Gia took off her jacket, laid it down next to the Whitehorns.

"Here it is." Harry pointed at an entry. "The Emergency Hiding bubble-can I borrow your wands?"

Ron came over, looked at Harry. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Trying to figure out-" Ron scratched his head.

"We can build a small bubble of privacy," Harry said, "Normally useful in battles, but useful in this case. We can't use our wands while it's up, but we get the Imperturbment along with other wards-conceal, say, this little bit of water. Three wands would make it stronger."

Ron read the page, handed his wand over, then looked at Hermione.

"How secure would this be?" Hermione asked.

Harry glanced at the next page. "According to this, at the size I'm intending, it would not withstand a direct attack. However, it's intention is camouflage for us, so as long as our presence remains secret, there's virtually no chance of harm."

"Please?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, handed over her wand. Harry grabbed three of the jackets; he then placed the wands down on top of them at three points around the pond, his own near the falls, the other two at equal distances away, a bit from the draining river. Harry then chanted; they saw the red bubble form encompassing the pond, the falls, and about fifteen feet beyond the bank, about sixty feet in diameter. The red faded to be replaced by a foot wide series of concentric rings, a pair of greens on the inside, followed by a pair of yellow, then a pair of red lines, spanning a foot wide on the ground from inner green to outer red.

"Those lines," Harry said, "They mark the bubble, venture outside and you'll be seen."

"How long will it last?" Ron asked.

"Until one of us uses a wand for some other spell," Harry said.

Harry removed his shirt, let it fall to the ground.

"Know where this is leading to," Hermione said.

Harry stepped in front of Hermione, stood on his toes to meet the eye level of her.

"We're being hunted and I want to go for a dip," Harry said, "This being the first opportunity Gia and I have had in weeks to really do anything."

"You've done it since," Hermione said, "I've seen you two!"

"I do appreciate what you and Ron do to help," Harry said, "However, in a darken room with you two ready to hex any intruders isn't totally satisfying. If you wish to dive your nose into that handbook-feel free to. I'm swimming."

Harry stepped back to his Whitehorn, dropped his trousers then finished stripping. He walked starkers into the pond and took several laps. Gia, then Ron, added their clothes to the pile and entered. Hermione stood, watched Ron and Gia gang up and attempt to "drown" Harry. Hermione then sat down and started leafing through the handbook.

Harry and Ron resorted to wrestling in the water; Gia stepped back and sat under the light foam cascading down the short drop.

"Almost got you," Ron said to Harry.

Harry reached down with his foot, hooked under Ron's leg, and lifted, rotating Ron into a splash. Both laughed.

"Our boys." Hermione came into the water and sat on a stone under a fall adjacent to Gia.

In the next move, they saw Ron pushing Harry down head first into the wat.

"Yep," Gia said, "At least they're getting a bath."

Always a good thing." Hermione snorted. "I'm more worried about anything that could be swimming in here."

Gia shrugged.

"Notley will catch it during Monday's examination," Gia said, "So, if we do get something, we get to share the symptoms."

"Pleasant thought," Hermione asked, "How's Harry doing with his weight?"

They saw Harry get a good dunking on Ron.

"He's improving," Gia said, "That much is for certain-he's also gained an inch."

Hermione looked at her. "It's normal-"

"Not for him," Gia said, "He stopped more than a year ago—normally it's because he reached his potential, it's now clear that it was due to malnutrition. I pestered Harry enough to have Notley show me his charts. At the time Notley first measured, he was at seventy six pounds, way too low for his height, now he's at eighty two pounds."

"What's normal?" Hermione asked.

"The low end," Gia said, "that's what Notley is aiming for, was at ninety eight pounds until he gained an inch, now it's at a hundred two pounds."

"Six pounds doesn't sound like a lot," Hermione said.

"It's something to take cautiously," Gia said, "You don't want him to become bulimic or something-last thing we'd want is for him to self-justify the anorexia to a lethal conclusion. Apart from that, we do have stress and the occasional attack, it's not exactly conducive to healthy living."

They watched Harry and Ron roll in the shallow side of the pond, they traded light punches while laughing with each one.

"He doesn't look that light," Hermione said, "True, skinny, but eighty pounds?"

"Looks can be deceiving," Gia said, "This place is nice, suppose Harry can make this more often."

"Unlikely," Hermione said, "We can't exactly go and start doing great deals of magic-it'd get detected rapidly and right now we can't afford that type of scrutiny. Suppose they'll be wanting something from us in a bit."

"You're always free to decline," Gia said.

They watched Harry and Ron continue for another hour. Harry and Ron then glanced over to the falls and took notice of them. Harry and Ron came over, sat down next to them and under their own falls.

"Hi," Harry said.

Gia looked over the various bumps and bruises on Harry's skin. Ron got up, went over to the backpack, and then brought back some beers; he ignored Hermione's glares and handed them around.

"Fun day so far," Ron said, "See we've gone for the extended version."

"Yep," Harry said, "It was an interesting game."

"You talked to Malfoy a lot," Ron said, "He seemed irritated."

"Protested to the Minister on several calls," Hermione said, "Fell on deaf ears-showed what a poor sport he is."

Harry started to massage Gia's foot.

"I got the feeling that Malfoy knew something," Harry said, "I slipped several questions to him, I could sense something odd by his reactions."

Ron turned to Harry.

"An interrogation in the middle of the Quidditch Final?" Ron exclaimed. "Are you mad?"

"It's the only time I can get close without suspicion," Harry said, "Had to be careful. He was definitely jealous by my flying-there's no doubts there. I gave him a veiled death threat, but he lacked any real concern that I'd strike."

"You searched-" Ron protested.

"We did," Harry said, "So he's not the culprit. However, he could be hearing things, whisperings, to realize what is happening."

"Trust a Malfoy to straddle the fence until he has to commit," Ron said, "No secret why his father gave sizable donations to St. Mungo's."

Harry shrugged for a moment.

"He's sits on the fence," Harry said, "He's been quite neutral when it comes to things. He slams me enough but not too much, that way he can spin his way out. True Slytherin there."

Harry finished his beer, then pulled Gia out into the middle of the pond.

Late Sunday, Harry gathered them on the edge of the small pond.

"Time to dress," Harry said, "Time to return to Hogwarts."

"It's evening!" Ron protested.

"Here, yes," Harry said, "There, it's Monday morning. That's why we slept into the afternoon."

As Harry started into his clothes, Ron felt into his dragon hide jacket, pulled out a letter addressed to him.

_Ron_

To think that you've got Dumbledore screening all your post!

I missed you at the celebration-you were the Captain last time I checked. People attending actually wanted you there-the more objectionable ones had already left.  
_Ginny _

"Well, ex-cuse me," Ron said, "Hard for me to tell that from the killing curses aimed at me."

Ron crumpled the letter, threw it aside. Harry moved onto the paper.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, May 19, 1997

EM Lashes Out at Fallerschain

Eximo Macula 'EM' is displeased with the lack of action Minister of Magic Victor Fallerschain has been demonstrating in regards to the situation with the new Dark Lord Harry Potter. We remind him that more than six hundred people, to date, have been confirmed to have been killed by Harry Potter-possibly thousands of people are dead. Clearly, Potter is exerting his influence of fame, fortune, and other assets upon the Minister, for a normal wizard would have been executed months ago for similar crimes.

We insist the the Minister take appropriate steps and measures to contain and control Potter. Attempts to _salvage_ Potter be damned, Potter is a clear nuisance that threatens and kills us all!

Problem Solver

Potter, Harry : 2,252,000 galleons

Weasley, Ron : 1,761,000 galleons

Granger, Hermione : 1,167,000 galleons

Prescott, Gia : 688,000 galleons

Removal of these problems would be greatly appreciated. Contributions can be sent to "Bye Bye". To claim a reward, submit relevant documentation. (These values are now rounded due to the astounding growth of the values.) 20,000 galleon bonus for each relation severed.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Definitely need to do something," Gia said, wrapping her arm around Harry, "Maybe-" Gia gave him a kiss.

They landed in McGonagall's office where they were met by her glance from behind the desk.

"Well, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "We need to discuss your flying habits from the match."

"We won," Harry said.

McGonagall did not return the grin, Harry sank into a chair.

"It was foolish and dangerous flying," McGonagall said, "You could have easily sustained serious injury by playing such games-standing on your broom at two hundred feet is unacceptable."

"Why?" Harry said, "Seemed fine to me."

"You could have fallen," McGonagall said, "That level of risk is unacceptable."

"I fell after the Snitch," Harry said, "That worked out, uninjured."

"It might not have," McGonagall said, "I assume you've consulted with Madam Pomfrey about-"

"No injuries," Harry said, "So, there was no point. Besides, it's not like I haven't done it before."

McGonagall looked at them over the rim of her glasses, looking for his next statement.

"I've been doing it for months, Professor," Harry said, "There was no danger."

"Please elaborate," McGonagall said.

"We are now professional players," Harry said.

"I was unaware of that," McGonagall said, "However, that does not excuse your behavior."

"They have had us training like that," Harry said, "We have been spending time learning our limits on our brooms, I was perfectly safe and in control."

"You will refrain from those maneuvers at Hogwarts Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "In the future, use tactics like immediately catching the Snitch which I saw loitering in your reach numerous times and your intentional delays. You are excused."

Harry got up and went for the office door.

"Congratulations on the position," McGonagall said.

They left the office, then stepped into disillusion. At the end of the empty second floor corridor, before the Stone Gargoyle, Longbottom was pacing back and forth as they approached. Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Longbottom was oblivious to the approaching disillusioned teenagers, instead he noticed the Stone Gargoyle moving and Dumbledore stepping off the spiral stairs.

"Mr. Longbottom?" Dumbledore prompted.

"I wa-wanted to speak with Potter," Longbottom said, "I was told he would be with you."

Dumbledore glanced, looked through the disillusion at Harry, then returned his focus to Longbottom.

"As you are aware," Dumbledore said, "There have been a great number of students wishing to have a _word_ with Mr. Potter in a not so kind of fashion. It is reasonable to know your intentions first."

"I just wish to talk," Longbottom said, "Nothing more."

Dumbledore stood there for a moment looking at the trembling Longbottom.

"Wait in my office," Dumbledore said, "Should Mr. Potter wish to reciprocate, he will show, otherwise, you will leave upon my return. Understood Mr. Longbottom?"

Longbottom nodded. The Stone Gargoyle sprung back to life, Longbottom stepped on. Harry, Hermione, Gia, and Ron stepped on behind.

They entered the office. Harry glanced at Hermione, Ron, and Gia, then stepped just himself into illusion and moved in front of Longbottom.

"You claimed to want to talk," Harry said, "I am listening, but do not try anything foolish."

"I apologize," Longbottom said.

Harry stared at the round face, looked at the blinking eyes staring back; Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I apologize for my behavior over the past year," Longbottom said.

"While I do appreciate the sentiment," Harry said, "I'm having trouble understanding why-I've had too many Trojan horses."

"Many things," Longbottom said, "Dean pushed again, wanted me to try a Killing Curse on you, thought I was weak willed last week to only go for a Jelly Legs. Should've heard them bragging that they could get away with murder so long as it was yours."

"Elaborate more" Harry said.

"I'm getting pressured and I got fed up," Longbottom said, "Also, I...um...witnessed something, I know you're being framed, at least on one occasion."

Fawkes fluttered to the floor between them.

"Have a seat Neville," Harry said, pointing to one of the armchairs.

Longbottom sat, Fawkes hopped onto the lap, Longbottom stroked.

"Gran and I witnessed something," Longbottom said, "It was horrible. Our next door neighbors down the road, the Ackergills, sent in an editorial in defense of you into the _Daily Prophet_ at the urging of Gran-wish they didn't now. We could only watch from a distance as a couple Death Eaters attacked-yes Death Eaters, one of whom was Bellatrix Lestrange. All were wearing EM robes though, one sent up a Potter Mark. Lestrange took a substance and transformed into you Harry. They proceeded to murder the Ackergills, the other one took pictures as she killed-looking like you."

"I assume the Ministry responded," Harry said.

"If you call it a response," Longbottom said, "All of Gran's _witness_ statements were edited to make it seem like you had launched the attack."

"How were you certain they were Death Eaters?" Harry said, "Certainly, you aren't on a first name basis."

Longbottom snorted. "Our family has prior non-friendly encounters with the Lestranges, we recognize them for who they are and who they support."

"So," Harry asked, "You changed your mind on things because of this?"

"If there's one thing I can't swallow," Longbottom said, "It's the notion of you voluntarily associating with Death Eaters. This Potter Eater and stuff is a stretch, but Death Eaters and You-Know-Who is too far. He murdered your parents, you can't associate with him. Seeing that the Death Eaters can do it once means they could do it again, over and over until their potion is out.

"Gran and I spent the rest of the weekend, save the cup, going over the old papers. All we could ever find of _proof_ are eyewitness reports, nothing further. No wand evidence, nothing else. Gran wants me to get you to talk to her, she wants to know your side, and to invite you over to stay over the weekend."

Harry breathed for a moment, thinking.

"I hope you can understand my reluctance when two million galleons want me dead," Harry said, "You also have your own actions-you didn't participate in nearly anything, but you did participate in some things."

"Had to participate," Longbottom said, "You don't understand the pressure everyone places onto this, to get you. If I don't do something, I'm labeled a sympathizer. The only person with any leeway is Ginny Weasley given her relation. EM is strong with Dean and Seamus as card carrying members-they filled out a card for me and stuffed it into my wallet when I wasn't looking."

Harry exhaled, kept his fingers to his mouth.

"I will need to consider this," Harry said, "You need to tell Dumbledore about the incident when he returns."

"I cannot undo what I have done Harry," Longbottom said.

"Or left undone," Harry said.

"You know me," Longbottom said, "Good game Saturday, apparently Malfoy was berating his _team_ for hours afterward about squandered investments."

Harry smiled for a moment.

"Dumbledore is approaching," Harry said.

Longbottom raised his eyebrows. The doors opened, through which stepped Dumbledore.

"You are both in one piece," Dumbledore said, "I assume a truce was called."

"In a manner," Harry said, "Longbottom has something he would like to share with you."

Dumbledore took a seat in an armchair adjacent to Harry, looked at Longbottom.

"This weekend," Harry prompted.

Longbottom explained the attack he had witnessed, the responses.

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom for choosing to share this information," Dumbledore said, "I will be in contact with your grandmother soon. You may return to class."

Longbottom stood up, left the office.

"I notice that you were not alone with him," Dumbledore said to Harry.

Ron and Hermione stepped into illusion from opposite sides of the chair, wands drawn. Gia illusioned, sat on an armchair, Ron and Hermione stowed their wands.

"We were uncertain to his motives," Harry said, "This seemed the safest approach."

Ron's stomach growled.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Dumbledore asked.

"No Sir," Harry said, "We haven't."

Dumbledore waved his wand, several entrees materialized. Ron, Hermione, and Gia joined in the eating.

After lunch, they were walking along the first floor corridor when Harry pulled them to a stop.

Cautiously, Harry approached the window and illusioned a black box.

"Step back!" Harry barked.

Gia did so, Ron stepped closer. Harry aimed his wand at Ron.

"Away!" Harry barked.

Ron and Hermione backed up. Cautiously, Harry stepped back, then summoned the black box with three portals. However, the black box vanished. From the ceiling, a hard gust of air blew down, a whirling vortex started at where Harry had his wand aimed. A camera propped on a window a bit down from them snapped a picture, then more cameras snapped pictures. Harry ran backward, toward Ron and the hasty retreat. A curse from Harry did not dissipate the vortex, but instead it grew into a fully grown cyclone from floor to ceiling.

"Tornadoes!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione pointed her wand. "_SEDARE_!"

Fast moving air whirled faster and grew in size, walls rattled, fragments of the stone walls ate away at other stones filling the corridor with shrapnel. Harry threw up a small bubble shield around the four of them, taking the fragments. They looked up and down the corridor, through the obscuring dust and moisture, they could see the entire corridor filling up with many cyclones. Harry and Ron took out their Whitehorns, mounted. They flew carefully in the bubble and went out a window.

"Shit!" Ron muttered, Hermione gripped his midriff even tighter.

Cyclone upon cyclone filled the corridors they could see, the courtyard, and around the grounds. Fluttering and shooting through the air, caught up in the vortices, were shreds of parchment, wood, grass, shoes, books, and much else. They saw the scaffolding around the North Tower collapse flying every direction, a plank missed Harry's head by a foot. Harry tried to fly for the ground, they found themselves trapped inside the middle of a big tornado over the greenhouses.

"Well?" Ron asked.

They turned and dived, but gasped in the lowering pressure of the cyclone rotating faster and faster. They all fainted above the glass of greenhouse three from a lack of oxygen.

"He's coming around."

Ron woke first, saw the ceiling above him with missing stones, then looked and saw Notley bent over him on a bed. He looked around, saw that they were in a private room; Harry, Gia, and Hermione still out on adjacent beds. Ron looked at the bandages on his arms, then looked over at Dumbledore sitting on a chair watching.

"Welcome back," Dumbledore said.

"I recall extreme wind," Ron said.

"It has blown over," Dumbledore said.

Ron groaned. Harry woke next.

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked, "Hospital Wing? EM?"

"This is not the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore said, "However, it is still Hogwarts, while you are still here, I am required to supervise."

"Huh?" Harry muttered.

Hermione and Gia stirred, their eyes opened.

"Given the pictures," Dumbledore said, "It was obvious that you sprung a trap intended for you. It resulted in the biggest windstorm this castle has seen in a millennium, fortunately it is still structurally sound despite some damage. Before you ask, the Minister has decreed a suspension of three weeks, so after Mr. Notley clears your health, you will not return to Hogwarts no sooner than Tuesday, June tenth. I am interested in why we found you crashing into greenhouse three."

Harry explained from spotting the box to blacking out. Ron, Hermione, and Gia filled in bits here and there.

"At least you noticed it beforehand," Dumbledore said, "However, this is a school that I am supposed to be running and keeping safe, you could have come to me."

"Likely a trap for that too," Harry said, "I figured it'd be another inferno, so we'd have it trigger at a distance and burn itself out."

"Reasonable if it were of such design," Dumbledore said, "The trigger boxes for these traps seem to be mass produced, so it stands to reason that they have more than one trap in mind."

Notley finished his check over.

"You won't be practicing Quidditch today," Notley said, "However, you can tomorrow. Otherwise, you'll be fine albeit a bit of discomfort may persist for a day or two."

Notley left the room.

"Rumor of your injuries in the greenhouse spread quickly as some second years were in the middle of a lesson in there," Dumbledore said, "Several students, including Mr. Finnigan, were caught placing a trap into the Hospital Wing-their punishments were delayed until the Minister departed. As soon as you feel ready, you are to leave Hogwarts."

Harry stretched, glanced over to his Whitehorn broom propped up against the wall near the door. He got up, walked over, and stowed the Whitehorn into his pocket.

"I do plan to have another card club match in the near future," Dumbledore said.

"Without Snape?" Harry asked.

"I wish you two would overcome your petty squabble," Dumbledore said.

"Talk to him!" Harry said, "He never game me the chance to do otherwise with him! Like Voldemort, Snape's always needled me."

Ron stowed his broom.

"I have spoken with him," Dumbledore said, "Severus is to work on it."

"Day he turns a leaf-we check him for Polyjuice," Ron said.

Harry activated his Portkey; Ron, Hermione, and Gia held on. They landed in an alley along Slovenske Costa in Ljubljana, Slovenia. It took them a short while of walking the streets to find a cafe and enter. They ordered then sat at a cozy table.

"I heard a camera!" Harry said, "Any guesses where that picture'll land? Definitely a trap-how did they know we'd go by there? Are there more laying about? I wonder what those were-at least it's not a murder or two."

Ron moved the salt shaker about on the table.

"Before you moan about getting us into this Harry," Ron said, "It's not your fault and I intend to press on regardless of where it leads me."

"You're always saying that," Harry said.

"You need the reminder-I need the reminder given how much the toll has been so far," Ron said, "Those tornadoes were wicked, have to admit that. No murder though, that's a mystery given how readily they've murdered before."

They took delivery of their dinners, Harry poked at his stew.

"It'd be easy too," Harry said, "I mean, a little Polyjuice, a camera, and a killing curse; a planned escape so I'm left by the corpse-it worked before. Six hundred deaths so far? I don't recall that many-why? Why hasn't the minster arrested me? He's has cause so far-all of this."

Ron reached into his dragon hide jacket, took out his journal; he opened and flipped through the pages.

"Huh?" Harry said, "Oh no, not that-"

"Better than you think." Ron flipped through more pages then landed upon one for Friday. "Remember Dumbledore's remark about some new acts? Friday? I spent a bit of time perusing the papers while you and Gia were-you know-in the library."

"I helped," Hermione said.

"Yes, it was her idea," Ron said, "Through last Thursday, we had eighty four other countries attacked in our names-Potter Marks and that sort-Botswana, Australia, Canada, Russia, Japan, Finland, Denmark, India, Bulgaria, South Africa, Egypt, Ireland, Libya, Nigeria, Ukraine, Madagascar, Grenada, Georgia, Bangladesh, Paraguay, South Korea, Togo, Equatorial Guinea, Mongolia, Chile, Sierra Leone, China, Italy, Lebanon, Luxembourg, Mexico, Morocco, Switzerland, Venezuela, Mali, North Korea, Estonia, Guatemala, Suriname, Nauru, Fiji, Zimbabwe, Taiwan, Maldives, Samoa, Haiti, Greece, Costa Rica, Albania, Dominica, Poland, Laos, Turkmenistan, Myanmar, Marshall Islands, Guinea-Bissau, East Timor, France, Antigua, Kuwait, Panama, Trinidad, Uruguay, Saint Lucia, Malawi, Jordan, Cuba, Algeria, Czech, Kyrgyzstan, Qatar, Netherlands, Thailand, Serbia, Zambia, Macedonia, Gambia, Bolivia, Afghanistan, Nicaragua, Syria, Kiribati, and Dominican Republic."

"In other words," Harry said, "A lot. Likely to persuade them into signing anything."

Hermione nodded.

"That would explain why the Death Eaters don't want you arrested and executed," Gia said, "Not the Minister."

"He's being influenced," Harry said, "At the core, he's a decent person against the same thing we are. He's delusional into thinking that ridding the world of us will rid him of the Dark stuff-he's committed things that are unforgivable against us, but he's trying to fight for the same principles."

"Seems a bit excessive if you ask me," Ron said.

"EM's the same way," Harry said, "If you ignore the Death Eaters, the rest are being tricked into believing _we're_ Dark and need to be eliminated. Voldemort's done a damn good job dividing us and turning us upon ourselves with this one."

Harry finished his stew.

Tuesday morning, they hunched over the _Daily Prophet_ as they ate breakfast in Slovenia.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Tuesday, May 20

Gusting Potter Tornadoes Hogwarts

Yesterday, Harry Potter was witnessed touching off a fierce windstorm that threatened to topple Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As seen from the photograph, Potter initiated the first cyclone in a Dark Art then the cyclone grew until it encompassed the entire castle threatening the lives of himself and every other person. Flying debris showed the imminent danger Hogwarts has not seen for a millennium and it would have been its final moments if it were not for the decisively swift action of the Ministry Aurors to bring the moments of terror to an end. Potter received a three week suspension as a result of this latest act-no relief to those many who have died already from his Dark actions.

EM Pushes for Recall of Minister

Disgusted and disgraced by the inaction of the Minister of Magic to contain Potter, EM has started a signature drive needed to push for a recall of Victor Fallerschain as Minister of Magic. EM cites Potter still rampaging around as their main reason for pushing the recall, EM notes that there have been numerous opportunities afforded to Victor Fallerschain to arrest and execute Potter for crimes against the wizarding world. If Victor Fallerschain wishes to retain his position as Minister of Magic, EM advises him to do more to contain and eradicate the rising Dark Lord Harry Potter.

Should EM succeed in collecting the required 200,000 signatures by the September 1 deadline, then alternate candidates will be allowed to petition themselves onto the ballot, no sooner than the middle of November.

Minister Explains Potter Situation

_by Victor Fallerschain _

I am personally and professionally concerned with the emergence of a new Dark Lord, Harry Potter, into our lives; he is a problem that must be dealt with by each and every member of our society. Personally, I would have hoped that he would have reformed his ways months ago when we gave him the chance through the Harry Potter Guidance Committee and subsequently the Potter Task force; however, all evidence points to the contrary, it indicates that Potter is determined to remain on his course of death and destruction to that of a new Dark Lord, one that might even rival the former You-Know-Who. Professionally, as the Minister, any actions I take must be legal and in accordance to legal precedents and traditions of the Ministry of Magic, therefore, I cannot always take action even though I want to; the laws that bind us together also restrain what steps I may take to control Potter-he certainly does not want to be constrained to these same laws, but we must maintain the moral high ground in such fights. I understand a certain organization is understandably frustrated, so am I. They would quickly find that any Minister of Magic is bound by the same laws as I currently am.

To hasten the process, certain legislative initiatives are slowly working their way through the Wizengamot, the International Confederation of Wizards, and the other national legislative bodies; these initiatives will permit the Ministry of Magic to take more aggressive steps in eliminating the threat that Harry Potter poses to us all. Among the items being debated is on that will strip the "safe harbor" rights that Albus Dumbledore is currently exercising in shielding Harry Potter from the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Magic or any other authority. Yet again, upon request after yesterday's incident at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard, Albus Dumbledore refused to surrender Harry Potter or his accomplices for the legal sanctions-he cited a disbelief in the guilt of Potter despite having seen the volumes of evidence showing a clear pattern of Dark Arts and Curses. For those upset at the current situation with Harry Potter, speak to Albus Dumbledore, _current_ Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry moved onto his letter.

_Harry_

As you may have read, the Minister of Magic is not happy. It may be prudent to keep any and all travels in his jurisdiction to a minimum and keep such visits as short as necessary.  
_Dumbledore _

"Not like I intended to spend much time there," Harry muttered.

"What could Voldemort want passed by the International Confederation of Wizards?" Gia asked.

Harry looked at her.

"It's the only explanation I can think of," Gia said, "You're being slandered in each country by him, he's putting the pressure on."

"It's not for my health, that's for certain," Harry said, "It's got to be important-while removing the Minister sounds appealing, we don't know who'd replace him-wonder if we could get Fudge to run."

Hermione shook her head.

"After what Fallerschain has blamed upon him?" Hermione said, "This recall is a bad idea, very bad, we'd likely get somebody worse, a parent of one of the murder victims-to heck with any procedure."

Harry grunted for a moment.

Wednesday, Harry woke first, then them from under a grove of trees; they made for the nearby city of Cork, Ireland. Harry opened the _Daily Prophet_ as they sat in the cafe for breakfast.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Wednesday, May 21, 1997

Rules Change at Hogwarts

Effective immediately, as approved by the Wizengamot, all provisions of the Suspected Dark Wizard Control Act will be incorporated into the school rules in effect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry turned to a letter addressed to them.

_Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, Miss. Prescott_

The modifications to the rules will permit any student to attack yourselves without fear of reprisal from any of the staff. It saddens me to see the day.  
_Albus Dumbledore _

Harry laid the letter down, looked at Ron working on his pancakes drenched in syrup.

"Well," Harry said, "Hogwarts is now a shooting range. Do we ever want to return?"

"You're bringing this up again?" Hermione asked.

"It's something we need to discuss," Harry said, "We're open targets if we get exposed for whatever reason at Hogwarts."

"We have, like, three weeks?" Ron said, "We can worry later."

"I'll support your decision," Gia said.

Harry poked at his eggs. "I'll need to think on it."

Later, they arrived at Puddlemere United, went into the currently empty auditorium. Harry put the phoenix feather back into the inner pocket of his jacket. Dumbledore appeared moments later. Harry looked straight at Dumbledore.

"I read the article and your letter," Harry said, "Upon our return, I reserve the right of self-defense within the corridors. Warn every student not to attack us, they may live to regret it."

"While you do possess the right of self-defense," Dumbledore said, "I cannot endorse an Unforgivable by any person."

"Don't tell them I'll be avoiding those," Harry said, "Just make it sound ominous enough so few, if any, will dare."

"I will warn them," Dumbledore said, "I also warn you not to use them."

"I won't so long as there's another way," Harry said, "You know me."

"I also know about tempers," Dumbledore stated.

Thursday, Gia went to the small newsstand and picked up a copy of the local wizarding paper, the _Florida Tomorrow_. The clerk failed to look at her muttering about a stiffed paycheck. Gia kept it rolled up in the wrapping until after they finished breakfast at a Denny's in Miami Florida. Harry ate his breakfast as his feet danced with Gia's under the table. He scooped up a dab of hash browns with ketchup, then he touched her foot with his; they exchanged grins.

After he finished, Harry took the _Florida Tomorrow_ and opened it up to read.

THE FLORIDA TOMORROW

Thursday, May 22, 1997

31 Perish by Potter

Potter brutally attacked a meeting of the South Florida chapter of the EM last night on the west side of Fort Lauderdale, killed thirty people and left one of his accomplices to die. Investigators from the Florida Department of Magic are investigating, the British Minister of Magic has promised all assistance in bringing Potter to justice.

Last night, twenty five adults and five children gathered for a potluck in the modest home on the edge of Tamarac, a suburb of Fort Lauderdale, as the monthly meeting of the South Florida chapter of the Eximo Macula (EM). Unbeknown to them, Potter had been planning to attend himself serving up his usual nasty dishes such as kids-on-a-stick.

After the group had gathered, Potter descended with his fellow Potter Eaters onto the house, erected barriers, and then overpowered those gathered. Florida State Aurors responded a short bit later to find Potter Marks loitering above the house and screams coming from within. Blood stained curtains gave little hint of the butchery within, from the kid harpooned with a table leg to the mother being carved alive. Aurors found themselves vomiting from the sight and smells of the mess. After walking on the blood soaked soggy carpet, Auror Carndon swore to bring the culprit (Potter) to justice.

Among the victims was a Potter Eater sliced in two, demonstrating that Potter has no concern for his own followers. Confirmed dead is Randy Moore from Clearwater, FL, who has a verified Potter Mark on his left forearm (similar to the Dark Mark from the era of You-Know-Who). Florida State Aurors are working with the US Department of Magic to extradite Potter from the United Kingdom for this heinous crime. Acts like these only serve to straighten the pressure on Congress to pass legislation to assist the British in containing this world wide threat.

"I can't escape it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry mate," Ron said, "Never can-wonder how long..."

Harry slammed a twenty down onto the table. Three people in dark jackets came up to the table.

"May I help you?" Harry asked.

The lead man flashed a badge "Federal Bureau of Investigation, Magic Division" to Harry, the others brandished wands and kept a slight bit of distance.

"You're under arrest Harry Potter," the man said, "You all are on the charges of mass murder as described."

Harry notice two others standing at further distance with hands on wand hilts; another pair were quickly and quietly escorting the other customers out.

"Apparation wards are in place," the man warned.

Harry kept his hands under the table. From under the table, red curses fired at each of the agents, stunning them. The best of the agents took a second to recover, the others took two, but it gave them enough time to hop over the table and run. Each of the agents fired stunning curses as Harry ran for the emergency exit; Ron, Hermione, and Gia in close pursuit; the curses were absorbed into their dragon hide jackets so they kept running out into the parking lot. They stopped long enough to take in the calamity of the situation. There were many others situated around the restaurant, some from the Florida State Aurors, others were Oblivators. They noticed several walk away from the area before disapparating to appear in another area and walk back in.

"Surrender!" the agent behind Harry advised.

Harry erected his bubble ward around them, curses bounced off back to the agents firing them. Ron got out his Whitehorn, then Harry's.

"Let go of the brooms!" another agent warned.

Ron mounted, Hermione grabbed on, he took over on the ward. Harry mounted, Gia grabbed on.

"Stop now!" a third agent warned.

Harry recovered his wand from Ron. The bubble dropped and they flew like mad, past the group of agents on Firebolts. They zoomed past a second group of Aurors unable to keep up. Curses kept flying past them, with each one that crossed their alert bubble, they rolled one way or the other. Groups of fliers apparated in front of them, Harry and Ron went into quick falls and avoided.

"Well," Ron said to Harry, "These are faster than Firebolts after all."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry bumped into Ron and Hermione, took a hold of Gia, and disapparated. Several Apparations later, they arrived at Puddlemere United for their afternoon practice.

Late Friday, they apparated into the edge of a village, Harry was carrying a covered platter of butter covered grilled tuna. They walked down the narrow lane out of Plaidburn; then turned onto Longbottom lane. It followed around several groves, past a recently burned shell of a home, then another bend, then toward a house with a fence across the lane. On the gate of the white fence was a sign with the name "Longbottom" painted in dark black. They could hear the small stream flowing on the other side of the L shaped house. Harry reached around, opened the latch and went through the gate. They passed through, went up the walk to the double doors angled between the two wings; several windows could be seen recessed into the grey stone walls. Harry knocked.

"Hope nobody saw us," Ron muttered.

Eyes peeped out of the curtains of the window to the right, they vanished to be followed by the door knob jiggling and then the left of the double doors opening. A formidable witch in a green dress and vulture hat looked at them.

"We are here for Professor Dumbledore's card club," Harry said.

She waved them in. They entered, before them with walls angling away was clearly the living room, the chimney and fireplace along the right wall, a set of stairs to the left. Immediately adjacent to the door and foyer were two openings, one to the left and one to the right.

"This way for the food," the witch said.

She escorted them to the right-into a room with a rectangular and long table. Harry set down the platter onto the table, Gia set down some rice wine, and Ron placed down some Firewhiskey. The witch turned to them.

"I am Rose Longbottom."

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Gia Prescott."

"Of course, of course," Rose said, "Neville speaks most highly of you."

Harry opened his eyes, studied the face for a moment. She looked over at the platter, took a peek under the foil.

"Barbecued tuna," Harry said, "Butter both sides, then roast it over coals for a half hour."

"Professor Dumbledore did mention your new fondness for exotic foods," Rose said.

"It's definitely not exotic," Harry said, "Not after having spent the hour cooking it."

"You cooked it Potter?" Moody came into illusion. "You have no kitchen-"

"Couldn't believe that sales guy let us spend an hour trying out that grill," Harry said.

Harry and Gia went through the doors and into the living room. Flames leapt in the fireplace to their hard left, out of them came Neville stumbling out. Crashing onto the floor was Neville's trunk. Rose, who was coming out to the living room already, looked down at the trunk; Harry returned the glare to her, silencing her comment. Harry bent down, picked up the trunk.

"Thanks," Neville muttered to Harry.

Harry followed Neville up the stairs, turned down the short hallway to the left, then through the end doorway. Harry entered a slightly vaulted, but big, room painted a light blue, numerous windows showed the yard and stream out back. Along the long wall to his immediate left was a tall wardrobe, then dresser, then a single bed. Along the wall opposite the door were some shelves that spanned the whole sixteen feet. To the left next to a window was an oak desk. To the right of the center of the room was a round table. Harry set the trunk down on the floor.

"My room," Neville muttered.

Harry retreated for the door.

"Wait," Neville said.

Neville gave the door a quick slam shut, then went to his trunk, dug around.

"Interesting article," Neville said, "Made Seamus and Dean jealous."

Harry raised his eyebrows, Neville got out the _Daily Prophet_, handed it to Harry who read.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Friday, May 23, 1997

Potter Eludes FBI

Dark Lord Harry Potter along with his accomplices eluded Aurors from the Magic Division of the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation yesterday as they attempted to act upon warrants for Potter's arrest-hundreds of muggles witnessed the spectacle and kept all of their Oblivators busy for hours. After receiving several anonymous tips, an agent spotted Potter in a muggle establishment in Miami, Florida (a short distance south from the site of his heinous crime), agents attempted to arrest Potter as the primary suspect in a mass murder the prior evening. Potter proceeded to fire curses which gained him enough time to flee using a broom-demonstrated several violations of the SDWCA by carrying serviceable wands, brooms, and apparation. Potter flew over many muggles before disapparating. Editors at the Daily Prophet recognize that this flight can only confirm that Potter knows himself to be guilty of the mass murder. Minister of Magic Victor Fallerschain has promised assistance in bringing Potter to justice.

"How could they be jealous?" Harry asked.

"Florida," Neville said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "If they want to get chased from place to place, they're certainly welcome to try it themselves."

"Were you there?" Neville asked.

"In Florida, yes," Harry said, "We were eating breakfast-argh!"

"You're also supposedly apparating," Neville said, "Given that nobody else is licensed-you're not either for that matter."

"I've had too many close calls not to." Harry grabbed Neville's shoulder. "I'd be dead now if I stayed within the rules." Harry brought his hand down, then moved for the door.

"Told you it's my room," Neville muttered.

Harry stopped, looked at Neville.

"Yes, at least you have a room," Harry said, "I've only had my own room for three weeks, it was destroyed by the EM last month along with the death of Hedwig, my owl that was a gift from Hagrid. I do know that most of them are lemmings and will realize their mistake once Voldemort makes his move-however, all the apologies in the world won't bring them back or Lupin or any of the hundreds of others murdered along the way because they were fooled."

Neville sank onto the comforter of his bed.

"It's getting bad, isn't it?" Neville said, "I recall Colin Creevy getting pounded by Seamus when Creevy expressed doubts about your guilt in certain matters. Dean's been setting traps-don't enter the dormitory-he wants you dead because he's _convinced_ you're the Dark Wizard they claim you are. Parvati's understandably upset because she's _convinced_ you murdered Padma."

"It's been a thorough job." Harry sat on the desk chair. "The Death Eaters murdered enough people and convinced nearly everyone it's me doing it. They've gotten the entire wizarding community to gang up on me-including the Minister."

"Have any luck with Lestrange?" Neville asked, "Have you found her?"

"There's no point," Harry said, "She likely got the Polyjuice from Voldemort including the sample-someone did a good job collecting."

A knock came from the door, Harry strolled over and opened the door. Hermione was standing there.

"The food is getting cold downstairs," Hermione said.

Neville stood, followed Harry and Hermione.

"You'd be getting a nasty Howler from Mum if she were still alive," Fred said to Ron as they nibbled dinner.

"Murder, eluding, resisting arrest, Apparation without a license," George said, "We've got a career criminal in the family."

Ron worked on his tuna, then summoned up a menacing look toward Fred.

"Better watch out," Ron warned.

"Like your status?" Harry entered the dining room, behind him were Hermione and Neville.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Invite some Aurors," Harry whispered to Ron, "Maybe we could repeat our little exit."

Ron shook his head.

"Uh-oh," Fred whispered to them, "Planning something?"

"Us?" Harry said, "Never."

That earned Harry a sharp look from McGonagall across the table from him, a look that was interrupted by Tonks knocking over her wine glass across McGonagall's plate dumping wine onto the food.

"My apologies Professor," Tonks said hurriedly to her.

They continued working on dinner

"There have been numerous murders recently," Tonks said, "Regardless of our belief in Harry's innocence, many are dying, being killed."

"We speculated earlier this week on that," Harry said, "Professor Dumbledore mentioned some legislation passing through other countries-something the Death Eaters want to pass. Do we know what countries have passed it and when they got attacked by the so called _Potter Eaters_? What is in that bill?"

Dumbledore twinkled his eyes for a moment.

"That has been my deduction," Dumbledore said, "Dates between attacks and passage of the _Anti-Potter Terrorism Bills_ are remarkably close. What all is exactly in the bills, I do not know."

"It is absolutely clear that these bills are being pitched as the magic solution to the Potter crisis," Bones said, "As to the actual contents, nobody is talking. As far as we can tell, the contents are being kept blind until every nation passes it."

"I, for one, would not be sadden to see Fallerschain go," Tonks said, "He's incompetent, resorting to fault a kid for his own inadequacies is unacceptable."

"It depends on who replaces him," Harry said, "It could be worse."

After the meeting, Dumbledore ushered Harry aside into the kitchen, he cast an Imperturbment Charm against the doors.

"Your nerves appear a bit edgy lately Harry," Dumbledore said, "That is understandable on my part, I place no blame upon you."

Harry blinked.

"Given your experience with the Aurors of the British Ministry of Magic, I also understand your response to the FBI in the United States," Dumbledore said, "If the opportunity arises in the future, bear in mind that questioning by them may prove useful. However, your flight might leave them a bit more biased now."

Harry looked down at the floor.

"Your decision was reasonable," Dumbledore said.

Harry looked back up at Dumbledore.

"I also had news from Professor Snape," Dumbledore said, "He is to be taught how to cast the Potter Mark as a Death Eater. It confirms what we knew."

"Can we show this to the Minister?" Harry said, "Certainly, he'd listen, especially if we can get the Death Eaters to run an attack against him."

"As tempting as that would be," Dumbledore said, "The Death Eaters are not idiots-that blind legislation was submitted by the British Ministry, from Wizengamot by another person with stipulations about secrecy. You must remember how the ICW works. It recommends a provision of law by issuing a decree. It is then up to the various countries to adopt it into law, either in whole or in part as they see fit. Blind measures, while legal, are very rarely used and have never been adopted before."

Harry stroked his chin.

"Well," Harry said, "Unless there's anything further-"

"If this gets worse, I will recommend the Fidelius Charm," Dumbledore said, "They are currently investing huge amounts of energy to get at you-it is an arms race-so I would rather not risk losing the best method to hide you until we have no other alternative. The current campaign is far more aggressive than the one that hunted your parents."

"I'll wait before deciding to use that," Harry said, "We haven't exactly been careful on our foreign travels. Sure, on the Isle, but we've been letting our hair down away from it. Until Thursday, it worked fine."

Dumbledore shook for a moment, grabbed for his cane, but lost his balance. Harry rushed, supported Dumbledore until he sat in a kitchen chair.

"Should I get Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"No," Dumbledore said, "I will be alright."

"Certain?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

Harry drew up another chair and sat until he could escort the Headmaster back to the fireplace in the living room. The rest of the group entered, leaving Harry standing there in the living room, glancing outside.

"It's late," Harry said, "We best be going."

"Do not be ridiculous," Rose Longbottom said, "You can spend the night."

Harry studied Rose for a moment.

"That'd expose you to-" Harry said.

"Nonsense," Rose said, "Girls can use the guest room, boys can stay with Neville."

Harry looked over to Neville, then back to Rose. "Fine." Harry looked at Ron, Hermione, and Gia. "Help her." Harry looked at Neville. "I'm going for a quick stroll."

Harry walked into the small foyer; Neville came up to him. Rose had already gone up the stairs along with the others.

"Are you crazy?" Neville whispered, "You'd be seen."

Harry shook his head, stepped into disillusion. The front door opened, Harry went out, Neville followed and closed the door.

"Wicked," Neville said, "I can't see you."

"I'm checking your security measures," Harry whispered.

Neville stumbled for a moment.

"They're alright," Neville whispered.

"I've had enough thrown at me," Harry said, "I have to check."

They approached the gate.

"I think Professor Dumbledore bolstered them," Neville muttered.

Harry reached down, picked up a small stone from the lane, aimed his wand at it for a moment, then laid it back down.

"Let's go around the house," Harry whispered.

Neville lead the way under the light of the waxing gibbous; across the grass, under the trees, over the stream, along the bank, completing a circuit. As they went, Harry repeated, picking up a small stone or a stick, aiming his wand, then laying it back down. An hour later, Harry entered Neville's bedroom, Neville behind him. The round table had been stored away, in its place were two twin beds. The room was otherwise empty.

"Cool about you doing magic," Neville said, "You're underage though."

"If I had abided by _that_," Harry said, "I'd be dead by now."

"And your fascination with those objects," Neville said.

"Wasn't a fascination," Harry said, "Enchanting them."

Neville pulled off his sweater, and then started changing for bed.

"Feel free," Neville said.

"I will when I'm ready." Harry sat on one of the beds. "It's hard to easily explain, moving from one place to another, always in fear of EM or Voldemort or Death Eaters attacking. It eats at the nerves."

The door opened, Ron entered to face Harry's wand.

"Relax," Ron said, "Your fiancée wants a kiss."

"Fiancée?" Neville asked.

"Be back in a minute." Harry left the bedroom.

Neville looked at Ron removing his jacket.

"It's for him to explain," Ron said, "At least his. Hermione and me are engaged."

Neville blinked, then blurted, "You're fixed!"

Ron shrugged. "She's willing to continue."

Harry came back into the bedroom, dumped his dragon hide jacket across the foot of his bed.

"All dragon hide," Neville said, "Fancy, rich, and show offs."

"And practical," Harry said, "It repels a number of curses."

"Was trying to figure out why you still want girls in your lives," Neville said, "Hermione's obvious, but the other-"

"Useful," Ron said, "Need somebody to cook, clean, and that sort."

Harry rolled his eyes. "How have you been? We don't really talk much."

Ron's eye lids closed.

"Potions is horrible without you Harry," Neville said, "Professor Snape has nothing better than to pick on me when you're gone-I heard you dropped it."

"No," Harry said, "Not really, but it's hard to keep up. Professor Dumbledore is tutoring us privately, brings Snape in for Potions still. At least Snape isn't in the EM."

"He could fool me," Neville said, "EM is horrible at Hogwarts, everyone's required to be a member unless you like being beaten when no teacher or Auror is around. Around them-especially Dean or Seamus-you're the worst thing in the wizarding world. Say anything in support, and they take points or beat you."

"That bad?" Harry said, "Aurors?"

"When you're not around they're actually good," Neville said, "One gave Malfoy a detention for helping melt my cauldron in Potions."

"Three somebodies are coming," Harry said.

Neville lifted his eyebrows.

"Downstairs," Harry said.

Harry got up, threw his jacket over his bare torso; he then followed Neville out the door.

Neville opened the front door. Harry stood to the side, wand drawn, and in disillusion. On the other side was a tall but slender man, behind him were two shorter men. All three were wearing black cloaks with the mostly white EM logo embroidered in the lapel. The fore person's eyes moved for a moment, seeing a teenage boy standing there in a T-shirt and shorts.

"Sorry for disturbing you," the foreperson said, "Rockley is my name, my companions are Deptford and Laneham-" the respective persons nodded "-I must advise you to keep the doors locked for Potter was seen in this area earlier, you may be in grave danger. He may be lurking on your property, mind if I look?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to wake Gran to ask," Neville said, "Come back tomorrow."

Neville moved the door shut, but Rockley put his left foot between the jams, blocking it.

"Perhaps I did not make my intentions clear enough," Rockley said, "Potter is such a threat that the mere thought of him being nearby should not be leaving your trousers dry. We are searching now, with or without your permission."

"You're trespassing!" Neville said, "Leave before I call the Ministry! Harry Potter is _not_ the menace you make him out to be."

Neville shoved on the door, Rockley forced it open.

"We also noticed the lack of a Potter effigy," Rockley sneered, "I am Ministry, so who'd you think they'd listen to?"

"You're a bunch of bullies!" Neville snapped, backing up away from the door.

"We are _protecting_ you," Rockley said, "Protecting you from Potter, a person who has no conscious and would just as soon slit your throat like he has to hundreds of others."

"You're the threat!" Neville snapped back, "I'll fight you!"

Neville bared up his fists. Laneham laughed at the sight of a glaring Neville in a stance with fists in the air.

"We don't have time for this," Deptford snarled, "Fill out the paperwork in the morning-Longbottoms are hereby listed as Suspected Dark Wizards as accomplices to Potter!"

"Leave!" Neville yelled at Rockley.

Laneham shot a red curse at Neville, it rebounded off a shield charm materializing in front of Neville, the curse struck Deptford. Deptford shook it off.

"Underage wizardry!" Rockley snapped, "Capital-"

Rockley's wand flew into Neville's hand; it was summoned back by Deptford who returned it. Neville took a step backward into the middle of the living room, Rockley took a step forward, Deptford and Laneham fanned out alongside of Rockley.

"_Avada-_" Rockley shook off a stunning curse, kept his hand aimed at Neville. "_Ked-_"

Rockley shuddered.

"I told you to leave!" Neville said.

"Stop dawdling!" Rockley sneered, "We don't have time to dwell on a person colluding with Potter!"

Deptford and Laneham had moved around and behind Neville.

"You're more of a threat to me than he is," Neville said.

"Potter is a threat to me and so are you," Rockley said, "_Avada Ked-_"

An icy cyan curse shot from Harry to Rockley, Rockley slumped to the ground. Neville confiscated Rockley's wand, started to spin. Red curses shot from Deptford and Laneham toward the spot of the disillusioned Harry. Harry moved into illusion and across the room.

"Potter!" Laneham shouted.

"Avada-" Deptford chanted, wand tracking Harry.

Neville swung around, his left fist striking the jaw of Deptford. Deptford glared, but another icy cyan curse shot from Harry to Deptford. Deptford slumped onto the stairs, his wand fell and rolled to a rest under Neville's foot.

"Avada-" Laneham shouted, wand aimed.

Laneham tumbled to the ground under the oppressing force of Ron jumping off the balcony at the top of the stairs. Laneham and Ron struggled, rolling several times. Laneham drew a knife from under his wrist, managed a slit across the skin of Ron's left hip, but froze at the sight of Harry's wand aimed.

"Drop the knife," Harry warned, standing above them.

A reverberating echo, the knife hit the floor. Laneham shuddered for a moment.

"Please!" Laneham begged, "I have a wife and kids."

"Why didn't you think of them earlier?" Harry demanded, "Why didn't you think of that before you tried to murder us?"

Ron pushed off the floor, got off of Laneham, then stood besides Harry. They heard footsteps from upstairs.

"What the-?" Rose asked as she looked down onto the scene.

"Gia-trousers," Harry said, "Hermione-you're smart enough. Neville-collect them."

Gia went one way along the balcony, Hermione retreated. Rose walked cautiously down the stairs. Neville moved Rockley and Deptford over, close to Laneham but not in reaching distance.

"I can't feel my legs!" Laneham moaned.

"What happened?" Rose said, "Explain."

"Potter endangers you all!" Laneham sneered.

"Funny," Neville said, "First ones to endanger me were you. They aren't dangerous, you are. You claim to protect-yet you assault and threaten my life. Them-only danger they pose to me is Ron pissing on the floor."

Rose glared at the blushing Ron for a moment.

"Better not," Rose warned, "There's a loo in-"

"I'm fine," Ron muttered.

"Explanation is still needed," Rose said.

"Gran," Neville said, "I answered the front door, they wanted to conduct an inspection, I refused, they forced their way in, declared me a Dark Wizard, then attempted to kill me. If it weren't for Harry, I'd be..."

Gia came down with three sets of trousers, handed them to Harry, then to Ron, then to Neville; who then put them on one at a time. Rose cleared her throat, Harry removed his left hand from under the front Gia's jacket partially covering her chest.

"They tried to kill you Neville?" Rose asked.

Neville nodded.

"Best if we wait a moment for explanations," Harry said, "We need documentation."

Hermione came down the stairs. She laid a roll of parchment onto the coffee table, then she took out a quill. It started writing. Hermione then reached into her jacket, took out a vial. Ron slid his hand across her boob only to have her eyes flash at him.

"Was helping to get a second-" Ron said.

"And have that a part of the record?" Hermione asked.

Harry took the vial, opened the cap.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"Veritaserum," Harry said, "This dolt will consume five drops."

"Normally it's four," Hermione said.

"I want no doubts," Harry said.

"It's poisoned!" Laneham snapped.

"Your life was already forfeit the moment you entered this house trying to kill my grandson," Rose said.

Harry kept his wand aimed, bent over and dripped some into Laneham's mouth from the dropper. Harry closed then handed the vial back to Hermione.

"While we wait for that-" Harry reached down, ripped off the left sleeve of Laneham's robes until the skin of the fore arm was exposed. Harry touched the arm, waited. "No on Laneham." Harry moved to Rockley, tore at the robes then touched the left fore arm, a Dark Mark showed itself. "Yes on Rockley." Harry moved to Deptford, tore at the robes, then touched the left fore arm; he waited. "No on Deptford."

"Huh?" Laneham muttered.

"One of your cohorts is a Death Eater," Harry said.

Rose moved for the fireplace, spoke. "Dumbledore."

Harry rolled his eyes, turned his attention to Laneham.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, "Where are you from?"

"Colby Laneham, from Falkirk near Glasgow."

"I would have preferred it for you to have waited Harry."

Harry turned, saw Dumbledore standing there.

"I have questions I want answered," Harry said, "You can then ask yours."

Harry turned back to Laneham.

"Why did you come here?" Harry asked.

"Artair Rockley got word at work that Potter was in Plaidburn," Laneham said, "We came to look."

Harry and Dumbledore grilled Laneham for another hour. Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"It is clear by now that Laneham is an EM member-" Dumbledore said.

"A lemming," Harry said.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"He believes the smut," Harry said.

"Apt description," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Rockley seems the ring leader."

Harry nodded. He pointed his wand at Rockley, out shot a lavender curse. Rockley's eyes flickered then widened at the sight of Harry standing over him.

"He's dangerous!" Rockley exclaimed, then looked toward Dumbledore.

"Who is the one who tried to use the Killing Curse tonight?" Rose asked.

"_I_ heard you use it," Neville said to Rockley.

"Potter trickery again!" Rockley snapped.

"This?" Harry reached down, touched the left fore arm, Rockley glared.

Dumbledore handed Harry a vial. "Use this."

"Poisoning me?" Rockley asked.

"Only if you ingested something earlier to make this a poison," Dumbledore said, "Let me interrogate first Harry."

Rockley kept his mouth tightly closed, Neville couldn't pry it open. Harry aimed his wand, Rockley opened his mouth. Harry poured in a number of drops.

"Easy there Harry," Dumbledore said.

Harry moved away from Rockley, kept his wand drawn and aimed.

"Your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Artair Rockley."

"When did you receive the mark?" Dumbledore asked.

"A year ago."

"Your current job?"

"Auror for the Ministry of Magic."

"Are your associates considering receiving the mark? If so, who and when?"

"Yes, Alpin Deptford is to receive it next weekend."

"Is Harry Potter a Dark Wizard?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Rockley said.

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment.

"I had to ask," Harry mumbled.

"Wait," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore turned back to Rockley.

"Who is responsible for the murders at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry Potter," Rockley said in a heavy slur.

Neville's eyes drooped, he sagged. Rockley's hand reached up, grabbed a wand, aimed it at Deptford, and fired a green curse. Rockley aimed for Laneham, but slumped. Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"I thought you had immobilized them," Dumbledore said.

"I did," Harry said, "He must have overcame the paralysis I induced."

"You could not have anticipated it," Dumbledore said, "In the final stages of the poison, the victim does regain control. It is a common practice among Death Eaters to ingest a substance prior to an activity, it renders Veritaserum a lethal poison."

"They'd rather die than be captured?" Harry said, "It doesn't make sense."

"The wrath of Voldemort is usually worse than death," Dumbledore said.

Harry slumped back onto the sofa, stared at the floor.

"I have a wife and kids!" Laneham said.

Harry glared at Laneham. "You claim to treasure them, yet you go running around aiding in the killing others. Why did you join EM?"

"Clarance Patil is a good friend of mine," Laneham said, "I joined after one of his daughters was raped by Potter at Hogwarts."

"Were you aware of the Aurors interfering with the capture of the real culprit?" Harry asked.

"They nabbed him, you," Laneham said.

"What do you know about the Polyjuice Potion?" Harry asked.

"Second year Potions," Laneham said, "Used to look like another person."

"You had a Death Eater in your little gang." Harry pointed at Rockley. "Another was slated to take the mark." Harry pointed to Deptford. "AT LEAST ONE OF WHOM IS WORKING AS A MINISTRY _AUROR_ OF ALL THINGS! SO, YOU'RE WONDERING HOW THE DEATH EATERS COULD LET ME BE FRAMED BY OTHER DEATH EATERS? THEY DON'T CARE THAT I'M INNOCENT-THEY'D JUST AS SOON HANG ME! WE'VE GOT A MINISTER SITTING BY BEING FOOLED BY THE SMUT CAMPAIGN, ALLOWING DEATH EATERS TO BE HIRED INTO THE MINISTRY-HE'S YET TO CONDUCT A FULL INVESTIGATION INTO ANYTHING! POLYJUICE IS THE THING I CAN THINK OF TO ACCOMPLISH AN IMPERSONATION-USEFUL FOR RAPES, ISN'T IT, TO HAVE SOMEONE ELSE BE ACCUSED? I'M GOING TO WAKE UP TOMORROW AND READ THAT I'VE SUPPOSEDLY COMMITTED ANOTHER MASS MURDER IN MY SLEEP! I'M BEING FRAMED, PURE AND SIMPLE. I DEPLORE THE ACTS THAT ARE BEING DONE IN MY NAME, I ABSOLUTELY DEPLORE THEM, AND I WANT THEM STOPPED AS BADLY AS YOU DO-BUT I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER WHAT THE DEATH EATERS ARE DOING EXCEPT TO TRY TO CATCH THEM. YOUR ORGANIZATION SEEMS TO THINK THAT MURDERING ME IS THE BEST METHOD-MURDER OF ME, MY FRIENDS, AND ANYONE ELSE WHO SHOWS A HINT OF FIGURING OUT THE TRUTH! YOU MAY NOT BE A DEATH EATER, BUT YOU'RE BEING FOOLED AND MANIPULATED INTO DOING THEIR DIRTY WORK!" Harry turned to Dumbledore. "I leave him to you." Harry then whispered into Dumbledore's ear.

"Some twins might be aware of the location," Dumbledore said, "Keep in mind the hour."

Harry walked quickly up the stairs; Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Gia followed. Harry entered Neville's bedroom, made his way for his several articles of clothing.

"Leaving now?" Neville asked.

"Staying here endangers _you_," Harry stated, "If it weren't for me, you'd have said yes to them and let them in to search. Rights be damned-they take a refusal as an admission. Girls-get ready."

Gia took several steps toward Harry, ignoring the sharp look of his eyes. She reached around to his back side, rubbed his shoulders.

"Perhaps you're rushing," Gia said.

"Gia," Harry said, "Finish getting dressed."

Harry spun around.

"I've made up my mind," Harry said, "Ron and Hermione can stay here or come-it's up to them."

"Kicking us out when-" Ron said.

"I'll meet up with you tomorrow!" Harry snapped.

"Calm down Harry," Neville said.

"I am calm," Harry said, "Ron-talk to you tomorrow."

Harry stuffed his loose clothes into the pocket of Gia's jacket, then escorted her out of Neville's bedroom.

"He's a bit moody," Neville said.

"Consider how much crap is thrown at him," Ron stated.

Ron left the bedroom along with Hermione; they entered the guest room in time to see Harry disapparating with Gia.

Harry and Gia apparated into the living room of Fred and George's in London. The clock on the wall chimed, announcing that it was one in the morning. Harry looked around at the lifeless living room. Harry's eyes drifted closed, he collapsed onto the sofa; Gia sat on the sofa, let herself fall to sleep.

Harry woke up late Saturday morning, saw Sirius sitting in a chair around the kitchen table reading the paper.

"Rubbish," Sirius muttered.

Harry felt around, noticed it was obvious to anyone looking that his head was snuggling against the chest of Gia; her jacket laying on the floor. Harry placed the jacket to cover her top. He got up, stretched, and cinched the belt on the trousers. He stumbled over to the table. Sirius took a glance at Harry then returned to the newspaper.

"Enjoy Vanuatu?" Sirius said, "It's a group of islands in the south Pacific."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Your friendly troublemakers killed five there last night," Sirius said.

"I get enough of that already," Harry said.

"I know it's not you," Sirius said, "Ginny was surprised to find you sleeping in the living room."

Harry grabbed a cup, poured out a bit of the lemon tea, then sipped for a moment.

"Dumbledore said you were here," Harry said, "Was a bit late, so I didn't want to wake you."

"It's not an imposition if you need me," Sirius said.

"It could wait until the morning," Harry said, "Also didn't realize how tiring interrogations can be."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"The one last night." Harry explained the incident.

"At least you have two out of his service," Sirius said, "Amazing how much trouble a rat can generate. I do know that your parents are rolling in their graves since their son has no other option but to be homeless. I'll kill that rat once I get my hands on him."

"So you haven't forgiven Wormtail?" Harry asked.

"What he did is unforgivable," Sirius said, "Strange you'd even ask."

Harry made for the stack of cold french toast, soaked a bit of syrup onto one of them.

"Neville made some overtures," Harry said, "I'm uncertain."

Sirius swished the tea in his cup.

"No I haven't forgiven Wormtail," Sirius said, "However, I have forgiven Dumbledore."

"What's he done to earn it?" Harry asked.

"He can never _earn_ forgiveness," Sirius said, "It's not about retribution or making them pay for what they did. To forgive is your gift, your decision alone-they have no right to demand it."

Harry poked at a chunk of his french toast.

"I'm just uncertain," Harry said.

"You'll forgive when you're ready," Sirius said, "If there's anything I'm certain of, it's that-besides, you're under no obligation to tell them about it. Have any plans for the day?"

Harry snorted for a moment.

"Not getting killed is one," Harry said, "Not certain otherwise."

Up in northern England, Ron went down the stairs, hair clean from his shower. He walked across the living room, through the doors, and into the dining room. Dumbledore and Rose were sitting around the table.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "I believe Mrs. Longbottom has offered her guests the courtesy of a morning breakfast."

"Thoughtful," Ron said.

"I am hoping to get a word in with Harry before he leaves," Dumbledore said.

"Too late," Ron said.

Ron reached for some cauldron cakes.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore said.

"Left last night," Ron said.

"Do you know where Mr. Potter is now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nope," Ron said.

"I had wanted to review last nights incident with you," Dumbledore said, "I felt it was better to wait until you were well refreshed."

Ron worked on his bite, swallowed.

"Hermione and me can do something now," Ron said, "Harry-I'll tell him when I meet back up with him."

"I had wanted to thank him for saving Neville's neck," Rose said.

Ron rolled his eyes, worked on his breakfast.

Sunday afternoon, in Stanley Park of Vancouver, British Columbia, in Canada, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia were sitting on a small stretch of grass among the ferns near a tree, all in disillusion. Harry munched on a sandwich, Hermione nibbled on some salad, Ron worked on a hamburger, and Gia sipped on some soda. Birds flew across the partly sunny sky, oblivious to the teenagers sitting below. Several kids rode their skateboards past without noticing them.

"Dunno," Harry said, "Might forgive Neville, maybe. I don't want to hold a grudge, but I can't totally get rid of it."

"Can you get past it enough to talk to him every so often?" Hermione said, "He's got quite a scoop when it comes to what's happening at Hogwarts."

Harry clasped his hand to his forehead over his scar, moaned slightly, then closed his mouth when he saw Ron spying this.

"Nothing," Harry said.

Ron touched Harry's scar, Harry recoiled. Ron reached into his jacket, removed a vial of a purple liquid, brought it to Harry's mouth.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

Ron glared into Harry's eyes, then glared at Hermione.

"It's important!" Ron snapped.

Ron tipped the vial, Harry sipped. Ron then flashed his wand, around them went up a small enclosed bubble, first red then went into black.

They were looking through a pair of eyes toward a two story whitewashed house in dark night, bearing a gold "31" on the blue trim. From inside the house, they could hear singing along with screaming.

"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain," the voice of Wormtail sang, "What a glorious feeling, I'm so happy again."

"Work quietly," Voldemort warned.

_They followed the eyes into the living room, seeing the mud stains on the carpet. They turned the corner into the kitchen, now lacking its own ceiling, but instead vaulted through an upstairs bedroom_-Gia puked onto the ground at the sight-_dangling upside down in the middle of the room from ropes bound around the ankles were two men, two women, two teenage girls, and two teenage boys; all had expired their last breaths, slits at their throats, and their blood dripping out into collection pans underneath with an extensive amount already pooling. _

Harry slumped to the ground for a moment.

The eyes looked into a mirror.

"Aw Potter," Voldemort said, "So glad for you to join us in this little ritual, a ritual that was made necessary by your actions and your unwillingness to see the truth-power is the only true asset and you're too meek to seek it. Come, try to rescue them, see if you can't put the blood back in-I'd be able to end your miserable and pathetic existence. Recognize these? You should, it's what happens when you bang muggles, you kill them, make them dead as you should be. You may think your consumption of that untrackable potion will give you immunity-you're only killing more people, eight more dead for your spreading disgrace to Slytherin at the Quidditch final, eight more deaths for your determination to live. You can end this-tonight."

Again, the bodies came into view; this time, the pails were gone, but maggots were devouring the flesh of the muggles. Quickly, the eyes moved outside, they saw the Potter Mark rise into the sky, the wards being removed, then moving back and watching the Ministry Aurors apparate in. Voldemort laughed as the vision faded.

"No!" Harry yelled.

Gia cried, the tears flowed.

"Who?" Ron asked.

Harry glared at Ron. "We're going."

"Who?" Ron said, "That's crawling with Ministry by now! We can't-"

"We have to," Harry said, "I have to, Gia has to, you-go play with yourself!"

Their privacy bubble burst with a mild pop. Harry grabbed onto Gia's shoulder, she stood, but buried her face into his shoulder.

"Who were they?" Ron said, "They're obviously important, but-"

"My Aunts, My Uncles!" Gia snapped.

"And cousins," Harry said.

"Harry disapparated with Gia.

"Argh!" Ron exclaimed, "I wish he'd bring us!"

"It's sensitive," Hermione said, "That and you pried."

"Don't know where he went to!" Ron said, "I mean, his scar acted up and he's lousy about filling in the details to us-I had to."

"Hope he can handle it," Hermione said.

Harry and Gia apparated into the Claughton part of Birken head, across the Mersey river from Liverpool.

"Know the address?" Harry asked.

Gia nodded. Harry took out his Whitehorn, they mounted. Harry flew them over the river to the suburb of West Derby. They turned off of Whitehorse Road, down the road to the mass of emergency cars filling the street in front of the house of the row.

"Sickening," one police officer muttered to another.

Reporters gathered around one high ranking police officer.

"Hello," the male officer said to the reporters, "I'm Captain Voss, spokesperson for the West Derby regiment of the Liverpool Police Department. We received the call a half hour ago, we arrived to find eight persons dead-names are being withheld pending notification of family. Currently, we are awaiting the biohazard response team before we can provide any more answers."

Gia glanced at the fast approaching boy, running up the street to them. Gia pointed, Harry flew the broom. Gia jumped off, into illusion, and collided with the boy. Both fell onto the pavement.

"Gia?" the boy asked.

"Trevor," Gia said.

"What's going on?" Trevor asked.

Harry walked up behind Trevor. Gia grabbed Trevor tightly, trembled for a moment.

"They're dead," Gia whispered.

"You're kidding," Trevor said.

"No," Gia said, "Uncle Marty, Uncle Milton, all of them-why were they even all here?"

Trevor took advantage of his height, towered over Gia, looked at her.

"Family dinner," Trevor said, "They spent most of the weekend talking about you-I had to cut out for the study group when I heard my address being reported on the news. Survivors? Why? How?"

"No survivors," Harry said, "He made certain of that."

Trevor looked at Harry.

"Who?" Trevor asked, "Why?"

"He's never needed a reason before," Harry said, "He murdered your parents, your siblings Trevor-likely had you in mind too. Whatever the police tell you-bull, they were in fact murdered. Gia, hurry, we can't afford to loiter."

Trevor choked back some tears, kept his back straight.

"They are worried about you," Trevor said, "Milton tried to get a hold of you but he couldn't-the house you were supposedly in was destroyed two months ago."

"Sorry," Gia said, "Been worried about other things."

Harry gave Trevor a slight nudge. "Go find out."

Trevor slowly walked toward the police. Harry and Gia slipped into disillusion, followed.

Monday morning, Ron apparated, from Worcester Massachusetts, back to the campsite near West Royce Mountain in the White Mountain National Forest of New Hampshire in the United States; he set down the sizable bag spilling the aromas of the contents within. He then sat onto the bench of the picnic table across from Hermione, he laid down the paper he was carrying.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, May 26, 1997

Open Letter to Dumbledore

We, the editors of the Daily Prophet, urge you, Albus Dumbledore, to help curtail and control the danger that Dark Lord Harry Potter poses to us all. You proved your ability to fight Dark Lords Grindlewald and You-Know-Who; we urge you to show the same strength and conviction against Harry Potter. Yet, we are disappointed and dismayed that you would ally yourself with the emerging Dark Threat, permitting that spoiled brat to whomp and kill whomever he pleases inside or outside of Hogwarts. Turn Potter over to the Ministry or do _something_ to curb the threat he poses to us all!

Potter Murders in West Derby

Last night Potter struck again in the normally quiet suburb of West Derby east of Liverpool. Eight muggles were killed in a brutal butchering similar to that previously engaged in the United States. Of particular note is the relations to Potter's girlfriend, all those killed at this site were related to her, two uncles, two aunts, and four cousins. Perhaps Potter is afraid of any future in-laws - the message is clear that Potter can and will kill any he pleases to kill.

In international news, Potter killed three last night in Ecuador, South America.

Problem Solver

Potter, Harry : 2,491,000 galleons

Weasley, Ron : 1,933,000 galleons

Granger, Hermione : 1,287,000 galleons

Prescott, Gia : 752,000 galleons

Removal of these problems would be greatly appreciated. Contributions can be sent to "Bye Bye". To claim a reward, submit relevant documentation. (These values are now rounded due to the astounding growth of the values.) 20,000 galleon bonus for each relation severed.

Hermione shook her head.

"Kill Harry to let Voldemort take over," Ron snapped, "Perhaps they want him!"

"The aggravating thing-I can see it now," Hermione said, "They'll be griping about us not doing something about it-it's rather difficult with them hurling Killing curses at us."

"So can Harry," Ron said.

Ron turned to a brief letter of his, read it.

"Ginny's upset," Ron said, "Harry spent a night there but not me-she doesn't realize the danger he exposed them to nor the danger of me being there. Argh!"

Ron munched down on his scones, however, he eyed Hermione's chest-her top was hanging from a line between trees, drying.

"What's it with you anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Enjoying the scenery," Ron replied.

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, right. One guess to what's on your mind."

"Look at what our lives have been reduced to," Ron said, "Only good things right now are you and Quidditch."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As soon as your slingshot is dry," Ron said, "I've got practice."

Hermione sighed. "I wish I could use a library or something-"

"There's the club library," Ron said.

"Totally complete on the subject of Quidditch," Hermione said, "Quite lacking on anything else."

"Like you said," Ron said, "Complete."

Hermione growled.

"Hermione, if there were a better way, I'd have no problems dropping you off at a library," Ron said, "but it's too easy to get separated with millions of people hunting and trying to kill us."

Ron finished off his mineral water.

Tuesday, Harry woke up besides Gia in the small room above the pub in Tallinn, Estonia. Harry stretched across Gia, put in his contacts, then grabbed the _Daily Prophet_ from his jacket, then opened it.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Tuesday, May 27, 1997

Minister Notes

Minister of Magic Victor Fallerschain held his weekly press conference yesterday.

"Good afternoon.

"As of a few minutes ago, Albus Dumbledore is still invoking safe harbor in an attempt to shield Harry Potter from justice-the good people of this country should not be tolerating such an apparent attempt to give Potter more time to do whatever it is he's up to now.

"In matters of personnel, I have word that an Auror of the Ministry, a Artair Rockley, has resigned, along with an agent of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, Alpin Deptford-we wish them the best of luck in their future affairs. Fortunately, we are training up plenty of agents and Aurors to bolster the numbers to keep us secure.

"On finances, overall the Ministry is revenue neutral. I would be sending another request for a tax cut to the Wizengamot-if it were not for the expenditures owing to the Potter problem."

_What actions has Potter taken recently?_

"As reported in the Daily Prophet this morning, Potter murdered three last night in Ecuador-a country in South America. Saturday night, it was two in Latvia. Most appalling were the eight muggles killed Sunday night near Liverpool-all strung up to die, not by a killing curse, but by slitting throats; these eight bore a relation to him, the uncles, aunts, and relatives to his muggle girlfriend."

_How are you cooperating with out international counterparts?_

"Unfortunately there is little I can do while Albus Dumbledore is invoking safe harbor-it prohibits me from soliciting the current whereabouts of Harry Potter from him, or use him as a negotiating third party. Albus Dumbledore is shielding Potter from any and all responsibility."

_You announced last week that the SDWCA will be extended to Hogwarts. Is Albus Dumbledore intending to implement it?_

"I have spoken with Albus Dumbledore on the matter, he is naturally reluctant. While he has an erroneous belief in Potter's innocence, he is required to implement it as the Headmaster-I did concede to some of his other concerns on the matter. Injury or harm to innocent bystanders will not be tolerated by anyone seeking out Potter. Setting of traps or mislaid curses will be frowned upon."

_Of recent speculation is the possibility of Death Eaters being hired into the Ministry of Magic. Would you care to comment?_

"You-Know-Who has been dead for years, Death Eaters have been quiet for years. If someone who was a part of that organization, but has since renounced that and reformed themselves-I would be willing to consider them for employment. We all make mistakes, including Potter, and I am willing to forgive them and give them a second chance if they deserve it."

_You-Know-Who hasn't been dead for years-_

"The records have been reexamined. The last credible sighting of You-Know-Who was fifteen years ago-all the recent ones were from either Potter or Dumbledore, and now that we know their true intentions, it is safe to say that they have been manufacturing stories to cover their own actions. The illegal Order of the Phoenix is concocting and manufacturing myths to suit their own ends-spoiling Potter for all these many years."

_What actions have the Potter Taskforce taken to help contain Potter?_

"Currently, they are compiling a list of possible reasons why Potter has undertaken his path of death and destruction. I should point out that Potter is negligent in paying his bill, to the tune of 40,000 galleons is currently owed to the Ministry in his name.

"Thank you for your questions, I will see you again next week."

Potter Update

Last night, Potter descended upon more victims, murdering them; two in Angola and three in Belgium.

Open Letter

by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Like you, I am strongly concerned about developing events surrounding Mr. Harry Potter and I am concerned about the reaction of the community at large to these events. It is a fact that Mr. Harry Potter has been systematically framed by Death Eaters for the past months, both at and away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is a fact that Death Eaters are organizing under the leadership of Voldemort, they are being taught the Potter Mark, they are committing mass murder while casting suspicion upon the innocent Mr. Harry Potter. It is a fact that Death Eaters are playing a pivotal role in the EM to eliminate Harry Potter-a Death Eater and a recruit were discovered in EM robes this past weekend. It is a fact that the Death Eaters have rogue impostors running around-the needed supplies being readily available to any Death Eater wishing to add their destruction to the tally designated for Harry Potter.

It is a fact that your fears are being played to by Voldemort and his Death Eaters; it is successfully dividing us when we should be uniting against him. I deplore the murders and other heinous crimes being committed and I strive to fight the true culprits; however, Harry Potter is not the culprit, Voldemort is.

Rebuttal

by Victor Fallerschain, Minister of Magic

Typical, how typical, for Dumbledore to resort to blaming a dead man and a dead organization for the troubles Potter is causing. You-Know-Who, the Death Eaters, they have been dead for years. Potter has obvious done something to Dumbledore to be able to hoodwink a person who used to be well respected in the community. I formally remind Albus Dumbledore about the other provision of the safe harbor act-under which, I give Albus Dumbledore until the end of June to fully and unequivocally cooperate with the Ministry of Magic in prosecuting Harry Potter, otherwise, he will face listing under the Suspected Dark Wizard Control Act as an accomplice to Potter.

Harry threw the paper onto the floor, pulled the covers back over them. He tickled Gia until she woke.

"Hmmm," Gia said, "You might want to wait until I was awake."

"Wait to wake you?" Harry asked.

Gia rolled them over and then looked down into his green eyes.

"News?" Gia asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. Gia twisted herself out of his grasp, ran to the shower; he pursued.

After Quidditch practice Wednesday, Harry activated his Portkey; Ron, Hermione, and Gia held on. They landed behind some buildings, then emerged. Harry pointed to one building.

"Iceland," Harry said.

"Reykjavik," Hermione said.

They roamed the streets, found an ATM. Harry withdrew more money, stuffed it into his wallet. He looked at the wallet stuffed full of various currencies, raised his eyebrows for a moment.

"Guess we have been traveling," Harry said.

Harry handed Ron 50,000 Islensk Kronas. Ron's ears tinged green.

"Not that again!" Harry complained, "We've got millions who want us dead and you're squabbling over a few bills?"

Hermione grabbed the Kronas, shoved them into her wallet.

"Come," Harry said.

They walked along, Gia picked up a map. They opened it. Hermione pointed toward the south.

"Looks interesting," Hermione said.

Harry shrugged; they walked along into disillusion. Harry and Ron took out their Whitehorns. Several wrong turns and an hour later, Harry and Ron set down behind some empty tourist buses in the Geysir parking area. They stowed their Whitehorns, then they walked into illusion and toward one of the puddles of water that many people were staring at.

"Oww, Ahh."

They watched along side of the other tourists, the water bunched up in the puddle, then spurts upwards in a massive release of energy. Harry glanced around, his eyes rested upon a man standing across crowd. This man was wearing a black jacket with "EM" embroidered in the lapel and white trousers; he was surveying the crowd through a pair of binoculars. Harry tapped Ron's shoulder pointed.

"Uh-oh," Ron muttered.

"We're disillusioned!" Harry whispered.

"It depends on what those things are showing him," Ron said.

Zooming around, the binoculars came to train themselves on Harry and Ron. A green curse hurtled out of a wand of a man coming into illusion besides the man with the binoculars; the curse traveled until it hit the elderly lady standing next to where Harry was, the lady fell to the ground with a sickening thud. People in the crowd screamed. Harry ducked behind a boulder, kept his eyes focused on the two men; Ron ducked behind the bolder. Hermione and Gia laid flat on the ground.

"Surrender!" the man shouted at them.

"In other words, be executed," Harry muttered, "Not on my life."

Pops came from the other people bearing EM jackets, more green curses fired at them, none hit Harry or Ron or Hermione or Gia, but they did hit the other things-a car burst into flames, two more of the crowd were hit and fell with thuds. The crowd surged, running for their cars. Harry stuck out his Portkey, the others held on, and he activated it in time to miss the curse that would have otherwise nailed him.

They landed in a tight alley. Harry walked fast; Ron, Hermione, and Gia followed. Harry cast them all into disillusion, then walked fast through the crowds of the morning rush hour in Tokyo, Japan. They made their way to the bullet train, then they were fast under way to Osaka. Ron squeezed onto the seat.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed.

Wheels squeaked, the train surged forward, then slowed back to its normal pace.

"You're not happy," Ron said.

"Doh!" Harry said, "Go and look at the geysers-why was that guy even there? The whole _point_ of traveling is to ditch them-he just happens to be gawking around in Iceland at the same thing we went to? No, he was looking for us there, like he _knew_ we'd be found-it's too big of a planet to be _chance_."

"Last week," Ron said, "In Florida-"

"We did pick up a magical newspaper," Harry said, "We interacted-somebody could've reported us. Iceland-we did no such thing, nor were we visible to a casual encounter."

Hermione drifted her eyes off the passing Mt. Fuji, turned the gaze of her brown eyes until it landed on Harry.

"They're tracking us," Hermione said, "However, we're untrackable."

"Remember what Dumbledore said?" Harry said, "_We—_our bodies-aren't trackable, but something else could be-have we received anything from anyone suspicious?"

"Those agents could've done something," Gia said.

"As soon as find a spot," Harry said, "We're checking."

Harry's eyes looked out the window.

"One...Two...Three..." Harry muttered.

Hermione looked at him.

"EM jackets," Harry said, "Four-they're all over the place. How do they know? Argh-I wish they'd leave me alone."

The train moved, they made it to Osaka. Harry renewed the disillusion and moved rapidly, they slipped past one Japanese man in an EM jacket. They went into the business district, Harry found them a bath house and rented them a private bath; Harry locked the door after they entered the small room, with benches in front of them, a shower to the far side, and a pool of water to their left.

"One guess," Hermione said.

Harry ignored her, walked around the edge of his room with his wand aimed at the walls. He came back around to Hermione staring at the pool.

"Don't jump in-yet," Harry said, "We've had too many coincidences. We need a bit of privacy for this-No time to lose." Harry removed his _Stupefy! Stunnington's Auror Handbook_, then flipped the pages landing on one that caught his interest. "Here-dealing with unwanted tracking-" The light glow from his wand started to scour his Whitehorn, the handle, the binding of the twigs, and onto the twigs. One glowed blue.

"Weird," Ron muttered.

Harry hovered the broom at eye level; with the left hand, he kept his wand trained on the twigs; with his right, he reached for the twig, the one not rooted with the rest, the twig grabbing on to a neighboring twig. Harry lifted the twig out, set it into a clear bag on the bench.

"One tracking bug down-" Harry said, "We're to leave nothing unchecked—everything!"

From the bug in Harry's green briefs to the one on the back of the jackets to the disillusioned leeches on themselves to the ones loitering in intimate areas, more than twelve dozen bugs were added to the bag – the leeches reproduced in the bag. All of the bugs were aware of being detached and were scurrying about the bag trying to find their hosts.

"Aren't you glad I insisted on looking?" Harry said, "It explains their fast finding of us."

They quickly dressed.

"Suppose we should destroy them?" Ron was looking at the bag.

"That'd be cruel-besides we don't know what may be on them to prevent that," Harry said, "I have a better idea."

Harry stowed his Whitehorn, then grabbed the bag of bugs. Ron, Gia, and Hermione followed him out of the private bath. All went into disillusion and left the franchise. Harry walked around back, threw the bag into the back of the garbage truck currently emptying the dumpster. They walked past a couple of men in EM jackets casing the bath house with wands. Harry walked and walked; Ron, Hermione, and Gia following. Harry entered a Shinto shrine, found a secluded corner, and sat on a bench.

"Well," Harry said, "I know you didn't like that intrusive search Hermione, but you saw what was outside the bath house waiting."

"Cruel," Ron said, "Using that Muggle truck."

"If we keep EM busy searching for a pile of garbage," Harry said, "they're not bothering us or anybody else. Think your brothers will mind us crashing at their place?"

Ron shook his head. Harry grabbed onto Gia, disapparated. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Thank you," Ron said.

Hermione looked at him.

"Putting up with Harry's idea for the searches," Ron said, "Can't believe they got so many on us like that."

"They reproduced," Hermione said, "They just had to get one-your brooms being the easiest to plant onto."

"We keep them guarded," Ron said.

"You still had to fly them during the game," Hermione said.

Ron sighed. He grabbed Hermione and disapparated.

Ron and Hermione apparated into the living room of Fred and George. Edward grabbed Ron about the left leg. Ron shook his leg until Edward fell backward and screamed.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Arthur scolded.

"He was grabbing!" Ron protested.

"You think he knows better?" Arther asked.

"Now he does," Ron snapped.

Hermione saw the expression forming on Arthur's face, the green coming to his ears.

"Is the guest room available?" Hermione said, "We're a bit exhausted."

"Yes," Arthur snapped.

Hermione pulled on Ron, they went for the stairs.

Miday Thursday, Ron stepped out of the bathroom from his shower. He adjusted his tie, then went over to the kitchen table. Hermione went into the bathroom, the running shower could be heard in the kitchen. Ron grabbed to bag of cold cereal, poured some granola into his bowl, then added milk and started munching.

"Raging Ronald."

Ron looked up, saw Charlie standing there.

"Hello," Ron said.

"Weasley used to be a respected name until you had at it," Charlie said.

"So," Ron asked, "You're advising I break off my friendship with Harry just because Voldemort doesn't like it?"

Charlie flinched.

"Blimey!" Charlie said, "Watch your mouth! If Mum heard-"

"She won't," Ron snapped.

Ron tuned out Charlie's protests, turned his attention to the _Daily Prophet_ and its front page article.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Thursday, May 29, 1997

Potter's Iceland Escapades

Potter and his cohorts turned violent again yesterday in the parking lot (used to store muggle transportation) of a famous geyser in the southwest corner of Iceland. Upon being peacefully approached, Potter lashed out. Curses flew across the crowds of muggles, five were killed. Oblivators from Iceland's Ministry were busy for hours dealing with the gross breach of secrecy by Potter; exposing many muggles to fright and possible death.

Potter continues to wreak havoc internationally. Potter has been implicated in the destruction of a bath house this morning in Osaka, Japan, along with the murder of its owner, staff, and occupants, no survivors. Potter also murdered two in Nepal, three in the Philippines, and four in Niger. What roles Potter's sidekicks Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Gia Prescott have played in each crime is still under investigation and will likely not be known until a thorough interrogation can be made of each accomplice.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald Weasley!" Charlie scolded, "Language!"

"Blow it out your ears," Ron snapped.

Hermione came out of the bathroom, looked over at Ron, her eyebrows were arched.

"Oh, no surprise our little _incident_ made the paper," Ron said, "Of course, why should we expect unbiased reporting? They neglected the little fact that it was EM who had hunted us there, or the fact it was that EM fellow who murdered those muggles-no, make it read like Harry did it. EM took out that bath house we had used-guess who's being blamed there? Any Firewhiskey Chuck?"

Charlie glared. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Like I'll live long enough to regret it." Ron went for the liquor cabinet, took out WWW Firewhiskey, poured some into a glass.

"That's not a good idea," Hermione said.

Ron shrugged, took a long gulp of it. He then burped, flames came from his mouth changing color twice a second from yellow to red to green to blue to many others until the flame died down.

"Good stuff," Ron said, "Try it. Edward?"

"No." Charlie moved quick, carried Edward up the stairs.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked, "He ought try a shot of this."

Ron took another gulp, then exhaled. His outpouring breath turned a dark blue.

"Practice maybe?" Hermione said, "It's already past noon."

"Great idea 'Mione," Ron said, "Let's go."

Ron downed the rest of the bottle, leaving only the half empty glass behind. Ron disapparated. Hermione rolled her eyes, disapparated herself. Ron stumbled onto the Quidditch pitch at Puddlemere United. Harry flew down to Ron. Ron gripped Harry's shoulder.

"Starting without me thinking about?" Ron said, "I love you."

Harry rolled his eyes, then grabbed a Nimbus 1000 from the shed and handed it to Ron.

"Shove it where do I?" Ron asked.

"Fly." Harry took off.

Harry flew back up into the air toward Kline, however, he kept looking over his shoulder toward Ron. Ron did mount the broom and flew, haphazardly, upward. He belched out a long rosy pink cloud that dissipated.

"Uh-oh," Kline said, noticing.

"He's drunk," Harry said.

"Wicked," George said from nearby.

Harry looked at him.

"He fell for it," George said, "The potion we _left_ out for his benefit-we needed a tester."

They saw a green cloud come out from Ron's shorts.

"It illuminates everything," George said, "Great for parties, don't you think?"

They saw the front of Ron's shorts rapidly turn yellow; Harry flew over to Ron.

"Down," Harry said.

"Mean whatchya?" Ron asked.

Harry grabbed the handle of Ron's broom, pulled him down to the ground. Harry escorted Ron back into the locker room and into the health room.

"Hello," Notley said.

"He's drunk," Harry asked, "You've got something?"

Notley saw the soaked shorts from the obvious, waved his hand in front of his nose.

"Leave him here," Notley said, "I can handle him."

"I love you all." Ron dropped his shorts exposing himself, stumbled, he peed onto the floor.

Harry went out of the room, closed the door. Hermione crashed into him, both fell to the floor.

"Didn't realize you cared..." Harry said.

Hermione blushed, got up. Harry stood.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Drunk as hell," Harry asked, "What's the matter?"

"Can we go somewhere?" Hermione asked.

Harry studied the stress and worry lines in Hermione's face. "Sure."

Harry led the way, toward the entrance of the locker room, but turned and went into an equipment storage closet, he closed the door behind them. A flame torch lit itself, the light flickered in the room showing the boxes of balls along with bats of the room. He looked at Hermione.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's..." Hermione landed her face into his shoulder for a moment, tears soaked in.

Harry gave Hermione a gentle pat on her back.

"Ministry won," Hermione whispered, "Won in the battle of my parent's estate."

"What?" Harry stammered.

"I dropped by the attorney's several minutes ago," Hermione said, "Told you about the fight? Well, Ministry won out, got everything. I even have to repay several expenditures-more than is otherwise in my name-which includes their funerals."

"It's unfair!" Harry said, "Anyways, money's not an issue-"

"I know you'll offer," Hermione said, "That's sweet and all-but the Ministry stole my parent's estate out from underneath me-made enough noise about me killing them that the court sided with them. Attorney's filling an appeal, but there's little hope at this point beyond the credit card issue."

"Interfering fools," Harry said, "Argh! Well, if you're feeling better-even if you're not-might want to see Ron, especially if he's still drunk."

Harry and Hermione left the storage closet.

Ron was woken Friday morning by Arthur shaking him awake in the guest room at Fred and George's in London. Ron looked up at Arthur, then immediately pulled the bed covers to hide Hermione's front.

"Ron," Arthur said, "You need to come down immediately, bring her too. There's something you need to see."

Ron shook Hermione.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"Come," Arthur said, "Just use the bathrobes."

Arthur left the room, brought the door to a near close. Ron and Hermione got up, both cinched the bathrobes around themselves and went out.

Ron entered the living room, Hermione was behind him; seated around the room were a number of glum faces like Fred, George, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snuffles, Tonks, Moody, and Wood.

"Did I miss something?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore handed Ron the _Daily Prophet_. Ron glanced from the headline "POTTER DEAD" to the pictures; one of a knife impaling into the shirt around Harry's abdomen with red fluid oozing, the next one of a bead of green light striking him from the end of a wand tip, the last one is him laying motionless on the ground being declared dead by Notley in an EM jacket. Ron's eyes moved to the article.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Friday, May 30, 1997

POTTER DEAD

Unconfirmed reports are claiming that the infamous Dark Lord was murdered last night, presumably after having killed three in New Zealand and ten in Israel, in the streets of Riga, Latvia. Ministry officials are currently working on validating the claims, and pending the outcome, some person will be entitled to the nearly three million galleon EM bounty currently standing on Potter's head.

Good riddance.

Ron handed Hermione the paper, let her read it.

"An idle fantasy now," Dumbledore said, "I had presumed that Mr. Potter could have survived the onslaught, unfortunately, if true, that article is testimony to the contrary."

Ron looked at Hermione. "I'll be back." Ron ran up the stairs.

"We still have your survival to worry about," Dumbledore said, "That and the life of Gia Prescott, wherever she might be."

Ron ran into his guest room, removed the black stone from the pocket of his dragon hide jacket. Ron held the stone up in front of him.

"Harry!" Ron said to the stone, "I need to talk-NOW!"

A ghostly green image of Harry's head rose from the dip in the center of the stone.

"What?" Harry snapped, "I'm busy!"

"Here I thought you were joking-you actually went through with it?" Ron exclaimed, "Can you fathom how much Dumbledore is panicking now? Or Hermione?"

Gia's head could be seen intruding into view, her tongue going to Harry's ear.

"Come on!" Harry said, "It gets EM off my back-did you realize they're still looking? We had several close calls in Riga-I've counted at least five patrolling about. Here I thought we had licked them! Don't you understand? I had to do it. Even if all we get is a weekend break-then great!"

"Can you come here and at least let Dumbledore know it's a hoax?" Ron said, "Keep him from going absolutely spare-I'm all for keeping it out of the _Daily Prophet_, but geez, they're about to divvy up your vault and cancel that attractive debit card of yours."

"Argh!" Harry exclaimed, "I can't escape, can I?"

"Not me, nor Hermione, nor Dumbledore," Ron said, "Anybody else you want to-fine. Now, finish up and Apparate on over."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Gia said, "Bit more Harry."

Harry's image vanished.

A knock came from the door, Ron opened it to see Dumbledore there.

"My condolences," Dumbledore asked, "May I come in?"

Ron nodded, Dumbledore entered. Ron closed the door, Dumbledore sat on the desk chair.

"I was unaware of exactly how bad the situation was getting," Dumbledore said, "I had informed Harry of a more secure measure if needed-I wish he had said something."

"He will if he feels he needs it," Ron said, "Definitely confident of that."

Blue eyes locked onto brown.

"Did you fail to read the article while it was in your hands?" Dumbledore asked.

"I read it," Ron said, "I have dismissed it as wishful thinking on their parts."

Blue eyes tracked brown as Ron sat on the bed.

"Voldemort has no reason to fake Harry's death," Dumbledore said, "With pictures and the other evidence to the contrary, you're going to have to learn to accept it."

"If-" Ron said.

Harry and Gia apparated into the middle of the bedroom, both dressed.

"That's why Professor," Ron said, "Harry will explain."

Harry glared at Ron, then looked at Dumbledore.

"I am interested," Dumbledore said.

Harry thought for a moment.

"I wanted EM to leave me alone so I took a page from Pettigrew," Harry said, "We staged it last night in Riga with Notley's help. Like the curse shot? That took some effort."

"Rather than chastising you about the intelligence or lack thereof of your charade," Dumbledore said, "I will let you find out the consequences-I do recommend you settle the matter with Gringotts before something unwanted happens to your vault."

Dumbledore stood up.

"I do hope nobody dies tonight," Harry said, "They can't dare impostor me if I'm supposed to be dead."

"True," Dumbledore said, "However, that would depend on the credibility of your performance." Dumbledore took a step for the door, then paused. "And I thought that I had seen it all."

Dumbledore went out of the door.

"Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said down the stairs, "I do think Mr. Weasley would like to see you."

Hermione came in, slamming the door.

"Ron! How dare you...!" Hermione's eyes drifted and caught Harry's form standing there.

"Hi," Harry said.

Hermione grabbed him tightly around the midriff.

"Move a bit lower and you could-" Harry recoiled from Hermione's jab to the stomach.

"I don't get it-unless you, you didn't," Hermione asked, "did you?"

"Yes," Harry said, "I faked it."

"How could you?" Hermione said, "I thought you had that suicide-"

"It's not," Gia said, "Harry and I discussed it first. It's quite rational and simple-I supported it and helped."

Hermione looked at Gia, then Harry.

"Have a clue to how many will be distraught by that article?" Hermione demanded.

"Not many," Harry said, "Know how many won't get killed because of it? I'm sick and tired of all the murders. If filing a false death report can spare some of them-GREAT!" Harry looked at Ron. "Well, get ready, however, check yourselves for bugs-we might not have nabbed them all. We're headed to the stadium for practice and meet Dumbledore."

"With him here," Hermione said, "We could have our little session now-practice later."

"Fine, whatever." Harry turned to Ron. "Have fun with her in the shower."

Hermione glared at Harry. Ron grabbed Hermione's right shoulder, escorted her out of the room. Ron closed the door and led Hermione down the stairs. Ron entered the living room, saw the glum faces still there. Ron walked over to Dumbledore, whispered into his ear.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "I can do that."

Ron moved for the shower.

"You're not acting upset," Fred said, "You're just going into the shower?"

"Sure," Ron said, "I need it."

Ron ushered Hermione in, then closed and locked the door. He cast an Imperturbment Charm against the door.

"I have to check for bugs." Ron undid the tie of her bathrobe. "You'll need to check me."

"One guess of what he's trying to encourage," Hermione said.

"He said he got followed in Latvia," Ron said, "With as easy as these seem to be to plant, we need to check regularly."

An hour later, after running out of hot water, Ron and Hermione came out of the bathroom. Only Fred, George, Arthur, Edward, and Sirius were there.

"Took a while," Fred said.

"Had to be thorough," Ron said.

"Sure," George said.

Fred walked into the bathroom, closed the door.

"Care for some more Firewhiskey Ron?" George asked.

"George!" Arthur snapped.

"He's of age!" George protested.

"Not today," Ron said.

Arthur came over, rested his hand onto Ron's shoulder.

"I understand how difficult things seem," Arthur said, "His loss doesn't make things easier. We'll be here to help."

"I'm curious as to why he was in Latvia," Sirius said, "Not exactly a common destination."

"Exactly the point," Ron said, "Worked for a while."

"Definitely making Ginny jealous," George said, "She hasn't exactly traveled like you have-none of us have."

"Excuse me," Ron said, "I need to get dressed. Give us fifteen minutes, then let Dumbledore up."

Ron went for the stairs, Hermione followed.

"You'd think he'd be depressed," George hollered after Ron.

A knock came at the door. Ron looked around, all of them were dressed. Brown eyes locked onto Green, Harry and Ron nodded. Ron opened the door, Dumbledore was standing there.

"Come in," Ron said, gesturing.

Dumbledore came in. Ron closed the door. Both Ron and Harry took out their wands, aimed them at Dumbledore, a soft glow shone onto Dumbledore. Dumbledore took several steps backward, however a patch glowed blue on his robes. Ron reached and removed the patch.

"You're bugged," Ron said, "We should check for others."

"Fortunately I am aware of that-bug as you call it." Dumbledore took the patch back from Ron and reapplied it to his robes. His twinkling eyes fell both upon Ron and then Harry. "You are the first to catch that and say something. Poppy insisted I wear it-I do so to appease her."

"At least you gave your consent," Harry said, "Several days ago, we found that we had been bugged-disposed of them, but more could be finding us. I thought they had explained our frequent run ins with the EM-it's something else, perhaps in addition to the bugs."

Hermione glared at Harry. "You mean I let Ron search me-"

"Like Ron needs a reason," Harry whipped.

"Children," Dumbledore said, "Back to the topic-"

"Iceland-perfect example," Harry said, "We arrived, flew to look at that geyser. EM showed up, used binoculars or something that allowed them to see us despite being under the Disillusionment Charm-**THEY FIRED KILLING CURSES INTO A CROWD FULL OF MUGGLES**! _Daily Prophet_ said **nothing** about the fact that it was EM doing the murdering-oh no, only the _Dark Lord_ Harry is capable of killing, despite the fact that entire reigns of terror were built upon that many years before I was even born!"

Hermione stared at Harry.

"Let Mr. Potter vent," Dumbledore asked, "Any more Harry?"

"I'm fine now," Harry said, "Anyways, we fled the area, found a bath house-seemed like a good spot to stop and search. We found the bugs-I think they were for tracking us given that simple locater charms no longer work. EM apparently demolished the place as a reward."

"How did you dispose of these bugs?" Dumbledore asked.

"Threw them in the garbage," Harry said, "Seemed to me that if they're tracking a load of garbage, they're not after me or others. It was either that or flushing them down into the sewers. Destroying them was out of the question-it would've alerted them immediately to our discovery."

Dumbledore chuckled for a moment. "I would hope it works, however, from the sound of your comments, you suspect it has not."

"I saw EM people in Latvia," Harry said, "Having never been there before, I have to assume I was tracked there. It was different from Japan and Iceland-they didn't seem to have a clue where to specifically look."

"There might be a less accurate bug still planted upon you," Dumbledore said, "I do advise searching and determining whether that is true."

"I know I'm seeing Notley as soon as we show up," Harry said.

Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"I offer an observation you may have missed but may need," Dumbledore said, "In any sizable organization, there are always radical fringes who take matters to the extreme-the EM may be such a case. It has a half million members in Britain and many more internationally, so their radical fringe is undoubtedly huge in numbers. Your encounters with the EM are likely from that fringe and not the body as a whole."

"They seem rather persistent and hateful of me," Harry said, "One look at today's paper will show that."

"It is one thing to hate" Dumbledore said, "It is another to act upon hatred."

Harry arched his eyebrows.

"Take the students at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "They took today's article as truth, nearly every single one cheered. When given the chance to express their hatred and anger, they do so. Count-how many have actually lashed out before forcing you to?"

Harry blinked, but kept an iron face.

"I am merely pointing this out because you may be forced to choose," Dumbledore said, "It would be foolish not to have thought about it beforehand. I am not saying it is a fair burden to place upon you, far from it, however, it may come to your shoulders.

"From the other things you described, I am glad that you are no longer being taken completely by surprise."

Ron came out from the health examination late that afternoon. George came in from the pitch.

"All day?" George said, "Something's up if you've spent the entire practice in the health room."

Ron glared at George, then grabbed a towel to cover himself.

"Perhaps Notley requested it." Fred came up.

Ron rolled his eyes. He snapped his towel at Fred.

"Hey!" Fred exclaimed.

"And here we were going to invite you to the memorial tonight," George said.

"What memorial?" Ron asked.

"Your ex-best friend dunderhead," Fred said.

Ron glared at Fred. "Luckily I wasn't planning to attend." Ron raised his eyebrows. "See you Monday!"

Fred and George scurried off to the showers. Ron dressed. Harry's locker then opened, clothes came out and slipped into disillusion.

"Have to admit Harry," Ron muttered, "That exam was very intrusive."

"Rather have an EM wand conducting it?" Harry whispered from his disillusion.

"He's talking to himself," George muttered from the distance, "Must really be taking it hard."

Ron finished dressing, followed Gia and Hermione coming from the health room out of the locker room. They went into the auditorium where Harry came into illusion.

"At least there aren't any bugs in or on us." Harry took out his Portkey, activated it.

They landed behind some bushes overlooking a river. They stepped into disillusion and searched the area, running across a sign advertising it to be Dählhölzli along the Aare river. A quick walk later revealed they were entering Bern, Switzerland.

"Been a while," Harry said.

"No EM," Ron said, "Should be fun."

They hurried along until they came to the Old Town, then entered the Swiss Rifle Museum. Ron pointed to a great silver cup.

"Owned by King Wilhelm III," Hermione said, "Another." She pointed at a silver-gold-plated cup.

They left the museum, Harry pointed across the street. They turned, saw a man in a black EM jacket peering into various windows.

"I thought we had abandoned them," Gia said.

They walked a short distance, made their way onto the Kirchenbrücke bridge.

"So did I," Harry said, "We know it's not a bug on us-it has to be something else then. Or maybe, another something, like the bugs were one plan with something else as a fall back. It'll be vastly annoying if I can't do anything to shake them."

"You're supposed to be dead," Hermione said.

"Voldemort will see through it," Harry said, "That much I can be certain of."

They passed next to Zytglogge, the distinctive clock tower, then turned right down Kramgasse. Hermione pulled them into the Einstein house.

"Richard would love this." Gia pulled out a camera, started taking pictures.

An hour later, they left the house into the street. In the dimness of the approaching dusk, Harry pointed out a witch looking at them to their right. She was wearing a EM jacket with a wand drawn. Harry renewed the disillusion and ran; Ron, Hermione, and Gia in tow. They ran to the left, took the next right down a narrow street, then right onto Münstergasse. They ran, bumping into pedestrians, ran across the square with the Zytglogge, up Marktgasse, then right down another narrow street, right across an intersection, then into the nearest building which happened to house a cafe. Hermione stepped into illusion then approached the counter of Kornhauscafé. The young man behind the counter took one look at Hermione, pulled a wand.

"Get out," the man ordered.

Hermione made for the door, Ron and Gia followed immediately, Harry brought up the rear with his wand leveled at the man. Cautiously, they left the cafe.

"So much for that," Ron grumbled, "I am hungry."

"Guess we'll need to do the same old," Harry said.

Hermione stepped into disillusion. They crossed the Aare river on the Kornhausbrucke, then kept going. They came across a small grocer, so Harry entered. He emerged several minutes later with a bag of groceries. Harry conjured up a small backpack, stuffed in the groceries, and handed the backpack to Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione muttered.

"Well," Harry said, "If you want to fly instead of ride, I'm certain Ron won't mind."

"No, no," Hermione stammered, "I'm fine."

Harry got out his Whitehorn, Ron got out his; they all renewed their Disillusionment Charm, then they took off. They flew across Bern to the mountains, found a more isolated forested spot and landed just below the snow near the top of the peak but below the tree line. Ron shivered for a moment.

"Not the greatest of camping locations," Ron said.

"We're running out of options," Harry said, "This will do for tonight-still need to figure out how they're tracking us."

Ron piled a few dead limbs into a heap, took out his wand, and lit a fire.

"Magic," Hermione said, "They could be tracking that."

"Arriving before we do?" Harry said, "That doesn't make sense. I don't think it's our magic that's doing it-something else."

Hermione sorted through the groceries, raised her eyebrows at the raw chicken.

"Roast it," Harry said, conjuring up a long metal rod.

"This will be interesting," Hermione muttered.

Several conjures and adjustments later, Harry had the chicken hanging over the fire, sizzling. Harry sat on the ground, watched the flames flicker. Ron went around their site, trying to weave up a ward.

"Argh!" Ron said as the ward collapsed.

"What are you trying to weave?" Harry asked.

"A simple disillusion ward," Ron said.

Harry got up, came over.

"Let's try something easier," Harry said, "SEP ward, get them to ignore our presence, that's what I want."

Harry took out his wand, he attached the ward to the base of the trees. Together, Harry and Ron slowly stretched the ward until it covered their entire campsite. Harry returned and checked on the chicken, he turned it over.

"Next," Harry said, "Warnings."

"Yeah," Ron said, "Right."

"Come," Harry said, "Remember where we placed the girls."

"We're more than mere girls," Hermione said.

Ron tickled her sides. "You still are a girl. No use in denying that."

Harry went out first, Ron next. They went beyond the ward by about a hundred yards. Harry picked up a rock, charmed it, then set it back down.

"Same thing as at Neville's?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Harry said, "Gives me an alarm if anybody crosses it."

Ron picked up an adjacent rock, charmed it, and placed it back down.

"There are wards that can do something similar," Ron said.

"Stretching it across this much area?" Harry said, "Would show up nicely with Moody's eye."

"Get you point," Ron said.

"It's about a low profile," Harry said, "Reminds me, one of us is going to have to remain awake all night."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Too many EM around in this country not to," Harry said, "We need guard duty-rotate it every hour or two."

Ron picked up another rock, charmed it. Harry picked up another rock, charmed it. They kept this up all the way around the site, coming back to where they started.

"Which reminds me," Ron asked, "Where is the fire?"

Harry pointed, they walked. A short bit later, they made their way back into the wards and to the smells of dinner. Gia had already carved up the chicken.

"How thoughtful." Harry gave Gia a kiss, then ate.

Ron munched through his chicken. Hermione poked at her lettuce.

"Harry mentioned a sentry," Ron said, "I think it's a good idea."

Hermione looked at Ron, then Harry.

"We've got loads of people after us," Harry said, "Keeping a lookout is rather wise, don't you agree?"

"I just didn't expect to hear it from Ron," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"Say four hour shifts each?" Harry said, "Don't hesitate to go shorter if need be."

"Sounds fine," Ron said.

"I'll go first," Harry said.

They continued on dinner, then wine. Harry conjured up a pair of big sleeping bags.

"One guess," Hermione muttered.

"Something that's healthy for any romance," Harry said, "You shouldn't be regretting it."

"It's not that," Hermione said, "I do like it and all."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem," Harry said.

Ron was already snoring in one of the bags.

"He's solved it," Harry said, "You're capable of conjuring if you want to."

Hermione slid into the bag. She slipped into sleep to the noise of Harry and Gia's moans and grunts in their sleeping bag.

Harry was woken early Saturday morning by a faint breeze. He looked up into the dark sky and saw a figure on a broom illuminated by the moonlight, an EM insignia glimmered. This figure was hovering above them but to the side, it was firing an orange ball of flame out of a wand to the ground.

Harry shook Ron awake.

"What?" Ron muttered.

"Wake up, all of you!" Harry said, "Be ready, NOW!"

Harry jumped out of his sleeping bag, threw his clothes on. He looked up into the sky, glowing a tinge of orange from all the other people flying around, methodically searching with orange flame balls hitting the ground. Hermione, Gia, and Ron quickly dressed.

"Thought one of you-" Hermione said.

"Forget it," Harry said, "We're alert now."

An orange ball of flame from the broom overhead penetrated the ward, caught the brush dried from their fire of the previous night. It started a small blaze. The figure whistled, then green curses shot down. One took out their ward, the next one destroyed a nearby rock. Harry aimed his wand, a jet of red shot up. The figure shot down another green curse, hit a tree that splintered and fell. Harry shot up a jet of green, hit the figure. The figure tumbled off his broom, hit the ground with a thud, the broom flew out of control and out of sight.

"Hurry!" Harry muttered.

"Ready," Hermione said.

The other broom fliers noticed, came over all firing curses at them. Ron activated his Portkey; it swept them away a second before jets of green hit where they were standing.

They landed in some brush. Quickly, they emerged and went into disillusion. A short walk later and they found a sign advertising their location as Valencia, Venezuela.

"Pretty much rested," Harry said, "Wish I could get some more sleep."

Harry looked around, saw restaurants closing. He looked up into the night sky, saw the glow of the light pollution. He took out his Whitehorn from his pocket, Ron did the same. All got on, then they flew north to the town of Puerto Cabello. They landed in the shrubbery near an imposing stone structure perched on the hill.

"Impressive," Gia said looking around.

They all saw the night view of a coastal town with a harbor. They walked around, found themselves locked inside a historic relic. Hermione charms the lock on the gate, they leave. Harry turned around, looked at the sign.

"Solano Fort," Harry said, "Built in 1732 by the famous Compañia Guipuzcoana as the entrance to the city. Doesn't seem all that old-what's the big fuss?"

They kept going into the city, then found a bridge, near the ocean, over a small stream, where they took to sleeping underneath.

They woke at dawn to a ship blowing its fog horn. Harry looked out, saw fog covering everything.

"Another day," Harry said, "Think I'll be able to enjoy it?"

"Twenty percent chance of it," Hermione said.

Harry glared at Hermione.

"You wanted odds, didn't you?" Hermione asked.

Harry groaned.

"Just being as obnoxious as you two tend to be," Hermione said.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione broke out in a run; Ron pursued. Ron tackled Hermione to the ground, then kissed her.

"Trying to get your meat hooks into me?" Hermione asked.

"Always," Ron said, "Need to make certain you experience life rather than just reading about it."

"Uh-oh." Harry pulled Gia, they both took several steps beyond and waited.

Hermione's eyes flashed.

"Are we in a library now?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione snapped.

Ron pulled Hermione up onto her feet, grabbed her tightly with his right arm.

"Studying is fine to a point," Ron said, "Just don't become imprisoned in books-that's my point. Anyways, let's get moving before the EM has a chance to spot us."

"They're here?" Hermione asked, "Where?"

"He's right," Harry said, "It's only a matter of time until they show up. We have to keep moving."

Harry moved, others came along. They generally followed the shoreline past some old ships until they came to a large brick structure jetting out in the harbor. Harry looked at the sign with numerous translations.

Constructed from 1732 to 1741 by the Guipuzcoan House, this imposing bunker protected the merchants from the pirates who roamed the Caribbean Sea during this time. Since then, this bunker has played a pivotal role in Venezuelan history, with it being used as a jail during the early part of the 20th century.

"Interesting," Harry said, "I guess."

"Drool over it if you want," Ron said, "I'm hunting for food."

Harry followed Ron; they went into the city full of wooden buildings. Harry stopped at an ATM for a moment, then ran to catch up. Ron stopped at a quaint little cafe, entered. All entered and came into illusion just before the lady behind the counter turned to look at them.

"How can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Breakfast," Ron said, "all four of us."

The lady scribbled down the order, took their preferences. Ron sat around a table with a bench seat. Harry and Hermione sat down; Gia remained near the counter watching the lady cook.

"EM might be getting close," Harry said, "Long shot right now-"

They watched the television news flash pictures of some shoppers in Valencia, Harry spotted one of them wearing an EM jacket.

"Dunno how close they are," Harry said, "Assuming we can manage it, I intend to use muggle transport and avoid magic."

Ron arched his eyebrows.

"I'm serious," Harry said, "I mean, are we bugged or not? Or is it something else? Only one way to find out without politely asking the EM for their methods."

"Have something in mind?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Harry said, "After breakfast."

Later, Harry led them into the office of a small charter aircraft company. An hour and a half after that, they landed in at the Oranjestad Airport in Aruba. Harry passed through the gate out to the road. Harry made for the first ATM he saw, withdrew some more money.

"Well," Harry said, "First thing's first."

Harry pulled them into a swimwear shop.

"What?" Hermione said, "You never-"

"We may be swimming in public," Harry said, "Don't get spendy-we'll be ditching it when we leave."

"Why not simply," Gia said, "you know-"

"It may be detected," Harry said, "Besides, shopping?"

Gia's eyes lit up, she dived immediately into the girls section.

Later, they left the swim shop, Harry was carrying the bag with their goods.

"Shouldn't we disillusion?" Hermione asked.

"That's magic," Harry said, "I think that may be what's giving us away. We know we're bug free-it has to be magic. So, no, we'll simply try to blend in. According to this-" Harry pulled out a brochure for ACME Diving "-they have a dive lesson starting in under an hour. I plan to attend."

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"You know," Harry said, "Use muggle aqualungs-just think about how jealous your Dad would be."

"Like I tell him everything," Ron muttered.

"I'm attending," Harry said, "Whether you do or not, that's your own affair."

"Sounds fun," Hermione said, "I'm in."

"I'm in," Gia said.

Ron trotted along.

"Why not just use Gillyweed?" Ron asked.

"And get that from where?" Harry said, "I'd have to go to Diagon Alley or somewhere similar for that-no way. Besides, this way looks fun."

They made their way to the center. Harry signed them all up.

Late that evening, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia left ACME Diving.

"Sorry for doubting you," Ron said, "That was a blast."

Ron shook the water out of his hair.

"That was just a test dive," Gia said, "Planning on something tomorrow-I'm sure of that."

"It actually worked so far," Harry said, "No EM to pester us-so, as long as they're not around tomorrow, yes, I do have an idea."

"Fish were spectacular," Gia asked, "Why am I in the mood for seafood now?"

"We should be studying for final exams," Hermione said, "They're a week away."

"Really?" Harry said, "Seems too far off to worry about. Besides, we're suspended until the second day."

"Oh," Hermione said, "I didn't realize-"

"You're assuming we'll even be permitted to take them," Harry said, "We'll likely be suspended before showing up anyways-no point in worrying. Besides, consider what we're having to do; it's the ultimate in defense exams, one bad slip up and we're dead."

Hermione shuddered for a moment. "I really wish you wouldn't put it like that."

"Why? It's the truth," Harry said, "We're fighting for our lives-Dumbledore will understand, so will the others who'll give us a fair chance."

"Snape would be more than happy to flunk us," Ron said.

'Fortunately, it's only Dumbledore we have to worry about," Harry said, "He's in charge-remember his discussion, the crash courses during the summer."

They found a restaurant, entered.

Sunday morning, Gia woke first in their rented room. She got up, fished out Harry's copy of the _Daily Prophet, _and opened it up.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Sunday, June 1, 1997

Potter's Death: A Ministry Hoax

Potter is **ALIVE**. Evidence has emerged that strongly suggests that the infamous Dark Lord is alive and still causing mischief and mayhem throughout the world. Late Friday, after the false report, Potter was spotted in Bern, Switzerland, resulting in the death of a prominent Swiss Wizard. Potter has also been implicated in the massacre of 13 souls last night outside Bogota, Colombia; he was also witnessed murdering two in São Tomé and Príncipe last night. Potter apparently skipped his daily mass murder Friday night, presumably to take advantage of the misconception about his death.

Irrefutable speculation has the startling revelation that the Minister of Magic issued the press release in a dirty and despicable attempt to boost ratings. Evidence of this lays in the festive parties within the Ministry and the revised budgets forecasting a reduction of badly needed agents within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. EM is pushing for an independent investigation into the actions of the Minister with regards to the cover up and for the Minister to make a more concerted effort in resolving the Potter situation correctly with Potter's execution.

"What a bunch of arseholes," Gia said, "They think that just because they carry a stick they instantly know all of the answers-they don't, they simply refuse to think. I mean, if the Minister can fake your death Harry, he can fake Voldemort's."

Harry's eyes looked down onto the paper, then back to Gia.

"The trouble is trying to get them to think," Harry said, "Except for Voldemort and his cronies, the rest are his puppets blindly following whatever they're supposed to believe. I wish common sense was mandatory and taught at Hogwarts, but it's not."

Gia gave Harry the paper.

"In case you're wondering," Gia said, "Your ruse didn't last long."

Harry scanned the article.

"It worked for a night," Harry said, "That's something, to keep the Death Eaters at bay, even if it's for a single night. Doubt a second fake would fool them."

Harry set the paper down, took Gia's hand and escorted her to the shower.

"Plans?" Gia asked.

"Thinking of another dive," Harry said, "At least I signed us up for a boat."

"Without asking?" Gia asked.

"It's easier to bail than to sign up at the last second-there's usually a waiting list," Harry said, "After that, need to think about our next destination."

"We just got here yesterday," Gia said, "I do like it here."

"How long until the EM catch up?" Harry said, "We have to keep moving, wherever that will take us. That is the drawback, having to move constantly. I like it here too, but there's only so long until we're discovered and ratted out."

"So where is this dive to?" Gia asked.

"Some ship wreck," Harry said, "I've rented the boat and gear for just the four of us."

Early that afternoon, they left ACME Diving. They kept going in the north east direction, went into a casino and then into a family bathroom. Harry pulled out his Portkey, they all held on.

They landed, dusk was approaching, and they were on the side of a hill overlooking a huge populated area with much water. Quickly, they made their way down the slope. Harry went into disillusion at the trail head, taking Gia with him; Ron and Hermione followed. They went along Løvstakkveien, cut across some properties, along roads across Nygardsbroen bridge into Bergen, Norway.

"We really do travel," Gia muttered.

They found an inn and booked a room for the night. Ron and Harry ventured back down to the pub. Harry and Ron got beers, sat at the bar.

"Finally sunk in," Harry said, "Having to kill in Switzerland. I'm a murderer."

Both sipped their beers.

"You're no such thing," Ron said, "They're forcing you to-it's not really been your decision, but theirs."

"Still doesn't feel right," Harry said, "I hate it, killing. Then we have the others-where is it, a thousand by now? Blegh! All because of me. It's more than enough to reconsider things."

Ron ate some nuts, then sipped.

"Way I look at it is that they're chasing you and forcing you," Ron said, "Look at what you're trying-stunning them first. Not really a big threat-killing only inflames them. They've successfully constructed a bloody trap where you're damned if you do and damned if you don't."

"Making that article true might stifle things," Harry said.

"You really believe that? Still?" Ron said, "Voldemort simply does not need an excuse to kill-he does. Having you around merely allows him to shift the blame, but he's still going to kill."

"Not the EM though," Harry said.

"Any guess who the more active members could be?" Ron said, "Death Eaters wouldn't give a damn about bystanders. The only thing keeping them from a full scale war is you Harry."

"Dozens a night is not a war?" Harry asked.

"Try hundreds or thousands," Ron said, "Then you have a war. There is only one way Dumbledore has foreseen of ending this-he's working on seeing that work."

"Me," Harry said, "It always comes back to me. Should confront him now."

"Wait," Ron said, "Dumbledore is trying to get you ready, he knows the confrontation is inevitable, but he wants you to have the best advantage."

"Why not today? Or tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Likely waiting until your powers wax," Ron said, "Usually, they peak at around twenty or thirty, you're at your strongest then. Your best chance to defeat Voldemort in a confrontation would be then."

"Millions would be dead by then," Harry said.

"It may happen sooner," Ron said, "However, just rampaging in front of Voldemort will likely get you killed. Try to do this right, for Gia's sake."

"Should probably get back to them." Harry sipped the remainder of his beer.

"Likely discussing who performed better under water," Ron said, "Perhaps a stroll."

"Are you mad?" Harry said, "Try the billiards."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Here," Harry said.

Harry lead Ron over to the billiard table; they spent the remainder of the evening playing against themselves and other patrons.

Gia woke Monday morning to Harry trembling on top of her, he was wetting across her leg onto the bed. Gia stuffed her finger into his mouth, rubbed his back; Harry calmed down. Gia rolled them over until she was on top. After a couple of minutes, Harry subsided. Gia worked her way out, then pulled the covers over Harry who promptly rolled over onto the side of Hermione across from Ron on the other side. Gia rolled her eyes, then went to Harry's coat and removed the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, Jun 2, 1997

EM/Ministry Cooperation

While the EM and the Ministry are at odds to the details of how to resolve the Potter crisis, both agree that the emerging Dark Lord Harry Potter is a threat that endangers us all. Therefore, in a move to appease the voters, the Minister of Magic has authorized EM access to key assets enabling for a more aggressive campaign to eliminate Potter. Small comfort to the five souls murdered last night in Azerbaijan.

Problem Solver

Potter, Harry : 3,101,000 galleons

Weasley, Ron : 2,385,000 galleons

Granger, Hermione : 1,590,000 galleons

Prescott, Gia : 905,000 galleons

Removal of these problems would be greatly appreciated. Contributions can be sent to "Bye Bye". To claim a reward, submit relevant documentation. 30,000 galleon bonus for each relation severed.

"Anything interesting?" Harry peered over the top of the paper.

"Your fans are excited," Gia said, "Promise to be more aggressive in killing you."

Harry took the paper, read it.

"Sounds ominous," Harry said, "Likely plan on murdering everyone just to be certain. Assholes, they can lick my..." He shook his rear.

"I like that," Gia said watching, "Do it some more."

Harry shook his rear, again, leaving the paper on the floor.

"While you two contemplate shagging," Ron said, "I'm using the shower."

Ron went for the bathroom, Hermione peeked out the curtains of the window.

"Not so fast," Hermione said, "We need to dress-EM are outside-shower at Puddlemere."

Harry went over to the window and saw the EM on the corner looking around.

"Ron!" Harry said, "Out, now!"

Ron came out of the bathroom, half covered with soap.

"EM-outside," Harry said.

Ron ducked back into the bathroom for a moment, rinsed, and came back out. They hurriedly jumped into their clothes. They heard the front door downstairs slam. Harry opened their door.

"May I help you?" the tender asked below.

"Search on authorization of the Eximo Macula," a gruffy voice said, "We have reason to believe the terrorist Harry Potter is in the country."

"I will have to see about this," the tender said, "I am calling-"

They heard a thud from below.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Ron, Hermione, and Gia nodded. Harry walked over, grabbed onto them, and disapparated as heavy footsteps reached their floor. They apparated into the living room of Fred and George's.

"You chose here?" Ron asked.

"Care to return and ask EM to back off for a bit?" Harry snapped.

Gia went over and looked out the window.

"A second sunrise in a day," Gia said, "It's nice to see."

Footsteps came down the stairs.

"Harry!" George exclaimed, "How spiffy it is to see you."

George offered out a hand.

"You see him frequently," Ron said.

"My brother," George said, "Well, you couldn't keep a fake death secret now, could you? Oh, what Mum would've said about that!"

"Praise for protecting him," Arthur said, coming down the stairs.

"Hi Dad," Ron said.

"Well?" Arthur said, "It's rather early to make a house call."

"We got chased out of where we were," Harry said, "This seemed like a decent spot for a couple of hours."

George pulled Harry and Ron aside to the kitchen.

"While we normally don't mind seeing our younger brother crawling to us for help," George said, "You need to stop coming here."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"I'm serious," George said, "We suffered an EM inspection twice yesterday-it's not safe to have you here."

"Don't be surprised if I do wind up dead," Ron spat.

"Pardon?" George asked.

"It's true," Harry said, "We can't stay anywhere without the EM popping up their nose-somehow we managed no scrutiny in Aruba, but-"

"Aruba?" Fred said coming into the kitchen, "You went to Aruba and you didn't take your lovable twin brother-me?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "Wonderful-even used muggle aqualungs."

"Really?" Arthur came into the kitchen. "How did that go? Does it use elecktricity? How does the gillyweed tolerate that?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Since our presence is a burden," Harry said, "We best be going."

"Burden?" Arthur said, "George, Fred, are you tossing your brother out?"

"Yep," Ron said leaving the kitchen.

Harry led first, came to Gia who was playing with Edward. Gia was moving a toy broomstick in front of Edward.

"Sorry to break up the play date," Harry said, "They made it clear that our presence is endangering them."

Gia set down the small broomsticks, Edward cried.

"Look what you have done!" Fred complained.

"Sorry," Ron said, "You two made it clear-"

"Rubbish," Arthur said.

"EM is getting aggressive," Harry said, "Bye."

Harry grabbed onto Gia and disapparated; Ron and Hermione followed.

Harry apparated into the club room at Puddlemere United.

"Potter," Meyers said walking through, "A discussion please."

Harry followed Meyers into his office, Meyers closed the door then turned to look at Harry.

"I've read several articles regarding a future seeker's death in the _Daily Prophet_," Meyers said, "Benjamin seemed to have known something about it, but deferred the matter to you. I do not appreciate games like that to be played out on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_."

"You don't understand how deadly the game is for me," Harry replied, "An innocent person got murdered this morning by the EM searching for me. I could be murdered tonight as I sleep-quite possible. Have some Polyjuice? You could try living in my shoes for a day, but I doubt you'd live."

"I am not disagreeing about the danger," Meyers said, "I am merely pointing out that it scared investors when I mentioned a certain future player being declared dead. Warn me ahead of time if you pull that stunt again."

"Stunts don't work twice," Harry said, "If you'll excuse me, I still need to grab a spot of breakfast."

"Cafeteria is open." Meyers opened the door, Harry exited the office.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"He didn't like the article last week," Harry said.

"Few did," Ron said.

Harry glared at Ron.

"Well," Ron said, "Your supporters didn't."

They entered the cafeteria.

That afternoon, Harry and Ron left the locker room, went up the stairs, and met the girls in the club room. They dived around the corner, out of view, Harry activated his Portkey. They landed in the shrubbery next to a tall skyscraper, the sky was dark but illuminated from the many street lights onto the clouds above. Quickly, they crawled out of the vegetation onto the street. Several street signs later, Hermione realizes where they were.

"Malaysia," Hermione said, "Kaula Lampur or KL."

"Suppose we should find a spot to eat," Ron said, "I'm hungry."

They heard a popping noise behind them, a bank clock advertised it to be 23:10. Harry looked saw a person in an EM jacket looking away from them. Popping of apparation came from ahead on the street. Harry pulled Ron down between two parked cars. Gia and Hermione laid flat onto the ground, Harry peered over the edge to see even more EM personnel coming in.

"How?" Gia whispered.

"Dunno," Harry said, "Quiet."

Harry saw more apparating in, dozens and dozens were crawling the street searching; several pedestrians laid dead from EM interrogations. Harry activated his Portkey, they held on.

They landed in the shrubs close to a campsite next to an automobile. Harry crept out, took a look at the signs. Ron, Hermione, and Gia came.

"Zadar Croatia," Harry said, "Campsite or something."

They looked over the water, saw the sun reflecting.

"And daylight," Ron said, "Weird."

"Timezones are for a reason," Hermione said.

They took a quick walk down the road, made their way past a clock advertising the time as 16:24.

"Hear that?" Harry asked.

They ducked behind a dumpster, peered over. They saw an man with a EM jacket apparate on the sidewalk, twenty feet from them, who immediately stopped a car and interrogated at wand point.

"That's not right," Harry muttered, "Muggles-wands? He's mad."

"How're they doing it?" Ron whispered, "I mean, this is the second time in the past fifteen minutes-I know EM has many members, but not like this."

They watched the EM man get irate, the car was torched, the muggles screamed as they were burned alive and unable to escape the inferno.

"Let's draw fire," Harry said, "I'll dash-three, two, one, run!"

Harry bolted into the street, waved at the EM members, then ran back into the alley ducking Killing curses. They heard many footsteps, pops, and bodies falling; Harry touched Ron's outstretched Portkey, it pulled them away.

They landed in amongst a bunch of trees, daylight was breaking.

"Bloody!" Harry asked, "Where did you send us?"

Harry looked around, saw a sign on a outhouse.

"Property of Shasta-Trinity National Forest," Harry said, "That's where?"

"California," Hermione said, "States, about eight thirty in the morning right now."

"Move," Harry said.

They moved quickly and hid behind some bushes below the trail. They then heard the characteristic popping of young men and women arriving, all wearing EM jackets and having their wands out to bear. Immediately, one man took his wand and torched a tree. Tree by tree, the EM proceeded to start a forest fire.

"And I'm destructive?" Harry muttered.

Harry activated his Portkey; Ron, Hermione, and Gia grabbed on.

They landed on top of rocks, behind them were bars, in front of them was a drop off to several flat areas, upon which some tigers were sleeping.

"Um..." Harry said, "Say, apparate out?"

"Agreed," Ron said.

One tiger took notice, growled at them.

"Other side of that mirror," Harry said pointing.

Harry grabbed onto Gia, disapparated. Ron and Hermione disapparated. They apparated on the other side in a corridor. Several people gasped at the sight.

"You didn't expect me to stay in there?" Harry asked, "Did you?"

"Certainly not," one kid muttered.

Harry pushed forward, they left the tiger exhibition.

"Zawra Park and Zoo," Harry said pointing to a sign, "Iraq."

"Maybe we should check your Portkey," Ron said.

Harry pulled them to the side of the walkway.

"EM's likely going to show at any minute," Harry whispered, "If they do, we apparate to Bucharest-no Portkeys. Fly to Charlie's from there."

They heard pops and screams from the tiger exhibition. An EM apparated right in front of them, pointed a wand.

"Gotchya!" the man exclaimed.

They disapparated. Harry and Gia apparated into Bucharest, but over a small pond; they fell in. Ron and Hermione fell in with their own splashes.

"Fly," Harry muttered as he treaded water.

Harry and Ron got out their Whitehorns, used them to get out of the water. Harry lifted Gia, Ron lifted Hermione, and in a few moments all were on the two brooms.

"Why apparate?" Hermione asked.

"Charlie's," Harry said.

They flew to the north and into disillusion. An hour later, they flew down a lane lined with stone trees, dragons could be seen on their left in the distance. Ahead, in the fading light, they could see a red haired wizard cross the lane. Ron sped up, buzzed, touching the hair while still under disillusion.

"What the?" Charlie exclaimed.

Ron buzzed again, this time with his wand out and dusting out a blizzard onto Charlie.

"Charlie!" exclaimed another guy running after Charlie.

"What are you playing at Adam?" Charlie asked.

Ron buzzed a third time, adding some glittering snow to the small blizzard. Harry laughed. Charlie looked around, bewildered. Adam looked around then back to Charlie.

"Cool trick," Adam said, "Especially the laughter."

Harry held his hand to his mouth, silenced his noise.

"I thought I recognized it," Charlie said, "Never mind."

Charlie flicked his wand, the blizzard stopped; him and Adam made for the stone cottages, both of whom went into the one marked "Weasley". Harry and Ron landed their Whitehorns, dismounted. After stowing his broom, Ron approached the door and knocked. Harry and the girls remained to the side.

"Did you hear something Adam?" they heard Charlie call out.

"Might've been the door," Adam replied.

Ron knocked again.

"Can you get it?" Charlie asked.

The door opened, the brown haired and light build guy answered; having already ditched the tough dragon hide, he was wearing white boxers with a white tank top.

"Who are-" Adam stammered, "Wait a minute-you're that Dark Wizard, sidekick to-"

"And the brother to Charlie," Ron said.

Charlie came to the door, shirtless but with dragon hide trousers. "Aw, the source of my blizzard. I assume there are three others lurking about."

"May we come in?" Ron asked.

Adam shuddered for a moment until Charlie gripped his shoulder.

"Sure," Charlie said.

Ron came into the small living room, Harry, Hermione, and Gia came in.

"They're dangerous," Adam said to Charlie.

"So are the dragons," Charlie said, "I presume you had a reason Ronald."

"We need a spot to crash," Ron said, "Given that the EM was precluding us from using an inn, thought your place was better."

"Dunno about this," Adam muttered.

"Who is he anyway?" Ron asked Charlie while nudging toward Adam.

"Adam Grizedale," Charlie said, "He's a good friend of mine."

"More than a friend," Adam protested.

"They aren't to know that," Charlie growled at Adam.

Ron's eyes darted between the two, saw Adam reach around the backside of Charlie and slide his hand down the front of Charlie under the trousers.

"Gay?" Ron asked.

"If you want to stay, then you won't ask that question," Charlie said, "Make yourselves comfortable."

"Ashamed?" Adam asked Charlie.

Charlie walked, Adam followed with an obvious tent pole under his boxers, both went into the bathroom; they heard the shower start. Harry took out a folded outback hat from his jacket, transfered a black stone to the left pocket of his trousers, then hung the jacket on the coat rack.

"Well," Ron said, "Finally have the answer to why Charlie hasn't had any luck with girls."

Harry gave Gia a quick kiss. "Ron and I are going for a walk."

"You aren't-we'd love to watch," Hermione said.

"Not like that," Ron said, "Just to chat, be back-when Harry?"

Ron removed the black stone from his jacket, hung it next to Harry's on the coat rack.

"Couple of hours at the worst," Harry said, "You're near a dragon reserve-could use them to your advantage if pressed to."

Harry and Ron left the cottage.

"Where are they off to?" Gia asked.

"Almost afraid to ask," Hermione said.

They heard the shower taper off, some load moans came from the bathroom.

"Remember," Hermione said, "Be polite-it's his house."

Moans became muted, Hermione went into the kitchen, cleared off the stove, then put a pot on of water.

"Why'd Harry and Ron go out?" Hermione said, "They left us here, with-wizards to protect. What are they up to? It's not just a walk."

"They lied?" Gia asked.

"Obviously they don't want to expose us to danger," Hermione said, "I sure hope they know what they're up to."

"Without their jackets?" Gia asked.

Hermione looked at them hanging on the coat rack.

"Stupid of them," Hermione said, "Hope they live to regret that."

"Explains the bachelor pad feel if there's two," Gia said.

Harry and Ron walked up the lane, Harry fiddled with the hat in his hands.

"It's not just a walk, is it?" Ron said, "You're up to something."

"Yes I am," Harry said, "EM is tracking our Portkeys-I didn't want to bring Gia or Hermione on this-we're figuring it out tonight."

"We should get our jackets-" Ron said.

"No," Harry said, "We'll do better tonight so long as you aren't picky about size. I already stashed a vial of Veritaserum."

"Plan?" Ron asked.

"Simple." Harry grabbed Ron's hand, disapparated them both. Harry and Ron apparated to the field next to the rubble of 66 Pickering Place.

"That used to be-" Ron said.

"Yep," Harry said, "Needed a plausible starting point-don't want to give away Charlie's location."

"It's not hidden," Ron said.

"The fact the girls are-" Harry said.

"Right," Ron said.

"Remember," Harry said, "We need two, one for interrogation, both for jackets."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Hold on," Harry said.

Harry activated his Portkey, they were taken away and then landed.

"Too crowded," Harry said looking around, "Even for a night time in-where-Singapore."

"What's the goal?" Ron asked.

"Capture two," Harry said, "Figure out where this device is, borrow their jackets. You will then use the Portkey frequently, say every five or ten minutes, just long enough for EM to apparate in but not too long as to get captured. I'll hunt for the device."

They heard a couple of pops a short way down the street, they saw Crabbe and Goyle stumbling about. With speed, Harry stunned them, Ron rushed in. Harry grabbed Crabbe and Goyle, Ron held on, they disapparated.

They apparated onto some boulders, some lights were in the distance, it was night overhead. Harry force fed Crabbe some Veritaserum.

"Doubt either will be useful," Ron said.

"They're out of bounds too," Harry said.

"We're out of bounds," Ron said.

"It's so hard to remember that," Harry said, "Disposing of them should be easier though-remember what Dumbledore said about the Portkeys and Hogwarts."

A grin came across Ron's face.

"_Enervate!_" Harry said, wand aimed at Crabbe, "_Imperio!_"

Crabbe roused.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Vincent Crabbe, Potter," Crabbe said.

"Why did you go to Singapore?" Harry asked.

"Was told to," Crabbe said.

"From where?" Harry asked.

"Ministry," Crabbe said.

Harry cursed Crabbe whose eyes closed.

"Stunning him-right, no qualms," Harry said, "Jackets-I won't use the Portkey."

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Even better," Harry said.

They removed the EM jackets from Crabbe and Goyle; Harry put his on, adjusted the hat on his head.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Won't recognize you," Ron said, "Green eyes though-might."

Harry grabbed Crabbe and Goyle, disapparated. Harry apparated outside the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, he dragged Crabbe and Goyle into the middle of the road.

"Snape!" Harry called out to the greasy git approaching.

Snape ran, Harry disapparated.

Harry apparated into London, walked down a dingy street to a broken red telephone box, he stepped in and dialed 6-2-4-4-2 into the telephone.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," a cool female voice said, "Please state your name and business."

Harry hesitated for a moment. "Vincent Crabbe on EM matters."

Harry removed a square silver badge that read "Vincent Crabbe, EM". The box shuddered, then moved him into the ground. He walked out of the box, joined the crowd of EM members pushing into the Ministry, and into a lift. Harry listened to the conversations.

"How many short are we this time?"

"Lost at least three."

"At least we got four muggles."

"How long until we nab Potter?"

"Dunno, he's decent at eluding, but that can go on for only so long."

"Sooner the better-horrible brat if you've ever met one. Rewards generosity with a killing curse-that's what he did to his muggle relatives. Read the reports, they spoiled him left and right, then Potter turned on them."

They got off on the second level, went through the Auror Headquarters, to a large room. In the middle of the room was a global sphere. Harry glanced around, saw many in EM jackets including Thomas and Finnigan. Buckland was hovering over the world globe, it had many green streaks starting and ending throughout the world plus the occasional red short hop.

"It's starting," Buckland announced.

They watched a red streak form in the Netherlands.

"Have an unregistered Portkey starting in Groningen, Netherlands," Buckland announced.

They watched the red streak move rapidly, up over Russia over to South Korea.

"Landed in Pusan, South Korea," Buckland said, "The local merchant market I believe."

Buckland pointed to some of the members including Thomas, they left the room. Harry discretely slipped toward a pillar, then glanced nervously about the room before concentrating upon the globe.

"An excellent piece of craftsmanship, don't you think?" Buckland bragged, "Took quite a while to develop, but worth the effort."

Many nodded, hummed, in agreement.

"Can track any Portkey in flight," Buckland said, "Registered or not-only Potter is known to use an international unregistered one."

A few moments later, they saw the red streak form in South Korea.

"As hard as he tries," Buckland said, "Potter can't escape with that."

The red streak moved across the Pacific Ocean, across Alaska, over to Manitoba, Canada.

"Winnipeg," Buckland said, "Corner of Logan Avenue and Arlington Street, near a hospital."

Buckland pointed, more members left, Finnigan remained.

"I have to admit," Buckland said, "I might have tried the same tactics-pretty smart, I say. A Portkey, that with each use, takes you to a different location that even you aren't aware of until you reach it-nice to stay one step ahead of your enemies. Took much craftsmanship to construct this globe to detect the very faint signature of their Portkeys-undoubtedly Dumbledore did something to make them hard to detect."

Finnigan ducked out of the room. The red streak started, moved across the Atlantic, across England, across most of Europe. Harry backed himself toward the door.

"McDonald's in Tighina, Moldova," Buckland said, "Volunteers-"

"Or just save us the trouble Potter," said the voice of Seamus Finnigan behind Harry.

Harry felt a wand tip push into his back.

END OF CHAPTER

_[A/N: The style might be slightly inconsistent from bit to be as the revision has worked itself to the point where big chunks of the original pass was decent enough to retain.]_


	8. Summer Term

Chapter 8: Summer Term

Buckland glared at Harry.

"So it is!" Buckland said, "Get his wand Finnigan, snap it once and for all."

Finnigan reached into Harry's pocket, Harry pushed back against the wand, knocking it from Finnigan's hand. Harry reached, pulled Finnigan in front of him, brought his wand forth, and pointed it at Finnigan's neck. With a flick, an indigo curse shot forth, straight for the globe, encasing it in an mesh web for a split second; the globe shattered and disintegrated.

"Millions of galleons-" Buckland sneered.

"Don't make a move," Harry warned, pushed his wand a bit firmer against Finnigan's neck.

"Kill me," Finnigan said, "I don't care-"

Harry dragged Finnigan back out of the room, the doors closed. With a flick, the doors welded themselves shut.

"It's not going to hold," Finnigan said, "It's only a matter of time-"

"For long enough," Harry said.

Harry marched Finnigan in a run, back through the corridors, back to the lifts.

"You're a fucking murderer already!" Finnigan snarled.

"What can you say about the EM?" Harry said, "I've witnessed them murdering dozens of people tonight! Don't come crawling to me when Voldemort makes himself known. Don't come crawling to me apologizing. You've known full well what you've been doing-it's conspiracy to murder, kidnapping, and extortion. Bye Death Eater!"

Harry gave Finnigan a hard jab in the stomach, hit him on the back, Finnigan collapsed to the floor of the lift. Harry ran past the security guard into the middle of the Atrium and disapparated. He apparated behind a McDonald's in Tighina, Moldova. Harry walked around the building, spotted a black jacket being worn by a red head in the bushes. Harry walked for the red head, stopped when a wand was aimed at him. Brown eyes locked onto green.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "How?"

"I think it's over," Harry said, "Girls-Kiev first."

Ron gripped Harry's hand, they disapparated. Harry and Ron apparated in Kiev, Ukraine.

"A couple more times to shake," Harry muttered.

They apparated to Istanbul, then to Prague, then to Bucharest, then to the lane by the stony trees leading toward the village of caretakers for the reservation.

"I take it you made it," Ron said.

"Yep," Harry said, "They had some radar type of device, it tracked our Portkeys in flight. They had your destination to within several blocks each time."

"Spooky," Ron said, "No wonder. Hopefully you did something."

"Destroyed it," Harry said, "EM's stirring now."

"Crabbe? Goyle?" Ron asked.

"Left them in Hogsmeade," Harry said, "Snape was nearby so that was convenient."

Ron laughed. Ron knocked on the door to Charlie's cottage, Hermione peeked out. She opened the door. Ron looked over at Hermione with only a book obscuring her crotch, he licked his lips.

"Harry, Ron," Hermione said, "Enjoy your walk? Interesting jackets."

"Wanted to be inconspicuous," Harry said, entering.

"Harry Potter wearing an EM jacket?" Hermione said, "Contradiction in terms."

"Perhaps," Ron said.

Ron and Harry hung the jackets up next to their dragon hide; both stowed their black stones, Harry stowed the outback hat back into the jacket.

"Realize," Hermione said, "You two have really been out late, it's past midnight."

"Gia?" Harry asked.

"Upstairs sleeping," Hermione said, "Like Charlie and Adam are."

"Adam's spending the night?" Ron asked.

"He lives here too," Hermione said.

"So I was right," Ron said.

"Let Charlie explain it in the morning," Hermione said.

Tuesday, Harry woke, saw only Ron still slept, nobody else was in the loft. Harry crept to the edge, laid on the floor, and stuck his head through the opening. He saw Gia and Hermione sitting on the sofa.

"Anybody else down there?" Harry called out.

"Besides us?" Hermione said, "No-Charlie and Adam left for work for the rest of the morning."

Harry went to the other side with the ladder, but plunged downward and rolled out of the fall. He stood up. Hermione eyed him then ran the tip of a rolled up _Daily Prophet_ across his front.

"Just a walk-sure." Hermione gave the paper a shove.

"Nice," Gia said.

Harry went over the bathroom as Ron came down.

"Where all did you go on your walk last night?" Hermione asked.

"Why?" Ron said, "Just around and about."

"How many countries?" Hermione asked.

"Implying something?" Ron bent over the back of the sofa, looked down into her eyes.

"The results of your _walk_ are in the _Daily Prophet_." Hermione shoved the paper backward against his chest. Ron grabbed the paper, moved around the end of the sofa and sat beside Hermione.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Tuesday, June 3, 1997

Potter Vandalizes Ministry, Takes Hostage

Last night the Dark Lord Harry Potter illegally broke into the Ministry of Magic, caused millions of galleons in damages, and took a hostage; all these actions clearly demonstrate the badly needed and delayed execution. Potter gained unauthorized entry all the way into the Auror Headquarters, destroyed fragile Law Enforcement instruments beyond repair and damaged doors. Upon being confronted by several people, Potter took hostage Seamus Finnigan, a sixth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Potter used the innocent life as a bargaining chip to secure his escape, his flight from capture and justice. Finnigan was later found beaten in a Ministry lift and is recovering at St. Mungo's from his injuries. Initial estimates are that Potter caused nearly six million galleons in damages to the property of the Ministry of Magic. Upon learning about the intrusion, Minister Fallerschain stated, "A full investigation will be conducted into how Potter managed to gain unauthorized entry to the Ministry so that it cannot be repeated. All available measures will be employed to seek justice and compensation for the damages inflicted, however, the possible reliefs will be mitigated by the safe harbor provision that Albus Dumbledore is currently invoking to shield Potter from all responsibility of his actions."

Potter's International Mayhem

In the past day, Potter has carried on his international rampage of murders and destruction. Scores of muggles and people have been killed in Norway, Malaysia, Singapore, Croatia, Canada, South Korea, Ghana, Ethiopia, Iraq, and many other countries by the antics of Potter - Potter is directly or indirectly responsible for each and every one of the deaths. Minister of Magic Victor Fallerschain has sworn cooperation with each country, but stipulates that his authority is limited in the matter.

Wizengamot Convicts Potter

Acting on the recommendations of the Potter Taskforce, the Wizengamot has approved the convictions of Harry Potter on a number of different charges. Harry Potter has been convicted in hundreds murders ranging from of Cedric Diggory two years ago to the five committed two days ago in Azerbaijan including: Molly Weasley (June 1996), Lucius Malfoy (June 1996), Rolanda Hooch (June 1996), Sibyll Trelawney (June 1996), Petunia Dursley (August 1996), Vernon Dursley (August 1996), Linda Granger (December 1996), Charles Granger (December 1996), Justin Finch-Fletchley (January 1997), Daedalus Diggle (January 1997), Natalie Macdonald (March 1997), and Padma Patil (April 1997), with these names chosen for having a known relationship with Potter. Additionally, Potter is formally implicated in thousands of disappearances over the past two years. Potter's sidekicks Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Gia Prescott have been convicted as accomplices in the matter.

In addition, the Wizengamot has approved the following measures: stripping of all Order of Merlins earned fraudulently in the past, removal of medals for special services in the prior years, overturning of all house cups and Quidditch cups from Gryffindor House for reasons of cheating on the part of Potter, attempted murder during Potter's second year for the numerous people petrified in some dark ritual, and convictions for underage wizardry during the summer of Potter's second and third years.

Upon contacting for a comment, the Minister of Magic Victor Fallerschain said, "I support any and all measures to hold Harry Potter accountable for his actions."

Harry looked over, adjusted his tie. "So, up to no good am I?"

"Better read it." Ron shoved the _Daily Prophet_ at him. "Convicted of bed wetting and failure to take out the rubbish."

Ron went for the bathroom.

"Some committee!" Harry exclaimed, "Likely going to bill me for it!"

Hermione looked at him.

"Vandalism at the Ministry?" Hermione asked, "Was that the _walk_ you went on?"

"Yep," Harry said, "Though I call it self-defense."

"Interesting spin," Hermione said.

"They had this globe-it pinpointed our Portkeys anywhere on the planet!" Harry said, "I destroyed it, took them months to construct."

"That gives us a breather," Hermione said, "You hope-what if there are more?"

"Six million galleons?" Harry said, "Likely not-but so long as we keep our eyes open, we should know the moment that happens. Besides, we could talk to Dumbledore, see if we can get registered Portkeys - they could tell the difference."

A half hour later, Dumbledore landed in the living room. Dumbledore looked around, saw the EM jackets hanging on the coat rack.

"Interesting attire," Dumbledore said, "Given who else is here." Dumbledore gazed upon Harry.

"Could you return them to Crabbe and Goyle for us?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore looked at Ron, then sat at the small table.

"Strangely," Dumbledore said, "Professor Snape found those two out of bounds last night in Hogsmeade."

Harry explained.

"This globe tracked your Portkeys?" Dumbledore asked.

"We're they the only ones internationally traveling by unregistered Portkeys," Harry said.

"We will need to attend to those before your return," Dumbledore said, "If they built one globe, there could easily be others. You definitely stirred up a storm of criticism."

"I had to," Harry said, "There was no real choice-we couldn't move anywhere without getting tracked down."

"I am not expressing any criticism about the choice made," Dumbledore said, "I merely pointed out the storm that will come from this. Taking Mr. Finnigan hostage to have him found beaten could lead to future implications-especially if he becomes targeted."

"Seamus got to me," Harry said, "That, I do regret."

Dumbledore sipped his tea.

"You may want to work on that temper," Dumbledore said, "I realize Mr. Finnigan likely provoked your ire and deserved it-however, keeping a cool head in all situations can be used to your credit, even when you would be perfectly justified to kill. Mr. Finnigan was documented to be out of bounds last night-the Ministry is not Hogwarts-therefore he has received detentions. I was unaware of Mr. Thomas being out of bounds-I will deal with that matter later."

Dumbledore paused for a moment. Gia delivered some creme cakes to the table.

"Thank you Miss. Prescott," Dumbledore said, grabbing a cake.

"What is this _Safe Harbor_ the Minister keeps harping about?" Ron asked.

"It is a provision but also a tradition," Dumbledore said, "There have always been innocents falsely persecuted for ages-justice has gotten better over the years except when paranoia about Dark Lords starts. It was so firmly ingrained into the wizarding society that they enshrined the safe harbor into the forming charters of both the International Confederation of Wizards and the British Ministry - they cannot strip it without destroying those very institutions, a move that would immediately put us back under the jurisdiction of the muggle authorities."

"In my case," Harry said, "that would be better."

"If it had occurred months ago, which it has not," Dumbledore said, "Having invoked safe harbor, you are under my personal authority, not directly under that of the British Ministry; therefore, the authorities can no longer arrest you. That is the good side. The bad side is that I assume the same risks as you do."

"Meaning you will be executed with us?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"No-" Harry protested.

"Relax," Dumbledore said, "It gives us a few more months to clear this mess out-SDWCA provisions will still apply, unfortunately. Safe Harbor has always been meant to be used for emergencies, not casually; to date, this is the first time it has ever been formally invoked since the creation of either the ICW or Ministry, so the details are being played out now."

"Still-" Harry protested.

"You would have been arrested and executed last month otherwise," Dumbledore said, "Minister came to Hogwarts with Aurors demanding for your location-I was able to stall with the Safe Harbor provision."

"You failed to tell me earlier about-" Harry said.

"It merely codified a relationship that we already had," Dumbledore said, "I did not wish to disturb that. Safe Harbor is a legal shelter for you-that unfortunately does not stop the Wizengamot from trying to interfere."

"I noticed," Harry said, "How long until they drain my vault?"

"That requires a modification of the Gringotts charter," Dumbledore said, "Requires international-my, it may happen."

"They have Hermione's," Harry said.

Dumbledore looked to Hermione. A tear welled in her eye, then she explained the Ministry taking her inheritance.

"I am not an expert in Muggle law," Dumbledore said, "However, there should be options."

"Not many as a convicted murderer," Harry said.

"Easy sell politically," Ron said, "Deprive Dark Wizards of money-Dark Items and supplies do cost money."

"It is still despicable," Dumbledore said, "Depriving orphans of their inheritance."

Dumbledore eventually left. Harry was still working on an essay when the clock above the fireplace chimed that it was one in the afternoon. Two minute later, Charlie and Adam entered the cottage. Adam Adam cleared a spot on the stove, heated up a grill.

"Can I talk to you Ron?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," Ron said.

Ron went over and sat on the sofa, Charlie sat next to him.

"I know you've found Hermione, you're able to make her happy despite a certain impotence," Charlie said, "I found Adam."

"In other words," Ron said, "You're gay."

"Yes," Charlie said, "Now, you know what Mum would've said, what our family would say-keep it quiet."

Ron wrote in the air with an imaginary quill. "Dear Fred-"

"You wouldn't!" Charlie growled.

"Okay," Ron said, "Dear Ginny-"

"Not even remotely better," Charlie said.

"Why hide it?" Ron asked.

"You know the answer to that," Charlie said, "Remember, you barged in last night. I graciously permitted you to stay - I request you keep this matter to yourself."

Ron glared at Charlie.

"I came here after having having dozens of Killing Curses shot at me," Ron said, "I thought you held a brother's life above your petty issues."

"And all I'm asking in return is for you to keep your trap shut about me and Adam!" Charlie said.

"He will," Harry said.

Ron turned, glared at Harry. Green eyes locked onto brown.

"We all will," Harry said to Charlie, "I don't care what you shag, be it yourself, a chick, Adam, a goat, a dragon, Ron, or anyone else - it's your business, not mine."

"Thank you Harry," Charlie said, "Don't know about the Ron part-"

"Hey!" Ron snapped.

"How long?" Harry asked Charlie.

"I've known Charlie a number of years," Adam said, "I had my own cottage for most of them-moved in last fall."

Harry glanced at the clock.

"Well," Harry said, "Best be going."

"Nonsense," Adam said, "You can stay."

"Not without this cottage getting destroyed," Harry said, "Gia."

Harry put on his dragon hide jacket, grabbed Gia's, turned, grabbed Gia, and disapparated.

"I thought his girl was a muggle," Adam said.

"She is," Charlie said.

"They both disapparated," Adam said, "If she's a muggle, she's dead."

"Where there is a will," Hermione said, "There is a way."

"Harry was right about the time." Ron turned to Charlie. "See you-sometime."

Both Ron and Hermione got their dragon hide jackets, disapparated.

"Potter destroyed the globe-?" the Seeker asked of the Keeper. "Both of them?"

"Just one," the Keeper said, "That Eximo Macula is too efficient—we'd lose Potter-"

"The master does not concern himself-" Wormtail said.

"He should be concerned," the Keeper said, "Keeping Potter alive and a troublemaker is his ticket to what he wants."

Early Friday afternoon in Aruba, Harry was dressed in a pair of yellow flower board swimming shorts and a light green T-shirt. He looked over the buffet that had been rolled in.

"As you ordered sir," the waiter said.

"Thank you." Harry gave the waiter a tip.

Harry put his wallet back into his jacket laying in a heap at the side of the small room overlooking the Caribbean. Harry flopped his sandals over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Nice idea," Harry said, "Expanding the pockets-just a bit more space to carry the wardrobe."

"It's magic after all," Hermione said, "As Ron's fond of saying, you are a wizard."

"Well, had to make certain we wouldn't destroy the jacket's other property," Harry said, "Never know how long until we have to rely on that - next Tuesday at the latest."

Hermione played with her blue shorts.

"Going back?" Hermione asked.

"Quitting would be admitting defeat," Harry said, "It'd be conceding to the pressure."

"I know Ron's expressed similar remarks," Hermione said, "Likens it to backing out of a fight."

Harry snorted, looked at Ron playing with Gia. "Sounds like him."

"There is Gia," Hermione said, "Bringing a muggle to Hogwarts-especially when it's _legal_ to assassinate her."

"And us," Harry said, "Know what you mean."

"Do keep in mind Harry that she's put her life on hold for you," Hermione said, "Her old life is gone-she's waiting until you put your affairs into order."

"It's not exactly easy!" Harry said, "An organization dedicated to killing me!"

"Ahem."

Harry turned around, saw Dumbledore standing there with McGonagall, Snape, and Tonks. Arthur, Ginny, Fred, and George landed. Neville and Rose Longbottom were next. Bones, then Moody with Snuffles, Charlie, Bill, and others landed with Portkeys.

"Thank you Mr. Potter for securing this place for our little card club," Dumbledore said.

Ginny watched Ron, wearing a pair of red patterned swim shorts, chase Gia around until his eyes happened upon the visitors. Ron walked up to Fred.

"Have them?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Fred said, "Wouldn't want to interfere in your fun."

"Where is this?" Neville asked, looking out to the ocean then beaches to their sides and below them.

"Aruba," Ron said.

"Nice place to spend a suspension," Ginny said, "Professor McGonagall, can I get suspended too?"

"Suspensions are usually punishments," Snape sneered.

Neville glanced over, shook. "Sn-Snape?"

Harry straightened his back, looked over the crowd.

"Welcome," Harry said, "Food is over there." Harry pointed. "Places to sit are there." Harry pointed to the five round tables lined with silverware. "Eat, mingle, talk, and enjoy yourselves."

Harry saw Snape curl his lips down. Snape then loitered exclusively around Dumbledore at the center table. Harry went over, helped himself to the buffet, then sat down next to Dumbledore, to the other side was McGonagall.

"It is an interesting arrangement Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Some of us talk better in small groups," Harry said, "Like divulging the latest of news from the Death Eaters."

Harry started shelling his crab.

"Not everyone would appreciate the roles we all play Potter," Snape sneered.

"Be civil Severus," McGonagall said, "At least Gryffindor never had to resort to the Wizengamot to steal the Quidditch Cup."

"Talk to your resident cheat," Snape said.

"Every game has been referred and watched by hundreds of spectators," McGonagall said, "Nobody said a thing-Mr. Potter does not cheat at Quidditch, he has no reason to."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said.

Harry sipped a bit of beer.

"Alcoholic already," Snape sneered, "Likely explains a certain incursion into the Ministry," Snape said.

"Either that or assassination," Harry said, "Like you care-"

"Children," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall looked to Harry.

"It was partially true," Harry said, "I was getting hounded, watching that EM tail me from country to country, murdering locals for being too slow in responding to interrogations about me. So, yes, I did go to the Ministry, I did destroy their thing that was tracking me, and I did use Seamus Finnigan to escape."

"A confession," Snape sneered, "How remarkable."

Dumbledore's eyes darted, gave Snape a quick glare. Harry explained his task.

"It was a piece of Ministry equipment then," McGonagall said.

"Paid for by Voldemort," Harry said.

"How do you-?" Snape demanded.

"I just know!" Harry snapped.

"This is news to me," Dumbledore said.

"He bragged about it," Harry said, "He wanted me to cave in."

Harry put his hand down, blocked the fork Dumbledore was using to _help_ himself to Harry's shelled crab. Harry then ate his crab and sipped his beer.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione sat down at a table with Ginny, Fred, Neville, and George.

"Nice location," Fred said, "First international traveling since Egypt, right Gin?"

"Where all has you been?" George asked.

Ron cut diligently at his steak.

"This week or last?" Ron said, "Difficult to keep track."

Ginny folded her arms, stared at the floor.

"If you want to be escaping killing curses," Ron said, "Feel free-otherwise, have a nice time at Hogwarts."

"Sucks there," Neville said, "All of Gryffindor is upset, very upset, at your getting all those cups turned over to Slytherin."

"They got them?" Ron demanded.

"They were runners up for all of them," Neville said, "Once revoked, they reverted to them. Filch has already changed the name plates. Worse, all of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw cheered at the news. Slytherins gloated all week long."

Ron stabbed at his potato. "Anybody look at their finances?"

"It's Harry's committee that did it!" Neville said, "Talk to him!"

"Who doesn't listen to Harry," Ron said, "That committee is a bunch of self-serving bureaucrats that includes Malfoy's Mum. Any guesses now?"

"Malfoy's mother is on that committee?" Neville said, "That explains that."

"All it does is harass Harry then send him a bill," Ron said, "Remember that attempt to force him to break up with Gia-they billed for that. They billed for allowing our brooms to get jinxed. Now that they're pushing to convict Harry-they'll bill for that too. Harry's supposed to be paying for his own execution."

"If only we were still there," George said, "We'd take them down a notch or two."

Gia had sat at a table with Tonks and Bones.

"Tell me," Tonks asked, "How does Harry do it? Keep you interested?"

"He has his ways," Gia said, "and he's determined to keep me."

"You've made a stir back in Noigate," Bones said, "Kristen's frantic about all the convictions that keep showing up."

"What am I guilty of?" Gia finished a carrot.

"As a declared accomplice," Bones said, "You are guilty of the same crimes as Harry, including Cedric Diggory."

"I never knew him then!" Gia protested.

"Unfortunately truth never seems to matter anymore in wizarding politics," Bones said, "As I understand it, the Ministry Aurors are clearing out their unsolved case files by assigning the blame to Harry - from rapes to murders to robberies to kidnapping to embezzlement to anything else you can think of. Muggles are currently rejecting the pressure to do similar measures, but it's only a matter of time until they cave in."

Tonks was shaking her head. "Absolutely ridiculous, to go blaming everything on some children!"

"I'm not a child!" Gia protested.

"It's a matter of perspective, Dumbledore draws the line at a hundred," Bones said, "Don't be surprised about international convictions."

Eventually, Harry pulled Neville outside onto the beach. Neville kicked off his shoes and followed.

"Nice location." Neville glanced over at some sunbathing girls.

Harry noticed the mild blushing of Neville.

"You've had a couple of weeks," Harry asked, "Any change of thoughts?"

"What?" Neville said, "I apologized, I meant it, you should've forgiven-"

"That is my decision, not yours," Harry said, "There've been so many injuries that it gets difficult sorting who did what - it's taking me time to come around to evening thinking about it, let alone come to terms with it. You're the first to apologize, that is definitely in your credit. It took guts to admit that you're wrong."

"Would it be simpler to just hit me?" Neville asked.

"With your Gran?" Harry said, "You've got to be kidding."

"I just thought you were better then them," Neville said, "Guess I'm wrong."

"Get things shoved up your rear and tell me you'll fare batter!" Harry said, "It's going to take time, that's all, but it'll never be like it used to be. What's done has been done, there's nothing that can undo that."

"It'd be simplier..." Neville gave Harry a quick shove to the ground.

Harry grabbed Neville's arm, flipped him onto his back onto the sand. Harry kept his arm across Neville's neck.

"Feel better?" Neville asked.

Harry moved, pulled Neville upright.

"Quick reflexes," Neville said.

"I could've killed you," Harry said.

"You didn't," Neville said, "You aren't a murderer Harry, you wouldn't kill."

"I have before," Harry said.

Neville worked his fingers at his ears.

"Pardon?" Neville asked.

Harry sat on the sand, water lapped onto his feet.

"I had no choice, or at least I thought that," Harry said, "Macnair was determined not to let anyone live-perhaps if I had used a different curse, or put up a watch, I could've avoided bloodshed."

"You killed Macnair?" Neville said, "That should've gotten massive publicity in the _Daily Prophet_, not some retirement thing."

"Macnair was a Death Eater," Harry said, "Had the best of Ministry jobs for someone who loved to kill. Retirement was likely the best spin."

"A hero kills to protect," Neville said, "A murderer kills to kill."

"I still hate what I had to do because of EM," Harry said, "I still hate what they're doing to avenge me."

"Seamus has a nasty pair of fists," Neville said, "It had a lot to do with why I even went along with them-I never did much, but I failed to stand up to them."

Harry watched a wave crash in, water rippled over his feet and up his shorts.

"I do forgive you Neville," Harry said, "Feel like spending the weekend here?"

"My..my, thank you," Neville said, "Have finals Monday to study...best leave with Gran. Likely looking for me now."

Harry got up, waded further into the surf, then followed the beach back while still wading. Harry was dripping from head to toe when they entered the restaurant.

"Neville!" Rose Longbottom, coming over, scolded, "Don't push-"

"He didn't," Harry said.

"A wonderful event to cater," Mrs. Longbottom said, "Thank you Harry."

Harry wandered a bit.

"Soaked?" Tonks said, "Reveals a bit more."

"Nothing that's not viewable in the _Daily Prophet_," Harry said, "March fifth if I recall."

"As any girl will tell you," Tonks said, "Live specimen is always better than pictures."

"You," Harry said, "of all people, should not be hitting on your students."

"You were withdrawn," Tonks said, "Remember? Therefore, you are not my student."

"Ahem."

Tonks turned around, saw McGonagall standing there.

"Fraternization is still frowned upon Ms. Tonks," McGonagall said, "Severus Snape is single if I recall correctly."

"Not a pleasant thought," Tonks said.

Harry chuckled, then put on a look of mortification as McGonagall and Tonks used a Portkey. Dumbledore and Snape drifted toward Harry.

"Nothing like a dip to cover the stench of drunkenness?" Snape sneered, "Is it Potter?"

"At least I wash myself on a regular basis," Harry said.

"There are easier ways to kill yourself," Snape said.

Harry glared at Snape.

"This conversation is over," Harry stated.

Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Voldemort had asked-" Dumbledore said.

"A trick question!" Harry said, "How the devil can Snape get that information without revealing? I would not answer that question, even for you, so why should I share it with Voldemort? No, Snape, return to that congregation you've been summoned to."

Dumbledore's blue eyes darted between Harry and Snape.

"I was summoned three minutes ago," Snape said.

"Dawdle another minute and you're dead," Harry said.

Snape moved, disapparated. Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"You could have condemned him," Dumbledore said.

"No," Harry said, "Giving him an answer would have."

Dumbledore kept his gaze upon Harry.

"How often?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not enough to bother about," Harry said, "Usually it's the normal veiled threats, gloating. I know he wants to fool you with the charade, eventually, but not before your reputation is in the mud."

"Why am I learning about this now?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's not like he lectures it to me," Harry said, "Have to put the pieces together-by then, it's not something we didn't know anyways."

"We'll discuss further on Monday," Dumbledore asked, "Have you thought about Tuesday?"

"I'm returning," Harry said.

"If you'll excuse me," Dumbledore said, "I have preparations to make for your final-perhaps a stroll through the castle would qualify."

Harry rolled his eyes. Dumbledore disapparated. Harry looked around, saw that only Ron, Hermione, Gia, and Sirius remained.

"Get them?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron nodded with a grin.

"All we need to do now is rent a boat," Harry said.

"Boat?" Sirius said, "Just conjure-"

"What are we waiting for?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron shrugged. Harry grabbed his jacket.

"I wasn't staying to clean up-" Sirius said.

"Very considerate of you to offer," Harry said, "However, cleanup was a part of the hotel service-already paid for."

"We should talk," Sirius said.

Harry glanced at a clock. "Not here, our time is up. They need to get ready for the next group."

"Where then?" Sirius asked.

"Boat's fine as long as you swim to shore after you're done," Harry said.

"You'd toss your godfather-" Sirius said.

"Yep," Harry said, "It'd do you good to get in some dogie paddling."

Sirius rolled his eyes under his blond hair.

"We are renting a boat," Harry said, "You, if you want to talk then, fine, otherwise, we'll be back in a couple of hours."

"What is that?" Sirius was looking at the cloth bag Ron was holding.

"Gillyweed," Ron said.

"Perhaps I should come along to chaperon," Sirius said.

"We can manage just fine by ourselves," Harry said, "You, take some laps around the island, I'm certain there's a girl or two that would be delighted to have a dog for a short while."

Ron looked into the bag as Harry motored the boat out a ways.

"Can't believe you'd spend this much on Gillyweed," Ron said.

"You know the threats against my vault," Harry said, "If I don't enjoy it, the Ministry will-they already seized Hermione's inheritance."

"Remember about Gia?" Ron asked, "Does Gillyweed work for Muggles?"

"We'll find out," Harry said, "Notice the scuba tank under my jacket? Just in case."

"Sirius seemed peeved," Hermione said.

"Wanted to talk," Harry said, "Anyways, here we come."

Harry motored them to a standstill, dropped the anchor. Ron threw up the swimmer and diver caution markers. Gia reached into the bag, pulled out a wad of Gillyweed. She looked at the bundle of slimy, greyish green tails.

"Eat it," Harry said, "After changing."

Steadily, the bag of gillyweed got depleted as their swimwear dried out on the benches of the boat. It wasn't until the final rays of twilight were flickering in the west thatHarry motored the boat back to the dock.

"Well," Harry said, "Nice to know you can stretch the gillyweed time a bit if you're cautions."

"Planning on swimming again tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

Harry cut the engine, they drifted into the dock.

"Dunno what you two are planning on," Harry said.

They stopped, confronted a big blond monstrous dog in front of them, eying them over and sniffing. Dripping water no longer dripped after the dog made a big shake show splattering it upon Harry.

"Eww!" Harry said, "Disgusting when you realize who it is."

"Hi Snuffles," Ron said, "Soak Harry all you want."

"Thanks," Harry muttered.

Snuffles jumped off the dock into the water, swam along, following them along the beach. They approached the hotel.

"Um," Harry said, "I didn't exactly claim a pet."

Snuffles growled, again.

They entered the room, Snuffles transformed. Sirius glared.

"You put your social life ahead of me?" Sirius asked.

"Had things to do before the sun went down," Harry said.

"I'm certain of _that_," Sirius said, "Could you try taking things seriously?"

"Siriusly?" Harry asked, "Why should I?"

Sirius took a step backward; Ron went into the bathroom.

"You have people trying to kill you," Sirius said, "They want you dead."

"I've figured that out by now," Harry said, "I'm not a total dolt you know."

"Yet you go recklessly exposing yourself on the water?" Sirius said, "Nobody to guard you-"

"Except myself," Harry said, "That hasn't changed in months. I am not going to sulk in a cave, unlike someone else I know."

Gia moved between Harry and Sirius, she moved them apart by several feet. She looked at Sirius.

"I assume our swim was not the reason of your visit," Gia said.

"I wanted to chew him out for a little stunt last week," Sirius said, "It had many, many, people panicked."

"Most were rejoicing over it," Harry said.

"Not all," Sirius said, "Not many."

"All of them," Harry said, "My consultation prize was that there were not targeted attacks, save the one against my own skin." Harry flexed his eyebrows. "If that is all, I suggest you don't let the door hit your tail on your way out."

Sirius glared.

"I urge you heed that," Gia said, "Apparate back to wherever you're staying."

"Apparate internationally?" Sirius said, "Have to go spare to try."

Sirius took out a Portkey, vanished.

"We apparate all the time," Harry said.

"You apparate like that all the time," Ron said, "'Mione and I use the Portkey first to get to Britain, then apparate. Or, use you."

"Don't tell me," Harry said, "Another unusual ability."

"No," Ron said, "Just a good sense of direction."

"Thanks for trying to humor me." Harry finished changing into a conjured suit. "Well, time for dinner."

Harry escorted Gia, in a conjured flower dress, out the door.

Ron woke up Monday morning, reached over, and felt the skin of Hermione. He then tried to go back to sleep-managing a half hour of being flopped partially on her until she gave him a shove off.

"Wake up," Hermione said, "You're slobbering."

"Am I?" Ron's eyes met her brown under those eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron paused, parting the curtains enough to look out onto the street below of Rosario, Argentina. He then grabbed the _Daily Prophet_, read it.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, Jun 9, 1997

EM Problem Solver

Potter, Harry : 3,710,000 galleons

Weasley, Ron : 2,840,000 galleons

Granger, Hermione : 1,901,000 galleons

Prescott, Gia : 1,057,000 galleons

Removal of these problems would be greatly appreciated. Contributions can be sent to "Bye Bye". To claim a reward, submit relevant documentation. 30,000 galleon bonus for each relation severed.

People Hate Potter

In a recent joint poll of UK citizens, cosponsored by both EM and Albus Dumbledore, the facts are revealed in just how much everyone hates Harry Potter.

Hate, In the EM ... 40 %

Hate, Sympathetic to EM ... 25 %

Hate, No to EM ... 25 %

Undecided, Skeptical ... 5 %

Love or Support Potter ... 5 %

±3% margin of error

EM (Eximo Macula) is an organization dedicated to the removal of the emerging threat posed by Harry Potter. This organization has 600,000 members in the UK, and 23,000,000 world wide.

Harry shoved the paper aside, and read a letter in the light dawn, on the open plain of Patagonia, Argentina.

_Mr. Harry Potter, _

A new resolution has been passed by the Board of Governors which extends the duration of a suspension that may be issued by the Minister of Magic to two months.  
_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Harry turned to the next letter.

_Harry _

The good side to the resolution is that any such suspension ends at the end of the school year. While peanuts compared to the injustice, it is a small victory.

Second, I did help finance that survey published in the Daily Prophet. I felt it important for you to know that not everyone hates you, even if it is five percent of the population.  
_Dumbledore _

"Small indeed," Harry muttered.

Tuesday, Harry sat down in the hostel kitchen in Vaduz Liechtenstein, read the _Daily Prophet_ first.

"Anything interesting?" Gia asked.

"Same old," Harry said, "I'm hated and summarily convicted of a number of things. It's into the muggle world too."

Harry moved onto a letter bearing the recognizable seal of his committee. He trembled as he opened it.

"Seven million," Harry said, "They're out of their minds!"

Gia scanned the bill.

"Lemme get this straight," Gia said, "They plead guilty for you on your behalf and then billed you for it?"

"Sums it up." Harry hissed, the bill disintegrated.

Gia plopped down some bacon and eggs for Harry, then for herself; she poured tea and delivered toast.

"It's totally unfair," Harry said, "Was convicted for running over somebody's pet cat in Paisley on Sunday-despite the facts I don't drive or own have a car or wasn't even in the country at the time! My _committee_ plead guilty on my behalf-Umbridge is the appointed solicitor for any criminal matters pertaining to me."

"Can't you represent yourself?" Gia asked.

"Requires Wizengamot approval," Harry said, "No."

"Disgusting," Gia said, shaking her head.

Harry took another letter, opened it.

_Harry _

As a reminder, your suspension has expired. You may return today to Hogwarts if you wish to do so.  
_Dumbledore _

"That's right," Harry said, "Nearly forgot about that."

"Going?" Gia asked.

"I don't like quitting in a fight," Harry said, "Of course."

Harry landed in Dumbledore's office, Gia stumbled; he saw Ron and Hermione there.

"Glad you could make it," Dumbledore said, "Took me some time, but I was able to come up with a final to accommodate you. First, I will let you know Harry that your observation was correct; Professor Snape won't show it, but he is grateful for your tipoff."

Harry grunted.

"Miss. Prescott," Dumbledore said, "You will remain here for Mr. Potter does not need a charge to be slowing him down on this."

Harry studied the blue eyes.

"Just so you understand the current climate," Dumbledore said, "Students are, under that despicable ordinance, permitted to launch any attack against you they feel like-you could be punished for defending yourselves. On the practical side, the Prefects have made it understood that they will award points for attacks and dock points for those who do not."

"Potter hunting reserve," Harry said.

"Through which-" Dumbledore looked at Harry, then Ron, then Hermione "-you will commence your final, a scavenger hunt in the castle."

"Sounds easy," Ron said.

Dumbledore laid out three individual pieces of parchment along with three pendants.

"On these you will find maps," Dumbledore said, "The pendants are charmed to keep score, to track you for my benefit, to be an emergency Portkey by your yelling _help_, and will obscure you from yourselves as I do not want collaboration on this. Most importantly, you need to keep your necks. Barring that, I do penalize several tactics to minimize confrontation, the Disillusionment charm is one of those. Once you grab the pendant, the test starts with you being transported to the Potions dungeon for several things you will find useful."

"How long will this take?" Harry asked.

"As long as you need to complete the hunt," Dumbledore said, "If you are quick, you'll be done sometime on Thursday."

Ron glared at the grin on Hermione's face.

"One matter of a different sort before you start," Dumbledore said, "Some of the students have requested a session to discuss matters with yourselves. My stance is that the matter is up to you, whether you are willing to sit down and talk your side of the story to an audience."

"Would they listen?" Harry asked.

"The fact that they are requesting the discussion would hint that they would be more inclined to listen to you than they ordinarily would," Dumbledore said, "Wands of other students would be confiscated upon entry for your safety in the matter."

"Doesn't smell right," Ron said.

"The effort was spearheaded by Miss. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore said, "They might be the only ones to show up, or the entire school. It would not be mandatory for anybody to attend - I would merely be providing the opportunity."

"I'll do it," Harry said, "Even if it's a trap, I can't afford not to take the opportunity. Dunno about the rest of you-Gia should stay clear."

Dumbledore took a quill. "I will schedule several hours in the Great Hall for Friday, we will pause your examination if necessary."

"Will we pause at night?" Harry asked.

"I will leave that matter up to you," Dumbledore said, "You may come here for breaks, during which, the time spent will not count against you. If you wish to leave the castle during your break, that will be your option."

Harry grabbed his map.

"Password to Gryffindor Tower is _hostage_," Dumbledore said, "Keep the pendant securely on you."

Hermione took her pendant, hung it around her neck allowing the metal to slip under. Ron and Harry secured theirs. Once ready, Dumbledore waved his wand; Harry, Ron, and Hermione vanished.

Gia's mouth dropped.

"Never worry Miss. Prescott," Dumbledore said, "It was the fastest way to get them started. Care for a spot of tea?"

"Um," Gia said, "Sure."

With a wave, a teapot appeared on the low coffee table between two easy chairs. Dumbledore started to stand, wobbled, Gia caught him.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore grabbed a fourth piece of parchment and his cane, he hobbled over to an easy chair and sat; Gia sat in the other one. Gia poured the tea, handed a cup to Dumbledore. Dumbledore took a sip.

"Do you love Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"What kind of-?" Gia protested.

"A simple one," Dumbledore said.

"Of course," Gia said, "Sucks to keep putting things off."

Dumbledore's eyes laid upon the emerald encrusted ring on her right hand.

"May I?" Dumbledore asked.

Gia raised her hand, Dumbledore couldn't budge the ring.

"Fascinating," Dumbledore said, "I assume Harry did something."

"Enchanted it with some anti theft thing," Gia said.

Gia demonstrated the ease she could remove the ring.

"What do you see?" Dumbledore asked.

"Flashes," Gia said, "For a second it's normal, another it's a burnt ruin. My eyes can't decide."

Dumbledore inspected the platinum ring, then handed it back to her.

"I doubt Harry knows exactly what he invested into that ring," Dumbledore said, "Obvious the effects linger after removal. That may have started as an ordinary piece of jewelry, but it's now absolutely unique. He loves you deeply, had to in order to make that, has to in order to keep the charms good."

"Is he aware of the potential consequences?" Gia asked.

"No," Dumbledore said, "That is what makes the bond unique and special. He has to figure things out for himself, it's different for each person who does it. I did it for my wife some years ago."

"You were married?" Gia asked.

"To a muggle many years ago," Dumbledore said, "She lived to a respectable age, but died prematurely due to Grindlewald."

Dumbledore looked on his parchment.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "They appear to still be brewing their potions. I presume Mr. Potter will be done first."

"Interesting observation," Gia said.

"It is in how they approach things," Dumbledore said, "Miss. Granger will be quite methodical and I would be most willing to trust her potions. Mr. Potter will undoubtedly be using a shortcut or two, make some dodgy substance but it will indeed work, albeit with a surprise or two. Mr. Weasley has a bit more wizarding knowledge. Of course, sneaking into Severus' stores for the key ingredients will be a different matter altogether."

Gia sipped her tea.

Harry landed in the dungeon, looked around, all he saw was Snape glaring, then saw shadows of Ron and Hermione, neither of whom seemed to have taken an interest in him.

"Troublesome trio," Snape sneered, "How delightful."

Harry setup three cauldrons on his desk, then proceeded to grab ingredients. Harry ignored Snape breathing down his neck.

"Add a beetle-no," Harry muttered, "Go for the rat tail."

Harry reached over, pinched several rat tails.

"Interesting method to make a dissolving potion," Snape said.

"You're not supposed to help," Harry said, "This way is quicker."

"And painful," Snape said.

"No pain, no gain," Harry said, "Old muggle expression."

"And used by only one other that I am aware of," Snape said.

"Like his demonstration last night?" Harry asked.

Harry stirred one of his cauldrons, ladled a spoon up to examine.

"Looks the same color," Harry said, "You seem pleasant today-drunk?"

"I am not drunk Potter," Snape said, "You will address me as _Professor Snape_. I would take points, but they no longer matter to you."

"You're welcome to the tip off," Harry said.

Snape walked over to the other cauldrons, then returned to his desk to prepare for the other finals. Harry got the other potions to brew properly, he corked his vials, then quickly tidied. He saw the shadows of Ron and Hermione as he left the dungeon. Up the stairs Harry went, then came across a seventh year Ravenclaw descending.

"_Avada-_" the boy started, wand aimed.

A curse shot forth from Harry's wand that had appeared in his hand, it hit the boy who's hand immediately moved from his wand to his nose. The oak wand clattered down the stairs, blood oozed out of his nose, the boy ran up the stairs.

Harry came to the Entrance Hall, took another look at his map. He went over to a statue by the marble staircase, took out a vial of his green potion, poured over it.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall demanded, coming down the stairs, "What do you think you're up to?"

"Final for Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

Harry reached into the back of the statue, removed a chocolate frog labeled "Harry" with loopy handwriting.

"Tingles," Harry said, "That's what Snape was talking about."

Harry shook his right hand, and then pulled McGonagall down. A green curse shot down the corridor, broke a stone of the wall behind Harry.

"My goodness!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Final is to survive a scavenger hunt through the castle," Harry said.

Harry had his wand drawn, peeked around the statue; another green curse shot from the approaching Auror Sidney.

"Stop Potter!" Sidney yelled.

"To be executed?" Harry replied.

"Sidney!" McGonagall protested.

"Step out of the way," Sidney warned, "Or be killed as an accomplice."

Harry fired a stunning curse at Sidney who shook it off. More green curses fired from Sidney splitting apart stones and the statue. Harry fired a cyan curse that Sidney shook off. Sidney kept firing curses, McGonagall's wand was out, another statue strode to block, shattering. Harry fired a green curse, Sidney fell with a thud.

"I will summon Madam Pomfrey," McGonagall said, "You should wait in Professor Dumbledore's office."

Harry took off his pendant, stepped into disillusion, went up to the second floor, and entered the marble staircase of the Stone Gargoyle. Harry entered the Headmaster's office; Gia and Dumbledore stopped to look at him.

"Another Auror is dead," Harry said.

"Please explain," Dumbledore said.

Harry sat next to Gia and then explained the incident in the Entrance Hall.

"I suggest you hide," Dumbledore said, "The Minister must be informed."

Harry escorted Gia, they sat on the floor near the desk; Harry cast disillusionment over them both. Dumbledore went over to the fireplace, brought Minister Fallerschain back as McGonagall entered the office.

"What is the pleasure today?" Fallerschain demanded.

"Aurors attacking the teachers!" McGonagall said, "That is unprofessional and cannot be tolerated among any of the Aurors stationed at Hogwarts."

"My Aurors are professionally trained!" Fallerschain said, "You brought me here for this Dumbledork?"

"Your Auror Sidney hallucinated," McGonagall said, "He thought Mr. Potter was standing nearby myself in the Entrance Hall. Sidney fired Killing Curse after Killing Curse, he refused all attempts to negotiate a peaceful resolution and had me cornered. I was forced to kill Sidney in self-defense Minister."

Dumbledore stood firm and tall behind his desk.

"Minister," Dumbledore said, "I want these Aurors removed from Hogwarts until such time as you can properly retrain them. Attempted murder on any teacher or staff is intolerable."

Fallerschain looked between the two.

"Oh," Fallerschain said, "You take me for a fool do you? I can see what you're up to."

"I have known Minerva for many years," Dumbledore said, "Her judgment is sound. I have also made my position clear, Killing Curses are not to be tolerated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"As I have pointed out repeatedly," Fallerschain said, "All provisions of law apply to Hogwarts as well as the whole of the Isle. Killing Curses are permitted if directed at anybody listed under the SDWCA as a means of resolving a crisis."

"That will no longer be true at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "Aurors are not to kill, students must find a means other than a killing curse. I am certain that both the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors would see the lack of wisdom in permitting Killing Curses to be cast amongst children even if a suspected dark wizard might be among them."

"We shall see about that," Fallerschain said.

"In the meanwhile," Dumbledore said, "The remaining Aurors are to be removed until a consensus can be reached on appropriate safety guidelines."

Fallerschain puffed. "They will be temporarily reassigned, but you have not heard the last of this."

Fallerschain left the Headmaster's office.

"Minerva, wait," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall stopped, turned back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk.

"All parties may show themselves." Dumbledore gave a glance at Harry.

Harry and Gia came into illusion, remained seated against the shelves.

"Please explain the truthful version Minerva," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall explained. "I lied to protect Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said.

The doors of the office swung open, through which came Snape gripping Ron by the cuff of the collar.

"Yes Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I caught Mr. Weasley murdering-" Snape sneered.

"Was not-he attacked me!" Ron protested.

Dumbledore put his right arm up for a moment.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "Explain what you saw, not what you thought."

"I had business to attend to elsewhere," Snape said, "I rounded the corner in the basement to witness Mr. Weasley using a Killing Curse on Auror Walmer."

Dumbledore looked to Ron.

"I was trying to enter the kitchens for the final," Ron said, "Walmer intercepted, didn't bother listening to my explanation, instead started a fight. I defended, he suffered a bloody nose as a result. He sulked off a couple of yards then pulled his wand and started firing killing curses at me. He destroyed the painting into the kitchen, I accidentally backed myself into a corner-I had no choice. Walmer was set on killing me."

"What a naive idea," Dumbledore said, "To think they could manage a stroll across the castle without having somebody try to slit their throats - I was certain some students would hassle them, but not the Aurors to this extent. Walmer?"

"Mr. Weasley seems proficient at the Killing Curse," Snape said.

"Dead," Ron said.

"It saddens me-" Dumbledore said.

"We need to hurry," Hermione said as she entered the office, Wood several steps behind.

"Pardon us Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"I witnessed Hermione being assaulted by several students," Wood said, "I intervened, but then did an Auror. She threw accusations at Hermione, tried for a summary execution, but Saltwood didn't succeed."

"I almost had them off my back," Hermione said, "Wood helped me finish-but Saltwood ordered me to accept the assault. I refused, Saltwood shot out a killing curse at me, but it hit the only other student remaining, Orla Quirke, a third year Ravenclaw. I hid behind a statue, but that was destroyed by Saltwood, I had to resort to killing her."

"Don't tell Poppy." Dumbledore banged his forehead against his desk for a moment.

"Congratulations!" McGonagall said to the trio, miffed, "You have just managed to kill half the Ministry Aurors stationed at Hogwarts for the day between the three of you! Clearly a school record."

"I would think it wise for you to call it a day Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "I need some time to reconsider the format of my final for you. That, and the realization that the Minster is approaching the Stone Gargoyle."

Harry activated his Portkey; Ron, Hermione, and Gia grabbed on. They landed near a shoreline, saw many relic fortifications.

"Where?" Ron said, "How about a restaurant, it's already past noon."

"In a few," Harry said, "That looks semi-interesting."

They walked a few hundred yards to the base of a lighthouse, currently unoccupied. They sat on the stone steps overlooking a big body of water.

"Food?" Ron asked.

"Be back in a few," Harry said.

Harry disapparated.

"Where is this anyways?" Ron asked.

"Sevastopol," Hermione said, "Ukraine-British and Russian muggles had a war here back in the middle of the nineteenth century."

"Crimean war," Gia said.

Harry apparated, was carrying a cardboard tray with sodas, chips, and fish; all bearing the corporate logo of Ivar's.

"Where'd you go?" Gia asked.

"Seattle," Harry replied.

"Can't complain about the delivery," Gia said.

Harry sat on a stone next to Gia.

"Professor McGonagall said we got half of the Ministry Aurors," Hermione said.

"Means they started with six," Harry said, "We each got one."

"At least you got them rather than letting them get you," Gia said.

Ron gripped Hermione's knee. "You said you were assaulted."

"Nothing major," Hermione said, "A bit of shoving, I put up a fight. Saltwood tried to get me to let them murder me."

Harry felt at his dragon hide jacket, removed a letter.

_Harry _

Poppy has verified the deaths of the three Aurors. I had examined them and discovered that all three had Dark Marks on their arms. Minister is upset, very upset, but has conceded that undue stress may have prompted his Aurors to go spare.  
_Dumbledore_

"They were Death Eaters," Harry said, "Which explains their behavior-reformed Death Eaters my arse."

"Be interesting to see the spin the Ministry tries on this," Ron said.

"Oh sure!" Harry said, "Likely I gave them the creeps!"

"I say you should pass," Gia said, "The final, I mean, wasn't the whole point of crossing the school was to expose you to a hazardous situation and survive?"

"Killing wasn't a part of the idea," Harry said, "Points or none-we're using the disillusionment charm or whatever at Hogwarts, period, to avoid confrontations."

Harry felt the tingle of his jacket, he reached in and pulled out another pair of letters with green handwriting.

_Harry_

Minister is trying to figure a way to make you culpable in the four deaths today, he isn't getting as far as he would like. However, he has invoked a modified three day "cooling off" suspension - you will be permitted to return for the session Friday evening in the Great Hall. Your final will need to be rescheduled appropriately. Minister has also pulled the Aurors for the remainder of the week pending an investigation.  
_Dumbledore _

Harry moved to the second letter.

_Harry Potter _

You have been suspended under the authority of the Minister of Magic, Victor Fallerschain. You may return to Hogwarts no sooner than five in the evening on Friday, June 13, 1997.  
_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry _

"Well?" Ron asked.

"We've been suspended," Harry said, "Minister doesn't want us interfering in the investigation I presume."

Ron finished off his lunch.

"See you tomorrow Harry," Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Ron managed a big grin, grabbed Hermione, and disapparated.

"He just made an executive-" Gia stammered.

Harry pulled her close, planted his mouth onto hers.

Wednesday morning, Harry woke up in their room in Odessa, Ukraine. The _Daily Prophet_ fell from his jacket.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Wednesday, June 11, 1997

Three Aurors, One Student, Dead at Hogwarts

Yesterday, three highly qualified Ministry Aurors and a student perished at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, issued a statement purporting to place the blame upon the Aurors themselves, apparently in some orchestrated murder suicide. Minister of Magic, Victor Fallerschain, has promised a full investigation that will upon the whereabouts of Dark Lord Harry Potter. As an emergency measure, the Minister has removed the remaining Aurors from Hogwarts and given a three day suspension to Potter pending the outcome of the investigation. In an issued statement from Dolores Umbridge, chair of the Harry Potter Guidance Committee and Potter Taskforce, "Harry Potter hereby confesses to the brutal slayings yesterday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but will endeavor to escape all punishment he can." Those killed are Orla Quirke, a third year Ravenclaw; Aurors Sidney, Walmer, and Saltwood.

"They issued a confession in my name?" Harry exclaimed, "That's-!"

Gia started to work his shoulders when an red Howler bearing the familiar seal of the committee came out of his pocket.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER_

HOW DARE YOU MURDER AT HOGWARTS! YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. YOUR CARING COMMITTEE SUGGESTS A ROPE AND A HIGH LEDGE!  
_Dolores Umbridge, chair of the Potter Taskforce _

Harry recoiled, sunk back down onto the bed, his head drooping.

"All these deaths," Harry muttered, "Turn around, another death. Wish I could wave my wand," Harry muttered, "Make everything all right."

That evening, Harry landed in Bordeaux, France; Hermione stumbled, Ron caught her, Gia landed on Harry's right foot. Harry jumped for a moment.

"Sorry," Gia muttered.

Harry took a step forward with a limp. Ron pointed, Harry sat on the park bench near the stream. Harry pulled off his dragon hide boot, removed the thread bare sock, and revealed a bruised foot. Gia touched the top of the darkening skin.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione looked. "Let you puzzle on it for a while Harry."

"'Mione!" Ron snapped.

"He's got _some_ training in Healing," Hermione said, "Now's as good a time as any for a little pop quiz."

Harry got out his wand, pointed it at his foot.

"Broken," Harry said, "You two go shag under that bridge. Gia and I are returning."

Hermione glared at Harry, eyes flashing.

"Shag in the fountain then!" Harry said, "I'm consulting Notley-see you tomorrow."

Harry got out his Portkey, Gia held on to it and Harry's boot and sock; he activated it.

"Go and shag?" Hermione stammered, "That perverted-!"

"Friend," Ron said in a calm manner.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mind the suggestion," Ron said, starting down the stone path.

"I'm sure you didn't," Hermione said.

They entered a cafe while Hermione took out a paper.

THE EVENING PROPHET

Wednesday, June 11, 1997

Ministry Shakeup

Minister of Magic, Victor Fallerschain, has announced a series of sweeping reforms that should help it better respond to citizen's concerns regarding the Potter crisis and other matters.

All heads of the departments have been fired or reassigned to lesser positions. Albion Takeley will become the Executive Assistant, replacing the burgeoning number of undersecretaries. Hadria Dunwood will replace Burmarsh as the head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, Langore will replace Buckland as chief Auror. In the Dept of Audit and Legal Services, Zoar will become head; Esgair will chief the Audit Services, Gogar will chief Legal Services. Lesser replacements include Abberley will become the head for Dept Magical Games and Sports, Marshfield to head the Dept of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Trefin to head the Dept of International Magical Cooperation, Ruaig to head the Dept of Magical Transportation, Larkhill to head the Dept for Magical Creatures, and Sheerwater to head the Dept of Mysteries.

Eric Munch has been fired for dereliction of duty, thereby permitting Harry Potter to gain entry to the Ministry of Magic a week ago.

Dolores Jane Umbridge has been fired from all positions at the Ministry of Magic after a career spanning fifty years. This action was taken after an audit confirmed that she had committed fraud, bribery, and embezzlement during her tenure on the Harry Potter Guidance Committee double billing the expenses to both the Ministry and Potter. Umbridge had appointed herself the solicitor for Harry Potter at the beginning of the month and has proceeded to file motions in the Wizengamot on his behalf-moves that Fallerschain has explicitly forbidden her from taking. Umbridge is reportedly being offered a position at the _Prophet_ and being courted by the EM as a possible candidate for Minister of Magic.

Citing the mismanagement by Umbridge, Fallerschain has dissolved the Harry Potter Guidance Committee and the Potter Taskforce. "These committees are not serving the purpose for which they were formed; Potter is still a menace. Not once has the chair bothered to interview Potter or truly understand the mechanisms behind which he may be suffering; instead, Umbridge thwarted the process as a means to impose her own views upon Potter and robbing him for the privilege. Whether this has hastened Potter's decline, we will never be certain, but new tactics are called for."

In a controversial move, the Wizengamot has laid aside all of the convictions of Potter for whom Umbridge was the solicitor. This includes the thousands over the past two weeks. "I acknowledge the controversy, however, it is improper for us to plead Potter guilty, rather to convict him guilty. A solicitor who is to represent Potter must represent and defend Potter properly. All charges will be retried."

A special investigation and judicial team is being setup as the Potter Tribunal, the purpose to investigate and prosecute all relevant charges against Potter for his recent crimes. Dowlais, chair, has stated the huge amount of paperwork to sort through, the tribunal is tentatively scheduled for Monday, January 5, 1998.

EM Decries Tribunal

EM is aghast at the trivial manner that Minister of Magic Victor Fallerschain is handling the Potter affair. EM asserts that the Potter Taskforce was working and was achieving the results as we all know them to be. This Potter Tribunal is nothing more than a farce and a stall tactic as political points the upcoming recall election. It is absurd that the Minister is placing his job ahead of the necks of every person in this country. One wonders if anyone will be alive from Potter's tactics should we have to wait until January for any action out of the Ministry.

"Umbridge fired?" Ron said, "Harry's going to be pleased about that."

"Reversals of convictions," Hermione said, "That's a momentary relief."

Friday, Ron and Hermione landed in Dumbledore's office about a quarter to seven in the evening; Harry and Gia were already there along with Dumbledore.

"Good evening," Dumbledore said.

"Likewise," Ron said.

"Let's go," Harry said, "Hermione, stay here."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, "I want to go!"

Harry pulled Hermione aside.

"I do not know what type of reception we will be getting," Harry said, "Stay with Gia, keep her safe here. Thank you Hermione."

"But Dumbledore-" Hermione protested.

"Have you seen how weak he's getting?" Harry said, "No, keep her safe. Ron and I can handle the questions."

"You're worried?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "Something doesn't feel right-I don't want you or Gia harmed."

Hermione sighed. Harry gave her a quick kiss, then went over and gave Gia a kiss.

"You may use the fireplace," Dumbledore said.

Ron and Harry went for the fireplace, they came out of the fireplace in the Antechamber behind the Great Hall.

"Brings back a spooky memory or two," Ron muttered.

"I know," Harry said, "The last time-don't want to think about it."

They walked through the door into the Great Hall, many students were there, looking at them. Harry looked around, saw none of the Slytherins, only some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but also saw most of the Gryffindors, Tonks in a corner. Much muttering came from the students.

"Dark Art!" a second year Hufflepuff said.

"Coming through a door?" Ron exclaimed, "A Dark Art? Are you daft?"

"Quiet," Harry said.

Everyone stopped talking, Harry glanced around.

"Stand up," Harry said, "I'm rearranging the accommodations."

They stood up, Harry drew his wand; the tables slammed against the side of the Great Hall, the benches moved to form a half circle. Another bench moved into the center of the circle. Harry and Ron sat.

"We had to check our wands!" Finnigan protested.

"That was to give us confidence you wouldn't assassinate us," Harry said, "You all want answers-I cannot guarantee I'll give you what you want to hear. Just remember, two wrongs don't make a right.

"Voldemort is not dead, but alive; it takes one rotten apple to spoil a barrel, he's done a good job with you lot here at-"

Harry coughed, the air turning into a mist. A clear mist of air came from his jacket, an orange bolt formed in the air and hit Harry, he felt a jerk behind his naval.

Hermione paced the Headmaster's office for the umpteenth time.

"There are plenty of books." Dumbledore worked at a piece of parchment on his desk.

"Harry was worried about something," Hermione said, "I just know it."

"It was organized by Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "However, there is the possibility that our culprits will try to exploit the gathering."

Gia sipped tea, kept reading _War and Peace_. "It's about Russia." Hermione rolled her eyes.

McGonagall came through the doors.

"Albus," McGonagall said, "Come immediately." McGonagall saw Hermione and Gia. "You two had better come."

"Please explain." Dumbledore rose slowly, made for his cane.

"Nymph went to supervise that-whatever," McGonagall said, "All of them were knocked out, when she woke, dozens of the students had vanished."

"Vanished?" Dumbledore asked, his cane tapping on the floor through the doors.

"Foul play is strongly suspected," McGonagall said.

They stepped off the spiral stairs onto the second floor, McGonagall pointed her wand to her throat.

"All students return to your dormitories immediately," McGonagall announced, her voice magically echoed throughout the corridors.

"Stay with us," Dumbledore said to Hermione and Gia.

"All the students that were in the Great Hall are missing, except-" McGonagall paused.

"Ron or Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Those two are the exceptions," McGonagall said, "They've vanished."

They approached the Entrance Hall from down the Marble stairs, heard a trip and a thud next to the oak front doors. Hermione looked down, saw a black haired and green eyed boy laying on his back, dragon hide jacket splayed open.

"Ha-" Hermione started.

"Harry!" Dumbledore asked, "What-?"

"I take full responsibility," the boy said, "I did it because I wanted to do it."

Brown eyes locked onto green.

"That's not-" Hermione protested.

"Do you take responsibility Mr. Potter?" Fallerschain asked as he came out of one of the Floo fires.

"I do," the black haired boy said.

"What did you do?" Fallerschain asked.

"I kidnapped them," the black haired boy said,

"Let us move into the Antechamber," Dumbledore said, "Up!"

Dumbledore's wand was aimed at the boy, who rose.

"We do it here," Fallerschain stated.

McGonagall conjured up a plain stool for the boy, a chair for the remainder. Fallerschain took out a roll of parchment and a Quick Quotes quill.

"Who are you?" Fallerschain asked.

"Harry Potter," the boy replied.

"Where are the students?" Fallerschain asked.

"I'm not telling," the boy replied.

"Are they alive?" McGonagall asked.

"Why should I tell you?" the boy replied.

"We need Veritaserum," Fallerschain said, "Don't let him move."

"You will find that with Severus in the dungeons," Dumbledore said.

Fallerschain moved and went down the stairs.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked the boy.

"Harry Potter," the boy replied.

"This will be brief." Dumbledore aimed his wand at the boy's head. "_Imperio!...Finite Incantatum!_"

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Har-H..." The boy started to change.

McGonagall nodded, watched the boy transform and change into-

"Neville?" Hermione asked.

"What am I doing out here?" Neville said, "I fainted, then here."

"Where is he?" Fallerschain demanded, coming up the stairs.

"Here," Dumbledore said, "It was an impostor-"

Fallerschain glared at Dumbledore.

"Rubbish!" Fallerschain said, "You hid Mr. Potter! You and Potter are in on whatever you're up to!"

"It was a double!" Hermione growled back.

"You bitchy Mudblood-you're suspended," Fallerschain said, "all of you, until the end of the term."

"This term is over," Dumbledore said.

"Retaliation!" Fallerschain said, "No, with them gone, there is no more danger! Hogwarts it to remain open until the end of the scheduled term. If you are incompetent to run it, then step aside for somebody who can."

Dumbledore looked to Tonks. She came over and collected Neville.

"And the young ladies," Dumbledore said.

"They have been suspended!" Fallerschain said.

Dumbledore stood up, straight, looked at the Minister.

"You have," Dumbledore said, "Tonks is seeing to their departure."

"Aurors are returning," Fallerschain said, "Tonight! You insisted on their removal, now I know why!"

Sparks came out of Hermione's wand.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione shouted at the Minister, "WE HAVE STUDENTS MISSING! QUIT BRAWLING LIKE SEVEN YEAR OLDS!"

Fallerschain glared at Hermione.

"You're out of line Bitch," Fallerschain said.

"Minister," Dumbledore said, "It would be prudent to finish our _discussion_ in my office while we have our staff and Aurors search for the students."

"We'll settle it as soon as you disclose where you have hidden Potter," Fallerschain said.

"This way," Tonks whispered.

Gia and Hermione followed Tonks and Neville up the marble stairs. Wood followed several steps behind.

"They have been suspended!" Fallerschain said.

"Minister," Dumbledore said, "It takes time to make the arrangements, they will be gone before the evening is out."

Voices faded as the distance grew. Tonks led them all into the Hospital Wing.

"Disgusting," Pomfrey said, collecting the bags.

"Mr. Longbottom needs an examination," Tonks said, "Check him for potions administered in the last hour."

"What?" Neville exclaimed.

"You need to be checked out," Tonks said.

Pomfrey escorted Neville to a bed, drew the curtains around.

"Have a seat," Tonks said to Hermione and Gia, "I need to keep an eye on you."

Tonks changed her shape a bit, widened her eye sockets.

"Do we know who all has been kidnapped?" Hermione asked.

"From those I recall seeing," Tonks said, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevy, Dennis Creevy, Cho Chung, Roger Davies, and a number of others.

They waited until Pomfrey was done with her exam, pulled the curtains back.

"We need a report," Tonks said.

"Privacy-" Pomfrey said.

"We have dozens of students missing," Tonks said.

"He had evidence of a Gullibility Potion and Polyjuice Potion," Pomfrey said, "Both were weak and did not last as long as those of standard quality."

"Meaning?" Neville asked.

"You'd believe and regurgitate whatever it was you were told to regurgitate," Hermione said, "Better than an Imperius in some ways-they used you to deliver a supposed _confession_ to both Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic in Harry's name."

"I will wish to aid in your search for answers Neville." Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing.

"Progress?" Hermione asked.

"The Minister is convinced that Harry was genuine," Dumbledore said, "He is instituting a search for both him and the students. To you, you heard the terms of the suspension. Lacking your boyfriends, your safety is of a paramount concern."

"You could stay with Gran and me," Neville said.

"Like Harry said, insecure," Hermione said.

"However, that would work," Dumbledore said, "It can be secure until we know more about Harry or Ronald's whereabouts. Were you ready to leave already Neville?"

Neville shook his head.

"You may use Poppy's fireplace," Dumbledore said, "I will be around later tonight to ask you a few questions Neville."

"I'd like to know what's going on!" Gia protested.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been suspended," Dumbledore said, "I am required to isolate you from-"

"Your office," Hermione asked, "Can we stay there for a while?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes landed upon her. "Yes."

Gia, Hermione, and Neville went for Pomfrey's office and used her fireplace. They stumbled out of the fireplace into the Headmaster's office. Neville shook for a moment. Hermione sat on a chair, slumped her head between her arms with her elbows resting upon her knees.

"I want to do something," Hermione said, "I want to search for them."

Gia paced for a moment. "Fred, George, give them a call."

"Floo Powder is over there," Hermione said, "Call."

Gia went over to the fireplace. Neville sat down.

"Hermione?" Neville asked.

"It's just so frustrating," Hermione muttered.

"Never fear." George came over, set off a small firework display behind Hermione.

"Mind explaining?" Arthur came over.

Hermione looked up at George.

"Fred has some details to tend to in the shop," George said, "His turn."

"Students have been kidnapped." Dumbledore entered the office. "I see that the parents are already being summoned - I should have handled that matter."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Arthur asked.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk. "Both Ronald and Ginny Weasley have been kidnapped along with dozens of other students."

"Kidnapped from Hogwarts?" Arthur stammered.

"You are quite aware of the other circumstances under which that has happened before," Dumbledore said, "However, never to such a large group. The movements of the hostages are being traced, however, the captors seem to be wanting to make their recovery a challenge. One, Dennis Creevy, has already been found dead along the edge of the Forbidden Forest."

"Ronald or Ginny?" Arthur asked.

"Unknown at this time," Dumbledore said, "It includes Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws."

"No Slytherins?" George asked.

"They chose not to attend the session," Dumbledore said, "Given the numbers, no blame can be laid on that basis alone."

"They wouldn't listen to Harry's reasons," Gia said.

"Likely true," Dumbledore said.

"My sister's been kidnapped and you have no idea?" George exclaimed.

"That is correct to all the information I have at this time," Dumbledore said, "Your Ministry Aurors are spearheading the search, the staff is exerting as much effort as we can extend. While I have not been permitted to bring the term to an end tonight, I have ordered all remaining students to go home for the weekend, or make other appropriate arrangements. Currently, Neville Longbottom is the only student in attendance remaining right now."

"Suspects?" Arthur asked.

"The Minister is currently placing the blame upon Mr. Harry Potter," Dumbledore said, "Our culprits shanghaied Mr. Longbottom here into taking some Polyjuice Potion and something else; the Minister saw Mr. Longbottom as Mr. Potter who gave a rather eloquent admission of guilt and a taunting."

Hermione sighed.

"In the meanwhile," Dumbledore said, "I request that Miss. Granger, Miss. Prescott, and Mr. Longbottom, please depart Hogwarts. Mr. Longbottom, I suggest you remove those foreign clothes as some evidence may still be lingering."

Neville dashed around a statue, changed. Dumbledore looked at George then Neville.

"How has the EM activity been at your places?" Dumbledore asked.

"Still being _searched_," George said.

"Nothing that Gran has complained about," Neville said.

"I will keep you posted," Dumbledore said, "I suggest that Miss. Prescott and Miss. Granger accept the hospitality of the Longbottoms until further notice." Dumbledore paused. "It is a strongly worded suggestion."

They all filed for the fireplace. George followed Hermione out of the fireplace into the Longbottom's living room.

"Gran!" Neville shouted, "I'm home!"

"Good evening Rose," Arthur said to Rose coming down the stairs.

"Arthur!" Rose said, "How splendid..." She took a look at the rest of the crowd, her glare coming to "Neville!"

"The girls needed a spot to stay," Neville said, "I insisted."

Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace along with McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Rose said, "This was unexpected."

"As much to us as to you," Dumbledore said, "Neville, may we conduct an interview? My time is pressing."

"Um," Neville said, "Sure."

"Wait a minute-" Rose protested.

"Mrs. Longbottom," Dumbledore said, "Dozens of students were kidnapped from Hogwarts this evening, Neville was used to create false testimony on the behalf of the true culprits, one of the missing is already dead. I need to conduct an interview with Neville under Veritaserum and other potions."

Neville led the way into the dining room, around which the others sat, Neville across the table from Dumbledore and McGonagall. Dumbledore took out a vial of clear liquid; McGonagall got out a roll of parchment and a Quick Quotes Quill.

"Please take three drops." Dumbledore watched as Neville took the dropper, swallowed down the drops. "Normally I would dispense with such measures, however, I have hopes this will tickle out all you know."

"State your name," McGonagall said.

"Neville Frank Longbottom."

"This evening," Dumbledore asked, "Do you remember the last thing Harry or Ron said to you?"

"Harry said _Voldemort is not dead, but alive; it takes one rotten apple to spoil a barrel, he's done a good job with you lot here at_" Neville said.

"Then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mist," Neville said, "I coughed, blacked out, no more."

"When you woke?" Dumbledore asked.

"I saw your wands aimed at me," Neville said, "Hermione seemed surprised I was Neville."

Dumbledore probed his robes, took out a vial of cloudy liquid.

"This is good against trauma induced memory blocks and some mild memory charms," Dumbledore said, "Take three drops."

Neville took the three drops.

"After you blacked out the first time," Dumbledore asked, "What do you first remember?"

"Gagging," Neville said, "Something's going down my throat-very sour, disgusting."

"Then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Pain, horrible pain," Neville said, "Then another liquid, also disgusting. A voice, like a guy hit in the nards, very high pitched; it dictated to me to profess guilt, that I was Harry Potter, but would refuse to divulge the details. I was then forced, still blindfolded, to walk up some stairs, then left in the Entrance Hall-Did I really profess guilt to the Minister of Magic?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Can you tell what room you were lead from?" Hermione asked, "Could you tell who the voice was or how many?"

"The room was in either the basement or the dungeons," Neville said, "The voice-no. There were at least two pairs of footsteps besides mine."

"Is there anything more you can add?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Neville said.

Dumbledore took the Quick Quotes Quill off the parchment, laid it aside.

"What has happened is rather significant even though all the mechanisms of how are being puzzled out," Dumbledore said, "Neville, out of the kindness within him, worked together a little meeting where Harry and Ron could discuss events with the remainder of the students. The Death Eaters hijacked it for their own ends. Exactly who has been abducted is still being worked out, it is definitely dozens of students. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are both missing-if alive, I should expect them to be making an escape as soon as they are able to. As to what else is in store for the hostages, I do not know, but we do know that the captors do not value their lives."

"Couldn't Harry and Ron simply have pulled it off?" George asked.

"No," Gia said, "It's totally out of character-plus that death, Harry wouldn't."

"The damage done to Mr. Potter's reputation and credibility will be enormous from this," Dumbledore said, "I need to return to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore stood, grabbed his cane. McGonagall grabbed the roll and quill. Both went to the living room.

"The guest room is available," Rose said to Hermione and Gia.

"In a bit," Hermione said, wiping a tear away.

"I will get the others," George said.

"No," Arthur said, "Never know where they'll turn up should they escape. You alert the others, remain at the house."

George left the dining room for the living room.

"It's never easy," Arthur asked, "Is it?"

Hermione shook her head. "Good friends, both of them. Harry knew something was up-wish he had divulged why, we could've thwarted this."

"He was afraid of what the students would do to us," Gia said, "Doubt he knew more."

Arthur sipped at some tea.

"It is getting late," Arthur said, "You two can get some sleep-I'll wake you as soon as I hear anything."

"I want to go and look for them," Hermione said.

"Where do you start?" Arthur said, "The Ministry is searching for the others."

"I'm worried about when they find Harry and Ron," Hermione said.

"They can look after themselves if awake," Gia said, "You didn't listen to the three explanations on Tuesday."

Arthur looked at Gia.

"Professor Dumbledore arranged a final for them," Gia said, "A walk through the castle without invisibility aids as some sort of scavenger hunt."

"Sounds simple," Arthur said.

"Not for them," Gia said, "Over the course of the day, all three came back with news of a different Ministry Auror having been killed in self defense."

"Really?" Neville asked.

"In each case," Gia said, "the Auror just opened fire and started cursing at them. All three of the Aurors were marked Death Eaters."

"Now I understand why Dumbledore chased them out," Arthur said, "However, some Order members could have offered some protection."

"Major incidents only occurred when we were there," Hermione said, "Specifically because we were to take the fall."

Rose entered the room.

"Girls," Rose said, "Your beds are ready when you feel like tucking in. Arthur, I'm afraid I only have one guest room."

"Your sofa will do," Arthur said.

Saturday morning, Arthur shook Hermione awake. She covered herself as she looked up.

"It was funnier when Ronald covered that," Arthur said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come," Arthur stated.

Hermione prodded Gia awake, they both went down the stairs where they entered the dining room. Arthur handed them the _Daily Prophet_, Hermione and Gia read.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Saturday, June 14, 1997

Potter Kidnaps Students, 1 Dead

Yesterday, Dark Lord Harry Potter and Dark Sidekick Ronald Weasley pulled off another demonstration of their determination to cause cruelty and mayhem. They kidnapped the students from the Great Hall at Hogwarts and removed them from Hogwarts leaving one dead on the grounds as a warning to his intentions. Potter made a brief reappearance in Hogwarts to affirm to Albus Dumbledore that he was indeed the Dark Wizard he was made out to be, then vanished with the assistance of Albus Dumbledore.

Missing are Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevy, Dennis Creevy (dead), Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Roger Davies, Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Marietta Edgecombe, Anthony Goldstein, Morag MacDougal, Lisa Turpin, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones, Laura Madley, and Kevin Whitby.

Minister of Magic Victor Fallerschain has assured us that the Ministry Aurors are actively pursuing this matter and has promised to add any charges to the list currently under investigation by the Potter Tribunal.

"And then this," Arthur said, passing down a letter.

_Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger, Gia Prescott_

Two more corpses have been found; Cho Chung and Roger Davies were found outside Gloucester.  
_Dumbledore _

"That's bound to be spun," Hermione muttered.

Gia looked at Hermione.

"Before you," Hermione said, "Harry had a lust for her-never really pursued it, but it was sufficiently well known."

"It's so frustrating," Gia said, "We should be able to do something."

"Gloucester," Hermione said, "That's what Dumbledore said."

"Wait a moment," Arthur said, "You haven't a clue what you're dodging into-a trap perhaps for the Ministry's benefit. I understand the frustration-them out there somewhere in danger or hurt or something."

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron woke up, still in their dragon hide, but beside a bunch of big round objects all an earthly brown speckled with green.

"Dragon eggs," Harry muttered.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

Harry looked around, saw that there many dragons around.

"We're in a nest!" Harry said.

A common Welsh green dragon standing over them looked down, Ron trembled as the head came down, then the nose bumped Harry's shoulder. Harry studied the face.

"Maverick?" Harry muttered.

Harry scratched the green dragon under his chin.

"Um..." Ron muttered, looking at another dragon approaching.

With a roar of the other dragon, Maverick stood up and stared it in the eye. Both took off.

"He's married?" Harry asked.

"You-" Ron said, "You picked it up from Hagrid-not that I'm complaining now."

"How did we get here?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, Remember suffocating to something." Ron tried to sit up, massaged his lower right leg, bit his tongue to stifle his outcry.

"Lift," Harry said, "I'll have a look."

"You?" Ron lifted the leg of his trouser, exposed a bruised ankle.

Harry felt the ankle.

"I'm guessing sprained," Harry said, "I've got my wand-"

"Are you mad?" Ron said, "Wands and dragons do not mix well."

Harry conjured up some bandages, wrapped the ankle. He then peeked over the edge of the stones lining the nest, saw them to be on a rock ledge with other dragons in the distance. Harry laid back down in the nest.

"So," Harry said, "We've been kidnapped and dumped in a dragon colony? Why?" Harry felt around in his dragon hide jacket. "Nothing's missing-I don't get it." Harry felt into his inner pocket, removed a _Daily Prophet_ and a letter.

"Well?" Ron asked.

Harry opened the paper, his eyes read along. "Blimey!"

Ron lifted his eyebrows, Harry shoved the paper over.

"Simple now," Harry said, "Wanted us out of harms way for their little ploy."

Harry ripped the letter open, saw a blank piece of parchment with only a wand symbol on it. Harry discreetly removed his wand and tapped, then stowed the wand - he watched the letter write itself in.

_Harry_

Please reply immediately - you were kidnapped along with the others. If you are safe at your current location, I advise you to remain still for the time being. Neville was polyjuiced against his will, taking your form long enough to issue a false confession to the Minister of Magic.  
_Dumbledore _

P.S. While I am not certain if you can receive this, it will be charmed to reveal with your wand. If you can advise on the welfare of Ron, please do so.

Harry looked around.

"This place seems secure," Harry said.

"For good reason," Ron said, "You aren't planning on staying? Are you?"

"Lend me your sock," Harry said, getting out a pen.

Harry scribbled out a note, grabbed Ron's right sock, charmed it with his wand, then stuffed it into the patched envelope. Harry stuck it back into his pocket.

"You mailed off my sock?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Harry said, "Only Hermione would be willing to kiss it. Anyways, it's roasting." Harry pulled off his jacket and laid it outside the nest.

"More attacks?" Ron asked.

"No kidnapper would've left us in here," Harry said, "No, they likely deposited us on the edge of the colony to fend for ourselves."

Gia sat on the living room sofa for most of the day staring at either the clock or the fireplace. Hermione came back from the Longbottom's library with another spell book. Neville came down the stairs.

"Those aren't required for the NEWTs," Neville said.

"As Harry always put it," Hermione asked, "Would you like to ask a Death Eater for a break from a duel so you can run to look up a spell?"

"More likely," Gia said, "She's reading it just to pass the time."

They looked at the fireplace, saw Dumbledore stepping through.

"News?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"The majority of the students kidnapped have been found alive, held up in a shack inside the Exmoor Forest," Dumbledore said, "Many have already been removed to St. Mungo's for observation. Miss. Pavarti Patil apparently perished during the raid, however, the Ministry Aurors did find Ernie Macmillan alive with the group."

"Macmillan is alive?" Hermione asked, "What about Harry or Ron?"

"Neither were with the group of students," Dumbledore said, "Aurors claimed to have necessitated a firefight with both Harry and Ron before they disapparated from the scene - two Aurors are also dead. However, I did send the real Harry a letter last night, he does have possession of his jacket; he wrote that he and Ron woke up at their current location this morning, only aware that they too had been abducted-"

"Where?" Gia asked.

"Patience," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter claims the location has a decent measure of inherent security-he has made a Portkey to take you to his location. Hold on-"

Dumbledore held out a sock.

"That a Portkey?" Neville asked.

"Ron's sock," Hermione said.

Gia and Dumbledore grabbed on as Hermione activated it. Dumbledore stumbled over a pile of rocks, Gia caught his balance. Dumbledore glanced down into the stone pit, in which both Harry and Ron were laying on their backs, sleeping, their jackets to the side. Dumbledore saw a dragon coming up the stony slope up to their position, then glanced back down at Harry next to a brown round object with green speckles.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

Harry snored a bit. Gia took the teacup half full of water in her hand, poured the contents onto Harry's shirt.

"Harry!" Gia shouted.

Hermione snickered, Harry's eyes opened.

"Oh hi," Harry said.

"Are you aware of the dangerous position you happen to be in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Is Maverick coming?" Harry asked.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked.

"You know," Harry said, "That nice Common Welsh Green who has half title to this nest."

"Put your wand away!" Ron ordered.

Dumbledore stashed his wand, Maverick had come onto the small plateau and looked at Dumbledore and the girls.

"That is Professor Dumbledore," Harry said pointing, "I believe you may remember the others, especially Gia."

Maverick gave a gently puff of flame at Harry, the briefs dried instantly.

"Have you found Ginny?" Ron asked.

"We have," Dumbledore said, "She and most of the other students are safely at St. Mungo's-apart from the ones that our troublemakers killed, that is."

"Who died?" Harry asked.

"Four," Dumbledore said, "Dennis Creevy, Cho Chang, Roger Davies, and Parvati Patil. They did recover Ernie Macmillan who is alive."

"You've been blamed," Hermione said, "We're curious why you're here."

"We woke up here," Harry said, "I'm guessing that Maverick found us along the edge of the colony, brought us here for safekeeping." Harry gave Maverick several strokes under the chin. "I assume we're in one of the Welsh colonies."

"Currently," Dumbledore said, "You were sentenced to a suspension yesterday, it lasts to the end of the term. There will be enough paperwork and scrutiny from this incident that face to face meetings should be avoided. Therefore, enjoy the next two weeks, we will consider those your summer holidays. I expect you to report to my office at Hogwarts by ten in the morning on Wednesday, July the second. We can work on your training schedule at that time."

"Don't know about ten-" Harry said.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "I am risking my neck to keep you from getting arrested and executed for this incident. My health is no longer what it used to be, my task is to see to it that Voldemort has the worst odds possible. In the past twenty four hours, the fingers of Voldemort have murdered four students at Hogwarts. We will discuss the rest of the terms and the remainder of your Hogwarts education on Wednesday, July 2, at ten in the morning in my office. Do not arrive early but do not arrive late, otherwise, I will be personally disappointed."

Dumbledore disapparated, splinched into three pieces; his head was above where he was standing.

"Oops," Dumbledore said, "Better call the Ministry and get out-"

"No," Harry said.

Harry stood up, walked over to the head, took out his wand. In a short couple of seconds, Dumbledore came back together. Maverick blew a small puff of flame at Harry.

"Alright, alright," Harry said, "Sorry."

Harry walked over to his jacket

"Amazing you could do that Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

"We don't exactly want to always call the Ministry should we happen to," Harry said, "Any reason to yours?"

"Health or wards or the many dragons in the area," Dumbledore said.

Harry gave Maverick a few scratches under the chin.

"Well," Harry said, "See you whenever. We must be going, Ron wants to see his sister."

"I never said-" Ron protested.

"You do too," Harry said.

"Any idea to get out?" Hermione asked.

"Fly," Harry said.

"What a splendid idea," Dumbledore said.

"Portkey might be easier," Harry said.

Ron finished dressing, got out his Portkey. Dumbledore landed with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia, into the living room of Fred and George's.

"Shoo!" George said to Ron and Harry, "EM is here and searching!"

Ron activated his Portkey; Harry, Gia, and Hermione held on. They landed in a shrub besides a busy road. They stepped into disillusion, then looked at the sign, "Evansfield, Indiana."

"States," Harry said.

They walked along, came to a park alongside the Ohio river. Harry laid on the grass.

"Blimey!" Harry grumbled, "They screwed me over good. Voldemort's advocating a quick surrender, where I could meet and get my neck severed."

"He's talking?" Ron asked.

"He's broadcasting," Harry said, "Does it frequently."

They watched the tugboat motor past pushing a barge. Ron felt at the inner pocket of his jacket, removed the _Evening Prophet_.

"Any guesses?" Ron said, "Obviously important if Dumbledore bothers."

Ron ruffled the paper open.

THE EVENING PROPHET

Saturday, June 14, 1997

Some Students Saved from Potter

Ministry Aurors were successful in rescuing 18 of 22 students snatched from Hogwarts by Dark Lord Harry Potter, plus they recovered Ernie Macmillan who was presumed dead many months ago. Dead are Dennis Creevy, Parvati Patil, Cho Chang, and Roger Davies. All the survivors of Potter's ordeal have been transported to St. Mungo's in London for observation and treatment, common maladies suffered include hypothermia, stress, starvation, and issues of sanitation. Minister of Magic Victor Fallerschain is engaged in extensive negotiations with Albus Dumbledore to surrender Potter to no avail.

Ernie Macmillan, kidnapped in April, describes his experience. "It was horrible, being deprived of light and sanitation. I was trapped with Padma until Potter ordered her out - he demanded shows before providing any food or drink. I was treated like an animal for many weeks." Other survivors indicated similar stories of mistreatment. Goldstein reported, "Weasley and Potter got irritated easily. When Cho and Rogers refused to copulate-they were executed in cold blood."

EM Outraged at Mishandling

EM is outraged with how slowly the Ministry of Magic took to respond to the crisis at Hogwarts, they wonder why the Ministry Aurors were removed in the first place after providing months of safety and reassurances to the students. EM is redoubling its efforts to collect the required signatures to push for a recall of Minister Fallerschain. Father of two of Potter's victims, Clarence Patil, is considering a run for a replacement Minister; he was not contacted for comment out of respect due to the fact that the last of his twin daughters were murdered by Potter this morning.

Harry shook his head. "Is it too much to ask for? A quiet home and a quiet life?"

"You have to kill Voldemort," Ron said, "Then you can-we'll make certain of that."

Sunday, Ron woke up to see Hermione and Gia slipping down to the stream that was flowing beneath the bridge they were sleeping under, both of the girls walked along the edge of the water around the bend. A truck traveled over the bridge, thumping along the cracks and potholes of the pavement. Ron heard the mild snoring from Harry sleeping in the bag next to his. After sorting out his clothes from his bag, Ron dressed, then got out his journal and a quill. Ron sat on the dirt and scratched in an entry.

"Bloody hell of a mess," Ron muttered.

Twenty minutes later, Ron put down his quill, his stomach growled; Harry was still sleeping.

"Sleepy head," Ron muttered.

Ron stowed his journal and quill, stood up. He walked down to the stream, put his wand to a boulder in the stream bed and transfigured it into a pail. He scooped up some water, carried it up the hill, then stood above Harry still sleeping in the bag. With the toe of his left dragon hide boot, Ron lifted the cover of the sleeping bag and then tipped the pail.

_Splash!_

Ron retreated, destroyed the pail with a blast from his wand, and watched. Harry's eyes fluttered open, looked down at the soaking underneath him of the entire sleeping bag.

"Oh no!" Harry muttered.

Ron chuckled under his breath.

"See anything?" Harry demanded of Ron.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Exactly," Harry said.

Harry scrambled to a standing, conjured a towel, then quickly dressed.

"Where are the girls?" Harry asked.

"Upstream-bathing I assume," Ron said.

"You didn't follow?" Harry asked.

"Look around." I pointed down stream of the creek toward the small meadow before entering woods, toward the hills to all sides, then upstream to the thick mass of trees. "We're under the bridge of a little traveled road somewhere in Kentucky with absolutely nobody else around. If they get into trouble, they'll have a chance to holler. They're fine."

Harry flicked his wand, his soaked sleeping bag disintegrated.

"Can't believe I-" Harry said.

"You do frequently," Ron said.

Ron put his right hand on Harry's left shoulder, gripped; they both walked upstream along the stream.

"I do?" Harry said, "Thought that was long-"

"You still do," Ron said, "Don't worry-to me it's a reminder how much we're being stressed by things."

Ron slipped on the mud as they passed the first bend, Harry caught him.

"Thanks," Ron said, recovering his footing.

"I'm tired of sitting on my arse doing nothing," Harry grumbled, "It's time to strike back-time to do something."

"Have anything in mind?" Ron asked.

"Infiltrate the Death Eaters, the EM," Harry said, "Get some proof."

"Are you mad?" Ron said, "They want you dead."

Harry gave Ron a quick, but light, punch. Ron stumbled, his right foot going into the water.

"We need to be careful!" Ron snapped.

"That was very obvious," Harry said.

They rounded the corner; they saw a small pond, shrubbery to all sides, water left by cascading over some boulders into the stream. Trickles came from springs and several smaller streams. In the water were Gia and Hermione bathing, both working on their hair. Harry and Ron sat on the small grassy bank along side two pairs of dragon hide outfits.

"We do need to do something," Ron said, "Your temper's a bit touchy."

"Sorry for hitting," Harry said, "It's frustrating-we need to do something. As I see it, we have two problems, Voldemort's little campaign and it's fallout-everything else stems from that. If everyone were convinced of Voldemort being alive and the smear campaign, they'd quickly turn against that."

"Voldemort-if anything, that would turn them," Ron said, "However, I doubt you'd be able to convince him to pose for a picture for the Daily Prophet."

"We have two weeks until we've got an obligation-we work on resolving this," Harry said, "We need proof, lots of it, to bring to everybody's attention."

"Publish." Gia came up onto the bank.

"Perhaps-question is where," Harry said, "Sort that out later-"

"Do the Hermione thing." Ron got out his journal, opened it up to a blank page, took out his quill.

"Ronald-" Hermione came up.

"It is a you type of thing," Harry said.

Hermione glared at Harry, he returned the stares across them standing exposed in front of them.

"So," Ron said, writing, "We want to infiltrate the EM and Death Eaters-presumably to get proof and to stop their actions."

Hermione conjured up a pair of towels, handed one to Gia.

"Yep," Harry said, "Death Eaters to expose and stop the plot, EM to figure out who's really driving them and expose that. Our other task would be to convince everybody else that they're blaming the wrong culprits-make them think for themselves."

"Tall order," Ron said.

Harry snorted.

"Hurry up you two-we need to travel," Harry said, "Ron, Hermione, visit Ginny, make certain she's okay. We need, from Fred and George; EM jackets, means for disguise-hair coloring or anything for making ourselves unrecognizable to the untrained eye-we also need _Most Potente Potions_ or a copy of the Polyjuice Potion-"

"You can't be serious," Hermione said, "Brewing that-"

"We need a copy of the potion-you'll see," Harry said, "Be ready to haul our trunks given that Fred and George's is more or less useless anymore from the EM. I'll let you know either way. Also, see if you can't get your hands on a potion catalog-suppliers who'd ship this stuff."

Hermione buttoned up her blouse.

"I can't believe you're considering acquiring-" Hermione said.

"Never said that," Harry said, "Gia and I will be at Neville's-don't ask Fred and George on the jackets, yet, I'll see if Neville has a catalog or something first."

"Alright," Ron said.

"You're just going along with-?" Hermione protested.

"Yes," Ron said, cinching up Hermione's Gryffindor colored tie, "It makes sense."

Ron grabbed onto Hermione with his active Portkey; both vanished.

"Your bright idea?" Gia asked.

"To help make things better as quickly as possible." Harry gave Gia a kiss. He grabbed onto Gia, disapparated.

Harry and Gia apparated behind several trees in front of the Longbottom house in Plaidburn. Harry cast them both into disillusion; they approached the front door, Harry knocked. Through a window to their right, Harry saw a pair of eyes looking out straining to see somebody. They heard light footsteps, the same pair looking out of a window to their left.

"Dunno Gran!" Neville shouted.

Harry knocked.

"Obviously somebody is there," Rose scolded.

Out of both windows came two pairs of eyes.

"I'll just check," Neville shouted.

The front door open, Neville looked out, wand aimed. Neville stepped out, looked through Harry and Gia, then went back in, he scratched his head and closed the door. Harry and Gia came into illusion. Neville jumped.

"Harry!" Neville blurted.

"Was wondering if we could talk," Harry said.

"Umm..." Neville said, "Upstairs."

Harry and Gia followed Neville. They entered Neville's bedroom; Harry faced a wand being leveled at him from Luna Lovegood sitting at Neville's round table.

"Scram!" Luna ordered.

"Down!" Neville said.

"Tell this murderer to leave," Luna demanded.

"He's not a murderer," Neville said.

"Yeah sure!" Luna said, "I would've believed that before I saw him murder Cho and Davies-_You never loved me!_, does that sound familiar creep?"

"It wasn't me who killed her!" Harry said, "It was somebody else."

"Sure looked like you," Luna said.

"Whole point of impostoring me is to convince you of that!" Harry snapped.

"Wands!" Neville demanded.

Neville grabbed Luna's, then reached out to Harry. Neville glared, Harry relented and handed his over.

"Sorry Harry," Neville said, "Luna was just released from St. Mungo's a short bit ago-I haven't had a chance to explain to her."

"Why is she here?" Harry asked.

"I invited her," Neville said, "Sit Harry, I'll explain my side."

Harry and Gia sat, Harry faced the trembling Luna. Neville poured some tea from a teapot on his desk into six teacups on a platter. Neville carried the teacups over, two of which toppled onto the floor shattering. Luna sipped her tea after taking it from Neville who sat.

"Luna," Harry said, "All year long, there have been some Death Eaters habitually using Polyjuice—every time I get close to arguing—they pull another stunt. I was handed over to a dragon colony while I was supposedly murdering you in my sleep."

Neville offered some biscuits.

"The culprits—forced me to confess, as Harry," Neville said.

"You made the confession?" Luna asked.

"I didn't want to, but yes," Neville said, "Professor Dumbledore later explained that with the potions I was given, I was under the culprit's control."

"Stranger things have happened," Luna said.

"Neville," Harry asked, "Know of a good way to slip something into the _Daily Prophet_?"

Luna looked at Harry.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"I want to write something," Harry said.

"Don't use the _Daily Prophet_ then," Luna asked, "Know who my father is?"

Harry shook his head.

"Publisher of the _Quibbler_," Luna said, "Write something up-"

Neville whispered into Harry's ear.

"Brilliant!" Harry said.

"We could go to my place," Luna said, "Have Dad help in the writing."

"You believe me?" Harry asked.

"I will judge based upon this," Luna said.

Luna led the way out of the corner fireplace in Devon. She led them through double doors into a cozy room with a sofa and an easy chair surrounding a coffee table in the middle of a bay window. To the left far side was a dining table, to their right along the wall was a flight of stairs doubling back on them.

"Welcome," Luna said, "Up the stairs are the bedrooms, which I do not feel like showing."

"That's fine," Harry said, "I'm interested in publishing."

Luna pointed to the dining table. "You can set those books over there."

Hermione moved over, laid the books down.

"I suggest the tour of downstairs," Luna said, "You need to know how much space you can get."

"A page or two," Harry said, rifling through a stack of Quibblers on the coffee table.

"Come to think of it," Luna said, "I'll go downstairs, talk to Dad. You might stand out with the editors. Stay here."

Luna went back out through the double doors. Neville sat in a chair at the washed dining table.

"Luna's alright once you get to know her," Neville said, "She is skeptical about you, but she's willing to give you a chance on this."

"How did you meet up with her?" Ron asked, sitting at another chair.

"We're friends, if that's what you mean," Neville said, "She and Ginny had a project together some months ago, I was working at the same table in the common room. We all wound up in a debate about goings ons, Ginny advocating for you. Somehow, Luna and I keep arguing over it, I'm more sympathetic toward you than I used to be."

"Why are you going to publish-?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry sat on the sofa, Hermione next to him. Neville looked over at Harry.

"We can whine all we like-" Harry said, "—but to demonstrate, it'll make some people think twice."

"And dozens of copy cats by the end of the week," Ron said.

"Unless the Ministry gets off its duff and takes action," Harry said, "That's a possibility."

"You haven't by chance talked to Professor Dumbledore about this?" Hermione said, "This-"

"No," Harry said, "He doesn't need to know."

Through the double doors, Luna returned.

"You have four or five hours," Luna said, "Up to two pages."

"Sounds like a final to me," Gia said.

"We can do it," Harry stated

Harry sat at the table, grabbed a quill and parchment. Ron, Hermione, Gia, Neville, and Luna helped in constructing their article. Around and around, the minute hand on the clock ticked their time away. As the last of the twilight faded from Catchpole, Devon, Harry read over their final draft.

How to Frame Your Enemy

_by Sparky_

For those with grudges, your pal in arms, Sparky, shows you exactly how to frame them. Suppose you covet your neighbor's wife, or their house, or their land; maybe, your customer stiffed their tab or a tip; perhaps you're a Dark Lord bent on taking over the world only to be infuriated at your inability to kill a toddler; maybe you're a barrister specializing in criminal law and business is a bit slow-in any case, getting the Ministry and the wizarding to do your dirty work makes things much easier for you; with the current state of forensics at the Ministry of Magic, this is easy to pull off and nobody would be the wiser.

1. Polyjuice Potion

2. Sample of Victim

3. Distract Victim

4. Commit Crime

5. Use an Unforgivable

6. Cast either a Dark Mark or a Potter Mark

7. Summon the Ministry

8. Escape

9. Read about your victim taking the heat

Each of these steps is easy and will be covered in more complete detail.

**1. Polyjuice Potion**  
This potion transforms one person into another for a period of time sufficient to impersonate your victim. While brewing the potion itself will take upwards of a month, shortcuts exist such as owl ordering this portion and/or its ingredients from a reputable dealer.

Lacewing flies, 9 oz

Leeches, 3 oz

Horn of a bicorn, powdered, 1 oz

Knotgrass, 3 oz

Fluxweed, picked during a full moon, 3 oz

Boomslang skin, shredded, 3 oz

Bit of your victim, a hair

Bring your cauldron of water to a slow boil. Tear and add the knotgrass, leeched, then half of the lacewing flies; stir well. Let the mixture stew for at least twenty one days but no longer than sixty three days. Add bicorn horn and boomslang skin, stir then let simmer for at least an hour but no more than a month. Add the other half of the lacewing flies and the fluxweed, stir and simmer for an hour.

To use, add the bit of your victim to your cup and consume. Each brew can accommodate up to a month's continual usage if doled out in small amounts.

**2. Sample of Victim**  
Before using the Polyjuice, you need a sample of your victim. This can be anything of the person, from an arm to a leg to their hair; however, since the Ministry Aurors are not complete dolts, hair is the simplest and easiest to use. These hair samples can be collected in a multitude of methods, the beauty being that they are perfectly usable for months or years after having been harvested from your victim.

Depending on how you distract your victim, it may be easiest to get the hair at this time. However, a useful charm to snip a strand of hair from a distance is _tonsusacciofloccim_. Another method might be to examine the victim's dirty laundry for a hair follicle or to visit their barbershop. Whatever method you choose, do not let your victim become aware of the fact that their hair has been stolen.

**3. Distract Victim**  
Simple, you do not want your victim to stumble across the crime he is supposed to be committing until the proper moment. A method might involve a stunning curse and ropes, whereas other times, knowing their schedule would prove valuable. If this is a mounted campaign over several months, you will find this to be of a lesser concern as people will dismiss the double as a Dark Art and still place blame upon your victim.

**4. Commit Crime**  
Plan this in accordance to the sanctions you wish to be imposed upon your victim. For instance, a rape can lead to a public castration, whereas murder might earn them the demeantors kiss. If, instead, you want public ire, give a public speech of support to the current Dark Lord. The possibilities are endless so long as you remember to keep enough Polyjuice on hand to maintain the appearance of your victim.

**5. Use an Unforgivable Curse**  
An Unforgivable Curse or two would be a quick way to earn your victim a sentence to Azkaban if done in public with plenty of witnesses. Perhaps rumors of your victim casting such a curse would prove useful for you. Here are the Unforgivable Curses and several that were proposed in the original legislation.

Killing curse (_avada kedavra_), kills a person.

Imperius curse (_imperio_), controls a person.

Cruciatus curse (_Crucio_), inflicts unbearable pain upon a person.

Furious curse (_confundere_), reverses the magic of a person to do the opposite. (ie. summoning would become banishing, healing curse would be lethal.)

Annihilation curse (_magicamutilatio_), turns the magic of the person onto themselves, it consumes them resulting in a painful death.

**6. Cast a Mark**  
Certain to cause trouble and announce your victim's intentions, casting either a Dark Mark or a Potter Mark can be very damming to them. _Caution, this can lead to a premature arrival by the Ministry of Magic._

Dark Mark (_morsmorde_) will be the mark of the legendary Death Eaters.

Potter Mark (_morsmordehostis_) will be the mark of the rising Potter Eaters.

**7. Summon the Ministry**  
Summon with the usual methods at the appropriate time. Be sure to leave the incriminating evidence of your victim as appropriate (i.e. bodies, wands used for the Unforgivables, photographs, eyewitnesses, etc.)

**8. Escape**  
For obvious reasons, you do not wish to be caught in the act. Plan in adequate time for your escape-have a failsafe plan. Having a bribe or two ready can be useful should the Ministry arrive a bit too soon.

**9. Read About Your Victim**  
Don't scrimp. Make certain to get enough of the assorted publications to satisfy your ego.

"That fills the two pages," Harry said, "Luna, please take this down."

"I'll have questions after I return," Luna said.

"See something?" Harry asked.

"Details are fine," Luna said, "I have questions of you, not this."

Luna got up, crossed across and out the double doors.

"Never realized how much you knew about this," Neville said.

"We've had months to puzzle over it," Harry said, "We know _how_ our impostors are doing it-successfully catching them is a different matter."

"Ministry is going to love this," Hermione said.

"Perhaps they'll ban knotgrass," Harry said.

"Realize how many other potions use that?" Hermione said, "Blood potion to name one."

"It's in the Quibbler," Ron said, "Likely dismiss it-gives it time to soak in."

Harry moved back over to the sofa, looked out the window to the flickering lights in the distance.

"Feels good to know that we've done something," Harry said, "Need to press forward to other things."

Ron stood in the window, looked out, pointed toward a hill.

"Burrow was a bit over there," Ron said, "Suppose we could visit-"

"Likely under surveillance," Harry said, "It's known."

"Other plans?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

Neville looked at them, Luna came back into the room.

"Dad accepted it," Luna said, "It's getting published-he added a disclaimer from the Quibbler to ward off liability, otherwise it's as is."

"Mention the other article Luna," Neville said.

Harry's eyes darted between Neville and Luna.

"What other article?" Harry asked.

"Snuck in your side to the abduction from Hogwarts," Luna said, "Just-"

Harry glared.

"Thought you'd appreciate getting the truth out," Luna said.

"We didn't-" Harry protested.

"You told enough," Luna said, "It's not much, but it's what you told us."

Ron turned around, gripped Harry's shoulders.

"They have a printing press with readership," Ron said, "You said we needed to use the press-we have one."

Gia looked at Luna. "He's a bit shy with press given how he's been treated."

"Best be going," Harry said, "Don't want to endanger you further-"

"Don't be silly," Luna said, "Dad might be willing to give you a tour of the press-"

"Sure," Ron said.

"Thanks," Harry muttered.

Luna waved; Harry and Ron followed, Gia and Hermione remained.

Later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia landed in a fountain. In front of them was a marble statue of a boy spewing water into the pond that soaked them to their knees, behind them was a marble wall covered in green vines. People passing by muttered noises, pointing at them.

"Where?" Hermione muttered.

They waded through the water, through the showers, then climbed out and onto the pavement.

"Idiots!" one passerby snapped.

"Ignore," Ron whispered.

A trail of fading wet foot followed them as they walked along the sidewalk, under the daylight, along the roadway in front of a number of casinos of Las Vegas, Nevada.

"Still Sunday?" Ron asked, "Or is it Monday-can't keep them straight anymore."

"Sunday," Harry said, "Have an errand we need to tend to-then food. Come to think about it, haven't had breakfast yet."

"Errand can-" Ron said.

"Come first," Harry said, "Won't take long-it's almost four thirty, places might close 'cept the restaurants."

"Gamble," Gia said.

"Maybe later," Harry said.

They walked past a drive-thru chapel.

"Dare you Harry," Ron said.

"You know the rules," Harry said.

"So does 'Mione," Ron said.

"You do it," Harry said.

Hermione and Gia whispered among themselves, snickered.

"What?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing," Hermione said with feigned innocence.

Harry handed Hermione a sheet of paper. "Found this on our tour-you'd be interested."

Hermione took the paper, read the _EM Weekly_.

"They're starting a weekly publication," Harry said, "This is the first one. Main thing, they're capping the bounties."

"They are?" Gia asked.

"Claiming some nasty economic drain if the growth is unchecked," Harry said, "They'll be capping at seven and a half million on me, six to Ron, four and a half to Hermione, and three to you Gia. Any more goes to other things."

"What gives them the right to think my life is worth six million?" Ron said.

"Look at the reality-if six doesn't motivate, then nothing will," Harry said, "Pointless after a while."

Gia looked over the paper. "How much?"

"It'd be sixty million pounds for Harry," Hermione said, "That's the cap set-currently, it's around thirty million as of last week."

"It'll jump," Harry said, "Always seem to after _incidents_."

They turned onto Maryland Parkway, crossed Vegas Valley Drive.

"Shopping?" Ron asked, "Are you mad Harry?"

"For something specific," Harry said, "We need to be able to move faster than we are-"

"Brooms, running, Apparation, Portkeys-" Ron counted on his fingers.

"All of which can be anticipated," Harry said, "Want something new-rollerblades."

"Exactly how-?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see," Harry said, "Wicked, but it should work-besides, I've always wanted to try these. That store looks good." He pointed to a Big 5 Sporting Goods, they went in.

Two hours later, they left a nearby restaurant; Ron was carrying their shopping bag full of rollerblades.

"The bottom line is that we learn to use these," Harry said, "Enchant them to be able to fly, then fit them into our dragon hide boots somehow. Once done, these should give us quite an advantage at our next confrontation. Brooms take time to get out-these should be faster than that."

"Where to?" Ron asked.

Harry sat on a bench at a bus stop, grabbed the bag and took out a backpack.

"We practice," Harry said.

Harry pulled off his boots, put on the black skates with white and gold wheels. His boots went into the backpack, shin and elbow guards went on. Harry stood on the skates, promptly fell back onto his rear.

"Lots of practice," Harry said.

Harry used the post of the bus stop sign, pulled himself back up. Ron changed into his skates.

"Can't believe-" Hermione muttered.

"You can," Ron said.

In short order, all four were skating along.

Monday morning, Harry leafed to the _Daily Prophet_ first.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, Jun 16, 1997

Minister to Investigate Albus Dumbledore

Citing the recent abductions and murders by Dark Lord Harry Potter, the Minister of Magic has launched an investigation into the behavior and activities of Albus Dumbledore. We at the Daily Prophet feel this is a long time over due and coming; for months, Albus Dumbledore has been sheltering Harry Potter from any and all responsibility for his actions-the public deserves answers.

Problem Solver

Potter, Harry : 4,913,000 galleons

Weasley, Ron : 3,747,000 galleons

Granger, Hermione : 2,509,000 galleons

Prescott, Gia : 1,364,000 galleons

Removal of these problems would be greatly appreciated. Contributions can be sent to "Bye Bye". To claim a reward, submit relevant documentation. 30,000 galleon bonus for each relation severed.

Harry turned to his letter, opened it.

_Harry_

"Sparky" of the Quibbler I assume? Interesting approach.

Hogwarts Board of Governors have overturned the interference of the Wizengamot in the House and Quidditch Cups; all the affected cups have been restored to Gryffindor. The House Cup of this year is still in question, however, the points currently favor Slytherin.  
_Dumbledore _

Harry snorted. Hermione looked over at Harry.

"He caught onto _Sparky_," Harry said, "Dumbledore had no real comment to it."

"Spooky," Hermione said.

Harry put the paper and letter down, walked over to the table, grabbed his clothes and dressed.

"Suppose you're playing with your skates today," Hermione said.

"I think they can come in handy," Harry said, "Element of surprise."

"Not if you have to lug them around," Gia said.

Several hours later, four teenagers were skating down the sidewalk along highway 582, heading southeast out of Las Vegas; jackets tied about their waists given the hot weather. The average motorist would have ignored them even if they weren't under an Disillusionment charm.

"Wanna try it again Ron?" Harry asked, wand aimed at Ron's skates.

"Harry-" Hermione protested.

"Sure," Ron said.

Harry fired a curse, the teal bead struck the heals of Ron's skates. Ron lurched, his feet went above the pavement, his head went down, and he became well acquainted with the small wintergreen boxwood in front of the chain link fence.

"Is there a better way 'Mione?" Ron asked.

Ron pushed himself out of the plant, brushed off the leaves. Harry brushed off several stuck to Ron's backpack.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione remained silent.

"You know," Ron whispered to Harry, "She likely does but doesn't want to divulge..."

Harry chuckled to be ended by a light jab from Hermione.

"You two keep skating," Harry said, "We'll be a few moments."

Ron looked at Harry, eyebrows arching. Harry pulled Ron toward him, then waved at Hermione and Gia.

"Dunno-" Hermione said.

"Meet you two at the dam," Harry said.

"Dam?" Ron asked.

Harry took out the badly folded map from his pocket. "Hoover dam is more or less along here-makes for a good meet up point. We're in East Las Vegas now, Highway 582 takes us through Henderson, to meet up in a junction with highways 95 and 93, take 93 to Boulder City-signs will undoubtedly point our way from there."

Hermione grabbed the map. "That's like twenty miles!"

"I can run a mile in six minutes," Harry said, "That means I could run, at top speed, the distance in two or three hours. With these skates, an hour max." Harry looked at his watch. "It's now ten. We'll all apparate or whatever to get there by two or three." Harry handed Hermione his Portkey. "Just in case."

"Something wrong?" Gia asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, gripped Gia's hands. "Just seems that nerves are grating, space is needed. You go with Hermione, I'll go with Ron for several hours."

Gia looked into Harry's green eyes, Harry stroked with his thumbs across the top of her hands.

"You and Hermione, go have girl fun," Harry said, "If you're uncomfortable with the canyon and back, you could try the casinos; something else?"

Ron reached into his backpack, wiggled his hand, withdrew his black stone. Ron handed it over to Hermione.

"Thought we were going to enchant the skates," Hermione said.

Harry's eyes moved, looked at Hermione.

"It's clear that you're not even comfortable with them on the ground," Harry said, "It'd be irresponsible for me to make them fly until you get comfortable. You, Gia, go and have fun; we'll contact you around six or so."

Harry gave Gia a kiss, she grinned.

"Have fun," Harry sad.

Gia and Hermione took off, skating back the way that they had come.

"It could've been something else," Ron said.

Harry pushed on his skates. "Possible, not likely."

"Your thinking?" Ron asked.

Harry sat on a bench at a bus stop.

"We're together-the four of us-like, all the time," Harry said, "As great as that is-we need other time."

"Know what you're talking about," Ron said.

Harry removed a skate, eyed the rollers.

"Gia, of course, has the rotten end," Harry said, "Nowhere do I dare leave her for some time to herself. One of us always has to guard her-otherwise, the bounties catch up. Let's move on-I don't want to lose a piece here."

Harry put the skate back on; they skated down the sidewalk. Harry pulled Ron into an ice cream parlor.

"This'd be perfect for Gia," Ron said.

Harry watched the hands of the worker scooping up the ice cream. He grabbed the dish and paid. Harry sat down at a table, Ron sat across.

"I've drawn her into a nightmare Ron," Harry said, "I know she's said it's okay with her, that I'm worth it-scary thought. It's frustrating, I just want it over."

"You aren't thinking about-you know-offing-?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head.

"It is absolutely clear," Harry said, "Voldemort has to be toppled, the plot must be revealed to all, before I can have any semblance of a real life, for myself or for Gia. So, we need photographic evidence of our assertions-Voldemort alive and well-everything."

Harry finished his bowl of ice cream, then took off his skates. With a screwdriver, he began to dismantle them.

"These skates then?" Ron asked.

"Our foes are becoming more agile," Harry said, "So we have to as well. In less than a blink of an eye, we may be required to traverse a ravine, or race down the corridors of Hogwarts to escape a hailstorm of killing curses. Normally, our Whitehorns are excellent brooms and would prove useful, but we might not have the time, or they might be sabotaged at the next game-as you heard Wood mention, the pockets aren't ideal storage either. Rollerblades seem the best solution-make them retractable at our will."

Harry discreetly set his wand onto each of the wheels; one by one, the white wheels with gold trim glowed orange for a split second. Harry then reassembled his skates.

"Do you think you did it?" Ron asked.

"Flying charms," Harry said, "Should work-at least long enough for me to test things out."

"That is until they wear off," Ron said.

"Worry about infusing the magic later," Harry said, "One thing at a time."

Harry put his skates back onto his feet.

By the end of Tuesday, Harry had the skates working in the basement of 93 Diagon Alley.

"You two should not be here," George said to Harry and Ron hunched over a workbench.

"We'll be a few moments," Harry said.

"Should tell Dad you're working on Muggle things," George said.

"You wouldn't!" Ron growled.

George went up the flight of steps without looking at Harry or Ron's "skates."

"These do look spiffy," Ron asked, "Will Gia's work?"

"No reason they shouldn't," Harry said.

Harry ran his cloth of polish against the dragon hide of boot in his hand, an inline set of wheels were fixed to the bottom.

"So," Harry said, "With a thought-" The wheels retracted into the boot, leaving a sturdy boot sole. "With another-" The wheels sprang out of the sole to the rollerblade deployment. "With that, we have dragon hide deployable rollerblades - can either be a boot or a rollerblade depending on our needs."

Ron picked up his boot, looked at it. "Will take some getting used to." Ron jumped as the blades sprang out.

"Definitely," Harry said, "Whoever's foot is in them will control the behavior of the boot."

Harry touched his boots, stowed the blades, then put them on. Ron put his on. Harry stowed the other two pairs into a backpack.

"Do we need to disapparate from upstairs or can we do it from here?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Don't think it matters," Ron said.

Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder, they disapparated. Harry and Ron apparated to a ledge overlooking the Grand Canyon, Arizona. Gia and Hermione were sitting there. Harry handed them their boots.

"All this hassle to polish these?" Hermione asked.

"They are more than just boots," Harry said, "Observe."

Harry took a step with his right foot, the blade sprang forth. Harry pushed off with his left foot, blades sprang forth. Hermione gasped. Harry propelled himself past the edge of the ledge of the shear drop-off, but Harry remained skating as if he were on a sheet of glass. With a little bit of effort, the skates circled, gaining altitude. Harry returned twenty feet above Hermione.

"Impressive?" Harry shouted.

"You might break your neck!" Hermione replied.

"Blimey no!" Harry said, "Difficult with these."

Harry drifted downward, the blades retracted at a foot, Harry stumbled for a moment.

"Don't expect me to do that," Hermione protested.

"They aren't flying skates unless you want them to be flying skates," Harry said, "Otherwise, they can work as normal skates."

Harry turned his head, looked at the sinking sun to the west to their right.

"Next phase," Harry said.

Hermione looked up at him.

"Cameras," Harry said.

"We have-" Gia said.

"Had several cheap ones," Harry said, "We've got one left. No, we need a good camera or two. Quality photography is needed."

"Rush rush," Hermione said.

"If you want to stay here-fine," Harry said, "I'm going to go and look at cameras. Gia, shopping?"

"Sure," Gia said.

"See you later then Ron," Harry said.

Ron looked at Harry.

"Practice on those skates," Harry said.

Harry grabbed onto Gia's shoulder, he disapparated. Harry and Gia apparated into San Francisco; both walked into a Tall's Cameras.

Thursday evening, Kristen poured Harry and Gia two cups of tea in the trailer on the driveway of the flattened 26 Oak Street in Noigate.

"I'm certainly glad to know you're alright." Kristen sat across the small table from them. "I have been hearing a lot about you-supposedly mass murderers or something."

"Pretty much," Harry said, "Haven't been able to turn the tide-they're still convinced, proof be damned. Still hope we can convince them, but that's going to require lots of evidence."

"For most but not all," Kristen said, "You're dealing with a trial in the papers-that's what has happened if I understand everything correctly. You will likely find that a little bit of proof will persuade quite a number of people, many will require extensive evidence. However, you will always have a few that will simply refuse to accept things."

Harry sipped. "In our world, that distinction is usually driven by the size of the pocketbook. Anyways, we bought a camera to help take that evidence."

Gia got out their Canon SLR, showed off the telephoto lens.

"More than enough zoom power," Gia said, "Want to be able to capture as far away as possible."

Kristen took hold of the camera, her eyes traveled over the metal body and the features.

"Looks impressive," Kristen said, "However, I'm not the photographer in the department. If you stop by the station tomorrow, I'll see if Avril can't spare an hour to get you up to speed. We might even be overdue to surplus a night scope."

"That would help," Harry said.

"We've already experimented a bit." Gia pulled out a envelope of pictures.

Kristen looked at a picture of Harry jumping across Glen Canyon on his dragon hide rollerblades, her eyebrows rose a tad.

Friday afternoon, Ron dropped in the last of the Boggart spleens into the orange potion, he stirred. Fumes filled the basement below the sales floor for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Another red head poked his head over the cauldron and looked in.

"Interesting," George asked, "What is it?"

"If successful," Ron said, "Should help me and Harry hide in plain sight."

"You certainly used a sizable pile of our fluxweed," George said.

Ron stirred.

"Thanks for letting me," Ron said.

"What exactly is this?" George said, "No potion I'm familiar with."

"Something we came up with," Ron said, "Slight modification on others."

George raised his eyebrows.

"Bears a similarity to Polyjuice Potion," George said.

"Have experience with that?" Ron asked.

"Only published in the _Quibbler_ and subsequently reprinted in the _Daily Prophet_," George said, "So, no experience is required."

Ron paused.

"It got into the _Daily Prophet_?" Ron asked.

"They printed it either Wednesday or Thursday," George said, "It's going to keep the Ministry busy-apparently there's been a growth in prank Dark Marks cast given the publication of the enchantment."

"Suppose they're blaming Harry," Ron said.

"They can't-not all of them," George said, "Caught a pair of underage wizards casting Dark Mark after Dark Mark two nights ago in Perth-both from the Kent Quidditch Academy."

Ron snickered.

"Besides," George said, "Once we sell these-" George held up a small black firework "-it will keep the Ministry pretty busy."

"You're selling Dark Marks?" Ron exclaimed.

"We're selling fireworks," George said, "Either way, casting a Dark Mark is legal."

Ron blinked, stared at George.

"Well, maybe not for you," George said, "You haven't been keeping up to date, have you? Many laws have been repealed, many of the ones used to get the Death Eaters during prior wars. Dark Arts, Dark Items, relics, are legal."

"To all save us," Ron said.

"Official reasoning is that they were nuisance laws," George said, "Benefited nobody, so they were repealed and applied only to those suspected of being dark. Actually, I think that was reasonable so long as their list were accurate-"

"Which it isn't," Ron said.

Ron poured most of his orange potion into four flasks, then a shot into a small glass.

"Never answered what-" George said.

"Simple," Ron said, "Harry and me, we need to change our looks. Like Polyjuice, this transforms, but the looks will be unknown-"

"Until you try it," George said, "Seems dangerous."

"Looking like me is dangerous," Ron said.

Ron picked up the glass with the orange potion and drank. His hair lengthened, turned into a curly brown; his eyes went from brown to blue; his nails lengthened; he gained two inches, and the pigment of his skin darkened.

"Wicked," George said, "Can we have the recipe?"

"You'd love to know," Ron said.

"Consider it payment for all the fluxweed you've consumed," George said, "We can think of uses for that."

Blue eyes glared at George.

"I'm your brother," George said, "Please? Please? Can I have that recipe please?"

Ron chuckled.

"For that begging," Ron said, "Yes."

Ron grabbed a dirty piece of blank parchment, aimed his wand, upon which the recipe copied itself. Ron handed the dirty piece to George.

"Thanks," George said.

Ron stuffed away the recipe, then went for the stairs.

"Who are you?" demanded a red haired boy standing next to Fred as George came up the stairs behind the six foot dark skinned man.

"Unless there's something Dad forgot to tell us," the dark skinned man said, "You must be Hermione-I'm Ron."

"It worked then," Hermione said.

Ron gave Hermione, who looked like George, a hug.

"Thanks for the Polyjuice Fred, George," Ron said, "So, Hermione, look at what you wanted to?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "Well, for now."

"How long do you have on that?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Whoa!" George protested.

"A half hour," Hermione whispered.

"Ron!" Fred said, "Think before you act."

Ron, still in his dark skin, pulled Hermione, still looking like George, out of the store and into Diagon Alley.

"I'm absolutely curious..." Ron pulled the torso of George/Hermione close to him, he gave him/her a kiss on the lips, tongue going inward for a moment. "Fascinating."

Several cameras snapped, Ron and Hermione disapparated.

Ron and Hermione apparated, still disguised, into the living room of Fred and George's.

"I gave George the potion," Ron said.

"You-?" Hermione protested.

"They've given us a lot," Ron said, "Seemed only fair. Need to get this to Harry and Gia." He gave a flask to Hermione then disapparated.

Harry watched as Ron disapparated from the living room at the Longbottoms. Harry placed one of the hip flasks onto the belt of his trousers, then placed the other onto Gia's belt. Harry stretched his feet as he laid there on the sofa, he turned sideways and put his feet up on the other cushion.

"Ahem!"

Harry glanced to the dining room, saw Rose Longbottom glaring at him. Harry removed his feet.

"The davenport thanks you," Rose said.

Harry blushed, looked to the fireplace.

"Unknown potions can be tricky," Rose said.

"Acceptable given the assaults I'd receive with just my face," Harry said.

Ashes stirred in the fireplace, green flames leapt up, two figures appeared in the flames, and out of the fireplace, the two figures stumbled.

_Thud, Crash!_

Neville's trunk met the floor, Neville stumbled.

"Get yourself together Boy!" Rose said at Neville.

"Sorry," Neville muttered.

Luna looked awkwardly away from Rose toward Gia standing next to the sofa.

"Hi Neville-" Harry said.

"Harry," Neville said, "Have to cut the weekend short-another obligation."

"Neville?" Rose asked.

"Sorry," Neville said, "Came up at the last moment, Seamus shoved an _invitation_ onto me-I need to go."

Harry looked at Neville, eyebrows arched, then stood up.

"Invitation?" Harry said, "A party-"

Neville shook his head; Harry followed Neville up the stairs where Neville closed his bedroom door.

"Sorry-they shoved it upon me," Neville said.

"What?" Harry asked.

Neville took out two leafs of parchment, two tickets, bearing the EM logo, for "EM Polaris".

"EM training," Neville said, "It's supposed to be really good about self defense and nabbing you-"

"Wouldn't judge it by that last one," Harry said.

"It lasts through the end of Sunday and I was planning on bringing Luna," Neville said, "Seamus was able to get private quarters for us."

Harry exhaled, looked over the tickets.

"Mind if I go in lieu of Luna?" Harry asked.

Neville glared at Harry.

"I need to know my enemy Neville," Harry said, "This is a golden opportunity-I slip along."

"They're dedicated to killing you," Neville said.

"I'll disguise," Harry said, "They won't know it is me, but instead somebody else."

"I need to ask Luna," Neville said, "We need to be quick-I told Seamus I needed to check in with Gran first."

"Great!" Harry said, "Sparky needs another article."

Neville chuckled for a moment. Harry looked at him.

"The teachers confiscated cauldrons this week of people brewing Polyjuice," Neville said, "Had a number of others casting Dark Marks just for kicks."

"I assume we need to be going," Harry said.

"Not looking like that," Neville said.

"Give this a shot." Harry grabbed his flask, took a sip, put it back.

They watched the transformation, Harry gripped the round table. First, his hair lightened to a blond, then his eyes changed to grey. He grew several inches; freckles blossomed over his skin; his midriff flubbed out a tad; his ears raised upward by an inch; his eyebrows connected for a blond monobrow.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Different," Neville said.

A bit later, Harry and Neville stumbled off a golden fire platform, down the steps, and joined a queue bending around into a doorway to their right. Harry looked around, saw the stone floor of a massive foyer, above were a labyrinth of iron holding up a glass ceiling some twenty five feet above them.

"Interesting," Neville said.

Harry kept turning his head, saw more people coming out of the three golden fire platforms against the wall; they joined the slow moving queue. Neville set his duffel bag on the floor. Harry took a swig from his hip flask, then kept looking. His eyes darted from the heavy oak front doors on their left to the two sets of doors leading into a big hall across the busy foyer from their line. Several hurried people were crossing from their to another door to the right of the stairs; others were streaming from a different door to their right and heading for the stairs down to somewhere. Several others were trickling up the stairs into the big hall.

"Ahem." Neville cleared his throat, tapped on Harry.

Harry noticed that the queue had already moved but he was standing still; Harry took the paces and rejoined the queue in the door way to a small room to their right.

"Next," a voice called out.

The queue moved forward, one person went from the table through a different door on their left.

"Where is this place?" Harry asked.

"Seamus explained it," Neville said, "This is Cora island, used for Ministry Auror training, somewhere in the Summer Isles. Anyways, the Ministry is letting EM rent it out over the weekend."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"This must be a classroom," Harry said, "Perhaps enough room for a small duel or two."

After another fifteen minutes of studying the wall, Harry and Neville made it to the front of the queue and to the registration table.

"It's five Galleons each for the weekend," the first man said.

Neville handed the man with brown hair the two tickets, he looked them over.

"My my," the man said, "At least somebody bothered to arrange in advance, premium too - I assume you know Mr. Finnigan."

"Yes," Neville said, "House mate of mine at Hogwarts."

"How lucky," the man said, "Your companion is-?"

"Um..." Neville said, "Neil Lovegood-Luna took ill this evening, he's taking her place."

Brown eyes of the brown haired man looked over the blond standing behind Neville.

"Know Odd Lovegood?" the man asked.

"Relative," Harry said, "Privately tutored in Surrey, British Columbia, Canada."

The man handed Neville and Harry clipboards with some parchment on it along with quills. He returned the tickets to Neville.

"Fill these out-standard liability waivers," the man said, "Hand them to the next lady."

Harry and Neville stepped into the second queue, both read over the parchment.

"Lots of fine print," Neville said.

Harry read it over.

"Seems they're protecting their arses," Harry said, "Essentially, you acknowledge this has some inherent risk-besides, you're not of age, so without your Gran cosigning-"

Neville chuckled for a moment, gripped his quill, and filled out the information. Harry filled his out as "Neil Lovegood".

Several moments later, the queue had moved, Harry and Neville stood in front of the thirtish lady with modest build. She took the clipboards and the tickets, looked them over.

"Seems to be in order," the lady said, "You were registered for a private suite-given the change in pairing, you could get a discount to take a common dormitory."

"Private room," Harry said.

The lady grabbed two twelve-by-nine envelopes, then two skeleton keys, and handed them to Harry and Neville.

"These keys are to code your wands to the lock on the door to your private room which is 6 Merlin downstairs-turn right at the bottom of the stairs, go down the corridor," the lady said, "It is recommended you get that in order then come back up into the Great Hall, across the foyer from us. In the envelopes, you'll find the itinerary, maps, complementary wand holsters, membership information, and various other tidbits. You should be keeping your wand in a holster for the duration of this activity. Enjoy your time here gentlemen."

Harry and Neville walked back, out the door to the next classroom, turned left and out the doors into the foyer. They crossed around to the wall adjacent to the hall, turned right and went down the stairs. Neville counted upward on the doors, they came to 6 Merlin. Neville tried to turn the knob on the door, but it stuck.

"Here." Harry grabbed a key, stuck it into the slot under the knob.

"Wand," the door prompted.

Harry took out his wand, tapped the door knob; it opened, the key vanished. Neville grabbed the other key, repeated as Harry did. Harry closed the door with them outside.

"Blimey!" Neville exclaimed.

"Need to see that it works," Harry said.

Harry grabbed the knob, it refused to budge until he tapped it with his wand. They entered the room. Neville closed the door.

"Small," Neville said.

They both saw the two beds elevated to five feet above the ground to both sides. Under the beds were two desks and chairs, wardrobe to the far end. Centered between the bunks was a wash basin with a magical window above it. To each side of the door was a shower stall on the left, a toilet to the right.

"Cozy I guess," Harry said, "Perfect if you were coming with Luna."

"Too intimate for that," Neville said, "We'll make do-we could've gone for the community dorm."

"What if my potion wears off?" Harry said, "I'm dead." Harry glanced at the shower and the toilet. "You'd think they'd put in curtains."

Neville pushed his duffel bag into the wardrobe. "We've shared a dorm for five years-nothing I haven't seen."

"Suppose in the real world, Aurors might need to get close," Harry said.

"Gran talked about it once," Neville said, "Supposedly my Mum and Dad had an assignment-things happened like me."

Harry leafed through his envelope, laid out maps, the itinerary, EM membership information, and other things onto his desk below his bunk.

"Does Neil Lovegood exist?" Harry asked.

"He's her cousin," Neville said, "You're close to where-he lives in Kimsquit, north of where you stated."

"Well," Harry said, "Should get up and mingle."

Harry affixed an EM logo pin to his lapel, then got out the wand holster with an emblazoned EM logo. Harry reached with his left hand under the right wrist of his jacket, brought out a twelve inch mahogany wand. Neville's eyes glanced at this.

"That's not your normal wand," Neville said.

"It's a spare," Harry said, "My normal wand can be recognized."

"True," Neville said, "Having multiple working wands on you is illegal."

"So is having one." Harry read the literature. "They recommend the holster to be on the hip under your wand arm." Harry adjusted the EM wand holster, then practiced a draw of the wand. "Slow, really slow."

"Seems professional," Neville said, practicing with his wand holster, "Quicker than my pocket, that's for certain."

"But slower than mine." Harry pointed his right hand at Neville, his holly wand appeared.

"You apparated your wand?" Neville asked, "Conjured it?"

"No, looks like it though." Harry's holly wand disappeared. "Anymore, just need to want it there or not. Ron figured-"

"Harry!"

Neville looked around the room, looking for the source of Ron's voice.

"Harry!"

Harry reached into the pocket of his jacket, removed his black stone, out of which a green flame puffed showing a ghost silhouette of Ron's face. Neville stared at this.

"Blimey Ron!" Harry said, "Memory Charming Neville isn't going to be helpful!"

"S-sorry," Ron said, "I heard you're being thick enough to attend some EM training session-"

"I've already checked in," Harry said, "Until further notice, call me 'Neil' instead."

"They're dedicated to killing you!" Ron protested.

"So I've noticed!" Harry said, "Ron, there's no way you can convince me out of this-it feels right."

"Leaving me with my brothers," Ron said, "We're going to detail those mines into the _Quibbler_."

"Sounds great," Harry said, "Must go now."

Ron's face vanished, Harry turned to look at Neville staring.

"Those P-private fires!" Neville said, "Ministry use only!"

"You won't tell, will you?" Harry said, "Come."

Harry stuffed the maps and itinerary into a pocket of his jacket, led the way out the door. Harry and Neville climbed up the stairs and entered the Great Hall after most of the others already had.

"Neville!" Over came the mass of Seamus Finnigan.

"Hi Seamus," Neville said.

"Who's?" Finnigan said, pointing at the grey eyes below blond hair of Harry's disguise, "Thought you were bringing Luna."

"She had some sort of stomach bug," Neville said, "Wasn't feeling good-brought her cousin instead, Neil's from Canada."

Finnigan handed them each a name tag, stuck it on the left breasts, each filled out with "Lovegood" on Harry and "Longbottom" on Neville.

"Well, have fun," Finnigan said, "Mingle for a bit."

Finnigan moved off, Neville followed. Harry took a swig from his hip flask, then moved into the crowd of more than a hundred, the ages ranged from teenagers to older witches and wizards, several of whom were at the punch table to the side of the hall.

"Cool outfit."

Harry turned, saw a young mag in his late twenties, looking at his dragon hide.

"Your dragon hide," the man said, "I'm Felton Abbotswood from Thurso. You are-?" He extended a hand, Harry shook.

"Neil Lovegood," Harry said, "From Canada."

"Wish I had that," Felton said, "Never know when Potter could show up-that'd be bloody useful."

"Or an impostor of his," Harry said.

Felton laughed.

"See that _Daily Prophet_ article?" Felton said, "Likely has all his followers use it."

"Yeah," Harry muttered, "Whatever."

Harry moved into the crowd.

A half hour later, several of the event volunteers cleared out a space in the middle of the hall. A stage appeared in the middle of the hall against the wall opposite of the doors. Two people climbed up onto the stage, Finnigan and an older gentlemen. Finnigan placed a magic microphone in the center of the stage.

"Welcome," Finnigan announced, "Welcome to the first EM defensive training session, termed EM Polaris. I am Seamus Finnigan, a founder and the president of the Eximo Macula, an organization dedicated to freeing ourselves from the tyranny of Harry Potter. To my side is Carson Trelogan, Director for this event and whose long hours made this possible. Carson."

Carson moved to the microphone.

"Thank you," Trelogan said, "It's an honor and a pleasure to organize such a fine event, one that should help you deal with the potential crisis that can arise when Potter shows up on your doorstep. Myself and some select instructors from the Auror training program will teach you over the next two days how to give yourself enough of an edge to escape. You heard me correctly when I said _escape_-Potter is extremely dangerous, so you should always avoid the confrontation if possible. This session will give you several skills that will help you or your loved ones escape the situation and seek safety."

Trelogan paused for a moment.

"Enough scaring you," Trelogan said, "I hope you find this weekend useful and invigorating. Be sure to open up a bit, get to know your fellows, for may find a welcomed new friend or two. I turn the microphone back to Seamus Finnigan for the remainder of this session."

Trelogan handed off the microphone to Finnigan, then left the stage and the hall.

"Eximo Macula," Finnigan said, "It is an organization that has loosely been around for nearly a year. A number of students at Hogwarts started getting really pissed at the behavior of one Harry Potter; we organized to help ensure our own safety and to address the bully of Hogwarts, a person we've seen time and time again being let off the hook for the crimes that he has committed. Dean Thomas and Ernie Macmillan, other students at Hogwarts, got together with me over the winter holiday after a good friend, Justin Finch-Fletchley, was kidnapped and subsequently murdered by Harry Potter. This is more that just some school organization - it is now a world wide organization with thousands upon thousands of chapters, millions of members, a large chunk of the wizarding world who recognize Harry Potter for the threat and menace that he is - I am the president, but there are many others that help to make the EM possible. Clarence Patil, burying the last of his daughters as one of the recent victims, is the Chief Executive Officer. Clark Buckland is the liaison to the Ministry of Magic.

"You are the ones concerned about Harry Potter, for those not already members, I suggest you join the EM. It is about making a statement, it is about pooling our resources to defeat Potter, it is about having a unified voice for the politicians to listen to, it is about convincing those harboring Potter the error of their ways, it is about living in a better tomorrow without fear of Harry Potter murdering you as you sleep."

Finnigan exhaled, reached around himself to the small stand, took a sip of water.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Finnigan said, "Conjure up a chair or sit on the floor. For I will now describe our common enemy."

Harry took a quick sip from his hip flask. Finnigan flicked his wand, behind him on the wall, a big picture of Harry was projected, to the side were small pictures of Ron, Hermione, Gia, and Dumbledore.

"While Harry Potter is our main enemy," Finnigan said, "It is useful to remember that he has his assistants. Ronald Weasley is his main right-hand man carrying out many of the dirty deeds on Potter's behalf. Assisting them are Hermione Granger, Gia Prescott, and Albus Dumbledore-yes, Potter has Dumbledore under his spell. However, we now concentrate on the main perpetrator, Harry Potter."

Finnigan flicked his wand, the images of Ron, Hermione, Gia, and Dumbledore vanished to leave the one of Harry, a photograph from his interview during the Triwizard Tournament.

"Harry James Potter," Finnigan said, "He was born on July 31, 1980 to James and Lily Potter. A year later, on October 31, 1981, You-Know-Who visited his house, somehow, Harry Potter managed to kill You-Know-Who bringing that Dark War to a close-that act proved that Potter is very powerful. Harry Potter was left an orphan at that time. If that were where the story ended, we wouldn't be meeting here.

"Potter was sent to live with his loving muggle relatives in Surrey and raised as their own. While there, details were kept as national secrets, but have now been declassified. Numerous workers from the Ministry were sent to check up on Potter every couple of years. Consistently, the house was clean and in suitable condition for the famous wizard - they remarked on the well fed nature and how his Aunt and Uncle would consistently pamper him, Potter even had possession of two bedrooms that were filled with the spoils of being an only child; they also noted how zealously they guarded their nephew from the inspecting wizards. If only they knew how Potter intended to repay them, for Potter murdered these relatives last summer."

Many gasped, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Even as a child, Potter's school files are chalked full of disciplinary actions including bullying and fighting," Finnigan said, "It's no wonder that this pattern continued upon his admittance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"In his first year, he was spoiled by teachers exempting Potter from rules-they let him onto the house Quidditch team despite first years not being permitted. On many occasions, Potter was at odds with those teachers trying to keep him in line, he consistently lost house points due to his continual misbehavior. His cohorts assaulted Neville Longbottom, trespassed into areas strictly forbidden-yet the Headmaster rewarded the recklessness with enough points to gain the House cup.

"In his second year, Potter, the heir of Slytherin as marked by his ability to speak Parseltongue, unleashed horrors against the other students, petrifying them. It ended only after Hogwarts was threatened with permanent closure; Potter manufactured a supposed _rescue_ to gain himself favor and fame. In his third year, Potter was named as an accomplice by the former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, in the escape of Sirius Black."

"In his fourth year, Potter, against the rules laid forth, entered his name for competition in the Triwizard Tournament; he became a champion competing against the Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory. Potter and Diggory tied at the end, but Potter rewarded Diggory by pulling a Dark ruse-vanished for an hour only to return with the corpse of his murdered victim. When faced with losing a fair fight, Potter resorts to cheating and eliminating his competition.

"In his fifth year, Potter gained special favors from the staff, commuted daily to a whore of a girlfriend-a muggle, I guess Hogwarts lacked any and all girls like that slut of a muggleborn friend of his, Hermione Jane Granger. When Potter lost his commuting privileges, he retaliated; him and his friends murdered the mother of one of them, concocted a story about you-know-who taking over, after which, Hogwarts was short two teachers and Lucius Malfoy, a respected member of our community, was found murdered.

"At each and every opportunity, Potter blames You-Know-Who, a person that he himself watched die some fifteen years ago. Perhaps Potter is right, if You-Know-Who hadn't tried to kill him, perhaps Potter would be better behaved today. What is clear is that Potter is a menace and always has been. For several years, I could readily ignore his tantrums; after all, he was talented in getting Gryffindor the house cup, so I had little to complain about. That changed this past year, the sight of his fist going into my face woke me up to the truth, the reality, about Harry Potter."

A lot of applause filled the room; Harry took another sip of his hip flask.

"The threat," Finnigan said, "Potter poses the utmost and immediate threat to your life should your path cross his and he's bent on death-you're dead. Ministry Aurors dread to take either him or his supporters on-some have perished trying to do so. Should you come across Potter, you should focus on one thing: ESCAPE! Try to make a stand and you're dead."

Finnigan flicked his wand, the projection changed to show an image of Ron.

"His supporters," Finnigan said, "This is Potter's main sidekick, his right hand man, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Born on March 1, 1980, Weasley met Potter aboard the Hogwarts Express their first year, they've been inseparable ever since. Being the sixth brother in a large family, Weasley likely finds a degree of uniqueness and stands out amongst his brothers due to his relationship to Potter. Weasley can be nearly as dangerous as Potter, they train to similar schedules and Potter undoubtedly teaches Weasley all the Dark Arts he knows."

Finnigan flicked his wand, the projection changed to show and image of Hermione.

"Hermione Jane Granger," Finnigan said, "Born on September 19, 1980, Granger experienced a rough start then became well acquainted with both Potter and Weasley early on in their first year at Hogwarts. Although magically weaker than Potter or Weasley, she is clever and shrewd. Again, this is a person you do not want to cross paths with."

Finnigan flicked his wand, the projection changed to Gia.

"Gia Marie Prescott," Finnigan said, "Born on July 9, 1980, Prescott is the girlfriend of Harry James Potter; exactly when they met is not known at this time, however, we suspect it to have been some time during his fifth year at Hogwarts. While we're still puzzling why this relation has survived Potter's castration, we know that as a muggle that she is of a lesser threat than the others and we know that harming her would be a means to send a message to Potter; however, Weasley, Granger, and Potter have taken to protecting her from harms way, therefore it is more likely for you to cross Potter than Prescott alone."

Finnigan flicked his wand, the projection changed to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall," Finnigan said, "These are two teachers at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster. These two are the primary Potter advocates at Hogwarts, both of whom have given Potter free reign to continue on his path of destruction and Dark Arts. Albus Dumbledore is the one who has declared safe harbor onto Potter and his associates. _Safe Harbor_ is currently keeping the Ministry from being able to properly arrest and convict Potter on his crimes; instead, we must wait for the tribunal in January before we can see any justice surrounding Harry Potter."

Finnigan flicked his wand, the projection changed to a copy of a picture from the _Daily Prophet_ of the entire Weasley family including deceased Molly and Percy Weasley.

"This is the Weasley family in an older photo," Finnigan said, "Several have already been murdered by Potter so our Dark Lord obviously view them as expendable. However, they are the family to Ronald Weasley, so some of them may be supporting Potter in some manner."

Finnigan flicked his wand, the projection changed to a mirage of people.

"Others may be supporting Potter," Finnigan said, "At Hogwarts, we know that Nymphadora Tonks and Oliver Wood have shown an inclination to support Potter. Outside of Hogwarts, we are currently certain of Sirius Black being a supporter."

Finnigan flicked his wand, the projection vanished, leaving a spot light on him.

"That gives you an overview of your adversary," Finnigan said, "I know that some of you might not yet be members of the EM-I strongly suggest you do. At the end of the weekend, we will be offering neat tattoos that will proudly announce to your friends, your neighbors, your spouses, that you believe in the removal of rising Dark Lord Harry Potter.

"Feel free to mingle for a while tonight and get to know each other. I do recommend some sleep as we will be starting with some physical exercise in the morning to get you pumped up for the day to come."

Finnigan got off the stage, it vanished to leave a clear spot.

"Lovegood!"

Harry ignored, walked toward the food bar. A tug came at his sleeve, Harry turned his head.

"Neil," Neville said, "I'd like to talk about this stuff."

"Sure," Harry said.

Harry and Neville walked off the drawbridge that went over the moat into the castle of the Ministry Auror training. A cloudless night sky with a waxing gibbous gave them plenty of light to see by. They turned right and followed the path along the base of the steep hill overlooking the castle.

"Of what Seamus said," Neville asked, "How much-?"

Harry pushed his hand over Neville's mouth, pointed at a lady some distance ahead of them accompanied by a rat, a rat with a silver paw.

"Explain in a few," Harry whispered, "Keep quiet."

Harry summoned his holly wand, cast a Disillusionment Charm over the both of them. They followed at a short distance. Harry and Neville followed the lady and rat around to a clearing; Harry and Neville hid behind a shrub peering around to the pair. The lady stopped.

"You wanted to speak," the lady said, "I suggest you do before I lose my temper."

Harry slipped his hands into the pocket of his dragon hide, removed his Canon SLR camera then several lenses. He aimed the camera, cast a silencing charm on it, took a picture of the rat transforming into Wormtail. With the shake of her head, the long blond hair shortened into dark, her eyes became the heavily lidded eyes. Neville bit his tongue to stifle a gasp.

"Make it quick rat," Bellatrix Lestrange said.

"Our Lord wants to make it clear to you," Wormtail said, "No deaths, no tortures, just teach them."

"A curse or two-" Lestrange protested.

"No," Wormtail said, "He makes it clear-keep them organized against Potter. That means no impersonations either—it's last thing we need here and it'd wreck months of precious work. Get close to the trainees though, we can use recruits. Will they be distributing your tattoos?"

"Yes," Lestrange said, "Unless you have anything further, I need to return before I'm missed."

Lestrange shook her head, pointed her wand, the hair went back to a light color; Wormtail shifted back into a rat. Wormtail went off along the path away from the castle, Lestrange went for the castle.

Harry and Neville entered their room, 6 Merlin, in the basement of the training castle. Harry immediately set an Imperturbment Charm and several other wards upon the walls and door of the room.

"She's here!" Neville exclaimed.

"Not surprised," Harry said, "Nor would I if we found out there's another or two."

"That pasty bald fellow-?" Neville asked.

"Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail," Harry said, "Who was not murdered but framed Sirius Black for the murders fifteen years ago."

Harry explained the story while Neville got into his bunk.

"How much does Seamus know?" Neville asked.

"Likely not much," Harry said, "He's being played to, but that doesn't forgive what he's done against me."

"I meant with the stuff about you," Neville said, "How much is true, how much isn't?"

Harry sat on his bed, looked over at Neville.

"I was born same day as you," Harry said, "Sent to the Dursleys who loved me as much as Snape does. I wasn't aware of being a wizard until Hagrid came and forced the matter - I almost didn't attend Hogwarts out of ignorance. In Hogwarts-he's reinterpreted the events to fit his I'm-a-thug view; Voldemort was responsible for the Chamber of Secrets, he was responsible for Cedric Diggory's murder, he was responsible for last year's murders, and he's responsible for the murders and attacks this year. Some of what Seamus said does have a grain of truth; I did set Sirius free as the Ministry was about to execute an innocent man, I have had to kill in the line of self-defense this year and several others have perished in my vicinity due to their own stupidity.

"Have I been permitted to commute-yes. I too thought it to be special treatment until Ron convinced me the other way. At Hogwarts, because of my status, I've always had fewer privileges and greater responsibilities. If I screw up and it makes the _Daily Prophet_. If I flirt with a girl, I'd hear Creevy's camera, the picture would be in _Witch Weekly_ or worse, and suddenly it's a not until death do we part. Commuting allowed me time to explore and figure things out for myself, without having it all psychoanalyzed in _Witch Weekly_ for me.

"Special favors? Perhaps. However, Dumbledore realized that with fame comes high losses-therefore, he's been willing to entertain reasonable proposals of any sort. Of course, I was ready to quit a year ago-imagine the headlines that famous people are not permitted to obtain a full education from Hogwarts."

Neville glared. "Quit?""

"Last year for Gia," Harry said, "This year-well, I've known that it's about getting me kicked out and that my removal from Hogwarts would stem the violence, for now. Dumbledore, Ron, and several others talked me out of it, but the truth is that a resignation would've kept the impostors from pulling last week's stunt, both Patils would be alive if I had quit."

"Why'd you insist on coming to this?" Neville asked.

"To see if I could figure the link between the EM and the Death Eaters," Harry said, "Not that I'm accusing Seamus, but there is some linkage, some coordination, between the two, Lestrange being here proves that. I need to figure out what, exactly what Voldemort wants to get out of this weekend as well."

Harry hopped off the bed back onto the floor, took a swig from his hip flask, and fastened his jacket shut.

"You're spooking me," Neville said.

"I'm going out for a stroll," Harry said, "So long as nobody realizes your roommate is _Harry Potter_, you're likely going to be fine. I do suggest you avoid the tattoos."

Harry opened the door and left. With a thought, Harry hopped onto the rollerblade extending out of his dragon hide boots; he skated into disillusion and up the stairs.

Saturday morning, Harry and Neville woke to pounding on the door.

"Hey Neville!" Finnigan yelled, "Wake up!"

Harry rolled over and went for the door.

"Wait!" Neville snapped.

Harry stopped, Neville threw the hip flask to him. Harry glanced at the mirror, saw his black hair and scar.

"Thanks," Harry said.

Harry sipped from the flask, braced himself, and transformed back into the blond of the previous evening.

Finnigan looked at Neville and then Harry. "You two weren't-"

"Bloody disgusting Seamus!" Neville said, "Get your brain out of the gutter man! You seemed urgent, you know I usually sleep like this, and Neil is a heavy sleeper."

Finnigan handed Neville two bags, one marked Longbottom, the other marked Lovegood.

"We forgot to hand these out yesterday," Finnigan said, "Anyways, put them on for PT. Yes Neville, you want to be limber, it helps with the later training."

Finnigan turned to leave.

"For PT," Finnigan said, "Wands aren't needed."

Finnigan went to the next door; Neville closed theirs.

"Bringing your wand?" Neville asked Harry.

"Anymore I never stray," Harry said, "Though I won't say where."

Harry emptied _his_ bag, revealed a pair of blue running shorts, a white T-shirt, athletic supporter, and other gear, all bearing the EM logo in at least one location. Harry put these on, but also slapped on his special edition wand holster onto his right wrist, the one carrying his holly wand and a spare oak wand.

"Blue shorts?" Neville asked.

Harry looked at Neville's red ones.

"It's what the fashion guru decided I guess," Harry said, "Supposed to last an hour, right?"

"Yeah," Neville said.

Harry took another swig from his hip flask, left it on the bunk, and left the room. An hour later, Harry and Neville returned, sweating, to their room.

"Sorting by the colors," Neville said, "Sneaky."

"Efficient," Harry said.

Harry entered the Great Hall ten minutes after eight, he scanned the room. A number of small round tables were set up with name tags at each plate. Harry found the one for "Lovegood" around which five other plates were set. Harry sat, then looked at the other five there, two of whom were teenage girls, the others were boys.

"Hi," Harry said, sheepishly extending his hand out to the girl across the table from him, "I'm Neil Lovegood."

"We know," the girl said, pointing to her name tag, "Edena Wark".

Harry glanced at the others, Tilney was the girl sitting on Wark's right, then it was Upperston who was in his middle ages. On his other side were two younger wizards, Lanlivery and Caerwys. Harry then grabbed some of the cauldron cakes and started eating after popping a multivitamin. Breakfast came to an end, Trelogan stood up on a platform in the middle of the room with a magic microphone.

"I hope everyone is well fed and watered," Trelogan said, "You have, by now, hopefully noticed the assigned seating, each table is a group. We have a hundred and fifty attendees, therefore, these groups should help you get to know at least a few friendly faces. I now hand over the microphone to a wonderful lady who really knows a thing or two about some common defensive curses, a lady who hates her given name and rather you use her surname, Tebworth."

Harry blinked twice, stared at the light haired woman. Neville, at the next table, leaned back toward Harry, whispered into Harry's ear.

"Lestrange, right?" Neville whispered.

Harry nodded, took out his camera and snapped a picture. Tebworth looked.

"Manners!" Upperston snapped at Harry.

"Know her from somewhere else," Harry said, "A keepsake."

Harry reached onto his belt, grabbed his hip flask, then took a swig.

"I am flattered to have a fan in the audience," Tebworth (aka Lestrange) said, "After today's lesson, you will be able to cast the more simple of defensive spells with ease. Those skills will be honed by dueling, then during a game scheduled for this evening. Everybody please stand."

Everybody stood, the tables vanished.

"We will learn how to stun, how to shield yourself, and the Killing Curse," Tebworth said, "Other curses and spells exist, but these three are the most essential during a struggle or a confrontation with Potter."

For the remainder of the day, they practice the curses; to be spelled by dinner followed by EM procedures and interrogations. The game was capture the flag using the entire island. At the end, Harry and Neville returned to their room; Neville immediately slumped onto his bed.

"Going to sleep?" Neville muttered.

"Not yet," Harry said, "I'm going out."

"You seem fixated on that," Neville said.

"You recognized Lestrange!" Harry said, "Something is going on, I intend to find out."

Harry left the room, skated up the stairs, and went through both classrooms. He then skated into the Great Hall, pried on a single wide door. Harry took out the penknife Sirius had given him years earlier, fitted the blade to the lock, and twisted. Harry opened the door and skated into the Antechamber. On several desks, he saw the various organizational stacks of papers on a table for the weekend session.

Harry focused on one box containing the EM tattoos, he removes one, and his eyes did a double take; under the EM, a skull flashed. Harry laid it down upon the table, watched it fade back to EM. Harry took out his camera, turned on the flash, then touched the tattoo.

_Click_

"Wickedly clever," Harry muttered.

Harry gasped.

"Why I shall pass along the praise."

Harry's eyes drifted up to a mirror on the wall. Through it, he could see a hooded figure standing a short distance behind him, wand drawn, and those red eyes returned the glare through the mirror. Harry felt the pain of his scar, gritted his teeth, and kept his composure.

"Voldemort," Harry muttered.

"Taking pictures Potter?" Voldemort sneered, "Too late, nobody of importance will believe them."

Harry kept his gaze fixed upon Voldemort through the mirror.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Interesting I should find you in the middle of a group of people dedicated to murdering you," Voldemort said, "It'd be simpler if you accepted the truth, there's only power and those too meek to seek it. This group exists because you're meek. You can change all this if you accepted the truth."

"Your _truth_ is nothing but a pack of lies!" Harry fingered his wand. "You are responsible for that group of people, you are responsible for the thousands of murders. How are you controlling Finnigan?"

"Your arrogance murders them," Voldemort said, "Others, have recognized you for the arrogant fool and threat that you are."

Harry saw Voldemort retreat a few steps, swung around and snapped the shutter of his camera, fired a green curse from his wand; Voldemort ducked and laughed.

"Arrogant!" Voldemort said, "Luckily you're slightly more valuable alive, for now, otherwise you would have just lost your neck. _Crucio!_"

Harry shuddered for a moment, Voldemort vanished.

Harry skated into his room, closed the door.

"Planning on any sleep Harry?" Neville groaned.

"Not while Voldemort's around," Harry asked, "Can we apparate or use the Floo Network?"

"No," Neville said, "Advantage of it being used for training, it's isolated."

"I assume some apparation is possible," Harry said, "Voldemort just did-"

"Blimey!" Neville said, "Must you keep repeating his name?"

"He might be around, still watching," Harry said, "I'm going for a stroll. Neville, do NOT get a tattoo-they're not what you want."

"Harry?" Neville asked, "What's going on?"

"Dunno yet," Harry said, "See you."

Harry sipped out of his hip flask, then left the room. Harry skated across the stone floor of the foyer, through the shadows cast from the ironwork by the full moon overhead. He skated to the front oak doors, they wouldn't budge open. He tried the penknife from Sirius to no avail. Harry then scanned the room, saw an open window in the glass roof. Harry sighed, then skated along the floor, hopped and skated on the wall of the Great Hall as if it were a floor, he then hopped onto the glass, skated upside down, then came to a halt next to the window. Harry crouched upward, pushed the window open, slipped out onto the roof, and gingerly set the window into a nearly closed position. He skated across the backside, jumped the moat on his skates, then skated up the cliff.

"Yes My Lord?" a voice asked.

Harry crept over the edge and around a bush, saw an altar around which Voldemort and Lestrange stood, Wormtail crouched to the corner. Other robed Death Eaters were already disapparating.

"Do not let Potter be killed," Voldemort warned.

"I do not understand," Lestrange said.

"_Crucio!_," Voldemort said, "Potter is in attendance of your little session, disguised for obvious reasons."

Harry trained his camera on them, took several pictures, caught Lestrange reverting to her Tebworth looks. Voldemort disapparated, Lestrange walked back down the hill. Harry waited a few moments, then left himself.

"Harry!"

Harry woke to being shaken Sunday morning by Neville. Harry stretched and yawned.

"So tired," Harry muttered.

"You stayed up half the night," Neville said, "It's no wonder."

Harry pulled the covers back over his head, faked a snore.

"Seamus will be barging in shortly," Neville said, "Any idea when he realizes you're here?"

"Seamus Finnigan," Harry said, "He's the one with the bright idea of six thirty wake ups-"

"No more arguing." Neville ripped the bed covers off of Harry, threw them to the floor, then glanced at the wet spots. "Dude, didn't realize-"

"Clam it," Harry snapped.

"Just get ready," Neville said, "We're almost late."

Harry climbed off the bunk, grabbed his hip flask and took a swig. He braced as he changed back into the blond pretending to be Neil Lovegood, he then got into his blue shorts.

"You're late," Finnigan said to Neville as Harry and Neville crossed the drawbridge out of the castle.

"He's a very heavy sleeper," Neville said.

"Not a morning person," Harry said.

"Need to run to catch up," Finnigan said.

Their white T-shirts got heavier as the rain of the morning storm soaked in. Mud splattered onto their shoes and legs. Finnigan lead Harry and Neville along the path into the woods, hopping tree roots. Harry looked at the EM logo blazoned onto Finnigan's left arm.

"Tattooed?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Finnigan said, "Tebworth came up with these a few months ago, had mine done immediately. Looking forward to yours?"

Harry shivered. "I'm not fond of marking up my body like that."

"Totally understand," Finnigan said, "Felt the same way, but it's a definitive way to show my resolve against Potter and the things he represents."

"My Dad would have a fit," Harry said.

"Same with my Gran," Neville said.

"You can take them home," Finnigan said, "Apply it whenever you feel like it."

Harry saw the big root as they approached, he swung his right foot into it, stumbled, knocking over Finnigan and Neville to the ground. Harry brushed his right hand over Finnigan's tattoo, saw the Dark Mark shimmer for a moment.

"Neil!" Neville snapped.

"Sorry," Harry said, "Didn't see that root."

They got up, brushed a bit of the mud off themselves, then continued running.

"No big deal," Finnigan said.

"Ever consider the possibility that you're wrong about Potter?" Harry asked.

"You haven't met his left hook, have you?" Finnigan said, "Everything presented is the truth-verified by the Ministry-only legal technicalities keep Potter from Azkaban or the Demeantor's kiss."

They passed a rabbit hiding under a shrub.

"His childhood," Harry said, "Thought the Ministry respected privacy of the muggles."

"Those reports were apart of the records accumulated by the Potter Taskforce," Finnigan said, "They were released when the Taskforce was dissolved-a mistake as it was making progress in getting Potter to confess. The reports merely confirmed what everyone knew about the Potter childhood-spoiled rotten."

"If you asked Potter," Harry said, "He'd likely say the reverse, that he wasn't spoiled rotten-"

"Come on!" Finnigan said, "He's the boy who lived-certainly Dumbledore'd place him into an appropriate house, with relatives who'd love and adore him! Can't believe we're arguing over that!"

"Look," Harry said, "I promised Uncle Odd a story about this weekend. You're assuming that Dumbledore was concerned about Potter's happiness-what if he wasn't?"

"Get real," Finnigan said, "The Ministry would surely have protested! Enough on this."

They huffed around another corner.

"Can I interview Tebworth?" Harry asked.

Finnigan spat out a bit of mud. They stopped for a moment, Finnigan stayed hunched over with his hands to his knees.

"What?" Finnigan exclaimed.

"She's doing most of the teaching," Harry said, "As an aspiring reporter, an interview would add substance to the story."

"The schedule's a bit busy," Finnigan said.

"After others go home?" Harry said.

"I'll ask her," Finnigan said, "Some publicity would be useful for this."

"If yes," Harry said, "I'll be up in the library, as indicated on the map you provided."

They resumed running.

Harry and Neville returned to their room. Harry took a quick nap until Neville finished his shower.

"Interviewing Lestrange?" Neville asked.

"That's the hope," Harry said, "Perhaps get a tongue slip or two."

"Seamus isn't stupid," Neville said, "He'll figure out who wrote the article when it appears in the _Quibbler_ and he's not going to be happy."

"There's no way I can make him happy-I've stopped trying," Harry said, "Seamus Finnigan has made himself my enemy-that Dark Mark on his arm proves it."

"He's marked?" Neville asked.

"Doesn't know it yet," Harry said, "Those tattoos carry a Dark Mark, so when Voldemort wants to, all EM members will instantly become Death Eaters. Read those mottos-every person with that tattoo has proclaimed that they're standing against me, therefore, they stand with Voldemort.

"You're going to have some hard decisions to make Neville. Finnigan has already made his, to found and support a group that advocates violence against any who dare to question my guilt, against any who want an honest and independent investigation, against any who wants the truth. No wonder Voldemort gives them his support-I've got pictures of him being here."

"Blimey!" Neville said, "Your interview tips you off."

"Not until Finnigan gets a copy of the _Quibbler_," Harry said, "Until then, I'm Neil Lovegood, looking for a good article."

"He's going to be angry," Neville said.

Harry sat on his desk chair, backwards, and faced Neville.

"Remind him how you feel," Harry said, "Remind him about how he invited Lestrange to teach them curses, the same Death Eater that tortured your parents into St. Mungo's."

Color drained from Neville's face.

"I've told nobody-" Neville muttered.

"Sorry," Harry said, "I..um..stumbled across a recording of the trial several years ago. Tell it to Finnigan's face. We better go."

Harry adjusted the name tag on his dragon hide jacket; left the room. After the rest of the participants left, Finnigan escorted Tebworth into the Antechamber. Harry was already sitting on a chair, Quick Quotes Quill at the ready on a roll of parchment on the table. Harry offered Tebworth a glass of Scottish Whiskey, she took a gulp of it as she sat down. Finnigan left, closed the doors to leave Harry with Tebworth.

"An interview," Tebworth said, "I'm flattered."

"Curious about the woman behind these defense lessons," Harry said.

"Sure it's not because of something else below the belt?" Tebworth asked.

"Perhaps," Harry asked, "For the record, your name for this weekend?"

"Cearo Tebworth," Tebworth said.

"Your real name?" Harry asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Tebworth said, "I'm-!"

"I'm interrogating," Harry said, flicked his wand and restrained Tebworth.

"Interrogating?" Tebworth said, "My Lord said-Potter!"

"Are you really hired into the Ministry of Magic?" Harry said, "If so, what position? As Tebworth or Lestrange?"

"Tebworth is an instructor for the Ministry Auror Training," Tebworth said.

"How many times have you impostored Harry Potter?" Harry asked, "Specifically, have you impostored at Hogwarts? Have you impostored him elsewhere?"

"Six times," Tebworth said, "Each time in England to _teach_ for the EM. Somebody else is doing Hogwarts-I don't know who."

"Who claims work to the EM tattoos?" Harry asked, "When do they turn to Dark Marks?"

"I designed them on orders," Tebworth said, "At the appropriate time, they will convert on all those who've sworn their lives against Potter."

"What role does Seamus Finnigan play?" Harry asked.

"None," Tebworth said, "We take advantage of his motives, but they are his alone."

"Do you believe Potter to be guilty of the crimes he's accused of?" Harry asked.

"No," Tebworth said, "He's guilty of not taking the opportunities afforded him-"

Tebworth leapt, Harry retreated. Tebworth's figure changed to Lestrange.

"Using Veritaserum!" Lestrange snarled, "That's Ministry controlled."

Harry summoned his quill and parchment, pocketed it.

"Believe anybody will believe you?" Lestrange sneered, "_Crucio_!"

Harry rolled on the floor, his disguise gave way reverted to black hair with green eyes below a scar on his forehead.

"Potter!" Lestrange yelled.

"Voldemort said to spare me!" Harry said.

Harry cast a green curse from his holly wand at Lestrange, she ducked, a chunk of plaster flew off the wall.

"Dark Arts!" Lestrange snapped.

Harry laughed as his rollerblades sprang forth, he pushed and rollerbladed along the wall past Lestrange.

"Coming from you?" Harry said, "Voldemort knows about your little attempt!"

Harry bolted out the door into the foyer.

"Potter!" many screamed.

Harry went faster than they anticipated, curses missed taking out chunks of the wall. Harry skated onto a golden platform and vanished. Harry apparated into the Longbottom Library, he skated into the foyer and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

A slender lady with a hat came from the dining room to the right.

"Harry?" Rose asked.

"Has Neville arrived?" Harry asked.

"He's upstairs," Rose said.

"Thanks," Harry said.

Harry took a stride on his rollerblades to stop from a scolding voice.

"No...um...whatever in this house," Rose scolded.

Harry hopped, the rollerblades retracted, and he walked. Harry knocked on Neville's bedroom door, no answer, but Harry heard soft sobbing. Harry turned the door knob, opened the door, and saw Neville on his bed holding a picture.

"Didn't say you could enter," Neville said.

"Sorry," Harry said, "You seem upset."

Harry closed the door, came over to the bed, saw the picture of Neville with Seamus and Dean, together, at the end of an earlier year. Harry sat on Neville's desk chair.

"It's Seamus," Neville said, "He really pressured me, almost demanding, that I get that tattoo-Declared that anybody without a tattoo isn't a friend of his."

"Sounds like he's being an arsehole," Harry said, "No friend should push a Dark Mark onto you."

"Finnigan claims it's clean," Neville said, "I examined it-looked like an ordinary tattoo."

"Must be me then," Harry said, "My touch does reveal-did so on Finnigan. Want to get back?"

Neville stared at Harry.

"Why'd you think I was snooping all weekend long?" Harry said, "I'm heading to Luna's."

Neville cleared his face.

"I'd like to see her," Neville said.

"I've got a lot to write tonight," Harry said, "Could use the help if you want to-Dumbledore's going to have a surprise in the morning."

"He doesn't know?" Neville asked.

"I don't tell him into everything," Harry said with a grin.

Harry and Neville entered the landing at the Lovegood's. Neville knocked on the doors.

"Hi Neville!" Luna opened the door. "And Harry."

"Can we come in?" Neville asked.

"Anybody else-?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Hermione came to the door. "Don't just stand there!"

Harry and Neville came in.

"You survived," Ron said, sitting at the table.

"Glad you noticed," Harry said, "Interesting weekend. Luna, I need pictures developed for possible inclusion."

"Just what did you have in mind?" Luna said, "I thought it was just another Sparky article."

"Keep that," Harry said, "Have several more articles to add, it'll spice up the special edition. I need help with this much writing."

Harry crossed to the sofa, bent over, and gave Gia a long kiss.

"How was the session?" Gia asked.

"Great," Harry said, "Have plenty to publish about. Finnigan is going to have a splitting headache tomorrow."

Harry sat on top of the table, got out his camera, fiddled, and removed a roll of film; he handed it to Luna.

"Can we get this developed?" Harry said, "Some pictures to compliment the slough of articles I have."

"I'll need to talk to Dad about whether or not you'll get the space," Luna said, "Then we can talk about articles."

"EM hosted that training," Harry said, "Had Voldemort, Lestrange, and Wormtail show up; we can't publish twice on this subject, EM would retaliate if we tried."

Luna crossed out of the room.

"You Know Who showed?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

"And you didn't invite us?" Ron asked.

Harry groaned. "There was only one spot of opportunity and so I took it."

Harry explained the weekend as he wrote.

"Knew it!" Ron exclaimed, "EM in bed with the Death Eaters!"

"Careful Ron," Harry said, "Most of EM including Finnigan are unaware of that fact. They are unaware that they've accidentally conscripted themselves into being Death Eaters when the time's ripe."

"That's very worrisome," Hermione said.

"Just how many Death Eaters are unaware too?" Harry said, "Some might be deluded into thinking that was fifteen years ago, or one! Others might be trying to join the Potter Eaters as the next big thing. It's complicated and intricate."

Luna came back in with a large manila envelope, behind her was a tall man of medium build.

"We've developed your pictures," Luna said, "Dad has some things about what you want to publish."

Harry grabbed the envelope, slid the pictures out onto the table. He sorted through, handed one to Mr. Lovegood.

"That is Voldemort," Harry said, "He was at the EM training course."

"You're asking for a lot of page space," Mr. Lovegood said.

"It's important Dad," Luna protested.

"Alright," Mr. Lovegood said.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"You've got a tight deadline," Mr. Lovegood said.

Mr. Lovegood left the flat. Luna joined as they busied themselves writing.

Harry stretched Monday morning to a blond dog nose pushing against his skin as he laid there in Neville's bedroom on a cot. Harry swatted.

"Shoo!" Harry said, "I'm trying to sleep."

Harry pulled the blanket over his head, faked the noise of loud snoring. Harry heard growling in his ear. Harry pulled the blanket down, aimed a wand at the blond hair dog standing next to him.

"Snuffles," Harry said, "I want to sleep."

Snuffles laid on the floor, whimpered with his paws over his eyes.

"Alright, alright," Harry said, "I'm coming in just a moment."

Harry stumbled into the dining room, rubbed his eyes, and looked at Dumbledore sitting on side of the table.

"Good morning to you," Dumbledore said.

Harry glanced at the clock, seven.

"It's early," Harry said.

"Have a seat," Dumbledore said.

Harry sat across the table. Rose brought out some cauldron cakes, Dumbledore helped himself to some in the stack.

"Help yourself," Dumbledore said, "You may as well get a delicious breakfast while you're here."

Harry grabbed a cauldron cake.

"I did want to talk to you Harry," Dumbledore said, "Your article last week in the _Quibbler_-"

"That was the-?" Harry prompted.

"How to frame-" Sirius said just after transforming from Snuffles.

"Your enemy," Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at Sirius and the blond hair. "Interesting choice."

"Given that I'm supposed to be black," Sirius said, "It was the simplest change that made me unrecognizable to most except those who know me."

"Which includes a certain rat," Harry said.

"True," Dumbledore said, "To your article, it has had several consequences you should be aware of."

"What consequences?" Harry asked.

"It appears to have made some people a bit more open minded," Dumbledore said, "I assume that was at least one of your intended effects, was it not?"

"I wanted them to realize how easy framing is," Harry said, "Hoped it'd carry over to me."

"While a single article won't accomplish that in its entirety," Dumbledore said, "It does get some of the more free thinkers thinking. I did have a conference with Clarence Patil, he still believes in your guilt, but in light of the article, he does seem to understand why I'm taking the position I have been, though he still wishes I wouldn't. Given that he's lost both of his daughters to the impostors, his sentiments are understandable on my part."

"You said mostly good," Harry said, "That implies some bad."

"Publishing the enchantments for the Dark Mark is illegal," Dumbledore said, "I understand your motives and so I won't make an issue out of it, I recognized it for the satire it was. The Ministry may or may not, depending on whether they realize who Sparky is. At Hogwarts, we've caught students trying to replicate the potion, others casting the marks, they've been punished accordingly and even the Minister is in agreement with the staff on this."

Harry sipped his orange juice.

"You have more," Harry said.

Dumbledore chuckled for a moment. "Let me go at my own pace, there is no need to rush our meal, is there?"

Harry shook his head. Dumbledore took several bites.

"I do apologize for my harshness at our last encounter," Dumbledore said, "Apparently it was a side effect of Poppy's potion, we were unaware of it until later."

"The meeting?" Harry asked.

"Still on," Dumbledore said, "I shall be blunt, my time in the living is rapidly drawing to a close. Poppy's being optimistic when she claims a year, it is likely sooner. Voldemort is still a serious threat to all of us, there are things I still need to teach you."

"Why wait?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled for a moment.

"Several things-" Dumbledore said.

"Albus!" McGonagall came into the dining room, clutching two papers. "Have you seen-?"

"Calm yourself," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall saw Harry.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "I see that you had an interesting weekend-nobody else could've gotten away with that picture."

Dumbledore looked at the _Daily Prophet_, all twinkling left his eyes to be replaced with a small frown.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "You need to be aware, but do not blame yourself."

Dumbledore handed Harry the _Daily Prophet_, Harry's jaw dropped.

THE DAILY PROPHET

_Monday, June 23, 1997 _

Dumbledore Listed

Minister of Magic has formally listed Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as a suspected Dark Wizard by being a known accomplice and supporter of Dark Lord Harry Potter. Minister Fallerschain issued a statement.

"We truly regret having to list such a respected citizen, however, his actions as of late has made this listing a necessity. Repeatedly, Albus Dumbledore has been given ample opportunity to examine the facts for himself and to come to the proper conclusion that Harry Potter is a danger and menace to us all. Instead, Dumbledore seems intent to shield Potter; this has forced us to determine that Dumbledore is an accomplice and is therefore liable under the SDWCA."

Dumbledore, notable for the twelve uses of Dragon blood and the downfall of Grindlewald and You-Know-Who, has regrettably fallen victim under Potter. EM spokesman Glenkin issued a statement.

"We are saddened to learn that Dumbledore has indeed been seduced by Potter into Dark ways. EM will not be managing a bounty, rather, we feel that Dumbledore is being misled, therefore, we will be launching a campaign of education and reform in an attempt to rescue Albus Dumbledore. Perhaps in time, Dumbledore will see the truth and the wisdom in surrendering Potter for justice."

EM Polaris, "A Success"

Seamus Finnigan, President of EM, has declared this weekend's EM Polaris "A Success!" Finnigan gives much of the credit for the smooth operation to Carson Trelogan, director of the event. EM Polaris is a weekend of intensive training designed to give the inexperienced some exposure to the basics of self defense with the hope that this gives people an edge when Dark Potter calls. Trelogan and Finnigan give their extended thanks to the generous support of the Ministry and the excellent skills of Cearo Tebworth, Auror Trainer.

Problem Solver

Potter, Harry : 6,124,000 galleons

Weasley, Ron : 4,651,000 galleons

Granger, Hermione : 3,234,000 galleons

Prescott, Gia : 1,698,000 galleons

Removal of these problems would be greatly appreciated. Contributions can be sent to "Bye Bye". To claim a reward, submit relevant documentation. 30,000 galleon bonus for each relation severed.

"They listed you?" Harry said, "That's outrageous!"

Sirius took the _Daily Prophet_ from Harry, read.

"I find the _Quibbler_ much more interesting," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry, eyes twinkling.

"Really?" Sirius said, "Normally not worth-"

"It's worth it today, Mr. Black," McGonagall said.

"Fascinating series of pictures," Dumbledore said, "I was unaware of your interest in photography Harry."

"Seemed wise to pick up the hobby," Harry said.

Dumbledore turned the page. "I am interested in the details of what has gone unreported."

Sirius darted his eyes back and forth between Harry and Dumbledore.

"Harry," Sirius asked, "Mind explaining?"

"I will want to finish this," Dumbledore said, laying the _Quibbler_ onto the table.

Sirius ruffled the _Quibbler_, read it aloud.

THE QUIBBLER

Monday, June 23, 1997, Special Edition

Eximo Macula Hosts Death Eaters

_by The Mole _

Eximo Macula hosted known Death Eaters at their EM Polaris to confront the _evils_ of Harry Potter. Apparently, Bellatrix Lestrange, a known Death Eater who tortured the Longbottoms into insanity, is considered a role model for each and every EM member. Seamus Finnigan, a sixth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was confirmed to bear the Dark Mark attributed to the Death Eaters. Two others, Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort, also made their appearances at the event.

Confessions of a Death Eater

_by The Mole_

The Mole took several moments to interview a Death Eater under Veritaserum.

Your Name for this weekend? Your real name?

"Cearo Tebworth, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Are you hired into the Ministry of Magic? If so, what?

As Tebworth, an instructor for the Ministry Auror Training.

How many times have you impostored Harry Potter? At Hogwarts? Anywhere else?

Six times, each time in England to _teach_ for the EM. Somebody else is doing Hogwarts-I don't know who.

Who claims work for the EM tattoos? When do they turn to Dark Marks?

I designed them on orders. At the appropriate time, they will convert on all those who've sworn their lives against Potter.

What role does Seamus Finnigan play?

None, we take advantage of his motives, but they are his [acts] alone.

Do you believe Potter to be guilty of the crimes he's accused of?

No. He's guilty of not taking opportunities afforded him [to join Voldemort].

Tebworth then abruptly ended the interview.

Trojan EM Tattoos

_by The Mole_

Upon careful examination, EM tattoos have been determined to be trojans designed to turn into Dark Marks at the appropriate time. First looks of the EM tattoo are deceiving as it looks like an ordinary tattoo to reflect the passions one has in regards to Harry Potter. At the time determined by Voldemort, these EM tattoos will change into Dark Marks, instantly conscripting all EM members into his ranks of Death Eaters.

Be careful of what you wish for-you may get it.

Voldemort Spotted

_by The Mole_

Voldemort, the current and growing Dark Lord, was positively identified as being on Cora Island, the Ministry Auror Training grounds. The pictures positively demonstrate that Voldemort was both inside the castle located on the island, and conducted a meeting of his inner circle of Death Eaters. This occurred while the EM was conducting their EM Polaris.

Peter Pettigrew Spotted

by Rat Trap

Peter Pettigrew, long since thought dead, was spotted alive on Cora Island this weekend while the EM was conducting their EM Polaris. Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail due to his unregistered Animagus form being a rat, consulted with Lestrange in the pictures as they collaborated with the EM.

Wormtail, mistaken for dead and who place the blame of his acts upon Sirius Black, has and currently is the right hand man for Voldemort. Fifteen years ago, Pettigrew, who was the secret keeper for Lily and James Potter, was confronted by Sirius Black. Wormtail blew up the street and vanished in his rat form into the sewers leaving Sirius Black to be wrongfully convicted and sent to Azkaban. Having cut his finger off to leave as _proof_ of his demise, Wormtail would find his status as dead to be his only useful asset to Voldemort.

Mine Building

_by Sparky _

Is framing your enemy not good enough but you don't wish to be out right caught killing them? Your partner, Sparky, demonstrates how to construct a mine suitable for taking out your opponents. In a step by step set of instructions, you will be capable of making this device from common household items. ...

Sirius laid down the _Quibbler_; Hermione, now standing there, raised her eyebrows at the paper. Ron and Gia sat around the table, helped themselves to cauldron cakes.

"You spotted him!" Sirius said, "Active weekend, I take it."

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "Those articles mentioned Mr. Finnigan as being marked."

Harry sipped his juice.

"Seamus is marked, but he's currently unaware of it," Harry said, "When I touch a tattoo, it morphs and I see the Dark Mark, so will anybody near me; when I release my touch, it changes back to the tattoo. Neville and I were the only ones at that session to refuse the tattoos-everybody else took one. Seamus apparently berated Neville afterward about that while I was interviewing Lestrange, but Neville was able to hide behind the rage Rose Longbottom would have if he got a tattoo-"

"He got that right," Rose said.

"What is scary about this is that Voldemort can have hundreds of thousands be Death Eaters without them even realizing it, yet," Harry said, "At the stroke of the curse, or whatever triggers it, Voldemort will have many who've unwittingly enlisted into his service. The ritual for the tattoo is nearly identical to the one for administering the Dark Mark-the only difference that the victim is unaware their submitting themselves to Voldemort who was there under an Invisibility cloak."

"You Know Who was there?" McGonagall said, "You could've exposed him!"

"Without getting exposed myself?" Harry said, "Voldemort already knew who I was masquerading as."

"Harry's photograph is going to get little attention for the same reason why it would not have worked there," Dumbledore said, "Too few have actually seen Voldemort to know his looks-at least few of the ones you need to recognize him. The photograph has a high likelihood of being dismissed as a prank, but it is still worth the try Harry."

"That's more or less how I'm doing things now," Harry said, "Try to convince the people that we're telling the truth. If I only convince those five percent who're undecided, it's still a gain for us."

Dumbledore perused the _Quibbler_, chuckled for a moment.

"You never cease to amaze me Harry," Dumbledore said, "I am impressed that you're willing to risk publication and I support the venture. You may wish to be aware, some Ministry penalties may apply for some of the material you're publishing-the Dark Marks definitely-if they choose to be irritated."

"We do have a school to run," McGonagall said.

"Too true," Dumbledore said.

"Ready," Neville said, coming into the Dining Room, "Bla-Sirius Black!"

"Congratulations," Sirius said.

"I already told you," Harry said.

"Come," Dumbledore said, escorting Neville out to the living room.

Sirius turned to Harry.

"I'm proud of you for being willing to publish all of this," Sirius said, "I hope it works."

"It's foolish to rely upon one article," Harry said, "Most are so dead set in their ways-I doubt this will sway them. They need much more evidence."

"I fear you're correct," Sirius asked, "Did you try to-?"

"I tried to kill Voldemort," Harry said, "Didn't get a second chance."

"You took a shot when you had it," Sirius said, "I am not going to argue."

"Predicting one's own death like that," Harry sputtered, "It's so-morbid."

Sirius darted his eyes, looked at Hermione and the others around the dining room.

"Pardon us," Sirius said, "Come Harry."

Harry looked at him, blinking, for a moment. Sirius stood, carried a tea pot.

Neville entered the dormitory, Seamus Finnigan was glaring at him.

"Are you going to take the tattoo?" Finnigan demanded, "Or are you a Potter Eater?"

"Gran would murder me if I got a tattoo!" Neville replied.

"Sissy," Finnigan said.

"Mommy boy," Thomas sneered.

"Slytherins!" Neville snapped.

Finnigan and Thomas encroached on Neville; Neville took several steps back, drew his wand.

"Halt!" Neville ordered.

"Listen to the sissy?" Thomas asked.

"_STUPEFY!_" Neville stunned Thomas, then aimed his wand at Finnigan.

"You expect me to take that tattoo?" Neville said, "A tattoo from a known Death Eater, the one who sent my parents into St. Mungo's! You made your choice Seamus, you made your choice to become a Death Eater! Don't follow!"

Neville crossed the dorm, wand aimed at Finnigan, and left the dormitory.

Harry and Sirius entered Neville's bedroom; Harry closed the door and Sirius cast an Imperturbment Charm on it.

"Didn't mind Ron or Hermione or Gia hearing-" Harry said.

Sirius placed the tea pot on the small round table, squeezed between the desk, Neville's bed, and the two cots.

"How often do we get a godfather to godson talk?" Sirius said, "Not often-"

Harry sat at one of the wooden chairs at the table, reached for a tea cup.

"True," Harry said, "Wish Dumbledore would not predict his death."

Sirius stacked one cot on top of the other, then had the room to sit on a chair facing Harry.

"Unfortunately he knows that he must keep that in mind," Sirius said, "Barring a miracle, the estimates are three to nine months depending on who you consult. The year came from an optimistic reading of tea leaves."

"Still-" Harry said.

"I know," Sirius said, "In his case, the predictions are far more credible than you'd get from Trelawney Divination-"

Harry snorted.

"I suspect Dumbledore told you to stress the urgency that you need to heed with regards to this summer training," Sirius said, "It's likely to be your last from him."

Harry blinked rapidly. Sirius ruffled the _Quibbler_.

"Certainly didn't expect to read this," Sirius said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort attends EM training session?" Sirius said, "It's not the usual news, besides, we were unaware of you even attending the session until this morning. Believe it or not, we no longer track your whereabouts-the only reliable method is for Dumbledore to write you a letter-"

Harry snorted.

"I'm not certain if it's fully dawned upon you, we're trying our best to treat you as an adult with the same level of responsibilities and privileges," Sirius said, "Your excursion this weekend demonstrated the wisdom of that, you're finally starting to address the matter at hand."

Harry nibbled on a biscuit.

"So, you've been stalling-?" Harry asked.

"No," Sirius said, "Dumbledore, the rest of us, have been trying to figure things out, but it's tough. You're aware of it, mischief makers at both Hogwarts and the Ministry. I can't get into the Ministry, so I can't be of use there. I can't get into Hogwarts, so I can't be of use there. That leaves me with hoping I can catch a rat who knows he's on my menu."

Harry sipped his tea, took out a small bottle of vodka from his trunk under Neville's bed.

"Looks like something we should be discussing," Sirius said.

Harry spiked his tea with the vodka, took a sip.

"I'm frustrated at corpses piling up," Harry said, "Many have died, and I've had enough. I have and will take any and every opportunity to get those bastards-"

"Promise me that you'll be careful," Sirius said, "Any given _opportunity_ can be a trap Harry. I do not want to be reading about your _execution_ in the _Daily Prophet_, alright?"

"Don't see you doing-" Harry said.

"I'm doing what I can," Sirius said, "I finally see what Moony saw in you, what Moony advised us to help bring out" - Sirius gripped Harry's shoulder - "You're finally taking charge, you're assuming the responsibility." Sirius removed his hand from the shoulder. "You're growing up, growing into an adversary that can take on Voldemort."

Harry glared at Sirius.

"You've been waiting to he-?" Harry demanded.

"No!" Sirius said, "All of us, including Dumbledore, have been doing what we can to stop this assault onto you. It's just-"

They heard a thud come from downstairs, Ron apparated into the bedroom with Gia.

"Hurry!" Ron said, "We must go-EM _inspection_."

Harry looked up at Ron standing there.

"No," Harry said, "We stand our ground."

"Are you mad-?" Ron stammered.

"I'm sick of running." Harry grabbed a silvery cloak from his trunk, handed it to Gia.

"They intend to kill," Sirius said, looking around the room.

"Cover Gia-other form," Harry said as he wrapped the cloak over Gia laying under the table.

Sirius transformed into Snuffles, laid under the table next to Gia. Ron looked at Harry.

"Where-?" Harry asked.

"I'll cover here," Ron said, "Others are searching the house, Hermione's frantic."

"Disillusion," Harry whispered.

Harry disillusioned, walked over to Neville's back window, and opened it. His rollerblades sprang from his boots, he wrenched one leg over the sill, then the other, and skated downward; he crept in through the open dining room door.

"I maintain that this search is illegal," Rose protested, "You are trespassing and I promise to press charges."

Harry skated through the dining room, around the table, turned right, and leaned against the fireplace looking into the living room.

"They'll be dismissed," a man in an EM jacket sneered, "They always are."

The man waved his wand, kept it leveled at Rose.

"This is in violation of laws and statutes," Rose said, "You have no authority except that of force-you're a murderous gang!"

"Call us what you'd like," the man sneered, "We're protecting you, us, everybody, from that murderous Dark Lord Harry Potter-if you think this is bad, you wait until Potter snoops around-"

"Then why are you looking?" Rose said, "You concede Potter's not around, so, what is-?"

"We must be thorough," the man said, "Also, Finnigan expressed his doubts about loyalties-"

"I'd feel safer with Potter around than you!" Rose snapped.

"Really?" the man said, "A taste of what Potter'd do-_Crucio!_"

Rose screamed, Harry cursed the man who dropped his wand.

"Knox?" asked another man entering the front door, he was carrying a small box with a meter, a wand sticking out the front end.

"Somebody is over there!" Knox pointed to where Harry was leaning against the fireplace.

However, Harry had already skated to the entrance of the library, looked at Knox and the new man.

"Oakes?" asked a man coming up the stairs to Harry's left.

Harry backed up, let the man pass to the two others.

"Finally get that gadget to work?" the man asked.

Oakes fiddled with a knob on his box, a bar meter below the main meter lit up to three positions.

"At least three disillusionment charms are being used in this house Ken," Oakes said, "One is very close by."

Knox glared at Rose.

"What are you hiding?" Knox said, "It is illegal to hide anything from an EM search."

"You're illegally trespassing!" Rose snapped.

Ken looked at Knox; Knox's face went a shade red.

"Didn't you give her that notice?" Ken said, "It should answer all of your questions Lady."

Harry saw Oakes move toward the fireplace, feeling. This gave Harry space to skate around, between Oakes and Knox, then onto the wall. Harry sat, feet planted on the wall, halfway up, and looked at the three.

"You're saying that breaking and entering is legal?" Rose said, "Pathetic excuse if I ever-"

"Silent!" Knox waved his wand at Rose.

A short man came running from Neville's bedroom, down the stairs, tripped and tumbled onto the living room carpeting.

"Oswald!" Knox gripped.

"Trunks," Oswald stuttered, "A trunk with Potter's name is here!"

Oakes looked at Oswald.

"Did you destroy it?" Oakes asked.

"No," Oswald said, "Thought you should see it first."

"Are there others?" Oakes asked Rose, "Do you know where Potter is now?"

Knox waved his wand.

"No," Rose said.

"Liar!" Oswald said, "You are hereby declared an accomplice and sentenced to death!"

"_Avada-_" Knox chanted.

A curse from Harry's wand hit Knox, a green bead turning to cyan then blue. Flames leapt across Knox's wand, skin vanished, Knox's head flew upward, brains splattered the vaulted ceiling. Toes, muscles, blood vessels flew; Knox's liver flew into the fireplace, blood burst from his heart as it landed onto the living room sofa turning green to red. Splats of red blood showed a vague outline of Hermione hiding in the corner of the stairs.

"Who-?" Oakes demanded, wand aimed at Harry.

Harry felt the disillusionment leaving, but leapt. Killing curses came from the wands of Ken and Oswald awkwardly aimed toward Harry, but both hit the panes of the windows, shattering them. Harry came down onto Oakes, his right rollerblade pushing hard onto Oakes's skull, his left rollerblade slammed across Oakes's ribcage, snaps could be heard. Oakes collapsed, blood came his nose and mouth. Harry fell forward, then rolled out of it, turned in time to see Oakes lose consciousness.

"Potter!" Knox exclaimed, "_Avada-_"

A green curse from Hermione, Oswald fell with a thud. A second green curse, Ken fell. Harry skated back around, faced Rose and Hermione.

"Were these all?" Harry asked.

"All that came in," Hermione said, "Watch out-!"

Harry ducked an incoming curse and fell to the floor; barging through the doors was another.

"Potter!" the man exclaimed, "_Avada-_"

The man fell from another green curse from Hermione.

"I'm checking," Harry said.

Harry got up, cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself, skated out of the front doors, into the air, and around the house, then came back.

"While I don't see more," Harry said, "We can't rule that out."

Rose moaned over her stained sofa. "It will take forever to get the smell out."

Sirius, Ron, and Gia came down the stairs.

"Sorry Harry," Ron said, "Didn't have time to hide the-looks like you won."

"Stalemate's more like it," Harry said, "We must be going-staying only further endangers Mrs. Longbottom."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rose said, "I-"

"These five corpses prove the danger we bring," Harry said, "Ron, prep the trunks for the twins' place-at least there, it's plausible for the Fred and George to deny our presence and claim they're doing it for family reasons."

"Charlie's," Ron said, "Leave them there."

"That'd work just the same," Harry said, "We're helping to clean."

"I should call Dumbledore-" Sirius said.

"No, what's the point?" Harry said, "I mean, there's no rush, we'll dispose of these somehow."

Sirius glared at Harry.

"Any clue what you're suggesting?" Sirius asked.

"Go ahead and talk with Dumbledore then," Harry said, "Mrs. Longbottom needs help with the mess."

Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Go-I'll deal with the mess," Sirius said, "My gift to you."

Harry blinked, glared.

"Grab your trunks and go," Sirius said, "We'll need to postpone our talk."

"One moment." Harry leaned down to Oswald, pulled the left sleeve up, showed the EM tattoo. "Tattoo, watch as I touch." Harry touched the arm and tattoo, they saw the Dark Mark flash. Harry removed his touch, the tattoo reverted to EM. "Fodder for thought-did he know he was to become a Death Eater?"

Harry, Ron, Gia, and Hermione apparated into the living room of Charlie's cluttered cottage; Ron set the trunks down on the cluttered coffee table. Harry caught Ron's stare, so Harry glared at Ron.

"What do you plan-?" Harry demanded.

"I want to know what happened," Ron said, "I went upstairs when those four EM goons demanded an inspection, I came back to find them dead."

Gia pulled Harry's jacket off, piled it upon hers, then pulled him onto the sofa with him in her lap.

"I'd like to know," Gia said, her hands worked their way onto the skin of his hips inside his trousers.

Harry explained as Gia played.

"Harry got two," Hermione said, "I got three."

"You can be vicious when you want to," Ron said, "Remind me to stay on your good side."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's-Blimey!" Harry said, "Before being hunted, we killed nobody."

"One," Ron said, "No choice."

Harry slipped off the sofa, sat on the floor.

"It's so..._convenient_," Harry said, "So..._easy_"

"They're attacking us," Ron said, "Not the other way around."

Harry rose. "It's still _murder_...I've killed **FIVE** in the past months-FIVE! It's not right."

"You've had little other choice-" Ron said, rising to meet Harry's stare.

"There's always a choice!" Harry said, "Other techniques, other possibilities!"

"While you're pondering that, they're killing you, me, or Gia, or somebody else!" Ron said, "This morning, you _chose_ to stay when you learned of EM inspecting that house. You _chose_ to take a stand and confront - you saw the result."

Harry walked out the door, Ron followed.

"Ron's right," Gia said, "We could've evacuated."

"Unfortunately a Disapparation Jinx hit me," Hermione said, "We couldn't, I was stuck. It was justified to kill them."

"It likely was," Gia said, "To Harry, people are dying left and right around him-he's now become one of those doing the killing. It's justified but he hates it."

Hermione stood, went to the kitchen, poured herself a cup of tea.

"It's not like I love killing," Hermione said, "Rather, it's despicable that I had to." Hermione stirred in some milk into her tea. "Actually, I think Harry had a point, it's too easy to get complacent about killing, it's an easy and convenient excuse. Certainly I understand Ron's point too, a philosophical debate doesn't belong in the middle of a fire fight; we need to settle the confrontation and _then_ we can discuss later."

Gia adjusted the cushions, laid herself out on the sofa.

"What'd I'd like to know is what curse Harry used on the first one," Hermione said.

"Doubt he'd divulge," Gia said, "I assume a Killing Curse."

"It did more than kill," Hermione said, "It left that big mess all over the place, his second wasn't a curse but brute force instead." Hermione sipped her tea. "What irritates me is that those searches are legal and compulsory."

"They are?" Gia asked.

"I've got that _pamphlet_ they handed out." Hermione unfolded the pamphlet from her pocket.

**Facts About EM Searches **

So, your friendly EM has requested to inspect your premises for signs of Harry Potter. This sheet should help answer any questions and resolve any concerns you may have about the process.

_Why does the EM want to search my property?_

Either the EM has received intelligence suspecting Potter may be residing or making use of your property; or, the search is one of the many random searches being conducted daily.

_What are you looking for?_

We are searching for any and all signs that Dark Lord Harry Potter, or one of his minions, may have or currently is making use of your home or property, in any form.

_Harry Potter is not here!_

You are unaware of his presence; however, Potter is cunning and clever, so he may be using your house or lands without your knowledge or permission.

_I decline to be searched._

Sorry, you cannot refuse a search. Refusing can be construed as obstruction of justice and abetting a known terrorist (Dark Lord Harry Potter).

Under the SDWCA, the EM formed these searches and have been subsequently authorized as legally binding by rulings from the Ministry for Magic. EM hopes that these searches will eradicate any and all locations of refuge currently afforded to Dark Lord Harry Potter leading to his long overdue execution. EM is authorized to use whatever measures are needed to ensure compliance with the searches.

Upon questioning, the Ministry for Magic has declined to implement this program due to recent budget cuts and cost savings programs; they have deferred the matter to EM who performs each search with a staff of volunteers.

"They could strip search the entire family if they wanted to," Hermione said.

"Ridiculous." Gia shook her head as she glanced at the document. "To arbitrarily search-it's an abuse of power and they just hand it over to an organization of career thugs."

"Sums up the EM." Harry entered the cottage.

"What the-?" Gia asked, looking at the sweet smelling green mud covering Harry from head to toe.

"Career thugs, apt description." Ron entered the cottage.

"You two better consider showers," Hermione said, looking at Ron's rosy red mud covering him.

"Dunno, seems to suit them," Adam said as he entered the cottage, Charlie came in behind him.

Hermione rolled her eyes, ignored the mud trail soaking into the carpeting. Harry and Ron went for the bathroom. Adam went into the kitchen, started moving around the pots. Charlie looked at Hermione and Gia.

"Ron and Harry explained," Charlie said, "You can stay until those inspections come this way."

"They're utterly-fascist," Gia said.

Tuesday morning, Harry climbed down the ladder from the loft in Charlie's cottage. Hermione, on the sofa, glanced over to the bare chested boy.

"You want to read the paper," Hermione said, pointing to the round dining table.

Harry grabbed the _Daily Prophet_, brought it over and sat on the easy chair, propped his bare feet onto a pile of socks on the coffee table. Harry glanced around.

"Ron? Gia?" Harry asked.

"Went ahead with what they talked about last night," Hermione said, "They volunteered to spend the day tending the dragons."

THE DAILY PROPHET

Tuesday, June 24, 1997

Potter Murders Creevy Family

Dark Lord Harry Potter murdered Udell and Aedre Creevy in Romsey late last night; Udell and Aedre Creevy, muggle parents to students Colin and Dennis Creevy, lost their youngest son Dennis to the hands of Potter earlier this month. It is believed that Potter was using force to stop the Creevy's impending lawsuit for the wrongful death of Dennis Creevy, thereby saving Potter from having to defend against a potential two million galleon lawsuit.

Last night, Ministry officials responded to a Potter Mark rising over the Creevy residence in Romsey, Hampshire, and found the two elder Creevys deceased. Ministry officials refused to speculate to motives nor would they disclose the contents of the note that Potter left behind, but they made it clear that Potter was attempting to silence a critic.

Charges Levied Against Quibbler

Solicitors of the Ministry for Magic have levied charges of malicious mischief against the owner and publisher of the _Quibbler_ in response to the fiction published in their Special Edition of Monday. Charges being filed include attempting to incite a riot and instill undue panic, libel, doctoring and manufacture of photographs, publication of facts contradicting Ministry records.

Yesterday, a new Quibbler journalist "the Mole" made a number of allegations about a recent EM Polaris weekend; each one of these allegations can be refuted by the official Ministry records. The mentioned You-Know-Who and Death Eaters is preposterous and wrong, for death certificates are on file for 1981 for both You-Know-Who and Peter Pettigrew. Death Eaters is the long since defunct organization of You-Know-Who supporters, an organization that has not made an appearance nor caused any ill will since 1981-fifteen years ago. Any person who was formerly associated with said organization and served time for debts due, is no longer a threat to society.

"The Mole" published a line of photographs as "proof"; analysis has shown that each and every one has been, at best, doctored, at worst, completely forged. The Quibbler is being charged in hopes of having them summarily dismiss the dirty journalist for attempting to instill mass panic into the population; it is also hoped that the identity of "the mole" can be revealed for rehabilitation.

Potter Attended EM Polaris

EM and Ministry officials concede that it is possible that Dark Lord Harry Potter attended the EM Polaris in a clever disguise in an attempt to collect a list of new victims. This fear has been realized in the fresh murders of five attendees in the past two nights, each one killed and marked with the "Potter Mark". All those who have attended are advised that they are now at an elevated risk of a Potter attack and are encouraged to take all measures necessary to secure themselves and their families.

EM Tattoos are Safe

Healers at St. Mungo's have examined the tattoos being distributed and sold by the EM; no malicious curses are present, therefore, the tattoos are deemed safe for any person. EM recommends applying the tattoo to demonstrate your resolve against Dark Lord Harry Potter.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry snapped the elastic band of his briefs with his left thumb, his right hand threw the _Daily Prophet_ to the ground.

"There was some good news in there," Hermione said.

"Good?" Harry said, "Discrediting everything-good? I fail-"

"You've got them on the defensive," Hermione said, "They've had to resort to filing charges-that looks bad."

Harry stood, walked, and placed his hands onto the round table; he looked at Hermione's brown eyes.

"Our Lemmings will read this crap, believe it," Harry said.

"I've got news for you," Hermione said, "Not everybody is an idiot-most have only been seeing the _you're crazy_ news, so of course they think we're trouble-"

"Hard to read otherwise with the lemmings cutting off any avenue of publication-" Harry said, "Even _The Quibbler_, in time."

Later, Harry and Hermione apparated into the landing of the Lovegood's in Catchpole, Devon.

"Remember," Hermione said, "EM may be watching after the last edition."

"Wait here," Harry whispered.

Harry walked down the stairs and into disillusion; several minutes later, he came back up the stairs followed by Odd Lovegood. Light shimmered on the EM logo Harry still had pinned to his dragon hide jacket. Odd Lovegood escorted them into the living room.

"As I explained to your friend," Odd Lovegood said, "The _Quibbler_ has been under legal attack before and will undoubtedly be again in future; this paper always gets through the occasional crisis. He briefly mentioned a separate publication; while it would remove the liability from the _Quibbler_, it would lack credibility and history of an establish paper to lean upon. Last, you're welcome to look through the archives which include copies of every _Daily Prophet_, _Quibbler_, and _Witch Weekly_; it also has many other publications. Come."

Harry and Hermione followed Odd Lovegood back out of the front doors; stopped at the landing. Odd Lovegood got out a key, turned to a door to their right, unlocked it, and opened.

"Have at it," Odd Lovegood said, "Keep them in mint condition and keep the door closed-I don't want the editor to get any ideas."

Harry and Hermione went in. Harry closed the door, both him and Hermione heard the click.

"I thought we were just going to talk to him," Hermione said.

Harry spun Hermione around, looked at her brown eyes.

"We've been guilty of ignoring the clues," Harry said, "I'm confident we've missed at least one if not more in these papers-leads are here, we just have to find them. Percy managed to figure it out, so can we."

"You're confident he did get it right-" Hermione protested.

"Murdered while spewing out the name?" Harry said, "At least his murderer thought he got it right, which means he did get close enough to be damaging. I mean, if we were to drag the local milk lady in front of the Minister for Magic and she had no clue to any conspiracy-we'd look like fools. Taking whoever Percy was about to name-it'd all unravel and we'd be vindicated. These papers are likely filled with clues-we need to look at them all for anything and everything we're missing."

"It's going to take time," Hermione said, "This much to read-"

"We best get started," Harry said, "We've got a week until Dumbledore wants us, that gives us time. Let's look through and see if we can't figure out _when_ Voldemort finally got influence onto the Minister - a hiring time frame could give us suspects."

Hermione started through the vaulted room, magically expanded to contain decades upon decades of newsprint.

"What about Macnair?" Hermione asked.

"He was killed before Percy's murder," Harry said, "No risk there to the conspiracy."

They made their way to the Fall of 1996 shelf, Hermione picked up the September issue of the _Quibbler_.

"We should look for something indicative of the influence," Hermione said, "Otherwise, we'll be reading for months on this."

"Let's collect orders, acts, from then," Harry said, "Anything from the Minister that seems important-start with September or October."

Hermione started reading the _Quibbler_ in her hand; Harry grabbed for September, but the title for October first caught his attention. Harry shuffled the paper, opened it to an article.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Tuesday, October 1, 1996

Minister Clears Knockturn Alley

Effective yesterday, all shops and businesses peddling Dark Items or Arts within Knockturn Alley have been given two weeks to vacate their shops or premises. Ninety percent of the existing shops have been given due notice under this mandate.

"That's old," Hermione remarked.

Harry flipped the pages, grabbed Wednesday, October second. "But where are the articles of protest?"

Hermione arched her eyebrows. "What are you getting at?"

"Borgin & Burkes was there for centuries," Harry said, "I would have expected them to put up a fight. Same should be true for the others. While some might be happy to become a salesman for Bashirs Flying Carpets and others might retire, not every single owner and employee affected would be happy."

"Perhaps nobody felt safe to comment," Hermione said.

"Yeah right," Harry said, "Look at today's _Daily Prophet_-you'll find an anonymous letter of support for us. I find it extremely suspicious that nobody complained, not one, about the Knockturn Alley closure - all I see is praise for the Minister for taking a bold and supposedly controversial measure. Where's the controversy?"

"Suggesting something?" Hermione asked.

"They weren't closed," Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Leases were revoked-they were evicted from their shops."

"They moved," Harry said, "Maybe even bribed, to be swept under the rug."

"You're saying Borgin & Burkes is still open for business?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," Harry said, "I'm damn curious to the fates of each and every business, whether they closed, moved, are being ran out of a dwelling, or whatever else became of them. Nobody protested, not even the designation as a shop of Dark Arts, therefore, there's more than meets the eye."

"Even if what you're saying is true," Hermione said, "You'd uncover charges of bribery, maybe a bit of corruption, stuff like that. It doesn't impact our problems."

"It might," Harry said, "It just might."

Harry poured two cups of tea, gave one to Hermione, sat at the table across from her.

"After last year's attacks, it's clear that Voldemort was deficient in numbers and needed to rebuild," Harry said, "So, he sends out two of his lackeys, two agents, one to Hogwarts and one to the Ministry. Between the pair of them, they set to task; they fabricated that Voldemort is dead, which calms almost everybody and makes placing blame onto him impossible; our Hogwarts agent starts to frame us for crimes with the Ministry agent helping to cover the tracks; all people who were loyal to Dumbledore have been removed from the Ministry - get the pattern?"

"You're thinking whoever pacified these owners could be the agent?" Hermione asked.

"Or a subordinate of the agent, yes," Harry said, "Once in, the agent at the Ministry would get his cronies to be hired too. We know that Percy found out who the main agent was by following the paper trails."

"He was murdered before he could finish-" Hermione said.

"Who'd have cause to murder Percy at that exact moment?" Harry said, "We were talking with him - a random murder, it was not. Percy had it correct and that person murdered Percy to silence him. We need to follow the Knockturn shops."

"You're implying that the plant's been in the Ministry for many months," Hermione said.

"We've known since November," Harry said, "When did he or she actually arrive?"

"It's a detour," Hermione said, "Suppose you have an idea as to where to start."

"Need a list of those evicted," Harry said.

"It's a stretch," Hermione said.

Harry shifted to another paper.

"It is," Harry said, "Let's continue browsing."

Harry and Hermione continued sifting through the archives for most of the day.

"Lemme get this straight," Ron said to Harry that evening in Charlie's living room, "You're worrying about the fates of the Dark Arts shops that were down Knockturn Alley."

"Don't you get it? There should have been protests," Harry said, "Borgin & Burkes could've protested the classification or the short notice of eviction or anything - but they and everybody else on that Alley didn't. They accepted the classification and eviction without saying a _thing_."

Ron swigged a glass of whiskey. "I fail to see how that relates to anything-perhaps they took one look at the Minister and complied."

"Dunno." Harry studied the Weasley family photograph on the mantle of the fireplace. "Re-reading that raised a lot of questions. How did someone gain access to that document to forge it in order to incriminate your Dad? There was no mention of a break in at Gringotts-therefore it had to be an inside job using somebody with access into the bank. Ministry responded immediately to the actions at Hogsmeade-both times, so who tipped them off? Even so, why would the Minister be personally involved unless the plant persuaded him to? Who let our impostors escape on the second Hogsmeade incident?"

"Let them escape?" Ron muttered.

Gia sipped her tea, kept reading at the small table.

"They were under guard of Ministry Aurors!" Harry said, "They are reasonable competent in such matters-from the manner described, one of them had a wand, that's not a mistake an Auror would make. Then we have the investigation into Hermione's parent's murders that was suddenly dropped; we were listed as the main culprits, yet we took it as a measure of grace that the Minister dropped the investigation against us-perhaps the plant saw that it had to be, that the real culprits botched the job so badly that it was the only way to avoid their being caught-"

"Yet it was their murders that they used against me when they grabbed my inheritance," Hermione said, "They listed that along with all of our other supposed crimes-"

"One lie compounds another." Harry turned in time to see Ron slip his left hand down Hermione's trousers. "They conveniently forget anything to our favor and remember everything against; we were cleared of charges for that second Hogsmeade incident, yet many are still convinced of our guilt. Voldemort's not going to bide his time forever, he's going to come out at some point, then any clues how everyone's going to react?"

Ron shook his head.

"Simple-they'll try to dodge their responsibility," Harry said, "They'll claim they were misled-perhaps go so far as to claim an Imperius Curse; then they'll claim that we didn't do enough to warn them, conveniently ignoring the fact that they've failed to think, that they've systematically cut off all of our ways to protest. They'll ignore the fact that they've sponsored bounties for my death, they'll ignore and forget all the injustices that they've laid upon me then expect me to valiantly save their necks."

Harry moved to the sink, poured himself a glass of water.

"Going to search again?" Ron asked Wednesday morning as he climbed down the ladder from the loft at Charlie's cottage in Romania.

"Yep," Harry said as he jumped down and rolled on the floor.

"No," Hermione said, sitting at the table next to Gia.

"What?" Harry asked as he stood up.

Hermione's brown eyes moved to the _Daily Prophet_ laying on the table.

"Suggest you read." Hermione summoned an apple, then took a bite.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Wednesday, June 25, 1997

Potter Destroys Quibbler

Late last night, Dark Lord Harry Potter descended upon the publisher of the _Quibbler_ in the village of Catchpole, Devon, and destroyed the presses and caused much damage. _The Quibbler_ publisher Odd Lovegood testified to seeing Harry Potter appear, curse in front of a dozen muggles, and flattened his small publishing shop along with his home overhead. In a note left by Potter, he was apparently angered by the _Quibbler_ mentioning competition for his Dark Lord title. Lovegood has promised to rebuild and intends to file suit at his earliest convenience for the damages. Lovegood is optimistic that he will be ready for next month's run of the respectable _Quibbler_.

Potter Murders Parents of EM President

Late last night, shortly after the disaster in Devon; Ministry officials responded to a pair of Potter Marks rising over Wexford, Ireland. Dead and dying, two people were found inside the premises, one of whom was able to positively identify Dark Lord Harry Potter as their murderers in her dying breath. Dead are the parents of EM President, Seamus Finnigan, who is currently in attendance at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Brutally butchered were Willa and Artair Finnigan, deaths that Seamus Finnigan promises will not go unanswered by Potter.

"Research is definitely out then-argh!" Harry exclaimed, "It's irritating-"

"Might I suggest helping them today?" Ron said, nodding toward the door, "I mean Charlie. It'll take your mind off of things for a bit."

Harry glared at Ron's eyes; Ron backed off for a moment, then stood his ground and returned the glare.

"Alright!" Harry stammered.

Harry went up the ladder, Ron followed. Several minutes later, Harry and Ron left the cottage, crossed the road, and entered the stone administration building for the dragon reservation.

Thursday morning, Ron looked at the _Daily Prophet_ before he and Harry took off to help Charlie.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Thursday, June 26, 1997

Potter Murders Parents of Prominent Muggleborn Dean Thomas

Late last evening, the Ministry was summoned to a Potter Mark loitering above West Ham of London. Two victims were found, Lad and Onora Thomas, parents to muggleborn wizard Dean Thomas who is currently attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. This continues a trend for Potter to level a toll on those who choose to be outspoken against his Dark behavior.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed.

Friday morning, Hermione took a look at the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Friday, June 27, 1997

Potter Murders Susan Macmillan

Late last night, Potter murdered Susan Macmillan in the dark streets of London. Upon being confronted by muggle law enforcement, Potter ran and eluded capture. Susan Macmillan is the mother to Ernie Macmillan, a previous target of Potter, and widow to Frank Macmillan who was murdered a year ago. Surviving is Ernie Macmillan, while attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, he could not be contacted in time for publication.

"This is bad," Hermione said, "The implications are horrible."

Ron raised his eyebrows, kept his focus on his cinnamon buns.

"Death Eaters-whoever, they're killing prominent family members of EM advocates," Hermione said, "They're painting the picture that it's Harry doing the killing, that he's trying to shut up the EM through assassinations."

Ron dropped his bun and teacup. "Blimey."

Hermione looked to the next article.

Last Day for Hogwarts Term

Due to the extraordinary events over the past academic year and the fact that many students leave for the weekend; the Board of Governors moved that today, Friday, will be the last day of term for this year. They wish each student a wonderful holiday and look forward to seeing them return for the new school year on September first.

"First piece of reason from them," Hermione said, "Want to see your sister tonight?"

Ron shrugged.

That evening, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia apparated into the Longbottom residence.

"Don't stay too long," Rose said from a sofa, "I cannot afford to have another dismal result on an EM inspection."

"Is Neville in?" Harry asked.

"Upstairs with some of his friends," Rose said.

Harry went for the stairs and then walked into Neville's bedroom. Neville was sitting around his small table, a shattered teacup laid on the floor with spilled tea on the table. Luna laid on Neville's bed starring at the ceiling. Colin Creevy was sitting on Neville's desk, Ginny was leaning back against Neville's wardrobe.

"Harry! Ron!" Ginny whispered.

Gia and Hermione took seats around Neville's small table. Ron closed the door, laid his arm around Ginny.

"You look morbid," Ron said.

"You didn't lose your entire family-" Colin snapped.

"I did years ago," Harry said, "I didn't find any in my muggle relations. It wasn't until I first attended Hogwarts that I found anybody I could consider a friend."

Colin rolled his eyes. "I meant this past week. I tried to get leave but an interfering Slytherin professor barred Professor McGonagall from giving it."

"That's unfair," Ron said, "I mean, your parents murdered by Death Eaters-certainly that should've warranted some accommodation."

"Snape's a jerk-get used to it." Neville poured another cup of tea, promptly dropped the tea pot and tea cup, both shattered.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Finnigan-he's going to get us listed," Neville said.

"Listed?" Harry demanded, "For what?"

"As suspected Dark Wizards," Luna said, "We were in the Gryffindor Common Room when Finnigan got news of his Mum and Dad. He sputtered curses at you, we gave some words in defense."

"Finnigan promised to get us listed," Ginny said, "Used our refusal to get tattoos as 'evidence'."

"Thomas bragged about getting Lupin listed," Neville said, "They both meant it. The four of us will be listed by the start of next week."

Harry paced in Neville's bedroom.

"While you haven't been listed yet-assume it will occur," Harry said, "You will first need to invest in dragon hide and abandon your homes."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry spun, looked at Ginny. "Once listed, you are legally hunted, it becomes legal to slaughter, to kill you in cold blood." Harry turned around, pointed his wand at Colin. "You could murder me now-six million galleons in your pocket." Harry pointed to Luna. "Or you or anybody else." Harry stowed his wand. "Once listed, you are fighting for your life, to stay alive, for your life is forfeit in the eyes of the law."

"Finnigan was likely boasting about it," Ron said, "Only the Minister has the authority."

"True." Harry sat on the edge of the bed. "However, the four of you have apparently spoken harshly against the EM or at least in my favor. Whether the Minister lists you in response to Finnigan on Monday, or in several weeks, you four stand a very good chance of that occurring." Harry took several breaths, grabbed his wand, repaired Neville's tea set. "You need to be prepared, you need to be prepared to be listed and to survive. We've learned a number of lessons and skills, they'd be invaluable to you. We need a spot-be back in a few."

Harry stood up, disapparated. Ginny dropped her jaw.

"He's not licensed!" Ginny exclaimed.

"No shit," Ron said, "Being listed means he can't get licensed. Being listed means they expect you to bend over and accept being killed. Being listed means that putting up a fight to live is grounds for execution. In the end, we've decided to break any rules that endanger our survival-that is what being listed will force you to do; your other choice is to be killed."

"So," Colin said, "Listing you has forced you to become the rule breakers you're made out to be."

"Only in that we'll take whatever action is needed to secure our safety," Ron said, "Otherwise, no."

"A Weasley who's not a rule breaker?" Ginny said, "Only Percy qualified there."

Ron sighed. "You know what I mean-murders, that sort."

An hour later, Harry landed with the Portkey, holding on were Ron, Hermione, Gia, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Colin. They all hit the hard wood floor. Neville stumbled.

"What the-?" Neville muttered as he looked around at the wood cabin.

"This is small." Luna walked over to the small but empty kitchen to one side, the dining table nearby.

"Totally." Ginny walked over to the fireplace to the right of the kitchen.

"Eight people and only one of these?" Colin opened the door to the right of the fireplace to show a small washroom.

Harry stepped onto the brick bench in front of the fireplace.

"This is a muggle survival cabin," Harry said, "We are currently located in Montana-I rented this place less than an hour ago through the end of next week. You will find the fireplace is _not_ nor will be connected to the Floo Network. Ron and I will momentarily erect the ward that prevents the US Department of Magic from detecting any and all magic within this cabin.

"You're wondering why we need a cabin, why not Neville's or somewhere else? Keep in mind that there is still a bounty on my head-any obvious place is being watched by the EM and is therefore not safe for me to stay for any extended time. This cabin, while small, should serve our purposes."

Harry stepped off the ledge of the fireplace, grabbed Ron by the shoulder. He walked out the back door. Ron turned to Harry.

"Your bright idea is a survival weekend?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "We have four people willing to go along with us-they need to be able to survive the assault that awaits them. To do anything less would be criminal. Besides, they'll be going back to Hogwarts in the fall-they may get a chance to catch an impostor. Please go along with this and help-they can be really useful."

Harry took out his wand.

"Your enchantment?" Harry asked.

"Let me think." Ron scratched his chin. "_Jaciotego_, that was it. Three, two, one-"

Harry and Ron returned into the cabin; Colin's camera flew from his hands into Harry's right. Harry hopped back onto the bench of the fireplace. Ron joined Gia and Hermione at the small dirty dinning table to Harry's right. Harry looked down at Neville, Ginny, Colin, and Luna sitting on the floor.

"Neville, Ginny, Colin, and Luna," Harry said, "You've all made choices and statements in support of me; the unfortunate consequence will be you having to endure the same treatment of the wizarding world that I'm enduring. Either you will be listed in the next few days or you'll be targets for other reasons; Colin, I assume the wrongful death lawsuit will continue under your name?"

"Funny thing is," Colin said, "Mum and Dad never filled-Ministry filled it on their behalf-"

"So we can assume yes," Harry said, "Neville, you've had two EM inspections botched at your residence-it's going to be under careful scrutiny at best. Luna, your dad gave us publication of facts that have ticked off somebody enough to smash the Quibbler presses."

"Actually," Luna said, "Dad's written and the _Daily Prophet_ screwed things up - the attackers wore black robes, there was no note or anything to hint of it being _retaliatory_ as was suggested."

"Another falsified _report_ then." Harry sat down on the bench. "Ginny-kidnapping you'd be perfect to get at Ron who's already-"

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, "No threatening-"

"I'm pointing out her danger!" Harry snapped.

"Ronald!" Ginny snapped.

Hermione gripped Ron's shoulder; Ron crossed his arms and glared.

"My point was that each of you are already in danger regardless of listing," Harry said, "You are each witnessing the designs of Voldemort in action, he has his hand in the Ministry and at Hogwarts, he has successfully turned the might of the wizarding world against the wrong people, away from him and onto me. It shows itself in each murder, each altered report, each incident; it endangers us all, you, me, and everybody else - there is no escaping it except to tackle it head on. I've tried to escape-it will follow you _everywhere_."

"Melodramatic," Ron whispered to Hermione.

"It's true-" Hermione replied.

"Therefore," Harry said, "My friends and I will teach you ways to help you survive-this will not be about combat, but about avoiding that. In all situations, in the words of Mad Eye Moody, keep constant vigilance."

"That?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry glared. "That, of all things, is the most important, don't you agree? Know when your enemy is about to kill you? Or your sister?"

Hermione tugged on Ron's arm. "Perhaps a walk-"

"No!" Harry said, "I need you two to help." Harry turned to Neville. "For the first lesson, you won't need your wands for the magic."

"What?" Neville said, "Of course we need-"

"No you do not," Harry said, "Not for everything. You can do magic without your wand, it will be weaker and less focused, but there will be times when you need or want to do it without your wand."

"When?" Colin asked.

Colin's wand flew from his pocket into Harry's right hand, Harry aimed the wand at Colin.

"Suppose I wanted to kill you," Harry said, "You'd be in big trouble right now. The next lesson will be to drop the incantations. So, you can see how much of an advantage wandless magic can have-you have the element of surprise. Drawing a wand demonstrates your intent to fight in a situation, speaking the incantation gives away what you intend to do. By skipping both the wand and the incantation, your adversary won't have a clue before the curse hits them, and perhaps, they won't know that they even entered the duel in the first place."

Harry opened his left hand, revealed four white feathers.

"We'll start simple," Harry said, "Something you did years ago in Flitwick's class, levitation. No cheating-you'll only get yourself killed."

Harry put Colin's wand into his pocket, then handed out the four feathers. Ron and Hermione assisted in helping Neville, Ginny, Colin, and Luna practice.

An hour later, Neville was the last in getting his feather to rise; his stomach growled.

"It's late," Neville said, "Isn't it?"

Harry looked outside at the still bright sky.

"In England, yes," Harry said, "This is Montana, seven hours behind, but we should be worrying about food."

Harry walked next to Ron, pulled out his wallet.

"Can you get enough for the eight of us?" Harry asked, shoving a wad of money at Ron.

Ron glared at Harry.

"Keep the change if you want!" Harry asked, "Can you get us some food?"

Ron nodded, got out his Portkey, fiddled, then vanished.

"Handing money to a Weasley is insulting," Ginny said.

Harry took out his wand, conjured up eight chairs, he sat.

"Voldemort isn't framing me for nothing," Harry said, "He's got Death Eaters attacking internationally too under my guise. We know that there is some legislation circulating internationally, from country to country, from Ministry to Ministry. The exact contents of this are unknown, at least to anybody outside of the need-to-know, but we do know that it is being advertised as a silver bullet to magically solve the current _Potter_ crisis. While we haven't found out the contents of it-one is easy to guess, as it requires international approval. They intend to drain my Gringotts vault, legally."

"What?" Colin exclaimed, "They want to rob you?"

"Pretty much," Harry said, "Voldemort already did it once-illegally. The goblins covered the loss. To do it legally requires amending the Gringotts charter which is an international thing. Politically, it's an easy sell as my vault is presumably funding my supposed Dark Arts and all. In reality, the contents will likely end up in Voldemort's control."

"There's got to be something you can do to stop it," Luna said.

"Wish there was," Harry said, "Therefore, I have been planning for it as an eventuality."

"What?" Neville said, "Conceding defeat?"

"No," Harry said, "They'll get something out of my vault, I'm just doing all I can to make certain it's not much."

Ginny chuckled. "You're going to spend it all?"

"I'm under a use it or lose it deadline," Harry said, "Which brings me to you. If listed, you may find your finances or that of your parent's disappearing under the same provision."

"Gran is a Pureblood," Neville said.

"So is Ron," Harry said, "Now, his and your vaults may escape unnoticed, especially since the Weasleys are supposed to be broke according to the dogma of the snobs. What you need to learn is money laundering."

"Money laundering?" Luna said, "Now that _is_ illegal."

"And the only way to keep your money," Harry said, "So far, I have transferred three quarters of my funds out of Gringotts, nearly all of it under aliases in the muggle banks. In the end, they'll get a couple hundred galleons at the most."

"I was unaware of how much you were actually planning on transferring," Gia said, "Or spending."

Harry looked at Gia's blue eyes.

"It's about hiding my assets," Harry said, "My other choice is to just hand it over now-which I won't."

Ron apparated in carrying several buckets of fried chicken along with other foods.

"That smells good," Neville said, sniffing the air.

"Try summoning without your wand," Harry said with a grin.

"What?" Ron exclaimed, "Are you mad Harry?"

"Perhaps." A drumstick flew out of one bucket and into Harry's right hand.

The contents of the buckets were rapidly devoured,

"Interesting place you found," Neville said.

Harry sipped his Coke.

"See Neville," Harry said, "Being hunted is like hide and seek; you're hiding and they're seeking. That means being constantly on the run. Take this cabin, I never set eyes on it until this afternoon. Once we leave next week, I never plan to return. I can't stay in any location for long, not without a lot of protection, for eventually I'd get sniffed out, therefore, I move constantly, jump from country to country. For if my location is known in advance, somebody can plant a trap-there were so many at Hogwarts that I'm safer during a suspension than during attendance."

"You've been to my house," Neville said, "You're-"

"And how many times has it been _inspected_ while I'm there? Twice so far," Harry said, "Even if I were to settle into a house, say here in the states, or anywhere else, it's location would eventually get found out even under the best of measures. If we were to settle into your place-only a matter of time until the EM sends an army to inspect. Fred and George can count on daily inspections. No, my best chance of survival is to be a moving target which means moving frequently and regularly."

"Lots of international travel can get expensive," Neville said.

"True if I were to use traditional means," Harry said, "However, we'll teach you to fashion Portkeys later, which, when used with Apparation, makes for a good solution. Recall, we fashioned the Portkey to bring you here."

The last of the chicken bones fell to the side of the intended bucket and rolled across the hardwood floor.

"Well," Harry said, "Let us continue, this time you'll learn to skip the incantation."

"Mean whisper?" Colin said.

"I mean skip it altogether, if possible," Harry said, "Remember, if you incant, you give your intent away and you give somebody else a chance to prepare. A person who's about to kill you with the Killing Curse will chant-Neville?"

"_Avada Kedavra_," Neville said.

"You can't do nothing against the Killing Curse," Ginny said.

"Once it hits, you'd be correct," Harry said, "Until it hits, there are things you can do to avoid getting hit-you'd have the advantage as your opponent had just announced his intention to you giving you a split second in which to do _something_. If, on the other hand, he cast the curse silently without an incantation for you to hear, your only warning would be to see the curse emerge from the tip of his wand; your time to react would then be negligible and he'd likely kill you."

Harry returned Colin his wand.

"I used that curse as an example," Harry said, "You should get the point, skipping the incantation reduces the time that your opponent has to react to your curse or hex. With practice, you'll be able to do just about anything without the announcement."

Harry grabbed a feather, laid it in front of him; he took out his wand.

"You need to focus on what you want to do," Harry said, "You need to have the intent and resolve to do it; the incantations are merely shortcuts to form the will needed for the magic to work."

The feather rose.

"Wish they taught this at Hogwarts," Neville said.

"They don't-it's about control and expediency," Harry said, "Using wands with the incantations is sufficient for most anything-except an emergency at which point the Aurors want control. As it stands now, you confiscate a wizard's wand and they're helpless-with this, you become officially dangerous as you can no longer be stopped by the removal of your wand."

Neville, Ginny, Colin, and Luna worked on this; Ron and Hermione assisted Harry in this. They practiced both skills for the remainder of the evening with Luna getting good at doing both simultaneously. Harry conjured up enough sleeping bags and cots for them all.

Gia followed Harry out of the cabin into the darkness night, the last quarter of the moon had yet to rise. They walked along a trail in the dim starlight of the cloudless sky, past several meadows to the shore of a small lake. Harry grabbed Gia tightly, she grabbed around his neck; his rollerblades came forth and he skated with the both of them across the still water and to the small island in the middle of the lake. Harry and Gia sat down on the small pebbled shore; Harry spread his legs around the back of Gia, he started to play with her hair.

"We get so little time anymore," Harry said.

Gia grabbed a small stone, tossed it into the water.

"It's, well, stressful," Gia said, "Always on the run, you're off doing this or that, I get hauled around like...like a suitcase or something. Like tonight-all I did is watch you teach, there was nothing for me to do as I'm not a witch. I know we have to, but I hate it. I want to settle down."

Harry moved his hands to her shoulders, he massaged them through her dragon hide jacket. They watched several bats fly across the sky.

"I wish we could settle," Harry said, "I wish we could stop running, but if we do, we'd be killed. I wish we could find a spot, settle, and isolate ourselves-but that'd only be an illusion, for _they_ won't leave us alone. We tried to in that house, but they came and destroyed it." Harry removed her jacket, massaged through her blouse. "Ironic, if I didn't understand who was behind the aggression, they'd very easily would be creating the Dark Lord they fear."

"They would?" Gia asked.

"If I didn't understand," Harry said, "I'd very likely be bent on revenge for what they've been doing to me. It's totally unfair, unjust, and utterly mean spirited of them. I could see myself going Dark as I retaliated to their antics. As it stands, I fear Voldemort will more than adequately reward them for their efforts."

Gia exhaled, leaned back against Harry's chest.

"You're fearing a defeat against Voldemort?" Gia asked.

"Actually, I'm not worrying about that," Harry said, "If we're defeated, we're dead and in the beyond with our parents. Voldemort will not let us live, he may torture, but he has to kill us before he can secure his throne." Harry worked at the sudden tension of Gia's collar, he pulled the blouse enough to get his fingers under her shirt and onto her skin. "Don't get me wrong, I want to live, I just know what defeat will mean."

"You're a great guy Harry," Gia said, "I mean, you're handsome, treat me with respect, great in the sack, everything about you is good. It's just that you happen to have this psychopathic killer after you and your associates-it's a real detractor."

Harry froze, lifted his hands from her shoulders. "Implying something?"

"Keep going," Gia said - Harry resumed the massages - "I understand what's going on, but it still hurts Harry. I've lost nearly everything in this so far; I've been expelled, I've lost the first house, the Osborns' House, that Island manor, I've lost family, I've lost many friends-I mean being considered a mass murderer and having been expelled, it makes others hesitant to associate with me except those true friends. Anymore, I'm tagging along, sitting in a corner, and waiting; I'm waiting until this is resolved, my life is on hold, and it seems that we're slipping backward and things are steadily getting worse, not better. I tag along to Hogwarts, spend the day in that office, and it starts to feel like I'm a piece of the furniture. Don't get me wrong, I love you and I'm willing to wait, but it does hurt."

Harry brushed away several of her tears, reached around, and held her tight.

"It does hurt," Harry said, "I took for granted how tolerant you've been, and it does seem that we're losing ground-we're not, but we're just now realizing how bad things are. I'll see what I can do to make things better, but I have to focus on Voldemort-getting rid of him has to come first, for he won't leave us alone like I'd like to."

Harry gave her a kiss on her neck; wrapped his legs tightly around her.

"It's been so stressful-I'd have offed myself if it weren't for you," Harry said, "I've lost nearly everything in this so far; my parents, my childhood, my first wizarding friend Hagrid, many upon many deaths, my dignity, everything, and it hurts too. You're all I really have."

"It's a bit different," Gia said, "While you never had a choice, I did and-"

"You made it," Harry said, "I was hesitant for ages to accept it, partially because I was aware of the consequences. It's not fun-it hurts-to know that I've dragged another into this. True, it's not fair, but I knew the rules when it came to me. I also apologize for today, I shouldn't go dragging you off to that cabin without asking."

"What do you plan with that?" Gia asked.

"Truth is-I need an army," Harry said, "Voldemort's organized hundreds of thousands against us, I have less than a dozen to help, most of who are Dumbledore's gang. We need to recruit. Neville, Colin, Ginny, and Luna, they could get a chance to catch a culprit-they'll be having the skills to do that after this weekend along with the survival."

"Aw," Gia said, a bit lighthearted, "Your agenda is revealed."

"Naw." Harry undid the buttons to her blouse. "This reveals it for tonight."

"And the weekend?" Gia asked.

"Tomorrow," Harry said, "Thinking Apparation and Portkeys."

"Have you planned it out?" Gia asked.

"No," Harry said, "Figure the rest out in the morning."

Gia pushed, Harry fell backward, Gia rotated and looked into the glow of his eyes.

"Should be more exciting than usual," Gia said as a grin crept across his face, "There's no real light 'cept, nobody would see us, nobody of importance-at most they'd dismiss us as two teenagers."

Ron woke Saturday morning, he felt the soft skin of Hermione accompanying him in the double wide fluffy sleeping bag, and he smiled. He quickly kissed her on the neck and then watched her eyelids flicker open. Hermione groaned, removed Ron's hands, and sat up.

"Sometimes I think the Ministry had the right idea," Hermione whispered as she fondled him.

Ron sat up, kept the edge of the sleeping bag covering her chest. They looked around the loft, to the other end there were the four sleeping bags of Neville, Colin, Ginny, and Luna. Ron snorted.

"Not hooked yet," Ron said, his eyes aware of Neville and Colin to one side, Ginny and Luna to the other, and the small attempt at a wall dividing.

"Smart of them," Hermione said, "Know that once you cave in, you'll always wake up with his hands all over you."

"Hey!" Ron said, "That's not fair."

"Where's Harry and Gia?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked over, saw the other double wide sleeping bag devoid of any occupants.

"He said they were going for a stroll last night," Ron said, "Suppose they made it back?"

"You don't suppose-?" Hermione asked.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Ron said, "You can use the shower while I look. We're not abandoning them-" He pointed to the others.

Hermione turned her head, glared at Ron's brown eyes.

Ron went out the door of the cabin, looked around, and then felt the lump in his jacket. He reached in and pulled out his small black stone with the dimple in the middle, he held it out flat.

"Harry, Harry," Ron chanted into the stone.

There was no reply.

"Dammit!" Ron said, "Wish I knew where you were."

A small puff of green flame came out of the center, not a head, but an arrow rapidly spinning. Ron stared for a moment.

"Point me to your brother," Ron said.

The arrow spun around, pointed a few degrees off of a trail into the woods. Ron walked along the trail, but noticing the arrow drifting further and further off the trail. Ron stopped, looked through the shrubbery.

"Argh!" Ron muttered.

He heard a splash of water.

"Uh-oh," Ron muttered.

Ron looked up the rising trail, then back to his right.

"At least I'll get a hint," Ron said.

Ron followed the trail, then came to the shore of the lake. He noticed the green arrow pointing directly to one of the small islands.

"I ain't swimming," Ron muttered.

Ron got out his Whitehorn, mounted it, and flew across the water. He came first to the clothes littered over a few square meters, and then saw Harry and Gia in a double wide sleeping bag, both were asleep. A malevolent smile came across his face, so he left the island with their clothes and returned to the cabin. He laid the clothes onto the table.

"Any luck?" Hermione asked.

"They're fine," Ron said, "Had an idea, show them the cleaning charm for clothing first."

Down the ladder came the others, lightly dressed in their knickers.

"Good morning," Ron said.

Luna bumped into Neville; he blushed.

"No big deal-" Ron started.

"Easy for you to say," Neville snapped.

"If Death Eaters or EM were to raid?" Ron said, "They won't wait for you to get dressed."

"And when you're on the run, you don't want to carry more than you need to," Hermione said, "So, cleaning charms work in a pinch. Get your wands out-"

"Our wands are upstairs," Neville said.

"I should never hear that," Ron said, "Keep your wands with you at _all_ times, they are your life."

Neville, Colin, Ginny, and Luna went up the ladder into the loft.

"Some idiot stole our clothes!" Harry and Gia apparated into the middle of the cabin, their sleeping bag wrapped tightly around them.

Hermione chuckled. "You know you've got assassins after you-if they can get your clothes-"

Harry glared at Hermione.

"The shower is right behind there," Ron said, pointing to the small door to the right of the fireplace, "Give you a bit of time at least."

Neville started down the ladder first, this time, dressed.

"Teaching already?" Harry asked.

"Thought we'd cover cleaning their clothes," Hermione said, "Lucky that Ron found some test articles."

Harry looked at the clothes on the table.

"They're mine!" Harry barked, he glared at Ron, "You stole them!"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't seem to need them-"

"Trying for a premature death?" Harry asked.

"You're jesting," Ron said.

Hermione chuckled as Harry and Gia went through the door for the shower.

"What's so funny?" Neville asked, "Did you steal Harry's clothes?"

Colin came over, took out his camera, and snapped a picture of the spread.

"Great pictures," Colin asked, "Will Harry want to sign it?"

"Doubt it," Ron said, "I assume Ginny and Luna are almost ready."

"They're fussing over something-girl stuff," Colin said.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted, "Hurry up!"

"You nicked Harry's clothes?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. "He didn't seem to be using them."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Later, they went to Uncle Mike's Diner of Noxon, Montana.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Ron asked as they sat down at a table.

"Then you haven't read this," Hermione said looking at a sheet of paper, "A flyer for the Militia of Montana, seems they're afraid the United Nations will take over everything."

"United Nations?" Ron asked.

"Muggle version of the ICW," Harry said, "Anyways, this Militia is who we rented that cabin from."

Hermione stared at Harry.

"I explained that we were being persecuted and needed a spot to hide," Harry said, "This place was recommended for dining."

Gia glanced to the other table with Ginny, Neville, Colin, and Luna.

"I think they're enjoying themselves," Gia said, "Even if they learn nothing-it is a camping trip."

"They need to learn more," Harry said, "I'm _not_ joking around. Voldemort has hundreds of thousands, waiting; we have, what, a dozen at most? We need to train them to help, to help catch the impostors if possible, to fight otherwise. We focus on survival as they're of no use dead."

Hermione flipped the flyer to its backside, got out a pencil.

"Yesterday we taught them to do wandless magic quietly," Ron said, "This morning, it was cleaning."

"Practical lesson," Harry said, "As I see it, we have" - counts on his fingers - "four days left to teach as we've got that appointment with Dumbledore after that. What do we feel is critical? I can think of Apparation and Portkeys."

"Disarming, stunning," Ron said, "conjuring ropes."

"Healing Charm," Hermione said.

Harry waited for Hermione to finish writing.

"Patronus, Disapparation Jinx," Harry said, "Unspliching will be covered in the Apparation. Other useful ones is the Disillusionment Charm and the SEP."

"Killing?" Gia asked.

"Rather not, but guess we should at least cover it," Harry said, "However, we won't be practicing it."

"We have a lot for four days anyways," Hermione said,

The waiter brought out their breakfast; Ron started into his full English. Harry worked at his pancakes.

"Major four things are Apparation, Portkeys, the Patronus, and Conjuring," Harry said, "Work the rest of it around those four, one per day."

Monday morning, Harry stretched, sat up in his sleeping bag in the loft of the survival cabin. He looked around at the other seven sleeping bodies, so he apparated down into the shower. He came out a few minutes later, dressed, to see everyone gathered around the small table. Harry lifted his eyebrows, looked at Ron.

"Read," Ron said, shoving the _Daily Prophet_ at Harry.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, Jun 30, 1997

Minister Declines Listing Proposal

Minister of Magic, Victor Fallerschain, has declined a proposal to list four students attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the Suspected Dark Wizard Control Act. Fallerschain stressed that refusal to be tattooed cannot be construed as sufficient for listing. The Minister went further to state that expressing a position sympathetic toward a listee, offering lodging to a listee, or being related to a listee does not constitute grounds to be considered an accomplice or to be listed. The Minister, however, does warn that providing substantial materialistic support to a listee to support their Dark Arts is grounds to be listed as an accomplice.

This statement stems from a proposal submitted by the EM President to list Ginerva Weasley, Colin Creevy, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood as accomplices under the SDWCA. The proposal cited the above reasons for listing; however, the Minister found them lacking substance and therefore denied the proposal. In doing so, the Minister upheld the rules of Hogwarts stating that forcing a tattoo can be construed as an assault.

The Minister issued a secondary statement stating that any citizen or family of the Isle, except a person listed under the SDWCA, is legally permitted to refuse a search by the EM. The EM must legally honor that refusal or the homeowner may be permitted to take any measures to ensure that such an inspection does not take place.

Upon questioning, replacement candidate for Minister of Magic, Clarence Patil, promised to rectify the misunderstandings that Fallerschain appears to be having about his job. The public demands to be protected from Potter at all costs, yet the Minister is caving in and permitting Potter to run amok on the Isle.

"Well," Harry said, "Looks better than it could be, they're not listed after all."

"But we are named," Colin said, "That means we'll get harassed."

"You can smack them with your fist then," Harry said, "Unless you're listed, doing so could likely be justified."

"Minister backing down is nice," Ron asked, "Why?"

"Likely bothered to read the law books," Hermione said.

"No," Harry said, "It's power. EM is drawing a lot of political power-look at the confidence Seamus had in getting you listed Neville. It's likely scaring the Minister. EM is a very credible political threat that can take him down unless he knocks it down really quick but carefully."

Neville ruffled the paper.

"You're saying that the Minister rejected the proposal just to ruffle the EM's feathers?" Neville asked.

"Likely, yes," Harry said, "Breakfast in a few moments, then we can work on, say, the Patronus today."

Early Tuesday morning, Montana time; they all returned to England, to Neville's grandmother's house. Harry looked at the clock, saw it move to six in the morning. Harry turned to Ron.

"Suppose if we tried to sleep-we'd oversleep," Harry said.

Ron shrugged, watched Luna and Ginny and Colin disappear into the living room fireplace; Neville climbed the stairs. Harry sat on the sofa, laid his head back on the cushions.

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

The clock had just toned off ten in the morning. Ron shook Harry a second time on the sofa.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"Time to go," Ron said.

"Already?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

Harry got up, took out his Portkey. Ron, Hermione, and Gia held on. They landed into a familiar office.

"You're late."

Harry blinked twice, looked at Dumbledore sitting behind the desk.

"Fortunately the premature end of term has made the timing for today less than critical," Dumbledore said, "It is a pleasure to see that you're doing fine."

"Somebody overslept," Ron said, his eyes darting toward Harry.

"You will first need to check in with Professor McGonagall as this is the start of the summer remedial term," Dumbledore said.

"Remedial?" Hermione exclaimed.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione.

"Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said, "You failed to complete any of the classes you were enrolled in at the beginning of the fall term. When accommodations were made in the form of a consolidated class, you still failed to complete the requirements for that class; your marks this past year have been failing."

"Mine too?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "Yours are failing too, same with you Mr. Weasley. However, I do understand the mitigating circumstances that made it impossible for you to complete the requirements for any marks. Miss. Granger, I do believe that if you had the chance, you would still be at the top of your class - but life has not been fair to you, therefore, the honor now slips to Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You should also not be surprised to hear that Mr. Malfoy is being considered for Head Boy," Dumbledore said, "It will be either him or Mr. Macmillan, the staff is still undecided. This does not signify a lack of confidence on our parts-rather, the Head Boy must be able to command the respect of his peers, something that you'd find extremely difficult given the current circumstances. In either case, normally, an existing Prefect is chosen into the positions."

Harry shifted the weight on his feet.

"That is a position for somebody who is taking a normal workload and having a normal experience at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "It would be foolhardy and a fallacy to try to pretend that your situation is in any form _normal_ when it clearly is not. I instructed the staff to stick to the rules for marks; you failed to submit a number of assignments and failed to complete finals. That failure has allowed me to bring you to Hogwarts for the remedial summer term, a Hogwarts devoid of any other students or Ministry personnel. A number of teachers are taking an extended holiday, therefore, yourselves and myself can be the principle occupants for the summer."

"Stay here? At Hogwarts?" Harry said, "I wasn't expecting that to be possible."

"You seem to forget that I am the Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore said, "I am in that position until either I resign or the Board of Governors elects to take action. Arranging for an relatively safe stay at Hogwarts during the summer for you will allow us to work on the task ahead. Hogwarts is essentially empty; some staff and teachers remain, I have recalled several former Order members to patrol the castle. While I have every confidence in your ability to remain safe within the castle; it will merely be a burden and impede our lessons, therefore, I do not want you to have to worry about safety in the castle or on the grounds, but of course do not neglect common sense."

Dumbledore paused for a few moments to catch his breath.

"There are scheduled two weddings and a Quidditch camp during your stay," Dumbledore said, "I trust you to stay out of sight for the weddings. For the Quidditch camp, I understand how important that is for you to maintain-I invited Coach Meyers to make use of the castle for the camp that you are expected to attend."

"Camp will be here?" Harry asked.

"Your safety is always my concern," Dumbledore said, "You do not wish to be worrying about that during a training camp, you want to be able to entrust that onto somebody else. Now, the matter of the lessons I had envisioned..." Dumbledore caught Harry's expression. "As always Mr. Potter, this is subject to your approval. I have no wish to compel you against your own desires, so the choice is up to you."

"Of course," Harry said.

"Reality is that the next Dark War is almost upon us," Dumbledore said, "It will come to you-"

"It already has started," Harry said, "For us, at least."

"For you, perhaps it has," Dumbledore said, "The start of any war is usually ambiguous. Voldemort's first Dark War-when did that start? Was it when the first person was murdered by him or was it his plunge into the Dark Arts? Or was it when the Ministry finally acknowledged it? Historians will choose some event as the start, before then the clouds of war are considered to be looming for which your troubles will be associated; however, you will find action occurs before the War begins and some peace to be had for some even after the start."

Dumbledore stood slowly, walked over to the armchairs near the fireplace, sat, then conjured up a tea set. Dumbledore waved, Harry et al went over and sat. Dumbledore poured a cup of tea and handed it to Harry.

"Consider your affairs a part of Voldemort's preparation for the real Dark War," Dumbledore said, "It is clear that Voldemort is making preparations; getting declared dead means all but few will ignore the signs of his rise. By all indicators, the ranks of Voldemort's Death Eaters are expanding-"

"How many are aware of his being alive then?" Harry asked.

"Many are being recruited on the pretense of being Potter Eaters," Dumbledore said, "To some, the way of the Dark Arts is appealing, for one reason or another. Of course, you are aware of the EM tattoo that will conscript the victim at the appropriate time, a tattoo that is estimated to be on the arms of a third of the British wizarding population."

Dumbledore sipped his cup of tea.

"You can certainly agree that Voldemort is up to something and it is not going to be pretty," Dumbledore said, "Each war takes a different shape, a different tone. My goal for this summer is to prepare you to help take on that challenge, which, I am certain you would agree, is more important than NEWT examinations."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"They're of no use if we're dead," Harry said.

"I will still assess the finals that you were supposed to take," Dumbledore said, "We will cover the pertinent material from your seventh year courses. After the Dark War is finished, or you're otherwise able, you'd be permitted to return to Hogwarts and take the relevant coursework to complete the NEWTs you had wanted to take in the first place."

Harry read the expression on Hermione's face, stood up.

"Hermione!" Harry paced several steps, turned around, and faced Hermione. "You, of all people, know what we're facing! Voldemort isn't fouling our names just to earn _Witch Weekly_'s Most-Charming-Smile Award! He's doing it because it is advantageous to him and it's working much better than even he could anticipate!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"That is an astute observation Harry," Dumbledore said.

"He didn't try to kill me at the last encounter," Harry said, "He wants us alive, for now. In prior encounters, St. Mungo's for example, he tried a Killing Curse, he tried in March to suffocate us, he tried to kill me when we fled that manor in Noigate. Yet, come two weekends ago, he had the opportunity to try, I even tried to kill him, but he refrained from doing so and he instructed his Death Eaters not to kill either. That means, he's finding the smear much more profitable than he had planned on, he'll refrain from killing me while that's true."

"Then that would hint that Voldemort does not have the EM under his grasp," Dumbledore said.

"No, not yet," Harry said, "It seems to me that he's prodding the EM, but nearly every person in the EM is acting of their own will right now. Anyways, while my death is to be spared by his organization, that says nothing about Ron or Hermione or Gia here."

Harry sat back down, sipped his tea.

"You are touching on operational matters, we'll get back to that," Dumbledore said, "As you are aware, my demise has been predicted, while I prefer to believe in Minerva's attempt at the crystal ball where she claimed to see me threatening to expel your grandchildren, I must be pragmatic about matters. I need a successor for leading our side once the Dark War starts - I feel that it is proper for you Harry to fill that role."

"Me? Lead?" Harry stammered.

"You would spend the summer with me preparing to take on that role," Dumbledore said, "Your friends would prepare to assist, to help you."

"You think I-?" Harry protested, "Most everybody hates me!"

"Because they are currently hypnotized by Voldemort," Dumbledore said, "Once they come out of his trance, they will naturally look to you for leadership. You'll try to avoid it, to dodge it, but you won't be able to escape it; as I have tried to do that before. I need to make certain you're capable of waging a fight against Voldemort as necessary, that is what I intend to do this summer."

Harry entered the Hogwarts Library, came over to Ron and Hermione at a table.

"How'd it go for Gia?" Ron asked.

"Professor Sprout agreed to have her on as an assistant for the summer when she's at Hogwarts," Harry said, "It isn't perfect, but I think it'll help Gia by happy."

Ron looked up as Harry sat down.

"Are you mad?" Ron said, "Sprout isn't a fan, quite the-"

"She's alright for tending to Gia," Harry said, "Sprout has lost two students to this stuff so far, so naturally, she's hostile but was willing to give Gia a chance."

"Nothing to stop Sprout from murdering-" Ron said.

"Sprout lacks the mean bone to do that," Harry said, "Besides, Dumbledore fixed Gia up with an emergency Portkey for use in the castle."

Harry grabbed at the blank piece of parchment in front of Hermione, looked at it.

"Any progress so far?" Harry asked.

Hermione snatched the parchment back.

"No cheating-especially for Dumbledore!" Hermione said, "Remember, we each do our own essays."

"I know!" Ron said, "What Voldemort wants from that legislation!"

"No," Harry said, "What he can and likely will get. Do we have the charter for Gringotts anywhere?"

"Yes." Hermione grabbed a book, read it. "The Goblins are hereby granted a monopoly...The Goblins will prevent any access unauthorized by the account holder to their best efforts possible and are obligated to cover any losses...Governing wizards are not allowed to access to any individual account save their own."

"So," Harry said, "The Ministry is contractually obligated to not attempt to drain my vault."

"Pretty much," Hermione said, "To dip into that, they need to alter the charter, that requires the approval of the Goblins and by two thirds of the members of the ICW."

"We've heard talk about it being blind-Any restrictions?" Harry asked.

Harry flipped the _ICW Lingo_ book, read.

"Blind legislation," Harry said, "Refers to the fact that its contents are requested not to be divulged until after passage to the wizarding population in general. Commonly used for a Dark Pact-last one circulated in the early 70's."

"Dark Pact?" Ron exclaimed, "Blimey! No!" Ron slid down in his seat. "No! Our lives are-"

"Let me see," Hermione said, reaching for the book in Harry's hand.

"What's a Dark Pact?" Harry asked.

"Essentially the world against us," Ron said, "Bunch of measures to help contain and then defeat a rising Dark Lord."

Hermione flipped the pages.

"A Dark Pact requires passage by all members of the ICW and its provisions are usually kept away from the public until after passage," Hermione said, "Due to the high hurdle of unilateral agreement, a Dark Pact has not seen passage since the time of Erland who was discovered to have instigated the brief Pig wars in the 1840's between the US and Britain, the US-Mexican war, the US Civil war, and the Crimean war between Russia and Britain among the muggles."

"So it's not a worry," Ron said.

"Except Voldemort's pressuring it through." Harry turned the pages of the _Daily Prophet_ laying there. "Seventeen murdered last night in Namibia." Harry turned to a different _Daily Prophet_. "Twenty seven murdered two nights ago in Jamaica." Harry looked at Ron. "You really think passage is going to be _difficult_? Jamaica and Namibia are likely to approve the thing inside a week!"

"Typical provisions include death warrants for the individual," Hermione said, "Also included are measures allowing for more aggressive hunting techniques, and more importantly, consolidates the fight behind a single government or Ministry-given who introduced it, we can guess which country will take charge there."

"And it's passing." Harry ruffled the morning's _Daily Prophet_; Hermione looked up at Harry. "Jamaica-attacked two nights ago passed the Potter Pact, as it's called, yesterday."

Ron scribbled on his blank parchment with a quill. "Great-done. Amending the Gringotts Charter and a Dark Pact. Done with that." Ron laid the quill down.

"Not quite," Harry said, "Why is Voldemort pushing so hard then? Gringotts-he can steal out of the vaults-he's tried it before and would've been successful if the vault actually contained something."

"You mean he got lucky," Ron said, "Goblins are good, so it's risky to attempt stealing-"

"Somebody managed to drain my vault earlier this year," Harry said, "If it weren't for Percy, I'd be broke right now. Remember what he said-the Goblins covered the loss which means it wasn't recovered. Why the Dark Pact-he's never needed a death warrant to go after anybody before. There has to be something else, something that is tucked away within those provisions, that is clearly beneficial to Voldemort."

Hermione flipped several pages. "If nominated as the organization, the Death Eaters could be legitimized so long as they changed their names to something like _Potter Patrol_. Another common provision to a Dark Pact are incentives and rewards to the death of the Dark Wizard in question."

"There's already a seven million galleon bounty on my head!" Harry said, "You're expecting another million to be tempting to Voldemort? Perhaps they'll give him the Order of Merlin, First Class. Voldemort might brag, but that won't make a difference. Thing is, we're missing a key provision, something I'm certain is buried within that pact, something that Voldemort wants badly enough that he's ordered the Death Eaters to spare me for the moment. That provision is not some Gringotts amendment or the provisions of the Dark Pact - face it, he already has the means to secure that, and attacking in the name of getting me, is already tolerated by the wizarding world."

"Dunno," Hermione said, "It could be anything-but isn't the legitimization of his activities enough? To keep the Ministry Aurors from even bothering to break up his gatherings - that might be worth something."

Harry stood, then stared at his reflection in the oval mirror hanging on the end of the nearest bookcase. Through his reflection, he stared at Hermione studying his backside.

"We're missing something," Harry said, "While those measures we've considered are nice, it's not enough. Voldemort's always going on about Muggles being inferior, I've thought it to be a ploy to get the loyalty of his Death Eaters-suppose he's got something in there about Muggles. Perhaps repealing the secrecy decrees and/or changing the Muggle classification to something he can readily kill-beast for instance."

"Some Purebloods wouldn't mind that." Ron planted his head between Hermione's and Harry's vision.

"Prick!" Hermione snapped, gave Ron a quick shove back.

Harry snorted.

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing," Harry said, sitting on the table. Harry ruffled to the _Daily Prophet_. "It notes that most countries are passing this after an attack, some of the more recent ones are aggressively debating, the exception being the United States where the Potter Pact is still stuck in committees-seems they're taking this thing the most conservatively of all the nations."

"For them, this pact is moving fast," Hermione said, "You aren't familiar with their politics-Voldemort would be lucky to get the bill through by the end of the year."

"Unless those people get really, really, ticked," Harry said, "A muggle provision, while nice, would undoubtedly get challenged in at least one nation. This Pact is supposed to be about getting at me-therefore, any portion must seem to be about getting me. Is Voldemort that desperate to get the Order of Merlin?"

Ron got out _The Order of Merlin: Comprehensive Listing_, opened it up, skipped past the third, second, and first class.

Merlin's Staff1

The distinction of Merlin's Staff actually originated before Merlin's time. It was called raajaadhiraaja meaning "overking of kings" in Sanskrit. It is the highest distinction possible in the Wizarding World. It originated in Ancient Egypt about 8000 BC (the original Egyptian title has been lost) and has been awarded only six times, the most recent being nine hundred years ago. It became known as Merlin's Staff when Merlin himself (a recipient of the recognition) presented his staff to the next recipient of the recognition. (This is the only time that two recipients have ever been within each others life time.) Modernly, anyone named to the title is also the official leader of the International Confederation of Wizards.

In order for Merlin's Staff to be awarded all wizarding governments throughout the entire world must unanimously agree to the appointment. In agreeing to the appointment, they also agree to recognize the individual as the supreme authority in all wizarding affairs. He (or she-though a woman has never been awarded the distinction) supersedes the authority of whatever governments currently exist and whatever laws are standing. Most important, once the appointment is made (meaning as soon as a government approves it) it cannot be revoked. There are three ways in which Merlin's Staff may be removed-through death, through a self-declared act revoking his own appointment, or by a new person appointed to the position.

Each wizarding body must examine the set criteria and if they find the nominated individual meets the criteria they must go through with the appointment.

Albus Dumbledore was considered for the award but was disqualified on the grounds that Grindlewald did not threaten the entire world. His appointment fell short by ten approvals.

Harry's jaw dropped.

"That is clearly possible," Harry said, "However, wouldn't somebody notice _that_ provision?"

"Destined to go into the hands of whomever kills Harry," Ron said, "As an added bonus."

"Impossible," Hermione said, "The recipient must be named. I don't care how desperate people may be, but giving that to Voldemort-you'd be very thick not to notice. The Minister of Magic certainly would've caught onto that-regardless of his feelings for you, he wouldn't hand that to Voldemort."

"Too severe anyways," Harry said, "but what about something in between? Giving the British Ministry world-wide authority? We come to the same issue though-Voldemort needs none of this. He can rampage world-wide; were he to kill me, he'd be unstoppable, the bloody laws be damned."

"Could be doing it as a joke," Ron said.

Hermione glared at Ron.

"An insult to Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Stop fooling-" Hermione snapped.

"He may be right," Harry said, "Perhaps all that Voldemort wants to do is to rub this Potter Pact in Dumbledore's face."

"A lot of work and killing just to rub it in Dumbledore's face," Hermione said.

"A statement that Voldemort's the greatest sorcerer alive and he rubs it in the face of his old school teacher, the only one he's supposedly ever feared," Harry said, "We were assuming Voldemort was trying to get something else out of that legislation-I think the bragging is more than enough reason for him to pursue it. I am supposedly Dumbledore's golden boy-this would damage that, totally."

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Take it easy Hermione," Harry said, "He's got brothers that specialize in pranks and rubbing it in faces-those twins are the official suppliers of all EM gear!"

Harry sat into his chair, grabbed a quill, dipped it into his inkjar, and started writing on his roll of parchment.

"I think we have enough to go by," Harry said.

Late that afternoon, Harry left the Library first; the rollerblades sprang forth from his dragon hide boots, he skated to the corner where the floor met the wall, then Harry skated up the wall. He was cruising along as if the wall were the floor. He reached a stairwell, so with a jump, brought his skates against the ceiling, he skated up the stairwell while Ron and Hermione followed down the stairs. Harry kept to skating on the ceiling of the corridors and was on the second floor when-

"Mr. Potter-"

"What?" Harry asked the approaching McGonagall.

"That is hazardous and dangerous to your health-" McGonagall said.

"I'm perfectly safe," Harry asked, 'Why are you walking on the ceiling?" Harry's skates were planted on a rafter, him upside down, with McGonagall having to look up at him.

"By your standards Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "Nothing is dangerous-"

"More dangerous than having the entire wizarding world out to kill me?" Harry snapped.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "While you are in this castle, you will keep your feet planted on the floor. Is that understood?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall repeated.

"Alright, alright," Harry said.

Ron reached up and pulled on Harry's arms, Harry somersaulted onto the floor then spun around facing forward. McGonagall shook her head, then strolled off. Harry continued skating, this time with his feet on the floor.

Harry entered the Headmaster's office first.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said from behind his desk.

"We think we have some ideas to the legislation Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, laid his parchment down on the desk.

Dumbledore took the parchment, read it.

"Fascinating," Dumbledore said, "The sheer number of possibilities that could be laying, waiting to be approved by the international community."

"Frightening is more like it," Ron said.

Hermione grabbed Ron's parchment, laid it down upon the desk along with her own essay.

"It wasn't an easy task I assigned," Dumbledore said, "Impossible is more like it if I were to have expected accurate results. The number of permutations of the possible contents of a Dark Pact is without bounds. Modifying the Gringotts Charter is a definite candidate-add in a provision under the Dark Pact and he could drain vaults with no protest or outrage, that would definitely expand his resources."

"We thought and debated over these," Harry said, "Given what he can do already-he doesn't need the legal coverage. We figure he's likely trying to send an insult to you, that the entire world hates us so much as to pass the Potter Pact."

"However, I would not put it past Voldemort to get his activities legitimized," Dumbledore said, "The advantage is we would lose all recourse to place his supporters into Azkaban. He did try several decades ago to remove the restrictions on the Unforgivables."

"Another provision then," Harry said, "Likely applies to me and my supporters."

"Speaking of supporters," Dumbledore said, "I received an interesting letter from Mrs. Longbottom this past weekend. Apparently, Neville was under the impression of being listed then took off along with you for an extended weekend."

"Decided to give them a few tips to survive," Harry said, "We assumed they'd be listed, so we gave them some defense lessons."

Harry explained the agenda. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"See the respect you have Harry?" Dumbledore said, "On a whim, you suggested time alone, time that you could have used to a disgraceful advantage. They trusted you with their lives, which should mean something to you."

"The numbers are what-hundreds of thousands to a few dozen at best?" Harry said, "We need numbers-I figured that they'd be able to help snare an impostor in the act come fall."

"Until we have solid proof," Dumbledore said, "Then, we would gain half of those people back."

"Will it be in time?" Harry asked.

"We should hope so," Dumbledore said, "It is about time for dinner, let us make our way to the Great Hall."

Dumbledore rose, grabbed his cane, and slowly walked toward the doors that lead to the spiral staircase.

After dinner, Gia, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked through the corridors, up and up, until they were on the fifth floor.

"Go ahead," Harry said to Ron and Hermione, "We'll catch up to you in an hour."

"Doing something?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "I'd like to keep it to me and Gia tonight."

Harry grabbed Gia's hand, went for the door to the Prefect's bathroom; they entered. Harry turned around and locked the door closed, then turned around for his eyes to meet Gia's glaring at him.

"You're jumping to conclusions," Gia said.

"How much _we_ time do we get?" Harry said, "We have the rest of the evening, I'd like to use it."

Harry grinned, wide as he could; Gia snickered.

"I've been promised a long day tomorrow," Harry asked, "Start with a bath?"

"Let it fill first before you get any ideas," Gia said.

Harry walked over, turned on several of the taps, then brought Gia to a bench; they sat down facing each other.

"Was today better?" Harry said.

"A bit," Gia said, "I get the feeling that Sprout despises me or something, felt as welcomed as I would with Snape."

Harry exhaled.

"Sprout has lost a number of kids in her house," Harry said, "She's seen others that she's taught being killed. I don't doubt that some resentment would linger onto us given that we're the main suspects."

"I'd like a different teacher," Gia said.

"If only I could do that with Potions." Harry then moved his eyes, returned her look. "I suggest give it another day or two, try to get to know her, demonstrate that we aren't the monsters we're made out to be. I think working with her could help us, like Dumbledore said, most want to believe us but they simply _can't_ right now."

Harry looked over, saw the bubbles reaching the overflow drains.

"I'm going in," Harry said, "You can watch or join me, your choice."

"You're always saying that," Gia said, "My choice."

Harry sat on the bench in front of Gia, he grabbed her hands.

"It should always be your choice," Harry said, "Obvious what I'd like you to do, but it should be _your_ choice. I say it less to remind you but more to remind me. What you want does matter, to me. I know you want a quiet and stable life, I think we might get that within Hogwarts for the next couple months. True, it's not forever stable and quiet-yet, but it's a start."

Harry smiled, drew her hands in, and kissed her. Gia rolled her eyes.

"We're all we have for the future," Harry said, "You're all I have, and I love you."

"Wish he'd come along with us," Hermione grumbled as she and Ron approached the fat Lady on the seventh floor, "Could easily be booby traps still in place. Does he come with us? _Noo_, he grabs her and goes into the Prefect's bathroom instead. I mean-"

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione. "You know exactly what he intends to do by going into that bathroom. I think it can help."

Hermione rolled her eyes, they came to a stop in front of the painting.

"Password?" the Fat Lady challenged.

"Assassin," Ron replied.

The painting of the Fat Lady swung open. Ron drew his wand, crept through the hole. Ron cursed, several ropes burned, then they stood for a moment in the empty common room.

"We're back," Ron said, "Need to be careful for any remaining traps."

"Harry could've helped," Hermione said.

They headed up the stairs, slowly clearing each and every stair.

"Do you realize how Gia's feeling?" Ron said, "She needs the attention, she's been nothing but a piece of luggage for some while."

"Gia is not a piece of luggage," Hermione said, "She has to follow for she's dead otherwise if she's not in our protection."

"She travels from place to place with Harry," Ron said, "She does essentially nothing-sounds like luggage to me."

"You're sounding like-like-" Hermione said.

"Like the truth?" Ron said, "Anyways, Harry is working on it with her, trying to find a way to keep her from feeling like luggage."

They entered the dormitory, the sixth year sign still hanging.

"It's been months since we were last in here," Hermione said.

"And hot." Ron removed his jacket, laid it on the trunk in front of one of the two double wide four posters.

Hermione lifted the lid to the second trunk, jaw dropped.

"Dumbledore retrieved our trunks from Charlie's," Hermione said.

"Likely useful and helpful to our studies," Ron said.

Wednesday morning, Gia entered greenhouse two.

"Grab a bowl and start picking," Sprout instructed.

Gia grabbed a bowl, went to a strawberry shrub, picked.

"Finch-Fletchley liked these," Sprout said, "Total shame-"

"It's not like Harry wanted to stumble across his corpse!" Gia snapped.

Sprout looked at Gia.

"Magic sucks," Gia said.

Sprout raised her eyebrows, stopped picking.

"Certainly I could have used magic to pick these," Sprout said, "That is difficult to do without bruising the fruit. For Healing though-"

"Don't understand," Gia said, "Magic sucks-the people. Accusations are all that seem to matter-guilt and innocence mean nothing."

"I'm sorry but Potter has been proven guilty-" Sprout said.

Gia glared.

"By standards so low that a second year Potions student can easily break?" Gia said, "By investigators who label conjecture as fact? Anymore, the mere _suggestion_ is all it takes to convict! At least in the Muggle courts, it requires some proof. Here, the best proof that's been offered can be conjured up by anybody with a vengeance against Harry."

Gia plucked two strawberries.

"You-Know-Who is dead," Sprout said.

"You believe him to be the only enemy of Harry's?" Gia said, "How about the followers? Don't you suppose one of them has a bone or two to pick with Harry? He's got hundreds of others jealous over his fame." - Gia sampled a strawberry - "Lemme guess your next objection-all these suspensions."

Sprout nodded, kept picking berries as she listened.

"Professor Dumbledore has believed in Harry's innocence all along," Gia said, "Were you aware of the Governors's resolution requiring the suspensions regardless of guilt? Under that, if Malfoy hit Harry, Harry'd get suspended-Professor Dumbledore was required to suspend regardless of his belief of guilt, so the mere mention or rumor of a problem led to suspension. Harry was frequently in bed with me, hundreds of miles away, at the same time he was accused of thumping someone else-he'd get an owl letter notifying him of the suspension and not to bother with going to Hogwarts."

"Sounds like whining-excuse making to me," Sprout said, exchanging her full bowl for an empty.

Gia dropped her jaw for a moment.

"Whining?" Gia said, "You consider having impostors as an excuse? Last fall, we showed, in court, that impostors existed, but nobody cared. If anything, Harry wasn't vocal enough, maybe people would have listened, maybe his enemies could have been stopped before it got worse. But where wizarding world treats the truth as a _legal technicality_, where matters of innocence or guilt are irrelevant, where the Dark Arts are permitted to fester and you actively assassinate the one wizard who took a stand against it, can you honestly say you aren't willing conspirators?"

Gia put her full bowl on the counter, grabbed another empty, and returned to the plants. She picked.

"That's not true-" Sprout protested.

"Isn't it?" Gia said, "Seven million galleons to be awarded to whoever kills Harry-the Wizarding world wants him dead! Those bounties are funded by donations, contributions from quite a few people who want us dead."

Gia got up, started picking. She and Sprout continued picking in silence save the weird sisters on the jukebox in the corner of the greenhouse.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Headmaster's Office in the morning on Friday. Whispers of the paintings filled the room, aside from Dumbledore working his quill on a piece of parchment before him. Fawkes stirred for a moment after the heavy doors closed. The gentle draft from the open windows above billowed Harry's blue T-shirt around the top of his trousers. Dumbledore looked up, his blue eyes fell upon Harry, then looked back to his parchment.

"Does he need a new prescription?" Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione snickered, Dumbledore looked up over the rims of his half moon spectacles.

"Madam Pomfrey checks my vision once a year," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore looked down, finished the parchment, folded it into a letter, and placed it on the corner of his desk. Dumbledore looked up at them.

"Well?" Ron demanded.

"Patience Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "I have reviewed your assessments from yesterday. As you were undoubtedly aware, they were not formal finals, rather they were designed for me to gain an understanding of where you stand. Overall, your performance was acceptable, but showed some weakness in the practical-that is understandable given the circumstances of the past year, so we will work that into the schedule."

"Weakness?" Hermione muttered.

"Miss. Granger, do not place yourself under unrealistic expectations," Dumbledore said, "Now, Mr. Potter, I recommended that you pursue the study of a particular subject last fall with Professor Snape-"

"Oh no, not that again!" Harry protested.

"You must admit that you would have the strongest motivation to learn the skill under those circumstances," Dumbledore said, "Regardless, the fact remains that you need to master the skill of Occlumency. I am aware that you have tried to master this by yourself, that is to be commended, but at a certain point you need a master occlumens to progress any further."

"I do not wish to do it with Snape," Harry said, "Besides, I've been able to keep Voldemort at bay."

"Professor Snape will conduct your final exam in the matter," Dumbledore said, "I am impressed with what you have done so far in the subject-turning to your friend to help learn the skill."

"What?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore's blue eyes glanced at Ron for a moment.

"Do not play the fool with me," Dumbledore said, "I am aware that you and Mr. Potter have been mutually learning the subject" - Dumbledore glanced at Hermione for a moment - "That you two have also brought Miss. Granger into the skill, but her skills are lacking at this time. Your guards are not perfect gentlemen, I can tell that you have walls in place-sufficient to keep others out but insufficient to necessarily do what you want it to do. For the rest of the day, both Harry and Ron will get you Miss. Granger to the level of skill that they're currently at."

Harry and Ron both turned their head, both stared at Hermione and grinned. Hermione took several steps backward.

"Um..." Hermione muttered.

Harry and Ron advanced, Hermione bolted out the door, Harry and Ron pursued.

Ron carried Hermione slumped over his shoulder into the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry followed with Hermione staring at his feet. Hermione kicked her feet, getting Ron's stomach.

"I was perfectly capable of walking," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"You're mine," Ron said, "I caught you-"

Hermione gave a swift kick to Ron's crotch, he doubled over and dumped her onto a sofa. Ron collapsed to the floor and moaned.

"Can you get the books from my trunk?" Harry asked Hermione.

"You two love the idea of studying this," Hermione said, "Tear apart my-"

"What better incentive would you have?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, went up the stairs to the dormitory.

"I heard that," Ron said.

"Don't you agree?" Harry said, "We give her an incentive."

"By probing for that?" Ron asked.

"Didn't say anything!" Harry protested.

"Yes you did," Ron said, "About figuring out her intimate girl stuff."

"No I didn't!" Harry demanded, "Why'd you find that talk with Dumbledore so funny?"

"Never said anything-" Ron protested.

"Yes you did," Harry said, "I heard your every snide remark-"

"I never said-" Ron said, "I was thinking it-"

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"You don't suppose-?" Harry asked.

"Could be," Ron said.

"I'll check," Harry said.

Hermione came down the stairs with the books, laid them down on the study table; Ron down across from her.

Harry went for the stairs. He crossed the dormitory over to Ron's trunk, and then sorted through his books removing _Ministry: Mysteries_. Harry flipped through the pages landing upon one of interest as he sat on his double wide four-poster.

**Mental Bonds **

Magical mental bonds, while rare, have been known to exist between two or more wizards; these bonds can result from any number of reasons ranging from failed curses to an exhaustive use of the restricted practice of Legilimency between two parties. Due to the rareness of this condition, the bond between any two wizards must be probed for range and utility. In most cases, the wizards are advised to become Occlumens to mitigate any adverse side effects of the bond.

"Blimey!" Harry muttered, "Have we done it so much to cause this?"

Harry paused for a moment.

"Shut up Ron!" Harry snapped.

That evening, Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall.

"You're predictably late Potter," Snape sneered.

Harry and Hermione sat at the large circular table, around which many eyes were focused upon them.

"Ronald-?" Arthur asked.

"Decided not to show," Harry said.

Dumbledore coughed for a moment, McGonagall snapped her head to look at Dumbledore.

"In regards to recent legislation," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter has come up with some interesting theories to its contents."

"We do know it is not to Potter's favor," Amelia Bones said.

"Well duh." Harry rolled his eyes, "First idea is that they are amending the Gringotts charter to allow for for unfettered access to certain vaults, access that is prohibited as the charter is currently written."

"I fail to see why the Ministry needs to alter the charter," Arthur said, "It has worked for the past four centuries as is, alteration is not needed."

Harry calmly sipped his tea, endured the new set of antlers on his head.

"Nice rack," Tonks said.

"I assume that Fred catered-" Harry said.

"An unfounded accusation!" Fred protested.

"Second," Harry said, "Voldemort is trying to humiliate us with the Potter Pact."

"Rubbing it our eyes," Bones said.

"Additionally, the usual harsh measures for containing a Dark Wizard," Harry said, "which come down to kill-on-sight."

Later, Fred and George followed Harry through the castle and into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"It's been soo long," Fred said, "Staying-?"

"What are you doing here?" Ron demanded, sitting on a sofa reading up on _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"Sorry," Harry said, "We suffered a lice infestation several hours-"

"Hey!" George snapped.

A swarm of flies shot out of the fireplace, went straight for Fred and George, started crawling all over and burrowing into their clothes. Fred dropped the bundle of his jacket and something else onto the floor, his hands quickly moved to scrap off the flies. George stripped and then shook the flies off of him. Fred saw George, quickly copied the more effective technique. Ron was rolling on the floor in hysterics. Harry was snickering from the sofa. After a few, the flies disappeared, leaving both Fred and George standing starkers in the middle of the common room looking for their clothes.

"Nice-" Gia started, her eyes upon the twins.

"An invitation," Fred said to George.

"No it's not!" Harry leveled his wand at George. "I still remember Pomfrey's curse."

"You followed for a reason?" Ron asked.

"Certainly brother," Fred said, "Thought you'd be mature enough to enjoy this-" Fred unwrapped the package to show a case of beer "-judging from your behavior, you're not."

A beer flew from the case to Ron's hand. "Yes we are, quite funny, don't you think 'Mione?"

Another beer flew into Harry's hand. Fred and George grabbed cans; they sat on the other sofas, both opened their cans of beer.

Midday Sunday, Harry and Ron were walking along the third floor corridor, in route to the Great Hall.

"Quidditch camp starts today!" Ron said, "Hardly wait."

"I know, I know," Harry said, "Hermione seems okay with things."

"She's getting an intensive two week treatment in Arithmacy with Professor Vector," Ron said, "Of course she's happy. Gia's not at that level of bliss though."

"Assisting Sprout is helping her, I think," Harry said, "But it doesn't address the problem, the being chased and having no place to build up as her own."

"Any publicity through the Quidditch should help," Ron said.

"I hope," Harry said, "We're in so desperate need that just a little bit isn't enough."

They went down a flight of stairs. Eventually, they entered the Entrance Hall.

_BOOM!_

Out of a crate to the side of the hall came many upon many enchanted fireworks. Dragons, composed entirely of sparks, roamed the corridors spewing fiery breaths onto all. Cartwheels spun firing off sparks that spewed remarks positive of Puddlemere United. Cracklers exploded everywhere, filling the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall with much noise.

"Right place I guess," Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall, ignored the silver rockets ricocheting off the walls and grazing their heads.

"Closest ones are always the latest." Fred shook his head.

Harry sat at the large round table between Oliver Wood and Amy Greystok; Ron glared at Harry for a moment then sat next to George and Fred. To one side of the table, Coach Meyers stood up, his coaching jacket gone replaced by a polo shirt.

"All appear to now be present," Meyers said, "Welcome to the Quidditch Camp for Puddlemere United. As you've undoubtedly noticed, the location has been changed to Hogwarts at the request of Professor Dumbledore who expressed concerns over the security of our two new players, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

Meyers waited for the applause of the others around the table.

"That said, their presence on this team will cause friction especially among the public, the press, and the other teams," Meyers said, "That will draw unwanted attention to this team, some may go beyond a scathing letter to the editor-taking matters in their own hands. Therefore, you'll find it reasonable that we schedule a week later in the summer" - he rolled his eyes at the moans coming from most of the others - "to hone your abilities in self-defense."

"We already know how to fight," Amy Greystok said.

Eyes darted between Greystok and Coach Meyers.

"He's serious," Harry asked, "Are you safe now?"

Eyes of the coaches across the table fixated on the boy in black hair with green eyes looking at Greystok. Eyes of the others turned to the head above the shoulders and his white T-shirt. Greystok turned and looked into the emerald green eyes, her eyes glared.

"Or," Harry asked, "Are you merely trusting that nobody'll sneak up and stab you?"

"You wouldn't!" Greystok protested.

"George could," Harry said.

George, to her right, poked Greystok in the back; she jumped.

"You don't get it, do you?" Harry said, "People are after me, wanting me dead, and you're sitting next to me." Harry glared into her eyes for a moment. "You don't want to die for me-great 'cause I don't want you to." Harry looked past her to George, skipping past, to Meyers. "I should explain the risk that is posed to you all by my presence on this-"

"Get real," Fred said, "You're not a threat to-"

"The people after me _are_ dangerous," Harry said, "You all deserve to know what's going on."

"I was going to ask you later to the status," Meyers said, "If you're comfortable discussing that in front of the team-"

"They deserve to know what is going on and the threat that poses to them," Harry said, "Everyone of you bears some risk given that we're professional Quidditch, but there is more-"

"Let us have lunch while Potter explains things," Meyers said.

Marshall clapped.

"Dumbledore explained it," Meyers asked, "Anybody here know the charm?"

Meyers looked, Kline and Gerber shook their heads, others grunted.

"Normally we just go down to the kitchens and ask the House Elfs," Ron said.

"Summoning-thanks Weasley," Meyers said.

With a wave of Meyers's wand, platters of sandwiches appeared on the table. The others started eating.

Frogmore stood up. "You're making it sound like suicide to take you onto this team. Coach-no offense, but is he worth it?"

"A more prudent question is whether removing Harry Potter now would reduce the threats against you." Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows against the walls and into the light of the sun coming through the windows above.

"Professor!" Frogmore stammered.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are already associated with this team," Dumbledore said, "Removal would result in what Mr. Frogmore?"

"Retaliation Professor?" Frogmore asked.

"Correct," Dumbledore said, "Regardless of whether Mr. Potter plays or not, the risks to you are now about the same, and what isn't borne now will be borne later."

Harry looked at Dumbledore's blue eyes, the arm leaning heavily on a cane between Meyers and Kline.

"Times ahead may be dark Harry," Dumbledore said, "It does not help to darken things ourselves."

"Meaning?" Emsworth asked.

"Meaning I came into this hall with another purpose," Dumbledore said, "As a dedicated fan of the team, I proudly welcome you to Hogwarts whose facilities you intend to use for the next two weeks to train intensively for the upcoming season-may you win the League Cup this year. To your lodging, I would assume that the dormitories of Gryffindor Tower should prove adequate."

Fred and George widened their eyes, grins crept across their faces.

"Nice decorations in the corridors," Dumbledore said to Fred and George.

They heard the tap of Dumbledore's cane as he left the Great Hall.

"Regarding security," Meyers said, "We chose this over the usual locations because we could provide for better security. Assuming that you are each done with lunch, please report to the Hospital Wing where Notley will conduct an examination."

As Ron left the curtains in the Hospital Wing; he turned to Harry.

"You're next." Ron lowered his voice. "Don't try to escape."

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron nudged Harry until he went for the curtains; Harry entered.

"You're acting like a married couple-" George said, standing nearby.

"Perhaps the girls are just a cover for something else-" Fred said.

"Does that matter to a person who's been _castrated_?" Ron asked, then waited for Fred and George to finish their wincing. Ron glared at Fred then George, then reached up and grabbed a lock of Fred's hair-the rest of it was floating off his head in the breeze. "Watch it, you're moulting."

George glared at Ron, grabbed a clump of his hair. "What did you-?"

"Must be a side effect of one of your products," Ron said, dashing for the door out of the Hospital Wing, leaving the rest of the waiting team in stitches.

Harry closed the curtains, looked at Notley seated on a stool looking back at him.

"Have a seat Potter," Notley said.

"Just a moment." Harry drew his wand, cast an Imperturbment Charm around them. "Hate eavesdroppers."

Notley brought over the scale.

"Suppose Pomfrey's around-" Harry muttered.

"No she is not," Notley said, "For the next two weeks, she is on holiday. Scale."

Harry stepped onto the scale. Notley checked and double checked, then jotted the number onto his chart.

"You've grown," Notley said, "You're at five feet and four inches now-"

"Meaning?" Harry asked.

"Meaning that since you're now at ninety pounds," Notley said, "You are making progress-you're not in the normal range yet, but you're making progress-that is good."

Harry gripped his buttocks. "Want these to get fat?"

"You still are underweight Potter," Notley said, "You have fifty pounds to go before you'd need to worry about those." He pointed to the bed, Harry moved and sat on top of the covers.

"Fifty?" Harry said.

Notley leveled his wand, started moving it over Harry.

"You should realize that there are people who care about you," Notley said, "Now, being of a proper weight is best for your long term health, your reflexes, and your Quidditch skills. It's also apparent that the malnutrition had stunted your growth-"

Harry dropped his jaw. "Wha-?"

Notley tapped on his chart with his pen. "You started eating properly and you resumed growing Potter, no fooling there. I suggest we let this continue, it definitely helps with your stature."

"You're saying I'm shorter than I should be?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Notley said, "With luck, we might remedy it." Notley scribbled out several lines on his chart. "You have accepted your situation and you're making progress - therefore, I will permit you to play, however, this will be conditioned on you continuing to make progress Potter."

Harry dressed, Notley handed Harry a slip of parchment.

"The coaches are waiting out on the pitch," Notley said, "Hand this slip to them."

Harry grabbed the slip, read it as he left the curtains.

_Coach Meyers_

Harry Potter is permitted to practice and play Quidditch provided he follows the directions I have outlined to him.  
_Notley _

Harry rolled his eyes, and left the castle. He mounted his Whitehorn, cast SEP and a Disillusionment Charm on himself, and then flew around the grounds and approached the Quidditch Pitch opposite of the hill down from the castle. He hovered above Ron and Wood eying the trail, in particular, a big green area on one of the steps.

"Certain he's coming?" Wood said, "Been a while."

"Him and Notley likely have loads to talk about," Ron said, "He's coming."

Down the path, Gerber came running; his right heel made contact with the green goo, Gerber slipped and fell on his back. Gerber moaned; his skin, hair, everything promptly turned green.

"Coach?" Wood asked, approaching.

"You're not Harry!" Ron said.

"Bloody Brilliant." Gerber rolled his eyes.

"It was meant for Potter," Wood said.

"You missed." Harry released his charms, buzzed Wood.

Wood fell forward into the slime, his white T-shirt became grass green. Harry circled them tightly on his Whitehorn, extended an arm, and took Ron down into a roll.

"Trying to prank me?" Harry asked Ron, both of whom had holds on each other.

"A little harmless fun-" Ron said.

"Masterminds about to come out?" Harry asked.

Harry and Ron released their grips on each other, rolled until they could lay flat on the grass, both in spread eagles.

"Interesting morning." Kline came into Harry's view, holding the Whitehorn. "Nice broom, mind if I try-?"

"Just don't break your neck," Harry asked, "Is Coach Meyers here?"

"Will be down in a short while." Kline mounted the Whitehorn, flew.

Late that evening, Harry and Ron entered the Headmaster's office, brooms in hand, formerly white T-shirts were now in shades of brown and green matching the patterns on their skin.

"Did you enjoy the afternoon?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk.

"Meaning?" Harry snapped.

"I should think my intentions are apparent Harry," Dumbledore said.

"But with you-there's always a catch," Harry said.

"I repeat," Dumbledore asked, "_Did_ you enjoy the afternoon?"

Dumbledore watched the grins return to their faces, his eyes twinkled.

"For a man in the twilight of his life-happiness counts," Dumbledore said, "Yours has been seriously compromised due to no fault of your own-I need not explain further. Quidditch, for the next two weeks, will occupy most of your time, however, I strongly recommend that you continue studying, at least two or three hours per evening after practice." Dumbledore studied the growing faces of displeasure on Harry and Ron. "There is much for you to learn and too little time as it stands, you need to make the most of it. I have chosen a subject that should hold your interest for the next two weeks-battlefield tactics."

Harry lifted his eyebrows, Ron tried to suppress his grin.

"Though I loath the necessity," Dumbledore said, "I am of the opinion that you will need to be versed in the matter, sufficient to outwit others. I have drafted a list of reading and essays, you may cooperate with Miss. Granger if you wish, for she has the same list. In a little more than ten days, there will be an exercise to demonstrate how much you've learned."

"An exam already?" Harry asked.

"If you commit the two to three hours daily," Dumbledore said, "then you will find your knowledge adequate for what I have in mind."

Ron grabbed the parchment from Dumbledore, raised his eyebrows as he read.

"Hermione'll have it done by tomorrow," Ron said.

"That'd be true if it weren't for the opportunity I afforded her," Dumbledore said, "While you two are drilling with the team, Miss. Granger will be in private session with Professor Vector to hone up her Arithmacy and her Ancient Runes. Both her and Miss. Prescott were in the Library last time I checked."

A half hour later, Harry set down the pile of books onto the study table in the library. Around it were Hermione, Ron, and Gia. Ron picked up _Thucydides_, raised his eyebrows.

"It's about learning from others-" Hermione said.

"Muggle wars?" Ron said, "We're dealing with-"

"Principles are the same Ron," Gia said, "Whether you're dealing with wands or rifles, the goals are the same. You're all good at magicking your way through a duel, but I think Dumbledore wants you to learn more than handling a duel, lessons that transcend the instruments you have at hand."

"I'm not a battlefield general," Hermione muttered, her quill writing on her parchment.

Harry grabbed her hand, looked into her brown eyes.

"Not yet," Harry said, "I'm getting the nasty feeling that Dumbledore expects fighting-he wants us to be able to head things, to wage a good fight even if the odds are against us."

Harry reached, grabbed _Revolutionary War: Guerrilla Warfare and Terrorism in Our Time_.

"It's obvious what he's training us for," Harry said, "Voldemort has successfully split the wizarding world, we may be fighting like this."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia returned to Gryffindor Tower late that evening, they entered the Common Room.

"We were wondering-" Fred said.

"Can it," Ron snapped.

"Easy bro-" George said.

"Bent-?" Ron asked.

"Not fair-" Fred said.

"Great way to silence them," Wood said as he looked at a miniature model of the Quidditch Pitch.

They went for the stairs. Harry entered the dormitory last and locked the door, then looked at Gia getting ready for bed.

"Was today better?" Harry asked.

"Spent it with Hermione," Gia said, "It was alright."

"We'll work on things." Harry crossed to his bed, embraced Gia.

Ron studied Hermione's face.

"Shower first!" Hermione ordered, "I'm not touching before that."

Ron rolled his eyes.

Wednesday evening, Harry and Gia entered the Room of Requirements; Harry turned the key in the door locking it shut. Harry gripped and held Gia's hand, they both looked forward at the sand stretching to what seemed to be forever, waves of the water lapped at their feet. In Harry's other hand was a picnic basket.

"Goes on for a ways," Gia said.

"Not really that far," Harry said, "Just an illusion-"

"I like it," Gia said, turning to give Harry a kiss, "Any chance of being interrupted?"

"No, none whatsoever," Harry said, smiling, "It's you, me, and this illusion of a secluded beach. Happy Birthday."

Meanwhile, back in the Library.

"Should've figured!" Hermione complained, as she slammed a book onto the table, "He goes off with her at the first opportunity-totally ignoring his studies!"

"You know perfectly well who's birthday it is," Ron said, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Simple-jewelry, dinner, flowers," Hermione said, "Dozens of gifts would've suited-"

"Anybody save Harry." Ron leaned his arm onto the table, looked at Hermione's busy face. "You know perfectly well how he is with money and gifts-he's spending time with her, something they need."

Hermione pushed her stack of books aside. "Us?"

"I'm spending time in the library with you, aren't I?" Ron said, "We could do more-later."

A grin crept across Ron's face as he looked at Hermione then glanced over to the Restricted section, then back to Hermione. Hermione's brown eyes widened.

"Figures," Hermione muttered.

Ron grabbed her right hand resting on the table.

"If you want to," Ron said, "Understand why Dumbledore brought the Quidditch Camp to Hogwarts?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Everything in the world always stops for Quidditch-suppose we could stall Voldemort by starting a match."

Ron chuckled for a moment.

"No, that's not why," Ron said, "Dumbledore strongly hints at why-remember to _live_. It's important to remember that, especially now. We've been giving Harry a life, a life that actually means something to him to risk, a life that will hopefully keep him from acting too rash. I mean, especially after hearing the prophecy, it's hard for Harry not to think of himself as Dumbledore's weapon - you've heard it-"

"You're worried about Harry attempting-?" Hermione asked.

"I think Gia got through to him," Ron said, "However, the conditions are getting worse than before. We're no longer the sole targets-Dumbledore, Ginny, the others are too along with all of Puddlemere United once the press gets a hold of the fact that we're on the team. Coaches are stalling on the press releases, but that works for only so long."

Ron saw a tear coming down Hermione's face, the rays of the setting sun sparkled in it, Ron wiped it from her face.

"Things are so messed up, aren't they?" Hermione muttered.

"We'll get through this," Ron said.

"How can you-?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Ron said, "It makes me feel good to say it."

"Fi-" Hermione said.

"So this is where you're hiding." George entered the Library, followed by Fred.

"Scram!" Ron snapped.

"Didn't you know?" Fred said, "No comfort-"

Ron swung his right arm around, leveled his wand at Fred.

"Scram!" Ron ordered.

"Easy brother," George said, "We were told no guests for this outing-yet you're-"

"I am not Ron's guest," Hermione said, "I am here at Professor Dumbledore's request-"

"So that's how you're getting away with it," Fred said, "Should've-"

Ron shoved Monday's _Daily Prophet_ at Fred.

"Six million on my head," Ron said, "Four and a half million on hers-you honesty think I'd play without ensuring her safety? You have no idea of what you're interfering with-"

"Oh, we're certain we know what we've barged in on," George said, "Madam Pince would have a fit if she knew-"

_Crack_

Ron's left fist met George's right jaw, a splatter of blood flew from the nostril onto the back Ron's fist. George's eyes flashed, his left hand snatching Ron's wand. Hermione shoved her books and parchment down the table.

"Ron!" Hermione warned.

"He's insulted you for the last time," Ron retorted, "Stand back!"

Ron's right foot kicked George's left shin; he then stood there, fists drawn, posed to fight.

"Two against one?" Fred said, "You think that's a fair fight Ronald?"

"Why?" Ron asked, "Need a third?"

George stepped back.

"We won't forget this Ronald-attacking your-" George said, in a threatening voice.

"With you trying to assault us-?" Ron snapped.

"Punching a brother-I won't forget." George handed Ron his wand back. "Was going to persuade you to join the team instead of wasting your time-"

"I'm not wasting my time," Ron said, "Scramm!"

A curse shot from Ron's wand, it sent George flying backward and slamming into the wall next to the door.

"We won't forget," Fred said.

Fred ran over, helped George out of the library.

"That was mean of you," Hermione said to Ron.

"They were being obnoxious so they deserved it," Ron said, "Can't let them walk all over me or they keep doing it."

Ron sat down next to Hermione, she moved her chair down the table.

"What else could've I have done?" Ron said, "Trying to explain things would've spilled too much-the fist was easier."

Ron moved his chair next to Hermione; she started to move but could not escape Ron's arm closing, wrapping, around her front then side and then back.

"Hmph!" Hermione uttered.

Ron's left arm wrapped around the other side, his momentum carrying the both of them, pushing her chair over, and the both of them onto the floor. Ron rubbed her head.

"You're special to me," Ron said, "I won't let them insult you."

"So you tackled me to the floor?" Hermione asked.

"Just keeping you from escaping," Ron said, letting a grin come across his face, "Are you okay?"

Hermione glared. "You just shoved me to-"

"I grabbed you-" Ron asked, "Are you okay?"

Hermione rubbed the back her head, yawned for a moment; Ron looked into her brown eyes.

"Stress?" Ron asked.

"You're sneaking-?" Hermione exclaimed.

"You're irritated," Ron said, "It's more than my picking a fight with George - it's something else. Therefore, count on me to use any and everything I can-I swear to be persistent."

Ron ran his fingers on her face, then back into her hair; he kept his eyes trained on her face.

"Nice but I do have studies-" Hermione said.

"That can wait for a short while," Ron said, "That's it, isn't it?"

Hermione inflected her eyebrows, arching them for a moment.

"Just say it," Ron said, "What you find stressful-you've studied before on a deadline."

"Not two years worth in two weeks," Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes, then met hers again.

"Trying for it all may be unreasonable," Ron said, "Focus on what's essential first, then the rest. Before you continue, I insist that you relax-"

"Your code word for-" Hermione said.

"It works," Ron said, kissing her.

"Here?" Hermione asked, "In the library?"

"We're not moving unless it's into the Restricted section," Ron whispered.

Thursday morning, Harry walked into the Great Hall, sat down next to Ron; the rest of the players were already leaving.

"You're late," Ron said.

"Overslept," Harry said.

"While I know why," Ron said, "You might not want to mention it-"

"How-?" Harry asked.

"I do," Ron said, his eyes looked up at Harry, "Besides, look at today's paper."

Harry looked at Ron, then to the paper. Ron shoved the _Daily Prophet_ on over.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Thursday, July 10, 1997

Hogwarts Student Murdered

Last night, Hogwarts Student Susan Bones was found murdered in the home of Amelia Susan Bones in the village of Thurton, a few miles southeast of Norwich. Responding to a call about a Potter mark lingering above the residence, Ministry Aurors found the sixth year student bleeding to death while Amelia Bones had been out on an errand visiting the local grocer. The seventeen year old niece of the former Head of the Magical Law Enforcement was cut down in her prime by the Dark Lord Harry Potter. This cruelty was in addition to the 39 souls Potter butchered in Freiburg, Germany.

"No wonder I feel tired," Harry snapped.

"Come on!" Ron said, "I know you didn't do it-just that you need to be aware of it. Another gone out of our year."

"Like I needed reminding!" Harry said, "Who's left? We've lost Finch-Fletchley, then both the Patils, and now Bones! Two Hufflepuffs, one Ravenclaw, and one Gryffindor - any guesses?"

"A Slytherin?" Ron said, "But all Dark Lords lust for Slytherin-perhaps they're trying to show a retaliation for not getting into the house you should've wanted to be."

"Wouldn't put it past them," Harry muttered.

Ron patted Harry's shoulder. "Let's go-practice."

Ron and Harry left the Great Hall.

That evening, Harry, Ron, Gia, and Hermione returned late from the Library; they crossed the Common room.

"You might consider enjoying yourselves," Fred said.

"Can't-must study," Harry said.

George came over.

"Harry," George said, "We believe you're overworking yourself-"

"Tell that to Susan Bones," Harry snapped.

Harry led the way up the stairs to their dormitory. At the top of the stairs, Harry pushed the door open, then froze.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't locked," Harry said, "I locked it this morning as I left-have any of you been in here?"

"No," Hermione said.

Gia and Ron shook their heads.

"Caution then," Harry said, "Gia-you come in last."

With wands drawn, Harry entered first, followed by Ron and then Hermione; they scanned the nooks and crannies, checked under the beds, patted down their four posters. Gia came in last and closed the door.

"Can't find anything yet," Harry said, "Ron? Hermione?"

Hermione came out of the bathroom, wand still scanning. "No, nothing in there."

"I think it's clear," Ron said.

"Normal people'd say that you were being paranoid," Gia said.

Harry looked at Gia. "Most people don't have million galleon prizes for their heads either."

"True," Gia said.

"Seems clear to me," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione nodded. Ron was the first ready for bed, so he opened the bed cover on the bed of his four poster, slid his left leg along the sheets, then pushed and then stopped.

"Hey!" Ron asked, "Harry-did you short sheet us?"

"No," Harry replied from the bathroom.

Ron gave the fold another shove, they heard the rip, followed by the single sheet transfiguring into two sheets of proper size resulting in a properly made bed.

"Very funny," Ron said, "Ha, Ha. The short sheet jinx-you'll see that again Harry."

Ron slid in between the sheets, started to pull the covers up, then screamed.

"Wha-?" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes fixated on Ron.

Harry looked out from the bathroom, witnessed the transformation, as Ron's covers changed into a bed of small spiders crawling all over Ron. Ron scrambled out of the bed, anxiously started trying to wipe the spiders off of him, first swiping at the ones crawling near his crotch. Hermione gasped, pointed at the walls.

"Even more," Hermione whispered.

They watched the walls, the floor, the ceiling; out of which came more spiders as if the paint transfigured itself into more crawling spiders; all the spiders converging and engulfing Ron.

"Help!" Ron exclaimed.

Through the dormitory door came Fred and George, both laughing.

"We warned you!" Fred said.

"Fair play!" George said.

Ron glared, wand was drawn, both Fred and George bent over and collapsed onto the floor. Hermione dashed over and helped Ron, with a curse, the spiders vanished.

"Funny though," Hermione said, "Seeing what you valued-"

"It's about what you value-" Ron said.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, leaning over Fred.

"We're alive," George said.

Harry watched the redness on their skin spread, the inflammation of the rash on Fred's skin flared. Harry touched the back of Fred's neck.

"Ow!" Fred exclaimed.

"Can you stand," Harry asked.

"Hur-yes," Fred said.

George and Fred slowly stood, the bright red rashes from their heads down to their toes glimmered. George had his right hand down the back of his shorts, scratching. Fred was rubbing his T-shirt.

"Know the spiders were payback-" Fred said.

"Which earned you the rash," Ron said, "Don't scratch-it'll make the itching worse."

"You're hiding-swear we'll pry it out-" George said.

Another curse from Ron had George doubled over again.

"You do not have rights to my life," Ron stated, "You do not have the right to demand that I tell you every detail about _my_ life-yet you seem determined to extract it, all consequences be damned. You don't care that such an action could get everybody killed-leave unless you think those rashes aren't enough. Leave me!"

George glared at Ron. Ron glared, another curse sent George flying backward through the dormitory door-shattering it-and down the stairwell. Fred glanced at Ron, then the door, and followed after George down the stairwell. A fourth curse repaired the door.

"Interesting temper," Gia remarked.

"How'd you like it?" Ron said, "Having brothers trying to pry everything out so they can retort on it-twist it to their advantage and your disadvantage? I've had enough! I should not be compelled to reveal everything about me when I don't want to-"

Hermione stared at Ron, blinked.

"You-usually I don't mind," Ron said, "It's about whether I want to or not-they have a habit of ignoring that and still try to pry-"

Harry placed his hands on his hips, glared at Ron.

"I'm not saying there aren't exceptions," Ron said, "You've got a habit of letting things needle at you until it's too late-still, there's a line that Fred and George crossed all too long ago and I'm sick of it."

"So," Harry asked, "How long do their rashes last?"

"Until they wise up," Ron said, "Though George's burning sensations should go away by morning."

Harry and Ron exchanged grins.

"That wasn't nice of you," Hermione said.

"Neither were their spiders," Ron said, "Now, can we get to bed?"

Ron tugged at the bed, rearranged the sheets, and laid down on it.

Harry sat down next to Gia on top of the Astronomy tower Friday evening around nine; their reclining rocking bench high enough for them to peer over the edge. Gia was already looking to the northwest, beyond the Quidditch Pitch, but not quite to the sun just above the horizon.

"Saw Coach Kline earlier out there," Gia said, "Had a rather vivid talk with Ron."

Gia looked up at the timbers Harry had brought up earlier to suspend their bench from, then back out to the grass of the fields and the road sweeping to their left skirting the edge of the lake.

"You can't put the twins-both of the Reserve Beaters-into the Hospital Wing without the coaches noticing," Harry said, "Fred scratched too much, it flared, and is still in there. Coach Kline isn't happy right now, but chalks it up to sibling rivalry. Personally, I agree with Ron, those twins do like to meddle in things, stick their noses into other people's business - a little deflating is good."

Gia glanced at the shadows devouring the grounds below, the deepening of colors, then to Harry for a moment, her eyes then moved to a raven soaring above the Quidditch Pitch.

"Perhaps," Gia said, "It's still possible to go overboard."

"Still need to do enough to get the message to stick," Harry said, "What Fred and George were prying for...well, bordered upon sensitive, and could, if spilled, easily endanger us. Twins don't seem to comprehend what's at stake, for them, the worst is a failed trick or gag, for us, it's much worse."

Harry sighed, glanced at the waxing crescent just above the horizon showing itself through the dark blue of the fading twilight.

"I finally comprehend what Dumbledore does-telling what one needs to know rather than what they want to know," Harry said, "You tell a person enough for them to do their job and perhaps cover the butts of their closest associates, but not enough for them to be able to divulge the plan to your enemies.

"Of course, the twins do have a point-we're working for twelve or more hours on the Pitch practicing, then what do Ron and I do? We head for the library to study and work some more-we've become workaholics and that's one of the things the twins are trying to unravel. Normally, I'd say shove it-if it weren't for Dumbledore. Can definitely see where Dumbledore put pressure on the coaches."

"You can?" Gia asked, her eyes focusing on one of the bats flying about.

"When it comes to me and Ron's security, yes," Harry said, "Normally, they use a facility dedicated to this Quidditch Training, sharing the experience with three other teams - this time, they're using Hogwarts at Dumbledore's request."

"Any chance of resolving this mess soon?" Gia asked.

Harry adjusted his left arm, moved his hand down her shirt and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll eventually be resolved, that's for certain, one way or the other," Harry said, "How soon-I can't really say. I do know that it's successfully fractured the wizarding world, it's dissolved most of the opposition against Voldemort's plans, it's threatening the only group of people who _can_ do something against him, and it's endangering me-the sole person Dumbledore is convinced can bring about his downfall. Those mass murders aren't helping and neither are the deaths of my school mates-Susan Bones being the latest."

Gia reached up with her left hand, grabbed Harry's hand on her shoulder and tugged slightly.

"As you're aware, I spent the day helping Professor Sprout," Gia said, "I...I think she's coming around. Apparently, she's been made aware of us sticking to the castle, understands that we didn't murder her, but of course, Sprout is still upset over the deaths. Don't get me wrong, she's not exactly warmed up to us, but I think she realizes how helpless we are in the matter."

Fred and George woke Sunday morning to the smell of fried fish. Fred blinked twice, looked past his eyebrows to the desk in the middle of the small office below the oil lamp hanging from the ceiling. George looked up his bare chest, over his white boxer shorts, up his legs to the pair of cuffs holding his ankles up to the ceiling.

"Just what did we do last night?" George asked.

Fred rubbed his head. "Nasty headache."

_MEOW_, _MEOW_

Fred and George looked down, saw the dust colored cat with a skeletal build whose lamp like yellow eyes were trained up on the twins.

"Mrs. Norris!" Fred exclaimed, "Shoo, go away!"

"How'd we get into his office?" George said, "Must've-"

"My my," Filch said, coming into the office and looking at the twins hanging from the ceiling in nothing save their boxers, "I will get the dungeon ready."

Filch scooped up Mrs. Norris, carried her out of the office.

"I just don't get..." Fred said.

Laughter filled the small office, the chairs by the desk creaked.

"I think we're about to find out who-" George said.

"Have very short lifespans," Fred said.

Harry and Ron, on the chairs, faded into illusion then dashed out of the office. Ron paused in the hallway, hunched over with his hands on his knees, still laughing.

"That...was...funny," Ron said, halting but interspersed with laughter.

Harry grasped Ron's shoulder, the cloth of his white T-shirt slid under his light grip.

"Should we oil the whips for Mr. Filch?" Harry asked.

Ron's laughter increased for a short bit.

"They're...going...to...kill...us," Ron said.

"Maybe," Harry said, "Come."

Harry tugged, him and Ron continued along for the Great Hall, fits of laughter continued to fill the otherwise empty corridors.

Monday, Ron and Harry came down the steps into the Entrance Hall; their Whitehorns in hand and both wearing their Puddlemere United T-shirts and shorts.

"Hurry up!" Meyers said, coming from behind Harry and Ron, "We need to leave in thirty minutes!"

Ron and Harry entered the Great Hall.

"Well, well," Fred said, sitting around the round table, "Staying up too late from all your joke-"

"Not that." Ron bent over and whispered into Fred's ear.

"That's not fair!" Fred said, "For Merlin's sake, you could, like, not rub that in."

Ron shrugged, sat down. "Rubbing is fun."

George rolled his eyes. "Be careful with your pranks then Brother-you want that to remain true."

"Quiet!" Harry snapped. His eyes focused on the paper in his hands.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, July 14, 1997

Puddlemere United Remains Silent

As of publication, coaches and other officials for Puddlemere United have remained silent on the contents of their roster for the upcoming season, still four days shy of the mandatory reporting date. Many commentaries have speculated to the changes being undertaken at Puddlemere United, with several discredited rumors suggesting that Dark Lords Potter and Weasley are being brought onto the team. What is known is that changes are being made to their roster and that the management of Puddlemere United is currently taking measures to bolster security.

"They publish the rosters?" Harry asked.

"Of course they do," Wood said, "Fans like to know and all - the coaches are really stalling this year, keeping you Potter and Weasley from being known until it's required."

Harry rolled his eyes. George pointed to the bounties in the _Daily Prophet_.

"Seven million on your _head_ Harry," George said,

"Thanks," Harry said, laced with sarcasm, "Didn't realize until you told me-"

"It's enough to get the coaches' attentions Potter," Wood said, "You pointed out last-"

"I know," Harry said.

Harry opened the _Quidditch Weekly_, started reading and ignored the others.

THE QUIDDITCH WEEKLY

Monday, July 14, 1997

League in Training

_by Tanner Robbins _

It is that time of the year again, our favorite teams spend two weeks honing and concentrating on improving their skills. Each team is assigned to one of the four league training facilities, where coaches and players can share their expertise. A notable exception is Puddlemere United, who, citing concerns over security, have relocated their principal training facility to an undisclosed location and remaining in seclusion with the exception of schedule training games within their assigned usual facility. Inside, you will find the low down on the current picks of each team.

"Specialized facility-?" Harry muttered.

"Think nothing of it," Wood said, "Hogwarts works just fine - true, it's a bit further from the dormitories to the Quidditch Pitch, but this place has more character than the training facility."

George leaned over.

"In other words Harry," George said, "It allows him to fantasize that he's put the Gryffindor Dream Team back together."

Wood scowled. Harry and Ron followed Wood out of the Great Hall into the Entrance Hall.

"Punctuality and Vigilance Potter!"

Harry turned, saw Moody behind a statue with a wand aimed at him. The wand started to move upward, but Moody caught it.

"Nice try Potter," Moody said.

"Interesting shirt." Tonks came up from behind Harry, walked around looking at his white T-shirt with a gold _Puddlemere United_ logo embroidered over the left pect. She took to the back where she could see _Potter_ labeled in gold followed by _17_ underneath. Her eyes then darted to his blue shorts, then up to Harry's eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes. "This isn't a fashion show."

"No," Tonks said, "We're your escort."

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, coming down the stairs with Meyers, "Mr. Ronald Weasley, may I have a moment?"

"Sure," Harry said.

Dumbledore escorted Ron and Harry into the small Antechamber off the Entrance Hall; he closed the door.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "You _need_ the security escort at these games. For once, your location at particular times will be known in advance. You are also _professional_ Quidditch players, your focus needs to be on the game, not totally on security; therefore, I will send Tonks and Moody to focus on security for you. You will wear these-" Dumbledore handed them each a small black badge "-pin them to your shirt collar, it will allow Moody or Tonks to talk to you during the game should you need to duck."

Ron took one of the badges, put it on; Harry glared at Dumbledore.

"For your age, you are extremely skilled," Dumbledore said, "However, the threats against you are extreme and on that pitch you will be very exposed. I'd rather send Moody and Tonks to earn your annoyance than to have you return with tales of needing to use half the team as human shields due to an unprovoked attack. Besides, I have already spoken with Moody and Tonks, both of whom assure me that they have nothing better to do."

Harry snorted, attached his badge.

"Humor an old man then," Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye. Harry gave a brief smile.

"Have fun," Dumbledore said as he opened the door.

Harry and Ron returned to the gathering team members.

The team, the coaches, Moody and Tonks, Notley, Harry, and Ron, all landed on a highly polished granite floor while holding a hula-hoop. Meyers took the hula-hoop, hung it on coat rack. Harry and Ron took a moment to look around. They were standing under a dome spanning a hundred fifty feet to a height of forty five. Starting at thirty feet from the center were four arms, each a rectangular brick building stretching out of the dome and reaching upward to three stories tall; the top floor of each arm was connected by a massive ring concentric to the center of the dome. Above the door to the arm in front of Harry's vision was written in red letters on the white paint, "Chudley Canons", to the right were "Appleby Arrows", behind him was "Puddlemere United", and to the left was "Holyhead Harpies". Between each arm was a giant spread of tables and sofas, four lounging areas, with some people sitting around.

Kline grabbed Ron and Harry by the shoulders.

"This is the facility we were assigned to," Kline said, "It is the one we would've used if we weren't concerned about security. If we went through those doors, you'd find our wing has dormitories and showering facilities upstairs, among other things."

"Reserve players, this way," Gerber announced.

"Play well Potter," Wood said.

Harry rolled his eyes, followed Gerber through one of the huge lounge areas between the Appleby Arrows wing and the Puddlemere United wing.

"Better play well," Moody growled, "I came to see some Quidditch."

People in the lounge area, through which Harry was crossing along with his fellow reserve players, moved away once they realized that Harry Potter was in the group, some shuddered, others left the area, while one hid under a coffee table. At the sliding glass door to a Pitch, Moody placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, Ron stopped and waited.

"Just remember you two," Moody whispered, "You're the only two players with wands on them-don't use them unless you have to."

Harry nodded; they continued out the door.

Harry and his team walked past the goal posts and into the middle of the pitch; Moody and Tonks took to roaming the perimeter of the field. Ron looked up at the group of girls in yellow shirts with green lettering and the tight shorts.

Ron whistled. Harry looked at Ron.

"Well," Ron said, "They _are_ cute."

"And you're _fixed_," Harry hissed.

Fred crouched, from behind, into the space between Harry and Ron, his arms were on both shoulders.

"Easy there," Fred said, "Focus on the game."

"Game?" Ron said, "They're-"

"Distracting you," Gerber said, "Huddle."

Stopping a dozen yards from the girls, the team gathered in a huddle around Gerber. Gerber looked at his players from Harry to Ron to Katie Bell to Craig Nesper to Anna McKenzie to Fred and George.

"Guys-keep your todgers in your shorts," Gerber said, "Remember, these girls love to use that against you, distract you to stare at them than the game. Potter-look for the snitch not the snatch. Same to the rest of you, concentrate on the game."

Gerber left the huddle, went for the referee standing next to a tall woman with short brown and grey hair.

"Seems so concerned about the girls-" Harry said.

"Not without cause," Nesper said, "They've been known to...um...strip-"

"Playing in the buff?" Harry asked.

Nesper nodded.

"It's legal too," MacKenzie said.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Read the rulebook Potter," Bell said, "Only thing you're required to wear is a team and number identifier. If you notice the paint on the handles of their fleet of Nimbus 2010s, they've got that sorted."

"Relax Harry," George said, "You can't be required to play in the buff-you've got the right to at least shorts and a shirt-"

"Relax, we wouldn't impose," Fred said, "Neither would the coaches anyways."

Harry spied Gerber and the lady and the referee in a privacy bubble; all three were arguing. Fred caught Harry's line of sight.

"Too bad we left the ears at home," Fred said.

"No need," Harry said, seeing the lady glare and point at Harry, "I can guess the topic from here."

George looked over, saw their opponent huddled on the opposite side of the privacy bubble.

"They're scared of you?" George said, "No reason-"

"'Cept they believe the smut," Harry said, "Which is why the coaches are stalling on the rosters-need to minimize the protests until the last moment."

Harry walked a few yards away from his team, moped, and ran his foot through the grass.

_SPLAT_

A clod of mud hit the grass a foot in front of Harry, leaving a foot and a half long brown streak. Harry looked, saw the girls of his opponent arming themselves with more clods of mud.

"GO AWAY!" the tallest girl shouted.

Harry mounted his Whitehorn, took off, and watched seven more clods of mud hit where he was standing. Harry gained altitude, circled around the stadium, by the two box stands and the two sets of goals, but no encompassing stands; he looks around, sees the other three pitches of the facilities, each with their own game about to begin. Harry circled for a minute, came back down to the pitch and landed behind Ron.

"That was mean of them," Fred said, "We'll take care of them."

"Forget it," Harry said, "No point in escalating matters."

"Of course it matters," George said, "You're _our_ teammate-"

The referee blew her whistle, the privacy bubble was gone. Gerber came over them.

"Line up," Gerber said.

Harry went over, formed a line up with the other Puddlemere United Reserve players, facing off against the Holyhead Harpies Reserve girls. Harry looked down the center line to the referee, a witch standing six feet tall with long silver hair. The referee blew a short blast with her whistle.

"I am Kieve Blindburn, I started playing professionally fifty years ago," Blindburn said, "I have since retired as a player and now referee on a routine basis. I expect fair play between the teams. We start off with a penalty awarded to the Harpies for Potter's mud fight-"

"Hey-!" Harry protested.

"And a two minute time-out for Potter for interfering with the referee," Blindburn said.

Gerber walked along the line, grabbed Harry by the shoulder, and escorted him to the sideline.

"I didn't-!" Harry protested.

"I know and she is out of line," Gerber said, "However, she is still the referee and you need to abide by her decision-"

Harry's jaw dropped. "She-!"

"She is trying to find cause to get you expelled from the league!" Gerber said, "She is toying you, trying to provoke your temper. I know it's totally unfair, but don't let her bait you."

They watched Blindburn release the Snitch, the Bludgers, and the Quaffle; immediately, the Harpies took their chance with their free penalty shot. Chaser Newby took the chance, Ron flew up, hands in the air, and snatched the Quaffle five feet away from the goal.

"Way to go Ron!" Harry whispered.

Blindburn blew her whistle.

"Hands out of the goals Puddlemere!" Blindburn shouted, "Another penalty-"

Ron's face burned green.

"Stop RON!" Harry shouted.

Ron glared angrily at Harry.

"This isn't going to be a fair game," Gerber moaned, slouching down onto the grass in front of the bench.

Harry sat on the grass next to Gerber.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"In case you hadn't figured it out," Gerber said, "Your presence isn't being received well-"

"Kinda figured that with the mudslinging," Harry said.

Harpies Chaser Bogg took the penalty shot and scored; Blindburn waved her wand at the scoreboard and updated the score to read ten to zero. Bell took possession of the Quaffle.

"Forfeiting a training game isn't taken lightly," Gerber said, "So the Harpies' Assistant Coach-that's Maggie Clewer-" Gerber pointed to the witch sitting on the other side of the pitch some two hundred feet away "-she protested you specifically. After a heated discussion-oh no!" Gerber looked up into the air. "CAREFUL FRED, GEORGE!"

Harry looked, saw the action. To one side, the Harpies Beaters, Sewell and Dalwich, were passing the Bludgers back and forth to each other-both had already discarded their shirts leaving their chests exposed, upon which both Fred and George were concentrating.

"Have to admit they're good," Gerber said, "Also efficient."

"BLUDGERS!" Harry shouted at Fred.

Fred's focus changed, he looked at the Bludgers for a split second, but that changed as two Harpies chasers aimed for him. Harpies Chaser Baine leaned forward as her broom zoomed past Fred's face, his eyes drifted with her flesh. A Bludger smacked Fred on the side of the head, Fred fell off his broom and slammed into the ground, a smile a mile wide was on his face.

"See?" Gerber said.

Harpies Chaser Newby distracted George in the same fashion; George slammed into the ground a dozen yards away from Fred. Notley ran out to the Pitch, looked at Fred first, then George, then levitated them both to the sidelines.

Meanwhile, Bell approached the goal post with the Quaffle. As Bell threw, the tall Harpies Keeper Wixoe shoved Bell off her broom, but the Quaffle still went in. Gerber looked at Blindburn, who did nothing.

"Ref!" Gerber protested, "We just scored-the foul-!"

"I saw nothing of importance," Blindburn shouted, "Except for your team's unprofessional behavior! For that-Seeker remains sidelined for ten minutes!"

Green swelled in Harry's face.

"Calm down!" Gerber said, "Attacking her would get you booted-permanently."

"It's unfair-she's refereeing!" Harry said.

"While I agree with you-we're stuck with her," Gerber said, "Harpies protested you-Blindburn was sympathetic, but ruled that Harpies had no influence, their only choice would be to forfeit."

"Sidelined for something I didn't commit-" Harry said.

"She saw that the Harpies throw them," Gerber said, "She admitted to trying to boot you-actively. The team will be filing a protest later-but regardless of the fairness, the game is still practice."

Harry sighed.

"Don't rise to her challenge-she wants an excuse to toss you," Gerber said, "Take two deep breaths and ask yourself if this game will really matter later?"

"She loathes me worse than Snape-" Harry said.

"Let it go," Gerber said, "Just let the resentment go-it's justifiable, but harmful."

Harry breathed deeply, watched Ron successfully dodge the Bludgers after the attempted distraction by two of the topless Harpies Chasers, then intercept the Quaffle from the third-then saw Blindburn update the score as if the Quaffle had actually gone in.

"You'd think they'd be easy to get into bed," Harry said, "Showing themselves off like a pack of whores."

Gerber snorted.

"No," Gerber said, "Not to say nobody's tried-they're infamous for teasing. It's just that they've come to realize the strategic advantage of showing off their...um..._assets_ during a game."

Blindburn pointed at Gerber, Harry. "Time's up-play!"

"Remember what I told you," Gerber said.

Harry nodded, mounted his Whitehorn, and flew upward. Bell flew up next to Harry.

"What a fucking idiot of a ref-" Bell complained.

"She's trying to trip us up-" Harry said.

"It's one thing to hold a grudge, another to totally ignore the rules," Bell said, "She's awarded _two_ of my goals to our opponent! Yet, if Weasley intercepts-she still awards points to them."

"It's about me," Harry said, "She's punishing the entire team-"

"Figures," Bell muttered.

"Score's bad already," Harry said, pointing to the scoreboard standing at seventy to zero.

Bell flew off, rescued Nesper from being distracted by the Harpies. Harry flew upward, looked for the Snitch. Into Harry's view rose a pair of bare buttocks, then the Harpies Seeker in the buff.

"Thought you were respectable," Harry said, "Nothing but a bunch of cheating whores!"

Seeker Rhyl, five foot six with slender build and red hair, flipped Harry off, then reached to massage herself.

"Read the _Daily Prophet_, January edition you lesbian!" Harry snapped, "Can't win without cheating, can you?"

Harry saw the Snitch at the other end of the field, hovering twenty feet above Ron; he sped away, Rhyl on her Nimbus 2010 moved and gave chase. Harry rolled to avoid the Bludgers aimed at him, both of which hit Rhyl who slammed into the ground. Blindburn blew her whistle.

"Illegal dodge by the Puddlemere Seeker!" Blindburn yelled, "Penalty shot for the Harpies!"

"What?" Gerber yelled, "Dodging-"

Blindburn glared at Gerber. "You're out-technical! Two more for the Harpies!"

Gerber went up the stands into the box, sighed, and sat in the corner. Harry rose up to circle while the Harpies took and scored on their three shots. Blindburn updated the score to a hundred twenty to zero, Rhyl recovered from below and rejoined the game, Blindburn resumed play.

"Your coach was right, you shouldn't get penalized for avoiding the Bludgers." Rhyl came up next to Harry, she was still starkers. "See anything you like?"

"January edition-well publicized," Harry said, "So that won't work on me."

"Rude way to crush a girl's hopes," Rhyl said.

Harry looked down, spotted the Snitch moving below; Harry dived off his broom.

"You're crazy!" Rhyl shouted, maneuvering her broom to pursue.

Harry caught the Snitch at ten feet above the ground with his right hand, his left still gripping his Whitehorn in the free fall. Harry slammed into the ground in a roll, then stood up and held the Snitch up high. Ron flew down, clasped Harry's shoulder.

"You just fancy that technique, don't you?" Ron said.

Harry grinned, that is, until Blindburn blew her whistle and waved her wand; she credited the Harpies with a hundred and fifty points.

"Harpies win!" Blindburn announced, "After Puddlemere Seeker used an illegal move to capture the Snitch-defaults to Harpies!"

Harry's face turned green, Blindburn spat at his feet.

"And just how fair were you to my daughter two months ago?" Blindburn scolded, "She didn't have a chance in hell to-"

Blindburn vanished.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed.

Gerber jumped out of the top box, rolled out on the grass, then came over.

"What did you do?" Gerber asked Harry.

"Nothing," Harry said, "yet everything."

Ron stared at Harry, watched the anger drain from Harry's face.

Harry slumped against the base of a tree separating this Pitch from the next, slid down to the ground; Ron, Tonks, and Gerber huddled over Harry.

"It's nothing to really worry about," Gerber said, "Referees do occasionally go missing for a while-ticking off an entire team usually does that. You weren't the only one angry Harry."

"Mine counted," Harry said, "No no-she doesn't deserve that!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing to worry about Potter," Gerber said, "May take time-she'll be back."

"No she won't!" Harry snapped.

Ron lowered himself, crouched in front of Harry.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"She was in Voldemort's company for a moment, a moment too long," Harry said, "That's where she ended up and she's not coming back. He's handed her corpse over to Wormtail for preparation to be discovered."

"Stay here and settle down," Tonks said, "Coach-?"

"I need to talk to the other coaches," Gerber said, "I'll come and get you in a bit."

Gerber left, Notley arrived.

"Everything alright Potter?" Notley asked.

"No!" Harry shouted.

Notley bent down to examine, Ron got up and held him back. Notley looked at Ron, Ron shook his head. Notley returned to Fred and George, starting to recover on the sidelines.

"Dumbledore needs to be-" Tonks said.

"Not now!" Harry protested, "Later!"

"Surprised you could play at all given the Harpies' scandalous tactics," Tonks said, "Harry, I kept score according to the rules-Puddlemere was the better."

Tonks left.

"That's a mean temper you have." Ron sat down next to Harry.

"Lots of good that did Blindburn!" Harry snapped.

They watched the Holyhead Harpies Reserve dress then made their way to the building. Bell, Nesper, and McKenzie hovered around Fred and George.

"Suppose this is a sign of things to come?" Ron asked.

"Hope not," Harry said, "I'll be worse than useless if every ref is going to act like Blindburn-not to mention the guilt of sending people to their deaths!"

"Next time," Ron said, "Should remove you from the Pitch before you have the chance-"

"You don't get it-" Harry snapped.

"Likely true," Ron said, "Try me."

"My anger-it allowed Voldemort through," Harry said, "It put her on his hit list anyways-guess how that'd look?"

Harry picked a blade of grass, then shredded it with his fingers.

"They were hot-those chicks," Ron said, "Took effort."

Harry chuckled.

"How'd you stand it?" Ron said, "You had that one-"

"Summoned up a memory of Gia," Harry said, "Then recalled Hermione's little spell, to, um, ignore, that sort of thing."

"That's a bit broad-" Ron said.

"Yet effective," Harry said.

They remained silent for a few minutes watching Notley and the twins from a far. Wood landed in front of Harry and Ron, both of whom were still leaning against the tree.

"Enjoy your first game?" Wood asked.

Harry groaned.

"That bad?" Wood said, "Those girls flaunting-it does seem effective, doesn't it? Enough to keep my eyes off the Quaffle for several scores."

"Worse than that," Ron said, "We stood our ground, some are recovering from the distraction-"

"Who won?" Wood asked, "Score? Snitch?"

"They won, two ninety to zero," Harry said, "I caught the Snitch."

"I know a lie when I hear it," Wood said, "Snitch is a hundred fifty-"

"True," Ron said, "Bloke of a ref gave the points to our opponent."

Wood stared at Harry.

"You're serious?" Wood asked.

"Gerber's talking it over with the other coaches, I suppose," Harry said, "She had a grudge against us-made Snape seem generous."

"Total foul up of a ref." Ron explained the referee's calls.

"Gross incompetence can hurt a referee's career," Wood said, "Willfully-that's major-"

"Not with her dead," Harry said.

Wood looked at Harry, blinked.

"Lesson in life," Ron said, "Never, ever, toy with Harry's temper."

"You murdered-?" Wood asked.

Ron shook his head.

"Let Harry answer-" Wood said.

Ron covered Harry's mouth.

"His answer would go like this," Ron said, "Yes, he will liken himself to murder even though he didn't do that. See, his temper relocated the referee-"

"Occurs," Wood said, "On this scale of injustice-I'm not surprised."

"His temper relocated her to Voldemort," Ron said.

Wood flinched. "Blimey! You said-"

"One guess to what Voldemort did," Ron said.

"I'll leave you two for now." Wood crossed over to Fred and George.

"You keep blabbing," Harry sneered.

"And they need an explanation," Ron said, "Funny-"

"How you mention to avoid my temper," Harry said, "Yet, you're here toying with it."

"No I'm not," Ron protested.

Harry glared at Ron. Ron pointed along the tree line, to a girl from the Harpies approaching. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Could be another strip tease," Ron whispered.

Harry elbowed Ron in the stomach.

"Potter?" Rhyl, the girl, inquired.

Harry looked up to her face, met her purple eyes under her purple hair.

"Yeah," Harry said, "That's me."

"Your coach wanted you to know that Blindburn has been found," Rhyl said, "She was being unfair-she even cheated us."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Distracting you guys was one thing," Rhyl said, "She did nothing, save handing us a free victory, something we'd like to earn."

"So they found her?" Harry asked.

"I should've said they found her body," Rhyl said, "It just showed up at St. Mungo's, dead, and badly mutilated. Aurors are blaming you-I just don't get it. You've been here the whole time-"

"My presence isn't required to murder, apparently," Harry said, "I've gotten used to that. This time-"

"She toyed with your temper," Ron said.

Harry turned his head, green eyes glared into brown, Ron looked away and back up to the purple under the purple hair.

"You're so complacent about being blamed-" Rhyl said.

"Evidence ain't required," Harry said, "Besides, I placed her into danger-"

"Cut that crap," Ron snapped.

"G'Day." Rhyl turned, went for the lodge.

Ron watched Rhyl's rear as she left them. Harry watched a butterfly flutter around.

"Suppose it's about time for the next game," Harry said.

Ron glanced over to the empty spot where Fred and George used to be, then back to Harry. Ron got up, went for the lodge, Harry followed several moments later.

That evening, Ron entered the library at Hogwarts, crossed over and behind the girl at the study table. Ron's hands entered into her bushy hair, played; he bent over and looked down at the parchment she was writing on besides a myriad of books.

"Did you win?" Hermione asked.

"No and no," Ron said.

"And here I thought I was dating a _winning_ Quidditch player," Hermione said.

"And we thought we'd get a fair game," Ron said.

"Complaining?" Hermione asked.

"Referees were totally biased." Ron explained the first game. "And the second wasn't much better-at least he didn't award our points to the opponent, just became creative in awarding fouls."

"Perhaps you could ask Professor Snape to referee," Hermione said.

"Never thought I'd say it," Ron said, "He'd be better than what we had. Though the first one's dead-"

Ron explained the games.

"I did get a good glance at Harry after it," Ron said, "I think Voldemort chose the destination of Blindburn."

"Did you tell Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said, "Just tried to convince him out of the guilt he felt."

Hermione concentrated on her parchment, dipped her quill, and finished off her assignment.

"Ancient Runes?" Ron asked.

"At least you can distinguish that from Arithmacy," Hermione said.

"Lemme figure these runes..." Ron slid his hands down the stretched the collar of her T-shirt.

"Means that you have fifteen seconds to remove those," Hermione said, "Or your snake is staying idle tonight."

"Aw!" Ron complained, "Realize what I avoided earlier for-"

"Don't think that automatically earns you a right-" Hermione said, "Besides, knocking up the entire Holyhead Harpies would've proven you not be fixed"

"Suppose you're right," Ron said.

Ron sat in the chair next to Hermione.

Tuesday morning, Harry entered the Great Hall, saw down between Wood and the twins.

"You're daring," Wood said.

"They know better than to _annoy_ me," Harry said, taking in the looks of the faces of Fred and George.

"In case you're interested." Fred handed Harry the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Tuesday, July 15, 1997

Another Potter Victim

Kieve Blindburn, a witch in her late seventies, was received into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, dead on arrival presumably from Potter whose tell-tale signs and marks covered her corpse. Blindburn, who was reportedly working at the Bowman Wright Training facility for the day, evidently made her way into Potter's clutches, her death comes nearly two months after her eldest daughter experienced the same fate at the hands of Potter.

In addition to Blindburn, it's been confirmed that Potter murdered thirty seven others last night. Two were murdered outside Perth. Thirty five souls were massacred outside of Kibuye, Rwanda.

Puddlemere United Expresses Outrage at Referees

Coaches for Puddlemere United expressed outrage at the biased and unprofessional behavior of several referees who were supposed to be officiating at the training games between Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies. Coaches for Holyhead Harpies seconded the motion stating that the bias robbed their players a chance at good and honest games. Puddlemere cited numerous examples including improper foul calling that ranged from creating imaginary fouls to ignoring fouls depending on the team; improper awarding of points that ranged from ignoring scores to awarding points to the opposing team. The most egregious actions occurred at the reserves on reserves game, where the Puddlemere Seeker caught the Snitch, yet the referee gave the hundred fifty points to the Holyhead Harpies declaring them the winner - it was noted that this followed the trend where Puddlemere United's legitimate goals were credited to Holyhead Harpies.

Bowman Wright Reporting Silenced

All four head coaches have summarily silenced all reporting from Bowman Wright Training Facility until further notice citing security and safety concerns. At residence in this facility is Puddlemere United, Holyhead Harpies, Appleby Arrows, and the Chudley Canons. While reporters were permitted onto the grounds last week, they were suddenly evicted early Monday morning with every coach apologizing but emphasized security. Us reporters and editors for the _Daily Prophet_ question the need for security and state that this level of secrecy is unprecedented in the history of the Quidditch training.

Harry slammed down the _Daily Prophet_.

"They don't understand-" Harry said.

"Hope we do better against the Arrows," Wood said.

"You love the Arrows!" Harry protested.

"And so I hope they place just after us," Wood said, with a wink.

Ron sat down, across from Harry, at the round table.

"Suppose they'll fly straight?" Ron asked, nodding toward Fred and George.

"Come on!" Fred protested, "You expected me to concentrate on flying?"

"Yes." Harry, finished with his breakfast, stood up.

Wednesday evening, Ron entered the library, crossed over to Hermione.

"Win?" Hermione asked.

"Won against the Chudley's," Ron said, "Well, should clarify that, the reserves beat them-if only the coaches axed the regular players, we'd have a winning season-"

"Unless the referees are always so biased as you described," Hermione said.

Ron slammed his fist onto the table. "Blimey!"

"It's apparent what the referees are trying to do," Hermione said, "Encourage you and Harry to quit."

"That's not fair-" Ron protested.

"You honestly expected the entire Quidditch league to welcome you two in?" Hermione shuffled to the _Daily Prophet_. "I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen. Nearly everybody on the Isle hates us-somehow Professor Dumbledore managed to convince your coaches out of it. Truth is, they all have a right to be mad and angry-it's just that Voldemort's deflected that hatred onto us, not onto him. Seventeen were massacred in El Salvador last night-that's in addition to the usual sporadic murders and disappearances. That anger fueled those bounties and is fueling the Ministry's attitude toward us; people are venting that anger in the form of many Howlers to the Minister of Magic demanding that more action be taken to rid them of us."

Ron sat in a chair, looked not at Hermione, but the bloody scene pictured on the _Daily Prophet_.

"Guess you're right," Ron said, "Always thinking about the unfairness of them at us that I neglect the big picture, the disgusting kernel of truth-they have a right and ought to be angry. They're just so infuriated that they refuse to see the truth about who's responsible-coming to watch tomorrow?"

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Professor Vector's tutoring!" Hermione said, "It's-"

"Supposedly an agent is coming," Ron said, "They're recruiting for the national team-anyways, it's the reserve against the normal players."

"Tomorrow may be my last time with Arithmacy!" Hermione growled, "I _will_ be doing that-not watching some stupid game."

"Quidditch isn't-" Ron protested.

"Arithmacy is just as important to _me_," Hermione said, "After tomorrow, I'm certain I'll get many more chances to watch you play. You are professional, so that means, what, a dozen or two matches per year and many more practices?"

"I'll let it slip," Ron said, "This time."

Ron winked and grinned, Hermione snorted and giggled. The door to the library slammed closed, Harry came in and over to the table.

"Fred and George seem puzzled as always," Harry said.

Harry grabbed a book from Hermione's stack, opened it.

"Why?" Ron said, "They seem to not understand studying."

"Have they ever?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head.

Thursday afternoon, the reserves had won their third consecutive match against the regular players. Everybody returned to the castle; Meyers stopped Ron and Harry in the Entrance Hall. A tall and skinny man with a graying beard came up to Meyers.

"Hi Ryland," Meyers said, "Follow me, that goes for you too." Meyers looked at Harry and Ron.

Meyers, Ryland, Harry, and Ron crossed the Great Hall to the door to the Antechamber. Meyers held the door open. Ryland entered the antechamber first, followed by Meyers, Ron, and Harry. Ryland sat on one of the chairs, across from the sofa on which Ron and Harry sat. Meyers stood behind a chair, resting his hands on the back. Ryland folded his hands together, cracked his knuckles, then looked at Harry.

"I'll be blunt," Ryland said, "Potter does have talent-I see what Meyers saw in him-talents that would be of a great asset to the Britain team. Weasley is nearly ordinary when compared to other players, however, you'd have a sporting chance to make it through the qualifiers. In spite of that, neither of you will not be invited to either join the team or participate in the qualifiers-"

Ron's jaw dropped. Harry stared at Ryland.

"Normally, the coach drafts up the roster," Ryland said, "However, it must be approved by the Minister for Magic. Normally, this is just a formality, but in your cases, the objections would be strong and ultimately futile."

"It's unfair-" Harry said, "At least you could try-"

"And get fired in the process," Ryland said, "No, my decision is final-I'm sorry."

Harry stared at Ryland for a minute, Ron stared at the floor.

"Sorry fellows," Meyers said, "I tried, I really tried to get Walton to change his mind, I couldn't. At least you have the league cup to look forward to."

"Unlike Darrell here," Ryland said, "I don't think I'll be able to stomach the controversy that he's about to endure over this-"

"One favor," Harry said.

"What?" Meyers asked.

"Forget that you even approached us Ryland," Harry said, "Don't publish it-give some ironclad credible excuse if you're pushed."

Ryland stared at Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Ryland asked.

"If news of what just happened were to leak," Harry said, "My troublemakers would make your death look like a revenge killing."

Ron lowered his head, held his face in both hands.

"Potter-" Meyers said.

"You misunderstand-I don't want another death!" Harry said, "I don't want any of you to get onto my enemy's hit list-that's what I'm trying to do, I'm trying to save your neck Ryland."

"Perhaps I should clarify things with Walton," Meyers said, "Potter, Weasley, you're dismissed."

Ron got up to his feet first.

"No more deaths-please!" Harry pleaded, "Never mention you approached us!"

Ron grabbed Harry by the elbow, pulled him out of the Antechamber, then closed the door.

"Careful!" Ron said, "Harry, you almost made yourself sound guilty-"

Harry glared.

"Trust the coach iron it out," Ron said, "Think he understood."

"Still..." Harry muttered.

"Studies and Gia," Ron whispered.

Friday morning, Harry came into the Great Hall first, sat down next to Wood. A few moments later, Ron came in along with Hermione.

"What?" Harry muttered to Ron.

"Came across Dumbledore," Ron whispered, "Advised that she come too."

Hermione grabbed a spare copy of the _Daily Prophet_, handed it over for them to read.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Friday, July 18, 1997

Puddlemere United Announces Roster

At the last possible moment, Puddlemere United filled their new season roster within a minute of the deadline last night. These players are:

Seeker : Amy Greystok

Keeper : Oliver Wood

Chaser 1 : Stanly Emsworth

Chaser 2 : Andrew Haslar

Chaser 3 : Wallis Boomere

Beater 1 : Lester Frogmore

Beater 2 : Kristi Marshall

Reserve Seeker : Harry Potter

Reserve Keeper : Ronald Weasley

Reserve Chaser 1: Katie Bell

Reserve Chaser 2: Craig Nesper

Reserve Chaser 3: Anna McKenzie

Reserve Beater 1: George Weasley

Reserve Beater 2: Fred Weasley

Outrage at Puddlemere United

The wizarding world is outraged at the antics of Puddlemere United, hiring known criminals and murderers to hopefully intimidate their opponents into losing for fear of their lives - Dark Lord Potter and Weasley have no business playing professional Quidditch, unless they have found a new and legal avenue to perpetuate their criminal campaign of fear and terror over us all, demonstrating the fate of any who stand up against their newly found Quidditch team.

Upon contact, the Minister of Magic, issued a statement, "The hiring of Potter and Weasley by Puddlemere United will be severely scrutinized to answer why the coaches were demented enough to hire them."

EM has issued a statement condemning Puddlemere United and promising an organization wide boycott of games and merchandise of Puddlemere United.

Editors and reasonable citizens call upon Puddlemere United to fire Potter and Weasley immediately!

"We're certainly popular," Harry said.

"One thing you can count on," Wood said, "Meyers has a spine-he won't succumb to the pressure."

"There's always a breaking point," Harry said, "Question is, what is it?"

"Stop being so negative," Wood said, "You're on the team-enjoy it."

Meyers stood up.

"We should be having some guests in a few minutes," Meyers said, "The other coaches and I felt some friendly competition would be nice off of the Quidditch Pitch."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, glanced at Fred and George, then looked back at Meyers.

"You will be engaging in an eight way game of capture the flag," Meyers said.

"Capture the flag?" Fred muttered.

"Eight ways?" George asked.

"Each team will be divided into two," Meyers said, "Puddlemere's division has already been determined and will be announced as soon as the other three teams arrive."

Kline came into the Great Hall.

"They're here," Kline said, "They've already been briefed."

"Every coach agreed that Hogwarts certainly has better facilities for this than the training facility," Meyers said, "The divisions in Puddlemere is as follows; in the light division is Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and their friend Hermione Granger. The remainder of Puddlemere United will form the dark division."

"Three against twelve?" George said, "That's unfair!"

"That is how the division will be," Meyers said, "Our coaches-should they wish to participate-will aid the dark division."

Meyers held up two flags, both three by two feet; one was yellow with a blue PU in the center, the other was blue with yellow PU. Meyers handed the blue flag to Greystok and the yellow flag to Harry.

Into the Great Hall came the teams of the Holyhead Harpies, the Appleby Arrows, and the Chudley Canons.

"I designate Greystok to be the leader for the dark division," Meyers said, "You will find your T-shirts changing colors momentarily."

They all watched the T-shirts of all the dozens of people in the room. For Puddlemere, most of them turned blue with a yellow "PU"; for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, theirs turned yellow with blue lettering. For the other three teams, the divisions were even, the Holyhead Harpies had yellow with green, the Appleby Arrows had light grey and light blue, and the Chudley Canons had their distinctive orange and black.

"Black?" Hermione said, "They'll have a lovely day."

"Up to two of your fellow members may leave for, say twenty minutes, to hide your flags," Meyers said, "Remember, they can't be kept on your person and the Hospital Wing is off limits."

With that, Greystok and Fred got up, left the Great Hall; four each from the Harpies, Arrows, and the Cannons left. Harry tapped Ron's shoulder, they both left the Great Hall.

"That has to be the most biased split I've seen Hermione," George said.

"All the others-it was obvious," Wood said, "They all split along the reserve and regular players. We had to be different-a big team and a little team."

"Miss. Granger."

Hermione turned, saw Dumbledore standing there. Hermione stood, followed Dumbledore into the Antechamber.

"You have by now noticed the imbalance in the divisions," Dumbledore said, "Coach Meyers made that split on my request."

"Three against twelve or even fifteen," Hermione said, "Not good odds-"

"Neither are the odds against you in the real world," Dumbledore said, "While it may seem petty for me to involve myself in a mere _game_, you need to know that I requested this activity from Coach Meyers for the purpose of testing you and Harry and Ronald."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "It's a test? What in?"

"What have you been studying for the past several weeks in conjunction with Harry and Ronald?" Dumbledore said, "Enjoy the game."

Hermione turned away from his twinkling eyes, went back into the Great Hall. She came across Ron and Harry, both with grins on their faces.

"Where'd you hide it?" Hermione asked.

"You don't want to know," Harry said.

"Where?" Hermione demanded.

Ron grabbed her wrist.

"Trust us," Ron said, "It's well hidden and well guarded."

Hermione sidelined the two away from Fred and George, both of whom were starting to encroach.

"Well?" Harry asked.

Hermione explained Dumbledore's conversation.

"Figures," Ron said.

"Not surprised," Harry said, "Dumbledore seems to favor practical test anyways - more accurate to what you can do under stress."

Others came filing back in.

"Alright, we look ready," Meyers said, "Other rules; you have no territory save what you can defend. Killing is not permitted, but stunning is, and so is the taking of prisoners. To ensure a fair start, it begins for you once you take a chocolate frog from my assistant in the back, Leroy Kline. Each frog is a Portkey that will take you each to a different location in the castle, so, if a group wishes to stick together, you each need to take the same frog simultaneously. Good luck - the team with the most captured flags win, but you may not summon a flag."

Everybody crowded around Kline, frog after frog was snatched. Finally, it came to be Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were last in line apart from Meyers and Kline.

"Together?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione joined, all three grabbed a chocolate frog. Ron had devoured the chocolate frog almost before they had finished landing. Harry prodded in their dark surroundings, hitting wood on all sides, then reaching a wooden handle.

"Broom closet, Figures," Harry said, "We need a strategy."

"Get their flags," Ron said.

"Duh!" Harry said, "I have my map."

Light came from Harry's wand, filling the broom closet. Harry reached into his right pocket of his dark blue shorts, removed his worn piece of parchment. Ron grabbed the parchment, aimed his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Ron said.

Harry pointed to several of the dots on the parchment.

"We still need to know where we are," Harry said, "Remember-we're untrackable so we won't show up. We've got our Portkeys into the dormitory-let's get on our dragon hide."

"We're supposed to be uniformed," Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes, held out his Portkey; they grabbed on.

Three wands sent out pulses of blue; Harry, Ron, and Hermione finished landing in their dormitory. Harry stashed his Portkey back into his wand holster. Ron and Hermione stashed their wands. Harry's wand continued to surge, sending out pulse after pulse of a bead of magic, changing colors with each pulse, first the blue, then red, then orange, then green, then finally black.

"What the-?" Ron stammered.

They all saw the room, not in its normal colorings, but in shades of grey. Their wands and holsters shone blue, rainbow colors came from their trunks, and a faint yellow came from the outline of the door to the loo. A surge from Harry's wand, a pulse of white shot out, their perception changed to the normal colors.

"Weird," Ron said.

"Don't look at me," Harry said, "I just tried that for the first time-I wanted to see the magic in the room. Guess that's the result we got."

"Wicked," Ron said.

"Advanced magic too," Hermione said, "It's not in anything I've read."

Ron gave Harry a thumbs up; Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Dragon hide." Harry went to his trunk, got his out and put on the trousers, the boots, and the jacket. "Our task is clear-figure out where they've hidden their flags."

Harry sat down at their small table, placed the Marauder's map flat onto the table. He studied the dots.

"Alright," Harry said, "Seems to be a couple of fellows from the Appleby Arrows hanging around the Whomping Willow. That Harpies seeker with fine lines seems to be taking to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Fred and George seem to be liking Filch's office. Several Canons appear to be guarding Hagrid's Hut. Several other Harpies seem to be around the top box of the Quidditch Pitch. Can't seem to figure out any other spots for flags at the moment."

Harry sighed.

"Should go for these," Ron said, "Then regroup."

"Agreed," Harry said, "I'll go for the top box. Hermione, you check out Myrtle's bathroom and around Filch's office. I'll take a look at the top box then the Willow. Ron, look into Hagrid's, then the willow. We'll meet back up-say, the Prefect's bathroom?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," Harry said, "They won't know the password-we do. Hermione, I'll give you a lift down to the Charms classroom, think you can manage from there. Remember, if the capture is difficult, then don't grab it, just get back so we can plan something. If it's trivial, grab it."

"Agreed," Ron said.

Harry looked at Hermione, she nodded.

"Alright," Harry said, "I'm using the window-suggest you do too Ron."

Harry got out his Whitehorn.

Hermione mounted behind Harry. They both cast Disillusionment charms upon themselves. Harry flew out the window into the crisp and fresh outdoor air. Hermione dug her fingernails into Harry's midriff.

"Ease up Hermione," Harry said, "It's not that bad."

They gently circled the castle; Harry and Hermione both noticed the specks of people running about on the grounds. Hermione noticed a puff of flame come out of the Astronomy Tower.

"On fire?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said, "It's where I placed the decoy."

"Decoy?" Hermione asked.

"I made a decoy flag-not proper," Harry said, "Anyways, I persuaded Maverick to guard the decoy for us."

Harry made a pass of the Astronomy tower. Hermione got a good glimpse of Maverick, the Common Green Welsh, standing there looking into the sky and them. Harry waved.

"You're as bad as Hagrid," Hermione said.

"No," Harry said, "Maverick will give anybody a run for their money should they try for our decoy flag."

"Where's the real one?" Hermione asked.

"You don't want to know," Harry said as he circled lower.

"You said that before," Hermione said.

"With good reason," Harry said, "Here we go."

Harry guided the Whitehorn through an open window, then landed in the middle of the Charms classroom. Hermione dismounted, Harry handed her the Marauder's Map.

"Be careful," Harry said.

"Don't worry," Hermione said.

Harry took off through the window and renewed his Disillusionment charm.

Ron casted the Disillusionment Charm upon himself, flew out the window, bolted down to the ground, and flew for Hagrid's Hut. Ahead of him, he saw the tall Chudley Canon Keeper, Dan Lavick, standing guard to the side of the front door, to either side were a pair of Chudleys. Through the window was the orange flag with a black CC clearly visible in the middle of the hut. Out in front of the hut, some fifty feet out, were the rest of the regular Chudley canon players in an all out Wizard duel with several players from the Appleby Arrows. Ron gained altitude, added an SEP on top of the Disillusionment Charm, then flew to the back of the hut, to find it unguarded.

"_Stupefy!_", "_Expelliarmus!_", Jelly Legs, and other curses could be heard from the battle in front.

Ron crept to the back door, took out his wand, and opened it. He walked in, reached up, and removed the flag.

"_HEY!_" came a shout from out in front.

Ron bolted out the back door, narrowly missing the front hitting him in the head. He felt his dragon hide take a curse, could see the Chudleys to the side encroaching around. Ron mounted his Whitehorn and flew.

"A Broom!" Lavick exclaimed, "If I had known...!"

Ron flew into the Forbidden Forest, cast the Disillusionment Charm and SEP onto himself, then flew back out towards the Whomping Willow. He tucked the flag into the pocket of his dragon hide jacket.

"One down, six to go," Ron muttered.

Harry flew down to the Quidditch Pitch, saw two of the Harpies reserves sitting at the base of the top box, their flag wide open and laying flat on a bench above. Harry cruised in fast, swooped down, and grabbed it in a single silent maneuver. He stuffed the flag into his pocket, then made his way to the Whomping Willow. Ron joined up with Harry, they come into view of the Whomping Willow.

"Well, they're guarding theirs better," Harry said.

"True," Ron said, "Got the primary Chudley-you?"

"Harpies reserve," Harry said, "Have an explanation ready for Hermione when she finds out where we hid ours?"

"Worry about that later," Ron said, "This first."

They looked at the Whomping Willow, around which, two Appleby Arrow players, their beaters, were encircling the tree, riding on several Nimbus 2000's. In the middle of the wailing branches was the Appleby's flag, the light blue with grey lettering.

"At least we know that tree," Ron said.

Ron looked at Harry; both renewed their Disillusionment Charms. Ron landed on the grass then eyed the knot in the trunk next to the opening of the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. Ron looked around, lifted a long branch, and prodded the knot. One of the Appleby Arrow players shot a stunning curse at the long branch, the other watched, mystified, as the Willow calmed down.

Harry swooped in on his Whitehorn, grabbed the flag, rolled to dodge the curses sent his way, renewed his Disillusionment charm, and flew.

"Hey!" both players shouted, "That's our flag!"

"Not anymore," Ron said.

Ron mounted and flew his Whitehorn, two curses ignited a small fire where Ron had been standing.

"Three down," Harry said as Ron joined up with him, "Four to go."

Harry stuffed the flag into his dragon hide jacket.

"Well," Ron said, "We have one of the canons, one of the arrows, and one of the Harpies. Check up on Hermione?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "She had two to track."

Harry and Ron flew for the fourth floor, they entered the Prefect's Bathroom, wands drawn, both sending out a series of pulsing bright blue scans. Ron's eyes came to rest on Hermione.

"What took you?" Hermione asked.

Ron groaned. Harry closed the door.

"Progress?" Harry asked.

Hermione dangled up two flags. "Those Holyhead Harpies-not very clever. Have to compliment your brothers to think of the vanishing cabinet Ron."

"Brings the total to five," Harry said, "Lets look at the map Hermione."

"Ever think to look for the flags?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"They're alive as far as the map is concerned," Hermione said, "Five of them are showing up in this room."

Harry took the map.

"Looks like somebody left theirs unguarded in the Owlery," Harry said, "Two below."

"One is in the kitchens, the other in Potions," Hermione said.

"We'll go for the Owlery first," Harry said.

"The kitchens one is unguarded," Hermione said.

Ron shook his head.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Thing is," Harry said, "I've never tried getting into the Owlery 'cept through the stairs and somebody's guarding the base there. Can we get in from the air?"

"Others were easy," Ron said, "These may be booby trapped."

"Stay here Hermione," Harry said, "Ron and I will take care of this one. You figure out a plan for the Potions classroom."

Harry and Ron left the Prefect's bathroom.

"Ah Ha!"

Harry looked over his shoulder, caught a glimpse of George and Fred at the end of the corridor.

"Good morning," Harry said.

"Strange rumors are running wild," George said, approaching, "Apparently, at least four flags have already been taken, but nobody's come forward to claim credit."

"We were wondering where a certain map is," Fred said.

Harry gripped the handle of his Whitehorn.

"Love to chat," Harry said, "We're pressed for time-must dash."

"We also note your usage of dragon hide," George said.

"Precautions," Ron said.

Harry and Ron flew down the corridor, avoiding curses from Fred and George, and shattered a window as they flew out of the castle.

"They're catching on," Ron whispered.

They both cast Disillusionment Charms upon themselves and flew upward toward the West Tower.

"Careful," Harry said, "Somehow, I get an eerie feeling."

Harry blocked Ron from entering through the window, instead, Harry drew his wand, pulsed. They both saw a light blue rectangle glow.

"Knew it," Harry asked, "Any clue to the magic?"

"Should've brought Hermione," Ron said.

"We can assume it's to keep us out," Harry said, "Agreed."

"Sure," Ron said.

"Duck," Harry said to Ron.

Ron wrinkled his eyebrow.

"Out of the way," Harry said, pushing Ron away and to the side of the window.

"What do you...?" Ron demanded.

Harry's wand was out, the rushing of air could be heard as owl after owl left the Owlery. Ron glimpsed inside, saw a massive cyclone building up. Chunk after chunk, the straw and owl droppings flew outward. Then, the flag hanging from the rafters, fell off and got caught in the wind. The flag escaped the fingers of person in the Owlery and it drifted out the window.

"Hey!" the player protested.

Harry took chase of the flag, the grey flag with light blue lettering. Out of the Owlery came the player, on a Firebolt, pursuing. Ron sped up, cut the player off, the Whitehorn sending the Firebolt into a downward spiral. Harry pulled out of his dive, flag in hand.

"We're doing it!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry handed the flag over to Ron, Ron stuffed it into his jacket.

"Yeah," Ron said, "We are."

They saw belches of flame coming from the Astronomy Tower.

"Wonder who-?" Ron said.

"Dunno," Harry said, "Find out soon enough."

Ron and Harry renewed their Disillusionment Charms, went for the fourth floor. An alarm tripped as soon as Ron and Harry flew back in through the windows they had previously broken.

"Figures," Fred said, "Too late for you anyways."

Harry and Ron stopped, looked at Fred; Fred was singed from head to toe and he was holding up a yellow cloth.

"Should've guarded it better," Fred said, "That dragon was a challenge, I admit. Where'd you find one on such short notice?"

"That isn't our flag," Harry said.

"Yes it is," Fred said, "Yellow with blue lettering..."

Fred glimpsed a solid blue block where the lettering should have been.

"Congratulations," Ron said, "You got the decoy."

"Decoy?" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah," Harry said, "We made a bogus flag, planted that with Maverick-not telling where the real flag is."

"Heard that there was a commotion in the West Tower," George said, coming up, "Can only assume our brother had something to do with that."

"If you'll excuse us," Ron said, "We have another flag to capture."

Harry and Ron flew past Fred and George, then quickly ducked into the Prefects Bathroom.

"Where did they take off to?" Ron asked Hermione just after he and Harry entered the Prefects Bathroom.

"Seem to be going down, floor by floor, with lots of the other people," Hermione said, "There's only two flags left-are you certain ours is in the kitchens?"

"No," Harry asked, "Why?"

"Saw it move into McGonagall's office earlier," Hermione said, "Currently up in our dormitory."

"Others?" Ron asked.

"Looks like they're ganging up to set an ambush for us," Hermione said, pointing to the map.

Harry and Ron glimpsed the map, saw people gathering in the dungeons, in the corridor leading up to the Potions classroom. Harry scanned the map.

"Look-Snape's private quarters," Harry said.

Harry pointed to the map, showed a small corridor leading up to the outside of the greenhouses.

"His own entrance?" Ron muttered.

"Makes sense," Harry said, "I mean, he may get called and need to leave-perfect route to just slip in and out. I have a plan."

Harry dropped Hermione off by the greenhouses, then flew up to Gryffindor Tower. Ron joined him and they entered the twin's dormitory.

"There's got to be something they've been meaning to test," Harry said.

Ron opened up their trunks, then transferred assorted tricks into his own pockets.

"Leave some," Harry said.

"They never travel without this stuff," Ron said.

Ron closed their trunks; both took off and left Gryffindor Tower.

Harry and Ron cast Disillusionment Charms and SEP upon themselves, then landed by the front oak doors. Both stowed their brooms, then entered. Harry's wand was drawn at the ready, the walls of the Entrance Hall glowed save a shadow behind a suit of armor.

"Hi Moody!" Harry whispered.

Ron got out a wet bandanna, wrapped it around his face. Harry lit a Dungbomb and threw it down the stairs to the dungeons.

"Fine way to announce our arrival," Ron muttered.

They heard several coughs come from down the stairs.

"More," Harry said.

Harry tied a wet bandanna around his face. Ron lit and threw a Dungbomb down the stairs.

"A frontal assault," Moody sneered, "Are you mad?"

"Nope," Harry said.

Harry threw down another Dungbomb, they heard even more coughing.

"Trying something I read about," Harry said.

Harry aimed his wand down the stairs, at the farthest bend, a small crystalline ball appeared, floating in midair. A blast of red magic, a bead, came out of Harry's wand; it hit the crystalline ball, the ball reflected and refracted the curse into many in many directions. Harry ducked, several bodies slumped from the shadows down onto the marble staircase.

"Wicked," Ron said.

Harry started down the stairs, stepped over the limp bodies of Wood, several of the Arrows players, over Kline and Meyers, over several of the girls from the Harpies.

"It's like they've ganged up," Harry said.

"They noticed who had made off with the flags," Moody said.

Harry renewed his Disillusionment Charm and SEP, then threw down another wave of Dungbombs.

"Blimey!" came the voice of Fred echoing up the stairwell from the corridor below.

Ron threw down a wave of Dungbombs along with Stinkpellets.

"Argh!" came the voice of George.

Ron snickered. Harry held up a small spherical yellow rubber ball for Ron to see.

"Sure," Ron said.

Harry chucked the ball, it bounced down the staircase to the corridor; both he and Ron could see a swamp forming across the floor.

"Into our trunks now?" Fred protested.

Harry took out another rubber ball, this one white, and chucked it. Both he and Ron saw a massive maze of thick spider webs form in the corridor.

"And you're expecting to get into the appropriate room?" George asked in a loud voice.

Harry took out a blue rubber ball, threw it down the stairs. A storm developed in the corridor, massive amounts of rain along with thunder and lightening inundated the corridor.

"What next, a blizzard?" Fred shouted, "Those were experimental-we can't reverse them."

"He's lying," Ron whispered, "They always can."

Harry threw down another wave of Dungbombs and Stinkpellets. Out of the muck and slime, came several players from the Chudley Canons.

"We give up," the lead player said, "That's not worth it."

Several screams came from below.

"It's gone!" a male shouted, "The flag is gone!"

"How?" Fred exclaimed, "Harry and Ron...but not-"

"What stinks?" came the voice of Hermione from above.

"Your _boyfriend_," George shouted.

Harry and Ron traveled up the steps to the Entrance Hall, both met a grinning Hermione.

"Oh Fred!" Harry shouted down the stairs, "What are we supposed to do after capturing all of the other flags?"

"You Bastard!" Fred shouted.

"Come," Hermione said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down around a small table in the Great Hall. Slowly, the other players come into the hall; among the last were Coach Meyers and Kline of Puddlemere United.

"I am under the impression that seven of the eight flags have been captured," Meyers said, "Can the people responsible get them out now?"

Harry pulled the two out of his sleeve; Ron then pulled out two, with Hermione pulling out three.

"They even made a decoy flag." Fred pulled out the singed yellow flag.

Laughs echoed the Great Hall.

"And the last flag is where?" Meyers asked Harry.

"Ron," Harry prompted.

"Blinky!" Ron called, his voice echoed.

A house elf appeared next to the table of Harry, Ron, and Hermione; everybody looked at the Hogwarts uniform and then its yellow cape.

"That's unfair!" George exclaimed.

Hermione glared at Ron. Harry removed the flag from the house elf.

"Thank you Blinky," Harry said, "You've been a good House Elf."

"Regardless of who won and who loss," Meyers said, "The game was enjoyable by all with our smallest team playing for keeps. Clearly, it was over sooner than I had anticipated. Feel free to mingle, everybody has the rest of the day off. I understand that Mister Fred and George Weasley are hosting a social gathering tonight starting at seven-everybody is invited. Until then, stroll around. I'm certain that for some of you, this is your first visit to Hogwarts, for others, it brings back some fond memories - enjoy."

Many started to leave the Great Hall; Harry, Ron, and Hermione were intercepted by Dumbledore who escorted them. Dumbledore sat behind his desk in the Headmaster's office; Ron, being last, closed the door. They stood there looking at Dumbledore, whose blue eyes were twinkling.

"Interesting game," Dumbledore said, "I had thought it a stretch that you would successfully capture all the other flags first."

"Most weren't exactly thinking when they hid the flags," Hermione said.

"That was true until they caught onto who was taking the flags," Dumbledore said, "Then, the teams reorganized and focused upon stopping you, first by charming the Owlery, then barricading the last flag in a classroom and lining the corridor for an ambush. Interestingly, you countered their measures successfully. Congratulations."

"We passed?" Hermione asked.

"The three of you excelled," Dumbledore said, "I will assess your performance to determine where to head next in your training. In the meanwhile, I noticed you were able to detect the presence of wards or curses Harry, were you able to tell what it was?"

Harry shook his head.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Dumbledore said, "The fact that you looked is a success compared to prior occasions. For today, you have some repairs to consider-for most is the needed cleanup in dungeons. I believe there is a dragon in need of return to his colony. Complete those and take the rest of the day as a holiday."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the Headmaster's office.

By midnight, the other teams had returned to the Bowman Training Facility. By noon on Saturday, all the other players for Puddlemere United had left; that left Harry and Gia the afternoon to sunbathe on top of the Astronomy Tower while Ron worked on his women studies in the library with Hermione.

Neville, midday Saturday, had taken Trevor, his toad, down to the small marsh near his grandmother's house. Neville had waded knee deep into the water, felt the rush of stream run past his kneecaps and was watching Trevor leap around, from a lily pad to a clump of grass wedged between two small logs.

"Neville!" his grandmother called from a far, "Two of your friends are here!"

Neville waved to her, beaconing them down. Along the path came two boys he knew, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, both in shorts and T-shirts with wands woven into their shorts. Seamus came to a stop next to the water, looked at Neville with only a pair of swim briefs, Seamus pointed to his wand holster.

"Cool," Seamus said.

Neville glared at Seamus.

"Sorry for being harsh on you last year," Seamus said, "You're our roommate, you should be able to trust us."

"So should Harry," Neville snapped.

"If he hadn't punched me," Seamus said, "Or killed my folks."

"Did you witness the murders?" Neville said, "If not, how do you know if it was Harry or not?"

"Ministry confirmed it!" Seamus snapped.

"All they did is spot the corpses and said Harry did it," Neville said, "Ministry Aurors have no incentive to get the blame right."

Dean pointed at Neville's left arm.

"No tattoo yet," Dean said.

"Something we'll have to remedy," Seamus said.

"No!" Neville said, "Doing so would disgrace my parents! You have no clue to what's going on-just blame Harry, easier to pin all our problems on the scapegoat than it is to look for the truth!"

Seamus flared his eyebrows.

"Thousands of eyewitnesses for his crimes, Ministry confirmations, and you still doubt his guilt?" Seamus said, "You're thick-"

"You are if you don't realize he's being expertly framed," Neville said, "Or realize that he's has enemies who are currently profiting from this! Try a little Polyjuice Potion and then think hard, really hard, about the only solid proof being eyewitnesses-nothing else to tie him to most of these crimes when he can prove that he wasn't at the scene but somewhere else."

"That excuse again-?" Seamus said, "Famous whining-"

"So you give him no choice but to plead guilty because he's famous?" Neville said, "What a bunch of hypocrites you are. Get rid of that tattoo or leave."

Seamus got out a tattoo. "We insist-"

"What a load!" Neville said, "The only people to harass me so far has been _your_ organization!"

Seamus marched into the water, grabbed Neville's left arm, and brought the tattoo closer. Neville's right fist smacked Seamus in the jaw, Seamus recoiled then backed up.

"You-sympathizer!" Seamus said, "I have a duty!"

Seamus drew his wand, aimed it at Neville. Neville's wand was out quicker, Seamus's wand flew toward Neville who threw it into the middle of the lake. Seamus lunged at Neville who dropped his wand as he fell backward under the water. Neville threw his weight, aided the backward motion, grabbed Seamus and threw him over. Neville rolled them over, gripped Seamus by the throat, and held him under the water. Seamus choked, bubbles spewed from his mouth, he swallowed water and his eyes stopped moving.

"Neville!" Dean screamed.

"Neville-" Rose came over.

Neville relented. Dean grabbed Seamus and dragged him away, Seamus choked and started to breathe again. Rose dragged Neville into the house.

"Neville," Rose Longbottom scolded, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself-trying to kill your friend like that-"

"He's not my friend!" Neville shouted, "No longer is Seamus my friend! He's an unwitting supporter of You-Know-Who and he tried to kill me!"

Rose Longbottom glared at Neville as he stood there in the living room.

"You are grounded!" Rose said, "You will stay in your room for the next week. You ought to be grateful that he lived."

"Seamus tried to make me a Death Eater!" Neville shouted, "He tried to mark me with the Dark Mark and you're grounding me for resisting?"

"You will not shout at me while you live under this roof-" Rose said.

"That is solved," Neville stated.

Neville stormed up to his room, came back with his packed trunk and Trevor.

"Neville," Rose pleaded, "Please reconsider-"

"Bye," Neville said, voice shaking.

Neville went for the fireplace, stepped in.

That afternoon, Harry came into the Headmaster's office, nodded at Dumbledore behind his desk, then glanced over to the fireplace. Harry blinked twice, Sirius was standing there.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Hi Harry," Sirius said.

"Sirius has some important news that I thought you would be interested in," Dumbledore said.

Harry stood there, darted his eyes up to the paintings and then back to Sirius.

"Harry," Sirius said, "I looked into the circumstances surrounding Hagrid's death-"

"Riot in Azkaban, right?" Harry asked.

"You _bought_ that?" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Riots do not occur at Azkaban," Dumbledore said, "At least they haven't for living memory. It has been clear for some time that something was amiss. First, I was denied details to the incident. Second, I have been unable to recover his body or any reasonable explanation. Hagrid was a dear friend to many during his tenure at Hogwarts, I felt the grounds would be a suitable and fitting location for his final resting place."

"So were you able to find out what did happen?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked up over the rims of his half moon spectacles.

"The official Ministry report echoed what was in the _Daily Prophet_," Dumbledore said, "I was skeptical then; now, I am dismissive of that report and-"

"Hagrid was murdered," Sirius stated.

Harry stared at Sirius, jaw open.

"Come again," Harry requested.

"Hagrid was murdered in his cell Harry," Sirius said, "I don't have all of the answers, but it is clear that Hagrid was murdered. The story of the riot was given to the _Daily Prophet_ to hide that fact."

"So," Harry said, "Somebody just waltzed into his cell and pulled a knife or something?"

"Worse," Dumbledore said, "Somebody walked into Azkaban, murdered an inmate, and walked out - they subsequently were able to get the reports altered and the tale of a riot published."

Harry slumped into an armchair by the fire.

"Murdered?" Harry said, "Why?"

"We don't know why," Dumbledore said, "I do know that his defense for the trial was going to be strong."

"Could've been murdered cause he's my friend," Harry said.

Sirius gripped Harry's shoulder.

"Do not think like that Harry," Sirius said,

"I concur," Dumbledore said, "Do not let the Dark forces rob and blackmail you of your friends. Speaking of whom, I had a rather vivid discussion this morning with Rose Longbottom."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Apparently," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Finnigan stopped by to visit Neville, they had some sort of disagreement resulting in Neville attempting to kill Mr. Finnigan."

"Neville attempt to murder?" Harry asked, "What could prompt that?"

"Neville got into a confrontation with his grandmother shortly afterwards," Dumbledore said, "According to Neville, Mr. Finnigan was insulting the honor of Neville's parents by forcing a tattoo. Neville ran away. Mr. Finnigan, as I understand it, recovered at St. Mungo's."

"I know that both Finnigan and Thomas have been pestering Neville about joining the EM and taking on the tattoo," Harry said, "Neville's been more or less supportive of us and takes the imposition personally."

"Unfortunately Mr. Finnigan may make another petition to the Minister," Dumbledore said, "This time he would have more credibility to getting Neville listed."

"If Neville attacked," Harry said, "Then it was self-defense-it has to be, Neville wouldn't harm a fly otherwise."

"You know how much that weighs in on the decision process," Dumbledore said, "I am thinking of bring Neville to Hogwarts to train alongside you-I would also consider bringing Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevy, and Ginny Weasley in on this."

"It'd clutter your schedule," Harry said.

"I will be the judge of that," Dumbledore said, "It will be clear that, once the action of the Dark War starts, that you will need assistance. You have already taken the initiative to start training those four - are there any more you have in mind?"

"Still have the Puddlemere defensive training," Harry said.

"I can manage Harry," Dumbledore said, "Do you have an opinion on how to proceed?"

Harry blinked.

"I just realized that I was starting to impose," Dumbledore said, "Lupin made me realize that it's in all of our interests for you to retain control of your life. I occasionally will slip back into bad habits, however, I am trying to give you control over what you do."

"Thanks," Harry said, "I guess."

That evening, Harry watched Neville step out of the Floo fire on the golden pedestal in the Great Hall that afternoon. Neville dropped his trunk to the floor, then wiped the soot off the rear of his shorts.

"Hi Harry," Neville said.

"Take it you accepted the invite," Harry said.

Luna appeared in the fire, stepped out.

"Yeah," Neville said, "Beats spending the summer with Gran."

"Heard you ran," Harry said.

"She grounded and was upset-" Neville said.

"Drowning somebody's a bit serious," Harry said.

"_He_ had grabbed me," Neville protested, "_He_ was forcing the EM onto me, forcing me to become a Death Eater, to become one of those who tortured my parents!"

Luna looked at Harry while grabbing one of Neville's shoulders.

"Harry," Luna asked, "Know where we're to sleep?"

"In Gryffindor Tower," Harry said, "There are six boys dormitories and seven girls to choose from."

"How about the usual?" Neville asked.

"Sorry Neville, no offense intended," Harry said, "Ron, myself, and our girls, have more or less made that one home for the summer-we'd appreciate keeping what little privacy that is afforded by that."

"Certainly Harry," Neville said.

Neville and Luna went for the marble stairs. Harry watched a suit of armor move, left hand to its hip, right in the air.

"I'm a little teapot," the suit sang, "short and stout; Here is my handle, here is my spot; When I get all steamed up, hear me shout; Just tip me over and pour me out!"

Harry laughed. The visor fell open, revealing the ghost inside.

"Peeves!" Harry said, "That was great!"

Peeves left the suit, passed into the floor. Pots and pans could be heard crashing down in the kitchen. Harry looked to the pedestals whose flames lit up. Emerging were Ginny, Colin, and a dark haired boy, Michael Corner. Harry grabbed the hilt of his wand.

"Harry!" Ginny said, stepping out first, "It's alright-he's alright-he's joining for the training."

"Ginny, you don't understand," Harry said, "I have a million people on this Isle who want me dead. He's been set against me and a sworn member of the EM-I must question a change in heart."

"And you deserve an answer," Michael said, "However, I want to put this stuff down first."

"I'll show you to the dormitories," Harry said.

Harry lead; Ginny, Colin, and Michael followed.

Ron leveled his wand as Michael entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"He is-" Ron protested.

"To get a chance," Harry snapped.

Michael looked from Ron to Harry to Hermione.

"While it's likely insufficient," Michael said, "I am sorry for the actions I took at a certain punishment of yours-I now know that I compounded the injustices against you."

"You actually believe us?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I do," Micheal said, "I saw Susan Bones being murdered-her killers bragged about how easy it is to frame you, frame you for hundreds of murders, and that nobody gave a damn to defending the innocence of their ex-golden boy. I wrote a letter to the editor to the _Daily Prophet_-it never got published and I received a cursed letter for my troubles."

"You witnessed something?" Harry said, "Sit and explain."

"I was over at Susan's," Micheal said, "Her Aunt was going to be gone for a while, so we were on the sofa, um, _exploring_ and less than decent. We heard noises at the front door-here we were, with me about to take advantage of her, and I thought it was her Aunt about to return. I hid in the corner under an invisibility cloak. Through the door came two figures, both in robes and black masks-Death Eaters, bona fide Death Eaters, for Potter Eaters are known to have those lightening bolts on them. Susan shouted for them to leave, but they already had her bound in ropes. I was scared-the fear kept me from doing anything-I'm a coward but I want revenge for what they did.

"In a flash, one of them cast the Killing curse, the other mutilated her corpse to bleed. They cackled and the bragged about how to place the blame upon you, they cast a Potter Mark into the sky. True enough, moments later, the Ministry showed, the Auror simply concluded that you had done it based upon the mark in the sky, then left Susan's aunt to weep in misery by herself. "

"Amelia?" Harry asked.

"I came out of the Invisibility cloak-revealed more to her than I had normally cared to," Michael said, "She seemed upset, I told her my version, she seemed to take comfort in that."

"Why are you here?" Ron asked.

"I want revenge and I'm sick of being a coward," Michael said, "Ginny's been the only other real friend I have, so I borrowed her shoulder-she suggested this."

Ron glared at Ginny.

"It helped Neville," Ginny said.

Silence reigned for several minutes.

"Alright," Harry said, "We'll work something out. Just keep in mind, Michael, that the list of injustices by you has some length to it-it's grown longer than I can easily forgive; that will take time and effort on your part."

"Totally understand," Michael said, "If roles were reversed, doubt I'd do as much as you."

"Find a dormitory," Harry said, "Use any save the top on on the boys side-cooperate with the others too, there's more than enough room right now up there. Formal training will start in the morning."

Michael went for the stairs; Ginny and Neville climbed too, leaving the common room cleared of all save Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What's going on?" Ron said, "My sister, Neville, and them showing up!"

"First some news on Hagrid." Harry explained the conversation with Sirius.

"Murdered?" Ron said, "Who'd dare? He's well liked."

"Not by all," Harry said, "It just doesn't fit-he's not the type who'd be murdered to get to me, too many liked him. Can't see the EM retaliating either."

Hermione looked up from the sofa to Harry.

"You're forgetting the third reason," Hermione said, "He could've exposed something."

"In Azkaban?" Ron exclaimed, his arms were waving.

"No, she may be right," Harry said, "And it might not have been Hagrid himself, but something on his behalf. Dumbledore did mention that he was lining up a solid defense for Hagrid-perhaps if Dumbledore kept digging, he was on the verge of discovering something Voldemort's cronies didn't want him to. We'll bring it to Dumbledore's attention tomorrow."

"Trail could be cold by now," Hermione said, "Or, because the trial is moot, the crucial requests for information from the Ministry or other sources would go unanswered."

"Still worth a try," Harry said.

"Agreed," Ron said, arms were now folded.

"This influx of people, Harry," Hermione said, "While nice, it could interfere with our own training."

"I understand what Dumbledore's trying to get at," Harry said, "The more people, the better, actually. So, if we can find more to train, it'd be to our benefit. Dumbledore seems to think that, when the time comes, that we will have little time to gear up. The more people we have before then, the better, and each extra person would be dividends when we need them."

Harry explained Neville's story.

"Alright," Ron said, "Can buy that most may get listed and need to know the ropes too."

"Harry?" came Gia's voice from the stairwell.

Harry looked over to her in her swimsuit.

"Catch you later," Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

Harry escorted Gia out of the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron watched the lake through the tower window; he saw both Harry and Gia arrive, then jump in and swim.

"Nice idea," Ron said.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, "Show off everything not covered by three postage stamps?"

"There are bigger swim suits available," Ron said, "While I'd like to see you in none, in that lake, a suit'd have to do."

"Maybe next weekend," Hermione said. She flipped the page in her Arithmacy notes and kept reading.

Harry and Ron came down the marble staircase Monday morning toward the Entrance Hall.

"Suppose Dumbledore'll take a while with Michael," Ron said.

"A change in loyalties and getting near us," Harry said, "We must be cautious given the millions of galleons on our heads. So yeah, it's going to be a bit of time for them."

A yellow canary fluttered down, Ron let it land on his shoulder.

_SNAP_

Where Ron was standing, was a red ferret on the granite floor of the Entrance Hall. The ferret went up into the air, then came back down, bouncing off the floor; this repeated. Harry looked, saw Fred and George, with wands out, moving them up and down along with the bouncing ferret.

"Only payback to our brother," Fred said.

"Stay out of this," George warned.

Harry's wand was drawn, a pair of red haired mice were suddenly where Fred and George were standing. Suddenly, the red ferret changed into a red haired cat that leapt at the mice. The mice squeaked, ducked under the gap of the doors into the Great Hall.

_AAIEE!..._

Screams came from within the Great Hall, Harry opened the doors. Through the doors, the red haired cat bound for the table upon which two mice were huddled. Standing on her chair, looking down at the mice, was Ginny; to her side, Colin was ready with a butcher knife. Harry flicked his wand, Colin was frozen stiff.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

Both mice jumped and landed on Hermione.

"Get them off!" Hermione shouted.

"Confine them!" Harry said.

Neville grabbed one squirming mouse, placed it into an empty cereal bowl. The other jumped on the floor escaping Neville's grasp. Huffing and puffing, the mouse ran, the cat after it. Harry leveled his wand.

"Harry!" Hermione warned.

Both the mouse and cat transformed; from the mouse came Fred, from the cat came Ron.

"You sly-" Fred said to Harry.

"Can it," Harry said, "Never transfigure my friends again!"

Harry flicked his wand, the other mouse in the bowl transformed, grew up into George; the bowl was shattered in the process. Hermione glared at Harry.

"Transfiguration is never to be used-" Hermione said.

"Stuff it!" Ron said, "They started it." Ron pointed between Fred and George.

"This is going to be interesting," Ginny said.

Another flick of Harry's wand, Colin was let free of his body bind.

"You two had better have an explanation," Hermione said to Harry.

"Agreed," Gia said, sitting next to Hermione.

Everybody sat at the table while Harry explained; at the end of which, Ginny was in giggles.

"Why'd you curse us with your presence anyways?" Ron asked Fred and George.

"On the invitation of Professor Dumbledore," Fred said.

An owl swooped down, delivered the _Daily Prophet_ and a letter into the middle of the table. Hermione grabbed the _Daily Prophet_ then handed it over to Harry.

"Read," Hermione said.

Harry read it out loud.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, July 21, 1997

Wizengamot Amends Quidditch League Charter

Yesterday during a special Sunday session of the Wizengamot, the charter to the Quidditch League was altered. Effective Monday, the British and Irish Quidditch League is required to ban any player listed under the Suspected Dark Wizard Control Act (SDWCA); any teams are required to fire such individuals.

Quidditch League Bans Potter

In accordance to the newly amended Charter, the British and Irish Quidditch League has issued a lifetime ban against Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley. Any team attempting to use these players in a game will automatically forfeit said match and will be deemed ineligible for the League Cup.

Puddlemere United Fires Potter

Puddlemere United fires newly hired players Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley in accordance to recently passed legislation. May the players of the British and Irish Quidditch play their games with the confidence that they will not be slaughtered midflight by these two menaces.

Many Expresses Glee for the New Wisdom at Puddlemere United

Many people including the editors at the _Daily Prophet_, the Minister of Magic, and the EM, are ecstatic that the coaches at Puddlemere United have finally realized that Potter and Weasley lack any talent in Quidditch and were rather propelling themselves on the winds of the Dark Arts.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron turned to the letter.

_Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley_

You have been removed and fired from your respective positions at Puddlemere United.

We are appealing to all avenues of redress to overturn the legislation, but the efforts appear to be too little too late.

Our condolences,  
_Darrel Meyers, Leroy Kline, Adam Gerber _

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

They turned, saw Dumbledore entering the Great Hall, Michael Corner following.

"I concur Harry that such a measure is unfair against you," Dumbledore said, "However, it is an advantage in that it deflects risk off of the players of Puddlemere United-"

"Coaches?" Harry asked.

Michael sat, quickly started eating.

"They may have some risk still," Dumbledore said, "I invited Fred and George for some training since they are well known to be affiliated with you."

"Makes sense," Harry said.

Dumbledore sat and started at a modest breakfast of his own.

"I was planning to divide into groups," Dumbledore said, "Miss. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Creevy, Miss. Lovegood, Mr. Corner, Mr. Fred and George Weasley will get practice at dueling under the supervision of Professor Tonks and Mr. Kinsley Shacklebolt. Harry, Ronald, and Hermione would start with Professor McGonagall in her classroom."

"Your idea being?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore took a few moments to eat his oatmeal, then chase it down with a bit of apple juice.

"You, Harry, are clearly ahead of them in dueling," Dumbledore said, "So, while they catch up, you would get a brief tutorial on the material you would be learning this next year. Unfortunately, I expect the suspension trend to continue; therefore, it would be in your interests to hone up on the crucial material from the year. Naturally, you wouldn't get all the detail, so you would still benefit from actual attendance were it permitted."

Harry nodded.

"Of course," Fred said, "We can't spend the entire day given that we still have a shop to run."

Harry entered the Transfiguration classroom first and confronted a Professor McGonagall with a very thin mouth that immediately eradicated the grin off of his face. Ron and Hermione came to a halt at the threshold of the door, both stopped.

"I have it on good authority that you used Transfiguration on several individuals this morning without their consent Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "I also understand that you managed to make a spectacle of it Mr. Potter."

"Fred and George require that type of lesson, Professor," Harry said.

"It is irresponsible to _toy_ with Transfiguration like that," McGonagall said, "I do not want to hear further rumors about this again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor," Harry said.

McGonagall looked to the door where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger," McGonagall said, "You may enter."

Ron and Hermione came up.

"For the next week," McGonagall said, "I will be honing your skills in both Transfiguration and Charms-Professor Flitwick has taken the remainder of the holiday off. While my field of expertise is Transfiguration, I am reasonably versed and competent in Charms to teach to the NEWT level. First, destroy the apple, each of you."

McGonagall flicked her wand, conjured up three apples on three desks. Hermione flicked her wand to the left, the apple vanished but left a small scorch mark. Ron flicked his wand to the middle desk, his apple melted into a puddle. Harry flicked his wand to the right apple.

_BANG!_

Both the apple and the desk were destroyed, along with the string of desks behind and a chunk of the wall.

"Miss. Granger," McGonagall said, "I assume you strung the Latin together in your head, but faltered just a bit on focus."

"Close," Hermione said.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "You likely focused on destroy, but not the method or the object as close as you should have."

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Then we have Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "You likely place all your power behind the curse, but did not focus it."

"Dunno," Harry said.

"Your first lesson will be to better control your spells," McGonagall said, "A weak but well focused spell can overcome a powerful but poorly focused spell. You will learn to control the power, the focus, and the scope of your spells."

Dumbledore had just left, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione; Gia left for the Library; into the Great Hall came Tonks and Shacklebolt.

"Seven," Shacklebolt said, "One short of a bracket-oh well."

Shacklebolt waved his wand, where the tables were was replaced by a single long platform.

"Fred, George," Tonks said, "You two will start the dueling."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"We need to know where to start," Shacklebolt said, "For that, we need to know what you know-dueling will get that out of you."

"Not that," Ginny said, "Facing those two blokes off against each other-?"

"Should prove interesting," Tonks said.

George stood to one end of the platform, Fred to the other.

Tuesday, Harry came into the Great Hall.

"Busy last night?" Micheal asked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," Micheal said, "It's just this."

Michael handed Harry the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Tuesday, July 22, 1997

Potter Murders Blaise

Last night, Dark Lord Potter and his fellow Potter Eaters struck in a gruesome way to murder a fellow schoolmate, Zabini Blaise, who was to be a seventh year this fall at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. As evidenced by the photographs snuck out by a Ministry double agent in the Potter Eaters, Potter kidnapped Blaise from Gloucester, brought him out to the shown sacrificial altar at the top of Waun Fach of Gader Ridge in the Black Mountains near Abergavenny. As shown, after forcing him to strip, Potter then bound Blaise to the altar then executed him using a muggle technique known as the "Bowl."

The "Bowl" used to be a routine form of torturous execution in Holland among the muggles. The victim is pinned down so their stomachs are flat. Mice are placed upon the victim's stomach and a metallic bowl is placed over top trapping the mice underneath. A fire is then lit on top of the bowl, this causes the mice to panic and burrow through the victim to escape; the victim, in this case Blaise, perishes. This gruesome execution only adds to the growing list of charges to be pursued when the Potter tribunal convenes early next year. (Last night, after Blaise, Potter then murdered twelve in Burkina Faso.)

Disturbing is this new trend of Potter to murder his fellow classmates, however, this new streak of murder can be explained by the rankings in his class by his fellow Dark Witch Hermione Granger, who has been experiencing failing marks recently due to all the attention that they have diverted to their fall into the Dark Arts. Potter is obviously trying to push Granger back to her formerly coveted position as top student in the class by eliminating the competition. Other soon to be seven year students at Hogwarts had better watch out as Potter may be visiting them in the near future.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's not all," Michael said, "Just got a note from my kid sister-EM attacked our house to silence...me. Apparently, some of its members didn't like the letters of support I wrote to the _Daily Prophet_, the _Quibbler_, and the Ministry. The EM rewarded by murdering my parents-Ministry claimed it to be an act by you."

"Figures," Harry said, "It's corrupt and incompetent."

"You don't get it, do you?" Micheal said, "Suppose you're always seeing the bad side, so you don't see the other face."

"What other face?" Ron asked.

"To them, to the view I held until several weeks ago," Micheal said, "To the wizarding population as a whole, the Ministry is not biased and is fair-they don't see what you're seeing. A robber stealing in Diagon Alley will get a reasonable trial with legal counsel where the prosecutor has the burden to prove guilt-the robber has the option of testimony under Veritaserum. An elderly witch, shaken by possible intruders, would get timely assistance. Aurors have gotten fired for accepting bribes - they're far cleaner today. To them, they see a new and better Ministry, the likes of which, they've never seen before, a Ministry that cares about them and seeks to ensure fairness in all matter.

"That is why, when you complain about the Ministry - you're deemed whiners because everybody else sees a good but fair Ministry. Now that I understand what's happening, I realize you've become their scapegoats-when in doubt, blame you, and nobody gets fired."

Harry stirred at his oatmeal. "'Bout sums that up."

All of them kept training; Ginny, Colin, Neville, Luna, Michael, Fred, and George under the tutelage of Tonks and Shacklebolt with occasional help from Moody; Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept up their lessons from Dumbledore and McGonagall; Gia kept herself busy, helping Sprout or reading or exploring the castle even further. They kept the pace, that was, until a week and a half passed to Thursday, July 31, 1997.

Harry was the last to leave Gryffindor Tower, he made slow progress as all the corridors took to turning themselves into swamps as he attempted to move along. On the sixth floor, Harry got out his Whitehorn from the expanded pocket of his shorts, mounted, and flew along the corridor ducking the limbs of the various swamp trees. He landed in the Entrance Hall, stowed his Whitehorn, and went for the Great Hall.

_SURPRISE!_

Harry looked around at the people looking back at him.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Dumbledore said, shaking his hand, "You're now seventeen and an adult by age."

"No _Daily Prophet_?" Harry asked.

"We thought it better if you forgot about them for the day," Ron said, "So-"

Ron lead the singing.

"Happy Birthday to You,

"Happy Birthday to You,

"Happy Birthday dear Harry,

"Harry Birthday to You."

Gia paid attention to the shades of red that came across Harry's face.

"We've sufficiently embarrassed him," Gia said.

Harry came to a stop in front of the table with breakfast and a cake, a cake with seventeen burning candles.

"Well," Arthur said, "Some of us are hungry."

Harry sat down, started in. As he ate, his eyes moved around, taking in the others; Ron, Hermione, Gia, Dumbledore, Micheal, Ginny, Colin, Neville, Luna, Arthur Weasley along side Edward, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred, George, Snuffles, McGonagall, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Moody, Amelia Bones, Wood, and Madam Sprout.

"There's so many," Harry said.

"In today's atmosphere," Dumbledore said, "It is useful to be reminded of what one does have-in your case, how many people are willing to celebrate your birthday can be important."

"Kline and Meyers are still upset over the legislation," Wood said, "They do note that you were on the official roster for several days which makes you ex-players and eligible for all the benefits that entails-discounts on team merchandise and games for one."

"One of the most biased pieces of legislation I have ever had the misfortune to witness," Arthur said, "At their rate, Harry won't be legally allowed to comply with the stupid laws they keep imposing."

'Haven't been able to since the SDWCA was passed," Harry said, "Survival is incompatible with that law once you're listed."

"We, here, are celebrating your making it another year," Tonks said, "We look forward to celebrating it next year too."

Tonks held up her glass, they all toasted, then kept eating.

"Well," Neville asked, "Are you going to make a wish?"

Harry was hovering above the cake with seventeen candles.

"Yeah," Harry said, "It's-"

"Don't say it!" Tonks said.

Harry huffed, he blew out the candles.

"Presents!" Fred said, "Some have things to do!"

Dumbledore tapped his cane on the floor.

"We can hand out the cake first," Dumbledore said, "Then Harry may delve into his packages."

Gia handled the knife and cut the cake up; Ron levitated the plates over to each person. One by one, each person had a piece.

"Harry," Ron said, "You eat first."

"Oh," Harry muttered, his face flushing with color.

Harry nibbled into his, taking a small bit; his next bite was bigger, devouring his slice. He quickly chased it down with Pumpkin juice. Harry then walked over to the table with the small array of packages. One by one, Harry unwrapped then opened the gifts.

"Ours next," Fred requested.

Harry grabbed their gift, opened it, and saw a bunch of small rubber balls in it.

"Same as what you sampled during that capture the flag game," George said.

"Instant swamps, blizzards, whatever you want," Fred said.

Harry looked at the assortment.

"These are not to be used in the castle Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"Of course not," Harry said.

Harry then grabbed a soft package from Dumbledore, opened it, and found a silvery water like cloth.

"Invisibility cloak!" Harry exclaimed.

"After more searching," Dumbledore said, "We were able to salvage enough of your old to put in for repair, which took months."

"Thank you," Harry said.

Harry turned to his soft package from Wood; opened it up to find a Puddlemere United jersey, number 17, white with blue lettering and a gold number. Harry moved from signature to signature.

"It's from the entire team," Wood said, "They all feel you're getting shafted, so, you're an unofficial player."

"Thanks," Harry stammered.

Harry worked his way through, eventually until all the gifts were opened.

"Thank you all," Harry said.

"Our small token against the oppression," Fred said, "Hang in there."

"Nice as this was," Arthur said, shaking Harry's hand with his right, burping Edward with his left, "Somebody will want their morning nap."

Arthur left; one by one, the others left.

"Well," Fred said, "As mentioned yesterday, we're pretty well versed for self-defense."

"We have a shop to tend to," George said.

Fred and George left; the others left until it dwindled to the usual people.

"Well," Harry said to Dumbledore, "You'll excuse me if I skip today's lesson-"

"Living life is important too," Dumbledore said, "I was already planning on you-"

"Thank you," Harry said.

Harry grabbed Gia's hand, darted out of the Great Hall.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "One guess."

"Resolving her complaints," Ron said.

"What next?" Ginny asked.

"The House-Elfs will remove these packages up to the dormitory," Dumbledore said, "As Minerva and Tonks discussed with me last night, we have come to a close with the seventh-year tutoring Hermione and Ronald - while it is incomplete from a NEWT and lesson perspective, you have what we feel is needed for the remainder of our lessons. Miss. Weasley, Mr. Creevy, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Corner, and Miss. Lovegood, I understand that Professor Tonks and Kinsley Shacklebolt have done an excellent job at bringing you up to speed with dueling and wand techniques."

"Yes," Neville said, "So they say."

An owl entered the Great Hall, swooped down, and dropped a letter at Neville's feet. He picked up the letter, read, with a frown coming across his face.

"Well?" Luna asked.

"It's from Gran," Neville said, "Not good."

"And?" Luna asked.

"Seamus is pressing charges," Neville said, "I will go on trial for attempted murder-to be arranged at a later date."

Friday morning, Harry joined the others for breakfast in the Great Hall. He picked up the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Friday, August 1, 1997

Potter Eaters Celebrate Dark Lord's Birthday

Dark Lord Harry Potter and his associates celebrated his seventeenth birthday last night with a spectacle that should never be repeated - a ritualistic sacrifice by the Potter Eaters, a feat that was apparently duplicated across the globe. As shown in this photo series smuggled out of Potter's main ritual near Canterbury, a muggle is sacrificed in a dazzling display of witchcraft and wizardry.

The victim is forced to drink a concoction that gives himself the likeness of Dark Lord Potter and turns the victim's blood into a flammable liquid. The victim is levitated then has his blood ignited. This results in a dazzling glow of the victim's skin for the five to ten seconds before he incinerates; leaving nothing but extensively charred remains.

Harry stared at the picture, took in the charred skeleton with shards of burnt flesh attached to the skull and appendages. Harry doubled over and puked onto the floor.

"Disgusting," Ron said, "Agree with you there."

"So fucking annoying," Harry said, "Time in and time again, blasted jerks find some new and more disgusting crime-what a fine birthday gift from Voldemort."

Ron looked from Harry, sitting across from him, to Dumbledore.

"Suggest we duel this morning," Ron said, "Get the anger out."

Ron saw the twinkle drain from Dumbledore's blue eyes, Ron arched his eyebrows.

"Anger should not be the motive for dueling," Dumbledore said, "However, I leave the choice up to you."

"Some of us haven't dueled in a while," Harry said, "Good to have a friendly duel for the sake of it."

Dumbledore rose and slowly left the Great Hall. He returned forty minutes later; he observed that the tables had already been cleared, but Harry was loitering around with the others. Harry spied Notley tagging behind Dumbledore.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"I was fired from Puddlemere United," Notley said.

"I have asked Mr. Notley to staff the just-opened second mediwizard position in the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore said, "I am grateful that he accepted the offer. He will be supervising your duel-just in case. What type of platform were you considering using? Classic? Modern? Anarchy?"

"Huh?" Harry muttered.

"Stand back," Dumbledore said.

Everybody stepped backward until they were flat against the wall. Dumbledore waved his wand; in the middle of the Great Hall appeared a long platform.

"Same as Lockhart's!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "That is the classic platform for dueling."

Dumbledore waved his wand; the platform widened, to both ends were ramps and blocks.

"Modern," Dumbledore said, "Provides more of a challenge when the opponent can hide behind an obstacle."

Dumbledore waved his wand, the platform widened, nearly to the width of the Great Hall itself; many ramps and blocks were present on this platform, dips were in some places while the blocks were distributed to provide up to six feet of height; a pair of blocks twenty feet apart toward the rear of the Great Hall had a small foot bridge connecting them.

"Anarchy," Dumbledore said, "When you want no _sides_ and an all out brawl."

Harry looked at the others, Michael, Ginny, Neville, then Ron.

"This'll do," Harry said.

Harry jumped up onto the platform.

"Enjoy your session," Dumbledore said, "I have other matters to tend to."

_Tap, Tap_

Dumbledore moved his cane and left the Great hall; Tonks came in. Ron, Hermione, and the others jumped onto the platform. In came a purple haired witch.

"Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore mentioned something about a duel," Tonks said, "I couldn't resist-"

Harry rolled his eyes, his wand came forth, and a lavender curse shot forth; it hit Tonks. Tonks shrieked.

"Does this mean we've started?" Neville asked.

A curse came from Ron, dashed under the bridge, and hit Neville. Neville was propelled upward, flew sideways, and landed in a dip of the platform. Luna scrambled over.

"I take that as a yes," Neville wheezed.

Tonks threw a curse at Harry, then ducked into a dip behind a tall block. Harry jumped from his high block, tumbled on the platform as Tonks' curse struck. Harry gritted his teeth, rolled, and returned a curse to Tonks only to have it struck the block she was hiding behind.

The nine of them kept dueling for the remainder of the day, only pausing at noon for lunch. By late afternoon, most were exhausted, so Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Colin, and Michael could be seen sitting on the bridge watching Harry and Tonks still dueling. Beads of sweat covered Harry's skin, Ginny observing the glistening of light off Harry's bare chest for his shirt was laying in burnt shards littering the dueling platform. They watched Harry's curse shove Tonks into a dip, most of them had been filled with magically conjured water by this point. Michael snickered.

"How long do they plan to duel?" Neville asked.

"Until the other one surrenders," Hermione said.

Colin massaged his left arm that was mended several hours earlier after being broken from a curse from Michael.

"They keep going and going and going," Luna said.

"It's about stamina," Ron said, "I mean, Harry's due for a duel to the death with Voldemort-"

Ginny and Luna flinched.

"Blimey!" Neville said, "Do you have to say-"

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort," Ron said, "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort-"

Ginny gave Ron a firm slap to his cheek. Ron shoved Ginny. Ginny drew her wand; Ron pulled her off the bridge, he followed, they rolled out on the green of the platform.

"You Prat!" Ginny scolded.

"Maggot!" Ron snapped.

Ron took several steps back, drew his wand, and cursed.

"Siblings." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ginny's right hand shook, spasmed, dropping her wand - it flew into Ron's left hand. Ginny ran, tackled Ron, they both fell backward into a dip of the platform containing ice cold water. Neville looked away from the sibling fight back to Harry and Tonks.

"Suppose this is the place for that," Hermione said, still looking at Ron and Ginny struggling in the water, both wands laying to the side forgotten.

"Uh-oh," Neville muttered, pointing to the opening doors of the Great Hall.

Harry spied the entering figure, his next curse was fired not at Tonks but this new visitor. Neville and Hermione both looked; watched the curse hit the greasy git in black billowing robes. Snape flew upward, slamming into the ceiling, then dropped into the pool of water in the middle of the dueling platform.

"About time he gets a bath!" Tonks called.

Neville snickered, Hermione giggled. In a flash, Snape's wand was out, a curse struck Harry in his shorts, he doubled over and stumbled off the top of his elevated block. Harry fell in the shallow water pit to his side.

"I will take over Tonks," Snape said, standing up.

Snape cursed again, Harry's body flew upward, then slammed down on his back; Snape hovered above Harry and confiscated his wand.

"Potter thinks himself a worthy adversary," Snape sneered, "I will need to teach him better."

With a flick, blue electric arcs covered Harry, leaving red marks on the skin, replacing the blue and purple of his myriad of bruises.

"How is your ego Potter?" Snape sneered, "Feel capable of dueling a Death Eater or the Dark Lord himself?"

Snape flicked his wand, Harry gasped for breath. Snape flicked his wand, Harry squirmed.

"Stop!" Ron shouted.

"Think you could do better Weasley?" Snape sneered, "Potter challenged-"

Snape's wand disintegrated; where Snape had stood, was now just his head. Scattered around the Great Hall were Snape's other body parts in a many way splinch.

"I believe it is time to bring this exercise to a close," Dumbledore said as he entered the Great Hall, "I trust that you have successfully dissipated the hostile feelings you wished to rid yourselves of. I suggest you take to the kitchens for dinner; I need to summon specialists from the Ministry to address Professor Snape's dilemma."

"I could try-" Harry said.

"Not in this case," Dumbledore said, "Dealing with splinches within an Anti-apparation ward is a tricky procedure-it is possible to kill the victim."

Harry led the way out of the Great Hall; followed by Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Colin, Luna, Michael, and Neville.

"You went for quite a workout Potter," Tonks said as they entered the kitchen.

"Dunno why," Harry said, "Just felt like going and going."

"Everyone against each other-?" Michael asked.

"'Cause everybody will be against you," Harry said, "When it comes to fighting for life or death, you will likely be outnumbered worse than up there-"

Blinky, an Elf in a Hogwarts uniform, came up to them.

"We'd appreciate dinner down here," Harry said.

Quickly, Blinky and the other House Elfs escorted them over to the tables underneath the Great Hall; Hermione glared at Harry.

"What did Snape do?" Ron asked.

"Cruciatus was one of them," Harry said.

"That's illegal and Unforgivable!" Michael said.

"Like anybody'd bother to prosecute," Harry said.

"Gotta be kidding-" Michael said.

"Am not!" Harry said, "That SDWCA, remember that? Under which I am listed, under which you'll be listed if you continue to hang out with me. That piece of crap strips my rights to prosecute-for it's intended that I place myself at the other side of a Killing Curse and not bitch about it! Under that-I have no rights, I am a dead man, whether it be today or next week or next month or next year."

Saturday, Harry entered the Great Hall, Ron followed; both stopped a short distance from the table. Wood was sitting there.

"Don't you have practice?" Harry asked.

"Read." Wood shoved the _Daily Prophet_ at them.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Saturday, August 2, 1997

Puddlemere United Suspended

In an unanimous agreement of the other twelve head coaches, the Head of Magical Games and Sports, and the Minister for Magic; sanctions have been imposed upon Puddlemere United for hiring known Suspected Dark Wizards, provisioning them with brooms in violation of the act, and providing services of a mediwizard to known Suspected Dark Wizards.

Effective immediately, the entire team of Puddlemere United is to be suspended for the remainder of the year until July 1998, all coaches are to be fired, the Team Healer is to be fired and have his mediwizard license revoked, and all players will be suspended.

"It's about time that people put their foot down to anybody aiding and abetting these known Dark Wizards," said Clarence Patil, EM spokesperson, "This suspension is far too light for the crimes that team committed, the Dark Arts they unwittingly assisted, and the shelter they provided to known Suspected Dark Wizards."

In a quick poll of readers, the overwhelming majority support this decisive action as it sends a strong and clear message to anybody who is considering providing _breaks_ to these known criminals and terrorists.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed.

Sunday evening, Harry and Ron walk diligently along the road in the village Castlebridge just outside of Wexford, Ireland; both were under the Disillusionment Charm.

"You're certain this is the right neighborhood?" Ron asked, "Why not just Apparate?"

"Apparate in blindly?" Harry asked, "Gone spare have we? Remember, we're here to convince-nothing else, as tempting as that might be."

Ron rolled his eyes; they kept walking down the lane, past the rows of house blocks to the single family homes. They came to a stop at the last one.

"He's listed as living here," Harry said, "Supposedly he's routinely got company."

"How'd you find that out?" Ron asked.

"A dog told me," Harry said, grinning.

They walked up to the house, Harry cast the spell on the door. Both Ron and Harry stepped through and into the living room of this modest house. On two of the sofas were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, both fanning themselves in the heat as they watched a television. Harry quietly crossed the room and stood behind Finnigan.

With a flick of his wand, Harry's face came to the television overriding Home Improvement; Harry spoke, the spell throwing his voice to the speaker of the television.

"Hello Finnigan," Harry said.

An expression of shock came over Finnigan's face. Ron spied Finnigan wetting his briefs.

"Potter!" Finnigan exclaimed, eyes focused on the television.

"Potter," Thomas growled.

Thomas threw a towel over at Finnigan.

"Want something Potter?" Finnigan demanded.

"You need to learn to think Finnigan," Harry said, arms crossed in the projection, "You need to learn and not just parrot what the wizarding world wants you to parrot-which you've seemed to master as EM president. Yet, you fail to realize the peril that you are inviting into your lives, the wickedness you are committing by doing Voldemort's dirty work. You've willingly become his puppet and you aren't objecting-"

"You are a spoiled brat Potter," Finnigan said, "You always have been, using your fame to get whatever you want, murdering the relatives who loved and cared for you smothering you-"

"You call starvation smothering?" Ron demanded.

Finnigan jumped.

"Weasley!" Finnigan exclaimed, "Knew it! Another to threaten us or execute us? Should warn you that I'm very well connected - we all see through your disguises for the evil you are, drumming up excuses and technicalities to why you shouldn't be executed for your crimes that you very well know you've committed. This is _MY_ house where you murdered my parents-you disgrace their memories-"

"I didn't," Harry said, "You never believed me, you never intended to give me a chance. By your logic, I'm guilty of everything because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, innocence is a _minor_ technicality. You don't care, you just want me killed without knowing the truth, for you don't care about the truth, you're finally showing the jealousy you've had for years at Hogwarts, how you never wanted me there. How fitting for you to become a Death Eater just-"

"I am not a Death Eater!" Finnigan protested.

"Yes you are," Harry said, "You're just too stupid to realize it. If you really cared about the victims, you'd make certain you had the right culprit. EM is such a big organization that it has the resources to conduct an honest investigation, if it wanted to, but you don't, know why? Your case doesn't have a leg to stand on, you'd be exposed as nothing but a murderous gang of thugs enforcing order in the new fascist state in preparation for Voldemort's rise. You cite supposed investigations-there hasn't been a fair investigation yet! Nobody's bothered to check up on my being framed because you all conveniently forgot that I have had enemies since before I was born, all of whom would still cheer. Nobody bothers to fairly investigate-why? Because the investigators are being _bribed_ to find me guilty-none of them bother to check the facts anymore-"

"Seamus!" Dean shouted, coming back into the living room, "Should be here-"

_Pop, Pop, Pop_

Three Ministry Aurors apparated in. The lead, Brockwell, looked at the television.

"My, my," Brockwell said, "So Potter is here."

Rollerblades sprang forth from Harry's dragon hide boots; he jumped and bladed on the side of the wall. Curses fired at the tire marks, severing the wall in half. Harry grabbed Ron, pulled him, knocking down the front door; both rolled on the grass. Curses fired at the indentations in the grass. Harry and Ron ran down the road, avoiding arriving Aurors. Harry opened his palm, revealing the Portkey in it, tapped it with his wand, and gripped the skin on the back of Ron's neck.

Harry and Ron landed in their dormitory at Hogwarts.

"Damn!" Harry exclaimed.

"It was a long shot," Ron said, "You admitted that yourself."

Harry sat on the floor, leaned against the corner of his four poster.

"I know," Harry said, "I just thought Finnigan'd have some measure of sense."

"He's the fucking president of the gang who wants you dead," Ron asked, "You honestly thought he'd listen?"

"Fool's hope, I guess," Harry said, "Thought he could be made to see reason-instead, resentment he seems to have held back on for years is surfacing and consuming his actions. He's helping Voldemort, he's trying to help finish my murder that was started years ago, all because he's _jealous_. Wish Finnigan would find his brain. Should he be lucky to live long enough to learn of his mistakes-any clue to what he'll demand?"

"Sure, he has no right to demand it and you have no obligation there," Ron said, "He'll come up with excuse after excuse, resorting to blaming us 'cause he's aggressively keeping us down as he kicks."

Ron reached down, grabbed Harry's arm, and pulled him upright.

"Gia's likely wondering how things went," Ron said.

"I didn't exactly tell her what we were up to," Harry said.

"Neither did we tell Hermione," Ron said, "Still, they'd be interested."

Ron led, they both went for the dormitory door.

Monday morning, Harry sat down and dropped his spoon; his eyes landed upon the _Daily Prophet_ and its front page article.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, August 4, 1997

EM President Narrowly Escapes Potter

Yesterday evening, Dark Lord Harry Potter and sidekick Ronald Weasley made their presence known to Seamus Finnigan, the EM President, at his residence in Wexford County, Ireland. Finnigan narrowly escaped as Ministry Aurors were successfully able to chase Potter away. In the investigation, it was clear that Potter was bent on revenge for the justice that EM has been attempting to impose. Aurors take credit for interrupting Potter's preparations for murder.

"This only confirms that with every breath, Dark Lord Harry Potter continues to demonstrate the need for his extermination," said Clarence Patil, EM Spokesperson, "All of us should continue to unite to confront this terrible menace-nobody should feel safe until Potter is dead."

Ex-Puddlemere United Coaches Murdered

Yesterday morning, the recently fired coaches from Puddlemere United were found murdered outside of Plymouth where all three resided. Dead are the former head coach Darrell Meyers, Assistant Coach Leroy Kline, and Assistant Coach Adam Gerber. Few will mourn these Potter collaborators who were to be formally listed under the SDWCA today.

Minister of Magic, Victor Fallerschain, would like to remind that action against people listed under the SDWCA should not commence until the people have been formally listed. Investigators confirmed that these three murders were not the result of Potter, but instead, from people getting a head start on removing three menaces from society. Charges will not be filed in this matter.

Harry threw down the _Daily Prophet_ and bolted for the door. Ron pursued. Harry came to a stop at the other side of the lake; he waded until the water covered his ankles. He sat so his rear was still dry and out of the water. Ron sat next to Harry. Harry stared over the water toward the cliffs with Hogwarts perched above.

"Know that sometimes I do like to be alone," Harry said.

"I can't trust you," Ron said.

Harry turned his head, glared at Ron.

"Not that again!" Harry exclaimed, "Over that ages ago!"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Blimey! Things are worse than before!" Ron said, "You expect me to believe it's not getting to you? You wouldn't have ran off like that if it isn't."

"Then be quiet!" Harry snapped.

Harry snatched another _Daily Prophet_ from under Ron's arm, opened it up, and stared at the three dead bodies laying face down in pools of blood.

"Fucking executed," Harry muttered, "'Cause of me!"

Ron yanked the _Daily Prophet_ back, laid it on the ground, took out his wand, and burnt it.

"Sorry," Ron said, "That's nothing but depressing-we don't need it."

Harry gave Ron a huge shove; Ron fell sideways, over the small rock edge, and into the lake. Ron rolled, then sat on the rock bottom, submerged up to his ribs. Harry arched his eyebrows and glared at Ron.

"I don't care if I'm being annoying-" Ron said.

"I do!" Harry snapped.

"Sorry if it damages your ego," Ron said, "but, we do care-the fact that more of our supporters are-"

"Executed in cold blood!" Harry said, "Just for being nice to me. I should've foreseen-"

"Blimey, it's not your fault!" Ron said, "They knew what they were getting into when they stood up and showed support-"

"And it got them killed," Harry said, "Just like I told them weeks ago-"

"Yet _they_ chose to accept those consequences," Ron said, "Just like I do, just like Hermione or Gia does. Six million galleons my head because I'm your friend. They want you to destroy yourself-I mean, to be fired because they refused to watch you die, it's asinine. They will be the ones crawling to you for help, thinking a simple apology will suffice-you can shove this back at them; tell them to hide in a cave and kiss their arses goodbye-"

"So many are dead, _now_," Harry said, "Loads of good that does them."

"They stood up against the oppression of the EM," Ron said, "Don't forget that, or you do injustice to their sacrifices. Face it, EM is the _defacto_ fascist government of the British Wizarding world - they have enough numbers to be a real threat to the Ministry, they could overturn it if they wanted to. EM has a third of the population as their members - what about the other two thirds? Can tell you, some believe you're guilty, but not so much as to organize; the others believe you're not guilty, but they're getting intimidated to shut up. Those few who do stand up get murdered. Voldemort's going to rise again and we'll have EM to thank for that-not you."

Harry studied the goldfish jumping, from crest to crest, into the air, then to fall back down. In the distance, near the middle of the lake, the Giant Squid surfaced.

"I'd still like to be alone for a while," Harry said.

Ron stood, treaded through the water, approached Harry, and placed his hand onto Harry's shoulder.

"Sure," Ron said, "I'll go and think not too far away. Even though Dumbledore claims this to be secure, we know from prior years how porous the ways into Hogwarts can be."

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron strolled out of the water, climbed up along the edge of the lake.

Thursday morning, Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall, went towards the round table with breakfast.

"You weren't too far off Harry," Hermione said, handing him the _Daily Prophet_.

Harry read.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Thursday, August 7, 1997

Gringotts Charter Amended, Potter's Vault Confiscated

Minister of Magic, Victor Fallerschain, is proud to announce that with the passage of the Potter Pact in Brazil yesterday, that the Gringotts Charter has been amended to permit the listing Minister access to and control of any vault belonging to any listed suspected Dark Wizard or Witch in part or full. Under this measure, the resources of any rising Dark Wizard in deposit at Gringotts can be immediately taken into custody of the Ministry of Magic - no longer can the Dark Wizard use their ill gotten funds to further finance their plunge into the evils of the Dark Arts. By taking control of vaults, the Ministry of Magic can freeze spending or confiscate the contents to finance the fight against the Dark Wizard.

Immediately after passage, the Minister of Magic seized control of the personal vault of Dark Lord Harry James Potter, only to discover that Potter had beat the Minister to the funds. Previously listed at 1.6 million galleons in January, the vault contained a mere 203 galleons this morning, proving that Potter has gone on a spending spree to support his Dark Arts. The Minister of Magic also seized control of the Potter Family Trust; previously listed at 46.2 million galleons and containing 66 properties throughout the United Kingdom in January, contained a mere 4,380 galleons upon seizure - again proving the expenses that Potter has been willing to incur to practice his Dark Arts. Moving faster than Potter anticipated, the Minister of Magic also seized control of the personal and family vaults of Sirius Black for a combined total of 29.7 million galleons which will be removed from the vaults and used to fund recompense to Potter's victims. All vaults have been subsequently closed and surrendered back to Gringotts for usage by more deserving parties.

EM Rejoices at Action

EM rejoices that the Minister of Magic has finally decided to take action to stymie Dark Lord Potter's practice of the Dark Arts by confiscating all assets that he may be using. EM hopes that the victims of Potter can find some measure of relief in the funds they will be receiving under this new action of the Minister; however, they noted that given the numbers of victims, the money will seem paltry.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"They finally," Harry said, "Disgusting-does anybody realize how badly they've weaken the security at Gringotts? Nobody's vault is safe there anymore."

Friday, Dumbledore's _card club_ gathered in the Great Hall. Dumbledore dealt out for a game of poker.

"Our first topic is finances," Dumbledore said, "Poker requires wagering which usually requires money - on that note, the charter for Gringotts has been amended. Monies from several vaults have been confiscated - Severus, you have some further news."

"The Dark Lord boasted about finally being able to put the confiscated money to better use," Snape said, "Especially Potter's."

"I am dismayed by this," McGonagall said.

"Mr. Potter had good reason to suspect that this would happen for some time," Dumbledore said, "Precautions were made, and this has been proven to be worthwhile.

"Suffice it to say," Harry said, looking at the royal flush in his hands, "I am not broke-most of it has been re-appropriated and used to explore other retention plans."

"We failed to anticipate Mr. Black's trusts," Dumbledore said, "That was regrettable, but does take the edge off of making this all seem organized."

"Certainly, there is something we can do about this," Arthur Weasley said, "It can not go unchallenged-we are all in danger of this."

"Agreed," Harry said, "I raise you twenty galleons."

"Attempting to rebuild your vault?" Snape sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Repealing this amendment-that'd be difficult. Remember, it's taken Voldemort months of petitioning. Can we undo that in a few days? Likely not. Rest of you should prepare as I did-hide the majority of your assets through money laundering."

Snape raised his eyebrows, Harry looked at Dumbledore then McGonagall.

"It has been quite clear that they're going after allies of mine," Harry said, "You, the ones sitting around this table, may be listed at anytime, be it today, tomorrow, or some other time. It is highly likely that you will get listed. You don't want to be caught short changed. Therefore, you need to stash and hide your funds, in multiple accounts and definitely not at Gringotts; keep just enough at Gringotts for immediate needs and to have just enough to keep the Ministry from suspecting what you're up to. I left that two hundred galleons to be stolen-every thing else is somewhere else."

Harry shuffled his cards.

"Anybody wagering?" Harry asked.

"Raise you ten Galleons Harry," Fred said.

"Especially you, be careful," Harry said, "Nothing would cripple your business faster-"

"We have enough liquidity and cash on hand," George said.

"You're still making a profit," Harry said, "Stay afterward and I'll give you some hints on how to further hide them in nearly as secure locations as Gringotts."

"Great," Snape sneered, "Order of the Phoenix, an organization since the time of Godric Gryffindor, is now advocating money laundering."

Gia woke Saturday morning to the sensation of liquid flowing across her skin. She felt the mass of black hair above where that face was usually buried in the middle of her chest, where the occasional drops of liquid came from his tear ducts, onto the skin of her chest, and down. She looked, saw him sprawled as he usually was, but shivering slightly. Gia pulled the covers up and over them. Harry rolled, pulling off the covers, then laid there, still asleep, but shaking and wetting. Gia reached to her other side, grabbed a towel, and mopped Harry.

"Nightmare?" Ron asked from the other four poster.

"Think so," Gia said.

Gia pulled the sheet up over Harry, restrained him, and massaged. She gave him a kiss on his scar. Ron got out of his bed, walked over.

"He sleeps more than the rest of us," Ron said, "Wonder if it's a vision or dream-"

Ron gazed down into the rapidly blinking eyes.

"Can you tell?" Gia asked.

Ron turned, doubled over, and hurled onto the floor.

"Alright?" Gia asked.

Ron turned around.

"Scar, I think," Ron said, "It was horrific-a mother torturing, murdering, her kids while Voldemort laughs and others cheered-absolutely sickening."

"How the devil does he get off on doing things like that?" Gia said, "It's gross and disgusting-I just don't get it."

"Dunno really," Ron said, "Guess it's an inferiority complex, he doesn't feel good about himself unless he gets his murder fix."

Ron looked over his shoulder back to his bed, saw the turning of the sheets.

"She can't sleep-?" Gia asked.

"Naw," Ron said, "Subconsciously looking for me."

The next morning, Ron entered the Headmaster's office.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said.

"Voldemort's on the attack again," Ron said.

"That fails to surprise me," Dumbledore said, sitting on an easy chair in front of the fireplace, "Care to join me for breakfast?"

Ron sat down, took to a scone.

"Trust your information is from the usual source," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore sipped his Earl Grey tea.

"It's frustrating not to be able to do much during them," Ron said, "Gia's got a knack to sooth him a bit, but still, it's frustrating, and I think it's beyond what Occlumency can do for him-"

"Unless you are a highly trained Occlumens," Dumbledore said, "It is not your place to know what can or can't be done."

"At least Harry can't block it," Ron said, "I'm under the impression that Voldemort's shoving more crap onto Harry-like they're engaged in a mental tug-of-war."

Dumbledore stirred a bit of sugar into another cup of tea.

"Adept analogy," Dumbledore said, "Curious that Voldemort chooses not to block the link-isn't it? It can be a great source of intelligence on our part."

"'Except it was a murder in progress earlier," Ron said, "Doubt he'd want Harry to miss that-not to mention what Harry shows him-"

"Harry intentionally shows-?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lets it be shown would be more like it-" Ron said, "You requested to be unaware of the subject matter some while ago. It's amazing that Harry can even put up with all that-dreamless sleep won't stop the imagery, we've done enough dream swapping where that's no longer advisable. He appears to sleep more than the rest of us, usually first to sleep and last to rise - won't give him a sleeping potion for the last thing I'd want to do is to trap him in a vision. Of course, Harry doesn't want to be fussed over-" Ron rolls his eyes "-the fact he can take Voldemort's crude and keep true is, for lack of a better word, amazing."

Dumbledore nibbled at a scone.

"Battle for his sanity," Dumbledore said, "Unfortunately, that is a war I can only sit on the sidelines for-you're on the front line. In case you have noticed, I have been trying to help; why do you think I talked to Coach Meyers? Or find out the truth to Hagrid?"

"It seems to be backfiring-" Ron said.

"Which is another regret I have," Dumbledore said, "I did not foresee that strong of a reaction-"

"Harry did," Ron said, "He's pessimistic enough to predict that-He wants the smear, Voldemort, all of it, to go away, so he can live on with her. With the wizarding world robbing him of everything-she's the one thing-"

"I think I understand," Dumbledore said, "I agree, bringing a resolution about as quickly as possible will be beneficial to us all."

Ron sipped at some pumpkin juice.

"Another thing," Ron said, "Harry's always got a problem with people sacrificing themselves-true, it's as a last resort, but-"

"I think we can come up with something," Dumbledore said.

Neville looked over the _Daily Prophet_ Monday morning at breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Blimey!" Neville exclaimed.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, August 11, 1997

Potter's Weekend Blood

Over this past weekend, Dark Lord Harry Potter and his gang of Potter Eaters have been directly responsible for 84 deaths and indirectly responsible for 53 others. Friday evening, Potter descended upon the outskirts of Gaziantep, Turkey; 36 were brutally tortured and murdered, reports of mothers under the Imperius curse being forced to dismember their children have yet to be confirmed. Saturday evening, Potter and his allies executed 23 in their rampage in Banska, Slovakia before being evicted by the Slovakian Ministry. Last night, Potter murdered 4 in Mauritius before murdering another 13 in Gafsa, Tunisia. At home, Potter is confirmed to have murdered two on Friday from Northampton and dumped their corpses in Loch Ness. Six other murders on Saturday and Sunday have been confirmed to be Potter's handiwork, however, details are being withheld pending notification of their families.

"Yet," Neville said, "He's been here the whole time! At Hogwarts!"

"That's the way it's been," Colin said, "As Harry put it, his presence is no longer required to be guilty."

Neville threw down the paper.

"Rubbish!" Neville said, "That's the first thing that should matter-yet, it's getting dismissed as if it were a legal _technicality_ to get him off the hook. If he ain't there at the time of the crime, he didn't do it!"

"Unfortunately," Harry said as he entered the Great Hall, "That no longer matters to the Ministry or anybody else."

"That's not true!" Ginny protested.

Ron bolted in from the door, converged rapidly onto Harry's position, arms stretched. Harry grabbed Ron's arm, tripped Ron, and sent Ron flying downward, with Ron's back slamming onto the marble floor.

"Ron!" Ginny screamed.

"Today," Harry announced, "We start a new phase of your training-self defense, the muggle way."

Michael stood from his spot at the table, stared at Ron.

"Muggle way?" Colin asked.

"You know-no magic," Harry said, "Such techniques can be very useful, even to a wizard or a witch-how to fight. You think you know it on instinct-we'll spend this next week showing you otherwise. Death Eater won't be bothering with this, so this is an area where you can gain a definitive edge. You never know in a duel when a muggle way would be more effective than the magical way; therefore, it's in your advantage to know both. Professor Dumbledore has cleared the schedules so you can learn this over the next few days - we have brought in a specialist in these matters, well, not an instructor but she does employ the techniques in the course of her work." Harry turned to the door. "Hermione!"

Alongside Hermione and Gia, into the Great Hall came Kristen Osborn. Harry reached down, gave Ron a hand up. Kristen looked around as she walked.

"Interesting castle," Kristen said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore said, coming out of the door from the Antechamber, "In ten years time, your grandson will likely be in attendance Mrs. Osborn."

"Professor?" Harry exclaimed.

"I _am_ the Headmaster," Dumbledore said, "I was curious to the program that you had arranged Harry."

Harry took a moment.

"Certainly Professor," Harry said, "Feel free to join in the exercises."

"Poppy would raise a fit if I did," Dumbledore said, "Were I a century younger, I would. I did ask Tonks to join in - Auror training is a bit weak in this area that you have chosen. I do agree with your reasoning that it should be a part of any Auror's training."

Michael looked at Kristen.

"A muggle," Micheal asked, "Her qualifications are-?"

"Kristen is the police chief of Noigate," Harry said, "She is also a friend of myself and Gia. You will treat her with the same respect as you do to me and Gia. Due to a Death Eater attack earlier this year, she was made aware of the wizarding world and the fact that she is currently raising a muggleborn wizard-therefore, I could ask her to teach as asking any other instructor would have been risky for myself and several others here."

Kristen looked around.

"You should have mats to practice upon," Kristen said.

"Please stand to the edge of the room," Dumbledore requested.

Everybody moved over to the side.

"One moment," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore concentrated, stood, then waved his wand. The tables and chairs disappeared, save the one chair that turned into an armchair beneath him; the empty floor then filled up with gym mats.

"Will these suffice?" Dumbledore asked.

Kristen bent down, squeezed.

"These should work," Kristen said, "Mats reduce the chances of injury from common mistakes one can make."

Through the door came Tonks, tripping on the edge of a mat, and falling face down onto a mat.

"Case in point," Kristen said.

"Ow," Tonks said.

Harry ran over, picked Tonks up.

"Come on," Harry said, "You're late."

Tonks rolled her eyes, then came to join the group.

"My agenda," Harry said to them all, "Is that we will work on this through Friday-if we need more time, I'm certain we can find it."

"There will be other matters for you to train in after this Harry," Dumbledore said.

"I know," Harry said, "We're all at different skills right now-we'll play it by ear."

Ginny, Colin, Neville, Luna, Micheal, Ron, Hermione, Gia, Harry, and Tonks formed a circle around Kristen. Kristen started.

The following Monday, Harry rolled his eyes as he read the _Daily Prophet_ at breakfast in the Great Hall.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, August 18, 1997

EM Doubles Bounties on Potter

In light of the recent escalation in violence from Dark Lord Potter and pressure from its constituents, EM has formally agreed to double the rewards being offered for the deaths of Dark Lord Harry Potter and his evil friends.

Potter, Harry : 15,000,000 galleons

Weasley, Ron : 12,000,000 galleons

Granger, Hermione : 9,000,000 galleons

Prescott, Gia : 6,000,000 galleons

Removal of these problems would be greatly appreciated. Contributions can be sent to "Bye Bye". To claim a reward, submit relevant documentation. 60,000 galleon bonus for each relation severed.

"How will that improve their odds?" Harry muttered.

"Makes you a more attractive target," Michael said.

"How?" Harry demanded, "How is fifteen any better than seven?"

"By nearly eight million," Neville said, "They aren't trying to influence the average bloke-they're already motivated. They are trying to get _us_ to turn on ourselves, that's the only reason why they increase the bounties, they're hoping that one of us will snap. Look at who currently has sufficient access to you to have a decent chance to kill you, look at who you're trusting."

Harry counted on his fingers. "Gia, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Colin, Neville, Luna, Michael, Dumbledore, Tonks, Sirius, Fred, George-"

"See?" Neville said, "That's who they're trying to break with those numbers, the people who you trust-"

"To get you to lose that trust," Ron said, "I mean, Harry, with these numbers-people can get corrupted. Money, power, that's what their side uses, and there's a good reason why they use it-'cause it's worked before and will work again."

Harry glared at Ron.

'Wish I could storm up to Voldemort now and get this over with," Harry said.

"But there's no bounty on him-" Ron said.

"And what would you use upon Voldemort?" Dumbledore said, "The Killing Curse? Would that work? Harry, your schedule for today is fixed by me, there are some things we need to discuss in my office. Come."

"Ron, Hermione," Harry said, "Co-"

"No," Dumbledore said, "Just you. The others can make productive use of their time on their own. Another game of capture the flag might help you hone your skills."

Harry followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall. Ron looked at Hermione then Neville.

"So?" Ron said.

"Dunno about you," Neville said, "Rest of us are getting a bit tired of always fighting."

Ron placed his hands into his pocket, looked at the floor.

"There is something you could work on," Ron said, "Harry and I have found this skill extremely useful in evading capture before, so we should all brush up on it. Ginny, get your Firebolt; Colin, get whatever you use-join us down on the Quidditch Pitch."

"Wha-?" Neville protested.

"You are going to practice flying," Ron said.

Neville stuttered.

"Hermione," Ron said, "Get Notley, have him meet us down on the Pitch."

"Ron-" Hermione protested.

Ron grabbed Hermione, drew her close.

"How many times have we escaped with our lives using our brooms?" Ron said, "Enough to get you and Neville to be proficient-you need to be comfortable about it without me or Harry. You need confidence-come."

Ron escorted Hermione out of the Great Hall.

_**"Die Potter DIE, Die Potter DIE, Die Potter DIE"**_

It was early that Wednesday morning. Harry opened his eyes.

"Oh SHIT!" Harry yelled, "WAKE UP NOW!"

Ron, Hermione, and Gia woke up, saw the situation as Harry saw it. They were in a glass container submerged in water; below and to the sides, they could see fish swimming past, above they could see shadows of fish and filtered sunlight. All four could hear the chant.

_**"Die Potter DIE, Die Potter DIE, Die Potter DIE"**_

Harry stood, leaned against the glass wall; the container tilted in favor of Harry.

"Watch it," Ron said, standing gingerly himself.

Gia and Hermione stood; they looked at Ron and Harry in their shorts and shirts.

"Dressed?" Gia said, "You sleep-"

"I know-" Harry said.

"Did we make it to bed?" Hermione said, "I vaguely recall-"

"Getting attacked in the tower on our way to bed," Harry said, rubbing the small bloody wound in his scalp, "Hogwarts was supposed to be safe!"

"Let's worry about getting out of here," Gia said.

The chant repeated itself.

_**"Die Potter DIE, Die Potter DIE, Die Potter DIE"**_

"Better think of something," Ron said.

They looked around their surroundings, above were the markings of a locked hatch in the middle; to one side, through a small opening, were a chess board on a table and a chair, both with skull and bones on them. Harry grabbed a note from the middle of the chess board, opened it, and read it.

_Dark Lord Potter_

Fast death is unjust against an evil as bad as you. Perhaps a slow, agonizing, death may help you to see the error of your ways before you get judged.

To the question on your mind - is there a way out? Maybe, maybe not.

Cheers to your passage to the afterlife,  
_EM_

"Answers our questions," Harry said, "Dumbledore promised-"

"Debating that won't do us any good," Gia said, "Focus on getting us out of here."

Hermione studied the hatch, tapped with her fingers. "Anybody have their wands?"

Harry felt at his forearm, Ron did the same.

"No," Ron said.

Harry shook his head.

"Mine's missing too," Hermione said, "Just a moment."

Hermione studied the letter, inspected the hatch, the chess board, the seat, and then moved a piece on the board.

"Going to play lady?" the piece said, moving back, "Sit to play."

Hermione turned back to Harry.

"Doesn't look good..." Hermione said, a tear coming to her eye.

"Figured it out?" Ron asked.

"In order to open the hatch," Hermione said, "Somebody must win a game-the person who plays will be unable to escape."

"Are you certain?" Harry said, "There has to be another way!"

Harry looked at Hermione, Gia, then Ron.

"Well," Ron said, "Could try-"

Ron pounded on the glass, no cracks formed, but water started to fill the chamber.

"Great work," Hermione snapped.

"Can you think of something else?" Ron asked.

"We need to escape, that's clear," Harry said, "I'll play-"

"Are you mad?" Ron said, "With this water flooding, you'll get one chance."

"Ron gives us a better chance." Hermione sobbed. "There needs to be another choice!"

Tears welled under Harry's eyelids, he tried to keep them from flowing.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"No!" Hermione protested, "I-"

"He's beaten you how many times at chess?" Harry said, "Ron-"

Ron swallowed hard, the water up to their ankles.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Take care."

Ron sat on the chair besides the chess board. Immediately, restraints appeared, binding Ron to the chair; a glass barrier went up, separating him from them.

"No!" Hermione buried her face into Harry's chest, gripping his shirt.

Gia leaned against the side of the glass, watched Ron start in on the game of chess as water continued to fill both chambers. Hermione pounded on the glass, only to have the water flood even faster.

"There has to be a better-" Hermione said.

"This appears to be the only way," Harry said.

They watched the pieces on the chess board dwindle, then a look of triumph came to Ron's face. The hatch above creaked. Ron's chamber flooded completely, Ron panicking. With a rush and shove upwards, Hermione, Harry, and Gia were propelled towards the surface.

Gia surfaced first, followed by Harry then Hermione.

_Swish, Swish_

"Sirius!" Harry yelled at the sight of the approaching rowboat, "Sirius!"

"Coming," Sirius shouted back.

Harry then looked around, saw the giant squid submerge, then looked as Sirius approached. Harry treaded the water along with Gia and Hermione.

"EM invaded and captured," Harry said, "Ron's still down there!"

Sirius maneuvered the boat next to them, pulled in Gia first, then Hermione, and then Harry; he gave them each a heated blanket to cover them.

"Suggest you ditch the wet clothes," Sirius said, "They'll only keep you cold."

"But have to go and save Ron!" Harry said, "He's still trapped..."

The giant squid surfaced next to the boat, its tentacles rose with Ron's body in their grasp, the tentacles moved, bringing his body into the boat. The giant squid then submerged. Harry huddled over Ron's body.

"Ron, Ron!" Harry shouted.

"He won't respond," Sirius said, "We need to get him to Dumbledore to reverse the charm-he insisted on going through despite the risks."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Just what is going on?"

Sirius rowed toward the cliff with Hogwarts castle looming above.

"A lesson for you," Sirius said, "One that we all felt you needed."

"In what?" Harry exclaimed, "Swimming?"

"No, about something else you dread," Sirius said, "It became apparent that you had to sacrifice Ron for the rest of you to survive - you did so. If the situation weren't so controlled, Ron could have died - he still can if we don't get him to Dumbledore."

Hogwarts got bigger and bigger, they felt the push of the giant squid propelling them even faster.

"That wasn't my idea of fun," Harry said.

"Of course it wasn't," Sirius said, "I presume you covered all the alternatives, were fairly certain there was no other means of escape, then had Ron make the sacrifice." Sirius put the paddle aside, letting the squid push them along, turned toward Harry. "Look, you are facing the prospects of a serious Dark War. It may come that you have to sacrifice somebody for the greater good-it's had to be done before and, at some point, will again. I suggest you spend some time pondering what just occurred-you certainly don't want to freeze with paralysis at a crucial moment."

The boat landed softly under the cliff with Hogwarts perched above. Sirius moved Ron onto the waiting stretcher, him and Hermione carried it up the stairs. Harry and Gia followed. At the top of the stairs, Sirius and Hermione entered the castle. Harry and Gia followed the edge of the cliff, walking along. Harry cleared the cobwebs out of Hagrid's Hut, then sat at the round table, pounding his fist on the table.

"I just want to strangle that red head!" Harry exclaimed, "It wasn't funny!"

Gia sat down next to Harry, moved her hands to his shoulders, and massaged.

"I think he meant well," Gia said.

"It's not how I wanted to spend the morning!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's obvious," Gia said, "Consider what Sirius said - otherwise that red head might seek to repeat-"

"He won't survive a second time," Harry warned.

"Calm down," Gia said, her eyes dart to the dusty teapot in the corner, "He means well, albeit he's not going about it the best way, but how should he go about it?"

"Dunno," Harry said, "Talking would be a start."

Gia got up, walked over, grabbed a match, started the fire in the fireplace.

"Exactly how can you talk about that scenario?" Gia said, "There's a big difference between talking and going through that scenario. Even Lupin knew that-hence that exercise of his."

Gia left the hut for a moment, returned with the teapot full of water.

"I hate these exercises," Harry said.

Gia placed the teapot over the fire.

"So you should," Gia said, "They're matters of life or death that they're trying to push you on, to think about now when we have the luxury of time."

Gia coaxed Harry over to the bed, wrapped their blankets tightly around the both of them.

"As I see things," Gia said, "They're trying to make you think about killing and sacrificing in the thick of things-making certain that you can. The fact you hate and dread it, is, good, for it's certainly not something you should be enjoying like somebody else does. However, you may need to make the decision-stalling on the ethical debate could prove lethal."

"I just..." Harry said, "it isn't right to have to ask somebody to...die."

Gia ripped off his shirt under the blanket, then wrapped her arms around him, tightly.

"It shouldn't feel good," Gia said, "However, you must remember that Ron's essentially sworn his life to you, entrusted it to you, whatever the cost may be. While he doesn't want it wasted, he is willing to spend his life if the cause and price is just, and he trusts _you_ to exercise sound judgment. Like today, you explored all the options you could, found there to be no other way, so had to sacrifice him - he likely set that up specifically to get you to be _able_ to, should it be necessary."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Harry said.

"Nor should you," Gia said, "Though you should forgive him as he did this lesson for your benefit, for our benefit.

Friday, Dumbledore brought in all the surviving members of the old crowd, divided the trio up, and staged a three way battle with dueling at Hogwarts which left a thick haze lingering over the castle for hours. At the end, with no conclusive winner, they stopped with most going home. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gia, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Colin, and Michael gathered in the Great Hall for a late supper.

"That went well," Dumbledore said, "This brings your summer training to a close."

"We still have, like, a week!" Harry protested.

"I ask for a bit of time, separately, for tea in my office over the weekend," Dumbledore said, "After that, enjoy what may be your last uneventful week at Hogwarts-we can easily speculate some of what lies in store for the next year and it's unlikely to be easier than the last."

Harry glared, the rest ate the supper.

Michael was first for tea that Saturday morning in the Headmaster's office, and he was shaking a bit.

"Dear Mr. Corner," Dumbledore said, "Have a seat, take a sip of tea."

Michael stumbled for a chair, sat, but looked at Dumbledore instead of drinking tea.

"Relax," Dumbledore said.

They talked. Dumbledore continued the one-on-one conferences for Luna, Neville, Colin, and Ginny. They then gathered in the Entrance Hall; five of them had their packed trunks. Dumbledore gathered around.

"In a week," Dumbledore said, "Enjoy the last of your holiday."

With that, Michael, Ginny, Colin, Neville, and then Luna went, one by one, onto the golden Floo platforms, vanishing from sight. Dumbledore returned to the stairs, up to the second floor.

Gia entered the Headmaster's office right behind Dumbledore himself, they both sat and then talked. An hour later, Hermione came into the Headmaster's office right after Gia had left, she too spent time talking.

In the meanwhile, Ron and Harry sat on the second floor in the empty corridor.

"Any clues to this?" Harry asked.

"It seems to be talks," Ron said, "Perhaps an end-of-training evaluation-not certain."

Hermione came out from the Stone Gargoyle.

"You're next Ron," Hermione said, "I'm off to the-"

"Library," Ron said, "We know."

Ron got up and went for the Stone Gargoyle.

Harry crossed the Headmaster's office, took a look at Fawkes sitting on his perch, gave several strokes to the phoenix's feathers. Fawkes looked back at Harry, black eyes gazed into Harry's emerald green eyes. Harry blinked, Fawkes emitted a quick shrill note.

A chuckle. "I think he's taken a liking to you Harry," Dumbledore said, standing behind Harry.

"He's...I dunno," Harry said, "Comforting, I guess."

"I'm afraid that Fawkes will be needing a new caretaker in the near future," Dumbledore said, "I have been advised to get my affairs in order-that includes you."

Harry turned around, his emerald green eyes moved and fixated onto the blue.

"Everybody dies eventually Harry," Dumbledore said, "It is merely a question of how and when - I have had the fortune of being reminded that my time is soon, which gives me time to sort things and focus on what matters."

"But it's different for you-enough mediwizards to know something is wrong," Harry said, "Yet, you've refused to tell me-"

"That is a matter of privacy for me," Dumbledore said, "Besides, who is the first person you'd tell? Then, what would you be doing-Miss. Granger would likely have the whole lot of you in the library pouring over every text and book-"

Harry snickered. "You're right with her-"

"Which would be a poor use of time when you have more important matters," Dumbledore said, "As you have undoubtedly noticed, I have been concentrating my efforts on training you for the role you will be asked to perform-for it's only a matter of time until most everybody realizes how wrong they've been with the smear campaign, for that I am certain because Voldemort will not wait in hiding forever and at that point, they will come to you."

Harry turned back around, faced Fawkes.

"I hope they remember the roles they have played," Harry said, "For I will not forget or forgive-"

"You may need to," Dumbledore said, "I mean forgive, for your own sanity-take a look at Snape if you want an example of somebody who hasn't forgiven and takes his grudges out on next of kin."

"What they've done-it's unforgivable!" Harry said, "Be plenty more injustices too, I'm sure of that, until this is over. I've had it with the wizarding society-I'd hide under a rock if Voldemort would stop hunting me, but he won't."

"Most certainly he will not," Dumbledore said, "His harassment followed you into the muggle world-that's ample proof, for you are prophesied to be able to bring him down, Voldemort won't rest easy until you are out of his way. In the meanwhile-"

"I have resolved to see this through," Harry said, "To see Voldemort put down, then Gia and I will, dunno, escape or elude or something, just get away from the wizarding world, leave them to themselves."

"You may get an opportunity to change things," Dumbledore said, "To keep this mess from happening in the future, at least to this degree, you may want to consider that, to keep it happening to some other poor soul."

Monday morning, Harry ascended to the Astronomy Tower; he sat at the small table, across from Gia. They exchanged smiles then looked at the breakfast the House Elfs had furnished. Harry laid the _Daily Prophet_ down to read, Gia blocked him.

"Huh?" Harry muttered.

Gia removed the _Daily Prophet_, laid it down on the bricks under her chair.

"It's never filled with anything good," Gia said, "Why continue to spoil your breakfast on a daily basis? Read it later."

"Right there," Harry said, grabbing for a dish of food.

Harry and Gia watched several of the workers and House Elfs work on the North Tower reconstruction, most of the stones to the tower had already been put in place, the pointed roof had several shingles left to be place on, windows were being installed.

"I just wonder about today's crap," Harry said, picking up the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, August 25, 1997

Potter Murders Brown and Greengrass

Last night, Dark Lord Potter continued his rampage of killing his classmates by murdering Lavender Brown and Daphne Greengrass, both scheduled to return to Hogwarts in the fall.

Members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad responded to reports of enchanted bronze bulls moaning over coals of a fire in Oxford, only to find the cause to be more gruesome. Already perished and trapped inside the two bulls, were the corpses of Lavender Brown and Daphne Greengrass, the latest victims of Potter who apparently decided to use the ancient Greek form of execution for a bit of variety. We can only assume that Dark Lord Potter's next attacks will be even more gruesome and creative as apparently the Killing Curse is getting too boring and mundane. This form of execution, first known to have been practiced among the muggles of Greece, places the victim into a hollow statue of a bronze bull, a fire is lit underneath, and the victim slowly cooks until they die of suffocation (it was unknown at the advent of its invention that suffocation was the cause of death due to the bronze metal absorbing all of the oxygen in the air) - it was common for the last breaths and moans of the victim to reverberate making the bull seem alive as the victim perishes.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed.

"Creative," Gia said, reading over the article, "Disgusting but creative."

Harry spotted the figures flying over the Quidditch Pitch.

"Enjoy the view," Harry said, "I have business to attend to."

Harry reached to their side, picked up and put on his Scarlet Gryffindor Quidditch Robes, then grabbed his Whitehorn, mounted, and flew.

Harry approached the group of people flying above the Quidditch Pitch, four others in red Gryffindor robes, eight in white and blue Puddlemere United robes; he looked down to the pitch where Wood in black and Katie Bell in white stood. Ron flew up to Harry.

"Funny," Ron said, "Them choosing here."

"Loads of good memories, I guess," Harry said, "Early morning practices did them good."

George snickered, coming up.

"Hey George," Harry said, "Sorry about the team-I didn't realize-"

"How could you know ahead of time that they'd slam us all?" George said, "You, Ron, we weren't completely surprised-the team, took us for a loop too."

Harry flew down to the pitch, lined up behind Wood and Bell; Dumbledore came up to the couple, purple robes billowing.

"This is an occasion that gives me great pleasure," Dumbledore said, "As Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, I have the authority vested in me to perform this marriage between Oliver Wood and Katie Bell."

Ginny woke Monday morning, the first of September, to being shaken away. Her eyelids fluttered open, her brown eyes focused upon the man looming above.

"Dad?" Ginny asked.

"Time to wake and get a move on," Arthur said, "You have a train to catch."

"Can't I just skip the year?" Ginny asked.

"Nonsense," Arthur said, "You need a solid education-look at the benefits your brothers have reaped from it, George and Fred and their business-"

"One that Mum objected to," Ginny said.

"Colin's already said that he'll be going," Arthur said, with a wink.

Ginny blushed.

"You'll do fine this year," Arthur said, "We leave in an hour-easier now that we don't have to travel from Devon."

Arthur left the bedroom.

Colin came down the stairs to the living room and then the dining room.

"Fred, George," Colin said, "Thanks for letting me stay-"

"Not a problem," Fred said, leaning over Ginny's trunk.

Colin poured himself a bit of cold cereal, watched as Fred and George added items to Ginny's trunk.

"Spicing up the year?" Colin asked.

"A few samples," George said, "That and she has several items to give to our younger brother and his friend."

"Think things will be better this year?" Colin asked, then spooned another bite of his cereal.

"One thing I do know is that Ron should be grateful that Mum isn't around to scold him about his streak with suspensions," Fred said, "He'd be in hot water by now."

"Actually," Arthur said, as he entered, "I think Molly would've understood the situation-it's the board of governors that should feel grateful, for they would have gotten their fair share of Howlers by now."

Colin snorted, milk spewed out of his nose, then his eyes landed upon the _Daily Prophet_ on the table.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, September 1, 1997

Princess Diana of Wales, Dead

In muggle news, Princess Diana was killed yesterday during a high speed car (muggle equivalent to flying carpets) chase in Paris. According to a press release from the Ministry of Magic, Dark Lord Harry Potter is not attributed to have caused this crash in anyway. For further information, consult the muggle newspapers.

First Day for Hogwarts

Today is the first day of term for students at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry; all students are expected to catch the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross leaving at 11 am. Ministry Aurors will be stationed on the Hogwarts Express to ensure that students arrive safely at the Hogsmeade station.

Of notable significance is the change in the Sorting due to the unfortunate demise of the Sorting Hat last fall at the hands of Potter, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall explained the new procedures. "Every first year will be interviewed on the train with the decision being announced during the time allocated for the Sorting Ceremony."

Statistics released by Hogwarts shows a decline in acceptance this year as compared to the average year; this year, about half the usual number of prospective students replied favorably - presumable, this drop is due to the negative publicity surrounding Hogwarts most notorious student, Dark Lord Harry Potter and his two Dark friends.

Potter Precaution Plan

Due to the danger present for Dark Lord Harry Potter attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Minister of Magic has announced inclusion and deployment of enough Ministry Aurors to keep any interference from Potter to a minimum. Experts question whether this will be enough to thwart Potter. Parents are advised to bid their kids farewell and to ensure they have a burial plan ready should it be needed.

Potter Massacres 70 in States

Last night, Potter got in a last minute dash of blood before resuming his studies at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry by the brutal massacre of seventy yesterday in the states. Every Oblivator working for the United States Department of Magic was called out to assist in covering up the damage by Potter's melee that exposed the wizarding world to hundreds of Muggles. One by one, Potter mowed down muggle after muggle with curse after curse at a Sunday farmer's market in Chicago, Illinois. Potter disapparated from the site upon arrival of the first Auror - Potter remains at large. At the end of his aftermath, seventy muggles laid dead, twenty five were severely injured. Charges from this incident will be added to the growing list of charges scheduled to be tried in the Potter tribunal in January.

We can only hope that this _incident_ will encourage the US Congress of Magic to pass the Potter Pact legislation.

EM Bounties

EM has increased the bounties offered for the deaths of listed Suspected Dark Wizards.

Potter, Harry : 20,000,000 galleons

Weasley, Ron : 16,000,000 galleons

Granger, Hermione : 12,000,000 galleons

Prescott, Gia : 8,000,000 galleons

Removal of these problems would be greatly appreciated. Contributions can be sent to "Bye Bye". To claim a reward, submit relevant documentation. 60,000 galleon bonus for each relation severed.

The EM board of directors has approved an instant 500,000 galleon bounty to be applied against anybody who becomes listed as an accomplice to Dark Lord Potter under the SDWCA.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed, sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast, his eyes focused on the _Daily Prophet_.

Hermione grabbed the paper. "The fact that the legislation is stalling in the States is interesting - I mean, look at the cave in after incidents-be back in a bit."

Hermione left the Great Hall, only to be replaced by McGonagall arriving to their table.

"Good morning Professor," Harry said.

"I need to speak with you about accommodations in the dormitories," McGonagall said, "Obviously, the current arrangement cannot last given the start of a new school year and the return of three students with title to the room you are currently enjoying."

"True," Harry said, "Hadn't thought that far ahead-ideas Professor?"

"There are three options for residing at Hogwarts for you," McGonagall said, "First, due to the recent deaths of your classmates, the seventh year girls dormitory would be housing only Miss. Granger, therefore, that room is available. Second, Hagrid's Hut could be used-Albus and myself feel that its distance from the castle might pose problems should trouble strike. Third, we could locate a small apartment within the castle for your use, there are some available. Any location would eventually be known to every student, so your security would be paramount."

"Gryffindor Tower is out of the question," Ron said, "I mean, security on the doors is weak, and we know how we were treated last spring."

"Not to mention the likelihood of not spending much time at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Regardless of the amount of time," McGonagall said, "I have a duty to see that it is a safe stay for you."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said, "Hagrid's is too insecure, so an apartment sounds appropriate, especially if we have control over the passwords."

"You've got, like, that new tower nearly finished," Gia said, "There's bound to be room in there."

McGonagall stood there for a moment.

"I will consult with the House Elfs," McGonagall said, "Until the arrangements are made, your trunks will be stored in my office."

McGonagall turned for the exit.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

McGonagall turned back toward Harry.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall," Harry said, "Thank you for what you've done to help us."

"You're welcome Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "If you'll excuse me-"

"Certainly," Harry said.

McGonagall turned, left the Great Hall.

"Can't believe you actually-" Ron said.

"Shut it!" Harry said, "Given how things are going, this might be our last chance before she gets listed."

"You don't think-?" Gia asked.

"It's pretty damn clear to our opponents by now," Harry said, "We're getting help to survive-therefore, it's only a matter of time until our supporters get listed. Dumbledore's already there, Lupin was there, so was Kristen for a short while. It's only time until they know of what McGonagall and the other order members have done and they get listed."

Harry slammed his cup of pumpkin juice onto the table; it splashed the three of them, the silver cup bounced and fell over. Hermione came in.

"This is rather curious," Hermione said, looking at her notes.

"What's curious about it?" Ron said, "It's a bunch of notes, but, I mean-"

Hermione gave Ron a slap across the back of his head.

"It's more than that," Hermione said.

"What is it anyways?" Harry asked.

Hermione sat down, between Harry and Gia, but across from Ron; she set down her notes depicting multiple dates and countries.

"I correlated attacks with the Potter Pact," Hermione said, "In every case, an attack precipitated a country ratifying the measure."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Meaning?"

"Take just about any country, say, Turkey," Hermione said, "The Potter Pact was introduced to their government back in early May when it first started to circulate. They debated and debated it, whether you're really that big of a threat. Then, come the eighth of August when our cronies massacre thirty six in a bloody fashion, you were identified as the culprit. After that, people started to demand passage, which occurred on the twenty second of August. Since then, there hasn't been any real incident involving you-save one suspicious disappearance currently being attributed to, but not confirmed to be, you."

"So," Harry said, "You're saying the attacks are being used to pressure a specific country? I knew they were to bolster me a threat, but this is more coordinated."

"Exactly," Hermione said, "Only two countries have yet to ratify the legislation; Pakistan and the United States."

"They've both been attacked," Harry said.

"Pakistan was attacked a bit more than a week ago, but they're going full steam and will ratify within the week," Hermione said, "The United States has been attacked twice so far, once back in May and then last night - as of last Friday, the Potter Pact was stuck in committees."

Harry pointed to the _Daily Prophet_.

"That's going to add pressure," Harry said.

Ron looked at Hermione.

"You're saying that the duration of our current _freedoms_ depends on how slow the Yankees act?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded.

"We're screwed," Ron said.

"Not for a while," Hermione said, "The Potter Pact must be ratified by the whole of the Congress of Magic, then, because it is a treaty, it must be ratified by the muggle Senate house of Congress. While everybody agrees the Potter Pact is a must-pass piece of legislation, many of their representatives are taking advantage of that."

"Meaning?" Harry asked.

"The very thing that slows it down," Hermione said, "Everybody is attaching their own riders and provisions to it-"

"Then that's good," Harry said, "Altering will require re-ratification-"

"Not that," Hermione said, "It apparently started as a simple bill to ratify the Potter Pact, it now has added provisions to drill for oil in the Alaska National Wildlife Refuge, it earmarks forty billion dollars for B2 bombers for their muggle Department of Defense, several million dollars for enhancing the Floo Network in the states of Alaska and Wyoming, among other things." Hermione scanned her copy of the _Salem Stake_, then pointed. "Oh, one provision would fund a study to see if Penguins can be used like Owls." She pointed to another provision. "Increase funding to the National Zoo of Magical Creatures." Hermione snickered. "They could very easily scuttle the Potter Pact over this squabbling and bickering of theirs."

"Remind me the next time we're in the Antarctic Harry," Ron said, "Need to thank the Penguins for stalling the Potter Pact ratification."

Neville and Luna rode on the train as it passed Clapham Junction, bound for Waterloo from Devon.

"Thanks Luna for letting me stay with your-" Neville said.

"No problem," Luna said, "Couldn't believe your Gran would hold a grudge-"

"Almost murder the EM President?" Neville said, "That leaves the house marked, if you get my drift."

Luna got out a collapsible trolley, put their trunks on it, and rolled it toward the door. Neville looked to both sides until a platform came into view.

"Can't believe they'd make us take the train," Neville grumbled, "Floo Network would've been faster-"

"It's not tradition," Luna said.

The train crept and slowed down until it came to a rest next to the platform. Luna pressed the button and the door opened. Neville moved the trolley off the train and onto the platform.

"Suppose Harry and them will skip the train," Neville said.

"Ministry Aurors on board?" Luna said, "One had better hope they do."

Neville lugged the trolley down the stairs to the Underground, then turned right.

"Go Muggle ways all the time?" Neville asked.

"Dad can't always take the time," Luna said, "Usually."

Luna walked up to the ticket machine, bought two tickets, then returned to Neville.

"This way," Luna said, heading for the row of turnstiles with the ticket inspectors overlooking the activity.

Neville and Luna made use of the gate by the inspector, then they went for the Northbound Northern line.

"Have this memorized?" Neville asked.

"Just know my way around," Luna said.

_HONK! HONK! HO-ONK!_

"GO!" shouted the cab driver, head out the window, to the car in front who was stopped in front of a green light at the intersection of Pentonville Road and King's Cross Road.

"Wish we had the Angina," Ginny said.

Arthur chuckled for a moment. "Too bad your brother made _that_ rather impossible."

"I know!" Ginny said, "Wish he took me on that too!"

"You would've been expelled," Arthur said, "As a first year, you'd have little to stand on-surprised Dumbledore didn't expel them at the time."

"Flying a car to school would be fun," Colin asked, "Can we adapt this cab?"

"No modifications unless you wish to buy the vehicle first," the cab driver said.

_HONK! HONK! HONK!_

The cab driver flipped off the stationary car in front of them.

"Looks like they have nowhere to go," Ginny said, looking ahead to the plethora of cars jamming the road ahead of them.

Arthur looked at his watch, then to the tower of St. Pancras ahead, adjacent to Kings Cross Station, it flashed 10:40am.

"We're going to miss the train at this rate," Arthur said.

"If a constable objects, you pay the fine," the cab driver said.

The cab driver yanked the wheel, sped up onto the sidewalk, and drove; they watched the pedestrians dash to get out of the way. Slowly, they made progress until they were stopped on the sidewalk across the road from the train station.

_HONK! SCREECH! SMASH!_

The cab driver yanked the steering wheel, dashed through the intersection on a red light, two other cars slammed on their brakes smashing into each other, but sparing the taxi. They came to a stop in the handicap parking space.

"Get a trolley Colin," Arthur said.

Colin dashed out the door first, for the station to get a trolley. Ginny got out, then stretched her arms.

"That's a hundred twenty four pounds and sixty pence," the cab driver said.

"A hundred?" Arthur protested as Ginny and Colin unloaded the trunk.

"For the points they'll put against my license when they catch up," the cab driver said.

Colin moved slowly for the station. Ginny tugged at Arthur's arm.

"Ten minutes," Ginny said.

Arthur dug through his pocket, paid the driver a hundred and thirty pounds. The cab driver took it, then drove off.

"My change?" Arthur asked the thin air where the taxis was a moment earlier.

Arthur turned, then caught up with Ginny and Colin inside the station.

"Hey!"

They turned, saw Luna and Neville coming up the escalator from the Underground.

"You took the Underground?" Arthur asked, "How was it?"

"Fine," Neville said.

Neville and Luna followed as Colin led the way down between platforms nine and ten. Neville and Colin ran toward the train, loaded the two trolleys onto it, then boarded. Luna waited for Ginny. Arthur gave Ginny a hug and kiss.

"Behave and have a fun year," Arthur said.

"Da-ad!" Ginny said, "Those are mutually exclusive!"

"Not if you do it properly!" Arthur said.

Ginny giggled, then waved as she boarded the train. Luna climbed in, closed the door as the train started to move. Ginny stood there, watched Arthur wave as the platform grew smaller and then was out of sight.

"Lets go find a compartment," Colin said to Ginny.

Ginny and Colin strolled down the corridor, then came across the compartment with Neville and Luna. Colin opened the door; Neville jumped, his left hand removed itself from Luna's right thigh.

"It's just us," Colin said.

"How about your own year?" Neville asked.

"Why them?" Colin said, "Seems we have more in common anymore."

Ginny moved to close the sliding door, but was interrupted. Through the door came a Ministry Auror, Cheriton.

"Any sign of Potter?" Cheriton demanded.

"He's not on this train," Ginny said.

"You would know-how?" Cheriton demanded.

"They never showed up to the platform," Ginny said.

"Faulty reasoning," Cheriton sneered, "Plenty of opportunities for that scum-"

"If you're done looking," Neville said, "Please leave, we'd like to enjoy the trip."

"No funny business," Cheriton snarled, then left the compartment.

Ginny closed the door, then sat on the bench seat.

"She had a burr up her ass," Colin said.

Ginny glared at Colin.

"Well, she did," Colin stated.

"Us Prefects should be heading to the front about now," Luna said.

"You're a Prefect?" Neville asked.

Luna rolled her eyes.

"Took Ronald months," Ginny said.

Neville sat there, watched as Ginny, Colin, and Luna left; in came Michael Corner.

"Hi Neville," Michael said.

"Oh hi," Neville said, "Come in, could use the company to keep Finnigan and them out."

"Suppose they'll pressure you again?" Michael asked.

"Almost count on it," Neville said, "They can be really pushy."

The lady with the cart pushed her way by, both of them bought Cauldron Cakes.

Harry and Ron walked down the marble staircase, their Whitehorns in hand; they came to a stop at the bottom in front of Dumbledore.

"Fine weather for that," Dumbledore said, "There are several things you need to be aware of, given that the term is starting today. First, finish your flying by five thirty and return to the castle by six at the latest; the Ministry is sending their Aurors for _safety_ between six and seven. At six, you and the ladies will need to take refuge in Professor McGonagall's office where you will need to remain until the feast begins; slipping on your dragon hide would be advisable at that time as would preparations for suspensions. We will make preparations for how best for you to attend the feast, if possible. In the meanwhile, have fun with your flying."

Dumbledore smirked, then used his cane to climb the stairs; Harry and Ron walked out the front oak doors into the sunny morning.

Harry and Ron walked along the path down to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Was talking with Hermione earlier," Ron said, "She made a comment, the fact we haven't been attacked at Hogwarts yet."

Harry raised his eyebrows, looked at Ron.

"We've eliminated a slew of candidates for being a minion to the conspiracy," Ron said.

"Perhaps," Harry said.

"You're bursting our bubble," Ron said.

"All we do know is that we haven't been attacked," Harry said, "That says nothing to whether Voldemort knows we're here-"

"If he knew, he'd attack," Ron said.

"Not necessarily," Harry said, "Look at the situation, we've been stored out of the way for the most part, not making any trouble to him; in the meanwhile, he stomps and kills while we're unable to disclose our location to anybody for fear of an EM response."

They trotted over the steps down the path.

"He's liked trying to killi you before," Ron said.

"True," Harry said, "However, this Potter Pact, he wants that passed, so I can't be dead for people to ratify it."

"So," Ron said, "That gives us a limited period-"

"Wrong," Harry said, "It gives _me_ a short reprieve from him, but not from the EM, nor a reprieve for you."

"Then," Ron said, "Why not attack me here?"

"And have me leave?" Harry said, "So, what we do know is that we haven't been attacked - Ministry in the blind about it, else Minister Fucker would be screaming. We don't know if Voldemort knows, but it's been a nice summer regardless not having to run."

"True," Ron said, "Suppose we'll have to once school starts back up."

They reached the Quidditch Pitch, Ron pulled out their practice Quidditch box from under the stands, opened it, and handed a bat to Harry.

"I play Seeker-" Harry protested.

"So?" Ron said, "Every player should be able to play any position in a pinch."

Ron grabbed the other bat, then released a single Bludger.

"You're mad," Harry said.

"Back and forth?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Harry said.

The Bludger returned to them, Harry knocked it back into the air. Both of them mounted their Whitehorns and flew into the air. Gia watched Harry and Ron knock the Bludger back and forth, her eyes were focused looking out of the Library window toward the Quidditch Pitch a distance away.

"It is a nice day out," Gia said, "Seems that Ron and Harry have the right idea."

Hermione looked up from her book on the table to Gia.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione said, "This may be my last chance to read something from this library-"

"Or stroll freely about the grounds," Gia said, "Ron was right."

Hermione glared, eyes flashed. "Ron was right?"

"You truly are a book worm-" Gia said.

"If _you_ want to stroll the grounds, then do so," Hermione said, "I want to read."

"Ever think about it?" Gia asked.

"About what?" Hermione demanded, huffing across her nose, eyes upward from her book to Gia, glaring.

"You know," Gia said, lowering her voice, "skipping the pills?"

"I'd get expelled within a week," Hermione said, "Don't bother saying anything else, for I'm not listening, but reading this book!"

Hermione looked down at her book, conjured up a pair of earmuffs and placed them over her ears. Her eyes moved, tracing the writing in the book. Gia flipped off Hermione, then went for the door. Shortly before six that evening, Harry and Ron entered McGonagall's office, Hermione was already there reading at the desk.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Figures."

"What'd you expect?" Harry said, "It's Hermione."

_Woof!_

Harry opened the office door, Gia with Snuffles in the hall.

"Oh hi," Harry asked, "Could you stay out-?"

"In a few moments," Dumbledore said, approaching.

Snuffles entered the office, Dumbledore followed and closed the door. Resting on his cane, Dumbledore looked to them.

"The Hogwarts Express should be arriving in a bit more than an hour with the festivities starting at eight," Dumbledore said, "I thank you Harry for letting us borrow that hat for the interviews-it's existence can remain secret for the year, during which, I think you will find it helpful. I have been notified that the Minister of Magic will be in attendance. The impact for you is that within a half hour, this place will be crawling with six Ministry Aurors - so stay in this office as that door, once I leave, will be unable to open until Minerva returns, that is for your safety. I loathe the imposition, but I'm certain you don't fancy dodging the Aurors for the next couple of hours."

"The feast?" Ron asked.

"Minerva will escort you to the kitchens in the basement," Dumbledore said, "We have equipped below with a projection spell to allow you to see and hear what happens up in the Great Hall without them being aware of you. After the feast, and the other students have made it to their dormitories, Minerva and myself will escort you to your dormitory which we believe you will find adequate. In the meanwhile, I suggest you put on the dragon hide-I would not be surprised if a student or two attempted something."

Dumbledore turned for the door.

"Snuffles needs to remain hidden too," Dumbledore said, "Under the desk or somewhere in here."

Dumbledore left, Harry opened the lid to his trunk in the corner and removed his dragon hide.

"Been a while," Harry said, "This'll feel stuffy-"

"You don't know a simple comfort charm?" Hermione asked.

Ron rolled his eyes.

Luna, Ginny, and Colin returned to Neville's compartment as the sky outside darkened.

"You took your time," Neville said.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"We had to help with the interview and house selection for the First Years," Colin said, "Professor McGonagall was certainly being thorough about it-sure glad we had the Sorting Hat our year."

"It's going to go quick this year," Luna said, "It'll be decided before the schmuck gets to the stool."

"How's it going this year?" Neville asked.

"Results aren't announced until the time of the usual Sorting," Colin said, "Even the First Years won't know until then."

Luna leaned against Neville. "Do anything interesting while we were gone?" Her eyes drifted toward Michael.

"Not too much," Neville said.

"Or they just don't want to talk about it," Ginny said.

A voice echoed through the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"If you'll excuse us," Neville said, "We do need to change-"

"After the time we spent this summer-" Luna protested.

Neville rolled his eyes. "Won't be but a minute."

Ginny and Luna left the compartment; waited outside as Neville, Colin, and Michael got into their uniforms.

Neville got off the train at the Hogsmeade station.

"First years over here!" Oliver Wood shouted from the end of the platform.

"Almost wish we could do that again," Neville said to Luna, "Nice way to approach the castle."

Neville and Luna got into a coach, followed by Finnigan and Thomas.

"Thought about making the _proper_ decision yet Longbottom?" Finnigan asked.

"Buzz off," Neville snapped.

"Ohh!" Thomas said, "Wrong answer."

Neville flipped Thomas off, then had his wand aimed.

"You have no fucking clue what you're inviting upon yourselves!" Neville said, "You don't because you refuse to listen, to figure out the facts for yourselves. I only have one thing to say to you-baah! _Silenco!_"

Neville snickered as Thomas and Finnigan tried to talk, but nothing came out. Finnigan lunged at Neville.

"Stop that!" Luna ordered.

Finnigan managed a choke hold onto Neville; Neville bit Finnigan's hand.

"Ow!" Finnigan exclaimed, the silencing spell lifted, his arm retracted.

Neville brought a left to bear across Finnigan's nose, blood splattered the face and Neville's fist.

"Ouch," Thomas said, "Cringing."

"Know what?" Neville said, "I feel safer in Harry's presence than yours-"

"You admit-?" Finnigan asked.

"He has visited me over the holiday," Neville said, "Not once has he attacked me, yet, I spend a fraction of a carriage ride with you and you're assaulting me. I don't care what you say about Harry-you're the meanest Dark Wizards about."

"You better learn when to keep your trap shut or-" Finnigan said.

"Or what?" Neville demanded, "You become the worst set of bullies around? Luna, we're going."

Neville opened the carriage door, they were still moving, he grabbed Luna and pulled them both out, rolling onto the ground halfway along the road to the castle.

"Could've warned-" Luna said.

"Sorry 'bout that," Neville said, brushing off some grass from his uniform, "It was about to escalate-"

"Need help Mr. Longbottom?" McGonagall asked from the next carriage coming to a stop in front of them.

"We'll take the offer," Neville said, climbing into the carriage along with Luna.

"Mind explaining?" McGonagall asked as the carriage started to speed up.

"I've been having problems with Seamus Finnigan for months now," Neville said, "Came to a head there in the carriage." Neville explained the transactions in the other carriage, McGonagall's expression remained a neutral thin mouth.

McGonagall thought for a moment as the carriage approached the front door.

"It was wise to escape the situation, for the escalation would have been costly in terms of punishments," McGonagall said, "Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Thomas are due for a stern lecture."

Luna opened the door to the carriage, for they were by the front doors; she got out first, followed by Neville, and then McGonagall. McGonagall walked fast until she caught up with Finnigan and Thomas. Neville and Luna climbed the steps.

Neville and Luna crossed the rear of the Great Hall, came to a halt next to Ginny and Colin at the Gryffindor table.

"It'd be nice if you joined us," Neville said to Luna, pointing at the seat.

"I'd like to, but it is by houses tonight," Luna said, retreating to the end of the Ravenclaw table.

Neville sat, in the corner, at the end of the table, to the rear of the Great Hall. Ginny and Colin were sitting side by side on the other side of the table a short distance to Neville's right.

"With all the action," Neville remarked, "Gets a bit thin in here."

"That's what happens when you lose a good chunk of your class," Ginny said.

Others filed in, Finnigan glared at Neville then passed to a ways down the table, Thomas to his side.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia sat down at a small round table to the far end of the room in the kitchens under the Great Hall. On each of the four tables, they watched the House Elfs busily place on the various foods and dishes. Within, they saw the projection at work, the figures at the staff table including Dumbledore with the Victor Fallerschain to his right; at each of the tables, they saw a projection of each of the students from above.

"Sort of feel included," Ron said.

"Go up a floor in person," Harry said, "Dodge hundreds of Killing Curses."

Hermione glared at Harry. Harry watched as four of the Ministry Aurors stood around the Great Hall. Then, in through the middle, they saw the First years, all twenty of them, walk up to the front of the hall. Wood stood and faced them all.

"As you are aware of, we had to revise the Sorting due to the destruction of the hat," Wood said, "Therefore, we conducted interviews while reserving announcing the decision for this ceremony. As I call each of your names, step forward, and I will announce the house you will belong to for your education at Hogwarts."

Wood looked to his clipboard.

"ABERFORD, GWEN."

Forth came a short blond haired girl, she shook as she turned to face the crowd of students.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Wood announced.

Ernie Macmillan and the other Hufflepuffs cheered.

One by one, the first years were sorted; Bagstone, Chilson, Colden, etc until finally Segar Ysbyty was sorted into Slytherin.

"Funny," Hermione remarked, "Most avoided Slytherin and Gryffindor-three each, while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw got seven. Thought the teachers were more-"

"It wasn't the teachers," Harry said, "Remember, they used the hat I lent them, tossed in some other questions to pull off the ruse."

"Awww," Hermione said, "So it was the hat-"

"Guess why people are avoiding Gryffindor and/or Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Slytherin-usual reasons, especially with our rise," Ron said, "Gryffindor-seems to have a rather high fatality rate as of lately."

Harry rolled his eyes, then focused on Dumbledore standing up front.

"Welcome to the start of another year," Dumbledore said, "Let us first eat."

Dumbledore clapped his hands, Harry watched the food on the tables disappear.

"Up it goes," Harry said, "Mystery solved."

The House-Elfs provisioned their small round table with food.

"So far so good," Ron said.

Gia rolled her eyes. "Say nothing to that-you'll jinx things."

"You're suspicious of-" Hermione said.

"Everything," Gia said, "Dunno, it's the anticipation of something happening this week-I mean, nothing's really changed since last year."

"Like you said, don't jinx," Ron said, "Can you pass me more chicken-please?"

Gia handed the bowl over to Ron's greasy fingers.

When the desert pudding appeared on the tables above, to which Ron had already consumed two helpings of, Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said, "I hope you are all well fed and watered by now. First years, though some of the older students can use the reminder, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students - I look to the Prefects to help there. I am pleased to announce that the Head Boy for this year will be Ernie Macmillan, assisted by the Head Girl, Hannah Abbott."

Dumbledore paused, waited for Macmillan and Abbott to stand for a couple minutes of clapping.

"Replacing the position, but not the shoes, of our prior Care of Magical Creatures instructor, Rubeus Hagrid," Dumbledore said, "I am pleased to announce that Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank has accepted the position on a permanent basis. For Defense Against the Dark Arts, Kinsley Shacklebolt has agreed to take on the second teaching post for that important subject. For those frequenting the Hospital Wing, you may notice the presence of a second Mediwizard who is as competent at treating your injuries and maladies, Benjamin Notley has agreed-"

"Him?" Fallerschain protested, "His license was revoked!"

"For administrative reasons," Dumbledore said, "He remains competent and qualified to heal any injury-even you can't reasonable assert that the revocation had anything to do with his competence as a mediwizard."

"He broke the law," Fallerschain stated.

"We will discuss this matter later," Dumbledore said, "In the meanwhile, every student is to know that Mr. Notley is capable."

Dumbledore paused, sighed, and caught his breath.

"Over the summer," Dumbledore said, "Hogwarts lost a number of students from its ranks, please feel free to discuss the matter with a teacher if you so choose, but do not let the matter eat at you-"

"Fine tribute given your hand in the matter," Fallerschain snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"You will have your moment Minister shortly," Dumbledore asked, "May I continue?"

"Certainly," Fallerschain said, crossing and folding his arms.

"Our caretaker," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Filch, had added a number of items to the forbidden list including a number of articles available at the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. The full list is available in his office and it would be prudent for each and every one of you to become familiar with that list."

Dumbledore paused, took a sip of water.

"Given recent events," Dumbledore said, "I remind you that you are to abide by the school rules while at Hogwarts, please consult your head of house, or your Head Boy and Girl, for a complete list."

"Ought to owl that to a specific person of mutual interest," Fallerschain said.

"I am _pleased_ to welcome the Minister for Magic, Victor Fallerschain, to Hogwarts for this feast," Dumbledore said, "He has some words of wisdom he wishes to share with you."

Fallerschain stood as Dumbledore sat back down.

"Welcome everybody, both the returning students and the new first years," Fallerschain said, "It must have been heart wrenching for your parents for you to attend given the publicized events of the previous year - I thank you for attending and showing bravery at a time when it is needed. You all represent the future for all wizarding kind; so study hard and take advantage of the opportunities that will present themselves over the years. Unfortunately, there are those who would dare to spoil you and Hogwarts for their own personal gain in power and money, namely those students dabbling in, or supporting the practice of, the Dark Arts."

Gasps drifted through the Great Hall.

"Named as suspected accomplices to, and practitioners of, the Dark Arts," Fallerschain said, "Formally added to the list of Suspected Dark Wizards are the students" - he voice sped up - "Ginevra Weasley, Colin Creevy, Michael Corner, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, all of whom, I regret to announce-"

"Half million each!" Finnigan shouted.

Sounding like an out of tune school choir, the horrid incantation echoed into _Hogwarts: A History_ as many unpolished wands swished and flicked.

_AVADA KEDAVRA! AV-AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Wands revealed their smudges in the fast sunrise of green magic that had erupted across the Great Hall, the sudden illumination shone from flying gifts of darkness and hatred.

[END OF CHAPTER]

1 Credit comes from Betrayed by kateydidnt (madam_author), the idea is being used with permission.


	9. Butterflies

Chapter 9: Butterflies

Ron blinked, saw the multitude of green beads of the killing curses fly.

"GINNY!" Ron shouted.

Ron saw one curse, as it propagated in the blink of an eye, from Finnigan's wand and onto the red hair of Ginny's head, striking her. Ron bolted for the door, breaking down the painting; Harry followed a step behind, Hermione and Gia followed, albeit at a fast trot.

Neville heard the chant, dropped to the floor; he saw Ginny start to drop as she got struck from behind.

"Gin-!" Colin cried, cut short by one that had just struck him.

Neville ran hunched for the door, he grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her; in front of him was the Ministry Auror Ferne guarding the door.

"Stand and take-" Ferne demanded.

Neville heard another round of chant, fell flat on the floor, and let the killing curses strike Ferne who collapsed. Neville crawled out through the doors, Luna right behind him.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted from the front of the hall, he was standing, face full of cold fury, wand drawn; hundreds of wands started flying through the hall up to the Staff Table.

Neville closed the doors, then stood, only to be rammed by a flying red haired boy who tumbled them both onto the floor.

"Ron!" Neville exclaimed.

Ron struggled, "I have to get to-"

"Too late!" Neville said, "It's slaughter for us in-"

"NO!" Ron shouted.

Harry restrained Ron as he struggled against them.

"We have to-" Ron protested.

"Sorry Ron," Neville said, "It's too late-"

McGonagall came out of the doors, shut them, then sealed them with her wand.

"Of all the savagery I have ever had the misfortune to witness-this is the worst I have seen of Hogwarts in my many years," McGonagall said, "The coldness and bitterness and thoughtlessness of the students in unparalleled-if it were not for my promise to Albus, I would have resigned tonight over this matter."

"Ginny?" Ron asked, tears welling in his eyes

McGonagall shook her head, tears welled in her eyes, but she took out a handkerchief and wiped them off.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "Escort your friends into my office to await further instructions from myself or Albus. I have matters to attend to."

They climbed the stairs, Hermione and Gia followed, avoiding the streams of water flowing upward on the marble stairs.

"What?" Harry said, looking at the water flow.

"Perhaps a faucet is leaking-" Hermione said.

"Upward?" Harry asked.

Gia pointed up; even McGonagall stopped to look at the first floor. Above them, the entire stairwell was completely flooded, from the top of the first floor upward to the top.

"My goodness," McGonagall said.

They saw, floating at the bottom surface of the water, what they were looking at, many upon many brown feathered owls all soaked and limp.

"To my office and stay, unless that is also flooded," McGonagall said.

Harry prodded Ron along, they went down the corridor, they passed the boys restroom; out of the crack of the doors, water flowed out then showered upward onto the ceiling, then flowed along. McGonagall went for the Hospital Wing.

Ron sat on the floor of McGonagall's office, against a wall, tears streaming down his face, Hermione sitting next to him.

"Ginny," Ron muttered.

Harry leaned against the wall, looking down at the toes of his dragon hide boots.

"What happened?" Harry asked Neville quietly.

"Thought you were watching-" Neville said.

"Your perspective," Harry said quietly.

"Finnigan shouted," Neville said, "Saw Ginny and Colin get struck, I could see them coming to duck, but too slow to help..."

"I think I saw Michael Corner get hit," Luna said.

Harry slid down the wall, came to be sitting on his trunk next to where Ron was sitting.

"Why the fuck did that bastard have to pick then to announce?" Harry asked the chair in front of him.

"It was effective," Luna said, "Three of five-"

"You and Neville fill that out," Harry snapped.

"Why Michael?" Gia said, "I mean, he was on their side until mid-summer."

"If they wanted me to become a Dark Lord, they're certainly going about it the right way," Harry said, "Continually giving me reasons to retaliate against them all-this being the latest."

"That whore of a monster Finnigan," Ron said, "Seems power is corrupting him-that faggot."

"Poor-in the blink of an eye," Hermione said.

Ron sat there, staring at the floor.

An hour later, Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the office.

"Grim business," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Weasley, my condolences on your loss, I did not anticipate the nature of the Minister's speech-"

"Seamus Finnigan murdered my sister in cold blood," Ron stated, "I will never forget that."

"First," McGonagall said, "Hogwarts fell victim to two incidents tonight, the first you know about, the second, you may be vaguely aware of. All floors above the first were flooded in some prank as if gravity reversed itself-most of the school owls perished as the flood included the Owlery, and the Divination teacher, Professor Dana Cauldwell, drowned in her seventh floor office. For the flooding, the Minister of Magic was not pleased. Professor Flitwick and myself were able to counter the flooding charm work, most of the students have been sent to their dormitories."

"Your absence from the feast was used by the Minister as grounds for your guilt," Dumbledore said, "He has ordered a suspension of the six of you through October 30th, you may return no sooner than Halloween."

"This place sucks anyways," Ron said.

"What punishments we can issue to the offending students, we will," McGonagall said, "Today is clearly one I never want to see repeated again. After the heat of the moment, six laid dead. Ginevra Weasley, Colin Creevy, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Mike Nightshade, and that Auror perished-three from the crossfire."

"We attempted to expel and ban," Dumbledore said, "The Minister overruled us on this matter - the murderers are to go free, with no punishment-"

"NONE!" Ron exclaimed, "None whatsoever?"

"Unfortunately that is the mandate from the Minister," McGonagall said, "The culprits involved, however, will not find this year easy, as that is the most we can do."

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "You have been formally suspended, regardless of that, your current duty lies elsewhere. Minerva will accompany you to Fred and George's residence by means of the Floo Network. Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Lovegood, I need to make arrangements for you two."

McGonagall helped carry the three trunks; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia went for her fireplace.

"Suspended already?" Fred asked Ron coming out of the fireplace.

"What's wrong bro-?" George asked, seeing the expression on Ron's face.

"Is Arthur Weasley around too?" McGonagall asked, coming next out of the fireplace.

"Dad!" Fred shouted up the stairs.

Behind McGonagall came Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Must be serious," George said.

"Can it," Ron snapped.

Arthur came down the stairs.

"Professor?" Arthur asked, "What brings you-?"

"Ginny's DEAD," Ron blurted.

_CRASH, CLANG_

Arthur's cup fell to the floor, shattering; his hands limp as he stared at Ron. Fred's dinner tin-plate fell from his hands, chunks of food scattered across the hardwood floor. George stared at McGonagall slowly nodding.

"How?" George demanded.

McGonagall explained.

"With his words," Ron said, "Seamus Finnigan declared a slaughter-he murdered Ginny."

"In front of Dumbledore and the Minister?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," McGonagall said, "However, the Minister overruled Albus' expulsion order, therefore, the culprits go unpunished."

"Damn!" George exclaimed.

"Minerva," Arthur asked, "Can I talk to you in-" pointing to the dining room.

"Yes," McGonagall said, strolling for the dining room.

Arthur shut the dining room door.

"Then you?" Fred asked of Ron and Harry.

"Suspended-what else?" Ron said.

"For this?" George said, "Clearly you didn't-"

"For the flood," Harry said.

Fred and George fixated on Harry.

"Flood?" Fred asked.

"It was worthy of your talents if you had done it," Hermione said.

"Dungeons you mean-Snape's office could use the periodic cleaning," George said.

"Dungeons were spared," Ron said, "The culprits totally flooded the second floor and above - we got blamed."

"Second and above?" George said, "Would've made the stairs below interesting-"

"Yep," Harry said, then explained the flood.

"Upside down?" Fred said, "Oh, George, have a product line to look into tomorrow."

George's eyes darted between Harry and Ron.

"Planning on staying-don't," George said, "We're still getting harassed by EM-don't want your presence confirmed."

"We're going to Luna's first," Harry said, "Can you see that our trunks make it to Charlie's?"

"Why Charlie's?" Fred asked.

"Cause he's family and doesn't get searched, last we heard," Ron said, "We _don't_ want to lug them around everywhere we go."

Harry went opened his trunk, took out his dragon hide jacket, and put it on; then fished for several other things, stuffing them into his pockets.

"Time to go mobile again," Harry said.

"Meaning?" George asked.

"Just like last spring," Ron said, "We'll be anywhere and everywhere-we're suspended through next month."

"Two months?" Fred said, "We never managed more than a week-"

"Tick off the Minister for Magic," Gia said, "Should've been trivial for you two."

Fred gave a false whimper; Ron and Hermione dug through their trunks too.

"Bro," George said, "You and the lady could combine trunks-yours is falling apart anyways."

"Do that later," Hermione said, "When we have the time."

"You have two months-" George said.

"We're leaving here in a moment," Harry said, "Once the Professor and your Dad are done."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Actually, it'd be best to do it before," Harry said, "You too."

George raised his eyebrows.

"Finnigan murdered Ginny," Harry said, "What might they forbid you from doing? Hint, hint."

Ron closed the lid to his trunk, faced George.

"Lemme know when we're to, you know, out there," Ron said, "Until then, we're-what are we doing Harry?"

"Have an idea," Harry said, "Come."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia walked out of the fireplace into the Lovegood's living room.

"Harry?" Luna asked from a sofa.

"Thought your place was leveled," Harry said.

"As you might notice," Luna said, "This is a different house, Dad's renting it until the repairs can be finished - presses are in the garage."

Harry strolled over to the table, cleared a spot, across from where Neville was sitting and staring at a picture in his hands. Harry grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and started writing. Ron stood behind and looked over Harry's shoulder.

"Nice tribute," Ron asked, "but, what use is it?"

"You'll see," Harry said.

"Can't believe you Harry," Hermione said, from the kitchen, "Your friend just lost his sister and you're writing-"

"So nobody forgets the horror that happened," Harry stated, "Even Ron recognizes that."

Harry wrote and wrote for the better part of an hour.

"What is your game plan Harry?" Neville asked, looking up from his picture.

"Simple," Harry said, "We resume what we started back in June-spreading the news."

Harry set down the quill.

"Hate to break it to you," Ron said, "Quibbler isn't published for a while-even if you did, it'd suffer the same fate-"

"Never said I'd publish here," Harry said, "Taking a leaf from Skeeter-it's way past midnight by now. Luna-where's the _Daily Prophet_ located?"

Hermione looked up, glared at Harry, mouth open.

"What?" Ron stammered.

"Luna?" Harry asked.

"Vauxhall of London," Luna said, "You'd never get in there like that-"

"We still have the Polymorphic potion," Harry said.

Luna left the living room, came back with a pair of greasy grey coveralls, laid them diligently over the counter.

"If you want to do what I think you want to do," Luna said, "You'll want to wear these-Dad has a contract to maintain their presses, for it's muggle technology and few wish to dirty their hands there."

"No," Hermione protested.

"Sorry," Harry said, "We're taking up on the offer-to avenge Ginny."

Harry removed his dragon hide jacket, trousers, and replaced them with one set of the coveralls; Ron got into the other set. Luna came over, carrying a toolbox, handed it to Ron; then gave them a wrench.

"It's the Portkey," Luna said, "Tap twice to return."

Ron and Harry grabbed firmly to the wrench, both took swigs of their Polymorphic potion, then both vanished.

"I can't believe you'd support-" Hermione protested to Luna.

"Seems well reasoned to me," Luna said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Have you two planned on what you're going to do?" Gia asked.

'What do you mean?" Neville replied.

"I mean, you're suspended and listed," Gia said, "You're going to have to deal with that."

"Thinking of staying here-" Neville said.

"No," Hermione said, "Luna is known to be here-it's a very logical place to look. Same goes for your place Neville. You must leave it, soon. We can't stay at Fred and George's because they're inspected so frequently."

"You have the right to refuse-" Neville said.

"Not when you're facing a wand," Hermione said, "You're then at their mercy-and with being listed, you're as good as dead."

"We aren't trackable-" Luna said.

"Which means you took that potion, right?" Gia said, "That doesn't stop them from spotting you, just keeps them from using their wands to cheat."

Harry and Ron landed back in the living room; both were in hysterics.

"I hope they don't catch it until it's too late!" Ron exclaimed.

"Or the fact it hit the international wire-" Harry said.

"You put it on the wire?" Luna asked.

Harry nodded, Luna exploded into a fit of giggles.

"About time for us to take off," Harry said while changing out of the overalls and back into his dragon hide.

Ron woke Tuesday morning staring up at the blue tarp shielding them from the moderate rainfall in the lightly wooded area in a park in British Columbia, Canada. He felt the pair of hands laying on his skin inside one of the double-sized sleeping bags that Harry had conjured up the night before. Hermione turned over, her hand moving away to the other side of her. Ron inched his way out of the sleeping bag, then stood, feeling the tree needles under his bare feet. Ron looked around in the faint light, grabbed a handkerchief, then walked.

Rain drizzled down over his skin as he walked toward the boulder overlooking the water in the distance. He sat down on the boulder on the cliff and dangled his legs over the edge. He brought the handkerchief to his right eye, wiped off the wetness.

"Ginny," Ron muttered.

Ron sat there, watching the waves crash into the rocks below in the growing light, while cooling off under the shower of the falling rain. He sat there for a while, shaking off the shivers, starkers on the boulder. That is, until he felt a presence behind him, pull him slightly away from the edge and into soft skin. A warm cover wrapped itself around the both of them and Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Ron's waist, then her legs wrapped.

"Dunno if I should be feeling so warm-" Ron said.

"Nonsense," Hermione said, "No point in you freezing-"

"She-" Ron protested.

Hermione rubbed his stomach.

"I do know that she is gone," Hermione said, "I do know that she was your sister and that you cared deeply about her. I do know that there will always be that place in your heart where you will miss her until the day you die. I do know that I will help you cope with this."

Hermione kissed him on the neck. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"You needed it," Hermione whispered.

They sat there for a while, watching the waves as the rain lightened.

A bit later, the sounds of dragon hide rubbing together drifted through, then smells drifted into their noses. Harry set a metal platter of food to their right, then sat on the left, placing his hands onto the dragon hide of his knees.

"Nice view," Harry remarked.

"Something my sister-" Ron snapped.

"Eat," Harry said, "Then visit family-it made the _Daily Prophet_."

"Figures', Ron said.

Harry handed Hermione the copy in his hand; she scooted back, then opened and read the paper, her eyes landed first on the headline above the picture of a student pinned to the wall by a sward rammed through his throat with blood turning the usual dull yellow brick to crimson.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Tuesday, September 2, 1997

Minister Slaughters Students

by Sparky

Minister for Magic Victor Fallerschain slaughtered and encouraged the murder of five students and a Ministry Auror at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry last night. Murdered are five students; Ginevra Weasley, Colin Creevy, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, and Mike Nightshade - all of whom would still be alive were it not for the riot incited by the Minster. The Minister knew the consequences of announcing listings to a room full of students, to whom, the bounties would guarantee a nice retirement for life, the resulting riot turned the Great Hall into a Hall of Death with Killing Curses flying, unchecked, and in a manner that endangered each and every precious student, a threat that was exemplified by the deaths of two who were not listed.

The Minster knows that being listed is an execution warrant in the current climate of the wizarding world, yet he freely lists victims who have no recourse with no evidence or proof, which sets up innocents for imminent slaughter. Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley was listed for having a brother on the list, a reason only valid in Dark Circles, but was sufficient cause for the Minister to order the death of the first Weasley daughter in generations - having a sibling is now a capital offense. Colin Creevy, who presided over the former Unofficial Harry Potter fan club, was executed for that and dating Ginny - dating is apparently a capital offense. Michael Corner, a member of EM and whose girlfriend was allegedly murdered by Potter, was listed and executed, no reason given - having your girlfriend murdered is now a capital offense. Neville Longbottom, whose parents were tortured by Death Eaters into insanity and now reside at St. Mungo's, was listed because he refused to tattoo his hide for fear of the wrath of his grandmother - obedience to one's guardians is now a capital offense, fortunately, Neville Longbottom is still at large. Luna Lovegood, apparently romantically interested in Longbottom, was listed for that reason - romantic interest is now a capital offense, she remains at large. Anthony Goldstein, murdered due to a stray Killing Curse - attending Hogwarts is now a capital offense. Mike Nightshade, murdered when a student launched a sword out of his wands, missed his aim, nailing Nightshade up to the wall of the Great Hall, the sword sliced through his throat and pinned him to the wall. Listing any person, especially the children of tomorrow, should be carefully thought out process and done as a last resort, yet the Minister willfully destroys lives without the slightest remorse by abusing a list that should have some measure of checks and balances to ensure that those executed truly are a threat to society - otherwise, this will haunt us all as you suddenly find yourself listed than murdered for no reason at all.

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley (1981-1997) is survived by her father Arthur Weasley, and her brothers; William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Fredrick Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Edward Weasley. She was a sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts.

Colin Creevy (1981-1997) was the last of the line of his family; he was a sixth year Gryffindor.

Michael Corner (1980-1997) was a seventh year Ravenclaw.

Anthony Goldstein (1980-1997) was a seventh year Ravenclaw.

Mike Nightshade (1981-1997) was a sixth year Gryffindor.

Potter Havocs Hogwarts, 7 Dead

Potter showed that his thirst for havoc and mayhem has not been quenched; by the end of an otherwise peaceful evening, six laid dead on account of Potter. A riot broke out in Hogwarts at the same time Potter was busy flooding the upper floors of Hogwarts; five students, a Ministry Auror, and a school teacher were killed in the process. Minister for Magic Victor Fallerschain assures that charges will be reviewed for addition to the growing rap sheet for Potter's Tribunal in January. For this outlandish behavior, a two month suspension for Potter is certain to comfort the family of Anthony Goldstein.

Minister Adds to SDWCA List

At last night's Start of the Year Feast at Hogwarts, Minister for Magic Victor Fallerschain announced the addition of five names to the list of Suspected Dark Wizards; included are Ginevra Weasley, Colin Creevy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Michael Corner. Due to quick and heroic action by several of the students, three have already been dealt with; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas have already applied for the bounties for two of the three. The EM Bounty committee met late last night and updated the bounty list.

Potter, Harry : 20,000,000 galleons

Weasley, Ron : 16,000,000 galleons

Granger, Hermione : 12,000,000 galleons

Prescott, Gia : 8,000,000 galleons

Longbottom, Neville : 750,000 galleons

Lovegood, Luna : 750,000 galleons

Removal of these problems would be greatly appreciated. Contributions can be sent to "Bye Bye". To claim a reward, submit relevant documentation. 60,000 galleon bonus for each relation severed.

"It'll be retracted tomorrow," Hermione said.

"True," Harry said, "But, people will have already read this, a retraction can't undo that-damage will have been done."

"Doesn't bring her back!" Ron snapped.

"Nothing can," Harry said, "Hermione-"

Harry bent over, whispered into her ear, she nodded.

"See you," Hermione said.

"Take care, both of you," Harry said.

Ron turned his head in time to see Harry walk back to the campsite.

"Where's he-?" Ron demanded.

"Giving you space," Hermione said.

Harry gathered several things, grabbed onto Gia, and disapparated.

"He just-!" Ron protested.

Hermione rubbed his loins.

"He's leaving you to me," Hermione said, "He realizes the pain and hurt you're suffering-that, that we need time to ourselves."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

Harry and Gia apparated, she stumbled across a chair in the small room.

"Hello?" called the voice from in front.

"I'll sort this out," Fred said.

Footsteps approached, the door to the room opened, and in came the red-haired twin. He saw Harry, then bolted through, closing the door fast, and looked at Harry.

"You ought not to be here," Fred said, "You're jeopardizing our business license if you're caught!"

Harry blinked twice, green eyes focused onto the glaring brown.

"Know what?" Harry said, "I don't give a damn, cause they ain't going to catch me. If they give you trouble-they'll just have to close down all of Diagon Alley. I want to know what you have in store for Finnigan because of what he did to Ginny."

"That is none of your concern," Fred said, "Suffice it to say, Finnigan won't escape unpunished."

"Do NOT murder him," Harry stated, firmly, "While he deserves it, it will only be used against-"

"Finnigan must pay-" Fred said.

"Be creative-that is what you and George are good at," Harry said, "Finnigan is not to perish, not by our hands, that's all I'm saying. Swear?"

Fred studied the green eyes for a moment.

"Better stop George," Fred said.

Fred dashed for the stairs down to the basement, Harry and Gia followed.

"Look, it's our number one investor!"

Gia looked, saw George looking at Harry as they entered the basement.

"Who," Fred said, "Has requested a crimp in our plans-"

"Look," Harry said, "Murder Finnigan now, and the blame will be pinned onto me-I'm not saying to not respond, rather, be careful and not to kill him."

George sighed, rolled his eyes, then adjusted the ingredients next to the brewing cauldron on the table.

"Alright," George said.

"What are you brewing?" Harry asked.

George stayed quiet for a moment.

"Suffice it to say," George said, "Finnigan will be getting a surprise-it won't kill him, at your request."

"Finnigan's not getting off on this," Fred said.

"Oh," Harry said, "I agree with you there-he's liable for many things now. Ron's not exactly taking this well-"

"Why should he?" George said, "Those two were close before Hogwarts-to the rest of us, Ginny was a kid sister, but to him, it was a bit more, though they never showed it in public."

Harry snickered for a moment. "At any rate, mind if we stayed here 'til it's dark?"

"Harry," Fred said, "I told you that's next to impossible, the penalties are soaring and the Diagon Alley Association is being very diligent in checking for your presence - we get _inspected_ often because we're Ron's brothers."

Harry sighed, got out a piece of parchment and a quill; he wrote.

"I'll find somewhere else to hide," Harry said, "That is until ten, then Apparate to here-" Harry pointed to the address he wrote. "-it'll be destructive in nature, so bring supplies."

George shook his head.

"Didn't think you'd resort-" George said.

"He assassinated Ginny," Harry stated, "That will _NOT_ go unanswered-press be damned. This is quite reserved by nature when I have ever right to dismantle the wizarding world timber by timber for their treatment of me over the past year."

"You said-" Fred said.

"No deaths," Harry said, "That remains, this ain't killing."

Harry handed over the slip to Fred, grabbed onto Gia, and disapparated.

Ron and Hermione walked along the rocky shore, the occasional splash from the waves were repelled by their dragon hide, except for the occasional spray over their heads.

"You've been awfully quiet," Ron said.

"Because words aren't really needed," Hermione said, "I am, because...because you're grieving for her...Harry left to take the pressure off, so...so, you can cry if you need to."

Harry and Gia apparated into Castlebridge, outside of Wexford, Ireland. Harry cast an Disillusionment Charm onto both when he heard the pop and saw the arrival of Fred and George.

"Yo!" Harry said.

"Where are-?" Fred asked.

"Here," Harry said, as he cast a Disillusionment Charm onto Fred and George, "Don't want to be seen."

They walked along the road.

"Plan?" George asked.

"Simple," Harry said, "We are headed to Finnigan's house - should be nobody home."

"It won't be standing after we leave," Fred said.

"Exactly," Harry said.

They walked down the lane, as they drew nearer, they saw people standing around and others poking around in a pile of debris. Some people with Ministry badges were searching the debris.

"Somebody beat us to the punch!" Harry said, "Retreat."

Harry grabbed Gia, disapparated; Fred and George disapparated.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed after he apparated into the living room of Fred and George.

"What?" Arthur asked, sitting on a chair.

Fred and George apparated in.

"Can't believe somebody beat us to that!" Fred exclaimed.

"Beat you to what?" Arthur asked.

"Never mind," George said.

"Never mind _what_?" Arthur asked.

George turned to Harry and Gia. "Better leave now."

Harry nodded, then grabbed onto Gia and disapparated.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Wednesday, September 3, 1997

Outrage Over Slaughter

People far and wide are outraged at the Minister for turning Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry into a slaughter house, and place blame against EM President Seamus Finnigan for inciting the riot that cost Hogwarts a number of students. While nobody misses a dead Dark Wizard, some measure of professionalism must be had in the matter to keep innocents from perishing, less we become just as culpable as those we are seeking to eradicate.

Parents for of Anthony Goldstein have already filed a wrongful death lawsuit against the Minister for Magic, parents for Mike Nightshade are still considering their options.

Daily Prophet Retracts Article

Editors for the Daily Prophet formally retract the article printed in yesterday's edition, "Minister Slaughters Students". The author of that article had no permission to publish and took active measures to circumvent the editorial process. While the editorial board may agree that protocols may have been broken by the Minister for Magic, this in no way makes him a murderer.

Minister Responds

by Minister for Magic, Victor Fallerschain

In any fight for justice and fairness, there will be casualties, that is a simple truth. By announcing the new listees at the feast, I made an impression onto the students that, unless they are careful, they may find themselves in the grasp of the rising Dark Lord Harry Potter - actions by the students was spontaneous and could not have been foreseen by anybody. However, the motivations of those eradicating three of five new Dark Wizards were rooted in the desire to rid this world of evil, a motivation that should never be thwarted or stymied. I applaud the resolve of the students not to tolerate anybody who jeopardizes the safety, the security, and the peace, that the wizarding world has known all too infrequently. Them, like me, want to hold on and maintain any sense of normalcy that we can achieve - they took bold steps Monday that everybody should be proud of.

Remember, the ultimate blame for the events of Monday lies on the shoulder of Harry Potter for luring more people into the Dark Arts.

Potter Smashes Home of EM President

Last night, Dark Lord Harry Potter descended onto and destroyed the house of the current EM President, Seamus Finnigan. This was obviously done in retaliation to the recent eradication of the Dark Witch Ginevra Weasley, for whom, Potter was once rumored to be romantically involved with.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Thursday, September 4, 1997

Minister Admits Misjudgment

Minister for Magic, Victor Fallerschain, issued a statement admitting to exercising misjudgment in the events leading up to Monday's incident at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fallerschain admitted that on hindsight, steps could have been taken to prevent the casualties of the two innocent students and the Auror; however, he stands by the listing of the five students as being proper.

EM President Victim to Potter Curse

Midday yesterday, EM President, Seamus Finnigan, fell victim to a curse that Potter apparently delivered by means of a cursed letter. Chief Mediwitch at Hogwarts, Poppy Pomfrey, says it is too soon to know Finnigan's fate, however, she is optimistic that Finnigan may recover. Finnigan is now under the care of the best Curse Specialists at St. Mungo's Hospital in London.

Thursday, Harry and Gia apparated.

"Good, you made it."

They noticed Dumbledore sitting on a small chair on top of a flying carpet.

"Obligated to," Harry replied.

Harry looked around in the fading of the evening at the surroundings of Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon. He saw Moody, Shacklebolt, Tonks, McGonagall, and others standing guard. A big mass of black fur rubbed up against his leg.

"Hi Snuffles," Harry said.

"Come," Dumbledore said, his carpet moved forward.

He walked forward, saw Flitwick levitating a simple pine coffin to the edge of the cemetery, at which point, Ron, Fred, George, and Charlie took it and carried it. They walked into the cemetery, along the paths among the various headstones, to come to the Weasley section. Ron, Fred, George, and Charlie set it down, gently lowering it into grave next to one of Percy Weasley Breaking the silence, standing next to Arthur, Ron waved.

"Bye Sis," Ron whispered.

With that, Ron lead the way, Hermione joined up, and they left the cemetery; Charlie and Bill stayed behind to fill in the grave. Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder on the way out of the cemetery.

"My condolences," Harry said.

"Thanks," Ron said.

Dumbledore stopped the four of them outside of the cemetery.

"Occasionally, we all get blindsided, to which, I add Monday to my list of regrets," Dumbledore said, "I do appreciate that there was a more honest viewpoint in the _Daily Prophet_, for some of the victim's families may get due justice because of it. Stay safe."

"We will," Harry said.

"I advised Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood to consider tagging along with you for a while," Dumbledore said, "That is, until they get a real feel for things."

"Have to be careful a bit there," Harry said, "The bigger the group, the more difficult it is to slip by unnoticed, but we'll do what we can."

"I have a school to return to," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore floated over to McGonagall. Neville and Luna came up to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia.

"Ginny was a fine person Ron," Luna said.

"I found the entire spectacle disgusting if you asked me," Neville said, "No warning-dead. Revenge would be nice."

"What do suppose we do now?" Ron asked.

Harry straightened his posture.

"We fight back," Harry stated.

"Neville and I—hold on," Harry said.

He lifted a horseshoe up, in the dimming and fading light in the Catchpole cemetery. Ron, Hermione, Gia, Neville, and Luna grabbed on; all felt the jerk behind their navels. They landed on compacted soil and rocks next to a flowing stream in the middle of a forest of thin pines. Little was visible in the low light of the setting waxing crescent to the west.

"Harry?" Ron muttered.

"Disillusion!" Harry snapped.

They all applied Disillusionment charms, then walked along a small path downward.

"Can I-?" Ron asked.

"Quiet!" Harry snapped.

Neville took the lead down the path as it wound its way down the rock face, then they lost the shield of the trees and brush. Wind blasted them, waves of water slammed the rock face sending salty spray up onto them. Etched in the face for about six inches in width, the path wound and followed the girth of the rock, they turned a sharp bend. In front of them, barely visible in the shimmer of the fading moonlight, was a waterfall. Ron took in a look at the ledge of a path they were standing on.

"Don't mean to impose," Ron said, "but we're at a dead end-"

"Hush!" Harry snapped.

Neville paused where the ledge seemed to be absorbed into the rock to leave nothing save a drop off.

"_Longbottom refugnavisdomus_," Neville said.

Black consumed in front of them, an opening in the rock formed, a door dilated open. Harry waved them to follow them into the corridor of a tunnel on the other side. Harry then paused them as they watched the opening close itself.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"Later," Harry snapped.

Luna and Gia brought up the rear, helping to escort Ron and Hermione along the descending tunnel, that made a turn to the left, then another, then came out onto a floating dock inside a cavern. Ahead, they could see through the water of the water fall. To both sides of the dock were two slips, with the one on the right being occupied by a small covered boat; about twenty feet long and a short cabin capable of fitting into the small cavern. The cavern spanned about twenty feet wide, about twenty feet deep, and eight feet tall, just big enough to accommodate the dock and boats.

"Get in," Harry ordered.

Neville lead the way, onto the rear of the boat, down the steps, and opened the door into the cabin, he hunched himself inward. Ron followed up, got on his hands and knees, then crawled to a bench seat. Hermione, then Luna, then Gia followed on board. Harry came up last, closed the doors, and sat on a bench seat.

"All secured?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

Neville knocked twice on the dashboard in front of his chair with a wheel, he spun his chair around to face the others in the cabin that was twelve feet long, six feet wide, and about four feet high, tall enough to sit comfortably on either the two chairs in front or the two benches. Luna occupied the other chair. On the starboard bench, Harry and Gia sat watching the expressions on Ron and Hermione. They passed out, through the water of the fall. Looking behind them, they saw the fall and what appeared to be a solid rock wall.

"A boat?" Ron asked.

"This cabin is sealed for our benefit," Harry said, "The waters are treacherous enough without worrying about the possibility of sinking."

"Motion sickness?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you dare-" Gia protested.

"It's not for long," Harry said, "Shouldn't be too much of an issue."

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"We're in the Western Isles, heading west into the Atlantic," Harry said, "Don't worry-we're sane about this. As Neville's of age, his grandmother gave him a gift that turns out to be a family heirloom."

"Even Gran didn't know what she gave me," Neville said, "This isn't the first Dark War we're entering, and the Longbottoms have fought it before. My parents may have used this, I'm not certain if they knew. What I do know is that there is no real deed, none with the Muggles and none with the Ministry."

"We know what happened to our last _property_," Hermione said.

"So does Neville," Harry said, "We know this won't last forever, so we'll be very cautious not to reveal its location, not even to Dumbledore or anybody else."

Waves tossed the boat about.

"Except his grandmother," Ron said.

"The deed is charmed," Neville said, "She is no longer aware of it when she gave it to me, so she cannot speak of this to anybody else. I become the keeper of the Fidelius Charm."

"Deed to what?" Hermione asked.

"To be used only in times of grave peril," Luna said, "It's the Longbottom safe house, a refuge, a bunker, to shield the occupants from the hazards of the wizarding world."

"Dark Lords have been problems for centuries," Neville said, "Some worse than others."

"I can lend you my copy of the _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_," Hermione said.

"Certain you can," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Waves tossed the boat some more, the moon replaced by black clouds above, the boat did a quick roll and then righted itself.

"Hurry," Hermione said.

"Can't," Neville said.

"Now this place we're going to?" Ron asked.

"It's Unplotable and can only be approached in either this boat or the other," Harry said, "It is a safe-house, so it wasn't built for luxury, expect things to seem a bit cramp. Given our needs for security, we've drummed up a set of guidelines. First, while there is a fireplace, but it is not to be connected to the Floo Network. Second, we should come and go under the cover of darkness. Third, restrict our comings and goings to no more than once per day, combine them if possible; that may mean needing to wait on either side. Fourth, we only have two boats, if you're stuck on either side without either, you just have to wait - though Neville, as owner, can summon. Finally, should the security fail, there is a klaxon bell that sounds, or you otherwise need to escape, chant _subterfugare_ to one of the magical windows and climb though, the window will randomly transport you to another location-climb through in groups if you want to stay together for each climb through leads to a different location as this keeps an enemy from following."

"Seems restrictive," Ron said.

"We don't want to lose another fucking place before we return to Hogwarts," Harry said, "You know people are out to kill us-in case you forgot about that burial earlier-"

"Hey!" Ron lunged and gave Harry a slug to the stomach.

"Stop it!" Hermione demanded.

Ron pulled Harry off the bench and onto the floor; Ron gave another slug to Harry's stomach. Harry slid backward, gave a sharp kick upward into Ron's crotch.

"Bloody cheat!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing at his crotch.

"Then don't-" Harry said.

"Insult my sister-" Ron shouted.

The boat rolled and plunged, Harry took advantage and became topside of Ron. Harry gripped Ron's shirt collar.

"Listen here," Harry said, "Too many people have died already-that includes your sister, so _excuse_ me if I try to keep you from needing to be buried _next_."

"Calm it you two!" Gia snapped.

Harry sat back on the bench, a bit away from Gia. Ron laid there on the floor boards as the boat leveled its descent under the water then ascended for a short period of time.

All went dark as the boat came to a halt.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"You're on the floor," Hermione said.

"I know _that_," Ron said.

"In place?" Harry asked, looking toward Neville.

"Yes," Neville said.

Harry stepped on Ron's stomach, then past his feet on the floor boards; he turned the handle to the door and opened it. Light came forth from Harry's wand, showed them to be in a small cavern, next to a dock, on the other side of which, was moored the other boat. Harry left the boat, tied the ropes, mooring the boat to the dock.

"Cool," Ron said as he stepped off the boat, "Where-?"

"Under water," Harry said, "This _bunker_ is over a hundred feet underneath on the sea floor. If you look under the water, you might be able to see the magical pressure veil."

"Come," Neville said, stepping onto the moving forward toward a door.

Neville paused at the door; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gia, and Luna stopped behind them.

"Gillyweed," Neville stated to the door.

It opened, Neville stopped Ron and Hermione ten feet down the corridor as it took a sharp bend to the left.

"Need to sign you two in," Neville said, holding a quill next to a small stand with a guest book on it.

Ron and Hermione stopped and signed; they then continued. They climbed up a half flight of stairs, before them was a room full of boxes and packages stuffed from floor to ceiling.

"This is-" Ron asked.

"The storage, the basement," Harry said, "Right below the main floor."

They made a U-turn to their right and went up another half flight of stairs to reach a landing with five doors.

"The bedrooms and loo," Harry said, "Come."

They made a U-turn to the right, climbed another half flight of stairs; to the left was a fireplace, to far left corner was a dining table, to the right were several sofas, easy chairs, and several study tables.

"Main floor," Harry said, "As you can see, we have a reasonable amount of magical windows so it doesn't seem so small."

Harry pointed to the two windows of the living area, the one in the dining, and the one in the kitchen; all showing a nighttime view of rolling countryside.

"Seems a bit cramped for six," Ron said.

"About the same size as what you had at the Burrow," Harry said, "You had nine-"

"And plenty of yard space," Ron said.

"Will you stop whining?" Harry said, "Unless you want to return and dodge curses, this is the only option that I'm aware of."

Ron slumped onto an easy chair.

"We were doing the _Around the World in Eighty Days_ before," Ron said, "We rarely got hassled and I enjoyed it."

"True," Harry said, "Trouble is, that by doing that, we can't fight back." He drifted into the kitchen, opened a cupboard. "To fight back, we need a base of operation, someplace to coordinate from-I mean, while some of what we'll do is fun, I really don't want to drag Gia around into all of the action risking her neck-"

"Harry!" Gia snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes, laid upon the table some crackers and cheese.

"Gia!" Harry said, "I shouldn't have to explain that I'm not going to risk your neck if I can avoid it." He returned to the kitchen. "Certainly, if there's something for you to do, I'll mention it. As we discussed last night, you may be stuck here for a while, we all may be, so we best keep the books in good repair."

"Sound like Hermione," Ron said.

"Like I said, we may be stuck," Harry said, "Shagging only goes so far for having something to do, reading may be necessary as a last resort."

"Not to mention two guys incapable of it," Neville said.

Harry set a tea kettle onto the table, then sat.

"Come join me, plenty for all," Harry said, pointing to the crackers and cheese.

Ron came over, sat across from Harry, both turned their chairs to face the others.

"You're talking about fighting back," Ron asked, "What do you-?"

"Just what you think I mean," Harry said, "Neville came into possession of this yesterday, since then, we've worked to get it habitable and properly stocked. We bought a lot of groceries yesterday, but we lack other supplies that we'll need to stock, like potion ingredients. With this bunker, we now have a place to fight back from, a place of refuge that we'll need to take care to keep it, a place that will help us to compile our research."

"Research?" Hermione asked, head raised.

Harry ate a cracker.

"To learn our enemy-" Harry said.

"Doh!" Ron slapped his forehead. "Voldemort!"

Harry rolled his eyes, applied cheese to another cracker.

"Sure, we know the chief enemies and those who've become pains in the rear to us," Harry said, "We do _not_ know the extent of how much influence Voldemort has, to whom, and how. We know he's got at least one minion at Hogwarts-otherwise, how'd he get you listed including Corner who never publicly supported us? Is the person who spied on us the same as the normal culprit at Hogwarts? Are they the same ones that have been slaughtering our fellow students? What is their coordination with the jerk at the Ministry? How is the Ministry minion doing his job? Is it merely placing nasty reports into the hands of the Minister or is there an Imperious Curse or two involved? How much influence does the EM have with the Minister? Is that only through any link they may have with Voldemort or is it more direct or is it purely political pressure? How about the death eaters-how many know of this plot or that Voldemort is alive?

"We do not truly understand our enemy. We, nor the order, have made any substantial progress in more than a year - that must change and it will."

"Unless you plan to conduct an honest face-to-face interview with Voldemort," Hermione said, "I don't see how-"

"We're to nip at their Achilles Heel," Harry said, "We'll start by finding Knockturn Alley or whatever the current place is called - like I mentioned before, nobody complained. We're now seeing evidence of the sorts of items you'd find in Knockturn being deployed-some potion to turn a muggle into a living firework for instance. Perhaps we can figure out who orchestrated the relocation, start to unravel things, but in any case, we'll look and reveal its existence to the world."

"How is that going to help-?" Ron asked.

"Not exactly certain, just have a feeling that it's a place to start," Harry said, "We'll start there unless somebody has something better. Tomorrow, we have errands."

Harry finished his tea.

"Oh, Ron, Hermione," Harry said, "Your door is already marked as the far right, we only have one loo in the center down there. See you in the morning."

Harry strolled across the room and went down the stairs; Gia followed him.

"Ron, Hermione," Neville said, "You are welcome to stay here. If you wish to stay elsewhere-that's your affair."

Luna crossed over to the table, poured herself tea.

"He seems to be baring his fists," Luna said.

"Harry's been provoked," Ron said, "With cause."

"Knockturn Alley," Neville said, "What's he figure he'll do when we find it? Interview everybody? We can't destroy it either."

"I think he's got something already in mind," Ron said, "Regardless, I am curious if it exists myself."

"Well," Hermione said, "I agree with Harry about calling it a night."

Hermione rose, went across the room, and down the stairs; Ron followed.

Harry wolfed down his oatmeal Friday morning as he looked over the _Daily Prophet_ with a slight chuckle.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Friday, September 5, 1997

Minister Sued for Wrongful Death

Yesterday, Rheda and Wadley Nightshade of Bracknell filed suit on behalf of their late son, Mike Nightshade, against the Minister for Magic Victor Fallerschain for his role in their son's death at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nightshade is suing for five million galleons claiming that the Minister exercised poor judgment and showed criminal levels of negligence which directly contributed to the deaths of their son.

We contacted the families of the other innocent victims for this article. Wulfgar and Elen Goldstein, parents of Anthony Goldstein, are currently weighing their legal options, however, they are seriously considering filing suit themselves. The family of the Ministry Auror Ferne declined comment.

"Glad to see him getting some heat over that," Harry said, "Hope-"

"Heat?" Ron demanded, "What about my sister?"

"Unfortunately cut down in her prime with no way to undo that," Harry said, "I'd like to see the Minister and Finnigan kissed for it-any guesses to who'll get pardons? In the meanwhile, the best we can hope for is him getting hackled, a pittance in comparison, but it is something."

Harry shoved the _Daily Prophet_ to Ron; Hermione came to the table.

"Plans?" Hermione asked.

"Simple," Harry said, "We will be taking both boats. First, Neville and Gia will go to the stores and pick up supplies, then Neville can get started on brewing a potion that we need - we have the ingredients to start and it'll take some time to brew."

"Neville and a Potion-" Ron said, "Gone spare-?"

"Neville is perfectly competent despite what Snape says," Harry said, "He can manage. Now, Luna and Hermione, we need copies of every publication; including the _Daily Prophet_, the _Quibbler_ and _Witch Weekly_; every publication we can get our hands on, copy it, since, say, July first of last year. We need to have those on hand."

"Every copy and every date?" Hermione asked.

"Every one that you can manage," Harry said, "We're missing stuff and I still believe some of it is in those. It may be a lot, so we may need to carry it in installments into the bunker. If you two can get your hands on a business directory containing the owners and names of the shops on Knockturn Alley a year ago, do so."

"Us?" Ron asked.

"Diagon Alley," Harry said, "We need supplies from there, in particular, the Apothecary, more cauldrons, that sort - not to mention stocking up on a supply of Butterbeer."

Hermione snorted.

"We're also going to look to the twins for directories as well," Harry said, "Once we acquire, return so we can plan from there."

Harry got up, crossed over to the small coat rack, and put on his dragon hide.

"Reminds me Neville," Harry said, "Need to get you and Luna dragon hide as soon as possible."

Harry led the way down the stairs. They reached the cavern with the boats.

"Either one," Harry said, "We're taking both."

"Both?" Neville asked.

"One for you and Gia on the return," Harry said, "The other for the four of us. Whoever wants to ride with me over, that's fine."

Harry stepped into the one on the right, and quickly made his way to the front seat. Neville boarded the one on the left. Gia and Ron boarded to the right with Harry, Gia closed and sealed the door. Hermione climbed onto the one to the left along with Luna.

"Go!" Ron said, "Beat 'em!"

A grin spread across Harry's face, he started up the boat, it pitched downward and moved. Harry engaged the Invisibility Boaster, then pulled up right after they passed the lip. Ron fell backward onto the floor.

"Easy Harry," Gia said, leaning full back in her chair.

They surfaced like a bullet, shooting to about six feet above the water, then arcing back down and making a big splash.

"Know where you're going?" Ron asked, looking around at the growing light of dawn and the many islands.

"Yes," Harry said, "Shouldn't be long."

Harry moved a knob, sliding it upward, to full. They moved faster. Harry moved it a tad past, and they sped up.

"Thought this thing had an auto-thingy," Ron said.

"It does," Harry said, "Sometimes its fun to do it myself."

Harry navigated around the islands until they were heading straight for a cliff with a waterfall; the boat slowed itself, then submerged enough to skirt under the fall and into the boat house. The boat surfaced next to the dock.

"Well," Harry said, "Made it."

"Neville?" Ron asked.

"Should be along shortly," Harry said, "This means we wait."

"Wait?" Ron said, "We know what-"

"We wait," Harry said, "We should've matched speeds with the other boat too. Ron, we need to keep the chances for sightings as small as possible. That bunker has been a Longbottom family secret for centuries, it needs to remain so."

Harry climbed out of his chair to the rear, opened the door, and stepped out onto the dock. Ron and Gia climbed out.

"Small dock, small everything," Ron said.

"Point is to hide and survive," Harry said, "That means low profile not a castle. If you checked the guest register, you'd find that several hid out for five years in that bunker a couple of centuries ago.""

"How long do you think we could be successful in hiding?" Ron asked.

"If we never left the bunker," Harry said, "As long as our supplies lasted us. Given that we'll be coming and going, depends on how successful we're tracked, but based on prior experience, I'd be surprised if it lasted a year. If the hunt becomes aggressive, several months at best."

"Not long," Ron said.

"No," Harry said, "Which means we need to use our time wisely."

Gia stood between them. "Have to admit, this view is pretty." She nodded toward the waterfall.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Guess he's blind," Gia said to Harry.

"I am _not_ blind," Ron said.

Harry glared at Ron, Ron returned the stare.

"Aw," Ron said.

"What?" Gia asked.

"Never mind," Harry said.

_SPLASH_

The other boat came in, drenching Ron with water spray, it flipped around so the bow was pointed outward and the stern toward the passage. Out of the boat came Hermione first, glaring at Ron and Harry; then Luna and Neville.

"Racing?" Hermione exclaimed, "Racing?"

"No," Harry said, "Just needed to know what the boat could do."

"Yeah right." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Before we continue-here," Harry said, dropping a black flat stone into Hermione's hand, "It'll allow us to talk while separated, if you need help-keep in mind not to speak our names for Ron and I may be in a more compromising situation than you. Barring that, meet you back here this evening?"

"Sure," Hermione said, "Late, but okay-"

"Need to give you adequate time," Harry said, "Let's go-Disillusion."

Neville gave a backpack to Gia. They cast Disillusionment charms, then left. Harry and Ron apparated into the back room of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

"Mr. Weasley," a voice came from up front, "We're conducting the required safety inspection-"

"Morph!" Harry said, swigging down a dose of the Polymorphic potion.

Ron took a swig, then hid the bottle as the door swung open. Through which came a warlock along side of Fred.

"Who are-?" the Warlock demanded of them.

Harry was already brown haired with brown eyes standing six foot three; Ron was brown haired with blue eyes, but had shrunk down to five foot ten.

"George Weasley told us to wait back here while he evaluated our employment prospects," Ron said, "Heard that you were short handed lately."

Fred took a moment.

"Wait here for him," Fred said, "Mr. Ettrick's afraid Potter might decide to show or something."

Ettrick turned to look at Fred.

"You, of all people, should be grateful for the services that Diagon Security provide," Ettrick said, "Monday alone was proof enough that blood doesn't matter to Potter-"

"Potter wasn't there," Fred said, "It was a Ministry authorized massacre-"

"Potter was there," Ettrick said, "You don't understand the conniving mind Mr. Weasley, Potter was likely hidden somehow by Dumbledore, therefore, Potter is still responsible-"

"Potter didn't announce _kill 'em_," Fred said, "Others did-they are responsible for their own actions, I don't bear any malice toward Potter in the matter."

"She was your sister I guess," Ettrick said, "Still don't trust Potter-"

"Actually," Fred said, "You can trust that he'd leave this establishment standing and would become very irate with anybody who dares mess with us."

"In league-?" Ettrick asked.

"No," Fred said, "Before his plunge, Potter helped us with financing."

"Awfully generous-hate to imagine the strings attached." Ettrick turned toward Harry and Ron. "You two seem awfully quiet on the matter."

"We're holding out that Potter's innocent of things," Harry said.

"An optimist," Fred said.

"Well, his wand to your throat will likely change things," Ettrick said, "Stay safe. Mr. Weasley, your basement and upper-I don't have all day."

Fred escorted Ettrick down the stairs, closing the door.

"That was close," Ron said.

"Ettrick was uncertain about us, I could see it in his eyes," Harry said, "We do have errands."

Harry grabbed the flask, took another swig; Ron took another, then turned the flask upside down.

"That's all of it," Ron said.

"An hour then," Harry said, "Let's go."

Harry walked through the store, grabbed a cloak from the rack in front, and put it on. Ron put one on.

"Huh?" Ron muttered.

"To blend in," Harry said, "Stay quiet too-our voices might betray."

Ron nodded, they walked out into the alley. Ron and Harry made their way along the crowd.

"Potter Protective Pendants Here!" barked a street vendor, "Guard against Potter Snooping into Your Life!"

Harry stopped at the vendor, grabbed the small yo-yo like black object.

"Wise investment to get that," the vendor said.

"What it do?" Ron asked, lowering his voice.

"Turns yellow and screams should Potter lurk nearby," the vendor said, "Give you and your family a chance."

"No thanks," Harry said.

Harry hung the device back onto the peg.

"Are you sure you want to risk the safety of your family just to save a couple of galleons?" the vendor asked.

"Don't think it'll work," Harry said, "Good day."

"Calling me a liar?" the vendor barked as Harry and Ron walked along.

"Cruel," Ron whispered into Harry's ear.

They made their way to the Cauldron shop.

"We already-" Ron protested, quietly.

"Not of what we need," Harry said.

Harry examined a brass and a silver number two size cauldron, paid for both of them with change from his pocket, then they left the store.

They entered the Apothecary where Harry hands the cauldrons to Ron, then starts measuring out various potion ingredients from beetle eyes to Boomslang skin.

"Easy, easy," the keeper behind the counter said, "Leave some for others."

"We're in a hurry," Ron said in a low voice.

"At his rate, he'll be buying me out," the keeper said, "Like he's stocking all of Hogwarts-"

"Had an idea this morning," Ron said, "We're trying to make an effective Potter repellent."

"Good luck," the keeper said, "Lost track of how many have come in to make something similar. For me, it's the Diagon Security that makes me feel better, they do respond fast to complaints. Poor Madam Malkin-hear about her?"

Ron shook his head, noticed Harry still stocking up on supplies.

"Well," the keeper said, "She had quite a fright couple days ago, thought she saw Potter in one of the shadows of her store-she panicked, took the security twenty minutes to calm her down. Apparently, her assistant played a prank on her, dressed up a mannequin properly and placed it there - the sheer gall of the assistant, I'd have fired if it were mine, but Malkin forgave hers. Succeeded in giving the whole Alley the frights."

Harry placed a rather full basket on the counter.

"My goodness!" the keeper said, "Are you certain? This is quite a load-"

"We're certain," Harry said.

The keeper tallied up the total, Harry handed over the eighty three galleons.

"Keep the change," Harry said.

"Thank you," the keeper said.

Harry scooped the supplies into the cauldrons Ron was holding, dividing them between the two. Ron and Harry left the store.

"Certainly stocking up," Ron whispered.

Harry went into the stationary shop, Ron raised his eyebrows.

"For her," Harry whispered.

Harry picked up a number of rolls and jars of ink, paid for them, then placed them into the cauldrons. Ron turned around and started for Quality Quidditch Supplies, Harry grabbed his shoulder and stopped.

"You know I'd love to," Harry whispered, "We're on a very tight schedule."

Harry moved Ron forward, they continued their shopping, to include some Floo Powder and some Ice Cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They approached Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, saw Ettrick on the threshold of the door.

"Clean again," Ettrick said, "Remember, they may be your brother and his friend, but they are not welcomed in Diagon Alley, best to remember that."

Ettrick paused, looked at the two brown haired illusions for Harry and Ron.

"Not a good way to look for employment," Ettrick criticized, "Leaving the premises to lighten your wallets."

Ettrick left, leaving the door open, and turned for Ollivanders. Harry and Ron entered, Fred took a look at them.

"Back-now!" Fred said.

Harry and Ron walked toward the back room, Fred moved to shield them from the customers. They passed the threshold into the room when they felt themselves reverting to black and red haired; Fred slammed the door closed.

"Trying to get us evicted? Or listed?" Fred said, "You two ought to be careful-shopping! Any idea how they'd react-?"

"We needed supplies Fred," Harry said, "Can't exactly brew without ingredients-you of all people should know that! We also need something else, something you might have-I presume that there's some sort of roster, listing of merchants, that gets published regularly?"

"Demanding, aren't we?" Fred said, scratching his hes, "Dunno if this is what you need, but follow."

Fred climbed the stairs up, Harry and Ron followed, Fred turned into an office and closed the door after they entered.

"Why'd you be interested?" Fred said, "You, of all people, certainly _cannot_ mail order-"

"True," Harry said, "We want a listing of stores and proprietors from at least a year ago."

Fred dug through a big pile of unsorted magazines and other mailings, pulled out _Diagon Alley Catalog, Fall 1996_, handed it to Harry. Harry flipped through the pages.

"No, this won't work," Harry said, "It skips all the shops on the old Knockturn Alley."

"Why are you interested in them?" Fred asked.

"Just are," Harry said, "Have anything else?"

"A newsletter from about the same time," Fred said.

Harry grabbed the _Diagon Alley Merchant Newsletter_, thumbed to the back, saw a listing of members.

"Has a few from Knockturn Alley," Harry said.

"Membership isn't required," Fred said, "Most there refuse to be listed-it's been used against them before."

"Have a current newsletter?" Harry asked.

"Came yesterday," Fred said, handing over the September 1997 issue.

Harry looked it over. "Seem concerned I might show."

"You two are suspected Dark Wizards after all," Fred said, "Can't expect them not to."

"True," Harry said, "Mind if I keep last years?"

"Doubt we'd notice," Fred said.

Harry stuffed September 1996 into the pocket of his dragon hide jacket.

"Seems well used," Fred said, examining the jacket.

"Speaking of which," Harry said, "Can you get some for Neville and Luna? They're in desperate need too. Um..best be going."

"Where are you staying?" Fred asked.

"Nowhere and anywhere," Ron said.

"Weasleys should not be homeless-" Fred protested.

"Yeah, stay with you and you lose your house," Ron said, "No, I won't impose that on you, Charlie, or Bill. Under bridges is comfortable enough for me-"

"Unacceptable," Fred said, "Even Dad said so last night-"

Ron flared his eyebrows and nostrils, glared at Fred.

"And get you killed?" Ron said, "No, our current arrangement is acceptable to me-Harry."

Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder, disapparated. They apparated next to a small bench along a path, Harry pulled them back between a pair of trees.

"Disillusion," Harry muttered.

They both Disillusioned themselves, then watched as a couple came by with a camera snapping pictures of birds. The couple eventually continued along the path and turned a bend, descending out of sight.

"This way," Harry said,

Harry lead the way through the trees to their path, down the side of the cliff, into sight of the water fall, through the door, into the passage, and down into the boat house; they approached the dock, only one boat was docked.

"Guess Neville and Gia already made it back," Harry said.

"Let's go then," Ron said.

"No," Harry said, "Deposit our stuff, then meet up with Hermione and Luna."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"We can't risk revealing the bunker," Harry said, "We're out of options if we lose the bunker. While we can't conceive of how to track the boats given their stealth measures, that doesn't mean that there isn't somebody out there who can track it. Boat trips must be limited, we simply have to wait until Hermione and Luna are ready."

Harry grabbed the cauldrons from Ron, climbed onto the boat, placed them into the cabin of the boat, then closed the doors. Harry turned for the passage.

"Loads of money on stuff to just leave it-" Ron said.

"Let's not start that again," Harry said, "I'm investing in our safety and to avenge Ginny's death. Now, do we call Hermione or do we just hope she's at the _Quibbler_?"

"Shouldn't have reason to leave-" Ron said.

"Unless they were attacked," Harry said.

"Alright," Ron said, "Lets get some air first."

They went up the passage, out and up, to the trees above. Ron stood a short ways off from Harry, then came back.

"Haven't left," Ron said, "Hermione figures she could use us to help carry things."

"Disillusion first," Harry said.

Odd Lovegood heaved another stack of _Daily Prophets_ onto the living room table.

"November of 1996," Odd said, "Nobody's ordered this many back issues in quite some while according to them."

"Harry wishes to be thorough," Hermione said, "We lost our archive some ages ago due to enough attacks, now, we need the information."

"Not certain what you're after," Odd said, "If you were, there are services available for that."

Hermione shook her head. "They'd reject-besides, we can't be certain of biases in them."

"We're searching for patterns," Harry said, coming out of disillusion.

Luna jumped, Odd snapped his head.

"I'd appreciate people introducing themselves by way of the front door first," Odd said.

"Sorry," Harry said, "With your place under watch, that'd guarantee disaster."

"Have enough reading Hermione?" Ron asked, stepping into illusion, and thumbing the stack of newspapers.

"Ha ha," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron helped Odd with bringing the old papers to the living room; then bound them into four stacks.

"You think you can manage?" Odd asked.

"We're wizards," Harry said, "Of course we can manage."

"Just a minute," Odd said.

Odd left the room, came back with four burlap sacks; he placed each of the four stacks into one of the sacks.

"I couldn't get out of them where you were staying," Odd said, "I'd like to know where my daughter is-"

"Sorry," Harry said, "We cannot afford a single leak, so for your dissatisfaction, we're sleeping under various bridges."

Odd's jaw dropped; Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Ron grabbed onto a sack each, the four disapparated.

"Disillusion," Harry said as they apparated back in the pine trees.

All four went into disillusion, then traveled the path to the boathouse.

"My back," Hermione moaned as she rested her burlap sack onto the dock, next to the boat.

"Just a bit further," Harry said, opening the doors on the boat.

They loaded the sacks and climbed into the boat. Harry pressed the Invisibility Booster, and then submerged the boat as it left the dock. Hermione looked into the cauldrons.

"Parchment!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Figured while we were there-" Ron said.

Hermione gave Ron a kiss.

"I've been running low," Hermione said.

"How was Diagon Alley?" Luna asked.

"Interesting," Ron said.

Harry climbed the stairs to the main floor in the bunker. Neville had a cauldron over a small flame on the bar table-like counter between the kitchen and dining room, a wooden spoon was stirring.

"Rather complicated, hope you know how to finish it," Neville said, "Suppose you have a plan for us. Notice what Gia found in the storage?"

They looked around, saw bookshelves lining the far wall of living room, extending from floor to ceiling. On the shelves were books upon books.

"Had nothing better to do," Gia said, "Thought some arranging would be useful."

Harry set the burlap sack down, then carried the bronze cauldron over to the dining table; Ron set down the silver cauldron.

"Silver? Bronze?" Hermione said, "Pewter usually works-that's getting a bit-"

"Practical," Harry said, "The potions we're working on, some of it requires silver or bronze cauldrons."

Harry laid down _Ministry Transportation_ on the table, emptied the contents of the silver cauldron, moved the cauldron adjacent to Neville's pewter, and started a fire underneath it.

"This is a tricky potion," Harry said, "Up to Snape's standards if he were here-fortunately, we don't have him breathing down our necks."

Harry tossed in some bile then added some roots and stirred.

"What's your plan?" Ron asked.

"These potions are to help in the process," Harry said, moving the wooden spoon until it started self-stirring the cauldron, "This must now simmer."

Harry moved into the living room, grabbed a wooden stool, moved it to the coffee table, around which the other five were now sitting. Harry sat, then took out the _Diagon Alley Merchants Newsletter_.

"A year ago," Harry said, "It was a year ago when the Minister evicted nearly every tenant from what was then called Knockturn Alley, after that, it was refurbished and opened up as Diagon Lane. It temporarily solved the space crisis that has been a fact of life in the Alley for centuries, but it strikes me odd that the tenants didn't complain, nor, do we see any signs of them rebuilding elsewhere."

"Could be running out of their homes," Neville said.

"Might work to a degree," Gia said, "However, they wouldn't be nearly as successful without a common shopping area."

Harry looked to the faces.

"We are going to assume it still exists in some form," Harry said, "We are going to track it down."

"And then-?" Ron asked.

"It'll be poetic to say the least," Harry said.

Harry laid down the _Diagon Alley Merchants Newsletter_ onto the coffee table.

"We start by finding those who owned and operated a store in Knockturn Alley a year ago," Harry said, "Neville started brewing something that should allow us to track movements on the Floo Network."

"Track? Spy on it?" Ron said, "Only the Ministry can do that!"

"It's perfectly well described in their handbooks," Harry said, "It'll take the night to brew everything, but should be ready some time tomorrow."

Neville stared at the table. "All night brewing? Worse than a Potions Final."

"Stop that fretting Neville," Gia said, "I've seen enough of your _Potions_ class to know it was Snape that made you feel incompetent."

"What you've brewed so far looks right," Harry said.

A slight grin came across Neville's face.

Saturday morning, Harry was woken from his slumber on the dining room table.

"Harry, Harry!"

Harry's eyes opened to see Hermione standing there.

"Still up?" Harry asked.

"It's morning," Hermione asked, "Were you brewing anything-?"

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry got off the table, checked the three cauldrons.

"Might've simmered a bit long," Harry said, "Doesn't look too bad."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know how finicky the potions are," Hermione said.

"Dump it and I guarantee having to re-brew," Harry said, "That'd be another day-should know in an hour or two if this all works. Ron should work on some more of that Polymorphic Potion."

"You need to be careful with its use," Hermione said, handing Harry the _Daily Prophet_, "Your trip didn't go unnoticed."

Harry looked at the front page article.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Saturday, September 6, 1997

Potter at Diagon Alley?

Diagon Security, a consortium of concerned shop keepers at Diagon Alley and Diagon Lane, has reached the conclusion that Harry Potter did visit Diagon Alley yesterday using a disguise to hide his identity. Apparently in need of restocking supplies for his evil doings of the Dark Arts, Potter and a sidekick made visits to a number of shops purchasing items in violation of the Suspected Dark Wizard Control Act. Diagon Security urges the Ministry to inspect Potter's current residence immediately to squash any and all illegal artifacts in his possession.

Potter, while successful in eluding immediate detection, did set off several but not all of the alarms installed in the Alley, leading Diagon Security to initially suspect foul play as occasionally happens. A review is currently underway to determine why not all of the alarms triggered as they should have. Details of Potter's visit was pieced together from the surveillance equipment in place on Diagon Alley. It is clear from the peaceful nature of the visit that Potter was intent on replenishing supplies undetected, therefore, he diligently avoided any scene or commotion that would have readily given away his presence. Diagon Security worked out that Potter was under the effect of some glamor charm or potion that altered his height, hid his scar, and gave him brown hair and eyes; he brought along a sidekick, possibly Ronald Weasley, who was under a similar effect.

Now ridiculed into shame is a street vendor Blacker who was selling Potter Protection Pendants. Potter apparently handled a pendant then refused to buy under the pretext that he didn't think it would work - true enough, the other merchants who flabbergasted at the audacity of Potter but chastised Blacker for selling flimsy and shoddy merchandise. When asked in the Apothecary what they were up to, Potter's sidekick claimed they were trying to formulate a Potter Repellent (a spin of the muggle variety used to repel mosquitoes).

What is clear is that Potter spent around a hundred galleons. Given the recent emptying of Potter's vault, that leaves people wondering where Potter is currently getting his financing from. The Ministry is advised to thoroughly investigate.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed.

"I would classify that as a close call," Hermione said, "In the future, I suggest talking to Fred and George to run as intermediates."

"I shouldn't have to!" Harry exclaimed.

"I agree you shouldn't," Hermione said, "Times are what they are though-survival is paramount."

Harry stared at her brown eyes.

"Survival _isn't_ paramount," Harry said, "Taking Voldemort down _is_."

Harry added a few more ingredients to the pewter cauldron and stirred. Ron came up.

"Read that article?" Ron said, "Fred and George wrote about yesterday."

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Diagon Alley and Lane are investing in apparation wards," Ron said, "Floo is monitored-they don't want us visiting again. Seem to be working on something to see under glamor charms and potions-Fred is uncertain how it will affect our Polymorphic potion. If we try again, we're going to have to kill."

"Great," Harry muttered.

Hermione walked over to the sofa in front of the coffee table, she started leafing through the _Diagon Alley Merchants Newsletter_.

By early afternoon, steam was pouring out of Harry's pewter cauldron. Neville came into the living room, waving his hand across his face.

"Could you be careful not to stink up the entire house?" Neville asked.

"Sorry about this," Harry said, "Almost done."

Harry turned to a stack of maps on the counter, he grabbed each one and added it into the cauldron. One by one, the maps came out, Harry ran to the wall and hung them up to dry; in the middle, across from the stairs, was one of Europe below, above were side by side maps of the British Isle and Ireland; to each side were metropolitan maps of London, Edinburgh, Glasgow, Aberdeen, Manchester, Birmingham, Liverpool, and Dublin. Besides the maps, Harry laid several road atlases out on the table.

"Maps?" Ron exclaimed, "You soaked maps? All this to wash some maps?"

"These aren't just maps anymore," Harry said, "They're now positionally sensitive, through which, we'll feed information from the Floo Network."

"Are you contemplating what I think you are?" Ron said, "Only the Ministry has that information-"

"I know," Harry said, "We will by tonight."

"And there's a reason why only they-" Ron said.

"Rules likely," Harry said, "And those same rules dictate that we're to be killed-no questions asked. I'm sorry, but stupid rules will not concern us."

Harry laid out more map books for drying.

"How are we to monitor?" Ron said, "Any connection will be picked up-"

"I'm one step ahead of you there," Harry said.

Harry grabbed a glass filled with a clear red liquid from his silver cauldron, walked over to the wall, and bent down before a long marble trough; Harry poured the liquid in.

"Don't touch or drink," Harry said, "Leave this be, you'll see."

Harry walked back to the kitchen, poured from the bronze cauldron a clear blue liquid into a flask.

"Alright," Harry said, "This is a short mission, out and back. Anybody with a swig of Polymorphic Potion?"

Ron shook his head.

"We're out," Hermione said.

"Well Ron," Harry said, "Cauldron is available and you brewed the last batch."

"Depends on the fluxweed you picked up," Ron said, "It needs to be picked under a Full Moon."

"Come if you want Ron," Harry said.

"Me?" Hermione asked.

"Stay," Harry said, "Keep this small."

"Are you mad?" Ron exclaimed to Harry just after they apparated.

"Disillusion!" Harry whispered.

"No kidding," Ron snapped.

Harry and Ron cast Disillusionment charms, then moved slowly.

"I brought this," Harry said, removing a bundle from under his jacket, the bundle of his Invisibility Cloak.

"This'll be a doozie to get away with," Ron said, "Dumbledore'd go spare if he knew."

"Quiet!" Harry whispered.

Harry pulled the cloak over the both of them, they walked down the road, a road they both knew and to where it'd lead, they entered the wizarding village of Hogsmeade walking past a Ministry Auror sleeping on the job. Conversations drifted from the houses.

"Unbelievable that Potter would try-"

"He should be kissed for endangering-"

"Shoddy merchandise indeed if it can't warn-Frank, I want to return-"

"To think Dumbledore gives him free reign-"

"Should've been in Azkaban ages ago-before being let off on technicalities!"

Harry and Ron shook their heads, continued on. They approached the Three Broomsticks, Harry moved them into the alley in back of it, stopping at the bricks on the backside of the fireplace hearth.

"Here?" Ron whispered.

"Where better?" Harry replied, "Quiet!"

Harry tacked up the edge of the Invisibility Cloak to give them a small tent to work under next to the bricks. Harry bared his wand, aimed it at a brick to the right of the middle. One, by one, Harry started dismantling the chimney carefully to keep it from collapsing; taking bricks under the first in a stair step fashion. From inside the bar, much noise could be heard, too many were inside for any single conversation to drift out.

"Moving it?" Ron whispered, his eyes noticing the pile of nine bricks.

"Need an inner brick," Harry whispered.

Harry reached into his jacket, removed dragon hide gloves and put them on. First, he handed the flask to Ron, opened the cap. Harry then, with his wand, removed the inner brick. Harry contacted his wand to the center of the brick, bored a hole into it.

"Pour," Harry said.

"Felt the door would be too easy Potter?"

Harry twitched fast, Ron nearly dropped the flask, both turned to see Moody standing there watching them. Moody stepped closer, then let himself in under the tent of the Invisibility Cloak.

"Into masonry?" Moody asked.

"Um," Harry said, "Investigating. Keep it quiet-"

"They wouldn't notice if the entire fireplace vanished," Moody said, "However, I would expect a complaint if they found out you were dismantling it."

"About to put it back together," Harry said, "Ron-"

"And just what are you adding to it?" Moody asked.

"Colored water," Harry said, "Great effect for those in there."

Moody aimed his wand at the flask.

"No!" Harry said.

"Should I get Snape to analyze this first?" Moody said, "Likely illegal-"

"Of course it's bloody illegal," Harry said, "Living is bloody illegal. If you don't mind, I'd like to finish this and get out of here."

"Is Dumbledore aware-?" Moody asked.

Harry grabbed and confiscated Moody's wand.

"Pour Ron," Harry said.

Ron poured the liquid into the brick, the brick glowed blue for a moment, then sealed the bore hole.

"Good," Harry said.

Harry gently reinserted the brick into the fireplace, used his own wand to replace the mortar.

"At least our conversation won't carry," Harry said, "This is an illegal Floo tap, a passive kind. Satisfied?"

"And prohibited outside of the Ministry of Magic Floo Regulatory Office," Moody said, "I have to inform-"

"Nobody," Harry said, "That's the whole point, nobody is to know about this."

Harry replaced the other nine bricks, mortaring each one back into place. Screams came from inside the Three Broomsticks, Harry returned Moody's wand.

"What did you-?" Moody asked.

"Shouldn't have done anything yet," Harry said.

Moody left the cloak, Harry and Ron followed. Moody entered the Three Broomsticks, propped the door open. Through the door, Harry and Ron could see to the fireplace, in it was the green outline of a head with a strong resemblance to Harry. Moody's eye trained onto Harry and Ron standing outside. The head in the fireplace started laughing and laughing.

"You're all dead," the head said, then disappeared.

"Follow," Moody growled at Harry.

Moody came out of the Three Broomsticks, followed by Snape. Others filed out.

"Dumbledore?" Ron muttered.

"Hope not," Harry whispered.

Harry and Ron followed Snape and Moody across the lane, then up the hill behind the Shrieking Shack.

"Off with it," Moody growled.

"Alastor?" Snape asked.

"The other two," Moody growled.

"Potter," Snape sneered, reached and managed to cause Harry's Invisibility Cloak to slip, "Your handiwork I trust-"

"Not like that Professor!" Harry protested, handing the Invisibility Cloak over to Ron.

"I want to know why you were even in Hogsmeade to begin with Potter," Snape sneered, glaring.

"To get a Butterbeer," Harry said.

"At what cost?" Snape said, "Then tampering with their fireplace, projecting your head-"

"I didn't!" Harry protested, "Now, unless you have anything more useful to say, I best be leaving."

"Did you do anything to the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks?" Snape demanded.

"Shove off!" Harry growled, "Ron-let's go."

Snape drew his wand, but Harry and Ron disapparated first.

"Glad to get out of his presence," Ron said after they apparated in between the pine trees.

"Yeah," Harry said, "That-whatever in the fireplace, spooky-wanted to curse it out of existence."

Harry and Ron proceeded down the hill, through the rock face, into the boat house, and into the boat. Harry pressed the green button, the boat moved.

"Suppose Snape is badmouthing us to Dumbledore by now," Ron said.

"Wouldn't put it past him," Harry said, "Of the nerve-at least we'll be able to analyze the Floo Network now."

"Still can't believe you chose the Three Broomsticks," Ron said, "Of all places."

"Well," Harry said, "It's in range and it'd be difficult for anybody to justify cutting that fireplace off from the Floo Network."

"Unless Moody spills the beans," Ron said.

"Hope not," Harry said, "That'd set us back a couple of days as I'd have to rebrew everything to sensitize those maps to the new link."

After the boat docked, Harry entered the Living room.

"Take it you did something," Neville said.

"Yes," Harry said, "We now have an untraceable link into the Floo Network, we can't transport anything, but we'll be able to glimpse into other people's conversations."

"Snooping?" Hermione said, "You're advocating eavesdropping? That's impolite."

"Not routinely," Harry said.

Harry walked over to the red liquid, pulled out an oak wand, and fire sprang forth. Harry tossed on a tad of Floo Powder into the flame from the red liquid. Morphing, blue liquid seeped in from the edges, turning the liquid and flame purple. It leapt upward, the purple flame, touching first on the maps of the British Isle and Europe, taking hold on the Western Isles off the westward edge of Scotland; the purple spread across the maps, leaving a myriad of glowing cyan traces.

"Careful!" Neville exclaimed, "It'd suck to have a real fire!"

One by one, the maps and guides and atlases sprang to life with the purple flame, until each and every map was engulfed but not burning in the purple flame. Slowly, the flames died off, except for the ones in the tray on the floor. Harry laid the oak wand down on the table.

"How does this work?" Hermione asked, gazing at the maps.

"Simple," Harry said, "What do you want to know? It's all controlled with this wand that I used to make this."

Harry pointed the wand at the map of the British Isle. On it, a myriad of traces showed, some cyan, some green, some yellow, some red, and a couple of white. A thick yellow one stretched from London up to Edinburgh, to which Harry pointed.

"See?" Harry said, "Each one is a part of the Floo Network, be it a subnet or a trunk line. This is an activity chart, cyan aren't in use, green shows light activity in a trunk, or the use of a subnet. Yellow shows the trunk experiencing moderate use-likely from the prank our double pulled a few moments ago. Red ones are in heavy use and congested. White shows which ones aren't working properly, perhaps out of commission for servicing."

"So the wand-" Hermione said.

"Ask a question or state what you're after as you hold it," Harry said.

"Loads of maps," Neville said, thumbing the stack on the table.

"Didn't want to have to repeat the exercise with the potion," Harry said, "Those cover every corner of the Isle."

Harry moved a bookshelf over to the right of the purple flame tray, then started to shelve the maps.

"Essentially," Harry said, "We need to be able to track on a large and small scale. The maps are good to an extent, then these AtoZ's are good to the street and house level; they complement each other."

"What happened?" Hermione said, "You talked about your double-"

Ron explained the head.

"Oh my," Hermione said, "That's not good."

"I know," Harry said, "Seems a little intimidation came to be in order for them-we're likely running shorter on time than we'd like to think."

"We did come up with some people to track," Gia said, sitting on the sofa near the coffee table.

"Good," Harry said.

Harry came over, sat next to Luna.

"Well," Luna said, "We analyzed and have three. First, we have Borgin and Burkes, notorious for items with less than honorable uses, the current proprietor is Chad Borgin of Wiltshire-we don't have a current address. Second, is Clay Mossyard of Cumbria, specialized in providing any potion that was asked for-"

"Including Polyjuice," Harry said.

"Has no qualms to the potion so long as you pay for his services," Luna said, "Third is Kerrie Tupsley of Gwynedd whose shop was named 'Unexpected' and sold things like poisonous candles and other things useful for eradicating enemies in a quiet fashion."

"What qualified these three?" Ron asked.

"First," Hermione said, "We know they had a prior arrangement with Knockturn Alley, they each had a career in their shops, and that they seem to have not made arrangements after the clearing."

"We also know that Mossyard is still in business," Gia said, "He posted a discrete ad in the _Daily Prophet_ several months ago."

"Knew they wouldn't just keel over and die," Harry said.

"Becoming home-based businesses isn't going to prove what you're trying to prove Harry," Hermione said, "We have to prove that there's a central location and that there was some organization involved."

Harry glared at Hermione for a second.

"I'm cheering each piece of progress," Harry said, "It doesn't matter that we've got a ways to go, but that we're progressing on the matter. We'll make it in the end. What we do now is try to get their house locations, then watch their movements. We need extensible eyes and ears."

Sunday evening, Harry sat them around the table.

"Alright," Harry said, "Stupid to try starting on a Sunday. They might not be muggles, but they certainly like their ideas about Sunday. At least we do know now the locations of each of the three houses, and it is quite clear from what we saw that they are not conducting their business inside their houses - they do have shops somewhere."

Monday, Harry and the others sat down for breakfast.

"You're not going to like this," Hermione said.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, September 8, 1997

Potter Haunting Floo Network

Complaints to the Floo Regulatory Panel are up drastically over the weekend as a sudden surge of malfunctions and improper behavior are being reported. Problems have included Potter's head haunting fireplaces

"That's funny," Harry said, "We tapped, but it shouldn't be having these types of side effects."

"Perhaps our troublemakers are advancing them?" Hermione said, "I mean, they lack options at Hogwarts, and barring a lifting of our suspensions; they can't realistically do _anything_ there. The trouble for their scheme is that without you pulling more stuff there, people might start to think - they certainly wouldn't want that to happen."

"You're suggesting they're looking for other ways to show me a menace?" Harry asked.

"What better way than to start showing that fake head in the Floo Network?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think I want to know what they're ultimately up to there," Harry said, "Keep an eye on it. We're stalking so we need you to note times and movements.

Harry, Ron, and Neville climbed down the stairs toward the boats.

That evening, the boys returned to the bunker; they sat around the table.

"Damn!" Harry exclaimed, "We missed their departure times, you'd think nobody'd leave before seven thirty. Unfortunately, I think Borgin likes to escape his wife by going to the shop-bloody workaholic."

"I think our troublemakers are doing something to the Floo Network," Hermione said, "We've been monitoring other threads out of curiosity-horrible what we saw. One person starting east of London seemed to be gasping in the main trunk line up to Glasgow, they collapsed by the other end-not certain to their fate."

"Great!" Harry exclaimed.

"I saw some screams in a couple of conversations," Luna said, "like the flames were hot."

"Hot?" Ron said, "Sure, they may be warm or uncomfortable-but it's always safe."

"No, not like this," Hermione said, "I saw the burns forming myself on one, it was burning and melting the hair before the victim withdrew-we think they were pulled out by somebody."

"Shit," Harry muttered.

Gia rubbed Harry's hand.

"Back to the issue at hand," Gia said softly.

"Damn Mossyard's defenses," Ron said, "I missed the time of departure, somewhere between eight and nine, couldn't tell for certain. Was back before four, apparently had some sort of accident at the shop that closed it down early."

"I think Tupsley is getting suspicious," Neville said, "She took to a broom and some sort of Invisibility potion before flying out. She failed to return before we had to retreat."

"Narrow those times," Hermione said, "I'm not jotting down an entire day's worth of activity if we don't have to."

Tuesday morning, Hermione came in with the _Daily Prophet_.

"You'll be pleasantly surprised by this," Hermione said, setting it down.

Harry read.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Tuesday, September 9, 1997

Minister Settles in Wrongful Death Suits

In a rapid and surprising turn of events, Minister for Magic Victor Fallerschain has announced settlements in both of the wrongful death suits, one filed by Rheda and Wadley Nightshade, and one about to be filed by Wulgar and Elen Goldstein. While full terms of the settlement will be kept confidential, a large sum of money will be paid to both families and statues will be erected at Hogwarts in memory of both students; the Minister does not admit to any blame or guilt in the matter, adding, that if it weren't for Potter's habit of corrupting fellow students into the Dark Arts, the events of the riot would not have occurred last week.

"Wish they'd erect more statues," Harry said, "Many more have perished than just those two."

"At least he took on some responsibility," Ron said.

Harry turned to a letter addressed to him.

_Harry _

I am aware of a certain tap that you installed under the gaze of Alastor Moody. I could be of greater assistance were I aware of your plans. I would also sleep better if I knew that your current living situation contained adequate security measures.  
_Dumbledore _

"Laying on guilt," Harry said, "He never gives up! Tracking-Neville, the wards would disperse any tracking on this letter, right?"

"Should," Neville said.

"Let's go before it's too late," Harry said.

Harry got up, grabbed his dragon hide, and went down the stairs; Ron and Neville followed.

That evening, they returned to the bunker.

"Know, it'd be nice to get out once in a while," Hermione said, "I haven't left here since last week!"

"I do sympathize," Harry said, "but we're being hunted, so we must limit our exposure."

They sat down at the table.

"Well?" Luna asked.

"A bit better," Harry said, "I did catch Borgin disapparating, I did a tracking charm and got a rough idea - we can assume that they don't apparate directly into Knockturn Alley, but rather have to walk in."

"I did get a bearing on Mossyard," Ron said, "He apparates."

"Tupsley didn't come or go today," Neville said.

Harry walked over to the map of the British Isle, grabbed two pins, attached arrows, and pinned them up.

"It was almost due north from Borgin's," Harry said.

"South or south east," Ron said, "Difficult to tell for certain."

Harry looked at the map.

"All I can say for certain, assuming they went to the same location," Harry said, "Is that its somewhere in the midlands, but that covers hundreds of miles still. Well, time for rest, another try tomorrow."

Harry stumbled toward the stairs.

Wednesday, Harry read the _Daily Prophet_ over breakfast.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Wednesday, September 10, 1997

Potter Contaminates Floo Powder

The Ministry Floo Network Authority advises all wizards and witches to replace any recently obtained batches of Floo Powder immediately; we have received reports that recent batches of Floo Powder have been contaminated with substances and curses unknown, an investigation is underway to determine what role, if any, Dark Lord Harry Potter is playing in this matter and whether or not this is his form of some cruel practical joke. We repeat, **REPLACE YOUR FLOO POWDER IMMEDIATELY** for your lives may be at stake by using contaminated or substandard Floo Powder.

Problems arising from using said Floo Powder have been documented over the past several days, but are severe enough to warrant immediate action. Reports have included, ghost images of Potter lingering in the Floo, turning Floo fire into real fire resulting in third degree burns of the victim, triggering Potter Marks, routing the victim to the wrong destination, asphyxiation with death following, explosions with some strong enough to level a house, and splinching between fireplaces.

"Blimey," Harry said, "That might include ours-it seems to be working well enough."

"We did see some of that yesterday during our monitoring," Hermione said, "It's turning nasty."

"Like they're trying to frame me with tampering with the Floo Network," Harry said.

"And it's a perfect method to make us look bad," Ron said, "Everybody uses and relies upon it-everybody in living memory has come to depend on it."

"Well," Harry said, "No point in dawdling."

Thursday morning, Harry chuckled as he read an advertisement in the _Daily Prophet_,

THE DAILY PROPHET

Thursday, September 11, 1997

WWW Floo Powder

Distrustful of your existing Floo Powder? Or are you perhaps getting tired of the normal Powder? Or perhaps you wish to pull a prank on your friends. Try WWW Floo Powder to add a little zest into your Floo Network Experience and is guaranteed not to injure or main unlike the normal Floo Powder. Each trip is bound to be a unique and exciting experience; it can add dazzling effects like multicolored flames, mid-flight clothing swaps, or add a minty fresh sensation to your travels. In any case, you can rely upon WWW Floo Powder, readily available at 93 Diagon Alley.

"They're certainly taking advantage of things," Harry said.

Ron rolled his eyes, Hermione came in with Harry's _Auror Handbook_.

"Found something you may find useful," Hermione said, "It's the Lasso Charm, illegal to use, but ideal for what you're up to."

"We'd apparate along side-?" Ron asked.

"Not unless you do it strong," Hermione said, "In normal fashion, it will land you within several miles of your target-you can't maintain stealth if you landed on top of them. Now, if you're worried about this being against you-you're Untrackable which negates this."

"Best be going," Harry said.

Harry went for the stairs, Neville and Ron followed.

Ron closed and sealed the doors on the boat, Harry sat in the captain's chair.

"Been a week," Harry said, "Should change boat houses."

Ron arched his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"For obvious reasons," Harry said, "These boats can go anywhere in twenty minutes-there is more than one boat house where we'd dock in similar fashion. It's a point of security to change them so we can't be tracked-there are six established boat houses around the British and Irish Isles."

Neville got out a die, rolled a six. "Alright, what's listed as six?"

Harry looked at the chart, raised his eyebrows. "Glasgow."

"Spare are we?" Ron said, "Glasgow is a city!"

Harry fidgeted with the controls, the boat submerged and sped off, this time, much faster.

"Why couldn't we go this fast to the other?" Ron asked.

"It's a matter of security," Harry said, "As Neville explained it, the twenty minutes is imposed to thwart us being tracked-not because the boat can't do it faster. We'll be in Glasgow shortly, it's along the inlet. the Firth of Clyde."

The boat moved fast, hit a wave in the sound of Harris and went airborne.

"Flies?" Ron exclaimed.

"It runs on magic," Harry said, "You should understand it as easily as your Dad's old Ford Anglia."

The speedometer on the dash read seven hundred miles per hour, the Isle of Sky moved rapidly to Port as they flew over the Sea of the Hebridges.

"Reminds me of our second year Harry," Ron said.

"Yeah," Neville said, "Why not change course for Hogwarts? A flying boat this time!"

"At least nobody can see us," Harry said as he pressed on the Invisibility Booster.

The boat flew on, the Isle of Mull passed quickly to Starboard as they flew down the Sound of Mull, passing every ferry along the way.

"Down below?" Ron asked.

"Oh those?" Harry said, "Those boats are how the muggles get to the Inner and Outer Hebridges."

The boat pulled up as it neared Oban, up to heights of six hundred meters to cross over the rolling hills with long lakes, then pulled over Cruach Nan Capull to sink down between Beinn Bheula and Ben Donich to the surface of Loch Goil, situated in the middle of Argyll Forest Park. The boat slowed down to two hundred miles per hour as it turned right merging in with Loch Long.

"Could we, like, strike a muggle craft?" Ron asked.

"Intentionally?" Harry said, "Sure, if we wanted to."

"I mean not wanting-" Ron said.

"Magically driven," Harry said.

"None have been recorded in the family," Neville said.

The boat slowed to a hundred and turned to its left into the Firth of Clyde. It moved along past the end of the Firth where it became the river Clyde. They swept under the soaring Erskine Bridge between Dumbarton and Clydebank; kept going, taking a left fork in the river, going up.

"What the-?" Ron exclaimed.

They had passed the King George V Dock heading for the sewage plant, at this point, the boat was going twenty miles per hour.

"No problem," Harry said.

Diving, the boat submerged, passed through an opening underneath the discharge pipe, veered gently to left with the passage, downward, until it stopped, rose a few feet, next to a dock in a dimly lit cavern.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"Apparently this one was built about the time of Grindlewald," Neville said, "It's the sixth dock to be built - if things continue as bad as they are, we may consider some more. Currently, we are under the river Clyde in the city of Glasgow, about two miles west of the city centre."

Harry opened the doors, climbed out.

"Careful on this exit," Harry said, "We let out into the Clyde Tunnel of the A739-so disillusion from the start."

After a disillusionment charm, they went for the door and came out onto the muggle motorway.

"Well," Harry said, "Know what to do."

They quickly made their way out of the tunnel into the growing dawn. Ron yawned.

"Wish I could get a full night's sleep," Ron said.

"After we successfully track," Harry said.

They each disapparated. Harry apparated into Chicklade, Wiltshire, outside the single family house of Chad Borgin. Harry noticed Borgin leaving the house, Harry cast the Lasso Charm onto Borgin. Borgin disapparated. Harry felt himself being pulled along, like a dog tied to the bumper of an automobile moving along the carriageway.

"Scoundrel!"

Harry landed onto wet damp grass, water was soaking him under a partially cloudy sky.

"Scoundrel!"

Harry looked, saw somebody running toward him, baton in hand.

"You're messing up the grass!"

Harry bolted, running, step after step, his toe digging into the soil under the grass, through the running sprinklers. He turned his neck once, which was enough to see his pursuer get one foot into a hole and go down hard.

"Ow! My Ankle!"

"STOP!" yelled two converging constables.

Harry leapt over the fence, then found himself in the company of a small pack of teenagers, all wearing midnight blue jackets with blue jumpers, blue ties, midnight blue slacks, and a white collared shirts.

"Shortcutting the golf course," one boy said, "They're pretty strict about ruining their field."

A taller boy shoved Harry downward, the two constables ran past the pack, then scratched their heads, and went back to the golf course.

"They're just concerned about scaring," the tall boy said.

Harry regained his stature.

"Thanks," Harry said, "Close-"

"Should look before you cross," the first boy said.

They crossed Errwood Road.

"Sorry," Harry said, "Didn't catch the name of your school."

"Burnage High School," the third boy said.

"Are you alright?" the tall boy said, "You ran across during the full sprinklers-"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Was following somebody else, got separated."

They reached the end of Shawbrook Road, waited for traffic to clear.

"Take care," the first boy said.

The three boys crossed Burnage Lane and turned left, their school clearly visible a hundred yards away. Harry crossed, moved to the right, cut across the Primary school grounds and followed Broadhill Road. He cast the Disillusionment Charm on himself by the time he reached Kingsway, crossed to Mauldeth Road station and looked at the map.

"Manchester," Harry muttered.

Harry disapparated. Harry apparated to Edinburgh, to the top of the Dasses in the middle of Holyrood Park. Harry hid behind a shrub, watched Ron apparate in.

"Over here!" Harry shouted.

Ron came over, both sat down under and among the shrubs.

"Luck?" Harry asked.

"I did the lasso," Ron said, "Wound up on the rail tracks in Oldham, narrowly missed getting hit. I made it back to a station, it's to the north east of Manchester. You?"

"Burnage," Harry said, "South of Manchester. Which means, what we're looking for is in or around Manchester, somewhere."

"Well," Ron said, "Get to wait for Neville-suppose he's still watching."

"Tupsley is likely a dry well there," Harry said, "If we get nothing new on her, then drop that. In fact, I think we'll change tactics just a bit-talk with Hermione tonight."

"This sucks-I'd love to return now," Ron said.

Harry shook his head.

"You know we can't," Harry said, "Must wait for Neville, in the meanwhile, we have to be careful."

Friday morning, Harry settled down at the dining table of the bunker looking at the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Friday, September 12, 1997

Floo Network Authority Confirms Rise in Floo Mishaps

Officials for the Ministry Floo Network Authority confirm that there is indeed a sudden and sharp rise in mishaps in the Floo Network; however, they stress that overall the Floo Network remains safe, convenient, and efficient means of transportation.

"Mishaps?" Harry said, "Oh now, seems they're up to something-are we certain?"

"We've been seeing things as we've monitored the Floo Network," Hermione said, "Yes."

"Change of plans," Harry said, "We're giving up on Tupsley for anything useful. This time, for a change, Neville stay, Hermione and Luna come."

"What?" Neville exclaimed.

"Give them a chance to stretch," Harry said, "First time in a week-"

"Along with me," Gia said.

"Unfortunately," Harry said, "This isn't an opportunity of you to come-sorry Gia. We've narrowed it down to Manchester or its vicinity, four wands can help."

"So could a fifth," Neville said.

"Somebody has to stay and protect Gia," Harry said, "Just in case."

Neville glared at Harry.

"I can defend-" Gia protested.

"Not against what is after us," Harry said, "Ron, Hermione, Luna, let's move."

Harry grabbed his jacket and went down the stairs.

"Different route," Hermione muttered as the boat moved.

"I've learned our lessons well," Harry said, "For if I'm to do anything outside Hogwarts, this is the way-"

"Neville wasn't happy when we left," Luna said.

"I can't fucking win, can I?" Harry exclaimed, "You insist on sticking with me and placing your lives in my hands. Fine, if you're going to do that, then let me take charge so I can do more than sit around and watch you get knocked off. I'm effing pissed off-Blimey! Your sister couldn't enjoy a simple meal without getting slaughtered. Things are changing, I'm not sitting on the sidelines no more!"

"Going after Knockturn Alley," Hermione said, "While it is something, doesn't really seem as important as tracking down Death Eaters and the like."

"While it's the lowest fruit on the tree," Harry said, "We need something to train us all to operate as a team."

"Plans for after we find it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry stated.

After the boat docked, they left and walked along the A739 motorway under their Disillusionment charms.

"This is better?" Hermione asked.

"From here, Apparate to Manchester," Harry said.

"Are you nuts?" Luna said, "That's hundreds of miles away!"

"Fine," Harry said, "Hold on then-remember we want four distinct directions."

An hour later, Harry was the last to congregate in the Manchester Central Library; he escorted them into a group room, upon which, he laid out a vicinity map of Manchester.

"Alright," Harry said.

"Here," Hermione said.

Hermione grabbed a protractor and a pencil, drew a line from Piccadilly Gardens. One by one, Hermione added in their data; Luna's bearing from Whitefield, four miles to the north, Harry's bearing from Stretford, two miles to the south-southwest, and Ron's bearing from Denton to the East. Harry looked over the map.

"That's telling," Harry said, "Very telling, it converges close to where you were Hermione, it's somewhere here in central Manchester. Can we get a centre map?"

"I'm one step ahead there-" Hermione got out a map of the city centre of Manchester, she drew on her line.

"Damn," Harry said, "A narrow strip. Now that we know, we'll be able to pinpoint it tomorrow. I'll meet you back at the boat—I've got to talk to somebody."

"Who?" Hermione asked as Harry disapparated.

Saturday, Harry quickly read the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Saturday, September 13, 1997

Potter Using Floo Network for Corpse Disposal

Reports are surfacing that Dark Lord Harry Potter is attempting to misappropriate the Floo Network for his evil deeds. Apparently, Potter is using the Floo Network as a convenient means to dispose of the corpses of his recent victims, and, as an added surprise, will route the corpse to a muggle fireplace overriding the Ministry lockouts on such behavior, a clear violation of the Wizarding secrecy decrees.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville apparated in underneath the Blackfriars Street Bridge in Manchester. Harry took a swig of Polymorphic potion, became blond haired with black eyes.

"Hermione," Harry said, "Head along here, it becomes Market Street, go to your location from yesterday at the Piccadilly Gardens. After we reach Deansgate, Ron turn right and follow it down to Quay Street, Neville turn left and follow it until it meets up with Chapel Street. I'll be meeting Moody and watching from this end of Market Street. Remember, afterward, we meed in the Arndale Shopping Center food court - it's straight along this road between me and Hermione. Above all, be careful and try some Polymorphic potion-we're getting damn close to finding it and consequently getting seen."

They crawled out from underneath the bridge.

Harry stopped at the corner of Market Street and Corporation Street, stood next to the Exchange building, in the nook of a window, and took out his wand.

"Point me Chad Borgin," Harry said.

Harry's wand moved and pointed due south.

"In open view of Muggles? Think Potter!"

Harry reflexed, saw Moody next to him, partially obscured with an Invisibility Cloak. Harry moved inward and under the cloak.

"He should be arriving, it's Saturday so maybe a tad later," Harry said, "Any moment."

Harry's wand moved, rotated, a bit to the south-south west; it then rotated counter clockwise, slowly at first. Harry looked up, pointed, Moody's eye followed the point, as Chad Borgin walked along the sidewalk in front of them. Borgin turned and crossed Corporation Street with the Muggles, Moody and Harry followed across while avoiding getting trampled. They watched Borgin reach the escalators then vanish.

"See him?" Harry asked.

"No," Moody said, "I see magic radiating from those-moving stairs."

"Circle," Harry whispered.

"Too many muggles," Moody said, "We're guaranteed a collision-"

"I'll get out," Harry said, "Back us up."

They got into a corner, Harry slipped out, Moody removed his Invisibility Cloak.

"Something with the escalators?" Harry said, "Let's still take a look before my potion wears off."

Harry walked around the escalators, noticed the empty space underneath where the maintenance cabinet was. Moody gazed along side with him.

"My guess is they use a logical drop like these muggle stairs," Moody said.

"Can you figure out how to get in?" Harry asked.

"Borgin won't be the only person visiting," Moody said, "There will be others, however, your presence will stand out. I will watch the day, but won't go in until Monday, agreed?"

"Sure," Harry said, "Need to collect the others-"

"Others?" Moody asked.

"We were searching-" Harry said, "Nice to find it today."

"You should leave," Moody said.

Moody crouched behind a small plant, pulled the Invisibility Cloak over him. Harry went onto the escalators up toward the food court.

Harry met Ron at the top of the escalators.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"I'm supposed to be unrecognizable," Harry muttered, running his hand through his blond hair.

"Your eyes betray you," Ron said, "Hermione and Neville are this way."

Harry and Ron made it over to the restrooms.

"Well," Hermione said, "Data-"

"Later," Harry said, "We're returning first."

Harry escorted them into the mens room where they disapparated.

"We found it," Harry said as the boat returned to the bunker.

"We did?" Ron asked, "So we're leaving-?"

"Moody's going to stand watch," Harry said, "Figure out how to get it, then you and I go in on Monday-"

"Harry!" Neville protested, "We'd like to-"

"It's bloody risky as it is," Harry said, "I want to keep our exposure to a minimum-Ron's coming with me."

"Suppose he'll report to Dumbledore," Ron complained.

"Harry," Gia said, "We saw something in the monitoring, you might want to see it."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Got it again," Luna said, wand aimed.

They looked over to the purple ghost in the flames from the trough in the floor; they saw a fluffy long snouted creature dark fur.

"A niffler!" Ron exclaimed.

"And traveling from Cambridge," Luna said.

They watched on the maps as the Niffler traveled the Floo Network into Dudley, west of Birmingham. Hermione grabbed the oak wand from Luna, aimed it.

"Should show all of them," Hermione said.

They watched as the maps filled up with red colored Nifflers on the maps, moving rapidly from destination to destination.

"Should visit Fred and George," Ron said, "Ask them if this was their idea, to let Nifflers loose into the Floo Network."

Harry shook his head. "Aren't you glad we only have a passive tap?"

THE DAILY PROPHET

Sunday, September 14, 1997

Potter Releases Nifflers into Floo Network

Evidence to date leads the _Daily Prophet_ to report that Dark Lord Harry Potter has indeed released thousands of Nifflers to run loose and rampant through the Floo Network. Nifflers, black fluffy long-snouted creatures will burrow in dirt as if it were water, and are strongly attracted to anything shiny; these creatures, adapted by Potter to shed Floo Powder as dandruff, are now roaming from house to house, terrorizing and trashing each and every household they visit. Rumor has it that the Nifflers can overcome the muggle lockouts and have been known to roam inside muggle homes as well. Potter has managed to turn the Floo Network into a circus for his entertainment.

EM Inspectors Convicted on Theft Charges

Two people on the EM inspection squad, Cooper Mudford of Stockport and Fiallan Ruislip of Macclesfield, were convicted Saturday by the Wizengamot of Theft and Burglary stemming from their behavior on routine EM inspections. These culprits would frequently bully their way into residences repeatedly, then case the residence for a burglary to take place within the next day or two. Currently, nine others are still under investigation for theft, demanding protection money, and extortion.

With this, the Ministry issued a list of reminders regarding the regulation of the EM inspections. First, EM inspections may be refused on whatever grounds the homeowner feels like-any further pressure on the inspectors is grounds for charges of breaking and entering. Second, refusal must be taken on face value, nothing may be implied from such a refusal. Third, EM may not inspect or demand to inspect any premise more than once a week - any inspector pressuring or visiting may find themselves being charged with general harassment. Finally, the Ministry notes that any inspector pushing further than these limits may be legally considered hostile by the occupants and be dealt with accordingly.

After reading, Harry took the step from the dining room into the kitchen; he set the pewter cauldron on the counter, lit a fire, and started adding ingredients.

Monday, Ron and Harry apparated to underneath the Blackfriars bridge over the river Irwell.

"Just Disillusion and follow," Harry whispered.

They crawled out and up onto Blackfriars Street, went along as it turned into Market Street. Harry pulled Ron into the street behind the Exchange Building.

"Potter!" Moody growled, "Going so inconspicuously that you invite an attempt? Vigilance my boy!"

Harry's eyes flicked to the purple haired witch standing next to Moody.

"Tonks?" Harry said, "You told Dumbledore-didn't you? He'll-"

"Run all over you? Is that what you're afraid of?" Tonks said, "Don't be-Alastor was obligated to talk to Professor Dumbledore and you've piqued all of our interests in this matter Harry. Albus did make it clear that you retain leadership of this venture, consider me a tag along to Moody."

Harry sighed.

"Alright," Harry said, "We now know that Knockturn Alley has been relocated to here and it was likely organized. What we're after is the who relocated it, when the sequence started, how it was pulled off, where the organizing people are now, and anything else of interest that relates this into whatever Voldemort's-" He paused to wait out the flinching "-whatever his plans are."

"Suggesting to just walk in and start asking questions?" Moody asked.

"Ron and I will have a pretext," Harry said, "We're looking into opening shop."

"You can't be serious-?" Tonks asked.

"To them we are," Harry said, "We'll go in and investigate."

Harry took out a flask from his pocket, took a swig, then handed it to Ron; Harry's hair went white, he grew a couple of inches, and his eyes went pink.

"Albino," Ron said, "Interesting."

Ron took a swig, his hair went blue with blue eyes.

"Flashy," Tonks said, "That potion-"

"Polymorphic potion," Harry said, "Like Polyjuice, but no real target, just anything other than the most expensive head in the isle. Moody, you said you found your way in. Let's move."

"Follow," Moody said.

Harry, Ron, and Tonks followed Moody across the street.

"Must want to get onto those muggle moving stairs," Moody said, "Like Platform 9 and 3/4."

They walked along the muggles, heading for the back side of the escalators; suddenly, they were on one going down into the pavement. Their legs sank in then their middles, while none of the muggles pacing nearby noticed, then they sank all th way in and came to a small chamber. Harry drew his wand, stunned a Niffler appearing on top of one of the four golden Floo platforms; two were on the left side, two on the right. In the middle in front of them, was a circular hole, twelve feet wide, and too deep to see the bottom. Harry stopped at the ledge.

"It's a muggle trap Potter," Moody said, "Just step over, your magic will keep you from injury, whereas a muggle or a squib would perish."

Moody stepped over first, he sank slowly as if he were on a pillow. Ron stepped over, he sank slowly. Harry's skates came forth, he didn't sink.

"Just let go," Tonks said.

Harry's skates retracted, he slowly sank. Tonks followed. They drifted down a hundred and fifty feet, coming to a graceful stop at the bottom on a transparent surface.

"It's a magic barrier," Moody said, "Anything going too fast goes down-you don't want to go there."

Moody wrapped his Invisibility Cloak around himself; Tonks changed herself into a fly and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry and Ron took one step out; immediately taking in the sight. To their left was a branch of Gringotts, to the right was the Crypt Cafe.

"Suppose they've got to eat too," Ron whispered.

Harry, having adapted an extensible eye to his camera, took pictures as they walked along. They traveled the corridors, revealing the layout as one of rings and spokes centered around the entrance tube. Two rings were present, along with six spokes to the first ring and twelve through the second. Next to the entrance was the Crypt Cafe, the Rylstone Rum supporting a bar with liquors. In the second ring, they found Borgin and Burkes, Mossyard Potions, Unexpected with its poisonous candles, Plymp Specimens featuring a number of dark and dangerous creatures, an Apothecary, Fun and Power specializing in dark books, Durran Apparel selling Death Eater and Potter Eater robes, and then came to Clophill Cutters that specialized in meats including muggle. Finally, after another dose of their Polymorphic potion, they found the management office.

They entered, Harry's eyes snapped toward the dark hair and gnarly teeth of Marcus Flint.

"What do you want?" Flint demanded.

"We were referred to you," Harry said, "Diagon Alley voted down our acquisition-seems they had a problem with the merchandise we wished to sell."

"This is the new Wizard's Mall," Flint said, "What you sell is your own business-I presume you will need a shop or something-"

"Shop with some tinkering space," Harry said.

"Will you need containment services?" Flint said, "If you're working with experimental potions, you will."

"Yes," Harry said.

"How big do you need? How much store front?" Flint asked.

"We're a new venture," Harry said, "Maybe twenty feet for the front, a hundred or two square feet for the customers, then, maybe another couple hundred...say five hundred square feet."

Flint looked over his parchment.

"What's the traffic like here compared to the old Knockturn Alley?" Harry asked.

"That may be something you wish to consider," Flint said, "Traffic is a bit lighter, but picking up in the year since this place first became operational. We can't exactly advertise yet due to some legal and practical concerns."

"How long to construct?" Harry said, "Looks amazing."

Flint pointed to a spot on the parchment.

"It is still under construction," Flint said, "Took a number of months to get the initial group in along with the transplants from Knockturn. Fortunately, we got this open just in the nick of time for the Minister's edict. Rest of it has been in stages, we're filling out the rest of the second ring now, which is where your store would go. We start on the third ring next month - demand is that high for unregulated shopping."

The teapot lifted itself from the fireplace, poured out three cups of hot water.

"Oh, my manners," Flint said, "Care for some tea?"

"We're on a tight schedule today," Harry said.

"To your shop, I can lease something in the 2U area," Flint said, "Twenty five galleons per month."

Harry fingered his collar.

"I need to run that number by our book keeper," Harry said, "I am worried about security, legalities, that sort - wouldn't want to lose my shop because I failed to ask."

"Gringotts will insure your business if you ask them to," Flint said, "We have people patrolling and watching over the complex. As to legalities, our lawyers have verified the legality of running this establishment."

"So you are-?" Harry asked, "Position-?"

"General manager," Flint said, "Backed by a consortium of shareholders including some of the shop owners within this mall."

The door opened, in came a blond haired witch.

"Flint," the witch said, "We need you in security."

"One moment," Flint said.

Flint turned toward Harry.

"I'll leave the option of leasing on the table until Friday," Flint said, "After that, I'll release it back into the pool of available spots. Can I get your name?"

Harry paused for a moment.

"Tom Riddle," Harry said.

"Sorry," Flint said, "Can't leave you in my office-some of the shop owners are rather sensitive folk."

Harry and Ron got up, left the office; Flint closed the door and walked fast down the corridor.

"Security-?" Ron muttered.

"Let's go," Harry whispered, "I don't like the sound of that."

Harry and Ron walked quickly, past the loos, up the corridor, then went up the entrance tube, dodged a Niffler, and went up the escalator.

Harry breathed deeply upon reaching the outside concrete below the escalators up to the Muggle Food court. Tonks changed into her normal self. The gentle tap of Moody's wooden leg could be faintly heard, though Moody couldn't be seen.

"I know of a decent spot to talk," Harry said, "Not too far away."

Harry lead the way, turning left onto Corporation Street.

Harry opened the door to a small group room in the Manchester Central Library. Moody examined the room with his magical eye, Tonks and Ron entered. Harry closed and locked the door; he drew his wand to cast an Imperturbment Charm about the room.

"What do we know?" Harry said, "We definitely know that this was planned, that the plans for the Wizard Mall dated back earlier than the edict on Knockturn Alley, that nearly all of the shopkeepers from there moved into here along with some nastier businesses that never dared to open on Knockturn Alley. Flint mentioned luck on the timing, there may be more or less to that then he either knows or is letting on to."

"Well," Ron said, "Kinda as you suspected earlier, some coordination must have gone on."

Tonks looked between the two, even though they had already reverted to normal, her eyes still gazed.

"I am lost as to what you're after Harry," Tonks said.

"Simple," Harry said, "We don't really understand our enemy-this was the first chunk we went after and now we know that there was some coordination between the Ministry's clearing of Knockturn Alley and this."

"Don't understand your enemy Potter?" Moody asked.

"If we did, if any one of us truly understood," Harry said, "We would've had this mess cleaned up ages ago. Dumbledore would have seen to that."

"You don't think we-?" Tonks asked, looking at Harry.

"No!" Harry said, "Sure, we know about Voldemort, the Death Eaters, but there is much we don't know How many Death Eaters are aware of Voldemort's current existence? How many Potter Eaters?

"Simply put, we don't understand it enough to put Voldemort out of business-today was to be part of the first step, see what shakes loose."

Tonks and Moody looked at each other, Tonks adjusted the collar of her shirt.

"Your plans?" Tonks asked.

"Three points-actually four," Harry said, "We want Flint's files, intact; we want to get Flint and interrogate him; close the place down; finally, make certain that the wizarding world is aware of our discovery."

"Just how do you plan to tackle all of those?" Moody said, "They were already growing aware of your presence down there-that Polymorphic potion doesn't fool them for long."

Harry stared at Moody.

"If I guaranteed you a good distraction," Harry asked, "Can you capture Flint and the files between the two of you?"

"What distraction do you have in mind?" Tonks asked.

"A good one," Harry asked, "How is Finnigan? Thomas?"

"Finnigan is still at St. Mungo's," Tonks said, "Thomas has been granted leave to watch over his friend-we cycle his homework to him."

"Good," Harry said, "I need you to deliver a letter to him."

Harry sat at the table, pulled out parchment and a quill. Harry wrote it out.

"Shrewd and manipulative," Moody said.

"And effective," Harry said, folding up his parchment and handing it to Tonks, "Get this to Thomas-don't clue him to the sender or your involvement. Ron and I will be watching from on top of the Exchange building, waiting. Moody, trust you can figure it out well enough for yourself-kidnap Flint and capture his files."

"They will have more than a few files to worry about at the end of this day," Moody said.

Harry unsealed the doors, Tonks disapparated. Harry and Ron lead the way. Harry kicked his legs for the umpteenth time as he and Ron perched on the edge of the Exchange Building watching below.

"What did you send Thomas?" Ron said, "Couldn't read the letter myself."

"Oh," Harry said, "Simply told him about the Wizard Mall and insinuated that it's got some nice shops. EM should be along shortly—duck!"

Harry and Ron scrambled to the other side of the bricks, kept only their faces above the brick, and both applied a Disillusionment Charm. Down below, they saw many people apparating in, all sorts of people, some with dragon hide, others in black cloaks. Passersby gasped. EM tattoos glowed on those wearing short sleeves. Harry saw Tonks struggle into the flow of people streaming into the mall and down the escalators. Harry took out his camera, aimed it.

"Will that work?" Ron said, "You'll only get-"

"Everything I can," Harry said.

A magic compression wave pulsed from the tube and radiated outward; muggle buildings moved aside as this ring pushed; muggles seemed to go from one side to the other without notice. Dirt gave way as this circle widened, revealing the Wizard Mall below. Curses flew as more EM members came and descended into the Mall as it rose up to street level. Harry aimed his camera and took pictures.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Ron asked.

"I show and I'm dead," Harry said, "Nothing I can do, except capture the moment."

They watched as shopkeepers fled for their lives, EM torturing others demanding to know anything about Potter's next moves. Shops burnt to the ground, Killing Curses flew into Plymp Specimens killing all save the demeantors turned loose.

"Shit," Ron muttered.

Patronus Charms were cast, silvery mist drove the demeantors to flee into the muggle shopping center. Screams came from within. Ministry personnel apparated in as a bold EM logo drifted upward with the same intensity and ferocity as a Dark Mark.

"Interesting," Harry said.

Harry spun around as soon as he heard the pop, saw Tonks.

"As you can see," Tonks said, "I delivered your message. Flint escaped but Moody did get the files from the management office-we wondered how you wanted to handle them from here."

Harry motioned, Tonks sat on the roof.

"Well," Harry said, "Ron and I have other things to tend to tonight. As for running paperwork, Hermione may be good, but we can't exactly walk into the Ministry Archives to do anything further. So, I'll let you and the rest of the order sort through them. We want shareholders, anything to tie that former mall to either Voldemort or the Ministry or the Death Eaters or anybody else who's relevant. We'll await some sort of report from you."

Tonks stood then disapparated. Ron looked at Harry.

"What else do we have to do?" Ron asked.

"Journalism," Harry said, with a grin.

Ron looked over the edge of the building.

"Better go," Ron said, "Ministry is looking for muggles to Memory Charm."

Harry and Ron stood, then disapparated. They returned late Monday to the Bunker, and entered the living room.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Found it," Harry said, "Tonks is looking over the files to see if we can get any clues."

Harry and Ron filled her in, by the end of which, Hermione was in hysterics.

"You had the EM...?" Hermione said, then returned to her laughter, "Brilliant!"

"We also managed to enhance the _Daily Prophet_ for tomorrow," Harry said, "Good night."

THE DAILY PROPHET

Tuesday, September 16, 1997

Knockturn Alley Prospering

_by Sparky _

Yours truly made the startling discovery that Knockturn Alley was not closed down as commonly believed a year ago by the Minister of Magic. Instead, the tenants that formerly occupied the stores and shops on the Alley adjacent to Diagon Alley appeared to have been forewarned and were prepared for the Minister's announcement. **THEY RELOCATED** Knockturn Alley instead to the centre of Muggle Manchester in the midlands, now called the Wizard's Mall. Out of the sight of the population at large and unsupervised, who knows what is cooking down there?

This relocation was organized and the people behind it were anticipating the Minister's order to vacate, that is clear. All other aspects are still under investigation.

EM Clears Knockturn Alley

_by Sparky _

With the determination to eradicate the Dark Arts, various members of the EM descended onto the shopkeepers who formally infested Knockturn Alley, causing the destruction of the Wizard's Mall underneath the Muggle Arndale Shopping Centre in central Manchester. Gone are shops that sold Death Eater robes, various dark and dangerous creatures, and the butcher who sold human flesh by the pound. Given a chance to make a statement, Harry Potter said, "Hopefully this will stall the Dark Forces that have been smearing my name and reputation for the past year."

Potter Provokes Manchester Mayhem

Yesterday evening, the Magical Law Enforcement Squad from the Ministry of Magic responded to worst violations to the International Secrecy Decrees ever recorded since enacted three hundred years ago. Muggles were witnessing apparation, curses, and demeantors in the Potter incited riot of wizards and witches who thought they were going in for a good cause. This resulted in massive destruction to properties including the Wizard's Mall slated to replace Diagon Alley as Britain's Premier Magical Shopping Centre (reports that this mall was the remnants of Knockturn Alley are both vicious and false - it may have been reported otherwise by Potter in an attempt to manipulate the EM into doing his Dark bidding). Overwhelmed, the Ministry called out every Oblivator and agent in its service and was forced to call upon numerous foreign Ministrys for reinforcements. The Minister for Magic extended his appreciation to the US Department of Magic and the Australian Ministry for Magic for their quick response and assistance in the matter.

Ministry Declares Floo Network "Safe"

Ministry officials including the Floo Regulatory Authority and the Minister, officially declare the Floo Network to be safe despite the recent spate of incidents. They point to statistics that even today, using the Floo Network is generally safer than flying carpets, brooms, or muggle transportation.

Carpets and Brooms in High Demand

Both Bashir's Carpet Bazaar and Quality Quidditch Supplies confirm the spike in popularity of brooms and carpets, both are having difficulties maintaining their supplies. Ministry officials stress the need for greater vigilance and care to avoid Muggles noticing.

Bashir's Carpet Bazaar, located in the middle of Diagon Lane, has been around for a year importing flying carpets. The proprietor, Ewen Strathyre, has had to restrict purchases to one per customer until further notice, since he is currently on backorder with the manufacturer.

Quality Quidditch Supplies, located prominently in Diagon Alley, has been around for centuries catering to Wizarding Britain's Quidditch needs. Current owner Devlin Whitehorn confirms the challenges that his store is facing in keeping the shelves stocked. Currently, the sales restrictions is one broom per person until their back orders can be filled.

Along with the rise in popularity of the carpet and broom, is the rise in the number of spottings by muggles. Ministry officials remind the greater need for vigilance to keep our activities unnoticed by the muggle population.

Neville shook his head. Ron entered the living room, read his letter.

_Ron _

Dad is a bit depressed about things lately, to cheer him up, we wanted to hold a small party to celebrate Hermione's birthday tomorrow night. (Yes, this is two days early, but we figure you and she may already have plans.)

We were successful in chasing out the EM inspectors, threatening them with a few of our _treats_ should they dare to return - that was Sunday and we haven't seen them since.  
_Fred and/or George _

"Sure?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's between you and them," Harry said, "I wanted to spend a bit of time with Gia to celebrate yesterday-do that while you're at their place."

Ron got out a quill and wrote a reply.

_T__HE__ D__AILY__ P__ROPHET_

Wednesday, September 17, 1997

EM Dismisses Ministry's Assurances on Floo Network

Dean Thomas, EM Vice President, officially renounced and dismissed the Ministry's assurances on the Floo Network. Thomas cited the recent escalation of terror being applied to the Floo Network and the uncertainty of Harry Potter's next plans. Thomas advises that each and every person invest in alternative means of transportation, and to actively consider the risks before entrusting ones life to the Floo Network.

Wednesday evening, Ron and Hermione apparated into the living room of Fred and George.

"So," Fred said, "You're alive."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, Duh!"

"Dad's picking Edward up from the Kirbys," George said, "Should be here shortly."

Hermione sat on the sofa, Fred's eyes darted toward her.

"Seventeen you'll be in a couple of days Hermione," Fred said, "If you weren't emancipated already, you'd be an adult on Friday."

"Won't affect those bounties," Ron said, "I suspect."

"Then we have our brother who's living who knows where," George said.

Ron flared his eyebrows.

"Oh," Ron said, "I know where. Did you enjoy that bridge last night 'Mione?"

George's eyes darted between Ron and Hermione, Ron sat on the sofa.

"A bridge?" George said, "Unacceptable that a Weasley should be forced-could live here."

"Unacceptable, it'd be no time until the EM pieced that together," Ron said, "No, you'd need a new place first, one that's more defensible. A castle would be nice, like Hogwarts-"

Screams cut short came from the fireplace, out of which flew a broad blade impinging itself into the white plaster wall, blood covered the blade and dribbled down in lines on the plaster. Hermione fainted at the sight of what tumbled out, raining blood across the carpeting.

_Blink. Blink. Watery tears filled the sight. Mr. Arthur Weasley laid on the floor with blood spurting out of the many gashes cloven into his flesh. Flames of the fireplace were red, not Floo Green. More blood flew out of the fireplace, soaking the carpeting and painting the walls, adding a splattered droplet motif to the atmosphere. _

_"No, no," Hermione muttered. _

_Hurtling out of the fireplace came a large lump knocking Hermione to the floor. She looked at the decapitated head of black hair and emerald green eyes. _

_"Harry!" Hermione muttered in between the tears coming out of her eyes. _

_More blood and meat flew out, one of blond hair and blue eyes, then one of red hair and brown eyes. _

_"No! Ron! Gia!" Hermione wailed, "NOOOO!" _

_Blades flew out of the fireplace, kept chopping up the victims, mincing them into finer and finer chunks. Then one flew at Hermione and she felt it rip through her neck._

"Hermione!" Ron shook Hermione, fainted but shaking, on the floor. Tears streamed down his face as he turned to look at what had come out of the fireplace, over which, Fred and George were.

"DAD!" Fred shouted at the collection of fragments that were formerly Arthur Weasley and Edward Weasley.

"EDWARD!" George shouted.

Ron laid Hermione down on the sofa, came over and looked.

"Can't we-?" Ron demanded.

"Sorry brother," Fred said, "Too late."

"You don't know-" Ron said.

"Decapitation-they were dead before they reached the house," George said.

"Don't turn your back to the fireplace," Ron said, "Something else might-"

George quickly walked around to the other side and toward the kitchen. "Have to get Dumbledore."

"That's not going to be easy-they used the Floo Network," Ron said.

"You weren't formally inducted," Fred said, "There are other methods."

George returned from the kitchen, helping Dumbledore limp into the living room. Dumbledore wiped a welling tear from his eye.

"Ronald," Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger-"

"Fainted," Ron said.

"Remove her to an upstairs guest room," Dumbledore said, "We need to call the Ministry on this-do not fear, they are reasonably unbiased so long as your name remains out of the investigation."

Ron heaved Hermione over his shoulder, carried her up the stairs. Ron laid Hermione down on the bed in the middle guest bedroom. He sat down on the hardwood oak flooring beside the bed, propped his knees up, leaned against his arms on his knees. The sleeves of his over-shirt absorbed his tears, dampening the cloth. Ron cried for a while, with his head in his arms, he failed to notice the arm wrapping around his neck until the door opened.

"'Mione?" Ron uttered.

Hermione rubbed his shoulder. The tapping of Dumbledore's cane complimented the cursing of a motorist on the street below. Dumbledore closed the door.

"My condolences Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "There is nothing shameful in shedding a tear at a time like this, even among wizards."

Dumbledore conjured a chair floating in front of Ron. Dumbledore sat and the chair eased itself down until Dumbledore was at the same level as Ron. Dumbledore glanced at Hermione.

"I am glad to see that Miss. Granger has recovered," Dumbledore said, "You undoubtedly have questions, Ronald, I shall be truthful as lies would only compound the malice that has invaded the Weasley-"

"Why?" Ron demanded.

Dumbledore took a breath.

"Retaliation," Dumbledore said, "Moody found that a mine had been planted within your connection to the Floo Network, it detonated and released blades when your father and brother traveled through it - you saw the result. On it was a note, here's a copy."

Dumbledore reached up the sleeve of his robe, removed a piece of paper, handed it to Ron.

_Potter _

Keep your nose out of our business.  
_Guess Who _

"Death Eaters," Ron muttered.

Hermione looked over the letter. "For-those bastards."

"I need to speak with Harry," Dumbledore said, "To have him exercise some restraint as it's clear-"

Ron's eyes move up and glared at Dumbledore, the gaze drifting just above the blue eyes.

"Exercise some restraint?" Ron exclaimed, "Harry's done nothing for a year! Thousands have died! Harry finally gets off his butt and stops feeling sorry for himself when you suggest he return! NO!"

"Mr. Weasley-" Dumbledore said.

Ron's eyes fixated onto Dumbledore's.

"You don't understand," Ron said, "Harry is fed up with the status quo, it's done nothing save screw him over and kill those near to us. I can assure you, were you to talk to him, that you'll not be able to convince him otherwise and it's about time."

"I need to know where Mr. Potter-" Dumbledore said.

Ron glanced to the desk on the other side of the room.

"Sorry," Ron said, "Write him a letter if you're concerned. Anything else about down there tonight?"

"Magical Law Enforcement helped in the investigation," Dumbledore said, "I would like to speak to Mr. Potter-"

"Then write him a letter," Ron said, "As to Dad-they already murdered Mum, Percy, and Ginny, so they would've done him regardless of what Harry did."

"Obvious that I have other things to tend to," Dumbledore said, "Excuse me."

Dumbledore's chair rose until he could stand; he used his cane and walked out of the room.

"You could have been politer," Hermione said.

"Dad was just murdered!" Ron said, "I was being polite-"

"He's stopping our attacks-" Hermione said.

"Mean caving in? No way," Ron said, "Harry's finally turned around, he's finally confronting these problems instead of burying his head in the sand. Death Eaters want him to revert to the Harry of old-sulking and trying to kill himself. No, Harry will come up with something when we return-I will support whatever it is."

"It's getting deadly!" Hermione said, "I might lose you-"

"Hardly any worse than just sitting around," Ron said, "Face it Hermione, it doesn't matter 'cause if we do nothing, we guarantee that they win then everybody loses."

Hermione stood, walked over to the desk, sat with her back to Ron, placed her head down in her arms on the desk top.

"What else do we do? Stop?" Ron said, "We irritated the Death Eaters with yesterday. We irritated them for the first time-they retaliate by murdering the innocents. They want us to shut up-therefore, we must do the opposite."

"What then?" Hermione exclaimed, as she spun the chair around and glared at Ron.

Ron returned the glare, then looked down at her feet.

"Right now-go downstairs," Ron said, "As to what we do next, we'll worry about that when we meet up with Harry. Right now, I have to go downstairs and face 'em. Dad just died-need to..."

Tears came back to his eyes. Hermione came over, sat down next to Ron, and joined in the gazing of the oak flooring. Birds fluttered across the shadows from the window, the slow drip from the sink filled the room.

"Thanks," Ron whispered.

Silence.

"I lost my parents too, I remember," Hermione said, quietly, "There's nothing I can say to make things better, I can't promise it'll be alright as we both know that is not going to happen. I figure the best thing I can do is to be here-who knows what tomorrow will bring."

Ron swallowed, then sniffed Hermione's hair.

"Something you want to talk about?" Ron asked.

"What do you-?" Hermione demanded.

"Please, no fighting," Ron said, "You just seemed agitated when you talked about tomorrow and then earlier-"

"Sorry," Hermione said, "They're just nightmares, nothing to concern yourself with."

"Try me," Ron said, his hand gripped her knee.

"Seems silly now," Hermione said, "Been having a number where you and Harry get killed-it does shake me up."

"I swear not to die," Ron said.

Hermione snorted.

"Everybody dies at some point," Hermione said.

"Perhaps we can figure out what Voldemort's done up to now," Ron said.

"That is NOT funny," Hermione said.

Ron grabbed her right hand, drew it slowly up to his neck and placed her palm against the flesh of his adam's apple, he pressed her fingers inward near his jugular.

"I am still alive," Ron said, "Guess we should be grateful for that given the prize on my neck."

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Ron lowered Hermione's hand.

"Yes?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Fred shouted, through the door, "You should think about coming down-!"

"In a bit," Ron replied loudly.

"It's about family-!" Fred protested.

"Later!" Ron shouted.

Ron's wand came to his right hand, the door locked and sealed itself.

"Ron," Hermione said, "Perhaps we should-"

"Not yet," Ron said, "I am alive, you are alive, thought we could-"

"Only a Weasley could think of _that_ at a time like this," Hermione said.

_Bang, Whump_

Harry was flat on his back on top of some straw, blast marks in the straw next to his feet, a handgun laid to his side.

"Cool," Harry said.

"Told ya a .45 had a strong kick to it," said a aged face coming into Harry's field of view.

Harry reached then handed over the .45 caliber Glock handgun to the man, then stood up on the straw of the shooting range housed under the roof of a large barn.

"Still fun Markin," Harry said.

"You missed by a mile," Gia said.

"Suggest something lighter," Markin said, "Just a moment."

Markin stepped through a door into the small gun shop. Gia came back to Harry.

"Made up your mind yet?" Harry asked.

"I'm not really comfortable with carrying something like this around," Gia said.

Harry sat down on a bale of straw, looked up at her.

"I want you safe," Harry said, "Usually, I'm around, but sometimes I'm not. So it'd be prudent for you to have the option. I'll go ahead and get one for you, but I'll leave it up to you whether to carry it or not."

"I don't like it," Gia said.

"Neither do I, but I must," Harry said, "It's only time until we have trouble among muggles too.

"Thought you were resolving-" Gia said.

"I'm trying as fast as I can," Harry said, "Question is whether I'm fast enough."

Markin came back out with a handgun, handed it over to Harry.

"Give this a try," Markin said.

Harry stood, raised the handgun, aimed at the target, and pulled the trigger.

_BANG_

The gun recoiled slightly, barrel moving upward, but with Harry's hand restraining the buck.

"Better," Markin said.

Harry waved the handgun slightly, then brought it close to inspect.

"Lighter, agile," Harry said, "Small too."

"This is as small as they tend to go," Markin said, "Squeeze off some rounds, see if you like it."

"What size?" Harry said.

"That's a 9mm," Markin said.

Harry pointed the handgun.

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

The handgun jumped around.

"Relax," Markin said, "It'll take practice."

"Have one for her?" Harry asked.

"Harry-" Gia muttered.

Harry looked at Gia, made a puppy face. Gia snorted.

"Alright," Gia said.

"Carrying a handgun should be up to the person," Markin said.

"If it were up to just me, I wouldn't," Harry said, "We need to have the option to carry-our position is rather unique."

"It's not," Markin said, "There are hundreds if not thousands of wanted men in this country on the run-in your case, you claim innocence, but that doesn't affect the hunt."

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

Smoke drifted out of the barrel, Harry held the grip firmly.

"Better," Markin said, "You nicked the target with one of the bullets."

"I like this," Harry said, weighing the gun with his hand, "Gia?"

Gia rolled her eyes, stood next to Harry, grabbed the handgun, and aimed. She squeezed the trigger.

_BANG, BANG, CLICK_

"Holds eight bullets," Markin said, "You need to reload-lemme show you."

Harry and Gia watched Markin reload the handgun; Harry then took possession of it.

"Gia?" Harry asked, "Comfortable with this model?"

"Whatever," Gia said, "I'm not too fussy."

Harry looked back to Markin.

"Alright," Harry said, "I'll take two of these, along with-how many bullets should I have on hand?"

"Aw, count," Markin said, "Depends on how you'll use it. Today, you might squeeze off a hundred rounds or more. After that, it's how much you wish to be prepared."

"I'll give that some thought," Harry said, "In the meanwhile-"

"We arrange for the sale of the guns along with two hundred rounds," Markin said, "Later, if you want more, it's available."

"Okay," Harry said.

Harry and Gia followed Markin, through the door, into the gun shop built into the barn. Guns of many makes and models were dangling from the massive timbers. Harry picked up a shotgun, aimed it at a target on the far wall.

"That's a Browning 12 gage shotgun," Markin said, "Wouldn't want to be on the business end of that."

Harry put the shotgun back.

"Will there be a record of this transaction?" Harry asked.

"I respect the privacy of my customers," Markin said, "I collect what I must, but no more."

"Well stocked gun shop," Gia said.

Markin looked up at her.

"This is not a gun shop," Markin said.

"It's not?" Harry asked, turning toward Markin.

"No," Markin said, "It's a gun show where I happen to be the only dealer present and have been permitted to use the entire space as my display area."

Markin gave Harry a wink.

"Aww," Harry said, "Nice show."

"By doing it that way," Markin said, "I can respect your privacy. Holsters?"

"Um, sure," Harry said, "Suppose you have makes and models."

"Unlike wands," Markin said, "Guns are more varied."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I am a wizard myself," Markin said, "I find weapons of all sorts to be interesting, muggle and magical alike. I have read the papers, so I'm perfectly aware of your predicament, Mr. Potter."

Harry spun around, looked at the man get out some makes of holsters.

"You know-?" Harry asked.

"Step closer and inspect," Markin said, "Most are made of leather-don't worry Mr. Potter."

Harry pushed Gia back, took a cautious step toward the counter.

"It's wise given your situation," Markin said, "However, no harm will come from me..." He looked at his watch. "Tell you what, it's already past five, so we could go into the house and I'll have the lady fix you dinner - we can talk this over. Finish the rest of this tomorrow."

"Um, sure," Harry said, "I mean, thank you."

Harry and Gia stepped out of the gun shop onto the dirt path outside. He turned around, saw the barn perched next to the bank, part gun shop and part shooting range.

"This way," Markin said.

They followed the trail up the hill to a quaint farm house perched on a ledge overlooking the expanse of the valley, fir trees were everywhere. Harry and Gia kept their arms interlocked in their dragon hide as they entered the green front door with white trim of the yellow house.

"Mabel!" Lynn Markin called, "Guests!"

"Did you think to ask me before hand?" Mabel complained, looking up from the stove in the kitchen toward Harry and Gia on the threshold of entering the house.

"It was a spontaneous thing Mabel," Lynn said, "This is Harry and Gia-"

"Customers?" Mabel asked.

Lynn looked at Harry.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?" Lynn asked.

"We hadn't worked that far ahead," Harry said, "Tahiti sounds nice this time of year."

Mabel snorted.

"Have to forgive her," Lynn said, "She's a muggle, though it still requires a Portkey or something-"

"Relax," Harry said, "We always come up with something, in fact, delaying it to the last minute has proven safest."

Lynn looked back to the silver hair of Mabel in the open kitchen to the far right. She aimed a meat fork aback toward Lynn.

"It will be at least a half hour," Mabel said.

Lynn waved for Harry and Gia to enter; Gia closed the door. Gia looked to both sides, saw a formal living room with formal chairs to the right, then informal to the left, to the far left was a dining room, but front and center in the middle of the house was a fireplace with one flight of stairs on the left leading upward and behind the chimney and another flight to the right leading downward. Lynn pointed to pair of wood framed brown leather seats to the far side of formal living room, two of six surrounding a ornately carved wooden coffee table.

"Have a seat," Lynn said, "I'll get a little something to drink."

Lynn walked left and around the fireplace. Mabel came out, then looked up to Harry since she was only five feet tall.

"Coats," Mabel said.

"Um..." Gia whispered into Harry's ear.

"Let her," Harry said, removing his dragon hide jacket.

Gia removed hers, handed it over to Mabel. Mabel carried them both and hung them on the coat rack mounted against the chimney in the downward stairwell. Harry and Gia walked over and sat on the chairs. Harry loosened his Gryffindor tie.

"Interesting place," Gia said, studying the stuffed bear dangling from the vaulted ceiling.

Harry pointed to the coat rack. "Those are antlers."

Lynn came back with a tray carrying three glasses with ice and a couple of bottles.

"Something to drink?" Lynn asked.

"Sure," Harry said.

Lynn poured whiskey into the glasses, handed one each to Harry and Gia. He grabbed one himself, set the tray down onto the coffee table, sat down on a chair to Harry's right at the end of the table, and then sipped his glass. Lynn then looked at Harry.

"You're obviously wondering if you can trust me," Lynn said.

"I have given that some thought," Harry said.

"Let me clarify," Lynn said, "I like to keep an open mind, so I have yet to believe either side. Most of the time, it's me, hunting, and the shop, so I rarely worry about international happenings. In your case, it's essentially impossible not to be aware of things. As I read the articles, it's clearly biased toward the government, so I am naturally skeptical, but the sheer volume is staggering. However, as I've had the fortune of being in your presence, you do not strike me as the criminals you're made out to be. For example, you consulted, sought advice on, and are ready to pay for those handguns-were you criminals, you would've tried stealing them at midnight or something."

Harry sipped his drink.

"Thanks," Harry said, "I guess."

"Now that I have the chance," Lynn said, "I would be interested in your point of view on things."

"Well, people seem to forget that I've had enemies since before I was born nor how little ease it takes to frame a person to the WW standards of proof-it's like everybody pretends to be a muggle until some schmuck takes the blame," Harry said, "In my case, I'm getting shafted on really faulty and lame reasons-take a murder at Hogwarts six months ago, which marks the last case we were able to get our hands on the investigatory files for. The paper jumped to the conclusion that I was guilty-no investigation, just speculation as to a suspect. The official investigation looked at the autopsy report then quoted the paper's speculation as if it were fact - so they concluded I was guilty. Subsequently, the paper uses that _finding_ as proof."

"Circular argument," Lynn said, "It's slanderous, you should be able to file suit."

"Not anymore," Harry said.

Harry sipped his Whiskey.

"The Isle and the states differ there Mr. Markin," Gia said, "You have stronger protections, at least in the muggle side of things, than back in the Isle."

"Anyways," Harry said, "It stems from Voldemort, he wants the Potter pact passed, he is building up numbers, and is currently exploiting the fear and anger that's present. Now, I could go over each _incident_ and explain things, but there's been too many and it's to the point that the mere presence of the Potter Mark will incriminate despite the fact that there are many capable of producing such a mark."

Lynn took a couple of sips.

"I recall a picture of you eluding agents in Florida several months ago," Lynn said.

"I'm not trying to imply that I've been an angel," Harry said, "New rules state that I should allow myself to be killed...you'd forgive if I ignore the new rules. Anymore, Ministry Aurors see me, assume I should be arrested without cause-so I run away from them. Rules I follow are of courtesy of old and survival-for Voldemort has successfully changed the _rules_ to stack things against me."

Lynn refilled his shot glass and then sipped.

"Think I understand," Lynn said, "However, I prefer proof."

"I fear the concrete proof won't materialize until you hear the cackling of Voldemort about unlimited power," Harry said, "Until then, his minions have been doing a good job of running interference for when we try to get it-only substantial thing we've uncovered recently was a relocated Knockturn Alley which was supposedly closed down-still working on the money trail there."

Lynn swished his shot glass, ice clattered.

"Pardon if I sound a bit hesitant and straddle the fence," Lynn said, "However, in the meanwhile, I'll lay that aside and judge with my eyes."

"Dinner!" Mabel announced from the kitchen.

"Well," Lynn said, "This way."

Harry and Gia got up, followed the man into the dining room; Harry and Gia sat across from each other at the table made from a slice of old growth timber. Lynn grabbed a platter, laid a steak each onto the plates in front of Harry and Gia.

"So your relation is-?" Mabel asked.

"Engaged," Gia said.

"You two seem awfully young to be engaged," Lynn said.

Harry swallowed a chunk of his mashed potato.

"Unfortunately the pressure of things forced us to advance our plans," Harry said, "However, I've gotten used to the idea since then-true, it's a bit early, I'd like to have more time, but given how things have been going, figure it's for the best."

Gia looked at Harry.

"Didn't realize you felt like that," Gia said.

"Think I understand," Lynn said, "Harry feels like there's a good chance he's not going to have a tomorrow, otherwise, he'd slow things down just a tad."

"Gia," Harry said, "It's just that while it feels right, it's also feeling a bit rushed, that's all. Look at my parents, they married at twenty."

"I married my first wife at twenty one," Lynn said, "It's more about maturity on your parts than any set age."

Late that evening, Harry and Gia go out for a short walk. The rising but waning gibbous in the sky illuminated their path until they reached the rocky top of the local hill. They looked around.

"Nice view," Harry said.

"Bit exposed," Gia said.

"True," Harry said, "Though it's night and few would be looking here-"

"Only takes one," Gia said.

"Too true, we're not going to stay for long," Harry said, "Just a moment..."

Harry felt into his dragon hide jacket, removed a letter written in green ink, read it.

_Harry _

Arthur and Edward Weasley were murdered this evening.

It is strongly suspected that this was retaliation for yesterday; therefore, please take no further action without consulting me first.  
_Dumbledore _

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed.

Gia re-read the letter.

"If they're retaliating-" Gia said.

"To keep me at bay," Harry said, "Dumbledore seems to want to play right into that-he doesn't realize that my activity or inactivity don't matter, the DEs would've done it anyways, only a matter of blame."

Harry crumpled the letter, tossed it, but Gia grabbed it and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Sucks," Harry said, "Ron's likely in an awful state over this-just a moment..."

Harry reached into his pocket, removed his flat black stone, and glared into it.

"Ron," Harry said.

Nothing for a minute.

"Ron!" Harry shouted.

A green freckled face showed in a small burst of flame from the middle of the stone. Green hand were rubbing the ears.

"You didn't have to shout," Ron said, "Besides, it's awfully late-I was sleeping."

"Dumbledore wrote me about your Dad," Harry said, "My sympathies-"

"Oh that, should've expected something," Ron said, "Could've called earlier."

"I just got Dumbledore's letter," Harry said, "Besides, it's a bit early for bed-"

"What time zone are you in?" Ron said, "Death Eaters left a note that they weren't happy . They planted one of those mines-you remember those-into the fireplace's connection to the Floo Network. Both Dad and Edward were traveling when it went off-Hermione fainted from the sight of the mangled bodies."

"Dumbledore wants me to sit idle-I don't want to," Harry said, "However, people are dying-"

"'Mione and me talked," Ron said, "I feel like you do-avenge the murders. Keeping idle will solve nothing."

"I'll be back in the Isles later this week," Harry said, "We can plan from there-Dumbledore's right in a way, we should pause to let you grieve."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Or at least let Hermione soothe-" Harry said.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Knew it!" Harry said, "Well, we best be going. Take care."

"Bye," Ron said.

Ron's face vanished. Harry stowed the stone into his pocket.

"How?" Gia asked.

Harry looked at Gia's blue eyes.

"I mean, it was the EM that destroyed Knockturn Alley, right?" Gia asked, "So why would the Death Eaters blame us? How would they have known about the tip off?"

Harry's eyes flickered to the elk moving in the distance.

"Good question," Harry said, "I dunno-perhaps they jumped to conclusions if they suspected my presence there. Guess that's good enough for Death Eaters, otherwise, there was no concrete link. I did publish those articles-perhaps that's how they made the connection."

"Perhaps," Gia said.

Harry and Gia got up, returned to the Markin's.

Hermione shivered and shook, sweat beading on her skin until Ron held her tightly and stroked her skin. She fell back into a slumber.

"Just a nightmare," Ron whispered.

Ron loosened his grip, kept his left arm wrapped around her and his hand on her breasts as they laid under the covers. Ron watched the shades of color brighten with the morning as he kept tabs on her breathing. He waited for Hermione to stir. Within several moments, she goes from her hand subconsciously working out knots in his hair to a full bear hug with her wide brown eyes focused into Ron's.

"You're alive!" Hermione muttered, her fingers dancing into skin.

"Of course I'm alive," Ron replied.

"Don't get it? Do you?" Hermione said, "Woke up from a nightmare where DEs were serving you and Harry-cooked. They starved me, then made me watch as they roasted you alive over flames-they laughed as you tried to avoid the flames, but both of you eventually succumbed to it as your skin blistered and burned. Had to carve a slice of meat off of you for a sandwich."

"And?" Ron said, "I felt a twinge of guilt from you."

"For a moment, I enjoyed it," Hermione said, "That's before I choked and woke."

"Well," Ron said, "At least you've got good taste in boyfriends-"

Hermione bolted out of the bed, stood with her back to him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Hermione scolded, "That is not funny."

Hermione grabbed a bathrobe, wrapped it about her, and left the room.

Ron sat up in the bed, looked at himself in the mirror.

"What is it with women?" Ron asked the mirror.

Through the door came the red haired Charlie Weasley.

"I was wondering how late you'd sleep in," Charlie said.

Ron pulled the covers to hide himself, Charlie snickered.

"What?" Ron demanded.

"Your friend made the paper _again_," Charlie said, tossing the _Daily Prophet_ at Ron.

Ron read the front page, jaw opening.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Thursday, September 18, 1997

Potter Murders Arthur Weasley

Yesterday, Ministry Aurors responded to find the remains of Potter's latest victim, Arthur Weasley and his youngest son, Edward Weasley. In an apparent continuation of a Dark Lord tradition, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley slaughtered the elder Weasley as he traveled in the Floo Network. As you can see, Potter will stop at nobody when it comes to killing, even his side kick Ronald Weasley should be cautious should his usefulness run out.

Arthur Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office prior to its dissolution, was a prominent figure in the Wizarding world known for his fondness of muggles and their teknology including eckeltricity. He married Molly Weasley in 1970 after a long courtship stemming from his attendance at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Arthur and Molly Weasley had a total of eight children until they entangled themselves into the affairs of Harry Potter. Arthur Weasley, 47, survived his wife, third son Percival, and daughter Ginevra - only to be cut short by his sixth son Ronald Weasley and conspirator Harry Potter. Arthur Weasley is survived by five sons.

Edward Weasley, only a toddler, was not given a chance in life and is survived by five of his older brothers.

"That's unfair!" Ron exclaimed.

"Welcome to real life," Charlie said.

Ron looked up at Charlie.

"It was clear from everything found that it was retaliation against Harry," Ron said, "Even the Auror was in agreement it wasn't Harry-suppose DEs got to her?"

"Don't worry yourself," Charlie said, "You've got four brothers to take care of you for a bit."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Worse than I imagined."

Charlie snickered, then left the bedroom.

Neville looked over the paper being run off the _Quibbler_ presses.

THE SPARKY SENTINEL

Thursday, September 18, 1997

First Issue

This is the first issue of what will be an honest daily that will print the truth with integrity, regardless of the popularity or the desire to hide, for lies and half-truths do nothing save deliver us to the darkness we all seek to avoid.

Letter Bombing in Salisbury, Culprit Unknown

Persons unknown are now sending out cursed letters bearing forged signatures of Harry Potter. Last night, two people on the outskirts of Salisbury received these letter bombs but were wise enough to not open them. Upon inspection, the signatures were obviously forged, a discovery that did not stop the Ministry Law Enforcement declaring Potter guilty despite the fact that Potter lacks access to the numbers of owls needed to send the purported number of posts he is accused of sending.

Death Eaters Murder Arthur Weasley

Last evening, Death Eaters planted an explosive device in the Floo Network, aimed for the Weasley household, and succeeded in murdering Arthur Weasley and his youngest born son, Edward Weasley. A note left at the crime scene clearly implicated that this was a retaliatory strike against Potter due to his actions in assisting the EM uncover and destroy Knockturn Alley.

"Interesting," Neville said.

"Idea Dad had to run a more truthful daily than the Prophet," Luna said.

"Borrowed Harry's pen name there," Neville said, "Suppose the EM isn't going to like this either."

"He's been the only one to speak the truth all along," Luna said, "So it's in his honor."

Neville folded the paper. "Harry's in for a surprise too."

Thursday, Harry threw the _Daily Prophet_ down onto the floor underneath the dining table as they ate the hot oatmeal breakfast.

"Anything wrong?" Lynn Markin asked.

"Accused of murdering my best friend's father despite the fact that a note was found clearly indicating it was somebody else retaliating at me," Harry said, "They want me to shut up and go along."

Lynn drew a wand, summoned the paper to his hands.

"Of course they'd want you to become comply," Lynn said, "Goes with just about anything."

Lynn read through the entire _Daily Prophet_

"Interesting..." Lynn said, "I rarely get a chance to read the international papers, I definitely see the slant and bias-no wonder you're having problems. This section, the Potter Poop, tabulates what you're supposed to have done over the past day, right?"

"That's the way I read it," Harry said.

"Look at the counts," Lynn said, "Six murders, a dozen disappearances, hundred assaults, and a bunch of sightings...you're awfully busy with nothing else to do. People believe you're capable of this?"

"Supposedly I have a gang of cohorts-the Potter Eaters," Harry said, "So, while I might not be directly responsible, they hold me responsible for the acts of the cohorts."

Lynn ruffled the paper.

"Weird," Lynn said, "In prior Dark Times, the cohorts were typically held responsible for their own actions."

"Unless they're rich," Harry said.

"Cynical attitude, but perhaps that's the way things are in the UK," Lynn said, "You-Know-Who did make some inroads in the USA during his previous reign, but those who succumbed in this country were punished, though the rich might've gotten off a bit light with shorter prison terms."

Harry poked his spoon into the luke-warm oatmeal, then sipped on a glass of orange juice.

"Now, the _Salem Stake_ is a bit less biased on things," Lynn said, "Here," He pointed to an article on page 3. "near Waterville, Maine, is the case of murder with the Killing Curse. Suspects were listed, your name was among them, but then eliminated before they concluded it was a marriage gone wrong and charged the husband with the murder. So, you can see that not every country is falling in line with the UK, not even a close ally like the US of A."

"I can assure you that Voldemort will certainly try," Harry said, "He's gotten the Potter Pact passed in every single country with the sole exception of this one-where it's stuck in committee but everybody seems to agree it's a must-pass type of thing."

Lynn shoved his dishes to the side.

"Politicians are not the same as people all of the time and they are bribable," Lynn said, "I am a member of the Militia of Montana because I do not trust the Federal Government, the United Nations, the ICW, or even the Montana state government, so I cannot say what is going through their minds except it isn't about your guilt on the matter."

"Then we have the DEs messing with the Floo Network and sending out cursed letters in my name," Harry said, "That'll persuade-"

"Only those that are already convinced and maybe some of those few still on the fence," Lynn said, "At least given the numbers you cite for those already decided. Realize how central and critical the Floo Network and Owl Post are?"

"I rarely use them," Harry said, "However, somebody like the Weasley family used it all of the time."

"To most, those are very integral and important," Lynn said, "Every person and family depends on it, and it's that interdependence that has allowed the Network to remain without safeguards, at least until recently. Those Nifflers-we had two."

Harry pushed his dishes aside, snickered for a moment.

"Nifflers-definitely seemed funny and a nuisance," Harry said, "We could see them traveling the British Floo Network and could fathom the trouble they'd cause. However, with that mine of last night, I fear the Nifflers are just a prelude, a practice, for what's coming next. It's like the Nifflers were a proof of concept that more than just humans could use the Floo Network - I dread to think of what they're up to. Anyways, I'm anxious to resume our business of yesterday."

"Of course," Lynn said, "More we talk, the more I'm convinced that you, at least, are behaving yourself and are merely being caught in the crossfire. Therefore, I will open my expertise, should you want it, about improving your defensive capabilities."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"First," Lynn said, "I graduated from the Salem Institute in 1904, then joined the US Army for four years. I met Sally, my first wife, and we married in 1907, a year before I finished my enlistment. Afterward, I have had an interest in weapons and defenses, both muggle and magical, especially in concealment. Therefore, I'll first arm you, and we'll go from there."

They left the dishes on dining table, then left the house. Lynn Markin unlocked the door to his gun shop.

"Have to be careful on this door," Lynn said, "It's charmed as well, so the security here is better than most."

"Don't doubt it," Harry said, entering the shop.

Lynn walked behind his counter, brought out the two Sigarm p239s.

"These should be what we had decided upon yesterday, 9mm," Lynn said, "You were undecided to the amount of ammunition and I had brought up the idea of holsters, which I do recommend."

"Yeah," Harry said, "It's a matter of trying the holsters before finding one that works."

Lynn checked the chambers of both handguns.

"Pretty much what most do is to figure out the general type first," Lynn said, "We can work from there."

Lynn got out a side holster, placed one p239 into it, and handed it over to Harry. Harry placed it on his side.

"Convenient," Harry said, "But it's more of a show-off, besides, in a pinch, the wand's more important."

"Of course," Lynn said, "Try this."

Lynn got out a back holster, handed it over to Harry. Harry transfered the gun, returned the side holster, and tried it on.

"Hmm," Harry said, "Concealed, and I can get it when I need it."

Harry reached behind his back several times.

"Gia," Harry said, "You should be trying them-unless you want to carry it in your coat pocket."

"That's not a wise spot," Lynn said, "Easy to misplace or inadvertently show-usually at the most inconvenient time."

"So," Harry asked, "Is there a variety in back holsters?"

"Yes," Lynn said, "In fact, I'll let you see the wizard special."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Just a moment," Lynn said, as he walked through a door into a back room.

Gia placed her left hand onto Harry's right shoulder.

"You seem determined," Gia said.

"I am," Harry said, "Under no circumstances should you go anywhere unarmed anymore-true, I have a wand, but that can attract attention."

"So would a handgun," Gia said.

"Muggle attention, yes," Harry said, "But not the Ministry-that's what counts there."

Lynn returned from the back room carrying a pair of dragon hide backside holsters.

"Dragon Hide," Lynn said, "Essential in case of accidental discharge-none of these others would perform quite so well. Also, muggle repelling so they won't notice, and the wizard opponent likely wouldn't care given the general over-reliance on wands."

Harry grabbed one of the holsters, placed the p239 he'd been using into it, then mounted the holster.

"Feels lighter too," Harry said.

"That's the beauty of it," Lynn said.

"Well," Harry said, "Sold me on the holster. About the guns, can we engrave them or something?"

"A dedication? A name?" Lynn said, "Not a problem."

"First initial, last name," Harry said, "So, it'd be H. Potter on one, G. Potter on-"

"Hey!" Gia exclaimed.

Harry looked at Gia.

"Might seem premature," Harry said, "The other will be outdated soon enough."

"Saying something?" Gia asked.

"Dunno," Harry said.

Gia snorted. Lynn's eyes darted between the two.

"I've got it figured out," Lynn said, "You could get both inscribed, a reminder of where you came from and where you're going."

"Alright," Gia said.

"Thanks," Harry whispered at Lynn.

"I'm on my third marriage," Lynn said, "So I do understand these things."

"Gia," Harry said, "Try the holster."

Harry removed the holster from him, handed it over to Gia. Gia put it on, but maintained her glare at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Given our luck yesterday," Harry said, "We do need to practice some more on the shooting."

"True," Lynn said, "Which is why I keep the shooting range, to help newbies with their aim. After all, you want to hit what you're aiming at, not something else."

"Same with a wand," Harry said.

"In a moment," Lynn said, "I have enough hardware out where I tend to get a bit nervous, so I need to insist upon purchase-"

"Would a deposit suffice?" Harry said, "Say two thousand? You mentioned other items earlier, and I'd love to discuss while we're not shooting."

"How much time do you-?" Gia asked.

"As much as we need to," Harry said.

Harry opened his wallet, laid down Franklin after Franklin until twenty bills were laying on the counter. Lynn took out a pen, marked on the bills, then removed the money and placed it under the cash register.

"Sorry about that," Lynn said, "I've been taken advantage before in the past, so I have to be cautious and cover my six."

"I understand," Harry said, "Let's shoot."

Harry led the way through the door into the shooting range inside the barn. Lynn followed, then handed Harry a loaded magazine. Harry inserted it into the gun, then pulled the trigger.

That afternoon, Harry blew across the tip of his handgun, his last salvo of eight rounds all hit within the larger target circle, but only one penetrated the inner two circles.

"You are improving," Lynn said, "Suggest you set up a private range to practice routinely so your accuracy is decent should you need to actually use your gun."

"Have to think about where," Harry said, "Likely need to use existing ranges."

"There is one that's generally open 24 hrs a day in Bozemann," Lynn said, "Decent chap, all muggle, I'm one of the few wizards who dabble in both realms in terms of weapons."

"Well," Harry said, "It is time that we consider moving on, but we had some other things to discuss."

Lynn waved them back into the store.

"Made a decision on ammunition?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Two thousand rounds, plus whatever we shot back there, so I walk out with two thousand."

"And engraving," Lynn said, "I'll need the guns for that and to finalize the sale."

Harry and Gia handed over their guns.

"Write what you want," Lynn said, shoving a piece of paper and pen along the counter toward Harry.

Harry wrote down his name then Gia's as "G Potter/Prescott". Lynn took the paper and the guns into the back room. He returned several moments later.

"That was quick," Harry said.

"Do it enough times to where it's a fast thing to do," Lynn said, "Alright, we have ammunition, handguns, and holsters in this purchase-right?"

Harry nodded.

"You had something else?" Harry asked.

Lynn looked at Harry.

"Yep," Lynn said, "I'm pretty good at integrating muggle and magical weapons together, however, I'll give you a tip to start with, one that should help with concealment, and requires the brewing of a potion."

Lynn walked into his back room, returned with a leather bound book that he immediately opened. He grabbed a blank sheet of paper, copied a potion out with his wand, then handed the sheet to Harry.

"A Chameleon potion?" Harry asked.

"Smear this onto whatever you're wearing," Lynn said, "If you're in a tight situation, smear it on your skin, like sun screen. It will change the apparent color of your clothes or skin after several seconds of standing around. Now, this is ideal to rub into dragon hide-use the sealant form instead of the lotion form, both are on there."

Harry and Gia returned late to the bunker, the small clock on the fireplace mantle chimed it to be one in the morning.

"You like staying out late," Neville said from the sofa.

"We were seven timezones away a short while ago," Harry said.

"Cool, where?" Neville asked.

"The states," Harry said, "Luna is-?"

"Sleeping, I think," Neville said, "She wanted to be alone earlier and went to her room-I've heard a snore or two since. Whereabouts is Ron or Hermione?"

"Still staying with his brothers-likely until after the service," Harry said, "Think you two need to see the twins tomorrow."

Neville raised his eyebrows.

"You NEED dragon hide," Harry said, "They can provision it for you - also you need wand holsters."

Harry moved into the kitchen, laid his paper onto the counter.

"Brewing a potion?" Neville said, "Can it wait until morning? I'd prefer not to stink up the bunker while we're trying to sleep."

Harry looked through the potion cupboard.

"Was going to," Harry said, "Lack ingredients, so have to talk to Fred and George anyways."

Neville shoved a paper at Harry.

"It's the _Sparky Sentinel_," Neville said, "Luna's Dad wants people to know the truth to what's going on."

Harry looked at it.

"Definitely better than the bias and smut of the _Daily Prophet_," Harry said, "It worries me though, only a matter of time until the EM decide to do something."

"I brought up the same concern with him," Neville said, "Seems determined to carry this through regardless of consequences."

"And we know where that landed Mr. Weasley," Harry grumbled.

"Speaking of which," Neville said, "Service is scheduled for Saturday. So, made up your mind on what to do next?"

Harry slumbered down into an easy chair.

"Yep," Harry said, "Should seem simple...given what occurred."

"Any ideas?" Neville said.

"That's the trouble," Harry said, "Anyways, with tomorrow's meeting, I want to be able to honestly tell Dumbledore I'm not up to something-yet."

The corners of Harry's mouth curled up.

Midday Friday, Harry inspected his p239 as he waited. Neville came out of his bedroom, so Harry put his gun away.

"Careful," Gia whispered into Harry's ear.

"I always am," Harry said, "Anyways, you can stay or go for the day. I'm going, Neville is, and I presume Luna is to."

"Actually," Luna said, "I'd like to read through some of those books-just how did you manage to get Ministry handbooks?"

"Those are forbidden outside of the Ministry," Neville said, "You could get into serious trouble-it boggles the mind that you could even manage that."

"I'll stay then," Gia said.

"Alright," Harry said, "Neville."

"Yeah," Neville said, "Ready."

Harry and Neville walked down the stairs towards the boats.

"Should adopt a different destination," Harry said.

"I know," Neville said, "It gets difficult keeping track sometimes."

"It does get dizzying," Harry said, "Rather have that than hostile wands coming in."

They boarded one of the boats. Harry depressed the blue button.

"Alright," Harry said, "It has chosen-somewhere."

Harry hit the green button, the boat submerged and moved.

The boat turned north from the sound of Harris, through the Little Minch into the Minch, then turned east around Cape Wrath and crossed to the north of Scotland. It jetted through the Pentland Firth and the Inner sound to round Duncansby Head and motor to the southeast. Midway between Duncansby Head and Fraserburgh, Harry shivered and spotted a boat.

"To Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"Possibly," Neville said, "Any Demeantors?"

"At least one," Harry said.

The boat moved, rounding Fraserburgh, then turned south, passed Peterhead, angled a bit to the south-southwest, then slowed down as they approached Aberdeen. The boat sped between the lighthouses into Tidal Harbour, then went toward a pair of ferries docked.

"Whoa!" Harry muttered.

At the last moment, the boat submerged between the ferries, went deep and into a tunnel. The boat came to rest in another underground boathouse.

"Interesting," Neville said.

"Has to vary, I guess," Harry said, "Don't want people catching on too quick."

They left the boat, went out, and found themselves coming out of a door into a flow of muggles departing a train parked in the Aberdeen train station. Neville and Harry went with the flow, they left the station.

"Alright," Harry said, grabbing Neville's hand, "Three, two, one..."

Harry and Neville disapparated.

"Slept away half the day?" Fred asked.

Harry and Neville looked around the living room, saw the plywood covering the area in the floor, the wall, and the covered fireplace.

"Don't you have a shop to run?" Harry asked.

"Got our assistant running it today," George said, "Certainly you heard-"

"Took his time to show-" Fred said.

"QUIET!" Harry shouted.

Most stopped chattering save-

"Don't have a cow," Fred said.

"For the past six years," Harry said, "You all have treated me like a member of the family, for that I am grateful, but I loathe the damages that are starting to be inflicted-"

"They're not your fault-" George said.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Harry said, "You've suffered quite a bit, half of the family is, well, dead. While I've felt like an insider, the truth is I'm an outsider at times, and when your family's in grief, I do mind my distance."

"Which doesn't explain why you showed up," Fred said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I stay away for a day, then come," Harry said, "You should know that by now. Anyways, I did need some _items_ that you two could help me acquire-need to discuss before the meeting later."

"Early arrival!" George said, "Well, we can discuss how much we'll overbill you in the kitchen."

"Be careful Harry," Ron said, from the sofa, "They mean it."

"Why'd they bother?" Harry said, "They're making a fortune on the hatred against us."

Fred walked toward the kitchen, moved to put a leather book onto a shelf, but it fell onto the floor, wide open. Harry spied the contents, his ears went green, and the book flew into his hands.

"Just how much do you intend to make?" Harry demanded.

Fred backed away from Harry, George slipped into the kitchen.

"Harry," Ron said, "What-"

"Are YOU aware of THIS?" Harry asked Ron, waving the book.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's a POOL!" Harry said, "And it is in very POOR taste."

Fred backed himself into a corner, sunk to the floor, as Harry loomed over.

"What this time?" Ron asked.

"Our DEATHS!" Harry said, flipping through the pages, "People have been submitting bets to how and when we'd be killed - has nearly every person on the isle. Finnigan wagered 25 galleons that I'd be killed TODAY! Malfoy wagered 50 that we'd I'd be murdered by a Weasley! He's even has a column for YOU RON!"

"You must admit that it's a hotly debated topic," Fred said, "What's the harm in a little wager?"

"It's an absolutely grisly affair, that's what!" Harry said, "People are dying left and right around me-and you're wagering to the details!"

"You simply don't get it, do you?" George said, entering the living room, "People are going to wager on this, whether it be through us or Gringotts or some DE bookie - at least by us doing this, the money can be diverted away from them and toward helping you. It also allows for us to set the rules to help you as best we can-in this case, we require the person making the wage not be involved in the deaths, so that means that Finnigan has promised NOT to kill you today and that Malfoy has promised not to place us under an Imperius Curse to kill you. Each listing is a promise not to act on a certain day, in a certain manner, or both - it makes your lives just a tad safer."

"Perhaps, but it is NOT pleasant to see you two up to this." Harry shoved the book into Fred's stomach. "Lemme wager a galleon that you'll puke-" Harry's wand was drawn, Fred threw up onto the carpeting. "I won."

Ron glared at Harry.

"Well, it's not a pleasant thing either," Harry said, "I should be upset with people gambling on my DEATH! Did you wager?"

"He can't," Fred said, "Him, you, Neville, and your girls are disqualified from wagering for what should be obvious reasons."

Ron continued his glare at Harry.

"Ron," Fred said, "Harry had every right to be angry and I thought he'd do worse than he did upon discovery. Harry, yes, this is in poor taste, but remember, the proceeds are going toward your defense where we can provision things-don't let that fact get out or we're dead too."

"Forgive us?" George said, extending his hand.

"Alright," Harry said, returning the handshake..

"This way," Fred said.

Fred closed the door from the kitchen. George sat down at the kitchen bar, looking across from Harry. Fred came over and sat next to George.

"Keep in mind that we are engaging in a very hazardous and dangerous business arrangement," George said, "We are capitalizing upon the hatred against you, but we do not want to see you injured or killed. You got to realize that the sentiment is there and it's enough that somebody would have stepped up and delivered were it not for us. By being in charge of the sales, the pools, and that sort, we're able to control it much better than if it were being done by somebody else."

"For example, the pools," Fred said, "By administering them, we can set the rules. Proceeds, well, we can control them too. If it were a Death Eater administering, can you guess where the money would wind up? By doing this ourselves, we can siphon off that money and use it to help to save you, not harm you."

George moved a tea cup in front of Harry, poured in some hot water over the tea bag.

"Think about it," Fred said, "Meanwhile, nice idea George."

Fred summoned over some biscuits, Harry took one and nibbled.

"Alright," George asked, "Feeling better about this?"

"I simply don't like the notion of bounties or pools hanging over my head," Harry said.

"For that, we agree," Fred said, "If we didn't run it, then it'd be either Gringotts or some Death Eater. At least by having us do it, the funds can be used to buy what you need-which is a plus given that you're not supposed to have funds anymore."

"Anyways," George said, "Word of this leaks to the general wizarding public and we're dead."

Harry sipped his tea.

"Realize why I don't like this," Harry said.

"Of course we understand," Fred said, "We won't bring it up again-you are aware and we hope we don't have to award a winner."

Harry stared at Fred.

"You said you needed something," George said, "We presume you mean from Diagon Alley."

"Yes," Harry said, "Chameleons, dragon hide for Luna and Neville, then all six of us need gloves-not Herbology or that sort, but the thin ones of regular wear."

"We'll need to measure," Fred said, "Means Luna and Gia should be here - gloves can be tricky too."

"Go ahead with who's ever here," Harry said, "Measure those two next time they're along. No point in delaying those we can protect now."

Fred shook his head. "If people knew their monies were going to protect you in dragon hide-we'd be skinned alive."

That evening, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were up in the attic waiting for the meeting to start. Harry opened the latest paper.

The Evening Prophet

Friday, September 19, 1997

Potter Mining Floo Network

Evidence has come to light that Dark Lord Potter has started planting random mines in key trunks of the Floo Network. These "mines" detonate, killing the victim, when passed by by an unfortunate soul. The Floo Network Regulatory Authority assures us that the Floo Network is still the safest manner of travel and is working diligently to mitigate this latest threat. Why Potter would want to destroy this mainstay of Wizarding life is beyond our comprehension.

Hogwarts Cancels Commuting

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, has unilaterally canceled the commuting program citing safety issues with using the Floo Network. This means that students will no longer be able to commute on the weekends as Potter is currently permitted to do.

Flamel Estate Looted

Dark Lord Harry Potter has looted and robbed the estate of Nicholas Flamel. Flamel, famous for manufacturing the world's only known philosopher's stone lived in Italy until his passing two years ago. Italy officials confirm that hordes of notes and journals were stolen, perhaps Potter wishes to duplicate Flamel's achievements.

"Any Takers?" Harry asked,.

"That filth?" Hermione quipped.

Up the stairs came others, including Moody, Tonks, and Snape.

"Our resident troublemakers," Snape sneered.

Last, floating up the stairs, came Dumbledore on his floating carpet. Fred closed the door. Dumbledore looked around.

"Unfortunately," Dumbledore said, "Our numbers diminished Wednesday, however, everybody else is already here. Mr. Longbottom has expressed an interest in my bridge club."

"I am curious to the truth of Wednesday," Amelia Bones said.

"It is clear that as Arthur and Edward traveled the Floo Network to come home, here," Moody said, "That they triggered an explosive device within the Floo Network. That device killed them and had a note attached that implicated it was in retaliation for Tuesday's activities."

"We will leave the matter of Tuesday for later," Dumbledore said, "Kinsley had news-"

"Which relates to the Ministry investigation," George said, "After the incident, we summoned the Ministry figuring it'd be safe given that Harry wasn't a party. The Auror responding, Maureen Troswell, ruled out Harry's role and accepted the note as evidence."

"Maureen Troswell was last seen Wednesday evening," Shacklebolt said, "She has not been seen since. Inquiries into the Ministry have the same result - they deny that Troswell was assigned to the case, they deny that any letter was collected, and they now insist in the guilt of Potter."

"I had wanted the original for fingerprint analysis," Dumbledore said.

"Fingerprints?" Snape asked.

"Muggle technique," Hermione said.

"And could've proven itself effective," Dumbledore said, "Alas, we have lost that."

"You said it was retaliation," Snape said, "Likely in response to Potter's usual foolishness-"

"It was not foolishness," Moody said, "I give Potter due credit for successfully finding that operation and bringing it to the light of the day-his choice for method of disposition was unique."

There was a moment of silence.

"We researched the matter of Knockturn Alley," Harry said, "It wasn't shut down, but relocated and called the Wizard's Mall. The difference being that the Wizard's Mall had no limitations to what was sold - anything went including a butcher who'd carve up murdered Muggles for meat."

McGonagall gasped.

"I had Tonks deliver a message to the EM," Harry said.

"The EM was effective in rendering that location unusable for business," Moody said, "It certainly kept the Ministry busy with their proximity to all them Muggles."

"Which leads to a question that I don't yet have the answer to," Harry said, "It's quite clear that it was the EM doing the destroying. So, why do the Death Eaters blame me? Or the Ministry for that matter? How were they aware of me tipping the EM off?"

"Perhaps that detail doesn't matter," Snape sneered, "For they recognize Potter as the troublemaker he is-"

"QUIET!" Harry snapped.

"Severus, do not be so hasty," Dumbledore said, "However, he may be partially correct Harry, they might easily have skipped the formality, like usual, of investigating. Given the tenacity and consequences, I need to know Mr. Potter what you currently have planned to do next-"

"Nothing is planned at this time," Harry said, "However, it seems rather evident that the purpose of the mine was to shut me up and force me into submission, again. So, don't expect me to sit around doing nothing."

"To comply is not what I had in mind," Dumbledore said, "I simply wanted to cooperate in this matter so we can lessen the chances of them retaliating like this again-that would mean lower profile maneuvers."

"You have expressed your opinion on the matter," Harry said, "End of this discussion."

"Which leaves me to the delicate matter of bolstering your safety," Dumbledore said, "That requires knowledge of where you're residing-"

"Under a rock," Harry snapped.

"Things are way too dangerous for you-" Tonks said.

"Potter never appreciates what others-" Snape sneered.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR PROTECTION!" Harry shouted, "UNTIL THEN-BUG OFF!"

Harry bolted for the door.

"Mr. Potter-" Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, What?" Harry demanded.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall scolded.

"Why should I bother telling you my sleeping arrangements?" Harry said, "The LAST place I owned that you were aware of was razed to the GROUND! As far as you're concerned, I'm sleeping under a bridge of convenience! Shall I go or will you cease to persist?"

"Our business that concerns you is over Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "I was going to tell you that sitting in the living room are a couple of students that seem to have gained a conscious and desire an audience with you. Give them a chance, but beyond that is your choice."

Harry left the attic, Ron followed.

On the second floor terrace, Harry stopped Hermione and Neville.

"We don't know who it is," Harry whispered, "Nor do we know their true intent. Neville, Hermione, remain on the first floor landing and listen. Ron, we'll disillusion."

"Dumbledore wouldn't have brought them along if he suspected-" Ron said.

"We're NOT taking unnecessary chances," Harry said, "I'll show my face first and we see what happens."

Hermione nodded. Harry crept down the stairs.

"Professor Dumbledore said they'd be down here in a bit-it's been an hour!"

"Patience."

"Alright for you to say-"

"At least we're able to get out of that castle for the evening."

Harry peaked around the corner of the wall at the bottom of the stairwell into the living room, sitting on two chairs were Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott.

"Head boy and girl?" Ron whispered into Harry's ear.

"Wonder how it'll go?" Macmillan said.

"Quit worrying," Abbott said, "Worse that'll happen is we wind up dead."

"Or get listed," Macmillan said, "That was-still can't get it out of my head."

Harry shifted his weight on the bottom step.

_CREAK_

"Potter!" Macmillan exclaimed, jumping back and up from his chair. His hand neared his wand in his pocket.

"Do not grab for that," Harry said, "You won't need it unless you intend to strike-"

Abbott grabbed Macmillan's hand.

"He won't," Abbott said.

"I was told you wanted to speak with me," Harry said, "I am listening."

Abbott poked Macmillan in the side.

"I...I am sorry," Macmillan said, "I am sorry for the way I have treated you for the past year."

"Me too," Abbott said.

Harry went for the liquor cabinet.

"What brought this around?" Harry asked.

Harry grabbed glasses and poured out some cider, handed one each to Abbott and Macmillan, then took one for himself.

"The feast, really," Macmillan said, "Corner was a good friend of mine-dead. As much as I tried to swallow the official line-it was us students that murdered them, it wasn't you. At the mere suggestion by the Minister that they were Dark, we slaughtered them, on flimsy to no proof. I knew Corner for six years-there's no way he'd go dark, and I can't get a shred from the Ministry as to WHY."

"So that's the reason for this apology?" Harry asked.

"You don't get it," Macmillan said, "That one event, it's turned a lot of heads, a lot of minds, for it showed just how vindicative we've become to kill because it's suggested a person _might_ be dark! I couldn't sort it all myself, so I visited Professor Dumbledore along with Hannah here."

"He explained a lot of things from your perspective," Abbott said,

"We understand how you could've been framed, I'm sorry," Macmillan said, "Now that you've forgiven-"

"Hold it there," Harry said, "I never said that! In fact, do you believe or are you just bluffing-?"

"You don't get it-" Macmillan said.

"Just what am I supposed to get?" Harry exclaimed, "Another castration with you cheering? Or more public torture with you _VIOLATING_ Hermione? Or, a new organization dedicated to my EXTERMINATION and a fascist regime to MURDER anybody who tries to uncover the truth or help me survive? _**YOU**_ have a lot to atone for before I could even consider forgiveness-unfortunately, anything meaningful would get you KILLED!"

Harry crossed for the stairs, caught his breath.

"Help Dumbledore if that eases your mind," Harry said, "For us and reconciliation-you burnt that bridge ages ago."

Harry grabbed the disillusioned Ron, lead him up the stairs to Hermione and Neville. Harry grabbed those two by their jackets, disapparated. They apparated in the shrubbery of St. Mary's Cathedral in Aberdeen, then quickly made the few blocks under Disillusion to the Aberdeen Train Station where they poked through the wall and into their hidden boathouse. Harry was first aboard the boat, with the others following and Neville shutting the door. Harry pressed the button, the boat dived and sped them along.

"Aberdeen?" Hermione asked.

"We changed the location," Harry said, "Can't be too careful."

"It'll be like Sir Cadigan's passwords all over again," Hermione said.

"There's only six locations," Neville said, "So, when in doubt, have six places to check."

"And there are dire methods that Neville, the owner, can use," Harry said.

Neville blushed.

"Do anything special for her birthday Ron?" Harry asked.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione scolded.

"You were dancing around Dumbledore's question about plans," Ron said.

"Because we haven't formed it yet," Harry said, spinning the chair around, "However, I do have an idea for what to do next."

"Didn't you hear Dumbledore?" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry's eyes darted and fixed onto Hermione.

"Yes, and I choose to ignore his advice," Harry said, "It doesn't matter if we sit on our arses or not, the Death Eaters will continue to murder our numbers. Their ploys have already cost the lives of some damn good people. Then, look at what his card club has manged to accomplish in the past year-effectively nothing. We are taking action, whether Dumbledore likes it or not."

"And-?" Ron asked.

"That mine is not going unchallenged," Harry said, "however, it's clear that it's grown to be more than that. We're finding out exactly who is behind the problems with the Floo Network-"

"Death Eaters," Ron said.

"Who planted the mine?" Harry said, "How was it done? Where was it made? Who exactly was responsible? I want their head."

"Murder?" Ron asked.

"Not by us," Harry said, "EM can be fooled again, maybe even persuade the Minister to list the bloke."

"Any ideas where to start?" Neville asked.

"That's the tricky thing-no, not yet," Harry said, "Suggest we think as we motor."

"We do have Dad's service tomorrow," Ron said.

"We're going, don't worry there," Harry said.

The boat motored around the north of Scotland before returning to the Western Isles.

Saturday, Harry read the _Daily Prophet_ as he ate breakfast in the bunker.

THE DAILY PROPHET

_Saturday, September 20, 1997 _

Floo Network Kidnapping, Murder

Dark Lord Potter is extending his reign of terror by means of the Floo Network. Reports are that Potter has been looting residences, kidnapping victims, and murdering others by using the Floo Network to gain entry - officials at the Floo Network Authority refute this and insist upon the safety that we now know to no longer exist.

In Wolverhampton, Potter and his cronies ransacked three houses netting a total of four thousand Galleons in stolen merchandise. Near Campbeltown, a Potter Eater gained entry by means of the fireplace and demanded the housewife's diamond wedding ring, then left by the fireplace. In Harlow, a wand floated in green flame, then summoned all the jewelery and money toward it, the valuables vanished with the wand.

In Cwmbran, a robed Potter Eater came out, grabbed a teenage son of the homeowner, ignored pleas and left by means of the Floo Network. Outside of Northampton, a mother reported a pair of hands seized her toddler, later found dead, and pulled the child into the fireplace. Near Leicester, a Potter Eater emerged from the fireplace, ran a sword through the homeowner's wife, then fled by the Floo Network. In Norwich, the tip of a wand appeared in the fireplace, cast a Killing Curse at a teenage daughter, then vanished.

These cases, only a few of the reported incidents, illustrate the latest terror Potter is reigning down upon us, assuring that we are no longer safe with a fireplace simply connected to the Floo Network. See page two for methods to secure your connection, allowing for routine usage without having to worry about it terrorizing your home.

"Shit," Harry said, "We need to track this stuff."

Harry turned around to their maps of the Floo Network, grabbed the oak wand.

"Only wands," Harry said.

They saw several yellow flickers, connecting London to Glasgow to Cardiff to York to Stockport to Devon to Exeter, then vanished as quickly as they showed.

"That's too fast," Ron said, "We'll never be able to track anything."

"Can we somehow slow down, replay things?" Harry said, "Like a VCR?"

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione.

"It's not a standard thing," Hermione said, "Normally, only the Floo Authority might need that ability-"

"Our handbooks," Harry said.

Ron grabbed _Ministry Transportation_ and handed it to Hermione.. Hermione flipped through, skimming as she read. She closed the book.

"It can be done," Hermione said, "How is the next question."

Hermione shoved the book back at Ron, she then scoured the bookshelf and removed another book.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Here it is-requires a crystal ball for heavy duty, which is what we need. Other things, I believe we already have plenty in our stocks."

Hermione went into the kitchen and looked in the cupboard beneath the idle cauldrons.

"Yep," Hermione said.

"Alright," Harry said, "Can one of us get it from Hogsmeade? I don't want to ask the twins for everything-besides, we do have polymorphic potion again. Neville?"

"Yeah, whatever," Neville said.

"We'll get that before the service," Harry said, "Stash it in the boat where most of us will be waiting-then head for the service."

"Why Neville?" Ron asked.

"We're already known," Harry said, "Doubt anybody would really care if Neville were to walk in and buy without a disguise." Harry looked at his watch. "Best be going."

The six of them headed down the stairs and boarded one of the boats. After the boat travelled, they then apparated into the burnt remains of an old church.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, shaking their hands, "Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, Miss. Prescott, Miss. Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom."

"Afternoon Professor," Harry said.

"Professor Dumbledore and Alastor Moody are giving the grave site a check," McGonagall said, "We will then proceed from there. Dress robes would have been more appropriate."

"But less secure," Harry said, "Anyways, that was destroyed last spring."

Gia latched onto Harry's arm, they mingled into the crowd.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry saw a familiar sight.

"Mr. Bagman?" Harry asked, "What about the goblins?"

"Paying my respects," Ludo Bagman said, "I am not staying long."

Ron mingled into the crowd.

"Ron!"

Ron turned to see Charlie standing there alongside another.

"Finally coming out?" Ron said, "Nice to see you Adam."

Adam Mitch shook Ron's hand.

"Now that they're both gone," Charlie said, "They can't scream-"

"You know," Ron said, "I think they both would've accepted you for who you are-after an initial Howler."

"So you see why I kept it in the closet," Charlie said.

"Neville!"

Neville's face grew red, muttered, "Oh no."

Over came Rose Longbottom.

"Been fooling around with my daughter?"

Over came Odd Lovegood.

"So," Gia asked, "Who was that?"

"Ludo Bagman," Harry said, "Former head to the Department of Sports in the Ministry-knew Mr. Weasley. Quite a few are here."

"All had to swear not to murder you on this occasion."

Harry spun, saw Tonks standing there.

"It's quite a crowd," Harry said.

"Given that you're here, definitely," Tonks said, "Stay on your toes in case somebody lied."

"They were scrutinized by Dumbledore though," said Bill Weasley, alongside of Tonks.

"There are others here you might know," Tonks said, "Somewhere is Fudge, then Bones. Several others from his old Ministry days."

"There's Edgecombe," Bill said, "Dad took a while to convince her to hook up your relatives fireplace that time we got you like that."

"Amos Diggory is around too," Tonks said, "You might want to be a bit cautious as his boy Cedric is buried in this cemetery too-he may get emotional."

Dumbledore and Moody came into the burnt out church; they stopped next to the pair of caskets, a big one and a small one.

"We shall begin," Dumbledore said.

The five Weasley boys grabbed onto the big casket, Ron tried to grab the small one. Harry came up.

"I'll help," Harry said, "Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, get the big one. Me and Ron will carry Edward."

"Thank you Harry," Bill said.

Ron let go of Arthur Weasley's casket, kept his grip on Edward's. Harry grabbed on the left side, and picked up. The procession left the burnt out church, it was led by Moody and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was moving along on a floating chair with McGonagall right behind him.

They made the quick left through the gates into the cemetery, following the gravel road. Caskets moved along with some of the people of Ottery St. Catchpole lining the way. Harry looked and noticed the crowd of the procession wrapping itself as human shields around Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gia, Neville, and Luna. They kept moving around the small crest of the hill of the cemetery, they swept left with the gravel path. To the right were the hedges lining the fence and edge of the cemetery. They followed the length, then turned down and right, past the ridge, dropping down into smaller part of the cemetery. Harry recognized the features, as this part of the cemetery was stretched out on a sloped hillside looking east, bordered by a river separating them from the play fields and playground of a park.

"These get heavy carrying them a mile," Ron whispered toward Harry.

Harry nodded as they passed the first entrance to the catacombs that laid beneath the graveyard. When they came to the fork in the weed-infested gravel road, they came to a stop, in front of the marble sign on the left marked "Weasley".

"I know that it's a tradition for silence at this moment," Amos Diggory said, "However, I can't let a dear friend pass without saying something. Through the years, Arthur and I became good friends, I could always count on the generous hospitality of him and Molly, a generosity I eventually took for granted. Whenever I felt in need of cheering up, I could come over and hear about the latest antics of Fred and George. When we needed somebody after Cedric passed from us, Molly and Arthur never hesitated to help. They were true friends and I'm sorry to see them passing, for this world needs their shining lights."

Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie laid Arthur's casket into the grave. Harry and Ron lowered Edward's, to a snug fit between the parent's caskets, into the grave. Bill and Charlie grabbed shovels, handed them to Fred and George, then reached for another pair.

"CHARGE!"

Curses flew from the first of six groups of people advancing on brooms, all dressed in black with EM logos, wands discharging toward the entourage around the open graves. Harry shoved Gia, felling them both into the grave. Ron jumped in. Neville and Luna dove into the hedge partially surrounding the Weasley section of the graveyard. Fudge stared until Tonks pushed him onto the ground. Tonks then assisted as Shacklebolt, Charlie, Bill, Arnold Peasegood, Amelia Bones, and Moody cast up shield charms. These repelled most of the first salvo of curses, except several killing curses. One green Killing Curse struck Amos Diggory, the other struck Adam Mitch, the two hit the grass starting small fires, a fifth struck and shattered a headstone. Harry glanced up the hill and saw a group descending fast from twelve-O-clock, he reached into his jacket and removed his SigArm p239, aimed, and pulled the trigger.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG.

Three figures stumbled and fell to the ground twenty feet away. Ron looked away from the other group he was trying to stun over to Harry then the intruders.

"Thomas!" Ron exclaimed, "Others-!"

"Suspended," Dumbledore said, wand drawn and dueling into the party coming from the two-O-clock northern entrance to the catacombs.

They still had a mass of people converging rapidly from nine directions; twelve, two, three, four, five, seven, eight, nine, and ten-O-clock. Shacklebolt concentrated on three, Bill and Charlie cooperated on four, Ex-Oblivator Peasegood took five, Ron concentrated on seven, while Moody worked on Eight, Fred and George dueled toward Nine, while McGonagall concentrated on the group coming from ten, the south entrance to the catacombs. Gia brought out her gun, aimed it at six where several more apparated in.

Gunfire accompanied the sounds of cursing, the three at six fell to a hail of bullets.

"Dad'd be interested in that," Ron whispered to Gia.

"Given we're standing on his casket?" Gia whispered.

"We need to escape," Harry whispered, "It's obvious this was planned."

The remainder of those at twelve-O-clock split, taking cover among the groups at two and ten, with the exception of one, whose white jacket showed a bloody stain on the left shoulder. Thomas rushed for Harry, wand drawn.

"Meet your maker Potter!" Thomas exclaimed, "_AVADA-_"

BANG

Thomas fell, some grey matter flew out of his bloody head.

"We've got a way," Harry said, "Need cover."

At the edge of the graveyard, more apparated in, including some Ministry Aurors; all of whom added their own curses into the volley aimed at the group around the Weasley grave site. Harry reached into his pocket, pulled out a white rubber ball from his pocket.

"We all need to disillusion here in a moment," Harry said, "Get ready to move."

"Where to?" Tonks asked.

Harry flung his rubber ball toward four-O-clock, a fog formed.

"Great idea," Fred said.

George pulled out devices from his pockets, and along with Harry's assistance, the entire graveyard was covered in fog with gale force winds.

"Blow us away?" Hermione said, "Was that your idea? It's working!"

"They're coming in from every which way!" Harry said, "Follow."

The group stood, tightened up, most still firing curses randomly into the dark haze. Harry went for the shale sheer wall.

"That's thirty feet up!" Ron said.

"Just climb," Harry said, "I assume the place is littered with wards and jinxes."

"Astute Potter," Moody said, "Covers apparation and Portkeys."

Harry started climbing the rock face. Dumbledore transfigured a bit of stone into a pair of ladders side by side, they started climbing.

"What about you?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

A curse struck Dumbledore's floating chair, it shattered into pieces. Harry reached the top. Bill lifted Dumbledore into a fireman carry, then climbed. Harry quickly reloaded his gun, then aimed it at more approaching robed figures, as the fog wasn't as dense at this elevation. The wand glowed, then flew into Harry's left hand, with which he snapped it and littered the ground with the bits.

"They're esc-" the figure shouted to below, cut short as ropes bound him tightly.

Harry grabbed another rubber ball from his pocket, this one blue. Thick rain poured down, obscuring their views.

"Rain?" George asked.

"Let's not dawdle," Harry said.

They trampled over top of Cedric Diggory's grave, crossed the service road.

"Can we Apparate?" Harry asked, looking at Ludo Bagman.

Bagman disapparated.

"Do we have everybody?" Harry asked.

"Save the two who did not make it," Dumbledore said.

"Go wherever," Harry said, "Do it safely."

Harry grabbed onto Gia's shoulder, then waited for Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna to grip. He disapparated. Harry hurried them into the boat in Aberdeen, then drove the boat out and into the North Sea. It sped along fast, they started talking.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed, "Can't even attend a funeral anymore!"

"How do you think I feel?" Ron said, "It was for my DAD!""

"I saw Thomas go down," Neville asked, "Is he dead?"

"Likely," Harry said.

"You and Gia were using something," Ron said, "I never seen it before."

Harry pulled out his SigARM p239.

"A handgun?" Luna asked, "Are you mad?"

Ron glanced at Hermione.

"That is definitely illegal to carry," Hermione said, "Also, it's not guaranteed to work against wizards."

"My life is illegal now," Harry said, "I bought this one and Gia's for additional protection - they certainly didn't anticipate this."

"A muggle weapon, of course not," Ron said, "It's cumbersome and you have to reload it all the time."

Harry topped off the bullets in his magazine.

"True," Harry said, "But they don't expect it-they don't understand how messy things have already become. I have no regrets on Thomas, for he left me no choice. He attacked, possibly coordinating it, he made it clear that he was bent on killing me unless I stopped him first."

"Stunning, binding," Neville said, "Other options exist."

"For how long?" Harry said, "You saw the numbers, we were outnumbered like three to one with more on their way."

"Charlie just came out-he's likely in a fit," Ron said, "I belong-"

"I'm not arguing on that," Harry said, "It's clear that they anticipated a service and that we'd show up. Regardless of the assurances of your brothers, I'm not sleeping comfortably if you're not sleeping in the bunker."

"Then, having to dive into the grave," Ron said, "I mean, trampling all over their coffins, I marred Mum's a bit."

"I didn't like it either," Harry said, "I did know your parents well enough-they wouldn't hold a grudge as it saved your life, for otherwise, we'd be burying you alongside of them."

Harry stowed his SigARM, looked forward for a few minutes, then turned back to the group.

"When we get back," Harry said, "We'll get to work on that recorder device."

"It's going to take days to make," Hermione said.

"So best if we don't delay," Harry said.

Sunday, Harry read the _Daily Prophet_ over breakfast.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Sunday, September 21, 1997

Potter Disrupts Funeral, Murders, and Exposes Magic to Muggles

Dark Lord Harry Potter violently disrupted the funeral and last rites being administered to Arthur Weasley, killing a half dozen, and exposing magic in all its forms to the Muggles of Otter St. Catchpole in Devon County. As the gathered group lowered coffins, Potter initiated an attack that left numerous dead including the father of a previous victim, Amos Diggory buried his son Cedric more than two years ago. This attack threatened and endangered the lives of prominent figures including the former Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. It took hundreds of Aurors to bring the situation under control. Every Oblivator is out in force to help contain and modify muggle memories-however, it is very likely that some muggles escaped with knowledge of the magical world due to Potter's actions.

Potter Murders Thomas

Yesterday, Dark Lord Harry Potter slain the president of the Hogwarts chapter of the EM organization, Dean Thomas, during the mayhem in the Ottery St. Catchpole cemetery. Using his Dark Arts, Dark Lord Harry Potter slaughtered as Thomas attended to pay respects to deceased Arthur Weasley.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed.

"Read this," Hermione said, "More factual."

Harry took the _Sparky Sentinel_.

THE SPARKY SENTINEL

Sunday, September 21, 1997

Vigilantes Attack Funeral, Ministry Aurors Join in Mayhem

Yesterday, EM vigilantes attacked the graveside service of Arthur and Edward Weasley, in an attempt to murder Harry Potter, they managed to kill two others of the attending party before the victims could group and defend off the most aggressive of attacks. Ministry Aurors responded to the attack as it exposed magic to nearby muggles, however, the Aurors proceeded to join in and assist the attackers in their attempts to slaughter those gathered for the funeral. Forming a strong defense, those gathered put up a strong fight until they had an opportunity to retreat; some of their attackers perished as a result of their attack, yet the Ministry felt need to place the blame upon a 17 year old, reporting one of the defenders as the only attacker does a severe injustice to the memory of those that were being buried.

"Definitely better," Harry said.

Harry opened the first of his letters.

_Harry _  
Careful man with that loaded gun! Cool, a muggle weapon and using it while on Dad's grave in our defense-couldn't ask for anything better.

Stop by later today and we can sort out your request - up to no good are we?

Harry snickered, then turned to his second letter.

_Mr. Harry Potter, _  
It did not escape my attention that you have armed yourself with a Muggle weapon, commonly referred to as a handgun. This is a dangerous and illegal device to carry within the United Kingdom, I advise you dispose of it immediately, for it'll hurt your low profile and actually render you worse off than before.

Our associates can adequately provide the protection you need, so please let me know where I can send them.  
_Albus Dumbledore _

"He just doesn't get it," Harry said, "According to him, I should just as well roll over and die."

Harry crumpled the letter, threw it to the side.

"Like you said," Ron said, "Dumbledore wants you safe so he can sleep at night."

"So he wants me freeze dried?" Harry retorted.

Neville and Luna came up the stairs into the living room.

"Alright," Harry said, "Hermione, continue on the crystal ball. Ron, get the chameleon potion ready-I'm getting the key ingredients from Fred and George shortly. Neville and Luna, you need to come along to get sized for the Dragon hide. We won't be long, so back in a couple of hours."

Harry got up, put on his gun holster then his Dragon hide jacket; he went for the stairs with Neville and Luna in tow.

Gia slumped down onto a sofa.

"Buzz, Buzz, Buzz," Gia said, "And I'm left here."

Ron looked up at Gia.

"Totally sympathize," Ron said, "This place is cramp! I have to duck on the stairs not to bang my head - I can stay in here or in the bedroom, though Harry will sulk in the storage. You'd think they'd do some geometry on this place."

"It's to reduce the magical signature," Hermione said, "It's cramp-it's tempting to test these windows, however, it's designed around one principle-survival in the worst of times, luxury isn't an option."

Ron slumped into the other sofa.

"It still sucks," Ron said, "Cooped up for days-flying would be nice."

Hermione snorted.

"In here?" Hermione said, "You'd definitely bump your head."

"Could always go outside," Ron said.

"Only if you like swimming," Hermione said, "Anyways, at this depth, it's dangerous."

"Never measured," Ron said.

"It's deep enough to give you lethal problems," Hermione said, "That's the whole point, nobody'll think to look here."

"Wish I went," Ron said, "Perhaps I'd be able to arbitrate."

Hermione looked at Ron.

"Arbitrate what?" Hermione asked.

Ron rolled off the couch, crossed to the table, then looked at several letters.

"Remember who got killed yesterday?" Ron asked.

"I saw Diggory go down," Hermione said.

"So did Adam," Ron said, "You know, Charlie's...erm...partner, he was killed."

Hermione gasped.

"Send flowers," Gia said.

Ron snorted.

"It's not that-everybody's giving Charlie their condolences," Ron said, "Problem is that Adam and Charlie weren't married or in a legally recognized relationship. Adam's parents want him buried in Austria, from where he grew up. Charlie wants Adam buried in our family cemetery. Bill is against that idea - Fred and George are playing neutral So, Charlie's trying to fight Adam's parents-but will likely lose the case. Charlie is threatening to change his burial location to Austria-but that's upsetting Bill, Fred, and George. It's ugly."

"Sounds like a mess," Hermione said, "Any chance of figuring out what Adam would've wanted?"

"There's an unenforceable will," Ron said, "It's governed by Romanian law that nullified the will since it was a gay relationship-control reverts back to his parents. Charlie's fighting."

"Perhaps we should consider the same thing," Gia said, "With everything flying at us-"

"No! NO!" Hermione exclaimed.

Tears welled into her eyes, she moved away from the cauldron she was tending.

"'Mione?" Ron asked.

"NOOO-!" Hermione shouted, running down the stairs.

"Keep an eye on things," Ron said to Gia.

Ron grabbed a couple Butterbeers and then followed down the stairs.

Ron followed Hermione into the cavern with one boat tied to the right. He could see Hermione in the dull light, Hermione was sitting on the dock, her bare feet dangling into the water. Ron sat cross-legged next to her.

"Careful," Ron said, "Harry said to be careful there."

"It's ten feet to the first veil," Hermione said, "A fish!"

They watched a fish swim past, Ron handed her one of the Butterbeers.

"Can it see us?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said, "To that fish, the outer veil is just another surface to the rock. Ingenious, this place is, for it blends in with the neighbors. It isn't plotted because most maps worry about land, and those that worry about the sea floor don't mark individual boulders, rather they'd denote a rock field at the most, or more likely, the water depth."

"Hundred feet?" Ron asked.

"Harry guessed," Hermione said, "It's like a hundred fifty meters-I measured the water pressure. Get enough light to make out the sea life, occasionally."

"How much is the magical signature?" Ron asked.

"With the exception of our Potions," Hermione said, "You have the pressure veils here to hide and keep us from worrying about the bends. We have those windows, the burners, lights, and air as we need to be able to breathe. None are that big, so it's quite small. Moody likely couldn't see us if he swam right by."

"Suppose this'll be found out," Ron said.

"Could be," Hermione said, "Harry is being very careful and the protections are good, so we do have a good chance of not losing this as a refuge-hate to see what we'd be forced into next. We are living inside a boulder in an area full of boulders at the bottom of the sea miles from the nearest mapped island. We have surreptitious points of entry into the normal world, and the used point is changed once a week. None of us can be tracked and these boats along with the boulder dampen out any tracking bugs. Add in the fact that it's covered by a Fidelius Charm-Neville authorized us-we're pretty much invisible when in here. So, we do stand a very good chance so long as Professor Dumbledore doesn't actively try to unveil it."

Ron snorted.

"Harry hates Dumbledore's prying," Ron said, "Now, you ran down here for a reason."

Ron sipped his Butterbeer, Hermione took two sips of hers.

"You seemed to panic when Gia mentioned wills," Ron said, his hand gripping her shaking shoulder.

"Nothing," Hermione said, "It's ridiculous-"

"It's not ridiculous if you bolt," Ron said, "It's not nothing either-something's bothering you."

"I'm still getting nightmares about you-dying," Hermione said, "I can't shake them-I've tried. But the truth is, I'm very afraid I'm going to lose you and Harry."

"I'll be here," Ron said, "I promise."

Hermione snorted, shook her head.

"I know you won't intentionally leave," Hermione said, "It's just with people actively trying to kill us-somebody might succeed."

"True they might," Ron said, "Until then, I'd recommend not shying away-that you'd regret."

"Know I seem silly," Hermione said.

"No you don't," Ron said, "Anyways, we should set things up so that, just in case, we're in the same casket-"

Hermione snorted.

"Even in the here-after-" Hermione said.

Ron smiled. "Why not? Just ask the undertaker-"

Hermione rolled her eyes, planted her lips onto his, and kissed.

Harry, Neville, and Luna returned in the mid-afternoon. Neville and Luna were sporting Dragon Hide. Harry had grey gloves on as he held the sack he placed on the table. Harry checked the potion Ron was working on.

"Just needs that," Ron said.

Harry moved the sack, setting it next to Ron. Ron pinched out what he needed and stirred in.

"So, this-?" Ron asked.

"When done, should allow anything we use it on to blend in," Harry said, "Like a chameleon, after a few seconds of remaining idle, the potion will adjust the color to best match the surroundings without worrying about an invisibility cloak. I intend to use it on our Dragon Hide. The next potion will be the screen form, a lotion we'd use as if it were sunscreen."

Neville observed Ron stirring.

"We seem to be having a brewing marathon," Neville said,

"We need good offenses and defenses, Neville," Harry said, "Some of that includes potions. Have some more that we'll brew after Ron's done with the Screen stuff."

Harry walked over to the bookshelf, removed _Advanced Tracking_, then opened it. He sank into the sofa next to Gia as he read.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"A couple of items," Harry said, "Should improve our tracking capabilities."

"We've got the cauldrons-" Ron said.

"Not the space," Harry said, "At least not comfortably, that and we should concentrate on one or two at a time. Last thing we want are useless potions."

"Or do something totally different than you expect," Neville said.

"True," Harry said.

Monday, Neville sat down at the table, his nostrils plugged with cotton to avoid the smell of bile that was filling up the bunker. He opened the paper.

THE DAILY PROPHET

_Monday, September 22, 1997 _

Ministry Concedes to Floo Network Concerns

Officials with the Floo Network Authority concedes that there may be some basis for concern of safety while using the Floo Network. However, they assure that with proper precautions, that we can still rely upon the use of the Floo Network as the safest option of transport and communication. Simple precautions include, protective screens, moving toddler play areas away from the fireplace, and moving the primary fireplace to a better location.

Ministry Magical Law Enforcement Advises to Screen Owl Post

Ministry Magical Law Enforcement has seen a rise in reported cursed letters and bombings via letters, therefore, they advise that everybody screen their incoming owl post. This rise is being attributed to a mass mailing campaign by Dark Lord Harry Potter to frighten and intimidate the population.

"Can we do anything with what we have on hand?" Neville asked.

"If you're fast with your eyes-maybe," Harry said, "It's too quick and vague-we need to be able to freeze the maps, or go back and forth."

Ron capped several tubes.

"Alright," Ron said, "Enough paste for a few adventures. At least we know the other stuff worked."

Ron looked at the outline of his dragon hide hanging on the coat rack, the hide had already assumed the color of the wall behind it.

"Onto this," Harry said, laying down _Advanced Tracking_ on the counter.

"What sort of things?" Neville asked.

"Two things I see as possible," Harry said, "One is this to make tracking bugs-like what were used against us last spring. The other is to make a dust, to track comings and goings."

"How does that help?" Ron asked.

"Am thinking about tracking who uses a particular fireplace," Harry said, "Never know which one we'll find."

"True," Neville said.

"Should be done by tomorrow," Harry said.

"Same with this recorder," Hermione said.

"Good," Harry said, "Then we'll be able to get moving-sitting around isn't for me."

Tuesday, Harry admired the crystal ball in the middle of the table.

"Does it work?" Harry asked.

"Need to try it," Hermione said, "Meanwhile, you'll be interested-"

"Somebody infested the network with Boggarts," Ron said, "Wicked, really wicked. People go to make a chat and confront their worst nightmares. It's the muggles that really panic."

"They're getting loose?" Harry asked.

"It looks like it," Ron said, "You could read the _Daily Prophet_ to learn how you're supposedly responsible."

Harry ate his scone, then grabbed the crystal ball, placed it on a pedestal next to their Floo Network Tracking Maps. Harry took the oak wand, aimed it.

"Freeze!" Harry said.

They saw the activity on the maps freeze, a Niffler going from Perth to Lutton stalled on a Edinburgh-London trunk line.

"It works," Neville said.

"Resume," Harry said.

They saw the activity fly, the Niffler reached its destination, then the speed returned to normal.

"This should be useful," Harry said.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"We wait," Harry said.

"Wait?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes," Harry said, "Need to wait for their next move-shouldn't be more than a day or two-"

Pulsating, expanding, concentric, bright green rings, centered about London. Every trunk line lit up, every other fiber glowed as the rings expanded.

"Wonder what we'll find," Hermione said, grabbing the oak wand and aiming it.

In the red flame, they saw what resembled a ferret but talking.

"You Mother F-"

"Jarveys!" Ron exclaimed.

"Let's see if this works," Harry said, grabbing the oak wand back from Hermione.

Harry flicked the wand. They watched the circles reverse course and converge back to London. Harry pointed to the general London map where they watch the circles converge toward the middle of central London. Harry then pointed to the central London map where they watched the circles converge to a single location to the east of Hyde Park and on the northwest edge of Green Park.

"Weird," Ron asked, "Do we have a directory of who could live nearby?"

Harry grabbed an AtoZ of London, looked. "It's about halfway, somewhere around Down Street. This will take a bit."

Harry worked the wand again. The time on the maps moved back and forth as Harry inspected each trip in the Floo Network.

"Well," Harry said, "Have a pair of Nifflers breeding near Waterloo."

"In the Floo Network?" Neville asked.

"Yep," Harry said, "Apparently found a nook and setup a nest. You can watch as people traveling on the Floo Network lose their jewelry."

Luna snorted.

"Now this is interesting," Harry said, "Watch."

They watched a person travel from Tottencham Court Road and Oxford Street to Hyde Park. Harry flicked the wand, the image came to the red fire.

"Flint!" Ron exclaimed.

"He made that trip just after the Jarvies were released," Harry said, "It was, like a few moments after the last release, he traveled the network toward the source."

"So, he's innocent," Neville said.

"Or," Harry said, "He apparated then used the Floo Network to throw suspicion-given that Flint was involved with the mall, I'm willing to suspect him."

"Still have to answer which fireplace he used," Hermione said.

"Releasing crates of Jarvies isn't something you do from a private residence unless you intend to slander," Harry said, "The DEs have gotten too good to make that mistake. So, here, at Down street, is there a public Floo connection?"

"In central London," Ron said, "The public connections are generally at Underground stations."

"Except this isn't at an Underground station," Harry said.

"It might be," Gia said.

Harry looked at Gia.

"Had to do a report couple years ago on the history of the Underground," Gia said, "There are abandoned Underground stations all over London-that might be one of them."

Harry grinned.

"And the Ministry doesn't like to close public floos completely," Ron said, "There might be one there, just not in common use."

"Perfect for dumping Jarvies into the Floo Network," Harry said, "We'll leave at once. Hermione, Gia, look up a list of all of the abandoned stations, where, and their current state. Ron and I will check out this one."

"If it's closed," Neville said, "How do you get in?"

"Flint got in," Harry said, "We can too-may take a while."

"Us?" Neville asked.

"Keep an eye out for more infestations," Harry said.

Harry grabbed his dragon hide jacket, added in several things, then lead the way down the stairs.

Harry and Ron apparated besides a tree in Green Park, they swigged their polymorphic Potion, then renewed their Disillusionment Charms.

"So," Ron said, "We're looking for an abandoned station-should be fun."

"Be cautious," Harry said, "There might be Ministry about-given that Jarvies were released."

"It's likely torn down," Ron said.

"We're still going to check," Harry said.

Harry led them to the edge of Piccadilly, they looked up and down the road.

"There!" Harry exclaimed, pointing.

Ron looked at the building tucked into Down St, it was a deep red brick with three arches, a white wood lattice within the arches.

"So?" Ron said.

"That's a candidate," Harry said, "Come on."

They walked under Piccadilly using a subway, then turned down Down Street

"See the brickwork?" Harry said, "It stands out as a possible underground station. Given that there's a boarded door, likely."

Harry casually walked up to the locked door.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked.

"Don't see another way," Harry said.

Harry drew his wand, aimed it at the lock, which opened. Harry shook, took a step backward, as the draft from below hit him. Harry went first, Ron followed and closed the door. They crept down the straight staircase under wand light until they reached a set of spiral stairs. Ron felt the maroon and cream tiles as they walked down the staircase.

"Idea where to look?" Harry asked.

"Normally," Ron said, "It's before you deal with the muggles."

"Looks like that's not an option," Harry said, "Careful, dunno what the muggles have set up for intrusion detection, so we need to be quick."

"It's always another detail," Ron said.

They reached the bottom of the spiral staircase and started negotiating the passageways, at one point, coming across a sign reading "Enquires & Committee Room".

"Guess this has been used for other things since closing,' Harry said.

"Let's just find the Floo," Ron said, "This place-don't like it."

They crossed the bridge over the eastbound Piccadilly line, down the stairs, to a T-junction.

"Which way?" Ron asked.

"Try that way!" Harry said, pointing to a brick wall, "Seems to have platform access at an end."

They made their way along the westbound platform, broke through a locked grill door, to a small chunk of platform. A train rumbled past them. Ron pointed to the middle of the small chunk of platform.

"Our connection," Ron said.

Harry and Ron both looked at the golden platform.

"Not standard," Harry said.

"Means the real portal is blocked," Ron said, "The location was good, however."

Harry looked around, picked up a lock of white fur hair.

"So this was used," Harry said, "Should stick around."

"Are you mad?" Ron said, "They might return, or Muggles, or the Ministry-"

They heard many footsteps echoing, coming from the corridors through the grill door they had opened.

"Right," Harry said, "Fly."

"Huh?" Ron muttered.

Harry pulled his Whitehorn out of his pocket, Ron raised an eyebrow.

"We're UNDERGROUND!" Ron protested.

"Just follow," Harry said.

Harry mounted, Ron mounted his. Harry flew off the platform and left into the tunnel, Ron behind.

"Cool," Ron asked, "Any trains?"

"Shouldn't be an is-TURN AROUND!" Harry said.

Ahead, they saw the headlights of a rapidly approaching train. Harry and Ron made sharp U-turns.

"Here's the stolen Floo Pan," a voice said, coming drifting down the tunnel.

Harry and Ron made it to the platform.

"There!" shouted an Auror, a curse fired, shattering a tile.

Harry and Ron kept flying, the train soon blocked between them and the platform.

"Did you see him?" Harry asked Ron.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"I saw the Minister among them," Harry said.

"Jarvies into the Floo-likely overseeing the investigation personally," Ron said.

"Given they saw us, wouldn't be surprised to read about it tomorrow," Harry said.

"We're already being blamed," Ron said, "Why bother and worry? We'd just lose sleep over it."

Harry and Ron pulled out of the tunnel into Hyde Park station; they flew across the platform, knocking several people out of the way, and up the escalators, past the irate ticket inspectors, and out into the air of Hyde Park.

"STOP!"

Harry looked back, saw two Aurors on Firebolts in pursuit of them.

"Shit," Harry said, grabbing Ron's shoulder.

They disapparated, only to apparate on the top of Ben Nevis, of the western highlands, in Scotland, a ways north of Glasgow.

"Interesting activity," Ron said.

Harry exhaled, sat on the ground, laying his Whitehorn to his side.

"Can't stay for long," Ron said.

"I know," Harry said, "Still, can catch our breaths since we're supposedly around London."

"True," Ron said, "Most would use the Floo Network to travel this distance, or Portkeys, or train - only a handful would dare apparation for the length of the Isle."

"What's with that anyways?" Harry said, "Seems rather simple to go anywhere."

Ron sat on the ground, took out a butterbeer from his pocket, and sipped it. He then handed the bottle to Harry. A crow flew about the trees below. A light drizzle came from the clouds above them.

"You are not like everybody else," Ron said, "Most of us have difficulties when trying to Apparate over a substantial distance-it's tiring and our accuracy isn't always great. For you, it's apparently not an issue. Hermione and I, we can do the length of the Isle, but we do get tired and we aren't always spot on. You can hop around the globe with confidence, most of the rest of us cannot."

"Didn't realize that," Harry said, "Suppose it makes the moving boathouses an issue."

"Hermione makes a makeshift Portkey," Ron said, "Just in case."

Harry snorted, took a gulp of the butterbeer then returned the bottle.

"Today was productive," Harry said, "We know the Ministry is interested in putting a stop to this—which shows us that Voldemort's influence is limited. We've speculated it's Flint, so we'll start tracking him."

"Anything could go in next, including Demeantors," Ron said, "People are blaming us."

"We're now looking for Marcus Flint?" Neville asked, as he opened the _Daily Prophet_ Wednesday morning.

"Yep," Harry said, "Our best chance for something."

"You've got nothing to support that supposition," Hermione said, "We need more facts."

"And we'll get them by finding and tracking Flint," Harry said.

"Well, the creatures made the paper," Neville said, "Both the Jarvies and Gnomes."

"Catch anything on the maps?" Harry asked.

Neville place the paper to the side.

"Not really," Neville said.

"Small party this time," Harry said, "So, just Ron."

Hermione's jaw opened.

"Sorry Hermione," Harry said.

Harry and Ron went down the stairs for the boats. The boat sped across the waters, around the Northern tip of Scotland.

"We could fly across the Isle," Ron said.

"No," Harry said, "At least it wouldn't be wise, but the boat could do that. It's a matter of not wanting to be seen-true, we're invisible, but you can't ever be completely certain, therefore, there are fewer eyes to come across in the water than flying. Remember the Anglia."

Ron snorted.

"Won't ever forget that," Ron said, "I presume you have plans."

"Yep," Harry said, "Need to borrow something, need Fred or George to nick it for us."

"Going to them?" Ron asked.

"Sure, why not?" Harry said, "They can get it-besides, figured you'd like to see your brothers-"

"You don't get it," Ron said, "Had enough of them when I was younger to last a lifetime."

Harry snorted. Later, Harry and Ron left the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, apparating to the shores of Blackpool. They strolled south along the desolate shore, after discrete Disillusionment Charms.

"Fucking bloody idiots!" Harry exclaimed, "Wonder WHY Dumbledore won't let me borrow the Hogwarts Quill-likely doesn't want me to do ANYTHING!"

Harry kicked a refuse can, it soared, over the barrier, and splashed into high tide.

"He can't go lending those special Hogwarts things just because a student wants to borrow them," Ron said, "Especially since we'd be taking them out of Hogwarts."

"You're actually defending the fool?" Harry demanded.

"I'm just saying that Dumbledore might be telling the truth," Ron said.

"Dumbledore thinks us as being seven, not seventeen," Harry said, "DEs haven't frightened me, but they have managed to frighten Dumbledore. With or without his help, we're continuing the pursuit."

Harry got out his wand.

"Point me, Marcus Flint," Harry said.

It moved to the south, south east. Ron's stomach growled.

"Likely eating lunch," Ron said.

"Good, then he'll remain still," Harry said, "Alright, go to, say, Dover and get a reading, I'll go to Bristol. Have your stone?"

Ron nodded. Harry disapparated. Ron apparated, found himself on the rocks of Admiralty Pier, waves lapping up against the barrier that protected the harbour alongside of Dover. Ron took out his wand.

"Point me Marcus Flint."

The wand swung, pointed west, northwest.

Ron got out his stone, laid it in his palm.

"Harry."

A green head of Harry showed.

"West, northwest," Ron said.

"Figures," Harry said, "I'm pointing East, so somewhere near or in London."

Harry paused.

"Alright, head to the outskirts of London," Harry said, "Doesn't matter where, just somewhere-I'll do the same, to another location. Talk to you in a few."

Harry's face vanished. Ron stowed the stone and disapparated. Several refinements later, Harry and Ron found themselves on Hopkins St in the Soho District of Westminster, London. Both wands converged onto an establishment with a red light illuminating the door in the dark and gloomy weather.

"A brothel!" Harry said, "Wonder how much-?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Ron said.

"Shall we go in?" Harry said.

"Just be ready to close your eyes-" Ron said.

The door started to open. Harry and Ron withdrew, hiding behind two cars across the narrow street. Out of the door came Marcus Flint, who paused at the bottom, looked up and down the street, then disapparated. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Point me Marcus Flint," Harry said.

His wand quivered.

"Likely untrackable wherever he's doing his mischief," Ron said.

"We'll get him eventually," Harry said, "All Dumbledore did was slow us down a bit."

"Any plans now?" Ron asked.

"Not really," Harry said, "Just need to lie low for the rest of the day, see if he shows his face again."

Harry touched Ron, they disapparated.

Neville watched the map as people traveled along the Floo Network, saw the occasional suffocation, or mine explode.

"It's dangerous anymore," Neville said, "While Harry can just apparate-rest of us could benefit from using the Floo Network."

"For a while," Gia said, "We all used it without concern."

"It's not like any single trip is going to be fatal," Neville said, "Most still get to their destinations or complete their chat alright - it's only a matter of time until everybody gets a first hand experience-this is interesting."

"What?" Gia asked.

"I'm seeing Nifflers rushing along the Floo Network," Neville said, "They seem to be entering St. Mungo's-that'll be a riot."

Friday morning, Harry and Ron used the boat to leave the bunker.

"They want us to shop?" Ron said, "Thought we had supplies."

"We do have supplies," Harry said, "We could last a year or more with what we have-but have you sampled some of it? Sure, we'd survive, but the girls want some fresh stuff. Given they're stuck in that small bunker, we owe them."

Ron snorted.

"Can't believe they released PIXIES into the Floo Network," Ron said, "Just remembering Lockhart's first class-glad we don't have the normal hookup in the bunker."

The boat veered to the north.

"New location, every week," Ron said, "It gets confusing."

"I am NOT losing this location like the rest," harry said, "There are millions of people after us, wanting us dead. I'm in no mood to find the best rotation-once a week should be sufficient. I expect EM and DEs to be tracking, but worse, I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to try to find us-"

"He wouldn't-" Ron said.

"He already has," Harry said, "I've spotted Moody, twice, trying to trail us in Aberdeen."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Ron said, "It's going to be one of those things he doesn't want to take 'NO' for-just like last winter."

Harry lifted his eyebrows.

"Remember," Ron said, "Dingybat tried to pry-"

"Oh yeah," Harry said, "Seems like so long ago."

The boat submerged near Steomabhagh, they left and came out into the ditch lining the main airport runway.

"Like yesterday," Harry said, "Let's hope we're successful."

"Yeah," Ron said, "'Mione's getting ticked-all four of them are rather cramped and nerves are starting to rub."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"We ARE working to alleviate that!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry and Ron disapparated.

Meanwhile, Neville paced up the stairs, not for the last time.

"You're going to wear out those stairs," Gia said, sitting on an adjacent chair.

"Like we have an indoor track or something!" Neville snapped.

Gia stuck her foot out, Neville tripped and fell down the stairs. He glared with a red face at Gia.

_SPLOOSH_

Neville was soaked from the bucket of cold water Hermione had splashed him with.

That evening, Harry and Ron returned to the bunker.

"Success!" Harry exclaimed as he entered the living room.

"You did it?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "Look."

Harry went to the map, which showed a green dot in London.

"That is where Flint is right now," Harry said, "It's from the bug we planted-so, we track his movements for a while-that should give us places to look."

Over the next six days, the six watched the movements of Marcus Flint and noted his contribution to the ecosystem developing in the Floo Network - Hermione, worked on reorganizing and cataloging the bookshelves.

On the first Friday of October, first thing in the morning, Harry looked at the maps in the living room. Ron laid himself on a sofa. Hermione remained seated besides a pile of books she was sorting according to the Dewey Decimal system. Gia worked on her breakfast. Luna was reading the September edition of the Quibbler. Neville was entertaining Trevor.

"How many times have you sorted?" Ron asked.

"As I've ALREADY mentioned," Hermione said, "it's healthy to have a clear idea of what's on these shelves-"

"Alphabetical by Title," Ron said, counting on his fingers, "Reverse by Title, then by Author, then reverse by Author, then by year of publication, then reverse of that, then this-that makes the seventh system this week. Some wacko scheme-"

"The Dewey Decimal System isn't wacko," Hermione protested, "It's sane-"

"And a Muggle system," Gia said.

"I'm adapting it-" Hermione said.

"How?" Ron snapped.

"QUIET!" Harry shouted.

Everybody's mouths went closed and silent, they turned their attention to Harry standing in front of the maps.

"We now know that Flint is up to his eyeballs in crap," Harry said, "What role Flint is-uncertain, he might be a mastermind, but he might merely be an accessory and doing some of the dirty work-"

"Should just nab him now," Ron said.

Harry looked at Ron.

"While I agree with that sentiment, we can do better," Harry said, "We've been tracking where Flint has gone for the past week-we know where he drops into Unplotable areas and where he lingers. We know Flint doesn't stay the night in the same location-with the exception of the London Soho district."

"With teeth like his," Hermione said, "About the only option."

They all snickered.

"So we attack?" Ron asked.

"His being in any location is as uncertain as ours," Harry said, "So, no, we can't attack him. I, however, suggest we start checking out his locations. Ron, Hermione, and Neville, we're going to check out a spot he seems to frequent the most-somewhere west of Craigruie of Stirling County."

"And us?" Gia asked.

"We need to keep up the watch on Flint's movements," Harry said, "That requires you and Luna to take notes. Let's go."

Harry walked down the stairs to his bedroom. Harry took control of the boat, this time not pressing the auto-green button.

"What?" Ron asked, "Another boathouse?"

"We're heading straight there this time," Harry said, "We need to get in and out, fast."

The boat went airborne near Oban then veered east over the western highlands. They flew over the A84, did a U-turn just before Ben Vorlich, went west back over the A84 then landed in Loch Voil. Harry brought the boat to a rest underneath a rock outcropping jutting out into the water, on top was masonry work of walls and a structure within.

"You're certain this is it?" Ron asked, "That hill looks steep-can't we park up there?"

"Fairly certain," Harry said, pointing south, "For the other outcropping to the north shows on Muggle maps, but not this one. Second, we need to be able to escape fast-it's quicker downhill to jump, swim, and get into the safety of this boat."

"Sounds dangerous-what if-?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it's dangerous," Harry said, "Which is why we're all wearing dragon hide to start with."

Harry crept out, used a paddle to propel the boat to where the rock met the sandy shore, next to a big pipe draining foul liquid into the water. Ron, Hermione, and Neville joined Harry in the rear, the back expanded to accommodate them.

"Just where-?" Ron asked.

"Given what I think we're about to break in," Harry said, "We can assume nearly everything is either guarded or warded-except for this. Remember that Basilisk at Hogwarts. Now, Ron and Neville, patrol around, but do not enter unless we're in trouble. Hermione and me will crawl up-"

"We will?" Hermione asked while holding her nose.

"And here you were complaining-" Ron said, eying Hermione's glaring eyes.

"Enough!" Harry said, "If in trouble, return here."

Harry tied the rope from the boat around a boulder. Harry tugged at Hermione, they walked into the sewage drainage pipe.

Ron and Neville climbed out and onto the gravel of the shore, they walked up the gently sloping grass sides, the rock and building loomed to their right as they walked. Neville slipped, a rock rolled down the embankment into the moat separating them from the structure.

"It'd be fun to tail them," Neville said, grumbling.

"True," Ron said, "However, Harry wouldn't have us stand guard if he weren't really worried."

They sat under a tree, backs to each other so Ron was watching the building and Neville his backside.

Neville snorted.

"Hmm?" Ron asked.

"When I started the term," Neville said, "I thought I'd be battling Dean and Seamus. Now, Dean's dead because Harry shot him out of self-defense; I'm suspended and wanted to the tune of four million galleons. Guess studying for NEWTs are out of the question."

Ron snorted.

"NEWTs?" Ron said, "Survival is the first goal, the second to topple-"

"Quiet!" Neville snapped.

They renewed their Disillusionment charms as a small group of people walked along a far path, approaching the building.

"We need to warn them," Neville whispered.

Harry and Hermione climbed their way through and up the maze of the sewers. They came out in room, slit in the wall for a small window to their right, and a small passage to their left.

"I do **NOT** want to go that way again!" Hermione protested as she tried cleaning her dragon hide.

"Only if there's a better way," Harry said, "Otherwise, we might."

"Don't joke-" Hermione said.

"I'm not," Harry said, "Come."

Scampering noise reached their ears, they walked. A couple of turns to the left and they came out into a big room stacked with many crates and boxes. Harry brought out his camera and took some pictures. Hermione took notes.

"Need a way to transport," Hermione said.

"I figured that," Harry said.

"Why'd you bring me," Hermione asked, "but not Ron?"

"Simple-I need your brains for what we may encounter," Harry said.

A scream came from their left; they looked to see green flame in the fireplace and a woman suffocating.

"We're not the only ones with a tap," Harry whispered.

They walked past the fireplace, veered right with the wall, past the stairwell, and toward the opening to the adjacent room. Harry stumbled, then stumbled again, hard, then rolled on the floor. Harry regained his balance, his wand was drawn.

"EXPECTOPATRUM!" Harry shouted.

Harry's stag patronus sprung forth out of his wand, charged through the door.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped.

"You haven't a clue what's in that room, do you?" Harry snapped.

They walked in and saw what the patronus was shielding them from; it was a room full of cages, a room that spanned the same size as the Great Hall of Hogwarts. In a cage next to the stairs ahead of them were a pair of demeantors, in cages to their right were bats, then in the middle were-

"Demeantor Bats," Hermione said, "Awful-"

"Welcome to Voldemort's Research and Development Laboratory," Harry said.

"Only you-" Hermione said as she gave Harry a light shove.

Harry snickered for a moment, then regained his composure. The stag patronus walked around them as they walked down the middle of the room. Rows of cages were to each side; nifflers, gnomes, rats, cats, owls, and even a unicorn. They stopped in front of the rats, underneath, their dandruff was being magically separated from the other "residue". Harry kept taking pictures.

"Any guesses?" Harry said, "I certainly can."

"It's disgusting and an aberration!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm in agreement there," Harry said, "Come."

They walked to the end of the room, turned right and returned to the other end of the storage room. They crossed the storage room and entered a smaller room; this one full of cauldrons, some brewing, others scattered about along the many benches. They stopped by one with a powder in it.

"Floo powder?" Harry asked.

Hermione reached for the powder, Harry grabbed her forearm stopping her movement.

"Don't touch!" Harry said, "I know it's tempting, but we don't know for certain-"

"I'm curious too!" Hermione snapped.

"I will not have you killed or maimed for it!" Harry said, "Let's look some more."

They walked along, Hermione took notes as they traveled, Harry snapped pictures. Harry stopped in front of a white sulfur mixture.

"Another explosive likely," Harry said.

They reached the end of that room, turned right and went out the door back into the storage room, midway down the long edge of the hall. Harry made a U-turn to his left and entered the next room. This room contained filing cabinets, shelves, and a desk.

"What's this?" Harry muttered.

He grabbed a note that was next to a case of darkened spheres, each sphere was compartmentalized into sections with liquids.

Do not use until ordered by our Lord on penalty of Death.

In case of breakage-evacuate immediately. When mixed, these liquids generate deadly Sarin gas which is lethal.

Our lord will order the placement of these into Hogwarts at _his_ discretion after Potter is removed or quits.

W

"Oh my!" Hermione said, reading over Harry's shoulder, "Good thing you didn't quit-all those times you considered-"

"I know," Harry said, "This is their trump card, to make me look Dark-to make mass murder, presumably of everybody at Hogwarts, look like revenge. Shit."

Harry placed the note back onto shelf.

"What did you bring?" Hermione asked.

"Bring?" Harry asked, "For what?"

"I figured you'd want to destroy this abomination-" Hermione said.

"No," Harry said, "We're to leave it intact, for now-"

"What?" Hermione said, "Look at that!"

Hermione pointed to the note. Harry took a picture of the note, then the remainder of the office; he stored the camera back into his pocket. He brought forth a tight leather bag, he opened it to reveal a shimmering orange powder.

"We distribute this instead," Harry said, "This is a tracking powder-spread this about but don't step in it."

Harry sprinkled powder behind the desk, Hermione helped, and they slowly backed out of the office.

"Won't they notice this?" Hermione asked.

"Watch," Harry said.

The first stuff they had tossed started to vanish.

"It goes invisible after a minute," Harry said, "Gives us enough time to cover adequately."

They backtracked, covered the floors of the office, the potions laboratory, and the room with the critters. They came back into the storage room when they heard footsteps and voices coming up the stairwell.

"We're leaving," Harry whispered.

Harry lead the way up the spiral staircase, up and up, until they reached the top of a turret.

"We have a lot to show Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"NO!" Harry snapped.

"Harry-" Hermione protested.

"He's being a lazy arse," Harry said, "He'll just try to convince us to stop-we're skipping his club meeting..."

Approaching footsteps came up the stairwell.

"Time to slip out," Harry said, "grab on."

Harry jumped, the rollerblades sprang forth out of this dragon hide boots.

"I don't-" Hermione said.

A mild crash came from below.

"Dammit!"

A shadow appeared of somebody about to cross the threshold. Hermione grabbed onto Harry, both cast the Disillusionment charm. Harry skated off the top of the turret, over the outer wall embankment, then down the cliff side, around to the boat. Ron and Neville made it back to the boat, the doors closed, and it motored off; Harry took the controls and flew upward, they became airborne.

"So?" Ron asked.

Harry set the controls, then spun his chair around. Harry and Hermione explained their findings.

"We need to tell Professor Dumbledore!" Neville exclaimed.

"NO!" Harry said, "I'll tell Dumbledore what I want him to know, which is-"

"It is to include the details of that plan B we found," Hermione said, "He _MUST_ be made aware of that."

"I'll think about that," Harry said, "In the meanwhile, we need to think of what to do next."

"Destroy that bloody menace," Ron said, "That's what."

Harry flattened his right hand, palm out.

"Not yet, not now," Harry said, "it'd be too early-I want to know where the people from there go."

Hermione glared at Harry for a moment, then watched the hills zoom past the windows. Silence invaded the cabin filling it from wood panel to wood panel.

Later, Harry finished writing several letters at the table, then sealed the envelopes. He placed them into the inner pocket of his dragon hide jacket. He turned to the others in the living room staring at him.

"Any more bright ideas?" Hermione asked.

"You're not going to like it," Harry said.

"Being optimistic?" Hermione snapped.

"Quiet 'Mione and let him speak," Ron said.

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Suppose you'll endorse-" Hermione said.

Ron moved into her face.

"He's on a roll," Ron said, "His past ideas seem to have gotten us-"

"And you're interrupting-" Hermione shouted.

"You're interrupting-" Ron shouted.

_BANG!_

"ENOUGH!" Neville shouted.

Neville pulled Ron and Hermione apart.

"I do have an idea," Harry said, "So, hear me out, that's all I ask."

"Go on," Ron said.

"It's clear that we need proof," Harry said, "I can think of only one way to get the proof to the Minister-convince him and we'd have a powerful ally."

"Obvious," Neville asked, "How?"

"We kidnap the Minister and bring him to a Death Eater meeting with Voldemort," Harry said, "Face to face, he won't be able to deny the existence of Voldemort-preferably to a meeting where they spill something about them framing us."

"You're joking," Hermione said.

"I am not," Harry said.

Hermione paced the length of the living room.

"You have got to be kidding!" Hermione said, "That is the most reckless and irresponsible plan that I have ever heard of! Even if you managed to convince the Minister-he is NOT going to do an about-face in public opinion, nor is he going to let you off lightly. That's supposing you managed to kidnap him in the first place-he's going to be heavily guarded especially now! Then how about the Death Eaters-first you need to find their location, then bring the Minister while hoping the fool doesn't expose us or get himself killed! You need to run this over with Dumbledore-for I am NOT helping-"

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed.

"I agree," Luna said, "This plan sounds stupid."

"It's brilliant!" Ron protested.

"Definitely doing something," Neville said.

"Doesn't sound like a great idea Harry," Gia said.

"Unless you can think of something better," Harry said, "I'm going through with this."

"I'm writing Dumbledore-" Hermione said.

"No you're not!" Ron snapped.

"I do not want to disobey Dumbledore, again," Harry said, "Don't tell-can I get your word not to interfere-"

"I think this stinks," Hermione said, "You can stink if you wish-Luna, Gia, we have some business of our own to tend to."

Hermione stood, Gia and Luna followed her down the stairs.

"They seem pissed," Ron said.

"Acute observation!" Neville said.

"If they don't want to participate-that's up to them," Harry said, "I'm not about to compel you to do anything. We're in a rat's nest and we ain't going to escape just by playing it 'safe'. This is a risky plan and drastic, but we're desperate and that calls for desperate measures. Just keep them from writing Dumbledore."

"Take it we're not attending the card club meeting?" Ron asked.

"Do and Dumbledore will pry," Harry said, "So no."

Ron walked across the room and down the stairs; he noticed the signs on the door.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, "These have changed!"

Ron knocked on the door marked "Hermione, Gia, and Luna".

"GO AWAY!" the girls shouted through the door.

"I want to talk!" Ron shouted.

"You had your chance earlier," Luna shouted, "BYE!"

Ron returned to the living room.

"Looks like we're on our own," Ron said.

"We're pressing forward," Harry said, "With or without them-we have to."

Neville nodded his head.

"So," Ron asked, "What now?"

"Well," Harry said, "Have to know the Minister's schedule and we'll need to figure out where the Death Eaters meet. I've asked George and Fred to procure us some robes so we can blend in."

"Cool," Ron said, rubbing his hands.

Saturday morning, the 4th of October, Ron struggled in the kitchen. He had a bowl in one hand, but was searching the cupboards. Harry came into the kitchen, crumpling some paper.

"Damn!" Harry said, "George refuses-we need to get it ourselves. Suppose Hogsmeade?"

Harry caught the sack of sugar that fell from the cupboard.

"Thanks," Ron said, "Sucks-perhaps we can talk to them."

"It's annoying-that's what," Harry said, "Perhaps they misunderstood-come."

"And me?" Neville asked from the small dining table.

"Keep an eye on the maps," Harry said.

Harry and Ron went down the stairs toward the boats. Neville kept an eye on the maps as he munched on his cereal.

"Neville?"

Neville looked up, saw Gia standing there.

"Yes?" Neville asked.

"Do you think his idea is sane?" Gia asked.

"No," Neville said, "It's totally insane, but being sane would force us to sit around and accept being bullied-I'm not taking that sitting down."

Gia went into the kitchen and sorted through the cupboard.

"We discussed this at length," Gia said, "This plan to kidnap the Minister is criminal, irresponsible, and foolhardy at best. At worst, it'll get us all killed."

Neville poked at the floating pieces of crisped rice in the milk in the bowl in front of him.

"It might not have to go that far, or fail to go that far," Neville said, "What we'll learn should be quite helpful."

"None of us are happy with the plan," Gia said, "Expect the silent treatment to continue until you fools abandon it."

"Talk to Harry," Neville said, "I am not talking him out of this-you might be able to."

Gia poured three bowls of cereal, fixed fruit, and poured milk. She carried it on a tray, down the stairs. Neville finished his crisped rice, then stared at the maps.

The boat sped along. Harry pulled out a letter.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Guess," Harry said.

"Letter?" Ron asked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dumbledore," Harry said, "Wants us to stand down-nothing he hasn't said before."

"Why not stand down?" Ron asked.

Water sprayed the glass windows.

"Are you kidding?" Harry said, "Dumbledore wants to play it safe, so nothing can be blamed onto him or us. Trouble is, crap still happens while we're sitting on our arses doing nothing about it. Sorry, but that's not how I want to play things. I am not going sit around waiting-it only plays into Voldemort's hand."

"Girls are pissed," Ron said.

"No kidding?" Harry said, "What else can we do? Gia's been after me to resolve this-getting the Minister on our side is essential."

"It's definitely dangerous," Ron said, "It could be used against us."

"It's a risk we'll have to take," Harry said.

The boat jumped hills then dived. Harry and Ron emerged under a foot bridge. They cast Disillusionment Charms, followed the footpath, past some houses, down a road, then around a run-about. They took a look at the McDonald's and the Safeway.

"Fort William," Harry said, "Good, now we can journey."

They disapparated.

George jumped back and found himself staring into the face of his just-apparated younger brother.

"Ron!" George exclaimed.

"Can't have one without the other," Fred said, "Hello Harry."

Harry nodded.

"I take it you got our letter," George said.

Harry glared at the red head standing on plywood in front of the idle fireplace of Fred and George's house in London.

"YES!" Harry exclaimed, "I thought, you two, of all people, should understand what such an outfit could be used for without swearing allegiance to anybody!"

"We do not consider it funny Harry," Fred said,

"Nor do I consider Dumbledore's requests to DO NOTHING funny either," Harry said, "Doing NOTHING plays right into Voldemort's hands. Now, we do not intend to join Death Eater ranks, merely investigate them so we need the disguises."

"Have you considered that's a matter best left to Moody or somebody else?" George asked.

"Are you kidding?" Harry said, "Dumbledore seems to think that the best use of Moody is to track us!"

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Haven't you noticed Moody showing his face?" Harry said, "Dumbledore's not satisfied with 'stay out of this', no, he's assigned Moody to track us. He's...he's insane!"

Harry walked behind the sofa.

"Here, we have Voldemort out on some vicious plan," Harry said, "A plan where he's trying to get me to shut up-Dumbledore suggests I comply! Then, Dumbledore spends his resources hunting me down rather than trying to uncover anything! Tell me this-besides a paltry attempt to _PROTECT_ me, has anybody managed to accomplish ANYTHING in the past year? NO! Nobody has! Nobody, save me and Ron, has managed to put so much as a dent into Voldemort's plans! All Dumbledore has managed to do is to keep us from getting expelled. You two have done more than the rest of them combined-the dragon hide has been quite helpful.'

"Talk about arrogance!" George exclaimed, "It was your involvement that doomed Percy, Ginny, Dad, and Edward-"

"THAT'S UNFAIR OF YOU TO SAY-!" Ron shouted.

_BOOM!_

Harry dropped a dungbomb.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Ron, but my temper is getting short," Harry said, eying George, "You will inform Dumbledore that he is to stop tracking of my movements-he'll only succeed in destroying the last safe haven open to me. As to my actions, it is clear that Voldemort intends to murder all of those around me-therefore, I am going to take all possible actions to bring his plans to a halt, NOW if possible.

"Percy was murdered by Voldemort's plan, because Percy managed what nobody else had-the identity of the person in the Ministry, the one that has helped in coordinating the slime against me. Percy died in the line of duty-we will not tarnish his legacy. Your Mum shielded me and Ron, she too died in the line of duty. Ginny-wanted to help and started to train, was slaughtered and became another casualty of this war-I will not tarnish her memory. You think me quitting Hogwarts could've stopped things-no it would not, for Voldemort had a plan for that too, one that would have killed every soul in that castle.

"I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't, therefore, I fight, I have no other choice available. You-we need those robes, you either get them or I'm visiting Diagon Alley-"

"Are you mad?" Fred said, "Go there and you'll be spotted-buying that garb!"

"Then you'll do it for us," Harry said, "No, you should not need to talk to Dumbledore-make up your own mind for a change."

George glared at Harry.

"I'm sorry but I believe Dumbledore is dead wrong about how to approach this crisis," Harry said, "He may be a great man as Hagrid says, and a good wizard during prior crisis, but not anymore-he's waning."

"Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald!" Fred exclaimed.

"Fifty years ago!" Harry said, "Dumbledore is old and dying! We must be able to cope."

Fred and George went quiet, stared at Harry for a moment.

"Dying?" Fred asked.

"They might not have been told," Ron said.

"You absolutely did not hear this," Harry said, "It can't slip into Voldemort's hands-Dumbledore might make it to the end of this year, but he might not."

Fred slipped into a chair.

"If he goes-the order!" Fred said, "We'd be lost-"

"No you won't," Harry said, "You'll have your convictions, those ones that your parents instilled in you, the same ones they died in the line of-to fight the dark. Now, should we expect those robes from you?"

"Can we come along?" George asked.

Harry sighed.

"It'd be too many," Harry said, "On the other hand, if you want to infiltrate, we could do multiple meetings-perhaps you join the Potter Eaters, but avoid getting tattooed."

"We were about to go and check up on the shop," Fred said, "I'll be back."

Fred disapparated.

"I would like to get them back for Dad," George said, "Not to mention the EM for their _participation_ at the funerals."

"You can get the Death Eaters back." Harry removed a piece of parchment from his pocket, then handed it over to George. "You may need Bill to gain access-destroy these seven properties."

George raised his eyebrows.

"What are these?" George asked.

"Seven locations where I suspect Voldemort and his cronies to be running research and development laboratories," Harry said, "Where they tinker with the Floo Network, develop the mines that killed your father, that sort."

George's jaw dropped.

"Have to tell Dumbledore-" George said.

"Nothing until after you take care of those places," Harry said, "Call in the EM to help."

Ron stared at Harry.

"We could've-" Ron said.

"How?" Harry said, "Thomas is dead-remember that, so our avenue of spilling the beans is closed."

"This is tall-" George said.

Harry turned back to George.

"I know, but it'll be immensely satisfying," Harry said, "Don't tell Dumbledore-he'll just make you back off and wait. You want to attack all seven at the same time, so that requires coordination-EM may hate us but they do have resources that can be channeled to our benefit."

"Wednesday, but no sooner," George said, "This will take us time."

"Be careful," Harry said, "They're undoubtedly booby trapped."

"You found seven?" George asked.

"No, eight," Ron said, "Why Harry-?"

Harry turned to Ron.

"Simple," Harry said, "Death Eaters are known to visit-so we need one to remain, for now."

"It'd be a pleasure," George said.

"I'll be on this," Ron said.

"Oh," Harry said, "I have no intention to miss it."

George chuckled. Fred apparated into the living room carrying robes.

"Thank you," Harry said, taking the robes.

"Fred," George said, "You wouldn't believe what-"

"Harassment of the enemy is our concern," Harry said with a smile.

They chuckled.

"Keep us informed George," Ron said.

"Definitely," George said.

Harry and Ron disapparated. Luna screamed. Hermione drew her wand and shielded Gia with her body. All three were glaring and studying the two black robed individuals forcing entry into their room in the bunker.

"This was supposed to be-" Gia protested to the pair of masked faces.

The figures jumped, tackling Gia and Hermione to the ground.

"I'll get them!" Neville shouted from the living room.

Both figures snickered as they rolled the girls on the ground.

"Wait a minute-" Hermione lifted the mask of the figure on her, she saw the freckles and brown eyes under the red hair. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

Gia lifted the other mask to show the emerald green eyes under the black hair.

"Harry James Potter!" Gia scolded, "That was not funny!"

"OUT!" Luna ordered, wand drawn.

Harry and Ron backed out of the bedroom, Hermione slammed the door closed.

"Swell move," Neville said, "They aren't going to forget that one-take it you were able to get those robes."

"We got six in all," Harry said, "In case the girls changed their minds."

"After your stunt?" Neville said, "Not likely."

Harry laid his robes and mask down on the sofa; Ron piled his on top.

"Tracking Death Eaters and pinpointing their meetings," Ron said, looking at the maps, "It's going to be difficult."

"I don't doubt that," harry said, "We've got Flint though, so that'll be useful."

Tuesday, Harry worked on the lumpy oatmeal that Ron had made, he read the _Daily Prophet_, sputtering globs across the table and onto the cabinet below the kitchen bar counter.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Tuesday, October 7, 1997

Ministry Raids Potter's Lab

Ministry of Magic spokesperson, Slade Hirwaen, announced that Ministry Aurors found a Research and Development laboratory obviously being ran by Dark Lord Harry Potter in the highlands of Scotland on the shore of Loch Voil. Found within were many dark and dangerous creatures being bred including species of Dragons which has been outlawed for centuries. Also within, evidence of potion brewing, the results were an obvious attempt to dope the current supply of Floo Powder. After investigating this obvious breach of Potter's restriction under the Suspected Dark Wizard Control Act (SDWCA), the premises and its contents were destroyed - every member of the public can sleep soundly knowing that some of Potter's Dark Ways have been terminated. However, the removal of this laboratory does not imply that Potter is over, for he could easily have other outposts established in and outside the British Isles.

"Good!" Harry said, "The bloody Ministry managed to find this-glad to see it out of business, but that could affect our progress depending on whether we got everybody that visited."

"They pinned it on you though," Ron said, reading over Harry's shoulder.

"I know-not surprised there since they always pin it on me," Harry said, "At least this place is out of business though."

"True," Ron said, "Oh George wrote, Wednesday evening it is."

"It'll feel good," Harry said, "Suppose the girls still won't talk."

"I'd like to come," Neville said.

"Sure," Harry said.

Wednesday evening, Harry, Ron, and Neville waded through the muck of Walland Marsh; they came to a halt near a series of wooden shacks built upon stilts. George and Fred stood by.

"Is there anybody here who can't apparate?" George asked.

"Um," Neville said, "I don't like it."

"Everybody can," Harry said.

With that, Fred and George threw several incendiaries, the nearest shack caught fire.

_BOOM_

The shack Engulfed in flames and sent out shooting tendrils catching the other shacks. One by one, all of the shacks burst in flames.

"Others?" Harry asked.

"Taken care of," Fred said, with a wide smile on his face.

They saw a mine detonate from the flame of a shack, blades flew and sank into the mud.

Thursday morning, Ron poked at his ham steaks that Harry had fixed.

"Guess living with those muggles relatives had its advantages," Ron said.

"Yeah right," Harry said, "Cooking and cleaning-real wins."

"You can cook and you can clean," Ron said, "Right now, that's the only thing keeping us from the cold spaghetti for breakfast."

Harry snorted.

"Great Ham Harry," Neville said, "Though we should make amends with the girls-they're still pissed."

"I know," Harry said, "Can't think of how to make it up to them."

"Well," Ron said, "Fred and George did call in the EM for those other laboratories."

Ron laid down the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Thursday, October 9, 1997

EM Destroys Other Potter Labs

In a bold move, EM spokesperson Hopebank announced that dedicated advocates against the regime of Dark Lord Harry Potter have successfully destroyed seven more laboratories where he has been clearly experimenting in the dark arts. EM documented then destroyed labs in Devon, Somerset, Kent, Cerdgn, Lincoln, Lancaster, and Cumbria counties; they left the destruction of the Kent lab in the hands of Fred and George Weasley to avenge the death of their father, Arthur Weasley, who was murdered by Potter last month.

EM is pushing the Ministry to immediately sign the death warrant on Dark Lord Harry Potter for the obvious capital violations of the Suspected Dark Wizard Control Act. Ministry officials declined to comment.

EM President, Seamus Finnigan, Recovers

In a positive turn of events, EM president, Seamus Finnigan, has recovered from the curse he received from Potter last month while in attendance at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Last month, Finnigan, a seventh year Gryffindor fed up with the antics of Harry Potter, received a cursed letter that sent him into a coma at St. Mungo's Hospital in London. Finnigan woke for the first time on Tuesday, then was pronounced recovered Wednesday evening where he was then permitted to return to Hogwarts. Finnigan issued a statement that he was thrilled to have recovered but is saddened to hear about the death of his close friend Dean Thomas.

"He's going to have fun," Neville said.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Think about it," Neville said, "Right now, Finnigan is the _ONLY_ seventh year Gryffindor in attendance now-it's going to be lonely as the other four are suspended. Then, we have the loss of a good portion of the other houses and years."

"He'll reap what he helped to sow," Harry said, "Small comfort to those that have been lost already."

"It's better than no comfort," Ron said, "It doesn't make up, but it's at least something."

Harry looked up at the maps.

"Strange," Harry said.

Ron looked at the maps, saw a concentration of orange dots in Wiltshire county.

"Funny too," Ron said, "All five that traipsed through that castle-could the Ministry Aurors have picked up anything?"

"Possible," Harry said, "Still-too suspicious to ignore. Come."

Harry grabbed his Death Eater outfit then went down to the boats; Ron and Neville followed.

Harry, Ron, and Neville apparated into a small grove of trees overlooking the plains surrounding them. To the north, stood a small castle perched at the top of the insignificant ridge. A green haze rose from the castle until the rain from above washed it from the sky.

"Let's investigate!" Harry whispered, "Disillusion."

The three cast Disillusionment charms on themselves, then they made for the castle. They made it to the excavation next to the outer wall. Harry, then Ron, then Neville peeked into an archer slit, the three saw the tattered ruins of the stonework from an age that long passed it by; inside the walls were a group of people, each practicing curses upon themselves and to muggles tied to posts.

"Remember to focus!" shouted one small figure with thin and balding hair.

"Pettigrew!" Harry whispered, "Keep tight."

Harry finished donning his Death Eater outfit, then crept along the outer wall; Ron and Neville followed. They reached the gate guarded by two; a witch and a wizard. They looked at Harry and looked into the mask he was wearing.

"You're late," the guarding wizard said, "And to wear that in public-I have to report you..."

The witch and wizard collapsed, Harry's hand rested on their shoulders.

"May you learn the error of your ways," Harry whispered.

"Cool," Neville said, "I recognize one, that's Ebley, one of the Ministry Aurors-he's here?"

"That starts to explain things," Harry whispered, "Keep quiet-Neville, you do the talking."

They made their way along the outer passage, along the masonry of the stone wall, until they came to the opening into the interior.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

Harry dodged, pushing Ron aside; Neville fell to the ground shaking.

"You are two hours late!" Flint shouted, "Take your punishments!"

Harry and Ron dodged into the crowd of watching Death Eaters; Flint and Wormtail focused onto the crowd.

"Who?" Flint demanded.

Harry and Ron slipped into Disillusion.

"Them!" People shouted, pointing to the void where Harry and Ron were.

"Cowards, they are," Flint said, "They will not pass-resume!"

Curses flew as the people in the crowd paired off and practiced dueling. Harry and Ron slipped to the side next to a table with refreshments. Neville caught up with them as several muggles pleaded for their lives.

"We have to do something," Neville whispered.

"I wish we could-for them," Harry whispered, "We'd be skinned alive though-we're better off sticking to plan."

"Which is-?" Ron whispered.

"This." Harry withdrew a red capped vial with clear liquid from inside the sleeve of his robes, then poured it into the punch. "It's another tracer."

"So we can't disturb-" Neville said.

"Nope," Harry said, "Drop these around the place."

Harry handed over a pair of small sacks containing a bunch of small yellow spheres.

"Hey you!" Wormtail shouted toward Neville, "Get practicing! Show your Pureblood conviction!"

"Yeah right," Neville muttered.

Neville mixed into the crowd and started casting poor curses. Harry and Ron walked the perimeter, dropping Harry's small yellow sphere's

"You call that a curse?" Flint exclaimed at Neville, 'That's pathetic-" Flint approached Neville, reached to remove the mask, "-no wonder you cower-"

Flint fell from the stunning curses Ron and Harry shot at him.

"While those are quality stunners," Wormtail said, "You are not supposed to stun the instructors without authorization, your Lord will be displeased-"

Harry and Ron broke out in a run across the compound, slipping past the dazed recruits; Harry dragged Neville along. Curses flew; Harry leapt, grabbing Neville and Ron, then disapparated the three of them.

"Fucking close!" Neville exclaimed after they apparated in the grove to the south of the castle.

"We're not out of this yet," Harry said, "One more..."

They disapparated. They apparated into the men's restroom of the rather desolate Fort William train station.

"Why not the-?" Neville asked.

"I need to buy roses," Harry said, "So change out of this awful garb-Ron and you can head straight for them. Can you take my robe?"

Harry already was out of his Death Eater robes, Neville was struggling.

"I need them too," Ron said.

"Me three," Neville said.

Harry handed his robes and Ron's over to Neville.

"Here," Harry said, "You take these back-we'll buy three dozen to split."

"Alright," Neville said.

Ron and Harry left the restroom, turned left up the ramp, then turned right and out of the main station, through the double doors. They went under the subway, then came out near a restaurant, turned right, past the library, and into the Fort William city centre.

"Where do you suppose we go?" Ron asked.

"Flower shop?" Harry suggested.

After hunting and searching the street four times, they settled on Sainsbury's and entered. Several aisles later, they found the flower section; Harry grabbed all of the available roses, all two dozen of them.

"Twenty four quid," the clerk said.

Harry reached into his wallet and paid. They left the store.

"Harry," Ron asked, "Where is everybody?"

They looked up and down the street, nobody was anywhere, inside the store across the street was a constable holding several customers in the store as another boarded the window.

"I definitely don't like this," Harry said.

Harry and Ron walked along the street.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Bullets started to fly; Harry and Ron dropped into an available stairwell into a basement, scattering their roses across the pavement. Harry and Ron peeked-lining both ends of the street were soldiers from the British Royal army.

"Shit," Harry said.

Ron picked up a filthy wet flier from the pavement, read it.

"Agreed," Ron said, "Read this, the Ministry's or perhaps the EM, has made us wanted in the muggle world-kill on sight."

Harry stuffed it into his pocket, drew out his SigArm p239.

"Not that again," Ron said.

"No choice," Harry said, "Come."

They walked up the stairwell, into the side street.

"Stop!"

"Get out of my way," Harry said to the constable, gun aimed.

"You're in violation of-" the constable said.

"I'm about to be killed if I don't get out of here," Harry said, "Move!"

_BANG!_

Harry fired a shot, aiming right of the head, the bullet grazed the officers hat.

"Surrender or face the consequences!" the constable demanded, retreating.

"Do you have a family?" Harry asked, advancing the constable into a corner.

"Yes," the constable begged, "Let me-"

"Fortunately, I am not a murderer," Harry said, "Let us go-don't shout or make any sudden movements and you'll see them tonight."

Harry advanced counterclockwise around the constable, Ron in Harry's shadow.

"I merely wanted to buy roses tonight," Harry said, "Look at the trouble you're causing me."

Harry and Ron made it around a dividing wall; both disapparated.

"Roses?" Neville asked as Harry and Ron boarded the boat.

"Unable to," Harry said, "Somebody leaked our problems into the Muggle world-we bought some but weren't able to get out of there with them intact before being assaulted."

"Think the girls will buy that?" Neville asked.

"Hermione, at least, will buy the flier," Harry said, "Let's go-and we'll need to change locations tomorrow."

Neville pressed the green button. The boat moved, surfaced on Loch Eil, then went airborne. It followed the A830 before landing on the water of the Sound of Arisaig. Ron described the events.

"Damn!" Neville exclaimed, "They're really pinching-"

"I know," Harry said, "Wonder who and how far? Might visit Kristen tomorrow or something."

The boat motored along.

"So, those spheres?" Neville asked.

"Small heaters," Harry said, "Should roast everybody into taking a sip of the spiked punch. That potion is a tracker that'll last for several days in the person."

"That should be effective," Ron said with a grin.

Hermione flipped the flier as she sat on her bed in the bunker. Gia and Luna were watching.

"Believe their excuse?" Luna asked.

Hermione nodded. "At least I buy the informing the muggles-guess it'd make buying anything difficult."

"Should we forgive them?" Gia said, "They're guys after all."

"Not until they abandon that foolish idea of theirs," Hermione said, "I don't care what Harry says-kidnapping the Minister is just going to make matters worse."

"Do you have a better idea?" Gia asked.

"That's the unfortunate thing," Hermione said, "I'm stumped-don't tell them that or I'll never live it down."

Midday Saturday, Harry stood in front of their map collection, pointed.

"Ron," Harry said, "See what I see?"

"A gathering?" Ron said, looking over Harry's shoulder, "That's in...somewhere."

"Voldemort's going to attend," Harry said, "Let's go."

"Are you mad?" Neville exclaimed.

Harry shrugged, grabbed his robes and went down the stairs.

They emerged in the pedestrian subway of the A739 tunnel under the river Clyde in Glasgow. Harry concentrated, three red pellets appeared in the palm of his right hand; he swallowed one, handed the other two to Ron and Neville.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Portkeys," Harry said, "They'll return you here in six hours-unless you will it not to."

"Failsafe?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded.

They crept through the groves of walnut trees until they approached a clearing with some robed figures.

"Agreed-it'd be simpler to arrange if the blasted EM weren't patrolling like they are," one figure said, "You're rumored to be doing some training."

The second figure nodded. "Most believe them to be following Potter-though they don't care, just want to thrash and kill."

Both figures laughed.

"I don't find that funny," Harry whispered to Ron.

Neville shook for a moment.

"Spread out," Harry whispered, "Meet back here afterward-be careful!"

Harry, Ron, and Neville separated. Ron mingled in with the small crowd of robed and masked figures.

"MOVE!"

Ron jumped at the voice of Snape, a wand aimed at him; Ron moved aside. With a pop and billowing movements, a figure appeared, one with red eyes.

"Worm-there are more here than I had requested," Voldemort said, "Show yourself!"

A rat on the ground changed, showing a short man with a silver right hand and balding thin hair trembling on the ground. Wormtail kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe.

"My lord," Wormtail said.

One by one, each person in the circle around Voldemort stepped forward, bent down, and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe. Harry, Ron, and Neville went along, duplicating the act.

"Pathetic-all of you," Voldemort said, "You think of yourself as the cream of the world? Yet, half of you parade around with faded and dingy robes-_CRUCIO!_"

Ron heard the one next to him gritting his teeth, bearing the pain with dignity.

"Of imminent concern is Potter," Voldemort said, "He has become meddlesome and interfering-Potter has failed to mind his manners-"

"Potter is a teenager and acts irrationally," Snape said.

"Do not speak unless spoken to!" Voldemort said, "_CRUCIO!_

Ron heard Snape gritting his teeth immediately to his left.

"You, of all people, have no rights of complaint," Voldemort said, "Have you procured the location of Potter?"

"No," Snape said, "Not even Dumbledore-"

"Fool!" Voldemort said, "Dumbledore has Potter on a leash-of course he knows, but you have FAILED to get it. You have also FAILED to persuade Dumbledore to keep Potter at bay-instead, we lost several valuable things in the past month due to Potter."

"My Lord-" Snape said.

"_CRUCIO!_" Voldemort said.

Snape gritted his teeth.

"Kill Potter?" Ron asked.

_CRUCIO!_ Voldemort exclaimed, wand aimed at Ron.

Ron shook, gritted his teeth.

"You KNOW Potter is not to be killed or captured until the time is ripe." Voldemort paused, red eyes staring into brown, a grin swept his face. "Tell Potter to mind his own business less things get worse-I guarantee that. Tell him that, for that's the only thing saving your pathetic skin."

"Master?" Wormtail asked.

Voldemort swept back.

"Dismissed," Voldemort said.

"That was quick," Wormtail said.

"_CRUCIO!_ Voldemort said.

Wormtail gritted his teeth. Death eaters disapparated. Ron felt a hand on his shoulder that pulled him away from the group.

"I do not know what possessed you to attend Weasley," Snape said, "I shall report-consider carefully that the lord has let you off lightly. Potter is venturing and treading dangerously-recklessly endangering the lives of those around-"

"Dead regardless of what we do," Ron snapped.

"Potter'd spare lives if he just-" Snape sneered.

"If you believe that," Ron said, "Then you're a bigger fool than I imagined."

Ron disapparated.

Harry, Ron, and Neville made it back to Glasgow and into the boats. They were silent for most of the way.

"Got discovered!" Harry exclaimed as they left the boats in the bunker.

"Interesting to learn all of that," Neville said.

"Come on Harry," Ron said, "Three unfamiliar Death Eaters-Wormtail could've figured it out, eventually."

They climbed the stairs.

"So, you live."

Ron saw Hermione standing there, arms crossed.

"Disappointed?" Ron asked.

"Hmph!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We saw HIM!" Neville said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"We did," Ron said, "Voldemort-in the flesh."

"Weird," Hermione said, "Thought he'd kill at least one of you."

"No he didn't," Harry said, "Though he made his point very clear-he wants us to back off, which I won't, so I'll press forward."

"On your ridiculous scheme, no doubt!" Hermione said.

Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulder, lead her into a bedroom, and closed the door.

"Hermione," Harry said, "I'm the first to admit that the notion of kidnapping the Minister sounds stupid-perhaps it won't come to that, but we do need a way to convince him that we're telling the truth. We both know that, given his stance to date, he'll resist tooth and nail, but we must give this a try. Convince him, convince him to go public that he may have been wrong about us, and things will improve. I promised Gia to make things better-so far, everything's gotten worse instead-I made that promise so we can walk Diagon Alley without fearing for our lives or curse dodging. The Minister, if convinced, has the power to turn things around-it'll take a lot of effort, but it could be done. Voldemort can wait-especially if we can turn the wrath of the Wizarding World from us to him."

"But kidnapping the Minister?" Hermione said, "It's so risky if anything goes wrong-we're in deeper trouble."

"If we could invite him and Voldemort for tea, that'd be preferable," Harry said, "Regardless, we are making progress on the Death Eater side-we attended their meeting tonight. Voldemort sniffed Ron out, but spared him."

Hermione gasped.

"Voldemort, as usual, is trying to get me to back off," Harry said, "I have no intention of complying, but he spared Ron to pass on the message. Apparently, Voldemort saw through whatever Occlumency Ron was performing."

"After all that practice?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort pried but couldn't get past, though he did sense Ron's barriers," Harry said, "That's a compliment though-Voldemort is the best of the best, so Ron did pretty good since nothing of importance slipped."

Hermione shrugged. "Up against him, suppose that is good-not certain how I'd fare."

"What we have learned in all of this is of interest to you," Harry said, "I know you don't like the overall plan, but you've been willing to help before. Perhaps you can come up with something better-I'd like that, but in the meanwhile, you can help piece things together so we don't look like fools in front of the Minister."

"Divide and conquer-nice strategy," Hermione said.

"Come on," Harry said, "You too want our troubles gone-we need your help. Sitting and sulking in that bedroom isn't helping at all. Perhaps you three could put together articles for publication that doesn't sound like we're whining spoiled brats yet presents solid evidence. Either way-will you help? I'm not asking you to kidnap the Minister, but the other stuff?"

Hermione nodded. Harry gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks," Harry said, "Talk to the Luna and Gia-I'd love to buy roses without getting shot at. Anyways, we picked up quite a bit.

"We're certain the Death Eaters and the EM are not formally tied together, merely that some are members of both with the Death Eaters loosely pushing the EM wherever. Up until recently, that's worked splendidly - for Finnigan fell hook-line-and-sinker for it. Which means, if we do things right, we could nudge the EM against Voldemort-pretty powerful."

"Except for those tattoos," Hermione said.

"That's their Trojan to deal with," Harry said, "I'm not certain how that's going to work-just absolutely scary that many people will suddenly find themselves on the other side of the battle than they had intended. Thomas never figured that out-Finnigan will be lucky if he survives to find it out.

"We also know, that both the EM and the Death Eaters are getting assistance from the Ministry-whether it's the same or different individuals, uncertain, but I'll guess we'll find some on all sides. We do know that some are joining the Death Eaters and the Potter Eaters just because they want to-not really caring who the Dark Lord actually is."

Hermione snorted.

"It is a big population," Hermione said, "Not surprising you have people in all of the above."

"Question is who is doing what," Harry said, "Two days ago, we found a Ministry Auror at Wormtail's and Flint's little training session down in Wiltshire. From what I've seen, I think Wormtail and Flint are runts-there are at least two more involved outside of Voldemort, one at the Ministry and one at Hogwarts."

"The one at Hogwarts might be using Wormtail and Flint for help," Hermione said.

"They're consuming too much Polyjuice to keep the brewing silent inside of Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Crouch Jr. managed it," Hermione said.

"That was several years ago," Harry said, "I'm sure Dumbledore or Snape would catch on if they saw the same patterns."

"Where was the meeting?" Hermione asked.

"Can't pronounce it," Harry said, "One of the former Soviet republics. Apparently, Wormtail complained that with the EM on vigilance, they're having difficulties meeting within Britain."

Hermione snorted.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Harry opened the door. Neville was standing there with a reddened face.

"Neville?" Harry prompted.

"We have to go-now," Neville said, "They're attacking Gran's!"

"Calm down," Harry said, "Let's go."

Harry left the bedroom, Hermione followed. Ron came down the stairs from the living room, and the four of them headed down toward the boats.

"Who's attacking?" Harry asked.

"Not certain," Neville said, "Dumbledore said to hurry."

They climbed into the boat; Harry pressed the button. The boat submerged, navigated its way through the canon of rocks, then accelerated upward, surfaced, and went fast. They approached the end of Longbottom lane; ahead was the burnt out shell of a house, the white picket fence reduced to rubble. Around it was Dumbledore, Tonks, Moody, and many others. Neville ran forward.

"GRAN!" Neville shouted.

Dumbledore, sitting on the chair on his flying carpet, placed his hand onto Neville's shoulder.

"Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry, your grandmother did not make it."

"How? Why?" Neville exclaimed.

"They left a fireproof note," Dumbledore said, handing over a letter.

Neville opened it.

Potter, this is what you get when you meddle in other people's affairs - stay out!

Harry read over Neville's shoulder.

"See why I've been wanting to know about your activities Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said.

"You don't get it-I can't win!" Harry exclaimed, "I'm damned if I do or don't fight back! If I do what they want-sit around doing nothing, then they attack and murder those around me. If I do anything else-they claim it's my fault while they attack and murder those around me."

"I agree with the sentiment," Dumbledore said, "However, there may be ways to accomplish the same goals without the visibility-"

"It was the EM that demolished those labs!" Harry said, "Yet, they blame me-it's the same thing. I can't do a damn thing according to them-that plays right into their hands which I refuse to do."

"This conversation is best left for our next Poker match," Dumbledore said, "With the prestige that Mrs. Longbottom had, the Ministry will be investigating."

Harry pulled on Neville, they left the scene. Hermione entered the girl's bedroom in the bunker, then looked at Luna.

"Have they wised up?" Luna asked.

"Now's not the time," Hermione said, "Neville's grandmum has just been murdered-your place, if you love him, is out there right now. We can worry about their crackpot scheme later."

"Suppose he's taking this hard," Luna said.

"She did raise him," Hermione said.

"Harry?" Gia asked.

"Getting fingered for it," Hermione said.

Gia went for the door. "Figures."

The following week, they observe the maps, until the next Saturday, the 18th of October, when Harry took off for another Death Eater gathering. Harry apparated into the cemetery outside of Little Hangleton.

"Got the Aurors chasing Potter in Devon right now," one figure said.

With a pop, a figure appeared with red eyes, he circled the flame, then looked down at the groveling mass on the dirt.

"My Lord," Wormtail said, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robe.

One by one, the other gathered Death Eaters and Harry went through the ritual. They all returned to the small circle that surrounded Voldemort with a trembling Wormtail to his side.

"Potter has managed to keep still this week," Voldemort said, "The United States has yet to pass the Potter pact despite two incidents. Lestrange, arrange for number three."

One robed Death Eater figure bowed.

"Snape?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my lord," Snape said, bowing from two to the left of Harry.

"Have you managed to pry anything out of that fool in Hogwarts?" Voldemort demanded.

"No, my lord," Snape said.

"Crucio!" Voldemort muttered.

Snape gritted his yellow teeth and bore the pain.

"Pardon my failure," Snape said, "The Headmaster is still convinced in Potter's innocence-until that changes, he won't reveal anything concerning Potter."

Voldemort pivoted, pointed his wand at another on the other side of the ring and the fire.

"We have the supplies for one more good display," the Death Eater said.

"Then do it," Voldemort said, "_Convince_ that fool of Potter's unequivocal guilt."

"That will be harder," the Death Eater said, "It will require more-"

"Time is pressing," Voldemort said, "Do not let me down."

"Yes my Lord," the Death Eater said.

Voldemort turned his head back toward Snape. The Death Eater stepped forward, bending down to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes, but stumbled and tumbled. When the Death Eater came to a stop, the mask was torn off and Harry studied the face.

Dumbledore blinked twice, stared into the darkness of his private quarters from his four poster that late Saturday evening. His blue eyes were trained upon the figure who had just apparated in, the figure who was dressed in dragon hide and currently black, the figure known as Harry Potter.

"This is in violation of your suspension," Dumbledore said, sitting up, "A violation between-"

"This is important!" Harry said, "I snooped on the Death Eaters-I know their plant here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore moved his covers to rise.

"You need rest-should I call for Madam Pomfrey?" Harry said.

Dumbledore snorted.

"I know who it is and have an idea to catch them red-handed to our benefit," Harry said.

Later, Harry returned to the bunker.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"Nothing noteworthy," Harry said, "Standard stuff about harassing me. I've abandoned the abducting-the-Minister idea for something better."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not spoiling the surprise," Harry said, "You'll find out."

Hermione glared at Harry. Gia raised her eyebrows.

"Gia," Hermione said, "His coy response likely indicated the kidnap-the-Minister was a better plan than whatever he has up his sleeve."

"So," Harry asked, "Have you made progress on that Floo potion?"

"You were serious about that?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "It's only a matter of time until the Death Eaters render the Floo Network better-off-destroyed given what they've been dumping-for example, that baby that died of those hyperactive leeches last week."

"Shouldn't take more than a couple of days," Hermione said.

Hermione walked over to the shelves, picked out _Ministry Transportation_, then started reading.

"Oh Gia," Harry said, advancing, "I did manage-found a spot in Canada where I wasn't pursued-here."

Harry pulled out a dozen roses from behind his back, handed them to her. Gia sniffed and smiled at him. Harry then pulled out a small box, Gia took them and opened the box.

"Chocolates!" Gia exclaimed, then gave Harry a kiss.

Harry and Gia went down the stairs and into a bedroom. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me she actually fell for that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I think you might have been pushing her to hold her grudge longer than she normally does," Ron said.

"Really?" Hermione snapped.

"Think about it," Ron said, avoiding Hermione's glare, "You seemed to have been the one to spearhead the...erm...rebellion. Gia's been very forgiving of Harry-so I'd suspect she held off because of you."

"How can you say-?" Hermione demanded.

"'Mione," Ron said, "I want honesty between us-so I have to ask. I think you girls should ease up a bit-if you don't want us doing something stupid, then suggest something better, that's what we needed-"

"I don't need the lecture," Hermione said.

"Can we make up?" Ron asked.

Hermione blinked.

"Of course," Hermione said, "I do want to know Harry's new plan-"

"Later," Ron said, "Come."

Ron pulled on Hermione's hand, lead her toward the bedroom.

"One guess," Luna said.

"They're forgiving," Neville asked, "Do you?"

"Just get me a Blibbering Humdinger and I'll call it even," Luna said.

"Luna!" Neville protested.

Tuesday afternoon, Hermione sipped tea in the company of Kristen Osborn.

"You've definitely made the news," Kristen said, "We're under orders to arrest on sight-or kill if we can't."

Gia rolled her eyes.

"Heard about an encounter up north," Kristen said, "Harry escaped as you likely know."

"Harry said they were buying roses," Gia said, "Then they got assaulted-lost the roses in the process."

"Also heard reports of firearms violations," Kristen said, "That's serious."

Gia sipped her tea.

"It is true that Harry has armed himself, he did so because he felt he has no choice in the matter," Gia said, "He goes anywhere in the world and he gets assaulted; if he tries to seek police protections, he has a good chance of getting shot. Anymore, he views getting arrested as getting murdered-save you, perhaps."

Kristen shook her head. "It's pitiful that he's even managed to come to that conclusion-"

"It wasn't something he came to lightly either," Gia said, "The pressure mounts so that one feels the need to be prepared to confront reality."

Kristen nibbled her biscuit and stared at the floor. "The mere fact-shameful."

"It is nice to get out and socialize," Hermione said, "Normally, we're stuck in cramp quarters and with the guys for company-"

"Sympathize there," Kristen said.

The three snickered for a moment, then they kept talking.

Harry and Ron walked along the road into Glen Nevis from Fort William, under the shadow of Ben Nevis.

"So," Ron said, "You have a plan, do you not?"

Harry nodded.

"Mind telling?" Ron asked.

"And spoil the surprise?" Harry said, "No."

The wind rustled the trees along the road.

"How can I help if-?" Ron asked.

"I'll let you know," Harry said.

Water flowed through the drainage ditch.

"Is it worse than-?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said, "In fact, Dumbledore likes it too."

"You talked to Dumbledore about this?" Ron exclaimed.

"No more on that," Harry said, "So, you and Hermione successfully patched things over?"

Ron glared at Harry.

"That's none of your-" Ron said.

"It _IS_ my business that my friends are happy," Harry said, "As you pointed out-it's ensuring us a future after all of this crap, it's something to look forward to."

Wednesday, Harry kept a grin on as he read the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Wednesday, October 22, 1997

Potter to Not Attend Hogwarts Halloween Celebration

Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, has announced that Harry Potter will not be welcomed at the Halloween celebration next week. Citing past incidents, Dumbledore determined it would be unwise to bring in such a disruptive element into an otherwise calm and joyous celebration. Dumbledore refused to state how he will manage to keep Potter away, however, Potter has apparently agreed to the measure. Undisclosed sources indicates that a large sum of money has been transfered into the hands of Harry Potter-the Ministry is advised to conduct a full investigation."

Ron shoved the paper toward Neville.

"It's awful!" Ron said, "Not allowed-we're suspended anyways."

"Not on that evening," Harry said, "Our suspensions conclude the day before-we could attend classes on Halloween as of right now."

Hermione read.

"You volunteered to stay away?" Hermione asked.

Harry leaned over to Hermione.

"You've got a brain," Harry said, "Think about it."

Harry left the table, Hermione scratched her head.

Thursday morning, Hermione was in the bathtub while Gia looked at her pill bottle, only one birth control pill was left - she reached over, grabbed the bottle, then popped the pill.

"Well," Gia said, "Out-can we get more?"

"Not without admitting to them not being fixed," Hermione said.

"Tell the guys," Gia said, "They're back to shrink wrap."

Saturday, the twenty fifth, Neville and Luna left the bunker; both apparated behind the Three Broomsticks.

"This way," Moody said, "Hurry."

Neville and Luna entered the Three Broomsticks, then climbed the stairs up into a private room above the main room. Neville walked around the coffee table in the middle, then sat on a plush chair near the fireplace. Luna sat to his left. A few moments later, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott entered the room; they sat across the coffee table from Neville and Luna. A cough and a tap later, Justin and Paul Prewett came in; both sat on wooden stools behind Macmillan and Abbott.

"Can't believe you had Moody confiscate our wands," Macmillan said.

"Four million on my head," Neville said, "Another four on Luna-I'm not taking chances."

Abbott snorted.

"Professor Dumbledore arranged this get together for a reason," Neville said, then sipped his Butterbeer.

"Potter simply doesn't get it," Macmillan said, "We tried talking-he clammed up. We were under the impression he'd be here-"

"Have you considered looking in a mirror Ernie?" Luna asked.

"Harry has lost a lot due to all of this," Neville said, "He has lost numerous friends and the family of friends, he has lost all of his wealth-his trust and the inheritance from his parents, he has lost brooms and loyal pets and House Elves, he has lost nearly everything that he started out with, everything except the lives of himself and his closest of friends. We have all played a part in stripping away everything from him-and you expect him to forgive on a simple 'I'm Sorry'?"

"Well..." Macmillan muttered.

"We could've stopped things cold a year ago, yet we didn't," Neville said, "Think about what you've contributed in the stripping of life away from Harry Potter, your hands are dirty too. Had we thoroughly investigated a year ago-we'd have evidence that it wasn't Harry doing anything, just being framed instead. Harry's mentioned it, yet we failed to really consider the fact that he's got ENEMIES-not just Voldemort-who'd love to destroy him. Death Eaters, past and present, have wanted him dead for years-yet we failed to exercise an ounce of common sense to acknowledge that."

"Yet things weren't bad a year ago," Abbott protested.

"To us, that's true," Luna said, "To Harry and them-things were already going from bad to worse. They were already being attacked and framed."

Macmillan sipped his Butterbeer.

"Su-ure," Justin Prewett said, "Just like Hogsmeade."

"Nobody has come up with a reasonable explanation-other than Harry were at the wrong place the wrong time during the first incident," Neville said, "We LIVE in a world of magic, the coincidence could very easily have been a setup. Nobody has bothered to learn the truth."

"They repeated-" Paul Prewett said.

"Another set of murders occurred, but the real Harry was not there," Neville said, "They had an ironclad alibis, but by this point, few would believe Dumbledore or Harry. Macmillan, you dismissed it as a _technicality_-being a thousand miles away from the scene of the crime IS NOT a technicality, rather it was solid evidence that somebody else was committing the crimes."

"I thought it was excuse making," Macmillan said.

"So," Paul Prewett asked, "We trapped Potter-either he could confess or we'd dismiss all other actions as excuse-making?"

Neville paused for a moment.

"Harry will be relieved that at least one person gets it," Neville said, "For a year, we've given him those two choices."

"But we've all witnessed Potter on more than one occasion-" Justin Prewett said.

"Really?" Neville asked, "Justin, can I have a strand of your hair?"

Justin plucked one out, handed it over to Neville.

"Thanks," Neville said, "That would've been very stupid were my intentions less than honorable-watch."

Neville took the hair, removed a flask from his pocket, added the hair, then drank it. They watched as Neville transformed into a double of Justin.

"Tastes awful, but you get the point," Neville said, "I just drank Polyjuice-so this will last about an hour. This is one method for making a double, there are others out there."

"You needed a sample," Abbott said, "So Potter had to of given consent-"

Luna plucked a strand of hair off of Abbott's head.

"Consent isn't required and normally isn't given," Neville said, "As Luna demonstrated, hairs can be stolen, and they were stolen from Harry."

"When?" Macmillan asked.

"Harry's was attending Hogwarts, like you and me," Neville said, "There were many chances. It used to require impostors, now all it takes is a mere accusation to convict. Remember, an impostor can do nearly ANYTHING inside of an hour and Harry takes the blame. Do you all forget your history of who Harry took down? Many more than just Voldemort-"

"Blimey!" Justin Prewett exclaimed.

"Stop flinching-you only aid him by doing so," Neville said.

"He's dead," Abbott said.

"I saw him two weeks ago—bragging," Neville said, "He likes what has been happening, it plays right into his plans. Everybody here has aided and abetted the real Dark Lord, giving him leeway to continue unhindered. It's only a matter of time until the wolf in sheep's clothing will be revealed."

"Look here!" Macmillan snapped.

Macmillan sipped his lager.

"We're here because we were having doubts about things," Macmillan said, "Things aren't adding up-Potter simply doesn't understand what's happening. We're doubting the official position, murders during the start-of-year festival—we're a loosely formed skeptics club with a dozen regulars. Some believe him to be clean, some think his hands have some dirt, while others aren't sure. I've witnessed his willingness to take on Death Eaters before—the switch in attitudes lacked any decent explantion. All of us want to believe that Potter is clean, but he's stormed out on us."

Neville paused.

"Consider very carefully your own actions," Neville said, "I remember your helping a petition to have him expelled, and be grateful that you didn't succeed. I remember you talking Professor McGonagall to get Harry ejected from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I remember you advocating that we execute last year. I remember you laughing after his public castration. I remember you helping Finnigan and Thomas form the EM, both the major organization and the Hogwarts chapter-cheering when you could legally hunt him. You have no right to demand forgiveness from him, ever."

"But we could help," Macmillan protested.

"I too confessed to Harry," Neville said, "I aided by not interceding-he seemed willing to forgive, but you took an active role injuring him."

"But we do want to help," Abbott said, "We realize the truth now."

"Forgiveness isn't a requirement to help," Luna said, "In fact, helping might facilitate Harry into forgiving."

"It'd be difficult working for somebody with a grudge-take Professor Snape for example," Macmillan said.

"Then don't work directly for Harry," Neville said, "In fact, doing so might be difficult given the pressures. We can easily act as liaisons-that might be better."

They remained quiet for a few minutes, the noise from downstairs drifted through the floor boards.

"We wanted to work with Potter," Paul Prewett said.

"Do you get it?" Neville said, "The pain and suffering that you've applied to him has been extreme. The losses have been high. To insist that he wipe it away like dirt swept under a rug is to pretend that you never acted, it's another injury to inflicted upon him. If you're truly sorry, bug off and don't pressure, but give him space. If you can reverse something, great and he might appreciate it. Fighting against the Death Eaters would be a good step toward atonement."

"What gives you the right to speak for him?" Abbott asked.

Neville looked at Abbott.

"I'm speak for myself," Neville said, "I've observed him and I do know he wasn't the least bit interested in showing up because he doesn't give a damn about what happens to those that have injured him. He's really, really, pissed at the entire Wizarding world. I only found that out by picking up a letter I thought was litter."

They paused until a loud fight downstairs had settled down.

"Somebody's in trouble," Paul Prewett said.

"Want to do stuff now?" Neville said, "Fine. Figure out the real truth and spread it. Harry can't really speak to defend himself without an assassination attempt. Talk to people and get them to open their minds."

Macmillan nodded for a few moments. "We could do that."

"I have been curious to the Hogsmeade murders," Abbott said.

Neville sighed.

"So," Neville said, "Reconstruct it-as I recall, the _Daily Prophet_ was full of pictures."

"The Post office sells reprints," Paul Prewett said.

"Well," Neville said, "Somebody pay the tab-let's go."

"That was prepaid," Macmillan said.

Neville rose first, the others followed.

After stopping by the post office, the six and Moody came to a stop in front of the bookstore, adjacent to Dervish & Banges. They were across High street from Scrivenshaft's quill shop, between the intersection with Hogs Road and the one with Quay Road.

"Alright," Neville said, "Me and Luna will assume Harry's and Ron's final positions-here."

Neville and Luna stood, both were twenty feet from the bookstore.

"According to this," Abbott said, "Mere seconds passed from the screams to witnesses, along with eighteen victims, means they quick at firing those projectiles. That's eighteen that were hit, more projectiles could have been fired and missed."

"Quick enough that the curses would have been simple conjuring?" Paul Prewett asked.

"Likely," Macmillan said.

"Look at where the bodies wound up," Paul said, "let me demonstrate the one closest to Potter."

Paul Prewett laid on the ground, his head came to a rest at Neville's feet.

"I get it," Abbott said, "The victim fell _toward_ Potter, not away like it should have-meant that Potter was summoning, given that it was fast enough to rip flesh, it should have wounded Potter, but it didn't. Therefore, the real assailant of this victim was over there." Abbott pointed toward Gladrags and Zonko's.

"Likely hiding between the two buildings," Macmillan said, "Nobody saw-"

"Invisibility can be done too," Neville said, "As Gia's pointed out, even muggles have ways of blending in."

Paul Prewett stood up, Justin Prewett looked around.

"Look at all the nooks one could hide to pull this off," Justin Prewett said, "There could easily have been more than one person."

"Which sorts with the bodies," Abbott said, "There seem to have been four general ways to fall-so four real assailants."

Macmillan changed the page, looked at another photograph. Paul Prewett assumed another victim's location.

"Looks like it came from along Quay," Macmillan said, "The others, from the photographs, one from further along High Street, and one from the direction of Hogs Road."

"Potter could've apparated," Paul Prewett said as he stood back up.

"Harry couldn't apparate then," Neville said.

"Not enough time to kill and apparate," Abbott said.

"It could have been planned ahead of time," Justin Prewett said.

"How naive do you think Potter is?" Macmillan said, "If he had elaborate time to plan ahead-he wouldn't have gotten caught where he was. If it were Potter, he shot from locations other than he was standing-was he planning to take on everybody that responded? Likely not-no, this smells like a frame." Macmillan slumped to the ground, sat on the footsteps of the bookshop. "It was a frame that I had bought. If, instead, even I had looked into things, we'd have sniffed the cock-up, we would've been on the trail of the real killers. It would've been harder..." Several tears came to his eyes, he wiped it off with the sleeve of his jumper. "I get it, I get why Harry's so pissed-I'm pissed I was such an idiot."

Moody's magic eye continued to move around.

"Longbottom," Moody said, "I suggest you move-people have noticed your presence."

"Yeah," Neville said, "Publish your findings Ernie-don't risk your name on it though."

Macmillan looked up in time to see Neville and Luna Disapparate.

After returning to the bunker, Neville brought Ron back into a boat; Neville submerged the boat then parked it among the rocks on the sea floor.

"Okay," Ron said, "Take it you wanted this isolated."

"You know the size of the bunker," Neville said, "and the respective privacy."

"Not much," Ron said.

"None is more like it," Neville said, "Your castration failed to work because I can here you rather frequently and I doubt the girls aren't faking their satisfaction."

Ron's face turned red. "Not going to talk about that."

"Alright-I'll just assume it's my imagination," Neville asked, "Did you know that Harry was invited to discuss things today at Hogsmeade?"

"At twenty million," Ron said, "Harry doesn't schedule."

"The response Harry gave, when cornered, was screw-them," Neville said, "I went behind his back to meet with them today at Hogsmeade."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Some students are starting to recover their brains," Neville said, "They're asking questions about events and things. People _want_ to believe Harry is good, many do-it's just the flood of bad news that sways them. It's something I think we can work on, to help them poke about and unveil the truth. Harry would just as soon flip them off and feed them to the sharks."

"Honestly, I don't blame Harry for that attitude," Ron said, "He's been attacked, assaulted, and thoroughly rejected by the Wizarding world-he's angry because the harassment is pushed and carried into the muggle world as well. It's so effective that he can't escape it no matter where he goes. As far as he's concerned, everybody, save a few, wants him dead-he's conceited himself to be unwanted, undesired. Harry used to care about everybody, he really did care-it made him sick to see Finch-Fletchley dead like that. Now-he just worries about us and Gia, he hopes that after this, he can settle down and isolate himself from everything else."

"I know," Neville said, "I explained to them that Harry's really pissed."

Neville explained the events in Hogsmeade.

"Productive," Ron said.

"I think we should keep Harry out of the loop on this," Neville said, "Harry's too pissed to handle this like we should. It's an opportunity we cannot afford to waste."

Ron nodded.

"Given how you and Harry spearhead the action," Neville said, "Luna and I will take this on."

"It certainly would lift Harry's spirits to see people changing like this," Ron said, "However, by this point, he's too suspicious to trust anybody, nor could he easily forgive anybody. Have to include myself-I'd willingly strangle Macmillan for what he did to Hermione."

Neville sighed.

"I'm not saying I wasn't affected," Neville said, "I can put my feelings aside a bit easier though than either you or Harry can. I hope this makes a difference-anyway they can help on Harry's big plan?"

"Dunno," Ron said, "Harry hasn't even told me what he's up to, though he seems content to idle around. Only other person I'm aware of knowing is Dumbledore. Guess he's afraid of leaks."

"Might see if there's ways for the others to make amends," Neville said, "Harboring grudges forever isn't healthy-if there's to be peace in the end, it should be enjoyed by all."

Ron patted Neville on the shoulder.

"Nice sentiment," Ron said, "Harry has a long way to go and they have a lot to do before I think Harry would accept an apology. Keeping them at a distance is wise."

Neville brought the boat back to the dock.

After a lazy Monday, Harry sat down in the evening to the papers. He first turned to the _Sparky Sentinel_

THE SPARKY SENTINEL

_Monday, October 27, 1997 _

New Clues Unearthed About Year Old Murder Case

A year ago, Harry Potter was falsely and wrongly accused of committing a dozen murders during an otherwise routine visit to Hogsmeade. A review of photographic evidence in the _Daily Prophet_ yielded new clues that the Ministry Investigators failed to take into consideration. Several amateurs, students of Hogwarts, determined that Harry Potter was indeed being framed and that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

From rudimentary analysis of the photographs, the victims were attacked from at least four positions that were separated by some distance at a time when Potter was could not apparate. Given the short time span of the attacks, this means there were four attackers present-where are the other assailants? For it was clear and accepted in testimony that Potter's other two companions did not perpetrate the actual crimes but were instead coming out of the bookstore. Potter can also be ruled out because he was in the middle of the bodies, none of whom were killed from anybody standing where Potter was found-therefore, Potter was framed for he certainly would not have returned to the middle of the scene after having numerous options to escape from the four attacking locations.

Instead of looking for the truth, the Ministry investigators failed to look at things properly, while focusing their accusations on the final two victims, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. It is the conclusion of these amateur investigators that Harry Potter was clearly framed and then setup to take the fall for the actions of four assailants who still remain at large.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed, "I was totally unaware of this!"

Neville sat down next to Harry.

"I was aware," Neville said, "I took up your offer to talk to those people-"

"You shouldn't have-" Harry snapped.

"Those scum can still help us," Neville said, "They have better access to many places than we do. I set them about on the task of uncovering the truth about incidents-hope you agree."

Harry waited until the green faded from his ears.

"Suppose so," Harry said, "Still can't get the thoughts out-" Harry shivered.

"Look," Neville said, "I'm handling this, you won't have anything to do with this. In the end, you need people to know the truth and realize how stupid they've been before things can change for the better-this is the beginning of that."

"Don't let it backfire," Harry warned.

"This doesn't look good," Neville said as he reached for the _Evening Prophet_.

_T__HE__ E__VENING__ P__ROPHET_

Monday, October 27, 1997

Lethifolds Unleashed into Floo Network

Potter has added Lethifolds to the growing ecosystem thriving in the Floo Network. Lethifolds are dangerous dark creatures from the tropics that devour humans. Lethifolds, normally rare, are extremely dangerous and difficult to spot, they resemble a half-inch thick black cloak which moves along the ground at night. It attacks sleeping humans, smothers them, then digests them, leaving no trace at all. The only known defense is the Patronus Charm.1

These Lethifolds have been adapted so they can travel using the Floo Network. The Ministry Floo Regulatory Authority strongly advises that people cast the Patronus Charm into the fireplace prior to calling or traveling along the Floo Network. Researchers are currently investigating ways to embed Patronus protection into the Floo Powder.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed.

They all turned to the maps, Hermione already had the wand up. They saw it covered with white skulls.

"Each one is a Lethifold," Hermione said, "Nobody is getting through."

They watched as several people who started to travel, each encountered a white skull, then vanished from sight.

"Do you have that device ready Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It's ready," Hermione said, "I dunno-"

"Let's go," Harry stated.

Harry and Hermione went down the stairs, then got into a boat.

"Well?" Harry asked as he submerged the boat.

Hermione showed a tube of green liquid.

"Pour into any Floo connected fireplace, then destroy the fireplace," Hermione said, "That'll take down the entire network. There's a good chance of demolishing whatever building the fireplace is in."

"Has to be a fireplace?" Harry asked, "What about one of those Floo Platforms-you know, the golden dish?"

"No," Hermione said, "It must be brick and mortar-rarely an issue as you'll be the first to ever collapse."

"True, true," Harry said, "Just need to think of where."

"Closer to a main trunk, the better," Hermione said, "Hogsmeade has those-the locus connecting to the local lines runs through the Three Broomsticks fireplace."

"It's coming down then," Harry said. The boat went airborne over Oban.

"Where to?" Hermione asked.

"The lake near Hogwarts," Harry said.

"That's a part of Hogwarts-we're suspended," Hermione said.

"How about the stream that runs from it through Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"That's better-hope there's enough water," Hermione said.

"It's not recommended, but this can rest on land," Harry said, "It's not too far from the Three Broomsticks."

The boat flew, land moved beneath. The boat landed in the stream; they cast disillusionment Charms on themselves and climbed out. They moved around the edge of the bridge up onto the road.

"It's just over there," Hermione said.

"I've been to Hogsmeade before," Harry said.

They walked around to the backside of the Three Broomsticks.

"This has to go into the fireplace," Hermione said.

"There are two ways," Harry said, "Through the door, or through the brick."

Harry drew his wand, a drill tip appeared from the tip of the holly. Silently, the drill sped up, digging itself into the brick, inward but down. Bits of stone, gravel, and mortar tumbled down onto the ground. After the hole was finished, they could see a bit of flicker from the flame.

"Potion," Harry whispered.

Harry grabbed the test tube of green liquid, conjured up a funnel, then poured it in.

"How close do we have to be?" Harry asked.

"This close," Hermione whispered, "Together."

Harry and Hermione aimed their wand, red curses shot forth striking through the drilled hole.

_WHUMP!_

"Run," Harry prompted.

They renewed the Disillusionment Charms as they ran, away from the glowing red bricks of the fireplace and chimney, across the road to the edge of the stream. They paused, turned around, and saw the flame shooting out of the chimney.

"A chimney fire," Hermione whispered, "Oh my!"

Screams came from within the Three Broomsticks, quickly patrons exited as smoke billowed out of every opening. Fire-Wizards apparated in with equipment and wands, attempting to put the fire out. The chimney continued to burn, the bricks glowing hotter and hotter, from bright red to orange to yellow to white then to a whitish blue - they melted, collapsing the chimney into a rubble heap. Fire-wizards doused the neighboring buildings in water and foam. Flames leapt through the Three Broomsticks, it's roof was on fire. Rapidly, flame engulfed the entire building. Harry guided Hermione along the stream and back into their boat.

Meanwhile, Neville and Ron watched the maps back at the bunker. They watched as line after line, trunk after trunk, the Floo Network vanishing from every nook and cranny of the United Kingdom.

"Well," Ron said, "It's done."

Tuesday morning, Neville read the _Daily Prophet_

THE DAILY PROPHET

Tuesday, October 28, 1997

Potter Destroys Floo Network

Yesterday, Dark Lord Harry Potter systematically destroyed and collapsed the Floo Network, one that had stood for centuries. Why Potter chose to collapse the Network after encouraging the new ecosystem is unknown. The Ministry Floo Network Authority promises to rebuild and reestablish the Floo Network as soon as possible; however, they concede that this may take months.

Three Broomsticks Burns

A beloved icon to the Hogsmeade community and every student attending Hogwarts, the Three Broomsticks, burned to the ground late last evening. What started as a chimney fire quickly spread, consuming the building. The Hogsmeade Fire Squad were unable to save the building, but were able to contain the fire-several neighboring buildings suffered minor damages but can be repaired. Investigators are uncertain to the cause.

Proprietor Madam Rosmerta has already filed an insurance claim and promises to rebuild.

"That's gone?" Neville asked, a tear in his eye.

"Had to," Harry said, "It was the best fireplace to use to collapse the network."

"You had no right-" Neville protested.

"I didn't want to," Harry said, "One pub compared to the deaths of every person using or being near the Floo Network-I had to choose and I did."

"They figured it out to you," Neville said, "A collapsed network!"

"Never been done before," Harry said, "Its the first thing they've correctly pinned onto us."

Friday morning, Harry ignored Hermione pushing him.

"We're not suspended," Hermione said, leaning over the bed, "Wake up Harry!"

"Shove off," Harry snapped.

"Gia," Hermione said, "You talk sense into him!"

"If I were to refuse?" Gia asked.

"Do you two appreciate dry sheets?" Hermione asked.

Harry pulled the blanket over his head. Gia glared at Hermione towering over their bed.

"You wouldn't," Gia said, "Never mess with Harry's temper."

Hermione stormed off, out of the bedroom. Gia pulled the covers over her head, she and Harry smiled. Hermione entered back into her own bedroom, yanked the covers off her own bed.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said, "Wake up!"

Ron rolled over, mooned her, then summoned the covers back onto himself. Hermione glared, her ears turned green, and the covers vanished. Ron rolled back over, let her get a good glimpse of him. Hermione wagged her finger.

"First-you know perfectly well that needs to be shrink wrapped," Hermione said, "Second, we have SCHOOL! We'd be late! Third, you aren't endearing yourself very well right now-I'm certainly in no mood for that! You will get up and wake Harry so we can return to Hogwarts on TIME!"

"Why bother?" Ron said, "Likely getting another suspension anyways."

Hermione glared.

"Only thing that'll motivate-" Hermione snapped a towel at his crotch.

"Ow, ow, ow," Ron said, repeating and touching his length.

"It's going to tingle until you step foot at Hogwarts!" Hermione said, "I will be in the shower-you wake Harry NOW!"

Hermione left the bedroom.

Ron entered Harry's and Gia's bedroom.

"Hermione's ticked-she wants to go to Hogwarts today," Ron said.

Harry sat up, moved the covers.

"She doesn't understand because I haven't told you yet," Harry said, "We ARE NOT going to Hogwarts-none of us. We stay here."

Ron sat on the far corner of the bed.

"Then explain that to her," Ron said, "Otherwise, she'll pilot those boats herself."

"Tell her that at the request of Dumbledore," Harry said, "We are not going to Hogwarts at this time-none of us, which includes me, Gia, you, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some more sleep."

Harry laid back down, pulling the covers of his and Gia's head. Ron stood and left to enter the bathroom.

"I'm not done yet," Hermione stated.

"That hasn't stopped me in ages," Ron said.

"I'm not in the mood," Hermione said, "Going to Hogwarts?"

"Dumbledore has asked us-" Ron started.

Hermione turned around, her hands working the shampoo in her hair.

"You're bluffing," Hermione said, "You just don't want-"

"Harry was insistent," Ron said, "I do trust him, you trust him, so lets do-"

"We'll miss-" Hermione said.

"Like you've got perfect attendance anyways," Ron said, "Let's not go."

Hermione worked her hair.

"Argh!" Hermione exclaimed.

By mid afternoon, Hermione had a stack of books on the floor of the living room.

"She's not taking this well," Ron said to Harry.

"Wonder if she'll work through them all," Harry said.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"It is Halloween," Neville said, "We ought to be doing something."

"We will," Harry said, "In fact, best to get ready-we're attending a muggle Halloween celebration."

Hermione looked up.

"We are?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Harry said, "Let's get ready."

By early evening, they sported Dragon Hide over nice shirts, ties, or blouses. They approached the Noigate Ballroom.

"This is your idea?" Hermione asked.

"Would you rather celebrate at Hogwarts?" Harry said, "I arranged for security-don't worry."

They reached the back of the ballroom hall.

"About time," Moody growled.

They entered the ballroom.

"So," Ron asked, "Just Moody?"

"Sirius is around somewhere," Harry said, "Moody's just inspecting the arrivals-after he leaves, nobody else can show up or leave."

"GIA!" Over came Richard who gave Gia a quick hug.

"Hello Harry," Richard said, "Hermione and Ron too-Don't know these-"

"Neville and Luna," Harry said, "Well, have fun everybody!"

They mingled into the crowd of mostly teenagers.

Around Nine, Harry and Jen were laughing as they made wise cracks about the moving blob of lard known as Dudley Dursley.

"Surprised the floor can even take him," Jen said.

They laughed, Harry sipped a bit of punch from the cup in his hand.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry turned, saw McGonagall approach.

"Interesting costume," Jen said.

"Sorry Jen, we need to leave," Harry said, "Something's come up."

Harry nodded at McGonagall, then moved through the crowd to gather Ron and the others.

"What?" Ron asked as they left the Noigate Ballroom, past several police officers taking witness statements.

"I take it the trap has sprung," Harry said.

"Affirmative Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

McGonagall held out a Portkey; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gia, Neville, and Luna held on. They landed in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts.

"Can you explain?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "Two weeks ago, I learned who the Hogwarts minion is-I talked to Dumbledore about giving them a golden opportunity. So-"

"There has been another _incident_," McGonagall said, "Come."

McGonagall took out her wand, unsealed the doors, and they entered the Great Hall. Ron's jaw dropped as they entered the Great Hall.

"Do not worry," McGonagall said, "All wands have been confiscated."

Hogtied and bound to chairs, on an elevated platform in front of the staff table, were five, five persons. From left to right were people bearing the likeness of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gia, and Draco Malfoy.

Around the hall were numerous round tables, where most of the students were sitting. At the Staff Table, Dumbledore was sitting front and center, to his side was Cornelius Fudge, then Amelia Susan Bones, then a crowd of others. Cameras were flashing from many scattered in the main crowd, pictures of both the doubles and the party being escorted. Others were taking pictures of Pomfrey and Notley rushing around tending to a number of wounded students. Some even took pictures of the two white-sheet covered bodies with blood red spots, a trickle oozing out of one. Students were gazing upon Harry et al, some eyes kept darting between him and the double. Whispers filled the air, but real speech was absent.

Harry followed McGonagall, each footstep placed carefully to avoid stepping in blood or students. They passed in front of a small table containing a pair of trunks, then came to a halt to the right of the doubles.

"You have no right to detain us!" the _Malfoy_ exclaimed, "Ministry will hear of this and you'll be thrown into Azkaban!"

Dumbledore stood, wobbling, leaning heavily on a walker.

"As Headmaster of Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "I have the authority and responsibility to govern. By entering this castle, you consent to my authority."

Dumbledore wobbled, fell. McGonagall and Madam Sprout caught him, lowered him into the chair.

"I am alright, thank you," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore's chair levitated up a few feet to give him the same stature.

"A year ago," Dumbledore said, "A year ago, this castle was beset by an evil menace-it has run rampant since. Nearly all of us can agree to that. We have merely disagreed upon the identity of this menace, a disagreement which itself has spurred consequences, but we have remained united in the desire to stifle the menace and end the suffering that has been taking place at Hogwarts. Any further talks risks corrupting any testimony we may get. In the meanwhile, I suggest everybody keep a firm eye on those tied up in front of us-we suspect them to be using Polyjuice and will revert to their true identities shortly."

Silence reigned in the Great Hall, save the work of Notley and Pomfrey.

"No Minister," Ron whispered.

"I know," Harry whispered, "I had hoped he would be here."

The bodies twisted and turned, cameras flashed recording the transformations. The fake Harry turned into-

"Malfoy!" Ron snapped.

"I'm here, you dolt," the _Malfoy_ demanded.

"You're not," Harry said, "Wait Ron."

Others reverted. Fake Harry had already reverted into Draco Malfoy. Fake Ron reverted to Marcus Flint. Fake Hermione reverted to Pansy Parkinson. Fake Gia reverted to Tracey Davis. Fake Malfoy reverted to Theodore Nott.

"Clever," Dumbledore said, "To give the doubles alibis too. Severus."

Snape swept around the Staff Table holding a clear vial of Veritaserum.

"You can't!" Malfoy protested, "That's Ministry controlled-"

"Read the Hogwarts Rules and Regulations-later," Dumbledore said, "Severus."

One by one, Snape forced five drops down the throat of each of the bound people. Dumbledore set a Quick Quotes Quill into motion on a roll of parchment on the Staff Table.

"Everybody," Dumbledore said, "Please remain quiet while the interrogation commences."

"Names," Snape demanded.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Marcus Flint."

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Tracey Davies."

"Theodore Nott."

Dumbledore's chair floated over the staff table until he was situated on the left of Malfoy, facing split between the impostors and the students.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore asked, "When have you impersonated Mr. Harry Potter? When did you first start?"

"Often and with success," Malfoy said, "I impersonated Potter a year ago in September-it was fun to thump on that dolt, Longbottom. I impersonated Potter frequently after that, many times from October to January, after that, less frequently."

Many students perked up, watch

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore asked, "What significant or major crimes did you commit while impersonating Mr. Harry Potter?"

"I helped to reduce Hogsmeade's population last November," Malfoy said, "I boned Pavarti Patil in January-nice hole, that will be missed. I gave fellow students in June an unplanned field trip. Then, tonight."

"Have you caused the frame up of Mr. Potter in any other matters?" Dumbledore asked, "If so, what and when?"

"We set about flattening Harry's muggle relative's residence in Little Whinging, Surrey-did him a favor," Malfoy said, "Then we framed him in last September's Hogsmeade population reduction-everybody fell for it. We poisoned the school lunch-few believed Potter, then the November Hogsmeade population reduction, then the cleansing of the mudblood's parents and of Finch-Fletchley, then I cursed his Firebolt to try to teach him a lesson, then I entertained Natalie MacDonald-Potter's punishment was hilarious!"

Harry's ears turned a shade green.

"Then we sent that half-giant oaf a box of critters, those demeantor bats," Malfoy said, "Relocated Padma Patil and Ernie Macmillan-both thought it was Potter, then planted those cyclone boxes-funny. Kidnap of twenty Hogwarts students, four struggled-that really slammed Potter. Helped to eliminate academic competition over the summer-insignificant, really. Then, tonight's show."

Gasps propagated through the crowd.

"Mr. Flint," Dumbledore asked, "How often have you assisted Mr. Malfoy? On what occasions?"

"A number of times," Flint said, "Whenever Draco needed assistance in reforming the Weasel sidekick to Potter."

"Specific incidents?" Dumbledore asked.

"I assisted in animating the armor to give Potter a warning a year ago," Flint said, "I helped in Hogsmeade, both times. I impersonated the Weasel numerous times after that, including the student board walk last April."

"Miss. Parkinson," Dumbledore asked, "How often have you assisted Mr. Malfoy? On what occasions?"

"I helped," Parkinson said, "Whenever that mudblood needed readjustment-like in Hogsmeade last November."

"Miss. Davies," Dumbledore asked, "How often have you assisted Mr. Malfoy? On what occasions?"

"I helped," Davies said, "I helped to show everybody how muggles really act-like the slime they really are. Showed her to be the thug back in Hogsmeade."

"Mr. Nott," Dumbledore asked, "How often have you assisted Mr. Malfoy? On what occasions?"

"I helped," Nott said, "Whenever Draco wanted an alibis-Potter was beginning to suspect, we were successful in throwing his attention elsewhere. Alibis for Hogsmeade, the rape, and many, many, other times."

Dumbledore paused for a couple of moments, waiting for several reporters to finish writing.

"Barring anything unusual that be said, punishments are severe," Dumbledore said, "All five are banned from Hogwarts for life. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davies, and Theodore Nott are expelled."

"That's not fair!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Not fair?" Harry exclaimed, "You've MURDERED other students-you're right, it's not far enough!"

"Severus," Dumbledore said.

Snape went over, opened the trunk of Draco Malfoy; he then brought out two jugs of Polyjuice, and a organizer with different snips of hair.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore asked, "How did you acquire the Polyjuice? From whom?"

"I brewed a bit during the summer," Malfoy said, "During the year, Wormtail would ship it."

"Mr. Flint," Dumbledore asked, "Did you participate in the acquisition of the Polyjuice Potion for Mr. Malfoy?"

"I would brew it," Flint said.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, "Did students other than those bound here help at all in your plots regarding Harry Potter? If so, whom?"

"Vin and Greg helped with the armor last year then the next Hogsmeade affair," Malfoy said, "I'd occasionally pulled other loyal Slytherins to help, as needed."

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore asked, "What was the motivation for engaging in this plan to discredit Mr. Harry Potter? Whose idea was it? Why?"

"I wanted revenge," Malfoy said, "Potter shrugged me off the first day we met. He's arrogant, stupid, pathetic, and ignorant-he's a liability to the wizarding community and needs elimination. I became really pissed after Potter and the Weasels raided the manor, humiliating my father, disgracing the name of Malfoy, so that had to be avenged. My lord needed Potter sidelined and then removed, so he asked me to commence immediately. My lord recognized the potential for Potter to become a martyr, to be hard to knock out-slandering Potter makes it easier to remove Potter from our concerns."

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore asked, "Have you coordinated your actions with Ministry personnel? If so, who?"

"Yes," Malfoy asked, "Who'd you think freed us in Hogsmeade, or allow us access to Potter's broom? He certainly..."

Malfoy slumped over. Flint slumped a second later, followed by Parkinson, Davies, and then Nott. Pomfrey immediately checked, nodded to Dumbledore's glance.

"A lesson for all," Dumbledore said, "Veritaserum is a strong truth serum, damaging to a side that has much to hide. I erred to figure they would not make use of it, but they did make use of it, a poison that reacts to Veritaserum-they will be removed to the Hospital Wing then turned over to the Ministry after they are cleared to recover."

Notley helped Pomfrey move the culprits onto stretchers and out of the the Great Hall.

"I strongly suggest that everybody reflect upon what has happened, what you have seen," Dumbledore said, "You should realize that there are consequences to misplaced blame, actions that could have been avoided with a more exhaustive investigation."

Dumbledore's chair floated over the staff table toward the side door; Fudge, Amelia Bones, McGonagall, and others went into the Antechamber.

"They've had a year to plan!" Finnigan exclaimed, "They planned this to force Malfoy-an plausible victim-to take the fall for their actions! Potter is still the next Dark Lord in the making!"

"Can't win them all," Ron whispered to Harry.

"You heard Malfoy confess!" Macmillan replied,

"After being given some poison!" Bulstrode said, "Anybody could give a false confession then."

"We've got murderers standing right up there!" Macmillan exclaimed, "Kill 'em!"

Some of the students started to throw candies, some remained quiet, others, like Macmillan, wrestled the attackers. Within a minute, the Great Hall erupted in fighting. Sprout went to the door to the Antechamber, poked her head in for a moment. Out came McGonagall, wand drawn.

"Quiet!" McGonagall ordered.

None of the fighting students paid attention.

"QUIET!" McGonagall ordered.

Nobody paid heed, except Harry showed her a Dungbomb.

"Drop it," McGonagall ordered.

Harry dropped the dungbomb, the students pulled back.

"You just had to-?" Finnigan accused Harry.

"Given your example of a _normal_ student, Mr. Finnigan," McGonagall said, "I am pleased that Mr. Potter isn't normal student."

"This was an orchestrated campaign of lies!" Finnigan exclaimed, "We, the students, after having seen what Potter has done, deserve to see him executed-right now!""

"Did you not witness tonight's events?" McGonagall asked.

"This mockery of justice!" Finnigan exclaimed.

"It is a mockery of justice Mr. Finnigan if you don't give the defendants a reasonable chance to defend themselves," McGonagall said, "The only choice you've given Mr. Potter is guilty either by admission or denial. You have ignored the fact that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have been at odds ever since their first year here at Hogwarts-Mr. Malfoy would have reason to carry out what you witnessed tonight of his own accord."

"But-!" Finnigan exclaimed.

"Enough!" McGonagall said, "For those students who wish to remain, you may. For those who wish to leave, which includes Mr. Finnigan, may do so and head for your dormitories. I expect best of behavior from all."

Half the students got up and left. Notley came back in, tended to the newly injured students.

"Not all of us agree with Seamus," Macmillan said, "Some of do believe what we've seen."

"Or," Geoffrey Hooper, a fifth year Gryffindor, said, "We're on the fence and want to know more."

"Well," Harry said, "You heard their answers under Veritaserum-"

"Provided by Professor Snape," Wayne Hopkins said, "That's suspect enough-"

"Snape brews quality potions," Harry said, "Even if he's pathetic at teaching the subject-"

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"It's true Professor," Ron said, "At least, our take on him."

Most of the present students snickered, defying the glare of Snape standing in the corner behind the Staff Table.

"I expect respect Potter," Snape sneered.

"Later Severus," McGonagall said, moving back for the door.

A reporter raised her hand, "Mr. Potter?"

Harry pointed toward her.

"I'm Aelwyd Sedgley of the _Daily Prophet_," Sedgley asked, "How does it feel to be vindicated by today's events?"

"Relieved, I suppose," Harry said, "It's a first step towards clearing my name, one that's been systematically tarnished faster than I could react for the past year. It was harrowing to continually hear about incident after incident, murder after murder, not only not being able to do anything, but also being blamed and punished for crimes I did not commit."

Another reporter shot up, quill scribbling on his pad.

"Murray Garston, also of the _Daily Prophet_," Garston asked, "Were you surprised by tonight's events? I was under the impression you were not going to show up."

"I did not show up to the feast as promised," Harry said, "Tonight was not staged as some have accused, rather, we were aware that something was going to happen tonight and planned accordingly. We gave them enough rope to hang themselves. As many people as possible were invited, including yourselves, the Minister, and the Board of Governors. We did not invite Ministry Aurors, for we believe some of those to be corrupt and assisting in the plot. So, to your question, was I surprised? No. I abhor the violence that occurred, the loss of another two students, but now that we've nabbed the perpetrators, those remaining at Hogwarts will be relatively safe."

"You knew-?" Ron growled at Harry.

"You implied the Ministry Aurors?" asked another reporter.

Harry accepted a swig of Butterbeer from Gia.

"It has been clear, for sometime, that this plot has extended into at least one person, if not more, in the Ministry of Magic," Harry said, "Voldemort-" Harry paused at the flinching "-has been orchestrating, but it could not have easily succeeded without people in key positions-Malfoy here at Hogwarts and another person at the Ministry-only one has found out and he was killed before he could tell. So, yes, I am implicating that at least some of the Ministry Aurors are in the wrong."

"You keep talking about the late You-Know-Who," Garston asked, "How can you reconcile that with the fact he's been dead for ages?"

"Saw him just two weeks ago," Harry said, "We think his Ministry helper got his death official-makes things easier being declared dead. Just like Peter Pettigrew has found out too."

Sedgley's hand raised fast, Harry pointed at her.

"You said Peter Pettigrew," Sedgley said, "He was murdered years ago-"

"No," Harry said, "Pettigrew faked his death and cut off his finger-he goes by the name of Wormtail, but that's a different matter, one that deserves an interview, though not tonight."

The door to the Antechamber opened, out lead Dumbledore, followed by McGonagall and the rest.

"May I speak?" Macmillan asked.

"Yes, Mr. Macmillan," Dumbledore said.

Macmillan stumbled to the front of the hall.

"I've started to realize-" Macmillan said, "I've really harmed you Harry Potter, my stupidity helped to inflict damage upon you and I do not deserve any forgiveness. As a small token though, I've given this a lot of thought, for I don't deserve to wear it-" He removed his Head Boy badge, handed it over toward Harry "-you guys have shown a far sterner stance to your convictions, unable to be persuaded while we've been trying to mow you down."

"Me too," Abbott said, approaching with her Head Girl badge removed.

"Are you certain Mr. Macmillan? Miss. Abbott?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am," Macmillan said, "May this token help in reconciliation."

"Me too," Abbott said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger, you may accept if you wish."

"Thank you," Hermione said to Abbott, she immediately pinned the badge onto the collar of her dragon hide jacket.

Harry grabbed the Head Boy badge, handed it to Ron. Ron glared at Harry, Harry returned the glare.

"Alright," Ron said, as he pinned on the badge.

"Congratulations," Neville whispered to Ron and Hermione.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "There is more."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "More?"

"The Hogwarts Board of Governors has made several motions in our meeting," Dumbledore said, "First, they absolve Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Gia Prescott, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Longbottom of blame in any incident where they have been perceived to have been involved in - all mentions of suspensions on your permanent records will have an explanatory letter attached. Second, due to circumstances beyond your control, you will be permitted additional time to make up your courses and marks."

Ron looked at Hermione's grinning face.

"They have upheld the punishments I dealt tonight," Dumbledore said, "They also rescinded the Minister's authority to issue suspensions."

"Great," Harry said.

"Finally," Dumbledore said, "A new position has been authorized, that of Student Headmaster of Hogwarts, to which Mr. Harry Potter has been appointed."

Dumbledore removed one of his headmaster badges, gave it to Harry who pinned it to his collar.

"It will go to his head, Headmaster," Snape sneered.

"I have faith in my choices," Dumbledore said.

Snape made for a hasty exit, letting the door slam shut. McGonagall leaned in toward Harry.

"We do have matters to discuss," McGonagall said, "This way."

Harry lead the way.

Dumbledore came in last into the Antechamber. His chair floated in front of the six on adjacent sofas. McGonagall sat on a nearby plush chair.

"I am thrilled to see an improvement in your conditions," McGonagall said, "It has been so depressing seeing things go from bad to worse."

"It's not over, yet," Harry said.

"That is true," Dumbledore said, "The outcome of tonight is, nevertheless, a good start to turning things around."

Streamers appeared out of thin air above them. McGonagall glanced at Dumbledore who shook his head.

"It was me," Harry asked, "Malfoy's-?"

"Mr. Malfoy is likely alive due to the excellent care of our Hospital Wing," McGonagall said, "The poison was used during the first war, therefore we have the antidote on hand. However, You-Know-Who is now aware of its existence."

"Rats," Ron muttered to Harry.

"First," Dumbledore said, "For living arrangements, given the turn of events, it would be appropriate for the Head Boy and Girl, and the Student Headmaster, to reside within the castle - you should bunk as usual tonight, then bring along your trunks tomorrow."

"Where in the castle?" Ron said, "I'd rather not sleep in the dormitories, for there is still a lot of hostility toward us."

"The North Tower has been rebuilt," McGonagall said, "We can transform Trelawney's old classroom into an apartment tonight."

"Sounds acceptable," Harry said, "We'll likely ward it."

"As expected," Dumbledore said.

"Albus, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss. Lovegood," McGonagall asked, "Can you excuse us?"

Dumbledore's chair floated for the door, Neville and Luna followed.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"As you may have noticed tonight," McGonagall said, "Professor Dumbledore is not in the best of health-you have been made aware of his ailing health in the past."

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Current estimates are about a month," McGonagall said, "I have been made aware of his dying wish, the one thing he would like to see, above all else, prior to the inevitable-it concerns the four of you."

"He'd like to see this mess cleared," Hermione said.

"True, Miss. Granger," McGonagall said, "However, he has conceded that it may not be possible to conclude that matter in time for him to see it. Instead, he would like to see the four of you start your journey into the lives you'd partake in after this mess is cleared. You are under no obligation to follow through, but he would like to witness your weddings."

Harry's cheeks turned rose red as he slid down in the sofa.

"Is he mad?" Ron exclaimed.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall asked, "Are you, or, are you not engaged to Miss. Granger?"

"I am," Ron said.

"So, this would merely be advancing the schedule on something you already planned on, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "If you are waiting until you feel ready-scrap that for you will never really be ready. If you are worried about the rules of Hogwarts-exemptions have been made on your cases. So, the question you must answer is do you want to marry now or later?"

"Now," Gia said.

"Um..." Harry said, "What she says."

Ron tugged on Hermione's shirt.

"Yes," Hermione said, watching Ron slither down the sofa.

"We can schedule it for either day this weekend," McGonagall said, "We have postponed the Quidditch match due to extenuating circumstances on both teams-so we could use the Quidditch Pitch."

"Um..." Harry muttered.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "If you'll excuse us, I shall talk to your soon-to-be brides."

Harry and Ron left the Antechamber to enter an otherwise-empty Great Hall.

"Oh no," Harry said, "Ron, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I know-we're in over here," Ron said, his right hand motioning across his neck.

"We're too young to get married," Harry said.

"They're-at least Hermione-are very worried there won't be an older," Ron said, "Hermione's convinced we're doomed."

Out of the Antechamber came McGonagall, then Hermione, then Gia.

"The ladies have settled on matters," McGonagall said, "On Sunday, in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, I will proceed to send out the _limited_ invitations. I suggest you book the following weekend for the honeymoon."

Harry blushed red.

"You know where to meet us 'Mione," Ron said.

Ron grabbed Harry by the collar and left the Great Hall.

"We need supplies," Ron said.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Don't know about you-I consider tonight something to celebrate over," Ron said, "I mean-getting Malfoy to confess-bloody brilliant to anticipate and setting him up."

They left through the Front doors.

"Of course-shit," Harry said, "We have Honeymoons to plan-thinking Tahiti."

"Alright," Ron said, "Set up the Portkeys for fast travel there for next weekend-sounds good to me."

"Where are we heading?" Harry asked.

"Getting the drinks," Ron said, "Dunno about you, but I feel like celebrating!"

"Me too," Harry said, "It's not over, but it's a good break."

"Malfoy got busted, busted," Ron sang as they walked into the living room of the Bunker, "Malfoy's going to Azkaban, Azkaban!"

"That doesn't even rhyme," Neville said.

Luna grabbed a roll of streamers, put them up around the living room. Harry and Ron got out their boxes of beer and other alcohol.

"Booze?" Hermione exclaimed, "Haven't you guys learned?"

"Here," Ron said, shoving a bottle of beer at Hermione, "Time to be reckless! We got Malfoy!"

"Tomorrow?" Hermione said, "We need to be at school-"

"Lighten up," Gia said, "Don't need to be there until late in the afternoon at he earliest-tomorrow's Saturday."

Gia grabbed at an Oreo, ate it as she sipped her Champagne.

"Yeah!" Neville exclaimed as he lit a firework.

Sparks flew across the room, illuminating it in red, blue, and gold. Harry snuffed out the small fire on the sofa.

"Do it again!" Harry exclaimed.

Neville lit a bunch of fireworks; they all dropped to the floor to clear the way for the sparks. After the sparks cleared, they rushed to put out the myriad of small fires, coughing greatly.

"Hard to see," Harry said as he waved off some of the smoke.

"No more fireworks!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's cramped as it is!"

"Should listen to her," Ron whispered to Neville.

Gia turned on her boombox, playing a selection of CDs. They all kept drinking.

Two hours later, Harry took another sip of beer, he was wearing nothing save his briefs; which he ripped off, becoming the last to strip.

"I'm still hot!" Harry exclaimed, then gripped Gia's bare breasts.

Neville chugged on another beer as he pissed at the potted plant in the corner, some going in, some splattering off the pot onto the floor. Hermione laughed as Ron poured beer across her chest and then licked it off.

Early Saturday afternoon, Harry woke up on the badly stinking floor of the living room in the Bunker; he was naked on top of Gia, felt down and knew what had occurred the night before.

"Damn," Harry said, "Don't even remember-blimey!"

Harry looked, saw that the rest of them were also starkers; Ron was heaped on top of Hermione; Neville was splayed on a sofa; Luna was on top of the coffee table. Vomit piles were everywhere. Harry rubbed his forehead, got up, and went for the bathroom.

Harry returned a half hour later; the other five were moving. Neville blushed once he realized his state. Harry adjusted his dragon hide over his shirt and went into the kitchen, stepping over messes. Ron and Hermione went down the stairs next for the bathroom. Luna and Neville darted for their bedrooms.

"Good morning," Harry said.

"My head!" Gia moaned.

"Sorry," Harry whispered.

Harry grabbed an orange, went to the dining room table, shoved beer bottles to the side, then sat down. He opened up the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Saturday, November 1, 1997

Potter Has Been Framed

_by Aelwyd Sedgley _

In a stunning demonstration, Potter has been decisively shown to be the victim of an elaborate frame-up, designed to portray the Boy-Who-Lived in a bad light to give more sinister people with sinister plans the breathing room to carry out their evil and Dark deeds. Numerous people and reporters elected to attend the Hogwarts Halloween celebration on the condition that Harry Potter not show as he had promised to do, for nearly the entire Board of Governors were present save Victor Fallerschain. The celebration was shattered when people in the likeness of Harry Potter descended upon the unarmed students and guests-for all wands were to be surrendered prior to entering. As if anticipating problems, staff and retired Aurors reacted quickly; they managed to capture and secure the culprits, but unfortunately not in time for two students. Many demanded the immediate execution, but yielded to Albus Dumbledore's urging for patience, something that became self evident when the real Harry Potter entered the Great Hall at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry - apparently, Harry Potter had arranged with the Headmaster his exact plans so the staff knew precisely where to go to retrieve the real Harry Potter. We were all stunned to reveal that the real perpetrator was none other than Draco Malfoy, a long standing bully within the halls of Hogwarts, a bully that Harry Potter would normally keep in check. A startling confession, under Veritaserum, revealed that Draco Malfoy has played an instrumental role in the slanderous campaign to persuade us into wrongly persecuting Harry Potter.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore responded by expelling the culprits and banning them from Hogwarts; the five culprits were Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davies, and Theodore Nott. All five have been referred to the Ministry to be formally charged with capital murder. The Board of Governors have rescinded all the edicts issued to punish Harry Potter and issued a new one permitting the Headmaster to appoint Harry Potter to the position of Student Headmaster. Out of feelings of guilt, the positions of Head Boy and Girl have been transferred into the capable hands of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

It has been made very clear that we have all wronged the real Harry Potter with the punishments and false blame - for that, we are all certainly very, very, sorry.

Potter Framing Good Citizens

by Victor Fallerschain

Hogwash! Harry Potter carefully orchestrated the entire charade last night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, from manipulating Albus Dumbledore to slandering the good and respectable citizen of Draco Malfoy, from a longstanding and noble Pureblood heritage. It is utterly clear, in the subsequent investigation, that Malfoy's rights were definitively violated and not given proper due process, no solicitor was present as legally required to do so, and there was evidence of the Imperius curse. It is rightful to conclude that Potter placed Draco Malfoy under the Imperius Curse in order to "cleanse" the reputation that he's been so dedicated to earning over the past year. It is clear that Harry Potter is guilty of murder in numerous cases ranging from Hogsmeade of a year ago to the recent murder of fellow peer Dean Thomas, from this Isle to Australia and to America. It is clear that Harry Potter has deserved the punishments he has so far received and will be receiving after the Potter Tribunal convicts him based on the overwhelming evidence currently standing against him. From these clear facts, it is also clear that Malfoy was framed and illegally expelled from Hogwarts, which leaves that menace of a Harry Potter free to do his dirty work - it is unbelievable that Albus Dumbledore would even consider allowing this murderer to remain with Hogwarts, it is ridiculous that he has promoted Harry Potter into a position of authority.

The Wizengamot will convene tomorrow to formulate a formal response. In the meanwhile, Malfoy and his friends have been released owing to their firm stature in the wizarding world, a stature of honesty and integrity.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed.

"Lemme guess," Ron said, coming into the dining room, "Not all believed it."

"Of course not!" Harry threw the paper to the side.

Ron picked it up, his ears tinged green.

"Kidnapping him wouldn't have worked," Ron said, "Fred's ticked, lemme read."

Ron got out a letter.

_Ron, _

Head Boy? Head Boy? How could you even think it?  
_Angry Fred _

Harry snickered.

"It's not funny!" Ron protested.

"Sorry," Harry said, "It is."

"Don't you dare consider fighting," Hermione said, coming into the dining room, "We have to return in a few."

"Not until I get a chance," Gia said, running down the stairs for the bathroom.

Darkness overcame the sky quickly as the boat sped across the tree tops, it was heading for the lake beneath the cliff upon which Hogwarts was perched. It came gliding in for a smooth landing, making its way past the Giant Squid, then coming to a halt next to the dock under the cliffs. They disembarked and brought out their trunks. Harry levitated his as they climbed the stairs; Gia, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna followed. They then entered the Entrance Hall.

"You're late."

They saw Snape standing there.

"First day on the job and you're late Potter," Snape growled, "And hung over-the Headmaster will be interested."

"Stop yelling," Harry snapped.

"I am speaking in a normal tone," Snape sneered, "There is a competent mediwitch in the Hospital wing to tend to your hearing-"

"You have to forgive Snivelius," Sirius said, now standing behind Snape, "He got a bit plastered last night..." Sirius broke out in a fit of giggles.

"That is enough Black," Snape sneered, "Need I remind you that you're wanted?"

"They have yet to catch me and hold onto me since my escape," Sirius said, "Harry, Snivelius was really peeved to hear about your new position, thinks it'll go straight to your head-I hope it does."

"Thanks," Harry said.

Snape glared.

"The House-Elfs can take care of your trunk, Harry," Sirius said.

"I know," Harry said, "Just don't trust much right now."

Harry kept moving, his trunk floated in front of him.

McGonagall lead the way up, steps after steps, toward the top of the North Tower.

"It has been fully repaired," McGonagall said, "In honor of Trelawney, we have kept the trapdoor and ladder, which will aid in your security. You speak the password from below for the ladder to lower itself, otherwise, it can be lowered by anybody within the apartment."

They came to a stop at the platform beneath the trapdoor. McGonagall got out her wand, the ladder descended.

"Password is-?" Harry asked.

"Whatever you make it to be," McGonagall said, "Set it as soon as you climb up."

Harry levitated his trunk up through the trapdoor, then climbed the ladder; Ron, Hermione, Gia, Luna, and Neville followed. McGonagall entered through the trap door last, into a circular room, a fireplace to one end, a bathroom to the other side, around which were four descending staircases to doors.

"This is the common room," McGonagall said, "We have provisioned four bedrooms, with two that can be subdivided for a total of six if needed. Mr. Macmillan would like to have a word with you later regarding recent articles."

"He can sit and spin for all I care," Harry snapped.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall exclaimed.

Neville stepped forward. "I'll meet with him."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "You two do have an appointment in Hagrid's old hut in about an hour-without the ladies."

"Ambush?" Harry asked.

"Nothing of that sort," McGonagall said, "Your security is assured. The meeting with Macmillan starts in a half hour in the Charms classroom. Good Evening."

McGonagall went down the ladder, Harry then pulled it up.

"We need a password," Hermione said.

"It'll be _Dobby_," Harry said, "In his memory."

Ron went down one half-flight of stairs to the door marked "Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger", opened it and went in. Hermione came in behind him. Both looked at the curving room, a desk to his left along with a door to a lavatory, in the middle were a pair of sofas and a plush chair around a coffee table, to the right was a double wide four-poster bed.

"Roomier than the Bunker," Hermione said, "That's for certain."

"Don't get too cozy," Harry said, coming in behind them, "We aren't certain how long this'll last."

"Pessimist!" Neville snapped from across the Common Room.

Harry glanced around.

"Looks like what Gia and I have too," Harry said, "Neville and Luna each have their own rooms-half of this size, so they don't get the sitting space."

"But we aren't joined at the hip," Neville said.

"Not yet," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

Harry left their room, chuckling under his breath, then bumped into Gia. She wrapped her arms around Harry.

"With you, it's a new place so frequently," Gia said, "Just get used to one place and we move."

"Life is an adventure." Harry kissed her. "An adventure I'm sharing with you."

"I'm going," Neville said, then placing his finger down his throat as he glanced at Harry.

Neville lowered the ladder. Neville entered the Charms classroom, snacks were on one desk from which Tonks was munching.

"Where's Potter?" Macmillan demanded.

Neville stopped, bent over the desk, and glared at Macmillan.

"You have no right to demand his presence _anywhere_," Neville said, "If you've carefully considered the injuries inflicted on him, by you and others, then you'd realize you've got no right to even ask anything of him for the rest of our lives-you're in no position to demand _anything_."

Neville continued and sat on Flitwick's podium.

"I would have liked to have seen Mr. Potter," Tonks said.

"Best to ask him, then," Neville said, "There was a reason you wanted to meet."

Macmillan held up the _Daily Prophet_.

"We wanted to know how they could even publish this Ministry rubbish?" Macmillan said, "They're contradicting hundreds of eyewitnesses to maintain that Potter is still guilty, yet, we all witnessed yesterday's events!"

"Harry has certainly seen the article," Neville said, "but he dismissed it as the same crud as has been printed all along."

"May I interject?" Tonks asked.

"Certainly," Macmillan said.

"The Minister and the Ministry are politicians," Tonks said, "They'd lose their jobs, perhaps their skins, if they did an about face on this-besides, money speaks louder than the truth to them."

Neville drank a bit of punch out of the cup Tonks offered.

"So what is Harry Potter going to do?" Abbott asked.

"What can he do?" Neville said, "Anything he publishes gets dismissed as lies and corrupted. If you wish to help the truth get out, then publish your accounts of what happened."

"Finnigan claimed it was a hoax on Potter's part," Justin Prewett said.

"Some students are buying his rhetoric," Wayne Hopkins said.

Another student stood, Mandy Brocklehurst.

"Potter's got to do something!" Brocklehurst demanded.

"Harry's not obligated to do anything," Neville said, "Should I mention how you've helped to punish him and his friends in the past? It's unforgivable for any time soon. Do you honestly not comprehend? As far as Harry is concerned, everybody in the Wizarding world has expelled him and they're pushing to expel him from life-he tried to reside in the muggle world, but we followed him there and chased him further. And you're expecting him to so readily forget about it? Dunno what you're smoking if you do."

"Potter needs to do something!" McDougal demanded.

Neville stared at McDougal.

"You have no right to demand anything of Harry," Neville said, "What _you_ need to do is to research the truth, get that published. Convince your friend of what is true, talk to your parents, your neighbors, the Daily Prophet-anybody who's got enough of an open mind to listen. Forget about getting Harry to do anything, but instead focus on getting the message out, learning to fight. This has happened for a reason, a reason we can be absolutely certain that none of us will like."

"It'd help to have Potter helping," Macmillan said.

"The chasm is too wide," Neville said, "You can certainly try to mend fences, be kind to him, and to be understanding, but we are short on time and the damage was great. A serious threat endangers us all, one that we saw one set of fangs last night, and there are more. So, we must move on, help the cause, and spread the truth."

Neville went out through the classroom door.

Harry and Ron both had their wands drawn, Harry crept toward the back door of Hagrid's old hut, Ron toward the front, both under Disillusion. At the same time, they opened both doors, out of which, smoke billowed.

"SUR-"

Harry and Ron stunned the two people inside.

"Fred!" Ron exclaimed.

"George!" Harry said, rushing inside.

Harry and Ron looked down at the motionless twins, Harry snickered.

"It's not funny," Ron snapped.

"Just have to look-" Harry said, "_Ennervate!_"

George's eyes flickered open, then stared up at Harry.

"Blimey!" George exclaimed.

Ron helped Fred up.

"Talk about being paranoid," Fred said, "You two take the cake, more so than Moody."

"Can you blame us?" Harry said, "Attempts have been made on our lives already."

"Well," George said, "If you let us continue, you'll have a fun filled evening devoid of all worry."

"Uh-oh," Ron said.

Fred looked at Ron.

"It's not that bad, little brother," Fred said.

George ducked out of sight, then, in less than a minute later, exploding stars filled the cabin, naked ladies of light paraded around the room.

"Ah-hem," Harry said.

George grabbed Harry around the shoulders, "Lighten up man, for tomorrow, you're committed!"

"Oh no," Ron asked, "Is this our-?"

"Yes it is!" Fred said, popping open a bottle of Firewhiskey, "First one in the family-cause for a CELEBRATION! Enjoy your bachelor party-we're only hosting your first ones."

Blue feathered doves flew about the cabin.

"You're assuming-!" Ron exclaimed.

"We're not going to be definitive," Fred said, "Lighten up!"

"You're going nowhere tonight!" George said, sealing the doors shut.

Fred sprayed Firewhiskey into the air.

Sunday morning, Harry woke up, on the floor of Hagrid's hut, to the sight of Notley standing over him, a wand checking him.

"Oh no-" Harry muttered.

Notley waved his left hand across his nose. "Quite a night last night-not getting out of things this easily."

Ron moaned and rubbed his head as he rose. Sprawled around on the floor is Harry, being checked over, in front of the fireplace; Fred on the bed, George on the bench.

"You're checking-?" Ron asked.

"Four cases of alcohol poisoning!" Notley said, "Of course I'm checking-Professor McGonagall isn't pleased."

"We weren't planning on anything!" Harry said, "Fred and George-"

"Look, I understand," Notley said, "The professor is going to need some soothing though."

"It was fun," Ron said.

Notley moved on to Ron.

"At least you got something out of this," Notley said, "Hope it's worth the trouble you're in-not just with the Professor either, two ladies seem a bit irritated."

"Oh yeah," Harry said, "They're-?"

"Need to get up," Notley said, "You two are candidates for starting a Hogwarts Alcoholics Anonymous. Come."

Harry rubbed his shoulders, Ron rubbed his forehead, George and Fred crawled. They left the cabin.

Hermione saw Fred crawling across the grass, then snickered. Neville and Luna stood to one side of the girls in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. On the other side were Kristen Osborn, Richard, Jen, Bill Weasley, and Charlie Weasley.

"Oh, hi," Harry said to Kristen, "Can you see-?"

"As a guest, she can see the castle," Dumbledore said.

Ron came to a stop, letting Harry go forward to Gia. Ron looked at Hermione, in her billowing white dress, standing there, looking back at him. Ron watched Harry join up with Gia in her white dress. Kristen, Richard, and Jen were looking from the far right, closer were Bill and Charlie. On the far left were Neville and Luna, closer were Fred and George crawling to a stop. Ahead, with their backs toward the goal post of the Quidditch Pitch, were Dumbledore in the center, McGonagall to the right, and Snuffles to the left. Ron glanced around, taking in the positioning of Moody, Tonks, and a number of others helping to guard the stadium.

"Nervous?" Notley asked.

"Never," Ron whispered.

Notley snickered. "Yeah, sure."

Ron took several steps, joined Hermione. She sniffed.

"Take it the Bachelor's party was well stocked," Hermione said.

"Fred and George planned it," Ron said.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I have had the pleasure of seeing Hogwarts and the world for many years," Dumbledore said, "Each year, the white snow melts, plants start to blossom, then flourish, before fading in the fall in colors including red and orange. With each fall comes a new group of children, eyes full of wonder, each one full of promise and potential to shape our world."

Dumbledore paused a few minutes, inhaling and exhaling under the close watch of Madam Pomfrey.

"Some students disappoint and become menaces to society, some simply fade away not amounting to much, others do amount to something but are quick to hide themselves, others blossom and reshape things for the better. I have the fortune to be glazing upon four, who, if they do nothing further, would still qualify in the latter.

"Through my eyes, these four could easily be mistaken for children, and this ceremony could be seen as being premature. However, over the past couple of years, they have proved themselves as being responsible and mature - something I failed to realize until it was pointed out by the late Remus Lupin. Even considering this, our actions today might appear premature, for I'm certain they don't feel quite ready, but the truth is nobody feels quite ready. I have my reasons for pushing this to occur today, the main one is that my time is rapidly eclipsing, it will soon be time for me to move on, and seeing these two couples stepping into a critical phase of adult life is a joyous occasion that will carry me through until darkness befalls my eyes."

Hermione wept, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Never fear Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said, "I will always be closer in your heart than you will possibly imagine."

Harry swallowed.

"First," Dumbledore asked, "Are you ready Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Repeat after me Harry," Dumbledore said, "Tha mise Harry Potter a-nis 'gad ghabhail-sa Gia Prescott gu bhith 'nam chéile phòsda. Ann am fianais Dhé's na tha seo de fhianaisean tha mise a' gealltainn agus tairis dhuitsa, cho fad's a bhios an dìthis againn beò." Dumbledore paused. "The English is _I, Harry Potter now take you Gia Prescott to be my wife. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful, and loyal husband to you, for as long as we both shall live._"

Harry stumbled as he repeated.

"Gia repeat after me," Dumbledore said, "Tha mise Gia Prescott a-nis 'gad ghabhail-sa Harry Potter gu bhith 'nam chéile pòsda. Ann am fianais Dh's na tha seo de fhianaisean tha mise a' gealltainn a bhith 'nam bhean phòsda dhìleas ghràdhach agus thairis dhuitsa, cho fad'sa bhios an dìthis againn beò." Dumbledore took two breaths. "In English, it means _I, Gia Prescott now take you Harry Potter to be my husband. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful, and loyal wife to you, for as long as we both shall live._"

Gia took a bit of prompting as she repeated to Harry.

"In accordance with Scottish and English Law, both Muggle and Magical," Dumbledore said, "I pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Harry lifted the veil over Gia's face and kissed her.

"It's been too long since I last heard _Potter_ spoken like that," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Ready Mr. Ronald Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"Define _ready_," George said.

Everybody snickered. Ron nodded.

Dumbledore had Ron, then Hermione, repeated their vows.

"In accordance with Scottish and English Law, both Muggle and Magical," Dumbledore said, "I pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

Ron kissed Hermione, through the veil.

"Ahem," Fred said, "Lift..."

Ron lifted the veil and repeated his kiss.

_Flash_

A short guy carrying a camera took a picture. Harry pointed.

"No need for alarm," Dumbledore said, "Pose for him."

Harry fingered his collar.

"This is for the _Daily Prophet_," the photographer said, "Get together."

Dumbledore nodded, Harry stood next to Gia.

_Flash_

Out of the shadows came Aelwyd Sedgley.

"Oh no," Harry muttered.

McGonagall approached Harry, whispered into his ear.

"How does it feel to be married Mr. Potter?" Sedgley asked.

"Dunno," Harry said, "Strange, I guess-weird, apprehensive, good."

"Have you made plans for a honeymoon?" Sedgley asked, "What are the details?"

"I have made plans for the near future for a honeymoon," Harry said, "I'm saying nothing further-there's still twenty million galleons out on my head."

"Understood," Sedgley asked, "Given that you've been fixed, have plans been made for a surrogate father? Do you even plan on having kids? Muggles are experimenting with cloning-are you hopeful a solution lies there?"

"Eventually," Gia said, "We will want kids-we'll deal with the how at that time."

"Right now," Harry said, "With what's going on, it isn't a good idea to do anything now-rather to wait for it all to be over."

Sedgley turned to Ron.

"According to reliable sources," Sedgley said, "You are the first of your siblings to marry, am I correct?"

"Yes," Ron said.

"With the recent loss of the respectable Mr. Arthur Weasley, your father," Sedgley asked, "Does that bear an impact on today's festivities."

"I wish he could have been here, same with Mum," Ron said, "They would've really like to have seen this-same is true with Ginny and Percy."

"Siblings?" Sedgley asked.

"Yes," Ron said, "Percy Weasley was murdered because he learned the identity of Voldemort's main agent at the Ministry. Ginny Weasley, my sister, was slaughtered two months ago, here at Hogwarts, a slaughter instigated by the Minister-I will never forgive him for that."

"Congratulations," Sedgley said, "All of you."

Sedgley, followed by the photographer, quickly made for Hogsmeade.

"There is a reception in the Room of Requirement," Dumbledore said, "Follow."

Wind blew, billowing the white dresses.

"Didn't know we had white dresses," Harry said.

"This is the wizarding world," Gia said.

"Of course, Mrs. Harry Gia Potter," Harry said, then kissed her.

"Got a bit of dirt on your nose," Hermione said.

Ron rubbed at his nose.

"You haven't changed," Hermione said.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Monday, November 3, 1997

Potter Weds

_Aelwyd Sedgley _

In a simple ceremony on the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore presided over the marriage of Harry Potter to Gia Prescott, a muggle. Amidst tight security, close friends and family attended, witnessing a long anticipated union, ever since Harry Potter unveiled Gia Prescott eighteen months ago. Potter admitted to the normal feelings of apprehension that accompany any groom at their wedding. Potter is making plans for a honeymoon in the near future. While wanting children, Potter has deferred any discussion regarding alternate methods of procreation until they are ready to undertake that endeavor. As you should recall, Potter was wrongly castrated last January for a crime that he did not commit.

Being married alongside Potter was his friend and side kick Ronald Weasley. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were also married in yesterday's ceremony.

Outrage to Potter Getting Off Hook

Outrage swept the Wizarding World as people learned that Dark Lord Harry Potter was let off the hook for yet another pair of corpses, this time in an act performed in front of hundreds of witnesses at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Potter was let off by the same person, as always, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore who personally witnessed Potter's latest murders. This definitively proves that Albus Dumbledore is working in concert with Harry Potter; people demand that they be formally recognized for what they are, that they be listed not as suspected, but as proved Dark Lords.

Wizengamot Rules Malfoy Dismissal Illegal

In a contested meeting of the Wizengamot, it was ruled that Draco Malfoy was illegally and unfairly dismissed from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Therefore, a petition is being submitted to both the Headmaster and the Board of Governors for Hogwarts that Draco Malfoy is to be readmitted with no punishments, repercussions, or other marks on his student record. It is despicable how people are trying to tarnish the prince of Purebloods everywhere, Draco Malfoy, head of the longstanding Malfoy household that has been a generous donor to charitable causes including St. Mungo's. Further motions were passed petitioning Albus Dumbledore to immediately suspend Harry Potter and reinstate the authority of the Minister for Magic to suspend Harry Potter, for the safety of all of the students.

Potter Massacres thousands in USA

Dark Lord Harry Potter detonated the Nuclear Plant in Springfield, USA, whose fallout has decimated the city with 1,093 confirmed fatalities. Shortly after midnight, Springfield time, Potter gained unauthorized entry to the Springfield Nuclear Plant, then detonated the radioactive fuel within, unleashing enough energy to level the city, including the Springfield Museum of Natural History, Springfield Elementary, Pressboard Estates (including Evergreen Terrace), and Springfield Mall. British Ministry of Magic is assisting in the investigation.

EM Increases Bounties

EM has increased the bounties offered for the deaths of listed Suspected Dark Wizards. (Maiden names are being used until Ministry approves any requests for name changes.)

Potter, Harry : 30,000,000 galleons

Weasley, Ron : 24,000,000 galleons

Granger, Hermione : 18,000,000 galleons

Prescott, Gia : 12,000,000 galleons

Longbottom, Neville : 6,000,000 galleons

Lovegood, Luna : 6,000,000 galleons

Removal of these problems would be greatly appreciated. Contributions can be sent to "Bye Bye". To claim a reward, submit relevant documentation. 100,000 galleon bonus for each relation severed.

THE SPARKY SENTINEL

Monday, November 3, 1997

Ministry Refuses to Release Any Potter Evidence

Repeated inquiries to the Ministry for Magic for any and all documentation to the investigations into incidents supposedly committed by Harry Potter have been denied. Student members of the Free Thinker Movement, at Hogwarts, have petitioned the Ministry for copies of the investigations into incidents in which Harry Potter was presumed guilty. Each request has been rebuffed, citing the National Secrets Act - apparently, the investigations have something to conceal from the public.

Ministry Dismisses Charges Against Malfoy

In a not-too-surprising move considering previous statements, the Ministry has dismissed the charges against Draco Malfoy, the charges that Albus Dumbledore had personally filed after it was definitively proved that Draco Malfoy had been murdering students at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the dismissal, the Minister charged that the incident was rigged and engineered by Harry Potter as a means to provide a scapegoat for his actions, the Minister went on to state that it was deplorable that Albus Dumbledore fell for this plot to tarnish and destroy such a respected member of Wizarding Society.

Apparently, many witnesses including all of the Board of Governors, many reporters and cameras, were insufficient to convince the Minister of the authenticity of the events. This attitude clearly demonstrates that the Minister never intended to consider Harry Potter innocent.

Rich Purebloods Immune From Prosecution

Minister Fallerschain's latest actions show that wizards of rich Pureblood heritage are immune from charges or prosecution for any crimes they may commit. Apparently, Purebloods can rewrite the laws as far as their money will go, this is the sort of corruption that Minister Fallerschain had promised to fight upon his inauguration a year ago.

THE DAILY PROPHET

_Tuesday, November 4, 1997 _

Riot Closes Diagon Alley

Dark Lord Harry Potter is responsible for the riot that occurred yesterday between a group of Potter Eaters and the shoppers of Diagon Alley. The Potter Eaters, demonstrating to pressure the Ministry into releasing its grip on Harry Potter, instigated a clash with a group of shoppers that left 3 dead.

Citizens Demand Potter's Execution

In a coordinated set of demonstrations, citizens visibly showed their support for executing Dark Lord Harry Potter as soon as possible. This support is backed up with solid statistics showing that seventy five percent favor execution immediately. The other twenty five percent were opposed solely due to their opposition to capital punishment in all forms, but agreed that Harry Potter did qualify for extreme punishments. The Minister is urged to take action, arrest and execute Potter now; instead, he has chosen to wimp out and let a tribunal make the hard decisions for him-in January! We cannot afford to wait while neighbors, friends, and family are slaughtered to fuel Potter's evil schemes.

Nobody Believes Potter's Latest Lies

In an exclusive poll, it is clear that nobody bought the lies from the sham of a display orchestrated by Dark Lord Harry Potter last Friday evening. Simple analysis of the transcripts, reports, and other evidence leads to the natural and obvious conclusion that trickery was performed to manufacture "evidence" to allow Dark Lord Harry Potter to be cleared of any responsibility for his actions.

Dumbledore Refuses Malfoy's Readmission

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, has unconditionally refused readmission of Draco Malfoy, the a notable and honorable Pureblood of the wizarding world. Dumbledore refuses to accept the fact that all charges stemming from Potter's frame-up of Malfoy were dismissed, Dumbledore refuses to accept the fact that it has been Harry Potter that has been tormenting fellow students, Dumbledore to accept the fact that harboring a known murderer at Hogwarts is not in the best interests of the students. Albus Dumbledore is strongly urged to readmit Draco Malfoy while expelling Harry Potter.

Pressure Mounting in USA to Pass Potter Pacts

A groundswell of pressure is being brought to bear by the citizens of the United States upon their congressmen to pass the Potter Pacts, this pressure has skyrocketed after Potter's brutal terrorist act in Springfield, USA that leveled the muggle city killing a confirmed 3,409 people. Currently, the USA stands as the only nation that has yet to ratify the Potter Pacts, an international treaty designed to contain the current Potter crisis.

THE SPARKY SENTINEL

Tuesday, November 4, 1997

Riot Murders Three

Three members of the Free Thinkers Movement were murdered in Diagon Alley while they were trying to advocate that people think for themselves regarding the current situation regarding Harry Potter. These members were among five peacefully gathered to the side of Diagon Alley, handing out pamphlets, when two Ministry Aurors, some EM members, and a group of shoppers attacked the group, killing three. According to Ministry statements issued after the fact, they placed the blame upon Harry Potter, labeled the Free Thinkers as Potter Eaters, and faulted the victims as begging to be killed.

Ministry's Potter Files Altered

After numerous protests and petitions, the Ministry finally conceded to releasing a limited number of Potter files. However, the files released have been completely blacked out, and numerous areas of alterations were also detected. It is quite clear that the Ministry is afraid about the quality of its "evidence" against Harry Potter.

Ministry Pressuring for Murderer's Readmission

Ministry officials are bringing pressure to bear upon Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to readmit the murderer Draco Malfoy back into enrollment at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry officials have threatened to rescind government funds, currently used to subsidize the education of our children, if Draco Malfoy is not reinstated by the end of the month and if Harry Potter is not expelled by the end of the month. It is clear that the Ministry wants Purebloods to attend regardless of their behavior, even if it is at the expense of all the remaining students.

Ministry Detains Sparky Reporter

Ministry Aurors detained a reporter for the Sparky Sentinel, the one covering the gathering of the Free Thinkers, for false and malicious charges. These Aurors threatened this reporter into not publishing an article that would be favorable to Harry Potter, implying that such an article would be definitive proof needed to implicate the reporter as an accomplice. The Aurors threatened the reporter with listing of him and his family under the Suspected Dark Wizard Control Act, thereby guaranteeing their assassination.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Wednesday, November 5, 1997

Ministry Fining Sparky Sentinel for Fraudulent Publishing

The Ministry is fining the _Sparky Sentinel_ for publishing fraudulent and fictitious articles blasting the Minster and other respected citizens with blatant lies. The _Sparky Sentinel_ is urged to either shut down its operations or bring its standard in line with the respectable _Daily Prophet_.

Finnigan Speaks Out About Hogwarts Charade

Seamus Finnigan, EM president and seventh year student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, denounced the charade Friday stating that it was clear from the beginning that things were staged to produce the desired outcome. Given past behavior, Finnigan stated that Potter orchestrated the entire affair in order to create a scapegoat out of Draco Malfoy.

Auditors Inspect Files, Affirm Authenticity

After fraudulent and baseless accusations were raised by the Sparky Sentinel, Ministry Auditors inspected all the files contained within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They concluded that each file, each case, is intact and free of error.

USA Representatives Approve Potter Pacts

In the USA Congress of Magic, the House of Representatives unanimously approved the Potter Pacts. The legislation moves onto the Senate for their expected approval. Currently, the USA stands as the only nation that has yet to ratify the Potter Pacts, an international treaty designed to contain the current Potter crisis.

Referendum Proves People Demand Potter Dead

In a quick referendum, passed out to all of the voting members of the wizarding society, 90 percent of the population want Potter Dead immediately, 76 percent favor a state execution, with 53 percent willing to personally execute Potter. The Minister is urged to act immediately and to execute Harry Potter without delay.

THE SPARKY SENTINEL

Wednesday, November 5, 1997

Minister Attempting to Annul Potter's Marriage

In a surprising and retaliatory move, the Minister for Magic is attempting to anull the marriage of Harry Potter stating that criminals should not be afforded such privileges. Albus Dumbledore is currently defending Harry Potter's marriage stating that the Minister has no such authority to annul once the marriage certificate has been issued, which was Friday afternoon. Dumbledore has cited portions of English, Scottish, and Magical law stating that marriages can be dissolved only after one of the parties personally petitions either the Wizengamot or a muggle court.

People Demand Protection for Free Thinkers

People are demanding the protection be afforded to the Free Thinker Movement, for they are receiving death threats from the EM organization. The Free Thinker Movement consists of loose group of people who believe we should all think for ourselves when presented with the facts regarding the current situation surrounding Harry Potter, rather than blindly swallowing the Ministry line. Unfortunately, in the current climate, free thinkers are not tolerated by most people and instantly become targets of unwarranted levels of violence-people seem afraid of the truth.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Thursday, November 6, 1997

Minister Comments on Potter's Marriage

by Victor Fallerschain

Normally, I would give my blessing and wish the new couple luck when I hear about a wedding in the wizarding world. Unfortunately, I have learned of one that occurred this past week, one that should not have taken place, the one between Harry Potter and his pet muggle. It is quite arrogant of Potter to enjoy those privileges of life that he denies so many others. It is inappropriate for Potter to pollute wizarding blood with further dirt. Marriage is a device used to help procreation, yet, Potter was castrated months ago, therefore, such a union is questionable at best. I have attempted to exercise wisdom in this matter, to set in motion the annulment of this abomination, only to be confounded by the antics of Albus Dumbledore. I would pursue this further, however, I have little time to squander, time that is better spent on the Potter tribunal that will be ordering his execution - this marriage will just add another victim to the list of Potter's.

USA Senate Passes Potter Pacts.

In the USA, the Senate for the Congress of Magic has ratified the Potter Pacts. All that remains in their process is for both the Secretary of Magic and the muggle President to sign the legislation. Currently, the USA stands as the only nation that has yet to ratify the Potter Pacts, an international treaty designed to contain the current Potter crisis.

Potter Persecuting Free Thinkers

People of the Free Thinkers Movement clearly aren't thinking when they place the blame of their current lack of safety on anybody that isn't their favorite pet Harry Potter. For all the evidence is clear, Harry Potter is the menace that threatens their lives, Harry Potter is the one that has murdered and ordered the murders of thousands upon thousands of innocent souls, Harry Potter is the one trying to hide behind the shield of his fame, Harry Potter is the one trying to find any means possible to divert the blame onto others including a prominent Pureblood wizard who Potter has forever hated. Get a brain Free Thinkers, it's readily apparent that Harry Potter is guilty and deserves to be executed.

THE SPARKY SENTINEL

Thursday, November 6, 1997

Ministry Misdirecting Blame

Exercising its heavy influence into the Daily Prophet, it is quite clear that the editorial content is being maneuvered to slander Harry Potter. It is quite clear that the Ministry is ignoring facts it finds in investigations, finding it easier to blame Harry Potter than to figure out the truth. Ministry officials make claims on evidence, evidence that falls apart into the tangled web of lies it is with the littlest of scrutiny.

USA Tricked by Ministry's Pathetic Investigation

Evidence has come to light that the Ministry's assistance to the USA ran interference to agents from their Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). British Aurors implicated Potter early on, then manipulated, destroyed, and manufactured evidence to obtain the desired outcome. US prosecutors were contemplating charges including disturbing a crime scene, destruction of evidence, conspiracy, among others, but were pressured to drop the charges amid pressure from the US State Department and the fact that the Aurors were given diplomatic immunity while assisting the USA.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Friday, November 7, 1997

Ministry Fines Potter for Illegal Apparition

The Minister of Magic, Victor Fallerschain, has fined Harry Potter 1,000 galleons for illegally apparating on numerous occasions. Unlicensed and barred from apparating under the Suspected Dark Wizard Control Act (SDWCA), evidence has come to light that Harry Potter has been ignoring this ban and apparating on his own accord. Numerous witnesses to a number of his recent crimes have reported Harry Potter apparating away from the scene of the crimes, a clear violation of the rule and law of our civil society.

Six Weeks Until Floo Network Rebuilt

The Ministry Floo Network Regulatory Authority reports that the foundation to the Floo Network is currently under design and is expected to go into place within the next two weeks; after which, the remainder of the Floo Network will be rebuilt in the wake of Potter's act of sabotage. Current estimates are six weeks until the rebuild is complete.

Public Demands Minister Resign

A delegation of EM members have submitted the formal petition to the Ministry demanding a vote to recall the Minister of Magic. They cite a lack of action on the part of the current Minister to adequately handle the Potter crisis. They suggest that the current Minister resign to preserve his dignity and retirement options, and appoint an intermediary successor who will decisively solve the Potter crisis.

THE SPARKY SENTINEL

Friday, November 7, 1997

Sack the Untrustworthy Ministry

The events of the past week prove that the Ministry is self-absorbed, unconcerned about the welfare of its citizens, corrupted beyond belief by certain Pureblood families, incompetent at best in investigations, and otherwise untrustworthy. We cannot trust the current Ministry to correctly investigate and then enforce the laws under its charge. Therefore, the Ministry needs a fresh start by sacking the entire current employee base. Only then, can we expect to see any improvement out of the Ministry for Magic.

Friday afternoon, Harry had a Hawaiian shirt on underneath his dragon hide.

"Wish we were going," Neville said.

"Well," Harry said, "I do advise you delay marriage for a bit if you can."

Neville blushed. Ron, Hermione, and then Gia, came out of the bedrooms into the Common Room.

"Well?" Ron said, "We're ready."

"Where's the bags?" Harry asked.

"Whoever said we don't have any?" Hermione said, "You showed the way to light traveling."

Harry shrugged, got out his Portkey, and activated it. They all held on.

Sunday evening, a number of students were gathered in the Great Hall for supper. Dumbledore was sitting at the Staff Table.

_Pop_

Harry apparated into the Great Hall, on top of the staff table, his feet smashing into Dumbledore's dessert plate. His dragon hide jacket was dripping slime over Dumbledore's cake.

"Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Harry turned to the students instead, and then spoke in a monotone.

"Hogwarts no longer recognizes the authority of the Ministry of Magic or the International Confederation of Wizards or any other authority of the Wizarding World."

1Description taken from the HP Lexicon, /bestiary/bestiary_#lethifold


	10. Monsters

Chapter 10: Monsters

Friday afternoon, Harry had a Hawaiian shirt on underneath his dragon hide. He activated his Portkey and they all held on.

They left Hogwarts with the familiar pull at their navels, then a jolt and a pull, they changed directions, once, then twice, then a third time.

"What's happening?" Harry shouted.

They started spinning and spinning. Vomit flew as they puked. The Portkey grew hot and then vanished. They fell, tumbling, onto hard stone, a snap came from Gia's left arm. Blackness overcame their eyes. Uncomfortable collars snapped around their necks with clicks. Foreign hands moved quick, tearing clothing apart, groping on their skin, and feeling around.

"No wands present," a heavy voice said, "No other weapons either."

Blackness lifted, the four found themselves under a bright lights shining from above, shadows of blackness encompassed them, though tips of wands could be seen aimed at them. All four laid on their backs, heavy ankle cuffs anchored their legs to the floor, silver cuffs wrapped around each of their wrists, and stiff metal collars enclosed their necks.

"Where are we?" Harry demanded.

"Possession and operation of unregistered Portkeys is a capital offense for you," said a thick voice.

Water trickling into drains could be heard in the distance.

"Under what authority?" Harry demanded.

"Under the authority of Minister for Magic." Fallerschain stepped forward out of the darkness enough to let his face be dimly seen. "Your executions will commence at 8:30am, Monday."

"What about a trial?" Harry demanded, "Does Dumbledore know—?"

"No and no," Fallerschain said, "First, you have no rights, second, Dumbledore will be made aware after the fact."

"Unauthorized Portkeys are not a capital offense," Ron protested.

"For others, I would agree," Fallerschain said, "For you, summary execution is permissible under the terms of the Suspected Dark Wizard Control Act."

Harry put his hand over his torn clothes, a giant electrical arc formed inside the collar about his neck, and the smell of burnt flesh permeated the room.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you," Fallerschain said, "Those collars are studded with some type of crystals that turn magic into electricity. Don't understand the principles myself, but I do know that the harder you try, the worse it is, too much and you're dead. Removal of those collars guarantees a painful death, more painful than your slated executions."

Their cuffs forced their hands together, a draft from above kept them from warming under the bright and hot lamp.

"This is an abuse of your authority—" Hermione protested.

"Think I care Mudblood?" Fallerschain said, "You'd have to report it first, and I dare say, that's now impossible for you."

Fallerschain walked around them, his footsteps of his hard soled shoes echoed as his feet hit the hard and cold stone floor.

"All this just to save your political neck?" Harry said, "What a pathetic—"

"Dare I pay attention to one who is under lock and key the moment?" Fallerschain said, "That EM was utterly right about you—needing to be disposed of."

"That have nearly succeeded in removing-" Harry started, "They have fallen you in the midst of Voldemort's-"

In the shadows, outlines of robed figures stood, wands glimmered in the light.

"Oh," Fallerschain said, "They will think they have succeeded, I have no doubts there. Bloody menace, the lot of them, too hard to control, they're really convinced that you're guilty—"

"I'm innocent!" Harry protested.

"A small technicality, I know," Fallerschain said.

"A technicality?" Harry said, "You've been hoodwinked too—"

"A large assumption," Fallerschain said.

"Draco Malfoy!" Harry said, "He's been framing us all along—"

"I know," Fallerschain stated.

One figure stepped forward, lowered his hood to show the blond hair and gray eyes of Draco Malfoy, grinning.

"He knows," Draco Malfoy said, "He knew everything."

"You knew Minister?" Hermione said, "All along you knew Harry was innocent? All along, you've been railroading him for crimes you knew Malfoy was committing? That means—"

"A bit dull witted Mudbloods can be," Fallerschain said, "Just now you're figuring it out?"

Malfoy snickered as two more figures stepped forward, that of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Why you—!" Ron demanded.

"Come now," Fallerschain said, "Assaulting a—"

"Damn with them!" Harry snapped.

"Congratulations Potter," Fallerschain said, "For I've known that you've been innocent since the start, you no good halfblood! You could have avoided all of this, simply by having taken Malfoy's hand in friendship, by taking my Lord's hand in power, but no, you had to follow the pathetic Dumbledore. You failed to realize that who your friends were is very important in the wizarding world—by turning your back on Malfoy, you turned your back on everyone with any influence! It became clear that you were a snotty brat whose ego needed deflating."

A cold laughter echoed in the corridors.

"How could you know?" Ron said, "You didn't exist before you were Minister—"

"How correct," Fallerschain said, "You should rephrase that to say Victor Fallerschain did not exist—that was a fabrication my Lord and I created so I could gain untarnished access to the Ministry at a time they were looking for unknown outsiders. I was raised as Chad Lestrange, the illegitimate son of Bellatrix Lestrange—shunned into an orphanage for many years before learning of my Pureblood heritage."

Ron's collar started arcing.

"Careful Weasley," Fallerschain said, "Wouldn't want to deprive my lord of his ceremonial executions now, would we?"

"Gah!" Harry exclaimed.

"Glad you are impressed," Fallerschain said, "After my lord helped in my transformation, I assumed the role he wanted me to play, that of Minister for Magic without anybody getting suspicious."

"Your speeched renouncing Dark Arts were—?" Gia asked.

"Well, a candidate promoting the Power Arts would never be elected as Minister," Fallerschain said, "Besides, I had to placate to the people, play upon their fear that a new Dark Lord would rise to take the place of the old—You got nominated to fulfill that fear. Aw, the poetic justice—"

"Major injustice—" Harry protested.

"Call it what you will," Fallerschain said, "Point was there was nothing you could do or say to change my public mind about you—I presumed you guilty in every crime even though I knew it was somebody else, be it Malfoy or Flint or another loyal servant. I knew it was Malfoy who murdered in Hogsmeade, I was even forewarned—"

Malfoy stuck his tongue out.

"You dropped the charges," Harry said.

"Fool," Fallerschain said, "You know nothing of tactics. Every so often, declare peace, it confuses the bloody heck out of your enemies1. For I know you've been innocent, well, of the crimes I've charged you with, save this Portkey and Apparation. You are guilty of getting in the way and being a nuisance, but you'll be dead soon, so I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

"What all did you know?" Harry asked.

Fallerschain adjusted the folds of his robe-suit.

"Blimey! Everything!" Fallerschain said, "Remember, I was appointed as Interim Minister for a bit, but I couldn't do too much then. I knew Malfoy and his friends leveled that rat nest you Weasleys called home. Malfoy then got rid of those muggles relatives of yours Potter, that way you couldn't return to its safety. He destroyed that muggle hospital to make you feel chased—we didn't want you to prove foul, which you could have so easily have done then, before your name got tarnished. Malfoy took to it to starting at Hogwarts by initiating those rumors, rumors you'd naturally deny, thereby getting yourself labeled a habitual liar. I believe Flint came to Hogwarts to help Malfoy with that armor that nearly killed you—that was out of line, our Lord wasn't happy about nearly killing you then—"

"He wanted me alive then?" Harry asked.

"Oh he wants you dead-at the right time," Fallerschain said, "For, at first, we were merely worried about possible martyrdom, but, we found another use for keeping you alive, that is, until Monday, at which point, you'll be executed for the crimes of others. Oh, welcome to Azkaban, wing B, which has been unused for years—need not concern yourselves as you'll be spending just a couple of days here"

"Azkaban?" Harry exclaimed.

Harry's voice reverberated throughout the caverns; Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle laughed and laughed.

"If I didn't like the torture this imposes, I'd have better things to do," Fallerschain said, "Enjoy the audit—that was to get to you by the way. After that, Malfoy ran rampant, apparently collected some of your hairs while you were out in the Hospital wing, enough to do damage. Then, Malfoy arranged that first set of murders in Hogsmeade—gave us the opportunity to collect hairs for the rest of you while you were in custody. I found it hilarious how quickly people would abandon you—especially after Malfoy poisoned the school lunch and framed you. My, my, after that, I imagined you hated attending Hogwarts, which likely made my imposition of suspensions seem like a relief to you."

"Other Hogsmeade incident—?" Harry asked.

"I personally handed Malfoy his wand back to escape with," Fallerschain said, "We didn't realize that twit Dumbledore had something planned—but fortunately, the press didn't buy the two-places excuse, thinking instead that a truly Dark Wizard could pull it off."

Malfoy flipped Harry off.

"That committee was for nothing!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It wasn't for nothing," Fallerschain said, "I wanted Potter to seem out of control—them ordering you to change friends was hilarious. Didn't anticipate that Muggle court's response, but that played into the perception we were building, that you were always exempted from the rules—billing you for the harassment was genius."

"Your _tantrums_ really added fuel to the fire," Malfoy said, "Your getting drunk—didn't figure that out until I learned about your Portkeys. Such snobbery to have such a privilege not afforded to the common students—still, your not being around helped in killing any alibis you could have afforded."

"Watching the mudblood's parents beg for mercy?" Nott said, coming out of the shadows, "Quite fun to watch."

"And you two were so sloppy in leaving behind evidence that I had to scrub the inquiry into Potter's role," Fallerschain said, "That totally fouled things up there—had to drop the suggestion of Dark Arts instead. Those papers really sucked that idea up."

"Finnigan and Thomas were badmouthing you totally Potter," Malfoy said, "I suggested they organize—they bought that. Wormtail helped outside of Hogwarts. Next thing we knew, we had an organization dedicated to eradicating you. So dangerously effective that we were afraid it'd succeed, at least with Potter—your sidekicks never mattered. Everybody fell for it, that was the kicker—the size of Finch-Fletchley's eyes when he realized it was me doing him in."

Malfoy laughed as he strolled around the four bound to the floor.

"You managed to prove how dangerous that EM is," Flint, stepping into the light said, "When you tricked them into destroying the Wizard's Mall—something I had spent a year working on, something that facilitated the closure of Knockturn Alley as is."

"That pacified the population," Fallerschain said, "They thought me a good guy—though a bit slow nowadays on the Potter crisis, which is about to be resolved."

"Those EM bounties—?" Harry asked.

"Real," Fallerschain said, "Well, we gave it a start, to keep that fool Dumbledore preoccupied on protecting you at all costs—we knew he would given the prophecy he heard, the one whose contents are well known to our lord. If I had cared even a shred about you, I wouldn't have ordered that castration, but it seemed poetic and Mr. Patil was rather insistent."

Fallerschain, Nott, Malfoy, and Flint toasted bottles of Firewhiskey.

"Patil had a nice hole Potter," Malfoy said, "Was informed you got chased out in a hail of projectiles. Yes, I raped Pavarti Patil. Yes, I gave assistance to the EM when they assaulted you—I wanted you to leave Hogwarts. Classes were so much enjoyable without your snotty presence—though I missed Professor Snape bearing down on you, but that was a small price to pay."

"Malfoy certainly managed a rather large supply of your hairs," Flint said, "Absolutely reckless you were—he couldn't have gained that much otherwise. Gave you the reputation of being Dark Wizards indeed."

"After Malfoy jinxed your broomsticks for that Quidditch game," Fallerschain said, "We could move, get Dumbledore's precious Order ruled illegal—makes recruiting a bit difficult, which we wanted to do, build up the numbers of loyal servants while keeping you all preoccupied with saving your necks. I legitimized the EM bounties with that SDWCA, with enough provisions to justify your executions at the appropriate time, for the mere use of Apparation or wands made you guilty, which you've so generously done on many occasions."

"Made it easy to punish you for what I did to MacDonald," Malfoy said, "Totally easy."

"You should've been kissing your lucky stars that nobody did a good investigation," Fallerschain said, "Your handiwork could be seen all over—but fortunately, everybody who could've noticed were preoccupied."

"Those bats were fun to breed," Flint said, "That Oaf fell right for it and opened the damn crate. Later had to silence him, for Dumbledork was snooping into too much for the trial."

"Which allowed me to reject the document requests," Fallerschain said, "Unfortunately, had to expunge the best, yet nosiest, of auditors, he had caught onto our game—was about to spill—"

"Percy was my brother!" Ron shouted.

"Then you should've thought twice about letting him snoop into matters that were none of his concern," Fallerschain said, "He had already caught onto our writing of the Potter Pacts and how we were planning on kicking you out of your house Potter—that'd give you probable cause to go on that international murdering spree Wormtail and Lestrange organized on your behalf, after all, we wanted those Pacts to pass."

"To help," Malfoy said, "I kept making students disappear—some turned up dead, unfortunately, due to some rough handling, including an old crush of yours."

In came a short balding man.

"Our Lord reminds you," Wormtail said, "He reminds you to not waste time giving them stuff they need not know—we still have many things to do."

Fallerschain walked away with Wormtail. Malfoy leaned in.

"You're defeated Potter," Malfoy said, "Ever heard of the Merlin's Staff? Of course not, though your mudblood pet might have. Wonder why we pushed the Potter Pact's so hard? Those fools have placed my Lord in charge, he's got the Merlin's Staff, whose only condition is your deaths. My Lord will take his place, making your deaths a part of his inauguration ceremony. Your blood will pave the way to a glorious new future for all of wizarding kind—something they wouldn't have had the opportunity of without you. A future in which ability is praised and everything is put into the proper order. The name Malfoy will garner respect from every person on this planet."

Malfoy laughed, turned his back.

"I wouldn't try to struggle Potter," Flint said, "Those collars, they absorb magic, and while it shocks you, they might kill a companion. Tampering is ill-advised, for they are rigged to explode into what's supposed to be a horrendous death. I think my Lord merely intends to slit your throats. Don't fret about escape—this is Azkaban with plenty of demeantors eager to kiss you."

Flint turned and left; Crabbe and Goyle left.

"Damn," Harry said.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

"Dunno yet," Harry said.

The stone beneath them disappeared, they fell. Gia screamed. They hit stone floor covered in an inch of salty water; waves flowed across in the darkness.

"Gia?" Harry asked.

"My arm," Gia said, "Broken, I think—hurts like hell."

Metal scraping, water moving, echoed in their chamber, Harry inched toward Gia's voice.

"Do we have anything to splint this with?" Harry asked.

"Dunno," Ron said, "These irons make it difficult."

"Inch your way," Harry said, "At least we're not tied down."

"Can't see," Hermione said, "No light."

"There's a little bit of light," Harry said, "I'm starting to see."

Their eyes adjusted to the dim light coming in through an opening in the side of the room, from floor to ceiling, but covered with a mesh of metal bars, barbed wire, and other restraints. Through which, was opened to the open sea, for wave after wave would crash across rocks and into this room, an inch below the mean sea level.

"Duh!" Ron said, "Now I remember—wing B was designed for specialized interrogations, torture."

"They aren't going to put us up in a Hilton," Harry said, "That's for certain, but why not a normal cell?"

"Depends on how many are involved with the core plot," Hermione said, "With the Minister directly involved, the rest of the Ministry could easily have been blind but filled with hatred."

Ron managed to stand up and then hop, water was splashed as he hopped around the unfurnished cold cell.

"Nothing for splints," Ron said, "If it weren't for these shackles, I'd hand over my dragon hide for use."

"Far wall then," Harry said, "Help you two."

Ron and Hermione helped Harry move Gia to the far wall; then they crowded to each side.

"It's a tad shallower here," Harry said, feeling the half inch of water.

"Standards of construction weren't on their minds then," Gia said.

"Heck no," Ron said, "Likely want us just barely enough alive to kill."

"Broken bones—they won't care," Harry said, "Stay bunched together—keep us warm longer."

"Sucks that they've won," Hermione said, "Nearly everybody fell for it."

"They haven't won yet," Harry said, "Don't give up."

"Haven't won?" Hermione said, "They've captured us—"

"Unless we're dead," Harry said, "There's hope in an escape—"

"From Azkaban?" Ron exclaimed.

"Sirius did it," Harry said.

Gia shook, Harry and Ron pushed in tighter.

"If only we knew the truth a year ago," Hermione said.

"Would anybody have believed us then?" Harry said, "They certainly wont after we escape."

"Dumbledore will," Ron said.

"Like that's done us much good so far," Harry said, "It's obvious that the Minister has wanted us free all along—that way, we lacked a solid alibis of being in Azkaban."

"I'm tired Harry," Gia said.

"Don't go to sleep!" Harry said, "We need a way out—any ideas?"

"Can any of us reach our pockets?" Hermione said, "I know you two rarely empties yours."

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed, "I can't even wiggle my fingers!"

A giant swell moved inward, flooded the cell, and they all blacked out.

"You idiot—they are to be kept alive, emphasis on LIVING!"

"Dumping them down there wasn't MY idea."

"Whose the bloody was it then? Certainly not our Lord's."

"Careful or we'll lose them."

"While your neck may be at risk, he's been pleased with **MY** performance—you're dead if his disfavor turns on me."

"Weasel's waking."

Ron's eyes opened, saw that they were on gurneys, all four of them. Around them were Malfoy and Flint.

"What'd you up to?" Ron demanded.

"Couldn't let you die and miss the excitement," Malfoy said, "First a show—just remember, any attempt to flee and we explode those collars starting with your mudblood."

Harry, Hermione, and Gia slowly woke.

"When is it?" Ron asked.

"Sunday," Malfoy said, "Felt it better to keep you under to thwart escaping—my Lord wishes for you to witness something."

Malfoy squeezed Gia's boobs with both hands, her dragon hide jacket was well parted in the front exposing them.

"See why you like these Potter," Malfoy said, "Perhaps a good taxidermist can save them—love to mount them on my living room wall."

"Get your hands off of her," Harry said.

"Or you'll do what?" Malfoy said, "You're bound—any magic and she goes up in smoke. We're tired of dragging you around, so you will march forward keeping in mind we can make matters really, really, painful for you."

Malfoy and Flint stood back, wands were aimed; behind them were a number of other robed figures with wands aimed. Their shackles unbolted themselves and fell to the ground.

"March," Malfoy ordered.

They marched forward.

Harry stumbled as they entered a courtyard, clouds above darkened things to a dim, on the perimeter were several Demeantors. In the middle, with red eyes, was—

"Voldemort," Harry muttered.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said, "I trust you have been informed of your role to be played tomorrow."

"You're mad!" Hermione said, "The people—"

Voldemort glared at Hermione.

"The people have voted me into power," Voldemort said, "My authority as Minister for Magic and supreme leader is both legal and absolute—forever."

"B—but you promised me Minister for life-" Fallerschain said, "I orchestrated-"

"Indeed you did," Voldemort said, "You are indeed Minister for life."

"Thank you my Lord," Fallerschain said, bowing.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort enchanted.

Gasps came as Fallerschain slumped to the ground.

"I never promised for how long that life might be," Voldemort explained, "The deputy is now Minister. I have you to thank Potter for help make this possible, I also have a little demonstration to show you the price of interfering in my plans. Malfoy, front and center."

The other Death Eaters present retreated, allowing Draco Malfoy to walk slowly forward. Malfoy bent over, kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe.

"Yes," Malfoy said, "My Lord."

"Did they or did they not catch you on Halloween?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my Lord," Malfoy said.

"Are you dead?" Voldemort asked.

"No my Lord," Malfoy said, "They interfered—"

"Excuses, excuses," Voldemort said.

"I've done many things," Malfoy said, "I can learn from my mistakes-"

"Failure must be penalized, but you are capable of thought," Voldemort said, "You will need to demonstrate your conviction to carry on by spilling the blood of another, one whose blood runs through your skin.

"Wormtail."

Wormtail and Flint brought forth a blond hair woman, she had a silver studded collar around her neck.

"Mum?" Draco Malfoy asked.

Voldemort took possession of Draco Malfoy's wand, replaced it with a dagger.

"You can either spill her blood or your own," Voldemort said, "Your choice—but it will be done with the dagger."

Voldemort stepped back. Wormtail shoved Narcissa Malfoy forward. Around Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, to the greatest extent possible, razor sharp swords jutted up from the floor entrapping the mother and son into a cage. Harry leaned back to keep the sword blade away from him.

"Watch Potter," Voldemort said, "See what is wrought when you interfere—this blood is on your hands."

"No it's not," Ron whispered.

Draco laid his black robe onto the floor, then gripped the dagger. He stared at his mother, both entrapped in the forty foot diameter cornerless pen.

"Draco," Narcissa said, "Enough of this foolishness."

Narcissa caught the glint in Draco's eye, she backed up. A small earthen wall materialized midway between her and Draco. Draco leapt onto the earthen wall, bringing them ten feet together.

"Little Dragon!" Narcissa pleaded.

"I've always hated that!" Draco snapped.

Draco lunged at her, she sprinted to her right. Narcissa tripped over a materializing root, tossing her into a new swamp, a shard of her right blouse sleeve caught onto the blade of a sword. She rolled out, her entire top tore off leaving her bare breasted.

"Eww..." Ron muttered.

Draco Malfoy smiled, advanced to the edge of the swamp, then frowned; all of his clothes vanished save a huge nappy.

"Umm..." Gia muttered.

"Simple, allows for negative magic," Hermione said, "Each opponent can wish embarrassment onto the other—in this case, Draco wished to expose his mother, she retaliated. They're going to reduce themselves to animals—"

"Which he is," Ron whispered.

Narcissa ran, alongside the swords. Draco pursued, then tripped as his nappy fell. Draco stepped out, then chased.

"Him starkers—?" Hermione whispered, "I'd lose my lunch—"

Ron snickered.

"Draco!" Narcissa pleaded, not for the last time.

Draco continued to pursue.

"Mother!" Draco shouted.

Draco gained slowly, they circled to the other side, when Draco swung the dagger slitting across Narcissa's shoulder bone. Draco stopped for a moment, slinked back.

"Either hers or yours," Voldemort said.

Narcissa fled to on top of the earthen mound. Draco flung the dagger, it struck Narcissa in the foot—the dagger vanished. She crumpled to the ground, which gave Draco enough time to tackle her. Draco then looked at Harry. Draco punched Narcissa, and then raped her. She struggled, he pounded. The swords vanished, everybody moved closer; Harry, Ron, Gia, and Hermione only moved closer due to the wand tips pressing into their necks.

"You filthy—" Narcissa shouted.

"I don't give a damn!" Draco exclaimed, then added in another punch to her jaw.

Draco tore with his fingers at the dagger wound on her backside. Narcissa screamed as Draco pulled shards of flesh off. Draco dislocated joints, then tore with a blunt rock at her chest. He created a gap in her flesh, blood was on them both. He reached his hand in, pulled, and brought forth her beating heart with arteries reaching back in. Draco slathered her blood over his skin with his other hand, she laid there paralyzed but screaming. Her heart contracted, expanded, beating slower and slower, until a half minute passed and Narcissa ceased movement. Draco tore at the heart, then showered in her blood.

"Do not fail me again Malfoy," Voldemort said.

Draco Malfoy stood up, he had red blood covering every part of his skin. He walked over to Harry.

"This was your fault," Malfoy said, "I shall never forget—"

"You murdered her, not me," Harry said, "You had the choice to flee before tonight, you had the choice of suicide, but you chose your own skin over your mothers—you should never forget that."

Malfoy spat at Harry's feet.

"Escort our prisoners back, Malfoy," Voldemort ordered.

"Move," Malfoy ordered at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia, "Move or—remember what you witnessed, I could easily do it to you."

Malfoy marched them, dagger in hand, back toward their cell. They reached their cell, Malfoy opened the door and pointed his wand, in a side firepit, a flame lit.

"Move it!" Malfoy said, "Just have to survive the night—I'll get my revenge in the morning Potter."

Harry's eyes surveyed the naked Draco Malfoy covered in his mothers blood.

"It was your decision, not mine," Harry said, "Be careful, you might lose your nards next time."

"There won't be a next time," Malfoy sneered, "Move!"

Harry entered the cell, the door closed with a click. The water was up to their ankles, they waded over to the bench beside the fire.

"Malfoy's ticked he had to murder—bull," Ron said, "I don't bloody believe it given how much he's murdered—"

"Hush!" Harry said, "Watch."

Harry moved his wrists apart.

"They forgot to recuff us," Harry whispered, "We're escaping—Malfoy will lose his nards over it."

"How?" Ron whispered.

"Shh!" Harry whispered.

Hermione's eyes arched open.

"My arm?" Gia asked in a whisper.

"Escape first," Harry whispered, "There may be ears—change the topic."

Harry sat down, not too far from the fire.

"Any ideas of what his first motion will be?" Hermione asked.

Harry's hands went into the pockets of his dragon hide jacket, he pulled out his SigARM p239. Ron shook his head.

"What's this bastard always wanted?" Gia asked.

"Genocide of muggleborns," Harry said, "Remember Macnair's intrusion? That was likely the start."

Harry reached into Ron's jacket pockets, pulled them out empty.

"Blimey!" Ron said, "Make the first war look like nothing more than a classroom fight."

Harry then reached into Gia's jacket pockets, he pulled out a wire framed bra.

"Harry!" Gia whispered.

"What sucks is people have literally handed him the keys!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Have an idea," Harry whispered, "These collars are mainly muggle technology."

"Come on," Ron said, "No point in shivering, crowd around."

Ron pushed, bunched them a bit tighter. Harry stripped the wire out of the bra. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"And you thought that class was pointless," Ron whispered.

Hermione snorted.

"Anything to eat?" Gia asked.

"Why bother?" Hermione said, "About to be executed—not like we really need it."

"Perhaps," Ron said, "perhaps we could catch something in this water."

They could see the shimmer of a fish swimming in the water of their cell floor. Harry studied Gia's collar, parted her hair in the back, and continued studying.

"Fortunately," Harry whispered, "They aren't up to speed on the latest muggle technology."

"You weren't very good at fishing Ron," Hermione said, watching Harry's finger movements.

Harry inserted the wire into two different holes on opposite sides of the lock. Harry then removed a penknife out of his coat, clicked it into the lock, and opened it. Slowly, he pulled the collar up and over Gia's neck.

"It did seem pointless at the time," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, "Need three more wires—dare not let this detonate until we need it."

"I was too good at fishing," Ron said, "I caught you, didn't I?"

Hermione removed the other wire from the bra. Gia got out another and removed the wires. Harry gently set the collar down onto the bench, then removed his penknife.

"As I recall," Hermione said, "I nearly swam up your trouser leg—anybody else—"

"Could we change the subject?" Harry said, "I'd prefer not to alienate us from ourselves on the eve of our execution—stories or something. Like, how often did you take piano lessons Hermione?"

Hermione glared at Harry for a moment.

"Just start talking," Harry whispered, "Want nothing of interest to anybody listening."

"Mum would always drag me," Hermione said, "Three days a week; I could count on her to be there, after school, with the engine running, and my piano music on the front seat of the automobile."

Harry worked on Ron's collar with the next wire.

"For four years," Hermione said, "For four years, we did this—not my idea of fun."

Harry removed Ron's collar by sliding it up and over his head, he set it down next to Gia's. Harry handed Ron the penknife.

"We can thank Sirius later," Harry whispered.

Ron took a wire, started working on Harry's collar.

"I wanted to take piano lessons," Gia said, "Ane thought them to be too expensive—we should've traded places."

"I think Mum would've wised up to that," Hermione said, "Of course, if I had complained to Dad—he referred the matter to Mum and she wouldn't listen to my protests."

Ron turned the penknife, slid the collar up and over Harry's head, setting it beside the other two.

"I'm doing Hermione," Ron whispered.

Ron moved over, grabbed the last wire, and started to work.

"Parents—dunno what to do," Harry said, "Of course, we've all out survived ours, but still. Oh, I still remember Mrs. Weasley's look after you all rescued me before our second year. Remember that Ron?"

"It's a look I'd like to forget," Ron said, "Dad's reaction was even better—I could tell who was in charge."

"Best to remember that," Hermione said.

"Not like we've got long to worry about that," Ron said, "Unfortunately, it'd put an end to a good share of Fred and George's business—they'd have to go back to just jokes."

"Doubt they'd do that," Harry said, "They'll find something else."

Ron snorted as he removed Hermione's collar.

"What—?" Hermione whispered.

"I am more than certain they'll find something else." Harry stood up.

"Remember those slugs?" Ron asked.

Harry stood up, carried each of the four collars to the metal grate, placing them around the middle. Hermione nodded. Harry attached threads to each of the wires, bringing them back and handed them over to Gia.

"Those slugs—hilarious after you tried to hex Malfoy with that wand of yours," Hermione said, "You were puking them up for hours."

"Hagrid didn't like them near the pumpkins," Harry said.

"Are we planning to swim?" Hermione whispered, "Too far, too cold."

"Be happy their summoning charms couldn't reach into dragon hide," Harry whispered, "Ron, get it out."

"Any gardener wouldn't like slugs near their garden," Gia said, "Perfectly natural."

Ron and Harry reached into their trouser pockets, pulled out their Whitehorns. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As long as it works," Gia whispered.

Harry stashed his SigARM p239 back into his pocket, mounted his broom.

"I bumped into Hagrid in Knockturn Alley," Harry said, "Remember, when I stuttered and came out the wrong fireplace? He was buying a repellent for the flesh eating slugs he was having difficulties with." He dropped his voice. "Mount, wands at the ready. Hold on tight Gia."

"Of course," Hermione said, "Lending your wand to the Whomping Willow—you deserved having it broken like that."

Hermione and Gia mounted; they distributed one thread to each.

"Pull!" Harry shouted.

They pulled in unison, the collars exploded, vaporizing the grate. Footsteps could be heard rushing toward them. Harry and Ron flew outward, then rolled to avoid curses.

"We can't fly all the way," Hermione said.

"Don't need to," Harry said, "Just get outside the wards."

They flew low and fast across the water, curses missed them, and they passed through a blue film, the darkness of a black and cloudy night was replaced with partial clouds, some stars were poking through, and muggle ships could be seen in the distance. Gia shivered.

"Dunno about you," Gia said, "Wearing nothing but dragon hide isn't exactly warm."

"Fred and George deserve a big thank you when we get back," Hermione said, "A royally big one."

"Where to?" Ron asked.

"Only one place we can—here," Harry said, "Grab me."

Harry closed the distance until they were clustered side by side, all grabbed a bit of Harry's flesh. Harry disapparated them all. They apparated over Hogsmeade—nobody below was paying attention to the skies this night. Harry lead the way, over the lake and the waving Giant Squid, up to the castle. They traveled to the first floor; Harry opened a cracked window and flew in.

"Mr. Potter!"

Over came Madam Pomfrey, to the four of them; slime covered the dragon hide boots, trousers, and jackets that they were wearing. Pomfrey immediately closed the jackets of Hermione and Gia to hide their bare chests.

"And inappropriate—" Pomfrey said.

"Quiet!" Harry said, "Check Gia—she's got a broken arm. Get Notley here—I'll consent to an examination if that'll make you feel better, eventually. I have another matter to tend to—"

"I have the authority—" Pomfrey said.

"I _AM_ the Student Headmaster," Harry said, "I will act accordingly."

Harry disapparated.

"And he is acting no different than the current Headmaster," Pomfrey said as she started tending to Gia.

A number of students were gathered in the Great Hall for supper. Dumbledore was sitting at the Staff Table.

_Pop_

Harry apparated into the Great Hall, on top of the staff table, his feet smashing into Dumbledore's dessert plate. His dragon hide jacet was dripping slime over Dumbledore's cake.

"Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Harry turned to the students instead, and then spoke in a monotone.

"Hogwarts no longer recognizes the authority of the Ministry of Magic or the International Confederation of Wizards or any other authority of the Wizarding World."

Dumbledore looked up at Harry. "That is for me to decide."

Harry spun, lowered, and looked at Dumbledore.

"Voldemort has the Merlin's Staff," Harry whispered.

"Albus?" McGonagall asked.

Mud dripped off Harry's trousers onto the table, he then jumped off the table landing behind Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter is correct." Dumbledore rose. "All staff members are to meet in the antechamber immediately."

"They deserve to understand the consequences of their actions," Harry said.

Harry jumped over the staff table, landed in front.

"Treason!" Finnigan shouted as he shook a pointed hand at Harry.

"You helped, through action, or complacency." Harry glanced about the room. "in Voldemort's coup, that has him as both your Minister for Magic and as the supreme authority of the Wizarding World-" Many quizzical looks came his direction "-just what did you think the Potter Pacts were for?"

Harry took a breath.

"Enjoy your new tomorrow," Harry said, "You paid for it, with much blood, pain, and suffering, you have really earned it."

His shirt fluttered as he spun and then hopped over the Staff Table. Hands in his pockets, he walked slowly toward the door to the Antechamber. Dumbledore, two paces ahead, stumbled. Harry rushed and steadied Dumbledore's arm; he reached around and helped keep Dumbledore's balance.

Never, in her years of teaching of Hogwarts, nor in the lore of the years before her time, had Minerva ever heard of anything so outlandish for Hogwarts, as a whole, to adopt a position of outright treason. Traditionally, the general neutrality of Hogwarts has helped to keep it out of harms way. Today was certainly not tradition, and every teacher certainly had their own opinion while only few could stay their tongues.

"Scandalous!" Flitwick exclaimed, "Hogwarts is first and foremost a learning institution!"

"You may wish to remind the Activist Headmaster of-" Snape said.

"By activist, I presume you to mean," McGonagall said, "is that Albus Dumbledore should turn a blind eye to the suffering of many at the hands of a few-"

"Perhaps there would less suffering if he didn't stir up the cauldron so much!" Madam Poppy exclaimed.

"If you truly believe that," Harry said as he finished entering the Antechamber, "then you're just as culpable as that lot of swarmy blokes out there."

Dumbledore sat down at the nearest chair, his eyes twinkled as Harry walked into the middle of the teachers. All, including Snape, yielded by stepping back enough for Harry to have space. At that moment, Minerva realized what Albus had been up to over the past year, doing the greatest thing that You-Know-Who could never do-train and then yield to a successor to take charge. This teenager in front of them, with magic oozing out the pores on his blemished face, stood up to the challenge.

"Minister Fallerschain was a Death Eater-" Harry stated.

"We would have known if-" Snape said, which earned him a look from Harry.

"You overrate your importance." Harry looked away from Snape. "We never made the honeymoon-our Portkeys were redirected, by Fallerschain, to a minor island off Azkaban's Isle, to be held pending an execution for tomorrow, as a celebration of sort. With his murder of the Minister and the Potter Pacts, tomorrow Voldemort will be both the Minister for Magic and hold the Merlin's Staff."

"Merlin's Staff?" Poppy asked, loudly.

"Can we rescind it?" Tonks asked.

"In twelve hours?" Dumbledore spat.

"Once anointed," Harry said, "the holder bears it until death, is replaced, or abdicates it-and we all know Voldemort will not do the later. Death or replacement are our options."

"Six months is a record, far quicker than the usual decade of endless debate," Dumbledore said, "Minerva, recall the governors..." he drifted into sleep.

"Professor Flitwick is correct about the students-and they need to learn Apparation this week," Harry said, "We should prepare to evacuate them when we must, but not with either the Floo Network nor Portkeys. Professor Tonks, I'll help you reinforce the castle."

Flesh of the feet against the stone, Harry started for the door. Minerva looked at the gash on Harry's chest.

"A brief visit to the Hospital Wing would be in order Mr. Potter," Minerva said.

"Unimportant, Professor," Harry said, "This is more urgent."

Harry left.

"I'll talk sense into him," Tonks whispered toward Minerva, and then left.

After the remaining teachers left, Minerva glanced at Dumbledore slumped in the chair. His eyes fluttered open and resumed their twinkle.

"Albus, you need to see Madam Pomfrey-" Minerva said.

"I am perfectly-" Dumbledore protested.

"You fainted-and it's not like this is the first time-"

"A momentary flutter-I heard everything that Mr. Potter said." Dumbledore held one of his canes tightly, which barely kept him in the chair. "My final task is finished."

"Nonsense!" Minerva protested, "You-Know-Who is now in charge! We need you now more than ever!"

"Mr. Potter took charge in the way that only he could," Dumbledore said, "He is ready."

Harry walked fast through the Great Hall, only to encounter a finger stabbing his chest halfway along the tables. Seamus Finnigan was glaring at Harry.

"Stirring up trouble Potter?"

Green eyes locked onto the blue eyes.

"What the-?" Harry demanded.

"They'll have your traitorous head for your bout of treason-" Finnigan replied.

"Treason to flout the Dark Lord?" Harry said, "Your precious Minister knew, he always knew, that I was innocent as he pushed the Potter Pacts, he knew who was really murdering our classmates while he fabricated the charges against me. You helped, your actions enabled Voldemort to become your lord and master. You might enjoy what you've sown, but do not come crawling to me when you reach the wrong end of his wand."

_Pop!_

Harry vanished.

Tonks, still standing at the back of the Great Hall, blinked. She started to turn, but halted.

"Bastard!" Finnigan snapped.

"You never gave him a chance," Neville said, "Quick to condemn, but refuse any evidence to the contrary. You've got nobody to blame but yourself, you...you Slytherin."

Neville rammed his right shoulder against Finnigan as he made his way out of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore watched as McGonagall poured tea into a cup in front of him. Tonks came into the Headmaster office.

"Already done Miss. Tonks?" Dumbledore asked.

"Another antidote?" Tonks asked of McGonagall, "You know what Madam Pomfrey-"

"Excuse my optimism," McGonagall said, "Healers are not always correct-"

"I have already accepted the inevitable, however, I do appreciate the tea." Dumbledore gave a slight grin. "Tea is not the matter on your mind."

"I thought I had imagined it the first time," Tonks said, "However, Mr. Potter did it again, he-"

"Apparated?" Dumbledore asked.

_Shatter!_

McGonagall had dropped the tea kettle, leaving a tea soaked carpet beneath the shards of pottery.

"That is simply not possible, Albus," McGonagall said, "You know Hogwarts-"

"You know what everyone is supposed to believe," Dumbledore said, "And that is true for every witch and wizard I know, except, for some reason, Mr. Potter. Due to his conflict with Riddle, Harry's abilities transcend the bounds of ordinary magic and flirts the bounds of extraordinary abilities. With his abilities and vigor of youth, Harry is our only hope, for no other wizard could have countered the influence of Merlin's Staff."

"What if he fails?" Tonks asked.

"Minerva, please inventory the stores and stock where necessary," Dumbledore said, "Nymphadora, Mr. Potter did ask a favor of you."

"Yes." Tonks blushed and then left.

"I too worry about Mr. Potter." McGonagall paused at the doors. "I will check in on you in two hours."

"I'm sure you will." Dumbledore watched McGonagall depart.

Fawkes soared downward and perched on the adjacent easy chair. Dumbledore lightly stroked the bird.

"There is another way," Dumbledore said to the phoenix.

Neville entered the Hospital Wing and glanced through the first privacy curtain. Harry was sitting there, dragon hide in a heap on the floor, and a loose white sheet about the lap preserved his modesty. Notley was tending to a gash on Harry's right arm, one of many.

"Open revolt isn't life endearing," Neville said as intruded.

"With my death scheduled for eight-o-clock tomorrow?" Harry replied, "Nine-if Voldemort overslept? Now-ow!"

Notley took a second look at the gash and then sprinkled some powdered unicorn horn onto it. Snuffles, laying on the floor, glanced about.

"It was scripted from the start," Harry said, "Malfoy tarnished my name, Flint drummed up the Potter Eaters, the Minister enforced the notion of me being a wannabe Dark Lord. They inflamed Finnigan's hatred and helped the EM become a formidable ally. EM's intimidation and persecution made the plan even stronger; I had to hide, doubters of my guilt were purged, and their campaign helped to persuade many nations to pass the Potter Pacts, whose provision were kept secret. The Minister, who was summarily convicting me while in full knowledge of Malfoy's role, thought he was being clever and had Voldemort listed as his deputy-that fool believed he'd actually survive the ploy. The Potter Pacts bestowed the Merlin's Staff to the British Minister for Magic, by title, which is Voldemort."

"The Minister doesn't have to be murdered then?" Ernie Macmillan broke into the privacy curtain.

"Voldemort never shares power." Harry glanced at the ruffling curtains. "Who else?"

Neville pulled the curtain open, a crowd had formed, some were sitting on the floor, others were sitting on the adjacent bed, and even more were standing behind.

Harry glanced at Neville. "Great idea-I'm one sheet away-"

"From a state that is harder to deceive than under truth serum." Luna was looking at the bunched sheet. "As my mother used to say."

"Serious accusations require serious proof," Hopkins said.

"In a criminal case, where one has the luxury of time, I would agree, Mr. Hopkins." McGonagall set a vial down in a cabinet, and then came over to them. "You need to ask yourself who you believe in, and as for proof, you need to discover that on your own."

Snuffles preceded Harry and Gia up the ladder into their apartment. Harry secured the door then turned to see Sirius looking back at them; Neville and Luna were on one sofa.

"I am curious to the details," Sirius said.

Harry paced the living room as he explained; the color drained from Sirius' face. Ron, Gia, and Hermione filled in some of the details.

"So Narcissa is dead?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded, a tear flowed down Sirius' face. Harry arched his left eyebrow.

"Regardless of what you thought of her son," Sirius said, "Narcissa was my cousin."

"So You-Know-Who—?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "Voldemort has the Merlin's Staff—he is now dictator of the entire wizarding world. That is why I issued my statement."

"I have no doubts that Dumbledore agrees with you," Sirius said.

Neville left the tower, Luna followed. Harry looked around the room, seeing the other three occupants, Ron, Hermione, and Gia. Harry strolled to the window, the one overlooking the roof over their bedrooms and out toward the grounds illuminated by the quarter moon above. Gia and Hermione went down into one of the bedrooms. Ron stood behind Harry.

"Anything interesting?" Ron asked.

"Thought I saw some shadows move around the Forbidden Forest," Harry said, "Moody managed to chase something off at the gates. We have to be vigilant now, for Voldemort isn't going to tolerate Hogwarts revolting against him. Hogwarts may no longer be a safe harbor, so we need a plan to evacuate and rendezvous points outside of Hogwarts where we can regroup."

"Abandoning Hogwarts—?" Ron muttered.

"It may come to that," Harry said, "Best to be prepared."

"And the other things you mentioned tonight," Ron asked, "Were you serious?"

"Never more so," Harry said, "The Ministry is the enemy. Sure hope Hermione can find some way to neutralize that tattoo, otherwise, Neville's outreach will have been in vain."

Neville knocked on the grand oak door on the ground level. Luna stood behind him, hands were in her pockets.

"You are not a Hufflepuff," the gentlemen in the painting said.

"I'm a Gryffindor," Neville said, "I wish to speak with the Hufflepuff, Macmillan."

Neville knocked again. Wayne Hopkins opened the door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Ron woke his eyes to the sunshine pouring into his bedroom, on that Monday morning.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Ron ran his hands under the covers, across the soft skin of Hermione.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Ron got out of bed, put on his bathrobe, then walked over to his bedroom door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Ron looked up into the common room, but saw nobody up there.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Ron walked over, peeked through the peep hole in the trapdoor, recognizing the red hair people below.

"Bill! Charlie!" Ron exclaimed.

"How many knocks will it take for the Head Boy to open his door?" Charlie asked.

Ron opened the trapdoor and lowered the ladder. Bill and Charlie climbed up, then Ron lifted up the trapdoor.

"Cautious for Hogwarts—" Bill said.

"One mistake and I bite it," Ron said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed."

"It's already nine in the morning—" Charlie protested.

"Is it?" Ron said, "Funny I didn't seem to notice."

Ron excused himself to the bedroom. Charlie looked about the room.

"Quite spartan," Charlie said, "They need some decor."

"Head Boy—if only Mum and Dad knew—" Bill said.

"We'll need to rectify that mistake..." Charlie said.

Harry came into the common room, then looked up at Bill and Charlie.

"Huh?" Harry muttered, his green eyes fixated onto Charlie.

"We'll wait to explain until your twin comes back out," Charlie said.

"I don't have a—" Harry protested.

"Not biologically, true," Bill said, "It's just rare that we'll find one of you about without the other—you act like twins."

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron returned to the common room, Hermione in tow.

"It's the Head Boy and Girl!" Bill said.

"Yeah, thanks," Ron said, "You're supposed to be elsewhere."

"We're exactly where we're supposed to be," Charlie said.

"The dragons—?" Harry asked.

"We came as quickly as we could after Professor Dumbledore summoned us," Bill said, "Professor McGonagall filled us in on the details—didn't happen quite as either you or the ex-Minister figured it would."

Charlie handed over a pair of papers. Harry opened the _Daily Prophet_ first and read it aloud.

THE DAILY PROPHET, SPECIAL EDITION

_Monday, November 10, 1997 _

Potter Murders Minister for Magic

Minister for Magic, Victor Fallerschain, was found murdered in his Warminster home early this morning. Ministry Auror Beorn Capel described the brutal and bloody scene where "it appears that his internal organs were summoned out of him prior to death." All current evidence points to Dark Lord Harry Potter as the primary suspect.

New Minister for Magic

Tragic demise of Victor Fallerschain late last night has led to the installation of a new Minister for Magic, who is to be referred to as "Lord" or "Lord Minister", but not by name. The Lord Minister moved to fulfill the gap at the top of the British Wizarding Authority under the authority of the just-passed Potter Pacts.

Muggle Status

Lord Minister immediately nominated a panel of five competent wizards to assess the status of muggles within the context of the wizarding community and the respective assimilation of muggleborn wizards and witches.

Death Warrants Issued

Newly installed Lord Minister has issued Death Warrants for Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Gia Prescott, and Albus Dumbledore. Any witch or wizard happening across these individuals are to kill them immediately. If unable to kill, they are to restrain and call for Ministry assistance. The fore mentioned individuals are deemed menaces to society, they pose a severe threat to the proper order of things.

Treasonous Hogwarts Inciting Sedition

Lord Minister has called upon people to help quell the latest treasonous behavior of Harry Potter, who declared Hogwarts to be the focal point of his insurgency as he attempts to seize control of the entire Wizarding World.

"Lord Minister?" Harry spat.

"Those Death Warrants are serious Harry," Hermione said, "They change the dynamics—it becomes a crime for people not to kill us."

"Which makes us felons," Bill said, "Well, we would be were it not for your actions last night. There's a meeting at noon about this."

Ron read over the _Daily Prophet_, he then moved to the next paper.

THE SPARKY SENTINEL

_Monday, November 10, 1997_

Voldemort is New Minister for Magic

_by Harry Potter _

Congratulations to the Wizarding World, you have managed to install Voldemort (commonly referred to as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) into the positions of power that he has sought for decades, for doing the very thing that, two decades ago, would have been unimaginable. Buried in the Potter Pacts was a clause giving the Merlin's Staff to Voldemort, a piece of legislation that should never have come to pass. The Merlin's Staff promotes Voldemort to his long sought position of dictator of the world for life, a position of utmost power that has been legally conferred upon him by the wizarding world — Lord Voldemort is now the supreme authority in all of the wizarding world. Voldemort has already exercised its power to install himself as the Minister for Magic in the British Ministry for Magic.

To those who have helped in supporting the former Minister Fallerschain against Harry Potter, congratulations, I hope you enjoy your new regime, for you've paid for it in blood. To those who have supported me over the past year, thank you for that support, hopefully we will be able to resolve this situation.

"Coy," Ron said, "You got yourself published."

"Hope it doesn't doom them," Harry said, "Anyways, your two brothers—"

"Are here to escort you to lunch," Bill said, "Dumbledore has recalled everybody he can to Hogwarts."

"If it's lunch already," Harry said, "We'll be along in a few moments."

Ron followed Bill into a classroom on the fourth floor, inside was a big round oval table that was empty in the middle save the three foot wide strip along the outer edge. Around the table were many, many plates. Some of the spots were already occupied, most notably by Dumbledore adjacent to a small podium and McGonagall sitting to the other side of it. Ron sat down toward the other end, Harry on his right, Hermione on his left. His eyes glanced around at the big group assembled including Snape, Sirius, Fudge, Amelia Bones, and many others. With a slam, the classroom doors closed, Moody went over them with his wand before sitting down. McGonagall chimed her spoon against her water goblet, everybody turned their heads toward her.

"Welcome, though I wish it were under better circumstances," McGonagall said, "What is discussed here, today, remains here, between us. Upon receiving disturbing news yesterday, certain actions have been taken and notification is due to all. Other matters will also be discussed. Albus."

"This is the first war meeting of the Talon," Dumbledore said.

Everybody perked up.

"War?" Fudge asked, "Isn't that a bit premature?"

"And this Talon you speak of?" Bones asked.

"A certain troublemaker got the Order ruled illegal," Snape sneered, "I presume this Talon is to replace—?"

"Perceptive Severus," Dumbledore said, "_Talon_ is in reference to the claws of Fawkes, may we shred Voldemort's plans."

"A state of war now exists between this Talon and You-Know-Who," McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter will fill you in on his encounter over the weekend in a couple of moments. First, you are all here because Albus and I trust your motives even if you were lead astray for a short while. Second, Albus Dumbledore will retain formal leadership, but due to his ailing health, route all correspondence through me."

"Ailing health?" Tonks asked, "How serious is it? Who will succeed?"

Dumbledore tapped his cane, everybody looked.

"My condition is terminal." Dumbledore waited for the gasps to subside. "Unlike our adversary, I do not fear death. I have been making plans for when my time is due—Minerva will execute the details."

McGonagall snorted.

"I trust that the Deputy Headmistress will continue in your place," Snape said.

"Negative," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter will succeed myself—"

"Pardon?" Snape asked.

Harry's mouth was open.

"If Mr. Potter thinks about it for a few moments, he will concur," Dumbledore said, "Our best chance lays in supporting him—that includes you Severus."

Sirius glanced at Snape's opening mouth.

"You said war," Sirius said, "Some here will want an explanation."

"We found out the rest of Voldemort's plans and were able to inform Professor Dumbledore last night," Harry said, "We had discovered that ex-Minister Fallerschain was in on the act, that through him, Voldemort has had control of the Ministry for more than a year—which explains why we could never clear our names, for the Minister didn't care that we were innocent. We learned that they had managed to secure Merlin's Staff for Voldemort—your new Minister."

"The Board of Governors met late last night," Dumbledore said, "They have upheld our severance from the Ministry."

"We have already received a response from the Queen," McGonagall said, "It was important to establish the fact that we are not against the notion of being governed, rather, we are against the current regime within the Ministry and that we still support the royal family. This is only the second time in the History of Hogwarts that we have had such a schism with the governing of the wizarding world."

"Second?" Ashlie Crockford asked.

"When Scotland and England unified in the early eighteenth century," Hermione said, "There were _issues_."

"Which were nothing compared to today's issues," Dumbledore said, "The House Elfs should be delivering lunch shortly, during which, we will formulate a strategy."

Ron and Harry left the luncheon; Gia and Hermione went for the North Tower. Neville trailed thirty seconds behind.

"We fell for that," Ron said, "Hook, line, and sinker."

"We sure did," Harry said, "Guess it is important though—wish they'd—"

"We need to learn to face them though," Ron said, "Neville is right, we—"

"After what they've done—?" Harry demanded.

"Especially after what they've done," Ron said, "They don't deserve forgiveness, they never will, but we need to, eventually, unless you want to take on Snape's aura."

Harry snorted.

"He does carry grudges—" Harry said.

"So will we if we aren't careful," Ron said.

"It'll never be the same as before," Harry said.

"True," Ron said, "Well, here we are, the first test."

They went through the doors into the Great Hall, students at the tables stopped and looked at them. Finnigan stood up.

"Mur—" Finnigan shouted.

Harry's wand was out, aimed at Finnigan.

"Anybody who does not wish to remain—be careful not to let the doors hit you in the rear as you leave," Harry said, "Everybody else—pay attention."

Harry made for the front; Finnigan and several others darted out of the Great Hall.

"This is our study hall," Macmillan said.

"I am perfectly aware what time it is," Harry said, "However, the study hall has been canceled for an essential lesson. Professor Dumbledore wishes for every student to be practiced in Apparation."

"If only he didn't volunteer us," Ron whispered to Harry.

All eyes trained themselves onto Harry.

"We need licenses," Justin Prewett said.

"Not to mention that Apparation cannot occur in Hogwarts," Paul Prewett said.

Harry held his hand up, silencing even more questions. Neville swept through the hall, coming up to the front.

"Normally, those are both correct," Neville said, "Professor Dumbledore has altered the wards to permit Apparation within the Great Hall, for he, like us, believe that it is essential for us to become familiar with that skill. This skill, like any other, could make the difference between life or death in the days to come."

"You three aren't licensed," Macmillan said.

"Legally," Harry said, "I shouldn't be permitted to live."

"For the rest of this afternoon," Ron said, "You'll learn to apparate—" He apparated to the other end of the room "—the length of this hall."

Harry apparated on top of the Hufflepuff table, bent down, touched Macmillan's shoulder, then apparated them both to on top of the staff table.

"Cool!" Justin Prewett exclaimed.

"That wasn't apparation," Hannah Abbott said.

"Related," Ron said, "Related and useful—though there's some catches we'll teach later."

"I've never seen that before," Tonks said, coming into the hall, "Save with you Harry."

"You've been watching?" Harry asked.

"I'm here to assist." Tonks turned to the students. "That trick alone will make your time worthwhile—"

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Lets just say it isn't well known," Tonks said, spying Harry's look.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Tonks spent the afternoon in the Great Hall.

Tuesday morning, as they were walking toward the Great Hall, Hermione shoved the papers at Harry and Ron.

"Have you read this?" Hermione said, "It's insulting to say the least!"

Harry took the paper, Ron read,

THE DAILY PROPHET

_Tuesday, November 11, 1997 _

Malfoy Awarded Honorary NEWTs

Draco Malfoy, the brilliant and gifted student who was wrongfully dismissed from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been awarded full Honorary NEWTs by Lord Minister.

After accepting admission in 1991, Draco Lucius Malfoy entered into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was promptly sorted into the prestigious house of Slytherin. Over the following six and a half years, Malfoy held to a rigorous academic curriculum spending much of his time either studying or participating on his house Quidditch team as the best Seeker Hogwarts had ever seen. On hindsight, Malfoy would have appreciated being given more time to Harry Potter, for he might have persuaded Potter to steer straight in the Wizarding community; instead, Malfoy found Potter was typically gated off from general access by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Malfoy was illegally and wrongly expelled two weeks ago as a scapegoat for the crimes of Harry Potter.

Hogwarts Accreditation Revoked

The International Wizarding Examination Authority has revoked its accreditation of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, stating that it has become very apparent that the values and teachings of the once-respectable institution are no longer in line with the better interests of either its students or the wizarding world. Lead by Dumbledore and Potter, plans of sedition bore fruit as they instigated an insurgency uprising to undermine and attempt a coup on the Ministry for Magic; the Lord Minister has vowed that the subversion and mutiny will be crushed, so that the proper order will be restored.

Malfoy Appointed to Ministry Spokesperson

Draco Malfoy, fresh from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry with full NEWTs, has been appointed by Lord Minister to the position of Ministry Spokesperson.

"Malfoy's definitely kissing where the sun doesn't shine," Ron said, "Bloody hell—proof on who's in charge."

"Are you at all concerned about accreditation?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged.

"Figures!" Hermione said, "Accreditation makes our Hogwarts education usable, without it, you may as well have played Quidditch for all seven years as far as employers are concerned!"

"Quidditch for—" Ron stroked his chin.

"We'll get it fixed," Harry said, "Likely not today, but we will."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron saddled into the Great Hall, last of the students. Tonks, standing next to the door, gave Harry a green arm band, Ron a red band.

"Erm..." Harry said.

"On your right arm," Tonks said, "Beware it doesn't turn black."

Harry raised his eyebrows, then turned his attention to the front. McGonagall was standing in the front.

"In lieu of classes," McGonagall said, "The Headmaster has elected to host a little game among the students. Dormitories, the staff offices, and the Hospital Wing are out of bounds, otherwise, you have free reign to move in a game. Six teams and the last standing wins—a stunning curse will be considered death for our purposes. Your armband, upon being stunned, will turn black to signify that you're out. Look around for a professor with the same color of armband, follow them outside, then wait for us to signal the start."

"We're on different teams!" Ron exclaimed to Harry.

Tonks grabbed both Ron and Harry by the shoulders.

"That is exactly the point," Tonks said, "You don't always get to choose your team mates."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Ron said.

"Follow Mr. Weasley," Tonks said, "Mr. Potter, it looks like you get the pleasure of following Snape."

"Cheers," Ron said.

"Lovely," Harry said.

Tonks lead the way, Ron and dozens of students followed, all wearing red arm bands.

"Way people are acting," Justin Prewett said, "It's like they're expecting something."

"Given who the current Minister is," Ron said, "It's almost certain."

By early evening, only a handful of students remained, one team had been eliminated; which left Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna as the main combatants, each on a different team. Macmillan crouched below Neville as they hid behind Hagrid's Hut.

"Blimey!" Macmillan said, "All that's really left are them—how? Su—"

"They've been having to survive for a year," Neville said, "With people trying to kill them—they learn pretty quick."

"Never realized the extent we've harassed them," Macmillan said.

"Understand why they can't easily forgive?" Neville said, "Remember, as they've been hounded, the hunters didn't care about innocents—many people died as a result. Let's keep an eye out—"

Both Neville and Macmillan collapsed, Ron stood behind them smiling with his wand drawn; he watched Neville's and Macmillan's yellow arm bands turn black. Ron then revived Neville.

"Damn Ernie," Neville said, rubbing his head, "Kept talking and talking—"

"Shh!" Ron said, finger to his lips.

Ron dropped, the back door to the hut shattered from a green curse emanating from the Forbidden Forest. Neville turned, saw a black hooded figure about ten feet into the forest staring back. Neville leveled his wand, the intruder's wand flew toward him; a red curse from Ron struck the intruder.

"Wake Ernie," Ron said.

"Shouldn't we—" Neville protested.

"Wake him, now," Ron said, "This game is over."

Neville leaned over Macmillan who woke up.

"I didn't see it—Weasley!" Macmillan said.

"We'll cover," Ron said, "Get that body Ernie."

Macmillan looked. "I didn't see—"

"Get it," Neville said, looking and aiming his wand toward the forest.

"Got—" Harry appeared, then relaxed his wand. "What—?"

"Intruder," Ron said, "Check our backside—the game is over."

Macmillan walked, crossing ten feet into the forest. Harry looked around.

"Your plan?" Harry asked as he scanned around the area.

"There could easily be more around," Ron said, "Which is why both Neville and I are watching Ernie. Your eyes—"

"Got it," Harry said, "Could the body—?"

"Hope not," Ron said.

Harry got out a small blue spider shaped object, then banished it onto Ernie's back, just before Macmillan grabbed the feet. The blue spider turned black, blending in with Macmillan's robes.

"Just in case," Harry said.

Macmillan dragged the body back. Ron fired a red curse past Ernie into the forest.

"Thought I might've seen something," Ron said, "Hurry Ernie."

"He's fat," Macmillan protested.

"As fast as you can manage," Harry said.

Macmillan huffed as he brought the body to them.

"Suggest you levitate as you bring him—" Harry said.

"Levitate and move?" Macmillan protested.

"Neville?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Neville said.

Neville aimed his wand, levitated the body of the black robed figure.

"Back to the castle," Harry said, "Ron, take fore, I'll be aft."

Ron lead, followed by Neville with the body, Macmillan, then Harry.

Dumbledore entered last into the secluded room in the Hospital Wing, the intruder laid motionless on a bed. Harry and Ron stood, helping to guard the intruder; Neville, Macmillan, Tonks, Hermione, Luna, McGonagall, Moody, Pomfrey, and Snape were nearby.

"Explanations?" Dumbledore asked.

Neville explained.

"Effective immediately, all outdoor activities are canceled—recall all indoors," Dumbledore said, "Minerva, ensure that a head count is performed immediately. Severus—"

"I have it already Headmaster," Snape said, removing a vial of clear potion from his robes.

McGonagall left the room. Pomfrey took the vial, administered it to the intruder. The intruder convulsed, Pomfrey scanned with her wand.

"A new variant on the old poison," Pomfrey said, "He's dead."

"No student is to leave the castle without an escort of at least two staff members," Dumbledore said, "No staff member is to be outside of the castle by themselves either. This applies to everybody including those in this room."

Dumbledore's eyes fell upon Harry, then Ron, then Hermione, then Neville, and then Luna.

"But—" Harry stammered.

"This is for the safety of all of us, Harry," Dumbledore said, "While I'm certain that most of us could manage—it'd be preferable for nobody to be in that position, for sometimes you win and sometimes you lose."

Pomfrey laid a white sheet over the intruder. Harry lead the way out of the bedroom.

Neville knocked on the Hufflepuff door, Macmillan came out.

"Neville," Macmillan said, "Come in."

Neville entered the Hufflepuff common room with its view of the greenhouses. Macmillan sat at a desk in the corner, Neville sat across.

"Can't believe I gave up the Head Boy," Macmillan said, "Seems to have gone to Weasley's head—barking orders like—"

"You didn't seem to understand what Ron did," Neville said, "That person you dragged out tried to kill us. We worried about there being more just out of sight—hence we kept guard while you recovered the body."

Macmillan sipped his tea.

"Weird," Macmillan said, "He tried to kill you? Then, Potter threw something at me and—"

"It was a tracking device," Neville said, "He feared that something might have been amiss, like the body or cloak made into a Portkey or something. You seem to regret that they took charge and assumed authority—Harry was put appointed as a Student Headmaster specifically because he can handle himself and others in a crisis. Ron, well, is the Head Boy and so bears similar responsibilities."

"Can't believe you've got your own apartment though," Macmillan said, "It's made many of us absolutely jealous—"

"But they don't have ransoms hanging over their heads either," Neville said, "We'd be murdered in our sleep if we tried to sleep in our house dormitories."

"Thanks." Macmillan extended his right hand. "Friends?"

Neville shook Macmillan's hand.

Wednesday morning, Harry and Ron left their apartment in the North Tower, stood on the platform below, and glanced at the door leading into the apartment given to Bill and Charlie. Ron went for the door.

"They _are_ family," Ron said.

Ron knocked on the door, it dissolved into a myriad of flying sparkling cartwheels spraying sparks all over. Harry raised his right hand to shield his face.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed.

Hands reached out, pulled them both into the room.

"Hey!" Bill exclaimed.

Their red hair rapidly turned gray, the four heads of Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George.

"Fred, George," Ron asked, "Watchya—?"

"Read," Fred said, shoving the _Daily Prophet_ at them.

THE DAILY PROPHET

_Wednesday, November 12, 1997 _

WWW Shut Down for Sedition

Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, commonly referred to as the WWW and located at 93 Diagon Alley, have been formally ordered closed and out of business by the Lord Minister. Evidence brought to light show them to be doing more than selling EM gear and anti-Potter merchandise, in fact, it appears that the proprietors Fred and George Weasley were then diverting funds to aid and albeit Harry Potter's existence—an act that could no longer be tolerated. Fred and George Weasley have been formally listed under the Suspected Dark Wizard Control Act, Death Warrants are currently under consideration.

"Bottom line is we were evicted from Diagon Alley," George said, "We anticipated that might occur—so we were ready and could clear out within a very short time."

"And?" Ron asked.

"Fortunately we heeded the rumors and prepared, just in case," Fred said, "A subsequent mob destroyed our house in London—only the building got destroyed, pretty much everything else was salvaged. Professor Dumbledore agreed to let us move into Hogwarts."

"Damn," Harry said, "Hasn't anybody figured out that Voldemort's in charge?"

Fred shook his head.

"At least not the vocal ones," George said, "It's still hostile against you Harry, nobody's really believed the statements about him being in power."

"Blimey!" Harry leaned against the wall. "What's it going to take? I actually don't give a damn about them anymore—they want Voldemort in power, I'd say fine if I could be left alone in the muggle world."

That evening, Ron and Harry climbed the stairs after their evening Healing course.

"Sure are cramming," Ron said.

"There's a war breaking out," Harry said, "They're covering what everybody should know."

"Sound like Hermione there," Ron said.

Harry lightly punched Ron in the shoulder.

"Get back and she'll be quizzing us left—" Ron said.

"Shh!" Harry pointed out a window. A dark shadow darted into the Forbidden Forest.

"That's so spooky," Ron said.

"One guess about who's orders," Harry said.

"That's not funny," Ron said.

"Not supposed to be," Harry said.

Thursday, Neville read the _Daily Prophet_ before leaving the apartment.

THE DAILY PROPHET

_Thursday, November 13, 1997 _

Floo Network Trunk Lines Operable

The Ministry announced that the trunk lines to the Floo Network, the first step in the reconstruction, are now operable. This means that the Floo Network may be used from and between designated fireplaces in Aberdeen, Belfast, Birmingham, Bradford, Bristol, Cardiff, Coventry, Derby, Dublin, Edinburgh, Glasgow, Kingston Upon Hull, Leicester, Liverpool, Manchester, Newcastle Upon Tyne, Nottingham, Plymouth, Sheffield, Southampton, Stoke-on-Trent, Sunderland, Wolverhampton, Hogsmeade, and London (Diagon Alley and the Ministry). The Ministry Floo Authority hopes to have the remainder of the Floo Network operational by the end of the year, but they emphasis that this task is unprecedented in the history of the Floo Network so delays are inevitable.

The Ministry reminds everybody that the Knight Bus is still available for safe and reliable transportation.

Neville handed the paper to Harry. Harry perused it.

"At least they're fixing it," Harry said, "Unfortunately, it's in the wrong hands."

"Better hurry," Neville said, "They want us to help with the all day defense training."

Harry rolled his eyes, then started down the ladder.

"They tread and tread," Harry said, "Yet they expect me—"

"Unrealistic standards," Neville said.

"You _do_ understand," Harry said.

"Thanks," Neville said.

Thursday evening, Harry climbed the stairs toward the north tower apartment. Neville came down the stairs.

"Aren't you attending the discussion?" Neville asked.

"No," Harry said, "What the—" He pointed out the window.

"Dunno," Neville said, glancing, "Perhaps another—likely."

They watched a dark figure enter the Forbidden Forest, then a second one dashed from the Whomping Willow into the treeline.

"Blimey!" Neville exclaimed.

"That's why Dumbledore doesn't want anybody to venture outside," Harry said, "I doubt they're benevolent."

"Yeah," Neville said, "I'll let you know how this goes."

Neville entered the Great Hall, sat at the back end of a great oval table. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey sat on the front end. A hundred fifty other students sat to either side of the table. Many glanced around until the doors to the hall closed. Dumbledore did not rise, but he glanced around the room. McGonagall stood.

"Good evening," McGonagall said, "Rumors, stories, and many other things have been passing between students, faculty, and others; questions have been raised, some answers given, but not always as fulfilling as one wants. The main topic has been concerning recent events. Therefore, we arranged tonight's event to help clarify, for you, the state of current events and affairs. All will speak honestly and openly as best as they can. I will moderate, where necessary."

McGonagall glanced at Dumbledore. His slowly twinkling eyes looked onto Seamus Finnigan.

"How can you let Potter still attend yet expel a number of Slytherins on mere suspicions?" Finnigan demanded.

"Simply put," Dumbledore said, "I firmly believe that Mr. Potter has been innocent of the crimes for which he has been accused, whereas, I firmly believe that the expelled Slytherins were guilty."

"Potter is guilty—!" Finnigan exclaimed, standing.

"You never gave him the chance!" Neville glared as he stood.

"A pro-Potter rally is all this is!" Finnigan stood up and left the Great Hall.

"A shame," Dumbledore said, "I had hoped to instill some of this information into Mr. Finnigan."

"Is You-Know-Who really the Minister?" Hopkins asked.

"Affirmative," McGonagall said, "Upon hearing that, Hogwarts immediately severed ties with the Ministry. The authority we now recognize is that of the royal family currently headed by the Queen. Remember that Hogwarts predates the Ministry—suffice it to say, we invoked a centuries old clause permitting us to severe relations."

Ernie raised his hand, McGonagall pointed her wand.

"All these exercises this week," Ernie said, "While fun, seems rushed."

"A dark war is upon us," Dumbledore said, "We do not have the luxury of time, therefore, we are imparting the knowledge that will hopefully help you survive the difficult times ahead."

"This week, all classes were canceled for these sessions," McGonagall said, "Starting next week, normal classes will resume for Monday through Thursday with the special sessions scheduled for every Friday. Tomorrow, you will be receiving some defensive coaching."

The debate continued.

Friday evening, the shadowy figure was caught, who was established to be on Ministry business just before he died.

Saturday evening, Flame coursed through his blood as Dumbledore attempted to bring the latest brew to his lips. Shaking of his hands caused a droplet to splash. Fire and ice ate into his flesh, consuming sensation and replacing it with livid pain. Dumbledore set the flask to the side and immersed himself into the silver of his pensieve. He finally looked upon Trelawney's final prophecy, a memory gifted to him as her estate. A tear flowed down his face as he knew goodbye was finally in order.

"It's going to be a tough road Harry Potter," Dumbledore said to the echoes of the mind, "Tough for all of you. Good luck to you all, I must journey ahead."

Dumbledore left the pensieve and took out his wand. He opened the compartment in the hilt and withdrew the vial that Severus had prepared. A pop of the cork and a sip of vile but soothing concoction, he exhaled. Gold and red light filled the castle as he levitated up the stairwell to the top of the tower, he came to a rest in a lounger, his face gazing up to the stars above. Fawkes flew and perched on the serrated brickwork.

McGonagall came up the stairs fast, Harry was right behind him.

"Albus!" McGonagall started.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed.

"We shall meet again," Dumbledore said with his final breath. Ron, Hermione, and Fred came up.

Pomfrey came over and tried to slip a potion into his mouth, but his lips were already cold.

"He shouldn't have-" Pomfrey said, "I thought he was-"

"Never mind." Harry closed the eyelids of the lifeless eyes and then looked at Fawkes.

"Ten thirty seven," McGonagall said as she glanced at the clock tower, "Cause-?"

"Murdered by Voldemort," Harry said.

"That..." Pomfrey ran out of breath as she pulled a white sheet over him.

McGonagall hurried down the stairs—Harry ran behind her.

"People to notify-" McGonagall said as she took out a quill and parchment on the desk of the Headmaster.

"Notify nobody," Harry commanded as he snatched the quill away from her grasp.

"Pardon-?" McGonagall exclaimed, "The Albus Dumbledore—a man of great stature-"

Ron, Hermione, and the others started to trickle in.

"Tomorrow, perhaps," Harry said, "Hogwarts is secure because of Albus Dumbledore—it rested with him. Every day people believe that he is alive and in charge is another day secure. We must fake it until we have a better option."

"This will not hold forever," McGonagall said.

"I know," Harry said, "I know."

Pomfrey started across the office, she was in a hurry.

"Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

Pomfrey held up the empty vial. "I need to talk to Severus-"

"No need-" McGonagall said.

"Excuse me-?" Pomfrey asked.

"You know something-" Harry started.

"That—that was the rest of the poison," McGonagall said, "The only reason we were even able to battle it at all was because he did not consume the entire lot—until now."

"He-" Harry started.

"Albus never did anything without cause," McGonagall said, "Until tomorrow, I suggest sleep Mr. Potter, for the Student Headmaster will have to assume a greater role."

Gia yawned. Harry lead the way out of the Headmasters Office.

Fred tripped over Snuffles as they entered the North Tower apartment.

"Can't believe he's gone," George said, "Figured he'd live forever."

"You-Know-Who in power," Fred said, "With him gone—we're doomed—"

"We're only doomed if you think we're doomed," Harry said, crossing the apartment, "He was did what he did for the past few months for a specific reason—because he knew he was going. It is up to us to carry through."

"Doesn't make this easier," Hermione said.

"Never said it would," Harry said.

Harry watched a shadow enter into the Forbidden Forest.

Harry woke Sunday morning to Neville shaking him.

"Harry, Harry," Neville said, "You're needed."

Harry rubbed his eyes, turned over while keeping the covers over him and Gia.

"What?" Harry said, "It's Sunday morning—a day to sleep in."

"Professor McGonagall needs you," Neville said, "Breakfast over some meeting."

"Tell her I'll be there as soon as possible," Harry said.

"She already left," Neville said, "Hurry."

Neville left the bedroom. Harry kissed Gia, then got up. Harry entered the Headmaster's office with Ron and Hermione following; they sat at a small round table with McGonagall.

"I realize you would rather sleep in on a day like today," McGonagall said, peering over the rim of her spectacles, "However, covering up the Headmaster's death takes much effort—I will be needing your help in running this institution. I am personally assuming the role as Headmistress; Ordinarily, I would appoint a Deputy Headmaster—you see the issue. I have informed the staff that you, Mr. Potter, will be taking on some responsibilities as we sort out your new position."

Harry swallowed.

"Mrs. Weasley," McGonagall said, "I will need you to help with this week's financial report after breakfast. Mr. Potter, I need you to collect all the requisition forms from the teachers and staff, then get them back to me before noon. Mr. Weasley, Madam Pomfrey needs your assistance with her inventory today. This afternoon, Professor Snape will need your assistance with a potion he's brewing."

They quickly ate breakfast. Harry and Ron then left the office. Black robes billowed as Snape approached along the second floor corridor.

"He won't be seeing you this morning," Harry said as Snape passed.

The halting footsteps reverberated, the robes rose as Snape spun around, his dark eyes fixated onto Harry.

"Very arrogant Potter," Snape said, "Especially considering where—"

"We were just turned away too," Harry said, "Thought I'd save you—"

"Doubtful," Snape said, "The Headmaster will see me—this is too important—"

"He will not be seeing you," Harry said, "Professor McGonagall will—"

"She plays gatekeeper while the Headmaster is perfectly capable—" Snape said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Harry said.

Harry spun around.

"Potter," Snape demanded, "Do not turn your back—"

"Like you've ever respected me," Harry said, flipping Snape off.

"Arrogance always seems to come to Student Headmasters," Snape sneered.

"Bug off!" Harry said, "Besides, you said your errand was important."

Harry and Ron moved off quickly.

"You have not heard the last of this Potter!" Snape bellowed.

Harry and Ron turned at several corners before they slowed down.

"Glad that's over," Harry said, "Just wait—dunno why he needs me, many in this castle are better at potions including him."

Harry entered the Headmaster's office just after noon. McGonagall and Hermione were still at the table.

"Professor Snape was furious about us blocking," Hermione said.

"Never figured he'd be thrilled," Harry said, putting down a stack of forms.

McGonagall looked up, she rested her quill on a stack of parchment.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "Lunch is about to be served, after which, you will need to report to Professor Snape in his office."

Harry groaned.

"I realize the amount of animosity that Severus has managed to stir up within you Potter," McGonagall said, "However, on this, Albus was planning to ask your permission for—the potion that is being brewed needs you to voluntarily give several drops of blood, it is a potion that will facilitate an escape plan for the students of Hogwarts."

Hermione's eyes focused upon McGonagall, the grip on her quill loosened.

"How so Professor?" Hermione asked.

"In theory," McGonagall said, "It should allow the consumer the ability to apparate out of Hogwarts for a short duration. To date, Mr. Potter is the only known wizard capable of circumventing the apparation wards of Hogwarts—a remarkable feat given the many who have died trying."

"I don't understand how—" Harry said.

"That is the nature of magic," McGonagall said, "Suffice it to say, Albus devised a potion to exploit his ability—it'd be faster to distribute than attempting to tear down the centuries of effort used to construct the wards."

"Alright," Harry said.

"I shall accompany you," McGonagall said, "After a spot of lunch."

Harry followed Neville up to the seventh floor that afternoon.

"I have never seen Professor Snape so steamed before," Neville said, "Thanks for coming."

Neville stopped at the tapestry of Barnabas the Balmy, turned away and faced a door. Neville turned the knob, opened the door, and went in; Harry followed. Harry looked at three easy chairs around a coffee table and Ernie Macmillan sitting in one of them.

"Neville—" Harry protested.

"Trust me," Neville said, "Besides, I've got his wand. Give me ten more minutes Harry—please?"

Harry came in, stood behind the easy chair. Neville closed the door, then sat between Ernie and Harry.

"Ernie," Neville prompted.

Ernie looked up at Harry.

"Harry—I was a total idiot and I'm sorry for what I did to you," Ernie said, "Like the lemmings I had followed, I had rushed to judgment, acted without thinking, injuring you and others, and...um...I apologize. I acted rashly without thinking—I wanted you to know—"

"Don't you think—" Harry snapped.

"Hold off Harry!" Neville demanded.

Harry glared at Neville, then focused back on Ernie.

"Nothing I can say or do can take back the things I did, things I truly regret," Ernie said, "I am not asking for forgiveness or rebuild a friendship that I had treasured yet threw away—rather enough of an understanding, a mutual cease fire, enough so that I can fight with you, helping to fight against You-Know-Who without you worrying about my motives—"

"All I hear is talk—" Harry sneered.

"Don't you get what's happening Harry?" Neville said, "People are apologizing—don't refuse them that! The fucking truth is we desperately _need_ allies—Ernie here has learned from his mistakes and will, without expecting anything in return, dedicate his talents to helping where we need the help. I'm not saying you need to forgive or anything, but the hostility needs to end now so we can all work to defeat You-Know-Who! Do you consider what Ernie said an apology Harry?"

Harry bit his lip, his eyes darted between the two.

"It was," Harry said.

"Good! Whether it's sufficient to forgive—that's your business," Neville said, "Can we drop the hostilities and at least be civil enough between you two to get things done? Don't throw the help away Harry—shake hands."

Harry glared at Neville for a moment.

"Please?" Neville pleaded.

"Alright." Harry went for the door.

Neville caught up with Harry on the sixth floor.

"Harry!" Neville shouted.

"What?" Harry spun around, glaring. "Going to force—"

"Thought I was doing you a favor!" Neville shouted.

"How—?" Harry demanded.

"Hatred—it's brewing in you because of what they all did," Neville said, "You're going to be worse than Snape if you don't watch it—that'd be a real shame if that occurred! You need to let that hate go—you're capable of it and that's what made you Harry Potter! You needed to hear that some are turning leaves, regretting their actions—"

"You don't force—" Harry protested.

"It had to get started," Neville said, "Ernie—he's sincere in his remorse and he's been doing much to try to redeem himself in your eyes. I don't care if you ever forgive Ernie—but don't turn the help away."

Ernie came along, toward Neville.

"Neville," Ernie said, "Can I—Blimey!"

Ernie stared down the corridor, at the end was standing a dark robed figure with only a white skull showing out the front of the hood. Harry shoved Neville away with his left hand, his right hand came out with wand drawn, ropes flew down the corridor wrapping themselves tightly about the figure. A curse, a green ball of light, emanated at the bottom of the robes, ricocheted off the floor, and zoomed down the corridor, growing in size as it moved. Harry grabbed Ernie, shifted weight, and fell the both of them onto the floor, rolling behind a small statue. Neville crouched into the corner.

"Damn!" Neville said.

Laughter came from the figure as the ropes broke. A pair of wands flew from the figure toward them, coming to a halt halfway. One transfigured itself into a knife and sped forward, while the other wand returned to the figure. A jet of orange from Harry's wand intercepted and smashed the knife into nothingness.

"Elementary!" the figure shouted.

"Lay fire," Harry whispered to Neville.

Neville's wand was out, red curses emanating toward the figure. Harry darted across the corridor; a red and a blue curse streamed down the corridor, singed his dragon hide. Harry ducked into the other nook, a red curse flew down the corridor. The figure laughed as he shook it off. Ernie grabbed his wand from Neville.

"Kill him, dammit!" Ernie muttered.

"Learn from your mistakes!" Neville said, "Gotta give 'em a chance."

"Fun ends now!" the figure announced, "Avada—"

Six isolated bricks in the floor, at six directions away from the figure, glowed green; beads of light shot forth, hitting the figure. The figure screamed as he dissolved into nothingness. The clunking of metal on stone could be heard as a single small object flew forth coming to a rest near Neville.

"A Ministry badge!" Neville exclaimed.

Harry walked over, picked up the badge.

"We're escorting you back to your dormitory Ernie," Harry said, "After which, no student will be permitted outside their dormitories alone."

"I'll be in the Hufflepuff dormitory for a bit," Neville said.

"Alright," Harry said, "I'm heading to the Headmaster's office—accompany me to there."

Harry entered the Headmaster's office. McGonagall peered up from her work at the desk.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Another intruder." Harry placed the Ministry badge on the desk, then explained.

"Albus did remark it a bit humorous last spring during his exercise that he sent you and your friends out on a task, only to have the three of you coming back with tales of abusive Aurors with said Aurors not surviving the encounter," McGonagall said, "It means that you're perfectly capable of handling dangerous situations—a compliment. Now, I agree with your assessment—I will make the announcement in the morning to the change in rules.

"As to the intruder himself—I find it disturbing that he managed to penetrate into the castle. An emergency staff meeting is scheduled in an hour—make the announcements."

Neville and Ernie settled into the corner of the Hufflepuff common room.

"Blimey!" Ernie said, "What a confrontation!"

"It was nothing by Harry's standards," Neville said, "Remember, he's got mobs still after him—that's spelled confrontations per week for some time."

"Many wicked curses," Ernie said, "But I never could catch their incantations—"

"Not with Harry," Neville said, "He learned long ago to do it without incantations—powerful stuff."

"Yet he's reluctant to take my apology," Ernie said.

"Get over it!" Neville said, "Remember what one of your acts was? Brutally raping his best friend in front of all of Hogwarts—and you're wondering why he's having a hard time forgiving?"

Tonks crowded into the Headmaster's office right after Snape entered.

"Where is the Headmaster?" Snape asked.

McGonagall turned to the rest of the staff.

"Tonight," McGonagall said, "We had an intruder penetrate into the castle..."

A number of teachers gasped.

"Fortunately, the first known people he came across within the castle were able to cope," McGonagall said, "The intruder did not survive the confrontation—"

"NEWTs to whoever!" Flitwick shouted.

"The mere fact the intruder was able to get into the castle should be disturbing to all," McGonagall said, "This intruder was carrying the badge of the Ministry—"

"A spy?" Tonks asked.

"That certainly is our hypothesis," McGonagall said, "Certainly, the Ministry has not been too pleased with our political stance—"

"I fail to see the Headmaster," Snape said, "Certainly, this would be a matter of concern to him."

"To _her_," McGonagall corrected.

Flitwick shuddered. Sprout gasped.

"You don't mean—?" Pince asked.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed.

"Mr. Potter—Severus' perception is proof enough that we cannot keep it away from the staff," McGonagall said, "In fact, I am confident that each and every one of us will do our part to assist."

Tonks looked back and forth between Harry and McGonagall.

"Assist?" Shacklebolt asked.

McGonagall looked to the floor. "Late last night, Albus passed away."

Shacklebolt caught Sprout as she started to collapse.

"It went peacefully, for that, we can be grateful," McGonagall said, "I had intended to announce it—however, Mr. Potter made a very valid point for keeping it concealed as long as we can."

"A conspiracy?" Tonks asked.

"Yes Nymphadora," McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter correctly pointed out that the current safety of Hogwarts rests in the knowledge that Albus Dumbledore is in charge and control. That perception will not change, for as long as we can maintain it, for the safety of Hogwarts and its inhabitants is our chief priority. As the Deputy Headmistress, I assume the charges I accepted with the position. Given the circumstances—a formal change cannot occur and that requires all of us to remain in our current positions. Therefore, Mr. Potter, as Student Headmaster, in conjunction with the Head Boy and Girl, will assume the responsibilities of the Deputy Headmaster position for the time being."

Monday evening, Harry and Ron were finishing their dinner in the presence of McGonagall in the Headmaster's office. Snape came into the office, looked at McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter—" McGonagall said.

"I have been summoned," Snape said, "I will not know the reason or the duration until I arrive."

"Accommodations will be made," McGonagall said, "Until your return, Mr. Potter will be teaching potions."

Harry choked for a moment.

"I shall be flunking the students by the end of the week," Snape sneered.

Snape left the Headmaster's office.

"Were you joking about me—?" Harry asked.

"You do possess an OWL in Potions," McGonagall said, "You can successfully manage the lower years—Mrs. Weasley can assist in the upper years."

"Congratulations Harry," Ron said.

"Shut up," Harry snapped.

Meanwhile, Gia and Hermione entered the library, which was empty of students and Madam Pince.

"Spooky," Gia said.

"Not really," Hermione said, "Could be something on the Wizarding Wireless Network and the librarian in the ladies room."

They reached halfway down the library when Hermione stopped

"Out," Hermione said, looking at the carpet.

"Too late."

The carpet changed into a net, encapsulating Gia and Hermione, then dangling them from the ceiling. Finnigan came from out of the shadows.

"Actually," Finnigan said, "The librarian had to go to the Hospital Wing—long enough for me to collect on a pair of rewards. Know there's now a 10 percent bonus for capturing you two alive? So, by delivering you—I'll get 33 million galleons. Nice payment for ridding the world of a pair of nuisances—"

"You're being used—" Hermione said.

"Undoubtedly if there's a bounty involved." Finnigan brought a cloth to Hermione's then Gia's faces—they blacked out.

"My my, useful indeed. Yes, the issue of the reward needs to be resolved."

Hermione woke first, then Gia. The both found themselves in a large, rectangular, but dimly lit room. They were in a stone pit at the center, the pit some twenty feet deep, above, stone benches ran around the room, descending as steep steps. They were tied tightly to pillars adjacent to the sides of a stone archway with a black curtain which flutters as if touched in the still air. In front of them, standing on the same raised stone dais as archway, was the black robes, the white skin, the flat nose with slits, tall but thin, with wide eyes but red eyes.

"Voldemort," Hermione muttered.

"That's _Lord_ Minister to you," Voldemort said, "Welcome to the Department of Mysteries where you get to witness tonight's events prior to your long overdue executions—unless you're anticipating your muggle loving fool Albus Dumbledore..."

Voldemort's eyes drifted past Gia's eyes, then fixated back onto her eyes.

"Wormtail," Voldemort said, "Veritaserum—now!"

The balding short man stumbled as he made his way up the stone steps, through the throngs of Death Eaters, and out the door. Voldemort then pointed to Hermione, then Gia.

"Only a Pureblood would truly appreciate where we are standing," Voldemort said, "Though a muggle could, in theory, comprehend, only a true wizard would appreciate and understand. You are within the Department of Mysteries, the Death Chamber—and that, next to you, is the veil of death."

Gia squirmed, fought her ropes.

"Squirm if you wish—it'll only make your deaths come sooner," Voldemort said, "Those tighten as you panic—you wouldn't want to die before your husbands show, do you?"

Gia calmed down.

"For your husbands, then you, will go through the veil," Voldemort said, "Akin to a forced walking of the plank—it has all been arranged. Poetic that executions of old used to occur here—walk through the veil and you can never return, dead. With that, the end of a nuisance that has been a thorn in my plans for decades—"

"If you had just left us alone—" Gia said.

"I can not trust in that," Voldemort said, "What if you changed your minds? What if that fool Dumbledore or somebody else persuaded you to rejoin the fight? No, this is the end of your lives."

Wormtail came back down the stairs.

"Severus is coming," Wormtail said as he produced the vial of Veritaserum.

"Good," Voldemort said, "I am glad he will be able to attend the festivities."

"Why don't you just kill us now?" Hermione asked.

"Patience mudblood," Voldemort said, "All in good time—I govern and I control everybody's fate."

Snape came in through the door, started down the stairs.

"Severus," Voldemort said, "I have a job for you—administer this to both of them, enough to insure truth. Half the vial to each."

"That would kill instantly, my lord," Snape said.

Snape grabbed the vial of Veritaserum, then bent down and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Administer!" Voldemort said, "A maximum dose is sufficient—they need only survive a few more hours."

Snape dropped ten drops down the throats of Gia and Hermione.

"That is five times the recommended amounts," Snape said, "Any more would be a waste of Veritaserum."

"Ask them about Dumbledore," Voldemort ordered.

"I could answer any questions—" Snape said.

Voldemort's eyes shone bright red for a moment and flashed. The vial of he remaining Veritaserum flew into Voldemort's hands — Snape froze, halfway between the girls, facing Voldemort, his back to the veil. Voldemort looked to Hermione.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Voldemort demanded.

"Hogwarts."

"Is Dumbledore alive?"

"No."

"Is Dumbledore dead?"

"Yes."

"When did he die?"

"Two nights ago."

"Saturday night?"

"Yes."

"Was Severus Snape made aware of Dumbledore's death prior to now?"

"Yes."

"What was the cause of Dumbledore's death?"

"He died from a Dark Poison that was administered to him."

Voldemort smiled, then looked upon Snape.

"My Lord," Snape said, "I can explain—I was going—"

"Silence!" Voldemort said, "You were quite aware that such news should have reached my ears immediately after it reached yours! Failure to relay such news displeases me greatly—for it proves what I had suspected. I have had enough excuses from you—begone!"

Voldemort leveled his wand and banished Snape backward through the black cloth of the veil.

"And I thought Professor Snape was okay," Malfoy said.

"As a Potions Master, perhaps," Voldemort said, "Now, we wait for thy husbands."

Neville caught up with Harry and Ron on the second floor corridor, Neville was panting heavily; Ernie was coming up fast.

"Neville?" Harry asked.

"Rotten Finnigan—kill him!" Neville said, "He sprung a trap and caught your ladies—he's been well compensated as he sent them off with more robed figures, Ministry officials who were pleased to catch them. Hermione and Gia were taken."

Harry grabbed his Student Headmaster badge, gave it to Neville. "Until I return."

Ron surrendered his Head Boy badge to Ernie. "Ditto."

"Shouldn't go alone—" Neville said.

Harry and Ron started down the corridor. "This is our business!"

Harry pulled out his Whitehorn and mounted, Ron jumped on the back. They ran and jumped out of a window; they missed the ground by a foot and leveled out, rising out of reach of shadowy figures lining the gates of Hogwarts.

"Could be a trap," Ron said.

"Doesn't matter, they've been captured," Harry said, "We'll be careful of course."

Harry shuddered for a moment, Ron maintained their balance.

"Cruciatius is being used against Gia," Harry said, "She's still alive."

"Where to?" Ron asked.

"With Voldemort—try the Ministry first," Harry said, "Azkaban next."

"Apparate will be faster," Ron said.

"Sure," Harry said, "Hold on."

Neville ran into the Headmaster's office, Ernie came next and let the doors slam.

"Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Macmillan!" McGonagall asked, "May I know—?"

"Gia, Hermione, have been kidnapped with the help of Seamus," Neville said, "Ron and Harry have taken off after them."

McGonagall stood up from behind the desk.

"Do you know where any of them went?" McGonagall asked.

"Finnigan handed Gia and Hermione over to Ministry agents," Neville said, "Otherwise, no."

McGonagall paced in front of the desk.

"So they could be anywhere by now," McGonagall said, "Thank you for the information—please depart so I can handle—"

"I'd like to be in on the rescue," Neville said.

"So would I!" Ernie said.

"Stay out of the way," McGonagall said, "I have some summons to do."

Harry apparated, on the broom with Ron on his back, under the Westminster bridge over the Thames in London. They both cast Disillusionment charms, then flew North skimming the water. He flew under the Hungerford railroad bridge and then the Waterloo. Harry then flew up, turned right, and followed Blackfriars from its bridge. Harry lands on a dingy street with a wall of graffiti, a pub, and a number of shabby offices. Harry holds onto the Whitehorn as he and Ron crammed into a red phone box. Harry dialed in 6-2-4-4-2.

"Rescue," Harry said.

Harry and Ron grabbed their name badges that read "Rescue mission", the box shook and dropped into the ground.

"Where do we start looking?" Harry asked.

"Guessing level ten—courtrooms and stuff," Ron said, "Have to get to level nine first."

Harry stashed his Whitehorn back into his pocket, then had his wand drawn.

"That bad?" Ron asked.

"Likely," Harry said.

Ron's wand was drawn as the they arrived in the Atrium. Several curses flew in their direction; Harry and Ron darted, then renewed their Disillusionment charms.

"POTTER IS HERE!" shouted a witch, "POTTER! POTTER!" She fainted, but others had their wands drawn with curses firing.

Harry and Ron navigated between the curses, some hit their dragon hide. Fireplaces showered sparks across the room, witches and wizards fell out of the Floo Network stunned as they fell to the ground. Spontaneous fires on the polished dark would send up billowing black smoke that darkened the peacock blue ceiling above. Steam rose from the fountain of magical brethren, its statues splintered and fell to ground. One of the golden gates were open with a security guard standing in between.

"ALL WANDS ARE TO BE REGISTERED!" the guard ordered.

Stray curses stunned the security guard; Harry and Ron carefully stepped over the guard. They quickly made their way into an empty lift.

McGonagall paced the Headmasters office until the last of the people arrived. Tonks came in.

"Sorry," Tonks said, "had a stack of essays—"

"Those will have to wait," McGonagall said, "Mrs. Gia Potter and Mrs. Hermione Weasley have been captured—their husbands have already left in pursuit. The ladies are in Ministry hands and therefore You-Know-Who's as well—"

"Either Azkaban or the Ministry," Moody said, "Those are the best two places to keep prisoners."

"It is quite plausible that it's a trap for Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"The Ministry is more accessible," Shacklebolt said.

"I'd like to help!" Neville said.

"Plan en route," McGonagall said, "My presences is required here—otherwise, I'd go. Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Macmillan, you are to remain here."

Tonks, Moody, and Shacklebolt left the office.

"There are already enough people in danger without risking a pair of students," McGonagall said, "I see that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley nominated replacements until they return—therefore, you have duties to perform."

The lift opened onto level nine, an empty corridor save a door at the end into the Department of Mysteries and a set of stairs right before it.

"Caution," Harry said, "A trap is possible—highly probable."

"Effective if it is," Ron said.

They proceeded forward, taking the left before the door and descending downward to level ten. They turned right, then headed to the end of the corridor where dim light etched the outline of a doorway in the stone.

"It is a trap," Ron muttered.

"While I don't doubt that," Harry said, "Where are the girls? Until we have a better lead—we must investigate."

They approached the end of the stone lined corridor; the stone of the door in front of them dissolved revealing the stone dais upon which stood the stone archway with its black curtain. Gia and Hermione were tied to the sides, both were gagged.

"It's the veil of death," Ron whispered.

"Meaning?" Harry asked.

"Anybody who goes through—dead," Ron said, "Used for executions long ago."

Harry and Ron stopped on the precipice of the doorway, it opened into the center pit of the death chamber. Voldemort stood, back to them, on the stone dais. A shrill filled the room, on top of the stone archway a shaft of flame spouted upward, out of which flew Fawkes. Fawkes circled the room, then landed on top of the stone archway. Harry's left hand reached into his wand holster.

"Dumbledore's chicken!" Voldemort said, "So, Potter's around—"

Wormtail came back down the steps.

"Yes, my Lord," Wormtail said, "Potter entered the Ministry a few moments ago, caused a ruckus in the Atrium."

"Therefore he is nearby," Voldemort said.

"Likely yes, my Lord." Wormtail climbed up the stone benches and hid among the other present Death Eaters.

Harry glimpsed down the parchment in his hand, looking at the ten lines, the scribbles, the curses, that Dumbledore had given him. Multi-colored light flowed out of Harry's wand, rotating from red to orange to yellow to green to blue to purple to white then back to red, cycling. Ten shots. The first ricocheted back, pulled Harry and Ron past the threshold into the death chamber. The second scattered among all, resulting in voluminous laughter. Shot after shot failed, with the last one, knives appeared in Voldemort's hands.

Harry and Ron locked eyes, then looked forward.

Their wands leveled and aimed at Voldemort, green beads of magic shot forth, hitting Voldemort. Voldemort laughed.

"I am the master of killing curses you fools!" Voldemort shouted.

A gust of wind blew out of their wands, Voldemort remained unmoved, but the black curtain flapped and the girls screamed into their gags as the force pushed them closer to the curtain.

Harry and Ron locked eyes for a second time, then looked at Voldemort facing them, arms extended with knife points approaching the necks of Hermione and Gia. Harry and Ron leapt forward, ran for Voldemort, arms forward. The form of Voldemort in front of the veil vanished as Harry and Ron reached it; instead, rocks materialized just in front of their feet. Both Harry and Ron tripped, fell foward, arching, moving, their momentum carrying them closer and closer to the veil. Their hands came into contact with the curtain, then their heads, their bodies, then finally their feet, vanishing as the curtain shielded the beyond from sight. A tear fell from Fawkes, perched on top of the unsupported stone archway, splattering and dribbling down the curtain.

Laughter came from the Death Eaters on the stone benches. Voldemort, standing on the bench above, smiled.

[END OF CHAPTER (but more is to come)]

1Ferengi Rule of Acquisition Number 76 from Star Trek — Every once in a while, declare peace. "It confuses the hell out of your enemies".


	11. Eclipsing

Chapter 11: Eclipsing

Gia and Hermione found themselves on a stone floor, it was raining outside the nearby windows.

"Are we dead?" Gia asked.

They sat up, then leaned back against the wall.

"I don't see our troublemakers," Hermione said, "Anyplace is definitely better than where we were."

"How did I get here?" Gia said, "As a muggle, I'm incapable-"

A tear flowed down Hermione's cheek.

"Harry was certainly capable," Hermione said, "Suppose, final tribute-"

"Are they dead?" Gia asked.

Hermione nodded. Approaching footsteps reverberated through the corridor. Hermione drew her wand, aimed it in the appropriate direction.

"Mrs. Weasley!" McGonagall rounded the corner. "Mrs. Potter!"

Hermione stashed her wand.

"I am certainly relieved to see you-" McGonagall said.

"They're dead," Gia said.

Color drained from McGonagall's face. "Who's dead?"

"Harry, Ron, and Snape," Hermione said, "Then suddenly, we're here, not there."

McGonagall helped Hermione and Gia up.

"I suggest we head to the Hospital Wing," McGonagall said.

Pomfrey came right over as they entered the Hospital Wing.

"They have been found," McGonagall said, "Mr. Notley-please come over."

Notley came over as Pomfrey started her examination.

"Please escort the Weasleys down here immediately," McGonagall said.

"Relax Hermione," McGonagall said, "You're safe-"

"We were abducted from this very castle!" Hermione said, "Two days after Professor Dumbledore dies, we have Professor Snape, Ron, and Harry go through the veil of Death and you say we're SAFE? "

Pomfrey hands went to Hermione's front, pressed onto her nipples. "How do these feel?"

"Aww!" Hermione yelped.

"Tired," Hermione said, "Understandable given the long day and what just happened-don't you have any sympathies?"

"Energetic? Exhausted?" Pomfrey asked, her wand sweeping Hermione.

Through the door came Notley with four red haired boys following him.

"Your last period?" Pomfrey asked.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"When was it?" Pomfrey asked.

"Light and last week," Hermione asked, "Why'd you care?"

"Minerva," Pomfrey said, "Some tea might help matters."

"Pumpkin juice," Hermione said.

"Orange juice for me," Gia said., "And I now understand Harry's aversion-"

"Wands and other checks only give half of the picture," Pomfrey said, "For proper diagnosis and care, asking the patient questions helps tremendously-keeps us from trying to perform a vasectomy on females-"

"Gah!" Notley spat.

"Just check them," Pomfrey said to Benjamin.

Notley grabbed his wand and started check both girls.

"I see what you mean," Notley said.

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"And where's-?" Fred started.

Both Hermione and Gia started to weep.

"What's going on?" Bill started, "Neville Longbottom came all hysterical to us-"

"Earlier this evening, Hermione and Gia were kidnapped from Hogwarts," McGonagall said, "Harry and Ron learned of this, they pursued. There has been no news since until I came across these two on the third floor. I have made no further inquiries after their news-until now."

"We were abducted by Seamus Finnigan this afternoon," Hermione said, "We found ourselves in the Death chamber at the Ministry, bound next to the veil-"

George trembled.

"Voldemort gloated over the brilliance of his trap," Hermione said, "He then executed Professor Snape-"

"Good riddance," Fred said, "Po-"

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall said, "It saddens all of us to hear this news. Severus was, at best, irritating, but his presence will still be missed."

"Harry and Ron showed up," Hermione said, "They tried curse after curse-Voldemort still stood-"

"Even a killing curse?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione nodded.

"We learned why-" Gia said.

"Guess they figured pushing him into the veil was their best chance," Hermione said, "It wasn't him though-just a projection. They went..." Hermione sobbed. "...in."

McGonagall slumped in her chair.

"Solid projection?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione nodded.

"They should have still worked-the curses, the fruit of Albus' research," McGonagall said, "Even on a solid projection-"

"A projection isn't him," Gia said.

"A solid projection of ones self acts as a mirror when cursed," Bill said, "They reflect back to the owner with the same damage. That's why they're typically avoided in combat."

McGonagall shook her head.

"He was supposed to have the power-yet he didn't," McGonagall said, "There has to be another explanation then or we're doomed. I certainly wish Albus were still with us right now, for we could use his insight."

"So our little Ronald is-he actually went through?" Bill asked.

"Both of them hit the curtain when we blacked out," Hermione said, "We found ourselves here-our best explanation is that Harry somehow did it."

"It saddens me to lose two fine students, their selfless sacrifice won't be forgotten nor trivialized," McGonagall said, "A memorial will be held tomorrow in the Great Hall..."

For a brief moment, a smile crept across her face.

"Professor!" Hermione snapped.

"My apologies," McGonagall said, "I just realized-that devil, Albus, he pulled it off. It wasn't his primary goal, but more of a parting shot should this have occurred."

George and Fred sat up.

"We're piqued," Fred said.

"We can count on You-Know-Who to publish the results in tomorrow's _Daily Prophet_," McGonagall said, "Therefore, Harry Potter will be legally declared dead."

"Goes without saying," Hermione said, "Not comforting in the least."

"During the first rise, ownership of Hogwarts was splintered among many," McGonagall said, "Albus consolidated that until he was the sole owner-it was necessary to retain control. Now, you remember the fuss with the Potter Family Trust and hiding the assets-Albus sold the castle to one Harry James Potter. Dying without a will, all of Harry Potter's assets are now the property of his spouse, the sole beneficiary."

George laughed. "Hogwarts is owned by a muggle!"

A small smile came across Hermione's face. "A little poetic justice-the most prestigious school in the wizarding world being owned by a muggle. Careful, without a beneficiary, Voldemort might-"

"Only before July," Pomfrey said.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall said.

"If all goes alright," Pomfrey said, "They will have next-of-kin in July-too early to tell if they'll be boys or girls though."

Hermione spun around on the end of the hospital bed she was sitting on.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"While I can not fathom the _how_ of it," Pomfrey said, "They are both certifiably pregnant, a month most on each."

"Pregnant?" Fred said, "I can't believe it-our little brother beat us to the punch!"

"Any hints to the identities of their fathers?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor!" Hermione snapped.

"Given that both of the husbands were castrated," McGonagall said, "such a question is warranted-"

George shook his head.

"They were fixed-by me! It was a professional job!" Pomfrey said, "Minerva, it's too early and now too risky to perform that charm-wait until late July or early August for the answer."

"There's been nobody else but Ron," Hermione said.

"Or Harry," Gia stated, "Don't feel ashamed, for your procedure did _work_, but he found a way to...erm...save them. Everybody was satisfied, including him."

"Let us not dawdle on this," McGonagall said, "Given that they've passed on, I think we should be happy and do everything we can to bring this miracle to a successful conclusion. For the record, they were indeed great sorcerers."

Fred looked at Hermione, then Gia.

"As far as we're concerned," Fred said, "Harry and Ron have simply gone on another adventure. Until they return, consider yourselves a part of our family."

McGonagall looked at Pomfrey.

"Poppy," McGonagall asked, "Did you say the end of July?"

"That's very possible," Pomfrey said, "Predicting the exact moment of birth is always a dicey thing to do."

"Another prospect then for the prophecy," McGonagall said, "By all means-these pregnancies are to be kept secret as long as we can."

"Oh!" Hermione said, "I think I understand-never thought of that possibility before."

"Don't think you would have," McGonagall said, "Assuming the examination is finished, let the Weasleys escort you back to your quarters."

Pomfrey nodded.

Sobbing could be heard in the common room of the topmost apartment in the north tower, Gia and Hermione had locked themselves in one of the bedrooms. On the furniture and standing about were Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Sirius. Nobody had clear eyes. Neville stared into the fireplace and its low fire.

"I'm sorry Harry," Neville said, "but Finnigan has to go, he must pay with his blood. I couldn't live with myself if I did nothing in response to his treachery-and he calls himself a _Gryffindor_, the shame."

"One by one, Weasleys are getting whittled out of existence," Bill said, "By all means possible-we will protect them."

"Finnigan and Malfoy will pay dearly," George said.

"So will Pettigrew," Sirius said.

"A pact, then," Fred said, "Protect those ladies and avenge our losses! Preserve-"

"Whoa!" Neville said, "Quiet-lemme think."

Eyes concentrated upon Neville.

"I think Voldemort just made his enemies more dangerous," Neville said, "I think none of us will rest."

Tissues littered the floor, carpeting it in layers and spots of light blues, light yellows, pinks, light greens, whites, and other assorted colors. A fresh tissue went up and mopped around Hermione's swollen eye. Gia sat on the bed, cross-legged, her red face stared up at Harry's Puddlemere United robes splayed on the wall of the bedroom.

"Why?" Gia muttered.

Hermione shook her head.

"Can't believe it," Gia said, "Him gone and me pregnant-don't recall...we used protection."

"How about after Halloween?" Hermione said, "All I remember is waking up with a hangover and, well-they should consider themselves lucky we didn't find out earlier!"

Gia snorted.

Gia woke first Tuesday morning, Hermione just after, both in the same bedroom. Gia paused on the threshold of the bed, tears flowed down her face. Hermione came over, sat down next to her.

"Missed him," Gia said.

"Me too, mine that is," Hermione said, "Had a funny dream with them last night."

"Really?" Gia said.

"They were debating if they were dead or alive." Hermione snickered. "That's them alright."

Gia looked up. "Glad you had something semi-decent. All I could dream about were variations to them going into the veil."

Mutterings and murmurs filled the Great Hall over breakfast. Everybody was reading the same copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

THE DAILY PROPHET

_Tuesday, November 18, 1997 _

Potter Executed

Renegade Harry Potter and his pathetic side kick Ronald Weasley were executed last night at the Ministry of Magic, they were forced into the Veil of Death. The Lord Minister rescinded the Death Warrants issued two weeks ago stating that he has fulfilled the wishes of the people; he even rescinded the other Death Warrants that were issued for others under the Suspected Dark Wizards Control Act because their ring leader, Harry Potter, has been disposed of.

EM officials cheered and heralded the news. They stated that the bounties for Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley cannot be paid since it was the Ministry carrying out the executions, so the money backing the bounties will be donated to the St. Mungo's Victim's fund. EM President Seamus Finnigan has earned the thirty three million galleons for the capture of Hermione Weasley and Gia Potter, his role made the executions possible.

Albus Dumbledore, Dead

Ministry officials announced that Albus Dumbledore, formally Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, passed away Saturday night. This once respected wizard fell into recent disgrace after backing the rising Dark Lord Harry Potter and supporting the insurrection at Hogwarts. Once heralded for ridding the world of Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore's legacy will now be remembered as being a puppet for Harry Potter.

Minister is You-Know-Who

Extensive research has concluded that the current Lord Minister is none other than the feared You-Know-Who of old, and that, You-Know-Who has been granted universal authority in the wizarding world. A quick survey of the population revealed that not only were most people complacent regarding this news, they expressed hopes that You-Know-Who would eradicate the Potter problem - see the above headline.

Muggle Status

After considerable research, the Lord Minister has reclassified Muggles as intelligent beasts. Muggles have been determined to be over populating significant portions of the world, therefore the Lord Minister has implemented a new program to control the muggle population. Effective today, Muggle hunting licenses are now being issued.

Justin Prewett tugged at Neville's sleeve, Neville looked.

"Is Potter really dead?" Justin Prewett asked.

Neville nodded.

"We've really screwed ourselves over," Paul Prewett said, slumping his head onto the table.

TWEET, TWEET, TWEET!

Finnigan marched into the Great Hall, a party hat on his head, tossing out candy, and tooting on a kazoo.

"POTTER IS DEAD!" Finnigan shouted, "WE ARE SAFE NOW FROM POTTER! REJOICE FOR WE HAVE RIDDED OURSELVES OF EVIL! RE-"

"Quiet Mr. Finnigan." McGonagall entered the Great Hall.

Finnigan stood still as McGonagall stood up in front of the Great Hall. Students turned to her.

"A number of deaths have befallen upon Hogwarts," McGonagall said, "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore passed away Saturday evening, notification was delayed to bolster the safety of Hogwarts. Professor Severus Snape was killed last night by You-Know-Who. Two students, Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley, were both killed by-"

"Three cheers for their deaths!" Finnigan shouted.

"You have earned yourself a week of detention Mr. Finnigan," Flitwick said.

McGonagall took another breath.

"Their deaths will weigh upon most of us and they will certainly be missed," McGonagall said, "Until the Board of Governors convenes, I have assumed the role of Headmistress. Mr. Longbottom is now the Student Headmaster, while Mr. Ernie Macmillan resumes his previous role as Head Boy.

"You have all read the _Daily Prophet_ by now, you should all consider the role that you have played in the matter. That is all."

McGonagall left the Great Hall along with all of the teachers.

"Down with Potter!" Finnigan shouted, "Great Day-!"

A tomato pummeled into Finnigan's backside.

"You monster!" Hannah Abbot shouted.

"You led them to their deaths!" Macmillan shouted.

"I thought-Potter was a monster!" Finnigan protested, "He had to go-"

"Only because you portrayed him as a monster." Wayne Hopkins stood, walked briskly past Finnigan allowing shoulders to collide. Hopkins continued.

"Excuse me-" Finnigan protested.

One by one, students stood, turned their backs to Finnigan, then walked out of the Great Hall; save the Slytherins who cheered as they left. Neville was still there, standing a few yards behind Finnigan.

"We're still friends," Finnigan said.

"Are you delirious?" Neville said, "Power corrupts and you're just the latest pawn. You sold and killed my true friends yesterday—you threw any chance of our friendship through that veil. You criminalized the truth, you killed those that failed to believe as you did, and you played everybody right into Voldemort's designs.

"I shall say this once, and only because we **used** to be friends. I hold you personally responsible for your role in this-especially last night. Spend your reward quickly-you are not going to survive the week."

"A threat?" Finnigan asked.

"An observation," Neville said, "Do not cross my path again."

Neville turned and left the Great Hall.

That afternoon, Moody and Shacklebolt stood in the back of the Great Hall, their wands at the ready. In front were McGonagall, Hermione, and Neville; to the side were the black dog of Snuffles. Within the hall were a number of students.

"As a number of you have found out, tattoos are meant to be permanent," McGonagall said, "Through extensive research, we believe that we can remove the tattoos from those that have changed your minds. This is entirely voluntary, so anybody who wishes to keep their tattoos are free to leave. I have been told that this remedy will produce a local inflammation that will last upwards of a week."

Hermione brought out a green slab with putty consistency. Macmillan lined up first in the line.

Neville woke Wednesday morning, looked out his bedroom window, and froze. Just beyond the fence and gates of Hogwarts were lined up thousands of people surrounding Hogwarts. Some were in dark robes, others were in shiny suits of armor.

"Bloody hell," Neville muttered.

Neville ignored his clothes left his bedroom.

"WAKE UP!" Neville yelled as he tripped over Snuffles in their common room.

Red heads stirred, looked up at Neville pounding on the bedroom doors.

"Somebody had better-" Hermione grumbled as she came out, herself cloaked with nothing save a blanket.

"It's urgent," Neville said, "Look out the windows!"

Fred ran into Neville's bedroom.

"Oh my!" Fred yelled.

Bill looked at the doorway, eyebrows arched.

"I am seeing the Headmistress," Neville said, "Hermione see to it that everything is packed and ready for evacuation."

"That serious?" Charlie asked.

"Though we could hope for it to go better," Fred said, "Won't hurt to get ready."

"What's-" Luna came out of her bedroom, her bathrobe cinched up, but her eyes focused upon Neville who had failed to dress.

Neville blushed as he saw her eyes dart straight down to his male assets.

"Finally!" Luna said, "A Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"

Neville summoned his dragon hide trousers and put them on before he lowered the ladder to leave the apartment, George followed. Luna looked upon Luna

"Get ready to leave Hogwarts," Fred said, "Prep-"

"Not without a nice hot shower first," Luna said, turning back into her bedroom.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Make them quick!"

Neville and George, on the third floor making their way for the stairs to the second, came across a packed staff room. Much noise came from within.

"Can't be serious!"

"What does this mean?"

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley."

Neville and George looked to see McGonagall approaching.

"Come on in," McGonagall said, "This concerns you as well."

Neville and George followed McGonagall into the staff room; it was full of people.

"Minerva," Pomfrey asked, "Is it as bad as it seems?"

McGonagall nodded.

"We have the manpower to mount a defence," Moody said.

"Only if we use some of the students," Tonks said.

"While keeping possession of Hogwarts for use as a fortress would be advantageous," McGonagall said, "Our first concern must be for the welfare of our students. All students must be evacuated as quickly and as soon as it is feasible. Those students who wish to stay may do so of their own accord, however, they are not to be informed of that option unless they protest leaving. All heads of houses should ensure that every student is packed and ready for evacuation-they may need to leave their less valuable possessions behind. Our attackers have given us two hours to entertain their demands."

"You aren't serious-?" Sprout asked.

"If they willingly give us two hours to spare," McGonagall said, "Then I shall take advantage of it-their terms are not acceptable though." She turned toward Neville. "Mr. Longbottom, please go down to Professor Snape's office, you know what to get."

Neville nodded, then left the staff room. He walked down the stairs into the Entrance Hall, heading for the dungeons. Up the other stairs was a party of people including the Weasleys, Snuffles, Hermione, Gia, and Luna.

"Neville!" Fred said.

"Have an errand," Neville said, with a frown on his face, "Hermione, I could use you-"

"Sure," Hermione said.

They all went down the stairs. They approached the door to the Potions dungeon, it was open a crack.

"Shh!" Luna whispered, "I hear something."

Shuffling could be heard from inside. Neville peeked through the crack, his eye focused on the two people; Finnigan was shoving flasks into a bag.

"Hurry," Malfoy said, "Can't keep our lord waiting."

"Like this stuff could actually work," Finnigan said.

"Professor Snape was the best Potions master around," Malfoy said, "Our lord thinks it'd-"

"FREEZE!" Neville yelled, charging in with his wand drawn.

Fast behind were Fred, George, Sirius, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, and Luna.

"Kill them!" Malfoy shouted at Finnigan.

Finnigan dropped the bag, flasks broke, letting an orange liquid cover the floor.

"Noooo!" Finnigan cried. His left arm struggled to try to restrain his right hand, his right grabbed his wand.

Malfoy threw an object to the floor, it spread smoke and steam filling the room. Bill chanted, the steam dissipated, Malfoy was gone. Finnigan withered on the floor. Sirius and Charlie moved, then stood over Finnigan with their wands aimed.

"Search!" Neville said, "There may be other flasks-we need them."

Fred and George went into the office with Neville.

"What does this potion do?" Fred asked.

"Harry's had a knack for apparating in and out of Hogwarts," Neville said, "This potion is supposed to convey that knack to whoever consumes it-the intent was to facilitate a quick evacuation of Hogwarts."

They searched the office then returned to the classroom.

"No luck back in there," Neville said, "Bill?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Luna, Hermione, Gia," Neville said, "Find Professor McGonagall, tell her that Malfoy snuck into the castle. Tell her that while he might have taken some, he managed to smash the other flasks rendering the escape potion unusable. We'll be along shortly."

"What about Finnigan's role-?" Gia asked.

"We're-" Neville said, "Wait, just tell her what happened, but report that Malfoy abducted him."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We're going to clean up," Neville said, "Hurry!"

"Boys!" Hermione left the dungeon.

Gia and Luna left. Neville closed the door, then turned his glare to the heap of cloth on the floor under which Finnigan laid trembling. A quick yellow glow spat out of his wand and encased the room.

"I told you to never cross my path again," Neville said.

"Couldn't resist!" Finnigan said, "Malfoy forced me-"

"You seemed pretty compliant to me," Neville said.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches," Finnigan asked, "Where does that come from? Malfoy told me-"

Color drained from Sirius' face.

"Sirius?" Bill asked.

"A prophecy," Sirius said, "One foretold before Harry's birth."

"The Dark Lord will win," Finnigan said, "He's the Minister and he killed Potter-who should've told us-"

Neville pulled Finnigan up by his collar, slammed him against the wall.

"Blaming Harry?" Neville demanded, "Did you finally realize he was right?"

Finnigan nodded.

"It's too late for you," Neville said.

Neville threw Finnigan down onto the floor, inside their circle. Finnigan moved, Fred and George pulled him up, held him firm. Sirius grabbed Finnigan's wand and snapped it.

"You killed Harry," Neville said.

"You killed my godson," Sirius said.

"You killed our father," Bill said.

"Our brother Percy," Charlie said while passing a hunting knife to Neville.

"Our sister Ginny," Fred said.

"Our brother Edward," George said.

"Our brother Ron," Bill said.

"My friend Remus Lupin," Sirius said.

"Harry's friend Hagrid," Neville said, "Justin Finch Fletchley, Padma Patil, Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown-all Gryffindors!"

"You got them castrated for the crimes of others," Charlie said.

"Doesn't excuse your murdering ways!" Finnigan said.

"You will be my FIRST," Sirius said.

"It's Potter's fault for not telling-!" Finnigan protested.

"He tried repeatedly-nobody listened," Neville said, "And you saw to that on penalty of death!"

Finnigan trembled.

"You'll be in trouble!" Finnigan said.

"We're about to be overrun!" Fred said, "Options abound-"

"It's blood on you!" Finnigan protested.

"Having been jailed for murders I didn't commit," Sirius said, "I've already paid the time."

"It's time for you to reap what you sowed," Charlie said.

Charlie ripped his knife through Finnigan's clothes and then Bill removed them.

"Eye for an eye, blood for blood," Bill said.

Neville ran the tip of the knife lightly scratching Finnigan's pale skin. The tip of the blade poked into the thigh as Finnigan struggled, blood trickled down.

"Any last words?" Neville asked.

Finnigan trembled as he struggled. Neville rested the tip of the knife on top of the snake.

"No!" Finnigan protested.

Bill and Charlie held Finnigan's legs firm.

"You no longer need these." Neville reached and castrated Finnigan.

Finnigan howled.

"Don't relish death," Sirius said.

"I'm not," Neville said, "Rather, I want him to get a taste of what he did to Harry."

Neville stomped on the wads of flesh on the floor.

"Finnigan helped murder Harry," Neville said, "He did it one piece at a time."

"I was tricked!" Finnigan protested.

"You're still liable for your own actions," Sirius said, "However, we need to be fast, lest we get caught."

Sirius took the knife and steadied it. Within moments, they all had shared the knife, making cuts and alterations. Blood covered the floor surrounding the butchered carcass of Finnigan.

"We'll dispose of it," Fred said.

George nodded.

With flicks of their wands, the corpse was transfigured into a painting of Snape, then hung it on the wall. Bill and Charlie cleaned up the blood with cleaning charms.

"Somebody talk to the House Elfs about cleaning," Neville said.

They left the dungeon.

Neville encountered the crowd streaming into the Great Hall. After him, the Weasleys and Snuffles joined in. The Great Hall was filled with students, McGonagall was at the front of the hall.

"Everybody, please remain calm," McGonagall said, "Over the night, especially in the past two hours, this castle and its grounds have been besieged, surrounded, by hostile forces. We have been able to engage them in negotiation; though their terms are wholly unacceptable, it does give us time.

"This term, this school year, is suspended until further notice. All students are to start evacuating in a few moments-"

"What about our trunks?" Paul Prewett asked.

"Do you value your head?" Tonks asked.

"Your lives are at stake, ignore that which can be replaced," McGonagall said, "In the next few moments, Professor Tonks and I will teach you the Disillusionment Charm-you will need to master this charm now."

Tonks and McGonagall quickly moved into the crowd.

Neville turned to Hermione. "We know it, so let's help."

Hermione nodded. Along with Neville and Hermione, the Weasleys helped. Twenty minutes later, some students were practicing, some were watching, and others were chatting.

_SHATTER!_

Windows of the Great Hall shattered, the glass falling down in splinters, some fell onto students, while other shards fell outside. Curses reached inward, like fingers searching, they moved around, a second year Ravenclaw collapsed upon contact with one of the tentacles.

"Leave the hall immediately!" McGonagall said, "Miss. Tonks, please escort-"

"Yes," Tonks said, leading the way out of the Great Hall.

Students left by means of the ground level corridor, McGonagall walked along.

"We are evacuating," McGonagall said, "All students who have their own brooms are to get them. There are three evacuation points, from which, you are to move as fast as you can across, past the invaders, and into the forests. From there, make your way home-may good fortune look favorably upon us today."

"That's it?" Paul Prewett asked, "Run?"

"Unfortunately, all other methods have been blocked off from us," McGonagall said, "Portkeys are being intercepted-we already lost Professor Flitwick. Apparation cannot be done. The Floo Network, if it were available, would not be usable for us. As to siege or surrender-our attackers have promised slaughter."

"Running is exposed," Paul Prewett said.

"We will do our best to provide cover," McGonagall said, "but once you leave the castle, do not attempt to return unless you hear from us. I wish the best of luck to you all."

McGonagall wiped at the corner of her eye.

"We will evacuate by years," McGonagall said, "First then second, and so on. Please line up at the three exits - those with brooms, get them and return."

Students went every which way, McGonagall approached Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall said, "You and Mr. Macmillan will assist at the front entrance. Mrs. Hermione Weasley, assist the Weasley twins on the east entrance. Miss. Lovegood, you will assist myself and Alastor Moody. Mrs. Potter, accompany Snuffles to the Hospital Wing; they will need assistance until they're able to evacuate. Our job will be to distract the attackers away from the students, use any means necessary. Once rest of the students have been evacuated, leave yourself-we will regroup elsewhere. Fred and George Weasley, you are authorized to pull whatever magic you can to create diversions - that includes fireworks."

Hermione shook her head. "A blank check-"

"Circumstances require it," McGonagall said, "Even Molly Weasley would understand."

Gia entered the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey came over to her.

"I'm supposed to help-" Gia said.

"Just stand there for the moment." Pomfrey waved her wand.

"Pesky, pesky-" Gia said.

"I reserve the right to fuss," Pomfrey said, "Please help Mr. Notley with packing."

Pomfrey put away her wand, Gia walked over to Notley.

"We're preparing to evacuate," Notley said, "Grab what you can."

"I am needed throughout the castle," Pomfrey said, "I shall return."

Pomfrey left the Hospital Wing.

The roof of Gryffindor Tower caught fire from the curses of the attackers; the greenhouses shattered their glass before collapsing; the Quidditch Pitch had already been destroyed.

"They're intent on destruction," McGonagall said, "Start evacuating."

Moody turned to the students lining to exit to the east.

"Go as fast as you can," Moody said.

Luna, McGonagall, and Moody drew wands. McGonagall threw out a white sphere that generated a fog running forth.

"Go!" McGonagall ordered.

The first year Gryffindor ran. McGonagall, Moody, and Luna kept throwing curses at the attackers, drawing the fire away from the escaping student.

George flipped out a firework that grew into a large werewolf.

"Nobody-hold on," Fred said.

"Keep them guessing." George watched as a first year Hufflepuff came up.

To the north, Fred and George released some fireworks that grew into gigantic life-like dragons. The attackers cursed at the dragons while the first year Hufflepuff ran.

At the normal entrance, Ernie and Neville stood to either side of the door; they fired and cursed outward. The first year Ravenclaw disillusioned himself and ran.

All the windows had been broken, the offices burned with flames leaping out of the brick framed openings. The southern portion of the Forbidden Forest was on fire after the attackers noticed students escaping into the forest. Hagrid's Hut was a rubble heap. The last of the seventh years passed out of the east exit.

"Now we go," McGonagall said.

"What about the others?" Luna asked.

"I hope they make it too," McGonagall said, "Run Miss. Lovegood."

Luna ran across the grounds, under the fog, followed closely by Moody and McGonagall.

The North Tower collapsed, the last of the students passed out of the north exit.

"Just us now," Fred said.

"Gia-" Hermione protested.

"Hope Snuffles gets her out," George said, "Hogwarts is going now!"

Fred got out a broom, pulled Hermione on as he mounted. George mounted his own broom. They flew as fast as they could, in the middle of the rapidly growing swamp that was devouring some of their attackers.

Ernie and Neville paused after the last of their students passed out of the front doors. They returned to the ruin of the Great Hall; all that was standing were the four arches.

"Shame," Ernie said.

"Better go," Neville said as he saw the House Elfs fleeing.

Holes in the floor gave way to the ruined kitchens below. Stones fell inward.

"Shall we run?" Ernie asked.

"This way," Neville said, "I do have an escape."

Neville led Ernie to the cliffs, then climbed down the stairs. As they descended, brick and stone continued to collapse above. Trees and shrubs lining the lake either burnt or rapidly turned brown as they withered. Blue of the lake was being replaced by a quick spreading red color. Dead Merpeople floated in the water. The Giant Squid laid on the bank, perishing, but escaping the boiling of the adjacent water.

"Damn!" Ernie said.

In front of them, Sir. Nicholas absorbed a curse and vaporized into nothingness.

"Hurry!" Neville said, as they approached the lake.

"This isn't an escape," Ernie said.

"It is-" Neville said, "Here."

Neville lead Ernie to the boat, the cabined speed boat he had been using for the past couple of months.

"I've never seen this before," Ernie said as he boarded the boat.

"You shouldn't have either," Neville said, "It is our escape."

Neville closed the doors. Ernie sat on one of the side lengthwise benches, trunks were under them. Neville sat in the captain's chair and pressed the green button.

"Hurry," Ernie said.

The boat leapt into the air above a rapidly vaporizing lake. Trees and grounds were aflame, illuminating the sky, transforming the darkness of the smoke above back into day. The boat flew, away from the melting and smoldering rubble heap surrounding the four arches of the Great Hall, away from the ruins formerly known as Hogwarts, the ruins atop of cliffs landsliding downward.

THE DAILY PROPHET

_Thursday, November 20, 1997 _

Hogwarts Insurgency Quelled

The Lord Minister is pleased to announce that the seditious insurgency at Hogwarts has been quelled.

Yesterday, the Lord Minister was forced to lay siege upon the stronghold of the terrorist insurgency at Hogwarts, an action that the Lord Minister said was unfortunately necessary to handle the treasonous bastards. As a parting gesture, the terrorists scuttled Hogwarts into waste, bringing to an end a treasured thousand year tradition of the wizarding world. These terrorists are still at large including Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Gia Prescott, Ernie Macmillan, Neville Longbottom, and Fred and George Weasley.

Unfortunately, numerous students of Hogwarts are missing and presumed killed by the insurgents.

Malfoy Appointed as Press Secretary

Draco Malfoy, son of the late respected Lucius Malfoy, has been appointed by the Lord Minister as the official Press Secretary for the Ministry of Magic. Malfoy recently earned honorary NEWTs in recognition of his excellent and unblemished academic record.

EM President, Seamus Finnigan, Missing

EM President, Seamus Finnigan, is missing and presumed dead in the aftermath of the Hogwarts insurgency. Trapped by the treasonous forces within, Finnigan, a seventh year student, was unable to escape the Potter friendly environment until the Lord Minister sent his forces to quell the riot. Unfortunately, Finnigan could not be located after the insurgency was quelled, therefore, the Ministry is forced to conclude that he fell victim to the Weasley tyranny.

"Blimey!" Ernie exclaimed as their boat submerged.

"Never reveal this place to any other soul," Neville said, "Not that you could do it voluntarily anyways."

"Where is this? This place?" Ernie asked.

"You'll see," Neville said, "A refuge from the world at large."

"Is this where-?" Ernie said, "Oh, nobody would've thought of this."

The boat sped along. Ernie rubbed his eyes as the boat surfaced in the boat room of the bunker.

"You'll get used to it," Neville said, heading for the door of the boat, walking past the trunks upon the benches.

Ernie left the boat, then peered into the water as he walked along the dock.

"You can't swim out," Neville said.

"Just so dark-" Ernie said.

"Can't be helped," Neville said.

Neville escorted Ernie in, then up the stairs into the living room.

"This is small," Ernie said.

"Has to be," Neville said.

Neville stepped into the kitchen, then placed a pewter cauldron on top of the counter; Ernie took a step back.

"Longbottom," Ernie said, "You don't have a good reputation when it comes to Potions."

Neville snorted; then, after preparing a few roots, put them into the cauldron along with some water.

"I thought I was horrible," Neville said, "Gia-she helped."

"Harry's muggle?" Ernie said, "She knows nothing-"

"Could spot Professor Snape as the crank he is," Neville said, "Not a witch, but she does know stuff."

Ernie glanced at the sheet of paper on the counter.

"Complicated," Ernie asked, "Rather I did-?"

"Nope," Neville said, "Harry explained it to me, not you."

"What's it-?" Ernie asked.

"Floo tap," Neville said, "With it, you can monitor the Floo Network. Harry managed it, but with it being rebuilt-"

"So he did mess with-" Ernie said.

"He watched as people were murdered in it," Neville said, "He had to stop it."

Ernie thumbed the _Ministry: Transportation_ book laying on the counter.

"This is illegal to possess!" Ernie said, "And here I thought-"

Neville glared at Ernie.

"The fact that he lived was illegal!" Neville exclaimed, "To defend himself against attack, murder was illegal! Just as it's illegal for me to defend myself, to attempt to live when everybody else wants me dead! Get yourself associated with us and you'll be illegal as well!"

"Still-" Ernie said.

"Still what?" Neville said, "Don't you get it? The entire system was rigged against us by Voldemort! We figured breaking his rules wasn't the worst of infractions-instead, we changed the rules. Under our rules, gathering intelligence _is_ legal. Under our rules, carrying your wand for self defense is legal. Under our rules, _living_ is legal."

"So you just dismissed their rules?" Ernie asked.

"After a point, we had to," Neville said, "The stakes have risen so much that either we're able to win, so either minor trespasses are forgiven, or we're killed, so it wouldn't matter anyways. They made the rules irrelevant."

Ernie paced the small living room.

"Cramped," Ernie said, "One could go crazy here."

"It had to be small," Neville said, "Point is to survive-undetected."

"Survival is all that counts?" Ernie said, "I thought I had respected Potter-"

"Survival matters in that we can't act if we're dead," Neville said, "Harry...he deserves all of our respects. He never murdered. He never killed if it could be avoided-admittedly, his nerves got a bit raw. He never stole. You can't say the same, especially after endorsing the Ministry stealing the contents of Harry's vaults, the inheritance from parents that were murdered and stolen from him years ago, not to mention the list of friends and acquaintances that have been stolen from him in the past year. Harry had morals and lived by them, I could trust him with my life, and I could trust him not to squander it.

"It's a damn shame he's gone. Sixteen years ago, Voldemort sought out to murder Harry, and, with the help of the Wizarding World, managed to finish his deed."

Neville put the cauldron to the side, letting the self-stirring spoon work at the yellowish mixture. He then walked around the counter into the living room, and laid on the sofa. Ernie sat on a plush arm chair.

"Can't believe Hogwarts is gone," Ernie said, "Thought it'd last forever."

"Nothing lasts forever," Neville said, "With magic, you can extend the life of something, but not into eternity."

"Just how many Ministry books do you have?" Ernie said, "Illegal to possess if I recall correctly."

"Ron apparently managed to get all save number one," Neville said, "So, that's thirty five of thirty six. When the world's out to get us, having those help."

"No kidding," Ernie said.

"Will she be alright?" Sirius paced across the living room.

Notley nodded, his wand hovered as he repaired the cuts on Gia's abdomen.

"The baby?" Sirius asked.

"Fortunately, the cuts were shallow," Notley said, "You do need to relax though, Gia-"

"Relax?" Sirius exclaimed, "Harry's dead, Hogwarts gone, people out to kill-"

"Stress and pregnancy do not mix well," Notley said, "As you pointed out, Harry is dead-so, lets see this through."

Sirius sighed. "Pregnant and so young, just seems wrong somehow; too bad Harry missed the news, though I doubt he'd take it better than his father did. Glad we pinned that incident onto Snape's lap."

Gia snickered.

"Yeah," Notley said, "Half the fun in announcing a pregnancy is watching the father-to-be react to the news."

Gia rolled her eyes. Sirius looked out the window, across the darkness underneath the raining clouds above.

"We will protect you while you're in our care," Sirius said, "Harry meant much to me, you do too, and, being the great-godfather, your to-be kid. Awfully young-"

"I'm seventeen!" Gia protested.

Sirius sipped his cup of tea, the flicker of lightening cast shadows in the darkened room.

"True, you're seventeen," Sirius said, "Far too young to have to commit, too young to really start a family; you're in the prime of your own youth and you're sacrificing more than you know-"

"So you think I'm too young-?" Gia protested.

Notley handed Gia a cup of tea, then sat in a chair himself.

"Don't get me wrong," Sirius said, "I'm happy you and Harry found happiness while he was still with us. It's just unusual to find ones soulmate at the age you two did, then even more unusual to get married so young, that's all.

"I think Ron had the gist of it, much earlier than either Dumbledore or myself did-you and Harry owe a lot to Ron, he did far more to protect your relationship that you'll every know."

"How so?" Gia said, "He was Harry's friend, he prodded Harry from time to time, but that's it, I thought."

Sirius shook his head.

"It went further than that," Sirius said, "It took a while, but Ron made Dumbledore keep his distance, made us understand that with all that was happening, arry found sanctuary from it in your relationship. If he weren't getting slammed, you and him, well, it wouldn't have gone so fast, or it might not have gotten as far as it did. Tricky, relationships, we'll never know for certain."

Notley riffled through some papers on an adjacent end table.

"Nice conversation, but," Notley said, "we may have more pressing matters, like where to spend the night."

"It was quite clear that the owners would be gone for weeks," Sirius said, "That gives us time to hide out."

Notley shook his head. "According to this, at least one of their party will be returning tomorrow-early. Now, they seem to have used the railway, so a station shouldn't be too far."

Sirius paced.

"I do have a place I inherited in London," Sirius said, "We could hide there, but we need to use muggle transport."

"We'd be using the western highlands service," Gia said, "Those trains aren't as frequent as we'd like."

"We can't stay out in the open for long," Sirius said.

"I'll go to the station now." Notley stood and made for the door.

Rain poured, streamed down the sides of the windows of the railcar; the second of two, the wheels clacked along the single line of track, as the barren landscape could be seen through the dampened sunlight. A far peak to the right was illuminated by a few rays of light eluding the clouds above. Gia sat next to the window; Notley sat next to her, with Snuffles at their feet.

"Funny," Gia said, "I'd gotten so used to _poof_."

Notley snorted.

"That certainly was convenient," Notley said, "However, caution is advised; how it'd impact your baby is unknown, I'm not even aware of how he managed to bring you along in the first place when it's supposed to be fatal to muggles, and it might be detectable by unfriendlies."

"Fatal?" Gia asked.

Notley nodded.

"Yet I-" Gia said.

"How he pulled it off-he took that with him," Notley said, "I'm impressed he managed it."

The trained clacked along, across the Rannoch Moor nestled in between the ridges to either side, water of the frequent creeks flowing into the lochs on their right. It traversed the Bridge of Orchy, then passed the station of Tyndrum before joining up with another pair of railcars from Oban at Crianlarich. It kept traveling south through places like Tarbet, Helensburgh, Dumbarton, Clydebank, and then into the Glasgow Queen Street Station.

"Calm," Gia said, "However, Waterloo is bigger."

"Remember-low profile," Notley whispered.

Snuffles followed them down out onto the streets as they made their way to to Glasgow Central. In a short while, they made their way through the crowds and onto a London bound train.

"Wish we could've gotten a sleeper," Gia said.

"Low profile," Notley said, "Paying for a sleeper doesn't do that."

Notley made his way up and down the train, then pulled Gia along into the nearly empty quiet railcar. As the train traveled through Motherwall, just south east of Glasgow, Notley steadied Gia's hand as he saw a Dark Mark rising in the distance. Three hours later, the train passed Lancaster, several Dark Marks appeared on the horizon. They all entered the lavatory; Notley locked the door, and Snuffles transformed.

"I definitely don't like all these Dark Marks we're seeing," Notley said.

"Nor me," Sirius said.

"Anyway to see if they're ahead of us?" Gia asked.

Notley shook his head.

"Any magic would call attention to us," Sirius said.

"I'm not saying magic," Gia said, "If there's problems ahead, certain people would notice-delays and the sort, even if the real reason's being covered."

"Next stop is Preston," Notley said, "Suppose we could step out for air and take the next coach."

"What if they attack the _next_ coach?" Sirius said.

"We've likely been seen on _this_ coach," Gia said, "That could leak."

"Taking main lines is risky-but we've got too much ground to cover on the slow lines," Notley said.

"I am hungry," Gia said, "I'd rather not do the train service either."

"That settles it," Sirius said, "Stop off at Preston, I could do with some fish and chips myself."

They walked up the approach to the station, to the bridge across the railway, turning right on Fishergate. They looked south to see a Dark Mark rising from the moving train, the one they had just left.

"Suppose it's become too common," Gia said.

"Looks that way," Notley said.

They made their way along Fishergate, then took their fish and chips to Miller Park, along the River Ribble. They could see wizards apparating in about a half mile to the south to deal with the smoldering wreck of a train.

"That'll take a while to clear," Gia said.

"We could detour," Notley said, "Take a train to Blackpool and wait until tomorrow to continue."

Snuffles shook his head.

"Get a map," Gia said, "We could walk to the next station or two, to elude this trap."

"I don't want to stress-" Notley said.

"Better that than dead," Gia said, "Besides, we need not run."

After finishing their fish and chips, they got up.

It was late Friday when they walked down Grimmauld Place in London; they paused in the shadows where Snuffles transformed into Sirius.

"Number twelve," Sirius said

Sirius transformed and led the way.

Hermione paced across the living room of Lee Jordan's place a few miles from Hogsmeade that Friday evening. Smoke came from the kitchen; George came out with singed eyebrows. Hermione snickered for a moment.

"You seem, preoccupied, Hermione, George said, "You should lay down."

"It's been two days-we don't even _know_ anything!" Hermione said, "We need to get everybody back together, to try again."

George pushed on Hermione's shoulder, bringing her to sit on the sofa.

"We don't know either," George said, "I trust they're trying to find safe places too-or, at least keep low profiles. Like us, they've been labeled as terrorists."

"Welcome to the regime endorsed by most of the wizarding population," Hermione said, "Certainly wasn't my choice."

"Hermione-it wasn't endorsed by most of the wizarding population," George said, "It's merely that most didn't bother to exercise their choice until it was too late, and by then, it was best, in their self-interest, to shut up."

"They have a duty to ensure that their world doesn't fall apart into shambles," Hermione said.

"It's easier to ignore the problems than to deal with them," George said, "And it's much easier to let others deal with it-not saying it's right, but it's habit."

Hermione huffed.

"Care for a canary cream?" George asked.

Hermione glared. George stood.

"Even though your world seems to be falling apart," George said, "Make the bast of what you have."

"We need to regroup, fight back," Hermione said, "We need focus though."

"If it helps," George said, "We could go back and pick through the ruins."

Hermione looked up.

"The siege _is_ over," Hermione said.

George returned to the kitchen.

McGonagall re-read the _Daily Prophet_ in the common area of their letted three bedroom apartment. Pomfrey saw a car accident in the streets below and got up.

"Hold it Poppy," McGonagall said, "The Muggles can handle it-"

"And if they can't?" Pomfrey asked.

"We cannot afford to draw attention to ourselves," McGonagall said.

Luna brought a tray of tea and biscuits into the room.

"Thank you Miss. Lovegood," McGonagall said, "Hopefully the train situation can clear long enough to send you home."

"As I have said before Professor," Luna said, "I wish to join the fight-running away to St. Ottery does not appeal to me. It does not matter where I run to, danger will be all around me."

An owl swooped into the apartment, dropping off a letter at McGonagall's hands.

"This certainly does not keep a low profile," McGonagall said.

McGonagall opened the letter, her eyes scanning.

"Minerva?" Pomfrey asked.

"It's from Mr. Fred Weasley," McGonagall said, "The ruins are accessible and Mrs. Hermione Weasley is safe with them."

"So we go back?" Luna asked.

"We could use the help sorting through the rubble," McGonagall said, "We will leave early in the morning."

Some clouds were in the sky Saturday morning, breaks of sunlight shone through, over the charred and missing grass. McGonagall lead Hermione, Luna, Pomfrey, Fred, and George through the tarnished and limp gates. A carriage followed, clunking on the overturned bricks, up the road toward the smoldering heap. Bodies were scattered about. Fred and George offered nose plugs, the others grabbed them.

McGonagall gasped and stopped. To the left was the remains of Professor Flitwick. Pomfrey waved her wand and conjured a white sheet over him.

"Keep magic to a minimum," McGonagall said.

Fred's jaw dropped, George stopped and pointed at the former Quidditch Pitch; the hoops laid, melted, on the ground, the stands were now heaps of burnt timbers, and the pitch itself had collapsed inward to become a pool of red blood. Luna tripped over a body, stumbled, and looked down.

"Morag?" Luna gasped.

They all stopped to look at the remains; the slit throat, the broken limbs, positioned as if his corpse had been tossed aside. Pomfrey conjured another white sheet.

"What a waste," Pomfrey said.

McGonagall led on, passing corpse after corpse on the grounds of Hogwarts; people they recognized especially now-former students Emma Dobb, Eloise Midgen, Sally-Ann Perks, Ritchie Coote, Victoria Frobisher, Geoffrey Hooper, Jimmy Peakes, Demelza Robins, Romilda Vane, Stewart Ackerly, Orla Quirke, Kevin Whitby, and many others.

"If only Mr. Malfoy did not trash that potion..." McGonagall said.

They came to a halt at the threshold of the burnt stones of the remains of Hogwarts, nothing rose higher than six feet. Just inside where the Entrance Hall used to be were two bodies, male and female.

"Alastor Moody and-" McGonagall said.

"Madam Pince!" Hermione exclaimed.

McGonagall raised her right hand.

"This is a recovery effort," McGonagall said, "Recover what you can, but do not take unnecessary risks. There are bound to be hazards."

Hermione and Luna searched until they found a green bound book under a brick, _The Beaters' Bible_, Hermione snickered.

"Ron'd love this." Hermione placed it on top of a knapsack.

"Looks like we found it," Luna said, piling up more books.

"At least not all has been lost," Hermione said, "The Hogwarts Library-essential."

Hermione and Luna pulled out more and more books.

"Miss. Granger!" McGonagall came over the rubble to the pile of books. "You are aware that those are the property of Hogwarts-"

"Which is under ruins," Hermione said, "Until we rebuild, with your permission, I'll safeguard the collection. We've recovered more than half of the books with only minor damage, a third more are in need of repair."

McGonagall picked up a red book.

"I suppose they will need to be properly stored and tended to for the moment," McGonagall said, "Keep good care for them Mrs. Weasley-this seems to be the only good news of the lot-absolute carnage!"

McGonagall stood there, on top of loose rubble. Hermione and Luna were still digging through stone, carefully moving each stone to the side, gathering each book, or remains thereof. Fred was a hundred meters away on the rubble, he was removing Quidditch gear from the remains of Oliver Wood's office. George was stumbling on the broken stones as he was working through the confiscated items of Filch's office; his eyes occasionally wandered to the beaten but well oiled chains.

_Rattle, Rattle._

George looked at the chains, then looked back at the ever-pro yo-yo he was lifting out of the drawer.

_SNAP!_

George jumped, the back of his shirt sported a new tear on his left shoulder, exposing reddened skin below.

"Ow!" George yelled.

"Do not go through those cabinets!"

George turned around; he confronted the short man with lamp like eyes, who was carrying a dead Mrs. Norris with lifeless yellow eyes in his left arm, and a whip in his right.

"You're dead!" George exclaimed, pointing to the corpse laying thirty feet away.

"No kidding? Suppose you thought it perfect time to plunder through my cabinets!"

"And you're a squib!" George shouted.

_SNAP!_

George jumped back, his hand instinctively grabbed for the new tear on the right side of his shirt, he attempted to cover the new cut.

"Disappointed that I just enough magic to turn into a ghost? Caught thieving and pillaging, that's worth twenty lashings-"

"I'm not a student!" George protested.

"Trespassing then? While on the premises of Hogwarts, you are still subject to its rules-which means lashings!"

George ducked to the side, the whip missed.

"Avoiding your punishments-it could be some time with the chains instead!"

George leveled his wand.

"I'm warning you Filch!"

"Are you going to kill me? I'm so _scared_!"

"Professor!" George shouted.

McGonagall came over.

"Filch," George said, "Better lay off-"

"In possession of prohibited objects," Filch said, "Worth many lashings-"

"Mr. Filch-" McGonagall said.

A brief cackle filled the air.

"Peeves!" McGonagall leveled her wand, the figure changed.

"Peeves!" George said, "I promise to get you-"

"Looks like I got you first!" Peeves cackled as he left.

McGonagall turned to George.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "Though he was pranking, Peeves was correct, there are better things to do than to pilfer Mr. Filch's things. With the limited daylight left, we should be focusing on recovering items of use in our struggle, like the contents of Albus Dumbledore's private library and other artifacts from the ruins of the Headmaster's office."

George turned to the remains of the tower; with McGonagall's assistance, they first removed the roof shingles over and into another heap.

Shadows were growing longer as the sun was drooping lower into the sky. George and McGonagall had a big pile of books in the middle of a courtyard. She then glanced at Hermione and Luna, with hardly a single book in their pile.

"What gives?" George asked.

"I said to keep the magic to a minimum," McGonagall said.

McGonagall walked back over to Hermione, she stumbled for a moment over some self-turning bricks.

"Mrs. Weasley," McGonagall said, "Magic to store the books-"

"I'm not," Hermione said as she dropped a yellow bound book into a small cauldron where it disappeared.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall asked.

"This was the mail cauldron Professor Dumbledore made for me," Hermione said, "I'll retrieve the books from the other side later."

"Clever," McGonagall said.

"I see you are piling up some books over there," Luna said.

"That was Professor Dumbledore's private collection-" McGonagall said.

"I doubt he would object if I took care of it until we rebuild," Hermione asked, "Will Hogwarts be rebuilt?"

"That remains to be seen," McGonagall said, "The level of destruction is appalling. Given the losses, it would be quite reasonable if a new school with a new name were located elsewhere. The inhumanity of it all-a third of the escaping students were killed, did you realize that?"

Hermione swallowed. "A third?"

"Two thirds of the House Elfs did not escape either," McGonagall said, "Nor Professors Vector and Sprout."

"Little hope of that news getting into the _Daily Prophet_, is there?" Hermione said, "Let's collect Dumbledore's books now."

Hermione put the last book of the library into her cauldron, then carried it over to the remains of the Headmaster's office.

Bill came into the flat of Lee Jordan, waving the _Daily Prophet_.

"Can you believe this dragon fodder?" Bill exclaimed.

Hermione took the paper, a frown came across her face.

THE DAILY PROPHET

_Monday, November 24, 1997 _

Blood Acts Passed

The Wizengamot has officially passed the Blood Acts which should restore dignity to all wizard kind. Effective immediately, status is based upon purity, the cleaner the greater the status. Using the accompanying insert, one can determine their own grade based upon the documented lineage of their parents, grand parents, and successive generations. A wizard pure to four generations would be grade 4, while a wizard pure to sixteen generations would be grade 16. Generally, a person of lower grade will be required to yield to persons of higher grade.

"Suppose this one was proposed by a person named Malfoy," Hermione said, "It certainly has his fingerprints all over it."

"Nice catch phrase-documented," Fred said, "Gets him around the nasty rumor that he isn't quite as pure as he'd like to believe."

"This was just an irritant," Bill said, "I came with news from Professor McGonagall. It seems a force of Death Eaters are gathering near Helmsdyke-small enough that she believes we can tackle them, and then assault the Lord Minister, who is supposed to show up."

"Face you-know-who?" George asked.

"If we've got a chance," Bill said, "I say we go for it."

They paused for a few moments. Hermione looked out at the incoming clouds.

"Let's go," Hermione said.

"And you're pregnant with our late brother's child," Fred said, "You're staying-"

"I am coming," Hermione said, "I've got a right of vengeance. Avenge Ron's death!"

"I wouldn't fool with her," Lee Jordan said, "She has that right, and, if what I've heard is correct, quite capable and a force to reckoned with, an asset to our charge."

An hour later, Hermione met up with Gia under a railway trestle crossing a stream a mile northwest of Helmsdyke. Sirius was sitting on a big rock. Notley paced. McGonagall's eyes were roving. Fred and George were looking about. Shacklebolt kept guard to one side.

"Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Macmillan-I sent them a letter," McGonagall said, "Not certain-"

In the sky from the south east came a fast moving cloud, a jet of steam, arcing up from the North Sea in the distance, coming over.

"Stand back!" Shacklebolt ordered.

Hermione looked.

"Hold it!" Hermione said, "It's alright-"

"How can you be cer-" McGonagall said.

"I just am," Hermione said.

The bolt of steam swooped down fast, it contained a small bit of water within, on top of which was the boat, the boat in which Neville and Ernie were riding. It came to a quick halt on the stream.

"Wicked," Fred said.

"We came as soon as we got your letter Professor," Neville said as he climbed out of the boat.

"Going for the grand entrance?" George said, "Muggles might-"

"Can't see this," Neville said, "Save Gia."

"A muggle into battle," Shacklebolt said, "Unwise, she should hide-"

"I could be of use-" Gia protested.

"You carry the last of the Potter line," McGonagall said, "I think even Mr. Potter would understand."

"Protect my great-godchild," Sirius said.

Gia glared. "Alright!"

"Mrs. Weasley," McGonagall said, "You should not stress either, not to mention that Mrs. Potter may need protection-I should think you're better suited-"

"But vengeance-" Hermione protested.

"Carrying that child to term would seem a better revenge to me," McGonagall said.

"Use the boat," Neville said.

Hermione looked at Neville. "What about you-?"

"Remember, I can summon them," Neville said, "So, we'd all feel better, fight better, if we knew you both were safe. I can't think of anywhere safer."

Hermione sighed.

"Good luck to you all," Hermione said.

Hermione and Gia climbed into the boat. It took off, back into the east, upon a wisp of cloud until it arched into the ocean.

"Where are they-?" McGonagall asked.

"Don't ask," Neville said, "Suffice it to say, they are safe."

Hermione and Gia arrived at the bunker, then climbed up the stairs.

"I wish we could've stayed and helped," Gia said.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "I wish they had listened to us, but carrying to term is important, I suppose, given we're..."

Hermione wiped away tears.

"Well, now that I am here," Hermione said, "I can offload that library."

Gia arched her eyebrows.

"We were able to rescue most of the Hogwarts and Dumbledore's libraries," Hermione said.

Hermione grabbed her dragon hide jacket, entered the living room, and started pulling books out; she spent her time arranging them onto the shelves.

Monday passed into Tuesday and onto Friday evening when voices came up the stairs of the bunker. Gia was laying on the sofa, Hermione was reading a book in the easy chair.

"Blimey!"

Up the stairs came multiple sets of feet, making the bunker feel very cramped. Covered in mud with singes, bandages, cuts, and bruises, were Neville then Luna, then Ernie, then Sirius, then Notley, then Fred, then George, and then Lee Jordan.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"It was an ambush for us," Neville said, "We fought as best we could, we retreated across Scotland to Suroma, made a stand, only to be slaughtered."

"Bill and Charlie were killed," Fred said, "So were the rest, may Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and the rest find the peace denied us."

"What next?" Gia asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said, "We're defeated."

END OF CHAPTER

_[A/N: The story will continue.]_

Page 22


End file.
